Todo sentimiento es invisible
by blue kirito
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si en magi todos los acontecimientos se hubieran desarrollado en base al amor? Pareja principal [Judal x Aladdin] Parejas secundarias. Sinbad, Alibaba, Kouen, Hakuryuu, Sphintus y Titus x Aladdin. Kouen x Hakuryuu, Judal x Hakuryuu, Sinbad x Jafar y Alibaba. Y las que surjan en el camino.
1. La llegada a otro mundo

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas del fic.**

 **Bueno, pues esta historia estará muy basada en el manga en ciertas partes y en otras no tanto XD. Como ya sabrán por el resumen es un Judala mi OTP de las OTPs ja ja pero si advierto que habrá lemmon por lo menos de Aladdin con Alibaba, Kouen, Sinbad, Kouha y Hakuryuu, si alguien se agrega a la lista ya veré XD. Si, lo sé de esta manera mi Aladdin se ve bien querendon, pero lo hago ser dos razones. Primera, quiero que sea mi Judala más largo, espero de todo corazón que llegué a más de cincuenta mil palabras, pues siempre ha sido mi sueño, y en segundo lugar. No muchos escriben lemmon de Aladdin y no sé porque, así que para las que les guste con alguno de los chicos mencionados u otros, ya veremos ahí está. Espero que les guste mucho la historia que dicho sea de paso no tiene tanto sexo como puede parecer XD. Aunque esta vez si será detallado XD. ADVERTENCIAS! LEMON. CHAN, SHOTA, INCESTO YMUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1 La llegada a otro mundo.**

El niño de largo cabello azul camina en medio del desierto. El sol hace con entusiasmo su labor, el clima se siente seco y árido. Incluso comienza a marearse pero no encuentra un solo sitio que pueda servirle como lugar de reposo; ni un alma a la vista. Pero no pierde el ánimo, tarde o temprano se cruzará con alguien. Después de todo este lugar no es como el palacio sagrado en donde estuvo hasta hace un rato. Hasta donde le dijo Ugo-kun y el leyó en libros y pergaminos aquí hay mucha más gente. Todo es animado, colorido y ruidoso. Ladea la cabeza confundido.

-¿En dónde están?

Es muy probable que su genio no haya pensado muy bien el lugar a donde le enviaba. O confiaba en que el rukh sabría guiar al cuarto magi, al hijo del gran rey Solomon.

Aún así, esperaba demasiado de un pobre niño de tan solo diez años que va en completa ignorancia y mucha ingenuidad a un mundo por demás peligroso, sobre todo para él.

Sin embargo su fuerza de voluntad es envidiable, no se rinde sin importar nada. En su corazón está arraigada la esperanza. Sonríe aún cuando las fuerzas que posee son escasas. Tiene sed y no haya agua. Sus pasos son cada vez más lentos, está a minutos de desplomarse cuando sus ojos vislumbran a un grupo de personas, llega casi a rastras ante ellos.

-¿Tienen un poco de agua?-dijo con voz dulce y una sonrisa amable.

Casi fue ignorado a no ser porque un grotesco sujeto se fijo en la flauta de oro puro que colgaba de su pequeño cuello.

Se levanto y alzó al pobre niño de la ropa, sonrió al darse cuenta de que obtendría un gran tesoro sin esfuerzo.

-¿Tienen un poco de agua?

Repitió sin darse cuenta de su actual situación. El hombre esta vez si le ignoro y comenzó a removerlo con fuerza. Tocó el instrumento musical del niño que esta vez notó que algo raro pasaba y más considerando que muchas personas de mirada poco amigable le habían rodeado. Invoco casi en un acto-reflejo el poder de su djinn. En pocos segundos todos salieron volando por los aires, eran literalmente bandidos. De la que se salvó sin saber. Caminó un poco y se encontró con un enorme barril de agua perteneciente a sus adversarios. Pero el desconoce términos como la propiedad privada así que no le ve problema a beber un poco. Total, nadie va a reclamarle por ello. El líquido en su garganta se siente como una bendición, se gira y da las gracias para continuar con su viaje.

Luego de varias horas de intensa actividad física llega a un pueblo, o al menos así es como suelen llamarle en los textos que lee. Prosigue con su andar y su estómago hace un ruido que al menos le parece familiar. Tiene hambre. Se detiene y mira a su alrededor pero solo hay ropa y adornos. Nada que sirva a su propósito. Pero no se deprime; mueve sus pies hasta que nota una pequeña mariposa dorada, curioso le sigue y cuando se da cuenta ya está dentro de un carruaje. Sus ojos brillan con emoción. Bolas verdes por todos lados, no sabe que son pero se ven comestibles. Toma una entre sus pequeñas manos y se sorprende el notar que pesan y son bastante duras. Las gira como analizando el modo de comerlas y no parece hallarlo. Se encoge de hombros y da un bocado notando con alegría que la cosa verde es roja por dentro y de un sabor muy agradable.

-¡Aaaaaaa! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

Escucha un fuerte grito a su espalda, se gira, alza la mano y sonríe. -Hola, soy Aladdin un viajero. Una joven rubia se acerca furiosa a él. -¡¿Cómo has podido comertelas?!

Resulta que detrás de una se comió otra y así hasta llegar a diez.

-¡Las sandías no son gratis!

No entendía muy bien de lo que hablaba la chica, pero por su expresión pudo adivinar que le había ocasionado problemas.

-Lo siento onesan, quiero compensar mi error.

...

La chica rubia de nombre Leila se encuentra en un puesto del mercado en compañía de una joven de piel morena de nombre Sahsa. Ante ellas llegó el peli azul cargando algunas sandías y mostrando la bella sonrisa que le caracteriza.

-Ya llegué-dijo con gesto alegre-¿en dónde las pongo?

-Por aquí-le señaló la rubia-ya has aprendido que las cosas no son gratis y que debes trabajar por ellas.

-Al menos puedo ayudar. Me sentiría muy mal si no pidiera enmendar mi error.

-Eres un buen niño Aladdin-mencionó con ternura la oji avellana.

-¡Onesan!

Se lanzó como poseído a los pechos de la morena restregando su rostro a no más poder, de inmediato la otra le jaló de la trenza para hacer distancia.

-Mocoso pervertido ¡Ya te dije que no acoses a mi amiga!

-No puedo evitarlo.

-¡Mejor has tu trabajo y deja de hacer tonterías o te quedas sin cena!

-¡Si señora!

Se retiró del sitio en busca de más fruta a la carreta.

De esa manera habían pasado un par de días desde que el pequeño se unió a la caravana a la que pertenecen las chicas.

...

Por la noche Leila miraba el cielo estrellado desde su lecho. Pensaba en lo mucho que les había ayudado el menor. Y en lo agradable que es a pesar de ser un completo depravado. Con todo y que sus acciones le preceden la mayor parte del tiempo es un niño dulce y tierno que solo inspira cariño. Escucha un sonido extraño proveniente de su amiga y retira la sábana con un rudo movimiento solo para notar que el peli azul estaba pegado al pecho de la morena...mientras esta dormía.

-¡Mocoso pervertido!

Gritó por milésima vez en el día, lo ha repetido tantas veces que casi parece mantra. Y a pesar de que siempre le da un pequeño correctivo este nada más parece no entender.

...

Después de un largo tiempo juntos y muchas aventuras compartidas, el pequeño tiene que continuar su camino ante la mirada triste de todos los miembros de la caravana que le han cogido cariño en especial Leila y Sahsa. Pero prometen encontrarse en un futuro. Sus compañeros se van mientras el les mira desde el pueblo en el que se quedó. Sus pies se mueven solos y decide continuar su viaje.

...

De nueva cuenta el abrazador calor del desierto y él parado en medio de la nada en algo que parece deja vú. Como siempre poseedor de una espléndida sonrisa. Una vez más tiene sed, pero corre con suerte, un grupo de hombres están muy cerca y se aproxima a pedir ayuda.-¿Tienen agua?

La situación inicial se repite siendo la segunda banda de maleantes que derrota. Por desgracia esta vez no tenían el vital líquido y fue forzado a seguir caminando. Avanzando gran parte del recorrido a un destino incierto terminó por casi desmayarse. Sin más energías para continuar, se sentó un rato en el piso con la ingenua creencia de que eso aliviaría su malestar. Lo cual es imposible debido a que ni siquiera existe un árbol que le haga sombra. A lo lejos escucha un sonido que no reconoce y segundos después vislumbra una carreta. Quiere correr a ella pero no puede mover un solo dedo. Para su sorpresa esta se acerca cada vez más a el, quizá imaginación suya, es optimista pero tampoco es bueno ilusionarse. -¿Quieres que te lleve?-le interroga un joven rubio de ojos dorados.

-¿Eh?

-Digo, no me da la impresión de que estés dando un paseo y te vez cansado. Voy al pueblo siguiente, puedo llevarte si quieres, anda lo hago gratis.

-¿Gratis?

Esta un poco confuso, un poco por su condición y otro poco por ser un visitante de otro mundo. Tiene la impresión de haber escuchado esa palabra de Leila; si no se equivoca es cuando no tienes que dar esa cosa llamada dinero por algo. Sonrió casi de manera imperceptible pero no pudo formular una frase coherente, así que solo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Tienes agua?

-No.

Se sintió un poco decepcionado, en verdad le hacia mucha falta, más que llegar al siguiente pueblo porque de no beber algo pronto...

-Pero tengo manzanas-le extendió una-es probable que no sea tan efectivo como tomar agua pero te quitara la sed.

Miró el fruto rojo en su mano y lo llevó a su boca dando un ligero bocado, sus ojos brillaron. Sabe igual de rico que la cosa verde que ahora sabe se llama sandía. Comenzó a devorarla con rapidez por lo que el rubio le dio algunas o más bien varias más. Cuando se sintió mejor sonrió y alargo la mano a modo de saludo.

-Mucho gusto-sonrió-soy un viajero y me llamo Aladdin.

-El gusto es mío, soy Alibaba ¿y bien? ¿vas a querer que te lleve o no?

-Sería de gran ayuda.

Subió al vehículo y de inmediato se quedo dormido, mucha actividad física por un día.

...

El pequeño sintió que le removian de los hombros por lo que abrió los ojos con un poco de cansancio.

-Ya llegamos.

-Oh...muchas gracias...¿Necesito hacer algo para agradecer?

-No, te dije que era gratis, te traje porque quería así que no me debes nada.

-Eres muy amable onisan.

-Bueno, supongo que es todo, cuídate mucho.

El mayor se despidió y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto que renta en un hotel. Aladdin le siguió de manera inconsciente. No sabía con exactitud qué pero algo en esa persona llamaba su atención, era atraído por un poder lejos de su comprensión. El oji miel llegó al sitio y antes de abrir la puerta se dio cuenta del niño, le miró unos segundos y suspiró.

-Supongo que no tienes donde alojarte y ya es tarde, por hoy te puedes quedar si gustas. -Muchas gracias.

Entraron y el rubio se sentó sobre una tela que utiliza como cama y le dio otra a su invitado para lo mismo.

-¿Qué hacías parado en medio del desierto?

-Caminaba.

-Es peligroso ¿no lo sabías?

-No creí que el próximo pueblo estuviese tan lejos.-No se puede llegar de uno a otro simplemente caminando.

-No estaba enterado de eso.

-Lo dices como si no conocieras el mundo, o quizá solo tenías deseos de vivir una aventura, como mi ídolo Sinbad.

-¿Quién es Sinbad?

-Ya sabes el rey de Sindria.

-¿?

-El conquistador de siete laberintos.

-¿?

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no le conozcas?!-corrió a buscar algo entre sus cosas y pronto hallo un pergamino.

-¡Las aventuras de Sinbad! Ponte cómodo porque te lo leeré completo.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el niño se quedó dormido por lo que no escucho gran cosa y olvidó la mayoría debido al cansancio, solo recordaba que hablaba de un tío de nombre...bueno luego le pedirá que se lo lea otra vez.

...

Alibaba despertó muy temprano por la mañana, estiro su cuerpo y salió del sitio. Llegó a su carruaje y ahí encontró a su invitado, quedó boquiabierto al notar que se había comido gran parte de la mercancía, este al verle llegar sonrió.

-Buenos días onisan.

-¡Nada de buenos días! ¡¿Por qué te comiste la fruta?!

-Me dijiste que podía.

-¡No es verdad!-suspiró-bueno ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, tendrás que trabajar para pagarla, a partir de hoy me acompañaras a realizar las entregas y subir la mercancía al vehículo.

-¡Cuenta conmigo!

Ciertamente sentía enormes deseos de gritarle al niño, pero con esa sonrisa le desarmaba por completo. Le llevó con el a conocer al nuevo cliente, un hombre regordete de nombre Boodel. El peli azul se le tiro encima y comenzó a restregar su cara contra los a opinión suya senos del sujeto.

-¿Por qué tiene pechos?

Decía con una voz lividinosa al tiempo que los estrujaba entre sus manos con fuerza, o lo más que podía porque no cubría mucho terreno con ellas.

Alibaba se quedó en shock unos segundos, pronto salvo a su cliente del pervertido que ahora tiene por ayudante, se arrodillo obligando al otro a imitarle.

-¡Lo siento Boodel-san, este chico es nuevo!

El otro le miró sin interés y no muy contrariado por lo ocurrido. -Supongo que siempre y cuando lleven las cosas a su destino sin percances no hay problema, así que ¡a trabajar Alibaba!

-¡Si señor!

Forzó una sonrisa, la primera que Aladdin contempló de ese tipo. Que distinto se veía a la que tenía cuando le leía la historia del tío del que no recuerda el nombre. Su mirada entonces se volvió sería e intensa. Demasiado madura para un niño de su edad, analizaba a fondo la reacción de su compañero pero decidió guardar silencio. No podía opinar de buenas a primeras sobre un mundo que no conoce y del que poco entiende. Pero de algo esta seguro y es que para nada le gusto esa actitud.

...Alibaba quedó gratamente sorprendido con el niño. Había dicho nada más porque si que tenía que trabajar para enmendar lo de las manzanas. Pero siendo sincero no espero que ese pequeño de frágil cuerpo fuera tan trabajador. No es fuerte en cuanto a condición física y habilidad muscular se refiere pero es perseverante y optimista. Ha cargado varios barriles de vino, su actual mercancía de manera eficiente reduciendo su trabajo a menos de la mitad, de acuerdo, ahora se siente un encajoso. Lo que es peor se comporta frío y distante con el. ¿Estará enojado? ¿No debería ser al revés? Que distinto se ve del infante que conoció, incluso parece otra persona y eso le aterra, pero al igual que su acompañante decide guardar silencio.

El rubio toma las riendas de la diligencia y parten a su destino. Alibaba, Aladdin, Boodel, algunas personas más a las que el rubio ofreció transporte gratuito y el vino se encuentran a bordo, al igual que un barril con manzanas. Luego de una media hora al pequeño se le pasó el coraje y comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con el ambiente tan tenso y pesado, así que decidió tomar una fruta, sabía que eso haría enojar al rubio y quizá de esa manera pudieran iniciar una platica. El otro se dio cuenta por lo que siguió el juego porque para él también era hostigoso.

-Te dije que podrías comer cuando llegaramos a nuestro destino-dijo con falsa molestia.

-Vamos, no seas así onisan-mencionó con tono de suplica.

Entre frase y frase fueron capaces de limar asperezas por lo que continuaron con la conversación que hubiese tenido lugar la noche anterior de no haberse dormido Aladdin.

-¡Es genial onisan!-exclamó ante un alucine del mayor.

-¡¿Verdad?!-completamente animado-los laberintos son geniales, guardan muchos tesoros y poderes inimaginables, por eso quiero conquistar uno algún día, es mi sueño.

Sonrió de una manera tan especial que cautivo el corazón de Aladdin que le miraba casi como en un trance, esa es la sonrisa que le gusta y desea ver siempre.

-Los plebeyos como tu deberían concentrarse en su trabajo y dejar de soñar con imposibles, es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Tiene toda la razón Boodel-san, muchas gracias por el consejo.

Sonrió con falsedad al tiempo que tomaba con fuerza las riendas.

-¿No crees que si continuas mintiendo de esa manera llegará un momento en el que ni tu sepas cual es la verdad onisan?

El peli azul le miró con severidad, no era su intención meterse en asuntos que no le conciernen, pero ver esa expresión le irrita por lo que ha sido incapaz en contenerse.

El mayor le mira unos segundos para volver la mirada en el camino. En su pecho un sentimiento de insatisfacción y en su mente un millón de ideas al silencio. Aunque es aburrido para los dos es lo más conveniente por ahora. Lo que menos desean es pelear. De pronto el carruaje hace un rudo movimiento.

-¡Sujetense con fuerza!-el rubio-hay un monstruo en el camino, voy a intentar esquivarlo. El pánico se hizo presente a excepción de él que luchaba por mantener la mente fría y el peli azul extrañamente sin importar la pericia del joven terminaron siendo víctimas del enemigo que tomo el vehículo con una especie de tentáculo.

-¡Salten!

Dio la indicación, la diligencia se partió a la mitad cayendo a un gran foso creado por la criatura. Los pasajeros y la mercancía se encontraban a salvo, o eso creyó.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAA! ¡SALVEN A MI HIJA!

Una mujer gritó con toda la fuerza de su alma. El rubio se giró en seco solo para notar que efectivamente una pequeña se encontraba a centímetros de las fauses de la bestia.-Ya tranquilizate mujer-interrumpió Boodel que se había acercado a la madre-si tanto quieres tener hijos juntate conmigo y te doy uno o dos.

Lo siguiente que supo el sujeto es que estaba tirado en la arena por un golpe inferido por Alibaba que le miraba furioso.

-¡Los seres humanos no son objetos que puedas sustituir o comprar!

Tomo un barril de vino y se aventuró al rescate.

-¡No lo hagas es muy valioso!

Lloriqueaba el azabache. Pero fue ignorado magistralmente.

-Si no mal recuerdo esta especie es vulnerable al alcohol, si consigo que lo trague podré salvar a la niña. ¡Estoy harto de sentarme a mirar!

Lanzó el producto con éxito y tendió la mano a la menor, pero el monstruo comenzó a moverse, tiro de la pequeña que logró poner a salvo, sin embargo el no corrió con la misma suerte cayendo en la boca de la criatura que se disponía a comer, cerro los ojos con resignación.

En ese momento Aladdin trato de invocar a Ugo pero la arena había tapado su flauta. En lugar de ello se quitó el turbante en su cabeza y lo transformó en una alfombra mágica. Colocó todo el vino en ella sin importarle las suplicas del dueño. Se alzó sobre el enemigo. El rubio miraba su final con resignación.

-Estoy cansado de fingir que no pasa nada. Que el dinero lo es todo, que no tengo sueños e ilusiones, pero lo que más quería era...

-Sabía que estabas mintiendo onisan.

Ante tal comentario abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose de verlo levitar.

-¡Quiero que me muestres todo aquello que no se puede obtener con dinero!

Hizo un ademan y todo el líquido fue ingerido de golpe por el adversario. Se acercó al rubio y le tomo de la mano para ayudarle a subir a su alfombra al igual que la pequeña que aún estaba muy cerca. Llegaron de nueva cuenta al sitio donde estaba la carreta. La madre fue en busca de su hija para tomarla entre sus brazos afectivamente.

-¡Muchas gracias!-lloraba.

-¡Alibaba! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?! ¡Ni trabajando toda la vida terminaras de pagarme!

-¡Lo haré!-le miró decidido.

-¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo?

-Conquistaré un laberinto.

-¡Déjate de ridiculeces!

-¡Lo haré! Lo prometo.

-Si llegas a fallar te convertiras en mi menor tembló, por nada del mundo quería ver cortada su libertad de manera arbitraria, pero tiene una deuda con ese hombre.

-Esta bien.

-Más te vale que lo consigas pronto, si en una semana no vas al laberinto, ya sabes lo que te espera.

Debido a que la ciudad estaba cerca todos decidieron volver a pie y se separaron al llegar, menos el pequeño que no se despegaba del oji miel.

-Comienza a anochecer-dijo el mayor-creo que sería buena idea buscar un lugar para alojarnos.

-Supongo que tienes razón, aunque no me molesta dormir al aire libre.

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Te puede hacer daño!-No creo, lo hice durante mucho tiempo.

El rubio le miró con tristeza, sintió la necesidad de consolarle y preguntarle acerca de su situación pero se contuvo. Hacerlo significa estrechar su relación, convertirse en amigos. Y no está dispuesto a dejar entrar a nadie en su corazón. Puesto que es incapaz de superar lo ocurrido con el hombre que considera un hermano.

-Debemos darnos prisa-cambió de tema.

Se pusieron en marcha y pronto un negocio bastante llamativo les hizo detenerse, Alibaba sonrió.

-Ahora mismo te enseño para qué es el dinero.

Casi babeó ante su propia sugerencia, entraron en el sitio y pidieron bebidas y chicas. Llegó un par atraídas por la pequeña belleza pervertida, mientras otra joven se acercó al rubio. Aladdin estaba un poco nervioso pues no tenía idea de lo que se hacia en ese tipo de lugares así que observaba a su "maestro" con sumo cuidado.

-¿Y qué tal te va con los amigos?-dijo la joven.

-No tengo-trató de hacerse el interesante-he tenido una vida complicada.

El peli azul le miró pasmado no creyendo en las palabras que escucho. ¿No tiene amigos? ¿Qué no es esa la relación que tienen? Auch, un intenso dolor en su pecho hasta ahora desconocido. Alibaba le ha regalado su primera desilusión sin notarlo. Las chicas le hablan pero el no las escucha. Se gira en el sillón y da la espalda a todos. Tiene ganas de llorar pero las lágrimas se niegan a brindarle alivio.

-Vamos Aladdin, tienes que disfrutar el momento.

No recibió respuesta, el pequeño no tiene ánimo para si quiera jugar con las chicas de lo que es gran fan.

 _-¿Qué le pasa?_

Se cuestiona el mayor inconforme con la actitud del niño, pero si no quiere divertirse es cuestión suya, más bellezas para el.

-¿Y qué planes tiene a futuro?-una joven.

-Pues planeaba entrar a un laberinto con ayuda de mi amigo Aladdin.

El comentario salió de manera inconsciente de sus labios. El pequeño se giró y le miró emocionado.

-¡Alibaba-kun! ¿Somos amigos?-emitio a la expectativa.

 _-¿Y a este qué le ocurre?_

-Claro que lo somos.

Declaró un poco molesto y sin mayor interés. Los orbes azules brillaron espectacularmente, sus mejillas se ruborizaron, su pulso se aceleró y comenzó a llorar. Pero con un sentimiento distinto en su corazón; es extraño, se siente inmensamente contento. Siendo así, ya no hay razón para no divertirse.-¡Onesan!

Se tira con entusiasmo a los pechos de una de las anfitrionas, restregando su pequeño rostro como todo un profesional. Su amigo solo le mira entre sorprendido y celoso. Se nota que es alguien con más experiencia que él, pero tampoco está dispuesto a perder, así que pide a la chica más popular del sitio.

Toma una copa de vino haciéndose el hombre refinado y de mundo cuando escucha que una voz sensual se dirige a el. Voltea y el líquido le escurre por la boca que ha quedado completamente abierta. Una mujer de aspecto dudoso, porque es una chica ¿verdad? Siente que un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo entero, solo atina a pasar saliva a la vez que mira con resignación su futuro.

-Soy Elizabeth. ...

Han conseguido una habitación para hospedarse y el rubio con todo y ropa hecha girones y besuqueado por todos lados se tira admirando el techo del sitio con intención de dormir, lo que no logra pues ante sus ojos ahora bien abiertos pasan las imágenes de lo que hizo esa mujer. Aladdin sonríe mostrando al mundo una piel tersa y brillante por alguna razón.

...

Luego de tomar un merecido desayuno los dos chicos fueron al mercado para hacerse de provisiones. El rubio miraba la fruta, comida que aguantara un buen rato porque es seguro que van a pasar un buen tiempo en Amón y algunas otras cosas de interés como cuerdas, herramientas y demás.

-¡Mira Alibaba-kun!

El aludido volteó y casi es decapitado por su irresponsable amigo que tuvo la maravillosa idea de blandir una gran espada sin la más mínima precaución.

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Casi me matas!

-Pero estas bien-sonrió.

Que manera tan simple de tomar la situación, si no fuera por los buenos reflejos del mayor le hubiera rebanado el pescuezo y este tan contento que hasta parece burla, suspira pues no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

-Deja eso Aladdin no lo llevaremos.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

-Dudo que sea un arma que seas capaz de maniobrar.

-Pero si puedo, mira.

Y continuó empuñando el acero descuidadamente.

-¡Deja eso! ¡Vas a lastimar a alguien!

-¡Aaa!

Un muy ligero grito se escuchó detrás de ellos, notando que por culpa del menor una chica pelirroja estaba tirada en el suelo y se le habían caído algunos limones que llevaba en una enorme canasta sobre su cabeza. El rubio se acercó y le extendió la mano.

-¿Estas bien?

La joven le miró en silencio, estuvo a punto de tomar la mano cuando se percato de que sus piernas eran contempladas con asombro. Sintió vergüenza pues entiende lo que descolocó al joven, rápidamente se puso de pie, tomo los frutos caídos y continuó su camino. Pero todos miraban su torpe caminar debido a los grilletes en sus pies, intentó cubrirlos sin detenerse y volvió a caer. El peli azul notó entonces las cadenas y sintió curiosidad.

-¿Por qué onesan usa esa cosa?-Es la marca de la esclavitud-dijo frustrado Alibaba-este mundo no es justo y existen personas en una situación complicada como ella.

El niño camino en dirección a la pelirroja y sonrió.

-Si es el problema es fácil de resolver.

Dio un pequeño soplido a su flauta y rompió el símbolo de la opresión.

-¡Corre Aladdin!-exclamó el rubio asustado.

Eso le dejó contrariado, no creía haber hecho algo malo. ¿Entonces por qué?

-¡Alto ahí!-decenas de guardias les rodearon en cuestión de segundos-¡Es un crimen robar esclavos!

¿Crimen? ¿Robar? Dos términos de los que el niño desconoce el significado, pero por la manera de dirigirse de ese hombre parece que hubiese hecho algo incorrecto, pero su corazón le dice que no es así.

-Las personas deberían ser capaces de escoger su propio destino. No veo porque sea incorrecto lo que hice.-dijo con tono serio e inclusive ligeramente hostil.-¡Silencio!

Un guardia apuntó su espada al cuello del niño que no se amedrento al sentir el frío metal sobre su piel.

Pero una sorpresiva estocada del oji miel retiro la espada del sitio para su completa sorpresa pues desconocia la cualidad de su ahora amigo. Ante tal insolencia los demás guardias se unieron a la lucha siendo repelidos por él, pero llegaban cada vez más y más refuerzos pues habían logrado llamar la atención. Aladdin le prestó auxilio con su genio ante el joven que quedó anonado con tal despliegue de poder. Había dicho que llevaría al niño con él a conquistar Amón pero fue más como una palabra al aire, pues aunque sentía deseos de entrar no estaba seguro de lograr completarlo. Pero ahora en realidad anhela la cooperación de su amigo. Entre los dos noquearon a sus rivales y el mayor le tomo de la mano para huir del sitio mientras la pelirroja les miraba sin moverse de su sitio.

...

El pequeño corría confundido, la calidez del mayor le hace sentir extraño y sin saber porque se ha sonrojado, su corazón late con rapidez pero está casi seguro que no es por lo acontecido recién.

 _\- ¿Qué me pasa?_ Llegaron a una especie de río subterráneo donde decidieron esperar un rato en lo que pasaba la conmoción; el infante estaba un poco cansado y se acercó a beber un poco de agua. El otro escuchaba con atención por si acaso alguien les había seguido notando con tranquilidad que no era el caso. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

-Oye Aladdin.

-¿Qué sucede Alibaba-kun?

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a una gran aventura?

-¿Como las que me cuentas del ojisan del que no recuerdo el nombre?

-¡Si!

-¡Genial!

Estrecharon manos de manera cómplice.

...

Una vez que terminaron con los preparativos se dirigian al laberinto de Amón, subieron unas largas escaleras y llegaron a la entrada. El mayor detuvo todo movimiento, aún tenía dudas sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer aunque no tuvo oportunidades para pensarselo mucho, pues una fuerte palmada en espalda por parte de Aladdin le metió de lleno al sitio sin chance de retractarse.

...Alibaba estaba aturdido luego de caer inconsciente una vez hubo ingresado al sitio.

Se reincorporo sentándose con lentitud en el piso, miró a su alrededor y luego de unos minutos vio llegar a su amigo.

-Oh, así que ya estas despierto.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-A explorar un poco, va a ser algo complicado encontrar el camino pero llegué a un sitio que tiene varias entradas, supongo que a partir de ahí podemos continuar.

-Tienes razón.

Los chicos se pusieron en marcha tomando el equipaje hasta llegar al sitio indicado por el peli azul.

-¿Como sabremos cuál es el camino correcto? Si llegamos a equivocarnos moriemos.

-Tranquilizate Alibaba-kun, hay que pensar las cosas con detenimiento, mira la parte superior de las puertas, todas tienen una marca.

El contrario agudizó la mirada notando en algunas círculos y en otras cruces.

-Tienes razón.

-Supongo que son obra de las personas que entraron antes que nosotros.

-¿Eso quiere decir que los círculos indican el camino correcto y las cruces el incorrecto?

-No lo creo, todas los que se han aventurado lo han hecho con la intención de apropiarse del poder en su interior, es decir se ven los unos a los otros como rivales. Dudo que quisieran indicar el camino correcto a los demás. Por lo tanto pienso que las marcas indican otra cosa.

-¿Qué podría ser?

-¿Por qué razón volverías al inicio?

-Porque me equivoqué de...

-Así es, supongo que las personas son de distintos lugares y tienen formas distintas de expresar las cosas. Así que esas marcas se refieren a los caminos peligrosos.

-Eso quiere decir... -Que debemos buscar una por la que no hayan tenido necesidad de volver, una que no tenga marca.

Y así lo hicieron, revisaban todas y cada una de las entradas.

-¡La encontré Alibaba-kun!

El rubio fue enseguida a donde el niño y acaricio con entusiasmo su cabeza.

-¡Así se hace!

Una vez más el pequeño se sonrojo, es maduro e inteligente cuando se trata de enfrentar algún reto, pero lo de ahora es distinto y no esta muy seguro de como debería actuar. Así que lleno de confusión decide guardar silencio y continuar con su camino.

Llegan a un lugar lleno de esferas brillantes multicolor, muy parecidas al arcoiris.

-¡Son hermosas!

Dice con algarabia el más joven, casi hipnotizado con el despliegue de color, en rubio hizo lo propio.

-Vaya tienes razón...¿Aladdin?-miró a todos lados pero no encontró a su compañero.

-Ayúdame Alibaba-kun.

La voz del menor sonó débil, miró en dirección a donde creyó escucharla.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAA!Rápidamente jaló las piernas del niño para ponerle a salvo pues resulta que las esferas son huevos y una de las criaturas ya se había medio tragado al menor, que ahora respiraba agitado y cansado con algo que seguramente era baba sobre su cuerpo.

El mayor empuño una espada corta y realizó una estocada al primero que se acercó partiendolo por la mitad.

-¿Eh? Que extraño, es muy fácil de cortar.

Quedó contrariado con la sensación pues más bien sentía que rebanaba gelatina. Algunos más se lanzaron al ataque y corrieron el mismo destino, aunque era extraño por más que los eliminaba no parecían disminuir su número, incluso parecían aumentar, pronto se enteró de la razón. Cada que partía uno este se multiplicaba en dos, sin importar cuántos cortes realizó ocurría lo mismo. Así que el pequeño decidió usar su flauta e invocar al genio que comenzó a repartir golpes por doquier. El enemigo viéndose superado en poder se unió en un solo ser de verdad atemorizante, así que el peli azul empleó la magia de Ugo, el único tipo que conoce de calor. Volviendo al enemigo ceniza en cuestión de segundos sin posibilidad alguna de regenerarse. No tuvieron tiempo de celebrar porque más enemigos llegaron al sitio.

-¡Ugo-kun!

El infante dio la indicación y el djinn tomo a los chicos en sus manos y saltó al vacío para ponerlos a salvo.

-¡Eso fue genial Aladdin!-dijo entusiasta el mayor.

-¿Tu crees?-sonrió tímida y débilmente.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estas algo pálido.

-Muy bien-sonrió-aunque me siento algo incómodo con la baba.

-Supongo que es asqueroso, me parece que al caer vi un río. ¿Quieres tomar un baño?

-Sería genial.

-¿Seguro estas bien?

-Si.

-Bueno, pues vamos.

Llegaron algunos minutos después, el menor se retiró la ropa y se metió desnudo al agua. Alibaba desviaba la mirada en lo que ayudaba a lavar sus prendas y las colgaba en un tendedero improvisado sobre una fogata. El menor sentía que era agradable la sensación sobre su piel, y más considerando lo agotado que le dejaba utilizar la magia de Ugo. Pero un mareo le llegó de pronto y no supo más, se desmayó cayendo al agua. Asustado el otro saltó al río para salvarlo y pronto le tenía entre sus brazos, por fortuna fue lo suficientemente veloz para impedir que tragara agua, pronto se sonrojo. El niño emana una calidez misteriosa que impacta favorablemente su corazón. Le recuesta sobre una cama improvisada y le viste con un cambio de ropa que habían empacado con contempla un instante y no puede evitar mirar sus labios, tan pequeños, tan dispuestos e impulsado por la curiosidad de su sabor se aproxima y roba un beso. Acaricia y aprisiona pausadamente lamiendo y succionando esa tierna y sensual boquita, fue cuestión de segundos para hacerse adicto de él, no esperaba que un beso fuese una experiencia tan gratificante. Pero de golpe rompe el contacto.

-Soy un maldito, mi amigo está débil y voy y me aprovecho de su condición-suspira y toma la flauta del menor-no imaginaba que pudiera agotarlo hasta este punto, quizá pueda ayudar-sopla el instrumento pero nada sale-vaya, parece que solo él puede hacerlo. He abusado y dependido en gran medida de su poder, pero yo también tengo que poner de mi parte. No puedo permitir que todos arreglen mis asuntos, después de todo somos amigos...aunque no se nada de ti, tampoco te he contado nada. Cuando despiertes me gustaría tener la oportunidad de contarte quien soy.

...

Luego de varias horas el menor abrió los ojos aún cansado y algo confundido.

-¿Qué sucedió Alibaba-kun?

-Oh, es bueno ver que has despertado, te desmayaste luego de usar magia.

-Lo siento, seguramente te cause muchas molestias.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Somos amigos! Además si alguien las ha causado soy yo, pero prometo protegerte de ahora en adelante.

-Muchas gracias Alibaba-kun.

El estómago del pequeño hizo un ruido curioso, el mayor sonrió.

-Tienes hambre.

-Un poco, cuando utilizo la magia de Ugo-kun gasto mucha energía.

-Lo bueno es que trajimos comida.

Después de probar alimento el menor se quedó profundamente dormido. Mientras su compañero hacia guardia.

Un rato después escuchó algunos pasos, apagó la fogata y agudizó el oído, estos les pasaron de largo y suspiró aliviado.

-Los encontré Jamil-san.

Dijo una chica de cabello pelirrojo, la que había visto con las cadenas.

...

En el imperio Kou.

Un joven de largo cabello azabache levitaba fastidiado. Ha tenido una reunión con la estúpida organización que le tiene bajo su poder y a la cual no soporta ni un poco. Si tan solo pudiera escapar de la zorra a la que tienen por líder. Pero es demasiado poderosa, rivaliza sin problemas con su poder y no entiende la razón. No debería ser posible considerando que él es uno de los tres magos de la creación que existen en el mundo.

Si tan solo pudiera ir y destruir algún pueblo o matar algunas personas pero no tiene tanta suerte. Últimamente han reforzado la vigilancia pues se ha escapado en varias ocasiones para romper la rutina. Sabe que buena idea no es y que recibirá un castigo doloso cada que lo haga, pero bien vale la pena para sentirse vivo y no como una vil marioneta. Pero en este momento es imposible, incluso le han confiscado su mediador, bien podría conseguir otro, pero le tiene un curioso apego a su compañero de vida.

-Judal.

Alguien le dirige la palabra y se gira para mirarle.-¿Qué sucede Markkyo?

-He recibido órdenes de Gyokuen-sama para visitar el laberinto que levantaste en Quishan y dirijas al candidato que se eligió para ti.

-Así que ya es hora, bien pues vamos.

Dijo con apatía, no le agrada atenerse a los mandatos de esa mujer, pero al menos de está manera podrá salir, con un poco de suerte tiene que enfrentarse a un gran monstruo y eso saciara de momento esas terribles ansias por destruir.

...

Luego de la fanalis se presentaron en el sitio el amo de esta Jamil y otro esclavo con el rostro cubierto. Les dirige la palabra pero el azabache le pasa de largo maravillado con el niño que ahora duerme, no es complicado para el saber su identidad pues varias veces le han descrito como es. Sin embargo esta confundiendo a Judal con Aladdin, pues este último no es magi de Al Thamen, pero esto el hombre no lo sabe y le pide a Morgiana que lo lleve con ellos pues a opinión suya es quien lo convertirá en rey. El tipo toma la flauta del pequeño y la guarda entre su ropa.

El rubio atemorizado al ver que intentan secuestrar a su amigo decide intervenir, pero el jefe solo da la orden a Goltas de eliminarlo. En un corto enfrentamiento en donde Alibaba hace alarde de sus habilidades como esgrimista, saliendo vencedor en pocos movimientos. El mayor es castigado por su amo con brutalidad para asombro del joven que no hizo más que mirarle con terror, para él no es más que un salvaje con serios problemas de personalidad. Sin embargo no podía dejarle ir con su amigo, así que ideó un plan para acompañar al grupo convirtiéndose en una especie de guía. Pruebas y varias dificultades tuvieron que ser superadas para continuar con la travesía. Llegando por fin a lo que parecía el final de este, en el sitio se encontraron una inscripción en lenguaje toran que es el empleado por los nativos de Alma Toran. Jamil tenía la intención de lucirse leyendo pues solo los miembros de la nobleza o de la realeza lograban hacerlo, leyó el texto y erro siendo corregido por Alibaba que solo intentaba ayudarlo. Molesto por ello el azabache le hirió con la espada en un brazo, soporto el dolor en silencio, tenía que por el bienestar del pequeño inconsciente en brazos de la pelirroja. Admiraron el camino y el hombre incitó al rubio para servir como conejillo de indias. De esta manera terminó cayendo por un pasadizo del que solo alcanzaba a ver estacas que bien podían atravesar todo su cuerpo.

...

El niño despertó confundido sin saber en donde estaba, miró a su alrededor y vio a la fanalis.

-¿Onesan? ¿Y Alibaba-kun? La chica giro el rostro y cerro los ojos. No tenía deseos de responder la interrogante. Al ver que estaba tan sería Aladdin intento animarla con una parodia de su amo, lo que le hizo reír ligeramente pero igualmente lo negó. Aún así el peli azul no desistió en sus intentos de alegrarla, hasta que ella fue incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

-Ustedes se entrometen en asuntos ajenos-casi susurro-es por eso que...¡tu amigo está muerto!

El niño le miró sin verla en realidad, observando la nada, sintiendo como su corazón que rompía en mil pedazos ocasionando un agudo dolor en su pecho que le parecía imposible de soportar.

-¿Qué?

Cuestionó de manera torpe.

-¡Que esta muerto! ¡Cayó a un foso y no salió más, solo le escuchamos gritar!

En ese instante sintió que perdía toda la fuerza en su diminuto ser, comenzó a sentir un fuerte mareo, pero antes de llegar a más una casi imperceptible piedrita cayó sobre su hombro provocando que mirará hacia arriba, y ahí le vio con expresión preocupada como si pensara que apenas la había librado... el rubio que ahora mostraba su mano a modo de saludo. Sintió que su corazón estallaría de alegría.

-Por eso...murió...-repitió la chica en un intento de negar la realidad.

-Oh ya veo.

Respondió el pequeño al tiempo que se ponía de pie para escapar, el rubio bajo del sitio y emprendian la huida cuando llegó Jamil.

-Ven con nosotros-le invitó el mayor.-la tentación le invadió.

-¡Detenlos Morgiana!

Pero la orden de su amo le saco de sus sueños, y emprendió la persecución. Asustados por la habilidad de la chica que era capaz incluso de subir paredes hicieron distancia en el turbante del menor y se perdieron de vista.

...

Aladdin y Alibaba habían logrado salir del sitio llegando a lo que parecía una ciudad abandonada. El pequeño tenía la mirada baja y actitud sombría. Como si el estar ahí le trajera malos recuerdos.

-¿Qué tipo de lugar es este?-preguntó el mayor.

-Necrópolis-dijo con voz baja.

-¿Eh?

-Es una ciudad carente de vida-sonrió-al menos es lo que me dijo Ugo-kun.

-Ya veo.

-Y muy parecido al sitio de donde provengo.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Aladdin?

-No-amplio el gesto.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría que pudiéramos conocernos mejor, quisiera contarte todo acerca de mi, si salimos de aquí es lo que haré.

-Me haría muy feliz.

Llegaron a la cámara del tesoro, solo faltaba encontrar el artículo que escondía el poder del laberinto pero era complicado considerando la cantidad de objetos antiguos y aparentemente sin valor que había.

Escucharon la puerta del recinto abrirse y vieron a Goltas precipitarse en dirección al suelo. Corrieron para auxiliarlo notando con horror que estaba cubierto de sangre y tenía múltiples heridas infringidas con arma blanca en su espalda.

-¡Cuidado Aladdin!

Fue un grito del rubio que nada pudo hacer para evitar que el pequeño saliera disparado por una poderosa patada de la fanalis que le había tomado por sorpresa. Al sitio llegaron los anteriores acompañantes del par. Jamil reclamó por lo mal que la pasó en el calabozo por haberlo dejado atrás. E inicio un enfrentamiento entre los dos. Se analizaban dando algunos pasos el mayor desenfundo su espada larga mientras hacia un poco de calentamiento. Su adversario hizo lo propio con una daga. - _Es un tonto si cree que podrá ganarme, él un simple plebeyo no tiene oportunidad alguna en mi contra. La técnica que utilizo ha pasado de generación en generación entre los miembros de la nobleza. Lo haré sufrir lentamente, que suplique por su vida y luego le mataré. ¿Qué sería mejor?_

Realizó una estocada a la pierna del chico con intención de atravesarla, pero para su sorpresa fue esquivado con gran agilidad, seguro cuestión de suerte. Realizó otro ataque y surtió el mismo efecto, uno más y el resultado era el mismo, repetía los ataques sin lograr golpear a su objetivo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba en voz alta una y otra vez.

-¿Quieres saber la razón? Veras, es porque estas lleno de aperturas-desvío un ataque a su cuello-espalda, hombros, cintura, piernas, todo-le atacaba en cada sitio indicado-incluso tu postura no es buena-sin herirlo en realidad terminó por hacer que Jamil tropezara y cayera al suelo mirandole anodado.

- _¿Quién es el? Ese estilo no es algo que se aprenda en las calles. Su postura es como la de un rey._

-Vaya-emitió el joven con tristeza-trate de abandonar mi pasado y olvidar pero parece que mi cuerpo aún recuerda.

-¡Morgiana!-lleno de pavor el azabache pidió ayuda.

-Es mejor que te rindas, ella no...

Una potente patada lanzó lejos al chico que se estrello de manera dolosa contra unas escaleras. La chica fue insitada por su amo para asesinarlo, dudaba pues no es del tipo que guste de asesinar gente a sangre fría, empuñó una espada que dirigió al pecho de este que en vano se esforzaba por convencerla de abandonar a su opresor. Pero antes de lograrlo el filo del arma desapareció ante su sorpresa. El pequeño caminaba acercándose a ellos, ofreció su mano al caído para ayudarle a poner en pie; la pelirroja se apartó asustada.

-Eso fue magia-dijo Alibaba-¿quién eres Aladdin?

-¿De que hablas? Soy tu amigo-sonrió.

Luego de ello un enfrentamiento entre el menor que buscaba proteger al oji miel y la fanalis impulsada por el azabache dio inicio.

Una patada bloqueada por el niño de manera que le dejó atónita, retrocedia unos pasos para volver a atacar y casi fue impactada por una bola de fuego. Dio un gran saltó hacia una pared para tomar impulso y golpear al menor. Pero fue detenida y lanzada con la magia del pequeño. Estaba sorprendida pues ni con toda su fuerza pudo tocarle, hasta que por fin el peli azul le dejó inmóvil atrapada en una especie de jaula hecha con su poder, se acercó al azabache con actitud intimidante.

-Devuelvemela-extendió su mano al hombre haciendo referencia a la preciada flauta que este le robo.

-Si te la doy lo protegerás en lugar de a mi.

-Devuelvemela.

Los ojos del infante le inspiraron miedo y cedió a su petición. Aladdin tiro sin más el báculo en sus manos y camino de regreso a su amigo con el instrumento en su poder.

-Espera magi-le detuvo Jamil-¿no se supone que tienes que ayudarme para que me convierta en rey? Soy un gran hombre. Sometí a muchos con mi poder, utilice mi inteligencia para obtener lo que deseaba, Quishan es lo que es por mi ¡eligeme y brindame tu poder!

El oji azul apenas si giro la cabeza para mirarle con desprecio.

-No se de lo que hablas, pero no me parece que seas la gran cosa onisan.

Continuó con su andar dejando al hombre en shock.

-Alibaba-kun.

Sonrió al llegar de nuevo con su amigo, continuaron su búsqueda y en nada encontraron el objeto que contenía el poder del laberinto. Ante ellos todos los objetos oxidados y viejos se transformaron en valiosos ornamentos, herramientas y demás de oro puro, piedras preciosas y muchos más tesoros. Ante ellos apareció un gigante de piel azulina.-Yo soy Amón, el genio de este calabozo, en este momento reconozco que lo han tomado. Veamos ¿quién de ustedes será mi contenedor?

Miró a Jamil. Goltas y Morgiana negando, su vista se poso en Aladdin por varios segundos completamente sorprendido, pues era idéntico a su creador. Luego de ello vio al rubio y comenzó a reír.

-Así que eres tu.

El aludido comenzó a quejarse y decir necesidades sin que el djinn entendiera una sola palabra de lo que decía.

-Bienvenido oh gran magi.-se dirigió a Aladdin inclinandose ante el.

-¿ _Acaso hizo una reverencia?_

Se preguntaba Alibaba claramente consternado.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes Amón-kun?

-No, pero se mucho de ti.

-¿Quién soy?

En ese momento Ugo decidió intervenir y le explicó la situación al otro genio de manera un tanto curiosa.

-Ya veo-dijo el dueño del laberinto-usted es un magi, son personas encargadas de crear reyes y proteger el equilibrio del mundo...

-Ya que tomé el calabozo puedo tomar lo que quiera ¿cierto?-el rubio.

-Si, si-el genio no le dio mayor importancia-me preguntó ¿por qué eligió a alguien como él?

-Ah.

Un tenue sonido que escapó de labios del niño al entender lo que había hecho.

Le fueron explicadas algunas cosas por Amón que también oculto información por petición de Ugo considerando que no era el momento propicio para contarle toda la verdad. Un fuerte temblor sacudió el lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-interrogo el esgrimista consternado.

-Parece que alguien intenta cerrar el camino desde afuera, si lo logra no podrán volver.

...

En las cercanías de Amón.

-¿Está seguro gran magi?-preguntaba un hombre con el rostro cubierto a Judal.

-Si, el sujeto que educaste ya no esta, sería problemático que alguien más lo tomara.

Como si el oji rubí no tuviera suficiente con los calabozos que le robó cierto rey idiota.

El oráculo miró el sitio con aburrimiento, decepcionado en gran medida, pues esperaba que todo se diera de manera más interesante. Se retiraron para volver al imperio Kou.

...

Los chicos salían del laberinto sentados en una luz dejando atrás a Goltas que había decidido pagar sus crímenes de asesinar a mucha gente por órdenes de su amo junto a Jamil a quien no permitió escapar. Ante la triste mirada de Morgiana que fue liberada al ser rotas sus cadenas por él. Amón tomo la espada de su amo como hogar y se introdujo en ella. Aladdin y Alibaba platicaban alegres todas las aventuras vividas.

-¿Qué harás ahora Alibaba-kun?

-No lo sé, supongo que tengo asuntos pendientes, parece que nuestros caminos se separan aquí.

El menor se puso de pie y sonrió.

-Eso no es verdad, te acompañare a donde sea necesario porque me gustas mucho.

Dijo de manera irresponsable provocando el sonrojo de su ahora candidato, que recordó el momento en que robó un beso del niño sin su consentimiento.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. Tenía muy poco tiempo de haberle conocido, pero un laberinto te pone al filo del peligro una y otra vez al tiempo que intensifica las emociones. Pero eso, sin importar que pueda parecer extraño tiene que decirle a Aladdin lo que siente por él, se pone de pie y le mira con tal intensidad que también provoca el rubor en el oji azul.-Tienes razón, tenemos muchas aventuras que vivir, viajar por el mundo y enfrentar peligros, es una promesa.

Se tomaron de las manos.

-Porque sabes Aladdin yo te...

Una luz interrumpió sus palabras, cuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeado de una gran multitud que festejaba el hecho de que hubiese tomado el laberinto. El menor no estaba a su lado. Sonrió recostado sobre las bolsas llenas de oro que llevaba consigo y miró al cielo.

-Nos volveremos a encontrar ¿no es así Aladdin? Aún tengo que decirte que te amo.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales**

 **Bueno, y hasta aquí el primer capitulo que casi me mata de lo largo que fue. Por lo mismo no sé cada cuando actualize este fic, pero algo es seguro al menos una vez al mes, confío en que más, pero con tanto fic abierto no quiero prometer imposibles, sin embargo no me aguantaba las ganas de subirlo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leen!**

 **Para los que comenten en amor. Ya saben que ahí mismo respondo los rw aunque hace mucho que no recibo más que de mis amigos XD espero que aún les guste mi manera de escribir XD.**

 **En fiction. Como solo se puede responder a los que tienen cuenta yo suelo responder en las notas finales para aquellos que no la tienen.**

 **Sin embargo creo que como casi siempre nadie me va a firmar, aún así amo escribir y aquí sigo, por eso y para que vean que siempre pienso en ustedes lo subo en ambas paginas para aquellos que leen desde el móvil porque amor no deja leer esta categoría ahí. Ah seguro estoy loca y me voy a arrepentir de tanto trabajo de por si con los que ya tengo, pero el Judala lo vale y lucho por que sea la pareja con más fic al menos en español, hacer más grande el fandom que he publicitado en otros lados con todo y que a veces me mandan a la goma y porque creo de todo corazón que los fanáticos de magi merecemos más historias del manga que amamos. Así que una vez más ánimo a todo aquel o aquella que quiera subir una historia que lo haga, de preferencia Judala XD. Los amo y gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Las personas enfrentan las dificultades

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2 Las personas enfrentan las dificultades de distintas maneras.**

 **.**

Por la noche Judal se recostó con la intención de dormir sobre su cama. Sobre ese amplio y frío lecho que le hace sentir tan solo. Justo lo que ha sentido desde que tiene memoria. Al Thamen la organización que le tiene bajo su control como si fuera un juguete, una vil y simple marioneta. Golpea un costado furioso al pensar en que no importa cuanto poder tenga o incluso si es un mago de la creación, no puede huir de la maldita zorra que tienen por líder, no puede escapar de Ren Gyokuen. Esa mujer que se pasea a plena luz del día con una sonrisa falsa sin que aparentemente levante sospechas mientras a él le miran con malos ojos como si fuera una alimaña o una plaga. ¿Es así como le pagan el arduo trabajo de hacer de Kou uno de los imperios más poderosos del mundo? Es lo que es gracias a él. ¿A alguien siquiera le importa todos los maltratos y castigos que sufrió en carne propia para conseguir dicho poder? No, todos desvían la mirada cuando impora ayuda, cuando queda mudo luego de tanto gritar. No tiene caso que sueñe con un futuro brillante, algo como eso no le ocurre a las personas retorcidas y que han caído en la depravación, jamás le ocurrirán a él. Muerde inconscientemente su labio hasta que le hace sangrar, lame su herida para brindar alivio degustando ese sabor que ha probado en miles de ocasiones. A veces de sus enemigos por accidente, mayoritariamente la propia. Ha crecido y desarrollado una personalidad extraña, en la que goza y se divierte con el sufrimiento ajeno. Si tan solo alguien fuera capaz de ver que lo único que pide es un poco de cariño y comprensión. ¿En serio es algo tan difícil de conseguir? Todos sus anhelos quedan en el olvido como si fuera simple basura. Incluso hoy que solo quería jugar con alguien terminó decepcionado magistralmente. ¿Para que desear si no vas a conseguir lo que quieres? ¿Para que pedir si serás ignorado? ¿Para que amar si te darán la espalda? Maldice su existencia por milésima vez en la vida. Ser un magi da asco, sus candidatos a veces le repugnan, no tolera a la organización, desprecia a Gyokuen, pero lo que más le enfurece es su propia existencia. La rabia llega a él con más fuerza, como si fuera un potente ácido o veneno que quema y lastima sus entrañas. Tan divertido que sería escapar y destruir uno o dos pueblos pero aún recuerda con nitidez la última vez que le reprendieron. Como su cuerpo dolía al grado de que apenas si era capaz de respirar. No quiere que algo similar le suceda, al menos no ahora. No tiene ni el humor ni las fuerzas para resistir esos agonizantes gritos de dolor. Su orgullo jamás le permitiría mostrar su debilidad a los viejos de Al Thamen, aunque esos desgraciados siempre hayan la manera de lograrlo provocando que se fruste y con ello caiga aún más en la oscuridad. Esta seguro que no hay salvación para él, tampoco es que espere algo que no llega, se ha rendido con el hecho de esperar ayuda. No importa cual patético y penoso sea, si la vida le ha enseñado una lección después de tantos años es que solo se tiene a él. Durante varias horas se la pasa torturado su mente hasta que por fin llega al descanso esperado. El único momento en donde puede recordar y revivir viejos y nostálgicos tiempos, aquellos que no comparte con nadie.

...

Un pequeño niño con túnica de sacerdote, cabello azabache y hermosos ojos escarlata camina con pereza por el palacio, mirando con apatía todo cuanto le rodea. No hay y nunca habrá algo que sienta como propio. Se siente un extraño en el lugar que habita y aún así lo recorre en busca de una pequeña esperanza, y la encuentra en el primer príncipe imperial que mira el cielo nocturno sentado en una fuente. Eso le hace ver misterioso e imponente pero no borra la sutil sonrisa que llama su atención. Le observa detrás de un pilar, jamás ha reunido el valor para hablar con ese hombre, le intimida con su aura y a la vez le atrae. Poco a poco se estira y sin darse cuenta se pone en evidencia, el oji celeste hace un ademan indicándole que se acerrque.

-Ven pequeño.

Sin entender por qué obedeció la petición, se quedó parado delante del príncipe que le tomo del torso y le sentó con delicadeza sobre sus piernas. Le habló durante varios minutos de las constelaciones mientras este miraba el cielo con asombro y las mejillas sonrosadas al tiempo que el mayor acariciaba la tierna cabecita, se puso serio de pronto.

-¿Quieres a Kougyoku y Hakuryuu?

-Mucho.

-Siempre que te sientas perdido recuerda ese sentimiento, protegelos. Tu vida no será fácil pero estoy seguro de que ellos siempre estarán para cuidar de ti, sé que que crees que estas solo pero no es así. Este lugar ya no es lo que era, se ha llenado de gente con ambiciones pervesas, pero siempre estaremos ahí para ti, por eso nunca dejes de creer en el amor Judal.

-Si.

Dijo el niño con una tierna y dulce sonrisa, dio un pequeño salto para bajar del regazo y volvió a su habilitación, volvió la cabeza para mirar al oji celeste sorprendido por su actitud, como si estuviese a la defensiva de algo que el pequeño era incapaz de ver.

...

El oráculo abrió los ojos molesto.

-Eres un mentiroso Hakuyuu, dijiste que estarías siempre a mi lado, y a la primera oportunidad te dejaste asesinar, eres un maldito.

 _-Aún cuando me abandonaste trate de cumplir mi parte. Ayude a Koumei, Kouen, Kouha, Hakuei y a Kougyoku a conquistar un laberinto, les di poder para que pudieran defenderse de la organización, pero Hakuryuu es diferente. No importa lo que haga no confía en mi. ¿Cómo se supone que cumpla mi promesa? ¿Seré responsable si algo malo le ocurre? ¿Qué debería hacer?_

Se levanta y se mete a la alcoba del cuarto príncipe sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

-¿Qué quiere sacerdote-dono?

-Ya lo sabes, darte mi poder, ayudarte a conquistar un laberinto.

-No confío en usted, es el sirviente de esa mujer.

El sol negro sintió su orgullo herido y se acercó de manera intimidante al contrario.

-Solo no vas a lograr nada, eres un idiota si crees que podrás tomar un laberinto sin ayuda de un magi.

-Sinbad lo logró.

-El rey idiota es una excepción, es tan estúpido que ni la muerte lo quiere.

-Pero se que le has pedido que sea tu candidato y no me digas también te rechazo.

-No sabe lo que es bueno.

-Yo digo que lo entiende mejor que nadie. Ha logrado formar un poderoso reino, si lo ha hecho es por algo. Si alguien como el no confía en ti es porque su intuición así se lo dice, no vas a engañarme. Así muera por entrar a un laberinto solo lo haré sin tu ayuda. O mejor aún puedo pedirle a otro magi que lo haga, no te sientas único. Furioso Judal caminó y se colocó sobre el en la cama mirándolo con una furia que atraviesa el alma pero ni así Hakuryuu se dejó amedrentar.

-¿A quién se lo pedirás? ¿A la anciana de Reim? ¿Al vagabundo ese? Despierta no tienes lo necesario para que lo hagan, solo yo estoy dispuesto a hacer esto por ti, tampoco te sientas especial. Cualquiera con dos neuronas en la cabeza escogería a Kouen, Koumei cuando menos, pero no a ti.

-¿Entonces porque sigues insistiendo?

-Tengo mis razones y no estoy obligado a contartelas.

-Por eso no confío en ti. Verdades a medias, mentiras y traición es de lo único que oráculo se volvía loco. ¿Tan difícil es entender que solo está preocupado?

-¡Ya cállate!

Beso al príncipe con pasión salvaje, lo único que deseaba en ese momento es que guardara silencio, no quería que dijera lo que el ya sabe y de sobra. Pero el joven debajo de el no es un manso cordero que se deje someter. Le mordió y pateó con fuerza hasta hacerle caer al suelo adolorido y tocandose el costado herido, el menor se puso en pie y le miró con desprecio.

-No quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo, no soporto ni estar en la misma habitación. Ve y busca a alguien a quien le intereses, aunque dudo que esa persona exista.

Se marchó del lugar dejandole en la misma posición, una vez a solas el oráculo bajo la cabeza ocultado sus ojos con el flequillo y temblando ligeramente. Jamás se permitiría que alguien le viera así, pero no hay nadie así que puede desahogar su corazón. Se entrega al llanto furioso y triste. Algo duele pero no entiende si es por el golpe que seguramente fracturó su costilla o la frialdad de las palabras de una persona a la que quiere.

-Hakuryuu tiene razón. ¿Quién iba a quererme? Incluso mis padres me abandonaron. ¿Acaso soy una abominación?

Se levanta y camina de vuelta a su cuarto, tambaleandose debido a la herida que poco o poco comienza a sanar con ayuda del rukh. Aún si es doloroso y difícil no puede renunciar al cuarto príncipe porque es una promesa que hizo a Hakuyuu y porque en él se ve reflejado, es la única persona que podría llegar a sentir cariño por él y le aterra el solo pensar que todos estos años ha estado equivocado. Que ha soñado con un imposible. Y aunque tal parece que es unilateral es su mejor y único amigo.

...

Ha pasado una semana de que Alibaba y su magi se separaron en el laberinto de Amón.

El rubio mira suspirando hacia la ventana, no ha tenido noticia alguna de su amigo y lo peor es que no deja de pensar en él y ese beso que le dio cuando estaba inconsciente. Por si fuera poco Boodel hace fiesta con bailarinas y toda la cosa para celebrar que cumplió su promesa y le pagó el vino, y no solo eso con el dinero que le sobró dejó en libertad a todos los esclavos en Quishan, pero la actitud despreocupada del sujeto le confunde. Voltea y le mira con extrañeza.

-¿Se le ofrece algo Alibaba-sama?

-¿No te da pena llamarme de esa manera cuando hace una semana me amenazabas para ser tu esclavo?

-¡Para nada!-exclamó con una sonrisa sincera que le puso los nervios de punta.

Volvió la mirada para ver el exterior. La arena parece un espectáculo más interesante que lo que le rodea.

-Alibaba-sama parece que alguien le busca.-dijo una linda chica. Los orbes dorados se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a recibir a su visita, pero su decepción fue enorme cuando en lugar de su querido Aladdin apareció la pelirroja del calabozo, aunque disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Qué sucede Morgiana?

-Venía a darle las gracias Alibaba-san, aún no logro entender porque lo hizo pero gracias a usted todos los esclavos en Quishan son libres incluyendome, no se como pagarle.

-Con que vivas según tus deseos me basta, ahora eres capaz de elegir lo que es mejor para ti. ¿Te quedarás aquí?

-No, quiero ir a Katargo.

-¿Al continente oscuro?

-Si, quiero conocer la ciudad natal de mis antepasados.

-Me parece una muy buena idea.

-¿Qué harás tu?

-Quería esperar a Aladdin, pero también he pensado que tengo cosas que hacer, supongo que viajaré a Balbad para arreglar asuntos pendientes.

-Ya veo.

-Supongo que este es el adiós.

-Quizá algún día nos volvamos a ver.

-Sería genial.

Y de esta manera el chico se despidió de la fanalis para días después marcharse a enfrentar su destino.

...

El pequeño magi fue encontrado inconsciente en el camino por el clan Kouga. Ahora duerme y tiene un sueño que le muestra el rukh, uno que puede ser un posible futuro.

-Has estado conmigo todo el tiempo Aladdin, me has apoyado y me has defendido pero también has sacrificado tanto. De no haber sido por mi no hubieras perdido a Ugo, lo siento mucho.

El rubio apretaba sus puños que estaban colocados sobre sus rodillas a la vez que dejaba escapar pesadas lágrimas de sus orbes dorados.

-Eso no es verdad Alibaba-kun, fui yo quien..

La voz se le quebró pero no se permitió llorar, el debe guiar a su candidato a rey aunque no entienda muy bien que es eso, debe ser maduro y fuerte, pero perder a su primer amigo ha sido un golpe brutal para su pequeño corazón. El rubio nota que algo anda mal y le toma entre sus brazos para protegerle y consolarle de alguna manera, pero ese aroma, ese agradable y dulce olor le vuelve loco.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho-el mayor.

-¿Qué?

-Te amo.

El menor abrió bastante los ojos y separó sus labios en señal de sorpresa pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue besado con pasión por su candidato que aprisionó con fuerza la boquita ajena, no tiene experiencia y es evidente por los torpes movimientos del otro que el tampoco, es probable que sea la primera vez pues incluso el rubor en el pequeño es muy intenso, demasiado para un simple beso y eso en cierta forma le excita. Continúa con la atención a sus labios mientras retira el corto chaleco que siempre usa y hace lo mismo con el sarashi que cubre su diminuto pecho rosando por accidente los botones del menor que no pudo contener un gemido que se ahogo en la boca ajena, momento que Alibaba aprovechó para introducir la lengua y acariciar el interior de manera torpe pero satisfactoria. Bajo besando los pequeños y delicados hombros mordiendo sutilmente uno de ellos, continuó en su pecho y llegó a un botón succionando y lamiendo alternadamente mientras pellizcaba el otro con suaves movimientos. El menor arqueó la espalda debido a la extraña sensación en su cuerpo mientras cubría su boca con ambas manos en un intento de no avergonzarse, esto le pareció lindo a su amante que le dejó hacer. El oji miel ni siquiera se dio cuenta del tiempo que estuvo haciendo dicha actividad, pero liberó los botones luego de notar que estaban ligeramente enrojecidos y firmes, le hizo muy feliz saber que era así debido a sus caricias torpes y faltas de experiencia pero llenas de amor. Beso su suave y pequeño abdomen y le retiró los pantalones en un salvaje y desesperado movimiento que dejó al niño completamente desnudo. Este cerró las piernas completamente apenado y cerrando los ojos con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero el mayor volvió a besarle en un descuido bajando una mano para rozar con suavidad el delicado miembro del menor que se tenso ante el contacto pero nada pudo hacer para resistirse. Más sonidos deliciosos salían de su boca pero eran acallados por la contraria. Su amigo subía la intensidad de los movimientos tomando con fuerza esa pequeña y hasta ahora inocente parte de su anatomía, hasta que el peli azul dejó salir su esencia en la mano del otro. Le dio tanta vergüenza que bien podría morirse ahí mismo y no se quejaría, pero su amante aún quería más. Separó un poco las piernas del infante colocandose entre ellas y bajando el pantalón propio, haciendo ver que estaba listo para hacerlo suyo, el niño se tenso pues estaba seguro de que iba a doler, es muy pequeño para algo así, pero el rubio no le permitió replicar, tocó sutilmente su entrada.

-¡Ah!

-¿Te lastimé Aladdin? ¡Lo siento no era mi intención!

-No, es solo que fue raro y me asusté.

-Que lindo eres.

El dueño de Amón volvió a besar uno de los botones mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en el interior del chico que grito ligeramente debido a la invación, tal como lo creyó era muy pequeño, pero Alibaba fue cuidadoso e intentó causarle el menor daño posible. Poco o poco metió un dedo más y luego el tercero y último. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no causaban más incomodidad los retiró provocando que el peli azul le mirará confuso. No estaba muy seguro de si tenía que hacer algo y su candidato no decía nada, pero pronto el roce del miembro del esgrimista en su entrada le hizo removerse asustado en la cama, como si quisiese escapar de ello, pero fue tranquilizado por un beso en la frente. Asintío tímidamente con la cabeza para darle permiso a su amante de entrar. Con una lentitud terrible el mayor se introdujo en el pequeño que no pudo contener un par de espasmos debido a la incertidumbre en su ser. El rubio se sonrojo y desvío un segundo la mirada, pues con esos movimientos el niño causó una deliciosa e inesperada presión en su hombría, respiró profundamente para calmarse. Esta bien es un novato y admite que muy poco sabe de sexo pero si llega al climax sin lograr que el niño haga lo mismo lo va a desilusionar bastante. Una vez consiguió su objetivo se movió en el interior del pequeño.

-Ah~ mmm ah Ali...baba-kun...¡Ah!

Jamás creyó que escuchar su nombre entrecortado y acompañado de la voz de ángel del menor fuera tan sensual pero lo es y mucho más de lo que en sus sueños imaginó. Realizó movimientos más rápidos e intensos y hubo un momento en que tuvo que tomar a Aladdin de la cadera porque con su pequeño cuerpo no hacia mucha resistencia a la intensidad del acto provocando que su cuerpo se moviera del sitio con cada ataque inferido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de placer, no podía dejar de llorar por lo bien que se sentía, y eso solo insitaba a realizar un esfuerzo mayor de su candidato que ahora entraba y salía del sitio como todo un profesional, encontrando luego de un rato el punto de mayor goce en Aladdin y que tocó con tanta fuerza y frecuencia que sin tener la intención le provocó un desmayo. Luego de ello se vino en su interior, no supo si fue porque llegó al climax o por el miedo que le provocó ver al menor inconsciente. Sin duda alguna se le había pasado la mano. Pero como se dijo es un completo novato, no sabía que tanto podía aguantar el niño, ni el mismo porque luego de revisar que el magi estuviera bien y cubrirlo con las sábanas colapso a su lado. Es seguro que dormirán un buen rato, pero nada quita la hermosa sonrisa que tienen en este momento.

...

El peli azul despertó de golpe olvidando por completo el sueño que tuvo y bastante confundido, estaba en una cama y de pronto unas aves de color dorado llamaron su atención.

-Oh, así que puedes verlas-dijo una mujer de edad avanzada.

El pequeño no dijo nada y solo le miró confundido ¿se refería a las aves?

-Si.

Dijo con timidez algo desenfocado aún.

-Vaya, eres especial, no todos pueden ver el rukh.

-¿Rukh?

-Son estas mariposas o aves doradas, son la energía del todo ser vivo en el planeta, pero no todos son capaces de observarlas, solo pueden hacerlo los adivinos como yo, los magos y los magi.

-¿Magi?-ladeó la cabeza con ternura. -Los magi son los magos de la creación, seres amados por el rukh y que puden utilizarlo ilimitadamente a diferencia de los demás seres vivos. Son hombres y mujeres especiales que eligen candidatos y crean reinos para alcanzar la paz en el mundo.

Al menor se le iluminaron los ojos y colorearon las mejillas de carmín. Es muy curioso y ama escuchar historias, le pidió a la amable señora que le platicara más y ella gustosa accedió. En medio de la conversación escucharon el ruido de unos caballos y salieron a ver encontrándose con un grupo de jóvenes de la tribu.

-¡Dolge!

Exclamó una chica de cabello castaño que abrazó efusivamente a uno de los recién llegados.

-Touya.-Sonrió él mirando a la joven.-¿Y este quién es?-preguntó curioso por la presencia del infante.

-Es nuestro invitado, lo encontramos dormido en el camino.

-¿Enserio? Vaya eso si fue raro.

Dolge y Baba platicaron un rato mientras se debatían con respecto a que medidas tomar contra el imperio Kou que estaba en plena expansión y ansiaba invadir a la tribu Kouga. La mayor prefería un método pacifico para salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas de sus hijos, Dolge en cambio quería un enfrentamiento directo. Incluso si moría lo haría por el honor de su gente y ancestros. La conversación se torno cada vez más y más apasionada, hasta que un descuido de Aladdin que quería presentarle a Ugo a sus nuevos amigos le invocó haciéndoles gritar debido a la sorpresa.

...

En una de las cabañas estaban los principales líderes de la aldea, Baba, Dolge, Touya y Aladdin.

-¡Ese niño es un espía del imperio!-declaró el castaño sin reparación alguna.

-No lo creo, míralo se ve tan inocente-dijo la chica.

-¿Y qué hacia en medio del camino? Me parece muy sospechoso.

El menor se acercó a la castaña un tanto intimidado con la actitud hostil del hombre.

-Estaba buscando a un amigo, tengo que llegar a un pueblo que se llama Quishan ¿lo conocen?

Todos se miraron curiosos, hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio.

-Me parece que he escuchado hablar de el, sino mal recuerdo es un pueblo que se encuentra al oeste y tardas dos años en llegar.

-¡¿Tanto?!

El menor quedó pasmado.

-Pero puedes llegar en dos semanas si te vas con una caravana.

Esta vez suspiró al ver que había una pequeña luz de esperanza.

-¿Tienes mucha prisa por ir?

-Si, tengo ganas de ver a alguien.

Sonrió con tanta belleza que derritió la duda y hostilidad en el corazón de todos los presentes.

...

Luego de unos días ahí el pequeño se adaptaba de a poco a la vida en ese lugar en la espera de una caravana. Miraba todo con curiosidad y se encontró a Touya que ordeñaba a los caballos.

-Oh ¿se puede beber onesan?-Claro.

La castaña le perdió de vista y cuando volvió a verlo estaba tomando leche directo del envase, o lo que es igual succionando con enjundia las tetillas de una yegua.

-¡Ah! ¡No lo bebas así o te hará daño!

Pero el niño no hizo mucho caso pues estaba concentrado en lo que hacia, hasta que llego Dolge que le separó tomándole de la cabeza.

-Ya te dijo que no.

El menor se sintió regañado y les hizo caso.

Luego llegó Baba y demás para hablar con ellos hasta que el relinchar de un cabello llamó la atención de los presentes.

-¡Aaaaa!

Un grito agudo del infante que se subió a uno de ellos y que estaba en peligro en parte porque iba en una posición incómoda y por otra el cuadrúpedo había perdido el control. Dolge cogió rápidamente un caballo para salvar al pequeño que continuaba gritando e incluso había cerrado los ojos asustado pensando que llegaba su fin. Pero pronto sintió una mano que le rodeaba por la cintura y calmaba al animalito.

Los abrió sintiéndose seguro y observó a una jovencita de largo cabello negro que le dejó impresionado con su belleza.

-¿Estas bien jovencito?

El infante asintío con la cabeza anonadado.

Luego de ello volvió con la tribu y ahí se entero de que la azabache era la primera princesa del imperio Kou. Ren Hakuei.

Hubo un breve intercambio de argumentos entre ella y Baba que es la líder de la tribu Kouga, en ello la oji celeste les instó de manera no del todo agradable a rendirse ante el imperio, que era preferible a ver un derramamiento inecesario de sangre y más tomando en cuenta que la tribu hacia mucho que perdió su gloria de antaño. Claro que dicho comentario lejos de convencerlos los hizo enfurecer y más cuando uno de los subordinados de Hakuei actuó de manera inapropiada con Touya, se retiraron con la intención de reanudar las negociaciones posteriormente.

...

Una vez más el pueblo se dividía entre rendirse y pelear poniendo al pequeño en medio de la discusión y preocupado buscando una solución al conflicto.

Mientras en el campamento del ejercito Ryosai y la general discutían con respecto a la posición de esta última. Pues el hombre consideraba que había llegado ahí sin mérito alguno y que solo le habían obsequiado el puesto por ser hija del difunto emperador.

Cuando se quedó sola comenzó a temblar y la máscara de fortaleza se fragmentó en miles de pedazos. No sabía que hacer para ganarse el respeto de su ejército pero estaba empeñada en conseguirlo. Cuando estaba a punto de llorar fue sorprendida por una visita nocturna que era nada más y nada menos que el niño que salvo del caballo y que llegó volando en un turbante má de varias cosas, desde que el objeto que Aladdin usaba para transportarse solo podía conseguirse en un laberinto hasta la actual situación entre Kouga y el imperio.

Hakuei prometió no dañar a nadie y el infante le creyó, pues el rukh así se lo indicó y sin decir más se marchó del sitio dejando a la chica confundida.

El peli azul volvió con Baba y platicaron de las preocupaciones que esta tenía con respecto a iniciar una guerra, pero el le tranquilizo contándole de su pequeña aventura, pero la paz no duró mucho porque pronto llegaron otros miembros para informar que las chicas habían sido sido secuestradas por el imperio. Dolge y otros chicos fueron en su búsqueda mientras que el pequeño ayudaba en cuanto podía. Después de varias horas regresaron sanos y salvos y sin haber asesinado a nadie pues creían en las palabras de Baba acerca de que la guerra solo genera odio. Decidieron hacer una fiesta para celebrar el rescate, en ella todos se divertían menos Aladdin que de manera inconsciente se apartó del grupo mientras los miraba como si fueran algo ajeno a él.

-Siempre te sientes solo ¿verdad?-dijo la mayor. No supo que responder y solo le miró confundido.

-Piensas que no tienes a nadie.

En ese momento el oji azul hizo memoria de su larga y solitaria estadía en el palacio sagrado lo que provocaba su semblante se emsombreciera y recordará que nunca tuvo la compañía con otro ser vivo que no fuera Ugo, su relación fue un tanto complicada y se volvió su amigo casi al final de su estadía.

-Todos los aquí presentes formamos una familia, tu eres mi querido nieto.

El rostro del niño se iluminó de alegría, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojitos brillaron. Abrazo efusivamente a la mujer.

-¡Te amo abuelita!

Exclamó poniendo más y más fuerza hasta que casi disloco a la pobre. La fiesta continuó y Baba se separó del grupo para pensar a solas, estaba agradecida de que su amada familia no entrara a una lucha cruel y sin sentido. Estaba tan concentrada en ello que eso y la oscuridad de la noche no le permitieron apreciar que una flecha se acercaba a ella y la hirió de gravedad en la espalda, quedando inconsciente en el pasto y la abertura no dejaba de sangrar.

...

El peli azul se levantó a buscar a su querida abuela pues tenía rato que le había perdido de vista. No le hallaba por ninguna parte hasta que miró un sendero de lo que le dijeron se llama rukh. Y llegó al sitio. Sonrió incrédulo por inercia para luego mover sus pequeños pies, se agacho para estar a su lado negandose a creer lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera fue capaz de gritar, el horror devoró su voz. Tocó la herida que sangraba abundantemente como si quisiese salvarla pero para frustración suya nada podía hacer. Pronto llegaron otros miembros de la tribu y tomaron a su líder para brindarle el tratamiento adecuado. Pero Aladdin no se movió ni un poco miraba a la nada confundido. Estaba en shock. ¿Esto pasó porque se hizo parte de su familia? ¿Es que tiene un destino maldito que hará infeliz a las personas que ama? ¿O es que acaso está destinado a estar solo?

...

Baba está recostada sobre su lecho esperando un alivio que sabe no llegara. Rodeada de sus queridos hijos que no dejan de llorar y del niño que de nuevo les mira a la distancia sintiéndose culpable y dudando que tenga el derecho de estar ahí. Por fuera se le mira frío y no parece que el dolor le afecte. Por dentro está completamente destruido. Cada que alguien abre la boca tiembla ligeramente temeroso de que le recriminen lo acontecido y le obliguen a marcharse de ahí, pero no quiere hacerlo. Debe asegurarse de que su abuelita estará bien. Al sitio entran de manera violenta otros miembros de Kouga e informan que varios de ellos fueron a tomar venganza contra el imperio. Pues la flecha pertenece a Kou. Queriendo evitar una guerra Baba le solicita a Aladdin que le lleve para detenerlos, sabe por la expresión del niño que ha sido cruel pedirle algo así, pero no tiene a quien más hacerlo.

...

Hakuei ha sido informada del acontecimiento así que se pone en marcha al campamento para pedir una disculpa esperando que esto no eche por tierra sus esfuerzos diplomáticos.

Antes de llegar es emboscada por los hijos de Baba que tienen la clara intención de asesinarla. Seishun su familiar está dispuesto a protegerla pero le detiene la princesa reacia a un conflicto. Una flecha desgarra parte de su vestido y provoca un rasguño en su pierna. Otra lastima su mentón provocando una herida visible y otra corta parte importante de su cabello pero ella no se mueve, no se defiende, no dice nada. Los adversarios quedan pasmados con su actitud y solo en dicho momento la azabache separa sus labios para intentar un diálogo con ellos pero no les convence. Furiosos no quieren que hable más y se disponen esta vez a sellar sus labios para siempre. Apuntan sus arcos y...

-¡Alto!

Baba llega y les reprende como solo una madre. Les recuerda los horrores que podría traer una guerra y se rinde ante el imperio, sabe que no tiene más opción, sus hijos aceptan su voluntad con resignación y vuelven al campamento mientras Hakuei lo hace con el ejército para dar las buenas nuevas. Una vez más la mujer está recostada sobre la cama, viviendo los últimos momentos con sus seres queridos y Aladdin de nuevo muy lejos del contacto humano, solo mirando sin atreverse a dar un paso más.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunta su abuelita que tiene una apariencia extrañamente traslúcida.

-No estuve tanto tiempo contigo como ellos.

-¿Sabes? En esta forma me doy cuenta por fin de quien eres. Un magi.

-¿Magi?

-Siempre te sientes solo, pero no es así. Eres uno de los seres amados por el rukh el querido hijo de Solomon. Estas vinculado a la energía de todos los seres en el mundo, muchas vidas están ligadas a ti.

Una cálida sensación recorrió el cuerpo del pequeño pero Baba cada vez se veía menos hasta que al fin dejó de verse, en ese momento los demás gritaron y lloraron por igual. Había muerto. El peli azul no fue capaz de fingir por más tiempo que no le dolía y lloro amargamente. Con un pesar terrible salió a tomar aire pues la opresión en su pequeño cuerpo difícilmente le permitía respirar. Mirando a la distancia un sendero de rukh le indicó que algo estaba pasando y se puso en marcha.

...

Hakuei encaro a Ryosai dándose cuenta de que todo era un complot para derrocarla del mando en el ejército. Pronto notó que no tenía un solo aliado en ellos y que la querían muerta, no había ganado ni un poco de respeto.

Aún cuando Seishun trató de protegerla y ella utilizó el poder de su djinn Paimon se vio sometida, humillada, golpeada y herida en múltiples ocasiones cuando se quedó sin magoi. Ryosai alzó la espada con intención se decapitarla pero un fuerte puñetazo le lanzó lejos. Al igual que todo aquel que se rebeló en contra de la princesa. Aladdin había noqueado a todos los rivales con ayuda de Ugo.

-¿Quién eres joven?-la azabache.

El niño guardo silencio un momento y luego recordó las palabras de Baba.

-Un magi.

Sonrió con dulzura mientras ella le miraba maravillada sabiendose en presencia de un ser importante. El chico observó con atención el abanico de Hakuei reconociendo enseguida que era un contenedor doméstico, le dio un poco de su poder para invocar al djinn del amor que se inclinó de nueva cuenta ante el niño, tuvo una pequeña charla con Ugo y luego de ello se despidieron.

La princesa volvería al imperio para informar que las negociaciones habían tenido éxito. La tribu Kouga tenía esperanzas de un futuro brillante y esperarían a tener noticias de lo que ocurriría ahora que estan bajo el poder de Kou.

Aladdin se quedó con ellos un tiempo pero partió en cuanto llegó la primer caravana, tiene cosas muy importantes que hacer y no puede quedarse con ellos para siempre.

Se despide de sus queridos amigos que en su mayoría lloran por no querer que se vaya, le dan el báculo de Baba y les habla de Goltas, le agradecen que estuviera con su familiar hasta el último momento y se dirige a su destino diciendo que algún día se volverán a ver.

...

Luego de una semana la caravana continúa con su viaje, resulta que aún le falta gran parte del camino pues no estaba tan cerca como habían calculado los de Kouga, algo normal considerando que rara vez salían de su campamento. Pero no pierde el ánimo, aún si tarda en llegar sabe que tarde o temprano se encontrará con Alibaba su gran y querido...amigo. Ha tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en lo que siente por el rubio, del porque de su corazón agitado. Le admira y quiere como a nadie, para él es una persona sumamente especial y por eso quiere convertirlo en rey. ¡Le gusta mucho! Como ser humano y se siente atraído por su brillante rukh, pero nada en plan romántico pues aún es muy pequeño e inocente para saber de esas cosas. Razón por la cual también ha sido descuidado con sus palabras diciendo al esgrimista que le gusta, provocando que este tenga una idea equivocada de lo que Aladdin busca y quiere de él.

Hoy el clima es sumamente caluroso le recuerda mucho a los primeros días que estuvo en este mundo, bueno no es que tenga gran cantidad de experiencia ahora pero al menos ha logrado comprender algunas cosas, todo cuanto ve le asombra y ha descubierto que la mayoría de las personas son muy amables. Pero el calor no ayuda mucho al estado de ánimo de los miembros de la caravana, así que se dispone a animarles haciendo alarde de sus habilidades para la parodia. Ahora imita al líder de la misma provocando que todos rían con fuerza incluido el aludido. Comienza a tocar su flauta pero sin invocar a Ugo solo hace música con ella y vaya que es bueno, al poco tiempo están aplaudiendo mientras el baila de manera encantadora. Después de un rato llegan a un lugar de reposo, ahí pasarán la noche en compañía de unas tres caravanas más. La del pequeño está de buen humor gracias a él, pero la situación es muy distinta sobre todo para una respleta de esclavos. Con su aún ingenuidad y debido a que no logra ver los grilletes de estos por la tenue y casi nula iluminación no se percata de ello y les anima también con su baile. Se mueve de manera tierna, sutil y con soltura. Realizando estiramientos bellos e inocentes para todo aquel que le mira a excepción del amo que ve en ese pequeño un gran candidato para esclavo...de esos que no maltratas al punto de dejar marca porque puede ser vendido a un muy alto precio...uno de tipo sexual. Sin saber que ha llamado la atención de alguien peligroso el niño continúa danzando enérgicamente hasta caer rendido y todos los demás con él. Por la mañana y luego de haber tomado el desayuno todos subieron a su respectivo carruaje para emprender la marcha, pero en el sendero el grupo de Fatima ya se les había adelantado, emboscaron la caravana tirando una pesada piedra en el trayecto que si bien no lastimó de gravedad al niño si le dejó inconsciente. Les secuestraron a todos y les llevaron al sitio que sirve de guarida. Los encerraron juntos como si fueran ganado menos al peli azul que mantenían en una celda personal al tiempo que le encadenaron del cuello para que no pudiera escapar.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta rápidamente de su actual situación notando que no era el único en el sitio, tomo su flauta o lo intento pues se la habían quitado. Intento zafarse el grillete pero solo consiguió lastimarse. ¿Por qué les harían esto? ¿Qué esperaban conseguir? Preguntas que se quedaron en su garganta pues las demás personas no estaban del todo cerca y no podía gritar debido a una intensa sed. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? No puede rendirse tiene que ver y proteger a su querido amigo. Intenta liberarse de nueva cuenta con sus pequeñas manos hasta que comienza a llorar, duele mucho y no logra avance alguno.

-Ugo-kun...Alibaba-kun...

Implora por una ayuda que no llegará, cierra sus ojitos agotado y deja caer la cabeza a un lado víctima del agotamiento. Para entrar a un sueño de un momento no muy agradable en su vida. La estancia en el palacio sagrado.

...

Inicio del flash back.

Aladdin lee un libro como toda la vida, lleno de relatos maravillosos donde padres e hijos, amigos y parejas conviven y las preguntas que nunca abandonan su mente vuelven a él con intensidad. ¿Qué le hace distinto a los demás? ¿Por qué siempre está solo? ¿Quién es? Habla con las paginas que nada podrán responder, pero no tiene a quien más acudir. Incluso el gigante de piel azulina que le mira escrutadoramente no ha dicho nada desde que se presento. Es decir, solo una vez escuchó algo que no fuera su propia voz. Al principio le pareció algo solitario pero no le dio mucha importancia considero que tal vez era normal. Pero entre más textos devoraba se dio cuenta de que no era así. Comenzó a pensar que era castigado por ser un niño malo, solo así se explicaba esa tortura pero por más que lo pensó no recordaba haber hecho algo que lo ameritara. Quizá alguna clase de prueba o algo por el estilo. No quería rendirse porque temía meter en problemas a su guardián, así que tuvo paciencia, soporto el dolor y frustración por años, pero es tan solo un pequeño niño. Poco o poco perdió la razón y se sumergió en la desesperación.

-¡¿Qué hago aquí?!-gritó alterado pero no recibió respuesta-¡¿Quién soy?!-de verdad rogaba por una sola palabra que no se digno a aparecer frente a él-si tengo que continuar de esta manera...¡Sería mejor morir!

Empleo la magia más poderosa que tenía en ese momento a la vez que de sus orbes escapaban miles de lágrimas. Gran parte del techo colapso en su dirección cerró los ojos anhelando el instante en que lo aplastara y librara de tal suplicio, pero el guardián lo protegió con su cuerpo evitando que una sola partícula de polvo le tocase. Cayó de rodillas pasmado y derrotado. Ni siquiera podía tomar su propia vida. El djinn le explicó algunas cosas como que era alguien especial y con un destino diferente pero mantuvo lo importante en secreto considerando que aún no era tiempo de saberlo, sin embargo...

-Con el poder del palacio sagrado puedo otorgarte lo que desees riqueza, vida eterna cualquier cosa es posible.

-Lo que quiero es...

Fin del flash back.

...

Respiró hondo y se armó de valor, puede que por ahora no reciba ayuda pero lograra salir de esta situación de una manera o de otra, porque tiene amigos, lo que siempre quiso y pidió al genio. Que lo fuera y en este mundo ha conocido a más personas que se volvieron justo eso como Alibaba, Sahsa, Leila, Dolge y Touya. Para poder cumplir la promesa de volver a verlos no puede rendirse.

Luego de varias horas comienza a caer dormido pero no quiere hacerlo pues siendo el niño que es se sabe indefenso y teme que algo le pase mientras lo hace, con su inocente mente no esta seguro o siquiera tiene una idea pero esta asustado. Sin embargo le muestra al mundo su radiante sonrisa sin importarle mucho el no poder detener el violento temblor de su cuerpo. Escucha el metal de la celda y a alguien entrar.

-Hola-le saluda un sujeto con el rostro grotescamente maquillado.

-Hola-contesta como el infante educado que es.

-¿Entiendes por qué estas aquí?-negó con la cabeza-porque serás vendido para convertirte en un esclavo ¿entiendes lo que eso significa?

-Tendré que ayudar a la gente a cargar cosas y...¿ayudarlos en ese tipo de labores? Tengo un poco de experiencia en eso-emitió de manera natural.

-¿Eh? Ja ja ja ja ja ¡claro que no!

-No entiendo creí que...

-Debes estar loco si crees que serás un esclavo del montón, con ese cuerpo no lo creo, serás un esclavo sexual.

Pero el peli azul le miró confundido, nunca había escuchado la última palabra. Fatima se acercó a él notando con sorpresa que desconocía el tema. Sonriendo con malicia al saber que es virgen y por la tanto aumentando su valor exponencialmente, colocó sus labios al lado del oído ajeno y le contó con lujo de detalles lo que era una relación sexual. Se alejó y contempló con gozo enfermiso que el infante le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y pasmado, el peli azul separó un poco los labios para hablar.

-¿Y...si no...quiero?

-A nadie le importa tu opinión.

Y se retiró del sitio dejando al pequeño hundido en el pesar. Una vez a solas dejó salir el llanto.

-Alibaba-kun...ayúdame.

De esa manera pasó dos semanas en las mismas precarias y terribles condiciones, durmiendo poco y atormentado con las palabras de su ahora amo. Intentó escapar muchas veces pero jamás obtenía resultados, si tan solo tuviera la fuerza física de la pelirroja que conoció en Quishan, pensándolo bien, ella también era una esclava. ¿Qué esperanzas le quedan a alguien como él?

El peli blanco fue a visitarle de nueva cuenta para informarle que pronto partirían y que tenía un buen candidato a comprador. Lo hizo por el mero hecho de que gozaba verlo desdichado. Aún así no perdió la esperanza, no se rendiría fácilmente aún cuando es claro que las circunstancias no lo son. Es probable que durante el viaje encontrara una forma de escapar, a partir de este momento dedicaría toda su atención a guardar energías para el momento indicado.

Ese mismo día ya por la noche miraba los barrotes de su celda y ha notado que curiosamente uno esta doblado si bien no lo suficiente para que pueda escapar y más imposible sin haberse quitado la cadena, si logra llamar su atención y divertirlo un rato, se crea mil y un historias en su mente de como se doblo. Una de ellas es que Alibaba había dicho algo embarazoso y la onesan pelirroja había intentando silenciarle por la fuerza. Río ligeramente y volvió a imaginar otra aventura pero a medias se quedó pues un ruido le distrajo, se oía a varios hombres gritar y cosas destruirse, se asustó pensando que quizá eran bandidos y que los asesinarían a todos. Pero negó de inmediato tratando de ser positivo, y luego de un rato vio a la fanalis de Amon que le miraba con sorpresa.

-¿Aladdin? ¿Cómo es que lograron capturar a alguien tan fuerte como tú?

-Una roca cayó sobre la caravana en la que viajaba y quedé inconsciente-sonrió.

-Ya veo, toma-de una bolsa la chica sacó la flauta que había recuperado del peli blanco.

El niño se abrazo con fuerza de ella e intentó colocarla en su lugar habitual pero la cadena en su cuello le impidió la labor, pero no por mucho pues la joven sacó también las llaves y le soltó ganandose el agradecimiento del peli azul.

Pronto fueron rodeados por los hombres que seguían en pie, la fanalis tomo su pose de combate pero le detuvo el niño.

-Ya me ayudaste, es mi turno de hacer algo.

Acto seguido invocó a Ugo y noqueo a todos sus contrincantes cargandose la guarida, entre el y la joven liberaron a los esclavos y pronto pudo ver a un par de chicas conocidas.

-Este es el chico raro del que te hablaba-le decía Leila a la pelirroja.

-¡Onesan!

Expresa el infante con voz apagada por estar adherido al pecho de Sahsa como si hubiera olvidado todos los horrores que pasó.

-¿Ya se conocían?-Morgiana.

-Si, en el pueblo anterior a encontrarme con Alibaba-kun.

Continuaron con la pequeña reunión mientras el pequeño lloraba de felicidad por dentro. Había creído en sus amigos y estos no le fallaron.

La caravana de Leila llegó poco después con refuerzos pero viendo que nada tenían que hacer tomaron a los comerciantes de esclavos en custodia para llevarlos con la autoridad correspondiente.

-¿A dónde irás ahora?-le interrogó la fanalis.

-A Quishan, quiero ver a Alibaba-kun.

-Hace unos meses me encontré con él y me dijo que viajaría a Balbad.

-Mmm no se llegar.

-Si quieres podemos viajar juntos, queda de camino a donde voy.

-¡Sería genial!

Y así formaron un pequeño equipo que les llevaría más cerca del lugar anhelado.

...

Han pasado seis largos meses desde que el trío conquistó la mazmorra del djinn de fuego. Luego de un largo y tortuoso viaje la fanalis y el magi están cerca de Balbad, solo les hace falta caminar el último tramo.

-Ha sido complicado llegar hasta aquí.-dijo el niño.

-Es verdad.

-Ahora que nos tenemos más confianza creo que resulta complicado decirte Morgiana-san ¿cómo te gustaría que te llame?

-Como quieras está bien.

-¿Qué te parece Mor-san?

La mayor asintío con la cabeza al tiempo que el peli azul sonreía y cruzaba los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

-Ya quiero ver a Alibaba-kun.

-Si continuas por este camino lo veras.

-Tienes razón.

El infante no dijo más y viró la cabeza. A ellos se acercaba alguien de hermosa sonrisa, aura brillante y energía atrayente, por un momento creyó ver a su querido amigo, parpadeó un par de veces para corroborar la visión y de pronto su boca se curvo en una mueca de horror.

-¡AAAAAAAA!-se cubría los ojos colocandose delante de la chica para protegerla-¡Alejate Mor-san yo te defenderé!

-¡Yo también puedo luchar!

Emitió la fanalis sin siquiera mirar al sujeto recién llegado y prácticamente desnudo a excepción de una hoja que cubría su hombría que a saber como rayos le hizo para pegar. Los dos pequeños daban golpes al aire con la intención de que el depravado ese no les hiciera algo raro. Mientras el evadia con gracia cada uno de los ataques, algo sencillo de hacer con el adversario a ciegas. En un torpe movimiento Aladdin tropezó y estuvo a punto de hacerse daño pero el peli morado le tomo entre sus brazos evitando que sucediera pero de esta manera solo le pegó a su cuerpo provocando que el niño se tensara y se le erizara la piel, trató por todos los medios de liberarse pero no lo consiguió y el otro no le soltó porque simplemente entró en pánico y más cuando la niña abrió los ojos y casi le arranca la cabeza con una patada voladora.

-¡Espera es un malentendido!

Y ni así liberaba al rehén, su única neurona estaba igual de borracha que el mismo.

-¡Estas desnudo!-gritó la pelirroja con terror y sintiendo algo de náuseas.

-Unos maleantes me asaltaron en el camino y me robaron todo.

Sus palabras causaron empatía en los pequeños que le prestaron auxilio, encendieron una fogata para que entrara en calor y Aladdin le prestó ropa para que no anduviera mostrando lo que no.

-Por un momento de asusté, disculpa ojisan es solo que he viajado y me he enfrentado a varios incidentes.

-Oh así que eres un aventurero.

-Algo así, cruce el desierto.

-Vaya, no es algo sencillo de lograr. ¿Y a dónde te diriges?

-A Balbad, quiero ver a un amigo.

-Pues ya casi estas ahí, cruzando aquel camino-señaló la dirección-estarás ahí.

El peli azul miró con emoción el sendero. Cuando el hombre entró en calor continuaron con el viaje, cuando caminaron en el pueblo se encontraron muros con leyendas como "abajo la familia real" "los príncipes son unos asesinos" "muerte al rey" "la tropa de la niebla nos dará libertad" y demás insultos que no hicieron más que estresar y preocupar a los niños.

-¿A qué se refieren esos mensajes ojisan?

-Parece que Balbad esta en una crisis política, todo indica que el rey ha cometido varios fallos bastante graves y ha sumido al país en la pobreza. Debido a ello muchos de los habitantes mueren a diario y parece que esa tal tropa de la niebla tiene mucho que ver.

El peli azul se quedó callado mediando sus palabras que provocaban en él un mal presentimiento.

-Bueno para agradecer su ayuda quiero pagar su estadía en el hotel, pueden ordenar lo que quieran, de mi cuenta corre.

Aladdin y Morgiana le miraron con expresiones encantadoras, luego de un difícil viaje les sentaría de maravilla un poco de lujo.

-¡Vaya eres rico ojisan!

El oji miel río orgulloso y caminó con decisión al hotel donde pronto fue detenido por los guardias del sitio por considerar sospechosa su apariencia y que solo le dejaron entrar hasta que Jafar fue a su encuentro reprendiendole como toda la vida.

A los chicos les fue mostrada su habitación y Aladdin se tiró de lleno en el lecho moviendo sus piernitas y olfateando la tela.

-Al fin podré encontrarme con Alibaba-kun.

Sus palabras provocaron que la joven que les guió al sitio tirara una charola que traía en las manos por lo que el par le miró extrañado.

-¿Sucede algo malo onesan?

-Oh no, lo siento es que ese nombre me recordó al líder de la tropa de la niebla.

La mucama se retiró dejando al infante alterado.

-No te preocupes, seguro es un nombre muy común.

-Tienes razón.

Pero sin importar que le dio la razón a su amiga lo cierto es que no podía quitarse esa horrible sensación del pecho.

...

En el imperio Kou.

El sol negro va caminando con su siempre seductor andar en busca de uno de sus pasatiempos y personas favoritas y le encuentra en el jardín entrenando con su lanza como ya es costumbre.

-¡Ey Hakuryuu!

-¿Qué sucede sacerdote-dono?

-Vamos a conquistar un laberinto, ya es hora de que te hagas fuerte-acarició la cabeza del oji celeste como si de un niño se tratara-sigue el ejemplo de Hakuei.

Pero como siempre se ganó una mirada llena de despreció que en esta ocasión fue difícil de tolerar pues había tenido otra estúpida pesadilla y no esta del mejor humor. Es debido a ello que acudió al cuarto príncipe para ver si este le daba algún tipo de consuelo ¿qué le hizo pensar así? Sonrió de lado retirando su mano.

-Nah tarde o temprano vendras a mi, voy con la vieja que me necesita para quien sabe que.

Se dio la media vuelta mientras sentía que casi era atravesado por la furia y rencor del menor. En momentos como este es que odia ser un mago de la creación. Llegó a su habitación y se tiró a dormir en el piso, estaba frío y es incómodo pero no tenía ganas de caminar más. Alguien tocó a la puerta, un sujeto con el rostro cubierto.

-Oráculo-sama, Gyokuen-sama quiere que vaya a Balbad para ayudar con las negociaciones.

-¿Ah?-se sentó de golpe-pero si ya saben que la política no...

-Oh no, usted irá por si las cosas se salen de control.

Sin ponerle más atención el hombre le dejó solo. Pero entendió a la perfección el mensaje. Si las cosas no salen como el cerdo del emperador quiere solo llegaran a una posible solución.

-Guerra.

Sonrió con maldad y salió ansioso por la ventana. Su vida ha sido horrible y miserable pero siempre y cuando pueda destruir es capaz de continuar viviendo, tal vez se encuentre algo interesante en aquel reino caído en desgracia.

.

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ay como me duele hacer sufrir a mi OTP pero magi siempre me ha parecido una historia llena de contrastes te lleva al cielo de felicidad y luego te estrella cruelmente en el suelo por la tristeza, es lo que me gustaría plasmar en este fic aunque no se si lo logre porque tengo corazón de pollo la parte donde Fatima mantiene cautivo a Aladdin me hizo llorar tanto que casi me rompe el corazón literal (? Eso solo quiere decir que soy una masoquista (? Por cierto no se si alguien lee mis notas, pero tengo una duda que bien puede ser spoiler del fic así que no diré quien. Pero si hipotéticamente alguien emborracha a cierto personaje y por eso hacen el amor porque cree que lo está haciendo con otro...eso cuenta como violación aunque no haya sido forzado? Es que tengo la duda XD. Ah mi pobre Aladdin y mi pobre Juju desde ahora les pido perdón por todo el sufrimiento, pero ya saben que en algún punto los haré felices (? Gracias a todos por leer! Este capitulo fue cansado pero no me costó tanto trabajo como el primero supongo que ya me estoy acostumbrando (? Los amo con todo mi corazón de pollo :)**


	3. Las personas más importantes en su vida

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3 Las personas más importantes en su vida.**

El oráculo del imperio levitaba cerca del castillo cuando vio a una persona que no es del todo de su agrado.

-¡Sacerdote!-expresó con falso respeto un hombre con el rostro cubierto.

Eso provocó que hiciera un gesto curioso y se acercara a el con algo de fastidio pues le había arruinado el momento.

-¿Qué sucede Ithnan?

-Gyokuen-sama me ha pedido que le acompañe.

-¿Es necesario?

-A menos que prefiera afrontar las consecuencias.

-Has lo que quieras.

Con semejante declaración echó por tierra todo el buen ánimo que hasta hace segundos tenía, tomaron una alfombra y se pusieron en marcha a Balbad, teniendo vigilante ya no tenía prisa. Se colocó en el objeto mágico que de cualquier manera tenía que manipular. Pues el otro al ser un mago no cuenta con el magoi necesario para un viaje tan largo. Solo alguien como el, un magi puede completarlo sin necesidad de ayuda. Es increíble que siendo un ser tan poderoso no le parezca ser más que una simple herramienta.

...

En Balbad.

Aladdin ha descansado un rato pero le dio hambre, se dirigió al restaurante del hotel y se encontró con el peli morado que le ofreció una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Me gustaría mucho.

-A mi también-dijo la fanalis que le ha seguido en silencio asustando a los otros que ni cuenta de su presencia se habían dado.

Se sentaron en una mesa y Sinbad ordenó Pez Besugo Eumera cocinado con hierbas, especialidad del reino, los ojitos de sus invitados se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras babeaban literalmente. La ingesta de alimentos fue bastante amena y luego de ello el rey de los siete mares conversaba con su visir y los pequeños con Masrur que se unió posteriormente.

-No me gustan los términos que puso Abhmad para abrir el comercio con Sindria, y luego aceptaste detener a la tropa de la niebla, hay algo extraño.

-Estoy de acuerdo, precisamente por eso me interesa. No olvides que le debemos mucho a Rashid, el fue mi maestro y por eso quiero evitar que su pueblo caiga en la desgracia.

-Y supongo que será muy fácil ahora que has perdido tus contenedores.

-Ah ¿qué te digo? Ya veras que pronto los recuperaré.

-Eres tan irresponsable como siempre-da un sorbo a su té mientras se escucha una conversación de fondo.

-Yo también tengo un amigo-el peli azul-deja que te lo presente ¡Ugo-kun! Invocó al djinn soplando su flauta, el albino escupió cual proyectil el líquido que casi atina a su amo que viendo la sorpresa en su rostro viro el propio.

-¡Aaaaaa!

Se puso de pie y se acercó maravillado a los niños.

-Aladdin ¿Tu también eres un magi?

-¿También?

-Hay otros tres en el mundo.

-No sé mucho de ello ¿que significa serlo?

-Mmm, pues algo que si te puedo decir es que esto-toca al gigante de piel azulina-solo lo puede hacer uno.

-¿Conoces a otros?

-En persona a un par, con uno no me llevo muy bien y el otro fue quien me ánimo a conquistar mi primer laberinto.

El niño le miró impresionado.

-¿Quién eres ojisan?

-No te sorprendas cuando te lo diga-realizó una pose dramática-me llamo Sinbad.

Los ojitos celestes se abrieron con sorpresa, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y su boquita se curvó de manera tierna.

-Eso...-el hombre ya esperaba la ola de halagos-...debe ser genial ojisan. ¿O no?-ladeaba la cabeza confundido.

-¿Eh? ¿No sabes quién soy?-el infante se encogió de hombros- el hombre que ha recorrido el mundo entero, que obtuvo el poder de siete djinn, y creo un país de la nada.

Por respuesta una expresión aún más confundida.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Ni aunque seas un magi?

-Creo que Alibaba-kun me platicó algo, pero me daba sueño y me quedaba dormido así que nunca escuche la historia.

Y de esa manera el enorme ego del monarca cayó hasta el suelo, Aladdin sonreía con ternura y los demás guardaban silencio. Platicaron un rato más en el que Sinbad explicó los asuntos que le traían a esa zona del mundo, de como el actual rey les pidió ayuda para eliminar a cierto grupo rebelde y que precisaba su ayuda para detenerles, no estando muy de acuerdo por ello el pecoso considerando que eran solo niños.

Comentaron los planes y que era seguro que atacarian algún hogar de un noble, teniendo dos posibles objetivos, pues ese grupo suele atacar a los ricos para repartir entre los pobres. Luego de ponerse de acuerdo en quien defendería que, se retiraron a sus cuartos a esperar que cayera la noche.

El peli morado trataba de hacer las pases con Jafar que no podía estar más molesto con su actitud. Se metió a su propia alcoba y tomo asiento en el lecho, en donde el otro le siguió sin consentimiento alguno.

-No te enojes, necesito su ayuda ahora que no tengo a mis djinn.

-Eso fue culpa tuya y vas e involucras a unos niños en un problema que puede terminar lastimandolos.

-Tu mismo me lo dijiste alguna vez, que para conseguir lo que deseo tengo que mancharme las manos. Tampoco es que me sienta orgulloso de lo que estoy haciendo pero necesito su ayuda.

El peli blanco suspiró.-Siempre encuentras la manera de escapar de tus responsabilidades.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?

No dijo nada y desvió la mirada, pero el mayor le tomo de la cintura y subió su mano por la prenda distintiva de los generales hasta dejar al descubierto los hombros que comenzó a besar. No hay mejor manera de hacer las pases que demostrar cuanto ama a su pareja.

...

En el cuarto del magi.

Este miraba melancolicamente por la ventana.

-Para poder encontrarme con Alibaba-kun debo ayudar a ojisan, el me dijo que cuando detuvieramos a la tropa me ayudaría a buscarlo. No puedo esperar a platicarle todo lo que hice. El viaje ha sido divertido pero no es lo mismo sin mi mejor amigo.

Llegó la hora y formaron dos grupos. En uno estaban Sinbad y Masrur. En el otro Aladdin, Jafar y Morgiana. Los primeros llegaron al sitio que fue atacado por gente del pueblo, al ver las precarias condiciones en que vivían el rey se abstuvo de someterles, tomo la mano de una mujer que se quejaba de no poder alimentar a su bebé que estaba al borde de la muerte.

-Si creen que los impuestos son injustos tomen lo que merecen, pero no asesinen a nadie. La azabache asintío y les dejó ir.

-¿Estas seguro de que es lo correcto?-el pelirrojo.-No los culpo por desear una revolución, quizá ya sea muy tarde para salvar Balbad.

...

Con el magi.

Luego de un rato de estar esperando la niebla comienza a cubrir el lugar, hay varios guardias que el dueño de la mansión contrató para mejorar la seguridad. La fanalis nota que algo raro ocurre y toma al niño en brazos para saltar y subir a un techo.

-¿Qué ocurre Mor-san?

-La niebla es extraña.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando los ahí presentes comenzaron a atacarse entre ellos debido al influjo de un hechizo, pero no fue por mucho pues un grupo de rebeldes les rodeo con intención de eliminarlos pero el visir les detuvo, luego de ello también el fue sometido por algunos de los miembros más fuertes. Aladdin al ver la situación invocó a Ugo con intención de amedrentarlos, pues no quería lastimar a nadie. Una persona salió de entre la multitud y pronto le reconoció.

-Alibaba-kun...

-¿Podrías retirar a Ugo?

Consternado y confundido hizo lo que el rubio le pidiera, en espera de alguna palabra de consuelo, explicación o lo que fuera. El mayor se acercó y le tendió la mano, eso le hizo sonreír y alzó la propia pero le pasaron de largo para tocar su hombro por unos segundos.

-Lo siento, no podré cumplir nuestra promesa.

El niño entró en shock. Alibaba es su primer amigo, vivió con el una aventura que le puso al borde de la muerte. Con el tuvo divertidas y ocurrentes experiencias que en su mayoría fueron la primera vez que las hacia. Le había buscado por seis largos meses pensando en el día y noche mientras se preocupaba de si había sufrido algo tan terrible como lo que casi le ocurre con Fatima. Y soportó mil y un penurias con la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Y ahora le ignora sin más, como si no le importara para nada la amistad que tienen.

- _¿Es que acaso malinterpreté lo que me dijo? ¿Todo el camino recorrido ha sido en vano? ¿Me dejará atrás? Mor-san se irá al continente oscuro...eso quiere decir que otra vez...¿Me quedarésolo?_ Su fuerte pero aún pequeño corazón fue incapaz de soportar tan terrible noticia. De la nada le invadió un terrible mareo al tiempo que sentía que sus piernas serían incapaces de sostenerle, y no supo más, se desvaneció con dirección al suelo perdiendo el sentido.

-¡Aladdin!

Gritaron al unísono Morgiana y Jafar, siendo la primera quien le cargó y le llevaron de vuelta al hotel.

...

El general le contó al rey la razón de que hubieran fracasado con la misión, la pelirroja salió con destino desconocido y Aladdin una vez despierto se levantó del lecho donde le habían recostado y miró por la ventana.

-Supongo que Alibaba-kun ha pasado por mucho en estos seis meses, es una lastima quería platicar de muchas cosas con el. Vivir nuevas aventuras, pero supongo que tendremos que hacerlo solos Ugo-kun.

Dijo con voz animada, luego cayó sin más de rodillas, lo que le dejó confundido.

-¿Eh? Que raro...pareciera que no tengo fuerzas.

Bajó la mirada y sintió cada parte de su corazón romperse en miles de pedazos, justo en ese momento entró por la ventana su candidato de manera un tanto curiosa y le saludo con expresión tonta mientras él le miraba con sorpresa. El mayor les contó la situación, el terrible problema que tenía por delante y de su relación con Kassim el líder real de la tropa y dicha conversación era escuchada a detalle por Sinbad y su visir que les espiaban.

-¡Es por eso que no quería verte!

Exclamó el rubio de la nada para luego seguir con decenas de necedades hasta que Aladdin le dio tremendo coscorrón con su mediador.

-¡Duele!

El pequeño le tomo de los hombros y sonrió.

-Tienes razón al decir que es una situación complicada, pero estoy seguro de que si unimos esfuerzos podemos encontrar una solución.

-Aladdin...

El mayor le miraba impresionado, a pesar de su corta edad es alguien maduro y sumamente confiable, por eso no ha podido evitar enamorarse de él, separa los labios lentamente con intención de expresar sus sentimientos. Pero son interrumpidos por una fuerte explosión provocada por la tropa de la niebla que ha ido a recuperar a su líder. Luego de un pequeño enfrentamiento de ellos contra el rey de Sindria y generales. Sinbad decide mostrar su apoyo al grupo y les dice que tomará cartas en el asunto.

...

Al día siguiente los dos chicos de ojos color miel van a una audiencia con el rey de Balbad. Que a pesar de ser consiente de que el joven es su hermano le desconoce como miembro de su familia, e incluso le llama plebeyo y basura de los barrios bajos. Alibaba se desespera y comienza a sentirse ansioso.

...

Aladdin espera afuera del palacio rezando porque todo salga bien. Mira con preocupación el sendero por el que se fue su candidato deseando haberlo acompañado pero es consiente de que en asuntos diplomáticos tiene muy poco si no es que nada que pueda hacer.

Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo y de manera instintiva voltea el rostro. Ante sus ojos aparece un joven de largo cabello negro y que emite un aura impresionante, este le mira por un segundo pero le pasa de largo.

- _Que sensación tan curiosa, por un momento sentí que ese onisan era como un sol negro. No sé porque pero al mirarlo me dio tanta tristeza. ¿Quién será?_ Sus pensamientos vuelven con su candidato, aunque no en su totalidad, pues sin que sea consiente también está preocupado por la enorme tristeza que parece emanar de ese joven, deseando tener una nueva oportunidad para hablar con el y hacerse su amigo.

...

El sacerdote del imperio Kou caminaba por los corredores del palacio.

-¿ _Quién es ese enano? Algo en él llamo mi atención, nah seguro que es su cara de tarado, si eso debe ser. Será mejor que me concentre en lo que debo porque si lo echo a perder esa maldita vieja me castigará otra vez. Y si bien no quiero admitirlo duele mucho._

El sitio estaba tan lleno de gente que no tardó en fastidiarse. En el salón principal se oía una discusión. Lo que llamo su atención, se hizo paso entre dos guardias y sus ojos se posaron en un rostro conocido.

-¡Ey Sinbad!-saludo con una bella sonrisa.

-¡¿Judal?!

La expresión del monarca era todo menos amistosa. Feliz por verle no esta y es más que obvio. Eso le causó malestar aunque fingió que no era así.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó como si se sintiera con derecho sobre el.

-Ahora soy el magi del imperio Kou-alardeó para que este se diera cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Pero la mirada que le fue dirigida es la misma que se le da a un enemigo, no es lo que el quería. ¿Por qué las cosas siempre tienen que salirle mal? Si no es Sinbad es Hakuryuu, le rechazan como si fuera la peor basura del mundo. El es un mago de la creación, no se supone que las cosas ocurran de esta manera. Herido en su orgullo pasó de largo al peli morado, saludando a Markyo y poniendo mínima atención en el asunto. Desde que el rey le ha tratado de esa manera le ha hecho enfurecer pero donde se meta en asuntos diplomáticos en los que nada tiene que ver y de los que poco sabe puede darse por hombre muerto. Quizá no tanto pero si le esperaría un castigo ejemplar cuando menos.

Se retiró luego de un rato y se puso a levitar molesto de un sitio a otro. Sentía el enorme deseo de asesinar a la primera persona que se encontrara en el camino. Pero esas cadenas invisibles de la organización le tienen capturado. Se distrae tanto en sus pensamientos que tarda en notar que se está haciendo tarde. La brisa toca su piel. Y le invade el frío a pesar de ser cálida porque Balbad es un reino portuario. La sensación que podría jurar casi le cala hasta los huesos tiene otra explicación: soledad. Se da la media vuelta en busca de Sinbad, no quiere estar solo. Aún si llega con el y termina atravesado por una espada en su corazón estará bien. Ya no soporta este terrible sentimiento. Como magi es consiente de que si luego de hoy no encuentra a nadie que quiera estar a su lado caerá hasta el fondo de la depravación. Y prefiere no ver un mañana a perder lo último que le queda de humanidad.

...

Luego de una audiencia fallida con su hermano, Alibaba ha regresado en compañía de Sinbad. Humillación y derrota son palabras que en este momento le describen e la perfección. Por si fuera poco el pueblo le exige al príncipe un informe del como han ido las cosas. Aunque no lo piden de manera insolente ni mucho menos. Son más bien movidos por el pánico y la desesperación. El pequeño magi trata por todos los medios de darle consuelo, pero esta tan abatido que sus palabras difícilmente llegan a el.

Ante tan desastrozo escenario es el rey de los siente mares quien se dispone a dar la terrible noticia de manera positiva y haciendo promesas de un futuro prospero, provocando que todos le admiren y emitan comentarios como: "Vaya, así debería ser un líder". Lo que provoca un terrible malestar en Alibaba que le llena de vergüenza y frustración.

-¡Ey Sinbad!-grita alguien desde las alturas. Debido a ello es que tardan en darse cuenta de su presencia.

-¡¿Judal?! ¿Qué haces aquí?-emitió el monarca con tono hostil-¿Son órdenes de la organización?

-Nah, esos viejos ni idea tienen de que estoy aquí-bajó suavemente a la altura del suelo y se acercó con la sensualidad y elegancia que le caracteriza.

Entabló una muy breve conversación con el dueño de Baal, pero como siempre no encontró más que rechazo de su parte. Sintió unas terribles náuseas debido al estrés y miedo que le invadía en ese momento. Su vista se nubló, no era algo mucho peor. Estaba cayendo por completo en la depravación. Sonrió de lado. Era algo que ya sabía, solo aplazó lo inevitable. No es como que alguien vaya a ayudarlo o siquiera preocuparse.

Sintió una extraña sensación en su brazo que de manera milagrosa le trajo a la realidad salvandole con sencillez. Miró algo que no creyó ver jamás. Un mocoso le tocaba visiblemente ¿preocupado? No estaba muy seguro, es una expresión que nunca en su vida le ha sido mostrada. El niño le miraba con unos profundos ojos azules que llamaron su atención violentamente.

-¿Estás bien onisan?-le interrogo este con la voz más bella que haya escuchado nunca. E hizo lo que cualquiera haría en una situación así. Se alejó bruscamente y le miró con burla. No quería hacerlo pero la naturalidad del pequeño se sintió como una amenaza. ¿Acaso estaba asustado?

-¿Quién es este enano? El rukh que le rodea es peculiar.

-Es un magi.

-¡¿Aaaah?!;-no disimuló ni un poco su sorpresa-¿Bromeas? Se supone que somos los magos de la creación, seres impresionantes. No puede serlo.

-¿No reaccionaste a el por eso?

Maldito rey idiota le dejó en evidencia con su simple comentario, provocando que Judal le mirará con hostilidad para luego observar al peli azul con una sonrisa que claro era fingida.

-Mucho gusto compañero magi. Me llamo Judal ¿Y tu eres?

-A-Aladdin.

-Oh.

Extendió la mano en señal amistosa, la que el menor aceptó sin pensarselo dos veces, lo siguiente que supo es que era tirado con fuerza de este para atraerle y un beso fue robado de sus labios. Solo pretendía durar unos segundo pues no era más que un juego para el sol negro. Pero hubo algo que este no esperaba. Le gustó, le agradó en demasía la sensación tan suave sobre su boca. Tan delicada y tierna que parecía le llenaría de pecado. Y el con gusto caería. O eso pretendía cuando su cuerpo actuó por voluntad propia y apartó al niño con fuerza, por fortuna su candidato le tomo entre sus brazos. Pero Aladdin no tenía expresión alguna. Estaba en blanco. Con su inocencia y pureza en ciertos ámbitos de la vida. No entiende muy bien lo que ocurrió. Tampoco por qué le recorre esa extraña calidez que casi le hace ponerse de pie para ir con el mayor. Tampoco por qué este le mira tan extraño como si estuviese asustado. ¿Acaso hizo algo malo? Es el único pensamiento que recorre su mente. Ninguno de los dos magi podía estar más confundido y el que la bola de curiosos no apartaran las miradas estupefactas por lo acontecido no ayudaba ni un poco.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Judal?!-el rey.

Que ahora si fue ignorado magistralmente. Para el azabache era menos que polvo en ese momento. No acabó de procesar las cosas en su mente cuando alzó su varita y lanzó decenas de lanzas de hielo que hicieron correr a todo el mundo. Quería causar una conmoción pero ni el entendía la razón. Jafar, Sinbad y Masrur intentaron detenerle, pero al no tener los poderes de los djinn nada pudieron hacer. El dueño de Amón se dispuso a atacarlo pero en un descuido provocaron una fuerte explosión debido a la colisión de energías. Provocando que el pequeño magi aún en estado de shock y sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo terminara por estrellarse contra un muro y perder el sentido. Ante una frustrada fanalis que estuvo a milímetros de cogerlo para que no se hiciese daño. Corrió para ir en su ayuda pero fue demasiado tarde. El oráculo había empleado su magia y le secuestro ante decenas si no que cientos de testigos.

...

El sacerdote llevaba al niño en brazos pudiendo apreciar un agradable aroma que se le hacia familiar. ¿Durazno? No, manzana, aún no entendía muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo pero tenía ganas de agarrarlo a mordidas. De probar cada centímetro de el. ¿Desesperación? No, ha vivido mucho tiempo en ella y no es ni de cerca lo que le parece en este momento.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué carajo me hiciste?!

¿Es que acaso el mocoso es posedor de una magia que incluso el gran magi de Kou desconoce?

Al fin llegó al sitio que le es destinado como su habitación durante el tiempo que se quedará en Balbad. Es medianamente lujoso para no llamar la atención, pues el va como un infiltrado o algo así. Ni de cerca es alguien que logre mantenerse en el anónimato y para variar es terriblemente caprichoso. Pero entiende que en donde alguien le descubra le hará pagar su falta. Por eso entra sigilosamente y tal parece que la suerte le sonríe. Una vez seguro en la casi oscuridad de su cuarto a excepción de la luna que brilla tenue recuesta a su víctima accidental sobre el lecho. Con sus manos recorre la pequeña cabecita buscando alguna señal visible de herida o contusion. Pero se siente extrañamente aliviado cuando corrobora que no es así, se ha desmayado y nada más. Se pone de pie y da vueltas inquieto preguntándose que hará una vez el infante despierte. ¿Qué espera de el? ¿Por qué se lo llevó? ¿Por qué tuvo miedo de la sensación que le embargo al besarlo? Porque vaya que al menos el si entiende lo que hizo, aunque su intención no fuera distinta a molestarlo. Lo que ha resultado contraproducente y agradable en partes iguales.

Luego de unos cinco minutos en los cuales parecía que el oráculo le haría un hoyo al piso de tanto caminar, la que por cierto no es una actividad común en el, advierte que el pequeño emitió un ligero gemido ocasionado seguramente por el dolor luego del golpe recibido, por fortuna es un magi así que ya debería estar mejor.

El peli azul se sienta desorientado en la cama y frota con ternura sus ojitos, luego se estira como si acabase de despertar de una buena noche de sueño. Vaya actitud ante un secuestro.

-¿En dónde estoy?-le pregunta a su captor.

-En mi habitación.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó tranquilo.

-Te rapté-admitió cínicamente.

El contrario ladeó la cabeza confuso.

-¿No sabes que es?

Asintío.

-No tengo mucho en este sitio.

-Te he privado de tu libertad. ¿Eso si lo entiendes?

-Pero no tengo cadenas.

-¿De que rayos hablas?

-Alibaba-kun dijo que las personas a las que no se les permite ser libres son llamados esclavos y les ponen unas. ¿Me converti en el tuyo?

-Solo que fuera sexual-bromeó.

Aladdin recordó a detalle las palabras de Fatima. Ese hombre perverso que tenía la intención de venderlo precisamente como uno. Temblo en el lecho y en un acto-reflejo se pegó lo más que pudo al respaldo mirando con terror al otro. Trato de invocar a Ugo pero sus extremidades no obedecían orden alguna. Estaba perdido. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ese chico de mirada perversa le haría. ¿Acaso fue ingenuo al momento de preocuparse cuando le vio rodeado de rukh oscuro?

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó el mayor.

-Y-yo, no quiero-comenzó a llorar-no quiero ser un esclavo sexual-sus mejillas se pusieron rojas debido al sollozo.

-¡Es una broma idiota!

-¿Enserio?

-¡No soy como el cerdo de Kouha!

-¿Quién?

-Uno de mis candidatos a rey.

El menor le miró intrigado.

-¿Tienes?

-Soy un magi ¿o no?

-¿Podrías platicarme de ellos?

-¿Te interesa?

-Si-sonrió radiante.

El sacerdote se sintió halagado. Nunca nadie quiere escuchar lo que tiene que decir, salvo algunas excepciones. Pero que un completo desconocido se lo pidiera sin más le ha hecho muy feliz. Se sentó con pose infantil a su lado y comenzó a narrar todas sus aventuras, cuantos y quienes eran sus elegidos, como habían conquistado los laberintos y demás.

-¡Lo hubieras visto! Kouen frunció tanto el ceño que creo que por eso se asustó la criatura y se dejó matar. ¡Eso fue genial! Salvo por el hecho de que termine cubierto de baba, eso si que fue asqueroso.

-¡A mi también me pasó!

-¿Enserio?

-Si, cuando entramos a Amón me sentí débil y uno me tragó. Alibaba-kun me salvo pero termine todo mojado, era muy viscoso.

-¿Verdad que es horrible?-dijo entretenido-no puedo creer que nos haya pasado casi lo mismo. No es algo común, es como si tuviéramos algún tipo de conexión...si claro, seguro sonó estúpido.

-No es así, pensaba lo mismo.

-¿Hablas enserio?

El menor movió su cabeza para afirmar de manera tan violenta que le invadió un mareo, el contrario le sujeto entre sus brazos.

-No seas idiota, no hagas esos movimientos. Te diste un fuerte golpe y aún no te has recuperado...lo siento, no fue mi intención herirte.

-Fue un accidente no te preocupes-no pudo evitar quejarse por la incomodidad.

-¿Duele mucho?

-Un poco.

El oji escarlata suspiró.

-No te va a gustar nada lo que voy a hacer. Y antes de que pienses algo raro. No, no eres mi esclavo sexual solo quiero arreglar la estupidez que hice. Ahora que si quieres seguir sufriendo por mi no hay problema.

-Confío en ti, somos amigos ¿o no?

-Vaya que eres simple.

-¿Es algo malo?

-No lo creo. Al menos por eso me has dado la oportunidad de hablar. Ahora cállate y déjame ayudarte.

El niño no dijo más, fue tomado de los hombros por el azabache que retiró su chaleco y beso cada porción de piel que estuvo a su alcance, no le despojó de más prendas porque no quería que la situación se prestara a malos entendidos. Cuando es más que claro que eso puede ser más que factible. Rozó con sus labios la delicada espalda, pecho y abdomen de Aladdin que notaba el dolor disminuía no así el rubor en sus mejillas que le hacia pensar que era víctima de fiebre. Judal no fue capaz de contenerse con ese delicioso sabor y realizó una pequeña succión en la espalda dejando de esa manera una coqueta marca. Sonrió por su pequeña travesura. Continuó brindando magoi para curarle al tiempo que recorría ese tierno cuerpo con sus labios. En un principio fue algo que hizo con la pura y sincera intención de ayudarle, pero bastó con que sintiera ese dulce y embriagante sabor en sus papilas gustativas para que fuera incapaz de detenerse. En este punto se sentía un completo aprovechado, para su fortuna no es de los que sienten remordimientos.

-He cambiado de planes enano, si no quieres que te haga nada lucha. Eres un magi ¿o no? Tu bastón esta a un lado y no te voy a impedir el tomarlo si es lo que quieres. Así que yo haré lo mismo.

-No entiendo ¿de qué...?

Un beso, el segundo que le diera el mismo día le silenció, separó un poco sus labios pues le agarró a traición mientras intentaba decir algo. Así que sin perder la oportunidad Judal adentró su lengua entrelazandola con la pequeña que tímidamente le rehuía buscando un lugar en donde esconderse sin poder encontrarlo. El menor era atacado sin piedad, el rubor se incremento ante ese cálido y húmedo contacto que le hacia sentir extraño. Deslizó su mano hasta colocarla a solo centímetros de su mediador, pero fue incapaz de tomarlo. Y no porque fuese detenido ni mucho menos. Poco entendía de lo que estaba pasando y todo gracias a Fatima. Pero algo es seguro y dentro de sus intenciones no esta el detenerle. Cuando le dijeron lo que es un esclavo sexual se aterró, pero su captor le ha informado que no es el caso e incluso le ha dejado una vía libre de escape. Claro en caso de que quisiera hacerlo. Pero misteriosamente siente que si es su nuevo amigo todo esta bien. En sus manos se siente especial. Con toda su inocencia decide dejarse llevar por en momento. El mayor le coloca sobre las almohadas muy cerca del respaldo y le despoja por completo de la ropa en movimientos dulces y desesperados queriendo hacerlo suyo cuanto antes. El hace lo mismo. Los dos se observan en completa vulnerabilidad aunque uno con mucho mas pudor.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-preguntó el oráculo con tono sensual y orgulloso de su muy trabajado cuerpo.

-No lo sé. ¿Y a ti?

Vaya, no se esperaba esa respuesta que le provocó una ligera risa.

-Me encanta. Eres algo puro, limpio y virgen. Quiero teñirte de mi color favorito.

No comprendio sus palabras como la mayor parte de lo que dice. Así que simplemente asumió que algo tenía que ver con el acto.

El azabache tomo la trenza contraria y le colocó a un lado para que no estorbara su visibilidad. El pequeño cerraba las piernas con fuerza para no permitir el otro viera de más. Ignorando que es una parte muy importante del asunto pues siendo sincero entendió la mitad si bien le va de las palabras de Fatima.

El sacerdote deslizo sus manos por todo el torso y se detuvo a la altura de sus botones dando caricias circulares ayudado de sus pulgares en los rosados pezones del niño.

-Ungh...

Intentó cubrir su boca pero el mayor le detuvo, se acercó a su oído el cual lamió, Aladdin pudo sentir claramente el aliento sobre su piel.

-Quiero escuchar.

Fue lo único que dijo el mayor para bajar besando su cuello sin soltar lo que sus manos tocaban con fuerza y desesperación. Luego de un rato el peli azul sentía un ligero ardor en sus botones debido a la atención incesante del que eran víctimas, pero no se quejó, se sentía bien. ¿Es normal pensar así? Aunque en realidad es algo que su pareja no considero. Lo que hace no esta pensando en alguien de tan corta edad con una piel mucho más sensible y delicada que la de él. Oh si porque si bien Judal nunca ha hecho el amor se ha tocado a si mismo decenas de veces y más que nada por curiosidad pero igual siempre termina aburrido. Retira sus manos para darse cuenta de que están más rojos de lo que esperaba.

-¿Te duele?

-Algo.

-Te daré un poco de alivio.

Lámió sus labios y aprisionó un pezón humectando con su saliva para disminuir un poco el malestar que sin intención el mismo ocasionó. Lo dejó firme y mojado, luego pasó con el otro. Cuando terminó con el trabajo los observó con lujuria notando que estos brillaban un poco debido a la saliva sobre ellos, eso solo hizo que la temperatura en su cuerpo incrementara. Si no tenía intenciones de detenerse ahora menos. Y peor aún cuando el niño cierra sus ojos completamente avergonzado. Eso provoca que desee ser un poco malo con el. Besa el suave abdomen del niño y luego le recorre con su lengua como si fuera el más delicioso caramelo que en su vida haya probado, el menor no deja de gemir y Judal siente algo despertar en su parte baja pero pretende seguir jugando, el miembro del niño aún no hace su trabajo. Seguramente debido al miedo y la pena que le invade, el oji escarlata sonríe con maldad y toma una de las manos de Aladdin que coloca sobre su propio miembro, provocando que este abra los ojos con sorpresa y de un pequeño salto.

-¡¿Qué haces Judal-kun?!

-La pregunta es ¿qué quiero que hagas?

El peli azul se sintió turbado. Jamás se había tocado a si mismo. Es más, por su mente jamás pasó la posibilidad que incluso se le hizo algo retorcido, lo que el otro intuyó y sonrió sin retirar la mano que tenía apoyada sobre la pequeña.

-No tienes porque tener miedo. Es algo de lo más normal.

-¿Enserio?

-Si. Deja que te enseñe como hacerlo.

El oji celeste asintío tímidamente. Su mano recorrió su propia hombría con suavidad pues temía hacerse daño, pero el otro le obligaba a imprimir más fuerza sin llegar a ser salvaje. Le rozaba de inicio a fin, de extremo a extremo una y otra vez. Siendo invadido de una irreconocible ola de placer.

-Ah aaaaa~

-¿Te gusta?-asintío-¿quieres más?-afirmó-bien.

Su mano fue dirigida cada vez con más velocidad y luego de un rato sin que pudiera darse cuenta lo hacia solo. El oráculo tenía ya mucho tiempo deleitandose, observando el placer que el niño se daba a si mismo y que aprendió gracias a él. Aladdin continuaba con los ojos bien cerrados. Incrementando la velocidad como en un frenesí.

-¡Aaaa~!

Un gemido que se antojo más a grito y que dejó salir una sustancia caliente. Al no saber lo que era lo miró asustado, tenía una apariencia curiosa y ahora estaba sobre su mano.

-También es normal enano, ahora continúa.

-¿Eh? ¿Aún hay más?

-No piensas dejarme así ¿o si?-haciendo hincapié en que su miembro estaba más necesitado que nunca.

-Oh ¿quieres que te haga lo mismo?

-Claro que no idiota, podría hacerlo yo y no me parece divertido. Te enseñare una manera más interesante de acabar con el problema, pero no voy a hacer todo el trabajo. Tendrás que hacerlo tu.

-¿Y qué hago?

El mayor suspiró pesadamente y sostuvo la mano con la sustancia lo que le avergonzó, pronto le llevó a la virginal entrada.

-Introduce con mucho cuidado uno de tus dedos.

-¡¿Q-que haga qué?!

-Bueno si prefieres que entre con esto-señalando su entrepierna-sin estar preparado muy tu problema, pero hasta donde sé duele como el demonio.

-¿A ti te duele cuando pasa?

-¿Estas loco? Nunca dejaría que alguien tocara o viera mi cuerpo de esta manera.

-Pero yo lo veo.

-Eres diferente y ni me preguntes por qué que no lo sé. Así que has lo que te dije o lo meto a la fuerza.

-¡Espera ya lo hago!

Así por las buenas cualquiera. Aún así dudó. Nunca imaginó que sus dedos pudieran estar ahí adentro. Fastidiado el sacerdote y un poco dolido en su zona baja al contenerse tomó la mano del niño y le obligó a introducir eso si con mucho cuidado uno de ellos, este comenzó a llorar ligeramente.

-D-Duele...

-Siempre ocurre, ya pasará.

-Pero dijiste que no sabías...

-Ah no, yo dije que nunca he estado con alguien. No tengo problemas con hacerlo por mi cuenta aunque dudo que sea lo mismo. Y si, siempre me lastima quizá porque no lo hago muy seguido. Solo es para matar el rato.

-¿Es lo que hacemos en este momento?-preguntó algo dolido.

-Oh si, enseñarte las cosas que ya deberías saber me mata de diversión, no sabes. Ahora continúa que a mi también me lastima. Claro a menos que quieras explicarle al poderoso imperio Kou porque se murió su magi.

Mintió de la manera más descarada pues algo así no le llevaría al más allá...o eso espera. El peli azul intentó acostumbrarse a la sensación.

-¿Y ahora que hago?

-Muevelo.

-¿En qué dirección?

-¿Y yo que sé? Por ahí donde te guste. Búscate tu.

Que forma más hostil de decir las cosas y no es que no tuviera intención de ayudar. Es solo que en verdad no sabía que zona le agradaría más, cada cuerpo es distinto al igual que el punto de más goce. Luego de unos minutos solo vio placer en el rostro del pequeño y le pidió de manera un poco más amable que se tocara con otro y uno más. El niño estaba apenado por decir lo menos, casi se infartaba. Era todo tan extraño, nuevo...¿emocionante? Si, lo era.

-Mmm ah~

Sonidos que hacían aún más difícil al oráculo el contenerse, pero que no podía dejar de mirar el rostro colorado y ojitos llorosos de Aladdin que luego los cerró. Cuidadosamente retiró la mano del menor y se poso entre sus piernas.

-Voy en entrar.-dijo casi como una orden aunque no fue del todo su intención.

El peli azul se cubría lo mejor que podía. No siendo mucho en realidad. Fue tomado de la cintura con suavidad y poco a poco sintió como el miembro contrario invadia su interior provocando una ligera sensación de cosquilleo húmedo y cálido. El roce le hizo sentir tan bien que abrió los ojos sorprendido, notando que Judal le ha mirado todo el tiempo. Frente a frente, en un rudo movimiento la espalda del menor termina golpeandose contra la cama.

-Enano idiota, has resistencia o te vas a terminar desmayando.

Alzó los brazos y se tomo de los hombros del sacerdote, este por su parte lo hizo de la cadera con fuerza para evitar que hubiese un nuevo accidente. Realizó movimientos cada vez más certeros e intensos. Entraba y salía deslizandose con soltura, provocando que el menor contrajera su entrada debido al nerviosismo.

-Ung mmm...

En esta ocasión fue el mayor quien no pudo contener el sonido.

¡ _Oh por dios! No sé que rayos hizo pero se sintió tan bien. Ahora soy el que tiene dudas. ¿Cómo le hago para que lo vuelva a hacer? Nah si no sale pues no y punto._

Dejó su mente en blanco. Quería que todo fluyera con naturalidad.

Presionó aún más el cuerpo del oji celeste al respaldo sobre las almohadas, tomándole de una pierna para hacerse de más espacio siempre teniendo la precaución de no lastimarlo. Movía su cadera en un vaiven lujurioso pero lleno de misterioso cariño. Como si desde que se miraron algo se hubiera conectado, como si estuvieran destinados a compartir sus vidas. Sintió el impulso de pellizcar un pequeño pezón. Aladdin apretó los ojos y desvío el rostro hacia un lado en una expresión que denotaba malestar cuando siente todo lo contrario. Por fin el pequeño siente toda la longitud de este en su interior tocando algún punto que casi le hace perder el conocimiento.

-¡Aaaa~!

No quería gritar pero le fue imposible, le tomo por sorpresa. Jamás imaginó que pudiera sentir con más intensidad. El azabache sonrió con malicia y se propuso tocar esa zona una y otra y otra vez. El sudor recorría sus cuerpos otorgandoles un brillo erótico. Los movimientos se volvieron cada vez más veloces. Las manos del oráculo pasaron de la cadera a su trasero atrayendo aún más al niño. Como si no tuviera suficiente con llegar hasta el fondo, queria más. Lo desea todo. Que sus poros transpiren su aroma. Se ha perdido en el momento y deja de lado toda sutileza si es que alguien tan intenso como el puede serlo alguna vez. Ataca con tal intensidad que incluso levanta el pequeño cuerpo que parece flotar en el aire y que al igual que su amante es incapaz de razonar. Sus respiraciones y gemidos se hacen mutua compañia como si de un coro se tratara. El climax llega y el infante siente un líquido cálido recorrer sus paredes internas, seguido del mayor que retira su miembro y se tira pesadamente sobre la cama. Aladdin cierra las piernas con fuerza para no dejar salir la esencia del azabache. No sabe si es bueno o malo que lo haga pero quiere conservar este lindo momento lo más que pueda. Al final se tira sobre el otro e intentan normalizar su condición. Resposan alrededor de cinco minutos y se miran directo a los ojos que brillan llenos de emoción a la vez que el rubor cubre sus rostros.

-Nos vamos-dijo el mayor.

-¿Eh?-desconcertado.

-No te puedes quedar aquí. Las personas buenas no existen en el mundo, pero en este sitio habitan las peores. Ahora no están pero si te encuentran podrían hacerte lo mismo que a mi y no quiero eso.

-Podrías escapar conmigo.

-No tengo a donde ir.

-Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Sinbad-ojisan. Es alguien importante creo y es una buena persona.

-Me odia. Te aseguro que quiere verme muerto. No soy un ser puro. Si te quedas a mi lado vas a sufrir. Quiero que seas libre, que tengas las oportunidades que yo no.

-No quiero-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-no me alejes de tu lado por favor.

-¡Yo tampoco quiero! Pero no tenemos opción. Escucha, no se lo que siento por ti y no entiendo por qué carajo fui incapaz de contenerme, pero esto no es algo que haga con cualquiera. Como lo mencioné tu eres mi primera vez. Haz sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Por fin sentí que alguien me...

-¿Te?

El joven lanzó la ropa al niño haciendo lo propio para vestirse.

-Nos vamos.

Aladdin no insistió con el tema. Por esta vez lo dejaría pasar pues tenía la impresión de que sería contraproducente. Salieron del sitio el peli azul en brazos ajenos quedándose dormido debido al cansancio.

...

Sinbad, Alibaba, Jafar, Masrur y Morgiana buscaban al secuestrado por todos lados pero no le hallaban. El miedo comenzó a invadir sobre todo a los mayores que no dejaban de hacerse una y mil ideas de lo que ese maniático podría hacerle a tan indefenso ser. Siendo la tortura y la muerte algunas de ellas. Al menos es una posibilidad real en sus mentes.

-¡Ey!-alguien llama la atención del monarca.

-¡Aladdin!-exclamó al ver al par de magis.

La indiferencia del oji miel no logró herirlo como de costumbre. No, ni siquiera le importó. Se acercó lo suficiente para lanzar al bello durmiente a los brazos del otro en un aparente descuidado movimiento aunque no lo fue.

-No permitas que se lo lleven así de fácil. A menos que quieras que termine en manos de Al Thamen.

-Tu sabes mucho de eso ¿o no? ¿Qué le hiciste?

-No tengo porque responder tus preguntas rey idiota. Y mejor me largo antes de que se me pegue tu estupidez. Y más te vale no ponerle un dedo encima al enano, no es una de tus muchas zorras y se de sobra que eres un cerdo. Si lo tocas te aseguro que la familia real de Sindria terminara contigo porque te voy a privar de tener hijos.

-¿Por qué te importa lo que le haga?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero responder? No confío para nada en ti. Pero por desgracia eres la única opción.

-¿Me estas pidiendo un favor?

-Sueña.-sonrió de lado y se elevó más alto-me da igual si lo dejas a su suerte, he terminado de jugar con el.

Y se fue con la esperanza de que el dueño de Zepar sea el idiota ingenuo que a veces parece ser. Regreso al sitio donde se aloja luego de robar algunos duraznos para recobrar energía. Caminaba con normalidad por uno de los pasillos cuando un hombre con el rostro cubierto le bloqueo el paso.

-Buenas noches oráculo.

-¿Qué quieres? Que yo sepa hoy no tengo que realizar ningún trabajo para ustedes.

-¿Me puede explicar que significa el rukh rosa que le rodea?

-¿De qué...?

Miró con más atención notando tres mariposas de ese tono. Palideció, no era algo bueno que lo hayan visto. No podía dejar testigos. Ya se encargaría de las odiosas avecillas. Tomo su varita para eliminar al incordio. Pero en lugar de ello sintió que alguien golpeó su nuca, seguido de un dolor increíble y sin más perdió el sentido y se desplomó al suelo.

Cuando volvió en si se encontraba encadenado de las muñecas a unos treinta centímetro del suelo.

-Tenemos que borrar la impureza que corrompe al magi caído.-dijo un sujeto.

-Debemos borrarla-le secundaron muchos más.

Ithnan se acercó a el. Judal cerró los ojos asustado, ya sabe lo que le espera.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAA!

Fue incapaz de suprimir un grito en cuanto el dolor se hizo presente en cada partícula de su cuerpo.

...

Por la mañana Aladdin despertó desorientado y con un leve dolor de cadera y trasero al que no quiso darle la mayor importancia. Cuando abrió los ojos notó que Alibaba, Morgiana, el rey y sus dos generales le miraban alterados.

-¡¿Estas bien?!-el rubio.

-¿Estas herido?-el albino.

Pues si esta un poco mayugado pero no por razones que se atreva a admitir, lo más sencillo fue negar.

-¿Seguro?-la mirada interrogante del rey le hizo sentir incómodo, algo sospecha.

-Deja de molestarlo Sin. Yo le creo, no quieras meter más presión al trauma que seguro tiene.

-Es verdad lo siento.

-Estoy bien, gracias a todos por preocuparse. Solo pasamos el rato juntos. Judal-kun no es una mala persona.

-No te dejes engañar Aladdin.-el rey.

-¡No es así! Es solo que nadie le ha dado la oportunidad...

-No pienso retirar mis palabras, ese hombre destruyó cosas que eran muy valiosas para mi. Jamás podré perdonarlo.

-Entonces creo que no me puedo quedar aquí. No puedo darle la espalda a alguien que sufre.

El peli morado suspiró.

-Estas cansado, hablaremos después. Fuiste secuestrado, es normal que te sientas confundido.

Se retiró en compañía de su visir que no dejaba de regañarlo. Sus amigos se quedaron a hacerle compañía y entablaron conversación con entera normalidad.

Cuando les dio hambre fueron a comer uniéndose a ellos Sinbad, Jafar y Masrur. En un ambiente un poco tenso por lo ocurrido, pero que pronto fue aligerado por algunas ocurrencias del peli azul, que hacia la mejor parodia del sol negro, no podía pensar en nadie más. El solo recordar lo que hicieron le provocaba una pequeña más tranquilos platicaron para ponerse de acuerdo en que hacer. La audiencia con Abhmad no fue exitosa, tendrían que arreglarlo. Acordaron discutirlo por la noche con el pueblo para no levantar sospechas a plena luz del día. Cuando dicho instante llegó el rey de los siete mares se propuso dar uno de los clásicos discursos que mueven masas. Impresionando a los presentes que fueron deslumbrados por su aura e imponente presencia que de nueva cuenta hizo sentir menos al tercer príncipe de Balbad.

-No se preocupen, aún si las cosas no salen bien y son desterrados puedo darles asilo en mi país-sonrió.

-No tenemos la infraestructura necesaria para tanta gente-le reprendió el pecoso en voz baja. Pero este le ignoro y continuó el monólogo.

-La alianza de los siete mares...

-¿Ya estas con tus mentiras? ¿No te cansas de utilizar y engañar a la gente?

-¿Judal?

Ver al sacerdote levitando le produjo un deja vu.

-¡Judal-kun!-articulo el niño emocionado dando algunos pasos para ir a su encuentro, pero una lanza de hielo se interpuso en su camino y estuvo a nada de clavarse en su pierna. No podía creer que el oráculo le atacara. Pero fue aún más increíble la mirada que este le dirigió. Tan fría y a la vez tan llena de odio. Difícilmente podía reconocer en él al chico con el que hizo el amor por primera vez. Pero no tuvo oportunidad de ordenar sus pensamientos, pues el azabache reunió una gran cantidad de agua que transformó en su especialidad: la magia de hielo. Lanzó decenas de cuchillas con intención de asesinar a todos los presentes. Lleno de pánico Aladdin invocó a Ugo no para atacarlo, detenerlo y evitar que alguien saliera herido era su prioridad.

-¿Qué pretendes Judal?-el rey.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Guerra.

¿En dónde quedó el tierno y amoroso joven de anoche? Es algo que el niño se pregunta con desesperación mientras un intenso dolor estruja su corazón con sadismo, si fuese una herida física esta seguro de que no sería capaz de frenar la alarmante hemorragia. ¿La herida que ahora tiene puede llevarle al mismo destino? ¿Puede hacerle morir? Porque es así como se siente en este instante. Aún así se niega a rendirse y mueve sus pies para quedar en el campo de visión de su amado.

-Judal-kun...

Solo espera que sus sentimientos puedan llegar a el, lo cual le queda claro no será así, le ha atacado y si no hubiera sido por Morgiana que le salvó del peligro en este momento estaría muerto. Titubeó unos segundos pero si quiere tenerlo de vuelta no puede permitirse la duda. Aprieta con fuerza el objeto metálico entre sus manos y se da un gran enfrentamiento entre ellos, por desgracia es más que evidente la diferencia en habilidad y no porque Aladdin tenga menos poder, le falta experiencia. Pronto se ve superado y a pesar de que sus amigos intentan ayudar terminan heridos por el sacerdote que esta fuera de control. La pelea se vuelve peligrosa para todos los presentes y Sinbad les indica que se resguarden. Ugo tiene por todo el cuerpo infinidad de lanzas clavadas. Producto de proteger al pequeño que le mira aterrado y le ruega se detenga. Pero deliberadamente ignora las suplicas. No pude ser peor ni más irreal. El infante es testigo de que las dos personas más importantes en su vida buscan matarse el uno al otro. Nadie le escucha, su voz no llega a ellos. La frustración le invade, lanza algunos ataques con su magia que ni siquiera les hicieron voltear en su dirección. Los golpes del gigante se volvieron sumamente violentos asustando incluso a su contrincante.

-¡Estas haciendo trampa! ¡Tiene rato que dejaste de darle magoi! ¡No te pertenece!

El azabache pronto se vio rodeado por las enormes manos del djinn que tenía la firme intención de aplastarle. Alcanzó a protegerse con su borg por poco. Pero poco o nada fue capaz de hacer, su barrera se rompió en miles de pedazos, fue tomado de la pierna y estrellado contra el suelo.

-¡Ungh!

Un grito agudo y dolor por todo su cuerpo. Sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en su boca, la escupió con desdén y le apuntó con rabia. Pero fue detenido por un puñetazo y otro y otro. Más parecía que Ugo buscaba convertirlo en papilla. Aturdido fue solo capaz de lanzar un ataque a ciegas que por pura suerte atravesó el estómago del djinn que seguro estaba muerto debido a ello. Y aún así fue capaz de moverse invocando una poderosa magia de calor de la cual el peli negro apenas era capaz de protegerse con su barrera.

-¡No es necesario que continues Ugo-kun!

Imploraba de rodillas. Temía que alguno de los dos muriera.

Una gran explosión tuvo lugar, su mirada quedó clavada en Judal mortalmente herido, estaba inconsciente y eso considerando que estuviese vivo. Algo complicado de asegurar tomando en cuenta su penoso estado. El djinn ordenó al rukh se concentrara en un potente ataque para acabar con la existencia del sol negro. Aladdin advirtiendo la intención corrió lo más rápido que pudo para intentar protegerle. Pero todo movimiento se detuvo al presenciar como una gran lanza de agua atravesaba a su amigo hasta hacerle desaparecer.

-¡Ugo-kun!

Ante ellos se mostró un curioso grupo que decía venir del imperio Kou. Tomaron a Judal en su poder y emplearon magia para curar sus heridas. Pero el niño era incapaz de dejarle marchar. Su amado se ve distinto y esta seguro de que ellos tienen que ver. Se arma de valor, sube a su turbante y lanza varias esferas de fuego con dirección a la chica que se presenta como Ren Kougyoku, octava princesa del breve lucha se da entre ellos hasta que Sinbad les detiene. La peli rosa ruborizada se retira del sitio y ellos hacen lo propio buscando auxiliar a los múltiples heridos.

...

Fuera del lugar en donde están tratando a los pacientes se encuentra el pequeño magi abatido. Tiene rato que introduce magoi a la flauta y no logra ver a Ugo. Se resiste a creer que esta muerto. El malestar invade su cuerpo después de un rato. Ha sobrepasado su limite y siente la debilidad que le invade, al igual que la terrible sensación de ser herido con miles de agujas, pero no se quiere rendir. Sus ojos pronto dejan de percibir las cosas a su alrededor e incluso es incapaz de sentir su propia respiración. Sin darse cuenta termina por desplomarse sin haber conseguido resultados.

El sonido de su pequeño cuerpo al caer llama la atención de las personas que le rodeaban y estos a su vez de su candidato que le toma entre sus brazos y remueve con fuerza al ver que no despierta.

-¡Aladdin!

Pero su voz no fue escuchada por el infante. Que aún habiéndose desmayado lloraba.

-Ugo-kun...Judal-kun...

En solo unos minutos perdió a las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **La verdad no planeaba poner lemon Judala tan rápido, pero tiene tanto que no escribo uno detallado de esta pareja que me encanta que no pude resistirme y eso me hace pensar que hizo más doloroso lo que pasó después** ;^; **. El lemon de esta ocasión esta inpirado en un dj sinju que me encontré alguna vez, en este Judal se recuesta a un lado de Sinbad y creyendo que esta profundamente dormido se autocomplace. Dejando escapar algunos gemidos que despiertan al monarca y si bien Judal niega lo que hizo en su mano ha quedado la prueba, luego de ello Sinbad le hace el amor. Y me dije pues nunca he visto a Aladdin hacer algo así en un fic, aunque su personalidad me parece más tierna y así quedó. Además de que me comienza a gustar ese amor ligeramente retorcido de Juju con el, porque bien que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Lo ama y le encanta verlo sufrir (? Es oficial ya me dañe XD. Nos vemos la próxima y yo me voy a dormir que a estas alturas no recuerdo ni mi nombre, aunque si que el Judala es mi OTP :).**

 **Black soul99.-Oh muchas gracias!** **Me hace muy feliz que guste** ;^; **oh si con esta historia me tardo un poco porque los capítulos son más largos de lo que comúnmente los hago. Oh muchas gracias! No se que decir, me hace tremendamente feliz que te parezca buena mi manera de narrar las escenas aunque aún me falta mucho, sobre todo con la acción, pero espero que poco a poco salgan mejor XD. Oh pues muchas gracias! Seguro que escribes genial! Además la práctica es la mejor ayuda así que ánimo! :). Espero que te guste la continuación! Oh si, eso de la borrachera será muy cruel. También lo opino pero será de un personaje al que considero capaz de hacer algo así y estoy segura de que ya imaginan quien es! Gracias por el apoyo y suerte para cuando escribas tus historias! :)**


	4. El destino de Balbad

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **Capitulo 4 El destino de Balbad.**

Sinbad, Alibaba y Jafar miraban preocupados al pequeño magi, no ha despertado desde que colapsó. Lo peor es que con cada segundo que pasa luce más pálido, de no haber sido por el monarca que les pidió que le retiraran la flauta esta habría absorbido su energía hasta matarlo.

-¿Por qué no reacciona?-el rubio.

-Gastó mucho magoi tratando de invocar a su amigo. Aún si es un magi es algo peligroso, su cuerpo se debilitó al punto en que no puede tomar el que le rodea.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?

-Me temo que solo esperar.

El menor se acercó a la pared y dio un golpe a esta frustrado.

-¡Maldición! Yo debí protegerlo.

-No habrías podido detenerlo.

-Supongo que eso solo demuestra lo importante que era Ugo para el-sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas-aún si despierta...no podrá volver a verlo, se ha ido para siempre. ¿Cómo lo tomara? No quiero que sufra.

-Hay cosas que no podemos evitar-el dueño de Zepar-pero si tanto te preocupa quédate a su lado y apoyalo con todo lo que necesite. Muchas personas dependen de ti, no huyas.

El joven se sintió incómodo y se retiró a su habitación.

-¿Qué piensas Sin?-el albino que aún le hacia compañía al niño.

-...

-No termina de convencerte ¿cierto?

-No quiero ser injusto con él pero tienes razón. Siendo el hijo de Rashid esperaba más.

-No puedes compararlo, ese hombre fue tu mentor. ¿No te parece que deberías apoyarle de la misma forma?

-Eso intento pero no es alguien que se deje ayudar. Después de todo nuestras situaciones no son iguales. Yo buscaba desesperadamente el poder, Alibaba parece huir de todo.

-Es normal tiene miedo, no todos son tan idiotas para enfrentar al peligro sin pensarlo.

-No soy así.

-Si claro, ¿en cuántos problemas me has metido?

-Pero tu dijiste que siempre y cuando no te aburrieras te quedarías a mi lado.

-Y aún me arrepiento de haberlo dicho.

-Ya no te enojes, voy a terminar pensando que me odias y se que no es así.

Se acercó para tomarle entre sus brazos, pero no llegaron a más porque el ver de esa manera al niño les rompía el corazón.

-¿Crees que logré despertar?-el oji esmeralda.

-Confío en que lo haga, Aladdin es muy fuerte.

-Eso espero.

Alibaba estaba sentado en la cama, todo le ha salido mal. No puede ayudar a la persona que ama, ¿Entonces cómo espera hacer algo por todo un reino? Se trata de miles de vidas que dependen únicamente de sus decisiones. ¿Alguien como él está listo para ello? Remueve su pelo furioso y se pone de pie. La preocupación comienza a provocar que se sienta asfixiado. Caminando por los corredores y en plena oscuridad se encuentra con el rey y su visir; hablar es de lo último que tiene ganas en este momento. Así que les ignora deliberadamente pasándoles de largo.

-Espera Alibaba-kun-emitió el conquistador de siete calabozos.

Pero su objetivo desoyó el comentario, quería huir lejos para nunca volver pero fue seguido por el par que trataban a toda costa hablar con el. No fueron lo suficientemente veloces pues cuando entraron en cuenta ya se encontraban fuera del sitio; el rubio detuvo su andar ante un carruaje del que descendió alguien conocido.

-¿Sabhmad-nisan? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

El azabache le miraba tembloroso, mientras a ellos se aproximaba la fanalis que fue alertada por el sonido del vehículo.

-Tienes que detener a nuestro hermano Alibaba.

-¿De que hablas?

-Abhmad-nisan tiene planeado formar una alianza con el imperio Kou, dentro de poco se casará con una de las princesas.

-¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

-Estamos en quiebra.

-¿Qué?

-Nuestro hermano hizo malas inversiones. Balbad entró en crisis y se nos presentó un hombre, un banquero que le ofreció arreglarlo todo con ayuda del papel-moneda. Nos dijo que los intereses eran muy bajos así que Abhmad-nisan no tuvo problemas con pedir cada vez más y más hasta que fue inpagable. Por ello cedimos los derechos marítimos, fue por eso que no podíamos restablecer el comercio marítimo con Sindria-miró tímidamente al rey.

-Así que solo me utilizaba cuando dijo que si eliminabamos a la Tropa de la niebla todo regresaría a la normalidad-suspiró molesto-me suponía que algo extraño estaba pasando.

-Me temo que es verdad, pero eso no es todo. Aún haciéndolo la deuda es enorme.

-¿Y como piensa liquidarla?-su hermano.

-El dijo..."no nos hemos quedado sin bienes, si no poseemos objetos para vender no pasa nada. Aún tenemos algo muy importante".

-¿Qué quizo decir?

-Los ciudadanos de Balbad...cuando contraiga matrimonio se firmara un tratado que les convierta en esclavos del imperio Kou.

Todos le miraron indignados, sobre todo el esgrimista que no podía ni quería creer que su hermano fuera un hombre sin escrúpulos.

El peli negro se acercó y le tomo de los hombros desesperado, tanto así que asustó al chico. Pues en su rostro se mira la angustia, miedo y una expectativa que no cree poder corresponder.

-¡Por favor Alibaba! ¡Tienes que detenerlo!

Pero el joven se cohibió, no pudo hablar.

-Fue muy difícil para tu hermano el venir hasta aquí. ¿Aún así piensas quedarte de brazos cruzados?-el peli morado.

-...

-Sabhmad-sama lucha y se arriesga para solucionar el problema-un guardia-supongo que ya estará al tanto de que la Tropa de la Niebla tenía a un informante en el palacio ¿o no?

-Si...no me digas que...

-Yo lo hice. En cuanto escuche el nombre de Alibaba me di cuenta de inmediato que se trataba de ti. Quería apoyarte, estaba seguro que tratarías de detenerlo.

Pero una vez más hubo silencio.

-Esta arriesgando su vida-el monarca-si se llega a descubrir lo que hizo será acusado de traición y ejecutado.

Era demasiado para el dueño de Amón. ¿Qué esperaban exactamente de alguien que fracaso páteticamente en una simple audiencia con su hermano?

-Esta bien.-el azabache-te estaré esperando.

Y así el príncipe subió al vehículo para retirarse del lugar.

-¡No puedes permitir que se conviertan en esclavos!-la fanalis al borde de la histeria.

Pero una vez más este ignoró a todos los presentes para retirarse a su habitación, han sido demasiadas cosas por hoy, esta agotado le hace falta un poco de descanso.

En el hotel en donde se hospeda la octava princesa.

Ka Koubun continuó con el tratamiento hasta que el sacerdote se recuperó lo suficiente para sanar las heridas recibidas con ayuda del rukh, sin embargo continúa inconsciente. Kougyoku le mira furiosa aunque trata de disimular.

-Aún no puedo creer que hayan lastimado así a Judal-chan.

-¿Cree que es demasiado fuerte como para que algo así fuera posible?

-Claro, después de todo es un magi, pero no me refiero a eso. Es tan dulce e inocente algo así no debió ocurrir. Si tan solo Sinbad-sama no me hubiera detenido yo...

-Fue mejor de esa manera. Imagino que no quiere causar problemas a sus hermanos en especial al príncipe Kouen.

-Ah, supongo que tienes razón, solo espero que se recupere pronto.

-¿Y usted cómo esta?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Qué opina del próximo matrimonio que contraerá con el rey de Balbad?

-Aún estoy enojada, Hakuei debería tomar la responsabilidad. Yo quería ser general para eso conquisté un laberinto. El poder de Vinea se va a desperdiciar-comienza a llorar-y Judal-chan que me ayudó tanto, es con el que me siento más culpable. ¿Qué dirá cuando se entere?

-Seguro destruye medio imperio.

-Ja ja ja siempre me animas con tus comentarios, gracias.

-Es que no me gusta verla llorar.

El rukh oscuro continuaba rodeando al sacerdote buscado aliviarle, sin embargo uno dorado también estaba presente aunque imposible de ver para las personas que no poseen habilidades mágicas.

Por la mañana en el cuarto donde duerme Aladdin.

Jafar se quedó toda la noche vigilando, esperando que hubiese algún cambio en la salud del pequeño pero jamás ocurrió. Estaba en la misma condición que cuando le encontrara su candidato. El mayor pasó su mano por la mejilla del infante para verificar que al menos continuara vivo, pues con la casi nula actividad de su cuerpo era algo que temía y dudaba el mismo tiempo.

El dueño de Amón también despertó con actitud renovada y decidió tomar el control de la situación en sus manos así que fue en busca del rey de Sindria al cual interrumpió sin ser su intención mientras hablaba con Masrur; por un instante tuvo la impresión de que este le miraba reprobatoriamente y no lo culpa se ha visto tan patético, no deja de equivocarse una y otra vez.

-¿Qué necesitas Alibaba-kun?

-Tu ayuda. No quiero pasar el resto de la vida huyendo de mi responsabilidad. No quiero tener más remordimientos por no hacer lo que debía cuando era necesario.

-¿Y qué buscas de mi?

-Soy fan de tus historias, sé que conquistaste varios laberintos y eres el amo de siete djinn, bueno eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Necesito que me enseñes a controlar el poder de mi contenedor.

El brillo en los ojos del chico le hizo dudar. Alibaba puede creer que esta convencido pero es claro que no lo hace por las razones correctas. Cuando te empeñas en algo por obligación o culpabilidad es claro que se está destinado al fracaso. Pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda por el recuerdo de Rashid. Sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Entonces hagamoslo de una vez.

Tal y como lo previó el menor no mostró los resultados esperados. Incluso se sentía cada vez más frustrado. De esa manera terminaría por autodestruirse más que lograr algún progreso.

-Deberías dar un paseo por la ciudad Alibaba-kun, eso distraerá tu mente te hace falta.

El chico obedeció su sugerencia como si fuera una orden absoluta. Lo que lejos de agradecer Sinbad, le hizo enfurecer y decepcionarse. No es la clase de persona que esperaba conocer.

-Es muy difícil guiarlo Rashid, supongo que le has sobreestimado.

Era algo que se negaba a creer pero no tenía razón alguna para pensar lo contrario.

Durante su recorrido por el reino el esgrimista se encontró con gente del pueblo que fácilmente le identificaron como el tercer príncipe. Ansiosos trataron de interrogarle con respecto a la audiencia con su hermano pues no todos se habían enterado de como fue. Le incomodaron a tal punto que creyó que serían capaces de asesinarlo en su desesperación y no estaba del todo equivocado. Para su fortuna alguien le salvo notando al poco que se trataba del líder real de la Tropa de la niebla, su hermano. Trato de hacerle entender lo que pensaba. Las cosas con Abhmad no fueron bien, pero si convencía a Kassim sería distinto. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que el hombre al que considera su familia esta cegado, no le importaba iniciar una guerra si de esa manera conseguia su objetivo. Discutieron de manera intensa llegando incluso a los golpes. Y de esa manera volvió con Sinbad a pedir su ayuda con algo que tanto le hacia falta: verdadera resolución para enfrentar su destino.

Por la noche fue a vistar al pequeño magi que aún estaba en la misma condición. Platicó con el durante horas tratando de animarle y hacerlo consigo mismo.

-No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto Aladdin, pero si me quedo de brazos cruzados podría morir mucha gente. Sé que no tengo lo necesario para oponerme y que soy un cobarde pero...

-"Eres alguien muy valiente Alibaba-kun."

Las palabras antes dichas por el menor le dieron el último empujón que le hacia falta. Salió del sitio intercambiando algunas palabras con Morgiana y caminando a un destino del que no estaba seguro de volver pero en el que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo para proteger a quien debe.

Luego de un pequeño descanso y dejar que los amigos tuvieran un poco de "convivencia" Jafar volvió para cuidar del magi contando en esta ocasión con la compañía de Masrur que como toda la vida se mantiene en silencio solo observando. Pasan un tiempo algo prolongado incluso va a verles una empleada del lugar ofreciendo algo de comer pues no han probado alimento desde el día anterior. Pero antes de poder emitir una respuesta los experimentados ojos del ex asesino notan algo. Se acerca y se coloca cerca de Aladdin.

-¡No esta respirando!

-¿Acaso está muerto?-dice sin pensar la chica.

El pecoso solo atina a mirarle con incredulidad mientras repite el nombre del niño con el afán de hacerle reaccionar.

El infante abre los ojos y nota que esta en el palacio sagrado. No entiende lo que hace ahí y es un sitio que le trae malos recuerdos de cierta época pero también de los más gratos cuando se volvió amigo de Ugo. Sube unas largas escaleras con la esperanza de volver a verle. Llega por fin a la cima y se encuentra con la única parte de su amigo que nunca ha podido dejar el lugar.

-¿Ugo...kun?-interroga temeroso de que sus ojos le estén mostrando una ilusión.

-Bienvenido Aladdin-sonrió.

-¿Acaso estoy muerto?

-No, utilice el flujo de rukh para traerte hasta aquí, también lo intenté con el otro magi pero me fue imposible. Fuiste muy imprudente de verdad pudiste haber muerto.

-Lo siento.

-No te estoy regañando, estoy preocupado, ¿estas bien?

-¡Mejor que nunca!-sonrió como de costumbre.

-No es necesario que me ocultes la verdad, ¿qué no somos amigos?

-¡Ugo-kun!

El pequeño se aferró a la enorme cabeza dejando caer su cuerpo hasta quedar arrodillado sujetándose aún de el y llorando desgarradoramente. En ese momento el guardián echó de menos sus brazos para tomarle en ellos y consolarle. Los casi gritos se convirtieron en lamentos y finalmente casi inaudibles sollozos. Cuando logró más o menos tranquilizarse le platicó todo lo ocurrido, incluida esa noche de pasión con lujo de detalles haciendo sonrojar al mayor pues es naturalmente tímido.

-Ya veo. Seguro que te ha hecho sentir terrible.

-Pero Judal-kun debe estar peor. No se como ayudarlo.

-Supongo que es culpa de Al Thamen.

-¿Quién?

-No creo que estés listo aún. Si te soy sincero quisiera evitarte más sufrimiento, pero pienso que es necesario que te enteres de ciertas cosas.

El de piel azulina empleó su magia para enviarle con su maestro.

-Aún es muy pronto para dejarte solo, pero confío en que puedas salir adelante con ayuda de la gente que amas. Espero que seas muy feliz, no volveremos a vernos. Por favor rey Solomon brindale tu conocimiento. ¡Ábrete sésamo!

Y así Aladdin entró a una dimensión distinta donde el tiempo es relativo y donde se haría de un nuevo poder.

Jafar no dejaba de llamarle pero pronto notó que el color volvía a su rostro. Suspiró aliviado y continuó vigilando para asegurarse de que nada malo pudiera ocurrir.

Alibaba llegó al palacio de Balbad que a estas alturas estaba rodeado de una turba enardecida dispuesta a asesinar a la familia real por decir lo menos. Una vez que el príncipe tranquilizara a su gente se adentró para tener una nueva audiencia con su hermano, una a la que estaba decidido a terminar con diferentes resultados. Como es de esperar Abhmad no se lo permitiría tan fácilmente y puso cuanto obstáculo le fue posible en su camino pero este incluso contaba con la ayuda de Morgiana que se quedó luchando con varios oponentes en lo que él se dirigió con el rey. El rubio pasó por varias pruebas llegando al borde de la muerte en algunas de ellas pero al fin había llegado a su objetivo.

-¡Quiero hablar contigo Abhmad-nisan!

-No tengo nada que discutir contigo, retirate-movió su mano de manera despectiva.

-¡No me iré sin hacerlo! ¡Tengo derecho también soy un príncipe!

-¿Tú? No me hagas reír, no eres más que basura de los barrios pobres. ¡Arrestenlo!

Obedeciendo la orden varios soldados le rodearon dispuestos a pelear pero el jefe de estos les detuvo.

-Eres un traidor, era lo que debí imaginar desde un principio. Siempre fuiste fiel al antiguo rey pero jamás me mostraste tu respeto.-tomo el cetro real con intención de repetir la orden pero este le fue arrebatado por Sabhmad.

-¡Esta es una discusión entre miembros de la familia real! ¡Yo como el virrey que soy ordeno que no se interpongan!

El rubio le miró con orgullo el otro con furia.

El rey y el tercer príncipe tuvieron una no muy larga conversación pues el primero estaba más que convencido de que lo que hacia era lo correcto, sin embargo los argumentos de Alibaba no le daban la razón y desde su punto de vista incluso le ponían en ridículo. Harto de la situación tomo la espada de uno de los soldados con intención de asesinar al rubio pero este le detuvo entre sus manos pues la habilidad del contrario en este ámbito es poca sino que nula y de una gran bofetada le tiro al suelo. Solo en ese momento humillado y derrotado se dio cuenta de lo impresionante que es Alibaba.

Poco después llegó al sitio Sinbad con los representantes diplomáticos de Artemira, Heliohap e Imuchack pues una vez se entero de lo que hizo el joven pensó que podría terminar como en la ocasión anterior así que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer su apoyo para que este convirtiera en el monarca respaldado por la alianza de los siete mares. Pero le ha dado una grata sorpresa.

El tercer príncipe dio una pequeña conferencia a todos los presentes de como planeaba resolver el problema de la deuda, de como Balbad se convertiría en una república y sobre muchos aspectos más. Con tanto ruido por todo el palacio llamaron la atención de Kougyoku que fue a ver lo que ocurría encontrándose con un golpe de estado y que su antes prometido no era ni de cerca lo que esperaba. Alibaba tuvo un breve debate con la peli rosa exponiendo que su país cambiaría el sistema de gobierno y por la tanto no era la nación que adquirió la deuda y por lo tanto esta debía ser perdonada. Sabía que estaba forzando la situación, ella también era consiente pero con tal de escapar de ese sujeto que podría ser su futuro esposo decidió darle la razón momentaneamente y se retiró no sin antes emitir que la decisión estaba en manos del emperador, es decir Koutoku.

Judal despertó confundido, miraba a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba solo algo que para él no es nuevo, sonrió de lado y camino en dirección a la ventana para ver el exterior. Algo pasa pues comienza a mostrarse una enorme cantidad de Rukh oscuro, para nada se queja, todo lo contrario se siente mejor que nunca. Muestra su clásica sonrisa maniática y se pone de pie en el limite de la ventana para ir a ver lo que ocurre.

-"Judal-kun..."

Una voz que en ese momento no supo reconocer y que sin embargo le pareció familiar resonó en su mente. Le provocó una extraña sensación como si estuviese olvidando algo de suma importancia. Se sentó en el suelo aturdido y molesto. Obligaba a su mente a recordar pero cada que lo intentaba algo le bloqueaba y le provocaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo fue tal su insistencia que estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento así que como pudo volvió al sillón donde antes descansaba y volvió a dormir. Solo espera que de esa manera ese terrible dolor deje de torturarle.

No pasó mucho de haber conciliado el sueño cuando Ithnan ya le despertaba, eso luego de haber asesinado a Markkyo considerando que su comportamiento era extraño y que estorbaba más que ayudar. Le informó al joven que tenía algo importante que hacer, este no estaba muy convencido pues aún tenía una leve punzada en sus sienes, pero cuando se emitió la palabra guerra le convenció de inmediato.

Alibaba Saluja salió al balcón del palacio para informar al pueblo que clama por una respuesta. Se presentó ante ellos con aplomo, mostrando la fuerza que debe tener un líder.

-¡La monarquía no existirá más! ¡Desde ahora el mismo pueblo tendrá la oportunidad de elegir a sus gobernantes! ¡Balbad dejará de ser un reino y se convertirá en una república donde sus habitantes serán completamente libres!

Los asistentes se miraron los unos a los otros con duda. Cambiar el sistema de gobierno es una medida por demás extrema, ¿están preparados para algo así?

-Podemos elegir a la persona que nos parezca más adecuada para gobernar.-dijo uno de ellos.

-No estaremos regidos por las normas que imponga la familia real.-otro.

-Nos consultaran para las decisiones que tomen.-uno más.

Es un cambio radical, nunca antes visto y por lo tanto prometedor. Todos festejan jubilosos a la vez que el rubio les mira con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

- _Sabía que lo entenderían, nunca olvidaré este momento._

Entre la gente se hizo paso un grupo conocido.

-Si muy bien Alibaba-dijo un joven de cabello rojizo-hablas de convertirnos en un país diferente, pero eso no regresa las cosas a como eran antes. ¡No nos devolverá a la gente que perdimos por culpa de la familia real!

-¡Es verdad mi hija murió hace poco!-gritó alguien.

-¡Mi esposa también!-el de al lado.

El pueblo se dividió de inmediato entre los que apoyaban el cambio y los que querían la cabeza de los príncipes y para ello forzarían su entrada al palacio. Se dio una intensa batalla en las puertas de este donde los guardias enfrentaban una labor complicada: detener la revuelta sin asesinar a nadie. Difícil considerando que el sentimiento es unilateral. Como era de suponerse fue imposible evitar el acceso y algunas personas sobre todo los miembros de la Tropa de la Niebla se abrieron paso pero pronto vieron interrumpido su avance por el dueño de Amón. Luego de una batalla donde Kassim fue derrotado este utilizó el poder de las vasijas de metal oscuro convirtiéndose en un djinn negro. Su habilidad no tiene comparación resulta prácticamente imposible para el rubio y fanalis que ha llegado a auxiliarle el detenerle, ya no se diga derrotarlo, pero cuando cree que todo está perdido llega el rey de los siete mares para ayudarle. Cuestión que no resulta fácil considerando que este no cuenta con el poder de sus djinn. Masrur y Jafar detienen a las personas que les es posible por la cuidad pues se han descontrolado al punto de saquear todo cuanto esta a su alcance, teniendo que dejar solo al pequeño magi. Por otro lado en el patio del palacio, Sinbad pronto se ve superado por el poder del ente, y para empeorar las cosas ha llegado la última persona que quería ver en la faz de la tierra.

-Judal.

Pero este le ignoro y miraba concentrado sus manos.

-Me siento más fuerte que nunca-emitió el sacerdote.

-Eso se debe a que eres un magi caído y la cuidad entera rebosa de rukh oscuro en este momento. Lamento haberlo molestado pero necesito que se haga cargo de las cosas aquí. El joven pasó su mirada de un lado al otro sin el menor interés. Estaba de terrible humor pero decide seguir las órdenes de Al Thamen solo para matar el rato. Crea lanzas con su magia de hielo y ataca a los presentes que para no morir las esquivan, el monarca interfiere así que le ataca dejandole clavado a la pared. El oji escarlata aprovecha dicho momento para hacer suyo el poder del genio y combina su magia con la del ser, haciendo posible que este pueda invocar rayos. La situación ya era imposible, ahora no hay palabra para describirla. Poco a poco Alibaba y Morgiana empiezan a retroceder se ha vuelto un enemigo muy peligroso. El djinn esta a punto de dar un golpe certero en contra del tercer príncipe que para su sorpresa es protegido por varios de los guardias. Conmovido por su proceder invoca el poder de Amón para derrotar a Kassim, le ataca una y otra vez pero este siempre le evade lastimandole en el camino. Aún así no esta dispuesto a rendirse pero a pesar de todo su empeño su espada se rompe por la mitad. Se encuentra indefenso, no puede creer que a pesar de todo las cosas vayan a tener semejante final. Judal ha lanzado un potente ataque con magia de rayo del cual es imposible escapar pero una energía se cruza en su camino, el destello de esta le deja aturdido algunos segundos.

-¡Aladdin!-emocionado.

-Vine para ayudarte Alibaba-kun.

Le extendió la mano para ayudarle a poner de pie.

-Debemos salvar a tu amigo.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer, mi espada ya no...

-No te preocupes, si unimos nuestras habilidades puede ser reparada. Mi magia está incompleta y solo puedo usar la de calor. No creo que el hecho de que el atributo de Amón-kun sea el mismo sea una coincidencia.

-¡Halharl infigar!

Apareció una enorme bola de fuego que dirigió al contenedor de su rey reparando de esta manera su arma. Judal no les interrumpió porque tuvo una extraña sensación de nostalgia cuando vio al pequeño como si fuera algo muy importante para el pero no lo recuerda gracias a la organización. No es que hayan borrado por completo sus recuerdos, pero si el más importante. Le robaron el momento en el que se enamoró del menor, le robaron su primera vez. Enfurece y no sabe a quien canalizar lo que siente así que lo primero que pasa por su mente es acabar con el recién llegado. Este le detiene con magia de calor.

- _¿Por qué el enano me mira así? Parece que quiere llorar y que yo sepa no le hecho nada. Si alguien aquí lo hizo es el, su estúpido djinn estuvo a punto de asesinarme. No lo dejaré ir hasta cobrar venganza por la humillación que me hizo pasar._

Aladdin le pide a la pelirroja que vaya a buscar a ciertas personas al pueblo y que lleve con ella al rey pues tienen en su poder algo de suma importancia para este. Por su parte Alibaba pelea en contra del que considera como un hermano y el niño se ve obligado a detener al hombre que ama y que por desgracia no le recuerda, o es lo que supone con ese drástico cambio de actitud. El cuarto magi invoca ataques continuos con intención de que el mayor le atienda a él y no al rubio.

-¡Ahora Alibaba-kun!

El príncipe se lanza en un ataque a su amigo que termina absorbiendole en su interior, el oráculo se burla creyendo que han fracasado pero en realidad el chico es guiado por el niño para que logre salvar el alma de Kassim mientras el intenta lo mismo con Judal. Se da una gran batalla en la que Aladdin no se da por vencido e incluso se ve más decidido que nunca. Invocando conjuros devastadores sin pensarselo mucho. Si se deja consumir por la duda no podrá traer de vuelta a la persona de la que se enamoró. Las heridas en ambos comienzan a hacerse visibles, pero el infante tiene un plan, solo espera una apertura. Pero como suponía no era algo sencillo de conseguir considerando que el azabache tiene mucha más experiencia que él. Pero un leve titubeo de parte de Judal le dio la oportunidad que tanto buscaba.

-¡Sabiduría de Solomon!

Concentró una gran cantidad de magoi que se introdujo en la mente del muchacho, provocando que este viera infinidad de escenas en un corto período de tiempo. En estas pudo apreciar como la organización le secuestro cuando era tan solo un bebé y de como asesinaron a sus padres que lo único que querían era protegerle. Aturdido con tan mounstruosa cantidad de información cayó al suelo luchando por eliminar la sarta de patrañas que le agobian. Viendo que de momento nada podrá hacer, Aladdin centra su atención en su candidato para que pueda salvar en alma de su amigo, antes no lo sabía pero con el pasado que le ha mostrado Ugo ahora conoce el destino de las personas que mueren en la depravación.

-El rukh no puede mentir Alibaba-kun y es posible que termines herido por sus palabras pero solo tu puedes ayudarlo-emitió con voz serena ayudándose del flujo de magoi para hacer llegar el mensaje.

-¡¿Qué rayos me hiciste?!

El sol negro consiguió volver en si y si no fuera porque reaccionó con la velocidad necesaria le hubiera atravesado con una gran lanza de hielo. En sus ojos se podían apreciar unas pequeñas lágrimas contenidas. No quería pelear con Judal, no quería herirlo e incluso rogaba porque alguien detuviera el enfrentamiento. Pero es consiente de que nadie más que el puede hacerlo.

-¡Sarg Arsarros!

De nuevo la persona de la que está enamorado le ataca con intención de asesinarlo.

-¡Halharl infigar!

Y otra vez es obligado a responderlo. Los minutos pasan con tortuosa lentitud. Poco después el djinn negro emite un pequeño resplandor que se extiende y cubre todo a su alrededor para eliminar el rukh oscuro. Alibaba le ha salvado. El sacerdote cae debilitado e Ithnan se ve en la necesidad de huir del sitio con el. Las cosas no han salido como planeaban pero aún tienen maneras de hacerse con el control de Balbad.

Aladdin se acerca lentamente a su candidato pero verlo llorar con el cuerpo de su hermano en brazos le parte el corazón y le deja estático en el sitio.

-Bienvenido.

Dice el menor mientras deja fluir con libertad el llanto. Sostiene con fuerza su flauta. El sol se muestra más brillante que nunca como señalando un nuevo futuro, un gran comienzo. Pero el infante no se siente para nada bien. Murió mucha gente, su candidato perdió a una persona que le era importante, Ugo no volverá y parece que de nuevo a perdido a Judal. ¿Así serán las cosas? ¿Sin importar cuanto se esfuerze terminara perdiendo más de lo que gana? Niega con la cabeza. Si el que es el magi se deja caer ¿qué será del mundo? Ahora tiene una nueva carga en su pequeño corazón: La historia de Alma Toran. Se arma de valor, se coloca a un lado del rubio y toca su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Sé que te duele, pero si continuas llorando no le dejaras volver al flujo del rukh.

-¿De que hablas?

-El que una persona muera no significa el fin del camino. El magoi en su interior vuelve al flujo del rukh y se hace uno con el. ¡Sabiduría de Solomon!

Pronto las personas fallecidas se hicieron presentes en cuerpos traslúcidos.

-¡Vayan con los seres amados!

Mientras todos se reunían con amigos, familia, amantes y conocidos Sinbad se enfrentaba a Ithnan derrotandole sin esfuerzo, por desgracia era solo un doble, el rey alzó la vista al cielo notando la enorme luz de rukh dorado que cubría gran parte del territorio de Balbad.

En el palacio el tercer príncipe estaba un poco más tranquilo pues había logrado ver a Rashid y Anise que se mostraron orgullosos, luego a Mariam y por último a su hermano Kassim que le sonrió con dulzura para continuar su camino hacia el inicio.

Los espíritus volvieron a donde debían dejando a su paso miles de senderos dorados sumamente hermosos.

-¡Alibaba-san, Aladdin!-llegaba la fanalis conmovida hasta las lágrimas por ver que estaban sanos y salvos.

-¡Mor-san!-le saludaba el pequeño agitando las manos animadamente.

Sinbad que ha recuperado sus contenedores, Masrur y Jafar se unen al grupo.

Pasaron algunos días en Balbad.

Todo volvía más o menos a la normalidad, se reconstruía el reino al tiempo en que se atendía a los heridos. Pero algo andaba mal a la vista del esgrimista. Aladdin está animado, demasiado. Es conocedor de su cálida personalidad pero no actúa como de costumbre, es como si se forzara a sonreír.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-interrogó el mayor.

-Claro.

El dueño de Amón sospechaba que se trataba de algo importante así que le llevó a su habilitación para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

-¿Esta todo bien?-preguntó una vez se sentaron en la cama.

-Como de contumbre.

-No mientas, somos amigos. Siempre me has apoyado y protegido. Pero yo...-removió sus hebras doradas furioso-por mi culpa perdiste a Ugo.

-Ah eso...-bajó la mirada pensativo-no fue tu culpa. Lo que ocurrió es todo responsabilidad mía.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Deja de hacerlo! ¡Deja de cargar con todo! ¡Se nota que quieres llorar! ¡Confía en mi!

El peli azul miraba a los lados incómodo, no es que no quiera o no crea en él pero es complicado y doloso contar lo que le antormenta. Comienza a temblar involuntariamente, de esa manera se ve indefenso y termina provocando que el mayor le mire de otra manera. Impulsando por los sentimientos que tiene por el niño le besa. Este abre los ojos desmesuradamente sin poder creer en lo que está ocurriendo. El rubio le toma de las muñecas y le recuesta sobre el lecho. Intenta hacerse paso en el interior de la boca del niño pero este no lo permite hecho que atribuye a la timidez. Aladdin llora pero su candidato no se cuenta, esta concentrado en el inocente sabor que le ofrece su magi que en todo momento trata de huir pero como es natural le sobrepasa en fuerza física.

 _-No quiero esto. Alibaba-kun por favor detente...¿Qué hago? No quiero lastimarlo pero..._

El rubio dejó libres los labios, mismos que el magi mordió con fuerza hasta hacerlos sangrar para no decir algo que pudiera herir a su candidato. Si Alibaba quiere tocarlo esta bien, no se resistira o al menos es lo que cree porque sentir las manos del oji miel que se desplazan por su torso con intención de despojarle de la ropa traen el nitido recuerdo de lo que hizo con su amado. Los dedos de Alibaba le rozan con gentileza pero no es igual a las rudas y torpes caricias de su gran amor. El mayor está apunto de tomar un pequeño botón entre estos.

-¡Judal-kun!

Por más que se contuvo no pudo evitar llamarlo. Quería que lo rescatará, que lo tomara entre sus brazos...deseaba verlo con toda su alma. Asustado Alibaba alzó la mirada y no le gusto nada lo que encontró. La persona de la que está enamorado y a la que quiere ver siempre sonreír no lo hace en este momento. Llora, tiembla y su labio sangra.

- _¡Que idiota soy! Siempre viendo egoístamente lo que quiero no pensé que Aladdin podría estar enamorado de alguien más. Pero...¡¿Tenía que ser de Judal?! ¡Maldición no me habría importado que incluso fuera Sinbad! Aunque no soy quien para juzgar lo que siente su corazón. Lo he lastimado._

El rubio coge un pañuelo y limpia la herida del pequeño, luego le extiende la mano para ayudarle a sentar. Por algunos segundos los dos guardan el más pesado y absoluto silencio. El mayor se aclara la garganta y mira firmemente el piso.

-Así que te gusta Judal.-afirmó este.

-Si.

-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta, en realidad no era mi intención obligarte a nada. Es solo que estúpidamente creí que...

-No pasa nada.

No podían mirarse a la cara. Era penoso después de lo que estuvo a punto de acontecer.

-No te preocupes Aladdin, estoy seguro de que encontraremos la manera de traerle a tu lado.

-Suena como si quisieras obligarlo.

-Si eres feliz soy capaz incluso de ir al imperio y secuestrarlo.

El peli azul le miró curioso y luego dejó escapar un ataque de carcajadas.

-Ja ja ja ja eres muy gracioso Alibaba-kun.

-Je je supongo. Bueno-se puso de pie con actitud optimista-iré a buscar a Morgiana. Hay mucha gente herida que necesita tratamiento. Ah y también dejo de interrumpirte.

-Ah pero yo...

-¡Lo siento en verdad estoy ocupado! ¡Nos vemos al rato!

El esgrimista escapó para no escuchar que su amado le rechazaba importadole poco que eso pudiera herir de nueva cuenta al niño que se siente culpable de no poder corresponder sus sentimientos. Pero aún si el corazón de Aladdin tiene un peso extra no esta dispuesto a traicionar sus sentimientos; está enamorado del sacerdote, solo él tiene permitido el tocarle de esa manera, besarle y quererlo en la intimidad de las sábanas.

En el imperio Kou.

Específicamente en el sitio donde se reúnen los miembros de Al Thamen todos discuten el rotundo fracaso que han tenido en Balbad. Pero llegan a la conclusión de que solo aplazan lo inevitable. Aún tienen maneras de hacerles caer en su poder, lo intentaron por la vía diplomatica pero si esta no funciona siempre pueden llegar con métodos menos sutiles. Además el magi caído aún continúa en su poder.

-¡Por la grandeza de nuestro padre!

Repiten hasta el cansancio varias personas con el rostro cubierto distribuidos alrededor de un círculo rodeando de esta manera a Judal que continúa sin volver en si y no tiene manera de protegerse de lo que sea que le quieran hacer.

Algunas horas más tarde el azabache despierta adolorido, en un principio cree que se debe a la reciente falta de magoi y la pelea con Aladdin pero al darle una revisada a su cuerpo puede apreciar varias heridas de espada recientes. No muy profundas así que cerraran pronto.

-Así que me han castigado-suspiró fastidiado-era de esperar. Después de todo no hice lo que me pidieron. Al menos esta vez estaba inconsciente. Odio desmayarme cuando lo hacen, eso me hace ver patético.-afiló la mirada que mostraba gran rabia-gracias al enano sé que esos malditos asesinaron a mi familia. Planeaba divertirme con sus guerras pero estoy cansado de que me hagan lo mismo cada que las cosas no salen como quieren. Me volveré fuerte. Asesinaré con mis manos a esa maldita bruja...¿qué sería la extraña magia que uso el enano? Gracias a ella he recordado todo lo que ocurrió esa noche-cubre su rostro con la mano-espero que no me odie. Quisiera ir y hacerlo mío otra vez pero para como están las cosas solo conseguiría ponerlo en peligro. Sigan pensando que todo esta bien malditos, continúen creyendo que soy su maldito juguete y cuando menos se lo esperen los destruiré a todos.

Se levantó para mirar por la ventana recargando su cuerpo a un costado, el azul del cielo le recuerda mucho al chico que ama.

-¿Me esperarás enano?

Los altos mandos de Kou informaron del fracaso en Balbad, así que Koutoku decidió mandar varias flotas para invadirle por la fuerza. Kouen no estaba tan de acuerdo en tomar al país de esa manera a pesar de que el mismo prefiere el método militar. Pero no es para menos, el pelirrojo es un hombre con orgullo no blandiría su espada contra civiles desarmados. Lo que su padre planea no es diferente a una masacre de inocentes. Pero por más que trate de hacerlo entrar en razón este no va a escucharle, su juicio esta nublado por la mujer que mueve todo entre las sombras: Ren Gyokuen, que justo en este momento se cruza en su camino en uno de los muchos corredores del palacio.

-Que bueno verte Kouen.

Se dirige a él con esa característica melosa e hipócrita voz, el aludido no cambia en lo más mínimo su expresión.

-Buenos días, tengo cosas que hacer. Con su permiso.

Dijo cortante, severo y mirándole a los ojos. Sabe que ella es la líder de la organización que le quitó todo. Si por el fuera empuñaba su espada y le cortaba la cabeza. Pero no puede permitirse un lujo como ese y no porque le tenga miedo, más bien quiere asegurarse que cuando al fin levante su mano en contra de Gyokuen esta desaparezca por completo de la faz de la tierra. Y eso lo hace por dos grandes razones: primero vengar la muerte de la familia real a la cual veía como propia y la otra proteger al joven del que ha estado enamorado desde que recuerda y que para desgracia suya parece no corresponder o siquiera entender sus sentimientos, su amado Hakuryuu.

El oráculo se pasea con orgullo por el palacio como es su costumbre. Agradece como pocas veces el ser un mago de la creación pues sus heridas han cerrado completamente lucidendo su habitualmente firme y delicada piel de la que por cierto está más que orgulloso. Llega al sitio que es su objetivo, la habitación del cuarto príncipe. Esta a punto de tocar la puerta pero la sutileza no es algo natural en el así que se adentra con toda confianza. No ve al oji celeste en el sitio pero escucha el correr del agua. Tal parece que su majestad toma un baño. Sonríe con maldad y camina para encontrarse con este. En cuanto Hakuryuu le nota le dirige una mirada llena de hostilidad importandole poco que este pueda ver su desnudez.

-¿Qué quiere sacerdote-dono?

El contrario rió suavemente.

-Por favor. Me vas a decir que en esta situación aún tienes deseos de ser formal.

-Creí que le había dejado en claro que no confío en usted, me haría un enorme favor si me deja solo.

-Eso no va a pasar, al menos no hasta que me des lo que quiero. Convierte en mi contenedor de rey.

-No.

-No tienes a quien más pedirselo. No conoces otros magis.

-Mi hermana me ha contado de uno que es muy amable, si se lo pido quizá me ayude.

-Sueñas si crees que Sheherezade o Yunan te ayudaran sin esperar algo a cambio.

-No estoy pidiendo que lo hagan de a gratis, pero no me refería a ellos.

-A excepción de mi no conozco a más...-a su mente llegó la imagen del pequeño-¿Cómo conoces al enano?-la mirada en su rostro se volvió siniestra.

-No estoy obligado a responder.

-No quieras pasarte de listo. Podrás ser mi candidato favorito pero no estoy dispuesto a permitir que lo involucres en tus tonterías.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto suyo. Además ¿desde cuándo se preocupa de otras personas que no sean usted mismo?

-Estoy hablando enserio.

-Obligueme.

La terquedad del menor le saco de quicio por primera vez en su vida. Tenía muchas ganas de golpearlo pero en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo es mejor el príncipe, donde lo intenté puede estar seguro de que terminara severamente herido sino que muerto. Podría emplear su magia después de todo el chico esta desarmado y vulnerable pero no tiene intenciones de eliminar al que en un futuro podría ser un aliado. Hablar con el nunca ha funcionado, tienen puntos de vista contrarios. Así que solo le queda emplear la última carta que tiene a su disposición, su propio cuerpo: la seducción.

Toma al menor de las muñecas y le azota violentamente contra la pared haciendole daño y provocando que este emitiera un tenue gemido de dolor. Mentiría si dijera que no lo gozo pues desde que involucró a su amado enano borró toda dulzura que pudiera mostrarle alguna vez. Unió sus labios con los del príncipe de manera salvaje, este no lograba zafarse del agarre así que simplemente le mordió. Judal separó su rostro y le miró con burla mientras una línea roja se hacia paso desde su labio hasta el mentón.

-Necesitaras hacer más que eso para escapar de mi.

El oji escarlata tomo con una mano las dos del príncipe y las alzó sobre su cabeza mientras con la otra le atrajo por la cintura y poso sus labios sobre el pezón izquierdo del menor.

-Ah~

Fue tan vergonzoso para el oji celeste que se vio en la necesidad de desviar el rostro. No podía creer que su cuerpo le estuviese traicionando de esta manera. No se supone que un potencial enemigo le tuviera fácilmente en su poder. Judal era perverso jugaba con el botón ayudado de su lengua pero pronto detuvo todo movimiento. Se forzó a llegar hasta ahí considerando que era la única opción que tenía pero el sabor del cuerpo del cuarto príncipe le dio asco, le provocó náuseas. Y Hakuryuu no es el del problema, es él. Aún si solo planeaba hacerlo suyo para utilizarlo la realidad es que se vio imposibilitado porque a su mente no dejaban de venir imágenes de Aladdin, de sus gestos, los sonidos que hacía, el como lograron unir sus almas. Sintió que si seguia era como traicionarle y el solo pensarlo le provocó malestar. Ahora que ha perdido el ánimo de convertir al príncipe en su aliado le suelta sin el más mínimo cuidado provocando que este cayera de sentón sin poder evitarlo.

-Ya te lo dije no metas el enano en tus idioteces porque la próxima vez no pienso detenerme.

Le encaró solo para notar que este se encontraba en shock. Al menos las náuseas que siente ahora el sacerdote han servido para algo, pues por la expresión de Hakuryuu parece que ha logrado darle una lección.

Por varios días todo transcurrió en calma en el aún reino de Balbad. No así para candidato y magi que se evitaban todo el tiempo al no saber como tratarse de ahora en adelante. Morgiana solo esta en espera de una oportunidad para ayudar a que estos solucionen el problema. El rubio va transportando algunos medicamentos cuando ve que varias personas se movilizan en dirección al puerto. No tarda mucho en llegar.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó sin destinatario específico.

-Parece que el Imperio Kou tiene intenciones de invadirlos.-el rey de Sindria.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Apenas nos estamos levantado!

-La guerra nunca lo es.

-¿Qué debería hacer?

-Primero que nada huir de aquí.

-¿Eh? ¡No puedo escapar de manera cobarde abandonándolo todo!

-Alibaba-kun-su amigo que acaba de llegar le toma suavemente por el hombro-ojisan tiene razón. Entiendo que la situación es complicada pero mientras tu vivas habrán posibilidades de encontrar una solución para el problema de Balbad.

-Eso es muy cierto-el de pelo morado-capturar y asesinar a la familia real sería una gran ventaja. Ustedes son un símbolo de generaciones no puedes dejarte vencer así.

-Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Pero que pasará con la gente? ¿Serán asesinados sin posibilidad de defenderse?

-Claro que no. Desde este momento declaro que los príncipes sean exiliados perdiendo su título y Sindria los tomara en custodia.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pero qué...?!

-Tranquilo Alibaba-kun-el mayor-esto es solo una medida para que el Imperio no pueda eliminarlos. Jafar, necesito que les dirijas a nuestra embarcación y les lleves a Sindria. Yo iré a negociar con el emperador para obtener mejores condiciones para Balbad.

El rubio no dijo nada, no cuenta con poder diplomático. Esta vez dejar todo en manos de Sinbad era lo más adecuado.

El rey se equipó a Baal y se dirigió a las embarcaciones invasoras mientras los demás partían con destino al reino del eterno verano.

Bastó con que Sinbad se presentara como el poderoso líder de la Alianza de los Siete mares para que todos dieran vuelta para regresar a Kou. Les dejó bien claro que quería hablar con el emperador de la actual situación de Balbad. Cuando por fin llegó al sitio tuvo varias conversaciones con Koutoku donde uno y otro debatían el destino de aquella nación. El mayor era sumamente convincente pero los argumentos del oji miel siempre le superaban. No cabe duda que el conquistador de siete laberintos es el más grande comerciante de la historia. Nadie había dejado callado literalmente al emperador, que en algún punto no tenía ni la menor idea de que decir. Así el amo de Fokarol logró un mejor acuerdo del que era posible para un reino en la actual situación de Balbad. Y de esa manera también llamó la atención de dos personas que no le quitaban el ojo de encima: Ren Kougyoku su eterna enamorada, que de jugar bien sus piezas el rey se convertiría en una aliada de mucha utilidad y Ren Hakuryuu que no ha desistido en su intento de conquistar un laberinto con ayuda del pequeño magi. Con el que de hecho esta agradecido pues su hermana le ha contado una y mil veces como le salvo en el asunto de Ryosai. No puede esperar para conocerle y pedirle a el y al monarca que se vuelvan sus aliados y le ayuden a conseguir su más grande objetivo en la vida: destruir al imperio Kou. No le importa mancharse las manos de sangre con tal de lograrlo.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno, pues esta aquí el capitulo, la verdad tenía pensado que llegara hasta donde Hakuryuu visita Sindria pero creo que me emocioné narrando otras cosas. Oh como quisiera que Judal y Aladdin pudieran vivir ya su romance, pero ni modo aún falta para eso. Gracias por leer! Nos vemos la próxima!**

 **Black soul99.-Oh a mi me hizo muy feliz leer tu comentario! Siempre respondo el cien por ciento de los comentarios :), además tu rw fue muy lindo! Oh que bueno que te gustara la continuación y el lemon, esa es la parte que más difícil se me hace narrar para que se entienda porque me gusta que sea sensual y romántica :) oh pues muchas gracias, no se ni que decir, no miento si te digo que tu comentario me ha hecho llorar. Soy muy insegura con respecto a la forma en la que escribo pero es algo que amo hacer. Pues la práctica ayuda mucho, yo hace casi un año escribía fatal, pero gente muy linda me dio varios consejos y entre más escribo más me acostumbró a narrar, así que mucho ánimo! Seguro que un día escribies mejor que yo :) además en gustos se rompen géneros, pues por ejemplo tu me has dicho que te gusta como escribo y hace un par de semanas alguien me dijo que no sirvo para esto y que mi trabajo es basura. Igual y no me comentó nada con respecto a la historia así que a saber si la leyó, pero en este mundo no importa que siempre habrá gente que ataque y gente a la que le guste tu trabajo aun si no tienen oportunidad de comentar, por eso nunca de los nuncas te vayas a rendir :). Pues mientras tenga la oportunidad seguiré escribiendo odio dejar una historia inconclusa. Solo por curiosidad si un día me vuelves a comentar. Como encontraste mi fic? Es que me parece que esta categoría no aparece en la lista de magi y pues me dio curiosidad XD. Oh, si me llegó el otro rw, es solo que la página tuvo algunos problemas y por unos días no dejó leer los comentarios, pero agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de dejar otro :). Que genial que te pareciera bueno, y ten por seguro que si esta en mis posibilidades no me detengo nunca! Me vas a matar de felicidad con tan bonitos comentarios, y como dije mucho ánimo. Sin duda la práctica es la base de todo. Por si no me conoces en amor yaoi te invito a que me busques como dark kirito y ahí si veras que la práctica ayuda XD. Nos vemos!**


	5. No sabes lo que se siente

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5 No sabes lo que se siente el que te obliguen.**

 **.**

En el imperio Kou.

El rey de los siete mares aprovecha para dar un paseo por el sitio. Con motivos inocentes, esta vez en realidad no tiene pensando aprovecharse de la situación, solo quiere respirar aire puro. Después de todo es estresante, puede ser alguien acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida. Pero la nación de su tutor depende de que tan bien juegue sus cartas, si es agotador. De lejos observa al oráculo del imperio que trae mala cara como casi toda la vida. No es del tipo de gente que guste encontrarse por casualidad, ni por algún tipo de ceremonia obligatoria. Y pensándolo detenidamente ni aunque le encadenadaran y tiraran la llave amenazandole con no dejarle escapar. Y es que no solo ha hecho cosas indecibles y que no solo lo hirieron a el sino a su pueblo. Además eso de que a cada rato le insista con que se convierta en su candidato ya le tiene más que harto. Cansa ese tipo de acoso. Si tuviese que elegir a un magi escogería a Yunan después de todo fue el que le contó del poder de los laberintos. O mejor aún alguien manejable e inocente como Aladdin, si, esa parece una buena opción. Frunce el ceño molesto notando que no hay manera de evadir al muchacho que tiene la mirada bien fija en su dirección, otra vez tendrá que soportar sus ruegos, está a tan solo unos metros, y después...

-¿Eh?

El oji miel no dio un solo paso más mientras escuchaba a detalle el caminar del joven que se alejaba. ¿Acaso le ha pasado de largo? ¿A él, el poderoso líder de la alianza de los siete mares? Incluso le ignoró como si no fuera más que un cúmulo de arena en el suelo. Herido en su amor propio se giró para encarar la que para el fue una actitud insolente, pero entonces vio que Judal era rodeado por varios sujetos con el rostro cubierto.

 _-Al Thamen._

Bien, ni el es tan estúpido como para ponerse en evidencia delante de la organización. Continuó con su paseo mientras en el estómago sentía una leve molestia, seguramente coraje reprimido. Pero olvidar la situación es lo mejor que puede hacer por ahora. Además es solo Judal quien le ignora, y ese chico no es nada. Trata de convencerse y no le da mayor relevancia.

...

El magi oscuro se encuentra en otra de las aburridas reuniones del molesto grupo que le tiene bajo su control. ¿Qué si no notó la presencia de Sinbad? Oh claro que lo hizo, es demasiado idiota como para pasarle de largo. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Esta molesto por su intervención en Balbad y furioso porque le rodea energía conocida y que no es de otra persona que su querido enano. Como mago de la creación es sencillo de suponer. Ahora, ¿por qué rayos se dió esa situación? ¿Qué rayos es lo que no sabe? Hasta donde está enterado el pequeño está en Balbad, ¿o no? ¿Entonces?

-Judal-una voz masculina llama su atención.

El azabache le mira sin interés y arrugando el bello rostro en una mueca clara de aburrimiento.

-¿Qué?-interrogó con su tono hostil.

En este punto está tan fastidiado que le vale completamente recibir algún tipo de castigo por parte de esos hombres y mujeres dañados de la cabeza.

-Queremos un informe de la situación en Balbad.

-No hay nada que decir. Todo se salió de control por culpa del idiota del rey de Sindria. Tenía que meterse en nuestros asuntos, ¿por qué no simplemente lo matamos?

-Tu más que nadie eres consiente de lo difícil que eso es, nos guste o no.

-Tchi.

-¿Qué hacemos?-otra voz masculina.

-No se preocupen-la voz de una mujer que le resulta molesta y hasta asquerosa al magi-por ahora solo observar y continuar con los planes que ya tenemos. Estoy segura de que ese hombre terminara cometiendo un error. Por mucho que vea el flujo del destino lo hará. Es un simple hombre que se siente un dios, ja ja ja que arrogante. Ese tipo de personas encuentran su final tarde o temprano en la miseria, ¿no es así Solomon?

 _-¿Quién rayos es Solomon? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no es ese el nombre que mencionó el enano cuando me atacó con esa magia extraña? ¿Tiene algo que ver con esa persona o solo le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas a un asunto que no lo merece? ¿Es porque lo extraño y quiero hacerle el amor otra vez? ¡Maldita sea que difícil es la abstinencia pero mientras no encuentre algún tipo de conjuro que me transporte de un sitio a otro en segundos nada puedo hacer, no quiero que Al Thamen se de cuenta de lo nuestro, podrían intentar hacerle lo que a mi. Bueno también podría ir a verlo algún día como cuando me escapaba para ver al rey idiota pero tendrá que ser cuando dejen de vigilarme tanto. ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Qué les hice? Ah si, lo de Balbad. ¡Estúpido Sinbad todo es tu culpa! ¡Siempre lo es! ¡¿Qué carajo se supone que haga con esta ansiedad?!_

-Bueno eso es todo-dijo la líder.

Todos se retiraron rápidamente, pero cuando el oji escarlata estuvo a punto de hacerlo, la mujer se le paró justo enfrente para impedir su paso.

-¿Qué sucede?-intentó por todos los medios hacer la voz más amable y más o menos lo consiguió.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con mi hijo?

-Mal, se niega a ser mi candidato, pero fuera de eso pienso que tiene mucho potencial. Incluso más que Kouen.

-¿Enserio? Pero está tardando demasiado si no toma un laberinto no se hará más fuerte, quizá tenga que hacer algo para obligarlo.

-¡No!

La oji celeste le observo divertida.

-¿Qué ocurre mi pequeño Judal?

-Es decir no, sería un desperdicio realizar una mala jugada y que por ello rompas a ese útil peón, ¿o no? El no es como Hakuyuu o Hakuren, si lo presionas perderás todo el tiempo que has invertido en el, ¿no te parece?

-Supongo que tienes razón, además estoy ocupada con varios asuntos. Te dejo el cuidado de mi hijo a ti. Después de todo lo has hecho muy bien estos años. Más te vale no arruinarlo ahora, sabes lo que te espera si lo haces, ¿cierto?

Al joven no le quedó de otra que arrodillarse a sus pies y asentir con la cabeza. Como odia humillarse ante esa mujer que es la principal causa de que no escape pero mientras no tenga el poder para derrotarla es algo a lo que se tiene que someter. Esta satisfecha con su actitud se retiró, el esperó un rato y también hizo lo mismo, solo que esta vez por la ventana. No tenía ni ganas de caminar por donde ella lo hizo, incluso el repirar el mismo oxígeno le parecía veneno puro que le hacia sentir mal, le provocaba náuseas. Levitó un buen rato hasta que a lo lejos divisó al cuarto príncipe que como toda la vida estaba entrenando y sonrió, pues ya se le ha pasado el coraje y trauma de su rechazo. Además no puede estar mucho tiempo así con el pequeño llorón que ve casi como un hermano aunque la última vez estuviera a punto de hacerle otra cosa, pero no le queda de otra, está más que dispuesto a vender su cuerpo si con eso logra crear un futuro más brillante para su enano. Además con esa maldita organización es lo único a lo que le están orillando, sin embargo es por mucho su última opción.

-¡Ey Hakuryuu!-le saludo desde el aire.

Pero este hizo de cuenta que no le escuchó aún cuando dio un pequeño salto por el susto.

-¡Me lleva que te estoy hablando!

Igual reacción, bueno nada que no se esperara. Bajó a tierra firme y se acercó con elegancia, el menor realizó un giró de su lanza que pasó rozando a la altura de los ojos al mayor a modo de amenaza y la dejó descansando a un lado suyo mientras aún la sostenía.

-¿Qué sucede sacerdote-dono?

-¿Me vas a seguir llamando de esa manera luego de lo del otro día?-sonrió con maldad.

-...-el oji celeste guardo el comentario para sus adentros pero si le dedicó una mirada llena de rencor.

-Ya calmate, tampoco es que tenga deseos de pelear contigo, era solo una manera de entregarte un poco de mi poder. Te lo he dicho mil veces si dejas que te haga caer en la depravación te volverás más fuerte. También puedo guiarte por una celda pero no quieres hacer ninguna de las dos, no me lo estas poniendo fácil.

-El fácil eres tu por ofrecer tu cuerpo de esa manera.

El oráculo no pudo contener la furia en su interior, le ama como a un hermano, amigo de infancia o algo así, pero hasta ahí. Porque su corazón y cuerpo por voluntad solo le pertenecen a Aladdin. ¡El tampoco está contento haciendo esto! Le tomó del cuello de su vestimenta y le estrelló brutalmente contra el árbol que tenían detras. El menor lanzó un gran gemido de dolor mientras los dos se miraban con rabia.

-No lo entiendes Hakuryuu, nunca lo haces. ¿Crees que esto me hace feliz? Que poco me conoces.

-No quiero hacerlo, eres mi enemigo y entre más distancia halla entre nosotros mejor.

-Eres un imbécil. ¿A dónde te ha llevado esa terquedad? No eres más que un niño llorón agarrado a la falda de su hermana.

-¡Cállate!

El príncipe empleó el doble de fuerza que Judal para imitar el movimiento y que el sol negro fuera quien estuviera recargado del árbol. El más joven tenía toda la intención de herirlo, el dolor fue tan intenso que el magi no se quejó e incluso juraba que durante un par de segundos se le nubló la vista. Creyó que se había desmayado, pero al juzgar por la actitud contraria no fue así. Además no es como que su cuerpo esté en óptimas condiciones. Como si Al Thamen no se hubiera desquitado lo suficiente con el por los errores que ellos mismos cometieron en Balbad. Aún así su orgullo le brindo fuerzas de quien sabe donde y miró con una sonrisa malintencionada al otro que no pudo ocultar el temblor de su cuerpo. Siempre ha sido insolente con un ser que puede asesinarlo con un solo movimiento y es en momentos como este que lo recuerda.

-Tienes razón no me conoces y no te interesa. Y me vale si no crees en mis palabras pero lo que hago no es por mi, es por ti grandísimo idiota; escuchame bien, ya tengo una persona a la que amo, y sé que tu también por eso jamás te he visto de esa manera. Para mi eres solo un mocoso perdido que no haya la manera de confesarse a la persona que quiere.

-No sé de que me hablas.

-Oh mi Hakuryuu, soy un magi, ¿no creerás que no vi ese extraño color en tu rukh cada que estas cerca de esa persona, o si?

-Ya te dije que no sé de que me hablas. Y aún si fuera el caso tu estas igual que yo.

-Claro que no, porque ya hice mío al ser al que le entregue mi corazón. Pero tu no has tomado siquiera la mano de Kouen.

-¡No siento nada por él! ¡Ese hombre no trató de evitar la muerte de mis hermanos!

-Si claro, siguen engañandote, piensa que eso que sientes es odio y no atracción de esa manera el rencor teñirá tu rukh de negro. Yo solo te lo digo porque me importas y no quiero que arruines tu vida sin conocer esa clase de sentimientos. Pero el único que tiene control de su destino eres tu, o yo si me dejas guiarte.

-No estoy loco.

-Entonces estás solo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Así como estamos nadie va a creer que somos amigos. El solo de verme te provoca coraje y es muy obvio. Escucha Sinbad regresará a Sindria pronto estoy seguro de que está más que harto del imperio aunque el muy maldito lo disimula muy bien. Tienes que pedirle que te lleve a su reino. Inventale que tienes que estudiar o que se yo, y llévate a Kougyoku contigo.

-No era necesario que me lo dijeras, era algo que tenía planeado hacer pero necesito tiempo, no podré seguirle de inmediato, y tampoco es que me interese, ¿pero por qué lo dices?

-Entonces si te interesa.

-...

-Ya, calmate, te dije que no es mi intención ugh...-puso una expresión de dolor y estuvo a punto de tocar un costado a su espalda que era donde sentía una punzada y luego un líquido que descendia.

 _-Que suerte la mía. Con el golpe que me di por culpa de Hakuryuu se abrió una herida y ahora sangra. Menos mal que con el color de mi ropa no se nota._

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó el oji celeste serio.

-Si claro, como si me fuera a creer que estas preocupado. Mira te dije esas cosas porque la organización planea algo y es más seguro si ustedes no están. Ahora si no tienes nada más que hacer largate que quiero dormir en una de las ramas de este árbol.

-Eres tu el que tendría que hacerlo, yo llegué antes.

-Que infantil

-Tu igual.

-Bueno, por mi no hay problema, puedo quedarme a verte, no me molesta en lo absoluto.

-Siempre eres un fastidio.

El oji celeste se retiraba mientras era observado por el magi para asegurarse de no ceder hasta que este no le viera más. Cuando ya no le notó se dejó caer al suelo inconsciente al tiempo que una severa hemorragia amenazaba con acabar con su vida.

El cuarto príncipe le vio desvanecerse, pero desde esa distancia le fue imposible apreciar la sangre.

 _-Si está herido o no, no es asunto mío. El solo se lo ha buscado por seguir las órdenes de la organización. No puedes sentir pena por alguien que es tu enemigo._

Y prosiguió con su camino importandole poco el convalesciente chico. El sacerdote por su parte podría jurar que había escuchado un: "todo estará bien Judal-kun, yo siempre te cuido."

-Genial, estoy alucinando-sonrió con dulzura-al menos fue bueno volver a escuchar su chillona voz.

Y perdió el sentido por segunda ocasión.

...

El primer príncipe imperial iba con rumbo a la biblioteca para investigar cosas como toda la vida. Después de todo es un hombre muy curioso, cuando su vista se posó en el oráculo. Se acercó rápidamente al joven notando que se había desmayado y tenía una severa hemorragia que el rukh no alcanzaba a sanar. Desenfundó su espada y apuntó directo en la herida de la espalda, afortunadamente cayó boca abajo.

-Phenex.

Empleó el poder de su djinn que emitió un brillo morado e inmediatamente curó al sacerdote que abrió lentamente los ojos emitiendo uno que otro gemido pero sin la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie. Aunque eso no implica que no le mirara con hostilidad sintiéndose humillado.

-No tienes porque enojarte, yo solo te ayudé.

-Ya...lo sé.

-No puedes seguir así, un día se les irá la mano, podrían asesinarte.

-¿Crees que no estoy al tanto?...soy el principal interesado en acabar con ellos. Sé que tu también entiendes lo peligrosos que son y que aún no contamos con lo necesario para eliminarlos.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, para alguien como el es difícil admitir que no tiene el control de la situación.

-Algo debemos hacer.

-No dije lo contrario, tu tienes tus métodos, yo los míos.

-No tenemos porque ser enemigos, podemos trabajar en equipo.

-¿Y qué rayos crees que he estado haciendo? Por algo te ayude a conquistar tres celdas.

-Creí que había sido por mandato de la organización.

-Nah, no tienen esa clase de poder en mi. Soy un magi, solo yo elijo a mis candidatos. Si no te considerara digno no te habría ayudado. Además necesitamos hacernos de más poder para borrar a esa bruja del camino.

-Aunque en la condición en la que estas ahora no pareces muy confiable.

-Ya cállate.

Dijo en realidad como pequeño berrinche. El mayor le cargó para llevarle a su habitación pues aún estaba muy débil por la pérdida de sangre, le recostó en el lecho y se sentó a su lado.

-Te vez diferente.

-Bien por ti.

-No, es enserio, ¿pasó algo bueno?

-Me lleva si te diste cuenta ellos también, no quiero que me vuelvan a castigar.

-No te preocupes, dudo que lo hayan notado, más bien es algo que me dice la intuición. ¿Qué ocurrió?

El sacerdote suspiró fastidiado.

-No te vas hasta que te diga, ¿cierto?

-Ya conoces la respuesta.

-Parece que al fin puedo entenderte un poco. Ya sé lo que sientes cuando ves a Hakuryuu.

-¿Rechazo?

-Eso no idiota, lo otro.

-¡¿Te has enamorado de él?!

-A veces me recuerdas mucho a Sinbad.

-No lo menciones, sabes que no me agrada.

-Entonces no hagas que me acuerde de él. No, no me refiero a ese malagradecido, hay un enano pervertido que me gusta mucho.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-¿Era por curiosidad o un interrogatorio?

-Es lo menos que me debes por la ayuda.

-Chantajista, su nombre es Aladdin y al igual que yo es un magi.

-¿Alguno de los otros murió?

-No, es un cuarto, ¿no es curioso?

-Sin duda es interesante.

-Algo si te digo, es mío y no voy a permitir que le pongas un dedo encima. Ahora largate no me siento bien y tu compañía me hace sentir peor.

-Hablo muy enserio Judal, deberías ser más cuidadoso o ellos un día de estos...

-Ya deja de decir tonterías, ya lo sé.

Con trabajo se giró dándole la espalda, el mayor se puso de pie para continuar con su camino pero antes de perderse de vista le miró.

-No estas solo.

Dijo con simpleza y le dejó. El oráculo había caído en un profundo sueño, pero alcanzó a escuchar sus palabras por lo que tenía una leve sonrisa.

...

En Sindria.

Han pasado dos semanas de que el rey de los siete mares fuera a Kou para arreglar el asunto de Balbad. Durante este período Alibaba se ha negado a hablar con Aladdin, principalmente porque se siente avergonzado por la manera en que le trató. Sabe que tiene toda la culpa por malinterpretar las palabras del inocente niño sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de corroborar si era verdad lo que suponía. Y ahora simplemente se siente como basura pues aún está deprimido por lo de Kassim y cada que su pequeño amigo acerca la mano para intentar detenerle en una de sus múltiples huidas se da cuenta de que este luce cada vez más deprimido y con justa razón, ha perdido a Ugo, a Judal y el continúa lastimandole cada que lo ve. Da vueltas en su habitación buscando una respuesta que parece negarse a aparecer.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser tan idiota? Si yo estoy sufriendo el debe estar mil veces peor. Pero no tengo idea de como acercarme a el, creo que esta vez si lo eché todo a perder; dudo que me perdone.

-¿No es mejor preguntar a suponer?-dijo una voz a su espalda.

-¡Waaaaah!

-¡Lo siento no era mi intención asustarte! Es que como tenías la puerta abierta y no me ponías atención se me hizo fácil entrar para dejarte la comida.

-Oh gracias, he sido muy grosero. Tienes días haciéndolo y no te he mostrado mi agradecimiento.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que tienes muchas cosas en las cuales pensar. Mucho gusto, me llamo Pipirika y soy hermana de Hinahoho, uno de los siete generales.

-Un placer, soy Alibaba Saluja, y pienso que tienes razón. Debería hablar con mi amigo. Iré ahora mismo.

-Espera.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Deberías comer primero, de esa manera llegaran mejor las ideas, ¿no crees?-sonrió.

-Tienes razón.

La peli azul quedó impresionada, jamás en su vida supo de alguien que ingiriera a tal velocidad y eso que ella es de Imuchak, tribu famosa por su gran tamaño, el chico seguramente tenía prisa pues incluso en cuestión de segundos le perdió de vista.

Alibaba llegó al dormitorio del pequeño pero se detuvo en la puerta, aún se debatia si era o no correcto lo que estaba haciendo, algo es seguro no quiere causarle más daño pero tampoco tiene la confianza de salir airoso de esta. Niega violentamente con la cabeza y decide llamar a la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo con suavidad el niño.

Giró el picaporte y se adentro. Aladdin estaba sentado mirando por la ventana pero volteó en su dirección para recibir a la visita.

-Alibaba-kun...

La cálida sonrisa de su amigo rompio en mil pedazos su corazón, se ve mal, mucho ¿cómo es posible que no se diera cuenta? Caminó algunos pasos decidido y encaró al menor que le ofreció el más dulce gesto que haya admirado jamás y se sintió peor. Ha sido tan injusto con el y lo único que encuentra es una comprensión que no se merece. Cae de rodillas y se suelta a llorar amargamente en el regazo del peli azul que acaricia suavemente su cabello.

-¡Lo siento Aladdin! ¡Soy un estúpido! ¡Esta bien si amas a Judal! ¡Pero por lo que más quieras no sufras solo!

-No lo hago estoy bien. Ahora que tengo la oportunidad de hablar contigo dime, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No tiene importancia.

-La tiene, para mi al menos. Siento no haberte ayudado a salvar a tu amigo...a tu pueblo, creo que aún me falta mucho como magi, lo lamento si tan solo tuviese un poco más de experiencia esto no...

-¡Jamás! ¡Tu eres la única persona que deseo que sea mi magi! Solo tu puedes guiarme. Te lo dije estoy enamorado de ti.

-Pero yo no...

-¡No importa! ¡No volveré a tocarte de esa manera! Solo no te alejes de mi lado. No tengo problema si no puedes convertirte en mi pareja, no es mi intención forzarte a algo que no quieras, pero por favor déjame ser tu amigo.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, eres muy especial para mi.

El rubio se levantó y miró los hermosos ojos azules llenos de sinceridad. De manera misteriosa aliviaron su corazón. Si bien aún están deprimidos por todo al menos han logrado recuperar un importante vinculo. Alibaba tomo asiento junto al niño en la ventana de tal manera que quedaba uno enfrente del otro.

-Y ahora dime, ¿cómo te enamoraste de él?

-Mmm...supongo que me siento identificado con Judal-kun, no sé como explicarlo...fue como un tipo de conexión, creo que soy malo para estas cosas.

-Claro que no, te entiendo muy bien. Es como si puedieran entenderse sin palabras.

-¡Si!

-Me da gusto.

-Ah yo...no fue mi intención.

-Esta bien ¡es enserio! Al menos espero que te respete.

-¿Qué quieres decir Alibaba-kun?

-Si tu sabes, que no te bese o toque hasta después de varias citas.

-¿Qué es eso?-ladeó la cabeza.

-Ah bueno es...cuando visitas varios lugares con la persona que amas, para divertirse, platicar, conocerse y otras cosas.

-J-Judal-kun y yo no hemos tenido una cita pero...

-No te preocupes, las circunstancias en las que se conocieron fueron poco comunes, estoy seguro de que solo les hace falta un poco de tiempo a solas.

-Pero nosotros-se puso rojo-ya hicimos...el amor.

El oji miel le miró pasmado, luego lo meditó un poco y llegó a la conclusión de que la inocencia del infante le había hecho confundir conceptos.

-¿Te abrazó?

-Más que eso.

-¿Te besó?

-Un poco más.

-¿Te acarició?

-Mmm-visiblemente incómodo.

-¿Quieres decir que el puso su...en tu...?

-¡Alibaba-kun!

La vergüenza pudo más en el. Sintió que le daba un infarto. No es culpa suya, no sabía lo que hacia, ¿por qué estas cosas le pasan a él? Ugo debió enseñarle más del mundo.

-¿Te obligó?-con expresión severa.

El pobre interrogado solo pudo negar.

-Menos mal, pero es un maldito aprovechado.

-Claro que no, yo estuve de acuerdo...aunque no sabía muy bien de que iba todo, además tu también ibas a...

-¡Tu tienes la culpa! ¡Eres demasiado lindo!

-Suenas como alguien sospechoso.

-No puedo evitarlo, tienes algo que provoca que uno se pierda en ti, pero prometi respetar tu relación con Judal. Suertudo me dan ganas de asfixiarlo con su trenza.

-Ja ja ja ja eres muy gracioso Alibaba-kun...

El pequeño se tambaleó un segundo y estuvo a punto de caer por la ventana, por fortuna su candidato le tomo entre sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien?

-Perfectamente, no te preocupes-sonrió débilmente.

-Puedes confiar en mi, somos amigos.

-Han sido varias cosas, supongo que solo me falta dormir y comer un poco, tiene algunos días que no me siento de humor para eso.

-¿Qué tantos?

-No lo recuerdo con exactitud.

-Trata.

-¿Tres?

 _-De verdad soy un idiota, yo autocompadeciendome cuando es claro que Aladdin necesita ayuda, se ve tan frágil y aún así se preocupó por mi estado de ánimo. ¿Cómo no me iba a enamorar de el? Pero no tiene caso pensar en ello, ya le entregó su corazón al maniático ese y por desgracia no cuento con el pretexto de él lo conoció primero, yo fui el idiota que se confundió con sus palabras, no miento cuando digo que voy a respetar tus sentimientos amigo._

-¿Alibaba-kun?

-¿Eh? Ah, lo siento estaba distraído.

-Ya me siento mejor, gracias.

-Deberías comer algo.

-Creo que lo haré ya mismo. Tu visita me animó mucho.

-Debí haber hablado antes contigo.

-Lo importante es que lo hiciste.

Y de esa manera sonrieron y se encaminaron al comedor. Porque el corazón de ambos está herido en más de una forma, pero ahora saben que tienen a alguien que está dispuesto a apoyarles sin pedir algo a cambio.

...

En el imperio Kou.

Sinbad realizaba las últimas negociaciones para volver a su reino pues además de estar harto de aparentar ser el hombre perfecto extraña mucho a Jafar y es que era imperativo que volviera al reino para hacerse cargo de todo. Con los dos fuera eso hubiera sido un caos. Aunque su pareja siempre ha sido la mente maestra detrás de la política. Se retiró a su habitación para poder dormir siendo vigilado por dos de sus generales y no es que no confíen en el, pero mejor asegurarse de que no lo echara todo a perder. Pasó la mejor noche desde que esta en ese sitio quizá porque sabe que ahora mismo vuelve a su amada tierra. Luego de una pequeña ceremonia sube a la embarcación que le llevara a casa.

...

Luego de ver partir al líder de la alianza de los siete mares el emperador se retiró a su despacho. Kouen pidió una audiencia para convencerle de dejar estudiar a Hakuryuu y Kougyoku en el reino del eterno verano pues Judal le contó lo mismo que al cuarto príncipe, aunque omitió dicho detalle. Al principio se encontró con la negativa de su padre pero cuando le dijo que era un método para encontrar debilidades en Sindria, aprovecharse de ellas y hacerse del control de dicho territorio dio su permiso sin pensarlo más. Y de esa manera los dos jóvenes tomaron un barco para llegar a su destino; el chico busca en Sinbad a un aliado, la chica venganza por la ofensa recibida.

...

En Sindria.

El monarca al fin ha llegado después del que para el fue el viaje más largo de su vida, seguramente por que extrañaba en demasía a su país y a...

-¡Sin!

Su visir llegó corriendo y se lanzó a sus brazos en donde su rey le tomó por la cintura y beso sus labios con desesperación, si, Jafar era lo que más le hacia falta. Poco más de un mes sin probar su piel. De verdad que tenía que felicitarlo por haberle sido fiel porque esta seguro que estuvo a punto del colapso. Las manos del mayor se deslizan hábilmente entre la ropa tocando todo a su alcance.

-Ah...

Oh si, ese dulce sonido que tanto echaba de menos, pero quiere más, mucho más.

-No Sin, aquí ah, tienes cosas que hacer mmm...Aladdin y Alibaba-kun tienen problemas...

Eso fue suficiente para bajar toda la calentura del mayor que le miró interrogante.

-¿A qué le refieres?

-Es algo que debes ver por ti mismo, pero estoy seguro de que es la depresión por lo ocurrido en Balbad, dudo que hayan podido superarlo y aunque he tratado de animarlos mucho me temo que ha sido completamente inútil.

-No te preocupes mi amor, estoy seguro de que algo podremos hacer.

El albino guió a su amante a la alcoba del peli azul, aunque de camino se toparon con alguien conocido.

-Oh así que has regresado Sinbad.

Escuchó el aludido tras el, en ese momento no supo identificar la razón, pero le pareció en verdad atrayente ese sonido por lo que sonrió de manera deslumbrante y se giró para saludar al chico.

-Si, heme aquí...¿Alibaba-kun?

Ante sus ojos un joven rubio regordete al punto de ser completamente redondo, este le dirigió una expresión alegre asintiendo.

-¡¿Qué te pasó?!

-Ja ja ja ja-nervioso-creo que subí un poco de peso estos días...

Un poco no era la palabra que el hombre usaría, pero la verdad podría causar estragos en la autoestima de por si baja del esgrimista. Decidió dejar de lado el asunto, por el momento, para ir a ver a Aladdin. Jafar dijo que el también tiene un problema, solo espera que no sea el mismo. Llega a su cuarto abre la puerta y...

-¡Sinbad-ojisan!

Decir que tuvo la intención de estrellar su cabeza contra la pared de puro coraje era decir poco, ¿Cómo es posible que descuiden de esa manera su salud?

 _-Tranquilo, no hay razón para perder los estribos. Han pasado por mucho seguro ellos tampoco querían llegar a esta situación. Aún así, ¿cómo lograron engordar tanto en poco más de un mes? ¿Qué acabaron con las provisiones del reino o qué? No debo ser severo con ellos..._

Trataba de mantener la serenidad pero decenas de comentarios irresponsables como "la comida es deliciosa" o "incluso creí que me daría un infarto" le sacaron de quicio. Así que furioso les puso a correr alrededor de su reino para que volvieran a su condición original.

Luego de una semana un Alibaba en forma hacia lo dicho por el mayor, limpio el sudor de su frente y se detuvo un momento para respirar.

-¿No es genial que hayamos vuelto a la normalidad...Aladdin?

Miraba atónito al pequeño que se veía como al principio, ¿cómo es posible después de tanta actividad física?

Sinbad y el visir llegaron poco después al igual que dos de sus generales.

-Aladdin, Alibaba-kun quiero presentarles a los que serán sus profesores y les ayudaran a pulir sus habilidades.

Ante ellos estaba una chica de pelo aqua y un joven moreno de cabello blanco. El oji miel ni había terminado de hacer las presentaciones cuando el infante embelezado con su mayor vicio se lanzó a los pechos de la pobre mujer, que desesperada le pidió que parase, pero al ver que no lo hacia decidió castigarlo con el uso de su magia donde casi chamuscó al pobre con un conjuro de agua. Su candidato fue a prestar ayuda notando que la temperatura corporal de este era muy elevada y no pudo contener un gemido de dolor pues se quemó al acercarse a él.

-Estaba nerviosa por ser la maestra de un magi y solo me encuentro con que eres un mocoso pervertido y estas gordo.

-No eres tan amable como pensé onesan.

-Jum- molesta.

-Ni le hagan caso-el moreno-siempre le gusta aparentar que es ruda.

-Tu cállate, nadie pidió tu opinión.

El peli morado se aclaró la garganta y se propuso hacer las presentaciones debidas.

-Estos son Sharkan de Heliohap que es un genio en las artes de la espada y que por lo tanto será quien enseñe a Alibaba-kun. Y ella es Yamuraiha de Magnostad una maga prodigio que será la tutora de Aladdin.

-¿Eh?-la joven haciendo berrinche-no quiero tomar de aprendiz a un mocoso como el, ah aunque ya me ofrecí-pensando-bien, le haré una prueba, si la pasa le transmitiré todos mis conocimientos.

-¿En que consiste onesan?

-Quiero que realizes tu hechizo más poderoso. Quiero ver el alcance que tiene un mago de la creación.

Luego de algunos minutos el pequeño llegó con su mediador lo apuntó en dirección al cielo y...

-¡Halharl infigar!

Se formó un enorme pilar de fuego que se perdiá en la altitud sin que la vista alcanzara a ver la longitud en su totalidad. Las mejillas de la mujer estaban coloreadas de un tono rosado y sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

-¡Será todo un honor ser tu maestra!

Su mirada quedó fija en el peli azul que había regresado a su apariencia original.

-¿Qué pasó?-su rey.

-Supongo que al ser un magi y no utilizar su poder recientemente este se acumuló en su interior.

Estaban todos muy emocionados cuando uno de los súbditos se acercó al líder de la alianza para informarle que se avecinaba un barco del imperio Kou así que el rey, los invitados y los todos los generales fueron a recibirlos.

La primer persona que se apareció ante ellos fue la octava princesa, luego de un cordial recibiendo e intercambio de palabras corteses; el hombre casi había sido decapitado por la peli rosa que peleaba por que el rey se hiciera responsable de haber manchado su honor, al obligarla a tener sexo con el cuando no era consiente. Por fortuna para el pudo limpiar su nombre con ayuda de Yamuraiha, así supieron que nada le hizo a la princesa y que todo había sido un plan de su familiar Ka Koubun, que en un arranque de locura tomo una espada pero fue detenido por el cuarto príncipe, perdonado por Kougyoku y agredido por Jafar que le escupió molesto por hacerle pensar que su amante le engañaba. De esa manera Hakuryuu pidió permiso para estudiar en el reino mismo que fue concedido por el peli morado y les tomo a el y su hermanastra como invitados, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Alibaba y su magi tenían una pequeña platica cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante-el rubio.

Apareció un joven azabache que reconocieron como uno de los recién llegados, pero tiene una expresión tan amable que difícilmente uno pensaría que vive en una nación tan hostil. Hizo una reverencia y sonrió.

-Mucho gusto, soy el cuarto príncipe del imperio Kou, Ren Hakuryuu.

-Yo soy Alibaba Saluja y el es Aladdin.

El peli negro tomo las manos del pequeño con emoción.

-Así que usted es Aladdin-dono, quiero agradecerle por salvar la vida de mi hermana Hakuei.

-Oh así que onesan es tu hermana, ¿y cómo está?

-Muy bien y más animada que nunca.

-Me da mucho gusto.

Hablaron de varias cosas llamando la atención de la octava princesa que les saludo con una actitud no muy amistosa.

-Se que hubo problemas con lo sucedido en Balbad pero estamos en una situación complicada, me parece que deberíamos poner de nuestra parte para llevarnos bien.

-Tienes toda la razón-el peli azul.

Se tomaron de la mano amistosamente aunque eso solo en apariencia en el interior se guardan rencor por haber lastimado al valioso amigo del otro, aunque Judal es algo más de Aladdin sin embargo esto no lo sabe la peli rosa.

Después de casi haber roto la mano del contrario al tiempo que Alibaba y Hakuryuu se reían decidieron continuar con la conversación incluida la chica. Con cada minuto que pasaba con el niño crecía el interés del azabache. Sin duda Aladdin es dulce, tierno y más confiable que el oráculo de su imperio. Desea que se convierta en su magi solo espera encontrar la manera de convencerlo. Luego de varias actividades y un largo día se retiraron a dormir.

...

Aladdin tuvo una horrible pesadilla referente a lo ocurrido en Alma Toran, desde que se enteró de todo en Balbad es una realidad que no le deja tranquilo y le tortura en silencio pues no lo ha comentado con nadie, siente que es únicamente responsabilidad suya y por lo mismo no debe involucrar a terceros. Además esta seguro de que es algo complicado de entender pues ni el mismo lo logra. Despierta sobresaltado entre sus amigos Alibaba y Morgiana, sale cuidadosamente del lecho para no despertarlos y se retira de la habitación en un paseo nocturno para relajarse un poco. Todo está oscuro y silencioso aunque para sorpresa suya encuentra a alguien mirando en dirección al jardín desde una ventana del corredor.

-¿No puedes dormir Hakuryuu-onisan?

-Creo que me siento un poco nervioso por estar en un país extranjero.

-Oh, creo que te entendiendo.

Se quedaron observando el bello paisaje en silencio por espacio de unos diez minutos.

-Onisan.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Conoces a Judal-kun?

El rostro que el príncipe ofreció al pequeño le asustó, no reconoció al amable joven que le agradeció el salvar a su hermana con una sonrisa, se veía aterrador. El mayor suspiró tratando de guardar la compostura cosa que no consiguió pero al menos ahora solo se veía muy serio.

-Es el oráculo del imperio, ¿por qué?

-Es que lo conocí el otro día y...

-Te daré un consejo Aladdin-dono, alejate de el.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo darte detalles pero no es una buena persona, te hará daño.

-Es amable.

-No lo es, no lo conoces.

-Claro que si, eres tu quien no le ha dado una oportunidad.-dijo alterado aunque no era su intención discutir con el otro.

Pero el hecho de que se expresara mal de la persona que ama le hizo enojar inevitablemente. El azabache se puso de pie y le tomo del cuello azotandole con fuerza a la pared.

-Ugh...

El peli azul cerró un ojo debido al impacto. Pero esta vez no se asustó, para el Hakuryuu es solo alguien confundido, sus ojos pueden mostrar furia pero también decenas de sentimientos de los que este no sabe siquiera la razón, al menos es lo que también le indica el rukh.

-¿Por qué te obligas a odiarlo?

-No puedo mostrar cariño por mi enemigo.

-Pero Judal-kun no tiene porque...

-No sabes nada de nosotros, te lo dije es alguien en quien no puedo confiar. Quiere convertirse en mi magi pero yo no quiero su ayuda. Aladdin-dono, me gustaría que lo fueras tu.

-No puedo.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Por respeto a los sentimientos de Judal-kun y porque Alibaba-kun es mi único candidato.

-Pero hay magis que tienen más de uno.

-Pero yo no soy así, para mi el que tengo es especial y no pienso elegir a nadie más.

-Pero no tengo a quien más pedirselo.

-¿Y que hay de...?

-¡No lo menciones! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienen que obligarme a hacer lo que no quiero?! ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es? ¿Entiendes lo que se siente? Si claro, como si alguien como tu lo supiera. Seguro que nunca has sufrido.

-Ah yo...

Para mala suerte del niño esa zona no tiene huésped alguno por lo que no hay nadie que pueda ayudarle en caso de necesitar ayuda. Y por la mirada del mayor sospecha que es justo lo que le hace falta.

-Veamos entonces que se siente el que te obliguen a algo.

El mayor lo jaló consigo tomado de la muñeca, Hakuryuu se sentó sobre el borde de la ventana y aprisionó al pequeño de la cintura con ayuda de sus piernas mientras con una mano le tomaba de ambas muñecas y subía sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, le obligó a recibir un apasionado beso de su parte y con la mano que aún tenía libre se hizo paso entre el sarashi de su pecho y comenzó a rozar y pellizcar sus botones. Asustado Aladdin comenzó a temblar e intentó con todas sus fuerzas escapar pero Hakuryuu le supera facilmente en fuerza.

- _¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? Judal-kun, te necesito, ayúdame por favor...no quiero que nadie que no seas tu me toque de esta manera, yo solo quería ayudar a onisan, Judal-kun...por favor_

Comenzó a llorar y despertó un sentimiento enfermizo en el azabache, nunca creyó encontrar placer en las lágrimas de alguien pero es justo lo que siente al ver al menor, no tenía intención de hacer más de lo que ya hace pero esa expresión le ha convencido de llegar aún más lejos. Baja la mano del pequeño pezón que ha sido lastimado por culpa de las caricias rudas del príncipe al pantalón del pequeño con intención de despojarle de el, para poder hacerlo suyo. Pero antes de lograrlo siente que algo lastima su cuello, consigue herirlo al punto de hacerlo sangrar ligeramente. Mira lentamente hasta encontrarse frente a frente con el rostro del oráculo que inspira miedo como nunca antes.

-Toca un solo cabello más del enano y me valdrá completamente la amistad que tenemos.

-Tu y yo no somos amigos.

-Eso facilita aún más las cosas.

-Lo que haga o no con Aladdin-dono no es tu asunto.

-Lo es imbécil porque el enano es mío, ¿no es así?

-J-Judal-kun...

El menor sonreía entre lágrimas, no solo le ha salvado sino que además parece haber recordado que tienen una relación.

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que tengan, estoy ocupado además estoy seguro de que no me harías daño.

El de ojos escarlata hizo más presión en su varita, pero al ver que este no soltaba al niño cambio lugar con sus manos.

-No te atreverías.

-¿Estas dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

El príncipe meditó por unos segundos, en realidad no sabe que tan mal este de la cabeza el sacerdote. Este le ha pedido muchas veces que sea su candidato, pero también podría ser una mentira con intención de que se confiara. No puede morir, al menos no ahora y definitivamente no antes de destruir al imperio que le quitó a sus seres amados. Resignado y molesto decide liberar al pequeño magi que cae de rodillas sin resistencia alguna, para luego dar un manotazo para apartar al sol negro al que mira con hostilidad.

-No dejaré que tu ni nadie controle mi destino, voy a conquistar un laberinto así tenga que hacerlo solo.

-No seas idiota Hakuryuu, no es tan sencillo.

Pero este le ignoró para perderse en la seguridad de la noche. En un pequeño salto el sacerdote entró por la ventana y se inclinó para acercarse a su amado.

-Eres un idiota enano, ¿cómo es que te atrapó tan fácil?

-¡Judal-kun!

Se lanzó efusivamente a los brazos del mayor provocando que cayeran y el oji carmín golpeara su cabeza contra el piso.

-¡Me lleva ten cuidado! ¿Qué quieres matarme?

-Lo siento-lloraba-no era mi intención pero me hizo muy feliz verte. ¿Ya recuerdas esa noche?

-¿Cuál? ¿En la que te hice mío?

El peli azul se sonrojo y escondió su rostro en el pecho ajeno completamente avergonzado.

-Si, lo recordé todo gracias a esa extraña magia que utilizaste, no era mi intención olvidarte.

-No necesitas disculparte.

-¿A que hora lo hice? Yo solo dije que no era mi intención.

-Oh.

-En fin, dejemos de lado el drama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-El cerdo del emperador me pidió verificar que los príncipes habían llegado con bien, y vaya que sí. Estúpido Hakuryuu, y decir que casi estuve a punto de asesinarlo.

-Yo sé que no, eres muy lindo y el rukh me dice que lo quieres.

-No estés tan seguro, cuando se trata de ti algo extraño me pasa.

El niño se puso aún más rojo y desvío la mirada. El mayor le tomo en sus brazos cuidadosamente.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A la primer habitación vacía que encuentre, llevo horas volando y estoy cansado.

Llegaron a una y recostó al pequeño en el lecho mientras el se tiro pesadamente a su lado. Subió el brazo para rodear al pequeño pero accidentalmente rozó el botón herido a lo que el pequeño se quejó. Su amado se recargó sobre sus palmas para luego sentarse y mirarlo.

-En verdad que Hakuryuu es un imbécil de primera cuando se lo propone. Escucha enano por ciertas cuestiones no puedo estar a tu lado, pero estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para que un día sea así, solo quiero que entiendas que te amo.

-Yo también Judal-kun-sonrió.

-Vaya, tiene poco que te conocí y ya me siento un idiota aunque supongo que no está del todo mal.

El mayor retiró por completo toda prenda que cubriera la parte superior del niño dejando su torso completamente expuesto y ese par de botones rosados, bueno uno enrojecido.

-Hermoso, eres aún más hermoso de lo que recordaba enano.

En un reflejo intentó cubrirse pero Judal le tomo de las muñecas y lo impidío, suspiró con sensualidad sobre el pezón lastimado.

-Ah~ J-Judal kun, eres malo.

-Lo sé-sonrió.

Con su lengua y un poco de magoi dio alivio al pequeño rosado, luego de algunos segundos el dolor se convirtió en placer, Aladdin estaba sonrojado al máximo mientras sus ojitos se ponían acuosos. Pensó que su pareja le haría el amor otra vez y estaba completamente de acuerdo. Pero no fue así el sol negro se quedó dormido sobre su pecho y en general encima de todo su cuerpo. Por el no le hubiese despertado jamás pero pesaba demasiado considerando la diferencia de altura, le removió por los hombros diciendo su nombre hasta que este medio abrió los ojos.

-Me lleva, no podremos vernos en un buen rato pero no tengo la energía necesaria para hacerte el amor.

El peli azul desvío la mirada de un lado a otro notablemente avergonzado, como si quisiera decir algo pero no hallara las palabras adecuadas. Hasta que decidió armarse de valor, tal y como lo dijo su amante no tendrían otra oportunidad en mucho tiempo, no quería verlo frustrado y tampoco quería que se sobrereforzara.

-¿Y si yo te lo hago?

Ni hace falta decir que ese comentario casi le despertó por completo, casi. De verdad tiene mucho sueño, se tiro con trabajo a un lado y sonrió divertido.

-Siempre y cuando no me lastimes me parece bien, espero que al menos hayas entendido como se hace.

-Más o menos, pero por si las dudas necesito tu guía.

-Estoy más dormido que nada, no esperes mucho de mi.

El peli azul asintío, el oráculo se sentó en la orilla de la cama colocando una parte de su espalda sobre el respaldo de la misma pues a duras penas estaba despierto. El más joven se sentó sobre las piernas del azabache, beso sus labios de manera torpe y bajó a su cuello encontrándose con que las joyas de este le estorbaban y aún así las besó, haciendo lo propio con la clavícula del sacerdote, retiró el top de este con ayuda del contrario y aprisionó los botones de Judal, sus caricias son tan dulces, serenas y tiernas que más que servir para despertarle le indujeron al sueño y no supo más. Aladdin no se dio cuenta de que Judal dormia y cayó de sentón en cuanto este dejó de sostenerlo, asunto que atribuyo a su torpeza natural. Se levantó y volvió a colocarse de la misma manera, su imaginación se esfumó a medio camino pues con solo una vez imposible saber que seguía. Deslizó tímidamente sus dedos por el abdomen marcado del azabache, tan distinto del propio, y con ello resbaló hasta tocar la intimidad del mayor que emitió un ligero gemido.

-Ahora que lo pienso creo que Judal-kun hizo algo así la última vez.

Dudó algunos segundos, tenía miedo de continuar pero también quería hacerlo. Introdujo su mano en el pantalón del sacerdote y comenzó a frotar con fuerza, por fortuna sus pequeñas manos no provocaron daño pero si que su amante despertara esta vez por completo.

-Ah mmmm ah...

Judal estaba avergonzado, no creyó que de verdad Aladdin haría algo así y lo estaba haciendo tan bien que le volvía loco.

-¿Así está bien Judal-kun? ¿Así te gusta?

Vaya preguntas le hace, se siente un violador con todo y que el atacado es el, Aladdin es tan cruelmente inocente que no le permite hablar. El sol negro solo atina a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y vuelve a abrirlos sorprendido con una caricia deliciosa en su hombría, sus ojitos están húmedos luego de las lágrimas contenidas de placer.

-Ah ah ah ah ¡Ah!

Una de dos, o es un completo novato a la hora de recibir caricias o el pequeño es jodidamente bueno para ello, ¡porque como siga así le mata de goce!

Cierra las piernas inconscientemente tratando de prolongar lo más que puede el momento pero es imposible y deja salir el elixir de la vida que impregna la manita de Aladdin que la observa curioso.

-¿A ahora que hago?

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que explicarte todo? Tienes que...olvidalo yo lo hago.

Tomo su esencia en la mano propia mientras con la otra tocaba el miembro de su amante para prepararlo a lo que viene, introdujo sus dedos en su propia entrada tratando en lo posible no hacer notar que estaba nervioso pues es virgen en esa zona, como se lo dijo alguna vez nunca ha permitido que nadie toque su cuerpo de esa manera, el pequeño será el primero. Se escuchan gemidos y suspiros a coro de ambos muchachos mientras sus rostros se miran ruborizados al máximo por la pena y excitación.

-J-Judal-kun ah ah...

-¿Qué mmm quieres enano?

-Te ah amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Retiró sus manos de ambas zonas y se colocó arrodillado en la cama pidiendo al niño que se colocara a su espalda y entrara con cuidado, Aladdin le tomo con sus pequeñas manitas por la cintura para sostenerse de algo mientras Judal se aferraba con fuerza al respaldo de la cama, eligió esa posición porque le intimida un poco el que su amante vea su rostro, necesita acostumbrarse a la idea.

-¿Estas listo?

-Deja de perder el tiempo y ¡Aaaaah~!

-¡AH! ¡¿Te lastimé?!

-No es que ah...¡espera no te muevas!

El sacerdote respiró agitadamente, algunas veces se tocó a si mismo por aburrimiento pero esto es muy distinto, se siente amado, completo y muy feliz. Pero tener en su interior al infante es sin duda alguna muy raro aunque no es algo que odie.

-Ahora muevete, tienes que entrar y salir de ahí tal y como yo lo hice.

-E-Esta bien.

En un torpe movimiento las manos del peli azul terminaron en el trasero de Judal y pudo notar que es increíblemente suave, mucho más que los pechos de una mujer y no pudo contener ese deseo natural de apretarlo.

-Maldito enano pervertido.

-Pero me gusta mucho.

El sacerdote sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso de su retaguardia, que vean esa bola de zorras que el es más atractivo. Luego de unos segundos notó que el menor no se movía, como pudo le miró para notar que estaba estático. Ya se imaginaba que era demasiado para el, suspiró y con cuidado cambiaron posición dejando al pequeño pegado al respaldo y el en cuclillas sobre el lecho.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Judal...? ¡Ah!

De manera increíble y a pesar de ser el niño quien tenía su miembro en el interior del oráculo era el quien llevaba el control de la situación. Si Aladdin es tan torpe como para saber que hacer el mismo puede introducir a su amado. Realizó movimientos rápidos que le mareaban por el esfuerzo pero que hacia que la intimidad del oji celeste entrara y saliera de manera satisfactoria, el pobre niño era estrujado entre la cama y su amante y aún así se negó a soltar ese bello trasero. Los dos veían borroso, un poco culpa del goce y otro el agotamiento que ya hacia aparición pues ninguno estaba acostumbrado. Sin saber como lo lograron Aladdin entró profundamente en Judal tocando el punto de mayor placer en el muchacho que se puso a gritar como loco sin tener ni un poco de pudor, llegados a este punto le vale completamente. Aladdin ha caído agotado hacia atrás dejando que como siempre el mayor haga todo el trabajo.

-Ah ah ah mmm ung ah...

Difícilmente el pequeño era capaz de respirar y es que Judal no tenía ni un poco de consideración al atacarlo, aunque de hecho era al revés no podía quitarse esa idea de la mente luego de varias intromiciones el azabache sintió la cálida sustancia llenar su interior, se retiró cuidadosamente pero pronto notó un peso extra en su espalda, se giró con cuidado tomando al niño en sus brazos, se había desmayado.

-Uy creo que se me pasó la mano-sonrió de forma divertida-bueno no es mi culpa olvidar que el enano no sabe de estas cosas, pero fue muy lindo, gracias.

Besó su frente, le recostó a su lado y se durmió, también fue demasiado para el, esta hecho polvo, aún con las pocas fuerzas que tuvo le abrazo cariñosamente. Sabe que por la mañana tendrá que partir pero quiere disfrutar e impregnar el aroma ajeno en su piel para no olvidarlo hasta que vuelva a verle. Hasta que el destino se convierta en su aliado y puedan vivir su amor como se debe.

...

Por la mañana Aladdin despertó confundido y más cansado que de costumbre un poco deprimido creyendo que todo había sido un sueño, hasta que a su lado encontró una bella rosa de hielo. Río con inocencia y la tomo en sus manitas, sabe que pronto se convertirá en agua pero en su corazón queda la promesa de Judal: algún día podrán vivir juntos, viéndose cada momento y compartiendo cada bello atardecer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bien, con veinte páginas es oficialmente el capítulo más largo que he escrito, pero estaba inspirada, me encanta el Judala, aunque a este paso me exploten los ojos XD. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :).**

 **Black soul99.-Hola :)! Oh que bueno que te gustara la continuación, eres muy amable :). No se que decir, en verdad dejas comentarios muy bonitos :) Gracias a ti por los ánimos que me das a través de tus comentarios, espero que te vaya genial y suerte con tus historias si decides subirlas, y si tienes de magi ahí me avisas para leer :).**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Mientras yo no puedo hacer nada él

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 6 Mientras yo no puedo hacer nada él...**

 **.**

El pequeño se quedó recostado en la cama varios minutos más a la vez que observaba cada detalle en el techo como si quisiera memorizarlo. Suspiró y cubrió un poco más su cuerpo con ayuda de la sábana hasta que le tapó completamente incluida la cabeza, inspiró con fuerza el aroma a durazno que aún podía percibirse, de esa manera podría grabar a Judal en su corazón. Sonrió con cierto deje de nostalgia y se puso en pie, si bien tenía deseos de quedarse ahí hasta que su amante volviera sabe que no puede hacerlo, tiene una vida que continuar y responsabilidades que cumplir.

-Te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta Judal-kun.

Caminó por los corredores esperanzando en un gran futuro muy brillante y lleno de sentimientos positivos para todos, pero tampoco es que sea ingenuo. Sabe que llegar a ello será difícil y que requiere de esfuerzo, trabajo y sacrificio pero no piensa darse por vencido.

-¡Hola Aladdin!-le saludaba animado su candidato.

-¡Hola Alibaba-kun!-sonrió.

El rubio le miró algunos segundos detenido justo delante de él.

-¿Está todo bien? Pareces algo decaído.

-A lo mejor es porque no dormí como se debe.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-preocupado.

-Oh no, solo me atacó el antojo nocturno, fui en busca de algunas manzanas.

-Ya veo. No es que quiera acosarte solo que no es común que salgas sin avisar.

-Te estas volviendo paranoico-le hizo una leve burla.

-Es culpa de la situación en Balbad, pero prometo poner de mi parte.

-¡Así se habla!

Un curioso sonido proveniente de la pancita del magi llamó la atención del par, el rubio le tomó en un amistoso abrazo por la espalda al tiempo que acariciaba bruscamente su cabecita.

-¿Quién es un tragón? ¿Eh?-con tono infantil.

-Ja ja ja eres como un niño.

-Ese eres tu mi pequeño amigo, ahora vamos o nos dejan abajo con toda la comida.

-No creo.

-¿Te arriesgarías con Morgiana y Drakon a la mesa?

-Uh creo que no.

-¿Ves?

Y así caminaron o más bien corrieron con dirección al comedor pero antes de llegar se toparon con el cuarto príncipe. El solo verlo le provocó una mezcla de sentimientos nada agradables al menor que se puso pálido y tembló ligeramente. Le considera un amigo pero no está muy seguro de como tratarle después de la noche anterior.

-Buenos días Alibaba-dono, Aladdin-dono.

Su voz era fresca, amable y dulce. Quizá solo había malinterpretado su actitud. Pensándolo bien, ¿hay manera de que algo así sea posible? No tiene mucho en este mundo, bien podría ser.

 _-No, aún si me confundo es poco probable que lo mismo le sucediera a Judal-kun y el estaba enojado. No logro entender a Hakuryuu-onisan pero tampoco quiero pelear con el, me agrada. A lo mejor podemos hacer de cuenta que nada pasó. Tengo la impresión de que también es esa su intención._

Sonrió, gesto que le fue devuelto con igual intensidad.

- _Aún no me he rendido con la idea de que Aladdin-dono sea mi magi pero luego de la estupidez de anoche dudo que me tenga el mismo nivel de confianza. Tengo que hacer que coopere pero aún no tengo ni idea de como. No puedo darme el lujo de perder su amistad. Quizá si logro que se enamoré de mi pueda convencerlo. No me agrada del todo la idea, siento que lo estoy usando. Que manera tan vil de pagar el que salvara a mi hermana pero estoy desesperado._

-Vamos a tomar el desayuno-el rubio-¿nos acompañas?

-Claro.

Y así pasaron una cotidiana mañana para luego ir al entrenamiento sugerido casi obligado por parte del rey de Sindria. Aladdin está con la maga de agua que no para de lanzarle ataques muy directos provocando que el pobre niño termine empapado en más de una ocasión. Y es que no solo es un poco brusca sino que además tiene confianza plena en que su pupilo se convierta en uno de los mejores magis de la historia.

-¡Sharrar!

El niño fue lanzado lejos sin que nada pudiera hacer y estrellado brutalmente contra una pared.

-¡Por dios Aladdin-kun! ¡¿Estas bien?!

La alarmada mujer se arrodilló a su lado y le ayudó a reincorporarse.

-Lo siento-con expresión de culpa-no es mi intención lastimarte pero siempre me apasiono.

-No te preocupes onesan, soy el único responsable por no contar con los conocimientos para repeler un ataque así.

-Mejor te mostraré algo interesante. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta tu magia es muy simple. Apenas si tiene unas cuántas órdenes. Los hechizos cobran aún más fuerza entre más complicados son, por ejemplo-se pone de pie-¡Sharra Sarab!

Pronto una doble de su profesora se hizo presente ante el asombrado niño.

-¡Eres genial Yam-san!

-Ejem- orgullosa-pero estoy segura de que llegaras aún más lejos. Abre la puerta del conocimiento y adueñate de el.

El infante estaba ansioso por adquirir aún más conocimientos. Por un lado la curiosidad innata que posee todo mago y por otro porque quería llegar a ser alguien tan poderoso y confiable como su querido Judal.

...

En Kou.

El sacerdote ha vuelto del largo viaje a Sindria. Está feliz por haber visto a su enano y haber hecho el amor con el nuevamente, pero también esta que le lleva el demonio porque se ha visto obligado a dejarle atrás. Camina furioso empujando en su camino a dos miembros de la organización que ven su actitud como algo normal. Pues Judal tiende a ser malhumorado, arrogante, infantil y caprichoso aún cuando es consiente de que los viejos esos podrían castigarle. Es como si le gustara tentar su suerte o gozara poniéndose en peligro, pero la realidad es que son pequeñas batallas para ganar un mínimo de libertad. Pasó a la cocina y robó algunos de sus presiados duraznos. Salió al jardín para degustarlo en total comodidad. La suave textura aterciopelada le recordó mucho a la piel de su amante por lo que comenzó a jugar con el fruto ayudado de su lengua, como si con ello pudiera estar un poco más cerca de él. En cuestión de minutos devoró el tentempié y bajó a tierra firme para ir a dar un paseo. Necesita despejar su mente antes de que alguien note algún cambio en su actitud.

-Oh mi pequeño Judal.

Justo la única persona en la faz de la tierra que no quería ver, la que podría asesinarlo con un simple movimiento. Reprime el enorme deseo de agarrarla a patadas cuando menos, no está ni en el lugar ni momento adecuado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cómo van las cosas con mi hijo?

Se tensó, justo recordó que Gyokuen le había encargado a Hakuryuu y ahora no tiene manera de estar a su lado.

-Koutoku le envió a Sindria.

-¿Y por qué haría algo así?-sonrió.

-A lo mejor tiene deseos de infiltrarse.

-Oh ese hombre no es tan inteligente, ambos sabemos que alguien le dió la sugerencia, no es más que un títere en mis manos, pero yo no le di indicación alguna. ¿Acaso hiciste una travesura?

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-No tengo razones para mentir, sabes que me interesa tanto la guerra como a ti.

En sus ojos se miraba decisión, no miedo ni ansiedad, la mujer le tomo del mentón para observar su rostro a detalle.

-Eres un buen niño, continúa haciendo tu trabajo, por mi hijo no te preocupes, estoy segura de que tarde o temprano volverá a mi lado. Es incapaz de olvidar lo que ha pasado. Bueno lo sería si no fuera porque manipulé su memoria pero el rencor en su corazón no se irá jamás. La próxima vez que lo tengas en tus manos tienes que hacerle caer en la depravación; eso si no quieres ser tu el que reciba un castigo como nunca antes, ¿te quedó claro?

-Si.

-Bueno me retiró, tengo cosas que hacer, soy una mujer muy ocupada.

-Lo sé.

Y le dejó solo.

- _Desgraciada bruja, Hakuryuu no es tu maldito juguete, y gracias al enano tampoco lo soy yo. Solo espera a que consiga el poder necesario. Vas a suplicar por piedad zorra, y te mostraré la misma que me has dado. Te vas a arrepentir de todo el maldito dolor que me has hecho pasar. Lastima que aún tenga que soportar el verte._

Siguió con su andar hasta llegar al despacho del primer príncipe al cual entró como toda la vida, sin siquiera tocar la puerta, este le miró con su rostro imperturbable.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Esa mujer te hizo algo?

-Nah, nada que no hubiera hecho antes.

-Lo siento, si tan solo tuviera el poder necesario.

-No sirve de nada lamentarse, ni yo lo tengo.

-Pensé que venías a quejarte.

-Ni que fuera el llorón de Hakuryuu.

-Eso dices pero bien que siempre estas dispuesto a consolarlo.

-No tanto, esta vez hizo algo que casi me obligó a matarlo.

-¿Tan malo fue?

-Estuvo a punto de violar a mi enano.

El pelirrojo ahora si abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en clara señal de sorpresa.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Aún no, pero si no tiene cuidado y deja atrás esos sentimientos negativos terminará por hacer lo que esa vieja quiere.

-Espero que estar en Sindria ayude un poco.

-¿Qué harás si no? ¿Si decide completar su venganza y acabar con tu vida? ¿Vas a permitirlo?

-No tengo derecho de exigir algo diferente.

-¿Aunque con ello involucre a tus hermanos?

-No voy a permitir que les haga daño.

-No puedes protegerlo todo. Al imperio, tu familia, tu amor por él a uno deberás renunciar tarde o temprano.

-No lo haré.

-Eres terco-sonrió de lado-pero por eso me agradas, las personas con carácter son los más interesantes.

-¿Por eso te fijaste en Sinbad?

-Nah el rey idiota. Por mi que vaya y se tire de un puente.

-Así que te hizo enojar.

-¿Puedes creer que el muy idiota me volvió a rechazar? ¿A mi? No hay magi más genial que yo, bueno quizá el enano ¡pero nada más!

-Así pareces un mocoso haciendo puchero.

-Tu y tus estúpidas comparaciones, ya cumplí con avisarte lo de Hakuryuu, no me culpes si algo sale mal. Protegelo incluso de mi, no es mi intención lastimarlo pero esos malditos me obligarán tarde o temprano.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

El azabache salió del sitio y pronto se encontró a uno de los muchos sujetos con el rostro cubierto.

-Magi, necesito que venga conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Es tiempo de que se someta a otro de su entrenamientos especiales, supongo que no es necesario explicar.

-Si claro, días encerrado practicando magia hasta desmayarme.

-¿Tiene algún problema? ¿Se está negando?

-¿Te parece que tengo opción imbécil?

No dijo más y por si mismo se dirigió al sitio que tanto aborrece. Sino fuera porque Aladdin le ha salvado de caer en la oscuridad con la luz que significa en la vida del mayor. Este sin duda hubiera sucumbido ante el dolor, ansiedad y miedo que le provoca Al Thamen, pero mientras tenga ese enorme deseo de volver a verlo puede soportar prácticamente lo que sea. Mejor aún ha sido capaz de teñir el rukh rosado en negro gracias a la indicación de este mismo. Como si les ayudaran a proteger su amor. Sonrió de manera perturbadora.

 _-¿Qué pensaría esa inútil mujer si supiese que la mayor parte de mi rukh está lleno de pensamientos sobre el enano? Seguro se muere de un coraje y nada me haría más feliz ja ja ja ja._

Se ríe como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste del mundo pero casi lo es. Gyokuen cree que lo tiene en supoder pero en realidades dueño de su voluntad. Lastima que no así de su destino y mientras no logre deshacerse de la organización tendrá que continuar soportando sus entrenamientos y castigos sin descanso. Pero está seguro de que un día conseguirá su revancha pues es un platillo que se sirve frío.

...

En Sindria.

El monarca ha entregado a Alibaba una espada que en el pasado fuera de Rashid, ha tenido que hacer esto para que se convierta en su nuevo contenedor doméstico. Porque el anterior se rompió durante el enfrentamiento con Kassim. El rey le indicó que tardará un poco el que Amón se pase de uno a otro artefacto así que mientras, tiene duros entrenamientos con Sharkan que resultó ser más estricto de lo que pensó.

Así, prácticamente hecho polvo se arrastró a la gran fuente que está en el jardín. Cuando llegó se sorprendió de ver que el pequeño magi estaba dormido seguramente agotado con las lecciones de Yamuraiha, ¿qué problema tienen los generales con la vida? Porque como sigan así acabaran con ellos. Le observa a detalle y suspira. Se ve más dulce, tierno y hermoso que de costumbre, es una pena que no sea él el dueño de su corazón. Le remueve con suavidad de los hombros.

-¿Alibaba-kun?-frotando con pereza uno de sus ojitos.

-No puedes dormir aquí. Te hará daño.

-No fue mi intención pasó de repente.

-Te entiendo, me ocurre lo mismo.

Los dos suspiran y luego sonríen.

-Al menos estoy aprendiendo mucho-el niño.

-Yo también.

Poco después llegó la fanalis quien les mostró su contenedor familiar, pues ahora comparte el poder de Amón. Hablaron de distintos temas, desde asuntos tan importantes como la manera de dar forma a su habilidad, hasta tontería y media que se platica uno cuando está en compañía de los amigos.

...

El cuarto príncipe aprovechó que estaba solo para ir a buscar a Sinbad, le encontró admirando el bello atardecer de su reino. Le pidió que se convirtiera en su aliado para destruir al imperio pero este se negó argumentando que le hacia falta conocer más del mundo y que debía aprender que hay distintos tipos de seres humanos. Así que le sugirió observar al esgrimista para abrir sus horizontes. El confundido príncipe no pudo oponerse porque algo en la actitud del mayor le inspiró un miedo tan profundo que le desconcertó al cien por ciento.

...

Han pasado algunas semanas de que los chicos iniciaran con sus entrenamientos y aprovechando que por la mañana Yamuraiha y Sharkan derrotaron a un enorme ser del mar, prepararán un festejo donde este es el platillo principal.

El baile, bebida y comida se hicieron presentes por todos lados; el peli azul estaba en compañía de su candidato y la fanalis hasta que a esta última le dio por ponerse a bailar siendo animada por el par, aunque algunas mariposas de color rosado llamaron la atención del infante que se retiró lentamente sin que nadie se percatara. Caminaba siguiendolas hasta llegar a un lugar un tanto apartado y solitario en donde aún se escuchaba la música. No era muy oscuro pues la luz de la luna le brindaba lo necesario para que no fuese así. De la nada el pequeño sintió que le tomaron por la espalda y se asustó, estuvo a nada de gritar cuando reconoció los brazos que le sostenían con ternura.

-Soy yo enano-susurró en su oído estremeciendole.

-J-Judal-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué no te da gusto verme?

-No dije eso, es solo que pensé que no...lo haría en mucho tiempo.

-Estamos de suerte creo. El desgraciado de Kouen me mandó a vigilar a Hakuryuu, quería saber si estaba bien.

-Ah, el ojisan que me dijiste es uno de tus candidatos.

-Si.

-Se preocupa mucho por su familia.

-Si, pero Hakuryuu es especial, está enamorado de él.

-¿Y onisan?

-Lo odia.

El niño sintió que las lágrimas saldrían de sus orbes pero el azabache le giró en un rápido movimiento y le besó con pasión, no pudo contener el sollozo pero esta vez de felicidad, extrañaba a su amado y mucho. Ahora que siente su calidez es cuando se pregunta como ha sido capaz de resistir su ausencia. Tomaron distancia sin soltarse mientras se miraban sonrojados.

-¿Le robaste algunos duraznos a Sinbad-ojisan?

-Nah, ni que fuera a notarlo y tenía hambre, volar por tanto tiempo es agotador. Al menos estoy mejor que la última vez.

El peli azulino se ruborizó recordando lo que hicieron aquella noche y desvío la mirada.

-No te preocupes hoy no haremos nada, en un rato debo volver porque aún si fue orden de Kouen me salí sin permiso, si se dan cuenta tendré problemas.

-No quiero que te lastimen.

-No te preocupes eso solo pasaría si me quedó hasta el amanecer. Koumei es mi coartada, se supone que estamos hablando de temas concernientes al imperio.

-Oh.

-Pero si te lo hago me voy a dormir y entonces si que no despertaré a tiempo.-suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Estoy aburrido, estuve mucho tiempo encerrado, incluso tengo el cuerpo adormecido ¡Ah! ¡Tengo una idea!

-¿Eh?

-Toma asiento enano, veras un espectáculo único.

El infante hizo lo dicho, así se cruzó de piernas en el suelo que gracias al pasto no era ni remotamente frío.

La música aún sonaba, así que Judal se colocó delante del pequeño y comenzó a contonear con erotismo su cadera mientras movía los pies al ritmo de la canción, estiraba ambos brazos jugando con su cabello; girando de manera impresionante y bella. Daba pequeños saltos brindando la ilusión de que flotaba y continuaba con unas piruetas. Tomó su manto entre las manos y lo pasó por el cuello del niño para atraerlo a él y robar un beso. Colocó la tela en su sitio y volvió a tomar distancia; en esta ocasión delineó su figura con ayuda de sus palmas, dio un paso con una pierna para ser seguida por la otra, se detuvo delicadamente y arqueó su espalda hacia atrás mirando de esta manera al menor pues sus rostros quedaron relativamente cerca. Deslizó los brazos para realizar sutiles y delicados movimientos. Se levantó y movió aún más la cadera que en ningún momento quedó estática, casi a punto de finalizar dio un gran y hermoso salto que le hizo tocar el suelo con la delicadeza y gracia de un ave.

-¿Y bien?-cuestionó por fin.

Pero no recibió una respuesta. Su pequeño le miraba sonrojado, con ojitos brillosos y los labios ligeramente separados por la sorpresa.

-Cierra la boca que se te cae la baba.

-¡No es cierto!

-¿Y tu cómo sabes?

Aún sin reconocerlo Aladdin tocó ligeramente sus labios, tenía razón nada ha pasado, sin embargo su amante ríe sin control. Ha caído en otra de sus muchas bromas.

-Eres un tonto Judal-kun.

-Ese eres tu por creer en mi cuando ya sabes como soy.

-No puedo evitarlo, te amo.

Y con dicho comentario le apenó, bien si quiere divertirse es un juego de dos.

-Creo que soy un mal ejemplo enano, comienzo a pensar que te estoy corrompiendo.

-¿Te molesta?

-Para nada. No soy del tipo de persona que tenga complejos. Además ya hicimos el amor dos veces, ¿cómo se supone que te corrompa más? Ah no, si se puede.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo?

-Oh eso lo descubrirás más adelante por ti mismo. Claro en caso de que no me golpees por ello.

-¿Tan malo es?

-Más bien depende del tiempo que logre contenerme. Por ejemplo si lo hiciera ahora seguro te traumo.

-Eres perverso Judal-kun.

-Y no creo cambiar nunca.

-No importa, te amo tal y como eres.

-Yo también mi lindo enano estúpido.

-Uy contigo todo suena tan dudoso.

-Ya no te quejes y ven para acá.

El azabache se sentó sobre el suelo y tomó al pequeño en un abrazo mientras este se arrodillaba, no tenía tiempo para hacerle el amor pero nadie puede impedir que le de un beso detrás de otro. Aladdin pasó sus brazos por el cuello ajeno mientras era sostenido por la cintura, su rostro está completamente sonrojado pues a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho aún es muy inocente y se avergüenza con facilidad, por ello cierra fuerte los ojos al tiempo que el mayor se deleita observandole a detalle. Lo quiere pero ama "verlo sufrir" desliza su lengua en el interior de la boca ajena donde la pequeña huye como siempre. Le causa mucha gracia que se resista cuando no tiene donde esconderse. Una de sus manos baja hasta tocar ese pequeño, suave y delicado trasero provocando que Aladdin abra los ojos sorprendido. Pareciera que quiere decir algo pero su amante no permite que sus labios se separen. Los brillantes carmesí le hacen entender que no hace nada malo y decide concentrarse en el beso al tiempo que Judal frota con algo de lujuria su retaguardia; es extraño pero también agradable. El beso se vuelve más apasionado y es entonces que el niño con sus diminutos pulmones tiene problemas para seguir respirando, es solo entonces que le dejan en libertad.

-Ah ah ah ah...

Jadeaba intentando regular su estado, en ese momento se ve tan indefenso y frágil que resulta toda una ensoñación para el perverso magi que no deja de mirarlo.

-Eres muy hermoso enano.

-Y tu...sádico.

-¿En dónde escuchaste esa palabra?

-Me...lo dijo Alibaba-kun...cuando le conté que...estaba enamorado de ti.

-Ese maldito unicornio me las pagará cuando tenga oportunidad.-cerraba su puño con furia.

Su amante le sonrió con dulzura un poco más tranquilo.

-Te amo Judal-kun.

-Si soy un sádico tu eres un masoquista.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ja-sonrió de lado-si el estúpido de tu candidato tiene tiempo para mostrarte palabras nuevas que te explique. No siempre voy a enseñarte todo. Además prefiero que no sepas que es para que continues siendo como eres.

-¿Entonces por qué me lo dijiste?

-Se me salió y punto. A veces tengo problemas para mantener la boca cerrada. De pura suerte no he mandado al demonio a la bruja.

-Se cuidadoso Judal-kun.

-No soy ningún idiota si eso pensabas.

-No pasó por mi mente. Yo digo que eres muy inteligente. Has podido mantener en secreto nuestra relación, ¿o no?

-Muy cierto, bueno ya me voy. Eso si, de una vez te aviso que eres mi novio oficial.

Y se fue dejando al peli azul pasmado y con la palabra en la boca. Como siempre es considerado y no a la vez. El sacerdote es alguien sumamente complicado de tratar pero ¿qué le hace si no deja de pensar en él? Mira hacia el horizonte y ladea la cabeza.

-¿Qué será masoquista? ¿Algún sinónimo de novio? Si no se me olvida le preguntaré a Alibaba-kun.

...

En la fiesta.

El cuarto príncipe y su hermanastra estaban francamente ebrios, y eso que poco sino que casi nada habían bebido. Incluso Alibaba tiene más aguante.

-¡Sinbad es un idiota porque no me hace caso!-reclamaba la peli rosa a Ka Koubun que casi era estrellado por ella en la mesa. Y es que la princesa es del tipo peligroso cuando ingiere bebidas espirituosas.

-¡Buaaaaa! ¡Aladdin-dono no quiere ser mi magi!-lloriqueba el hijo de Hakutoku desparramado sobre el banquete mientras Alibaba daba ligeras caricias a su espalda para poder consolarle.

-Ya Hakuryuu, tranquilo, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien. Aún tienes al magi de Kou.

-¡No seas metiche estúpido unicornio uh buuuu!

-Uh.

La fanalis en algún momento quiso intervenir pero se distrajo con la comida. Luego de un rato varios de los invitados comenzaron a caer, siendo el esgrimista uno de ellos. La chica le tomó en sus brazos y se retiraron a la habitación donde duermen ellos en compañía del pequeño. Kougyoku también se quedó dormida aunque para fortuna suya fue auxiliada por Ka Koubun. Y el cuatro príncipe ahora miraba aburrido a las bailarinas con el rostro recargado sobre la mesa.

-¿Estas bien onisan?-le cuestionó el peli azul que regresaba.

-Estoy un poco triste Aladdin-dono.

El menor tomo asiento a su lado y esperó a que este continuara con la conversación.

-Tienes razón al no querer ser mi magi. Digo, nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría a alguien tan penoso como lo soy yo.

-Judal-kun te acepta.

-No confío en el. Y no sería especial, todos los contenedores de rey en el imperio son sus candidatos. Eso me haría uno más del montón.

-¿Es eso lo que te molesta? ¿Crees que no piensa en ti como alguien único?

-No lo sé.

-¿Te gusta?-preocupado.

-No, es más como un amigo. Hace muchos años nos llevábamos bien, pero luego descubrí que estaba relacionado con Al Thamen, me quitó lo que más quería.

-¿Estas seguro de que fue él? ¿No será que estas confundido?

-No lo conoces, crees que lo haces pero un día te traicionará. Estoy seguro de que serías incapaz de perdonarlo. Entonces quizá entiendas lo que siento.

-Aún si eso fuera verdad, lucharía por recuperar mi relación con el, porque en verdad lo quiero. ¿No tienes a alguien por el que sientas algo así?

El azabache le miró furioso y se levantó repentinamente de su asiento.

-Aún no me rindo con el hecho de que seas mi magi, pero ahora no estoy de ánimo para escuchar un sermón.-se retiró.

El niño se quedó mirando a las exhuberantes bailarinas y se ruborizó. Pero su actitud nada tiene que ver con las chicas. Recuerda la sensual danza que le ofreció su pareja. Con pequeños detalles se ganaba un poco más su corazón si es que algo así es posible. Las palabras del príncipe aún hacen eco en su mente. ¿A qué obligaron a Judal? ¿Por qué Hakuryuu le tiene un rencor tan grande? ¿Qué puede hacer para ayudar? Pasó en la mesa varias horas hasta que el sueño comenzó a vencerle y decidió volver a su recámara; Alibaba dormido a pierna suelta sobre la pelirroja en lo que parecía ser un juego retorcido de habilidad, eso o tienen pésimo dormir. El infante se mete entre las sábanas y se entrega a los brazos de Morfeo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

...

Por la mañana el rey de los siete mares estira sus brazos luego de descansar satisfactoriamente, además de estar agradecido porque la resaca no hizo aparición con todo y que casi se echó la cava del reino el solo. A su lado su querido amante desnudo y cubierto por poco con las sábanas. Se acerca y da un suave beso en los labios del albino que ahora le mira con dulzura.

-Buenos días Sin.

-Buenos días Jafar.

-Espero que te arregles pronto que tenemos muchos documentos que revisar.

El peli morado suspira pesadamente, le quiere mucho pero cuando se pone a hablar de trabajo le baja todos los animos, a veces tiene la idea de que el oji esmeralda trae los documentos engrapados a su ropa, porque si no es así no se explica el por qué de su eterna insistencia. Ni que fuera un dirigente irresponsable que se escape a la primera oportunidad. Bueno, quizá lo es, pero no le ha dado razones para dudar de el. De acuerdo si lo ha hecho pero podría ser peor. Se tira en la cama resignado queriendo grabar en su piel los últimos segundos de comodidad, antes de ser sometido a trabajos forzados. Y así, sin poderlo evitar se vio ante su escritorio leyendo y firmando tantos papeles que olvidó hasta su nombre. De la nada sus ojos se abren con sorpresa.

-¿Qué significa esto Jafar?-mostrando un documento.

-Es tal y como lo ves ahí.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías mostrado antes?-con tono severo.

-¡Eres tu quien no hace su trabajo! ¿Qué harás?

-Necesito que llames a Aladdin, Morgiana y Alibaba.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿No crees que son muy jóvenes para un caso como este?

-Son nuestros invitados, pero no esta bien vivir con holgazaneria. Yo les doy sustento y ellos trabajan para mi.

-No me gusta como te expresas de ellos.

-Ya te hice enojar, pero sabes que tengo razón. Así que hazme el favor.

El albino se retiró molesto, hace mucho que sus ideas no concuerdan con las de su rey. No se entienden como antes e incluso se ha preguntado si aún le ama o solo es costumbrismo. Además sin importar lo mucho que odie sus metodos entiende que siempre consigue el mejor resultado posible. Por esas y muchas otras razones aún le sigue, siendo algunas de ellas la promesa que le hizo de joven y la esperanza de que vuelva a ser el chico soñador del que se enamoró.

...

El monarca continuaba con su trabajo, a regañadientes claro está; cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Pronto divisó al cuarteto pues el azabache se había sumado. Jafar se colocó a su lado visiblemente molesto, tanto así que Sinbad temía que este fuera a asesinarle con su contenedor familiar.

-¿Qué se te ofrece ojisan?

-Como ya saben son mis invitados y los acogí con gusto. Pero no me agrada la actitud despreocupada que han tomado. Necesitan ponerse en movimiento o sus habilidades pueden oxidarse.

-Eso quiere decir...-el rubio.

-Que tengo una misión para ustedes, y lo siento príncipe Hakuryuu pero no puedo permitir que vaya, si algo ocurre podría tener problemas con el imperio.

-Ellos no controlan mi vida.

-No es mi intención discutir. Pero mientras sea poseedor de un título me temo que sus palabras no tienen fundamento. Aún así quiero informarle que estoy considerando su petición.

-¿En serio?

-Si, por ello le pido un voto de confianza. Permita que solo ellos vayan. Por favor.

-Supongo que no hay problema entonces. Con su permiso me retiro.

-Gracias por entender.

Y se marchó ante la disimulada sonrisa perversa del mayor, que fácil es manipular a la gente falta de experiencia.

-¿Y bien?-nuevamente Alibaba.

-Hay una pequeña isla cercana que está habitada, parece que tiene poco que se han estado perdiendo chicos.

-¿Les han secuestrado?

-No se sabe, jamás hay testigos.

-¿Cuántos casos se han reportado?

-Veintidós.

-¡¿Y por qué no han hecho nada?!

-Lo haremos ahora Alibaba-kun, gracias a su ayuda. No creas que dirigir un país se sencillo. Aunque odie admitirlo hay más asuntos de los cuales ocuparse. No me doy abasto con todo. Por eso pido su cooperación. Creeme que si pudiera lo hacia yo mismo pero no me es posible. Los necesito, no tengo a quien más pedirselo.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención hablarte de esa manera. Es solo que...

-No te preocupes, entiendo que la situación es complicada. Por eso confío en ustedes.

-¡Te aseguro que volveremos con buenas noticias!

-Vayan con cuidado.

Luego de darles un mapa, una embarcación que les llevaría y recursos les dejó ir ante la atenta mirada de su amante que conforme pasan los días más duda de sus sentimientos por ese corrompido ser.

...

Luego de algunas horas de travesía y platica entre el par y la fanalis que siempre escuchaba atenta llegaron a la isla, el barco se quedó en la costa esperando el regreso de los chicos. Caminaban por un espeso bosque que prácticamente impedía la visibilidad.

-¡Ua!-el rubio que estuvo a punto de caer al tropezar con la vegetación.

-¿Estas bien Alibaba-san?

-Si, lo siento Morgiana.

El pequeño no les prestó atención, miraba mucho más allá con una expresión tan severa que logró poner de nervios a su candidato que nunca le había visto de esa manera.

-¿Sucede algo Aladdin?

-No estoy seguro, pero más vale ser precavidos, estén bien alertas-expresó cual si fuera orden.

- _¿Qué le ocurre? Nunca lo había visto tan alterado, debe ser algo muy malo como para hacerle perder su alegría natural. ¡Por dios concentrate Alibaba! ¡No quieres ser una carga! El ha hecho más que suficiente por mi. Es mi turno de protegerlo._

Guardaron silencio el resto del camino hasta que llegaron a un poblado, el oji miel estuvo a punto de adentrarse cuando el brazo de Aladdin le corto el paso.

-Espera, algo no está bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sinbad-ojisan nos dijo que era un área habitada.

-Si.

-¿Te parece que haya alguien cerca?

-Mmm ahora que lo mencionas no.

-¿Verdad? Pero no es todo. No logro ver rukh negro pero lo siento, hace frío.

-¿Enserio? Yo estoy bien, oh es porque eres un magi.

El pequeño asintío con la cabeza sin quitar esa expresión de seriedad.

-Mor-san, ¿eres capaz de percibir a alguien cerca con ayuda de tu olfato?

La pelirroja negó.

-¿A ahora que hacemos?-el mayor.

-Podemos seguir el rastro de la energía, el hecho de que no pueda verla indica que está lejos. Pero si continuamos estoy seguro de que llegaremos a algo.

-Bien.

Pasadas un par de horas llegaron a una enorme cueva, en ese momento el niño fue capaz de ver una enorme cantidad de mariposas negras.

-Es aquí.

-¡Vamos a salvarlos!-el dueño de Amón.

-Aguarda un momento Alibaba-kun.

Otra vez ese tono autoritario que le incomoda, no está seguro de que ocurre con su pequeño amigo pero algo si entiende. La actual situación le estresa, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sabe algo que no ha querido comentarle?

 _-Bueno tampoco es que tenga la obligación de decirme cada detalle. Todos tenemos secretos y cosas de las que no queremos platicar con otros. ¿Sería distinto si fuera Judal? Si claro, voy me pongo celoso y le ocasiono problemas. Mejor dejo de pensar en estupideces._

 _-_ ¡Cuidado Aladdin!

Una gran lanza de hielo iba directo al magi que alcanzó a poner un poderoso borg que detuvo el impacto. Ante ellos aparecieron cerca de veinte hombres con el rostro cubierto.

-Al Thamen-el peli azul.

El esgrimista le miró sorprendido y furioso aunque no era a el a quien iba dirigido ese coraje.

-Así que de nuevo se interponen en nuestros planes Rey Alibaba, encarnación de Solomon.

 _-No es la primera vez que llaman a Aladdin de esa manera, ¿quién es Solomon?_

El chico fue forzado a sacar rápidamente su contenedor doméstico pues tuvo que repeler otra lanza de hielo.

-¡Hal-har infigar!

El pequeño hizo lo propio y la joven evadia las estacas para propinar certeras patadas a los sujetos, que una vez caían al piso se levantaban como si nada para seguir peleando. Los tres chicos les miraban pasmados.

-Es aterrador-emitió el rubio.

-Le doy la razón Alibaba-san.

El peli azul continuaba en su aparente voto de silencio. El choque de habilidades se dio por ambos lados, pero como era de esperarse Alibaba y Morgiana comenzaron a retroceder en cuanto la energía les hizo falta. Así que el hijo de Solomon se vió obligado a defenderlos mientras continuaba peleando. Esto frustró en demasía a los mayores, que con lo último que tenían realizaron un ataque en conjunto que eliminó a la gran mayoría de los enemigos a tal nivel que ni cenizas quedaron de ellos. Pero terminaron por caer de rodillas totalmente exhaustos. Los demás se lanzaron en un ataque certero a ellos para ser derrotados por la magia más poderosa de Aladdin. En el sitio quedaron muchos muñecos pero no hubo rastro alguno de los miembros de la organización.

-¿Están bien Alibaba-san, Mor-san?-el infante con tono de preocupación.

-¿Estas más tranquilo?-el rubio.

-¿Eh?

-Me dio la impresión de que estabas alterado?

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

-No tienes de que disculparte, pero me gustaría que confiaras un poco más en mi.

-Lo hago pero...

El mayor suspiró pesadamente.

-Tampoco es mi intención obligarte. Lo harás cuando estés listo.

-Gracias.

-Ahora vayamos a salvar a los habitantes del pueblo, porque están ahí, ¿cierto?

El oji celeste asintío. Pero sus dos amigos fueron incapaces de mover un solo dedo.

-Esperen aquí, yo iré.

-Puede ser peligroso.

-Lo dudo, no hay más rukh negro-sonrió-así que ahora es su turno de tomar un descanso, vuelvo enseguida. Y quien sabe igual y tenemos la oportunidad de comer algo rico.

-Tragón.

-Ja ja ja ja.

Pronto le perdieron de vista. En la enorme cueva resonaban los delicados pasos del menor, quien se topo a uno de los miembros de Al Thamen.

-Dudo que un magi no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia, has tomado una decisión estúpida. No podrás hacer nada en mi contra. Es más, siendo un mago de la creación, ¿tienes siquiera permitido tomar una vida?

-No eres más que un muñeco ojisan-le miró despectivamente-no me gusta que jueguen con personas que no tienen nada que ver.

-Claro que tienen. Son almas que habitan el mundo creado por el arrogante rey Solomon.

-Ustedes nunca lo entendieron, no, ni siquiera lo intentaron.

-Era obvio que te ibas a poner de su lado. Pero tarde o temprano dejaras de ser una molestia. Nuestra líder te hará sufrir, acabará con todo lo que te importa.

-¿Quién es su líder?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te daría su nombre? En sus manos incluso un ser como el oráculo de Kou es un jueguete. ¿Tienes idea de las veces que lo hemos oído gritar de dolor? Ja ja ja ese hombre es un...

Sin que nada pudiera hacer el sujeto fue destruido por el pequeño que tenía una mirada aterradora. Como aquella que le dirigió a Jamil en Amón. Continuó con su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Puede soportar que se burlen y digan lo que quieran de el, pero no de alguien a quien aprecia, jamás de Judal.

Por fortuna es alguien lo suficientemente maduro como para dejar atrás todo sentimiento negativo y vuelve a sonreír con la calidez que es común en el. Llega a donde están lo aldeanos, todos ellos encerrados en jaulas. Con ayuda de su magia derrite los cerrojos y les da la libertad.

-Muchas gracias pequeño-dijo una ancianita tomándole de las manos.

El se sonrojó visiblemente nervioso.

-Pero afuera estarán esos sujetos, podrían asesinarnos-un hombre.

-No se preocupen, mis amigos los han derrotado a todos.

-¿Enserio?-una niña.

-¡Si!-muy animado, de pronto su estómago emitió un sonido curioso.

-¡Hagamos una fiesta para celebrar a nuestros héroes!

Tomaron al pequeño que no pudo resistirse en hombros e hicieron lo mismo con los otros dos cuando llegaron a ellos. Les prepararon un baño para quitarse todo el lodo y aliviar un poco las heridas que tenían en el cuerpo. Sobre todo el más joven. Por un lado estaba Morgiana, y por otro Aladdin y Alibaba que tuvieron que compartir ducha, ya que los pueblerinos no le vieron problema al ser dos chicos. Claro está que desconocen la situación que se ha dado entre ellos. El rubio permanece en un rincón, sonrojado y tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa menos el pequeño y deseable cuerpo que está a su lado. Por su parte el peli azulino no está ni enterado de la situación, para el son solo dos amigos compartiendo un agradable momento. Peor aún se ha soltado el cabello adquiriendo de esa manera una apariencia más madura y sensual. El esgrimista siente que pronto despertará su zona baja. No quiere que ocurra, primero se lo corta a herir al niño, o peor lo hace el seguramente posesivo novio. Como si fuese alguna clase de pesadilla, dicho pensamiento le bajó la calentura en un dos por tres. Salieron para secarse y ponerse ropa, en todo momento el menor tenía la hermosa sonrisa que le caracteriza.

 _-Al menos ha vuelto a la normalidad. No es que me de miedo o algo por el estilo pero no me gusta verlo mal. Menos aún cuando no me dice las cosas y no lo puedo ayudar._

Hubo un gran festejo, donde todos en el pueblo disfrutaban de la comida, bebida y baile; la oji carmín se acercó pensativa al magi.

-Aún hay algo que no entiendo. Sinbad-san dijo que solo desaparecían chicos, pero cuando llegamos no había nadie, ¿qué ocurrió?

-Supongo que fueron sacrificios.

-¿Fueron? ¿Quieres decir que están muertos?

-Si.

-Pero la gente se ve tan feliz.

-Míralos bien.

La chica hizo lo dicho admirando solo enormes sonrisas, pero su atención se posó en los ojos, las ventanas del alma. Tal y como dijo Aladdin daba la impresión de que muchos contenían el llanto.

-¿Entonces por qué festejan? No tiene sentido.

-Porque han decidido vivir por los que han dejado atrás. Dime, ¿si murieras te gustaría que las personas que te amaron vivieran en la miseria?

-No.

-Con ellos ocurre lo mismo.

-¿Y por qué Al Thamen se los llevó a todos?

-No estoy seguro con que intención pero querían hacerlos caer en la depravación. Quizá tengan planes de crear más djinn negros. Como el amigo de Alibaba-kun.

-No voy a permitir algo así.

-Yo tampoco, no quiero que ocurra una tragedia.

-Hablas como si conocieras el futuro.

-Pues no.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

-Si tuvieras un problema, ¿me lo dirías?

-Lo siento, no quiero mentir. Hay cosas que necesito resolver por mi mismo, por eso nací como magi y...

-¡Vamos a bailar chicos!-el rubio con algunas copas encima.

La joven le miraba furiosa porque hecho a perder su oportunidad de sacarle la verdad al infante. Con lo obstinado que es, seguramente se negará a tocar el tema nuevamente. El pequeño está agradecido con su candidato por salvarle de semejante situación. No tiene intención de contar la historia de Alma Toran, porque como el único ser que aún vive de ese mundo en este, siente que todo es su responsabilidad. Un gran peso para esos diminutos hombros que apenas puede cargar. Más razones para no involucrar a nadie más.

...

En Sindria.

El trío volvió e informó la situación al monarca que agradeció la ayuda y les pidió continuar con sus entrenamientos mientras de vez en cuando les encomendaba alguna tarea.

Hoy Alibaba está solo, tratando de acoplarse al tamaño de la espada de Amón. Siendo alguien instruido en esgrima con un arma corta, la longitud de la que ahora tiene en sus manos le dificulta emplear sus habilidades. Su maestro le dijo que tenía que adaptar esta a su estilo de combate y no al revés, pero no entendió el sentido obvio de sus palabras.

Furioso da una rápida y descuidada estocada.

-¡Aaaa!

Grita la octava princesa que de no haber tenido una excelente reacción, estaría decapitada.

-¡Por dios, ten cuidado!

-¡Lo siento, no era mi intención! No te vi venir.

La peli rosa se puso de pie, sacudió su vestido y le miró intrigada.

-Así que practicas con tu contenedor.

-Si, pero tengo problemas.

-Solo te falta un poco de práctica.

-Supongo.

-Pelear es la manera más rápida de conseguirlo. ¡Hágamoslo!

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Espera!

-¡Reside en mi Vinea!

El djinn de agua comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo pero pronto la voz de Sinbad le avergonzó y cesó la tarea.

-Así que tienen una pequeña batalla.

-Solo quería ayudar.

-¿Por qué no le damos una demostración princesa? ¿Me daría el honor?

-P-pero yo...

El peli morado extendió galante su mano y sin saber como la convenció. Tuvieron una impresionante batalla en donde al final la joven perdió el cocimiento gracias a que el hombre utilizó la habilidad de Zepar. En ese instante nadie lo notó pero este aprovechó para controlar su mente y de esa manera obtener a un silencioso aliado.

...

Esa noche en el aposento del rey.

El visir estaba recostado a su lado luego de haber hecho el amor; Sinbad intentó besarlo pero el contrario se negó.

-¿Qué ocurre Jafar?

-No estoy de humor.

-Pero si para tener sexo.

El albino le miró furioso.

-Fue porque creí que solo estaba confundido, pero ahora lo entiendo.

-¿Qué?

-No lo hicimos como antes.

-¿Me faltó pasión?

-Amor. Tu cuerpo está a mi lado pero no tu corazón, ¿a dónde miras ahora Sin?

-Solo a ti.

-No voy a continuar con esta farsa. Desde ahora tu y yo no somos nada.

-No voy a forzarte si no quieres.

-No, no peleas porque no te interesa.

-Eso es mentira.

-Sigue engañandote.

-¿Vas a renunciar a tus labores en Sindria?

-Al final es lo único que te importa-suspiró-no, los habitantes no tienen la culpa de que ya no te ame. Pero no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar.

-¡Jafar!-autoritario-si cruzas esa puerta voy a ignorar tu opinión con los temas que no tengan que ver con el reino.

-Hace mucho que es así. En realidad no cambiaría nada.

El oji esmeralda se marchó.

-¡Jafar!

El líder de la alianza sabía que lo había perdido, probablemente para siempre. Pero por alguna razón no le importó. Casi dejó salir algunas lágrimas, una relación de años que terminó sin previo aviso. ¿En realidad fue así? No, ya había notado las señales, comienza a reír con ironía.

-¿Y todavía me atrevo a juzgar a Judal? Ya no hay salvación para mi. Pero no me importa si con ello puedo conseguir la paz del mundo, una real y duradera. ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso? ¿Qué tendré que sacrificar? ¿Acaso lo poco que aún me queda de humanidad?

...

Luego de algunos meses el peli morado citó a los jóvenes en su despacho.

-¿Qué necesitas Sinbad-ojisan?

-Estoy más que satisfecho con los resultados del entrenamiento. Pero como saben la práctica y la teoría son muy distintas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-el rubio.

-Quiero que conquisten un nuevo laberinto.

-¡¿Eh?!-los cuatro chicos al unísono.

-Pienso que es una buena oportunidad para que obtengan conocimientos. Además el príncipe Hakuryuu también vino por esa razón, ¿o no?

-Eso es verdad pero...

-Como saben yo tomé siete de ellos, y solo con verlos puedo estar seguro de que tienen lo que hace falta. Estarán bien. Me gustaría acompañarlos. Pero cuando finalicé el último el djinn me dijo: "ha sido suficiente poder para ti". No importa cuantas veces trate de entrar o alguno de mis familiares, simplemente los atravesamos y nada ocurre.

Aladdin, Alibaba y Morgiana lo meditaban no muy seguros, ¿Por qué de buenas a primeras?

-¡Me parece una buena idea!-el cuarto príncipe-por favor Aladdin-dono, conviertase en mi magi.

-No, ya te había dicho que mi único candidato es Alibaba-kun.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo Aladdin?-el rey.

-No es que me sienta de esa manera. Es solo que para mi Alibaba-kun es especial.

-Entonces no debería haber ningún problema. Si es tan bueno seguramente Zagan le escogerá.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia ojisan?-le encaró.

El hombre sonrió ligeramente al verse descubierto, pero ya tenía el pretexto perfecto en caso de que el perceptivo niño lo notara. Entrelazo sus manos y apoyó su rostro fingiendo de manera convincente una expresión de preocupación.

-La verdad es que no quería involucrarlos ya que son nuestros invitados. Pero la organización quiere destruir Sindria. Temo que ni mis generales ni yo poseemos el poder para detenerlos. Por eso he tenido que recurrir a medidas extremas, lo siento.

-¡Puedes confiar en nosotros!-el dueño de Amón.

Sus palabras han sido inspiradas por el gran respeto y admiración que siente hacia el rey. Si un gran héroe como el pide tu ayuda, ¿Cómo negarte? Y de esa manera los chicos cayeron directo en su trampa. Sinbad les ve como objetos de su propiedad. Joyas a las que les hace falta pulir, y por ello les ha enviado a una misión tan peligrosa. Su ambición no tiene fin.

...

En el imperio Kou.

El sol negro ha finalizado una de las agotadoras sesiones de estudio si así se puede llamar a lo que le hace la organización. Sonríe divertido al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo no duele, solo tiene mucho sueño. Tal parece que día a día se hace más fuerte. Ya no haya la hora en que pueda destruirlos. Claro, eso no será hoy. Entra a su recámara y se tira cual peso muerto sobre el lecho. Para tener una predicción inducida por el rukh como buen oráculo que es:

...

Tal parece que en Sindria tienen una fiesta, nah como toda la vida, algo de esperar de su borracho rey. Pero pronto ver a su enano le llama la atención. Ahora nota que están celebrando el que conquistaran a Zagan, siendo Hakuryuu su amo. Eso lo tranquiliza un poco porque ya tendrá armas para protegerse de su monstruosa madre. En el sitio hay comida, bebidas y bailarinas. Se siente asqueado de estas últimas pues las cataloga como las zorras de Sinbad. Decide ignorarlas y centrarse en su amado.

-Traga como cerdo.

Y aún así lo hace de manera tan tierna que de poder hacerlo Judal le hubiera besado, lastima que en este sueño no tenga cuerpo propio y sea solo un espectador. Ríe al ver que Hakuryuu y el unicornio están bien ebrios y en plan emo. El monarca llama a Aladdin y tiene una pequeña charla donde el mayor le pide que sea su magi. Algo en su mirada no agradó al sacerdote, por fortuna su amante es inteligente y le ha rechazado, pero Sinbad no se ve ni un poco feliz aún cuando finge una sonrisa. Al menos el peli azul también se dió cuenta de ello. Vuelve con sus amigos y varias bailarinas le ofrecen "jugo" cortesía del rey. Al principio las rechazó amablemente pero la insistencia de estas le obliga a beberlo. Después de un jugo vino otro y otro y uno más. Llegó un momento en que se sintió mareado, tenía la impresión de que tenía un extraño sabor. Intentó pedir ayuda a sus amigos pero se habían dado a la fuga para bailar. Es increíble que tengan tanta energía cuando el se siente tan mal. Se puso de pie como pudo para llegar a su habitación y poder descansar. Sentía que su corazón latía con mucha velocidad, todo daba vueltas así que caminaba por los corredores tomado de la pared, sin embargo sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo más y se desvaneció. Antes de hacerse daño alguien le tomo en sus brazos y continuó la caminata en su lugar.

-¿Quién?

Con la insistente oscuridad de la noche y sus sentidos nublados por culpa del alcohol le fue imposible adivinar quien era. Pero pronto el viento le hizo ver el largo cabello de esa persona. Como pudo se abrazó de su cuello y comenzó a llorar.

-Te extrañé tanto Judal-kun.

No se dio cuenta de que ese cuerpo es muy distinto al de su querido amante, el rey de Sindria sonrió satisfecho.

-Aquí estoy enano.

Es una suerte que Alibaba se fuera de la lengua y le dijera el apodo especial que el azabache tenía para el.

Entraron a una de las muchas habitaciones de huéspedes, el peli morado no se molestó en prender una lámpara siquiera, no sería tan idiota como para delatarse. Recostó al menor sobre el lecho y besó con lujuria, el rostro de este estaba cálido víctima seguramente de un poderoso rubor. El hombre deslizó sus labios por el mentón y cuello ajeno lamiendo de vez en cuando. Su mano se introdujo en el sarashi jugando con un pequeño botón de manera algo ruda. El infante lanzó un ligero gemido de dolor. Pero atribuyó lo sucedido a un descuido del mayor y lo dejó pasar. Pronto esa mano pasó a su intimidad y le frotó con desesperación.

-Ah Judal...kun...

Esa parte de su anatomía es tan pequeña y delicada que un instinto salvaje se apoderó del oji miel, que intensificó los movimientos apenas soportables para el niño que comenzó a sentir miedo, pero alejaba la posibilidad recordando que el sol negro es un poco travieso. Aunque esto va más allá de una broma o juego para el. Justo cuando el menor fue forzado a llegar al climax y casi dejó salir su esencia su miembro fue tomado con fuerza para impedirlo. El dolor era demasiado intenso y no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-Lo siento Judal...kun, pero me haces...daño.

El dueño de Zepar se sintió excitado ante esa actitud sumisa. Tan distinta a cuando se niega a ser su magi, si, se siente bien someterlo. No le soltó por más que el infante suplicaba e incluso intentó escapar pero solo conseguía herirse. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse así que le dejaron en libertad. La cálida sustancia impregnó la mano del oji miel que degustó el exquisito manjar. Ese no es su amante. Aterrado el pequeño se liberó de su agarré y estuvo a punto de correr, pero fue tomado de la trenza y colocado debajo del rey que entró sin previa preparación provocandole un gran daño.

-¡Aaaaaaaaa!

Se escuchaba el desgarrador grito de Aladdin que incluso esperaba perder el sentido pero no tenía tanta suerte. No podía dejar de llorar a la vez que apretaba las sábanas en sus manos en un intento de olvidar la horrible sensación en su interior. Quería que alguien lo salvara, y en su mente solo había una persona.

-¡JUDAL-KUN!

...

El sacerdote despertó de golpe bañado en sudor. Le invadieron unas terribles náuseas, sin duda fue algo difícil de ver y más considerando que no podía proteger al chico que ama. Tiró con fuerza de sus mechones provocandose un poco de daño.

Pasados algunos segundos en la recámara del oráculo reinaba la oscuridad, mientras la ventana estaba abierta de par en par y las cortinas eran mecidas por el viento. Varias mariposas de color negro revoloteaban en el aire mientras el salía rumbo a Sindria valiéndole el no tener permiso para abandonar el imperio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Mmm tengo la impresión de que cada vez me salen más largos, pero por mi está genial XD. No mueras nunca inspiración ok no ja ja con el Judala imposible XD. Uy ese final fue la parte más difícil de narrar de todas las historias que he escrito aún cuando fue una premonición, Sinbad hijo de...como te atrevez a lastimar a mi lindo y tierno Aladdin! Tengo el estómago revuelto del puro coraje pero lo necesitaba para la historia, sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano pero aún así lloré. Por eso Judal por favor partele su mandarina en gajos ok no XD. Gracias por el apoyo y esperemos un amor rosa, con la historia de magi tardará en ocurrir que mal ja ja ja.**

 **Black soul99.-Oh de verdad que me mataras de emoción con tus rw! :) oh si te la vuelves a leer sería todo un honor, eso si, será el fic más largo que he escrito porque no voy ni a la mitad o eso creo, soy terrible calculando XD. Oh eres muy amable, pues lo que si puedo decir es que todo cuanto escribo esta hecho con mucho cariño :). Sugiré adelante! Gracias por los ánimos y que te la pases genial! :)**

 **Seiketo Nayset.-Ja ja ja oh si es que siendo un Judala no podía contenerme de comentar y más porque me gusto mucho! Esa pelea en la cama fue tan (carita babeando XD) Wow me sorprende lo rápido que lees! A mi explotan los ojos cuando hago algo así XD muchas gracias por leer! Oh que bueno que te guste "mi versión de los hechos" me dio ganas de escribir algo así luego del Judala mpreg que subí XD. Oh pues escribo lo más rápido que puedo pero tuve la mala idea de subir varios fics largos a la vez, aún así no me arrepiento XD amo magi ja ja aunque también escribo para otros fandom magi es mi rey :) oh por me emocionó mucho ver tu comentario y más porque harás la tuya, espero con ansias la historia, te estaré acosando porque escribes genial y hay muy poco Judala, como dije estoy desesperada XD. Cuídate mucho y suerte con la historia!**

 **Rub.-Oh pues muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo cuando no tienes la costumbre :) muchas gracias! Espero que te guste la continuación. Oh con respecto a la nota no soy de las que dejan inconclusa una historia al menos que me pasara algo realmente malo porque amo escribir. Fic que empiezo fic que termino, así que gracias por el voto de confianza :) y con respecto a la segunda nota que te digo? Amo el Judala, es una pareja hermosa! Bueno, pues este es el fic que actualmente estoy subiendo, es que apenas ando en fan fiction pero en caso de que te interese puedes buscarme en una página que se llama amor yaoi con el nombre de dark kirito (aquí me ganaron el nombre XD) y por allá tengo varios fic Judala entre one shots y multicapítulos, el anterior a este se llama las formas del amor y es mpreg, todos están finalizados a excepción de este que está en proceso. Creo que me extendí con la respuesta XD. Cuídate :).**

 **Nos vemos la próxima y ¡VIVA EL JUDALA!**


	7. Lo quiera o no

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7 Lo quiera o no.**

 **.**

Luego de que el rey de los siete mares les encomendara la misión de tomar a Zagan, los chicos abordaron un barco. Alibaba jugaba con Morgiana con esa actitud tan extraña e infantil que suele tener en compañía de la fanalis. Ahora se encuentran en una especie de competencia culinaria. O más bien el chico alimenta a la pobre como si fuera su mascota. El peli azul les mira entre consternado y preocupado esperando el momento en que su candidato sea golpeado por su carencia de sentido común. Pero dicho instante no parece llegar, a lo mejor el dueño de Amón no es el único con dicho problema. También podría ser que el poco tiempo que lleva en este mundo le haya dotado de escaso conocimiento. Es probable que el juzgue poco comunes actitudes cotidianas. Por más que ha tratado de poner de lado ese tipo de sentimientos no lo consigue. Se ve a si mismo como un extraño en un mundo que no le corresponde. A veces se siente muy solo y es en momentos como este que desearía estar cerca de Judal. Que le tomara entre sus brazos, solo con eso se daría por bien servido. ¿Cuándo volverá a verle? ¿Cuándo sentirá su calidez y escuchará su voz? Ese pequeño dolor que no abandona su alma. Es difícil enamorarse pero lo es aún más cuando no puedes estar con el ser amado. Cuando tienes que ocultar la relación por temor a que le dañen. Pues si bien Hakuryuu y Alibaba están al tanto no pasa lo mismo con otras personas que considera importantes, como Yamuraiha o Morgiana. Su vista se nubla pero no deja de sonreír ni un solo instante. Tiene que ser fuerte, es un magi por lo tanto tiene una responsabilidad, una enorme y que a veces parece pesar más de lo que él soporta. Pero ver a su candidato le hace recordar que hay cosas que valen la pena. Que hay motivos por los cuales pelear porque al final del camino le espera el hombre al que le entregó su corazón.

-Aladdin-dono...

El cuarto príncipe le miraba intrigado, tal parece que tiene rato llamandole y ni atención le ponía por andar encerrado en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede onisan?

-No he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo luego de lo ocurrido.

-Pensé que me evitabas.-desconcertado.

-Bueno, siendo sincero no estas del todo equivocado. Quiero ofrecerte mis disculpas. No era mi intención lastimarte de esa manera. Ni yo entiendo que me pasó. Somos amigos y no quiero que eso cree distancia entre nosotros, además no quiero ser un patán que haga de cuenta que nada pasó porque no lo mereces.

-No tienes porque pedir perdón. Al menos no ocurrió nada grave. A estas alturas ya debes saber que tengo una relación con Judal-kun.

-Si. Pero aún pienso que no es recomendable para ti.

-Agradezco la preocupación pero no pienso cambiar de opinión, lo amo y por lo tanto confío en el.

Los dos miraron hacia el frente molestos. No es su intención pelear pero nada más sale a relucir entre ellos el sol negro y parece que las cosas se ponen intensas. Como si fuera algún tipo de tabú. ¿Cómo es que luego de ser amigos terminaron así? El azabache suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento para serenar su corazón.

-Estoy agradecido porque salvaste la vida de mi hermana. Hago esto porque me preocupo por ti.

-Ella también lo hizo por mi.

-¿Eh?

-¿No te dijo?-el otro negó-bueno, tenía muy poco que había llegado a este mun...cierto lugar. Así que había muchas cosas que desconocía y todo me daba curiosidad. Así que decidí montar un caballo, en esa época ni siquiera sabía que ese era su nombre-sonrió con un poco de nostalgia-al poco rato perdí el control. Si no hubiera sido por onesan es seguro que habría tenido un horrible accidente, así que estamos a mano.

-Ya veo...

Y de nuevo el silencio se hizo entre ellos. Luego de esa noche incluso el saludarse ha sido incómodo aunque fijan lo contrario. El pequeño vuelve a mirar a su candidato que ha resbalado con la sopa que pretendía dar a la pelirroja, el magi sonrió ligeramente sin mover un solo dedo para ayudar a su amigo.

 _-Mmm que extraño, tiene rato que notó cansado a Aladdin-dono, incluso me da la impresión de que se ve un poco pálido. ¿Estará enfermo? ¿O no ha dormido bien? Me gustaría preguntarle pero ni soy capaz de cruzar una palabra sin hacerle enojar. Y todo por culpa de Judal, de una u otra manera se mete en mi camino...aunque antes éramos muy buenos amigos. Nunca me pareció que fuera una mala persona, todo lo contrario. Solía sonreír mucho a veces me recuerda a Aladdin-dono. Aunque caprichoso y bastante mimado. Aún así le estimaba, le sentía como un miembro de mi familia. Como mi hermano y luego me enteré de que pertenecía a la organización. Estoy seguro de que solo me engañaba con esa falsa actitud. ¿El también es igual? ¿Será que por eso se entienden tan bien? Aún así quisiera que fuera mi magi pero no lograré llegar a ningún lado de esta manera. No se que hacer._

Con dicho pensamiento sus ojos se posaron en el magi que tocaba un poco el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco, creo que el entrenamiento con Yam-san ha sido un poco más intenso de lo que esperaba. Estoy preocupado, ahora que vamos a un laberinto no es lo ideal.

-Quiero hacer las pases contigo. Si me das la oportunidad podría ayudarte.

-¿Enserio?

-Si.

-Si no te molesta es algo que agradecería mucho.

-Claro que no. Acompañame a mi habitación.

El niño no estaba muy convencido, natural considerando lo que ocurrió la última vez que estuvieron solos.

-Dejaré mi lanza a un lado y tu podrás tener tu bastón en todo momento, siendo un magi será fácil para ti detenerme.

Para su sorpresa el más joven sonrió con dulzura.

-No, confiaré en ti porque somos amigos.

El peli negro se sintió emocionado. Había pensado que seducirle era el camino más corto para convencerle de ser su magi. Pero luego de estos meses de convivencia se dio cuenta de que es incluso más testarudo que Judal. Si está decidido a no acogerle como su candidato, así será hasta el final sin importar lo mucho que se esfuerze.

Llegan a una de las tantas habitaciones. Una vez dentro Hakuryuu pide al menor se recueste sobre el lecho boca abajo y se retire el chaleco, aunque el sarashi cubre lo importante. Este hace lo dicho al tiempo que el mayor se coloca sobre el con las piernas a los costados y desliza sus manos sobre la delicada espalda.

-Supongo que estas tenso así que esto será de ayuda. Si lo hago con mucha fuerza dime, no es mi intención lastimarte.

-Si gracias.

Los dedos del cuarto príncipe le daban un alivio casi mágico. El estrés aunado al agotamiento es la peor combinación. Sus movimientos son tan distintos a los de la vez anterior, llenos de sentimientos dulces. Cierra los ojos para descansar un momento, pronto siente que el cansancio hace efecto y decide platicar un rato para no bajar la guardia. No es que no crea en el chico pero aún tiene ese pequeño temor de que intente ir más allá así se niegue a aceptarlo.

-Eres muy bueno onisan, ya casi no me duele. ¿Cómo es que aprendiste algo así?

-Mi hermana suele decirme que sin importar que seamos de la nobleza. Debemos instruirnos en diversas áreas.

-Es un buen consejo.

-Pero la verdad, es que siempre quise ser como él.

-¿Eh?

El masaje se detuvo por espacio de algunos segundos para reanudarse.

-Yo...estoy confundido Aladdin-dono...

-Puedes platicar conmigo, para eso son los amigos-sonrió.

El azabache le liberó y ambos tomaron asiento, esto claro luego de que el pequeño se colocará de nuevo la ropa.

-Judal tiene razón...creo que estoy enamorado de mi hermanastro.

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-No, lo nuestro no puede ser.

-¿Por qué son familia?

-En parte, pero también hay una razón mucho más importante. Si te soy sincero no recuerdo muy bien. Pero en mi mente siempre está la imagen de alguien que me dice que debo ser fuerte. Que necesito obtener poder para detener a esa persona.

-¿A quién?

-Yo también me lo cuestiono-tomó su cabello con desesperación-no lo sé. Siento que alguien estuviera jugando con mi memoria. O solo soy un idiota que decidió enterrar un trauma. Quizá no valgo la pena y por eso nadie quiere ser mi magi. A veces siento que incluso Judal lo dice con afán de burlarse. Ya que eres su pareja debes saber lo mucho que disfruta de hacer bromas.

-Pero también soy consiente de lo importante que es su papel de magi. Estoy seguro de que no jugaría con algo así. Eres muy especial en su corazón. Lo viste la otra vez, a pesar de que estaba furioso no te hizo daño.

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Si.

-¿Y no te pone celoso?

-¿Debería?

-Quizá el me escoja y te abandone.

El peli azul se puso pálido.

-E-espero que no.

-¡Lo siento Aladdin-dono es una broma! Creo que no soy bueno para estas cosas.

-Mi comentario también lo era-suspiró aliviado.

Se miraron para estallar en carcajadas.

-Espero que arregles tu problema con ojisan.

-Lo intentaré, aunque seguro Alibaba-dono tiene una pésima imagen de él.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

El mayor movía las manos nervioso.

-Porque no he dejado de quejarme...casi desde que nos conocimos.

-Uh, bueno Alibaba-kun es inteligente, sabe juzgar adecuadamente a las personas. Seguro que si tiene la oportunidad de conocerlo se lleva muy bien con el.

-Espero que no demasiado.

-Tu si eres celoso.

-Tu también lo serías si supieras lo maravilloso que es...¿por qué será que me confundo con respecto a mis sentimientos?

-A lo mejor el amor es algo muy complicado.

-Ni que lo digas.

-¡Chicos!-irrumpió el dueño de Amón sin un mínimo de delicadeza.

-¡Waaaaaaaaa!-el grito del par al que tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Me asustaste Alibaba-kun!

-¡Eres un idiota Alibaba-dono!

-No fue mi intención Aladdin. ¡Deja de molestar Hakuryuu!

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-el magi.

-Ah si, ya llegamos.

-¿Tan rápido? Tiene solo una hora que salimos de Sindria.-el niño.

-Pero nos dijo que estaba cerca.-el de ojos miel.

-Es hora de ir-el azabache.

...

Los tripulantes les llevaron hasta la costa, informando que el resto del camino tendrían que hacerlo a pie. De esa manera llegaron a un pequeño pueblo en donde habitan personas de la tribu Toran.

-Se supone que debemos pedir permiso porque ellos son algo así como los guardianes del laberinto-dijo Alibaba.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?-el magi.

-Quizá preguntando directamente.

-Me parece una terrible sugerencia, ni siquiera sabes quien es el líder. ¿Piensas ir preguntándole a todos? No se ven muy cómodos con nuestra presencia-el hijo de Hakutoku.

-Mmm tienes razón. ¿Por qué será?

-Onisan-una pequeña de como seis años se aferra con fuerza al ropaje del esgrimista, este le sonríe y se arrodilla para poder verla mejor.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?

-Mis papás.

-¿Te perdiste?-angustiado.

Ante la incógnita la menor negó y señaló temblorosa en dirección a Zagan.

El rubio miró mientras pasaba saliva y un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

-¿Q-quieres decir que fueron por su voluntad a...?

-No-los ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas-Zagan se llevó a papi y mami.

-¿Eh? Creo que no te entiendo.

-Es algo obvio, ¿o no Alibaba? Tan lento como siempre-un hombre de baja estatura.

-¡¿Abhmad-nisan?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es el lugar en donde vivimos. Sinbad nos envió.-otro chico de mayor altura.

-¡Sabhmad-nisan!

-¿Y no tienen problemas de estar tan alejados del resto del mundo?-la pelirroja.

-Con lo ocurrido en Balbad creo que es lo mejor-el de cabello largo-no soy tan valiente como para enfrentar al mundo tal y como lo hace Alibaba.

-No yo...-apenado.

-Además tenemos la importante misión de aprender de ellos, nos cuentan historias de otro mundo.

-¿Enserio?

-Si.

-Onisan, ustedes lo eligieron o...

-En realidad fue Sinbad quien nos pidió el favor.

El pequeño cambió su expresión siempre amable por una mucho más severa. Ya tiene tiempo que su intuición le dice que algo no va del todo bien con el monarca. Razón por la que si bien vive en Sindria ha tomado su distancia con respecto a ese hombre. Es peligroso, aunque no sabe muy bien porque tiene esa impresión.

-¿Sucede algo Aladdin?-su candidato.

-No estoy seguro. En fin, ¿ustedes conocen al líder de la aldea?

-Si, podemos llevarlos si gustan.

-Nos sería de mucha ayuda.

De esa manera les guiaron hasta el líder que les miraba con increíble seriedad. Como si con ello quisiese alejarlos del sitio con todo y que no había escuchado el motivo de su visita.

-Este no es un lugar recomendado para gente tan joven. Deberían apreciar un poco más sus vidas y volver a casa.

-Pero no podemos, tenemos la intención de visitar Zagan.

-¿Qué no han escuchado lo que ocurre? Muchos han entrado, pero nadie regresa. Tal como los padres de la pequeña que les acompaña.

-Tengo una duda ojisan.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Oh, soy Aladdin, un magi.

El hombre se sorprendió y realizó una reverencia.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención ser insolente.

-¡No se preocupe! ¡Y no haga eso que me pone nervioso!

-¿Qué no acostumbra a que la gente le muestre respeto? Después de todo es uno de los magos de la creación.

-En realidad me da un poco de vergüenza-se sonroja.

 _-Y de esa manera me siento aún más apartado de todos. ¿Cómo reaccionarian si supieran que ni siquiera pertenezco a este mundo? ¿Me tratarían distinto? Tengo miedo de descubrir que es así. Hay quien podría entenderlo como Alibaba-kun y Judal-kun pero también habrá quien no. Gente que me vea como alguien que no tiene derecho a opinar de un mundo en el que no nació. Por eso debo mantener este secreto. Que difícil me resulta._

 _-_ Ya veo. Bueno, pues siendo así les comento. Tiene algunos años que apareció el laberinto. Hasta hace unos meses era como el resto alrededor del mundo. Solo la gente que le tocaba podía entrar. Pero hace poco se lleva a las personas de los alrededores. Como a los padres de esa pequeña, ellos fueron a pescar y en el río fueron secuestrados por así decirlo por Zagan.

 _-¿Por qué Zagan-kun haría algo como esto? No tiene sentido. No es del tipo de persona que guste de forzar a los demás. ¿Podría ser que luego de todos estos años haya perdido la razón? Espero estar equivocado. No sé lo que haría de ser así. No quiero pelear con él._

 _-_ Más razón para ir a investigar-el rubio.

-No quiero ser grosero, pero aún con la ayuda de un magi les será complicado. Nunca intenté entrar a uno. Pero dicen que es muy arriesgado. Solo alguien como Sinbad lo ha conseguido.

-Pero nosotros ya tomamos uno.

-Si claro-con incredulidad.

-No, en serio. Mire-le muestra su contenedor-es Amón.

-Vaya, parece que son más confiables de lo que imagine.

La mayoría en el grupo se sintió ofendido pero guardaron sus comentarios para si. No quieran que por un arranque de inmadurez les prohibiera la entrada. Porque bien saben que de causar problemas diplomáticos es a Sindria a quien involucran. Pues van recomendados por parte de Sinbad, razón de que los ex príncipes de Balbad les fueran a recibir. Luego de una breve conversación consiguieron la aprobación y marcharon rumbo al laberinto. Luego de algunos minutos Alibaba se dio cuenta de que la niña no le había soltado.

-No podemos llevarte-dijo con tristeza.

-Pero papá y mamá.

-Lo entiendo, pero es un lugar muy peligroso. Podría ocurrirte algo.

-Es verdad-el azabache-pero puedo prometer que les buscaré en tu lugar. ¿Nos esperarás?

La castaña asintío no del todo convencida, solo les miraba cada vez más lejos. Continuaron su camino en silencio hasta que el oji miel le rompió.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-No puede acompañarnos.

-No me refiero a eso. Le has mentido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No sabemos si sus padres están en ese lugar. También es muy probable que tenga mucho que entraron. El tiempo transcurre distinto aquí y allá. Si no han vuelto es muy probable que...no podamos encontrarlos.

-No lo sabía. Pero al menos ya no nos sigue.

-¿Y por eso le diste falsas esperanzas?

-Al menos le di algo en que creer. ¿Le hubieras dicho que sus padres han muerto?

-Yo...

-¿Ves? Lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero no es tan cruel como la verdad.

-¡Mentir no es correcto!

-Por favor. ¡Despierta Alibaba-dono! ¡El mundo no es todo honestidad!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Tampoco soy un idiota! ¡Pero es solo una niña!

-¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡El mundo es igual para todos!

Los jóvenes se miraban con intensidad casi como si fueran a golpearse de un momento al otro.

-¡Alibaba-kun!/¡Hakuryuu-san!

Los menores les apartaban para evitar un conflicto, pero antes de poder decir algo les rodearon unas cuerdas multicol.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!

Un grito unánime cuando se vieron arrastrados al interior de Zagan.

...

El peli azul miraba confundido a su alrededor. De inmediato se puso en alerta.

-Así que estamos dentro del calabozo. Parece que llegué antes que los demás, al igual que la otra vez. Mejor así, tengo tiempo para investigar el lugar.

Cogió su mediador y dio unos cuantos pasos decidido con un aura impresionante que recordaba su linaje como el gran príncipe de Alma Toran.

-Uh~

Un quejido bajo el. Miró en dicha dirección para saber de que se trataba.

-¡Alibaba-kun!

Estaba tan concentrado en otras cosas que no se dio cuenta de que ha pisado con ganas a su pobre candidato, para variar le ha enterrado en el piso que en esa zona parece muy frágil. El menor se inclinó para ponerlo en una posición más cómoda lo que le costó un poco de trabajo considerando el banquete que tomó por desayuno el esgrimista.

-Uf.

Luego de mucho trabajo logró ponerle boca arriba, y se sentó a un lado.

-Ojalá pudiera utilizar hechizos de viento, así seria más sencillo. Pero la magia es algo más complejo de lo que imaginé. Aunque tampoco es bueno abusar de ella. Debo ser cauteloso. No sé cuanto tiempo tardemos en completarlo. ¿Y si no puedo guiarlos correctamente? ¿Y si fracasan por mi culpa?

-¿Por qué siempre quieres hacerlo todo solo? ¿No sé supone que los amigos se apoyan cuando hay problemas?

-Así que estabas despierto.

-Porque escuche tu voz. Gracias por ayudarme. Esta vez creí que no la libraba. Pero no me cambies el tema. ¿Qué no me estas diciendo? Los genios te respetan y te han llamado encarnación de Solomon. ¿Qué es lo que te da miedo? Puedes confiar en mi.

-No es que no lo haga pero...

-¡Por favor Aladdin!-le tomó de los hombros con fuerza.

-Me lastimas Alibaba-kun...

-¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Odio que sufras solo! ¡Dime!

El menor comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Jamás se esperó que le arrinconaran de esta manera. Con tanta facilidad. Incluso la mano que sostiene su mediador tiembla y lo deja caer. Se siente tan vulnerable. Esta mal. Esta mal ser así cuando es él. ¿Cómo se supone que cumpla con su deber si no puede hacer algo tan sencillo como convencer a su candidato de que todo está bien? Sonrió como de costumbre.

-No oculto nada. Te lo dije alguna vez. No sé quien soy. Por eso viajo por el mundo buscando a los amigos de Ugo-kun.

-Si los encuentras, ¿sabrás la verdad?

-No lo sé. Fue la única pista que me dio. Pero es algo que no puedo hacer solo, ¿me ayudaras?

El oji miel estaba conmovido hasta las lágrimas y sonrió como nunca al tiempo que le abrazaba, esta vez con sumo cuidado.

-¡Si! ¡Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti!

-Prometo ayudarte a que seas el mejor candidato.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Siempre he confiado en ti!

Aladdin entrecerró los ojos, quería llorar pero se contuvo. De hacerlo echaría a perder todo el esfuerzo anterior. Se sentía culpable de engañar a su mejor amigo tan descaradamente, pero tampoco es que tenga muchas opciones. No quiere ponerle en peligro. Sabe que tarde o temprano se encontrará con los miembros de Al Thamen, con los amigos de sus padres. Y lo más seguro es que vayan tras él. De contarle la verdad le estaría atando a un peligroso destino. No puede hacer algo tan egoísta. En primera porque Alibaba tiene ante si un futuro prometedor y brillante. Y es por sobre todas las cosas su primer y mejor amigo en este mundo. Se separaron y pusieron en marcha pues los otros dos no habían llegado con ellos.

-Vaya que estos lugares son enormes-el rubio.

-Si, por eso siempre están llenos de trampas.

-Afortunadamente no es el primero al que entramos, supongo que eso nos da un poco de experiencia.

-Oh, suenas tan confiable.

-¡Tengo que poner de mi parte para...! ¡Waaaa!

Acto seguido cayó por un agujero.

-¡Alibaba-kun!

- _¡Me lleva! ¡¿Por qué siempre tengo tan mala suerte?! Justo cuando quería mostrarle que he madurado voy y me caigo. ¡¿Por qué el destino está en mi contra?!_

El niño se lanzó tras de él, en caso de ser necesario usaría su turbante, solo era cuestión de tomarle de la ropa.

-¡Ya casi te alcanzó!-le gritaba con desesperación cuando lo cierto es que estaba muy lejos.

-¡No te preocupes por mi! ¡Seguro es peligroso!

Justo en ese momento el mayor recordó una situación similar en Amón, solo esperaba que al final del camino no hubiera un montón de lanzas porque a esa velocidad y posición no hay mucho que pueda hacer, terminara como brocheta sin remedio alguno.

 _-Soy un imbécil. Si me muero fue mi culpa. Pero no permitiré que Aladdin termine igual. Lo amo y odiaría pensar que se lastima por mi causa._

Como pudo se giró y sus piernas quedaron al frente. A estas alturas le daba igual quedar paralítico si con ello lograba proteger al tesoro que venía detrás. Un ligero aroma húmedo invadió sus sentidos, al igual que cierto sonido característico.

-¡Un río! Genial no hay de que temer. Solo debo tener cuidado al caer porque...

-¡Woaaaaaaa!

El camino se acabó antes de lo previsto sin que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo. Por fortuna algo suave evitó que se hiciera daño.

-¡Estoy bien Aladdin!

Exclamó para evitar más estrés al magi, se puso de pie y le cogió con suavidad en sus brazos cuando este llegó al final del camino.

-Me alegra que no te hayas lastimado-sonrió ligeramente sensual poniendo nervioso al niño que no supo muy bien como responder a esa actitud y se sonrojó por la vergüenza.

-¡Quitate de encima!-el cuarto príncipe.

-¡¿Hakuryuu?!

El rubio saltó y liberó al infante que extendió la mano al azabache para ayudarle a levantar. Este miró furioso al dueño del djinn de fuego.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre caerme encima?! ¡Por tu culpa casi me ahogo!

-¡No fue mi culpa!

-¡Claro que si!

-Esta vez Hakuryuu-san tiene razón-la fanalis.

-Oh Morgiana, no te había visto, lo siento.

-Como casi siempre-dijo un tanto molesta-pero no te culpo. Cuando estas con Aladdin te olvidas de los demás. Son pareja, ¿o no?

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué lo dices?!

-Porque no te alejas y cuando lo haces no dejas de hablarme de el o preguntarme cosas extrañas.

-¿C-como qué Mor-san?

-Pues si sería muy atrevido besarte o...

El rubio cubrió su boca para evitar que dijera más.

-¡Está en el pasado! ¡No le prestes atención!

La pelirroja se zafó molesta.

-Justo ayer me preguntaste si era inapropiado espiarlo cuando se ducha.

-Uh-el pequeño con expresión indecifrable.

-¡Eres un cerdo Alibaba-dono!

Estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea. Lo que de cierta manera se ha vuelto común en ellos cuando un rugido les hizo recordar el lugar donde se encuentran. Un lobo gigante estuvo a punto de tragarse entero al azabache que se salvó al ser lanzado en la dirección contraria por Alibaba.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda!

-¡No es el mejor momento para estar de orgulloso!

La fanalis no se lo pensó mucho y dio una gran patada en el estómago del enemigo, y que le sacó de combate de manera efectiva.

-¡Esa es mi Morgiana!

-¡Eres increíble Mor-san!

Hakuryuu no dijo nada. Pero sintió algo corroer su interior. Nunca ha gustado de ser ayudado. Es del tipo de persona que cree firmemente en que todo se consigue con el esfuerzo propio. Pero no es eso lo que le incómoda. Es algo más, no entiende que. De pronto se siente patético y tiene la impresión de que no es la primera vez. Como si hubiera perdido algo muy importante porque no poseía la fuerza necesaria. Tiene la sensación de que le encomendaron una tarea muy importante. Pero no recuerda quien o lo que era. Se pierde por completo en sus pensamientos. El pequeño magi tiene rato mirándole preocupado.

-Un magi...mi magi...

Necesita alguien fuerte que sea su aliado. Le hace falta justo ahora. Sin entender lo que hace toma al menor del chaleco y le alza hasta robar un salvaje beso de sus labios, al que Aladdin intentó resistirse pero no pudo. Se sintió sucio, traidor, culpable. Todo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hakuryuu!

Fuera de si el rubio liberó el pequeño que cayó sin resistencia al suelo sin dejar de llorar y dio un fuerte puñetazo al rostro del cuarto príncipe que dicho sea de paso le hizo reaccionar.

-¡¿Por qué me detienes?

-¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de que lo has herido?!

-¡No te hagas el santo que eres igual!

-¡No es cierto! No voy a negar que lo amo y que pienso en el de manera quizá no muy sana. Pero para eso hablo con Morgiana, es mi confidente. ¡Jamás le haría algo así de verdad! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo sensible que es?! ¡Por dios es solo un niño!

Esas palabras hicieron eco en Hakuryuu que desvío la mirada del rubio al pequeño que no dejaba de llorar, no reaccionaba, su mente estaba lejos, pensando en el dolor. Y no solo es por haber traicionado al hombre que ama o eso a opinión suya porque no es que hubiera querido algo así. Sino que el pasado de Alma Toran, la enorme responsabilidad que tiene, el sentir que no pertenece a este mundo y lo mucho que extraña a Judal son demasiado para un corazón tan pequeño y lastimado como lo es el suyo. Comienza a respirar cada vez más rápido, su vista se nubla al punto de no ver nada y solo escucha que alguien le llama alarmado, luego de eso nada.

...

Aladdin abre los ojos lentamente. El sol brilla con intensidad y el cielo es de un hermoso azul nunca antes visto. Cierra los ojos y los abre de nueva cuenta cuando algo le hace sombra. No emite comentario alguno pero se sonroja y sonríe.

-¿A qué viene esa cara tonta enano?

-Me hace muy feliz verte Judal-kun, no importa si es tan solo un sueño.

-No seas idiota, no lo es.

-¿Ah no?

-Claro que no. El rukh me dijo que algo malo te pasaba y estaba preocupado.

-¿Enserio?-sorprendido.

-¡¿Por qué la reacción?! Haces parecer que soy un jodido patán, y ya te dije un millón de veces que no soy como el rey idiota. Eres mi novio, claro que me interesa lo que ocurra contigo.

El niño comenzó a llorar, lo que sacó de onda al azabache.

-No creo haber dicho algo malo...¿oh si?

-J-Judal-kun...yo...¡Fui infiel!-exclamó para cubrir su rostro con las manos. No quería ver la expresión del sacerdote.

-¡¿Ah?!...¿Qué quieres decir?...¡No me digas que tu candidato y tú...!

-¡No!

-Más le vale, porque lo mato.

-F-fue con onisan...

-¿Hakuryuu?

El oji celeste asintío con la cabeza.

-¿Hicieron...el amor? ¿Te forzó?-angustiado.

-Me...

-¿Te?

-Me...

-¡¿Te qué enano?! ¡Me vas a matar de ansiedad!

-¡Me besó!-emitió para volver al llanto.

El oráculo le observó incrédulo para estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!

-No...es gracioso Judal-kun...

-Oh claro que lo es. Se pasó de listo y en cuanto lo vea le haré pagar. Pero es muy divertido pensar que cree que puede llegar a algo contigo porque no tiene oportunidad tu ya eres mío.

El infante no dijo nada, se ruborizó con fuerza y cerró los ojos, acción que hizo sonreír al contrario que como siempre está de lo más divertido con su inocente víctima.

-Entonces hagamos algo que no podrías con alguien más.

El niño tenía la firme intención de preguntar pero sus labios fueron atacados de manera dulce. Siempre le ha sorprendido el hecho de que su pareja sea salvaje y gentil, apasionado y sutil, bruto y caballeroso, ¿cómo logra algo así? No lo sabe y poco importa. Luego de una larga espera puede verle. ¿Cuánto tiene de esa fiesta en Sindria? Alrededor de tres meses. El mismo separa sus labios para permitir la entrada de la lengua ajena.

 _-Vaya que estas ansioso, bueno yo también. Día y noche pienso en ti. Pero me gusta que seas tan transparente, tu eres el que provoca deseos poco sanos en mi, bueno más de los que normalmente hay._

Rodeó el pequeño músculo ajeno con el propio y le sujetó tirando un poco de él. Para luego recorrerle en toda su longitud; se sorprendió mucho al captar el agradable sabor de la saliva del pequeño, como si fuera el néctar de un delicioso durazno. Recorre cada sitio disponible queriendo llegar lo más lejos que le es posible como si quisiese meter toda su alma al menor, lastima que sea imposible. Se retira lamiendo sugestivamente la boquita y dejando a su paso un pequeño rastro del elixir que robó de su amado que miró avergonzado lo acontecido e incluso le pareció un tanto repulsivo. No es que acostumbre observar su saliva en otro, pero cuando el azabache acarició sus labios para impregnarlos no pudo evitar pensar que era increíblemente seductor. Solo él le convence de hacer ese tipo de cosas y desea aún más. De manera casi inconsciente el pequeño toma una de las manos del oji rubí y la lleva a uno de sus botones.

-¿Quieres que te toque?

No recibió respuesta, el escuchar abiertamente lo que hay en su mente le turbó. Judal lo sabe pero es muy divertido, además hay algo que quiere escuchar porque desde que le contó lo del beso con Hakuryuu se siente algo inseguro aunque no quiera admitirlo. Así que no movió ni un centímetro su mano y tampoco cedió a la ajena. Lo quería, en verdad que Aladdin casi rogaba que le hiciera lo de siempre. Sus ojos contemplaron expectantes a su amado.

-Quiero que digas que eres mío.

-¿Cómo si fuera un objeto?

-Claro que no idiota. Tu eres tu, yo soy yo. Pero quiero escuchar. Me parece muy sensual.

-Pero me da pena.

-Entonces supongo que tendrás que tocarte tu mismo porque no pienso hacer nada si no lo dices. No creo que tengas problema con ello. Ya lo has hecho.

El peli azul se debatía entre acceder y no. Sabe que Judal no es una mala persona y que si ve que en realidad sufre le dará alivio aún sin hacer lo que pidió, pero tiene la impresión de que lo dijo por una razón. Así que no debería tener nada de malo responder.

-Soy tuyo-luego de ello suspiró excitado, fue algo muy erótico el decirlo-soy tuyo Judal-kun.

El oji escarlata sonrió y acercó el rostro al sarashi que desató únicamente con ayuda de sus labios rozando de vez en vez los rosados pezones. Tirando un poco de ellos para gran deleite del infante. Se unió al ritual una de sus manos y jugó a conciencia con los dos. Haciendo patrones cotidianos y algunos bastante originales que no provocaban sino placer en el sonrojado niño. Era tal la atención del sol negro que Aladdin sentía un leve palpitar en su hombría que poco a poco despertaba. El oráculo que estaba sentado sobre el lo notó. Liberó los firmes rosados y descendió el camino entre dulces besos y traviesas lamidas hasta llegar a la intimidad del pequeño que dejó al descubierto luego de haber retirado el pantalón, sonrió.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo lindo que es?-dijo entre verdad y con afán de molestar.

Consiguiendo su objetivo pues el menor sentía que todo le daba vueltas por la vergüenza y goze; demasiadas cosas en tan corto período de tiempo. Al no obtener una respuesta el perverso sacerdote deslizo la lengua en toda su longitud.

-Ung...J-Judal-kun...mmm...

El infante tiembla peor que si fuera gelatina. Justo cuando su amante le tiene en sus brazos y le hace pensar que ya sabe más o menos a lo que va. Le acaricia de una manera que le hace sentir aún más novato que la primera vez. ¿Es que acaso nunca aprenderá?

-¡Ah!

Tal vez, quizá no. Es algo que descubrirá con el pasar del tiempo. Ahora le toca "sufrir" con las mágicas atenciones de su pareja que se ha metido de jalón su delicado miembro a la boca. El peli azul coloca sus manitas en el cabello del mayor como si quisiera apartarlo cuando en realidad esta más que de acuerdo con lo que le hacen. Aún así su corazón late a una velocidad increíble, como si tuviese la intención de llevarle al más allá ahogado en felicidad. Asfixiado, es tal como se siente al ser incapaz de respirar con normalidad, ¿cómo podría cuando su mente ha quedado en blanco? De hecho ni siquiera está muy seguro de que Judal continúa con la labor, tanto así se perdió en el placer. Un abrupto movimiento de su miembro le trajo a la realidad y con ello la sensación de algo abandonando su cuerpo. Una cálida sustancia que el peli negro degustó agradecido para luego sonreír y besar los labios de Aladdin que captó a la perfección ese curioso sabor como a manzana, ¿acaso es suyo? Muerto de vergüenza volvió a cubrir su rostro con sus manitas casi a punto de llorar.

-¡¿Q-que...cosas...me...obligas...a...?!

-Gracias enano-dijo el oji rubí recostandose a su lado.-siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad? ¿No me cambiaras por otro?

-¿Sucede algo Judal-kun?

-...

-Prometo no decirle a nadie.

-Tuve una visión...del futuro...en ella...tuviste sexo con el rey idiota.

-¿Te engañé? Pero yo nunca...

-No. El...te forzó.

Aladdin trató de ser fuerte, desea que su novio confíe ciegamente en él, pero la noticia no le ha sentado para nada. Sus ojitos se llenan de lágrimas y se aferra al manto del azabache.

-No quiero hacer esto con nadie que no seas tu.

-Yo tampoco lo deseo y menos si te obligan. Para eso vine, debes ser cuidadoso cuando estés con él. Nunca te quedes solo en su presencia. Aunque estoy seguro de que encontrará la manera de que suceda, así que iré a Sindria, estoy a unas horas de llegar.

-No te metas en problemas por mi culpa. ¿Qué pasará si Al Thamen descubre que no estas en el imperio?

-Ya tengo un plan, por eso no te preocupes. Y tu bien vales la pena. Solo yo puedo meterme contigo.

-¿Hablas de lo que hacemos cuando...?

-¡No idiota!-apenado-yo me refería a cuando me da por molestarte y demás. En fin, creo que es hora de irme. Solo descansaba un rato pero tengo cosas que hacer. Se cauteloso enano, si te viola me vas a obligar a destruirlo.

-Puedes confiar en mi, gracias por avisarme-sonrió de forma bella, lo que provocó un suspiró en el sol negro.

-Aunque no lo culpo por no poder contenerse.-admitió en tono bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo Judal-kun?

El joven dio un pequeño golpe a la frente ajena que quedó ligeramente enrojecida.

-Que dejes de ser tan confiado. Nos vemos la próxima, espero que en la vida real.

Guiño de manera traviesa, el niño poco a poco se quedaba dormido. Pero intentó resistir lo más que pudo. En verdad le extraña pero al menos pudo tenerlo cerca algunos minutos.

...

En Zagan.

El dueño de Amón continúa moviendo al infante en un intento por despertarle. Mira con enojo al cuarto príncipe que se siente culpable. No entiende como una y otra vez hace cosas que solo provocan daño en un ser tan inocente. Morgiana no emite comentario o siquiera se mueve. Pero el azabache comprende que sus sentimientos no distan de los que tiene Alibaba.

-Mmm...-el peli azul que despertaba lentamente-¿Alibaba-kun?

-¡Aladdin!-se acerca y solloza en el pecho contrario-estaba asustado, creí que no despertarías.

-Lo siento Aladdin-dono-con la cabeza baja-no sé que estaba pensando.

-No te preocupes, me dijo que no hay problema-sonrió.

-¿Acaso hablaste con él?

-En un sueño.

-Oh eso explica...-el rubio que corto su comentario.

-¿Qué?-el infante nervioso.

-¡Nada! ¡No me hagas caso!

El menor no recibió una respuesta pero más o menos se dio cuenta de lo que era, porque el trío miraba en otra dirección con las mejillas teñidas de un intenso carmín. El magi solo podía pensar que algún extraño sonido escapó de sus labios. Y todo es culpa de su perverso novio, y también suya por no resistirse a sus caricias. Pero ni como evitarlo si le ama tanto.

Luego de un rato de convivencia amistosa decidieron continuar su camino por el laberinto. Encontraron criaturas de todo tipo que eran capaces de hablar, plantas que de la nada les atacaban y que incluso se los querían comer y por si fuera poco algunos eran magos.

-¡Harl-harl Rasas!

Y ahí estaba el más pequeño derrotando a algunos de ellos con un nuevo hechizo, el rubio le apapachó siempre manteniendo la distancia para que Judal no fuera a pensar que quiere robarle al novio. Nadie puede asegurar que no le vigila todo el tiempo. Eso o comienza a hacerse paranóico. Hakuryuu se siente frustrado como nunca pues le han salvado en más de una ocasión haciéndole saber lo inútil que puede llegar a ser en un peligro de la vida real. Cansado con la situación el genio decide separarlos en parejas: magi y candidato por un lado y príncipe y fanalis por otro. Estos últimos no contando con capacidad mágica alguna, fueron fácilmente superados por los guardianes del sitio. El peli negro sintió la máxima desesperación de su vida y les atacó con su propio magoi, algo que pone su vida en riesgo pero poco le importó si con ello podía conseguir sus objetivos. Para su desgracia es solo un humano y no posee contenedor alguno. Así, terminó agotado y protegido por Morgiana, claro que en contra de su voluntad. Para luego perder el sentido y tener un sueño.

...

Inicio del flash back.

El tercer príncipe del imperio Kou camina buscando a su querido primo pelirrojo. Lo quiere mucho y disfruta de los momentos en que este le coloca sobre sus piernas y le cuenta historias de otros mundos. Siempre son muy interesantes y su voz es como la más hermosa melodía que haya escuchado jamás. Incluso le obliga a dormir cuando el quiere pasar más tiempo con Kouen. Su corazoncito late emocionado pues casi llega a la biblioteca, lugar en el que suele estar su familiar normalmente. Abre la puerta y la decepción llega a él. Todos los días está en el sitio, es una rutina que no cambia porque sabe que Hakuryuu le busca para pasar un rato juntos. Pero no se aplica cuando Hakutoku le envía a realizar alguna misión, porque entonces si pueden pasar meses sin verse. Las lágrimas llenan los ojitos celestes y la boquita se curva en una mueca de dolor.

-¿Kouen-dono se fue sin despedirse de mi?

Apretó con fuerza la ropa que cubre su pecho. Cuando el mayor sale siempre le lleva una manzana y da un beso en su frente prometiendo que regresará lo más rápido que le sea posible. Eso quiere decir que...¿no volverá? Su pechito se llena de angustia y corre sin ningún destino en mente. Tiene la esperanza de que no tenga mucho tiempo que su primo se fue, a lo mejor aún le encuentra. De pronto empieza a sentir mucho calor, no entiende la razón pero es demasiado intenso como para ser ocasionado solo por un poco de ejercicio. Aún así no detiene su carrera, y menos aún cuando le pareció escuchar el grito de alguien, ¿acaso de Hakuren? Ruega porque no sea así y en esta ocasión vira hacia ahí. Se sorprende al notar que hay fuego.

 _-¡El palacio se incendia!_

Mete velocidad a sus movimientos, la cual no es mucha considerando lo cortas que son sus piernas. Algo le hace tropezar y cae al suelo lastimando su rostro y manitas, se reincorpora para ver lo que provocó su accidente y...

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

No podía enfocar del todo pues sus ojos miraban de aquí para allá incrédulos, pero eso que le hizo caer...una masa irreconocible de algo...pero el adorno en el piso...¿el segundo príncipe? ¿Es que acaso eso es humano? Porque lo mire como lo haga no le haya forma. Los gritos continúan por tiempo indefinido. Hakuryuu siente que de no detenerse pronto se volverá loco.

 _-¡Kouen-dono!_

Pedía ayuda una y otra vez en su interior, a la única persona en la que confía ciegamente, tiembla violentamente y unas terribles náuseas le invaden. No puede ni ponerse en pie, su cara arde al igual que la mitad de su cuerpo. El fuego le ataca también, pero no es capaz de pensar que recibe un daño. Alguien le toma de los hombros para decirle algo, pero no logra reconocerlo apesar de que su voz le es familiar.

-...tuvo la culpa...debes hacerte fuerte para detener...

La frase le llega entrecortada, como si hubiese algún tipo de interrupción, un escalofrío recorre su espalda al darse cuenta de que ese hombre deformado por las llamas es su querido hermano Hakuyuu.

Fin del flash back

...

Alterado a más no poder, Hakuryuu despierta de golpe, aturdido y desorientado.

-¿Te sientes bien?-le interroga el esgrimista preocupado.

-¿Qué me...pasó?-es lo que recibe por respuesta.

-Vencieron a los hombres de Zagan, pero te desmayaste, así que Morgiana te sacó de ahí.

-Así que de nuevo me ayudaron-emitió con un deje de amargura.

-Oh, lo han hecho muy bien-el djinn-a excepción de uno, que se la pasa metiéndose en problemas y retrasando al resto del equipo. Mmm, ¿quién será?...¡Tú, el de la cicatriz en la cara!-con burla-no has dejado de actuar como una damisela en peligro, que vergonzoso.

Los otros tres estaban molestos con la actitud infantil del genio, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, el cuarto príncipe comenzó a temblar provocando nerviosismo en ellos.

-¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?! ¡Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo! ¡Wuaaaaaaaaa!-a todo pulmón.

-¡¿Eh?!-el trío impactado.

-¿Así que ahora te pondrás a llorar?-Zagan que les hablaba desde una proyección.

-¡Tu cállate estúpido pervertido enmascarado!

-¡Jih!-herido en su amor propio.

-¡Calmate Hakuryuu!-el rubio tocando su hombro.

Acto seguido el peli negro le tomo bruscamente de la ropa al tiempo que le removía hasta las ideas.

-¡Tu cállate! ¿Cómo alguien tan irresponsable se hizo fuerte? Te la pasas pegado a Sinbad, ¿qué no tienes dignidad?

-Uh-decaído.

-Es suficiente Hakuryuu-san-la fanalis con tono severo.

-¡Ni digas nada mujer grotescamente fuerte!

-¡Uogh!

-¡Onisan!-el peli azul.

-¡Tu ni me hables enano!

-¡Uh!

Todos le miraban sin saber que decir, el príncipe se tiro melodramáticamente al suelo mientras lo golpeaba con su puño y lloraba.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Todos somos unos idiotas! ¡Wuaaaaaaaa!

Luego de varios minutos lamentando hasta su existencia por fin se calmó. Ahora solo suspira cansado.

-Deberían seguir y dejarme atrás-hecho bolita.

-Deja de decir esas cosas-el dueño de Amón-¿qué no entiendes que somos amigos?

-¡Eres tu quien no mira la realidad! ¡No me he desecho de mi odio y aún así me convertí en alguien débil! ¡Se supone que tengo una misión que cumplir!

-¡Pero no tienes porque hacerlo solo!

-¡¿Qué va a entender alguien como tú?!

-¡Me ocurrió en Balbad!...Si tan solo hubiera pedido ayuda antes. Más gente se hubiera salvado...a Kassim...yo lo maté.

 _-Vaya, no es la persona negligente que creí. ¿Cómo será en realidad? Tengo ganas de convivir más con él._

Recordó las palabras de Sinbad, sin duda le hace falta experiencia de todo tipo. Una vez hicieron las pases continuaron por el laberinto hasta que encontraron una falsa habitación del tesoro en donde estaba una copia del djinn y que de echo es el culpable de todos los secuestros. Zagan tiene tiempo que duerme, no es fácil vivir tantos años en la soledad. Le derrotaron con ayuda de Morgiana, que consiguió así el poder como familiar de Amón, pero que quedó debilitada a un nivel peligroso. El cuarto príncipe la tomó en brazos mientras buscaban al verdadero Zagan para pedirle ayuda pero antes de llegar fueron atacados, por fortuna el magi alcanzó a protegerlos con su borg.

-Así que nos volvemos a encontrar encarnación de Solomon.-dijo uno de los integrantes de Al Thamen.

-¡Ithnan!-el infante se puso pálido-¡Rápido, sigan adelante, yo me encargo de detenerle!-gritó casi histérico.

 _-Otra vez esa actitud. ¿Qué ocurre? Algo me oculta, no se puso así por nada.-_ Alibaba.

-Hakuryuu, lleva a Morgiana con Zagan. Aladdin y yo los detendremos.

-Es peligroso Alibaba-kun tu también...

-¡No! ¡Aún si te enojas me niego a abandonarte! ¡¿Cuándo entenderás lo importante que eres para mi?!

Comentario que dejó sin palabras al pequeño, el azabache se fue con la joven confiando en la fortaleza de sus amigos, además solo era un enemigo. Sin importar que sea de la organización podrán detenerle.

-Fue ingenuo dejarle ir. No podrán detenerme. Especialmente porque no vengo solo.

Ante el par apareció una chica de cabello aquamarina y un joven alto de piel bastante pálida.

-Mucho gusto-dijo la joven con educación-soy Dunya Must'asim, y él es mi caballero Isaac.

-¿Must'asim?-el rubio-¿el reino que fue destruido hace diez años?

-Oh, ¿así que has escuchado de él? Pero no te sientas importante solo por saberlo.

De las palabras pasaron rápidamente al combate. Alibaba se enfrentaba a Isaac que resultó ser un maravilloso espadachín y Aladdin a Dunya que tenía en su posesión un contenedor de metal oscuro. Ithnan miraba atento sin intervenir, analizando y recavando información que le será de gran ayuda en un futuro. El enfrentamiento se prolongó por tiempo indefinido, hasta que el rubio logró derrotar al mayor al punto de destruirlo. Lo que provocó un desequilibrio mental en la chica que fue tragada por su contenedor. El pequeño utilizó la sabiduría de Solomon para traerla de vuelta pues a este paso caería en la depravación. El hombre decidió aprovechar la oportunidad pero el oji miel no se lo permitió, sin embargo estaba siendo superado. Pero esto en lugar de disminuir su espíritu de lucha le hizo crecer. Si le derrotaban vería morir al ser amado, siendo algo que por nada del mundo puede permitirse. Las heridas comenzaban a hacerse presentes en su cuerpo, pero no cedería. Su esfuerzo rindió frutos cuando su contrincante fue partido por la mitad, para el rubio desapareció sin más, no fue capaz de ver una pequeña serpiente que se arrastraba y escondía dentro de su ropa esperando una oportunidad. Se acercó al peli azul que luego de unos minutos despertó llorando.

-¿Estas bien Aladdin?-angustiado.

-Si.

No podía decir mucho, lo que vio en el interior de Dunya fue cruel. Una pequeña princesa que perdió a su familia en un golpe de estado. Todos y cada uno de los miembros a excepción de ella fueron asesinados de manera más que innecesaria, siendo ella testigo de los hechos. Le esperaba el mismo futuro pero Isaac que era su caballero, súbdito y primer amor le protegió. Pero murió en su lugar de manera que le será imposible olvidar. Ahora solo dormía pues el niño le ayudó a verse de nuevo con su amado, el real. Que le dio ánimos para vivir. Alibaba le cogió en brazos y fueron en busca de sus compañeros. Llegaron algunos minutos después, la pelirroja estaba en mucho mejor condición, sin embargo el djinn no se había mostrado aún cuando ya habían encontrado el recipiente que le contenía, hecho que tenía furioso al azabache. El infante lo tomó e introdujo un poco de magoi, de inmediato apareció ante ellos Zagan.

-Bienvenidos jóvenes conquistadores, ¡Oh mi gran rey!-hizo una reverencia ante Aladdin.

-¿Estabas dormido Zagan-kun?

-Ah si, lo siento. Es que luego de tantos años yo...

-Te entiendo, pero me gustaría que liberarás a la gente que secuestró tu doble.

-Lo prometo. En verdad lamento haber causado molestias. Aceptaré cualquier castigo.

-No te preocupes, no vine por eso.

 _-Ya lo había pensado cuando estuvimos en Amón, pero los genios parecen ser muy respetuosos con él. ¿Se debe a que es un magi? ¿O él es distinto?_

-Bueno, yo Zagan admito que han conquistado el laberinto. Así que habrá que ver quien de ustedes es el que obtendrá mi poder.

-¡Mucho gusto Zagan, soy Alibaba!-exclamó amablemente.

El ente le miró con desprecio para luego escupirle de lleno. Con su tamaño está de más decir que el pobre rubio quedó por completo empapado y pasmado. No lograba entender el por qué de la hostil actitud.

-No me gusta la gente como tú. Muestras una enorme sonrisa y cuando hay problemas son los primeros en abandonar a sus amigos. Nunca aceptaré a alguien que traiciona a la gente que confía en él. No quiero ver algo así de nuevo. Por lo tanto, tú-señalando al peli negro-serás mi amo. Te falta mucho pero tienes potencial, no me decepciones llorón.

Hakuryuu se sorprendió al ver como Zagan le escogía por voluntad y se mudaba a su lanza. Se giró sonriendo al magi pero se asustó cuando este le dirigió una mirada fría. Era evidente que no estaba ni un poco contento porque Zagan no eligiera a Alibaba, era algo que ya se esperaba, pero no esa actitud. Le intimidaba de una manera que ni Sinbad logró cuando discutió su alianza en Sindria.

...

En el reino del eterno verano.

El monarca revisaba algunos documentos en su despacho en compañía de su visir.

-¿Enviaste a Yamuraiha, Sharkan y Masrur a Zagan?-el mayor.

-Si, pero aún no entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Sabes que no podemos ayudarlos. Si tanto te preocupa no debiste pedir algo así.

-No es eso. Estoy seguro de que lo tomarán.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Crees que Al Thamen se quedará de brazos cruzados? Si fuera ellos esperaría a que se debilitaran y les emboscaría fuera cuando no tuvieran oportunidad alguna de protegerse.

-¿Por qué no les dijiste para que estuvieran prevenidos?

-Quiero evitar distracciones.

-O pretendes que te deban una.

-¿Por qué siempre piensas que todo lo hago con dobles intenciones?

-Así es, a mi no puedes engañarme.

-Pues bien que fuimos amantes por años. Así que dime tu.

El albino le miró con rabia. Si, hace mucho que no es el hombre del que se enamoró y para su desgracia todo cuanto ha hecho para traerle de regreso se ha convertido en un rotundo fracaso.

-No quiero pelear Jafar. Tal vez ya no tenemos una relación pero para mi fue muy importante. Lo creas o no estoy agradecido con todo lo que has hecho por mi.

-No voy a caer.

-Lo sé. No lo dije con mala intención-miró cansado los papeles-a veces yo también me fastidio de tener que fingir. Al menos podemos ser amigos.

-No estoy seguro de querer.

-¿Al menos darías un paseo conmigo? Me siento un tanto inquieto.

-¿Ocurrirá algo malo?

-Espero que no.

El oji esmeralda suspiró y decidió acompañarle en su caminata. Llegaron al jardín principal. El rey sentía su corazón pesado, esta harto de tener que hacer las cosas del peor modo, utilizando a la gente fingiendo que los sentimientos no importan. Odia haber lastimado a Jafar, pero era necesario poner distancia. No quiere destruirlo al inmiscuirlo en un destino que parece maldito. Una gran explosión se escucha a su espalda. Se gira y mira en dirección a la barrera. Su rostro pierde todo color y sus ojos se abren de par en par.

-¡Judal!-gritó alarmado.

De todos los momentos que el sol negro podía escoger para hacerle una visita tenía que escoger aquel en el que se siente más vulnerable. No cabe duda de que tiene un tino del demonio. El magi oscuro baja con elegancia y toca el piso con delicadeza, hasta pareciera que este no le merece.

-¡Hola rey idiota!-sonrió como de costumbre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Si es para pedirme que sea tu candidato pierdes el tiempo, no quiero nada de ti.

El muchacho se tocó el pecho y bajó la mirada herido.

-Que frío eres Sinbad.

-No vengas con falsedades, ¿crees que puedo confiar en ti luego de todo lo que nos hiciste?

Tanto generales como soldados que acudieron por el ruido apuntaban sus armas al peli negro.

-Perteneces a la organización.

El menor le miró molesto.

-Como si no fueras igual que ellos. La regaste. No debiste involucrarlos.

-¿A quienes?

-No te hagas el idiota. Al enano y a su estúpido candidato. ¿Qué piensas de él?

-¿De quién?

-Aladdin pues. ¿No es extraño? Se supone que solo somos tres magis. Estoy yo, luego la anciana de Reim y el vago ese. Pero apareció y hasta donde se ninguno de los otros ha muerto, ¿entonces? Además posee una magia que ni yo tengo.-afiló la mirada-¿para qué le quieres?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Por qué siempre me tratas así?-se abrazó a si mismo-¡yo también soy una víctima!

-¿Eh?

-Yo era tan solo un bebé cuando me arrebataron de mis padres. ¡No sabía lo que estaba haciendo! ¡¿Aún así dirás que todo es mi culpa?!

No pudo contener más el llanto y cayó de rodillas al suelo. El oji miel se sintió genuinamente conmovido, así que se acercó para consolarle. Todos les miraban con recelo esperando el momento en que Judal iniciara una guerra pero para su sorpresa el magi se abrazó con fuerza al mayor. Claro, eso no era lo que en realidad ocurría.

Sinbad sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen, el joven le ha clavado una pequeña daga.

-Eres un maldito.-dijo el hombre.

-Ese eres tu. Cosechas lo que siembras.

-¿Entiendes que podríamos asesinarte por lo que acabas de hacer?

-Si claro, como si fueras a admitir que te equivocaste al bajar la guardia.

-Supongamos que tienes razón. ¿Con qué finalidad lo has hecho? Esto no va a matarme.

-No quiero hacerlo. La organización tiene algún tipo de interés en ti.

-Entonces no entiendo.

-Es una maldición.

-¿Eh?

-Sabes mucho de eso, ¿o no?

-No hice algo para merecerlo.

-Pero lo harás y quiero prevenirlo. Que te quede bien claro que el enano es mío y no permitiré que le hagas daño. Lastimalo o siquiera toca un cabello de él y esa magia te devorara desde dentro hasta ocasionarte la muerte más grotesca y dolorosa.

-Tienes un mal gusto como siempre.

-No debiste hacerme enojar.

-Aún cabe la posibilidad de que Yamuraiha o Yunan me ayuden a contrarrestarla.

-Oh-sonrió-¿me crees tan descuidado como para no estar al tanto de quienes son tus aliados? No Sinbad. Esa maldición está unida a tu vida. Reviertela e igual te mueres.

-Así que no puedo tocarle.

-A menos que quieras dejar inconclusos tus planes. Aunque a mi no me importa. Sería muy divertido ver como desapareces en la humillación.

-¡Eres un...!-exclamó en voz alta, con furia.

El visir al notar que algo no iba bien atacó al magi con su contenedor, pero este le detuvo fácilmente con su magia y le lanzó con violencia contra la pared. Ni una costilla fracturada le haría detenerse. Escupió un poco de sangre y tomo con más fuerza el contenedor.

-¡Jafar!

Le detuvo el monarca conocedor de que esto no acabaría bien. Judal y el tomaron distancia, mientras el mayor ocultaba la herida para conservar su dignidad.

-¿Entonces que planea Al Thamen?

-Guerra-dijo con emoción.

Sinbad estaba ansioso. Tanto sufrimiento y sacrificio serían en vano de ocurrir algo así.

-Deberías estar preparado, el Imperio tiene varios conquistadores de laberinto, no eres único: Ren Kougyoku, Ren Hakuei, Ren Kouha, Ren Koumei, Ren Kouen, de todos ellos es el mejor, aún más increíble que tu. Y todos son míos.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?

-Para que no puedas vivir tranquilo. Día y noche pensaras si al fin se dignaron a atacarte y nada me haría más feliz. También porque quiero que lo protejas. Sabes bien de que hablo. Si llega a tener un leve raspón ni tu vida será pago suficiente para compensarlo.

El magi se elevó para desaparecer en la inmensidad del cielo. Dejando al líder de la alianza de los siete mares con un mal sabor de boca. Le echo a perder todo en cuestión de minutos. Largos meses de planificación que se han ido a la basura sin más.

...

Justo como lo pensara Sinbad, el grupo fue atacado en cuanto salieron de Zagan, pero gracias a sus tutores lograron volver al barco que llevaría a los agotados jóvenes de regreso. Aún así tuvieron la energía suficiente para iniciar una conversación.

-Vaya que fue complicado, al menos Zagan-kun dejó ir a los aldeanos-el niño.

-Eso fue genial. Aunque me siento triste porque no le caí bien.

-Animate Alibaba-kun, quizá fue solo un malentendido.

-Si.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado Aladdin-dono. ¿Eso te convierte en mi magi?

-...

De nuevo esa fría mirada que solo vio el azabache. Este no pudo evitar sentir rabia. Un genio le aceptó como su maestro, pero ni así le reconoce él. ¿Qué más necesita hacer para tenerlo como su aliado?

-¡No es justo Aladdin-dono...! ¡Ah!

Los chicos se asustaron cuando vieron que una serpiente salió del ropaje del rubio y mordió al cuarto príncipe en el brazo, luego de ello se convirtió en cenizas.

-¡Onisan!

Aladdin que revisaba la herida de su amigo. Porque aún si no lo considera su candidato es una persona que quiere, respeta y aprecia.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien. No parece del tipo venenoso.

-¿Cómo se metió eso en su ropa Alibaba-san?

-Supongo que en Zagan, después de todo había cosas raras por aquí y por allá.

-Deberías ser más cuidadoso Alibaba-dono. Pudo ser peligroso.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, de cualquier manera no fue nada grave.

Aún así el pequeño miraba con insistencia la pequeña casi invisible herida. Algo no esta bien. Pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Una vez más le molesta esa falta de conocimientos que tiene. Incluso el turbante que le regaló Ugo resultó severamente dañado por su inexperiencia, y aunque le ha restado importancia al asunto, no puede evitar sentirse mal. Es un vinculo que tenía con el amigo que ya no puede ver.

...

Una vez en Sindria todos toman un baño y merecido descanso.

Por la noche se llevó un gran banquete, ahora el magi, la fanalis y los dos príncipes platican bastante animados.

-Oh fue muy gracioso cuando gritaste porque te mordió esa tortuga-el rubio que molestaba al amo de Zagan.

-¡¿Qué querías?! ¡Me asusté! ¡Ese era mi primer...! ¡Ah!

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, es solo que me duele un poco la herida.

-¿Estas seguro de que no es venenoso?

-Pues no me siento mal.

-Mmm.

Luego de un rato volvieron a platicar olvidándose por completo del asunto e incluso se presentaba una obra que ilustraba como tomaron el laberinto. Aladdin se parodiaba a si mismo ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros que casi se partían de risa. Hasta que llegó Sinbad a hablar con el pequeño.

Se sentaron en una mesa alejada para tratar un asunto serio. El rey le contó de los otros magi que habitan este mundo y le ofreció ser el de Sindria y ser el embajador con Reim. La mirada del mayor le hizo entender que las dudas de Judal con respecto a el tenían fundamentos y se negó. El oji miel se despidió con una sonrisa al tiempo que le invitaba a divertirse en la fiesta. Claramente alegría es lo último que siente ese hombre. Se ha enojado y el niño se ha dado cuenta, pero gracias a la maldición del sol negro no puede poner un solo dedo en Aladdin.

-Ojisan...-le mira con tristeza.

...

El rey se la pasó toda la noche por aquí y por allá haciendo aliados. Aceptó ayudar a Hakuryuu a cambio de la cooperación de este cuando le hiciera falta. Sedujo a la octava princesa para que velara por los intereses de su país en Kou. Y caminó fastidiado cuando acabó la labor. Aún le molesta haber perdido la gran oportunidad que le significa Aladdin.

El corredor está tan oscuro como su alma misma al igual que su estado de animo. De pronto escucha los pasos de alguien que se acerca en su dirección, este se detiene enfrente.

-¿Alibaba-kun?

-¡Oh Sinbad-san!

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la fiesta?

-Es que Hakuryuu está ebrio, así que estuvo a punto de caer, lo evite pero me tiró todo el vino y tuve que cambiarme de ropa.

-¿Tu no bebiste?

-Oh no, Aladdin y Morgiana me lo tienen prohibido-movió sus manos nervioso-porque no me sienta muy bien.

-Ya veo.

-Pero fue genial encontrarme contigo. Casi nunca tenemos tiempo de platicar. Soy tu gran admirador.

-¿Enserio?

El joven asintío enérgicamente, el monarca sonrió con amplitud. Parece que su nueva víctima ha llegado por voluntad propia. Eso si es suerte. Quizá aún tenga manera de obligar al pequeño magi a ponerse de su parte, quiera o no.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Mmm me siguen quedando más largos. Alguien amarreme las manos! No es que no me guste escribir tanto pero me preocupa la capacidad de los teléfonos. Cual es la cantidad máxima de palabras que agarran? Es que no quiero que deje a alguien a medio capítulo :( espero no pasar este limite, aunque es difícil porque me emocionó XD. Muchas de veras muchas gracias por su apoyo a esta historia, me hace mucha ilusión :).**

 **Black soul99.-Oh que bueno que te gustó! ME HACES MUY FELIZ! Oh en serio me mataras con tan bellos comentarios, siento que no los merezco pero me animan como no tienes idea! (girando en el suelo) VIVA EL JUDALA! Gracias por el apoyo y espero que te guste la continuación, ya estoy escribiendo el que sigue. Cuídate mucho :)**


	8. ¿Por qué no vienes?

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8 ¿Por qué no vienes?**

 **.**

El rey de los siete mares miraba con insistencia al joven. Siendo hijo de su querido amigo y mentor Rashid había dejado de lado ciertos aspectos, pero ahora se da cuenta de ello y es que Alibaba es bastante apuesto y tiene esa aura inocente o torpe ni el lo sabe con certeza. Posee unos ojos tan sinceros y llenos de ilusión que son capaces de arrastrarle en contra de su voluntad. ¿Cómo es que apenas se percata de ello? Quizá ha estado demasiado concentrado en Aladdin. O es probable que influya el hecho de ser la primera vez a solas en la oscuridad de lo noche. Si, el estado perfecto para el romanticismo y el crimen...esto último le causó un poco de gracia y sonrió.

-¿Recordaste algo bueno?

-Ja, no Alibaba-kun, solo pensaba en tonterías.

-¿Tú?-incrédulo.

-No te dejes llevar por los pergaminos que alguna vez escribí, ninguno de ellos es mentira pero solo soy un hombre y como tal he tenido miedo e inseguridades.

-¿Y cómo has salido adelante?

-Gracias al apoyo de mis amigos y seres que aprecio.

-Oh te entiendo. Hay alguien que es muy especial para mi.

-¿Ah si? ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?

-Si-miró con algo de nostalgia el cielo-pero me temo que se ha enamorado de alguien más-sonrió con melancolía-supongo que no tengo buena suerte. Es probable que me falte algo, desde que conocí a Aladdin me siento de esa manera. Quiero crecer, convertirme en esa persona digna de ser su candidato a rey.

El monarca le ponía atención, de manera sincera lo que no estaba en sus planes. Se supone que se aprovecharía de esa admiración para sacarle información valiosa, para manipularle y poder controlar al magi. Y sin embargo ahí está, escuchando con paciencia, sin interrumpir una sola palabra como si temiera perderse de algo sumamente importante. ¿Por qué?

-Me gustaría ser como tú. Desde niño leí tus historias y me han influenciado bastante-río con suavidad-eres como mi héroe. Ah, creo que debe sonar muy tonto.

-Para nada-recargó su cuerpo a un costado de la ventana-yo admiraba a mi padre, y quise descubrir el mundo por las historias que alguna vez me contó un amigo. Te entiendo más de lo que crees.

El menor se removió de manera tímida al sentirse identificado con tan maravilloso hombre, pero su actitud movió algo en el congelado corazón del peli púrpura. Como si este volviera a la vida solo por el.

-Entiendo como se siente el perder al ser amado. Quise mucho a alguien que murió y Jafar fue mi pareja durante años pero me ha dejado.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Es probable que haya sido mejor de esa manera. A veces siento que estoy atado a un destino maldito. No hago más que causar pena y dolor a los que me rodean.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Estoy seguro de que has hecho todo cuanto estuvo en tus manos. No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Yo...también me sentí así alguna vez pero ¡no estas solo! Yo podría escucharte, ayudarte si así me lo permites y...ah ¡lo lamento! He sido tan insolente. Tu eres el gran rey de Sindria y yo...solo soy yo, incluso perdí mi país-se removió el cabello frustrado-no tengo el derecho para decir esas cosas. Ni siquiera conozco tu situación pero no me gusta verte así. Me agrada tu sonrisa, inspira confianza.

-A mi me encanta la tuya.

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo decirlo? Eres radiante, como el mismo sol.

-Ah...

El chico se sonrojó avergonzado, es claro que jamás se espero un halago similar y mucho menos viniendo de él. En ese instante se veía tan indefenso, tan desprotegido que conmovió al mayor que le tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Ni el comprendió la razón de su actuar. Alibaba es un juguete, una herramienta una marioneta a su disposición y servicio. ¿Entonces por qué le es tan agradable su aroma?

-Oh Alibaba-kun-suspiró en su cuello.

-Ah~.

El menor temblaba nervioso, Sinbad nunca se ha comportado de esa manera con el, jamás le ha sostenido de esa manera. Siempre quiso ser el que protegiera a aquel que se convertiría en su pareja, es decir Aladdin. Pero al estar entre esos poderosos brazos le hace mirar la vida desde una perspectiva distinta. Los labios del mayor se deslizaron por su cuello, clavícula y hombros produciendo un rubor intenso en su rostro.

-Pero Jafar-san...

-Todo acabó con él.

-Podría ser una malentendido.

-Es mejor para el que no esté a mi lado. Podría terminar destruido por mi.

-No te trates de esa manera.

-Es la verdad. Incluso estoy ahora contigo, sé que está mal, quiero detenerme pero no puedo. Tengo miedo...

-¿Eh?

-No quiero quedarme solo pero junto a mi nadie está a salvo.

-Entonces yo te haré compañía.

-No lo harás, tarde o temprano te irás de Sindria. No quiero que lo hagas.

-Pero hay magia que podría permitirnos la comunicación. Podemos ser muy buenos amigos.

-No quiero ser tu amigo.

-¿Por qué no?-dolido-¿acaso no valgo la pena?

-Es porque ahora que probé tu piel no podré detenerme.

-¿Eh? Ah...no Sinbad espera...

El monarca le tomaba con una mano por la espalda mientras la otra recorrió su cuerpo hasta meterse en su ropa y llegar a su intimidad que fue acariciada con maestría. El rubio trataba de liberarse lleno de vergüenza, sentía que algo muy malo ocurría en ese instante y sin embargo se sintió halagado por la atención de su héroe. Además la fuerza de este es mayor y para qué engañarse es la primera vez que alguien le toca de esa manera. No puede evitar llorar.

-No es mi intención obligarte a nada, siento si te herí.

-¿Entonces p-por qué mmm no me sueltas?

-Porque sin importar lo que mi mente piensa mi cuerpo no se detendrá.

-¿Me quieres?

-No lo sé. No soy un buen hombre. Pero si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, te deseo. ¿Con eso te basta?

-¿Es un sentimiento que algún día puede convertirse en amor?

-Es probable. Pero tampoco puedo prometer nada. Te lo dije no soy un buen sujeto. Pero a lo mejor soy la única oportunidad que tienes de conocer el amor.

Aún si el cariño del líder de la alianza es sincero no puede evitar manipularle. Sabe que el dueño de Amón es inseguro y está ávido de amor. Apuntar a sus debilidades es lo que le dará la victoria. Porque aún en un momento tan íntimo una parte de el solo busca la manera de sacarle provecho. El rubio no dice nada, llora en silencio confundido. El hombre lame sus mejillas para secar las gotitas saladas.

-Supongo que esta bien-emitió con cierto deje de decepción.

-Me gusta que seas un chico tan bueno. Y por eso mereces un premio.

-¿Eh?

Pasó su boca por el ropaje del joven y con sus dientes se hizo pasó hasta dejar el pecho de este expuesto. Se sorprendió mucho al notar lo virginales que son sus rosados pezones es evidente que nadie ha explorado ese cuerpo. Dio una pronunciada lamida al botón derecho.

-¡AAH!

El esgrimista arqueó la espalda facilitando sin intención la tarea al otro que tocaba con aún más intensidad su entrepierna. Sintió esa humedad que poco a poco se hacia presente en su mano y que al parecer no hacia más que avergonzar al menor. Si fuera alguien considerado hubiese intentado aliviar de alguna manera el bochorno, pero ya lo dijo, no es alguien puro. Ama verle sufrir, como si de alguna manera pudiera someterle.

 _-Ya lo sabía, aún si tengo cariño por el no puedo dar un amor limpio, quizá tengo celos y le guardo rencor porque Aladdin le escogió como su candidato y no a mi._

-Ah Sin...Sinbad-san...yo...

-Lo sé, no estas acostumbrado, ¿cierto?

-Si, desconozco lo que se hace en...ah...

-No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso. Puedes confiar en mi.

-Esta...bien.

Sin duda el chico es ingenuo. Este bien podría ser el momento para portarse como un caballero, pero estaría negando lo que es. El cálido líquido por fin abandona el cuerpo del rubio e impregna la mano contraria. La debilidad se hace presente.

-¿Es la primera vez que sientes algo así?

-S-si.

-¿Jamás te has tocado a ti mismo?

-No.

-¿Enserio?

El interrogado asintío con la cabeza. Vaya, es algo que no se esperaba para nada. Ahora entiende porque su piel es tan suave, casi infantil. Virgen en toda extensión de la palabra. Y él es el afortunado que marcará dicho territorio, hondeando su bandera como si hubiese salido a una exploración, una aventura. Cogió al rubio de la cintura y le sentó en la ventana que daba a uno de los muchos jardines.

-Te haré mío-dijo con sensualidad y autoridad, como si fuera una orden.

-¿Aquí?-nervioso-podrían vernos.

-No lo harán, todos están en la fiesta al otro lado del palacio. No te pondré en evidencia lo prometo.

El ex príncipe no dijo nada y el tampoco le permitió hacerlo, separó las piernas de Alibaba para hacerse espacio e introdujó sus dedos para dilatar la entrada con algo de brutalidad, el menor gritó pero el sonido se vio apagado por la música.

-¿Te hice daño?-cuestionó con obvia maldad pues sabía la respuesta.

-No-mintió al creer que solo era nerviosismo por su inexperiencia.

Los dígitos se hacían paso como si fuera el amo y señor de todo, luego los retiró. Aún no era tiempo pero le pareció más interesante dejarlo así, una parte de el quiere procurarle y la otra destruirlo. Colocó su miembro en la entrada y se introdujo hasta el fondo de una sola estocada.

-¡AAAAAAA!

El chico no pudo soportar el dolor y se desmayó, pero ni así Sinbad detuvo el lujurioso vaiven, de esa manera era el único que gozaba. Utilizando al pobre candidato de Aladdin. Si, para qué mentirse le odia, le aborrece por sobre todas las cosas. Además no es como que haya abusado de él, pues el mismo se ofreció en charola de plata. Continúa penetrando al menor con tal intensidad que termina dilatando su entrada y entonces si puede deslizarse por ella con entera libertad. Siendo un experto en el sexo tiene un aguante casi demoniaco por lo que puede seguir con la actividad durante un tiempo prolongado, el suficiente para que su amante recupere la conciencia.

-Ah lo siento no era mi intención ah...

-No te preocupes Alibaba-kun, es normal, no sabes de esta cosas.

Agradeció lo amable y comprensivo que es el rey. Ignorante de que este no ha sido más que un patán con él. Por fin la sensación es grata, ya no duele. Un rico cosquilleo se hace presente en toda zona rosada por el otro. Y entonces si deja salir suspiros y gemidos en verdad potentes.

-Eres algo ruidoso Alibaba-kun-sonrió.

-Lo lamento.

-No es necesario, me gusta saber que lo hago bien.

El joven entonces dio aún más libertad a los sonidos que no hacían más que acrecentar ese de por si inflamado ego. Se estremeció al ser inundado con la semilla real. El mayor le dejó en libertad y se colocó la ropa con normalidad, el hizo lo propio.

-Creo que estoy de mejor humor. Supongo que volveré a la fiesta.-el líder de la alianza.

-Yo me quedaré un rato aquí, el cielo es muy hermoso. Luego iré a dormir.

El monarca sonrió, sabe que no puede moverse porque ha sido salvaje, pero si tuviera la oportunidad nuevamente lo haría igual.

-Solo no te excedas-se dio la media vuelta pero antes de marcharse miró sobre su hombro-por cierto Alibaba-kun, no puedes decirle a nadie lo que ocurrió, podrían pensar que eras mi amante y que engañaba a Jafar. Que tengas dulces sueños.

El peli morado se fue dejandole sumido en la más profunda tristeza. No pudo evitar llorar con todo el dolor de su corazón.

 _-Creí que me querría luego de haberlo hecho. Fue incómodo y sumamente doloso. ¿Por qué mi primera vez tenía que ser así? ¿Es normal? Oh Aladdin, me siento muy mal. Tuvimos sexo de común acuerdo pero me siento tan sucio, humillado, herido...si esto es hacer el amor no quiero intentarlo nunca más. Lo siento Aladdin quería hacerlo contigo sin saber que era algo tan horrible. Me siento más solo que nunca..._

Esperó algunos minutos en la misma posición, pero el sitio le trae imágenes nada gratas a su mente, una y otra vez. Así que se puso de pie tomado de la pared y se dirigió a su habitación con el sufrimiento que le conllevó; una vez ahí se tiró al lecho descuidadamente.

 _-Soy tan estúpido que me doy asco..._

 _-_ Aladdin...

...

Luego de que Sinbad le dejara solo el magi continuó sentado en el mismo lugar sumido en sus pensamientos para luego volver a donde sus amigos. No vio por ningún lado a su candidato, Hakuryuu estaba dormido y Morgiana era algo así como la niñera de este. Tomó asiento sin más pero no quitaba ese mal presentimiento de su corazón. Estaba preocupado, quizá solo está siendo paranoico, natural considerando lo que Judal le dijo. Se esforzó en disfrutar la celebración pero le fue imposible. Se levantó sin ser notado y caminó con rapidez. Llegó a un corredor que estaba bastante oscuro y en él se encontró con el rey de los siete mares.

-Hola Aladdin-le saludó este con una enorme sonrisa, pero no sincera como si estuviese burlandose de algo.

El pequeño no entendió su actitud hasta que como el mago de la creación que es vió algunas pequeñas avecillas de color dorado alrededor del hombre, pero las reconoce de inmediato. Su expresión cambia a una de verdad severa y encara al mayor furioso.

-¿En dónde está Alibaba-kun?-con hostilidad.

-Vaya, no creí que pudieras hablar de esa manera...

El infante repitió la interrogante exigiendo una respuesta.

-Platicaba hasta hace un rato con él, creo que tuvo un accidente por culpa del príncipe Hakuryuu, no lo sé. No se veía muy bien.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-¿Por qué la pregunta? Creo que los he tratado con amabilidad, les ofrecí estadía en mi palacio, ¿y es así como me lo agradeces?

-Hay algo extraño contigo ojisan. Nunca he visto a nadie como tu. Me deslumbras de una manera en que bien podría ceder a ti. Pero no lo haré.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo voy a decir. Soy consiente de que estas molesto porque no acepté ser tu magi. El que me hagas daño es una cosa. Pero si lastimas a Alibaba-kun...

-Tu lo rechazaste. No tienes ningún derecho de opinar sobre su vida.

-No puedes manipularme de esa manera. El que no sea mi pareja no implica que no sea mi amigo y como tal tengo el deber de cuidarle.

-¿Y si es demasiado tarde?

Los orbes celestes brillaron cual si fueran de fuego, el monarca sintió la sangre helarse. Quedó en shock clavado en el suelo. El niño le pasó de largo empujandole sin querer, aún con su diminuto tamaño le movió. Así de enojado estaría.

 _-¿Qué hice? Nunca imaginé que alguien con tan buena actitud como lo es Aladdin tuviera tan mal carácter. Es incluso peor que Judal. Si esos dos se juntan en mi contra...espero que Alibaba-kun no le diga nada. ¿Por qué no puedo chantajearle? ¿Por qué debe ser el único que no se somete a mi? Incluso ahora que Judal tiene algo con el se ha olvidado de mi. ¿Te convertirás en mi enemigo? Más te vale que pienses las cosas con calma. Tengo muchas más cartas a mi disposición de las que puedes ver. Aún eres un niño, eres ingenuo y yo soy un adulto podrido en este decadente mundo. Veamos hasta donde eres capaz de llegar con esa actitud. ¿Podrás derrotarme o te unirás a mi?_

Sonrió con maldad y se retiró pretendiendo que nada ha ocurrido. Como si de un juego o mala broma se tratara.

...

El hijo de Solomon corría por los pasillos francamente alterado.

 _-Oh Alibaba-kun lo siento tanto, no debí dejarte solo. Judal-kun me dijo que...no pensé que podrías estar en peligro. Debí advertirte...pero...¿por qué pasó algo así? ¿Qué le hizo exactamente? Soy el peor magi que existe, no ni siquiera merezco ser tu amigo o estar a tu lado. Yo...debí imaginar que algo así podría pasar. Es mi obligación. Lo lamento tanto._

Las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalar por sus mejillas. Llegó a la habitación que comparte con sus amigos, tenía miedo de encarar la verdad pero pudo más la preocupación por su amigo.

-Aladdin...-Emitió este en un susurro lastimoso.

-Alibaba-kun...

Su pequeño corazón se estrujó de puro dolor y pena. Se acercó hasta quedar arrodillado a su lado, deslizó sus dedos por la mejilla del rubio secando sus lágrimas, mismas que el dejaba en libertad. Apartó las hebras doradas para apreciarle. El mayor abrió los ojos ligeramente.

-Aladdin...

-¿Qué ocurrió?-intentó sonar tranquilo pero la voz se le quebró.

-¡Aladdin!

Se lanzó en un abrazo o lo más cercano a ello que pudo pues su cuerpo entero está hecho polvo, estuvo a punto de caer de la cama pero el peli azul le sostuvo apenas. Lloraron en silencio por varios minutos, demasiados al punto en que el pecho de los dos ardía tanto al grado de quemar.

-Lo siento Aladdin buaaa...

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Yo...hice...te amo y aún así...t-tuve relaciones con...Sinbad.

Desvió la mirada, no quería que el niño de su corazón lo juzgará, que le considera basura porque es así como se siente. Pero el silencio le lleno de terror y volteó a mirarle suponiendo que quizá lloraba. Quedó pasmado al ver una expresión entre dolida y furiosa, ¿Tan decepcionado estaba de él?

-Sé que te fallé, entiendo si no quieres ser más mi magi.

-¿Te obligó?

-En realidad no...

-¿Te lastimó?

-...

-Alibaba-kun.

-Si.

-¿Qué tanto?

-...

-Debes decirme.

-Mucho...

El pequeño se puso de pie y cogió su bastón.

-¿A dónde vas?-le interrogó temeroso.

-Esto no se puede quedar así. Aún si no te obligó estuvo mal.

-¡Seguro fue mi culpa! No sé de estas cosas y...

-No Alibaba-kun, hacer el amor es algo maravilloso y muy bello. Yo...lo hago con Judal-kun y jamás me hizo algo así.

-¿Enserio?

-Jamás te mentiría. Yo debí...ojisan...quizá no es una buena persona pero no estoy seguro su rukh es extraño no hay nada anormal en el pero al mismo tiempo me hace sentir ansioso.-se viró para colocarse nuevamente a su lado-Judal-kun tuvo un sueño, dijo que en él ojisan me obligaba a...

-No lo digas, entiendo.

-No te lo dije porque creí que te pondría en peligro, pero fue aún peor. Por mi culpa.

-Esto no es responsabilidad tuya. Fue mi estupidez, confundí admiración con amor. Estoy enamorado de ti y aún así. Fui yo quien jugó con mi corazón. Debí respetarme más.

-Lo haces, solo estas confundido. Ya tendrás una oportunidad para conocer el verdadero amor de eso estoy seguro. Eres una persona maravillosa.

-La verdad es que no me han quedado ganas de buscar.

-No te rindas por favor. El está mal. No es la manera en que se demuestra cariño por alguien. ¡No puedo dejar esto así!

-Espera...

-Alibaba-kun...

-Lo sé, lo entiendo pero tampoco puedo echarle toda la culpa. Lo permiti, por lo tanto soy tan responsable como él. No te metas en problemas por mi. Tu eres un mago de la creación, no puedes ir por la vida actuando a la primera provocación. Estaré bien, lo sé. Es solo que por ahora quiero tiempo, ¿crees que podrías darmelo?

-Me pides algo muy complicado.

-Te lo suplico.

El niño suspiró no muy convencido pero confía en su candidato y ha decidido acceder a la petición de este. Pero feliz no está, ha tenido que tragarse el dolor, amargura y coraje. Porque si se viene abajo no habrá quien apoye al dueño de Amón. Se metió entre las sábanas y tomó al mayor en sus brazos para consolarle.

-Quiero que este mundo sea un sitio mejor, uno en el que no ocurran este tipo de cosas.

-Yo también Alibaba-kun.

 _-¿Qué necesito hacer para apoyarlo? De está manera no cumplo mi rol como magi. No puedo fallarle, no otra vez._

El rubio lloraba en silencio aferrandose asustado al pequeño hasta que por fin el cansancio le brindó el merecido descanso. No así al menor que no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez que todo era culpa suya y que debía remediarlo de alguna forma.

Por la mañana el oji miel despertó un tanto desganado, no tenía deseos de levantarse del lecho, como si no tuviera intención de continuar con su vida. No puedes seguir de esta manera, era lo que su amigo quería decir pero no quería presionarlo y tampoco ponerle en evidencia frente a Morgiana que llegó a dormir en algún momento de la noche, tan silenciosa que el par no la notó, aún cuando el hijo de Solomon no pegó ojo.

-¿Todo bien Alibaba-san?-interrogó cuando se hubo levantado la fanalis.

-Si, creo que tomé de más y ahora tengo jaqueca.

-¿Quieres que vaya por algo para aliviarte?

-No gracias. Supongo que solo hace falta que duerma un poco.

-Esta bien. Me retiro tengo que ir a entrenar con Masrur-san.

-Que tengas suerte y no sea tan malo como mi maestro.

-Es muy amable.

-Supongo ja ja ja-río sin mucho animo.

La pelirroja se retiró luego de ponerle nervioso por analizar una y otra vez su condición, para su suerte Aladdin intervino.

-Tu también deberías ir a donde Yamuraiha-san.

-No quiero dejarte solo. El podría intentar...

-No, ya consiguió lo que quería de mi. Por favor, no le digas nada.

-...

-¿No quedamos en eso anoche? Me lo debes por no decirme la verdad.

El dueño de Amón no quería decir eso, sabe que no fue culpa suya. El debió pensar con más calma las cosas, pero una enorme rabia comienza a apoderarse de su ser y no ha podido evitar desquitarse con la persona que tenía más cerca.

-Tienes razón Alibaba-kun, seguro que Yam-san me estará buscando-sonrió como de costumbre, cogió su bastón y se retiró en silencio con la expresión más alegre que haya puesto jamás.

Su amigo entendió que era falsa y que fue el quien le obligó a actuar de esa manera, lo que le hizo sentir peor de como ya estaba. Se tapó completamente con las sábanas como si tuviese la intención de enterrarse en vida.

...

El peli azulino caminaba con el mejor animo del mundo. Por dentro se siente miserable pero debe ser fuerte para ser un soporte digno de su candidato. Porque ahora está prácticamente destruido pero sabe que renacerá de las cenizas y emprenderá el vuelo una vez más. Porque el sol no se oculta por siempre, solo hace falta un poco de viento para mover esas envidiosas nubes, y ese es el papel que le toca al magi. Su sonrisa se amplía aún más.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?

Le saluda el rey con un cinismo que le revuelve el estómago. Su amigo tan mal y ese hombre pretendiendo que nada ocurrió en lugar de tomar responsabilidad por sus actos. Prometió no decir nada pero su cuerpo no parece obedecerle. Se acerca hasta arrinconarle contra la pared mientras presiona su mediador contra el cuello ajeno en clara seña de amenaza.

-¿Se puede saber lo que estás haciendo Aladdin?

-Lo que le hiciste a Alibaba-kun no tiene perdón. Eres despreciable.

-Y según tu, ¿qué le hice?

 _-No le digas nada por favor._

-No lo sé, no ha querido contarme pero algo le ocurre.

-Así que solamente me culpas de algo que no ocurrió.

Aladdin no es una persona que guste de la violencia. Siendo pacifista por genética a menos que como sus padres se vea envuelto en la guerra. Pero en este momento tiene el enorme deseo de estrellar su puño contra alguna parte del cuerpo del peli púrpura. Pero una vez mas tiene que acumular su sentir en el pequeño corazón sobrecargado de malas experiencias.

-No confío en ti-dijo con autoridad.

-Vives en mi territorio. Dependes de mi te guste o no e incluso me he tomado la molestia de sugerirte a una de mis valiosas generales como tu profesora personal. Estas siendo malagradecido Aladdin.

Ante tal aseveración no podía debatir. En algún punto retorcido de razonamiento ese sujeto tiene todas las de ganar. Se dio la media vuelta molesto y sintiéndose derrotado. Ante la alergia del otro que sintió por fin tenía manera de someterlo. A lo mejor era cuestión de tiempo para obligarlo a convertirse en su magi. Si logra que lo admita por voluntad propia ni Judal podrá objetar.

...

El esgrimista miraba sin interés el cielo desde la cama. No se ha movido un milímetro desde que su amigo se retiró. No piensa hacerlo.

- _Así que simplemente te rendirás. ¿Qué será de tus sueños? Tu naciste para convertirte en rey. ¿O acaso piensas desperdiciar el gran destino con el que fuiste bendecido?_

-¿Quién?-articulo con apatía.

 _-Eres más idiota de lo que recuerdo. Levanta tu trasero y has algo de provecho._

-¿Kassim?

No escuchó más esa voz. Sin embargo consiguió que se pusiera de pie. Aún le dolía todo el cuerpo pero al menos podía moverse. Salió de su alcoba sin destino fijo, confundido y levemente mareado. Tampoco es que le importara mucho lo que fuera de el de ahora en adelante.

-¡Oye!

Una voz femenina le sacó del trance en el que estaba para darse cuenta que había pisado una corona de flores hecha por Kougyoku que ahora le miraba con reproche.

-¡Lo siento!

Se agachó lo más rápido que pudo sin provocarse más daño y tomó la corona dañada reemplazando las flores con nuevas y extendiendo una en perfecto estado ante la atónita mirada fiusha.

-Oh-dijo ella de manera torpe.

Luego de eso platicaron un rato, descubriendo que tenían cosas en común y de manera curiosa volviendose amigos. Alibaba se sentía mucho mejor y entonces lo recordó, su madre era una prostituta de los barrios pobres, es decir tuvo relaciones con personas que no amaba y quizá que ni agradables experiencias fueron. Pero nunca se quejó. Siempre tuvo una gran actitud y sonrisa deslumbrante. Y él ahí lamentandose por algo que consintió; se vio a si mismo patético, pero no lloraría más. En algún punto se tocó el hecho de que la octava princesa estaba enamorada de ese hombre, y eso molesto al chico que ofreció su pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas. Ese sujeto no merece el dolor de nadie.

-Muchas gracias Alibaba-chan, me has animado mucho.

-En realidad por ti me siento mucho mejor.

-¿Te ocurrió algo?

-Podría decirse pero siendo sincero no quiero hablar del tema. Me da vergüenza.

-Pues si un día necesitas desahogarte puedes contar conmigo.

-Eres muy amable-sonrió-creo que ya es algo tarde, el sol comienza a ponerse. Supongo que regresaré a mi habitación, Aladdin debe estar preocupado.

-¿Discutiste con el?

-No en realidad, pero le pedí un favor...fui injusto. Seguro le hice sentir mal.

-Cuando cometes un error lo importante es aceptarlo y pedir perdón. Eres importante para el, seguro que entiende.

-Gracias, fue muy bueno encontrarme contigo-se puso de pie-¿vienes?

-Aún no, quiero hacer algunas coronas más.

-Entonces te acompaño un rato.

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo y ve a hablar con el!

-¡Claro!

Aún con dolor en su cuerpo caminó lo más rápido que pudo. Porque aún si el rey hirió su cuerpo no logró robar su espíritu.

...

Después de que su candidato le pidiera tiempo el magi fue en busca de su maestra. La encontró luego de un rato en su despacho. Estaba desanimado como pocas veces, quizá demasiadas últimamente pero lo disimuló de maravilla.

-¡Taran!-la mujer extendiendo de turbante en perfecto estado.

Los orbes celestes se abrieron en demasía, sus manitas temblaron hasta tomarlo con incredulidad.

-E-esto es...¿cuándo?

-Cuando esos sujetos los atacaron lo vi. Sé que es importante para ti así que me dispuse a repararlo pero estaba tan dañado que no creía lograrlo.

-¡Quedó como nuevo!-con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Ejem, no por nada soy una maga prodigio egresada de la gran academia Magnostad.

-¿Aprendiste a usarla en un lugar?

-Oh si, ¿nunca has oido de él?-el otro negó con la cabeza-bien, pues preparate para conocer su maravillosa historia.

La chica se pasó cerca de dos horas contando los pormenores de dicho lugar ante la atenta mirada del pequeño que parecía estar escuchando una historia llena de aventuras. Su corazón latía con emoción pues jamás imaginó que hubiera un sitio así en el mundo.

-Ah, creo que me emocioné, lo siento Aladdin-apenada.

-Oh no, todo lo contrario fue genial. ¡Muchas gracias!

-¿Por?

-Tomarte gran parte de tu tiempo para quitarme la duda y haber arreglado mi turbante, es lo único que me queda de Ugo-kun.

-Entonces sé más cuidadoso, las herramientas mágicas son muy delicadas.

-Lo prometo. ¿Tendremos clase?

-Lo siento, creo que hoy no. Sinbad me pidió algunas cosas y no he terminado-el peli azul se puso serio-¿dije algo malo?

-¿Qué piensas de ojisan?

-Que es un buen hombre, ¿por?

-Simple curiosidad. Bueno, supongo que aquí estoy de más. Iré a visitar a Dunya-onesan, estoy preocupado porque por ahí escuché que no quiere recibir visitas.

-Ayudala por favor.

-Lo haré si me permite acercarme a ella. Suerte con tus labores Yam-san.

-Ve con cuidado.

El niño salió con dirección al cuarto de la ex princesa, sabe cual es porque ha ido a verla con anterioridad, pero como aún dormía no ha tenido oportunidad de platicar. Una vez ahí tocó la puerta pero al no recibir respuesta se adentró. La peli aqua aún descansaba, así que tomó asiento a un lado suyo sobre la cama. Le tomó de la mano en un intento de apoyarla.

 _-Espero que no tenga pesadillas, ha sufrido mucho. ¿Por qué a las personas buenas les ocurren cosas terribles? Alibaba-kun...por mi culpa...me siento tan mal. No impronta lo que haga no podré reparar mi error, se supone que cuide de el y yo...debió pasarme a mi..._

-Hola-dijo la joven suavemente abriendo los ojos-¿en dónde estoy?

-En Sindria.

-Ya veo...gracias.

-¿Eh? Pero si no hice nada.

-Me salvaste de ser destruida por mi contenedor de metal oscuro. Si no fuera tan débil.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Eres muy valiente Dunya-onesan!

-No es justo.

-¿El qué?

-No he tenido oportunidad de preguntar tu nombre.

-Oh soy Aladdin.

-Es muy lindo-sonrió-cof.

-¿Estas bien?

-Solo un poco cansada.

-¿Has comido algo?

-No quiero nada. No confío en nadie. ¿Sabías que hay una mujer de Magnostad?

-Si, es mi profesora.

-¡No te dejes engañar! ¡Ellos podrían...! ¡Cof cof!

El menor le tomó de los hombros con suavidad.

-Trata de calmarte, en tu condición podría ser peligroso si te alteras.

-Tienes razón-respiró hondo.

-Iré por algo para comer.

-No es necesario.

-Debes cuidarte. Estoy seguro de que es lo que Isaac-onisan hubiera querido.

La chica no debatió y le dejó marchar. En cuestión de minutos volvió con algunas frutas para que no tuviese problemas como las náuseas luego del tiempo que ha pasado sin probar alimento.

-Mmm no estoy segura, podría estar envenenado.

-¿No confias en mi?

-En ti si, no en ellos.

-Mmm.

El infante se cruzó de brazos meditando hasta que cogió una manzana y le dio una gran mordida.

-¡Aladdin!

-Si me muero no lo comas.

-Eres muy ingenuo.

-¿Te parece?

-Si y me preocupa. Podría traerte problemas más adelante.

-Ahora que lo dices es probable que por ello haya lastimado a un amigo.

-¿De que hablas?

-...

-No le diré a nadie.

-Mmm...una persona me dijo que me ocurriría algo malo. No quise involucrar a un amigo y salió herido en mi lugar.

-¿Forzaste la situación para que ocurriera de esa manera?

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué te culpas?

-Debí protegerlo.

-No quiero ser insensible ni cruel, pero no puedes estar todo el tiempo con alguien. Habrá instantes en que incluso tu estés solo y dependas de ti mismo para salir de un aprieto. Pero puedes apoyarle, ayudale a olvidar lo que le cause malestar.

-¿Y si no puedo?

-Lo harás. El verte siempre me pone de mejor humor, creo que comeré un poco pero no prometo mucho. No tengo apetito.

-Con un bocado me doy por bien servido, por ahora.

La oji azulina acabó con media manzana y luego de ello volvió a dormir. El infante cogió la charola para devolverla a la cocina e ir en busca de su candidato. Dunya tiene razón, aún si se siente culpable no hará nada con lamentarse debe actuar. Llega a su alcoba pero al ver que no esta se da la media vuelta para continuar con la labor. Justo a unos centímetro de la puerta esta se abrió rápidamente y le golpeó en pleno rostro produciendo un ruido seco. No emitió queja alguna pero sobaba su nariz con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Lo siento Aladdin! No creí que estuvieras...

-No pasa nada Alibaba-kun, debí ser más precavido. Es solo que estaba algo distraído me sorprendió no encontrarte en la cama. Yo...

-¡Lo siento!-al unísono.

-¡No debí hablarte de esa manera! Fui seducido por la admiración que siento por Sinbad y te obligue a guardar silencio sin considerar tus sentimientos.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Debí protegerte!

-No eres mi mamá Aladdin, somos amigos y nos apoyamos el uno al otro. Pero no puedes remediar mi estupidez.

-Eres muy inteligente.

-Creo que solo tu lo piensas. No dejo de equivocarme una y otra vez. Podría haber escapado, tenía mi contenedor. Me cegué a la verdad y decidí culpar al mundo de mis desgracias, como siempre lo hago. Pero ya no, quiero seguir adelante, convertirme en un candidato digno del gran magi que eres.

-A-Alibaba-kun-ruborizado.

-Por eso yo...ah...-cayó al piso de rodillas, el contrario se acercó alarmado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No me siento muy bien...estoy algo mareado...y...-perdió el conocimiento.

Aladdin le removia de los hombros asustado y confundido.

 _-¿Hay algún problema con su magoi? ¿Qué hago? ¿A quién le pido ayuda? No, este no es momento para entrar en pánico. Tengo lo necesario para salvarlo. Al menos esta vez._

Se levantó rápidamente en busca de su bastón y volvió con su amigo que dormia en el suelo pues a pesar de que desearía recostarle en la cama era una tarea imposible considerando la diferencia de estatura.

-¡Sabiduría de Solomon!

Se sumergió en el subconsciente ajeno con la esperanza de serle de ayuda. No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegara a la escena en donde Sinbad fue un idiota con el rubio. Sintió asco, enojo, frustración y muchas cosas desagradables, pero centrarse en pensamientos negativos no le salvaría. Prosiguió con su viaje, de esa manera se encontró a si mismo en un gran campo de flores en verdad hermoso, tanto que se quedó de pie hasta que sintió algo chocar contra el.

-¡Ay!-emitió una voz aguda.

Se giró para encontrarse con un niño rubio de aproximadamente cuatro años.

-¿Alibaba-kun?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-le miró interrogante-¡Ah! Mamá me dijo que no debo hablar con desconocidos.

-¿De que hablas?-sonrió-soy tu amigo...

-¿Aladdin?

-Me recuerdas, que alivio.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-miró su cuerpo-de esta manera.

-Hay un problema con tu magoi. Supongo que algo en tu interior reaccionó a...tu sabes.

-Pero eso no...¡Aaaaa!-una especie de líquido oscuro de consistencia espesa le había cogido de un tobillo y arrastrado con destino incierto.

-¡Alibaba-kun!

El magi uso su magia para volar y de esa manera dar alcance a su candidato que se veía atemorizado.

-¡Ayúdame por favor!

-¡Resiste! ¡Harl-harl rasas!

Envió varias esferas de fuego concentrandose detenidamente en la trayectoria de cada una, cualquier pequeño error y podría lastimar de gravedad al otro.

-¡Wuaaa!-exclamó este una vez liberado y habiendo caído sobre su ahora adolorido trasero, el peli azulino se colocó a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?

-Más o menos. Y ya no me secuestra esa cosa.

-Debemos irnos de aquí.

-De por si no tengo ganas de quedarme, ¿cómo lo lograremos?

-Es fácil, toma mi mano-sonrió.

El dueño de Amón no lo pensó dos veces. Seguiría al menor sin duda porque confía en el y por sobre todas las cosas le ama. Extendió su mano para tomar la ajena, apenas lo hizo notó que por la muñeca de Aladdin escurria un líquido rojizo. Alterado alzó la vista, el hombro del pequeño fue herido por una especie de arbusto espinoso, trató de liberarlo pero fue impedido por el magi.

-No lo toques. Te hará mal.

-No importa, seguro duele.

-Ya te hice mucho daño. No te preocupes. Mejor concentrate en ungh...

-¡Quiero hacer algo!

-De verdad estoy bien-sonrió con algo de trabajo.

Los ojitos dorados se empañaron por las lágrimas, pero entendió que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Entonces volvamos pronto, no quiero verte así.

El hijo de Solomon no dijo nada, empleó su magia para destruir esa cosa parecida a una rama aunque no así para sanar la herida que no paraba de sangrar. Cogió en sus brazos al rubio y voló a toda velocidad procurando que Alibaba no pudiera ver las miles de ramas y arbustos que les rodearon, todas ellas espinosas. Una y otra vez fue herido. El dolor era intenso pero no se rendiría. Salió a flote esa terquedad tan característica de él a pesar de ser tan dulce. Su concentración era máxima, sus movimientos delicados pero eficaces. Solo una de cada diez ramas lograba tocarlo, aún así eran demasiadas. Y entonces lo entendió.

 _-Rukh negro._

¿Por qué su candidato tiene algo así dentro de él? No logra entenderlo. Por si fuera poco no lograba encontrar la salida. De un momento a otro todo se oscureció de una manera que difícilmente sabía en donde estaba. Faltaba poco pero no conocía el sendero a seguir.

-¡Por acá!

Le gritó alguien, la voz le sonó familiar pero no le dio importancia, distraerse en esta situación era cuestión de vida o muerte. Una tenue luz blanca le señaló el camino. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en la habitación recostado a un lado del esgrimista que aún dormía pero con expresión serena. Algunas mariposas doradas volaron frente a el y sus ojos se detuvieron en un joven de cabello rojizo.

-Así que fuiste tu quien contuvo la maldición.-el infante.

Por respuesta Kassim sonrió y la parte de su rukh que habita en su amigo volvió a el.

-Mmm-el mayor abria los ojos con algo de pereza.

-¿Aladdin?

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si acabara de despertar de un largo, muy largo sueño. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Parece que tu magoi estaba siendo contaminado por lo ocurrido con ojisan, reaccionó a su energía aunque no sé porque. No ha caído en la depravación, o al menos su rukh no lo demuestra.

-Gracias por salvarme.

-No fui yo, fue tu amigo.

-¿Kassim?

-¿Lo sabías?

-Me pareció escuchar su voz cuando estaba deprimido. ¿Sabes? No importa si nunca tengo una pareja. He conocido el amor, de mi madre, de Mariam, de mi hermano y el tuyo como amigo-dejó salir algunas lágrimas-quiero buscar mi camino. Aún no estoy muy seguro de como hacerlo pero confío en ti para apoyarme.

-Será un honor.

-Aunque por ahora supongo que solo dormiré.

-Yo también.

Los dos cerraron los ojos y tomaron la siesta ahí mismo en pleno suelo. Hasta que más tarde llegó la fanalis y les recostó en el lecho. No se preocupó del hecho pues sabe del mal dormir del ex príncipe así que asumió que habían caído de la cama y rodado por el piso hasta muy cerca de la puerta. También ella se entregó al dominio de Morfeo pues Masrur es un profesor muy severo.

...

A la mañana siguiente.

-Aladdin.-le removía con insistencia su candidato.

-¿Qué sucede?-frotó su ojo.

-Vamos a comer.

-No tengo hambre.

-Claro que si. Tu estómago hace ruidos raros. Por eso te desperté.

-¿Ah?-chillaron sus tripitas y se sonrojó.-tienes razón.

-¿Ves? Anda levántate.

-Me encantaría pero aún me siento algo cansado.

-¡No hay problema yo te llevo! Me siento mucho mejor.-le tomó en brazos aún con la negativa del pequeño-si me estas viendo quiero que te quede bien claro que no me sobrepaso, solamente soy amable.

-¿Con quién hablas?

-Con nadie en especial ja ja ja-río nervioso.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. El trío estudiando con sus tutores designados y por la tarde se reunieron a platicar en compañía de Kougyoku y Hakuryuu.

-Tiene tiempo que no conversamos-el azabache.

-Si, hemos estado muy ocupados-el rubio.

-Pues yo también, aunque no lo parezca entreno por mi cuenta-molesto.

-¿Y quién te reprocha algo?

-Pues bien que tu comentario sonó a indirecta.

-¿Quieres pelear?

-Hakuryuu-chan, Alibaba-chan, no debirian discutir. Son amigos, ¿o no?

-Solo es su manera de conocerse, no lo tomes tan apecho onesan.

-¿Y que, tu muy conocedor?

-No, yo solo decía.

-¿Por qué siempre me tienes que llevar la contra?

-No era mi intención.

-Claro que si.

-No.

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

Sus platicas siempre eran así. Por un lado Alibaba y Hakuryuu que discutían para terminar en un enfrentamiento de Aladdin y Kougyoku ante Morgiana que les observaba sin expresión en particular. Quizá es una manera extraña de socializar pero ayuda a estrechar los lazos afectivos. Siempre es bueno conocer los defectos de los demás, después de todo nadie es perfecto.

-Eres un tonto Hakuryuu.

-Tu eres el ¡Ah!

-¿Qué ocurre?-el rubio preocupado.

-Es mi brazo, aún me duele.

-Eso ya me preocupa, deberías ir a que te revisen.

-No pasa nada, no es como si...

El grupo quedó paralizado al ver que en un suave movimiento sin complicación alguna al cuarto príncipe...se le caía el brazo con una facilidad que convertía el asunto en algo grotesco.

-¡AAAAAAA!-gritó aterrado al punto de lastimar su garganta.

-¡Por dios! ¡¿Cómo ocurrió?!

-Ja ja ja ja-una voz proveniente del miembro caído que pronto tomó forma humana.

-Ithnan-el magi.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar encarnación de Solomon.

-Creí que te habíamos derrotado en Zagan.

-Digamos que agradezco la distracción del rey Alibaba y el príncipe Hakuryuu.

-¡Eres un!-el azabache furioso.

-No estas al nivel adecuado para enfrentarme, claro a menos que quieras morir.

-No voy a perdonar lo que has hecho a Hakuryuu-chan.

-De cualquier manera no es como que...

Se vio interrumpido al esquivar una estocada de Alibaba y otra de Hakuryuu que se sincronizaron a la perfección. Tomó su báculo con intención de lanzar un hechizo pero un ataque de la octava princesa se lo impidió. Dio un paso para atrás y fue impactado de lleno por la fanalis que le agarró por la espalda para lanzarlo lejos y estrellarle contra una pared con tal brutalidad que se escuchó claramente la ruptura de varios huesos y aún así este se levantó como si nada.

-¡Thalg...!

Una vez más fue interrumpido por una patada de la pelirroja y un ataque del azabache.

-No saben con quien se han metido.

-¡Sabiduría de Solomon!

El pequeño aprovechó la entera distracción del peli esmeralda a su persona para utilizar su especialidad. Entró en su subconsciente y se llevó a cabo una gran pelea entre habilidad mágica y diálogos. Los dos salieron heridos pero fue Ithnan quien terminó arrinconado al poseer una cantidad menor de magoi.

-No importa si me derrotas. Siempre volveré, ya lo hice antes.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué peleas contra el mundo?

-¿Quién quiere conocer esa respuesta? ¿El arrogante rey Solomon?

-Soy yo quien desea conocer la verdad. Hablo por mi.

-Jum. No es difícil de comprender. Este mundo se rige por el pensamiento de ese hombre. Somos como fichas en un tablero. Seres sin importancia. No quiero una vida así, yo debería elegir, tomar mis decisiones, poseer libertad sobre mi muerte.

-La tienes, no la controla.

-Claro que si. Es por eso que Al Thamen busca la manera de liberar al mundo.

-Ustedes nunca lo entendieron. El no es el tiránico rey que decidieron mirar en su persona. Eran amigos, ¿qué te impide ver la realidad?

-¿Crees que solo por conocer lo ocurrido en Alma Toran ya lo sabes todo sobre nosotros? No creí que algo así fuera posible pero eres incluso más arrogante.

-Yo solo quiero ayudar. Los amigos no deberían vivir con rencores eternos. Lo querías por una razón, ¿o no?

-Lo admiraba y estaba agradecido, pero luego me di cuenta de que para ese hombre solo éramos herramientas fácilmente deshechables.

-Así es Al Thamen pero no él. Nos da libertad para pensar por nosotros mismos. Date cuenta.

-Si pretendes confundirme de una vez te digo que pierdes tu tiempo.

-Me haría feliz que pudieras encontrar la paz. Te vez cansado.

-Aún si fuera verdad no es tu asunto.

-Lo es porque eras un amigo importante para el, ya no puede estar a tu lado pero aquí me tienes.

-¡Tu no comprendes! Perdí a alguien muy importante por capricho suyo, aún así le di una oportunidad creyendo en sus ideales, pero ¡nos traicionó! ¡Me convirtió en un mago con energía limitada!

-El tenía la esperanza de que todos fueran iguales.

-¡¿Entonces para que existen los magi?!

-¡Para proteger a los demás! Estas muy equivocado si piensas que la magia ilimitada es un privilegio, es una responsabilidad, te ata a un deber. Habrá personas que quieran utilizarte y engañarte para recibir tus favores, le ocurrió a Judal-kun...lo han querido hacer conmigo. ¡No es algo que le harías a un importante compañero!

-¿Yo? ¿Así me veía?

-¿Crees que se sacrificicó por egoísmo? Abandonó a su esposa por un bien mayor...no tuve la oportunidad de conocerle más que a través del rukh. Tu viviste muchos años a su lado. ¿Así es como planeaba su futuro?

-Lo dudo.

-Recapacita, no quiero pelear contigo.

-Estoy cansado, han sido tantos años. Pero no podré verlo, mi magoi es oscuro, aunado a ello, le traicione.

-Vamos, estoy convencido de que no es alguien rencoroso. Te recibirá con una hermosa sonrisa, lo importante ahora es que tomes tu decisión. Da el primer paso-extendió su mano-¿irás?

-Es imposible ya te lo dije.

Notando su indecisión fue Aladdin quien le tomó de la muñeca, casi de inmediato las mariposas negras se volvieron doradas. Ithnan dejó salir algunas lágrimas sintiéndose liberado de una gran carga. Sonrió con ironía al tiempo que miraba el cielo.

-No puedo creer que este siendo enviado de vuelta con tal sentimiento de tranquilidad en mi corazón.-miró al pequeño-¿quieres que le diga algo?

-No-sonrió-confío en que algún día tenga la oportunidad de tenerlo frente a mi. Espero que logres ser feliz.

-No será gracias a ti. Yo elegí mi destino.

-Así es.

Rápidamente el infante volvió a su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y fue testigo de como el envase que ese hombre empleaba para su alma se volvía polvo brindandole a está la capacidad de volver a donde debía estar. Sonrió con tristeza y se puso de pie para colocarse al lado del cuarto príncipe que tocaba su brazo dolido.

-A-Aladdin-dono...-se quejó-¿le derrotaste?-El aludido negó-¿entonces?

-Se dio cuenta de que no era lo que deseaba.

-Ya veo.

-¿Duele mucho? Deberíamos ir con Yam-san para que te revise.

-¡¿Está todo bien?!-llegaban casi histéricos Sinbad, Jafar y Yamuraiha que fueron alertados por la batalla.

-Fuimos atacados por Al Thamen-el magi.

-¿Cómo pasaron la barrera?-la peli aqua.

-Por una especie de maldición a onisan el...ha perdido un brazo.

-¡Déjame ver eso!

Le revisó minuciosamente con su magia de agua. Tenía tal expresión de concentración que todos sentían escalofríos.

-Uf-suspiró aliviada-al parecer la herida ha dejado de sangrar y como ya deben saber no hay manera de recuperar su extremidad. Pero no hay daño a su magoi o resto de sus órganos.

-Supongo que es una buena noticia-el peli negro.

-¡Lo siento Hakuryuu!-el dueño de Amón-si no hubiera sido descuidado en Zagan esto no...

-Fue responsabilidad mía. Me preguntaron varias veces si estaba bien y decidí ignorarlo. Deberé tomarlo como una importante lección.

-¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Y quién lo provocó?-el peli púrpura.

-Uno de los muchos miembros de Al Thamen, y no sabemos con exactitud la causa-dijo el niño con cierto hermetismo.

-Debes darme los detalles Aladdin, esto no es un juego.

-Con todo respeto Sinbad-san-el rubio-fuimos atacados en tu territorio cuando somos tus invitados. Eso quiere decir que nuestra seguridad la confiamos a ti y nos has fallado. ¿Con que derecho nos exiges una explicación?

-Ya lo he mencionado Alibaba-kun-molesto-por más que quiera hacerme cargo de todo es humanamente imposible.

-¿Eso le dices a las personas que no pueden pagar impuestos? ¿Qué tienen a un familiar desaparecido en alta mar? ¿A quién perdió su hogar en un derrumbe? Si es tu excusa para todo lamento decirte que has fracasado como líder.

-Es increíble que seas tan malagradecido. ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que hice por ustedes? ¿Cómo ayudé a Balbad? ¿Lo de anoche?-tocó con suavidad la mejilla del menor que le retiró de un manotazo y le encaró con valentía.

-Gracias Sinbad-san, por ti me he dado cuenta de que no sirve admirar imágenes de humo. No buscaré convertirme en alguien como tu, trazaré mi camino.

-¿Piensas que puedes quedarte sin compensación alguna a Sindria, a mis generales?

-Realizamos diversos encargos. ¿O ya se te olvidó? En cuanto a nuestros maestros siempre tendrán nuestra admiración, respeto y apoyo para lo que necesiten. Fueron ellos los que nos cedieron un poco de su tiempo no tu.

-Dejaron de lado las tareas que les correspondían por atenderlos.

-E-Eso no es verdad su majestad-la maga-los tres dormíamos hasta muy tarde para no dejar pendientes.

-¿Es eso verdad Jafar?

-Si, con todo lo que dejas de hacer no cuento con lo necesario para encargarme de todo.

-Y en cuanto a estar en tu territorio, no te preocupes. Ya encontraré alguna manera de pagar el hospedaje de un hotel, no es necesario vivir en tu palacio. No si debo vender mi alma para ello.

-¿Entonces se irán?

-Yo hablo por mi. Morgiana y Aladdin tendrán su propia opinión.

-Te apoyo-al unísono.

-¿Y usted príncipe Hakuryuu?

-Planeaba decírselo en algunos días, pero Kougyoku y yo tenemos órdenes para volver a Kou.

 _-Maldita sea, de continuar así lo perderé todo. No entiendo que ocurrió. Se supone que Alibaba estuviera bajo mi control, pero parece tener ganas de pelear. Aladdin ni se diga, ya antes me amenazó y por ahora Hakuryuu no me será de gran ayuda, no mientras exista Ren Kouen y Ren Gyokuen, el emperador me da igual, se nota que es una marioneta de esa mujer._

-No confundan la intención de mis comentarios. Solo estaba preocupado. Si hay peligro nada mejor que la prevención, pero tampoco pretendo que haya hostilidad entre nosotros porque sientan que los obligo. Tu padre me apoyó demasiado Alibaba-kun y jamás terminaré de saldar la deuda que tengo con él. Por eso, les pido de favor que se queden, son mis huéspedes y ante todo los considero amigos.

 _-Un amigo no hace lo que él. No tiene sentido pensar en lo que hicimos anoche pero me niego a creer en sus palabras a ciegas. Aunque en este mismo instante sería una estupidez marcharme. No tengo a donde llegar ni dinero para ofrecer a Aladdin y Morgiana un sustento. Por ahora tendré que tomar su oferta._

-Aún tengo deseos de entenar con mi maestro.

-Es lo mejor, los dejo solos chicos. Ahora que confirmamos que están bien tengo asuntos de los cuales ocuparme. Si necesitan algo ya saben en donde encontrarme.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Y así les dejó solos. Sus generales le acompañaron pero pronto se vio solo en compañía del albino.

-¿Y bien?-dijo este.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué ocurrió entre Alibaba-kun y tú?

-¿Estas celoso?

-Termine contigo por una razón.

-Entonces lo que haga de mi vida sentimental no te incumbe.

-Y no me interesa. No lo hago por ti, estoy preocupado por el. ¿Le heriste?

-Nunca lo tocaría, es solo un niño.

-¿Seguro?

-Si me crees o no es asunto tuyo. No estoy del mejor humor.

-Jamás lo estas a menos que estés rodeado de alcohol y chicas.

-Mi labor no es sencilla. Podrías ser comprensivo.

-Lo he sido durante años, pero hace mucho que solo pisoteas mi corazón. ¿En dónde estas Sin? No logro encontrar al hombre del que me enamoré.

-Siempre ha estado frente a ti.

-Que decepción, lo que queda de él no es más que una ilusión.-se dio la media vuelta sin quedarse a escuchar lo que el otro tenía que decir.

Si el oji esmeralda no le fuera indispensable hace mucho que hubiese buscado una manera de deshacerse de el. Ha llegado al punto en que no sabe si solo le fastidia o le odia. ¿Cómo pasó algo así si en el pasado estaba realmente enamorado?

 _-Por más que lo piense no encontraré una respuesta. Si continuo distrayéndome solo retrasaré mis planes más de lo que ya están. Jafar estorba y es lo importante. Además...quizá esté mejor lejos de mi. No quisiera que ocurriera algo similar a lo que hice con Alibaba-kun...¿Por qué le lastimé tan profundamente si para mi es como un hijo?_

...

Con los chicos.

-¿Peleaste con Sinbad-dono?-el azabache al dueño de Amón.

-No exactamente pero me di cuenta de que prácticamente le permito opinar por mi. Fui un príncipe y como candidato de un gran magi como Aladdin es algo que no puedo pasar por alto.

-¿Entonces te irás?

-No ahora. No tengo medios.

-Podrías venir a Kou.

 _-No estoy muy convencido de ello. Sospecho que Al Thamen tiene mucha influencia ahí. Si llevo a Aladdin bien podría ponerle en manos enemigas. No quiero ni imaginar los planes que tienen para el._

-Quiero probar otras opciones. No lo tomes a mal es simple curiosidad. Después de todo tengo espíritu aventurero-sonrió.

-Lo más intrépido que harías sería dar un paso con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya vas a comenzar a molestar. ¿Qué nunca vas a respetarme?

-No hasta que te lo ganes.

-¡Odioso!

...

Así pasaron un par de días, sin inconvenientes y ni una sola vez se rompió la rutina. Alibaba y Aladdin intentaban estar en compañía del monarca la menor cantidad de tiempo que les fuera posible, advirtiendo a Kougyoku, Hakuryuu y Morgiana que fueran precavidos aunque no les explicaron la razón. El peli azulino continuó haciendo visitas a Dunya convirtiéndose de esta manera en su primer amigo. Sin embargo algo parecía ir mal pues esta cada vez se veía más débil. En este momento el pequeño le hace compañía sentado a un lado suyo sobre la cama y mirando con tristeza bien disimulada un plato de sopa del que solo fue ingerida cucharada y media.

-Lo siento, estoy satisfecha.

-No te preocupes. No es bueno forzarse, lo has hecho muy bien.

-¿Resolviste el problema con tu amigo?

-Si.

-¿Entonces que es lo que te preocupa? No te vez tan feliz.

-Estoy confundido. No sé que hacer. Quiero apoyar a mi candidato pero siento que me estanqué. No voy ni para atrás ni para adelante.

-¿Por qué no piensas más en ti?

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, es que siempre me dices Alibaba-kun necesita esto o lo otro. Pero ¿qué te gustaría hacer a ti? ¿Qué necesitas?

-Estoy frustrado. Siento que me hacen falta conocimientos. Yam-san en genial y muy paciente pero...

-No es suficiente.

-...

-No es necesario que lo digas te entiendo. Es normal. Cuando yo estudiaba en el palacio tenía profesores de distintas materias. Cada uno tenía su especialidad. Es casi imposible que una sola persona pueda abarcar todos los temas. No tienes porque sentirte culpable por pensar algo así. Ung...-la joven se dobló sobre si misma de dolor tocando con fuerza su vientre.

-¡Onesan!

La tomó de los hombros para darle soporte al tiempo que buscaba la manera de ayudarla pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que le ocurría.

Alertada por el grito, entró Yamuraiha poco después. Los dos combinaron habilidades para sanarle y luego de mucho trabajo lograron estabilizar su condición hasta que se quedó dormida. Aún así decidieron buscar en cuanto pergamino estuvo a su alcance lo que ocurría. Su salud decaía y es claro que de continuar así, no le queda mucho tiempo. El hijo de Solomon lleva tres días enteros sin dormir, ni siquiera se separa de la princesa temeroso de que pueda ocurrirle algo. Lee lo más rápido que puede pero nada. No haya lo que tanta falta le hace, lleva su mano a la cabeza y remueve sus hebras ansioso.

-¿Aladdin?-dijo casi en un susurro.

Solo así el niño paso su mirada del papel a ella.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Has decidido lo que harás?

-Quiero ir a Magnostad.

-Sabes la clase de lugar que es. Te conté mucho.

-Si.

-Puede ser muy peligroso para ti.

-Soy consiente de ello.

-¿Aún así lo harás?-este asintío-¿por qué?

-Hace mucho tiempo las diferencias entre algunos seres y otros provocaron una guerra y todo porque fueron incapaces de entenderse. El lugar que habitaban fue destruido. No quiero que algo así suceda otra vez.

-¿En dónde ocurrió eso? ¡Cof cof cof!

-¡Onesan!

El oji celeste salió para avisar a los guardias y que estos informaran la situación a su maestra que llegó luego de unos minutos pues procuraba estar cerca. Nuevamente unieron sus esfuerzos para salvarla aunque habían llegado a la conclusión de que era consecuencia del contenedor oscuro que empleó en Zagan. Es complicado, pero se negaban a ceder, la esperanza muere al último.

...

En la alcoba del trío.

El esgrimista mira por la ventana alterado.

 _-Me preocupa Aladdin. No ha dormido ni comido mucho estos días. Espero que pueda ayudarla no me gusta verlo así. Solo me queda ser positivo._

El magi entró poco después y a pesar de haberle saludado fue ignorado completamente. El niño tomó asiento frente a el recargado en el marco de la ventana. Su expresión era tan dolida que de solo verlo te daban ganas de llorar.

-¿Todo bien con tu amiga?-sintió la necesidad de hacer una pequeña broma para animarle-¿no la tocaste de manera inapropiada o si?

-Murió.

-¿Eh?

-No fui capaz de salvarla Alibaba-kun.

El sentimiento en el corazón de Aladdin era tan inmenso que bien podría aplastarlo. Su candidato medito mucho pero nunca encontró las palabras necesarias para consolarle y él tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Una sola palabra bastaba, ya fuera con buena o mala intención y sería destruido irremediablemente.

El funeral se llevó a cabo al día siguiente, en este estuvieron presentes todos los generales, algunos súbditos, el rey, Alibaba, Aladdin, Hakuryuu, Kougyoku, Ka Koubun y Morgiana. El infante no estuvo del todo concentrado. Una y otra vez se dijo así mismo que era su culpa. Se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo, miraba la pira funeraria y desviaba la mirada cada que tenía oportunidad. Todo lucía borroso a causa de las lágrimas que no dejaba escapar. Cuando acabó todo, busco un sitio apartado en donde poder dar alivio a su corazón, pero el llanto se negó a brindarle dicha libertad. Observaba con pesar el mar desde un acantilado.

 _-¿En dónde ocurrió eso?_

Resonó la voz de la princesa en su mente. El arrojó una flor dedicada a su memoria, a la vez que daba la respuesta que ya no pudo escuchar.

-En un lugar terriblemente lejano...

El nombre se atoró en algún lugar de su corazón.

 _-¿Por qué no has venido a verme Judal-kun? Me haces tanta falta..._

...

En el imperio de Hakutoku.

El oráculo caminaba por los corredores con el peor humor del mundo. Desde la última vez que escapó y que dicho sea de paso fue cuando aviso a Sinbad que habían mandado a unos cuantos poseedores de contenedor oscuro a Zagan, la organización le ha tenido bajo estricta vigilancia. Pues si bien no tienen pruebas porque Kouen insiste en que estuvo con el, le culpan del hecho de que Alibaba Saluja y sobre todo el hijo de Solomon continúen con vida. De esa manera se vio imposibilitado de hacerle más visitas. Le extraña a un grado psicópata. Tanto así que un par de veces se le salió algún insulto ante Gyokuen, por suerte esta lo tomó del lado cómico. Por fortuna está loca que si no ya le habría castigado, lo ha hecho por faltas menores.

 _-Maldita bruja. Le haría un favor al mundo si se muere. Me esfuerzo al máximo en mis entrenamientos con todo y que va en contra de mis principios pero me falta demasiado para poder desafiarla. Si lo hago ahora solo conseguiré que me asesine. Si lo hace no podré proteger al enano. Me hace tanta falta. Quiero tomarlo entre mis brazos, con tanta fuerza que casi lo parta por la mitad. Pero lo necesito. Que venga con esa voz chillona a decirme Judal-kun, que sonria con esa hermosa cara de tarado. Que reciba uno de los miles de besos que le quiero dar. Desgraciado, me tienes como imbécil. ¿Cómo carajo te metiste tanto en mi corazón? ¿Sabes la tortura que es no poder verte?_

-Oráculo-sama-un hombre con el rostro cubierto.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito que me acompañe, su entrenamiento empieza ahora mismo.

-¿Tan pronto? Si acabo de terminar con el anterior.

-Son órdenes de Gyokuen-sama.

 _-¡Esa desgraciada! ¿No toma en cuenta mi condición o quiere matarme? Hace rato me desmayé, todavía estoy algo mareado. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Ah, me siento fatal pero si no voy entonces si me irá mal y en mi condición actual si podría ser peligroso. Bueno, al menos si me quedo inconsciente simplemente me ignorarán. No tienen razones para torturarme...por ahora. Si, lo mejor es no darle motivos. Supongo que la visita a mi enano tendrá que esperar. Con un poco de suerte la próxima vez que me desmaye sueño con el. Ungh ya me esta pegando su masoquismo._

Así, por voluntad propia siguió al hombre que le guía a un sitio al que no quiere llegar, pero mientras no consiga la fuerza necesaria no podrá liberarse de los grilletes que significan Gyokuen en su vida.

...

En el despacho del primer príncipe.

Este revisa varios documentos con su natural ceño fruncido.

-Fue imprudente En-nii.

-¿El qué?

-No sabes a donde escapó Judal en esa ocasión y dijiste que estuvo contigo. ¿Qué harás si la vieja se da cuenta?

-No es la primera vez que miento.

-Y lo haces genial. Ese es mi hermano.

Este le sonrió con algo de maldad, con ese brillo perverso en los ojos y volvió a los pergaminos.

-Además se que te agrada. Si hubieras estado en mi lugar estoy seguro de que también le ayudarias.

-Aunque dudo que me tuvieran muy en cuenta. Tengo la impresión de que a esa mujer se le olvida que existo. Mejor para mi, tengo libertad de movimiento. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Ni te quita la vista de encima. Parece arpía, debe ser estresante tener toda esa atención.

-No tanto, y al menos les deja en paz.

-Ah su misma existencia es todo un fastidio.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Qué lees con tanta atención?

-Algunos tratados mercantiles. No me agrada. Sinbad ha de pensar que somos idiotas. Sindria ha crecido rápidamente porque tiene varios aliados. Me parece el tipo de hombre que consigue las cosas sin importarle el medio. Pero si nos gana el próximo territorio puede que tengamos problemas. Es un sitio crucial.

-¿Cuál?

-Magnostad.

-Déjamelo a mi.

-Podría ser peligroso, en ese país discriminan a los no magos.

-Lo sé, Reirei me lo ha dicho varias veces, y no solo ella.

-¿Aún así quieres tomar el riesgo? Podríamos buscar alguna otra alternativa.

-No tenemos tiempo. Si dudamos Sinbad o esa vieja podrían ganarnos la jugada. Algo se me ocurrirá, confía en mi.

-Siempre lo hago, eres muy capaz en lo que haces. Me gustaría ir en tu lugar.

-No. Si te alejas de la capital la organización podría tomar el mando.

-Tienes razón. Podría decirle a Koumei que...

-Estaré bien, recuerda que soy un conquistador de laberintos-sonrió.

-Has crecido.

-Pero jamás seré tan maravilloso como lo eres tu. Bueno, voy con Jinjin, Junjun y Reirei como son magas estoy seguro de que serán una buena guía.

-Cuídate mucho.

-Tu también. No bajes la guardia. Están sobre nosotros esperando una oportunidad.

Se despidieron y de esa manera el tercer príncipe se encaminó al país de los magos.

...

En Sindria.

El magi estaba en compañía de la fanalis y su candidato en la alcoba que comparten.

-No podemos quedarnos por siempre-el rubio.

-¿Hubo algún problema Alibaba-san?

-Solo diferencias de opinión Mor-san.

-Pero no se preocupen, ya se me ocurrirá un lugar al que podamos ir todos. ¿Verdad Morgiana?

-Ah si.

-¿Aladdin?

-Lo siento Alibaba-kun-con una sonrisa melancolica-para poder apoyarte en el camino que has elegido necesito fuerza. Quiero ir a Magnostad.

-Bueno-nervioso-podemos hacerlo juntos.

-Lo lamento, pero es algo que debo hacer solo.

-¿No estas siendo algo cruel?

-¿Eh?

-Creí que éramos amigos, socios en las buenas y en las malas. Siempre te apoye y...¡y no te culpe por lo que me hizo esa persona! ¡¿Y así me pagas?! ¡¿Dejándome atrás?! Cuando ya no sirvo a tus intereses me desechas.

-No es como piensas.

-¡No quiero escuchar más eres igual a Sinbad!

Salió corriendo a toda prisa, la pelirroja tras el en cuanto se repuso de la impresión y Aladdin...

No había pensamiento alguno en su mente solo dolor insoportable en su ya muy lastimado corazón ocasionado por una de las personas más importantes en su vida, de quien toma cada una de sus palabras como una verdad absoluta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno, pues otra vez me quedó más largo XD, es algo complicado porque tengo varios fics abiertos pero no puedo dejar de emocionarme XD, gracias por leer!**

 **Black soul99.-Oh gracias a ti por leer y comentar :) oh es algo complicado escribirlo porque tengo más historias pero todas están hechas con mucho amor, jamás haría algo como dejarlas inconclusas, eso siempre y cuando no suceda algo terrible que me lo impida, así que tu confía :) T.T oh muchas gracias me hace tan feliz que pienses que uno se puede hacer adicto a la historia. Gracias por los ánimos y espero te guste la continuación, por cierto aunque tarde. Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.**

 **Felices fiestas a todos y gracias por el apoyo! Nos vemos en la continuación!**


	9. Has desaparecido para el resto del mundo

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9 Has desaparecido para el resto del mundo.**

 **.**

En Sindria.

El pequeño estaba inmóvil sentado en el lecho. Ha discutido con su candidato, o más bien este por fin se ha sincerado con él. Ya lo sabía, no tenía porque recordarle que todo cuanto le ha pasado es su culpa. Si tan solo se hubiese entregado al rey de Sindria, algo así no tendría que haber pasado. Alibaba no debería conocer el dolor, el que ahora siente en su pequeño pecho. Ahora que está solo puede dar rienda suelta al sufrimiento. No tiene porque aparentar fortaleza, puede comportarse como el niño que es.

-Judal-kun...

Un nombre emitido de forma lastimosa, se ve a si mismo tan patético que le es imposible contener las lágrimas que amenazan con escapar de esos hermosos ojos color cobalto. Su boquita se curva en una mueca de dolor, sus orbes se cierran y aprieta las sábanas con fuerza al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojan. Su cuerpo entero se estremece.

-Lo siento tanto Alibaba-kun, tanto...

Palabras que no llegan a su destinatario, o que lo hicieron y fueron pasadas de largo. Sus emociones han sido pisoteadas sin consideración alguna. Que ingenuo ha sido, el creyendo que con apoyarle se compensaba todo, no lo estará hasta que no le ocurra algo similar. Se pone de pie con terrible opresión en el pecho buscando al rey de Sindria. Esta vez no piensa oponerse a lo que le haga. Si lo lastima será mejor, así podrá entender el sufrimiento de su amigo. Pero a unos cuantos pasos de su despacho se detiene en seco, baja la mirada y se recarga en la pared hasta caer al suelo.

« _-No puedo hacerlo. Sería traicionar a Judal-kun. Si llega a saberlo se sentirá mal. Puede que no lo parezca pero es muy sensible. Además si por ello no me perdonara...me moriría. No quiero que Alibaba-kun me odie, pero Judal-kun es demasiado importante para mi. ¿Estoy siendo egoísta? ¿No estoy cumpliendo mi deber como magi?»_

Se abrazó a si mismo como consuelo, es el único que obtendrá, y una vez más llama en sus pensamientos a su pareja preguntándose ¿por qué no le visita? ¿Si estará bien? Suspira cansado y luego de algunos minutos se pone de pie. No importa que este a punto de destruirse tiene que continuar caminando. Detenerse es un lujo que no puede darse.

...

En un corredor del palacio.

El rubio continuaba la huida tratando de no pensar en nada. De pronto la fanalis se lo impidió colocandose frente a él en un hábil movimiento, el contrario le miró con los orbes inundados de lágrimas.

-Déjame pasar.-emitió cual si fuera suplica.

-No.

-¡Tu no entiendes!

La pelirroja aumentó la fuerza en su pie derecho destrozando parte del suelo. Ante tal despliegue de habilidad el otro solo atinó a pasar saliva.

-N-no puedo volver con Aladdin.

-¿Por qué?

-Temo que pueda herirlo.

-Es justo lo que acabas de hacer.

El chico tenía una expresión descompuesta. Como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de sus acciones.

-Yo no...

-No te excuses. Siempre haces lo mismo. Toma la responsabilidad de tus palabras. Dices que fué su culpa. Que alguien te hizo algo. ¿Aladdin te obligó de alguna manera?

-No.

-¿Estuvo involucrado directamente?

-En realidad no.

-¿Te engañó?

-Tampoco.

-¿Entonces cómo puedes culparlo? Sé que parece alguien maduro y lo es, pero también continúa siendo un niño.

-Ah...

-¿Piensas darle la espalda?

-Yo...

-¿Con lo mucho que te ha apoyado?

-Es que...

-¡Deja de lastimarlo!

-¡No me digas que hacer! ¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes?-justo en el instante en que lo dijo se arrepintió. Pero una vez las palabras abandonan los labios no hay marcha atrás.

-Tienes razón-dijo decepcionada y se dio la media vuelta para irse sin que el otro intentara detenerla cuando menos.

Alibaba miró con insistencia el suelo, como si fuera a encontrar una respuesta.

« _-¿Por qué soy tan estúpido? Aladdin y Morgiana solo quieren ayudarme y yo no dejo de hacerles daño. Lo que ocurrió con Sinbad fue culpa mía, aún si no sabía lo que este quería hacerle a mi amigo. Ella tiene razón, no debo excusarme. Por eso no maduro. Todos me dan su apoyo y no paro de depender de ellos. Me dije que encontré una respuesta. Que lucharia por convertirme en alguien digo de la confianza de Aladdin. Y en cuanto este hace o dice algo con lo que no estoy de acuerdo, voy y le hago berrinche como si fuera un mocoso. Le dije que era como Sinbad. Pero lo cierto que soy una escoria peor a ese sujeto. Se que debería pedirle una disculpa, pero no quiero enfrentarlo. Estoy seguro de que me odia y no pienso escucharlo. Aún estoy enamorado de él. Ah, en verdad soy una basura.»_

...

El peli azulino se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando con ahínco, repasando miles de fórmulas mágicas por la curiosidad innata en su ser, y porque necesita desesperamente una distracción. Sonreía como es costumbre. Finge tan bien que nunca nada le ocurre que puede engañar incluso al ojo experto.

-Buenas tardes Aladdin-dono.

-Ah, hola onisan.

-Es raro verte solo, ¿ocurrió algo?

-Nop-con una sonrisa.

El mayor jaló una silla y se sentó a su lado.

-Mmm ya veo. No me pongas mucha atención, estaré leyendo algunas cosas irrelevantes-emitió molesto.

-No soy de estarme quejando.

-Ya lo sé y no estoy reclamando nada.

-Pero te has enojado.

-Ha de ser tu imaginación.

El niño miraba con timidez al chico. Es un magi no pueden engañarle, pero Hakuryuu no parece tener malas intenciones. No es alguien que guste de andar contando sus penas pero siente que de no brindar alivio a su corazón morirá de tristeza. El príncipe es confiable, es su amigo después de todo. Suspira y cierra el libro que pretendía leer sin conseguir ponerle un ápice de atención.

-Discutí con Alibaba-kun.

-Supongo que acerca de una tontería.

-Es algo bastante serio pero no me atrevo a faltar a su privacidad.

-Entonces debió ser su culpa.

-En realidad fue mi responsabilidad.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero tiendes a meterte de más en los asuntos ajenos.

-¡¿Ah?!-alterado y levemente molesto.

-No miento. Piensalo bien. Estuviste ahí cuando tenía mis dudas respecto a Judal, las cuales no elimine por completo. Luego cuando te conté que es probable que esté enamorado de Kouen-dono. No tenías nada que ver en Balbad y lo hiciste todo por Alibaba-dono. Y como esos puedo poner miles de ejemplos. Como el de la ex princesa de Must'asim.

-Mmm.

-¿Ves? Tengo razón.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con lo que pasó?

-Bueno, pues tiendes a tomar asuntos ajenos como propios. Te responsabilizas de cosas de las que o no tenías que ver o eran imposibles de evitar.

-Pero algo le ocurrió por mi culpa.

-Todos somos responsables de nuestras acciones. Debemos ser capaces de elegir lo que está y no bien. Lo que es benéfico y perjudicial. No puedes estar a su lado todo el tiempo. Si, podrías intentarlo pero eso no te haría distinto a un acosador.

-Uh.

-¿Hablaras con él?

-No, al menos por ahora. No es mi intención presionarle.

-Eres demasiado considerado.

-Mejor platicame de ti.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que soy mejor opción que Alibaba-dono para ser tu candidato?

-No.

-Al menos lo intenté.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-No sé, ¿Tu familia?

-Mi padre y mis dos hermanos mayores murieron cuando era muy joven, así que no recuerdo gran cosa.

-Lo siento.

-Pasó hace mucho. Ya lo he superado. A mi hermana mayor ya la conoces.

-Ah si, Hakuei-onesan, es muy amable y bonita.

-Tengo ocho hermanastras, aunque solo he tratado a Kougyoku, a ella también la conoces pero me parece que no se llevan muy bien.

-Es complicado.

-Supongo. Y tengo tres hermanastros. El mayor se llama Kouen.

-Y es de quien te enamoraste.

-Si-se ruborizó-luego esta Koumei, es alguien muy inteligente y confiable. Por último esta Kouha, aunque no nos llevamos del todo bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Diferencia de ideologías. No me pongas mucha atención.

-¿Y tu mamá?

-¿Mi?-pensando un momento-no sé...

-¿Eh?

-No convivo mucho con ella. Tengo la impresión de que antes si pero...¿cuándo comenzó a ser distinto?

-¿Onisan?

-En fin. Supongo que es todo lo que tengo por contar. ¿Y tu familia? Nunca me has contado de ellos.

-...mis padres murieron hace mucho, no los conocí y no tengo a nadie más.-se deprimió.

-No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

-O no, está bien. Gracias por confiar en mi, me siento mucho mejor-sonrió.

-Me alegra, es divertido platicar contigo aunque es una lastima. Dentro de poco tengo que volver al imperio.

-Yo tampoco me quedaré en Sindria. Iré a Magnostad.

-¿No sabes lo que ocurre ahí? Es un sitio muy peligroso.

-Lo sé. Dunya-onesan me contó.

-¿Aún así irás?

-Si.

-Me gustaría mucho acompañarte pero no dejan entrar a los no magos. Estarás solo. Alibaba-dono y Morgiana-dono no podrán entrar.

-Ya lo tengo contemplado.

-¿Se los has dicho?

-Si. Fue por eso que Alibaba-kun se enojo.

-Que infantil. No es como si no fuera difícil para ti. Tengo que hablar con él, hacerle entrar en razón.

-¡No!-le detuvo tomándole de la mano-no quiero que haya más malentendidos.

-Ah~ por esta vez lo pasaré por alto. Si voy ahora es como si no valorara la confianza que depositaste en mi. Pero quiero que te quede algo bien claro. Estoy enojado porque no quieres ser mi magi.

-Uh.

-Pero somos amigos, si necesitas ayuda siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudar.

-¡Muchas gracias!-le abrazo con alegría-espero que tengas mucha suerte con ojisan.

-Yo también. No es como que tenga un carácter fácil.

-Tu tampoco. Quizá sea cosa de familia.

Los dos sonrieron y continuaron platicando un rato hasta que cada quien se retiró a realizar sus actividades.

...

El esgrimista práctica con la espada intentando despejar la mente.

-¡Amón!-invocó la espada de su djinn pero esta no apareció-¿Eh? ¡Amón!-mismo resultado-¿qué ocurre?-contrariado.

-¿Sucede algo?-una voz a su espalda que le hizo entremecer de puro terror.

Por espacio de algunos segundos no se atrevió a voltear, pero se armó de valor, o al menos lo pretendió y se giró para encontrarse con el rey de Sindria.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-con hostilidad.

-Me aturde tener que revisar tantos documentos, así que daba un paseo.

-Bien por ti-se giró pero fue tomado de la muñeca, el mayor le acercó a el en un intenso abrazo-¡sueltame! ¡No quiero me que toques! ¡Te odio!

-Y no te culpo, lo merezco. Pero...

-¿Pretendes que haga de cuenta que nada ocurrió?

-No. Lo que deseo es que me perdones.

-¿Eh?

-Te dije que no soy un buen hombre. Pero no justifica lo que hice. Siempre creí que te veía como a un hijo. Rashid fue mi mentor y me brindó su ayuda cada que lo necesite. Pero luego de lo que hicimos...me di cuenta de que he sido un estúpido. No he querido ver la realidad. Alibaba-kun yo...te amo.

El rubio pasó sus manos por la espalda del otro y se aferro a su ropa.

-No juegues conmigo por favor. No debió pasar nada, yo estoy enamorado de Aladdin.

-Pero el ya tiene a Judal.

-Lo sé.

-Y tu a el. Se que los sentimientos no son algo que se pueda cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Pero si logras perdonarme, me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de enamorarte. Judal tiene razón al decir que soy un idiota. Todo lo hago mal y en el orden incorrecto, pero voy muy enserio contigo.

-¿Qué más quieres llevarte de mi?-le miró con los ojitos acuosos-ya no tengo nada.

-Solo tu cariño, es lo único que pido.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para negar en público lo nuestro?

-No, fui un patán. Ya no me importa que el mundo entero lo sepa. Que Jafar piense que le engañe. En verdad te quiero, por eso...¿te parece si te pido ser mi novio?

-¿Lo dices enserio?-sorprendido.

-Si.

-¿Y si Yamuraiha nos viese besarnos?

-Solo estaría demostrando lo que ya sabes.

-¿Enserio no hay problema?

-Si, perdóname. ¿Me darás la oportunidad?

-Lo intentaré.

-Es más de lo que esperaba. Gracias Alibaba-kun.

Le abrazo con dulzura, en verdad se siente el cariño esta vez. Estaba tan hechizado con la sensación que no se dio cuenta de en que momento el rey le alzó en brazos.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Fui un bastardo, arruiné nuestra primera vez y es algo que no podré cambiar. Pero quiero que sepas que hacer el amor es algo bello. Quiero borrar las heridas que yo mismo dejé en tu corazón. ¿Me permitiras hacerlo?

-Tengo miedo.

-Prometo que todo será diferente. Si llegó a lastimarte puedes tomar mi vida.

-¿Irías tan lejos por mi?

-Más que nadie.

El joven advirtió el calor recorriendo su cuerpo. Se siente halagado, querido y apreciado. Nada que ver con esa terrible noche. No dijo nada pero se aferró al cuello del peli morado y besó con ternura sus labios en un contacto efímero que no duro ni dos segundos. Lo que el otro tomó como una respuesta afirmativa. El contrario le sonrió y se encaminaron a la habitación del monarca, aunque este se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?-el muchacho confundido.

-No puedo llevarte a mi alcoba. No podemos hacerlo ahí.

-¿Te da vergüenza que puedan vernos?-desanimado.

-¡Nada de eso!

-¿Entonces?

-Siempre he sido sincero contigo. Te comenté que Jafar fue mi pareja y...no quiero que la primera vez que lo hagamos como se debe sea en el mismo lecho.

-¿Y entonces?-recordó lo de la ventana-no quiero hacerlo ahí otra vez.

-Claro que no. Hay una habitación gemela al lado de la mía. Parece que mudaré mis cosas. Quiero que sea nuestro nido de amor. Es solo que ahora no hay nada más que las cortinas, el ropero y la cama con sábanas. ¿Te parece extraño hacerlo en un lugar así?

-No, cuando vivía en los barrios pobres dormía en el suelo.

El peli púrpura frunció el ceño.

-Nunca más tendrás necesidad de algo.

-No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir. Quizá te aburras de mi.

-Debería ser yo quien lo decida, ¿no te parece? Aún es muy pronto para que digas algo así. Además podrías ser tu quien termine por detestarme. Me sorprende que en verdad me dieras la oportunidad.

-Soy estúpido, no tengo...-el rey le silenció con un candente y dulce beso en el que introdujo su lengua sonrojando el ex príncipe.

-¿Por qué mejor no dejas de insultarte y te dejas amar?

-Si me haces daño otra vez, no te perdonaré. No quiero volver a gritar.

-Oh lo harás-el chico palideció al tomarlo como amenaza-pero será de placer.

-Ah~ -un gemido que se le escapó ante tan sensual declaración.

Llegaron al sitio y se dispusieron a dar rienda suelta a sus cuerpos.

...

El monarca miraba a su pareja.

Alibaba estaba desnudo y solo era cubierto sutilmente con la sábana que es de tela tan fina y delicada que permite ver su silueta a la perfección y admirar ese bello trasero ya que está boca abajo. La expresión en su rostro es pacífica y acompañada de una sonrisa. Esta vez si lo gozo. Sinbad da un suave beso en sus labios y se levanta de la cama para ir por algo de comer. No hay detalle más lindo que traer el desayuno, mira por la ventana. Es decir cena a la cama para compartirla con quien más amas. Se coloca la ropa, pero cuando lo hace con la parte superior estuvo a punto de gritar.

«- _¡Ay por dios Alibaba-kun me has arañado horrores la espalda! ¿Acaso aún tengo piel ahí? ¿Es tu idea de una venganza por lo que te hice? Creo que iré con Yamuraiha para que me cure...no, esto no es nada comparado a su dolor. Así está bien, al menos me recordará lo mucho que lo disfrutó.»_

Salió del sitio con una curiosa expresión, mezcla de felicidad por haber entregado su corazón sinceramente y sufrimiento por el terrible suplicio que le significa tener la espalda en semejante condición. Si no fuera porque su novio es inocente como el solo pensaría que tenía la intención de arrancarle la piel. Y sin embargo se siente completo como nunca antes.

...

Por la noche la fanalis volvía a la habitación que comparte con Alibaba y Aladdin.

Todo el día se la pasó entrenando con Masrur para liberar un poco de frustración. Este notó que algo le ocurría pero si ella no tenía intención de contarle no la obligaría. Aunque si la reprendió por estar distraída. Cuando uno pelea teniendo la mente en otro lado se arriesga a sufrir un percance. Con la moral por el suelo dio un paseo por el palacio sin más y terminó por volver a donde siempre cuando se hizo tarde. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el niño que sentado en la cama leía.

-Hola Mor-san-sonrió.

-Hola-le miró inquisitiva-¿estas bien luego de lo que te dijo Alibaba-san?

-Si, ya me he tranquilizado. Cuando uno está molesto dice cosas que en realidad no piensa. Estoy seguro de que se le pasará y hablaremos como siempre.

-¿Entonces lo que dijo no es verdad?

-Lo he meditado con más calma y así lo creo. Estaba alterado y confundido. He decidido mantenerme fuerte para ser su apoyo para cuando lo necesite.

-Apoyo-en voz baja.

-¿Sucede algo?

-También me siento mejor-sonrió ligeramente.

La chica se acercó y se metió a la cama, conversaron un rato y se fueron a dormir.

...

Por la mañana.

El magi y la fanalis se miraron en cuanto la última despertó.

-¿Alibaba-san no vino a dormir?-incrédula.

-Supongo que no será tan fácil, pero animate Mor-san, seguro que en unos días nos reímos de esto.

-Tienes razón.

-¡Ahora vamos a desayunar!

La chica puso expresión decidida y salieron casi corriendo de ahí.

...

El líder de la alianza había llevado la cena a su novio, pero este nada más no despertó. Es el descanso que llega cuando uno se quita un peso de encima. Resignado comió solo y luego tomó al joven en sus brazos hasta que se quedó dormido.

Cuando el sol se coló por la ventana el dueño de Amón despertó. Se sonrojó al sentir la respiración contraria sobre su nuca y luego sonrió. Se portó como todo un caballero. Le hizo llegar a tal grado de éxtasis que pensó le mataría, sin querer arañó su espalda, solo espera no haberle lastimado. Pero sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, sus labios besando su alma, su respiración sobre su pecho le hizo enloquecer. No puede evitar rememorar la pasional sesión y llegó a el la incomodidad en su zona baja. Es la primera vez que le ocurre pero parece que su virilidad tuviese vida propia. Ahora está inquieto, no quiere que su pareja le note. ¿Qué pensará? Seguramente que es un enfermo incapaz de contener sus impulsos. Llora silenciosamente y trata de poner esa parte de su anatomía en su posición original pero no puede y solo consigue hacerse daño, desesperado está a nada de salir corriendo del lecho sin importarle nada más. Pero pronto siente que una poderosa mano se desliza por su estrecha cintura hasta posarse sobre su miembro.

-Ah~ -un gemido penoso que le llenó de vergüenza-no es lo que crees.

-¿No pensabas en mi?-con un tono tan meloso que casi le derritió.

-¡No!-nervioso.

-¿Entonces esto se debe a Aladdin?-detuvo el movimiento al tiempo que sentía su corazón romperse en miles de fragmentos.

-No...

-No te entiendo.

-No quiero que me odies. Seguro piensas que soy asqueroso-pegaba más su espalda al pecho del rey como buscando protección.

Pero una sonora carcajada le descolocó por completo.

-¿Fue un comentario estúpido?

-Nada en ti lo es-reanudó el movimiento en la intimidad contraria.

-S-Sinbad.

-Me encanta cuando te excitas y dices mi nombre.

-Mmm...aah~.

Los dedos del rey le frotaban con erotismo en toda su longitud, de arriba para abajo, de extremo a extremo.

Alibaba cerraba con fuerza las piernas al sentirse vulnerable, sin embargo le fascina la atención que el otro le da.

-¿Te gusta?-susurra en su oído para luego chupar el lóbulo.

El menor mordía su labio para no gritar, Sinbad tenía razón al decir que es un poco escandaloso. Pero no es su intención, es nuevo en esto del amor.

-No te contengas mi pequeño príncipe. Me encanta el sonido de tu voz-le frotó con más velocidad.

-¡AAAAH!-se rindió. Guardar silencio es imposible en su condición y menos aún cuando llora de placer.

-Te amo Alibaba, nunca lo olvides. Esperaré pacientemente a que sientas lo mismo que yo.

Luego de ello el silencio se prolongó por un instante para ser seguido de un increíble gemido por parte del chico cuando liberó el cálido líquido del gozo en la mano del mayor, la cual lamió como si de miel se tratase.

-A-aún me da pena que lo hagas.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu sabes.

-No puedo evitarlo, eres delicioso.

-Oh~.

El rubio entiende al fin porque tanta gente se acerca a Sinbad, es simplemente irresistible. Y se ha fijado en alguien como el. Su primera vez fue terrible, pero la segunda, tercera, cuarta y...¿cuántas veces lo hicieron ya? Es increíble que haya perdido la cuenta pero sin duda borró las heridas en su corazón.

« _-¿Será que me volví masoquista? Aunque de verdad me gustaría que llegaramos muy lejos. Es lindo pensar que podemos compartir el resto de nuestras vidas.»_

Sonrió y volvió a quedarse dormido, pues la fatiga ha llegado a su cuerpo nuevamente, una que se siente genial.

El peli púrpura le hará compañía el tiempo que decida quedarse ahí. No tiene prisa alguna para salir de la cama. Lo ama y su cuerpo no es lo único que desea, aunque como buen rey tiene un líbido brutal.

...

En el despacho del dueño de Zepar por la tarde.

Su visir le mira con desconfianza.

-Alibaba-kun y tu se perdieron mucho tiempo, ¿no te parece?-el otro le miró molesto.

-Tu y no no tenemos una relación, ¿crees que tienes el derecho para invadir mi privacidad?

-No me interesa pero si que juegues con el.

-Si te inquieta que no vaya enserio solo diré que es mi novio.

-¿Formal?-pasmado.

-Así es-emitió mientras firmaba un documento y tomaba otro.

El oji esmeralda sintió una opresión en el pecho.

-¿Y lo nuestro?

-Tu terminaste conmigo, ¿o ya se te olvidó?

-¿Es por despecho?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Respondeme.

-Lo quiero.

-No tiene mucho que aún éramos pareja.

-¿Qué te digo? Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte. Sabes que te quise mucho, pero mi corazón ahora está con el.

-No sabes amar Sin. No pudiste hacerme feliz, no lo lograras con el.

-Pelearé contra mi naturaleza.

-Conmigo no lo intentaste. ¿Es acaso más importante que yo?

-...

-¡Dime!

-No sigas Jafar.

-¡Que me digas!

-¡No voy a compararlos! Son personas diferentes.

-Es todo lo que quería saber-bajó la mirada-iré a dar un paseo, más te vale terminar con todas tus obligaciones para cuando vuelva porque no quiero verte en lo que queda de día-sin más se retiró.

El peli púrpura continuó firmando varios documentos, cuando se quedó solo posó su peso en el respaldo de la silla mirando en dirección al techo para luego suspirar.

« _-Siempre terminó lastimando a alguien. Quiero hacer bien las cosas con Alibaba-kun pero Jafar no dejará de pensar que no fue importante en mi vida. No importa lo que le diga, jamás me creerá. Aún si no lo hace, yo en verdad te amé.»_

Volvió a sus actividades imprimiendo la máxima concentración. No es algo que guste de hacer pero al menos esta vez cumplirá su pequeña petición.

...

En el imperio Kou.

El sacerdote duerme sin empacho sobre la cama. Tan agotado está que apenas puso un pie en el sitio se tiró sin la menor preocupación, suerte que no fuera en el piso, ya tiene suficientes heridas con el entrenamiento como para sumarle una por sus descuidos. Pero hay algo que le reconforta y eso es que comienza a notar que mejora su habilidad. Le falta bastante para estar al nivel de la condenada bruja que tiene por líder la organización, pero al menos podría causarle problemas a su novio si llegan a enfrentarse nuevamente. Pues hay dos cosas que gusta de hacer en la vida. Primero: tener sexo con su inocente y tentador enano. Y la segunda: enfrentarse a el como magi que es. Pues si bien lo ama no puede negar ese sentimiento de rivalidad que habita su interior, y está bien seguro de que Aladdin piensa lo mismo. Nunca le lastimaría de verdad. Solo gusta de probar que tan lejos pueden llegar uno y otro. Despierta su curiosidad en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ha fantaseado una y otra vez con una pelea en el lecho, una donde el menor intente someterlo, y sea vencido. Porque siempre será suyo. Solo Judal puede poseerlo, solo el tiene el derecho de amarlo.

-Aladdin...

Articulo dormido sin querer, por fortuna no hay nadie cerca que le haya escuchado. Y de esa forma llegó a él el tan necesitado descanso. Dormir es lo que más le hace falta, bueno también el niño aunque por ahora no haya nada que pueda hacer.

...

El peli azulino está preocupado. Tiene tres días que no ha visto a su candidato, bueno ni tan literal. Se lo encontró un par de veces por mera casualidad pero siempre terminaba por darse la media vuelta y huir. Para estar enojado parecía más asustado que otra cosa. ¿De qué? Se preguntó hasta que le vio en compañía de Sinbad. Bastante cerca, tanto que estaba casi seguro de que se habían besado. Pero con lo ocurrido la otra noche es algo completamente imposible por decir lo menos. ¿O es que acaso el conquistador de siete laberintos encontró una manera de chantajearle? Enfureció con la idea y buscó la manera de hablar con él a solas pues no quiere exponer a su amigo. La oportunidad le llegó justo ahora que se han encontrado en un pasillo sin mirones de por medio.

-¿Por qué Alibaba-kun...?

-Lo siento.

-¿Eh?

-Se que sin importar lo que diga no volverás a confiar en mi. Pero me enamoré de él. Entiendo que le herí y pasaré el resto de mi vida buscando la manera de compensarle de ser necesario. Pero dame una oportunidad, no le alejes de mi lado.

-¿Ha estado contigo?

-Si, me parece que discutieron y no sabe como hablar contigo-rascó su nuca nervioso-e hicimos algunas veces el amor.

-No lo engañes otra vez.

-Le pedí que fuera mi novio. Imagino que esperabas escuchar una noticia así de el, pero como te comenté no tiene idea de como enfrentarte, solo le hace falta un poco de tiempo. ¿Te opondrás a lo nuestro?

-Si te soy sincero me confundes. Una parte de mi se alegra mucho, pero tampoco es que me hayas dado razones para tenerte fe.

-¿Entonces le alejaras de mi lado?

-No, Hakuryuu-onisan tiene razón. Solo él debería tener el control de su vida. Tomar sus decisiones, no pienso hacer nada al respecto.

-Gracias.

-No las des. El fue quien perdono lo que hiciste. No entiendo como.

-¿No lo harías tu si Judal te lastimara?

-...

-Entiendo, para ti soy como un desconocido.

-No, aún con todo lo que ocurrió me agradas.

-¿Entonces?

-Es algo muy personal.

-Eres más reservado de lo que imaginé.

-Siempre he sido así. Viví en un sitio difícil, cuando llegué a este...lugar sonreí desde el fondo de mi corazón. La alegría me desbordaba y ahora me enamoré. Pero no cambia mi naturaleza. ¿Qué hay de ti ojisan?

« _-¿Qué es lo que me asusta al punto de querer escapar?»_

Acercó su manita para tocar el pecho del rey como queriendo buscar algo pero este tomó distancia con un hábil movimiento.

-No me toques.

-No pensaba hacerte daño.

-Tu no, pero Judal me maldijo, no puedo si quiera rozarte.

La expresión del oji miel fue tan lastimosa que de alguna manera le hizo sentir culpable. Se acercó para ver si podía revertir el conjuro. Es algo complejo pero con la sabiduría de Solomon quizá pueda hacer algo. Alzó su bastón y sonrió con nostalgia bajandolo al instante.

«- _No puedo quedarme por más tiempo. Ojisan tiene algo que nubla mi juicio.»_

-Me iré de Sindria.

-No te estoy corriendo, si es por lo ocurrido...

-No, me hacen falta conocimientos. Quiero estudiar en Magnostad.-el otro palideció.

-¿Acaso no sabes que es...?

-¿Un sitio peligroso? Si, me lo han advertido.

-No puedo permitir que vayas, si algo te ocurre Alibaba-kun. No, no solo por el, sin importar que tengamos diferencias de opinión me agradas-lucía en verdad preocupado.

-Gracias-sonrió sinceramente-gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Lo mucho que me enseñaste, por ayudarme a recuperar a Alibaba-kun en Balbad, por permitir que Yam-san fuera mi profesora, por brindarme un lugar para vivir. Sindria siempre estará en mi corazón, la gente, comida, alegría. Has hecho un estupendo trabajo. Pero es algo que debo hacer. No puedo quedarme parado por siempre.

-Entiendo. ¿Cuándo piensas marcharte?

-Lo más pronto posible.

-Haré los preparativos para tu viaje. Un barco de Sindria podrá llevarte hasta la mitad del camino. Desgraciadamente no poseo vínculos amistosos con Magnostad, es lo más que podré hacer por ti. Luego de ello deberás tomar otro transporte.

-¿En verdad vas a apoyarme?

-Tienes mi palabra.

-¡Gracias ojisan!

Se lanzó en un abrazo que fue esquivado por el otro que le miró con pavor.

-Ah, se me olvidó la maldición.

-O inconscientemente quieres matarme.

-Claro que no.

-Supongo que soy yo quien no puede confiar en ti. Desde hoy le pongo seguro a mi puerta.

Se miraron algunos segundos para estallar en carcajadas.

« _-Es en momentos como este que más me confundo. Ojisan parece una persona tan buena, tan amable. Mueve algo en mi corazón, sin duda me siento atraído a él. ¿Será porque me recuerda al rey Solomon? No, papá era más...»_

La mirada del niño se ensombreció lo cual fue notado por el monarca.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si.

Entiende que la insistencia de nada sirve así que solo le deja retirarse.

Vuelve a su paseo encontrándose a su pareja en una de las torres del palacio.

-¡Maldición!-el rubio.

-¿Todo en orden?

-Ah-se apenó.

-Temo que no es así. Hace un tiempo que no puedo utilizar el poder de mi djinn o mejor dicho soy incapaz de emplear mi magoi con normalidad.

-Mmm. Algo así me pasó hace tiempo. La naturaleza de mi rukh cambió cuando estuve a punto de perderlo todo.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Fui sometido a un duro entrenamiento...aunque ahora solo podrás encontrarlos en el coliseo de Reim.

-No es necesario que vaya. Tarde o temprano hallaré una solución.

El mayor le cogió con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-No quiero que te alejes de mi. Pero si no lo haces...podrías morir.

-¿Tan grave es?

-No estoy seguro de que sea lo mismo. Aunque no hay nadie mejor en el mundo para ayudarte con este tipo de problemas.

-¿Entonces tengo...?

-Es algo que decidirás tu. ¿Sabes? Quiero llegar a viejo y que aún estés a mi lado. Dolerá no tenerte junto a mi, pero lo hará más si en unos años lloro al llevarte flores a tu tumba. No me hagas esto. Hiciste que me enamorara de ti. Toma la responsabilidad.

¿Por qué siempre le ocurren ese tipo de cosas? Se pregunta el chico en su interior. Por fin puede disfrutar de eso llamado amor y ahora tiene que dejarle ir. ¿Y si al volver Sinbad ya tiene a alguien más? ¿Y si vuelve con Jafar? La angustia se cierne sobre el sin piedad. El otro toma su rostro con las manos y le dirige una mirada llena de cariño.

-Voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

-¿P-puedo confiar en ti?

Un delicado beso en los labios le dio la respuesta que tanto necesitaba, lo hará no solo por su amante, también por el futuro de su nación que actualmente está en manos de Kou y su gran amigo Aladdin aunque a estas alturas no tenga ni la menor idea de como dirigirse a él.

...

En el imperio.

Ya más recuperado y luego de casi acabarse los duraznos en el sitio, el oráculo camina con una sonrisa perversa. Como si estuviese esperando el momento para realizar una travesura. Lo hace cada vez con más sigilo hasta que una conversación llama su atención. El sitio: el despacho del primer príncipe, como siempre la curiosidad puede más en él, y no es como si Kouen le fuese a matar por ello.

-Así que Kouha se ofreció a ir a Magnostad-el segundo príncipe.

-Si.

-Pero estas preocupado.

-Sabes que es un lugar peligroso.

-Pero si el ya tomó una decisión no le harás cambiarla. En ese sentido temo que es más terco que tu.

-Por eso confío en el. Aún así es mi hermano y es natural que procure su seguridad.

-No esperaba un movimiento tan rápido.

-No hay tiempo que perder, si las cosas continúan como hasta ahora. Iniciará una guerra. Todos están esperando a que alguno de los grandes países pierda estabilidad.

-¿No hacemos lo mismo?-el pelirrojo sonrió con maldad-¿qué harás si no quieren aliarse a nosotros?

-Siempre he sido partidario de la diplomacia. Si no cooperan no tendremos más opción que tomar Magnostad por la fuerza, esta es sin embargo una medida desesperada. Prefiero evitar el sacrificio de inocentes.

-Haces bien.

El sacerdote se retiró, la guerra no le interesa como antes desde que tiene a su enano. No es como que tenga que ver con ella. Y en caso de que necesiten su apoyo hará su trabajo como de costumbre. Vuelve a su cuarto y se tira sobre la cama. No tiene nada que hacer pues incluso la organización se ha encerrado en una conferencia privada. Normalmente no le invitan y mejor para el porque le es terriblemente aburrido. Dispone de tiempo libre hasta que se dignen aparecer. No hay nada que tenga ganas de hacer, dormir es tentador y más considerando que el sol ya se oculta en el horizonte. Además la flojera es épica. Si alguien le dijese que el techo puede caerle encima hasta aplastarle y matarlo...se haría de oídos sordos. El lecho es suave y calientito, no hay poder en la faz de la tierra que le saque de ahí, ni Gyokuen.

«-" _Judal-kun"»_

Bien, esa voz jodona que se hizo presente en su memoria y esa sonrisa estúpida le hace actuar en contra de su instinto. No es como que Sindria esté a la vuelta de la esquina, pero tenerle entre sus brazos sin duda vale la molestia. Saca su varita del top y se encamina a ver a su novio, y molestarle, ¿por qué no?

...

El pequeño miraba el hermoso cielo estrellado sentado en la ventana. Esta completamente solo pues su candidato continúa en paradero desconocido y la fanalis se quedó platicando o intercambiando miradas que en su caso es lo mismo con Hakuryuu y Kougyoku. Pero el no está con animos, tampoco es que esté amargado pero el no arreglar las cosas con el dueño de Amón le impide sonreír como de costumbre. Exhala un pesado y largo suspiro.

-¡Ey enano!-el azabache que de cabeza le saludaba desde la ventana saliendo quien sabe de donde, cara a cara aunque en posiciones invertidas.

-¡Waaaaaaah!-un grito derivado del tremendo susto y luego el cayendo de sentón al suelo.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!-se burlaba su pareja para poner expresión severa de un momento a otro-oye no mayugues tu trasero. Es mío-con autoridad.

-¡Entonces no me espantes!-dijo molesto, acto seguido se lanzó a sus brazos.

El otro le tomó con tal fuerza que parecía quería partirlo a la mitad, lo cual no desagrado ni un poco al niño.

-¡Te extrañé tanto Judal-kun!

-Yo también, pero la organización no ha dejado de vigilarme.

-¿No tendrás problemas?

-Nah, por ahora soy lo que menos les interesa.

El peli azulino tomó distancia aún en control del otro y le miró con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

-Me haces tanta falta.

Claramente se ve que no es solo por él que está así, gruñe un poco y casi clava sus gemas escarlata en su alma con tal de analizarle, sin embargo la convivencia con su enano le ha hecho entender que hay maneras más sutiles de obtener una respuesta.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? Si me dices que de alguna manera el rey idiota logró quitarse la maldición y te hizo algo ahorita mismo lo asesino-sus orbes destellaban el más increíble odio, aunque eso lejos de asustarle le sedujo.

-No, en verdad me protegiste, gracias-sonrió.

-Ya vas a empezar con tus cosas.

-¿No te gusta que este feliz?

-¿Ah? ¿Te crees que soy un amargado? Es solo que me fastidia la facilidad con que me haces caer en tus redes, enano calenturiento.

-¡¿Yo?! Si eres tu quien me toca por todos lados.

-Ya caí en la depravación, ¿qué esperabas?

-Tramposo.

-Siempre obtengo lo que quiero, y te deseo todito-susurró en su oído.

-Pues hoy no. No haremos el amor-seguro.

-Como quieras. No voy a obligar a un mocoso inmaduro-tomó asiento frente a el en la ventana-¿y bien? ¿Qué demonios te pone de tan mal humor? Porque dudo ser yo.

-Tuve una pelea con Alibaba-kun.

-¿Quién?

-¡Mi candidato!

-Ah si, el unicornio. Siempre se me olvida que existe. ¿Qué le viste?

-Es valiente, amable y se esfuerza más que nadie.

-Hakuryuu es más genial. Lastima que ese imbécil sea tan difícil de convencer. Pero caerá así tenga que obligarlo.

-¿Te gusta?-emitió con tranquilidad pero debe admitir que le pone de nervios.

-No, creí que te había quedado claro. Me encanta la carne tierna.

-Uh, que feo me dijiste.

-No empieces de delicado. Y con respecto al tipo ese no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que todo se arreglara. Ni el está tan tarado como para permanecer disgustado con una cosita sexy como tu. Eso si donde te meta mano lo castro, y pensándolo mejor voy ahora mismo a deshacerme de la competencia.

-Está saliendo con Sinbad-ojisan.

El mayor puso una expresión parecida a cuando te dan náuseas.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Es el cuerno en la berenjena? ¡Qué asco! Bueno, al menos se ven menos extraños que cuando andaba con la monja.

-¿Quién?

-Su perro faldero, ya sabes ese que le sigue a todos lados. Solían ser pareja. Hace tiempo le hacia una visita nocturna al rey idiota, y al pasar por la ventana ¡ungh! Olvidalo, no quiero dar detalles. Quedé hastiado.

-Solo espero que no juegue con Alibaba-kun, el no merece algo así.

-Si ocurre yo cobraré venganza. Le dejaré sin hijos y le daré su bestia a tu candidato en una charola de plata.

-Creí que no te agradaba.

-Me tiene sin cuidado. Lo haría solo por ti.

El pequeño se sonrojó y bajo la mirada.

-Judal-kun.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No podremos vernos más.

En un rápido movimiento el mayor se puso de pie y golpeó con el puño el umbral sobre la cabeza de su pareja colocando su rostro a centímetros del contrario.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo?-expresó casi sobre los labios de este.

-No podría, estoy muy enamorado.

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo varios motivos para no quedarme más en Sindria. Iré a estudiar a Magnostad.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del sacerdote.

-Es peligroso, no irás.

-¿Piensas obligarme?

-Tchi jamás haría contigo lo que la bruja me ha hecho a mi pero me lo pones difícil. Sin embargo te conozco y sé que de todos modos harás lo que se te pegue la gana.

-Lo siento.

-Si lo haces no vayas.

-Tengo que.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser dócil? Ah~ -suspiró si lo fueras serías aburrido. Me lleva no debí caer en tus trampas de seducción.

-¡Si no hice nada!

-Es que no te das cuenta. Tus ojos, labios, cuerpo, voz. Todo eleva la temperatura en mi. No dejo de pensar en que quiero poseerte. Marcarte como de mi propiedad, y sin embargo adoro tu sonrisa en libertad. Esta bien, supongo que al menos esta vez apoyaré tu decisión. Pero no le digas a nadie que eres un magi. Sabes lo que nos harían por conseguir un poco de nuestro poder-el menor asintío con la cabeza-para nosotros es complicado no emplear el rukh. Pero así lo notarán. Pídele a la vieja, es decir tu maestra que haga alguna herramienta mágica para bloquearlo, las haría yo pero no soy muy bueno y no quiero ponerte en peligro por mi estupidez.

-Gracias por preocuparte.

-Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, estoy jodido desde que me diste tu veneno.

-¿Mi qué...?-sus labios fueron aprisionados en un sensual beso.

-Ya te deje hablar lo suficiente. Ya sabes que nunca tengo mucho tiempo, y no nos veremos hasta quien sabe cuando. Así que por hoy quiero gozarte. Y me vale si estas en contra, estoy más que dispuesto a violarte.

-¿Enserio?

-Ah maldita sea, no.

El menor le cogió del cuello y se acercó a susurrar en su odio.

-Hagamos que sea una noche especial.

-¿Ves como eres tu el que empieza enano pervertido? Lo haremos a mi modo.

-Siempre es así, aún no se muy bien de que va el sexo pero me gusta aprender a tu lado-sonrió.

-Oh no, siempre soy considerado pero quiero que sea inolvidable. Y si te trauma muy tu problema, estas siendo muy injusto al preocuparme de esta manera.

-Lo lamento.

-Me fastidia lo mucho que dices esa frase, la próxima voy a morderte, y ya cállate que arruinas el momento.

El oráculo tenía una expresión tan infantil que casi le hizo carcajearse. Aladdin se puso de pie para acercarse a la cama pero fue tomado por el otro de la muñeca.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿Qué no haríamos el amor?

-Si, pero ya me aburrí, lo haremos aquí.

-¡¿En la ventana?!-sonrojado-¿y si alguien nos ve?

-¿Y el punto es?

-P-pero...

Sin duda Judal siempre le pone al limite, no es algo que haría con la personalidad tan centrada de la que es dueño pero su pareja le corrompe y pervierte a niveles insospechados, y sin embargo conserva la inocencia característica de su tierna edad. Asiente inseguro y con las piernas temblando a más no poder, siente que caerá pero el peli negro le atrapa con las propias rodeando su cintura.

-Será muy divertido-dijo este con voz melosa.

-Ummm...-un gemido más agudo de lo normal que solo provocó la risa del sacerdote.

Las manos del sol negro se deslizaron con maestría por el pequeño torso, retirando y lanzando muy lejos el chaleco. Con sus labios retiró el sarashi y amarró con el las manos del pequeño.

-¿Qué haces?-consternado y un tanto incómodo.

-Dije que sería distinto.

-Me asusta un poco.

-No es como que vaya a lastimarte. Puedes perdirme que me detenga, tengo autocontrol, pero no sabrás si te gusta si no lo intentas. Y pensándolo bien yo tampoco sé si me agrade. Es la primera vez que intento algo así, supongo que estoy imaginativo-sonrió.

Eso lleno de confianza al peli azulino que se dejó hacer. El oráculo extendió su cuerpo en dirección al cortinero para amarrarle ahí, agradecia que estuviese bien fijado porque así no tendría que preocuparse de que se les viniera encima. Hizo alarde de su flexibilidad acercando lo más que pudo su abdomen al rostro del pequeño con toda la mala intención de provocarle. Y vaya que lo consiguió porque este puso una cara tan tierna, como si se sintiera culpable de algo. El tono rojizo de sus mejillas estaba al máximo, el mayor lo notó y gozaba con ello. Bajó de nueva cuenta contemplando con deleite que su "víctima" respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Y si no es una ah buena idea?

-Nos detenemos y ya.

El sacerdote procedió a retirarle los pantalones sin el menor empacho. Se colocó entre sus piernas besando los muslos del pequeño con bastante lujuria recorriendo toda su longitud hasta el empeine.

-Son muy hermosas enano.

Este intentó cubrirse completamente avergonzado pero al estar atado de manos y con ellas en alto le fue imposible. Y es entonces que se dio cuenta del por qué lo había hecho.

-Eres malo Judal-kun-emitió un pequeño berrinche.

-Nah, no te enojes, solo siente.

Pasó una de las piernas del infante a un costado suyo mientras la otra sobre su hombro, el se inclino un poco para no forzarlo, tomó el tobillo que apuntaba hacia abajo y con la otra mano apretó un delicado pezón. Aladdin sintió el calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo, pero se negó rotundamente a darle el gusto al otro pues estaba molesto. Pero eso no hizo más que incitar a su pareja. Continuó jugando con su botón ayudado de su índice y pulgar, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza y tirando de el de vez en cuando. El pequeño estaba excitado, las lágrimas que amenazan con escapar de sus ojos lo confirman, pero aún está molesto, vaya fuerza de voluntad que tiene. En ese instante Judal cambia posición por sus labios y suspira sobre el, el diminuto corazón da un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados y casi se detiene pero nada. No logra su cometido. Fastidiarle se convierte entonces en su única intención, da una leve lamida, con ella estuvo en verdad cerca.

-Vaya que eres difícil.

-...

El niño sentía caliente todo su cuerpo, sus mejillas y oídos arden con intensidad, está bien seguro de que casi es flourescente, pero se resistirá lo más que pueda. El sacerdote altamente divertido rodea el botón con su boca, humedeciéndole con su aliento. Espera varios segundos, demasiados pero cuando se trata de "torturarle" tiene una condenada paciencia en verdad envidiable. Su amante comienza a ceder, es evidente en sus dulces labios que no dejan de temblar. Sin embargo es ahora Judal quien ya no soporta más y le chupa succionando con tierno salvajismo, una vez más solo el para combinar acciones diametralmente opuestas.

-Mmm...

El mayor entrecerró los ojos de manera amenazante, aunque claro el infante no podía verlo, lo logra porque lo hace, aumentó aún más la intensidad si es que algo así es posible, y total si no lo fuera encuentra la manera.

-¡AAAAAAHH!

Bien, ya perdió. Sintiéndose victorioso le deja en libertad solo para ir por el otro, repitiendo el procedimiento. Aladdin ya no esconde ni un poco los vergonzosos sonidos, se sabe derrotado y tampoco es que le importe tanto. Jamás imaginó que dicho sentimiento pudiera ser tan gratificante.

-Aaaaaah~ mmm ungh uoh...

Si, en definitiva Judal sabe lo que hace, y es un experto guiando porque siempre consigue que el pequeño haga y se deje hacer cuanto tiene en mente. El diminuto pecho sube y baja irregularmente, culpa de la excitación. Respira por la boca al verse imposibilitado de hacerlo con normalidad. Al notar la firmeza el mayor le deja en paz y alza el rostro para ver la bella cara sonrojada, centra toda atención en esa boquita de tentación y le besa, no era su intención pues sabe los problemas que tiene el pequeño para meter aire. Aladdin comienza a marearse y no tiene intenciones de perder el sentido pues bien podría aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad y jugar de quien sabe que retorcidas maneras, y si va a hacerlo por lo menos que este despierto. Es entonces que se arma de valor y muerde los labios del peli negro, primero con suavidad solo como aviso; pero los nervios le traicionaron obligandole a imprimir más fuerza.

-Eres muy interesante enano, pero no te das cuenta de que estas en mi poder.

-¿Eh?

Su miembro fue tomado con una mano por el oráculo, lo que le hizo pegar un brinco.

-Espera...

-O no, este es un juego de dos-sonrió.

El de ojos arándano colocó la mano libre en la punta y le frotó desesperadamente, a una velocidad que casi la hacia imperceptible.

-¡AAAAAA! ¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡JUDAL-KUUUN!

Sentía que se ahogaba con las palabras. Su intimidad es atacada sin un mínimo de consideración pero lo goza de una manera, que incluso suplica porque no se detenga nunca. Siente como esa parte de su anatomía palpita insistentemente y poco a poco va cobrando firmeza.

-¡Aahhh~!

Ya casi como un quejido lastimoso, su pareja se ha llevado toda la energía.

El sol negro está encantado con esa hermosura en sus manos, le toca de tal forma que pareciera tiene intención de acabarselo. Advierte que el líquido perlado comienza a salir y frunce el ceño, en definitiva no es algo que pueda desperdiciar, con lo rico que sabe. Baja la cabeza hasta tenerle en frente, a ello no recibe objeción alguna, al pequeño le dan vuelta todas las ideas, a duras penas recuerda en donde está. Así que Judal lo introduce en su boca haciendo leves presiones con sus labios. El oji cobalto convulcionó en éxtasis abriendo sus orbes en demasía, un poco de saliva escapaba por la comisura de sus labios. Ya no gritaba, cedió todo control en verdad encantado.

El mayor le succionó magistralmente y poco después ese exquisito sabor inundó su boca para luego pasarlo por su garganta como si fuera una bendición. Encaró a su amante pero estaba en blanco, no reaccionaba ni un poco. Cuestión de minutos para que lo haga, solo espera que no sean demasiados porque ya está al límite.

« _-Me lleva. Si seré imbécil. No debería jugar de esta manera si ya se que no lo aguanta. Pero tampoco es que pueda evitarlo. Me excita la manera en que se deshace en mis manos. Siempre lucha pero termina entregándose a mi, y aún si no lo entiendes soy todo tuyo enano. Quiero disfrutar cada centímetro de ti, llegar hasta el fondo de tu alma. Te amo tanto, me siento estúpido pero a tu lado no me parece que sea algo malo. Me encantaría compartir mi alma con la tuya y fusionarla, para ser un solo individuo. Es una pena que sea imposible, pero nunca dejaré de intentar.»_

-Mmm...¿Judal-kun? Ah, lo siento me desmayé.

-No exactamente, pero no le des importancia.

-¿Me vas a desatar?

-¿Estas loco? Todavía falto yo.

-Creí que lo harías mientras no estaba conciente.

-¡Que cerdo! Claro que no, aún si no lo notas te respeto. Si lo hiciera cuando no puedes oponerte no sería distinto de violarte.

-Es que...si eres tu...creo que estaría bien.-desvió la mirada.

-Si que te has vuelto masoquista. Y me haces caer aún más en la depravación.

-¡Ah pero yo no...!

-Ah no, ahora te haces responsable.

El mayor metió sus dedos en su propia boca y les humecto dando un espectáculo en verdad cachondo al contrario que una vez volvió a ponerle atención se vio obligado a girar el rostro aún más avergonzado. Y es que la sola existencia de Judal es tan sugerente que sus acciones a la hora del sexo simplemente no tienen nombre. Tocó delicadamente la entrada de su compañero, posee una suavidad que le recuerda a la más fina seda. No, ni la mejor tiene semejante delicadeza, les contrae y expande para dilatar al pequeño y en cuanto lo considera propio retira su mano para colocar apenas la punta de su intimidad. Los profundos ojos azules le miraban expectantes.

-¿No tienes miedo?

-No. Me gusta sentirte en mi interior. Mmm ¿cómo explicarlo? Como si pudieras entenderlo todo de mi-sonrió deslumbrante.

-¿Ah si? Pues haré que incluso leas mi mente.

-¿Y cómo lo...? Aaaaaaaaahhh~.

El perverso muchacho le penetró hasta el fondo, luego de ello se dobló sobre si mismo dejando caer todo su peso sobre el pequeño.

-Ah ah ah ¿J-Judal-kun?-sin respuesta-¿Judal-kun?-igual, el sacerdote se ganó una inocente sonrisa-creo que le ocurrió lo que a mi el otro día.

Aladdin tiene toda la razón, su sonrisa fue como un potente catalizador que le hizo ser un bruto, irónicamente la consecuencia fue para si mismo. El peli azul comienza a ponerse pálido. No es del todo lindo que haya perdido el sentido estando en su interior. Ahora se siente como todo un abusivo cuando fue el otro quien casi se mata de excitación, mueve su torso para despertarle pues sus manos continúan atadas, pero dicha acción resulta contraproducente, pues el sacerdote hace un movimiento hacia atrás y vuelve a caer sobre el penetrandole de nueva cuenta. Lo que hizo sonrojar aún más al pequeño y quedarse estático. Pues no quiere abusar de su condición. Pasan algunos minutos y comienza a entrarle el sueño. Ha sido demasiada actividad física, sus ojitos comienzan a cerrarse de a poco.

-Ah~ -emitió el otro con su característico tono ronco fastidiado-que imbécil soy.

-¿Estas bien?

-No de la cabeza, eso es seguro. Al menos me siento como nuevo. Preparate enano que voy con todo.

Y vaya que cumplió. Ahora con el segundo aire en pleno auge le embistió con una facilidad que daba a entender que el pequeño no le pesaba para nada. Entraba y salía en un vaiven lujurioso y candente que simulaba un baile cuya música eran esos tiernos gemidos de su compañero. Si, se complementan a la perfección. Aladdin "canta" mientras el "danza" con el sensual movimiento de su cadera que dirige al otro. Está bien seguro que más tarde sentirá un dolor de muerte que bien podría impedirle el caminar con normalidad y aún así no tiene la voluntad para contenerse ni un poco. El peli azulino se siente tan lleno de el, literalmente. Con su pequeño cuerpo la virilidad ajena apenas si entra en su totalidad. Siendo algo increíble, como si estuviesen hechos a medida. Pero la fuerza cada vez mayor le hace creer que puede partirle a la mitad y no se queja. Si quiere destrozarlo que lo haga y el aceptará todo gustoso. La habitación se llena de suspiros, esta vez de ambos. No saben cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero ha sido el suficiente para que incluso el peli negro esté en las últimas, no así su hombría que parece tener vida y voluntad propia. Sus cuerpos brillan debido al sudor que les adorna cual si fueran gemas. La entrada de Aladdin se contrajo ligeramente y por fortuna y con ello apretó deliciosamente al otro que dejó salir el elixir de la vida inundando el interior. Un gemido a coro y luego respiraciones profundas de los jóvenes que intentaban reponerse. El más alto colocó apropiadamente su ropa pues estaba de por si casi en su lugar. Y se estiró nuevamente para desatar las manos de su amante sonriendo satisfecho al corroborar que no había marca alguna en su inmaculada piel. Besó sus muñecas y le cargó para colocarle en la cama. Como pudo fue por su ropa y le vistió. Se acomodó a su lado y le tomó en sus brazos.

-¿No te castigaran si no vuelves?

-Las reuniones de Al Thamen suelen durar un par de días y la realeza cree que estoy en medio de un entrenamiento. El crimen perfecto.

-Eres perverso.

-Como si no lo supieras ya. Además quiero pasar hasta el último instante contigo. No nos veremos en mucho tiempo. La barrera de Magnostad es muy buena. Puedo destruirla pero se darán cuenta. No es como la de la vieja de Sindria.

-¿Me esperarás?

-No.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo?

-Como si fuera por la vida tirándome al primero que se me ponga en frente. Pero la paciencia no es mi fuerte. Encontraré la manera de infiltrarme. Además parece que el imperio tiene interés en ellos. Debes cuidarte mucho, no te perdonaré si mueres.

-Lo prometo.

Fué la última conversación que tuvieron, se quedaron dormidos poco después. Y por la mañana cuando Aladdin despertó Judal ya se había marchado, seguro tenía prisa aunque diga lo contrario, y aún así tuvo el detalle de dejar otra rosa de hielo. Tan detallada esta vez que hasta espinas tenía.

-Has mejorado tu magia, no puedo quedarme atrás.

Ya sea de una u otra manera el sacerdote siempre termina por inspirarlo.

...

En el imperio Kou.

El magi levita molesto por el jardín y entra a su habitación por la ventana. Va al baño y lava su cara para mitigar un poco el sueño que amenaza con hacerle dormir para siempre. Luego sale en busca de alimento para posteriormente dar vueltas sin oficio ni beneficio y echarse en la cama para descansar ya que la organización aún no daba muestras de necesitarle o por lo menos estar cerca. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, seguro que esta vez no tiene pesadillas, pues el aroma de Aladdin está presente nítidamente sobre su piel.

Ha quedado boca abajo para esconder la sonrisa que esta vez por voluntad le es imposible.

« _-Te amo Aladdin.»_

...

En la oficina de la maga de agua.

-Ya veo, irás a estudiar a Magnostad. Tardaré un poco pero confía en que tendré lista la herramienta mágica que me pediste.

-¡Gracias Yam-san eres la mejor!

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto.

-No es que me guste ser indiscreta. Pero me pareció extraño verte volar dentro del palacio...¿no puedes caminar? ¿Te has lastimado?

El niño se puso de todos colores. Pues si que ha salido un poco mayugado pero no por razones que pueda andar ventilando de buenas a primeras.

-A-algo así. Me duele la cadera.

« _-También ahí, ¿pero cómo se lo explico? Y todo porque me emocioné un poquito con Judal-kun»_

-Pues si no te parece un atrevimiento puedo sanarte con mi magia.

-¿Enserio?

-Si.

-¡Genial!

-¿Es todo lo que te duele?

-Ah...y el trasero.

-Pues, ¿qué estuviste haciendo?

-Me caí por las escaleras de sentón.

-¡Aladdin-kun ten más cuidado!

-¡Lo siento!

-¡Deja de pedir perdón por todo!

-¡Si señora!

Minutos después le dio las gracias por la ayuda y se pusieron a practicar magia con expresión melancolica. Pues están seguros de que es la última lección.

...

Una semana después llegó el día de la partida. Estaban en el puerto del reino del eterno verano ante una enorme embarcación. Sinbad les ha dado dinero suficiente para su viaje y a modo de agradecimiento por las misiones que realizaron durante su estadía.

La peli aqua cogió al pequeño de las manos entregando le herramienta solicitada y explicandole la manera en que debía usarla.

-Estas a tiempo de arrepentirte.

-No puedo, es algo que debo hacer.

-Entonces cuídate mucho-le dio otro artefacto.

-¿Qué es?

-Sirve para comunicarse. Si tienes problemas iré para ayudarte sin duda. Solo introduce un poco de magoi para que podamos hablar-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-no te esfuerzes demasiado.

-Gracias Yam-san, siempre serás mi primer maestra.

-Y tu mi alumno favorito aunque seas un mocoso pervertido-rieron por ello.

Entabló conversación con los demás generales para terminar frente a Sinbad. Aún se siente incómodo en su presencia pero al menos parece comportarse con normalidad.

-Ah~ -suspira pesadamente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me hubiera gustado arreglar las cosas con Alibaba-kun antes de irme.

-¿Eh? ¿No te lo dijo?

-¿Decirme qué?

-Bueno...

Luego de algunos comentarios más Aladdin, Hakuryuu y Morgiana subieron al barco para partir a su destino.

-¡Cuidense mucho!-agitaba la mano la octava princesa que aún se quedará unos días para volver a Rakushou.

Los jóvenes miran con un poco de melancolía desde la proa. Aunque el peli azulino se despide con esa maravillosa sonrisa de toda la vida. Detrás de ellos, escondido entre las sombras. Asechando y esperando la oportunidad perfecta...el esgrimista. Que con el pasar de los días más dificultad encontró para arreglar el malentendido. Estaba tan concentrado en ello que ni de Sinbad se despidió como se debe sino hasta segundos antes de abordar, con un beso, una sonrisa y nada más. Si, todo bien dudoso.

« _-Esta vez no puedo darme el lujo de equivocarme. Todo debe salir bien porque pasará mucho tiempo antes de poder verlo.»_

Entró a un camarote y tomó asiento en la cama. Adquiriendo una pose interesante, al menos a opinión suya. Su corazón latía con velocidad atroz, queriendo provocarle un infarto. Advirtió esas suaves pisadas de esos lindos piececitos descalzos. Por alguna razón aguanto la respiración y miró la puerta.

-¡Wow es genial!-el magi.

«-¿ _Eh?»_ -se preguntó consternado, la voz suena en el cuatro situado al lado-«-¡ _Me equivoqué!»_ -se puso en pie con intención de saludarles pero luego de repasar varios escenarios en su mente se percato de que no podría hacerlo así como así.

Volvió al lecho y se arrodillo pegando odio a la pared para encontrar el instante perfecto. Es decir cuando le echaran en falta.

-¡Oh hamacas! Nunca antes he usado-el niño.

-Son para evitar el mareo-el príncipe.

-Oh.-de un segundo al otro el infante se puso serio.

-¿Ocurre algo Aladdin-dono?

-¿No sienten como que nos falta algo?-la expresión del rubio era de emoción.

-Ahora que lo mencionan, también tengo esa impresión-la fanalis.

-A...-el niño conocedor de la respuesta.

-¡A...!-el par.

El dueño de Amón no cabía de la felicidad.

-¡Almorzar!-sentenció por fin el peli azul.

-Traje comida preparada por mi.

-¡Wow eres genial onisan!

 _«-¡Que wow ni que nada! ¿Y yo?»_

El oji miel estaba furioso, casi golpeaba la pared, los chicos comenzaron a comer como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

-Pero ya enserio-el azabache- ¿qué piensan de esa persona?

-¿Eh?-al unísono.

-Ya saben Alibaba-dono, parece que le tienes mucho cariño Aladdin-dono, han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, ¿o no?

-Mmm-miró con apatía una bola de arroz en sus manos-supongo.

« _-¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo?»_ -el ex príncipe pasmado.

-Ja ja ja-con desinterés-pues creo que comienzo a darme cuenta de algunas cosas.

-¿Como qué?

-Pues cuando vamos a esos sitios donde hay onesan muy amables, yo siempre me divierto en su compañía-al tiempo que se restriega en sus pechos-mientras el mira tras algún pilar chupando su dedo con expresión rencorosa.

-¡Ah...eso se debe a que...!-cruzó sus manos como en una plegaria y miró con pena al pequeño-no tiene suerte con las chicas.

-No lo tiene-afirmando los otros dos.

« _-¡Eres un desgraciado Hakuryuu!»_ -la sangre le hirvió a tal punto que casi se convierte en mermelada.

-Yo también he tenido momentos extraños con Alibaba-san.

-Cuentanos Mor-san.

-Bueno, una vez entre a su cuarto y le encontré con el trasero al descubierto. Como si esperara algo.

-¡Aaaaa! ¡Que horror!-el pequeño.

« _-¿Acaso Alibaba-kun quería que lo atacara? ¡Ni Judal-kun ha sido tan directo! Creo... ¿O estaba tan desesperado que le daba igual quien fuera?»_

-¡Es imperdonable! ¡Solo un patán le haría algo así a Morgiana-dono!-golpeaba con intensidad el suelo.

Luego de ese comentario vinieron más que tachaban de enfermo sexual al rubio que herido en su amor propio, confianza y sentimientos se tiro melodramáticamente, sumido en su pesar. Fue justo entonces que tres sombras se asomaron a la puerta, dos con una sonrisa cómplice.

Una vez se hubo recuperado, más o menos le llevaron a la habitación del trío. Sin embargo se negaba a decir algo y no paraba de llorar.

-Discúlpame Alibaba-kun. Es solo que ojisan nos dijo que estabas aquí y quisimos hacer una pequeña broma.

-Así es-el peligro que reía a sus cosquillas-además para ser un hombre son demasiadas lágrimas.

-¿Y quién lo dice? Mocoso chillón. ¡¿Quieres pelear?!

-Por eso no tiene suerte con las chicas-dijo "disimulamente" para que le escuchase.

-Bien te lo buscaste-se recargo en el piso con intención de pararse y arremangó su ropaje.

-Tranquilo Alibaba-kun, solo estábamos jugando-se interpuso en su camino-¿no es así Mor-san?

-Lo mío pasó en realidad.

-Ugh-el magi quedó mudo de la impresión.

Morgiana seria como toda la vida y Hakuryuu pasmado como pocas veces en la vida.

Los dos mayores pelearon un rato, luego se contentaron y terminaron hablando de sus planes a futuro.

-Así que irás a Reim para convertirte en gladiador-el más joven.

-Ya he tomado una decisión no puedo ir detrás de ti todo el tiempo. Es necesario madurar.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Alibaba-kun.

-También...

-¿Si?

-Olvidemos lo que pasó, ¿quieres? Te pido perdón por lo que dije. No fue culpa tuya, y...pues bueno...tengo una relación con Sinbad.

-Muchas felicidades Alibaba-kun, espero que te haga tan feliz como lo soy con Judal-kun.

-Yo también.

Los otros dos no dijeron nada pues sentían que a pesar de hacerlo público era un asunto concerniente solo a ellos, pero sin duda tenían una opinión al respecto.

El trayecto continuó, pasaron varias aventuras pues incluso se vieron en la necesidad de derrotar a uno que otro monstruo del mar que les atacó. Alibaba y Hakuryuu hablaban con naturalidad, más que nada porque el rubio quería detalles acerca del equipo djinn contrario.

Ahora miran con algo de nostalgia el inmenso océano.

-Pronto llegaremos-el de orbes miel.

-Cada quien tomará su camino pero aún seremos amigos-el hijo de Solomon con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que si!-se giró su candidato para mirarle.

-¡Cuidado Alibaba-kun!

El infante alcanzó a poner un borg y con ello protegerle de una gran bola de fuego.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-el poseedor del djinn de llamas.

-Oh, parece que tenemos a alguien muy interesante por aquí-un chico de mirada amenazante-¡tomen todo lo que quieran chicos!

-¡Si señor!

Varios sujetos les abordaron y rodearon en cuestión de segundos. Lo peor de todo es que tenían curiosas herramientas mágicas, en verdad poderosas y de un tipo que nunca habían visto. Sin embargo no fueron complicados oponentes para dos conquistadores de celdas, una fanalis y un magi. Optaron por huir, aunque el dueño de Zagan les colocó una semilla alimentada de su magoi en un descuido. Pasadas un par de horas llegaron al puerto. Pero el grupo se sorprendió al ver las malas condiciones de este, tan decaído, abandonado, ¿siempre fue así?

-¡Por favor salven a mi hijo!-una mujer suplicaba a uno de los soldados.

-Ya le dije que tenemos las manos atadas.

-¡No es posible! ¡Esos piratas se han llevado a casi todos los niños!

-¡Ya le dije que no podemos hacer nada! ¡Nos superan en número!

-¡Si fuera descendiente de alguien rico y poderoso no lo dudarían!

-¡Entienda no arriesgare a mis soldados por niños de los barrios pobres!

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

-Pagamos impuestos-dijo un señor.

Pero el guardia hizo oídos sordos y se giró para retirarse.

-¿Qué ocurre?-el dueño de Amón.

-Se han llevado a nuestros hijos y nadie tiene intención de hacer algo al respecto.

-No volveremos a verlos.-lloraba una señora.

-No se preocupe, ire a rescatarlos-sonrió y le tomó de los hombros para inspirarle confianza.

-¿Con qué autoridad se meten en asuntos ajenos?-el militar.

-Lo haremos en nombre de Sindria.

El sujeto pasó saliva y le miró sorprendido. Alibaba no estaba muy a gusto haciendo alarde del poder de otro, pero ya que no es príncipe de Balbad no cuenta con autoridad política alguna.

-El asunto ahora es ¿cómo les encontraremos?

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso.-el cuarto príncipe-les puse una semilla que contiene mi magoi, siguiendo su energía puedo llegar a ellos.

-Vaya, no sabía que podías hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Oh, ¿es que acaso eres incapaz?-con expresión de burla.

-¡Ya deja de molestar! Ah, da igual enseguida voy.

-Yo también-el magi.

-Y yo-la pelirroja.

-Les acompaño, con tu torpeza los pondrás a todos en peligro.

El mayor le miró desconfiado pero igual se pusieron en marcha ante el agradecimiento de los pueblerinos. Volvieron a subir al barco que les llevaría a la dirección indicada por el peli negro.

-Lamento abusar de su hospitalidad-el dueño de Amón al capitán.

-Nada de eso, su majestad me dio la indicación de que le apoyara en cuanto pudiera, además lo hacen por una buena causa.

El chico sonrió y continuaron en silencio hasta llegar a su destino.

-Temo que hasta aquí puedo llevarles. Es un islote que no parece tener entrada directa, supongo que alguna bajo agua.

-Ya han hecho demasiado ojisan, a partir de aquí me encargó yo-deshizo su turbante y animó a sus compañeros para subir-¡volvemos en un rato!-con gesto alegre.

No tardaron nada en llegar y bajaron de manera imponente justo en medio de la fortaleza.

-¡Nos invaden!-gritó uno de ellos.

-¡Harl-harl!-ataque simultáneo de por lo menos siete armas, pero que no causó efecto alguno en los jóvenes.

-¡Vamos por esos niños!-el rubio.

-¡Si!-el peli negro y la chica.

Llegó un momento en que los dos mayores nada hacían, pues la fanalis se bastó para derrotar a cuanto enemigo se les puso enfrente, y a los que no también pues les dio cazería. El hijo de Hakutoku perdió color en su rostro al escuchar gemidos, lamentos e incluso suplicas provenientes de la guarida.

-¡Esa es mi Morgiana!-el oji miel emocionado.

Al poco estaba la joven con dos infelices en las manos cual si fueran costales.

-Uh, Morgiana-dono es demasiado fuerte.

-¡¿Verdad?! No tuvimos que hacer gran esfuerzo.

-¿Es algo para presumir? Me siento como un inútil encajoso.

-¿Y tú qué piensas Aladdin?-miró a su alrededor pero no le halló-¿Aladdin...?

...

Momentos antes.

Uno de los muchos niños en el lugar y que se encuentra bajo el influjo de su líder corrió para avisar que estaban siendo atacados.

Una mujer de perversa sonrisa se puso de pie despidiendose cordialmente de sus "hijos" para echarle una mirada a sus invitados. Fue entonces que a lo lejos y sin que nadie pudiera advertir su presencia se encontró con el más bello ser de la creación. Un niño tan hermoso que bien podría hacerle volver al mundo de la venta de esclavos con magnificencia. Ha encontrado sin duda la mejor mercancía: Aladdin.

Si le comercializa obtendrá grandes ganancias. Las suficientes para dejar de robar y verse atada a los mocosos que no dejan de sonreír y le hacen sentir enferma.

-Mi pequeño Olba-con esa maternal expresión hipócrita tan característica en ella.

-¿Qué sucede Aum Madaura?

-Necesito un favor.

-¿Si?

-Quiero proteger a ese niño del grupo de bandidos que le acompañan. Pero necesitaré tu ayuda.

-¡Cuenta conmigo!-emocionado.

Idearon un plan en el que les tomarían por sorpresa. Que fue justo ese ataque que les envolvió en llamas, Aladdin cubrió a sus amigos con ayuda de su borg. Como siempre se preocupa más por otros que de si mismo, de esa manera la peli púrpura lanzó un hechizo con una herramienta mágica que posee, una que les induce visiones, y que en este caso le provocó el sueño. El niño fue incapaz de defenderse a tiempo y cayó hacía atrás sin que ninguno de sus amigos pudiera advertirlo. Olba le cogió en sus brazos rápidamente para desaparecer del lugar, ante la satisfacción de su "madre" que le felicito por tan buen desempeño.

...

En una celda.

Luego de perder su lugar como comerciante de esclavos, Madaura se escondió del mundo conservando algunas cosas que podrían servirle. Quizá simple apego al estilo de vida que antes poseia. A lo mejor previsión del futuro. Pero lo que haya sido lo agradece. Encadena a su víctima de las muñecas y le deja dormido en lo que ella sube a fingir que nada pasa. Camina por los corredores llena de felicidad.

« _-Aún si todo sale mal tengo un seguro. El sitio donde le encerré no es visible. Era mi guarida por si algún día algún poderoso país nos encontraba. Es momento de jugar con esos niños. Es una ventaja que sean del tipo que puede controlar mi magia. Aún si me derrotan podré escapar creando una distracción y se nota que caen en ellas con facilidad. He capturado tan facilmente a ese pequeño que hasta da miedo.»_

Su expresión se tornó aún más grotesca.

-No tengo ni idea de los planes que tenías en mente, pero definitivamente no regresaras. A partir de hoy has desaparecido para el resto del mundo...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno, antes que nada. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta he tardado en actualizar no solo este fic, sino todos los que escribo. Pero la razón no está en mi. Con el año nuevo llegó una situación a la zona en donde vivo. No quiero hablar mucho de ello, pero si les diré que se ha vuelto peligroso ir incluso a un cyber. Como ya les he comentado no tengo computadora, y escribo en el móvil pero no puedo actualizar desde ahí. Por lo que en lo que se arreglan los problemas (rezo por que lo hagan) tardaré en actualizar. Pues no quiero arriesgarme ni al móvil que es el único medio por el cual puedo escribir. Pero como verán no paro de hacerlo, así que hoy tienen varias actualizaciones en las paginas en que publico. Gracias por su apoyo y no piensen que olvidé magi, es mi vida! Nos vemos la próxima, espero con el alma sea pronto! Que necesito seguir compartiendo lo que hago. Los quiero mucho, besos :).**

 **Ah si. Por otro lado, amo a Aladdin, pero como que ya le agarré gusto a su sufrimiento y no sé porque. Me corrompe! En fin, ahora si nos vemos la próxima!**


	10. Sin darse cuenta se ha hundido un poco

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10 Sin darse cuenta se ha hundido** **un poco más.**

 **.**

-¿Aladdin?-el rubio miraba confundido en todas direcciones.

-Quizá se aburrió de ti y se fue-el oji celeste.

-¡Ah como molestas! El es un buen amigo.

-Imagino que no es como otros.

-Creí que los problemas entre nosotros habían quedado atrás.

-Así fue.

-Entonces, ¿cómo explicas tu actitud?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-¡Hakuryuu!

-Alibaba-san-la fanalis que ha bajado con ellos.

-¡¿Qué?! L-lo siento...es solo que...

-Hakuryuu-san solo quiere que te relajes.

-Pues que manera tan extraña tiene de conseguirlo. Estoy preocupado Aladdin no parece estar aquí.

-Puedo buscarle con ayuda de mi olfato.

-¡Wow era de esperar de ti!

-¡Eres un patán Alibaba-dono!

-No le hagas caso. Cuento con tu ayuda Morgiana.

La chica asintió decidida y les guió al interior de la guarida. El sitio es húmedo y oscuro, increíble pensar que alguien pueda vivir ahí sin pescar un resfriado cuando menos.

-Sean precavidos-el azabache-no sabemos si aún hay enemigos.

El par movió afirmativamente la cabeza sin emitir sonido alguno para no ser detectados. Caminaban con externa precaución, al punto que poco les faltaba para aguantar la respiración.

-Aladdin-el rubio en voz baja.

-Alibaba-dono.

Le reclamaba volteando en su dirección sin embargo fue capaz de sentir un aura asesina a su espalda, atacó por instinto con su lanza reaccionando a tiempo para darle en lugar de ello un puñetazo. Estaba anonadado.

-Solo son niños.

-Pero sus ojos-el esgrimista.

Tal como lo señalara, los pequeños no tendrían más de diez años y estaban más que dispuestos a privarles de la vida. Lo peor es que no era el único y detrás de este llegaron más, muchos más.

-¿Qué hacemos Alibaba-san?-este le contemplaba indeciso.

-Nos guste o no tendremos que enfrentarlos-el otro joven.

-¡¿Estas loco?! Podríamos herirlos.

-¡Lo harán ellos si no nos defendemos! ¡¿Acaso piensas abandonar a Aladdin-dono?!

-Yo...-tuvo que esquivar a una niña que casi le apuñaló y giró para repetir el ataque-maldición-mordió su labio frustrado.

Lo entendía, claro que lo hacia. En esa situación es claro que tienen pocas opciones. Tuvieron que atacarles, y si bien Morgiana y Alibaba lo hacían cuidadosamente sacándolos de combate, el príncipe de Kou parecía un poco más desesperado.

-¡Hakuryuu! ¡No es necesario utilizar tanta fuerza!

-Siento no tener tu habilidad, ¿de acuerdo? Tu tienes tus métodos yo los míos.

Le dio la espalda al tiempo que continuaba con los ataques.

« _-Actúa extraño desde que platicó con Aladdin en el barco. ¿Por qué? Creí que éramos amigos, que nos teníamos confianza. No es momento de dudar. Si no le encontramos rápido...no quiero ni imaginar. Podría estar asustado o lastimado.»_

La segunda opción le lleno de angustia por lo que aceleró las estocadas llegando a ser ligeramente tosco con sus pobres contrincantes, lo que le llenó de culpabilidad. La fanalis no estaba mejor e incluso Hakuryuu estaba alterado. Pelear contra niños es mucho más difícil y peligroso de lo que hubieran podido imaginar.

-No lastimen a Madaura-una castaña que temblaba empuñando una daga.

-¡No se lleven a mamá!-otro de ellos.

-¡A mamá! ¡A mamá! ¡A mamá!-se convirtió en un perturbador coro segundos después.

El sudor perlaba la frente de los alterados invasores que retrocedían hasta quedar de espaldas recargados entre si.

-Alibaba-san-la peliroja buscando guía.

-No tenemos otra opción. Estos niños han sido manipulados. Debemos liberarles.

-¿Aún si resultan severamente heridos?

-Hay que evitarlo en lo posible. Pero no creo que nos den oportunidad alguna.

-Mmm...

Aún si lo dijo la duda estaba bastante arraigada en su subconsciente. Así que fue el dueño de Zagan quien tomó la iniciativa. Debía salir de ahí a como diera lugar, aún hay muchos pendientes en su vida como para desperdiciarla. Debe confesar su amor a Kouen e iniciar la guerra que partirá al imperio.

« _-¿Eh? Ahora que lo pienso. Dudo que Kouen-dono se ponga de mi lado. ¿Se convertirá en mi enemigo? No quiero, lo amo pero...no es momento de ser negativo. Seguro encuentro la manera de explicarle las cosas. Nada me haría más feliz que el hecho de que se convierta en mi aliado...¿ah? ¿aliado? ¿contra quién? ¿por qué desde que Aladdin-dono mencionó a mi madre me siento tan perturbado? Como si me faltara algo. ¿Desde cuándo no tengo contacto con ella? Desde que tengo memoria la evito. ¿Me hizo algo? ¿O ha sido culpa mía?»_

-¡Hakuryuu-san!-le alertó.

De no haber sido por la chica, estarían ahora ante una tragedia.

-¡Concentrate!-el dueño de Amón.

El menor se giró molesto para continuar con la batalla. No podía creerse el que fuera tan estúpido. Es una situación de vida o muerte y va distrayéndose con otras cuestiones. Más tarde podrá buscar la respuesta a esas preguntas que carcomen su alma.

...

En el sitio donde mantienen cautivo al pequeño.

Este abre lentamente los ojos y mira a su alrededor.

« _-¿En dónde estoy? Creo que me quedé dormido.»_

-¡Alibaba-kun!

Intentó ponerse de pie pero pronto notó las cadenas que le sujetaban por las muñecas lo que le hizo enojar. Solo hay una persona en el mundo al que le permitiría algo así y eso considerando que le agarrara con la guardia baja como sucedió la última vez. Acción que le sacó una sonrisa aún en tan precaria situación.

« _-Judal-kun es muy travieso. Pero amo esa parte tan tierna de su personalidad. ¿En verdad lo es o me estoy confundiendo? ¿Le estoy cediendo demasiado poder sobre mi? Bueno, tampoco es que pueda hacer algo al respecto estoy muy enamorado. Debo salir de aquí si quiero verlo otra vez.»_

Bajó la mirada aliviado al percatarse de que su confiable amigo continuaba en su sitio o al menos el mediador que solía morar. No importa si Ugo ya no está más a su lado. Vive y es lo que importa. Pero esa flauta es la muestra del gran vínculo que tienen. Su bastón no está por ningún sitio así que tendrá que hacer uso de ella. Si tan solo pudiera tomarla.

« _-¿Cómo la acerco?»_

Contorcionó su cuerpo para ver si podía agarrarla o tirarla al suelo para cogerla de alguna manera y llevarla a su mano, pero luego de siete intentos lo dejó por la paz al considerar imposible la tarea.

« _-Resulta más sencillo con Judal-kun.»_

Se sonrojó al recordar las noches de pasión que ha tenido a su lado. Sin embargo tanto movimiento le hizo notar que el grillete le quedaba ligeramente grande. Era cuestión de encontrar la forma de escabullirse. Meditaba en ello hasta que advirtió el rukh a su alrededor revoloteando violentamente.

« _-¿Por qué...»_

El enfrentamiento en la guarida le vino a la memoria. Y lo entendió, parece que la situación está resultando más complicada de lo que esperaban. Sus amigos necesitan ayuda. No puede darse el lujo de desperdiciar más tiempo. Jaló bruscamente la muñeca derecha provocando que sangrara. Apretó ojos y labios estando a nada de gritar por el intenso dolor. Pero se decía a si mismo que si su novio estuviera cerca no le mostraría su lado patético. Así que desoyó su lamento y continuó, luego de algunos minutos escuchó algo quebrarse.

-Ungh...

No pudo contener un quejido, era ciertamente imposible escapar ya que se había fracturado la muñeca, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

« _-No puedo rendirme. No cuando estoy tan cerca.»_

Para fortuna suya, el sufrimiento tuvo recompensa y gracias a ese movimiento consiguió liberar la mano que punzó horrores al no tener soporte. Las mariposas doradas se posaron con dulzura curando casi de inmediato.

-Muchas gracias-sonrió.

Una vez se sintió mejor agarró por fin la flauta y rompió el grillete. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Debía llegar cuanto antes con ellos.

...

La fanalis y los dos príncipes recorrían el laberinto que es la guarida con increíble velocidad. En primera porque debían encontrar al pequeño y también ansiaban olvidar lo que se vieron forzados a hacer. Si bien no acabaron con la vida de nadie, muchos resultaron severamente lastimados. Alguien de tan corta edad no debería presenciar cosas así. Se supone que coman dulces, reciban juguetes y caricias de sus padres. Entonces pensaron en el magi. ¿Por cuántas cosas ha tenido que pasar? Es increíble que no haya perdido la sonrisa.

-¡Aaaaaaa!

Un grito del rubio que iba hasta adelante y que había torpezado con algo, rodando por el suelo y aplastando lo que parecía ser:

-¡¿Aladdin-dono?!

-¡Ungh! Pesas mucho Alibaba-kun.

-¡Lo siento!-se apartó con un brinquito para levantarse y ofrecer su mano al peli azulino que la cogió con confianza.

-¿En dónde estabas?

-Buscando al líder pero me perdí-sonrió.

-No fue prudente. Estamos juntos en esto. Pero me alegra saber que no te ha pasado nada-su candidato.

-¿En verdad estas bien?-la peliroja.

-Sip.

« _-Dudo que sea mi imaginación. Huele a sangre. ¿Acaso se hirió? ¿Por qué tiene el mal hábito de ocultar las cosas? Pareciera que no considera que somos sus amigos. Me frustra un poco pero supongo que por ahora lo dejare pasar. No quiero otra pelea entre Alibaba-san y él. Hakuryuu-san parece compartir mi opinión porque se ve aún más serio. Me da la impresión de que está enojado, ¿por qué?»_

La chica hizo presión en su pierna rompiendo parte del suelo y llamado la atención del trío.

-¿S-sucede algo Morgiana?

-Jum.

El único comentario para pasarles de largo en busca de la líder. Entiende que está siendo infantil. Pero con esos mentirosos es lo justo. Está dispuesta a pagarles con la misma moneda. Bueno, al menos hasta que logre calmarse, y siendo ella tan centrada ocurrirá más temprano que tarde.

En algún punto de la caminata el ex príncipe se colgó del hombro de su familiar para picar su mejilla con la mano libre.

\- A ver, ¿quién va a perdonar lo que sea que la haya ofendido?

Ciertamente el chico es irritante pero tampoco es que entienda mucho las indirectas...o lo que se le diga de frente. Suspiró y sonrió apenas.

-No hay problema, ¿Satisfecho Alibaba-san?

-¡Si!

El magi les observa divertido. Hasta parece que se les ha olvidado el peligro. Es esa la gran virtud de su candidato. Razón de que le apoye tanto. Porque es como el gran sol que cubre a todos con su gentileza y calidez. El hombre al que desea llevar a la cima del mundo, y por ello ha sacrificado la relación con su pareja. Duele porque le extraña pero tampoco es como que pueda ignorar el deber que tiene como magi. Porque ha sido testigo de la destrucción de un mundo por los conflictos a los que lleva la falta de comunicación. Porque no quiere un futuro así para los amigos que aprecia ni para el hombre que ama. Entran a varias "habitaciones" revisando a conciencia cada una en caso de que alguien se estuviese ocultado.

-¡Ey Aladdin!-le llamaba el de orbes dorados con gran sonrisa-mira que me encontré.

Le dió su bastón al pequeño que lo cogió cariñosamente entre sus brazos pues al igual que su flauta es un gran tesoro que le dejó Baba. Con el ánimo a todo lo que da continuaron con la búsqueda hasta llegar a un enorme salón en el que se adentraron con cautela. Apenas pusieron un pie ahí fueron atacados por múltiples herramientas mágicas, siendo protegidos por el borg del infante que está vez también le cubrió a él. No volverían a sorprenderle. Es del tipo de persona que aprende de sus errores.

-Bienvenidos mis pequeños invitados-la peli púrpura quién veía con cierto recelo a su víctima que ahora está libre.

-¡No seas hipócrita! ¡Deja en libertad a estos niños!-el esgrimista.

-No puedo. Han sido maltratados por sus familias. Yo les salvé y ahora soy su madre.

-Eso no fue lo que dijeron en el puerto-inseguro.

-La gente miente con facilidad. Les frustra haber perdido tanta mano de obra. Pero yo les miro diferente.

-¡Es verdad Madaura nos da de comer!

-¡Me felicita cuando hago las cosas!

-¡Me abraza cuando tengo miedo!

-¿Ven?-la mujer fingiendo una sonrisa convincente.

-¿Es posible que nos hayan mentido?-el dueño de Amón.

Hakuryuu miraba con desconfianza mientras la fanalis no cambiaba ni un poco su expresión.

-¿Por qué manipulas la verdad?-el magi que veía a la perfección el rukh.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-molesta.

-No los ves como-midió sus palabras para no herirlos-lo mejor sería que les dejaras en libertad.

-¿Y qué gano yo?

-Tranquilidad.

-¿A cambio de mis hijos? No lo creo.

-Lo que haces no está bien.

-¿No te parece arrogante juzgar sin siquiera conocerme?

-No es necesario para saber que les tienes engañados.

-¡Deja de insultarla!

Un chico que se lanzó al ataque en contra del magi que apenas fue capaz de evadir aunque recibió una leve herida en la mejilla que no dejaba de sangrar.

-Oh mi confiable Olba, sabía que me defenderías.

-No voy a tolerar que te dirijas a ella de esa manera-con rabia.

-Así que no tenemos más opción que pelear-pensaba en voz alta.

-No tendrán oportunidad.

Un grupo bastante numeroso les rodeó, estos eran un poco mayores a los que enfrentaron hace un rato y lo peor es que parecían tener bastante experiencia en combate. Alibaba y Morgiana les encaraban con duda temerosos de herlos, mientras los otros dos lo hacían de manera mucho más eficiente apenas tocándolos. Pero algo en ellos sacaba de quicio al peli negro, sus ojos...la expresión...le recordaban algo, ¿pero qué?

Sus rivales fueron rápidamente superados a excepción de Olba que corrió al lado de su "madre" para protegerla.

-No te preocupes Madaura, no te harán daño.

-Está bien, aún hay manera de hacerles entrar en razón. Estoy segura de que solo están confundidos. Los niños malos no existen, ¿no es así?-observandoles.

Buscó una herramienta mágica que tiene guardada para ocasiones especiales. Pues la vida misma se encargó de darle una lección: hay quien no caerá en sus artimañas, le quedó bien claro cuando tuvo la mala suerte de conocer a cierto mocoso peli morado.

-¡Abanico de la Santa Madre!

Los chicos cayeron bajo el influjo de su magia. Morgiana temblaba al tiempo que decía una y otra vez la palabra mamá. Alibaba lloraba lleno de frustración al encontrarse con Anise que le daba consuelo a todos sus problemas. Aladdin se resistía como el valeroso magi que es, aunque logró ver a una mujer a quien le dedicó una frase: "te conozco, eres mi madre de otro mundo." Estaba a punto de caer pero logró escapar de su control debido al enojo que le produjo semejante ofensa a su memoria.

Hakuryuu tenía una visión:

Estaban en el palco del palacio saludando al pueblo. Más específicamente su tío que alzaba la mano mientras el, Hakuei y Gyokuen se arrodillaban en su presencia. El oji celeste que en ese momento tenía un vendaje en su herido rostro admiraba consternado a su madre. Rememorando la bella sonrisa de la que es dueña y que parece haber desaparecido para siempre. ¿Por qué ocurrió? Y la respuesta le llega en forma de la intimidante mirada de Koutoku que destila desprecio en cada poro de su ser e induce un gran temor en Gyokuen que baja la mirada. Es entonces que el ahora cuarto príncipe siente el odio nacer en su interior.

Todo esto ocurre mientras el dueño de Zagan tiene una expresión serena, como si solo durmiera mientras sus compañeros luchan desesperadamente contra el conjuro de Madaura.

-Ya no quiero ver...-el rubio.

-Alibaba-kun.

Una figura conocida se acercó a él, aún bajo un hechizo poderoso es capaz de apreciarle; después de todo es la persona de quien estaba y aún continúa enamorado.

-¿Aladdin?-enfocaba su atención al peli azulino que le cubría a modo de escudo-¿cómo es posible que no te afecte?

-Supongo que se debe a que no conocí a mis padres-sonrió tomándolo como ventaja.

-Rayos, soy tan patético. Lo siento amigo.-movió con brusquedad la cabeza.

-Mor-san-le llamaba.

-No puedo creer que me dejara influenciar de esa manera.-furiosa por su gran orgullo fanalis quebrantado.

El trío rompió los grilletes que pretendían atarles cual marionetas. La mujer mordió su labio y descompuso su rostro en una grotesca muestra de insatisfacción.

-Jamás había fallado, ¿por qué ahora? Oh entiendo, pueden verse como niños, pero son adultos.

-¡Es hora de detenerla chicos!-el dueño de Amón.

-¡Si!

El chico no supo ni de donde pero advirtió una estocada que logró desviar con su espada. Quedó pasmado al darse cuenta de la identidad de su rival.

-¿Hakuryuu? ¿A qué estas jugando? No es momento para eso.

-Reviste mi cuerpo. ¡Zagan!-equipó la mitad de su djinn.

-Ja ja ja, pues parece que uno de ustedes aún es un niño. Pelea contra ellos mi pequeño.

-¡Tienes que despertar!-el oji miel.

-Es inútil Alibaba-kun. El control que tiene sobre él es muy fuerte.

El hijo de Solomon tuvo que emplear un borg pues por poco es herido de gravedad.

-Esto es serio.

El trío se centró en detenerle mientras la líder y algunos chicos escapaban aprovechando la oportunidad.

Alibaba es bastante bueno con la espada, Morgiana con la fuerza bruta y ni se diga del magi. Aún así estaban siendo acorralados por el príncipe que incluso tenía un aura diábolica y perturbadora. El peli azul empleaba su magia para atacarle directamente pero era contrarrestado con una especie de bacterias gigantes que eran tomadas del aire y alimentadas con magoi del azabache.

Fue el dueño de Amón quien intentó distraerle lanzando una estocada y corriendo para atacarle desde el frente, pero el otro siguió su ritmo e hizo lo propio con su lanza.

« _-Maldita sea. No me di cuenta de lo mucho que ha mejorado. Es difícil contrarrestarle. ¿Por qué llega tan lejos? ¿Qué es lo que le impulsa?»_

-¡Tu tienes la culpa!-el menor-¡Mi madre cambió debido a tu influencia! ¡Quiero que me la devuelvas!

-¿Eh? ¡¿De qué rayos hablas?!

-¡Desaparece de una vez por todas!

El ex príncipe apenas era capaz de resistir. La fuerza y velocidad ajenas son impresionantes, sin embargo ceder no es opción; si lo hace irá por los demás. El enfrentamiento se prolongó por varios minutos. Alibaba estaba desesperado.

« _-¿Qué le pasa? Está tan fuera de si que incluso es aterrador. Debe haber alguna forma. Vamos, tengo que encontrar su debilidad.»_

-¡Desaparece maldito!-la furia destellaba en sus orbes-¡Waaaaaa!

Los ojos, boca y oídos del conquistador de Zagan comenzaron a sangrar, seña inequivoca de la falta de magoi.

-¡Debes detenerte! ¡Podrías morir!

-¡CÁLLATE!

Poco después su equipo se disolvió y cayó inconsciente.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a onisan?

-No lo sé, es algo que podremos hablar con más calma. Debemos ir por esa mujer.

El par asintió, y fueron en su búsqueda. Morgiana llevaba en hombros a su amigo caído. Preocupada porque ella entiende muy bien lo peligroso que es llegar a ese grado de debilidad. Si se pone atención incluso su respiración es cada vez más suave. Como si pudiera detenerse en cualquier momento.

...

En donde guardan los objetos robados.

Madaura, Olba y algunos niños más seleccionan las cosas de mayor valor para cogerlas y escapar.

« _-No puedo creer que ese niño sea tan fuerte. ¿Cómo es que logró escapar? ¿O sus compañeros fueron lo suficientemente astutos para hallarle? Siempre creí que las personas jóvenes eran los más fáciles de engañar y manipular. Pero me ha salido mal no una sino dos veces. Otra vez tengo que empezar de cero. Estoy tan cansada. Malditos mocosos, lo mejor sería que estuvieran muertos. Como los odio.»_

-¿Todo bien?-el peli negro.

-Oh si, solo estoy un poco consternada. No creí que un grupo de delincuentes secuestraría a mis hijos. Pero encontraré la manera de salvarlos. Por lo mismo no puedo ser capturada.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado.

-Muchas gracias, es hora de irnos-sonrió.

Subieron lo "indispensable" a unas cuantas alfombras mágicas que les servirían de transporte. Largos minutos de recorrido en los túneles hasta que por fin se divisó la luz.

« _-Fue tan fácil.»_

Se regocijaba cuando un grupo de militares les cortó el paso.

-¡Alto! ¡Um Madaura por los crímenes cometidos estas bajo arresto!

-¡No mientras viva!-Olba.

-Tienes todas las de perder niño. ¡Ataquen!

Una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego se dirigian a ellos pero fueron disueltas por Alibaba que acaba de llegar.

-Rindanse. No tiene sentido que luchen. Lo único que conseguirán será sacrificar su vida.-dijo este.

El azabache le miró furioso aún con resolución, para voltear en dirección a su madre que yacía de el suelo derrotada. Mordió su labio frustrado al saber que no tenían escapatoria.

El grupo de piratas fue tomado en custodia, se les encadenó sin importar que la gran mayoría por no decir que todos eran niños. Tratados como el peor de los criminales. De esa manera regresaron al puerto.

El dueño de Amón y sus amigos miraban al tiempo que el hijo de Hakutoku continuaba inconsciente. En su interior una pesadilla.

-Parece que siempre si tuvieron ganas de ayudar-el pequeño.

-Porque Sindria estaba involucrado. Te aseguro que les dió confianza.

-¿Qué será de ellos?-la fanalis que lucía realmente preocupada.

-Supongo que serán llevados a prisión. Convertidos en esclavos en el mejor de los casos.

-Pero algunos tienen familia.

-Lo sé, pero no cambia el hecho de que son criminales.

-No es justo.

-¡Aaaaa!

Un alarido llamó su atención.

-¡Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta!-una mujer.

-¡Eres una desgraciada!

-¡Waaaaa! ¡Auxilio!

Los jóvenes quedaron en shock al ser testigos de la brutal golpiza que recibía por parte de los pobladores. Se aproximaron para evitar que la lincharan pero alguien se les adelantó cogiendo una espada y colocandose frente a ella a modo de escudo.

-Esperen-dijo con serenidad.

-¿Hakuryuu?-el rubio.

-¿Podría ser que continué bajo el hechizo?-la peliroja.

El esgrimista sintió su sangre helarse. Enfrentarlo una segunda vez no es algo que este en sus planes. Además de que este sería considerado un criminal al ser su cómplice.

-Oh mi pequeño-la peli púrpura que a este punto tenía el rostro desfigurado-sabía que podía confiar en ti.

El chico le sonrió con dulzura, empuñó con decisión el metal y lanzó una certera estocada que corto la cabeza de Madaura de tajo provocando que rodara y cayera a los pies del magi que no se creía la crueldad de su amigo. El silencio se hizo sepulcral y una vez su líder asesinada los pequeños se dejaron apresar sin resistencia.

Los conquistadores, magi y fanalis estaban a los lejos discutiendo lo ocurrido.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-el de orbes doradas.

-De cualquier manera la iban a ejecutar. Solo hice que sufriera menos.-desviando la mirada.

-Ese no es el punto, no debiste tomar la justicia en tus manos.

-Estaba confundido, ¿de acuerdo? Aún estaba bajo su influjo y me pareció ver en ella a mi propia madre.

-¿Eh?

-Soy tan idiota, lo olvidé todo. Pero no sucederá nuevamente. Tengo que derrotar a la bruja de la organización.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Maldito!

Olba que furioso y dolido se abalanzó en contra del peli negro queriendo apuñalarle con una cuchilla que normalmente tiene como prótesis en la mano. Y que ha sido arrancado por si mismo provocandole una severa hemorragia que parece no importarle.

Aún sorprendido Hakuryuu alcanzó a detenerle aunque no entendía del todo la situación.

-Me quitaste lo más importante en la vida. Asesinaste a mi madre, nunca te perdonaré.

Su expresión denota tanta ira, rabia y rencor que le da asco; le recuerda a el. Da un fuerte golpe en el rostro ajeno por lo que su agresor sale impulsado hasta chocar contra en piso al tiempo que le despoja del arma observandole con desprecio.

-Esa mujer asesinó a muchas otras que también eran madres. Así que, ¿solo te importa cuando es la tuya?

-¿Qué sabes de nosotros?

-Lo suficiente para entender que no los quería. Que nunca sintió nada por ustedes y que les utilizaba como si fueran marionetas.

-Eso no...

-Es verdad, estoy seguro de que comenzabas a darte cuenta. Lo peor es...

-¡Hakuryuu!-el dueño de Amón que le cogía de la muñeca para que no atacara a nadie pues muy cuerdo no se ve, además de querer evitar que siquiera dañando el corazón del chico que estaba consternado.

-Así que te pondrás de su lado.

-No tiene nada que ver. Deja de actuar de esta manera.

-No comprendes.

-Podemos hablarlo.

-¡No todo se soluciona con palabras! ¡Eres demasiado ingenuo!

-¡La guerra no beneficia a nadie!

El azabache se soltó del agarre y lanzó lejos la daga.

-Creí que podríamos entendernos, ser aliados pero me equivoqué. No tengo nada más que arreglar con ustedes.

Se dió la media vuelta, tomó sus cosas y se marchó importandole poco la opinión de sus amigos.

La peliroja fue tras el mientras Alibaba y Aladdin se quedaron para encontrar alguna solución a la tragedia frente a ellos. Luego de algunos minutos el rubio cerraba con fuerza sus puños. Tenía que salvarles de alguna manera:

-¡Esperen!-le dijo al líder de los guardias.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nosotros ayudamos a capturarlos. Merecemos a la mitad.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y en nombre de quién los reclamas?

-¡Sindria!

No tuvo más opción que usar el poder ajeno, ya que no cuenta con su título de príncipe. Temerosos de que negarse pudiera desencadenar una guerra, los soldados cedieron a la mitad de los niños que fueron transportados al barco del reino del eterno verano.

Encontrarían la libertad, estaba seguro de que su pareja les trataría bien.

El peli azulino guardaba silencio, cuando de la nada notó varios rukh negros que se hacían más y más numerosos, y que provenían de los infantes al pasar al lado de la mujer que había partido al más allá.

« _-Esto es malo. Tengo que hacer algo porque de esta manera caerán en la depravación.»_

Cogió su bastón y...

-No pueden seguir así-su candidato-su madre se ha ido pero no por ello desperdiciaran su vida. ¿No se supone que eres el hermano mayor de todos?-dirigiéndose a Olba-¡entonces haz algo! ¡Tienen muchas cosas que descubrir! ¡Que se sienta orgullosa mientras les mira desde el cielo!

-No es asunto tuyo. Si quiero acabar con mi vida o no es algo que solo me concierne a mi.

-¡¿Que no te das cuenta de que eres su ejemplo?!

-¿Eh?

El menor miró a su alrededor notado que sus hermanos ponían extrema atención a sus palabras y acciones. Bajó la mirada avergonzado para luego encarar al ex príncipe.

-Eres un desgraciado, supongo que tengo muchas obligaciones por delante.

-¡Así se habla!

El magoi de todos relució en un intenso dorado que deslumbró al magi.

« _-Alibaba-kun en verdad es alguien asombroso. Con solo algunas palabras hace que la gente recobre el animo para vivir. Es algo que ni yo por mucho que me esfuerze puedo hacer. Quiero convertirlo en rey, estoy seguro de que no hay nadie más capaz que él.»_

Sonrió sintiendo como la calidez cubría por completo su corazón.

...

El cuarto príncipe del imperio Kou caminaba triste pero sobre todo furioso recordando el sueño que tuvo gracias al hechizo de Madaura:

El niño sentía su cuerpo picar, arder, quemarse sin que nada pudiera hacer. Alguien le tomaba con fuerza de los hombros pero estaba demasiado consternado para reconocerle.

-¡Hakuryuu!

Jamás le había alzado la voz, así que le asustó pero le hizo reaccionar para ser seguido del más increíble pánico. Hakuyuu o lo que queda de el le mira con firmeza...suponiendo que "eso" sean sus ojos. El malestar se hizo presente en su estómago provocandole la necesidad de volverlo pero se contuvo. Las lágrimas cubrieron sus hermosas mejillas y su boquita se curvó temblorosa.

-Escuchame bien-emitió el primer príncipe con su usual tono dulce pero en esta ocasión también severo-debes ser fuerte y sobrevivir. Debes detener a esa persona.

-¿Eh? ¿De quién hablas? No te entiendo.

Su hermano se acercó para susurrar en su oído un gran secreto que no debe ser escuchado por las paredes.

-Ella nos lo quitó todo...Ren Gyokuen...

Hakuyuu hizo distancia para contemplarle. Su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos. Si por el fuera le mantenía ignorante de toda maldad humana. Pero no puede ser negligente. Porque de ello depende su vida. Su madre no debe engañarlo como lo hizo con él. Desea tanto quedarse a su lado y protegerle que duele, pero entiende que no le queda mucho tiempo. Su vista se ha nublado, ya ni siquiera escucha la tierna voz del pequeño, solo lo siente temblar y el calor...el intenso fuego en su piel. Debe salvarlo para que cumpla su misión...no, no es esa la razón. Solo quiere que sea feliz, que encuentre a alguien a quien amar. Algo que él no pudo conseguir por estar demasiado ocupado con la guerra. No desea que Hakuryuu odie o guarde rencor. Solo que se mantenga alerta para que Gyokuen no tome su preciada vida. Anhela tomarle en brazos con la fuerza de siempre para sacarle de ahí pero con tristeza se da cuenta de que no podrá. Grita para que alguien le auxilie o al menos lo pretendía pero ha quedado mudo. No le queda mucho se repite nuevamente. Su existencia no sirve para nada llegado a este punto. Pero hay algo que aún puede hacer. Toma su espada y en un certero golpe lleno de valor apuñala su corazón para cubrirle con su sangre. Para que la humedad le mantenga a salvo en lo que logra escapar. No sabe si consiguió su objetivo, no le queda más que creer que así fue.

« _-Mi querido hermano. Estarás solo en este cruel destino. Tienes que proteger a Hakuei, soy consiente de que será difícil pero se tienen el uno al otro. Debes ser feliz...por favor...me pregunto si la insistencia de Kouen por saber más de ti significa algo...nada me haría más...Hakuryuu...»_

El entonces tercer príncipe estaba en shock. Ver como su hermano se sacrificó por él fue duro, porque aún con la corta edad que tenía lo entendió. No razonaba correctamente pero su instinto le guió al exterior, o es probable que fuera Hakuren porque le pareció ser empujado suavemente por una mano en su espalda que le rememoraba al sonriente chico. Salió del palacio y cayó al suelo mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente...admirando tres figuras que le despedian afectuosamente.

« _-Nos veremos después...»_

Fue lo último que escuchó de Hakutoku quien parecía no hacer nada pero en cuanto este desapareció el techo del palacio se vino abajo provocando un gran estruendo. Finalmente perdió el sentido.

Pasó por mucho dolor hasta que más o menos normalizó su situación. Tenía que averiguar si lo dicho por Hakuyuu era verdad. No es que no le creyera, pero para el no había nadie más cariñosa y considerada que su progenitora. Le buscó por todo el palacio hasta que le encontró en la biblioteca en compañía de algunos sujetos con el rostro cubierto. No sabía quienes eran pero ya se los había topado alguna vez.

-Mamá-llamó su atención con voz quebrada.

-¿Qué ocurre mi pequeño Hakuryuu?-sonrió con ternura y tocó su mejilla.

Si, es ella. Actúa como de costumbre. Aún así debe asegurarse.

-¿Tu asesinaste a mis hermanos y a papá?

Una sonrisa aún más grande y hasta encantadora se hizo presente pero no recibió respuesta lo que le pareció confuso. Mantuvo el silencio para no interrumpir a Gyokuen, algunos segundos...luego varios...que fueron seguidos por minutos. Algo estaba mal.

-¿N-no lo niegas?-alarmado.

-¿Y qué si fuera verdad?

-¿Eh?

-No hay nada que puedas hacer. ¿Le dirás a Hakuei? ¿La pondrías en peligro?

El pequeño solo tembló.

-¿Ves? No puedes oponerte. Mejor continúa siendo mi lindo Hakuryuu.

Dió un beso en su frente que más pareció burla para retirarse del lugar. El infante se convulsionaba de terror. No reconocía a esa mujer claramente perversa pero algo es seguro. Para detenerla y honrar la memoria de su familia le hace falta poder.

En la actualidad el dueño de Zagan se torturaba por ello.

« _-¿Cómo fui capaz de olvidar algo tan importante? Me ha tenido en sus manos todos estos años y yo pensando que era culpa de mi tío. No es más que un muñeco en sus manos. No es como Kouen que...¿eh?»_ -detuvo su caminar-« _-¿Por qué no los ayudó? El no salía si no era con ellos. Debía estar en el palacio ese día...entonces...¡nos traicionó! ¡Y yo estúpidamente me enamoré de él!»_

¿Cómo le estaría mirando su familia? ¿Con lastima? Vaya que resultó ser alguien muy confiable. Caer en las redes de su enemigo. Y tan profundo. Gracias a Aladdin se dió cuenta de que incluso podría morir por él. Entonces una intensa rabia recorre su alma. No será su víctima, si uno de los debe morir será él, aunque tenga que seguirle después al no poder arrancar los sentimientos de su pecho. Niega con la cabeza. El no merece un mínimo de consideración. Debe desplazar su afecto a otra persona, alguien que en verdad lo valga y no le cause problemas.

-Hakuryuu-san-tras de si la fanalis que le ha dado alcance.

El chico se gira lentamente hasta encararla.

-¿Qué sucede Morgiana-dono?

-Debes volver. Alibaba-san está alterado. Pero las cosas no deben terminar de esta manera.

-Agradezco la preocupación-sonrió-si te soy sincero pasé por muchos momentos agradables. Yo, una persona que no abría su corazón más que a su hermana lo hice con ustedes. Las únicas personas a las que puedo llamar amigos. Fue agradable, pero terminó. Tengo cosas de las cuales ocuparme y no puedo desviarme de mi camino.

-¿Entonces no volverás?-con tristeza.

-Ven conmigo.

-¿Eh?

-Conviertete en la reina del imperio que voy a construir.

Ni el entendió del por qué de su entusiasta comportamiento. No, en realidad lo sabe pero decidió mentir. Está destruido, necesita aferrarse a algo así sea a la sombra de Kouen. La fanalis se lo recuerda con ese hermoso color de cabello. ¿Sus labios serían como los de él? La cogió de la muñeca y le acercó con brusquedad para robar el tan ansiado contacto. Pero solo le lleno la decepción. No encontró a su hermanastro en ellos. Solo a Morgiana. La dejó en libertad pero no lograba soltar su mano, estaba confundido.

-Lo siento-dijo ella-no sé que decir. Toda mi vida fui una esclava así que no...

Articulo muchas cosas más pero no llegaban a su destino. No solo estaba hecho un lío, sino que además involucró a su amiga en algo que no tenía que ver. No puede permanecer a su lado sin importar lo mucho que lo desee.

-Espero que logres encontrar al ser amado Morgiana-dono.

Sonrió con tristeza, se giró y caminó hasta que le perdieron de vista.

...

En el puerto.

Magi y candidato despedían efusivamente la embarcación de Sindria que llevaba a los hijos me Um Madaura. Se miraron algunos segundos con seriedad.

-Aún no puedo creer que Hakuryuu fuera tan violento.

-Seguro tiene un gran problema.

-Podría decirnos.

-Hay cosas que uno guarda Alibaba-kun.

-Lo sé, no es mi intención obligarle-la fanalis llegaba con la cabeza baja-¿cómo te fue?-negó.

-Se irá. Dijo que tiene cosas que hacer.

-¿Asesinar a su madre?-consternado-¡no podemos permitir que lo haga! ¡Lo vi en sus ojos! ¡Es como Kassim! ¡Se arrepentira!-alterado-¡le detendré así sea a la fuerza!

-¡No lo hagas!-la oji escarlata que le cogió de la cintura para evitar problemas-estás enojado. No hacen falta discusiones entre nosotros.

-¿Te parece bien si voy yo?-el magi que no le dió tiempo de responder.

El par no movió un solo músculo sintiéndose incómodo en la compañía del otro. ¿Cómo llegaron a una situación así?

...

El pequeño volaba en su turbante. Detenerle era de vital importancia. Con su actitud le recordó mucho a cuando le atacó en el corredor y que él no es así.

-Onisan-llamó su atención una vez le encontró.

-Se lo dije a Morgiana-dono, no voy a volver.

-¿No podemos solucionarlo como amigos? ¿No puedes dejar tu rencor?

La expresión del peli negro le asustó. Era intensa, estaba decidido.

-B-bueno-nervioso-estoy seguro de que encontraremos una solución.

-Fueron bellos momentos. Pero han quedado atrás. Iniciaré una guerra que partirá al imperio y me gustaría mucho tu apoyo como el magi que eres.

-No me gustan las guerras-bajó la mirada-pero si me necesitas sin duda acudiré a ti como un amigo.

El mayor suspiró.

-Tenía la impresión de que me dirías algo así. Ustedes son diferentes. No son como el rey Sinbad. No sé explicar de que manera pero es lo que siento. Fue muy divertido Aladdin-dono. Espero seas muy feliz al lado de Judal.

-¿Ya confias en él?

-No. Me di cuenta de que si quiero algo debo conseguirlo por mis medios. No me interesa nada más.

-¿Y Kouen-ojisan?-el otro tembló un poco.

-Quedó en el pasado.

-Pero...

-Adiós.

El príncipe se marchó lo más rápido que pudo para no escuchar más. Está perdidamente enamorado del conquistador de Phenex. No puede darse en lujo de dudar así quiera lanzarse a los brazos de ese hombre sin importarle nada más.

...

Una vez el trío se reunió, se sintieron frustrados de no poder detener a su compañero. Así, en silencio se registraron en un hotel. Pero verlos tan deprimidos era algo que ponía de nervios al esgrimista que les sacó prácticamente a la fuerza para llevarles a comer. Una vez en el restaurante, el magi hizo acopio de su habitual fortaleza espiritual probando alimento con una gran sonrisa mientras la fanalis cerraba los ojos con ahínco traumada con algo que solo es de su conocimiento.

-Vamos~ tienes que probar está muy sabroso-el rubio que le restregaba un plato con pescado.

-No tengo apetito.

-Vamos~ -con más insistencia, tanta que si no se sintiera incómoda le hubiera recetado sin duda alguna un puñetazo en las tripas.

-Que mal, se va a desperdiciar-lanzó un pescado al aire sin más que fue atrapado por la fanalis que lo tragó-¡wow! ¡Aquí van más!-maravillado con tremendo espectáculo.

La chica repitió la hazaña hasta que el traste quedó vacío.

-¿Satisfecho Alibaba-san?-los masticaba con todo y espinas.

-¡Sabía que podía confiar en ti!

Si, un trauma...es justo lo que siente el pequeño al ser testigo de lo patán que ha sido su candidato.

Sin embargo y de manera extraña se rompió la mala vibra que les rodeaba. Pronto se vieron bailando y cantando para tomar una que otra bebida. Al magi se le pasaron las copas con el licor de manzana. Se sintió bastante alegre aunque igualmente mareado por lo que salió del establecimiento para tomar aire con la esperanza de estabilizar su condición en lo que todos los demás, amigos incluidos seguían con la celebración e ingesta de vino. La cuenta le saldrá bastante buena al dueño de Amón.

Caminó hasta un puente que no estaba muy lejos pero si le brindaba la privacidad necesaria. Miró el resplandor de la luna sobre las olas, provocandole gracia solo el sabrá por qué.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja-no pudo contener la risa.

-Enano borracho.

-¡¿Eh?!-se giró para encontrarse con su novio. Talló sus ojitos incrédulo-¿Judal-kun?

-¿Quién más?

-¿Estoy alucinando?

-En tu estado no me extrañaría, mocoso irresponsable.

-Pensé que no te vería por mucho tiempo.

-Quisieras. Cada que tenga la oportunidad te acosaré. Jamás sabrás si es la última...-el peli azulino se lanzó a sus brazos y le robó un beso bastante subido de tono.

-De haber sabido que el alcohol te pone así te hubiera emborrachado hace mucho. No, espera. No quiero abusar de ti. Seguro que ni sabes lo que haces.

-Claro que si. Es solo que de está manera parece que no me da vergüenza ja ja ja ja.

-Eres un cínico.

-¿Al Thamen te encargó una misión?

-Kouen.

-¿Eh?

-Tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que algo ocurría con Hakuryuu, así que vine pero no le hallé-el rostro del infante se ensombreció.

-Sospecho que algo muy malo ocurre con él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

El hijo de Solomón pasó varios minutos explicando lo ocurrido con lujo de detalles. Al final contenía el llanto para no verse patético.

-Lo siento. No fui capaz de detenerle.

-No eres su madre como para que tomes responsabilidad por cada una de sus acciones.

-Pero...

-Además es una buena noticia para mi. Podría aprovecharme y hacerle caer en la depravación.

-No creo que sea algo bueno. Entiendo que desees que sea tu candidato. Es lo que pienso de Alibaba-kun, pero...

-Detente.

-¿Eh?

-Siempre tenemos poco tiempo para vernos como para que ahora lo arruines hablando de otros.

-¿Estas celoso?-rió un poco ante lo absurdo de su pensamiento.

-Es obvio.

-¿Eh?

-¿Te crees que soy de piedra para no sentir? Eres mío y no quiero que nadie más te mire, toque o posea-le tomó por la cintura y besó su cuello.

-Mmm~ -se ruborizó.

-No que el alcohol te quitaba la vergüenza.

-Creo que no funciona así ja ja ja ja.

-¿Estas ebrio o loco? Para mi que solo estas jugando.

-Ja ja ja ja no es así-se acercó al mayor para susurrar en su oído-quiero que me mires, toques y poseas. Hazme el amor.

El sol negro le cargó delicadamente entre sus brazos para dejarlo caer en el río.

-¡Waaaaahh!-gritó al tener contacto con el agua helada-¡¿por qué fue eso?!

El perverso magi le sonreía.

-Si vas a pedir algo quiero que lo hagas tu y no el maldito vino.

-¡Te dije que entiendo muy bien lo que estoy haciendo! ¡Achú!

-¿Ah si?

-¡Si!

El peli negro le contemplaba sentado a la orilla del puente desde arriba, sentado de manera cómoda.

-Entonces repite lo que me dijiste.

-Ah...-cubrió su rostro.

-¿Ves como tengo razón?

El niño no sabía si salir del agua u ocultarse en ella para disimular el bochorno del que es víctima.

Antes de hacer cualquiera de las dos el oráculo le tomó en un cálido abrazo que contrastaba con la temperatura del líquido cristalino.

-Te hará daño Judal-kun.

-Mejor. Quizá así seas más cuidadoso la próxima vez. ¿Se te olvidó lo que te conté de Sinbad? Esa vez pudo ser él, hoy cualquiera. No sueles ser así de irresponsable. Algo te pasó, ¿cierto?

-...

-¿No me dirás?

-Vi a mamá...en una visión. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que la extraño aún cuando me prometí ser fuerte.

-Fuerte tarado, no insensible.

-Ungh.

-Me gusta mucho que tengas esa clase de sentimientos en tu interior. Eres de los que dan sin necesidad de pedir. Lo entregas todo sin dudar. Por eso me enamoré de ti.

-Judal-kun-emocionado.

-Y el jodido hechizo que estoy seguro utilizaste.

-¡Ya te dije que no es verdad!

-¿Entonces como explicas que no pueda dejar de pensar de ti?

Acercó su rostro hasta posar sus labios en los pequeños. Son incluso más suaves y deseables que la última vez. Los aprisiona y lame con movimientos alternados, adentrándose y rozando todo cuanto está a su alcance. Degustando el delicioso almíbar que le entrega con devoción al igual que uno que otro suspiro. Su enano es inocente como el solo, es su verdadera personalidad. Con el no tiene porque fingir o aparentar madurez. El sacerdote mismo parece niño la mayoría de las veces, aunque uno destructivo.

-Me gustas mucho-dijo cuando tomaron distancia para respirar y volvió a besarle sin dar tiempo para una respuesta. No es necesaria porque la conoce. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta el pequeño trasero que tomó con fuerza, provocando que su pareja se tensara al no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto. Subió una de ellas hasta colocarla en la cintura mientras la otra lo hacia sobre el sarashi para pellizcar un pezón.

-Aaah~.

El peli azulino se abrazó con fuerza al cuello ajeno, se estremecía con la atención brindada. ¿Acaso Judal se ha vuelto aún mejor en lo que hace? ¿O es solo que está demasiado sensible?

El sacerdote le guía debajo del puente para que ningún metiche contemple su acto de amor. Tampoco es que planeara que las cosas se dieran de esa manera. Pero con ese intenso calor recorriendo su cuerpo no es como que pueda dar marcha atrás. Por si fuera poco no se atrevería a exhibir o poner en ridículo al ser que ama. Aún así el universo mismo parecía estar a su favor porque la luz del astro nocturno iluminaba suavemente a su pareja dándole una apariencia por demás seductora. Es un desperdicio dejar de mirar.

-Quítate esa cosa que cubre tu pecho.

-¿Eh? Podrías hacerlo tu.

-Si, pero me parece más interesante.

No le encontró sentido pero tampoco tenía problema con ello, se despojó del sarashi no así del chaleco. Sin duda esos botones son muy hermosos.

-Eres muy bello enano.

El chico se sonrojó y cubrió con sus brazos. Pero le tomaron de las muñecas dejándole expuesto.

-Eres malo.

-Ja, ya me lo habías dicho. Pero tu tienes la culpa por ser tan irresistible.-dio una lenta lamida al pezón derecho.

-¡Ummm!

-¿Te gustó?

-N-no preguntes.

-¿Cómo se supone que sepa si lo estoy haciendo bien?

-¡Uh!

Un leve grito que escapó al invadirle la ansiedad. Claro que le gusta pero no es como que pueda hablar abiertamente de ello. Ahí el único sin pudor es el magi de Kou...y el con algunas copas de más.

-Bueno, los retos son muy divertidos.

Mordió con suavidad un botón tirando de el mientras hacia lo mismo con el otro ayudado de sus dedos. Los apretaba, pellizcaba, lamía y succionaba. Los tenues gemidos y respiración agitada le hicieron saber que realizaba una gran labor. Alzó el rostro luego de que estos cobraron firmeza solo para encontrarse con la más inocente expresión de mejillas sonrojadas y ojitos llorosos.

-Te digo que eres tu quien me provoca.

-No estas siendo justo. No toda la responsabilidad es ¡achú! Mía ¡achú!

-Me lleva, eres muy delicado. Si nos quedamos en el agua podrías pescar un resfriado.

Le cargó y llevó de nueva cuenta al puente. Besándole para aliviarle con su magia al tiempo que Aladdin empleaba un hechizo tenue de calor para secarles. El oráculo se sentó divertido en el borde contemplando con detenimiento a su pareja. Ya grabó su calidez, aroma solo le falta la imagen.

-M-me incómoda un poco que me observes de esa forma.

-Lo sé-pero no cambió ni un poco su actitud-en verdad eres hermoso enano.

El aludido bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Será mejor que vuelva al imperio. Ya voy tarde pero tenía que saludarte.

-Diría que hiciste más que eso.

-Es obvio. ¿Qué de entretenido tiene un hola para luego largarme? ¿Y se supone que el que no entiende de estas cosas soy yo? Si como no. Te hace falta aprender muchas cosas.

-Lo sé, es por eso que voy a Magnostad.

-Que idiota. No hablo de eso. El aspecto mágico me tiene sin cuidado. No es por nada pero si te esfuerzas estoy seguro de que serás casi tan bueno como yo. Hablaba más de las travesuras que hacemos juntos y ese tipo de cosas.

La boquita quedó entreabierta por la sorprema; lo que fue aprovechado por el perverso muchacho que le robó un beso en verdad pasional que dejó al otro pobre tirado de rodillas en un gran esfuerzo de normalizar su respiración.

El sacerdote emprendió el vuelo pero se detuvo algunos segundos en pleno aire.

-Más te vale cuidarte enano. Te odiaré para siempre si llega a pasarte algo. Y debes soñar conmigo ¡sabré si no lo haces!

Sin más por añadir, se perdió en la distancia. El pequeño tocaba sus labios.

-Eres un tonto-molesto-como si tuvieras que pedir algo así cuando de cualquier manera no puedo evitarlo-se levantó para volver con sus amigos cuando una ráfaga de viento provocó cosquillas en sus botones. Contrariado bajó la mirada.

-¡Oh por dios!

Aterrado notó que no traía el sarashi. No podía volver así, le iban a preguntar como lo perdió. ¿Y qué diría? Fíjate Alibaba-kun que estaba con el y me hizo...negó violentamente con la cabeza.

« _-¿Qué hago?»_

Caminó nervioso en círculos. Ideando algún plan. Cuando estaba en el palacio sagrado no lo usaba y poco le importaba. Pero ahora que sus botones han sido tomados por Judal no pretende que sean del dominio público. ¿En qué momento lo perdió si recuerda tenerlo en la mano cuando se lo quitó? Y la respuesta fue obvia. No lo extravió, le fué robado.

Alzó el rostro en dirección al cielo cuando la prenda le cayó en el rostro.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Deberías ver tu cara enano! Ahora si me voy.

-¡JUDAL-KUN!-furioso.

-¡TE AMO!-cada vez más lejos.

-¡Yo también!

El niño pensaba que tenía serios problemas con un novio tan infantil pero aún así el cariño por él es enorme. Lo cierto es que para nada era una travesura. El oráculo quería conservar algo que estuviera a su lado cotidianamente para no echarlo tanto en falta pero mientras volvía al imperio el rukh le avisó de la ansiedad ajena. Una vez ahí se dió cuenta de la razón, así que muy a su pesar lo tuvo que devolver. Quizá si lo hablaban y lo pedía amablemente algo incluso mejor le fuera cedido. Pero el gran orgullo del que es dueño le privó de tal oportunidad.

Tampoco es como que pueda pedirse un imposible a alguien que ha caído en la depravación, pero mantiene la esperanza de que Aladdin llene su mundo de luz y pueda corresponder el cariño tan sincero que le entrega sin un ápice de duda.

-Lo estaré esperando enano.

Sonrió y se marchó a toda prisa rumbo a Kou. Vivir corriendo de un lado a otro es fastidioso, pero al menos el destino le cumplió un pequeño capricho. Porque encontrarse con el, fué coincidencia.

...

De vuelta en el restaurante.

El hijo de Solomón volvió una vez se hubo arreglado apropiadamente.

Cuando lo hizo todo el mundo continuaba sumido en el festejo tal cual les dejó. Seguro ni cuenta se dieron de su ausencia. Su candidato bailaba acompañado de algunos panderos. El tomó asiento para tomar un poco de jugo. No más vino por hoy.

-¿Todo bien?-la fanalis que apareció sin más provocando que casi escupiera el líquido.

-Si, es solo fui a dar un paseo porque no me sentó el licor.

-Mmm-analizandole-ya veo.

No conversaron y se limitaron a ver al dueño de Amón que luego de una media hora cayó dormido sobre una mesa al igual que gran parte de los comensales.

-Supongo que ha llegado la hora de descansar-el niño.

-Así es.

El infante pagó la cuenta que era bastante considerable. La peliroja cargaba al esgrimista para volver al hotel. Una vez ahí el trío se desplomó sobre el lecho para no saber más sino hasta el día siguiente.

...

En el imperio Kou.

El sol ya comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, el oráculo apenas si había conseguido volver a tiempo. Avistó algunos miembros de la organización por lo que rápidamente tomó asiento en la rama de un árbol, comía un durazno que acaba de coger. Adquiriendo su clásica actitud despreocupada, así que pasaron de largo y el se dirigió al despacho del primera príncipe.

...

El conquistador de Phenex revisaba algunos pergaminos con su natural semblante autoritario, cuando el magi caído se adentró como dueño del lugar para cerrar la puerta tras de si.

-¿Cómo está Hakuryuu?

-Si claro. Hola Judal, gracias por tu trabajo. Maldito patán, ¿te mataría un poco de consideración?

-No era mi intención. Es solo que estoy preocupado.

-Nah, tampoco te lo tomes a pecho. Cuando llegué al puerto ya se había ido rumbo a la meseta de Tenzan. No le seguí porque ni queriendo vuelvo a tiempo.

-Soy consiente de ello. Pero me parece extraño. Creía que pasaría al menos un par de días con sus amigos. Debe estar estresado por Hakuei, seguro su intención es apoyarla cuanto antes.

-No lo dudo. Pero no es la única razón.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me encontré con el enano y me dijo que...

El sacerdote le refirió la misma anécdota que Aladdin. Al finalizar el mayor tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-No puedo creer que haya tomado la vida de alguien sin dudarlo.

-¿Te repugna el nuevo Hakuryuu?

-No, siempre lo amaré. Mis sentimientos no son tan ligeros como para que puedan cambiar por algo así. Es solo que no me parece que manche sus manos y más por el rencor que le tiene a esa mujer. Gyokuen es demasiado fuerte y nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. Debo destruirla antes de que él haga una tontería de la cual pueda arrepentirse.

-¿Y si te odia por arrebatarle su venganza?

-Es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar.

-Que masoquista.

-Es lo que provoca el amor, ¿no harías tu lo mismo?

-...

-Gracias por la advertencia. Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Me iré a dormir, estoy cansado.

-Lo siento.

-Nah, digamos que tuve mi recompensa así que no pasa nada. Además tampoco es como que me valga el bienestar de Hakuryuu, después de todo aún quiero que sea mi candidato. Debe ser fuerte.

-Confío en ti para que lo ayudes.

-Ahí vas con tus exigencias. Pero ya que.

El príncipe se quedó solo y volvió a sus actividades. Aunque se distrajo en más de una ocasión pensando en su hermanastro.

« _-¿Cómo puedo salvarte? Necesito destruirla, pero no poseo la habilidad suficiente»_

Suspiró y prosiguió su labor. Por ahora no es que pueda realizar una gran jugada. El enemigo no solo es interno sino que su intuición le dicta que las sombras están haciendo su movimiento. No hay duda. Aún con todo lo que hace para evitarlo o por lo menos retrasarlo el mundo se acerca a su gran destino:

-Guerra-emitió con amargura.

Lo importante ahora es como mueva las piezas. No puede perder o rendirse a otros países. Definitivamente conseguirá aliados de más peso que Sindria. Y para ello confía en sus hermanos. Por su parte continuará protegiendo al imperio de Al Thamen. Siempre que esté en sus manos y aún si no le estuviera les dificultará los movimientos que tengan en mente. Porque si Gyokuen ha de morir, definitivamente lo hará por su espada. Por el bien del Imperio Kou y del chico del cual está enamorado.

...

En el puerto.

El magi despertaba bastante animado estirando el cuerpo y tallando su ojito después de una noche de buen sueño. Se levantó, fué a comprar algunas cosas para el desayuno y volvió. Los otros dos continuaban dormidos. Así que se adelantó ingiriendo un durazno porque sus tripitas se lo exigen. Sonríe, pues sabe como Judal pero prefiere al real y sin duda sus manzanas.

-¿Mmm?-la fanalis.

-¡Buenos días Mor-san!

-Ah-atontada-buenos días...me quedé dormida.

-Es de esperar luego de lo que ha pasado.

-Pero valdrá la pena.

-Por fin podrás visitar tu tierra natal. Mmm, ¿cómo me dijiste que se llama?

-Katargo.

-¡Ah si!

-Oye Aladdin, hay algo que he querido preguntar desde hace mucho.

-Con confianza.

-Pareciera que no conoces muchos países. ¿De dónde eres?

-Mi casa está muy, muy lejos.

-¿Dónde?

El pequeño se tensó. El rey Solomon fue claro cuando le brindó su sabiduría: "Los habitantes de este mundo no deben tener conocimiento del otro. Saber que alguien controla su destino podría hacerles caer en la desesperación."

No está de acuerdo con su razonamiento. Pero es su padre, el rey de Alma Toran y el dios de este planeta. Debe ver algo que él no.

-¿Dónde?-la chica insistió al verle divagar.

Ya son varias las ocasiones en que le ha dado la vuelta. No le dará la oportunidad nuevamente.

-¡Buenos días!-el rubio aún bajo los efectos del alcohol.

La fanalis fue invadida del instinto asesino. De nuevo interfirió. Pensaría que lo hace a posta sino fuera la expresión tan tonta que tiene.

Platicaron de temas sin relevancia, desayunaron y se encaminaron al puerto para tomar el transporte que les llevaría a su destino.

-Así que hasta aquí llegamos-el rubio con nostalgia-¿saben? Es extraño, he convivido tanto con ustedes que lo siento natural. Como si siempre pudieramos estar juntos. Es difícil para mi dejarlos ir pero tenemos obligaciones que cumplir. Lo sé pero...

-Te entiendo Alibaba-kun, pero no es un adiós eterno. Nos volveremos a encontrar porque nuestros destinos están conectados. Ese día te mostraré la gran cantidad de hechizos que podré hacer.

-Y yo las técnicas que aprendí con la espada.

-Yo también me haré más fuerte-la chica.

-Pero tu no vas a entrenar-el dueño de Amón-...es hora.

El magi extendió su mano y los tres chocaron los puños en una promesa de amistad.

-¡Espero que tengan mucha suerte!-el niño que se despedía animadamente desde el cielo sentado en su turbante.

Morgiana y Alibaba esperaban sus respectivas embarcaciones siendo la de la peliroja la que llegó primero, se encaminó pero el mayor le detuvo para entregarle un collar.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, es un contenedor de repuesto. Es para que se pase tu familiar en caso de que al actual le pase algo.

-Muchas gracias. Prometo cuidarlo.

-Que tengas mucha suerte.

-Igualmente.

La fanalis se fué y Alibaba haría lo mismo.

...

El magi continuaba su trayecto sentado en el turbante, pero comenzó a sentirse cansado y hambriento.

-Es tal y como lo pensé. No puedo llegar hasta Magnostad de está manera. ¡Ah!

Divisó un carruaje así que se acercó para pedir transporte.

-¡Buenos días ojisan!

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito llegar a Magnostad.

-No trabajo de a gratis.

-Pero tengo dinero-le mostró una bolsa llena de monedas de oro que casi le provocó un infarto.

El hombre se la arrebató para su sorpresa y se asomó al interior.

-Señor, no quiero ser insolente pero hay un niño que pide le llevemos. ¿Le molestaría su presencia?

El pequeño solo vio el delicado movimiento de una mano que le dió el permiso solicitado. El sujeto volvió con él.

-Más te vale que te comportes como se debe. Son gente de élite.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Jum, aún si te lo dijera no lo entenderías.

Se pusieron en marcha y el peli azulino tomó asiento sin pena ni gloria bajo la ventana del carruaje. Comiendo galletas para recobrar energía.

Luego le entró el sueño estando a punto de dormir pero no lo hizo porque no sabía el tipo de personas que le acompañaban. Judal ya se lo dijo, debe ser más precavido. La curiosidad se sumó y se acercó con intención de ver por lo menos la cara de los otros que estaban cubiertos por una delicada cortina, antes de conseguirlo la diligencia paró en seco, el giró en el suelo hasta caer fuera de ella y para variar de cara.

-Ay-sobaba su dolorida anatomía.

-¡Entreguen sus pertenencias!-un sujeto que traía en mano una herramienta mágica.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Son asaltantes!-el dueño del carruaje que no tenía ni la menor idea de como actuar.

-Espera ojisan, yo los detendré-tomó con decisión su bastón y...

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo tras ellos. Un chico de cabello rosa que se había cargado un par de árboles como advertencia. Les miraba entre fastidiado y agotado.

-Tomaba mi siesta, ¿cómo se les ocurre interrumpirla?

-¡Cállate mocoso insolente!

-¡No se atrevan a insultarle!-una chica con el rostro cubierto por un vendaje.

-Teníamos planeado dejarles vivir siempre y cuando nos entregarán todos los objetos de valor que traen, pero he cambiado de opinión-apuntó el arma en contra de ella con intención de carbonizarla al igual que un par de guardias que fueron asesinados segundos antes de que saliese el magi.

-¡Waaaaa!

Grito del hombre al verse despojado de la extremidad superior derecha.

-No te atrevas a tocarla con tus sucias manos.

-¿Eh?-confuso-¿qué fué lo que...?

-Lárguense antes de que no puedan volver con sus familias.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡Atáquenlo!-a sus hombres que le rodearon por completo.

En una secuencia de elegantes y ágiles movimientos el chico les rebanó por la mitad siendo salpicado por un poco de sangre. Se aferró divertido a su espada.

-¡Es maravilloso! Sentir como caen los enemigos uno a uno. ¡Vamos por más!

-¿Qué diablos le pasa a este loco?

Ya más por miedo que por otra cosa los asaltantes continuaban con la lucha. Aladdin solo miraba en silencio. Es claro que su compañero no necesita ayuda. Aunque se sorprendió cuando este hizo crecer su espada de forma descomunal. No sabe quien es, pero al menos está seguro de que tiene un contenedor de rey.

-¡Entonces acabemos con todos! ¡Vamos Leraje!-agitó su espada pero el peso le ganó, no le quedó de otra que regresarla al tamaño usual.

-Bah, y yo asustado creyendo que era intimidante cuando ni siquiera sabe emplear un arma mágica.

-Oh~ no te preocupes por eso. Solo la hice crecer demasiado rápido. Pero está vez no pasará-¡Leraje!

El filo se hizo tan enorme que el chico montado en ella casi rozaba el cielo. La alzó y destruyó el acantilado donde se encontraba la mayoría de los atacantes haciendo que estoy cayeran al vacío para encontrar su muerte. Los demás que no tuvieron tanta suerte le enfrentaron siendo reducidos a poco menos que escombros nadando en un mar escarlata. El peli rosa disolvió su equipamiento y se deslizó suavemente hasta el piso. En donde "notó" al pequeño invitado.

-¿Quién es este niño mugriento?-con curiosidad.

-Es el joven que encontramos en el camino. El que llevaremos a Magnostad-el chofer.

-Oh~ oye pequeño.

-Ah, ¿si?

-¿No parece que fue imprudente querer derrotar a sujetos tan peligrosos?

« _-¿Acaso les atacó con intención de salvarme?»_

-Además que sepa. No aceptan a personas que no sean magos. Salvo algunas excepciones como yo.

-Lo soy.

-Oh~ que interesante.

-Por eso le dije que era mejor llegar en alfombra mágica. El camino por tierra es muy peligroso-Jinjin.

-Ni loco, esas cosas hacen que la ropa se llene de tierra. Entremos, necesito limpiar la sangre.

-¡Si señor!

Las chicas le siguieron pero el niño se quedó pensando algunos segundos.

-¿Quién es?

-Alguien que está muy lejos de tu estatus-el chofer-es su alteza Ren Kouha-sama, tercer príncipe del Imperio Kou.-el menor se tensó. Al Thamen tiene influencia en ese país.

« _-Debo ser precavido. El menos que nadie debe enterarse de que soy un magi.»_

Continuaron con el trayecto. Las chicas pasaban algunos paños húmedos por la piel y ropaje del príncipe para quitar cualquier mancha.

-Hazlo bien-le dijo a una para luego dar algunas bofetadas a la pobre. Lo más raro es que parecía disfrutarlo.

-¡No es justo pegueme a mi también Kouha-sama!

-¡Y a mi!

Su invitado estaba desconcertado con su exótica actitud pero no le pareció del todo malo porque se mostraban felices. Como si compartieran un fuerte vínculo que solo ellos entienden. Le recuerda mucho a su relación con Judal. Por el debe ser fuerte y cuidarse. Aunque no sepa mucho del mundo; es verdad, conseguir información es de vital importancia.

-Ah-llamando la atención-disculpa.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué clase de lugar es Magnostad?

El dueño de Leraje tomó asiento con elegancia y le miró.

-Es un país muy hermético. No hay muchos datos acerca de ellos. Solo que son una academia-estado llena de magos y que desde hace aproximadamente diez años muy pocos humanos que no poseen la habilidad de controlar el magoi han entrado.

-Ya veo.

Permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos sin encontrar algún tema que les ayudara a reanudar la conversación, hasta que el pequeño sintió curiosidad por la chica que cubre su rostro.

-¿No te incómoda? Deberías mostrarlo, estoy seguro de que eres muy bella.

-Oh, no es así-bajo la cabeza avergonzada-soy un monstruo que no vale la pena.

-Eso no es verdad-el peli rosa-sus heridas son clara señal de su búsqueda por el poder y conocimiento. No son mujeres vulgares. No hay nada más sensual que eso.

-¡Kouha-sama!-lloraba en su regazo.

-Ya, ya-le consolaba.

-Yo también-otras de las jóvenes.

-Ya, ya-repitió la acción y luego con la última.

Y de esa manera entregó su cariño a las subordinadas que tanto han hecho por el. Y que aprecia a tal grado que no dudaría en dar su vida por ellas. Aladdin les dejó solitos para mirar por la ventana luego de haber corrido la cortina para darles privacidad. Pues se siente de más en dicha situación.

Así pasó algunas horas hasta que el sueño le venció y se fue a dormir:

El magi caminaba por un sitio que le resultaba nostálgico.

-Alma Toran.

Buscaba en todas direcciones algo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que.

-¡Ya deberías conseguir novia!-Falan que molestaba a Ugo, el cual estaba bastante ruborizado.

-Deberías dejarlo tranquilo. Hay cosas que no son para todos-Setta.

-Tiene razón-Ithnan.

-Tu siempre dices eso-la peli naranja.

El infante sonrió y continuó con su andar.

-Pienso que es una buena idea-la voz de una chica hizo latir su corazón agitadamente, siguió el sonido para verla de espaldas. Se acercó y alargó el brazo para tocarla.

-Mamá...

Pero se desvaneció en el aire y se encontró mirando el techo del carruaje. Por más que intenta alcanzar ese pasado no puede hacerlo.

-¿Ocurre algo niño mugriento?

-¿Eh? ¿No puedes dormir?

-¿Ese no serías tu?

-Supongo-se sentó al tiempo que le analizaba y se acercaba de a poco-¿qué haces?

-Juego algo llamado ajedrez, aunque es más divertido tener un compañero...¿te sabes las reglas?

-No, pero si me explicas algo podré hacer. No prometo ser bueno en ello pero me esforzaré mucho.

-Tranquilo. Tómalo con calma. Nadie va a regañarte si te equivocas.

-Mmm, está bien-sonrió.

-Está dividido en dos vandos. Estos-señaló las piezas negras-y estos-las blancas. Se compone de rey, que se mueve una casilla por turno en cualquier dirección, reina; igual pero no está limitada por el número de casillas, eso si en una sola dirección a la vez. Si me haces trampa te corto la mano.

-Ungh.

-Alfil en diagonal, torre vertical u horizontal. Caballo, tres en forma de "L" y es la única que puede saltar piezas sin comerlas, y los peones, el primer turno hasta dos cuadros, luego uno solo al frente y comen en diagonal. Bien, eso es lo básico.

-¿No hay tiros o movimientos especiales?

-Pues algunos como el jaque, el jaque mate o el enroque. Pero es más divertido si lo aprendes con la práctica.

-¿No eres tu el que hace trampa?

-Para nada. La intuición y la experiencia lo hacen todo más interesante~ empezemos con la guerra-río un poco-me acordé de un amigo al que le encanta causar desastres, pero es un buen chico.

-Te entiendo, conozco a alguien así.

-¿Qué color quieres? Te dejo elegir.

-Las blancas.

-Genial, me tocan las más elegantes~. Tu empiezas.

-¡Pero no entendí muy bien como!

-Pudes iniciar con los caballos que brincan a sus compañeros o los peones. Mmm si, serán un buen sacrificio, me encantan que los inocentes caigan a mis pies.

-Pobrecitos. ¡Los voy a proteger!

-Lo veo difícil pero no te rindas niño mugriento.

-Ah, sobre eso...¡tengo nombre! Soy Aladdin-bajó la voz recordando que todos los demás duermen.

-No te preocupes. Parecen piedras. Podríamos hacer el amor y ni cuenta se darían~. Pero lo emocionante ocurre en el tablero~.

Diez minutos más tarde el peli rosa miraba pasmado.

-Jaque mate-el peli azulino.

-No puedo creerlo. No fui capaz de tomar una sola de tus piezas. Incluso Mei-nii tiene problemas al jugar en mi contra.

-¿Hice algo mal?

-Para nada. Es maravilloso~. Pero quiero la revancha.

-Será divertido.

El sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana despertando a las chicas que notaron el duelo del par.

-Jaque mate-el príncipe que sonreía-¡al fin! Luego de treinta y seis ya me tocaba una. No pensé que fueras tan bueno. Oh supongo que es hora de comer y como fui el vendedor del último y más importante, te gané.

-Que injusto.

-Así es la vida~. Aprovechando que estamos cerca del río-a sus subordinadas-vayan a tomar un baño. El niño mugriento y yo...

-¡Soy Aladdin!

-Como sea. Iremos por algunas cosas para desayunar.

-Tenemos las necesarias.

-Pero, ¿no se les antoja una fruta jugosa? Con este calor seguro que si.

-Nosotras podemos buscarlas.

-Las damas deben relajarse.

-Pero...

Antes de que se lo impidieran a la fuerza cogió al magi de la muñeca y se dió a la fuga. Caminaban por una especie de bosque.

-Creí que tenían un barril lleno de fruta. También tengo comida si no tienen con gusto les doy de la mía.

-Oh, eres muy considerado. Muchas gracias. Y si, tenemos. Pero vi algunos manzanos cuando nos detuvimos. Y recién cortados son más jugosos. Son para las chicas, yo puedo tomar de los que ya tenemos. Hay gente en el mundo que no tiene alimento, por lo tanto no es algo que desperdiciaría~.

-Eres más serio de lo que aparentas.

-Me lo han dicho de vez en cuando. Me agradas, eres muy amable y sincero.

El infante se sonrojó y desvió la mirada encontrándose con su objetivo.

-¡Ahí están!

-Vaya, también hay moras y frambuesas.

Recolectaron una cantidad generosa guardándolas en unas pequeñas bolsas que llevaban. El niño advirtió el sonido de algo que parecía arrastrarse.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué?

-¿Hay víboras o algo por el estilo en los alrededores?

-En esta zona no desde hace mucho. Aunque si podría saltarnos un león.

-Uh...creí que era un bosque.

-No viven aquí pero entran a cazar~. ¿Te imaginas si se encuentra con este par de borreguitos? Aunque al menos así tendríamos la cena~.

-¡Kouha-kun!

-Ja ja ja ja eres muy divertido. Bien-con seriedad-apurémonos o las chicas pensaran que me propaso contigo.

-¿Por qué lo creerían?

-Porque eres mi tipo.

El oji celeste quedó paralizado ante la súbita declaración. El otro sonrió y le dió la espalda para coger algunas manzanas. En ese momento el magi visualizó una serpiente bastante colorida, es decir y lo sabe gracias a uno de los muchos libros que tenía Ugo que es venenosa.

-¡Cuidado!

-¿Con qué?

Al darse cuenta de que sería más sencillo actuar que explicar, el hijo de Solomon corrió y lo lanzó a un lado pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para ponerse a salvo o emplear un borg así que la serpiente le mordió una pierna para caer al piso, una vez ahí el príncipe le partió a la mitad para acabar con su vida. Estaba furioso porque hirió a su amigo.

-¿Estas bien?-interrogó el menor.

-Eres tu el que debería estar preocupado de si mismo.

-Pero estoy ah~.

Un fuerte mareo le invadió y estuvo a punto de caer pero el mayor le cogió en sus brazos mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Le sentó cuidadosamente en el suelo recargado de un árbol. El niño a penas si podía respirar y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba con rapidez.

-Ah ah ah ah...

« _-Es extraño. Estoy bien seguro de que no hay serpientes aquí, y si las hubiera no de ese tipo. Peor aún su veneno es demasiado agresivo. Seguro que esa maldita vieja quiere quitarme de su camino. Teme a En-nii. Pero por mi culpa Aladdin...¡no es momento para eso, si no me apresuró morirá!»_

-Escucha, por nada del mundo me rendiré. Confía en mi.

Al peli azulino se le nublaba la vista, así que cerró los ojos pero logró asentir ligeramente.

-Ah ah ah...ah ah ah...ah ah...

« _-Rayos, cada vez es más lenta su respiración. Supongo que habrá que llegar al extremo.»_

-Alzó el pantalón del pequeño dejando expuesta la mordida. Tan diminuta y letal.

Sin tiempo que perder el peli rosa retiró el sarashi del pecho sin mirarle para no aprovecharse de la situación y lo amarró centímetros más arriba de la mordida a modo de torniquete. Se agachó para no tener que alzar la pierna y que de esa manera el veneno siguiera contaminando su cuerpo. Posó sus boca en la herida y succionó con increíble fuerza por la desesperación y su característica sensualidad. Escupía la mortal sustancia en un pañuelo que siempre trae consigo y repitió la acción hasta que se dió por satisfecho por sacar la totalidad. Aladdin dormía ya más repuesto pero debilitado. Kouha le tomó en brazos al igual que las cosas para volver al carruaje.

-¡¿Qué le ocurrió?!-Reirei alarmada.

-Le envenenaron por mi culpa. Creo que lo eliminé, pero estaría más tranquilo si me hacen el favor de revisar su condición.

-¡Cuente con nosotras!-Junjun.

Las mujeres entraron con el niño en lo que el príncipe se mantenía afuera haciendo guardia por si eran emboscados. No le tomarían por sorpresa una segunda vez.

« _-Esa vieja. No se conforma con todo el daño que ha hecho. Quiere ver a la familia completa destruida. Su organización poco a poco sale de las sombras. Si doy un paso en falso podría traer la desgracia para el Imperio. Aladdin fue lastimado. Pero fuiste ingenua. Debías saber que cuando atacas a alguien debes asegurarte de que esté bien muerto. Porque aún si no era tu intención estoy advertido. Si quieres guerra, es lo que tendrás.»_

...

En el imperio Kou.

Ren Gyokuen sonreía mientras miraba a lo lejos por una ventana.

« _-Así que sobrevivió. Bueno, le subestimé pero no es como que sea alguien con quien deba ser especialmente precavida. Lo que si me incómoda un poco es ese niño que le salvó. Se parece mucho a Solomon, ¿será Aladdin? ¿Después de tantos años? Además tuvo la resistencia de soportar un veneno que asesinaría al instante. ¿Acaso te estas burlando rey arrogante? Haz lo que quieras. Porque sin importar lo mucho que te esfuerces para atarme al estúpido destino que fijas, lograré escapar y liberar a nuestro padre.»_

Salió de su despacho para ir en busca del oráculo de Kou. A quien encontró practicando algunos hechizos.

-Judal-a su espalda.

El aludido se giró y se acercó a recibirla.

-Parece que tenemos que reforzar tu entrenamiento.

-No tengo inconveniente.

-Lo sé, pero también es cierto que apenas y lo resistes.

-Es cuestión de tiempo para que mi cuerpo se acostumbre.

-El punto es que no gozamos de este.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tendré que llevarte al límite de tu resistencia a la fuerza.

-¿Y cómo lo...?

La mujer llevó su mano al pecho contrario produciéndole una desagradable y sobre todo dolorosa sensación.

-¡AAAAAAAA!

Cayó al piso víctima de espasmos y contracciones violentas.

-¿Qué me...? ¡AAAAAAA!

-Lo necesario mi pequeño Judal. Supongo que duele un poco...

-¡¿Un poco?! ¡AAAAAAA MALDITA SEA!

-El oráculo del imperio no debe emplear ese lenguaje-sonrió-bueno, cuando despiertes te sentiras mucho mejor.

Se retiró rodeada de una gran cantidad de rukh negro.

« _-Maldita bruja asquerosa. Disfruta mientras puedas tus estupideces, porque te aseguro que morirás gracias a mi.»_

-¡AAAAAAA!-el dolor era cada vez más insoportable y no parecía querer ceder. Aladdin llegó a su memoria y entonces sintió aún más coraje.

« _-El enano jamás debe caer en tus manos. ¡Juro que te asesinaré y regalaré tu cabeza a Hakuryuu!»_

Luego de tres horas de increíble sufrimiento se levantó con la mirada baja que era cubierta por su flequillo y una perturbadora sonrisa.

« _-Has sido estúpida. Estoy más cerca de ti gracias a tu ayuda. Pues bien, es hora de entrenar y hacerse más fuerte.»_

La mueca en su rostro se amplió pues podía percibir rukh a distancia. Al parecer ya tiene un aliado. Porque falta poco para que su candidato favorito caiga en la depravación, y sin darse cuenta Judal mismo se ha hundido un poco más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno, pues siempre me pareció injusto lo poco que salió tanto en anime como manga la convivencia de Aladdin y Kouha, así que quise poner de mi cosecha XD. Y vaya que la relación de Juju y Aladdin es intensa, creo que es con ellos con quienes más me pasa XD. Nos vemos la próxima! Si no se alarga mucho con el Arco de Magnostad :).**


	11. No puedo esperar a que tus labios

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11 No puedo esperar a que tus labios prueben esta delicia.**

 **.**

Kouha miraba molesto el cielo. Recargado en el carruaje cruzado de brazos. Se mordia el labio lleno de preocupación. Mil y un escenarios catastróficos pasaban por su mente. En todos ellos su pequeño amigo dejaba de respirar para siempre. Movió la cabeza violentamente para borrar de alguna manera su último pensamiento.

-Kouha-sama-Jinjin-ya puede pasar.

Este asintió y entró lo más rápido que pudo encontrando al magi dormido en una cama provisional hecha de telas finas que traían en el equipaje.

-Lamento haberlas usado-Reirei-pero no podía simplemente dejarlo en el suelo.

-Esos harapos no importan. Me doy por bien servido si está bien. Muchas gracias por su trabajo chicas.

-Usted retiró todo el veneno y nosotras hemos neutralizado sus efectos. Es probable que duerma durante algunas horas pero se recuperará.

Un suspiro de alivio por parte del príncipe fue lo que recibieron como respuesta, este se sentó a su lado para hacerle compañía y sobre todo vigilar su condición.

-¿Quiere desayunar?-la chica con el rostro cubierto.

-Lo siento. No tengo apetito.

-No debería descuidarse.

-Lo sé, tengo obligaciones que cumplir.

-No lo digo por eso. Soy consiente del gran hombre que es. Solamente estoy preocupada por su salud. El abandonarse no le ayudará.

-No te preocupes. Es solo que estoy esperando a que despierte para que comamos juntos.

« _-¿Cómo puede ser tan considerado? No por nada es la persona que estoy dispuesta a seguir a donde sea. Aún a costa de mi propia vida. Por eso agradezco al pequeño que se esforzó por salvarle. Sin el hubiera perdido mi camino.»_

La chica se acomodó al igual que las otras dos a un costado del infante.

-Tampoco tenemos apetito.-Jinjin.

El peli rosa sonrió y juntos le protegian al tiempo que reanudaban el viaje. Ahora menos que nunca deben darse el lujo de otorgar ventaja a Ren Gyokuen.

...

El príncipe de Alma Toran abría de a poco los ojos frotando con pereza uno de ellos, como si despertara de un bueno sueño. Se sentó de golpe y miró alterado a su alrededor.

-¡Kouha-kun!

La brusquedad del movimiento le mareó ligeramente pero se recuperó al instante.

-Estoy bien gracias a ti.

-Ah, que alivio...¿cuánto tiempo llevo así? ¿Ya llegamos?

-No. Solo han pasado un par de horas. ¿Tienes hambre?

Un ruido proveniente del estómago del menor le sacó una sonrisa mientras este escondía el rostro ruborizado.

-Bien, a comer se ha dicho.

Pasaron el resto del día de manera normal y más que nada platicando para que el peli azulino no forzara el cuerpo aunque parecía estar mucho mejor pues incluso sonría como de costumbre. Ya por la tarde se sentía como nuevo sorprendiendo a todos pues consideraban demasiado rápida su recuperación, aunque tampoco le tomaron demasiada importancia. Lo cierto es que ayudó bastante el hecho de que es un magi.

El peli rosa miraba por la ventana, así advirtió un pequeño rio. Le pidió al conductor que se detuviese.

-¿No quieres tomar un baño niño mugriento? Por culpa del veneno has sudado mucho.

« _-Aunque a mi no me molesta. Tiene un rico aroma como a fruta~.»_

-¿No estaría retrasandonos?

-Para nada, pronto se hará de noche. Lo mejor es acampar. Además yo también necesito uno.

-Me gustaría muchísimo.

-¡Con confianza niño mugriento!

-¡Que soy Aladdin!

Cogieron algunas cosas de su equipaje y se marcharon juntos. Una vez ahí el pequeño se removia nervioso.

-¿L-lo haremos juntos?

-Somos chicos, no le veo el problema.

-Yo...tengo novio. Por más que le doy vueltas me parece incorrecto. Como si lo estuviese engañando.

-Solo es una ducha. No pienso tocarte ni tu a mi, ¿o si?

-¡No!

-¿Ves?-sonrió-solo somos amigos en una convivencia sana~.

-S-Supongo.

-Ahora que si se te antoja...

-¡Kouha-kun!-avergonzado.

-Me da gusto ver que te has recuperado por completo.

-¿Estabas preocupado?

-Pues claro. No solo salvaste mi vida, sino que además me agradas bastante.

-Tu también, eres una muy buena persona. Tu rukh me lo indica.

-Pues tengo mis métodos para ver el corazón de la gente.

-¿Cuáles?

-Es un secreto-guiñó.

Sin más el dueño de Leraje se despojó de la ropa metiéndose al agua impactando al otro que se sobresaltó con la escena quedando inmóvil.

-Si no te apuras se hará más tarde y caliente que digamos no está.

-Mmm...

-Juro que no te pondré un dedo encima.

El peli azulino suspiró e hizo lo propio quedando desnudo pero cubriendo su zona frontal con una toalla hasta que el líquido le ayudó al entrar al río.

-Está tibia. Dijiste que...

-Era para que no te quedaras todo el tiempo así. Ya olvidalo y mejor disfruta.

El conquistador se reclinó acomodandose y cerrando los ojos para relajarse. Ha pasado días muy estresantes y el ataque de aquella serpiente no ayuda para nada. Algún aroma en el ambien le indujo poco a poco al sueño, como si de un poderoso sedante se tratase.

« _-¿Qué es? ¿Manzana? Aquí no hay...¿Aladdin?»_

Abrió los orbes apenas y su atención quedó fija en la delicada y fina espalda ajena. Vaya piel más bella que tiene. Totalmente de su gusto como se lo dijera antes. Desvió el rostro lo más que pudo. Quería respetar el pudor de este y el hecho de que ya tiene novio.

« _-Que mala suerte. Ojalá le hubiera conocido antes que su pareja. En verdad me agrada y es muy atractivo. Aunque estaría siendo injusto con él porque no lo amo...al menos no ahora y será mejor que frene estos sentimientos porque estoy seguro de que son el rumbo que...»_

Sin poder evitarlo se quedó dormido. Hasta que sintió que alguien le removia de los hombros con fuerza.

-Kouha-kun-le llamó al menos tres veces.

-¿A-Aladdin?

-¿Estas bien? Estaba platicando contigo o eso intentaba y al ver que no me respondias me giré y...¿te desmayaste?

-No, siento si te asusté. Solo estoy cansado. Estuve bajo mucho...no me hagas caso, no soy del tipo que guste de quejarse.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-Oh no, ya te debo demasiado. Pero gracias. Supongo que lo mejor será volver. ¿Has terminado?

-Si.

-Bien.

El tercer príncipe estaba dispuesto a salir cuando cayó en cuenta de que su acompañante se había acercado a él desnudo. Estaba tan preocupado que hizo a un lado la vergüenza. Admirarle así era una verdadera tortura porque en verdad resulta exquisito. Que ganas de tomar uno de sus rosados pezones y morderlo entre sus labios, pero entonces sería un patán que lo haría sufrir sin importarle sus sentimientos. Cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta.

-¿Kouha-kun?

-Solo descanso un poco la vista. ¿Crees que podrías vestirte mientras tanto?

-Uh, si claro.

Angustiado por el mayor el otro no se tomó ni un minuto para ello estando a punto de caer de cara un par de veces por las prisas.

-Ya termine.

-Es mi turno entonces.

Se puso de pie sin el menor pudor, de fin que el del novio no es él. Además ya tenía un poco entumido el cuerpo a consecuencia de haberse quedado dormido y tampoco es que estén en aguas termales. Se secó con la toalla y colocó su ropaje con gran elegancia. Aunque esto no tuvo testigos pues el único candidato se dio la vuelta y cubría su rostro apenado. El conquistador se acercó y le abrazo por la espalda colocando el rostro cerca de su cuello.

-En verdad es muy afortunado ese chico.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Se separó y estiró el cuerpo.

-Bien. ¡Me siento mucho mejor!-con una sonrisa-¡vayamos con las chicas!

El pequeño afirmó con algo de tristeza. No supo porque pero sintió que había hecho algo muy malo. ¿Romper un corazón quizá? Pero Kouha no tiene intención de permitir que se dé cuenta. Sabe que es amable y no quiere obligarlo en ningún sentido. Lo cierto es que el príncipe está hecho polvo y se muere de sueño pero un poco más de esfuerzo se verá recompensado por una noche en los brazos de Morfeo tal y como lo merece.

Cuando el sol se metió todos se sentaron alrededor de una fogata para entrar en calor. Aunque el cochero no se acercaba a ellos pues le es incómodo el tener trato directo con alguien de la realeza. Y por supuesto con una actitud tan egoista no despierta el interés del chico de orbes fiusha.

-¿Qué les parece si contamos historias?-Reirei.

-Sería genial onesan. Me da mucha curiosidad saber como tomaron a Leraje.

-No es interesante-el peli rosa restandole importancia.

-¡Debe serlo!-Aladdin con insistencia e ilusionado.

-Mmm está bien, tu ganas. En realidad se puede decir que fué debido a un accidente puesto que se supone que fuera En-nii quien se convirtiera en su contenedor.

-¿Eh?

-Pues mi hermano ya había conquistado dos laberintos, así que quise ser de ayuda y fui con él. Ellas también lo hicieron y un querido amigo de nombre Meiho. Pasamos por varios retos y tuvimos que pelear contra seres bastante curiosos.

-Kouha-sama resultó herido al protegerme de una bestia con garras filosas-la del rostro cubierto-me asusté porque creí que perdería un brazo. No merezco tal sacrificio.

-Haría eso y más. Ustedes son muy importantes para mi.

-¡Oh!-estuvo a nada de lanzarse a sus brazos pero se contuvo.

-No sufrimos bajas con el ejército que nos protegia. En-nii no permitiría algo así. ¿No es genial?

El peli azulino le miraba intrigado.

« _-¿Por qué le resta importancia a sus acciones? Solo hace falta ver la expresión de las onesan para entender que le admiran y están agradecidas. Un djinn no le escogería sin una buena razón. ¿Acaso no está al tanto de lo brillante que es? ¿O lo considera como parte de su obligación? Es increíble, me gustaría tener la misma convicción con respecto a la historia de Alma Toran. A veces me siento tan solo...quisiera contarle todo a Judal-kun pero no quiero que Al Thamen lo lastime por mi culpa...lo extraño tanto. ¿Cómo puedo amarlo con tal intensidad? Desearía que me tomara entre sus brazos y me diera un beso, no termino por acostumbrarme a todo lo demás. Me da pena.»_

-¿Niño mugriento?

-¿Eh? Ah, ¡lo siento me distraje!

-No te preocupes. ¿Acaso hay algo que te preocupa?

-Mmm...

-No es necesario que te obligues a contarlo. Entiendo que hay cosas de las que uno no quiere hablar. No arruinemos la diversión por cosas sin importancia-sonrió.

-Siempre eres tan amable. Entiendo porque Leraje te eligió.

-Te aseguro que no es lo que crees. Cuando llegamos a la sala del tesoro. Miró a En-nii, y le dijo que ya tenía más de un djinn. Que no gustaba de hombres infieles. Y como no había más opciones me escogió. Te lo dije, fui un accidente. Pero aún así estoy agradecido porque tengo el poder para proteger a la gente importante.

-¿Tu familia?

-Todos los habitantes del imperio Kou. ¡Somos un gran equipo!

-Te equivocas.

-¿No es lo que somos?

-No me refiero a eso. Leraje sabe que tienes las cualidades para ser un gran rey. Tengo un amigo que antes piensa en la felicidad de otros que de si mismo. Escucha a los demás y los ve como iguales. Es el tipo de hombre que podría convertirse en el rey del mundo y me lo recuerdas mucho.

-Me halagas demasiado. Deberías conocer a mis hermanos. Ellos si que te dejarían sin palabras.

-Si tienen la mitad de tus cualidades estoy seguro de ello.

-¿Acaso quieres seducirme?

-¿Eh?-confuso.

El mayor rió con suavidad.

-Vaya expresión más curiosa tienes. Bueno, ya tengo sueño, creo que es el momento indicado para ir a descansar. Adelantense chicas, en un rato las alcanzo.

-No-se negaron al unísono lo que le desconcerto.

-Sabe-la que tiene las manos vendadas-que nunca cuestionamos sus mandatos. Pero si nos cuida sin dormir nos convierte en una carga y hemos venido para apoyarlo. Nos preocupa su bienestar.

-Así que lo notaron.

-Siempre estamos al pendiente de usted. No importa lo bueno que sea para fingir o disimular.

-Pero estoy bien.

-Aladdin, ¿podrías hacer algo al respecto? Somos magas, tenemos capacidad para pelear en caso de peligro.

-Nunca pensé distinto-el joven de la realeza-pero quiero consentirlas un poco. Luego de todo lo que han hecho por mi, es lo mínimo que se merecen. ¿Acaso estoy mal?

-¡Kouha-sama!

Se recostaron en su regazo dejándose consentir.

-Ya, ya, tranquilas. Me iré a dormir así que confiaré en ustedes. Pero procuren turnarse. Las desveladas arruinan la piel y ustedes son demasiado hermosas para algo así.

Las magas se sonrojaron. Los dos chicos les dieron las buenas noches y se adentraron en el carruaje donde pasados cinco minutos estaban por completo entregados al mundo de los sueños.

...

A la mañana siguiente el magi despertó y se sorprendió al no encontrarse con el peli rosa pero si a sus compañeras. Se puso en pie y salió pero le encontró rápidamente afuera estirando el cuerpo.

-Buenos días Kouha-kun.

-Buenos días.

-¿Acaso te mantuviste en vela?

-No. Como lo dije les encargue todo a ellas. Hace poco les pedí que fueran a descansar. Ahora las reemplazo.

-¿Acaso temes que nos ataquen?

-Lo has visto es un camino muy peligroso. Está lleno de bandidos.

-Pero no es todo, ¿cierto?

Los dos se miraron con extrema seriedad, siendo el príncipe quien mostró una sonrisa.

-Sin duda eres un mago excepcional. Puedes darte cuenta de cosas como esas. ¿Es por el rukh?-negó-¿entonces?

-Es la impresión que das cuando te observo.

-Vaya, me recuerdas mucho a En-nii. Pues si hay alguien que me odia y quiere verme muerto. Quizá sea peligroso que viajes a mi lado pero igual lo sería que lo hagas solo. Por eso juro que te protegeré sin importar que.

-No es necesario.

-Oh, ¿conque muy autosuficiente?

-No. Somos un equipo. Tu me cuidas y yo también, ¿cierto?

-Me agrada esa actitud tan optimista. Si todos fueran como tu no habrían guerras.

-¿No te gustan?

-No, sin importar lo mucho que te esfuerzes habrán sacrificios. Se supone que se trabaje por un bien en común pero habrá gente que no podrá contemplarlo, me parece tan injusto. Por eso quiero ayudar a En-nii a unificar el mundo. De ser posible de manera pacífica por medio de la diplomacia. Por ello voy a Magnostad.

-Sería genial que logres tu cometido. Mucha suerte.

-Gracias.

Continuaron el viaje permitiendo que las magas tomaran un merecido descanso en lo que ellos pasaban el tiempo platicando para conocerse un poco.

-¿Y qué me dices de tu familia?-el mayor queriendo ser amigable.

-Mmm...-incómodo.

-No les haré nada, puedes confiar.

-No es eso, es algo complicado. No los conocí porque murieron cuando era muy pequeño.

« _-O más bien antes de que pudiera nacer.»_

-Lo siento, no era mi intención.

-Pasó hace mucho. Así que no te preocupes. Mejor háblame de la tuya.

-Supongo que no tenemos una historia muy feliz. Mi padre es un hombre del que no estoy orgulloso y que ni cuenta se da de que existo. Mi madre...ella perdió la cordura y...mejor te hablaré de mis hermanos. En-nii es fantástico, es muy inteligente, valiente y bondadoso. Tiene una sonrisa bastante amable y dulce.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, aunque a la mayoría de las personas les cuesta trabajo darse cuenta. Además es un hombre que no está sediento de poder sino de conocimientos.

-Me encantaría conocerlo.

-Si un día visitas el imperio pregunta por mi y con gusto te lo presento. Además está Mei-nii, también es muy brillante aunque la mayor parte del tiempo anda somnoliento porque trabaja de más. Le he dicho que puedo ayudarle pero siempre se niega, es bastante terco. Aunque ese defecto viene de familia~. También está Kougyoku.

-A ella si la conozco. Estuve un tiempo en Balbad. No nos llevamos muy bien.

-¿De verdad? Ninguno me parece del tipo que cause conflicto.

-No es eso exactamente. Es solo que nuestros puntos de vista no han coincidido.

-Espero que un día lo hagan. Valdrá la pena. No es por nada pero de todas mis hermanas es a la que más quiero. Será porque me recuerda mucho a mi. Por eso quiero protegerla, deseo que siempre sonría. No sabes lo mucho que me preocupe de que la quisieran casar a la fuerza. No está hecha para algo así. Le pedí al emperador que no lo hiciera, pero...bueno ya te comenté la relación que tengo con ese hombre. También tengo dos hermanastros pero no me llevo del todo con ellos. Hakuei siempre está demasiado cerca de En-nii, y Hakuryuu...ah~ como que hace hambre, ¿o no?

-Mmm, si.

-Habrá que despertarlas. No es bueno que se salten comidas. Además el punto es cuidarlas no sabotearlas.

-Muy cierto.

« _-Kouha-kun parece ser alguien muy agradable. Me pregunto porque no le tiene mucho afecto a onisan. Sé que puede ser un poco difícil pero no parece odiar a...¿su madre? Tampoco la mencionaron ahora. ¿Por qué? ¿Es incómodo porque es su madrastra? ¿O existe una razón de peso para evadir el tema. Mmm, aunque sería grosero de mi parte insistir cuando el me dio privacidad. Además no es como que pueda contarle lo de Alma Toran. Lamento ser tan injusto pero el rey Solomon me pidió que no le dijera a nadie. A veces siento que me pesa tanto. ¿Estará bien que solo yo conozca la historia? ¿Y si me equivoco al tomar una decisión? ¿El mundo sería destruido por mi culpa...?»_

-¿Nos acompañas Aladdin?-el peli rosa.

-Eh, ah si.

El mayor le extendió la mano que en ese momento le embargo de un sentimiento que inundó todo su ser: calidez. Por las personas amables que aún hay en el mundo y que solo quieren un pedacito de este para ser felices, es que continuará con su lucha por protegerles y frustrar los planes de Al Thamen.

El trayecto continuó sin mayores percances pues Gyokuen tiene otros intereses en mente. Así, ha llegado el último día de está pequeña aventura.

-Hoy llegaremos a Magnostad niño mugriento.

-Uh, creí que ya no me dirías de esa manera.

-Es de cariño~ eres un amigo especial.

Eso le hizo sonrojar y sonreír a la vez.

-Tu también.

-Será mejor que alistes tus cosas o terminaras haciendo todo a la carrera.

-Ja ja ja, de acuerdo.

El dueño de Leraje le dejó solo en lo que daba un paseo. Fué entonces que Aladdin tuvo la confianza de colocarse las herramientas mágicas que le diera su profesora. No es que quiera mentirle a su nuevo amigo pero debe esconder su identidad como magi y por desgracia eso le incluye. Colocó unas piedras de color rojo en sus brazos y las cubrió con unos vendajes.

« _-Listo. Con esto será mucho más fácil infiltrarme. Gracias Yam-san. Prometo aprender muchas cosas para no ser una molestia nuevamente. Haré que te sientas orgullosa de mi. ¿Cómo será la academia? Seguramente muy divertida. Aprenderé nuevos tipos de magia.»_

-Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado y su corazón latía con bastante rapidez. Estaba triste por tener que despedirse de sus compañeros de viaje pero ansioso por el gran futuro que abre sus puertas.

« _-¿Cómo estarás Judal-kun? No dejo de pensar en ti. Te extraño mucho pero de anima imaginar que cuando veas lo fuerte que me hice me felicites con un beso.»_

Entonces se sonrojó con intensidad y no pudo contener una risilla tonta.

...

En el imperio Kou.

El oráculo leía varios pergaminos hastiado, sin duda estudiar no es lo suyo. Pero al menos esta vez tiene un gran incentivo:

« _-Pronto desgraciada. Ya quiero ver tu cabeza rodando por el piso. Apuesto a que ni así se te quita esa mueca tan estúpida que haces al burlarte. ¿Se supone que sea una sonrisa? Nah, la del enano si que es bonita, y sus labios mucho más suaves...o eso creo. Antes muerto que besarte, ¡no me gustan las viejas! Ah~ enano torpe, ¿por qué tenías que seducirme la última vez que nos vimos? Me quedé con ganas de hacerte de todo. Pero no me dará tiempo de ir a Magnostad y volver, además su barrera me jode. Tampoco me parece divertido tocarme solo. Si no eres tu, simplemente no me siento satisfecho. ¡Me lleva! Debí secuestrarte, supongo que es tarde para pensar en ello. No, aún no es tiempo. La bruja podría hacerle lo que a mi, todavía me duele...no quiero que pase por una experiencia similar. Si va a sufrir que sea porque no pueda caminar por lo duro que me lo cogí. Si, eso sería perfecto.»_

Sonrió con maldad y se entregó a las mil y un fantasías que siempre tiene con el pequeño. Porque el que no pueda estar con el en la realidad no impide que lo haga en su imaginación. Y de nuevo una leve onda de rukh oscuro llamó su atención.

« _-¿Y a ti qué carajo te pasó Hakuryuu? Tu magoi se siente tan distinto. Bueno, mientras te conviertas en mi candidato me vale por completo. Incluso si quisieras asesinar a Kouen, no me cae mal pero sería muy divertido. Iniciemos una maravillosa guerra.»_

« _-Alibaba-kun es mi candidato porque su amable personalidad los hará felices a todos.»_

 _«-Eres muy ingenuo, pero es lo que me vuelve loco. Veamos quien de los dos logra que su candidato llegue a la cima del mundo. Puede que me lleves ventaja porque el ya te aceptó pero tengo muchos más conocimientos que tú, amor mío. Ja ja ja hazte fuerte e intenta detenerme porque si no te aseguro que acabaré contigo y entonces si que no querrás estar en mi camino.»_

Pensó esto último con una sonrisa dulce, como si una tragedia a nivel mundial fuese un detalle para la persona de la que está enamorado. Porque Aladdin es mucho más que su amante, novio y rival...aunque ni el sacerdote sabe a ciencia cierta qué, solo no puede sacarle de su cuerpo, corazón y alma. Así como puede provocarle deseos para nada sanos puede hacer lo contrario.

« _-Podría salvarme de la depravación...»_

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Lo dudo y tampoco es que sea infeliz siendo como soy. Si fuese como Aladdin perdonaría a la bruja y nunca lo haré.

Sus ojos se posaron en algo que llamó su atención y sonrió sintiendo una onda electrizante recorrer su cuerpo entero.

-Punto oscuro...-algo que Gyokuen le pidió investigar-conque planea algo grande en Magnostad. ¿Adivinas o qué enano? Más te vale mantener tu promesa. Si mueres te guardaré rencor-tembló un poco sin notarlo porque aunque siempre se diga que el peli azulino puede con todo no puede evitar preocuparse. A lo mejor su alma está podrida a niveles insospechados pero siempre ha sido sincero con respecto a cuanto le interesa, lo mucho que lo ama y cuanto le necesita.

...

En otro lugar del imperio Kou.

La consorte del emperador camina con la grotesca sonrisa que le caracteriza en dirección a la habitación de su marido. Una vez ahí se sienta cuidadosamente sobre el lecho y coloca suavemente su mano en la frente del azabache que ha sufrido un desmayo el día de hoy. Este al sentir la calidez abre los ojos y para "sorpresa" de esta le dedica una tierna sonrisa.

-Aquí estas...Gyokuen.

-Espero que se sienta mejor mi señor.

-¿Crees que sea un castigo por la clase de ser humano que soy?

-¡No diga eso!-fingiendose alarmada-siempre ha velado por la paz y tranquilidad de todos. Incluso de su familia.

-He sido un mal padre, terrible tío y el peor hermano.

-Estoy seguro de que mi difunto esposo le entiende y no lo culpa.

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Con el alma.

-He sido muy cruel contigo Gyokuen.

-No es verdad, sin usted no sé que hubiera sido de mi y mis pequeños. Estoy tan agradecida.

El hombre cerró los ojos nuevamente.

-Creo que seguiré durmiendo, aún me siento mal. Cuando me recupere haré las cosas de forma distinta. Quiero reivindicarme con el imperio...mis hijos...Kouen...Koumei...Kougyoku...Kouha...

-Tomelo con calma.

-Lo haré-y se durmió.

« _-Viejo idiota. El país ha crecido lo suficiente. No eres más que una marioneta que cumplió con su finalidad. Lastima por los planes que tenías porque te vas a morir. Ha llegado el momento de quedarme al frente de mi pequeño juguete. El imperio Kou siempre ha sido mío. Agradezco que seas fácil de manipular a diferencia de Hakutoku, un hombre al que no me quedó más remedio que asesinar. Es una pena con lo inteligente y valiente que era. Y por eso murió.»_

-Pero tu eres distinto, ¿no es así amor? ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Un poco más y podré divertirme contigo hijo del rey arrogante!

...

En el caruaje.

El peli rosa ha capturado al pequeño con sus piernas y ahora le trenza el cabello en contra de su voluntad aunque no ha podido hacer mucho.

-Hemos llegado-el conductor.

-Uh~ es una pena, parece que aquí nos separamos-el mayor.

Todos tomaron sus pertenencias y bajaron del vehículo.

-Bueno, es todo Aladdin. Yo me voy por acá-señalando la entrada y unos guardias que servían de guías-espero que nos volvamos a ver.

-Yo también. Suerte.

-Cuídate mucho-Jinjin.

-Eres muy agradable-Junjun.

-Estaremos agradecidas por lo que hiciste por Kouha-sama toda la vida. Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedirla-Reirei.

-¡Gracias!-sonrió y pronto se quedó solo-Mmm, ¿esta es la entrada a la academia?

-Claro que no-un guardia-tienes que pasar el puesto de revisión.

-¿Eh?

-Ahí sabrán si eres un mago digno o no.

El peli azulino tragó saliva pero se armó de valor. Ha llegado demasiado lejos como para tenerle miedo a un simple retén.

« _-Es un lugar peligroso enano. Sabes lo que hace la gente cuando desea el poder de un magi.»_

 _«-Judal-kun...siempre estas conmigo, ¿cierto?»_

Respiró hondo y se colocó en una fila que avanzaba muy despacio.

-Aceptado.

-Rechazado.

-Aceptado.

-Rechazado.

-Rechazado.

La manera en que los clasificaban no le agradó para nada. Era como si les vieran más como objetos que humanos. Por fin llegó su turno aunque sucedió algo que no tenía contemplado: al realizar un conjuro sencillo el rukh a su alrededor se alborotó. Palideció creyendo que se había puesto en evidencia, por fortuna el examinador lo atribuyó a su imaginación. Y tampoco le dio mucho tiempo para dudarlo. En cuanto este le dio acceso se le perdió de vista lo más rápido que pudo. No fuera que le entraran las dudas y le tomaran prisionero. Ha estado encadenado más veces de las que quisiera y entiende que en esta ocasión puede ser peor e incluso fatal. Sin embargo sonrió al saber que logró cumplir con su primer objetivo.

-¡Estoy en Magnostad!

Recorrió el lugar que resultó ser mucho más grande de lo que pensaba. Y llegó a un nuevo retén. Ahí les hacían una especie de examen, aunque no se tomaron la molestia de explicarle de que iba el asunto, después de todo son pocos los que cuentan con una cantidad considerable de magoi.

-Es tu turno-le dijo uno de los profesores.

Se colocó en posición y:

-¡Harl-harl infigar!

Realizó su hechizo número uno y sin embargo no consiguió hacer más que una pequeña bola de fuego que era incluso risible.

-Sexto kodor-el hombre le entregó un papel que se quedó mirando algunos segundos confundido.

« _-¿Acaso es todo lo que puedo hacer sin ayuda del rukh? Que extraño.»_

-¿Puedo intentarlo otra vez?

-Así que tenemos un novato insolente-tuvo una segunda oportunidad.

-¡Harl-harl infigar!-más concentrado, mismo resultado.

-Umm sexto kodor-reafirmó.

El pequeño rascaba su nuca incrédulo. Siendo un magi jamás le pasó por la mente que tuviese tan poco magoi propio. ¿Cómo le pasó si sus padres eran magos tan poderosos?

Le indicaron el camino para tomar una alfombra voladora que le llevaría a la entrada del colegio admiradose por todas las herramientas mágicas que había en la ciudad. Se emocionó porque eran miles de conocimientos concentrados en un sitio pero también le dio un mal presentimiento. Una vez en el sitio se dirigió a su habitación leyendo lo que parecía ser el horario de clases.

-Es aquí.

Abrió la puerta sin más.

-¡Cof cof cof!

Una enorme neblina le atacó y que era humo de tabaco de su compañero de alcoba que no le saludo y ni reparó en su presencia. Pero como el amigable niño que es se acercó para presentarse, eso claro una vez se hubo recuperado de la impresión.

-Mucho gusto, soy Aladdin-extendió la mano que no fué tomada y dejó al descubierto el papel que tenía su calificación siendo visible para el otro.

-Soy cuarto kodor, no hablo con alguien por debajo de mi-le mostró el suyo con afán de hacer distancia.

-Mmm...Sphintus-kun...

-¡No leas mis cosas!

-Hola-sonrió.

-Con esa actitud no vas a durar mucho. Se hace un examen cada seis meses y si no lo pasas, te cortan la cabeza-hizo el ademán simulando la acción-¡te la cortan!

Y si bien hablaba de manera metafórica fue interpretado como literal por el pequeño que se puso increíblemente serio y perdió color en el rostro.

-Vaya que son estrictos, tendré que esforzarme mucho.

Eso hizo sonreír ligeramente al moreno que tomó su plan de estudios lleno de curiosidad.

-No es de sorprender que para un sexto kodor sean clases de habilidad física.

-¿Eh? ¿No es de magia?

-No con el nivel tan bajo de magoi que tienes.

El mayor se alarmó al darse cuenta de que estaba iniciando una conversación con todo y que no es su intención. Tiene demasiadas cosas en mente y una responsabilidad demasiado grande como para echar todo a perder por andar prestando atención a temas irrelevantes. Devolvió el documento y se tiró en el lecho dando la espalda para que su compañero entendiera la indirecta. Incluso una serpiente dorada en el cuello de Sphintus siseó como si dijese un "no molestes."

Aladdin sonrió, no sería la primera vez que alguien fuese tan distante con él, pero aprendió que casi siempre son buenas personas con increíbles problemas. Con un poco de suerte quizá se vuelvan amigos. Se dirigió a su cama y puso su equipaje en esta para sacar su ropa y acomodarla en el sitio indicado. Cuando finalizó cogió algunos pergaminos en blanco para escribir y así pasar el rato.

" _-Por fin estoy en Magnostad. Espero aprender muchas cosas. ¿Cómo estas Judal-kun? Me gustaría mucho enviarte la carta pero te ocasionaría problemas. Sin embargo eso no impide que las haga. ¿Piensas en mi? Yo no dejo de hacerlo. Ya sabes que te quiero mucho. ¿Sabes? Conocí a Kouha-kun, me parece que es alguien muy agradable. ¿Qué opinas de él? Nos hicimos amigos pero no tienes porque sentirte celoso porque solo te amo a ti. Solo tu puedes besarme, tocarme y hacerme el..."_

Se ruborizó notado lo sincero que había sido, pero no borró una sola palabra, después de todo viene de su corazón.

" _-Espero mejorar bastante. Sería muy divertido tener un duelo mágico. Como el día en que te conocí. Porque estoy seguro de que piensas lo mismo que yo. Somos rivales. Aunque me haría muy feliz que decidieras apoyar a Alibaba-kun para convertirse en rey. Supongo que algo así es imposible, ¿cierto? A veces tengo miedo. Es probable que algún día está diferencia de pensamiento nos obligue a pelear, pero si es así; solo quiero que te quede algo bien claro. Yo siempre, sin importar nada te voy a querer. Eres la persona más especial para mi en el mundo._

 _Con amor siempre tuyo Aladdin."_

Dobló cuidadosamente el papel y lo guardó como el tesoro más valioso del universo. Se levantó y se sentó en la ventana mirando el exterior. Sphintus le siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo pues se preguntaba que tanto hacia. Pero luego de unos quince minutos terminó por aburrirse y girarse en el lecho para dormir. No fue un viaje sencillo ni fácil.

El peli azulino estuvo en la misma posición meditando temas variados hasta que algunas horas después también le venció el sueño y se retiró a descansar.

...

El magi despertó por la mañana bastante temprano, y aún así no encontró al otro.

« _-Que extraño. Supongo que es del tipo que prefiere aprovechar el día. Ah~ ayer no lo noté pero estoy un poco cansado. Supongo que son las consecuencias del veneno en mi cuerpo. Afortunadamente me ayudaron, porque si no...fui muy descuidado. Es el tipo de error que no debería cometer.»_

Se sintió un poco triste pero luego se dio unas suaves palmadas en el rostro para animarse. Salió del lecho y se alistó para la que sería su primer clase. Cogió su bastón y se encaminó al patio donde tendría la lección, esta era tan temprano por alguna razón que no tuvo tiempo siquiera para desayunar. Aunque no le dio mucha importancia al asunto. Total, ya podría hacerlo más tarde. No es que como si usar un poco de magia vaya a matarlo.

Una vez ahí se encontró con muchos magos que lucían nerviosos por decir lo menos, cuando reparó en su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que estaba igual pero de manera mucho menos evidente. Intentó acercarse y saludarlos pero su natural amabilidad quedó encarcelada entre barrotes de ansiedad.

-¡Bien bola de inútiles!-llegaba una mujer con actitud amenazante y que crispó a la mayoría por el tono a excepción del magi que ahora estaba bien concentrado-Estoy segura de que lo saben, son basura que no merecen ser llamados magos-de acuerdo, eso hirió su orgullo pero quería pensar que no lo decía con mala intención-sin embargo pienso hacer de ustedes seres que puedan sentirse orgullosos de si mismos. ¡¿Están listos?!

-¡Si!-todos con entusiasmo.

-¿Ah?-miró al pequeño, se acercó e inclinó para verle mejor-no te escuché. ¿Estás listo?

-¡Si!

La instructora acercó su mano y le cogió del ropaje con mucho cuidado para luego estallarlo de lleno en el piso.

-¡Ungh!

Un quejido del pobre al que tomaron por sorpresa y que se reincorporó con toda la intención de reclamar por semejante barbaridad. Pero un par de hermosos pechos le hicieron sonrojar y reír como vil pervertido. Bien, es gay y ya tiene pareja, pero eso no impide que pueda deleitarse la pupila de vez en cuando.

-A partir de este momento-continuó la mayor haciendo de cuenta que nada había ocurrido-está prohibido que hagan magia.

-¿Eh?

Eso si que lo dejó en shock, el rukh y todo lo relacionado con el son de suma importancia. ¿Cómo se supone que complete su misión si no puede hacer uso de ella?

-¡¿Por qué?!-se le adelantó un compañero.

-Apuesto a que ninguno de ustedes ha entrenado adecuadamente su cuerpo-absolutamente todos bajaron la mirada avergonzados-esa es la razón de que su nivel de magoi sea tan pobre. Como su sistema no está preparado este limita la cantidad de magia que pueden usar para no sufrir un colapso. Pero tiene remedio. Siempre y cuando hagan un poco de ejercicio de manera constante destruirán esas cadenas y seré yo quien les muestre como hacerlo.

Los chicos le observaban incrédulos pues la mayoría no se puso a pensar en ello.

« _-Ahora que lo pienso papá siempre practicaba esgrima con Arba-san y ella siempre se mantenía en forma. Es una suerte que haya venido. No puede llevarme más ventaja de la que ya me lleva.»_

-¡Es hora de empezar sabandijas!

Les pidió de manera poco amable que fortalecieran sus brazos, así que se colocaron en unas barras y el punto era levantar todo el cuerpo del suelo ayudados solo de estas y sus extremidades superiores. Pero al no ser Aladdin alguien de gran altura tuvo que ayudarse con una caja que encontró en su camino llamando así la atención de Myers.

El infante hizo todo cuando pudo pero al no lograr sujetarse con sus delicados y frágiles brazos, terminó por caer estrepitosamente; la oji miel se acercó y tendió la mano. ¿Acaso un poco de amabilidad? ¿Malinterpretó su actitud inicial? Pero antes de cogerla se vio impactado en el pavimento de nueva cuenta. Bien, tendrá que ser precavido con la salvaje si no quiere morir joven. Se reincorporó otra vez para reclamar pero esa fabulosa delantera le detuvo e inpiró para continuar. ¿Será que en parte le recuerda el bello trasero de su amado? Que ganas de estrujarlo entre sus manos, pero está bien seguro de que si intenta algo así Judal lo golpeará. Lo que no es justo si se toma en cuenta todo lo que este le hace. Pero igual y un día se arma de valor para hacer cuanto tiene en mente y más. Tocarlo un poco como hasta ahora ya no es suficiente. Dicho pensamiento le hizo sonrojar. Bien, también tiene que derrotar el pudor. Lleno de pensamientos levemente pecaminosos se llenó de energía para hacer o por lo menos intentar lo que la profesora les indicó. Ese mismo día les hizo correr, subir por las escaleras dando saltos, lagartijas, abdominales y no pocos, todo tuvo por lo menos seis mil repeticiones. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y solo entonces la espartana les dejó en libertad. El peli azulino se dirigió al comedor pues no ha probado alimento desde ayer, pero está hecho polvo y estuvo a punto de caer e incluso desmayarse unas tres veces pero se aferraba a la pared dispuesto a no rendirse por tan poca cosa. Llegó y se encontró un maravilloso banquete, tan bueno como los del rey de los siete mares cuando ofrecía una de sus muchas fiestas. Tomó asiento, cogió una porción generosa de varios platillos y una vez lo tuvo en frente no pudo ni enterrarle el tenedor pues le invadieron unas increíbles náuseas que por poco le hacen volver el estómago pero logró detenerse a tiempo. Miró con apatía el plato sin intención de seguir. Quizá mañana tenga más apetito.

-Por eso no mejoran-Sphintus que ya se retiraba-tienen la oportunidad de alimentarse y no lo hacen-dijo más como consejo que para fastidiar. Acción que fué interpretada como tal.

El hijo de Solomon volvió a mirarlo todo. Sabe que su compañero de habitación tiene toda la razón. Además nada asegura que mañana sea distinto. Y si no lo es, ¿esperará otro día? ¿Y si es igual, y el que sigue y el otro? ¿Morirá de manera tan patética? Hizo acopio de toda su voluntad e ingerió un bocado. Igual y le provocó náuseas pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

Cuando acabó con todo en el plato se estremeció al sentir ahora dolor en su pancita. Seguramente por forzar su cuerpo pero entiende que es algo a lo que tendrá que acostumbrarse. Llegó como pudo a su habitación donde nuevamente fue ignorado, aunque está vez fue recíproco pues no contaba con la energía suficiente ni para sonreír. Se desplomó sin más en la cama, ni oportunidad tuvo de cubrirse con las sábanas.

-¡¿Oye estas...?!

El de orbes esmeralda que se puso en pie de un salto alarmado.

« _-Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa. El tiene sus problemas tu los tuyos.»_

Negó violentamente pero aún así se acercó al peli azulino y le cogió en brazos advirtiendo un delicioso aroma a manzana. Casi se abofeteó por andar pensando en solo el sabe que. Y recostó como debía al pequeño. Al hacerlo pudo ver múltiples raspones, morados e incluso cortadas en la piel.

« _-¿Qué rayos le han hecho? Es solo un niño.»_

Sintió pena y estuvo a punto de curarlo pero se dijo a si mismo por enésima vez que no era asunto suyo. Se tiró en su propia cama mirando la pared e intentando pensar en otra cosa. Pero un par de gemidos del niño le llenaron de culpabilidad. Seguro dolía mucho.

-Shih-su serpiente.

-Estoy bien Kukulcán, no hay problema...no lo hay.

Y toda la noche fue torturado por su conciencia, retirándose muy temprano para no encararle.

...

El oji zafiro despertó y de nuevo no advirtió señales del otro por ningún lado. No le dio mayor importancia y se levantó de la cama para ir a desayunar, no puede darse el lujo de debilitar su cuerpo. Apenas puso un pie en el suelo estuvo a nada de gritar por el intenso dolor que atravesó su alma. Incluso algunas lágrimas escaparon y recorrieron las mejillas. Está incluso más adolorido que ayer. Pero rendirse no es opción. Algo está ocurriendo en Magnostad, lo sospecha desde que vio el rukh de su querida amiga Dunya. Es su deber salvar el país que tanto la hizo sufrir, es la manera que tiene de resarcir un poco de todo el dolor en ella.

Reprimió cualquier queja en su ser e hizo todo cuanto debía. Aunque todo valor se esfumó en cuanto se encontró a su peor pesadilla frente a el.

-¡A correr!

Con eso inició aquella tortura más conocida como entrenamiento.

Exigió más de lo que podía a sus piernas que luego de seis horas ya ni sentía e incluso temblaban. Sudaba debido al esfuerzo e incluso sufría taquicardia. Prosiguió sin saber en realidad el tiempo transcurrido, pero tres veces se le nubló la vista aunque ni así se detuvo. A diferencia de todos sus compañeros que habían perdido el sentido tiempo atrás. Myers le observaba interesada, pero no pasó mucho cuando este también se desmayó. El sol se ocultó, Aladdin fué el único que completo la lección.

-Por hoy te ganaste un descanso enano-dijo la instructora con una sonrisa leve y aún así le abandonó a su suerte.

El pequeño sintió un terrible frío recorrerle el cuerpo entero, lo que le hizo despertar y percatarse que era de noche. Sus compañeros estaban en la misma condición, así que caminó como pudo hacia cada uno de ellos para despertarles. Si por el fuera los llevaba a sus camas sin necesidad de hacerlo, pero aún si tuviese la altura necesaria siente que su cuerpo puede quebrarse en miles de fragmentos de solo intentarlo. La mayoría le agradeció, otros más incluso le insultaron por interrumpir lo poco que tenían de descanso y un par; una chica de ojos azabache y un muchacho de cabello naranja le cogieron de las manos y entre los tres se dieron ánimo y fuerza para ir a cenar. Mantuvieron el silencio puesto que no estaban para darse esos lujos y cuando finalizaron el peli azulino se retiró a tomar un baño ya que ayer no tuvo la oportunidad. Fue rápido, no quería colapsar desnudo, y volvió a su habitación cayendo en las mismas condiciones que el día anterior.

Sphintus ya no fue tomado por sorpresa así que no gritó y se limitó a acomodarlo como se debe, sin discusiones internas, sabe que de cualquier manera lo hará. Y advierte de nuevo ese olor a manzana. Está vez acerca su nariz al cuello ajeno para corroborar que en efecto es este quien despide tan delicada fragancia. Vuelve a su cama una vez lo hizo y no le torturaron los gemidos de dolor, aunque el como mago especializado en el octavo tipo, entiende que solo se debe a que el niño está demasiado débil para algo así. Su cuerpo tenía heridas nuevas. ¿Qué tanto piensan lastimarle? ¿Acaso es correcto que se quede de brazos cruzados ante tal injusticia?

« _-No debo meterme en problemas. Mi familia depende del éxito que tenga.»_

Y de nuevo se hizo entre ellos ese extraño ritual.

De esa manera pasó un mes y los compañeros del peli azulino renunciban uno tras otro. Desanimado se sentó en el comedor ante el par que solía estar con él.

-¡Yo me largo!-uno más-¡no tiene sentido! ¡Solo están jugando con nosotros!

-Mmm-el pequeño dolido de ver la poca perseverancia de los demás.

-¿Y tu que piensas?-el de cabello naranja a la chica.

-Solo esperaré tres meses. Si luego de ello veo que no cambia nada también me iré.

No se dijo más. El peli azulino se retiró cabizbajo, fué a tomar un baño y volvió a su habitación. No se sentía tan mal como días anteriores así que aprovechó para escribir una carta a su amado, apenas la segunda desde que llegó. Pero antes de iniciar se quedó mirando la nada para emitir un pensamiento al aire.

-Entiendo que es muy duro, ¿pero por qué se rinden con tanta facilidad?

-Hay gente que no está dispuesta a pagar el precio por mejorar.

-No voy a rendirme sin importar que-su expresión era sublime llena de valor.

Sphintus sonrió ocultado su cara en la almohada. Nunca imaginó que ese pequeño fuese tan decidido pero ha notado que hace latir su corazón con violencia. Porque ver lo mucho que se esfuerza hace que quiera seguir su ejemplo. Luego de dicho esto el infante comenzó a cerrar los ojos y se quedó dormido nuevamente. El moreno hizo lo que acostumbra y se percató de la rigidez en la espalda contraria, de esperar con tanta actividad física. Le colocó boca abajo no encontrando reclamos pues estaba sumido en el agotamiento. Le despojó del chaleco dejandole únicamente con el sarashi. Se ruborizó al contemplar semejante belleza, se mareó y comenzó a escasearle el aire.

-Ku-ku...¡Kukulcán deja de ahorcarme que no le voy a hacer nada!

-Shih...

-¡Es un ungh niño!

La serpiente aflojó el agarre y su dueño puso manos a la obra. Literalmente las desplazó con suavidad por la piel de este. Y si, es increíblemente tentador. ¿Qué tiene para hacer caer a cualquiera a sus pies sin siquiera planearlo?

-Mmm...

Un gemido placentero que escapó de sus labios y sonrojó al otro que se detuvo algunos segundos para proseguir. Por fortuna no se repitió y Sphintus pudo concentrarse en la labor, su cuerpo se perló en sudor por el esfuerzo físico y es que Aladdin estaba molido al cien por ciento. Pero los músculos pronto se relajaron y con ello pudo percatarse de la ternura real de ese lienzo aterciopelado. Se abofeteó a si mismo para dejar de pensar en ridículeces y una vez el pequeño suspiraba aliviado se retiró a su lugar.

-A...Alibaba-kun-sollozó llamando la atención ajena.

« _-¿Quién es ese? ¿Será su amigo? ¿Su novio? Con lo lindo que es no me sorprendería que ya tuviese pareja.»_

-J-Judal-kun...

« _-¿Ah? ¿No es un nombre diferente?»_

-N-no por favor...no quiero. No me obligues.

El moreno estaba apenado y aún así pegó oído por sana curiosidad más que nada.

-No...ah...

Y ahí se quedó por espacio de cinco minutos. Sphintus quería saber la continuación. Hasta donde supo Aladdin no quería que le hicieran algo. Ha notado que no es de quejarse de su malestar o problemas. Si alguien abusa de él debe detenerle a toda costa. Pero, ¿quién? ¿Ese tal Alibaba o Judal?

-¡Ah!

Ahora si que le invade la angustia. Nunca había tenido pesadillas y si las tiene lo disimula a la perfección. ¿Qué le tiene tan mal?

-Ya no, estoy lleno...

« _-¡¿De qué por dios?! ¡Ah! Es obvio, sueña que lo obligan a comer algo. Y yo aquí preocupado.»_

Se tiró en el lecho y se entregó a brazos de Morfeo rápidamente, por lo que no fué testigo del pequeño que se removió un par de veces en la cama y que cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

« _-No Judal-kun...por favor...no me obligues. No puedo manejar una cantidad tan grande de rukh...esto podría matarme. ¿Qué quieres decir conque que está bien? Creí que me amabas. ¿Acaso estuviste jugando conmigo todo el tiempo?»_

La opresión en su pecho fué tan fuerte que se levantó de golpe alterado y bañado en sudor. Sufría espasmos violentos en todo su cuerpo e incluso le cuesta respirar.

« _-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una premunición?»_

Negó y miró a su alrededor encontrando una cantidad pequeña de rukh negro, pero su consistencia es distinta. Como si fuese más espesa. Su mirada se afiló e intentó seguir el rastro pero se desvaneció sin más.

« _-Lo sabía. Hay algo en Magnostad. Una cantidad enorme de rukh caído en la depravación. ¿Pero en dónde? No he logrado encontrarlo. Debo darme prisa o cosas terribles podrían venir a este mundo. ¿Eh? Que extraño me siento mucho mejor, ¿por qué?»_

Al principio creyó que se debía a la protección con la que cuenta al ser un magi pero deshechó la idea porque no tiene sentido y entonces percibió un aroma familiar.

« _-¿Sphintus-kun?»_

Sus mejillas se sonrosaron por la emoción. ¿Eso quiere decir que ya son amigos? Se acercó para darle las gracias, pero su benefactor estaba prácticamente muerto en su sitio al igual que su inseparable compañero. Dió un tierno beso en la mejilla de ambos de manera netamente amistosa y volvió a su sitio. Ahora si cuenta con la energía necesaria para escribir al amor de su vida.

" _-Judal-kun._

 _Estos días..."_

Y cayó, no estaba tan bien como lo suponía, pero al menos está vez si podría descansar como se debe.

En la mañana como en todas estas su compañero desaparecido, no le dio importancia, fué a tomar el desayuno y de nuevo a clases; a esas que incluso le provocan un trauma.

-¡A correr!

Lo primero que escuchó e hizo. No hay tiempo que perder. Su cuerpo se siente ligero aunque ahora es la energía la que escasea, así cuando Myers les pidió subir las escaleras a brincos se mareó y estuvo a nada de caer siendo salvado por una compañera a la que dió las gracias para ser azotado al piso por la instructora y guardando el deseo de reclamar por esa fabulosa delantera. Concluyó la lección consiente, fué a cenar, tomó un baño y volvió a su habitación.

-Bienvenido.-el mayor.

-G-gracias-le tomó desprevenido el gesto pero estaba cansado así que solo se echó.

-¿Qué tal te fué?

-Bien...

-En verdad te esfuerzas. ¿Tienes una razón en particular?

-Mmm...¿qué hay de ti?

-No tengo porque contarte.

-Me da igual-hundió la cara entre las sábanas.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE TE DA IGUAL?!

-Bueno no-se giró con trabajo para escucharle.

-Bien-se colocó en una pose que denota superioridad-es un terrible pasado que...

-Gah-comenzó a roncar.

-¡Oye!-le zangoloteaba con ganas pero ni así despertó al bello durmiente. Parece que tendrá que intentarlo en otra ocasión.

Y la vida continuó cotidianamente. Aunque el pequeño tenía la impresión de que la peli morada le había tomado algo así como algún tipo de afecto. Si es que se le puede tomar así al hecho de que no deje de darle sutiles caricias ayudada por su látigo. Las primeras veces era algo que le atemorizaba, ahora le tiene sin cuidado y hasta podría jurar que le ha cogido gusto, ¿acaso se está volviendo masoquista? Bueno, aún desconoce el significado de esa palabra que mencionara su pareja tiempo atrás, pero sin duda le describe a la perfección. Por la noche volvió a su habitación, agotado al límite. El nativo de Heliohap intentó contarle su pasado pero una vez más se quedó dormido. Y eso se repitió hasta el cansancio hasta que la perseverancia del mayor se vió recompensada.

-Escuchame bien, porque es la última vez que pienso insistir.-Sphintus, el otro asintió sentado en la cama guardando silencio.

-Provengo de un país pequeño pero de gran tradición llamado Heliohap. ¿Has oído de él?

-Si, conozco a alguien.

-Mi familia se especializa en la magia curativa. Eran los médicos reales, hasta que...

-¿Mmm?

-¿Para qué sirven los hechizos curativos?-el pequeño ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Para aliviar a los enfermos y heridos?

-¿Verdad? Es algo elemental y era lo que pensaba mi abuelo. Por eso se rehusó cuando le pidieron utilizar sus conocimientos para...asesinar a la gente.

El peli azulino se puso pálido. ¿La magia? ¿El rukh provocando estragos en lugar de evitarlos? Y todo lo ocurrido en Alma Toran llegó a su memoria.

-Así, mi familia cayó en la desgracia. Fueron despojados de todo título, propiedad e incluso pertenencias y lanzados al olvidó...incluso perseguidos por aquellos que temían por sus habilidades. Por eso vine a Magnostad, debo convertirme en el mejor médico de la historia. Mi familia merece reconocimiento, no es justo que tengan que esconderse. Su talento podría salvar la vida de tantas personas...por eso yo...

-¡Ánimo!-el pequeño le había tomado cariñosamente por los hombros-¡eres maravilloso Sphintus-kun! Fuiste tu quien me curó el otro día, ¿cierto?

-Te diste cuenta.-afirmó.

-Estoy seguro de que lograrás limpiar el honor de tu familia. Y siempre tendrás mi ayuda.

-A-Aladdin-conmovido casi hasta las lágrimas pero no quería verse ridículo.

-Por eso-sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse-¿eh? Lo siento, creo que...-y se quedó dormido en los brazos ajenos.

El moreno le tomó con increíble fuerza, agradecido por las palabras y actitud de Aladdin. Es claro que no tenía la energía suficiente para escucharle y aún así forzó su cuerpo. Y entonces se dió cuenta de algo.

« _-En verdad doy pena. Me dije muchas veces que no debía meterme en asuntos ajenos y no solo le conté todo, sino que además me enamoré de él.»_

Sintió unas increíbles ganas de llorar y Kukulcán al darse cuenta le consoló. Le colocó cuidadosamente en el lecho y acercó sus labios a los contrarios para besarle pero se contuvo al recordar que tiene novio y que algo así podría herirlo de darse cuenta.

...

Luego de tres meses en la academia.

El pequeño llegaba a clase, muy pocos se habían quedado, eso en cierto modo le dio nostalgia.

-Debo felicitarlos-la instructora-por haber llegado tan lejos. No lo esperaba sobre todo de ti enano.

-¡Todo fué gracias a usted!

-Ya veo-sin mayor relevancia, se giró y ocultó algunas lágrimas pues estaba conmovida.

« _-Fue muy duro y más de una vez estuve a punto de rendirme, pero siempre era inspirado por...»_ -miró a la mujer-« _-gracias pecho de la profesora.»_

-Al salón-indicó está.

Una vez ahí.

-Ahora que hemos finalizado el entrenamiento físico pueden tomar sus bastones. Enano, realiza algún hechizo.

Se puso en posición.

-¡Harl-harl infigar!

Casi cayó de sentón al ver una enorme bola de fuego que por fortuna fue contenida por un círculo mágico en el piso dentro de una barrera.

-Es más poderosa de lo que era al llegar-anonadado.

-Se los mencioné en un principio. Su cuerpo limita la cantidad de magoi que pueden emplear, pero una vez se fortalece también aumenta su capacidad. Ahora es momento de un examen-les mostró una herramienta mágica-quiero que introduzcas un poco de magoi Aladdin.

El chico se acercó, la tomó entre sus manos y lo hizo, esta mostró algunas llamas pero también varias mariposas doradas que le pusieron de nervios pues pondrían al descubierto su identidad. Antes de poder pensar en una solución se vió casi carbonizado por una llamarada que le hizo tocer.

-¡Primer tipo mago rojo!

-¿Eh?-confuso.

Prosiguió con los demás y finalmente les explicó que hay ocho distintos tipos de atributos en el rukh.

-D-disculpe-uno de los alumnos-¿eso quiere decir que como mago de quinto tipo solo puedo utilizar hechizos de rayo?

-No, el que les he indicado es el más compatible, pero frente a este está su segundo elemento.

El pequeño miró la gráfica y se dió cuenta que que luego del fuego le favorece el viento.

-También podrán usar las demás pero les será complicado. Aladdin, quiero que intentes un conjuro de viento.

-Pero no conozco ninguno.

-Pregunta al rukh para eso.

El niño se acercó a un recipiente que contenía algunas mariposas doradas.

« _-¿Qué me quieren decir chicos?»_

Abrió los ojos y apuntó su bastón decidido.

-¡Asfal rif!

Un pequeño torbellino se hizo presente provocando una sonrisa en su rostro y que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono rosado.

-Bien, es hora de iniciar con las lecciones de magia. El hijo de Solomon sintió su corazón estallar de felicidad. Las palabras que ha estado esperando por tres meses.

Myers les explicó varios puntos importantes y también les permitió revisar algunos documentos, siempre vigilando por si ocurría algún accidente. Miró al niño que estaba tan absorto que no le notó aún cuando le dio un par de latigazos, acción que ya se convirtió en hábito.

-Deberías esperar para aprender técnicas de agua.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Es tu elemento contrario. El que más trabajo te costará.

El peli azulino no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto.

« _-¿Por qué Yam-san me enseñó de ese atributo. ¿Acaso fué orden de Sinbad-ojisan? ¿Todavía está buscando alguna manera para que me convierta en su magi?»_

Lo cierto es que es mero gusto personal. Por fortuna luego de un rato de leer una fórmula tras otra olvidó el asunto. Por la tarde se puso a practicar con sus compañeros, comer, tomar una ducha y volver a su habitación donde luego de ser saludado se dispuso a escribir una carta para su amado.

" _Judal-kun:_

 _Siento que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí pero te aseguro que no he dejado de pensar en ti. Estoy un poco preocupado. No dejo de tener horribles pesadillas. De Alma Toran, la destrucción de este mundo y...que dejas de quererme e incluso me haces daño. Tengo la sospecha de que estos se deben a una increíble cantidad de rukh que está escondido en alguna parte de este lugar. Pero todo es tan real que mi corazón se ha roto demasiadas veces. No sabes como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí y me tomarás en tus brazos para decirme cuanto me quieres y yo te de todo mi corazón. Siempre me haces tanta falta. Me siento vulnerable pero me esfuerzo porque te lo prometí. Te amo._

 _Aladdin."_

Decidió cortar el escrito porque sintió que se pondría a llorar y no quería preocupar al moreno que de cualquier manera le miraba curioso, como si sospechara o pudiera ver a través de sus sentimientos, lo que no sería extraño considerando que es un mago. Eso le hace sentir ansioso, no solo debe esconder sus sentimientos sino además tiene que hacerlo con su rukh, algo complicado de realizar y más por la enorme carga que tiene en esos pequeños hombros. Si tan solo pudiera hablar con Alibaba o Judal todo estaría mejor. Morgiana y Kouha también son buenas opciones, pero entiende que algo así no va a pasar. Llegada la madrugada el mayor se quedó dormido, no así el que estaba demasiado inquieto. Salió a dar un paseo vestido con su ropa habitual, no lo de mago. Estaba oscuro y frío y no sabía si tendría problemas por andar a esas horas. Daba pequeños pasos frotando de vez en cuando la piel de sus brazos.

« _-Algo va mal. Magnostad no tiene este tipo de clima. Creo que lo mejor será volver y tomar mi bastón.»_

Incluso dejó su flauta creyendo que podría perderla y ahora algo le decía que no podía haber cometido peor error. Aceleró sus movimientos casi corriendo pero algo le cogió de un tobillo y lo hizo caer al suelo.

-Shiig-se quejó un poco pero evitó gritar al cubrirse la boca. Se giró y se encontró con una sustancia espesa de color negro sin forma. Le recordaba en cierta medida a los djinn oscuros. Palideció puesto que no solo está desarmado sino que sabe por experiencia lo poderosos que pueden llegar a ser. Colocó las manos en el piso para tener soporte y dar una patada, pero su otro tobillo también fue capturado y le pusieron de cabeza provocando que la sangre se le subiera rápidamente.

« _-Sin mediador será complicado pero debo usar algún hechizo o acabará conmigo.»_

Es entonces que se pone increíblemente serio. Con esa mirada que asusta.

-¡Harl-harl..!

Su atacante intentó coger sus manos pero en un hábil movimiento el pequeño lo evitó, no así para su cuello del cual tiraba hacia abajo.

-¡Ungh!

Cerró los ojos al sentir que bien podría partirse pues esa cosa no dejaba de tirar de sus tobillos hacia arriba, para empeorar la situación la sangre se acumulaba aún más en su cabeza debido a que estaba siendo asfixiado, comenzaba a marearse. Pero no le daría la oportunidad de tenerle vulnerable, pelearía por su vida hasta que no pudiera más.

-Thalg-al...Salos...

Único hechizo de hielo que ha practicado y que dedica al hombre que tanto ama y que ahora ha sido de gran ayuda pues le han dejado en libertad aunque ha caído golpeando su cabeza. Aturdido se levanta como puede y corre en un principio a su habitación para ir por su mediador pero se da cuenta de que pondría en peligro a Sphintus así que se dirige a la dirección contraria. En esa zona no hay guardias o alguien que pueda ser lastimado y como no han hecho ruido tampoco llaman la atención.

« _-¿Qué hago? Si empleó un hechizo de nivel elevado nos verán.»_

-¡Ah!

Le estrellaron con brutalidad contra una pared, lo que casi le hizo perder el conocimiento pero estaba tan frustrado y molesto que su enemigo no lo consiguió. Le voltearon para quedar de frente, como si fuese la mayor impertinencia que hiciera lo contrario. Aladdin dio un puñetazo o algo muy similar que aprendió de ese golpe dado por Alibaba a Boodel. Pero le tomaron de la muñeca y ejercieron tal presión que por poco le fractura aunque la zona punzaba horrores.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-emitió con total tranquilidad-caer en la depravación es...

-¿Tú qué sabes?

-¿Eh?

-Fuimos considerados menos que basura. No tuvimos derechos y aún en nuestra muerte estamos esclavizados a servir.

-¿A quién?

-¡¿Sabes como se siente el que te asesinen sabiendo que aún no es tu hora?

-¿Cómo es que...ungh?

De nuevo una especie de cuerda se enredaba en su cuello impidiendole respirar, incluso comenzaba a sangrar.

-Ah ah...yo...quiero...ayudar...¡Ungh!

Volvieron a ponerle de cabeza y ahora también hacían presión sobre su pecho provocando que no pudiera meter el poco oxígeno que lograba inspirar.

« _-Ju...Judal-kun...duele mucho...»_

-¡Thalg...! ¡Waahh!

Se escuchó un leve crujido en su abdomen pero el dolor fué tan intenso que le hizo desmayar y aflojar por completo el cuerpo.

 **«-** _ **¿Por qué tuvimos que acabar de está manera? Ese hombre es el peor demonio que existe sobre la tierra. Pero no tenemos el poder necesario para enfrentarle. Pero tu si, ¿qué eres? ¿Por qué brillas tanto? Eres molesto. Si te comemos, ¿nos sentiremos mejor? ¿Lograremos asesinarle?»**_

La sustancia tocó la mejilla del pequeño que era suave, rosada y cálida. Que sensación tan nostálgica les invadió. Se deslizaron por el sarashi con intención de romperlo y sacar su hermoso y bello corazón. Pero apenas lo hicieron les detuvo una cegadora luz proveniente de la frente del peli azulino. Este continuaba en el mismo estado y no se movía. Una vez recuperados de la sorpresa le despojaron del chaleco e iniciaron el ataque pero de nuevo esa luz les detuvo centímetros antes de su pecho.

 _ **«-¿Quién eres? Solo queremos un poco de libertad.»**_

Pero no recibieron respuesta.

 _ **«-Si no piensas hablar no tienes derecho a interferir.»**_

 _ **«-Soy parecido a ustedes. No puedo tocar directamente este mundo pero no voy a permitir que se lleven la vida de mi querido hijo.»**_

 _ **«-Los fantasmas no protegemos.»**_

 _ **«-No lo soy.»**_

 _ **«-¿Entonces?»**_

Una calidez increíble les invadió, y comprendieron que el ser que les detuvo era una existencia suprema. Debían vengarse del hombre que les hizo caer en la desgracia pero su oído fue purificado y dejaron en libertad al pequeño para volver con Solomon.

 _ **«-Aún si no puedes verme y no te das cuenta voy a estar cuidandote. Debes ser feliz, no te dejes vencer por el destino. No es una cadena a la que te haya atado. Es algo que puedes forjar con tu voluntad. Me da gusto saber que encontraste al ser amado. Atesora cada momento en su compañía. No dejes que la guerra te arrebate lo más importante como me ocurrió. Te quiero mucho Aladdin, estoy orgulloso de ti.»**_

-Papá...-dijo al tiempo que dejaba escapar las lágrimas aún inconsciente.

El rey de Alma Toran no pudo quedarse por más tiempo pero envió algunas mariposas con el amigo de su pequeño.

...

Sphintus dormía a pierna suelta cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba, despertó de golpe pero no se encontró a nadie.

« _-¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?_

Se recostó pero su rostro quedó ladeado en dirección al lecho contrario.

-¿Aladdin? No suele salir. ¿Lo ocurrió algo? Después de todo parecía deprimido. ¿Si algo le ocurrió?-se puso en pie y salió con rapidez.

« _-Soy un imbécil. No dejo de repetirme que me gusta y no estoy ahí cuando me necesita.»_

Tenía la tentación de gritar su nombre pero de esa manera no solo se causaría problemas a si mismo sino al menor. Su corazón se acelera al máximo, ocasionandole malestar como si le recriminara el terrible descuido.

« _-¿En dónde estas? Nunca me perdonaría si te ocurrió algo.»_

Iba cada vez más aprisa y tuvo su recompensa al encontrarlo dormido recargado de una pared. Revisó su condición y no encontró heridas pues su progenitor se encargó de ello. Pero no recuperaba el sentido, así que le tomaron en brazos. Por un momento Sphintus tuvo la impresión de que se estremeció debido al contacto así que se detuvo para mirarle. Tenía los ojos abiertos en una expresión que jamás le había visto. Ruborizado y ojitos brillantes.

-¿Estas bien?

-Siempre que estés a mi lado lo seré...te amo-se acercó con intención de unir sus labios a los ajenos-Judal-kun...ungh.

Volvió a desmayarse provocando miedo en el mayor que le tomaba de la nuca con una mano, pronto sintió un líquido recorrer esta.

-Esto no es gracioso Aladdin. Ey, despierta.

Le cogió con un brazo para dejar libre el otro y casi cae víctima de la conmoción, ese líquido como era de suponer es color escarlata, una herida en la cabeza que Solomon no tuvo tiempo de sanar y que se produjo cuando le golpearon contra el muro. Sphintus se puso nervioso pero se armó de valor. Si ha de ser útil por una vez en la vida ha de ser ahora. Se sentó en el suelo y le sujetó con firmeza pero dulzura; pronto les cubrió una luz morada que indica el octavo tipo de magia: vida.

El niño aún en su estado cerró los ojos con fuerza.

« _-Resiste por favor. No te atrevas a dejarme.»_

Hasta que por fin detuvo la hemorragia y contusión. Y solo entonces se dio el lujo de suspirar aliviado. Se levantó con el delicado tesoro y volvió a la habitación que comparten recostandole en la cama junto a él. Cubrió a ambos con la sábana y se quedó dormido tomándole de la mano, para velar su sueño y darse cuenta de si se da a la fuga de nueva cuenta.

...

Poco después de marcharse el par, en el sitio donde el pequeño quedó inconsciente.

Un joven rubio de aura elegante inspeccionaba con ayuda de su magia.

« _-Es extraño, estoy seguro de que había algo aquí. ¿Qué era? Su presencia es muy poderosa. ¿Rukh oscuro? ¿Desapareció de la nada y sin causar problemas? No, hay otra energía, es cálida y amable. ¿Debería informar a Sheherezade-sama? No es la primera vez que lo siento, me recuerda mucho a ella. O es probable que se deba a que la extraño mucho. Seguiré esforzándome. ¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que ha hecho por mi y por permitirme ver el mundo! Es una pena que no vaya a vivir mucho pero de cualquier manera no tengo nada que me interese o me obligue a continuar viviendo.»_

Pensó para si mismo Titus que volvía a su habitación. Con esa mirada vacía como de quien no encuentra algo importante. Quizá solo necesite una pequeña luz sonriente a su lado.

...

El magi despertaba está vez sorprendido de encontrar a Sphintus a su lado. Al parecer Kukulcán tiene rato intentando despertarlo porque ha caído sobre su rostro y ni así abrió los ojos. Eso provocó una cándida sonrisa en el infante.

« _-¿Fuiste quién me salvó? Muchas gracias...también tengo la impresión de haber escuchado a papá. ¡Me siento muy feliz! Pero...¿qué ocurrió con esas almas? ¿De dónde vienen y a quién le guardan tanto rencor?»_

-¿Mmm?-el moreno que tallaba sus ojos.

-Buenos días Sphin...

-¡Eres un tonto!-le abrazó con entusiasmo-¿qué hacías herido a la mitad de la noche?

-Me resbalé y golpeé mi cabeza.

-No mientas. No es mi intención obligar a que me digas la verdad pero siempre he sido sincero contigo. Si no quieres decirlo está bien, pero no inventes cosas-le miró con los ojos cristalizados y Aladdin entendió que había hecho mal.

-Lo siento, es solo que no quiero ponerte en peligro. Eres un amigo muy importante para mi.

-Tu también. Y más que eso.

-¿Eh?-con los ojitos bien abiertos.

-Deja de mirarme así, no me tortures.

-Pero yo no...

-Me gustas Aladdin. Y si, ya sé que tienes novio y que por nada del mundo lo vas a traicionar. Tampoco te pediría algo así porque no deseo las sobras de un sentimiento cuando lo doy todo pero al menos respeta la relación que tenemos y deja las mentiras de lado.

El infante no pudo contener las gotas saladas que hicieron aparición.

-Lo siento mucho Sphintus-kun.

-¡¿Por qué lloras?! ¡Me haces ver como el villano de la historia!

-Uh...-sollozaba provocando un suspiro en el otro y que bajara la cabeza derrotado.

-Tu pareja la debe tener complicada.

-¿Eh? Uh buu ¿p-por qué?

-En lo personal me haces sentir como un abusivo.

-Pues no tiene complejos.

-Vaya autoconfianza se debe tener uno par soportar tal tortura. ¿Cómo es su carácter?

-A decir verdad bastante explosivo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puede intentar asesinarme si te doy un beso?-el peli azulino se sonrojó-¿lo haría?

-Es muy probable. Es demasiado celoso.

-Creo que respecto a eso lo entiendo.

-Mmm, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Porque no lo soporto.

-¿Eh?

-Eres demasiado hermoso. Sé que no lograremos pasar más allá de una amistad. Pero todo tu eres una gran tentación. Nunca me ha ocurrido algo así. Si luego de esto me odias tendré que vivir con ello porque deseo probar alguna vez.

-¿Eh?

El moreno se acercó y le tomó de las mejillas para unir sus labios en un contacto superficial. Aladdin no sabía que hacer e incluso estaba a punto de llorar cuando advirtió una pequeña mariposa negra en su hombro.

« _-No quiero traicionarte Judal-kun.»_

 _«-El rukh me dijo que algo te pasaba pero estoy muy lejos aún no se emplear el círculo de transporte mágico. Solo lo diré una vez, este idiota te ayudó así que no hay problema. ¡PERO SI LO REPITE LO CASTRO, LO ATRAVIESO Y MATO! ¡¿Entiendes?!»_ -el peli azulino sonrió-« _-Si ya estas ahí, al menos dale el beso como se debe. Presume lo que ya te enseñe y no nos hagas quedar en vergüenza. El es tu amigo ¡PERO TU ERES MÍO! Te amo enano torpe. Deja de seducir a la gente o en verdad me obligaras a destruir este mundo.»_

 _«-¿Siempre puedes verme?»_

 _«-No, pero que no sea pretexto para que me pongas el cuerno. Ayer fué una excepción, provocó una ruptura en la barrera así que aproveché para saludarte sin que el viejo ese se diera cuenta. Ten cuidado.»_

 _«-Tu también...»_

 _«-...»_

 _«-¿Judal-kun? Supongo que fué todo.»_

El peli azulino apartó al mayor que se sintió dolido.

-¿Me guardarás rencor?-preocupado.

-Somos amigos, ¿cierto?

-Uh, si.

-Mi novio dijo que no hay problema. Es lo forma que tenemos ambos de darte las gracias por lo de anoche. Pero-se ruborizó-no soy bueno en esto así que debes guiarme, ¿si?

-¿Entonces será algo así como un beso amistoso?

-Pero será el único porque dijo que...mmm no quieres saber.

-Está bien.

Acercaron sus rostros sonrojados y un tanto incómodo el menor. Pero entiende lo frustrante que es desear un contacto así y no tenerlo. Le ocurre desde que llegó a Magnostad y añora a Judal. Por eso corresponderá sus sentimientos de la mejor manera que pueda. Aún si no puede quitarse la opresión en su pecho de tener un contacto así con alguien más. Más adelante el sacerdote se encargará de sanar toda herida.

Sphintus le toma de la cintura con una mano mientras la otra reposa en su metón y toca con cuidado los labios de Aladdin que cierra los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que abre la boca para recibir al invitado que se abre paso. Sus lenguas comienzan a jugar y el mayor puede probar ese delicioso elixir que comienza a beber gustoso mientras una parte escapa por las comisuras del magi. Está tan atrapado en ello que no nota al pequeño que ha caído por completo en su poder sin ofrecer resistencia. Quiere más, mucho todo lo que pueda tomar de un beso que se prolonga por algunos segundos, minutos...mmm ¿no ha durado lo suficiente?

Le deja en libertad solo para ver que Aladdin se ha desmayado, un escalofrío recorre su espina y comenza a sudar frío. Le dejó respirar apropiadamente. Así que solo hay una explicación para ello. No pudo evitar pensar que engañaba a su pareja, por lo que se ha roto su corazón. Le recuestan en el lecho y el oji esmeralda se suelta a llorar más traumado que otra cosa y sin dejar de temblar a la vez que Kukulcán niega con la cabeza en señal de rechazo por lo que ha hecho.

« _-Lo quiero mucho. ¡¿Cómo es que eso me convirtió en un abusivo?!»_

Si pudiera agarraba a la serpiente y se ahorcaba con ella, pero eso no borraría el daño que ya hizo. Así que apartir de ahora tiene que encontrar una manera para compensar su error. Toma la mano ajena y la coloca cerca de su corazón.

« _-Gracias por todo. Aún si no lo sabes te entrego mi vida para pagar por mi pecado. No pienses que esto ensucia tu alma de alguna manera porque nunca he conocido ser más puro que tu. En verdad lo siento pero permiteme permanecer a tu lado para protegerte. Te quiero. No, te amo por siempre.»_

Y volvió a dar un beso pero está vez lleno de cariño y respeto en la frente.

...

En Kou.

El oráculo sonreía de manera perturbadora imaginando lo que sería de su pareja al permitir que besará a su amigo. Seguro le había hecho sentir mal, culpable y no podía ser más feliz. Ha llegado a un punto donde lo único que quiere es lastimarle, ¿y si retira la maldición que ha puesto sobre Sinbad para que este pueda hacerle cuanto quiere? Sería muy divertido y excitante ver como le viola, corrompe y tortura. Ser testigo de como se desangra y llora para morir en sus manos. Se levanta del lecho y golpea con fuerza la pared hiriendo su puño hasta hacerle sangrar.

« _-Desgraciada bruja, ¿qué carajo me hiciste? Estas muy equivocada si crees que te dejaré manipularme. El enano es lo más valioso que he tenido en la vida y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que me arrebates todo otra vez. El rey idiota ni nadie le pondrá un dedo encima...aunque ahora yo...¿lo hice llorar?»_

Dio varias vueltas intentando tranquilizar su conciencia pero solo llegaban a él imágenes del pequeño envuelto en lágrimas. Le hace enfurecer y casi perder la cabeza pero aún cuenta con la inteligencia necesaria para controlarse.

« _-No puedo borrar lo que ya pasó. Pero puedo hacerlo feliz de ahora en adelante. Darle todo mi amor y cariño sincero...no, no tengo algo así. ¿Siquiera está bien que sea mi novio? Siento que lo voy a terminar destruyendo, pero no puedo olvidarme de él. Su sabor, voz, sonrisa, ternura. Todo en ese enano es perfecto. ¿Por qué me siento tan confundido? ¿En verdad es culpa de la vieja o estoy perdiendo la razón? ¿Y si soy yo el que hace algo de lo que después me pueda arrepentir? No dejo de fantasear con hacerlo llorar mientras le hago el amor...¿en verdad lo sería de esa manera? ¿O es simple y vulgar sexo? ¡Me lleva! ¡No podré verlo hasta que aclare lo que me ocurre!»_

El sacerdote caía aún más en esa oscuridad cuya responsable es Gyokuen. El magi perfecto para Al Thamen es uno que no muestre sentimiento alguno, de ningún tipo. Para él está prohibido el amor, la empatia e incluso la irá y rencor. Judal debe limitarse a ser una hermosa marioneta sin opinión. Aunque aún está en sus manos contrarrestar la influencia de esa mujer y proteger al que sin duda ocupa el lugar más importante en su corazón. Aquel que le salvó y le brindó una razón para vivir.

...

En el despacho del primer príncipe.

Este revisa varios documentos en compañía del conquistador de Dantalion.

-¿Cómo está nuestro padre?-el mayor.

-Se ve bien, luego del desmayo de aquella ocasión no ocurrió incidente alguno. Me sorprende que preguntes. ¿En qué estas pensando?

-Necesito verlo.

-¿Por?

-Mi intuición me dice que Gyokuen ha comenzando a mover sus piezas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si no hacemos algo. Puede que intente eliminar al emperador. Ya no es el hombre que era antes. Necesita alguien con más entereza.

-¿Alguien como tú?

-Lo dudo. Puede que parezca que me tiene algún tipo de interés pero nunca estuve de acuerdo con su manera de hacer las cosas. No puede acabar conmigo directamente, pero sin duda encontrará la forma. Tengo que ser más rápido que ella.

-¿Utilizando un método indirecto? ¿Algo como Hakuryuu?

-El no me haría daño.

-El amor que le tienes te ha cegado. Deberías recapacitar, porque estoy seguro de que él será tu ruina.

El pelirojo frunció el ceño, no es la primera vez que discuten el tema y siempre le sabe mal. No imagina a ese hermoso chico de ojos azules cavando su tumba. No cuando se ha imaginado estrechandole en sus brazos. Que tiemble con ese pequeño y delicado cuerpo que tiene mientras el aprovecha el momento para besar sus labios.

-Me retiro hermano. Pero por lo que más quieras considera la idea.

Kouen se quedó solo y volvió a sus labores pero fue incapaz de concentrarse así que salió en dirección al salón principal, suponía que Koutoku estaría ahí. Cuando le encontró se sorprendido al verlo en perfecta condición e incluso más decidido e imponente que nunca. Se giró sintiéndose confundido. ¿Acaso su mente le está jugando sucio? ¿Justo ahora que no puede permitirse un error?

Una presencia imponente aparece ante él y su mirada se queda fija con hostilidad.

-Que expresión tan poco amigable para tu madre mi pequeño Kouen.

-No soy su hijo.

-Oh-se acercó y susurró en su oído-no quieras ponerte en mi contra, ¿crees que no estoy al tanto de todo cuanto haces? No tienes el poder para enfrentarte a mi. Nadie lo posee, no eres más que un niño bajo mis órdenes y como tal debes obedecer. A menos que quieras ver sufrir a la gente que te importa. ¿Qué tal mi hijo?

-¿Serías capaz?

-¿No sabes acaso lo que hice con Hakuren y Hakuyuu? Estoy segura de que siempre sospechaste de mi. Y a falta de sorpresa me lo has confirmado. Mmm...pero no, mi lindo Hakuryuu es importante para mis planes. ¿Qué te parece Kouha?

-No te metas con él.

-¿Qué me detiene? Estoy harta de ese mocoso entrometido. Si algo le ocurre puedes estar seguro de que la culpa es toda tuya-sonrió de forma grotesca.

El menor no pudo disimular por más tiempo su actitud y la tomó del cuello con intención de azotarle contra la pared pero increíblemente Gyokuen no cedió un centímetro, muy por el contrario colocó su mano en el hombro del príncipe hasta que le hizo arrodillar muy a su pesar. La oji zafiro se inclinó para reírse de su persona.

-Es la actitud que más te queda. No me obligues a presidir de tus servicios. Podemos ser un gran equipo o podrás lamentar por el resto de tu vida lo que debiste hacer. La decisión es toda tuya. Pero por ahora has perdido un hermano, estoy segura de que esa linda tarántula venenosa que envié a Magnostad ya le asesinó. Ni Mogamet será capaz de impedir que se adentré en su barrera porque fue alimentada por algo de su sangre que me consiguió Ithnan. Para algo debía servir ese hombre.

Kouen ocultó el terror lo mejor que pudo hasta que la mujer le dejó. Se levantó y corrió en busca del oráculo llegando a su habitación, abriendo la puerta sin siquiera tocar y le encontró recostado mirando divertido una...¿tarántula en su mano?

-¿Acaso venías buscando esto?

-¿Qué deseas a cambio de que no la lleves con Kouha?

-Lo sabes. La quiero muerta, pero entiendo que no es el momento. Nah ni te preocupes. Me dio flojera viajar hasta allá.

-¿No sería la oportunidad perfecta para encontrarte con tu pareja?

-No confundas las cosas. Esta porquería puede entrar no yo.

-Ya veo.

-Está indefensa, le saqué todo el veneno.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No es obvio que por diversión?-la lanzó al príncipe que la cogió en sus manos.

-Quédatela como mascota, amante o que se yo. Conseguí lo que quería de ella, no me sirve más.

-Últimamente actuas extraño. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Mmm, déjame ver, ¿qué será? Oh si, tal vez se deba a que esa bruja y tu no dejan de pedirme que haga cosas. Estoy cansado y de mal humor. Si quieres ayudar lárgate y no fastidies en un buen rato.

-¿No tendrás problemas si se da cuenta de que no cumpliste su orden?

-¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Torturarme? Uy si, no tienes idea de lo mucho que cambia mi vida. Además está demasiado ocupada con otras cuestiones.

-¿Cómo cuál?

El peli negro le sonrió divertido, casi le atravesó con la mirada.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Ya lo sabes, ¿o no? Mi pésame por tu padre porque se va a morir y antes de que me preguntes si tiene cura te digo que no. La desgraciada le embrujo con ganas. Yo que tu enviaba una carta al tarado algodón de azúcar. Como siga en Magnostad tendrá problemas.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Digamos que es el pago porque gracias a ti tengo algo que quería aunque no lo sabía.

-No recuerdo haberte dado nada.

-¿Y el punto es?-fastidiado-¿no te parece que has obtenido más que suficiente información de mi?

El conquistador no estaba ni medianamente satisfecho con esa respuesta. Pero tiene razón al decir que ha estado abusando de sus servicios.

-Solo por está vez.

-Nah, ya vete-agitaba la mano.

Cuando al fin se quedó solo contempló un pequeño frasco que contenía un hermoso líquido de color zafiro.

« _-¿Cómo rayos consiguió Gyokuen que el veneno fuera de este color? Me recuerda tanto a los ojos de mi lindo enano.»_

Sonrió y se ruborizó lleno de emoción sintiendo que el corazón saldría de su pecho.

-No puedo esperar para que tus labios prueben está delicia.

Algo es seguro y es que su mente ya no funciona como debería, en su interior aún resuena una suave voz:

 _«-Debes hacerte fuerte enano. Acaba conmigo antes de que lo haga yo...»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Mmm me pregunto si con el título del capítulo pensaron que era porno. Porque acabo de darme cuenta de que si suena muy sucio XD o ya soy yo ja ja ja. Pues últimamente he estado mal de salud, nunca he gozado de una increíble pero me la pase en reposo tres semanas y creí que me moría pero gracias a Dios aquí estoy. Y bueno, no quiero que piensen que me olvido de los fics que como siempre he dicho son mi vida, es solo que aún no estoy del todo bien y eso ja ja ja. Pero mi amor por esto y Magi pero sobre todo su apoyo y paciencia son los que me animan a seguir así se me salgan las tripas XD, por eso y como siempre lo he dicho, los quiero MUCHO :).**

 **Black soul 99.-De veras que lamento mi torpeza del otro día como no tienes idea, pero aquí te contesto todos los rw, gracias por seguir apoyandome :) Oh es un placer continuarla, me gusta mucho seguir la línea de historia de magi :). Oh si, jamás abandonó un fic aunque luego me cuesta horrores subirlos pero sin duda vale la pena :). Oh me haces sonrojar, gracias por tan bonitos comentarios y gracias por los buenos deseos :). Oh me hace tan feliz que pienses que es adictivo y que es tu droga ;*; lloro de emoción y lo digo enserio. Tus rw siempre me dan un no sé qué, que me hace muy pero muy feliz! Oh! Que bueno que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Me pone contenta que pienses que va en buena dirección, espero aún sea así :). Oh! Me halagas demasiado pero es tan bonito que ay dios! Te digo que me llenas de emoción! Espero que te guste la continuación y enserio lamento no haber respondido tus rw la vez pasada. Sé muy bien lo feo que se siente que no te respondan. Aunque en mi caso fué estupidez pura XD. Cuídate mucho y gracias por ser tan genial conmigo querid amig aún me pregunto si eres chico o chica :). Te quiero mucho y no sé si me creas pero eres muy especial porque animas a esta escritora emo XD.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima mis queridos compañeros de vicio! VIVA OHTAKA-SAMA! LARGA VIDA JUDALA! Nos vemos la próxima con la continuación!**


	12. Desesperación

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12 Desesperación.**

 **.**

En Magnostad.

El moreno despertó temprano, como ya dicta su costumbre. El pequeño aún descansaba a su lado con una expresión dolida que provocó lo mismo en el otro. Kukulcán se tallaba contra el rostro de su amo en señal de apoyo.

-No soy por quien deberías preocuparte. Fui estúpido y le hice daño pero compensaré mi error, le devolveré la sonrisa.

¿Cómo es que un simple beso se convirtió en el peor pecado del mundo?

-Si tan solo supiera que hacer en una situación así.

-Fsiii-ese curioso sonido que produce su compañero, y el cual parece entender a la perfección.

-Si, tratarlo de igual manera puede ser un gran inicio.

Dejó en libertad la mano ajena que aún sostenía y salió para ejercitar su cuerpo como cada madrugada. Porque un buen mago no solo de conocimientos se compone.

...

El hijo de Solomon estaba atrapado en una pesadilla, en aquella en que la tragedia de Alma Toran se repite sin descanso, una y otra vez como si no tuviese más finalidad que torturarle. Despertó sobresaltado y confundido posando la mirada sin objetivo en particular. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que su compañero de habitación estaba nuevamente desaparecido, pero esto lejos de ser malinterpretado fué comprendido por el brillante niño que sonrió con algo de nostalgia.

« _-Eso quiere decir, ¿qué no me odia? ¿Aún podemos ser amigos?»_

Su rostro mostró la alegría natural en su alma, si Sphintus se empeña por continuar aún con el pesar en su pecho al saber que no le corresponden, ¿quién es él para sentirse víctima de algo que de una u otra manera consintió? Se alistó con el uniforme del colegio y fué a tomar el desayuno para ir de inmediato a clases donde la espartana que tiene por maestra ya le esperaba.

Decenas de pergaminos vuelan frente a sus ojos, cientos o miles de conocimientos que se almacenan en su memoria con tal facilidad que le resulta increíble. Es ahora que las sesiones son insuficientes porque es tan fácil absorber cada fórmula, patrón e incluso las líneas en las ilustraciones, algo tan elemental como lo es el respirar.

Tan absorto en la labor que no advierte que sus compañeros se han retirado hace mucho.

-Enano.

Hasta que la fémina llama su atención y esta se desplaza de los manuscritos a ella.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Me agrada la enorme curiosidad que posees, el rukh es el gran aliado de seres como nosotros. Pero desgraciadamente no siempre te será posible utilizarlo. Las guerras son terribles e impredecibles. Aquel que no cuente con un as bajo la manga simplemente está perdido.

-¿Qué me quiere decir con ello?

-De todos mis alumnos eres al que veo con disposición real de mejorar, el que aprovecha cada oportunidad que se le brinda. Quiero que te abras paso en el mundo no solo con tu bastón, sino con las manos.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero enseñarte artes marciales.

Los zafiros brillaron con emoción. Aún recuerda las practicas que Solomon y Arba tenían y que estas lograban acercarlos de forma misteriosa, como si con ello pudieran ver en el interior del otro, como los espadachines de primer nivel que eran.

« _-¿Podría convertirme en algo similar si me esfuerzo?»_

Y entonces llegó a su mente el anhelo de una rivalidad ya no solo con su pareja sino con Alibaba, Morgiana y cada persona valiosa para él, que pudieran convivir como un gran equipo.

-¿Y bien?

-Sería genial.

-¿Te parece empezar ahora mismo?

La prontitud le tomó desprevenido y también le dió mala espina. Esa mujer es temible, se lo ha dejado claro en más de una ocasión. El solo hecho de imaginar que le convierta en puré simplemente le aterra pero ha jugado bien sus cartas y ha picado su curiosidad. Asintió y entonces le llevaron a una habitación vacía que sería aprovechada para dicha actividad.

-Bien, quiero que me muestres lo que tienes.

Expresó con autoridad, él se quedó en blanco. ¿Exactamente que espera? Aladdin es pacifista hasta donde la vida se lo permita. No es de ir repartiendo golpes a cuanta persona se le pone en frente, pero con algo ha de iniciar. Si no toma la llave para superar sus dificultades, ¿cómo espera solucionar sus problemas?

Respiró hondo y se acercó rápidamente con intención de dar un puñetazo.

-Te has precipitado, tu movimiento no tiene trayectoria, tienes una defensa precaria, no miras a tu objetivo, careces de balance en la cadera y descuidas el punto de apoyo.

Dijo al tiempo que le tomaba de la muñeca, le hacia una llave y le impactaba boca abajo en el suelo.

-¡Aahh!

Se quejó y escupió un poco de sangre. Pero logró mantenerse despierto. Tal parece que el entrenamiento fortaleció su cuerpo satisfactoriamente, porque de haber sufrido un daño así hace unos meses es casi seguro que le hubiese mandado al hospital. Myers le miraba con seriedad, el limpió el líquido escarlata con la manga para dirigir una sonrisa a su contrincante.

-Es precisamente esta la actitud que debes tener. Estoy esperando.

El niño tiene claro que es malo en este tipo de improvisacion, así que se valdría de las técnicas de las personas que conoce. Imitaría a Morgiana cuando le enfrentó en Ámon.

Se colocó en posición, apretó las manos en puños, uno frente a su corazón, el otro a la altura de la caja torácica, analizó las posibles rutas y se encaminó con velocidad y cautela, una vez cerca lanzó la más potente patada que haya dado nunca.

-La defensa mejoró, pero dudas al momento de atacar, tu equilibrio es pésimo, careces de coordinación, no das secuencia al movimiento, calculas mal las distancias y te falta altura para atinar al sitio enfocado.

Artículo mientras le agarraba del tobillo, le alzaba en su dirección y le sacaba volando lejos hasta impactarse de lleno contra la pared, resbalando por ella hasta caer al suelo de cara.

-¡Ung!

Pero si hay alguien persistente en este mundo, o demasiado masoquista para no entender que tal vez es demasiado para el es Aladdin que volvió a ponerse de pie aunque tambaleaba un poco.

-Bien, me parece que no tienes experiencia. Así que yo te pondré el ejemplo. Intenta bloquearme. ¿Listo?

-¡Si!-decidido.

Se puso en guardia esperando a la otra. Sin embargo esta vez no supo ni qué ni cómo ocurrió pero salió disparado contra un ventanal que se hizo añicos ante el impacto, y esta vez sin poder evitarlo terminó por desmayarse. La mujer fué a su encuentro y le miró con un poco de preocupación.

-Creo que me pasé un poco.

Sin duda será una tarea complicada, puesto que Myers y sutileza no son precisamente sinónimos.

...

A pocos minutos de anochecer la instructora le dejó marchar. Su cuerpo estaba hecho polvo nuevamente pero no de una manera que no pudiese soportar, además de emplear un poco de magia curativa sobre si mismo aunque de nivel extremadamente básico pues es a lo más que llega con el conocimiento actual. Fué a cenar y tomó un baño para posteriormente volver a su habitación donde su compañero estaba leyendo algunos pergaminos.

-Hola-expresó este bastante animado-¿cómo te fué?

-Bien...creo. Con Myers-sensei siempre es difícil pero agradezco la dedicación que tiene por enseñar.

-Me alegra oírlo.

-¿Qué tal vas?

-Bien, lento pero seguro. La magia curativa es más complicada de lo que esperaba.

-Te entiendo, hay demasiadas secuencias para algunos conjuros, pero sabes, solo es cuestión de encontrarles sentido.

-¿Eh?

-Si mira, hay varios patrones que...

Ni cuenta se dieron cuando uno terminó al lado del otro sobre el lecho, con varios pergaminos, explicaciones, sonrisas y pláticas. Porque cuando tienes la voluntad de arreglar las cosas y un alma pura y limpia consigues tus objetivos.

...

En la habitación del tercer príncipe.

Este leía frustrado la carta que enviara su hermano advirtiendole del peligro.

Vaya que se sentía impotente, su padre iba a morir sin importar lo que hiciera y esa mujer pretende amenazar a Kouen con lo que más le importa: su familia. Si bien este no lo expresó en el documento es algo entendible para el destinatario.

« _-Me niego a ser un grillete para En-nii. Lo siento pero no voy a volver. Lejos al menos será difícil para ella alcanzarme. Anda centra tu atención en mi, deja en paz a mis hermanos. Además aún tengo una misión y no pienso renunciar a ella sin haber logrado algo.»_

Aunque ciertamente resultó ser una tarea mucho más complicada de lo esperado. El director parecía tener fobia a los humanos que no eran capaces de emplear magia, aunque desconoce las circunstancias que le llevaron a tan cerrada mentalidad.

« _-¿Cómo estará el niño mugriento? Me preocupa su seguridad y salud emocional. Este lugar el demasiado severo para alguien tan amable.»_

Una y otra vez piensa en él, porque sin importar las veces que quiso eliminar el sentimiento en su corazón este no hizo más que afianzarse y crecer, porque con cada hora que pasa se acerca al punto peligroso del no retorno: enamorarse.

...

Las lecciones y rutina en general continuaron de igual manera para el príncipe de Alma Toran.

Si bien cada vez tenía más confianza en sus decisiones, movimientos y conocimientos estaba desarrollando un terror patológico destinado a la oji miel. El solo escuchar el látigo de está chocar contra el suelo o peor aún su piel le provocaba ñañaras. Pero se dijo en repetidas ocasiones que solo buscaba ayudarle y que tarde o temprano el dolor se vería recompensado al proteger la vida de sus seres queridos.

Su relación con Sphintus continuó sin percances e incluso confiaban más en el otro. Aunque Aladdin no le contó sobre el pasado que le atormenta ni la importante misión que le encomendaron. Y es que sin importar lo confiable que ha demostrado ser el nativo de Heliohap se permitirá ponerle en peligro. Si, mientras menos involucrado esté, mejor.

...

Al fin a llegado el iktiar, aquel día en donde presenta su examen y se decide si se queda y puede continuar o le rechazan y se va como un fracasado a Sindria, pocos minutos que definirán no solo su destino, sino del mundo entero. Y lo mismo se aplica a los seis compañeros que llegaron hasta el final junto a él y que ahora tiemblan víctimas del nerviosismo, el que advierte la profesora.

-Hace seis meses llegaron como basura-se tensaron-pero hoy son basura que posee convicción y coraje-sonrió-demuestren al mundo lo que saben.

-E-es tu turno Aladdin.

Le dijo una compañera al magi que todo el tiempo tuvo la mirada clavada en el piso. Este alzó el rostro y sonrió confiado, sabe lo que ha logrado en estos meses, razón de que pueda estar tranquilo, y que no solo se debe a su esfuerzo, sino al de toda la gente que estuvo detrás apoyandole.

« _-¿Me estas viendo Judal-kun? Quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mi.»_

Salió al lugar donde les examinan. Estaba presente un gran público que se compone de otros alumnos y profesores. Todos centraban sus miradas en él como si fuese algún tipo de espectáculo circence, como del gladiador que todos esperan sea devorado por leones.

-Entiendes que si tu magia no cubre los requisitos serás expulsado inmediatamente, ¿cierto?-el examinador con tono despectivo.

-Si-sonrió.

Sphintus que también estaba en la tribuna quería gritar algo, cualquier palabra de animo pero no hizo más que temblar y tragar saliva nervioso, puesto que tenía el alma en un hilo. Kukulcán no estaba mejor. Varios venenosos soltaron frases sin más, pero el moreno ni atención les ponía.

-Puedes iniciar-y de esta manera dió la señal.

El peli azulino cogió su bastón, lo apuntó al frente y...

-¡Harl-harl infigar!

Un enorme pilar de fuego se hizo presente, tan grande que la vista no podía apreciar hasta donde llegaba, quizá incluso con Solomon.

Todos quedaron impávidos, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y en completo silencio, siendo testigos de los hechos.

-A...a...¡Aprobado! ¡Desde hoy eres primer kodor!

-¡¿De sexto a primero de jalón?!-el moreno sobresaltado.

El niño recibió la insignia que le califica como tal y se puso a bailar emocionado con ella, Sphintus le dirigió una sonrisa llena de orgullo y cariño.

-¡Felicidades Aladdin!

Sus colegas que corrían a su encuentro para felicitarle hasta que la profesora les lanzó lejos de su camino para que no estorbaran. El magi al verla retrocedió un par de pasos como acto-reflejo. Pero fué tomado en un cariñoso abrazo por la mujer que no dejaba de llorar y le apretujaba descuidadamente entre sus pechos.

« _-Lo conseguí. ¿Cómo les va Judal-kun, Alibaba-kun?»_

...

En Reim.

El dueño de Ámon no está precisamente en un lecho de rosas y todo por confiado. Durante el viaje en barco les atacó un grupo de piratas, él como buen héroe que no permite las injusticias les salvó. Así que ofrecieron una fiesta en su honor. Bebió bastante vino y cayó dormido pues como siempre no tiene aguante para ello. Al despertar estaba...desnudo. Si, le volaron todo cuanto tenía, esas personas de expresión amable que se desvivían por agradecerle no eran más que cómplices de los piratas. Es una fortuna que se hubiese aferrado a su contenedor con el alma, siendo lo único que conserva. De alguna manera se hizo de unos cuantos harapos y de esa manera se dirigió al coliseo de Reim con la vergüenza que le conllevó. Y no es para menos puesto que tiene pinta de mendigo. Por difícil que parezca es algo común en el imperio. No ha probado alimento en...días, está agotado, perdido y fastidiado así que se deja caer sin más en el suelo mientras el rukh oscuro se acumula a su alrededor, con intención de tentar su alma, y hacerle caer en la depravación.

« _-Maldita sea. Soy estúpido e ingenuo. Es precisamente por eso que Sinbad se convirtió en mi pareja aún cuando me hizo daño. No volveré a confiar en nadie. Si el mundo entero quiere destruir mi alma entonces yo...»_

Un trozo de pan cayó frente a él procedente de una mujer de bondadoso corazón que repartía alimentos entre los menos afortunados. Y así con la simplicidad que solo corresponde a él recuperó la fe en el mundo y el intenso dorado en su magoi. Ya más repuesto puso manos a la obra y llegó al coliseo donde pidió una audiencia.

-Tu no tener carta de recomendación-le dijo una jovencita algunos años mayor.

-Te digo que me han robado.

Si, incluso perdió el valioso documento que su pareja le diese para no tener dificultades. Pero no tiene caso llorar por lo que no tiene solución.

-¿De que otra manera puedo pasar?

-Mmm-divertida-Si tanto te interesa tu pelear contra Toto-haciendo referencia a si misma-en guardia.

Alibaba sonrió, ¿un enfrentamiento de esgrima? Su especialidad, incluso parece que por fin el destino conspira a su favor. Se pone en posición, se planta con elegancia en el piso y se aproxima en un rápido movimiento que no lo fué tanto segundos después.

-¿Eh?

Por la debilidad general en su cuerpo provocada por evidentes razones todo le dio vueltas, no podía enfocar a su enemigo y caminaba de manera torpe y graciosa bastante parecido a un borracho. Toto le analizaba y no sabía si sentir pena, burlarse o qué.

« _-¿Qué me pasa? Me siento mareado. Maldición no es el momento si fracaso...»_

-Ja ja ja ja tu ser muy patético-y dió una poderosa estocada que al otro le mando volando por los cielos.

-¡Me lleva! ¡Te aseguro que me cobraré por esto!

-¡No lo creo!

Se despidió mostrandole la lengua hasta que le perdió a la distancia.

...

En otro lugar cerca de ahí.

Un trío de hermanos y que no son otros que aquellos que asaltaron a Sinbad en su estadía a Balbad caminan sin preocupaciones hasta que alguien advierte un bulto polvoso y sin sentido en el suelo.

-Oigan que no es...

Articulo uno de ellos, los otros se inclinaron y efectivamente era el ex príncipe de la nación mercantil. Le cogieron cuidadosamente y llevaron con él. Le pidieron a varias doncellas que le dieran un baño, ropa limpia y le dejaron dormir. Alibaba despertó algo confundido y alterado, se puso en pie de golpe pero estuvo a punto de desmayarse por ello nuevamente. El más joven logró evitarlo y le colocó en el lecho está vez sentado.

-Ah-el rubio tocaba su cabeza-¿En dónde estoy?

-Oh Alibaba-san tanto tiempo sin verte-el mayor.

-¡Wow ustedes son...!-pasmado-¿qué tal les ha ido?-emocionado.

Y de esa manera se sucitó entre ellos una conversación donde se pusieron al día don sus hazañas. Resulta que el dueño del djinn de fuego a ido a caer en un casino del cual el trío es dueño.

Por causalidad o algo más misterioso y profundo y también porque Toto le contara lo ocurrido al líder de los Yambala, este sintió la necesidad de apostar ese día, en ese lugar. Perdió todo cuanto posee en cuestión de segundos siendo instado por su pupila de retirarse mientras aún le quedara dignidad. Y fué así como Alibaba se encontró con una nueva oportunidad para entrar al coliseo, la cual se presentó en un nuevo duelo en contra de Toto del cual salió victorioso y se enteró de le existencia del ki que no es otra cosa mas que una manera distinta de llamar al magoi. Y de paso encuerarla y humillarla, aunque esto último no fué ni de lejos su intención.

Le llevaron al sitio y le dijeron que al no tener dinero para costear el tratamiento tendría que ganarlo en los duelos que ahí se exhiben. Aceptó sin más creyendo que era buena idea, quizá debió preguntar de que iban.

Se vió en la plaza despojado de su contenedor de rey y enfrentando a un ser que para nada era humano.

-Garuda...

Un ser infernal y que era además uno de los gladiadores más famosos en todo Reim. Tragó saliva nervioso pues era al menos unos diez metros más grande que él.

« _-Pero no llegué tan lejos para rendirme. Debo responder a las expectativas que Aladdin y Sinbad tienen en mi. Y sobre todo forjar mi destino. Si no es ahora, ¿cuándo?»_

Cogió con valentía la espada que le han facilitado, tomó posición y se lanzó en un veloz y efectivo ataque que sin embargo provocó solo un roce superficial en la piel del contrincante.

« _-¡¿Que es de acero?! ¡Fué uno de los golpes más poderosos que di en la vida! Tranquilo, lo peor que puedo hacer es entrar en pánico. Piensa.»_

Retrocedió algunos pasos, y volvió a lanzar está vez un ataque múltiple, para su sorpresa el resultado no fué distinto.

-¡Es aburrido mejor deja que te mate!-un hombre en el público.

-¡Si que lo despedace!-otro.

-¡Trágatelo Garuda!

« _-¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a está gente?! ¡¿Qué clase de espectáculo quieren presenciar?!»_

-¡Come, come, come!

Ese tipo de comentarios le distrajeron, por lo que ignoró al rival que le cogió de la pierna y estrelló brutalmente contra el suelo casi rompiendo sus huesos y provocando que escupiese sangre.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!

El alarido fué desgarrador y sin embargo provocó la dicha en la multitud que incluso pedía más.

« _-Soy un imbécil. Son justo estas situaciones las que debería evitar.»_

Se reincorporó y volvió al enfrentamiento más dispuesto que antes pero por más que sus tiros eran certeros no dejaba más que imperceptibles arañazos en el otro. Tenía que cambiar su estrategia pero, ¿cómo? Es difícil salir de la zona de confort, y para su desdicha es en la que usualmente está. El combate se prolongó, fué herido de forma salvaje, prácticamente no había sitio en su ropaje que estuviese libre del líquido escarlata. Llegó a un punto donde la bestia hizo de él cuanto quiso, le tenía al borde de la inconsciencia, entre sus manos como si fuese un juguete del que puede disponer, el que rompera cuando le dé la gana.

« _-Con el nivel que tengo actualmente es imposible que pueda derrotarle. Lo siento Aladdin, Sinbad-san, supongo que no soy tan bueno como piensan. Pero mientras continue con vida tengo probabilidades de crecer, ¿verdad?»_

 _-_ ¡Me rindo!-gritó a uno de los guardias que hizo oídos sordos y desvío la mirada-¡Me rindo!-insistió creyendo que no le habían escuchado, está vez el mismo hombre le miró con apatia.

« _-¡¿No harán nada?! ¡¿Acaso dejaran que me mate?!»_

El ente le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada, algo va mal, mucho. ¿Acaso no le ha convertido en un despojo? ¿Qué más quiere?

-¡AAAAAAAHH!

Está vez tiró de sus extremidades con tal brutalidad que el rubio escuchó claramente como sus huesos crujian, como si les faltara poco para convertirse en polvo. Una onda de agonia recorrió su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo se desmayó.

-¡Por dios maestro le matará!-Toto alarmada al líder de los Yambala.

-Si ocurre quiere decir que no estaba listo para este mundo-se encogió de hombros sin dejar de contemplar al chico. Aún esperaba algo.

 _ **«-¿Dejaras que acabe con tus sueños así de fácil?»**_

Una voz en la cabeza que le resultó familiar. Su querido amigo y hermano de honor.

-Kasim...

Recordó su estadía en los barrios pobres, él como adultos se enfrentaban a los niños para quitarle un mendrugo de pan. El como se las apañaban para luchar contra fornidos hombres con su débil constitución y salían victoriosos.

« _-En esa época no conocía términos como esgrima o contenedor de rey, ¿cierto?»_

Garuda tiró con fuerza de su brazo y con ello el insoportable dolor le trajo a la realidad. Cayó de sentón, cuando buscó la causa de la desagradable sensación contempló con horror su extremidad, por suerte aún en su sitio aunque dislocada, gran desventaja de la cual planeaba sacar provecho.

-¡Auxilio!

Rogaba para ser recibido por infinidad de burlas. El ente le miró deleitandose con su infortunio. El público advertía el cosquilleo que produce el morbo, la sed de sangre y víceras.

La bestia se acercó a la víctima cubriendo con su voluminosa espalda la existencia de este, un salpicadero de líquido carmesí salió botando para todos lados con vulgaridad.

-¡ALIBABA!-la joven que llegando a este punto estaba histérica.

-¡Ummmmm!

El lamento del más grande al saber su hocico atravesado por la espalda del chico.

Lo que el público no pudo advertir es que el conquistador empleó su extremidad indispuesta para atraerle y vaya que lo hizo, tendrá la marca de esa poderosa quijada en su piel, una terrible herida que no deja de sangrar, pero ha válido la pena porque con ello le privó del arma más letal que el otro posee.

Alibaba se levantó y provocó al otro para que le siguiera. Fuera de si el campeón del coliseo se estampó con todo lo que tuvo a su alcance, en su mayoría estatuas que poseían grandes espadas. Con gran destreza el oji dorado dejó imposibilitado el brazo derecho del contrincante a la vez que se hizo de un nuevo acero. Volvió a lanzar cuanta estocada le fué posible en su contra.

-¡No funcionará son superficiales!-la azabache.

-Está vez lo hará-su mentor le corrigio-Ese chico es brillante, le cercó de tal manera que son pocas las variables de ataque que posee, de esta manera se vuelve predecible y Alibaba le lastima consecutivamente. Poco a poco...

Garuda quedó impávida, en shock, centenares de diminutas heridas que le sacaron de combate para caer inconsciente.

« _-Siempre nos enfrentamos a rivales mucho más fuertes, ¿no es así Kasim?»_

En ese instante los dos magoi en el interior de Alibaba se fusionaron en uno solo, siendo apreciado por el líder Yambala que no cabía de la sorpresa.

Toto y su mentor fueron por el joven que difícilmente podía caminar. Algunos celebraron su victoria, otros le exigían que terminara con la vida del perdedor. Lo cierto es que en ese instante era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la calidez en su pecho y que pertenece al hombre que tan importante fué y es para él.

...

Luego de tomar un baño y ser atendido por las múltiples heridas recibidas, el rubio tomó asiento en el lecho al tiempo que prendía un habano, vicio de su anterior compañero de travesuras. Toto le miraba embelezada como si de un segundo al otro se hubiese convertido en un gran sujeto digno de alabanza, claro hasta que en un movimiento torpe o característico de él terminó por incendiar su cabello.

-¡Ashd asgd!

Se quejaba a la vez que bailaba y evitaba por todos los medios quedarse calvo.

El líder Yambala revisó su condición para llegar al veredicto de que estaba curado. Lo que haya ocurrido en esa batalla contra Garuda le estabilizó.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no necesito pagar nada?

-Así es-el mayor-además tienes el premio que conseguiste por tu victoria, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Mmm no necesito tanto dinero. Así que...

Terminó comprando al ser que le lastimó tanto e incluso le rompió el brazo. Este le cogió algún tipo de admiración enfermiza y no le dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

-¿Te irás?-Toto ansiosa.

-No lo sé, de verdad me gustaría aprender nuevas técnicas pero...

-Yo podría enseñarte-el líder.

-¿Eh?

-Eres un muchacho digno de mi tiempo, la decisión está en ti.

-¡Sería fantástico!

-Bienvenido al imperio Reim Alibaba Saluja.

« _-Espero convertirme en un candidato digno de un gran magi como tu Aladdin. Ansio regresar a Sindria para estar en tus brazos nuevamente Sinbad.»_

Se ruborizó y sonrió, tiene un gran futuro por delante y no existen dudas de por medio.

...

En la meseta de Tenzan.

Luego de un largo y conflictivo viaje el cuatro príncipe del imperio Kou arribó, por fin podrá ver a su querida hermana, aquella que considera como una madre.

Está cansado física y metalmente y con todo lo acontecido tampoco está del mejor humor, pero ella siempre logra animarle con su sonrisa, es como si le iluminara el mismísimo sol. Llegó al campamento y preguntó por ella a uno de los muchos soldados que le miraba con recelo, este no se creía el miedo que ahora inspira.

Hakuryuu caminó pesadamente, exprimiendo hasta la última gota de energía que queda en su cuerpo.

-¡Aún podemos entendernos!

Le escuchó alterada a lo lejos, entró sin anunciarse a una tienda y está le miró contenta.

-¡Hakuryuu bienvenido!-corrió a su encuentro.

Pero el otro le ofreció un gesto extraño que no supo identificar.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Oh-suspiró con pesar-parece que no quieren escuchar nuestra propuesta. Piensan que el imperio les tomará bajo su poder sin consideración. Que pretende esclavizarlos.

-¿Y no es así?-molesto.

-¿De que hablas? Kouen-dono jamás...

-¡No lo menciones!-le tomó por los hombros con bastante fuerza.

-¿Qué ocurre? Me haces daño.

Le soltó inmediatamente.

-Lo siento, es solo que...estoy un poco cansado. Necesito dormir.

-Uh, si claro.

Uno de los soldados le llevó a otra tienda para que pudiese descansar mientras su hermana le contemplaba.

« _-Me es complicado reconocerte Hakuryuu...»_

A la dueña de Paimon no le queda más que desear que las cosas con su hermano y con los nativos de la meseta se solucionen. Lo que menos quiere es imponer la fuerza.

 _«-Si tan solo tuviera la habilidad de Aladdin-dono para la diplomacia. Si no fuera porque me ayudó en la tribu Koga yo...»_

Arrugó algunos planos en sus manos, los hombres bajo su cargo como siempre se inclinan más hacia el conflicto.

...

En el imperio Kou.

El sacerdote mira con fastidio un pergamino, ¿cuántos ha tenido que estudiar ya? ¿Por qué no le enseñan algo más interesante? Una técnica que pueda destruir un país entero por ejemplo.

-Ah-suspira con hastio importandole poco que un miembro de la organización le vigila.

-¿Algo le molesta oráculo-sama?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si-cínicamente.

-Estudiar es su obligación, a menos que quiera hablarlo con Gyokuen-sama.

Su instinto grita que se detenga, que reconsidere su situación, se suma el temor de herir al niño que ama, el deseo de acabar con su existencia para evitar una tragedia y un agradable cosquilleo en su estómago al ponerse en peligro deliberadamente.

« _-Ja ja ja creo que enserio me estoy volviendo loco. Ni yo entiendo que carajo busco.»_

-Oh-divertido-¿crees que la vieja pueda ordenarme algo a estas alturas?

-¡Insolente!-se puso rápidamente de pie-¡¿Cómo osas llamarle de esa manera?!

El sujeto cogió su bastón para castigarle, pero este fué más rápido y en un casi imperceptible movimiento de su varita lanzó un rayo que le pulverizó sin dejar rastro, ni las cenizas del desgraciado han quedado. Su habitación tan pulcra como lo estuviese hace tan solo dos minutos. ¿Acaso ese hombre existió? ¿Alguien siquiera conocía su nombre? ¿Se enteraran de que fué el quien le asesinó? Más importante aún, ¿no es la ocasión perfecta para escapar? Se levanta de su asiento con intención de salir por la ventana cuando el picaporte anuncia que tiene una visita. La cual entra como si nada.

-Oh mi pequeño Judal, ¿has logrado entender los nuevos conjuros?

-Nah, me aburro.

El chico le daba la espalda a la mujer sentado en el escritorio. Quizá estaba aterrado y no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, también podría brindarle a esta le oportunidad de tomarle por sorpresa y eliminarle del mapa.

Gyokuen se colocó detrás, le rodeó sensualmente con los brazos que pasó por el cuello de este, sobre la gargantilla que acarició con cierto grado de lujuria.

-¿Necesito recordarte lo que significa este adorno?

-¿Que intentaron castigarme y casi se les pasa la mano? Hasta para eso son inútiles. Si quieres matarme hazlo.

Ella se acercó para susurrar en su oído.

-¿Aún tienes esa asquerosa cicatriz en el cuello? ¿Qué hay de las muñecas?

-¿Te parece que usaría estas pendejadas si no fuera el caso?

-Es un recordatorio de lo que puede ocurrirte si desafias mi voluntad. Estoy segura de que entiendes porque esas marcas continúan ahí. Mi poder es mayor al tuyo y siempre será así. Nunca serás el niño puro que deseas ser.

-Me vale.

-Si alguien las viera estoy segura de que sentiría mucho asco.

« _-¿El enano...?»_

Movió el dedo meñique de la mano derecha tan solo un milímetro pero la aguda mujer se percato.

-¿En qué estas pensando?

-Nada de valor.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Qué quieres?-fastidiado.

La oji celeste hizo distancia y con habilidad tiró de la silla hasta tumbarle en el piso boca arriba, ella tomó asiento sobre su intimidad y desplazó su índice por el abdomen de este con lascivia.

-¿Y ahora estas tan desesperada que vas a violarme? Eso si que sería nuevo.

-Un niño como tú no despierta ningún tipo de deseo carnal en mi persona. Eres un ser insípido.

-Bien por ti.

-Pero te has portado muy mal. Asesinaste a uno de mis queridos compañeros-fingia llorar.

-Si claro, te vale una mierda lo que le ocurra a cualquiera que no seas tu.

-¡Oh padre! ¡¿En dónde ha quedado el respeto de nuestro amado hijo?!

-Ya no seas melodramática, matame o torturame y punto.

-Oh mi lindo Judal, estas tan perdido, ¿qué te ha contaminado?

-Tu estúpida sonrisa.

-Volverás a mi.

-Ni loco.

 **-No te estoy preguntando.**

Su tono fué grave y hostil, logró erizar la piel del menor que comenzaba a sentirse como un niño indefenso, temblaba rogando que no se diera cuenta.

-Has sido tu quien me mostró el camino. Parece que estas en edad para conocer de sexo.

-No haré el amor contigo.

-Ja ja ja que tonto, para eso debería verte como una persona, ¿o no? No tienes tanta suerte. ¿Qué te parece sentir las manos de todos los miembros de la organización por tu piel? ¿Que profanen la zona que proteges con tanto recelo? ¿Que desgarren la única pureza que le queda a tu alma? ¿Que penetren tu corazón? ¿Qué tan horrible sería perder la virginidad con un desconocido? ¿Y si fueran treinta o cincuenta?

La mujer aún meditaba la opción de ordenar que los miembros de la organización le violaran en grupo, que le hicieran sangrar y llorar hasta que olvidara su nombre.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

La sonora carcajada del oji escarlata la descolocó.

-¡Esa hubiera sido una estupenda amenaza en otros tiempos!

-¿No te asusta?

-Solo si fuera virgen y no supiera lo que se siente.

-¿Acaso tienes pareja?

-Oh si, ¿no lo sabías?

-¿Quién es? Ahora mismo iré a matarle, su cabeza será un buen regalo, ¿no crees?

-Si quieres, aunque te advierto que te ensuciarás las manos.

-Estoy preparada para ello.

-Si insistes. Estas sentada sobre el.

-¿Eh?

Por primera vez en siglos la mujer está confundida. En la habitación no hay nadie a excepción de ellos, ¿entonces?

-¿Acaso estas jugando? ¿A quién defiendes con tanto empeño?

-Te dije la verdad. Soy hombre después de todo, tengo necesidades. Busqué quien pudiera satisfacerme, Sinbad, Kouen incluso Hakuryuu pero son una bola de pesados y los viejos de la organización están tan chochos que seguro les da un infarto antes de dejarme satisfecho. Me quedé sin opciones hasta que un día me vi al espejo y me di cuenta de que estoy muy bien y me dije, ¿por qué no? Me dí yo mismo-orgulloso.

La consorte le miró entre sorprendida y asqueada sin saber como reaccionar.

-Por desgracia no es nada del otro mundo. Si me aseguras que una violación es más excitante soy todo tuyo y de esos idiotas-sonrió con lujuria.

-Le has quitado lo interesante-se puso en pie y le contempló con fastidio-solo no rompas mis juguetes y continúa estudiando o te haré sentir en carne propia el verdadero terror.

El joven se quedó solo y dió rienda suelta a una gran carcajada.

-¡Ja ja ja ja que cara puso ja ja ja!

Su cuerpo entero convulsiona, las lágrimas escapan de sus orbes y el miedo se dibuja en cada rincón de su rostro. El imaginar que alguien pueda tocar su cuerpo de esa manera le provocó nauseas. Además no es como que haya mentido pues ese enano pervertido tomó lo más valioso que tiene, y es el único con el que desea tener sexo...

-Hacer el amor.

...

En la biblioteca.

El primer príncipe deposita en un estante un pesado libro de contabilidad. Está furioso, no solo su querido hermano se rehusa a volver aunque es algo que ya se esperaba con su carácter. Sino que además advirtió a su padre sobre el peligro que corre y este no le prestó atención tomandoselo a broma. Koutoku es el hombre que le engendró, al que debería admirar y respetar pero ahora no puede evitar pensar en él como un hombre débil, carente de voluntad y estúpido que sella su destino pese a las advertencias. Si tan solo tuviera el poder suficiente, es algo que se repite constantemente. De esa manera podría proteger al imperio, su familia y a su amado Hakuryuu.

« _-¿Cómo estará? No puedo depender más de los servicios de Judal, ha cambiado. No estoy seguro de poder confiar en él como lo hacia antes. ¿Qué le ocurrió? Siempre fué alguien de carácter difícil pero esto va mucho más lejos. Si se convierte en un enemigo será uno difícil de vencer, no solo por la habilidad que tiene como magi, en verdad me agrada. Le conozco desde que era un mocoso amargado.»_

Sus ojos se desplazan sin descanso por los miles de documentos que posee el imperio. Porque la planeacion y conocimientos son las armas que tiene en este momento y ha de pulirlas.

...

En la meseta de Tenzan.

Hakuei mira atónita a su hermano.

-¿Qué has dicho Hakuryuu?

-Lo más sensato. Si no quieren escucharte deberías tomar el control por la fuerza.

-¡No puedo! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la cantidad de vidas que se perderán?!

-Lo sé, pero son ellos o nosotros. Te aseguro que no se tocarán el corazón para atacarnos. ¿Diplomacia? Es difícil saber cuando alguien está de acuerdo con tus ideales o solo finge que lo está esperando el momento en que te confies.

-¡Aún hay gente bondadosa en el mundo! ¡Los miembros de la tribu Koga son un gran ejemplo!

-¡No tenían opción! Su habilidad militar no se iguala a la nuestra. ¡Se rindieron por conveniencia! ¿Y qué hicimos? Les quitamos su orgullo, tradiciones y territorio. ¿En verdad crees que no nos guardaran rencor?

-¡Ellos están de acuerdo con nuestros preceptos!

-¡Despierta hermana!

-¡Por favor Hakuryuu!

Es la primera vez que discuten, su punto de vista coincidía casi siempre y cuando no, eran pequeñeces que luego de un rato se les olvidaban pero ahora...

El menor suspiró para luego sonreír débilmente.

-Tu ganas.

-¿Eh?

-Me siento confundido con algunas cosas, supongo que puede nublar mi juicio. Hazlo a tu manera, si necesitas apoyo sabes que siempre estaré disponible.

-Gracias-devolvió el gesto.

-Estaré entrenando, las habilidades se oxidan si dejas pasar el tiempo.

-Es muy cierto.

La primera príncesa estaba mucho más tranquila. Parece que solo se precipitó al juzgar a su hermano. Su relación continúa como antaño.

...

Al día siguiente.

Nada más saliera el sol, Hakuei fué en compañía de Seishun a negociar con los líderes, pero en su ingenuidad cayó directo en la trampa que le tendieron estos. Un grupo bastante numeroso de guerreros les rodearon a ella y su fiel compañero, demasiados para poder enfrentarlos sin sufrir daños o bajas.

-¡Le daremos una lección al imperio Kou! ¡No puede venir a intentar someternos! ¡Ataquen!

Hakuei cogió su contenedor familiar dispuesta a utilizar la habilidad de su djinn pero antes de pronunciar el nombre de este se vio rodeada por un numeroso grupo si, pero de seres que han partido al más allá.

-Déjalo todo en mis manos hermana.

-Hakuryuu...

La chica no puede ver en ese despiadado hombre al amoroso, sincero y llorón que fué corriendo a sus brazos en más de una ocasión buscando consuelo.

« _-¿A dónde te has ido? ¿Con quién está tu corazón?»_ -ella.

« _-No creas que hago esto porque apoye tus ideales Kouen-dono. Solamente salvé la vida de mi hermana. A ti no te queda mucha porque encontrarás el final en mis manos.»_ -el príncipe con expresión severa y llena de ira.

...

En Magnostad.

El magi regresa a su habitación luego de otra terrible sesión con Myers, le duele horrores el cuerpo, prácticamente lo tiene pulverizado pero su alma goza de gran ligereza. Ha estado al borde de la muerte más veces de las que quisiera recordar pero hay avances. Poco a poco adquiere técnica y heridas nuevas pero también es divertido. Imaginar la secuencia de golpes que dará, la manera en que su contrincante le evadirá. Un nuevo mundo que se muestra en todo su esplendor. Al fin en el sitio se tira en la cama descuidadamente para dormir. Sphintus le mira con curiosidad, Aladdin se ve cansado; mucho más que sus compañeros lo que le lleva a la conclusión de que recibe lecciones particulares. Por lo tanto no puede quedarse atrás así que lee y práctica sin descanso varios conjuros curativos. Ahora es él quien está nervioso, aún es cuarto kodor, de no pasar el examen y subir a primero tendrá que repetir curso y tiempo no es algo que le sobre. Peor aún ha tenido que abusar del peli azulino que le ayuda e estudiar cuando no cae rendido o sin sentido.

...

Tiempo después...

Se lleva a cabo una pequeña celebración donde se felicita a los alumnos que pasan a segundo año.

-Te luciste Aladdin, mira que hacer una ilusión del tamaño del colegio entero-el moreno.

-Tu también lo hiciste genial-sonrió.

-Por poco no lo consigo-sudando frío.

-¡Felicidades a los que han logrado aprobar este año y que son Aladdin de Sindria y Sphintus de Heliohap!-Myers.

El pequeño recibió un ramo de flores como obsequio, el cual cogió emocionado.

-Estoy seguro-Sphintus-de que Aladdin será el mejor alumno del ciclo.

Todos voltearon a mirarle, acción que coloreó sus mejillas de un lindo tono rosado.

-¡A disfrutar se ha dicho!

Bebían y comían como si no hubiese un mañana, el peli azulino prácticamente se pegó al jugo de manzana hasta que le dio fin, el de cabellos de plata fué testigo de ello.

-En verdad te gusta mucho.

-¡Son mis favoritas!

-¿Por qué? Digo, supongo que existe una razón detrás, ¿o no?

-Nunca me puse a pensar en ello-miró su copa vacía con nostalgia-quizá se deba a que fué lo primero que comí al llegar a...un sitio que visité hace mucho. ¿Sabes? Estuve a punto de morir en medio del desierto.

-¡¿Qué hacías allí?!-alarmado.

-Mmm buscaba a los amigos de alguien importante. Tenía sed, estaba agotado y hambriento, fué entonces cuando conocí a mi candi...mi mejor amigo Alibaba-kun.

Cada que lo menciona el otro no puede evitar sentirse celoso. Le gustaría que fuese de él de quien habla con esa increíble sonrisa, con esos ojitos brillantes.

-Oh, es interesante...

La celebración se prólogo hasta bien entrada la madrugada, cuando todos se fueron a descansar. El pequeño cayó en el lecho y se entregó al sueño deseando ver a su novio en ellos porque le extraña con locura. Y esta noche el rukh le concederá su deseo, aunque tal vez no de la mejor manera.

...

En el subconsciente del hijo de Solomon.

Este caminaba por el pasillo de un palacio que no supo identificar, nunca antes ha estado ahí pero tiene decoración oriental. Alza las manos y contempla que estas no son las pequeñas extremidades que ahora tiene, le recuerda mucho al cuerpo de su pareja. ¿Cuánto años tiene? Una sensación incómoda se cierne sobre su alma, ahora que cae en cuenta sus pasos no están llenos de confianza y tranquilidad como es costumbre. Si tuviese que adivinar diría que tiene miedo. ¿A qué? ¿Exactamente a dónde se dirige? Se detiene ante una puerta pero no se atreve a pasar, ¿qué clase de ser maniático está al otro lado? Pero entiende que no puede quedarse ahí para siempre y se arma de valor para enfrentar su destino.

-Te tardaste enano-le saluda el oráculo con la apariencia y sonrisa de siempre.

-¿Judal-kun?-desconcertado.

-¿Quién más tonto?

El menor cerró la puerta y se lanzó a los brazos de su novio llorando desconsoladamente, hace meses que no sabe nada de él y aún si es solo un sueño es suficiente para él, además se siente tan real...

-¿Por qué tan contento? Creí que me tenías miedo.

-¿Eh?-hizo distancia para mirarle, está pasmado.

-Ja ja ja pareces menso de esa manera.

-¿Por qué lo tendría?

-¿Y yo qué sé? Es tu mente no lo mía. Nah, mejor olvida lo que te dije, quiero hacer algo mucho más divertido.

-¿Eh?

Judal le sujetó de las muñecas y comenzó a besar sus labios con lujuria, adentrando la lengua con desesperación de tal manera que no permitía la respiración en el otro que ni cuenta se ha dado, se ofrece sin oponer resistencia con las mejillas ruborizadas y tiernas. Poco importa que ya tenga quince años, continua siendo el mocoso ingenuo que tanto le gusta. El fino almíbar del menor escapa por las comisuras y resbala por el mentón y cuello donde el otro lo recoje dando eróticas y pronunciadas lamidas.

-Mmm.

-¿Te gusta?-asintió con timidez.

El sacerdote descubrió sus hombros para besarlos al igual que la clavícula pero al llegar de nueva cuenta al cuello le mordió con tal fuerza que le hizo sangrar.

-¡AAHH!

El líquido escarlata se deslizaba por su pecho y brazo.

-Lo siento enano, fué accidental.

-Ung...no te preocupes. Supongo que los accidentes ocurren.

-Déjame curar tus heridas.

Posaba la boca en el sitio para sanar algo que el mismo inferió con ayuda del rukh, donde el inocente muchacho pensaba que solo le procuraba cuando en realidad bebé ese líquido carmesí que le excita. Si, lastimarlo fué un acto premeditado.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Gracias Judal-kun.

-Prometo tener más cuidado. ¿Aún confias en mi?

-Siempre.

Le sonrió de esa manera tonta y llena de esperanza que te hace sentir lo más importante del mundo pero ya no funciona en él porque ya es uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo.

Este continuaba su recorrido despojando al menor de toda prenda dejándole por completo a su merced. Le recostó sobre la cama pellizcando con ambas manos cada uno de sus botones.

-¿Qué se siente?

El avergonzado chico fué incapaz de responder. El mayor empleó más fuerza pero no le hizo daño y repitió la interrogante.

-Mmm ah ah J-Judal-kun ah me da pena que preguntes si me ah gusta mmm...

-No me refiero a eso, es obvio que te encanta la manera en que te toco.

-¿Eh? Mmmm, ¿entonces?-desubicado.

-¿Qué se siente saber que elegiste al candidato equivocado?

Desplazó una mano a la intimidad del peli azulino para iniciar la estimulación, sus dedos rozaban delicadamente la piel en toda la longitud pero es una sensación que no fué percibida por quien la recibe, estaba en blanco.

-¿A...qué te refieres con que Alibaba-kun no...?

Su rostro denota preocupación, estrés y dolor. Justo los sentimientos que su pareja disfruta admirar.

-Ya sabes-incrementó la velocidad en la hombría del oji zafiro ahora con ambas manos pues ha dejado libre el otro pezón-su destino se fué al carajo cuando Hakuryuu lo asesinó. Mira que intentar detenerlo, es un idiota. Belial es un djinn con gran capacidad era imposible que le enfrentara con Ámon.

El sacerdote continuó atendiendo su cuerpo como se debe pero la mente y corazón del magi del rukh dorado no estaban ahí, sus ojos se vieron opacados de un momento al otro. Simplemente le permitió hacer todo cuanto quería con él. Hacían el amor pero no se siente como antes, no lo goza y más importante aún no puede fundirse con el alma del otro como en el pasado. Judal le amarró las manos tras la espalda y le colocó boca abajo en el lecho, pero no se quejó, ni entiende que está ocurriendo.

-Vaya enano, hoy en verdad estas poco cooperador. No importa cuando te acaricié no llegaste al climax, ¿cómo se supone que te dilate si no me das con qué?

Y si bien hay más opciones, lo cierto es que no tiene intención de hacerlo. Se bajó el pantalón y dejó expuesto su miembro en condiciones. Tomó las piernas del pequeño y las separó con brusquedad al tiempo que le alzaba hacia si y se colocaba entre ellas. Entró sin el menor reparo.

-¡Waaaaahhh!

Por mucho que su corazón estuviese confundido tenía que sentir el intenso dolor que le provocó la intromisión. Intentó defenderse pero en esa posición no podía ni pararse, peor aún se dió cuenta de que estaba atado, y no como antes cuando parecía más una travesura de su pareja. Si fuerza el cuerpo bien podría romper sus brazos.

-¡Aaaa! ¡Judal-kun no!

Pero este ejercía cada vez más fuerza.

-¡Grita mi nombre más y más!

-¡No! ¡Judal-kun me lastimas!

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡Sé que en verdad lo deseas y te gusta!

-¡AAAHHH! ¡Ya no por favor!

Pero este no le escuchaba, ¿en dónde quedó el chico dulce que le entiendía aún sin necesidad de palabras?

Solo cuando el sol negro dejó su escencia en él le dejó tranquilo. Aladdin lloraba amargamente al tiempo que no podía dejar de temblar. Si le pidió que se detuviese y no lo hizo...¿significa que el amor de su vida le ha...? No quiso pensar en ello, tampoco le miró, se sentía sucio, humillado y por alguna razón culpable. El sacerdote le liberó pero ni así se reincorporó, era demasiado tarde.

-No seas dramático enano, no te hice algo que no quisieras.

-¿Desde cuándo?-apenas audible.

-¿Qué?-fastidiado.

-¿Ya no me quieres?

-¡Claro que te quiero! ¡¿No lo demostré?!

-...

-¡Te lo dejaré bien claro ahora mismo!

El peli azulino estuvo a punto de gritar para pedir auxilio pero la mano del otro sobre sus labios se lo impidió. No queria pasar por lo mismo nuevamente. Los pasos de alguien resonaron en el corredor. El mayor chasqueó la lengua y soltó al pequeño.

-Que mala suerte, supongo que nos divertiremos en otra ocasión. Debo volver a la habitación que comparto con mi esposo.

-¿Eh? Pero...¿eh? ¿Qué está no es...?

-¿Tu alcoba? Si.

-¿Tu y yo no somos novios?

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja! Hace mucho cuando no sabía que era lo bueno cometí semejante estupidez.

-¿Entonces qué somos?-preocupado.

-¿Qué se te olvidó todo enano? Estoy casado con Hakuryuu el cuarto emperador de Kou. Tu estúpido candidato se murió y tu solo eres mi amante, un juguete. Y ya me voy que no quiero que ande preguntando donde estuve y más te vale que mantengas en secreto lo nuestro. Es tu deber como el segundo magi de nuestro rey.

Aladdin no podía creer en sus palabras. Es el peor escenario que pudo haber imaginado.

-Judal-kun...

Las gotas saladas escapan una vez más, llama desesperadamente a un hombre, pero no el que le hizo terribles cosas ahora, si no el que vive con gran cariño en su corazón. Ahora entiende porque sentía miedo. ¿Por qué está a su lado si le trata así?

-Oh Judal-kun, aún te amo...aunque no sientas lo mismo...

Su rukh aún es dorado porque es sincero, no corre riesgo de caer en la depravación pero eso no indica que no pueda morir por otras cuestiones. Un corazón destrozado por ejemplo.

...

El niño despertó sobresaltado.

« _-¿Qué fué eso? Judal-kun...»_

Se levantó del lecho y se aproximó a la ventana-« _-¿Cómo estas? Al Thamen no te hirió, ¿verdad? Me da miedo imaginar que la próxima vez que te vea no pueda reconocerte. ¿Por qué todo siempre es tan complicado?»_ -contempló la luna con devoción-« _-¿podrías decirle lo mucho que lo quiero? Por desgracia no puedo verlo. Lo extraño tanto, tanto. Oh Judal-kun...»_

Sonreía con amplitud a la vez que solloza. Porque sin importar lo mucho que se ha esforzado ha logrado estar a su lado ni cinco minutos. A veces tiene el impulso de abandonar las cosas e ir por él pero sabe que del éxito de su misión dependen millones de vidas, más de un millar de almas que trae a cuestas en esos pequeños y frágiles hombros.

...

Por la mañana se puso su uniforme de muy buen humor, al menos en apariencia.

-Hoy es la ceremonia para el inicio del nuevo ciclo-el moreno.

-¡Sip!

El pequeño cogió el cepillo para arreglar su larga y sedosa cabellera, el otro arqueó una ceja.

-¿No es complicado hacerlo todas las mañanas?

-¿Eh? No.

-Bueno, es un día especial. Kukulcán y yo queremos ayudar.

-Uh si claro, gracias.

El oji esmeralda cogió el objeto con una mano mientras la otra se desplazaba por los hilos zafiro.

-Vaya que es dócil-el pequeño se sonrojó-si vieras el trabajo que me da el mío.

-Pero se ve bonito.

-Que no te engañe, tengo que ponerle miles de cosas para que se acomode como quiero.

-¿Por eso lo tienes corto?

-No, es porque soy médico y podría estorbar.

-Vaya-impresionado-lo tomas muy enserio.

-Muchas vidas dependen de mi trabajo-con orgullo.

El niño se quedó meditando seriamente sus palabras. Se sintió identificado con él.

-¿Cómo haces para que la gran responsabilidad que tienes no te ahogue?

-Bueno, pienso en el futuro.

-¿El futuro?

-Si bueno, digamos que tengo a alguien importante y sufre un percance. Deseo tener la habilidad para poder salvar su vida. Es lo que me impulsa a seguir.

-¿El bienestar de los seres amados? Pero también ayudaras a las personas que no conoces, ¿cierto?

-¿Y eso qué? No por eso descuido a los demás. Mi familia...tu por ejemplo.

-¿Eh?

-Ejem.-aclaró su garganta para cambiar de tema.

-¡Ay Sphintus-kun me jalas el cabello!

-¡Lo siento se enredó el cepillo!

-¡Pero si nunca antes había pasado!

-¡Soy malo para esto! ¡¿De acuerdo?!

-¡Debiste decirlo antes!

-¡¿Cómo iba a saber que en el cabello sedoso me pasaba?!

-¡¿Qué haremos?!

-¡No lo sé!

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Tendrá que ser a la salvaje!

-¡¿EH?!

Varios tirones más tarde.

El par caminaba en dirección al auditorio, el menor daba alivio con sus manitas a la cabeza.

-Lo lamento, no me hagas sentir más culpable.

-No es mi intención, pero dolió.

-Supongo que no me dejaras ayudar otra vez.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues te lastime.

-No te preocupes, solo es cuestión de práctica.

-¿Aún confiaras en mi?

-No hay razón para dejar de hacerlo.

-A veces me pregunto si eres una muy buena persona o solo eres masoquista.

-¿Qué significa eso? Me lo dijo Judal-kun alguna vez...

-Ah-incómodo-bueno se les dice de esa manera a los que disfrutan el dolor y...

-¡No lo hago!-ofendido.

-¡¿Por qué te enojas?!

-¡Eres un patán!

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Y me haces ver como un enfermo!

-¡No es cierto! Bueno quizá...

-Buuu-estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡No lo hagas espera! ¡¿Por qué siempre me siento abusivo a tu lado?! ¡También voy a llorar!

-Uh buuu, te lo has ganado.

-¡Se supone que intentes consolarme!

Y de esa manera fué que el magi poco a poco le bajó de ese pedestal en donde se tenía a si mismo y con ello se llevó también su autoestima.

...

En el auditorio.

Los chicos hicieron las pases y ahora platicaban como si nada. Aladdin movía sus pies en la silla con la cual ni tocaba el piso. Sus mejillas tenían un lindo color escarlata y se notaba la emoción en sus ojitos brillantes.

Algunos profesores entraron e iniciaron la ceremonia.

-Quiero felicitar-dijo uno de ellos-a todos los que están aquí el día de hoy. Han demostrado ser magos con excelentes cualidades de los cuales estamos orgullosos. Pero como saben hoy se reconoce al que obtuvo mejores notas.

Todos miraron al infante que no podía disimular la felicidad. ¿Qué le dirían Yamuraiha, Judal o Alibaba? Quería que lo felicitaran mientras acariciaban su cabecita. Solamente por ello estaba tan feliz.

-El mejor alumno de este año es...

Las cosquillas se hicieron presentes en su pancita.

-Titus Alexius.

Y con crueldad el mundo destrozó sus ilusiones. Estaba de shock por ello no pudo reaccionar.

-¡Es injusto!-el dueño de Kukulcán-¡Aladdin se esforzó como nadie es un premio que le corresponde!-incluso se puso de pie.

-Tranquilos jóvenes-el chico tomó asiento-Es verdad que este año tuvimos dos muy buenos estudiantes. Aladdin es un genio que nos hace recordar a la maga prodigio Yamuraiha, pero Titus le ha superado y frente a eso no hay nada que decir. Así que has el favor de pasar al estrado Titus.

El pequeño aún estaba metido en sus pensamientos pero una gran cantidad de rukh dorado le trajo a le realidad. Miraba fijamente a un joven rubio, embelezado sin entender que era el sentimiento tan cálido que le invadió al hacerlo.

...

Más tarde en los dormitorios de los alumnos de segundo grado.

-Aún estoy molesto, no es justo que le hayan considerado como el mejor alumno, ¿o tu que piensas?

-Mmm bueno es una decisión que tomaron los profesores, no hay nada que pueda hacer-leía su horario de clases.

-Dejado el asunto de lado. Sería genial que nos tocara en la misma habitación otra vez, ¿no crees?

-Uh-con decepción.

-¡Oye!-se puso histérico para luego deprimirse.

El magi reía internamente pues en realidad la agrada bastante la idea. Continuó caminando sin prestar atención hasta que se estampó de lleno contra la espalda de alguien.

-¡Auch!-daba alivio a su rostro.

-¿Eh?-el joven con el que se golpeó.

Este y una chica rubia le miraron con sorpresa.

-Oh Aladdin-ella para luego contemplar al moreno-y el otro.

-¡Sphintus!

-Como sea, ¿no podrías hacer algo?-al niño-Parece que los seguidores de Titus pelean por una habitación.

-¿Seguidores?-el médico.

-Bueno, tiene un grupo que siempre va detrás de él y son muy pesados.

El hijo de Solomon puso atención al conflicto, un chico bastante robusto tiraba del cabello de una muchacha que no podía defenderse.

-¡La mejor habitación es para Titus-sama!

-¡Está bien solo déjame ir!

El mencionado lo contemplaba todo en silencio al igual que muchos estudiantes que no mueven un dedo e incluso desvían la mirada.

-¿Por qué no les ayudan?-el peli azulino.

-No pueden-su amigo-¿escuchaste su apellido? Pertenece a una de las familias más poderosas del imperio Reim, el estatus lo es todo.

-¡Oh! ¿Como cuando me dijiste que tu familia lo perdió y ahora son pobres?-emocionado.

-Eres un...-se detuvo a nada de soltar un insulto.

« _-Clases sociales, poder, habilidad no me gusta que la gente sea divida. Eso a la larga trae conflictos.»_

¿Quién podía entenderlo mejor que el príncipe de un mundo que ya no existe?

El rubio cruzó su mirada con la suya y se acercó con elegancia.

-Me han dicho que hay otro estupendo mago aparte de mi-extendió la mano amistosamente-mucho gusto, soy Titus Alexius, seamos amigos-en tono arrogante.

El niño alzó la mano, todos se aterraron y llenaron de frustración.

« _-No Aladdin, eres una gran persona. No te rebajes a su nivel. Peor aún eres un símbolo para nosotros, si te unes a alguien como él...»_

El de hebras doradas sintió el tan anhelado contacto...

-Si, así me gusta...¡¿Uh?!

Quedó pasmado al igual que todos los testigos en cuanto advirtió al mocoso apretar con fuerza su pecho, o más bien estuviese buscando algo que falta puesto que luego dio algunas palmadas como para confirmar la conclusión a la que ha llegado, cualquiera que sea está.

-Mmm que extraño, con ese voluminoso trasero y esa voz tan aguda pensé que eras chica-rompió el contacto y rascó su nuca anonadado-¿pero eres...un chico?

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!-el de magia curativa-¡te dijo petacona!

El magoi del insultado comenzó a hervir.

-¡Te daré una lección que nunca olvidaras mocoso vulgar!-le amenazó con su varita que es una suerte de espada.

« _-Que fastidio. Me entró curiosidad porque le gusta al rukh pero es una persona problemática.»_

-¡Petacona! ¡Culo gordo!

-¡Sphintus-kun!

Y el otro con los ánimos encendidos.

Desde las escaleras les veían algunos profesores.

-Parece que se han emocionado con el año nuevo-una rubia-¿deberíamos hacer que se maten en un duelo mágico?

Bajaron con los chicos, en ese momento el rubio traía al niño por el cuello en un intento de asfixiarle al tiempo que le removia mezclandole las ideas.

-¡Atención saluden a Mogamet-sama!

Todos a excepción del pequeño se arrodillaron, por lo que miró a los lados desconcertado.

-¿Quién es?-en un susurro al moreno.

-Tonto, ¿que acaso no has visto los retratos en el colegio? Es el director.

-¿Eh?

Se giró en su dirección, es un hombre terrible que provocó la muerte de miles de personas y el infortunio de su querida amiga Dunya. Tenía que ser precavido. Aunque ya era muy tarde, le tenía enfrente extendiendo una mano en su dirección. Aladdin se quedó clavado al piso, el nerviosismo se apoderó de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ese hombre lucía tan poderoso, imponente y perverso, que se vió a si mismo pequeñito, incluso aún más que con Sinbad.

Cerró los ojos resignado cuando la mano del otro acarició con dulzura la inocente cabecita. El magi abrió los ojos perplejo mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo.

-Ja ja ja-rió el director con tono amable-Aladdin, ¿cierto?-este asintió apenas-si hubiese tenido un nieto seguramente sería como tu-con nostalgia e incluso tristeza.

-¿Mogamet-sama?-la profesora rubia.

-Ja ja ja-alejó la mano-no me hagan mucho caso, continua por favor Irene.

-Bueno, les informo que mañana se dará un duelo mágico como apertura al nuevo ciclo. El vencedor será recomendado por mi para lecciones especiales, el que pierda será expulsado del colegio.

Todos se pusieron pálidos.

-Los elegidos este año son Aladdin y Titus Alexius...

...

En la habitación que de nuevo comparten los amigos.

El pequeño abrazaba con fuerza una almohada mientras meditaba su realidad.

-¿Qué piensas Aladdin? Dicen que es muy fuerte.

-No me queda más opción que intentar derrotarlo. Soy consiente de que resultará difícil...pero tampoco quiero que lo expulsen.

-¿Te dejaras vencer?

-No puedo, tengo una misión importante.

No es la primera vez que menciona el tema. Pero su compañero jamás ha preguntado pues si bien es cierto que despierta su curiosidad, sospecha que es terreno que no debe pisar a menos que este se lo permita.

-Deberías dormir, necesitarás mucha energía mañana.

-Tienes razón, de nada sirve preocuparme. Gracias Sphintus-kun.

Sonrió para meterse entre las sábanas durmiendose al instante.

« _-¿Por qué siempre le tocan este tipo de cosas? Le dije que parece masoquista pero tampoco es que tenga otras opciones. Me gustaría poder protegerlo pero soy un completo inútil...ese tal Judal, ¿haría mejor las cosas?»_

...

El infante no pudo disimular su nerviosismo toda la mañana, bastaba que a este le saludaran para que pegara tremendo brinco.

-Lo lamento, no fué mi intención asustarte-el moreno.

-No te preocupes, soy el que anda distraído.

El hijo se Solomon estaba sentado en el comedor, delante de él un plato con manzanas...intacto.

-¿No vas a comer?

-No tengo hambre, me duele un poco-señalando su pancita.

-Pero podrías desmayarte a medio encuentro.

-Uh...tienes razón.

Tuvo que comer la fruta que tanto le gusta, que si bien le dejó una agradable sensación en las papilas le regaló un ardor en las tripitas, ha estado sometido a demasiado estrés si se considera que todos los días busca ese algo que habita Magnostad al tiempo que oculta su identidad. Y los problemas parecen aumentar en lugar de disminuir.

-Es hora-sentenció el mayor...

...

En el sitio donde tendrá lugar el enfrentamiento.

Los magos frente a frente en un escenario que más parece coliseo, Irene entre los dos para dar las indicaciones.

-Bien, ya informe que será de ustedes luego de la pelea. Se permite el uso de cualquier magia y habilidad propia. No importa que tan heridos estén ningún profesor intervendrá a menos que se rindan, y saben lo que significa. No hay necesidad de contenerse puesto que el campo de batalla está rodeado de una poderosa barrera. Es todo-subió a donde los demás miembros del cuerpo docente-¡Inicien!-y dió la señal.

Rápidamente los contrincantes se aproximaron.

-¡Te haré pagar por la humillación!-el rubio.

« _-Sin importar que no puedo perder.»_

-¡Har-har Infigar!-el peli azulino.

-¡Su ataque más poderoso!-Sphintus.

-¡Sharrar!

Titus neutralizó con increíble facilidad una gran bola de fuego con una de agua, aunque era de esperar pues Aladdin solo probaba su capacidad.

-¡Ramz!

-¡Asfal rif!

Ahora un rayo que el pequeño devolvió a la naturaleza con ayuda de magia de viento.

-¡Thalg Al-Salos!

-¡Har-har Rasas!

Está vez una lanza de hielo que se disolvió ante pequeñas esferas de fuego del menor.

« _-Pareciera que solo está jugando.»_ -el hijo de Solomon.

Aladdin invocó a un gigante de tierra que atrapó entre sus manos el borg de Titus con intención de destruirlo y por fortuna parecía ceder.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es magia de gravedad, aún no tiene nombre pero si lo tuviese sería el de un importante amigo ¡Ugo-kun!

Más y más fuerza se empleó hasta que un gran estallido se escuchó.

-¡Ugo-kun!-preocupado.

-Waa, parece que tu amiguito se murió...tu magia es demasiado simple...además nunca he perdido un duelo mágico ja ja ja-se elevó en el cielo-¡Talg Hajar!-varias estacas de hielo atacaban al menor que las evadió todas empleando magia de gravitación.

« _-Gracias al objeto mágico que me dió Ugo-kun puedo volar sin distraerme.»_

Orgulloso de la piedra roja en su frente.

El duelo se volvió aéreo por uno y otro que no dejaban de atacarse. Titus recibía una leve cortada en la ropa, el otro en la mejilla y de esa manera le tocaba a uno y a otro el impacto. Hasta que el de Reim bajó y fué recibido por la verdadera habilidad de la magia de fuego del pequeño. Se produjo un gran estallido que dejó a su paso una gran neblina, en cuanto se disipó todos miraron estupefactos al rubio que sonreía con ironía.

-Mmm, ¿es todo? Te lo dije Aladdin, tu magia es demasiado simple. Está cobra fuerza cuando la combinas-dictó varias órdenes-¡Destruccion!

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!

El niño se protegió con su borg de una esfera de no más de cinco centímetros de circunferencia y aún así fué impactado contra la barrera y herido aunque no de gravedad.

-¡Aladdin!-su amigo-¡Debes rendirte ese loco te va a matar!

Este negó y tomó con más fuerza su bastón.

-¡Flash! ¡Raqi! ¡Aug Al-Hazard!-hechizos consecutivos que atinaron a su objetivo.

-¡WAAAAAAHHH!

-¡POR DIOS ALADDIN RINDETE!

Incluso Myers quería gritar la misma sugerencia, puede que haya sido ruda en el entrenamiento pero esto...

-Ah ah ah...

Respiraba con dificultad, su cuerpo tiene múltiples heridas que no dejan de sangrar e incluso su ropa está hecha harapos, como no tenga cuidado quedará desnudo ante todos, aunque ahora no le interesa en lo más mínimo.

-Ah ah ah ah...

« _-Pronto me quedaré sin magia...»_

-¿Ya no puedes?-su contrincante.

-Eres un buen adversario-le sonrió-tienes razón, no tengo mucho magoi pero no quiere decir que me vaya a rendir-¡Ia!

El rubio arqueó una ceja cuando el otro se lanzó en su contra con solo su bastón.

-¿Qué acaso te has vuelto loco?

Este se estrelló en el borg que solo puso por costumbre, para su sorpresa sufrió una cuarteadura así que saltó hacia atrás para hacer distancia.

-¿Qué hiciste?-molesto.

-¡Hadika Hadeka! Combino magia de sonido de alta vibración con gravedad. Es simple pero empleas poco magoi y si te toca-lo bajó hasta tocar el suelo que se pulverizó al instante.

« _-Este mocoso. ¿Quería matarme?»_

-¡No te daré la oportunidad! ¡Ill-Ram...!

Antes de completar la orden ya tenía al peli azulino golpeando sin piedad su borg, lo peor es que claramente posee técnica.

-Un mago utilizando artes marciales, que aberracion. El rukh lo es todo para seres como nosotros.

Aún si lo dijo no tenía manera de respaldar su argumento, el pequeño daba barridas, patadas, se apoyaba en el suelo para lanzar algún puñetazo y todo lo hacia sin descuidar su defensa por lo que Titus no encontró apertura y se aterró. Cuando se dió cuenta su barrera se destruyó.

-¡Acaberé contigo!-presa de la histeria-¡Fla...!

-¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Iaaa!

Los dos evadieron un ataque mortal pero sus mediadores desgarraron la tela de las vendas del brazo en uno y la camisa en el otro por lo que fué visible para ellos una piedra roja en el rival.

 _ **«-Recuerda Aladdin que este objeto mágico es muy importante, no permitas que nadie lo vea porque es la señal de que eres...»**_

 _«-¡Un magi! ¿Acaso Titus-kun...? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Acaso tiene la misma misión que yo o...»_

Al saberse descubierto el de Reim llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que asesinarlo, al otro le quedó claro que debía defenderse. Se pusieron en posición lanzando sus mejores hechizos que estallaron por la intervención de un tercero.

-¡Alto!-el director con autoridad.

Los chicos le miraban fuera de si. ¿Se abría dado cuenta?

Llegó hasta ellos y les tomó suavemente del hombro.

-Son buenos niños-sonrió-Titus posee conocimientos avanzados de magia, es como si fuera un mago que posee siglos de conocimiento. Aladdin posee un gran juicio que le permite analizar la situación y compensa la falta de conocimientos con su habilidad en artes marciales. En lo que a mi respecta es un empate, los recomendaré con buenos profesores.

-¡Recomendación del director es maravilloso Aladdin!-Sphintus a lo lejos.

Mogamet se retiraba por lo que dió la espalda al tiempo que Myers se acercaba para felicitar a su alumno favorito. En eso Titus extendió la mano al pequeño lo que todos incluido este vieron como un acto amistoso, de los rivales que llegan al entendimiento. El hijo de Solomon la tomó sin siquiera pensar, por lo que se vió capturado.

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejarte vivir...interfieres en mis planes.

-¿Eh?

-¡Destruccion!-empleó de nuevo magia aberrante.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAHHH!

De inmediato la mujer le desarmó, y si bien el magi utilizó su defensa estaba demasiado cerca por lo que fué herido de gravedad.

Algunos profesores se acercaron para detener una hemorragia múltiple, principalmente en cabeza y abdomen pero no parecía surtir efecto.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-uno de ellos-El duelo ya había terminado.

Sin tiempo que perder el rector dió la indicación de que tomaran a Titus en custodia, mientras el se llevó al pequeño a su habitación con ayuda de un portal mágico. Una vez ahí le colocó en el lecho que rápidamente adquirió un tono escarlata, ¿Cuánta sangre ha perdido ya?

Mogamet empleó entonces décadas de conocimiento, Aladdin está tan herido que incluso le sorprende que continue con vida. Su espíritu se aferra a este plano de existencia, por ello no piensa rendirse. El rukh morado se reúne alrededor de los dos, bailando como si realizarán algún tipo de plegaria. Los segundos pasaban con tal lentitud que incluso parecían horas. Cuando al fin logró estabilizarle, aunque no despertó. Fué entonces que advirtió la piedra roja incrustada en el brazo que ahora tiene el mismo color. Frunció el ceño en una expresión de verdadera furia, una parte de él se sintió traicionado, en la otra melancolico.

-Con que Yamuraiha, ¿eh?...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ja ja ja escribir varias horas seguidas no es bueno. Por lo regular el nombre del capítulo lo pongo al finalizarlo, sin duda es el más simple que he puesto pero vieran que luego de media hora viendo la pared no llegó nada? Ja ja ja supongo que me bloqueé, pero eso solo me pasa con nombres de capítulos y resumen que soy un asco para eso, la historia ya está en el horno (? Ven? Les digo que hace mal XD. Gracias por su apoyo! Los amo!**

 **Black soul 99.-Oh siempre eres tan genial! Y sip nunca abandono pero es muy bonito leer tus rw echandome porras para continuar :) uh, creo que necesitaré más que vitaminas, medicina y descanso pero soy muy terca y ahí voy :) muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Siempre me pones de muy buen humor :).**

 **Lento pero seguro, nos vemos la próxima con la conti!**


	13. Vida por vida

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13 Vida por vida.**

 **.**

El director limpió la sangre de los pequeños brazos y volvió a colocar las vendas en los mismos, luego de ello dió la indicación a unas cuantas doncellas "goi" de que le diesen un baño y terminaran de curar algunas heridas y raspones que aún tiene, siendo el más alarmante un golpe en la cabeza que le mantiene inconsciente. Al finalizar le llevaron a su habitación donde le dejaron dormir en el lecho donde los amigos se turnaban para vigilarle.

-¿Qué fué de Titus?-interrogó uno de ellos.

-Está encerrado en las masmorras. Natural considerando lo que hizo, está prohibido atacar a otros alumnos. Además fué trampa, el enfrentamiento ya había finalizado.

-Ungh...

El peli azulino se quejó aún dormido.

« _-¿Qué clase de persona le hace algo tan cruel a un ser inocente? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza Titus?»_

...

En la celda donde mantienen cautivo al rubio.

Mogamet fué a visitarle luego de curar las heridas del niño. Es el primer interesado en saber los motivos que le llevaron a actuar de esa manera. Durante el duelo pudo advertir que al igual que Aladdin tiene una piedra roja en el brazo, y entiende perfectamente el significado.

« _-Sheherezade, ¿eh?»_

Dos magas extranjeras que por alguna razón vigilan sus movimientos, pero le tiene sin cuidado puesto que pertenecen a la misma raza. Si, no son ellas el peligro, son todos esos humanos si es que así puede llamarse a todos esos parásitos que se aprovechan de los dotados y que ocupan espacio en el mundo robando el oxígeno que sería mejor aprovechado para el crecimiento de las plantas, ellas si que son útiles e indispensables.

-Es aquí.

Le dijo un repugnante goi al que ni miró como si no fuese más que una mancha en la pared.

-Retírate-dijo por consideración, no a ese hombre sino al pequeño encerrado.

El sujeto asintió y se marchó lo más silencioso que pudo.

Al entrar se le estrujó el corazón con violencia. El chico estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas sin dejar de temblar. Sus ojos mostraban señales de haber llorado hasta el cansancio, su cabello revuelto, seguramente por la cantidad de veces que llevó sus manos a este desplazandole con intensidad. Imposible tener una apariencia más desastrosa. El director tomó asiento a su lado, en el frío y húmedo piso que generalmente está destinado a los criminales. Esperando que le dirigiesen la palabra, con la paciencia que solo un abuelo puede tener.

-¿C-cómo está?-la voz salió rasposa, seguramente tiene irritada la garganta de tanto sollozar.

-Aún no despierta, pero se repondrá.

A cambio recibió un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Qué sucede? Creí que era tu intención-articulo con suavidad, lo que menos desea es intimidarlo, pero la curiosidad le alienta a buscar una respuesta.

-Si, no, bueno...no sé.

-¿No confias en mi?

-Yo...solo...¡entré en pánico!

Fué suficiente, le dejó en claro al hombre que ese joven no es más que un peón al que le fué encomendada una misión más grande que él. Sintió lástima, se puso de pie y extendió la mano al otro para ayudarle a lo mismo. Pero este no lo entendió y le miró confuso.

-Soy testigo de tu arrepentimiento. Y me parece que has sufrido lo suficiente, no te encerramos para torturarte, sino para que aprendieras la lección. No hay razón para continuar confinado.

-Yo no...

-Parece que tienes muchas dudas. Pero no soy quien puede ayudarte a resolverlas. La puerta estará abierta. Cuando te sientas listo para continuar no te detengas.

Y le dejó solo esperando que saliese victorioso de la lucha con sus demonios internos.

...

Por la noche.

Todos se retiraron a dormir temprano puesto que mañana dará lugar la ceremonia de apertura del nuevo curso. Pero Sphintus se quedó con el pequeño, sentado en una silla al lado de su cama mientras le tomaba de la mano.

-Siih-su confiable compañero.

-Espero que despierte pronto Kukulcán, verlo de esta manera me pone de nervios. Como si nunca más tuviera la oportunidad de ver su hermosa sonrisa.

-Siiih.

-¡No estoy obsesionado! Me gusta y lo sabes. Oh-respiró profundo-tienes razón, ponerme histérico no mejorará su condición. Gracias a tu broma me serené.

-Siiih.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que ibas enserio?!

-Ungh...Ju...dal...kun...

« _-Hasta dormido es a él a quien llamas. En verdad debes amarlo. Por eso recupérate, para que puedas besarlo otra vez...¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué tiene él que yo no?!»_

Esa madrugada fué toda una tortura para el nativo de Heliohap, en su mayoría por la precaria condición de su amigo; y la sarta de tonterías que imaginaba cada cinco segundos. Hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados, le escaseó el aire y la vista se hizo borrosa.

-Kukulcán...deja de...¡Ahorcarme!

-Siiih.

-No me hace falta reposo...

Y sin más cayó sonoramente al piso, puesto que su compañero no pensó detenidamente en la trayectoria. Este se liberó de su amo con algo de trabajo pues el cuello de este casi le partió con el brutal impacto. Se deslizó por la habitación haciendo guardia, inspeccionando cada rincón que le fué posible al no tener brazos y cuando verificó que el perímetro era adecuado se extendió en toda su longitud sobre el moreno, para servir de alguna manera como manta. Porque el que sea una serpiente no indica que no tenga sentimientos y ya no quiere ver llorar a Sphintus. Si tan solo Aladdin fuese un mal chico ya le habría mordido y envenenado, lástima que ese niño de amable sonrisa le agrade también. Solo queda el inaudible deseo de ver pleno al médico, si no puede ser en el amor al menos con algo que disfrute como la magia curativa. Y con ese tipo de pensamientos que no serán escuchados por nadie acompañó a los otros al mundo de Morfeo.

...

El oji esmeralda despertó temprano, en la madrugada para ser precisos. Lo primero que contempló fué el aparato reproductor de su compañero, que quién sabe como quedó desparramado sobre su rostro. Le provocó asco y sorpresa a partes iguales. A veces olvida que es obvio que lo tenga, es un ser vivo después de todo. Le toma con cuidado con una mano y la admira con tristeza algunos segundos.

« _-Lo siento, por pensar en Aladdin te descuido. Me gustaría prometer que no sucederá nuevamente pero no es algo que pueda evitar. Si mi familia recobra el estatus, ten por seguro que encontraré una manera para buscarte unas diez concubinas o muy buena comida.»_

Se levantó y acercó al peli azulino que continuaba dormido. Es más, está bien seguro de que no se movió un solo milímetro y si hay algo que sabe gracias a sus estudios como médico es que eso es todo menos una buena señal. Sus brazos comenzaron a temblar víctima de la angustia, cerrando la mandíbula con fuerza para luego respirar profundo.

« _-El director dijo que estaría bien. Confía en él, cree en la persona que te gusta.»_

-Hoy se llevará a cabo la ceremonia de apertura, lamento que no estés ahí pero prometo comer por los dos. Alíviate pronto, para que podamos platicar como siempre. Aunque me pongas celoso por culpa de Alibaba o Judal-ligeramente molesto.

Se arregló adecuadamente y salió de la habitación no sin antes dejar unas cuantas mariposas moradas con él.

« _-Cuídenlo por favor.»_

Estas bailaron para hacerle entender que su petición sería acatada.

...

La ceremonia fué realmente corta, con Irene que como la mayor parte del tiempo tiene cara de pocos amigos que les explicó algunas cosas y repartió algunos documentos para que no fueran o olvidar ciertos detalles. Pero también dijo algo de suma importancia y que llenó de emoción a los presentes:

-Pueden visitar el pueblo sin restricción.

-¡Ya no estaremos encerrados!-celebraba una joven rubia.

El moreno pidió los pergaminos correspondientes al magi para entregarselos en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad. Una vez concluido el asunto fué al comedor. Nunca vió mejor banquete como el que tiene enfrente, algunos platillos eran tan exóticos que se preguntaba seriamente si serían aptos para consumo humano; pero de que se antojan es innegable.

-Siiih.

-No lo sé, supongo que sin Aladdin no es lo mismo.

Cogió tres manzanas y se retiró a su habitación, cuando la fiesta apenas comenzaba.

Una vez en el sitio dejó un fruto en la cama, destinado a su serpiente que de inmediato la devoró, el otro lo dejó sobre el buró, destinado al niño, y le dió una mordida al último.

« _-Tengo muy presente que son tus favoritas. Aún si te hice sentir mal prefiero el sabor que deja sobre tus labios.»_

Es consiente de que no son los pensamientos que debería tener. Pero descubrió no sin cierta frustración que es incapaz de reprimir su sentir. Siempre y cuando no los exteriorize no debería causar problemas, o es lo que se repite al carecer de voluntad.

Su mente comienza a divagar de forma un tanto peligrosa, la mayoría de sus pensamientos terminan con el hijo de Solomon desnudo a un lado suyo.

Se abofetea literalmente y se levanta en busca de un pergamino, lo lee concentrado al cincuenta por ciento puesto que el dolor en el rostro es increíble, poco le falto para dislocar el cuello.

-¿Ah?

 _«-¿Ciudadanos de primer, segundo,_ _tercer y cuarto nivel? ¿Por qué los clasifican?»_

Picado en su curiosidad olvidó lo demás. Todos los que han escuchado de Magnostad saben que no es un país donde sean bien recibidos aquellos que no pueden usar magia, así sean emperadores o reyes. Pero esto si que le dejó sorprendido y no gratamente. Es como si se discriminara a la gente. Para él todos son iguales, un médico te atenderá tanto si tienes dinero como si no, si eres guapo o poco agradaciado, bueno o malo, ¿quién entonces se siente con el derecho de hacer inventario como si no fuesen más que cosas en un almacén? Es algo que no solo le hizo enojar, sino también sentir enfermo y decepcionado. Sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en el magi.

« _-¿Qué pensará cuando despierte? ¿Tendrá que ver con esa misión que ha mencionado algunas veces? Debo estudiar los documentos. Necesito tener la respuesta a las preguntas que estoy seguro me hará. Todavía no te recuperas y tienes trabajo. ¿Por qué el destino odia tanto a un ser tan lindo como tú?»_

Estrujó con ahínco el papel entre sus manos, recordando enseguida que es importante así que suavizó el agarre para continuar la labor.

...

El hijo de Solomon se ha pasado una semana entera durmiendo, y si bien el de Heliohap tenía planeado quedarse a lado, pegado cual muégano, le fué imposible al ser llamado por un profesor que requería un favor especial a media noche. ¿Qué tipo de cartas se clasifican a esa hora? ¿Algunas de contenido no apto para todo público? De esa manera le dejó solo, aunque tiene una apariencia más saludable que antes pues incluso sus mejillas tienen el adorable tono rojizo que te invita a darle cuando menos un beso.

-Mmm-el oji celeste que se remueve en la cama al tiempo que aprieta la sábana con sus manitas-¡AAAAAAAHH!-despertó de golpe-Ay ay ay-llevó las palmas a la cabeza, donde una venda cubre sus heridas-Auch...

« _-Se me olvidó que estoy lastimado. Otra vez tuve ese sueño de Alma Toran...¿Cómo estará Titus-kun? Espero que no lo hayan castigado. ¿Estará aquí por la misma razón que yo? ¿Acaso tiene los mismos sueños? No...»_ -con tristeza-« _-No es igual a mi...pensándolo mejor, nadie en este mundo lo es. Ni Alibaba-kun o Mor-san...tampoco Judal-kun...»_

Alzó la vista para posarla en la luna que se aprecia a través de la ventana, se perdió en ella como si le estuviese suplicando algo, otra vez. Los pasos de alguien le hicieron girar el rostro hacia la puerta.

« _-¿Titus-kun? ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que el director le tendría bajo estricta vigilancia. ¿Acaso le retiraron el castigo o...?»_

-Lo siento-expresó este entre molesto y sincero.

-¿Eh?

-Por las heridas que te provoqué. No fué mi intención.

-Ah, no te preocupes, ya casi cierran.

-Durante el combate pude ver la piedra en tu brazo. ¿Con qué propósito estas aquí? ¿Quién eres?

« _-Mmm, me pregunto si es correcto decirle la verdad.»_

El infante se debatia entre mentir y ser sincero. Esconder su secreto como lo ha hecho ya tantas veces. Pero esos ojitos le dan a entender que la visita busca una respuesta, una auténtica, y que es posible que esté tan perdido como él. Sonrió de manera comprensiva.

-Soy Aladdin, un magi, ¿es suficiente para ti?

-¿Eh? ¿Un...magi? ¡Es mentira no tienes la protección del rukh!

-Ah, veras-al tiempo que retiraba el vendaje en su brazo-estas piedras bloquean la energía del rukh, para que no sepan quien soy.

-Así que somos distintos-con decepción-ya veo-tomó asiento en la cama justo al frente del otro-soy un enviado de la magi Sheherezade.

-¿Un enviado? ¿No eres un magi?

-Oh, no. No soy tan grandioso como ella. ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿El magi errante o el sacerdote del imperio Kou?

-Para ninguno, todo lo hago por mi cuenta. Estuve viviendo un tiempo en Sindria, por eso dicen que vengo de ahí pero mi hogar se encuentra mucho más lejos.

-¿Cuál es tu misión?

-Mmm, estoy buscando algo, pero no sabría explicar el qué. Solo sé que puede traer cosas terribles a este mundo, ¿y tú?

-...supongo que estamos en las mismas porque tampoco sé muy bien lo que busco.

-Ya veo...

El rubio se levantó, cruzó de brazos y miró con seriedad.

-Así que para resumir eres un "magi" que trabaja para Sinbad y no puedes darme los detalles de tu misión.

-A-algo así.

« _-Aunque no es que trabaje para ojisan.»_

-Ya veo, pues buena suerte compañero "magi"-se giró hacia la salida-que tengas éxito en tu misión-le dió la espalda completamente.

-Espera-el otro no le miró-si te soy sincero, estaba preocupado, lo que tengo que hacer no es sencillo y me lleno de angustia e inseguridad muchas veces. Pero cuando te conocí, sentí que éramos similares. Que podíamos entendernos. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos y trabajaramos juntos en esto.

El rubio salió sin más.

« _-No es tan sencillo, ¿Eh?»»_

El hijo de Solomon volvió a recostarse sobre el lecho sintiéndose más solo que nunca.

...

Algo daba cosquillas en la nariz al infante, con tanta insistencia que estornudó y despertó abruptamente.

-¡Achú! ¡Ay!-tomó asiento en el colchón y miró al causante de ello.

Sonrió al encontrarse al moreno acomodado de manera extraña, seguramente otra de las muchas peleas o juegos solo él sabe que tiene habitualmente con la serpiente.

-Sphintus-kun, Kukulcán-removia al mayor.

-¿Mmm? ¡ALADDIN ESTAS VIVO!-le cogió en un efusivo abrazo.

-¡POR DIOS ME VAS A MATAR! ¡QUE TODAVÍA NO ME RECUPERO!

-¡Perdón!-le dejó en libertad-Es que, pasaste una semana entera inconsciente y yo...

-Gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-No podía despertar pero tu energía se mantuvo a mi lado, es una calidez muy amable-sonrió.

El de Heliohap sintió que podría llorar de buenas a primeras. Es justo la expresión que anhelaba.

-¿Tenemos clase?-el peli azulino preocupado.

-Ja ja ja ja, me sorprende que sea lo primero que preguntes.

-Bueno, es que son muy estrictos y no se me olvida que dijiste que si fallas te cortan la cabeza.

-¡Ya confesé que fué una broma!

-Pero me contaste la verdad luego de tres meses. Es un pensamiento que se arraigó con fuerza en mi interior.

-Ungh...-el moreno buscaba la manera de reivindicarse-¡Ah! ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por la ciudad?

« _-¿Eso cuenta como una cita?»_ -entusiasmado.

-Pero no podemos salir del colegio.

-¡Ahora podemos! ¿Qué dices? Algo de aire fresco te vendría bien.

-Supongo...creo que es buena idea. También despejaré la mente.

-Estoy listo, espero a que tomes un baño y te arregles. Toma las cosas con calma, podrías desmayarte.

-Si, gracias.

Algunos minutos más tarde ambos admiraban la enorme puerta que sirve de acceso a la ciudad.

-Vaya, así que tenemos permiso para entrar-el pequeño.

-Si lo dices de esa manera resulta increíble.

« _-¡Tendré una cita con Aladdin!»_

-¿Y bien? ¿Nos vamos o nos quedaremos parados todo el día?-alguien detrás de ellos.

-¡Titus-kun!

« _-¿Es más amistoso de lo que imaginé?»_

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!-el otro furioso.

-Bueno, Aladdin y yo trabajaremos juntos como los compañeros magi que...

-¡A-A-A-AAA!

El peli azulino evitando que revelara el secreto que tanto trabajo le ha costado mantener.

Un pequeño movimiento del mediador del rubio les dió libre acceso, el trío observó maravillado todo cuanto les rodea.

« _-Hay tantas herramientas mágicas por todos lados. En definitiva es anormal, ¿de dónde sacan el magoi que les hace funcionar, debe ser una cantidad considerable.»_

-¡Mira Aladdin!-el rubio.

Manzanas que maduran gracias a la magia de octavo tipo.

« _-Incluso en cosas como estas. Saltarte un proceso natural no es sencillo y la cantidad de magoi utilizado no es poca. Pero, ¿de dónde proviene?»_

-¡Ay!

Por andar pensando en otras cosas no prestó atención al camino y chocó con una mujer que traía una canasta de manzanas en las manos.

-Ah, lo sien...

-¡Perdóneme joven mago!-se inclinó-¡Para pegar mi falta le regalo una!

Escapó lo más rápido que pudo.

« _-La culpa fué mía, entonces por qué...»_

-¡Mira Aladdin!-el de hebras miel que ahora señalaba algunas rosas.

« _-Se ven lindas, pero tampoco es que sean indispensables como para desperdiciar energía en algo así. Yo soy un magi por lo que la cantidad de rukh que puedo utilizar es ilimitada. Sin embargo no es algo que se aplique a todos. Si cuentas con poco y te sobreexiges podrías morir, ¿por qué motivo llegan tan lejos? Cada vez entiendo menos.»_

-¡Aladdin!-nuevamente el enviado de Sheherezade.

-¿Si?

Ahora una jarra con agua que gracias a la magia de hielo se mantiene fresca.

« _-Incluso para algo como esto.»_

Cada vez le gustaba menos la situación. Continuaron su camino, el pequeño pensando, el rubio distrayéndole y el de Heliohap leyendo un pergamino.

-"Así que solo los ciudadanos de primer nivel tienen permitido entrar a este lugar."

-¿A qué se refieren con ciudadanos de primer nivel?

-Cierto, olvidé que te dormiste durante la ceremonia de apertura.

-¡No me dormí! Bueno, no a propósito.

-Vayamos a tomar algo y te explico con calma-el contrario asintió-¡Ey petacona! ¿Vienes?

-¡No me digas así!-furioso.

-¿Enorme trasero?

-Ah, no tiene caso hablar con idiotas. Estúpido Sphintus.

-¡Oye!

-¡Claro que los acompaño estupido Sphintus!-sonrió.

-¡Me lleva!

Ni modo, el que se lleva se aguanta. Entraron a un restaurant, donde ordenaron algunas bebidas, agua de horchata para Sphintus y jugos de naranja para Titus y manzana para Aladdin.

-¿Y bien?-el magi curioso.

-Bueno-extendió el pergamino-los ciudadanos de primer nivel son el director y los grandes magos que le apoyan, en segundo nivel son los magos que llegaron a segundo grado, en tercero los familiares de magos, en cuarto los ciudadanos que pueden pagar impuestos y en quinto...mmm, no dice nada más.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-No lo sé.

-Habrá que investigar.

Continuaron con el recorrido, la ansiedad se hacia cada vez más presente en el alma infantil, poniéndole nervioso. Estaba seguro de que esos ciudadanos de los que nada sabe tienen que ver con el ente que le atacara la última vez y casi la mata.

-¡Mira Aladdin!-el rubio otra vez.

-¡Ah!-está vez si que pegó un brinco-¿Qué ocurre?

-Un lindo gato, mira como mueve la cola-se inclinó para verle mejor-Nya, nya-jugaba con él.

« _-Me pregunto si está bien de la cabeza. Se distrae con mucha facilidad.»_

-¿Disfrutan su paseo joven mago?-un hombre que transporta una pila de heno.

-Ah ojisan, ¿sabe algo de los ciudadanos de quinto nivel?

-Oh, no debería desperdiciar su tiempo en basura como esa.

« _-¿Eh? ¿Qué no son personas también?»_

-¡Aladdin!

-¡¿Qué?!-al borde de la histeria.

-¡Mira es un bebé!

-¿Lo estas tomando enserio?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Estamos mirando el mundo! Las frutas, el agua, los animales, los bebés que viven el día a día. ¡Es tan maravilloso!

« _-Vaya, se sorprende con cosas tan cotidianas. Me recuerda a cuando llegué a este mundo.»_

-Vaya que eres simple-el moreno-te hace falta madurar. Pierdes la cabeza por cualquier cosa.

El aludido ni le miró y continuaron su investigación, hasta que de una u otra manera entraron a una tienda de ropa.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-el niño.

-Estamos revisandolo todo, ¿o no?-el de ojos esmeralda.

-S-supongo que tienes razón.

De un momento al otro el par se le perdió. Les buscó encontrando al rubio emocionado con la fotosíntesis que hacia una planta, y el amo de Kukulcán...

-¡Ja ja ja ja si, Sphintus-sama es genial ja ja ja!

Decía mientras un par de empleadas le adulaban y trataban como poco menos que un rey.

« _-Ya no sé que tanto puedo confiar en ellos.»_

Cuando cayó en cuenta el magi, ya se encontraba cargando varios trajes que el de Heliohap planeaba comprar puesto que tenían un muy buen descuento.

-Oh.

Una jovencita que iba pasando y que miró con tal intensidad al peli azulino que le puso nervioso.

-¿S-se te ofrece algo onesan?

-Hoy nos llegó un traje que no creí vender, pero estoy segura de que te quedará a la perfección.

-Lo siento, pero no pienso comprar nada, solo acompaño a un amigo.

-¡Vamos!-le cogió de la muñeca y le secuestró-¡te aseguro que no te arrepentiras!

-¡Sphintus-kun auxilioooo!

-¡No te pasará nada! ¡Si te ves bien con él te lo compro ja ja ja ja!

El peli blanco ya tenía sus pertenencias en una bolsa cuando llegó el simplón.

-¿Y Aladdin?

-Dizque probándose algo pero ya se tardó. Para mi que escapó y nos dejó plantados.

-No es un patán como cierto estúpido que conozco.

-¿No te cansas de llamarme así?

-No.

-Bien, como quieras.

-Ejem-la secuestradora para llamar la atención-¡contemplen mi obra de arte!

-Me da vergüenza onesan.

-No te escondas detrás de mi. ¡Y deja de tocar mi trasero!

-¡No puedo! ¡Me verán!

-¡Es el punto!

Al ver que la linda sanguijuela no cooperaba, pidió ayuda a otras dos chicas y solo así le liberaron. Titus y Sphintus sintieron un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, dejaron de respirar algunos segundos y casi se les detiene el corazón. Y no es para menos. Aladdin tenía una obliguera blanca que tenía una abertura hasta unos cinco centímetros antes del pecho, esta no tenía mangas sino que estaba sujeta al cuello por medio de una gargantilla, completando con un short del mismo tono increíblemente pequeño, de está manera quedaban a la vista sus hermosas piernas.

« _-¡Oh por dios! ¡Ni conozco a Judal pero lo odio con toda mi alma!»_ -el médico.

« _-Sheherezade-sama, estoy sintiendo cosas raras en lugares extraños.»_ -el de Reim.

El niño intentaba cubrirse con la tela, pero poco podía hacer. Sus mejillas tenían un sano tono rojizo y sus ojitos tenían lágrimas contenidas. Si su intención es que dejen de atravesarle con la mirada está muy lejos de ello, provocandoles con su dulzura.

-¿Y bien?-la vendedora.

-¡Me lo llevo!-el moreno.

-¡No!-el menor.

-¿Puesto o para llevar?

-¡Puesto!-el rubio.

-¡Alguien ayúdeme!

...

-¡Ua!

Sin energía el infante se dejó caer sin mínima precaución sobre el lecho. Titus estuvo a punto de casi matarlo otra vez, solo que ahora tenía un cómplice. Fué difícil convencerlos de que no era la mejor manera de ir vestido por la vida, ya no se diga de adquirirlo porque los muchachos terminaron por irse a mitades con tal de no pelear y de todos modos lo compraron. Gracias a ello, en su ropero hay una pequeña bolsita arrumbada con el secreto más vergonzoso del mundo. Pero tampoco es que pueda tirarlo porque es un obsequio de dos personas que son importantes para él.

-Aaaah~ -se lamenta-Sphintus-kun y Judal-kun tienen razón soy masoquista.

Y todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos fueron dirigidos a su novio.

« _-¿Cómo te va? Estuve a punto de ser asesinado por un descuido hace poco, estoy seguro de que si llegas a enterarte te vas a enojar. Pero, ¿sabes? Tengo nuevos amigos y a pesar de que me ponen en aprietos los quiero mucho, aunque tu siempre serás mi favorito. Aún espero ansioso el día que nos volvamos a ver. Ja ja ja ja ahora que lo pienso parece carta, me encantaría escribir una pero no puedo mover un solo dedo. Te amo Judal-kun, ojalá también estés pensando en mi.»_

...

En el imperio Kou.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

El oráculo ríe como maniático divertido como nunca en la vida.

-¿Esta te parece una manera más interesante de aprender magia?-la consorte.

-¿No es obvio?

Ante ellos caían los despojos de lo que en tiempos mejores fuera un miembro de Al Thamen. Unos cuantos, quince tal vez murieron a manos del joven que pone en practica algunos de los conocimientos adquiridos. La mujer sonríe grotescamente complacida.

« _-Que niño tan tonto. Que fácil es hacerle caer en la depravación. Entre más odies y asesines, más oscuro se vuelve tu rukh. Rechaza el designio de Solomon y corre a los brazos de nuestro adorado padre.»_

-¿Estas satisfecho?

El menor le miró enojado puesto que interrumpe su momento de sana diversión.

« _-Judal-kun...»_

Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir que es una tarada y le trajera más víctimas le pareció escuchar esa vocecita fastidiosa. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el interesante.

-Nah, ni como juguetes sirven tus viejos. Su magia es tan simple.

-Lo parece porque eres un magi.

-Da igual. Cualquier cosa es mejor que esto.

-Entonces continúa estudiando lo del punto oscuro.

-Primero tomaré una ducha. Me da asco sentirme pegajoso.

-Es sangre, ¿qué esperabas? Hazlo rápido, debemos aprovechar el tiempo.

El menor se giró ignorandola por completo y entró al baño de toda la vida, el que está designado a alguien de su estatus.

-El gran sacerdote del imperio Kou. Ja, vaya farsa.

Se retiró la ropa valiéndole gorro donde caía. Y así en completa desnudez se admiró en un espejo de cuerpo completo, prácticamente no había sitio en su cuerpo que no tuviese ese asqueroso y viscozo líquido escarlata, del mismo tono que sus ojos. Simplemente le repugna. Da un fuerte golpe cristal que se hace añicos ante el impacto y que logra herir su mano que sana casi de inmediato.

« _-El rojo fué por años mi color favorito. En este maldito, aburrido y tedioso mundo en que me encerraron esos viejos todo era gris. El rojo significaba diversión, peligro, le daba sentido a mi vida porque me hacia sentir libre, pero ahora me provoca náuseas. Es culpa del enano y sus estúpidos ojos que no salen de mi memoria, de mis sentidos.»_

Caminó, casi corrió a la enorme bañera, se sumergió tan hondo que era fácil pensar que de un momento al otro terminaría por asfixiarse. Salió a flote y deslizó las manos por su cabello haciéndole para atrás. Nado hasta la orilla, una vez ahí continuó con la limpieza de su cuerpo. Deslizó las yemas por su piel cuidadosamente, asegurando que no quedase rastro alguno de sangre. Luego sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los adornos de las muñecas y recordó lo que Gyokuen le dijo.

« _-Si el enano pudiera ver las cicatrices que tengo, ¿en verdad sentiría asco? Porque yo no, cada milímetro en su piel es exquisito, aún si tuviera marcas como estas, no me interesa.»_

Recordó la amable sonrisa de su novio, tan sincera y llena de luz. Que distintos el uno del otro y es precisamente por ello que es tan especial. Llena su vida de calidez, alumbra su oscuridad como el brillante sol que es.

« _-Nah, si tuviesemos uno tan enano ya nos hubiéramos muerto congelados. Es más como una estrella que se confunde y pierde entre otras, pero que posee resplandor propio sorprendiendo a quien se de la oportunidad de admirar. Y también las que pueden caer y destruirse al chocar en contra de un cuerpo celeste. Quiero recoger cada fragmento de tu destruido corazón, pero, ¿cómo lo rompo?»_

Negó violentamente y se metió al agua que rápidamente se tornó roja, no es la primera vez que ocurre aunque si es de las pocas que no siente escocer sus heridas, la sangre no es suya.

-Si alguien debe ser herido, que sean otros y no uno mismo. El enano por ejemplo ja ja ja ja.

En ese momento comenzó a llorar.

...

Hasta bien entrada la madrugada se la pasó estudiando, pegado al escritorio.

« _-Solo les falta ponerme una condenada cadena.»_

-Aburrido, poco interesante, tedioso.

Se quejaba una y otra vez en soledad, sin alguien que pudiese darle una palabra de animo, o de cariño, ¿un elogio?

-Si claro, como si esos viejos supieran que carajo es.

 **«** _ **-Eres muy fuerte Judal-kun.»**_

-Y no has visto nada.

Se levantó, estiró el cuerpo y volvió a los odiosos pergaminos. Si Aladdin mejora sus habilidades al estudiar en Magnostad, el en definitiva le superará. Con ese tipo de pensamientos cayó rendido, sin tomarse la molestia de ir al lecho con todo y que es un jovencito bastante consentido, irónico considerando las personas que le han tenido bajo su cuidado.

...

En los sueños del oráculo.

Este camina fastidiado con cara de pocos amigos y pésima actitud. Como si tuviese la intención de lanzar al primer desgraciado que se cruzara en su camino por las escaleras. Pero todo se esfuma cuando visualiza a su pareja a lo lejos. Quedó clavado al piso, tragó duro, le sudaron las manos y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

« _¡¿Enano?! ¡¿Qué rayos le pasó?! ¡Luce tan...!»_

Si existe palabra para describir a tan hermoso joven es claro que no fué incluida en su diccionario. Ya no es más el mocoso que gusta de molestar, aunque centímetros más o menos no harán que cambie la manera de interactuar con él. El punto es que ese chico destila sensualidad por todos lados. El sacerdote se muerde el labio ansioso, conteniendo las ganas de hacerlo suyo a plena luz del día y valíendole gorro que haya público. Se acerca a paso veloz en cuanto pudo recuperarse para quedar estático segundos después.

« _-¡¿Pero qué dem...?»_

Ni cuando la sabiduría de Solomon le mostró su trágico pasado sintió tanta rabia. El amor de su vida, aquel al que entregó lo más valioso, todo cuanto tenía, se besuqueaba quitado de la pena con nada más y nada menos que...

-Alibaba-kun...

El oji zafiro mostró una hermosa sonrisa, una que solo debería destinar a su novio. Las mejillas de este tienen el encantador rubor de constumbre, pero una vez más no es él el destinatario. El dueño de Ámon le sujeta con fuerza de la cintura y le atrae hacia si, provocando un leve roce en la intimidad de ambos.

-Ja ja ja ja, aquí no. Me da vergüenza.

Emitió el peli azulino con suavidad y falso pudor.

-No puedo contenerme por más tiempo, ¿Cuánto me harás esperar? Soy tu rey, ¿o no?

-Ja ja ja, siempre usas las palabras a tu conveniencia, eres un tramposo.

-Pero me amas, ¿o no?

-Lo sabes.

-Oh Aladdin, aún me aterra la posibilidad de que corras a brazos de Judal. Sé lo importante que es para ti.

-Es algo que quedó en el pasado. Él solo me hizo daño.

El mayor le tomó del rostro para mirarle con detenimiento.

-No puedes engañarme, te casaste conmigo para protegerme de Sinbad, porque te consideras mi magi. Pero sabes que para mi siempre has sido mi amigo. Aún si dices una cosa reaccionas de otra manera. Difícilmente me permites tocarte, es porque no dejas de pensar en él.

-¡Oh Alibaba-kun!

Se lanzó a sus brazos, el otro deslizó la mano por la espalda a modo de consuelo.

-¡Nunca me perdonará!

-Dudo que te guarde rencor. Terminaron en bandos distintos, no tenías otra opción.

-¡Lo extraño tanto!-lloraba con toda la fuerza de su alma.

-¡¿Por qué tanto maldito drama?!-el sol negro que se apróxima para dar un puñetazo cuando menos al unicornio-¡¿No ves que estoy aquí?!

Judal pretendía coger a su novio del brazo, pero apenas sus dedos le "tocaron" le atravesó como si no existiese.

« _-¿Eh?»_

Se sorprendió pero lo dejo de lado por un bien mayor, asesinar al que le baja el novio. Apuntó su varita y sin mayor dificultad le arrojó una lanza de hielo en pleno rostro, pero esta le trapasó y desintegró en el aire. Fué invadido por un increíble escalofrío. Frustrado llamó al pequeño decenas de veces, pero este no dejaba de llorar.

-¡No puedo seguir sin él! Me...hace tanta falta...

Cada vez le era más difícil respirar, sus piernas pedieron fuerza y se dejó caer.

-¡Aladdin!

Le removia con ahínco, pero no recibió respuesta, su marido le observó con tristeza.

-No puedes continuar así. ¿Cuántas veces te has desmayado desde ese día? Aún si sonries no duermes, no comes, ¿acaso planeas seguirle? Si tan solo el idiota de Judal no se hubiera muerto...debe ser espantoso tener la sangre del ser amado en tus manos...y todo fué mi culpa. Lo siento...si pudiera regresar en el tiempo ayudaría a Hakuryuu a completar su venganza contra el imperio Kou.

« _-¿Que el enano me...?_

Para el sacerdote fué imposible procesar tanta información y despertó sobresaltado con el cuerpo perlado en sudor. Se dió cuenta que de un momento al otro estaba en el suelo, cubrió su rostro con los antebrazos.

Si Judal y Hakuryuu vencen se muestra el futuro que vió Aladdin. Si lo hacen Alibaba y el hijo de Solomon es el que predice el sol negro, y no lo añora. De una u otra manera el destino se complica y los vuelve enemigos.

Apoya las palmas en el suelo y toma asiento.

« _-No me importa si te hago llorar enano, pero eliminaré el estorbo que representa tu candidato. Seré tan poderoso que no tendrás más opción que ponerte de mi lado, te guste o no. Te lo dije no soy un alma pura que pueda brindarte un cariño dulce. Es mi manera de amar y protegerte.»_

Se puso de pie y salió a toda prisa en busca de la consorte a la que encontró en un pasillo con la sonrisa grotesca que le caracteriza.

-¿Por qué tan ansioso?

-Quiero aprender la magia más poderosa que existe.

-¿De la nada te ha llegado la inspiración?

-Convertiré a Hakuryuu en tu perfecto juguete. Y quiero asesinar a todos los candidatos a rey que se nos opongan.

-Es la respuesta perfecta. No veras la luz del sol en mucho tiempo.

-Un magi caído no la necesita.

-Así es, la oscuridad es tu más grande aliada mi querido Judal.

La mujer le guió al confinamiento que él se buscó.

...

En Magnostad.

El tercer príncipe da un golpe con el puño a la pared, tan intenso que se hirió dejando un poco de sangre en esta.

-¡Kouha-sama!-Jinjin que se acerca para revisarle.

-No es mi intención que veas el lado patético de mi. Pero ese hombre es tan terco. ¿Por qué no entiende que En-nii está preocupado por su país?

-A veces es difícil para las personas entender, aún si se tiene la respuesta.

-Ah~ -tomó asiento en la cama mientras ella empleaba magia curativa-Debió vivir algo terrible. Si le hicieran daño a mi familia o a ustedes, estoy seguro de que no podría perdonarlo.

-¡Es el mejor!

Le abrazó entusiasta hasta tirarle en la cama, aplastándole.

-Pesas~.

-¡Discúlpeme!-se apartó bruscamente-No quise ser tan atrevida.

-No te preocupes, fué un accidente-sonrió.

« _-¿Por qué alguien tan maravilloso como él no tiene lo que quiere?»_

-...de fruta.

-¿Eh? Perdón, creo que estaba un poco distraída.

-Lo noté. Te decía que hace calor y sería bueno comer algo de fruta.

-¡Enseguida!-salió corriendo.

El peli rosa extendió la mano para detenerle pues su idea era más bien que él lo hiciera pero se le adelantó.

« _-Si las personas que confían en mi no se rinden, yo tampoco. Haré que ese viejo terco me escuche. Deséenme suerte niño mugriento, En-nii.»_

...

Al día siguiente Aladdin se presentó a clases, donde Myers le estrujó como si quisiera sacarle el alma, ahogandole con sus pechos por no tener cuidado.

-¡Aaaaah!-no pudo disimular la tristeza-¡Pensé que nunca despertarias! ¡Nos preocupaste toda una semana!

-L-lo siento-ruborizado por la posición y el poco oxígeno recibido.

La peli morada le soltó y dió un violento latigazo a su lado.

-¡A estudiar flojos!

-¡Si señora!-al unísono.

Solo ella para pasar de un estado de animo a otro.

Al finalizar la clase el peli azulino leyó su horario notado que a diferencia del ciclo pasado tendría distintos tutores. Miró el número en el pergamino buscando el aula correspondiente, dando con ella facilmente. Tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entró sin más tomando asiento.

« _-Que extraño, ¿por qué no hay nadie?»_

Un par de chicos llegaron minutos más tarde, al parecer esos serían todos sus compañeros. Mucho menos que en la clase de Myers, entonces recordó que el director le recomendó para cursos especiales; es decir es un privilegio del que pocos gozan y que no puede desperdiciar.

-Así que han llegado todos-una rubia que se adentró con aires de grandeza hasta colocarse en una silla-seré la profesora de manipulación del rukh, soy Irene.

-¡Mucho gusto Irene-sensei!

El pequeño que se acercó rápidamente extendiendo la mano que le fué apartada de golpe literalmente.

-¡No me toques mocoso vulgar!-desvió el rostro para no tener que mirarlo.

-¿Soy vulgar?-dando alivio a su extremidad.

« _-Bueno, si me he portado mal pero solo con Judal-kun, no creo que sepa, ¿o si? ¡¿El rukh puede dar ese tipo de información?! ¡Espero que no! Me moriría de vergüenza...»_

 _«-¿Qué tiene ese niño insípido que Mogamet-sama no deja de hablar de él?»_

-Ujum-ella se aclaró la garganta-No perdamos más tiempo.-se levantó para escribir en el pizarrón, explicando los atributos del rukh entre otras cosas, para luego pasar al escritorio y mostrar un contenedor que estaba cubierto por un pequeño manto.-Hoy verán algo realmente interesante-retiró la tela y dejó a la vista algunas mariposas negras-se han realizado varios estudios desde hace diez años y se descubrió que dependiendo como se estimule al rukh este puede cambiar su naturaleza. Incluso puede materializarse y formar...

« _-Un djinn oscuro. Justo como los que había en Balbad.»_

-Vaya-la mujer al magi-No te sorprendiste. Mogamet-sama tiene razón debemos ser cuidadosos contigo, ¿es qué lo has visto antes?

-¿Qué hay de usted Irene-sensei? Dice que hace diez años, ¿eso no sería antes de que cierta organización apareciera?-tanteando.

-No tengo idea de a qué te refieres-sonrió incómoda-Bien, es todo por hoy.

Se retiró, los otros dos miraban en silencio y confundidos. El pequeño tenía una expresión en verdad sería, confirmó que algo va mal con Magnostad pero por desgracia es un secreto muy bien guardado. Cuando transcurrió el tiempo que aún quedaba a la clase fué a otra y de esa manera se pasó el día. Tomando solo un descanso para comer y finalmente dormir.

...

En la noche.

Titus daba un detallado informe a la magi de Reim por medio de las piedras rojas en sus brazos.

-Siento no haber hablado con usted ayer pero me quedé dormido. ¡Todo fué tan interesante! ¡Lo hubiera visto! Había un gatito que no dejaba de decir nya ¡Nya ja ja ja ja !

-Titus, concentrate en lo que debes. No puedes permitirte más distracciones, aún no perdono lo del duelo. Tienes una misión y debes completarla.

El silencio se volvió pesado. El chico se vió solo y a oscuras en la habitación.

« _-Sheherezade-sama tiene razón.»_

Salió a buscar cómplices, llegando sin dificultad porque los acosa como solo él podría. Entró sigilosamente, por lo que no fué advertido. Se detuvo un momento pasando la vista por cada rincón posible, estaba a la defensiva; como si esperara que un enemigo le saliese a la primera oportunidad. Pero los grotescos ronquidos del moreno le hicieron comprender que estaba siendo demasiado paranoico. Le miró con fastidio.

« _-No eres ni un poco elegante estúpido Sphintus.»_

Desplazó su atención de este y su compañero que babeaba la cara de su amo, para centrarla al peli azulino. Se sonrojó sin entender la razón. Hay muchas cosas que desconoce pero en su corta vida ha contemplado escena más bella que la que ofrece en este momento Aladdin. Iluminado con el tenue brillo de la luna, con las mejillas rosadas, su boquita emitiendo uno que otro suspiro gracias al buen descanso y ese pequeño pecho que sube y baja con dulzura hipnotizando con su movimiento. Las manos del rubio se acercaron, colocó una sobre las hebras zafiro, la otra en el mentón ajeno, se sorprendió con la suavidad de su piel, y de esa manera, con la mayor delicadeza y cuidado que hay en el mundo le zangoloteó de tal manera que bien podía tener la intención de arrancar la cabeza de su cuello.

-¡¿Q-qué ocurre?!

Despertó alterado y sentándose de golpe en el colchón.

-¿Titus...kun?

Este quedó perplejo con la reacción algunos segundos para luego saludar.

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito investigar sobre el quinto nivel de ciudadanía.

-¿Ahora?

-Si, no hay mejor momento. En la noche la mayoría duerme, ¿o no?

-Supongo.

El magi se colocó su uniforme y cogió su bastón.

-Estoy listo.

-Entre más mejor, este también nos acompaña.

Haciendo referencia al de Heliohap al que casi perforó el pulmón con la punta de su espada.

-¡Ay!

-No seas escandaloso estúpido Sphintus, nos pondrás en evidencia. Ahora coge tu mediador y apúrate que te dejamos atrás.

-¿De qué hablas?

Fué ignorado por el rubio que cogió la mano del pequeño. El otro viendo que el amor de su vida era secuestrado, no tuvo de otra más que ir tras ellos.

...

Iban al sitio donde se resguardan los documentos clasificados.

-¿No tendremos problemas si nos encuentran los profesores?-el moreno al de Reim.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que estoy usando magia de luz para cambiar nuestra apariencia?

Pues vaya que son diferentes, los más altos son mujeres despampanantes:Myers el rubio e Irene el otro, en cuanto a Aladdin, pues sigue enano siendo el examinador que le catalogó como sexto Kodor y luego primero, ¿su nombre? Nah, no interesa.

-Ja ja ja ja-el peli azulino que reía suavemente puesto que al hablar mueve la barba.

-Aquí es.

Ante ellos una enorme puerta, continuaron su andar hasta que Titus les detuvo al percatarse de algunas chispas en la punta de su bota.

« _-Maldición tiene una barrera.»_

-¿Algún problema señores magos?-un guardia con tono amable.

-Ah no-nervioso pero disimulando lo mejor que puede-solo queremos ir al archivo.

-Pueden hacerlo con sus insignias.

-¿In...signias?

-¡Ey Myers!-otro docente-Que extraño, ¿no estábamos juntos hasta hace un rato?-confundido.

-¡Me lleva!-el de Heliohap-No permitiré que me capturen.

Sphintus realizó un hechizo que en segundos ocasionó que todos los mayores se fueran al piso.

-¿Magia de control mental?-el rubio.

« _-Es de alto nivel, quizá le he subestimado. Este sujeto puede ser realmente peligroso.»_

-Nah, solo es un conjuro curativo básico. Trae consigo el descanso del cuerpo pero induce el sueño-despreocupado.

-¡Wow Sphintus-kun es genial!-el magi con mejillas rosadas y ojitos brillantes.

« _-¡¿Por qué ha de poner expresiones tan lindas?!»_

-Ey estúpido.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Wah, no creí que me responderías. ¿Acaso te resignaste?

-Antes muerto que hacerlo pero eres increíblemente odioso. Mmm, ¿cómo se supone que lo hagamos si no tenemos las insignias?

El de Reim se aproximó y cogió el sombrero del mago de alto nivel caído.

-Te aseguro que es esto.

Lo acercó y la barrera cedió.

-Será mejor darnos prisa o alguien podría venir.

Iluminados apenas continuaron con el mayor sigilo buscando en varios libros y pergaminos, siendo el de Heliohap quien encontró la información.

-Lo tengo chicos-en voz baja.

El par se acercó rápidamente.

El papel hablaba de los ciudadanos existentes en el reino. Algunos magos de primer nivel y el director que están a la cabeza siendo el uno por ciento de la población. Los de segundo nivel que incluye a los alumnos de segundo grado para arriba que son el dos por ciento, los familiares de magos que representan en tres por ciento y los habitantes que pueden pagar impuestos por el cuatro por ciento. El moreno miró a detalle la hoja.

-No tiene sentido, los números deben estar equivocados, ¿además que hay del quinto nivel?

-Espera hay más, el niño.

El trío abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-...los h-habitantes-el peli blanco-que no pueden pagar impuestos...oye, oye, oye, esto debe ser una broma. ¡¿Noventa por ciento de la población?! ¡¿Dónde rayos vive tanta gente?!

Un ligero temblor bajo sus pies les dió la respuesta.

-No pueden ir enserio-el rubio.

Cogieron algunos planos dispuestos a conocer la verdad.

Llegaron hasta un estrecho corredor que según indica el mapa es la entrada.

-No usen magia, no sabemos si está custodiado y lo que menos quiero hacer es llamar la atención-el de Reim.

-Así que no tenemos de otra que ir a tientas-el peli azulino-bien, voy al frente.

-¿Estas seguro?-Sphintus.

-Si, gracias a los entrenamientos de Myers-sensei tengo muy buenos reflejos.

Pues si, ni como negar que es la mejor opción. Entraron siendo Titus el que iba en medio. Todos alargaban un brazo para tentar lo que hay al frente no fuera que se estrellaran contra la pared. De pronto Titus sintió algo suave en la punta de sus dedos.

« _-¿Qué será? Es una sensación muy agradable.»_

-Mmm...-El hijo de Solomon que emitió un gemido sensual.

Si pudieran ver su rostro notarían un intenso escarlata en sus mejillas.

-Ah Titus-kun, ten eh...más cuidado. Tocaste mi...

-¿Tú?

-...

Genial, ahora la duda le carcome.

« _-Piensa, piensa, suave a esa altura, ¿qué más podría ser?»_

-¡Ah!-avergonzado-Lamento haber tocado tu trasero.

-No fué mi...

-¿Eh?

-O-olvídalo.

« _Si no fué su...¡Oh Sheherezade-sama!»_

En un acto-reflejo alejó el brazo dando un codazo hacia atrás, hasta jurar que algo crujió.

-¿Kukulcán?

Fué lo primero que dijo el de Heliohap.

-¡Chicos! ¡Tengan cuidado algo noqueó a Kukulcán!

-¡¿Eh?!-el magi-¿magia defensiva de alto nivel?

-Ah-el rubio ansioso, decir la verdad es tentador pero la regó no una sino dos veces-S-Sheherezade-sama me enseñó a neutralizarla, yo me hago cargo.

-Gracias-el par.

Titus se abrazó a si mismo para no tocar nada más. Le da igual si por ello cae por un barranco, no causará otra desgracia.

-Uf-un suspiro de alivio del infante-llegamos.

-Ah~ -el de Reim agradecido de tocar tierra firme, aunque de hecho siempre estuvo en ella.

Rápidamente cayeron en cuenta de que su apariencia era la de siempre.

-Oye Titus, concentrate que el hechizo se disuelve.

-No es mi culpa, es más como si este lugar absorbiera la energía-preocupado.

-¿Eh?

-P-pero algo así no es...-el magi.

-Tenemos límite de tiempo, no podemos quedarnos parados-el oji esmeralda.

Segundos después tenían varias miradas curiosas y hostiles clavadas en ellos.

-Ah ah ah ah-una mujer que vendía su cuerpo a unos tres sujetos, todos ellos les observaron con burla.

-Oh, así que los maravillosos magos nos honran con su presencia.

No dijeron nada, les fué imposible reaccionar. Titus inspiró profundo y les regañó indignado.

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen a la vista de todos?!

-Es mi trabajo-la mujer-soy una prostituta sin dinero, de alguna manera tengo que buscar sustento y lo que ese hombre nos da parece burla. No lo quiero no soy ganado.

-Onesan-el magi que se acercó triste al notar algunos morados en su cuerpo. No es quien para juzgar pero tal parece que no todos los clientes son amables.

Extendió una mano tocando con suavidad su rostro, ella se turbó con la amable sensación y le dió un manotazo.

-¡No quiero tu lastima!

-Pero no es...¡Aaaa!

Uno de los sujetos que ya se había acomodado la ropa le sujetó con fuerza del cabello y le acercó a él, descubriendo su hombro y pasando sus labios por el.

-Vaya, es mucho más delicioso que esa mujer. ¿Será el peligro? ¿Qué me harán si me cojo a un mocoso? No podría ser peor que ese maldito horno del...¡Ungh!

Antes de continuar el rubio ya tenía en brazos al pequeño que temblaba mientras que el médico fué en contra de toda ética por amor, bueno viendo la cara del agresor luego de esa patada a lo mucho fué cirugía estética.

-¡Si vuelven a tocarlo no respondo!-el trío incluido Kukulcán que recién despierta, aunque este último lo emitió a su manera.

-¿Estas bien?-el de Reim.

-Si, lo siento-le apartó con suavidad, pero apenas se vió en el suelo, sus piernas no le sostuvieron y cayó arrodillado, llorando.

-¡O-oye!-el moreno.

-Onesan, lo lamento. Seguramente herí tus sentimientos. Tenía tantos deseos de ayudar que no me di cuenta de que es innecesario. Ya haces lo que puedes para subsistir. Lo...siento.

-Eres extraño-la mujer con una estrella en la mejilla-tampoco me va tan mal como crees. En fin, supongo que tienen cosas que hacer. Déjenme trabajar.

El trío continuó con su investigación, pero el peli azulino no quitaba el semblante sombrio.

-Debemos acabar con toda la injusticia, si tan solo supiera la manera...debe ser horrible hacer el amor con un desconocido.

-Pareciera que sabes mucho del tema-el rubio.

El pequeño se sonrojó con intensidad, Titus quedó clavado al piso.

-¿A-a-acaso tú ya...?

-Tiene novio-el médico.

« _-¿Que tiene qué?»_

El de hebras miel le contempló confuso.

-¿Por qué la cara? Pareciera que no entendiste. Ni que tuvieras un par de meses en el mundo.

Su comentario le hirió profundamente.

-Eres el más grande estúpido que jamás conocí-emitió con amargura.

Sphintus y Aladdin no entendieron su reacción, no es la primera vez que se hablan de esa manera. Se pusieron en marcha para alcanzar al otro que parecía darse a la fuga cuando por poco este se lleva de cuernos a una pequeña que sostenía algunos pergaminos en las manos.

-Cof cof cof.

Esta comenzó a tocer con debilidad, como si incluso eso le costase trabajo, hasta que sin más perdió el sentido. Titus alcanzó a cogerla antes de que se hiciera daño.

-¡¿Alguien la conoce?!-gritó con toda su fuerza.

La sorpresa fué mayúscula cuando nadie les prestó atención e incluso les evitaban, como si fueran invisibles.

-No creo que tengan intención de auxiliarla-el moreno frustrado.

-Sé en donde vive-la mujer que antes se habían topado al igual que su compañía.

Llegaron a una diminuta casa, el rubio le recostó en el lecho.

Luego de una breve conversación supieron que la niña se llama Marga, que hasta hace poco murió su madre, último familiar que le quedaba debido a una enfermedad, la cual ella heredó y es lo que le tiene en tan mal estado. Titus colocó una barrera de luz a su alrededor para protegerle de aquello que robaba su magoi y que le tiene tan débil. Cuando Marga despertó platicó animada con el trío. Les comentó que nunca ha salido de ese lugar y que su gran sueño es leer todo cuanto le sea posible. Convertirse en una erudita.

-Cof cof pero...-apretó la ropa que cubre su pecho con frustración-supongo que es un sueño imposible-sonrió con tristeza-No me queda mucho, en realidad quisiera conocer el mundo exterior pero...no tengo permitido abandonar este sitio. Estoy encerrada en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Algo en sus palabras caló hondo en el de Reim, quizá era la expresión tan severa en alguien de no más de diez años o porque de alguna manera se sintió identificado.

-¡Ánimo Marga-chan!-el magi-Aún no tengo manera de llevarte a otro lugar pero si puedo mostrarlo con mi magia-sonrió-¡Ugo-kun!

Apareció ante la niña animalitos, personas, plantas, hasta un río y por increíble que parezca todo tiene movimiento. Las mejillas de ella se ruborizaron y la algarabía recorrió cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

-¡Wow es maravilloso!-dijo al tiempo que aplaudió.

El de Heliohap se acercó al pequeño para hablar en voz baja.

-Eres un ocioso, ¿no qué muy ocupado con Myers? Dudo que tuvieras tiempo extra, a menos que hayas fingido todos y cada uno de los desmayos.

-Que grosero-también susurraba-claro que no.

-¿Entonces cómo lo lograste?

-Si deseas algo con ganas lo consigues.

-Woah.

-Además no soy como cierta persona que se centra en magia de un solo tipo.

-¡¿Tú también?!-gritó sin intención.

-Cállate estúpido Sphintus, ¿no te das cuenta de que el tono de tu voz es molesto?

-¡¿Y quién lo dice?! ¡Señorita voz aguda!

-¡Atrevete a repetirlo plebeyo!

-No peleen-el peli azulino nervioso que se interpuso en el camino de ambos.

-¡Silencio!-el par fúrico.

-Uh-se encogió ligeramente algo dolido.

-Ja ja ja ja-la peli naranja que limpiaba algunas lágrimas de felicidad-son muy graciosos hermanitos.

Si bien para ninguno era un chiste o representación cómica al menos aliviaron un poco de la tristeza que tenía. Los jóvenes hicieron las pases, o algo así y continuaron con la conversación y uno que otro truco mágico con afán de provocar una sonrisa en su espectadora.

-Mmm-el de Heliohap-no quisiera decirlo pero ya estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí. Recuerden que es peligroso, deberíamos volver.

-Tienes razón Sphintus-kun...

-¡Todos vayan a sus lugares!-se escuchó una autoritaria voz masculina.

Los pobladores corrieron despavoridos para cumplir la petición, el magi miraba de aquí para allá confundido.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Son los magos que vienen a realizar el conteo de habitantes-un viejito-como se habrán dado cuenta este sitio absorbe magoi, algunas personas no lo resisten y mueren. Ellos vienen a corroborar cuantos fallecieron y cuales están cerca de...

-¿Para ayudarles?-negó-¿Entonces?

-Los lanzan a ese profundo hoyo del infierno.

El hombre continuó con su camino, el pequeño quedó pasmado. ¿Es qué acaso deshechan vidas humanas cual si fueran basura?

-Cof cof-la infante que caminaba con algo de trabajo-tengo que ir o me castigaran.

El rubio estuvo a punto de ofrecerse, pero Sphintus le detuvo.

-Si nos ven aquí no solo nosotros estaremos en problemas, se los causarás a ellos porque nos encubrieron.

Titus frunció el ceño y mordió su labio. Lo que menos deseaba escuchar era algo de lo que estaba consiente.

-¡Prepárense engendros!-dijo un chico de cabello morado.

El trío se escondió lo mejor que pudo detrás de algunas cajas apiladas, inclusive controlando el rukh a su alrededor para que no les notaran con éxito aparente. Pero se preocuparon en cuanto advirtieron que Marga tambaleaba, por fortuna el viejito que se detuvo momentos antes le cogió de la mano para evitar que cayera.

-Parece que hoy no murió nadie señor-un mago de bajo nivel al líder.

-Supongo que Mogamet-sama ha sido considerado.

« _-¡Entonces si es obra del director!»_ -el hijo de Solomon.

Los guardias anotaban en pergaminos con lentitud desquiciante, demasiada; tanto que el cuerpo de Marga no soportó y terminó por caer, por si fuera poco tenía dificultad para respirar.

-Así que tenemos un perfecto sacrificio aquí-el de pelo morado que le cogió de la muñeca alzandole bruscamente del suelo.

-¡Por lo que más quiera señor es tan solo una niña! ¡Ella nació aquí no tiene porque pagar con los crímenes de nosotros los adultos!

-Este problema tiene una única solución.

Tomó a la niña cuidadosamente entre sus brazos y se acercó al que la defendió. Pero antes de que este siquiera rozara su cuerpo le vió volar en dirección al agujero.

-¡Convierte en combustible!

-¡WAAAAAHH!

El grito de la multitud ante tal atrocidad.

La víctima cerró los ojos resignada.

« _-Que triste. Pensar que mi vida acabaría de esta manera. Al menos me habría gustado platicar más con Titus-onisan.»_

Abrió los orbes y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras extendía su diminuta mano en dirección a la luz que cada vez se advertía más lejos.

-En verdad deseaba conocer el mundo ah...Titus...¡¿onisan?!

La sorpresa fué enorme cuando se percató de que este y Aladdin iban a su rescate, pues apenas la arrojaron hicieron lo propio, aún si con eso se metían en problemas. Dejarla morir no es opción.

« _-Lo siento Sheherezade-sama, le fallé.»_

 _«-No permitiré que castiguen a nadie por una injusticia. Por favor no te enojes Judal-kun...»_

...

En la Meseta de Tenzan.

Ya es de noche, una increíblemente oscura, sin luna y con mínima iluminación a no ser de las velas situadas estratégicamente.

El cuatro príncipe se encuentra en la privacidad de su tienda, donde se despoja de la ropa hasta quedar desnudo, coge la que se pondrá para dormir pero antes de colocarla mira con desconfianza el lado derecho de su cama, juraría que la sábana se movió ligeramente.

-Odio que me espien Judal.

Este retiró el conjuro de luz. Tal como lo suponia el otro, se haya recostado sobre el lecho boca arriba en una pose más que sugerente y le ofrece una sonrisa traviesa.

-Nunca confíe en ti, pero tampoco me esperaba que fueras la clase de hombre que gusta de ver a escondidas.

-No me malentiendas. Si, estas desnudo, pero no te obligué. Más bien pensaba asustarte para hacerte llorar. Nah, no eres mi tipo, estas muy viejo.

-Tu eres el enfermo que se fija en alguien tan joven como Aladdin-dono.

-Ni que lo digas, todo en él es tan suave.

-No tienes porque dar detalles.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, sin embargo lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo, aunque no tan bien como para que el otro no recordara en esa expresión al pequeño que era su amigo o algo por el estilo cuando niño, como un hermano.

-¿Te vestiras o sugieres que te tome aquí mismo?

-Eres un imbécil, no dejaré que nadie me toque.

-A menos que sea Kouen, ¿o no?

El oji celeste le contempló iracundo y en segundos ya estaba encima del otro, sujetándole de las muñecas violentamente.

-No te creas que las cosas siempre saldrán como quieres. Aladdin-dono es amable e ingenuo. Pero veo a través de tus mentiras. Sé que en realidad no lo amas.

-¿Es lo que te dices todas las mañanas sobre Kouen?

-Cállate.

-Eres un idiota. Podrías correr a sus brazos y tendrías lo que anhelas, en nuestro caso no es tan sencillo.

-No digas necedades, es imposible que sienta algo por el hombre que se cruzó de brazos cuando mis hermanos morían, cuando mi cuerpo quedó en tal estado. Es grotesco, algo que nadie se atrevería a mirar.

-Te equivocas.

-¿Eh?-sorprendido.

-Me gusta el enano, y si bien su cuerpo es perfecto...

-¿Se supone que me animes?

-¿Quieres callarte? Como decía, el es perfecto pero no significa que me convierta en alguien incapaz de apreciar lo que vale la pena. Las heridas que posee tu piel representan el gran deseo que tienes por vivir, por cumplir tu venganza. Y no hay nada más sensual que eso...bueno mi enano pero nada más.

-Eres un idiota. Que fácil es decir una frase vacía. Podría prometer el cielo y las estrellas y no darte nada.

-¿Te parece?

-Eres esa clase de hombre.

-No lo niego, pero voy muy enserio.

-Demuestralo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hazme tuyo-bromeó suponiendo que todo era mentira.

-Sus deseos son órdenes mi rey.

Judal arrebató la prenda que aún tenía en sus manos Hakuryuu y la arrojó lejos, recostó al príncipe boca arriba en la cama y sin darle opción de quejarse le besó. Pero no con amor, pasión o deseo, era más desesperación y coraje. Si, el menor lo advirtió en sus orbes apenas cruzaron miradas, está furioso por algo. Podría hacerle daño, pero él también necesita desahogar algunos sentimientos reprimidos, tal como decepción por su hermana y el corazón que ha roto el dueño de Phenex sin saber. Sin embargo permitir que le dominen no está en sus planes y con un audaz movimiento colocó debajo suyo al oráculo y le retiró el pantalón. Los zafiros se abrieron en demasía al centrarse en la virilidad de este, tragó saliva.

-No es por presumir pero estoy muy bien. El tuyo me parece demasiado grande, me gustan más pequeños como el de mi enano.

-¿Cuántas veces más le mencionarás?

-Las que se me dé la gana. Justo ahora hay alguien más en tu cabeza-el otro se ruborizó histérico.

-No es verdad.

-¿Ah no?

El conquistador deslizó sus manos por el vientre tocando luego los muslos y volvió a subir con intención de coger el orgullo del sacerdote entre sus manos y obligarle a callar, pero se congelo.

El sol negro se liberó y volvió a ponerse la ropa.

-Sabía que no eras capaz. No me calentaste ni un poquito.

El otro no le miró. Más humillado no podía sentirse, se burló nuevamente de él. ¿Cómo espera recibir confianza entonces?

-Largate. Ya te reiste de mi. No hay razón para que continues en este lugar.

-Ah no, ese fué un juego que tu iniciaste. Y que seguí porque creí me bajaría la abstinencia. Mi cuerpo extraña a mi pequeño amante, tu sabes. Pero como imaginé estas muy viejo.

-Muerete.

-Un día de estos seguro, pero alguien se nos adelanta. Por eso vine.

-Bien por ti.

El mayor se acercó para susurrar en el oído del dueño de Zagan.

-Ve planeando tu venganza porque la vieja comienza a moverse. Dentro de poco el emperador no será más que un cadáver varios metros bajo tierra.

Y sin más lamió el lóbulo. Para cuando el príncipe se giró para golpearle por el atrevimiento, este ya se había ido. Tocó con suavidad la zona advirtiendo aún la humedad.

« _-Nunca puedo entenderte. ¿Exactamente de que lado estas?»_

Se arregló apropiadamente y se metió a la cama para dormir.

« _-No eres el único que quedó tan frío como un témpano de hielo.»_

Descansó un momento la vista y llegó a su memoria la sensual voz del pelirojo y eso si le hizo estremecerse todito.

-Maldita sea...

Apretó la quijada con tal fuerza que el sabor de la sangre se hizo presente en sus papilas inmediatamente.

...

En el imperio Kou.

El sacerdote no se ha movido un solo centímetro en días, desde que diera inicio su entrenamiento. Abrió los ojos y sonrió con ironía.

« _-Tal como pensé no puedo enviar mi rukh a Magnostad por la maldita barrera, pero al menos pude molestar un rato a Hakuryuu.»_

-Oráculo-dono-uno de los tantos sujetos con el rostro cubierto.

-¿Qué?-hastiado.

-Gyokuen-sama le busca, necesita que vaya a su habitación.

-Si, ahí voy-dijo con pereza.

Se levantó y caminó con elegancia pero valiéndole gorro si era o no un asunto urgente. Tocó la puerta por mera cortesía al emperador. Tampoco es que desee que le descapiten por una tontería.

-Adelante.

La consorte dió acceso. Una vez en la alcoba real cerró tras de si.

-Acércate mi pequeño Judal.

No podía apreciar más que su silueta, puesto que es del tipo de lecho que lleva cortinas. Pero estaba seguro de que sostenía la mano de alguien.

« _-¿Ya se murió el viejo? ¿Tan rápido?»_

Picado en su curiosidad se aproximó casi corriendo para casi irse de espaldas cuando vió el rostro de Koutoku, aún vivo. Solo dormido pero desfigurado por grotescas erupciones, costras, llagas y cuanto pueda imaginarse.

-¿Qué carajo le hiciste?-el color abandonó su tez.

-¿No se ve mucho mejor así?

-¿Por qué? Es un inútil pero te sirvió bien.

-Esta "enfermedad" le hará sufrir hasta su muerte, será lenta y muy dolorosa. ¿Lo mejor de todo? No lo parece porque está tan abrumado por ello que ni quejarse puede. Es lo que merece un hombre que me mantuvo a su lado tantos años.

-¿Qué esa no fuiste tu?

-Ja ja ja ja. ¡Pero él no lo sabe! Ja ja ja. Sólo un imbécil se encadenada a otro por la eternidad.

-¿Para qué me llamaste?

-¿Cómo van tus estudios?

-Bien.

-Perfecto. Debemos estar prevenidos. Mi amado esposo morirá pronto-sonrió-bueno no tanto. Pero debemos iniciar los preparativos.

-¿Para qué?

-La guerra.

El oji escarlata salió de ahí con múltiples pensamientos confusos. **GUERRA** una palabra que hasta hace nada era su más grande razón de vivir, y ahora no hizo más que provocarle ansiedad. su instinto le dice que algo grande se aproxima. ¿Cuántos países están involucrados?

« _-Enano...»_

 _ **«-Solo un imbécil se encadena a otro por la eternidad.»**_

 _«-¿Es lo que soy?»_

Sin tiempo para superar o siquiera procesar el shock fué al despacho del primer príncipe. Necesita hablar con él porque las cosas pintan mucho peor de lo esperado. Le halló buscando algunos pergaminos, estaba de espaldas.

-Ey Kouen...¡Ungh!

Ni el comentario terminó cuando se vió estrellado contra el estante con tal intensidad que parte de este se rompió y una gran estaca de madera atravesó el hombro de Judal de lado a lado.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!

Dolió horrores por lo que fué imposible contener el alarido, más aún cuando le sujetaron del cuello con intención de asfixiarle o partirlo, lo que ocurra primero.

-¿Cof cof...qué rayos...?-escupió un poco de sangre.

-Es tu culpa que mi padre esté tan grave. Vida por vida, tomaré la tuya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Hola! Algo tarde con la continuación, pero todo está tan contaminado que mis ojitos me lloraban horrible, para variar me dio gripa y tos, es que si no me enfermo no soy yo (?. En fin, bueno, necesito su ayuda en caso de que puedan y quieran. Es respecto al lemon, ya habrán notado que el que yo escribo es un tanto mmm raro? Alguna vez me dijeron algo así como que le tengo miedo a las palabras y que le diga a las cosas por su nombre. El asunto no va por ahí, pienso que tengo un cierto estilo narrativo y para mi no pega mucho y "deslizó con suavidad la mano para apreciar cada rincón de su pene" (? En mi caso en particular eso mata toda la magia y me siento incómoda con ello, a veces me gusta hacer metáforas como que los testículos de Aladdin son manzanitas (? Y eh ahí mi problema, les digo de esa manera o fruto pero y? NO ENCUENTRO OTRA MANERA DE LLAMARLOS! Y si bien me ha funcionado porque suena shota ashfadafsdas, no me sirve para un fic en particular que es harto dramático (no yaoi) por cierto y de solo imaginar esa palabra en cierta escena me partí de la risa XD todavía, pero no me convence el nombre original. En fin, aún si hay respuesta o no a la pregunta agradezco su atención, necesitaba desahogar la frustración (? Gracias por seguir leyendo y por la paciencia :) ya quiero reencuentro de Juju y chiquito bebé, pero siento que ese día me van a querer matar muajajaja (risa malvada y se va a tomar un perverso té de manzanilla para la garganta) mendiga gripa, y si, para los que me conocen desde hace un año, si, se me está pegando la forma de hablar de Juju las desventajas de escribir Judala pero los amo! Hasta la próxima!**

 **natsumenamikaze.-Muchas gracias, aquí la continuación.**

 **black soul99.-Oh que bueno que te haya parecido intenso, con lo largos que están los capítulos me preocupa que se vuelva tedioso. Gracias por el apoyo :).**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	14. ¿Cómo se llegó a esto?

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14 ¿Cómo se llegó a esto?**

 **.**

-¿Cof cof...qué rayos...?-escupió un poco de sangre.

-Es tu culpa que mi padre esté tan grave. Vida por vida, tomaré la tuya...

Intensificó el agarre en el cuello ajeno, en la zona que no cubre el collar.

« _-¿Por qué cada vez que intento hacer bien las cosas me ocurre algo como esto? Ustedes son los que me orillan a...»_

 _ **«-Te amo Judal-kun...»**_

-Tchi.

El sacerdote invocó con gran esfuerzo una lanza de hielo que apuntó al rostro del príncipe.

-Cof...ung-más líquido escarlata-No soy tu enemigo y lo sabes. Pero si tu intención es asesinarme...seré más rápido que tú...

El pelirojo le soltó provocando que cayera intentando regularizar su condición.

-No debí perder la cabeza de esa manera. Es evidente que era la oportunidad perfecta para eliminarme. Es solo que...

-Ni me digas, esa desgraciada saca lo peor de uno ah ah ah-se recargó en el librero sacando la estaca del hombro, seguido de un gran chorro del vital líquido.

-¿Duele?-interrogó preocupado el amo de Astaroth ganándose una expresión curiosa del otro.

-Obviamente, pero nada comparado a lo que Al Thamen me hace...-el rukh comenzaba a sanar la herida.

-Tienes un cuerpo interesante.

-Soy un magi después de todo-con orgullo-Más importante, esta vez va muy enserio la vieja. Iniciará una guerra, no permitas que nos lleve la delantera. Hace rato fui a su habitación y pude ver a tu padre...no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudar y no lo digo para zafarme. No sé que demonios le hizo. Aún con todo lo que aprendí no estoy ni cerca de ella. Tengo que continuar atado a este maldito destino que tanto odio.

-Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices o...

-¿Podría caer en la depravación? Por favor, no puedo caer más bajo.

-Lo digo enserio. Si no eres precavido. Podrías terminar hiriendo a quien más te importa. Como ese niño del que tanto me hablas.

-¿El enano?

-¿Quién más?

El oráculo se puso inmediatamente de pie y le arrinconó contra la pared con actitud por demás hostil.

-No te atrevas a meterlo en esto. Los asuntos del imperio y la organización no tienen que ver con él.

-Eres tu quien no quiere darse cuenta. Mientras viva terminará involucrado en el conflicto, te guste o no. ¿O qué piensas hacer? ¿Encerrarlo en un sitio alejado de toda la gente? ¿Dónde nadie pueda hablarle o mirarlo?

-Mmm no me parece tan mala idea. Pero dejaría de sonreír y eso me haría sentir mal. Ung...-cerró un ojo por la incomodidad en la herida.

-Permite que...

-No me toques. Lo dije, no es nada. Además eres el imbécil que lo provocó. Enfria esa estúpida cabeza y emplea tu consejo. Si continuas de esta manera los perderas a todos. Y no solo a Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu esto y lo otro, tan concentrado en él que no te das cuenta de otras cosas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-con seriedad.

-Ese idiota no es el único enamorado de ti.

-¿Qué?

-Pero no se me da la gana decir más. El gran primer príncipe, el indicado para ser el próximo emperador de Kou. El que no entiende a sus hermanos, por eso no eres mi candidato favorito. Está será la última vez que "trabaje" para ti. Perdí el interés.

Se dió la media vuelta.

-Espera-el mayor con aplomo.

Pero fué ignorado completamente. Dejando un sentimiento parecido a la humillación en su alma.

«- _¿Qué no entiendo a mis hermanos? Si los tengo a mi lado precisamente porque lo hago. Porque sé que son capaces de enfrentar a Al Thamen por su cuenta y no quiero perder a ninguno. Pero Hakuryuu es especial...¿o es remordimiento por lo que ocurrió ese día? Le fallé a Hakuyuu, Hakuren y a mi tío. No puedo dudar nuevamente.»_

El conquistador al que eligieron tres genios, el hombre de gran carácter y fuertes convicciones. Y con una simple frase el oráculo simbró su mundo por completo. ¿A quién no presta atención? O quizá es la manera que tiene de distraerle ahora que dejó claro que no es más su aliado. Miró fúrico la madera del estante y luego la sangre esparcida en los mosaicos.

« _-Que estúpido soy.»_

Apretó sus puños con rabia y salió del lugar.

...

Judal paseaba sin pena ni gloria de camino a su habitación para tomar un baño.

« _-Maldita sea, apestar a sangre no es divertido.»_

Llegó a su destino, metiéndose en la tina luego de vaciar algunas sales en el agua. Se retiró cuanta prenda tenía y se zambulló teniendo que contener un grito puesto que la herida ahora quema. Esperó unos treinta segundos pero cuando no pudo soportarlo emergió hasta la altura del abdomen.

-Maldito Kouen, todos son unos malagradecidos. Me arriesgo bastante cada que le doy información y como me trata.

-¿Es lo que haces mi pequeño Judal?

El sacerdote abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su rostro perdió color. Giró lentamente y tal como esperaba se encontró con la consorte.

-P-pero...-tartamudeó con torpeza.

-Me preguntaba la razón de que Kouha siguiera con vida. Tenía la sospecha de que eras tu quien les daba detalles y parece que no me equivoqué. Eso es traición, mi pequeño.

-Si me vas a matar, hazlo ya-sin titubeos.

-Eso te haría muy feliz, ¿cierto?-sonrió grotescamente-Pero te necesito para invocar a mi padre, bueno en caso de que el plan original fracase, lo que dudo ja ja ja ja, pero nunca está de más el tener un respaldo.

-¿Entonces qué...? ¿Eh?

La visión comenzó a fallarle, apreciaba todo bastante borroso.

-¿Qué me hiciste...?

La próxima vez asegurate de revisar los productos que empleas para bañarte.

-¿Me drogaste?

La sonrisa de Gyokuen lo confirmó. Judal empleó la poca energía y lucidez que le quedaba. No caería sin luchar. Un gran trueno atinó a la mujer, el más poderoso que haya utilizado, una nube de polvo impidió la visión algunos segundos, además de la propia ya debilitada. Pero cuando se disipó permitió la apreciación de esa mujer sin rasguño alguno. Para el sol negro no fué un secreto que se cubrió con un borg, la duda radica en cómo repelió el poder de un magi.

-¿Quién...eres...maldita...?

Perdió el sentido cayendo al agua que rápidamente se tiñó de rojo. Seis sujetos con el rostro cubierto entraron poco después y tomaron al chico desnudo e inconsciente.

-¿Qué haremos Gyokuen-sama?

-Estoy segura de que no necesito repetirlo.

-¿Está segura?

-Nuestro niño se perdió en el camino del rey arrogante. Debe volver con nuestro padre, caer aún más en la depravación...

-Como ordene señora.

Se llevaron consigo a la víctima mientras la mujer se acercaba a la bañera con una mueca perturbadora.

« _-Obedecerás mis órdenes y nada más Judal.»_

...

El sacerdote abrió lentamente los ojos víctima de un increíble dolor de cabeza. Estaba confundido, mareado y con náuseas.

« _-¿Qué cosa me puso? No me puedo mover...al menos no me duele más el hombro, es más se siente...¿eh?»_

Enfocó la mirada al sentir varias manos recorriendo su cuerpo, seis miembros de la organización que tocaban sin pudor alguno cada porción de piel a su alcance y estando desnudo, es mucha. Intentó forcejear pero advirtió que estaba encadenado de pies y manos.

« _-¡Maldita sea me quieren violar! No me jodas vieja no te la pondré tan fácil.»_

-¡AAAAAHHH!

Gritó con intensidad cuando uno de ellos estrujó su intimidad con fuerza descomunal, provocando que por poco se desmayara.

-Ah ah ah ah ung...

Otro de ellos deslizó la mano por la suave, sonrojada y caliente mejilla del muchacho.

-Que hermosa voz tiene oráculo-sama. Siempre nos ha gustado escucharlo gritar, aunque sus gemidos son nuevos para nosotros pero igual tiene su encanto.

-Jódete ¡AAAAAAAHH!

El sujeto repitió la acción al tiempo que las uñas se clavaron con crueldad en la inocente piel.

-¿Ve como nos da lo que queremos?

Judal le miró con rabia, tiró de sus propias extremidades para liberarse pero no surtió efecto, por el contrario se hizo daño al desgarrar el terciopelo de sus muñecas y tobillos.

« _-¡Enano! Ayúdame...¡No quiero que me toque alguien que no seas tú!...»_

Uno de los hombres quitó el grillete de la extremidad inferior para abrir las piernas del chico, las separó tanto que casi la rompió.

-¡WAAAAAAH!

« _-¡Aladdin!»_

Pero las caricias no hicieron sino aumentar, cerró los ojos resignado a su destino cuando se percató de uno que bajaba su túnica para dejar su horrible y arrugado miembro en libertad. Nadie va a salvarle. Por más que suplique no llegará la ayuda, así ha sido su existencia desde el principio. ¿Qué le hizo creer que sería distinto? Un ser caído en la depravación, un magi amado por el rukh, este nunca movió un misero "dedo" para evitar su sufrimiento como no lo hace ahora. No es más que un maldito espectador del destino.

-Destino, ja.

Todos se detuvieron para mirarle con sorpresa. No se esperaban dicha actitud a este grado. Pero volvió a guardar silencio.

-Es hora-uno de ellos-teñiremos el espíritu del oráculo de tinieblas. Es el...

Ni terminó la frase cuando cayó al suelo, sin vida al ser decapitado. Ninguno fué testigo de lo ocurrido. Se miraron incrédulos los unos a los otros. Luego volvieron los orbes a su víctima que ya se había liberado. Pero lucía tan aterrador. Tragaron saliva, ni Gyokuen les inspiró tanto miedo. El ser frente a ellos no es humano, es un monstruo. Judal sonrió falto de cordura.

-Están a mil años de poder someterme, ya no se diga de violarme vejetes.

El grupo retrocedió con intención de huir, pero el menor se puso de pie y se acercó sin problemas. Todas y cada una de las heridas y fracturas sanaron al instante.

-¡Fué orden de Gyokuen-sama!-uno de ellos.

-Si como no. Si bien que me gozaron. Al menos se quedaron con las ganas de llegar más lejos. ¿Les digo un secreto? Tengo un lindo amante, me lo tiré hasta el cansancio. Y una vez los mate a todos ustedes podré cogermelo infinidad de ocasiones.

-¡Que aberración! ¡Usted es el sacerdote del imperio Kou! ¡No debe tener una sola mancha en su cuerpo!

-Algo tarde, ¿no? No sirve de nada que continúen con su teatro. Lo que iban a hacer me dejaría con el alma pura y reluciente. Y luego dicen que el que no entiende las cosas soy yo.

-¡Gyokuen-sama se entrará de todo! Asesinará a su amante. O mejor aún le hará lo que pretendimos hoy con usted.

-Je.

Ni se molestó en contestar a sus palabras venenosas, se limitó a descargar la gran furia que siente. Cortó extremidades, arrancó cabezas, reventó ojos, se perdió completamente en la locura que invade su ser. Terminó la gran lluvia de sangre y sonrió, instante en que se adentró la consorte.

-¿Quieres pelear bruja?

-No es como que pudieras derrotarme.

-¿Terminaras el trabajo de estos inútiles?

-No. Imaginé que acabarías con todos.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-¿Y tú? Lo viste, ¿o no? Aún si necesitas ayuda no hay nadie dispuesto a brindarla. Le das información a Kouen pero, ¿qué hace por ti?

-Es algo que ya sé. Fué mi contenedor de rey porque seguí tus órdenes. Solo querías poder para el imperio. Lo tienes al igual que él, el resto no me interesa. Yo solo deseo participar en la guerra. Quiero destruir todas y cada una de las vidas, imperios, países, todo.

« _-Para que el enano no tenga opción de escapar. Nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros. Ni tu candidato o cualquier otro ser. Este mundo será únicamente de los dos. Entonces haré contigo lo que me venga en gana. Si no tienes intención de salvarme entonces te haré sufrir. Pagaras el dolor y el miedo que sentí hoy. Cuando imploré por ti y no llegaste.»_

El magoi de Judal se volvió pesado, asfixiante justo como el de Gyokuen que acaricia con suavidad su cabello.

-Bienvenido a casa, amado hijo pródigo.

-Je.

...

En Magnostad.

Aladdin y Titus se han lanzado al rescate de Marga, siendo el peli azulino quien estaba más cerca, pero algo le distrajo y fué el rubio quien cogió a la niña en brazos.

« _-¿Judal-kun? Tuve la sensación de que me estaba llamando...espero que Al Thamen no le haya hecho daño.»_

Los muchachos levitaron hasta pisar tierra firme.

-¡No permitiré que la lastimen!-el de Reim fúrico.

-Oh-el de cabello púrpura-No crean que no sé quienes son. Los nuevos estudiantes genio de los que habla todo el mundo. Se han de creer muy importantes. Pero no es así. Este lugar está lleno de magos de alto nivel, con más conocimientos y habilidad de lo que pueden imaginar. No seas idiota y devuelve esa cosa. Tal vez Mogamet-sama no te dé un castigo muy severo.

-¡No pienso hacerlo!

Se colocó delante de ella para protegerle, Marga estrujó su ropa temerosa.

-Oh~ así que se trata de una rebelión. No tienes idea de con quien te has metido.

-Ni tu.

Aladdin apartó a la peli naranja para que no se involucrara, al tiempo que se preguntaba si era el momento de actuar. Es del tipo que prefiere evitar un enfrentamiento pues en estos siempre habrá bajas. No gusta de la guerra, es más como que la repudia. Le ha quitado a las personas que ama. Nadie debería experimentar un dolor así. Pero Titus se ve tan decidido. Dejarle a su suerte tampoco es opción. Un sudor frío recorre su espina. El sujeto y su amigo tienen un breve enfrentamiento, en el que misteriosamente el rubio fué herido de gravedad. Mordido y casi partido a la mitad por una planta carnivora, y lanzado como poco menos que basura. Perdió el sentido por algunos segundos cuando se dió cuenta el de Heliohap ya le curaba con su magia de octavo tipo.

-¿Estúpido...Sphintus?-confuso.

-El estúpido eres tu. Si por esto tengo problemas y no devuelvo la gloria a mi familia te guardaré rencor eterno.

« _-Con un demonio. ¿Qué le hicieron? Por más que lo intento tarda mucho en cerrar. De continuar así se desangrara...tampoco me queda mucho magoi y él tampoco es tan débil. Debe ser a causa de este sitio que absorbe la energía. Me lleva, comienzo a sentirme mareado.»_

-No tienen escapatoria-el peli morado con actitud amenazante.

Aladdin susurró en el oído de Marga, pidiéndole que se escondiese y que no saliera hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad. Ella retrocedió como pudo y se ocultó en un barril de vino observando todo. Rezando porque sus nuevos amigos no corrieran peligro.

Sphintus también se desmayó y al no recibir el tratamiento el enviado de Sheherezade le siguió. El sujeto sonrió victorioso pero el magi se interpuso en su camino y no le permitió dar un paso más.

-Hazte a un lado-negó-¿también te rebelas?-negó otra vez.

-Solo quiero evitar un conflicto.

Si, no es el momento indicado para rebelar su identidad. De hacerlo lo echará todo a perder y con ello se extinguirán millones de vidas.

-Quitate.

-No.

-Ellos recibirán su merecido. Si tu no deseas lo mismo no te entrometas.

-No quiero quebrantar más leyes, pero son amigos muy importantes y no puedo permitir que les hagan daño.

-¿Entiendes que si me atacas será considerado desacato?

-Si.

-Bien. Me da gusto.

El hombre le atacó con su látigo, enredando el tobillo de Aladdin en el para tirar y arrastrarle por el suelo. El pequeño cubrió su rostro con los antebrazos para evitar una lesión de gravedad. Una vez lo tuvo a su alcance el mayor lo cogió del cuello con fuerza e intención de asfixiarle.

-¡Ungh!-llevó las manos a las contrarias para librarse, considerando imposible la tarea se quedó a nada de darle una patada pero se contuvo.

-Exacto, no puedes ponerme un dedo encima-ejerció más presión.

-¡UNGH WAAAAAAHH!

-¡Por favor joven mago, es solo un niño!

-¡Eso debió pensar antes de romper la reglas!

La mirada zafiro se poso con debilidad en sus amigos caídos, luego al sitio donde se esconde Marga, con los ciudadanos de quinto nivel que lucen aterrados, para finalmente fijarla en el techo.

« _-Lo lamento padre, madre, parece que no soy bueno resolviendo diferencias. No soy como ustedes...Perdóname Judal...kun...creo que no podré cumplir...mi promesa...»_

-¡Uangh cof cof!

Se escuchó el crujir de algo, probablemente su delicado cuello porque luego de ello escupió gran cantidad de sangre, dolía tanto que llegado a cierto punto era incapaz de sentir. El agresor le dejó caer sin un mínimo de consideración y le dió una patada en el estómago que le hizo girar algunas veces, sin embargo no se quejó, no podía puesto que su garganta estaba herida. El mayor se acercó con intención de pisar su mano, alzó el pie y a centímetros de este.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces Doron?!-Myers.

-H-hermana. B-bueno estos mocosos...

-¡Mogamet-sama no te dió autoridad para castigar a los alumnos!-furiosa.

Él no le llevó la contra, le tiene tanto miedo y respeto como sus alumnos.

-¡Todos vayan a su posición para un nuevo conteo! ¡No habrá una rebelión! ¡¿Les quedó claro?!

Los ciudadanos asistieron algunos más temerosos que otros. La profesora se dirigió rápidamente a sus alumnos, arrodillándose ante Aladdin.

-Ríndete-le dijo con tristeza-no quiero pelear contigo.

Este asintió suavemente a la vez que escupía un poco más de sangre.

-Titus...kun...Sphintus...kun...cof...ayúdelos...por...favor...

Luego de ello se desmayó. Myers miró histérica a su familiar.

-¡DORON!

Este supo que le iría mucho peor que a su víctima.

...

Cuando el hijo de Solomon recobró la conciencia no se sintió tan mal, habían curado la mayoría de los golpes y era capaz de hablar con normalidad. Pero no todo son buenas noticias puesto que le han esposado y llevado ante el director y los magos de más alto nivel para juzgarle.

-Pienso que deberíamos ejecutarlo-el peli púrpura que se llevó el castigo de su vida por parte de su hermana.

-¡Silencio Doron!-alzó un poco la voz.

El rector miró imperturbable al magi, gesto que le fué devuelto por este.

-Aladdin-con tono severo-¿Es cierto que se han infiltrado en el quinto nivel de ciudadanía?

Algunos de los presentes se burlaban del pequeño al creerlo humillado.

-Si.

Y con dicha actitud causó todo menos simpatía.

-¡Es un desvergonzado!-uno de ellos.

-¡Insolente!-otro.

-¡Malagradecido!-uno más.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!-la sonora carcajada del amable anciano descolocó a todo el mundo incluido el peli azulino-No sean tan duros con él-emitió con dulzura-Aladdin no sabe la "verdad" es igual a ustedes cuando llegaron. Además me parece que ha recibido castigo más que suficiente. Pequeño...

-Uh, ¿sí?

-¿Te apetece tomar un poco de té conmigo?

-¿Mmm?-ladeó la cabeza.

-Me gustaría platicar algunas cosas.

-Si, claro.

Myers retiró los grilletes más que gustosa y Mogamet se llevó al pequeño a su oficina.

Una vez ahí preparó un poco de té que sirvió en dos tasas, una para él y la otra la entregó a su invitado que ya había tomado asiento en una estrecha pero reconfortante mesa.

El infante la cogió con sus manitas, soplando para no quemarse y moviendo sus piernitas descuidada y encantadoramente. Lo bebió sin siquiera analizar el que pudiese estar envenenado, confiado por completo.

« _-¡Está muy rico!»_

Una risita escapó de sus labios para regocijo del mayor.

-¿Qué tal le va a Yamuraiha?

-¡¿Eh?!

La actitud del mago de la creación cambió completamente, se puso de pie y a la defensiva apuntando su mediador al otro en clara señal de hostilidad.

-Tranquilo, no tengo intención de enfrentarte. Me agradas.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero entonces?-el director siempre le es complicado de entender.

-Yamuraiha es...mi nieta.

-¿Uh?

El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su tutora nunca se lo comentó y ahora se pregunta la razón. Dejó su bastón a un lado y volvió a sentarse, y tomar el té con algo de cautela. El hombre guardó silencio durante unos cinco minutos, cerrando los orbes y con tal melancolía que era contagiosa.

-En realidad es mi nieta adoptiva. Aún recuerdo cuando le leía libros por la noche y no me dejaba dormir hasta terminarlos, siempre fué muy inteligente y curiosa. Estoy preocupado. Es poderosa e inteligente pero pelea sola al igual que Sheherezade, sé que ella está detrás de Titus. Ella es una magi, me da mucha pena. Los magi, magos de la creación. Esos pobres muchachos engañados por el "destino" sacrifican sus vidas por el bien de otros. Yamuraiha y Sheherezade son maravillosas pero no lograrán mucho, luchan en territorio enemigo. Al servicio de los malditos goi-sus ojos reflejaron tal aberración que el pequeño se tensó-Ese "gran" rey de Sindria mantiene la paz en su país gracias al sacrificio de mi nieta. Para mantener una de ese tamaño es necesaria una gran cantidad de energía. La de Magnostad depende de varios magos, pero Yamuraiha no tiene apoyo, debido a eso su vida se acorta, morirá joven.

-¿Eh?-consternado.

 **«** _ **-La protección de Sindria es mi orgullo Aladdin-kun.»**_

Recordó las palabras de su tutora.

-Cuando te miro la veo a ella. Tal vez me estoy volviendo viejo. Yo...solo quiero encontrar la manera en que dejen de sufrir.

Se lamentó en silencio. El rukh dorado bailó a su alrededor intentando consolarle. Enredando aún más los pensamientos del niño, para él no es distinto de un hombre puro y bondadoso. Entonces, ¿qué ocurre en Magnostad? Mogamet no comentó nada más, estaba demasiado afectado para ello, así que en cuanto su invitado se terminó el té y un par de galletas le permitió volver a su habitación.

...

El chico apenas estuvo en su alcoba cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sobre ella hasta llegar al piso. Llevó las manos al cuello y dejó salir un leve llanto. Aún no sana del todo, el té fué más como un ácido que quemaba incluso su pancita. Está seguro de que no fué intención del director herirlo. Es seguro que Doron no le dió los pormenores de lo ocurrido y Myers no lo presenció todo. Mañana estará bien, pero hoy...han sido demasiadas emociones, preocupaciones, estrés y dolor por un día. Sumado a que no sabe como están sus queridos amigos. Solo dijeron por ahí un:

 _«-"Están bajo tratamiento".»_

No le queda más que pensar que es cierto. Se arrastró como pudo al lecho entregándose a Morfeo. Es todo suyo por ahora.

...

-¡AAAAAHH!

Una horrible pesadilla le despertó de golpe. Otra que tiene que ver con Alma Toran, tan crueles y nítidas. Peor aún parecen subir en intensidad. Tener afinidad con el rukh no siempre es bueno, le permite experimentar ciertas sensaciones como si fueran suyas. Esta mañana, al igual que algunas otras sintió la herida mortal que Arba le hizo a su madre, aquella que le robó la vida. La desesperación y preocupación de esta por su hijo. El temor de haberlo perdido. Aladdin lleva su mano temblorosa al vientre, recordando de inmediato que es un chico y que no puede embarazarse. Respira profundamente e imagina la calidez de su novio cuando le abraza, la dulzura cuando le besa, su amabilidad cuando lo acaricia.

« _-Gracias Judal-kun. Siempre estas a mi lado cuando me hace falta. ¿Estas pensando en mi? ¿También te animo en malas situaciones? Espero que si. Pensándolo mejor, sería maravilloso que no tuvieras que pasar por algo así.»_

-Te amo con todo mi corazón.

Se ruborizó, sonrió y se levantó de la cama invadido de un estupendo humor para tomar un baño.

...

Cuando finalizó la ducha, volvió a su habitación secando su cabello con ayuda de una toalla, notado que este se arrastraba ligeramente al no estar trenzado.

« _-He crecido muy poco. Que extraño con la cantidad de ejercicio que Myers-sensei me obliga a realizar ya tendría que haber dado el "estirón". No quiero quedarme así para siempre. Me gustaría ser el que tomara a Judal-kun entre mis brazos y pudiera protegerlo del mundo...»_

-Ja ja ja ja-rió con suavidad.

« _-Dudo que me permita acercarme a él de esa manera. Y siendo sincero me gusta más así. Me hace muy feliz que me consienta aunque tenga una manera muy extraña de hacerlo. Pero aún si no puedo cambiar ese aspecto lo voy a cuidar.»_

Suspiró ruborizandose al instante.

« _-Hace tanto que no nos vemos. Extraño platicar con él. Me pregunto cómo la lleva con la falta de sexo. No tengo problemas, parece que solo él despierta esa necesidad en mi cuerpo. Pero...quiera admitirlo o no nos llevamos muchos años. Debe ser más complicado para Judal-kun. ¿Me habrá engañado? Mmm...siempre y cuando sea a mi al que quiera supongo que no me molesta...tanto. Aunque tampoco me gustaría que utilizará a otra persona para divertirse. Ah, el amor es tan complicado. Una preocupación más a mi vida, la mejor de todas. Uh, ¿por qué seré tan masoquista? ¡Que horrible palabra! ¡¿Quién la inventó?!»_ -molesto.

Volviendo a la realidad, le pareció escuchar una conversación. Alguien tomó el picaporte y se hizo paso. Sus ojitos se iluminaron y corrió al encuentro del otro.

-¡Sphintus-kungh!-el aludido le estrujó con ahínco.

-¡Estas bien! ¡No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti!

-Es lo que iba a decir. ¡Me vas a mandar a la enfermería!

-¡Perdón!-le liberó-Me emocioné un poco.

¿Seguro que un poco? Segundos más y le disloca, siendo médico incluso algo de lo que no se sabe ni el nombre.

-¿Y Titus-kun?

-Aún está inconsciente. Tardará en despertar. Sus heridas fueron graves yo no...tengo talento para esto-bajó la mirada.

-¡No es verdad! Yo no sé ningún hechizo curativo. Se salvó gracias a ti.

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-¡Si!-decidido.

-No es justo-le tomó del mentón con una mano y de la cintura con la otra-¿por qué debes ser tan hermoso?

-S-Sphintus-ku...

Sus labios se unieron por segunda ocasión, en un contacto dulce y curiosamente inocente. Y de nuevo el moreno pudo degustar ese delicioso sabor a manzana que solo pertenece a su amigo. El peli azulino le apartaba colocando las manos sobre su pecho, pero si alguna vez el médico tuviese la "maldad" para hacer oídos sordos a una petición sería esta. Enreda le lengua con la contraria acariciando con movimientos subidos de tono, provocando un fuerte rubor en el niño que dota de cierta calidez la saliva de Aladdin que es bebida por el otro como si de un manjar se tratrase. Kukulcán se mimetiza o lo intenta con el viento para dar privacidad a su abusivo y un tanto desesperado dueño. El moreno desliza la mano en el rostro hasta introducirla en el ropaje y pellizcar un pezón. El infante ahogo un gemido y se puso aún más colorado. Sphintus es un tramposo porque entiende que es un importante amigo al que no le haría daño, el menor no tiene más opción que aceptar las caricias "amistosas", la temperatura aborda cada poro del nativo de Heliohap que desea más, todo. No puede detenerse, libera el botón aún suave y toma la pierna del contrario por el muslo, la alza hasta llegar al delicado trasero para estrujarlo y se dirige a la zona frontal para deleitarse con la intimidad del niño que adivina sus intenciones y...

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!-El de hebras de nieve pega el grito de su vida, liberando al otro-¡Nu puedu creed qu mi moudistu!-ni se entendió.

-¡Claro que te mordí! ¡Eres mi amigo y no quiero hacerte daño! ¡PERO NO ABUSES! ¡Solo Judal-kun puede tocarme...! Ahí...-se sonrojó furiosamente.

-¿L-le dirás?-preocupado.

« _-Aunque ni sé porque le tengo miedo.»_

-No. No quiero que me deje sin amigo. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-¿Crees que no me esfuerzo? Pero tu tienes la culpa, me tientas con tu sola existencia.

-No tiene sentido.

-¡Claro que si!

-¡No!

Y así se la pasaron discutiendo unos quince minutos. Al final, el mayor estaba tirado en el suelo sintiéndose peor que desperdicios y con un gran trauma.

« _-Me dijo hasta de que me iba a morir. Que horrible carácter tiene, que bien escondido se lo tenía. A su lado Titus...es un ángel.»_

-Será mejor que vayamos a clases-el magi de lo más natural.

-En verdad has cambiado.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, la última vez que nos...en fin. Solo quería decirte que te has vuelto muy fuerte, confiable.

-Algo que no puedo decir de ti don pervertido.

-¡Oye!

Si, en definitiva ha cambiado, o eso creyó hasta que le dirigió la sonrisa más bella de todas.

« _-¿Quién es el abusivo? Me excitas con tu voz, aroma, calidez y no me das nada. Si no fuese testigo de tu inocencia diría que estas jugando conmigo. Un momento...¿dijo que solo ese tal Judal podía tocarlo...ahí?...¡COMO LO ODIO!»_

...

En Sindria.

El monarca revisa varios documentos suspirando pesadamente ante Jafar que ya tiene los nervios de punta.

-No pensé que lo diría Sin, pero en verdad extrañas a Alibaba-kun.

-No mezclemos asuntos personales con las obligaciones.

-¡Eres tu quien tiene la culpa! ¡¿Qué nunca harás tu trabajo como debes?!

-Aunque no te gusten mis métodos me parece que no he dado pie a que me juzgues. No me escapé.

-Hoy.

-El punto es que no lo hice.

-Sin, lo digo enserio. Alibaba-kun me agrada, no quiero verlo herido. ¿En verdad lo amas?

-¿Tal difícil es de creer?-dejó de lado los papeles y el instrumento de escritura-¿Estas seguro de que es preocupación?

-¿Qué más podría ser?

-No lo sé, ¿celos? ¿Aún sientes algo por...mi?

Ni Sinbad entendió porque le hizo la pregunta. Tal vez tiene una pequeña esperanza en su pecho, ¿para hacer qué?

El oji esmeralda le dedicó una mirada llena de desprecio, como hacia años no lo hacia.

-Si con ello puedes dormir, bien por ti.

Salió y dió un portazo dejando al mayor solo con sus pensamientos.

« _-¿Qué estoy haciendo? Jafar ha sido un fiel amigo, compañero y amante. Ya lo herílo suficiente. Además tengo a Alibaba-kun...pero no puedo olvidarme de...No, él ya es parte de mi pasado, me niego a traicionar lo que tengo con Alibaba-kun.»_

De pronto vino a su memoria el curioso cuernito que tiene este en su cabello y sonrió de forma tonta para volver a suspirar.

« _-No debiste apartarte de mi lado. Tu ausencia me volverá loco.»_

...

No muy lejos de ahí, en un corredor.

El visir dió un potente puñetazo a la pared, dejando en libertad las sinceras gotas saladas.

« _-Celoso...eres el mayor idiota de todos Sin.»_

...

En el imperio Kou.

El primer príncipe comunicó lo dicho por el oráculo a Koumei. Aunque omitió ciertos detalles como el que este ahora parece aborrecerlo. Es más, desde aquel incidente rara vez le ha visto, es como si los entes a su alrededor no le significaran nada. Ya no muestra su habitual sonrisa burlona, es como si estuviese fastidiado de todo.

-¿Qué ocurre hermano?-el pecoso.

-Nada. Dime, ¿qué piensas de la situación?

-Aún hay posibilidad. Será cuestión de obtener más poder que otros como siempre. Someter países, subyugar pueblos y destruir creencias-emitió con flojera.

-Vaya, con lo tranquilo que te ves, muy pocas personas se creerían el gran hombre y estratega que eres.

-Me halagas demasiado. Eres tu quien nos ha llevado tan lejos.

-Ojalá este tomando las decisiones más atinadas. No quiero ser una marioneta en manos de esa mujer, como nuestro padre.

-No prentendo iniciar una discusión pero pienso que no eres totalmente libre. Te chantajea con Hakuryuu. Te lo he dicho en más de una ocasión. Si no tienes cuidado será tu ruina. Preocupado por él, tan pendiente de su seguridad. Sueles descuidar a otros.

-¿Como quién?-frunció el ceño sintiéndose agraviado.

-Kouha.

-Le envié una carta informándole lo peligrosa que es su estadía en Magnostad. Es él quien se niega a acatar mis órdenes.

-Te admira y respeta. Entonces, ¿cuál piensas que es la razón?

-Ayudar al imperio.

-Hermano mío...

-¿Qué?

-Eres un idiota. Con tu permiso, me retiro.

No tuvo ni tiempo de procesar el insulto. Koumei jamás le habló de esa manera. ¿Está mal a los ojos del mundo lo que siente por Hakuryuu? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Kouha en todo esto?

...

En Magnostad.

El dueño de Leraje se remueve en el lecho aún dormido.

-Mmm~ ah En-nii...

Pero el sol en pleno rostro interrumpe su descanso, se reincorpora y lleva las manos a las mejillas, arden seguramente a causa de un intenso sonrojo. Analiza sus palmas con tristeza.

« _-Ni siquiera al enamorarme del niño mugriento pude disminuir la intensidad de este sentimiento. Ya sea En-nii o Aladdin es imposible. ¿Por qué siempre me fijo en imposibles? Que afortunados son Hakuryuu y el novio del pequeño.»_

Se dió un leve golpe en la frente y sonrió.

-¡Bueno es hora de levantarse y continuar con el trabajo! JinJin~ voy a tomar un baño~.

-¡Enseguida Kouha-sama!

-¡Que injusto yo también quiero ayudar!-Junjun.

-Y yo-Reirei.

-¡Hagamoslo todos juntos!-bromeó el peli rosa.

Acto seguido, todas las chicas estaban en el piso.

-Uy, creo que se me pasó la mano.

Las cargó y las recostó en la cama. Las subordinadas que no dejan de expresar su agradecimiento por haberles salvado cuando la realidad es que fué mutuo. Porque ellas logran que olvide la soledad que pretende hundirlo en la oscuridad, emerge de ella aún más radiante. Besa sus frentes y coge algunas sales para la ducha, porque siempre cuida su aspecto, dedicado al hombre que vive eternamente en su corazón, aunque a últimas fechas se haya metido también un niño.

« _-Ay En-nii, Aladdin me van a matar...»_

Se encogió de hombros y fué a ducharse.

...

Con Aladdin y Sphintus.

Las clases continuaron sin cambios durante una semana, durante la cual el de Reim se mantuvo en reposo. Cuando logró despertar ya le esperaba el par, pero Titus estaba molesto con la situación.

-No pueden mantenerlos encerrados-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos sentado en el lecho del peli azul.

-Pienso lo mismo-el pequeño-pero no podemos iniciar una guerra así como así. Arriesgariamos demasiadas vidas, no solo la nuestra.

-¿Entonces haremos de cuenta que nada pasa?

-No-pensativo-pero si nos precipitamos podríamos causar un gran desastre.

-¿Mayor a la tragedia que ocurre en ese lugar?

-¿Quieres dejar de molestarlo?-el moreno-Es obvio que no le agradan las condiciones en que tienen a esas personas. A ti y a mi tampoco. Debemos ser cautelosos. No recibimos ningún castigo gracias a la bondad del director, pero no significa que vaya a perdonarnos nuevamente.

-Mmm-molesto.

-No creo que él sea un problema-el magi-Bueno, estoy algo confundido pero no me parece que sea una mala persona. Es más bien algo que hizo, o hace.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-el oji esmeralda.

-Hace tiempo...¿recuerdas que me encontraste inconsciente Sphintus-kun?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Casi me da algo al verte tan herido. Estabas tan abrumado que intentaste...

-¿Uh?

-No tiene importancia. Continúa por favor.

-Salí a dar un paseo y algo me atacó. Era como un conjunto...no sé como explicarlo, ¿almas? Sí, le guardan mucho rencor a alguien, tanto que no les importa asesinar a quien se les ponga enfrente. Estuvo a punto de ocurrirme, pero alguien me salvó.

-¿Quién?

El infante negó.

-Me desmayé así que no le vi. Esa entidad es muy poderosa, me arrinconó con facilidad. Estoy buscando su origen y pienso que los ciudadanos de quinto nivel están involucrados. Si damos un paso en falso una cosa similar puede exterminarlos.

Los tres pasaron saliva pesadamente. A tan corta edad y ya tienen una gran responsabilidad a sus hombros.

-Bueno-el peli azulino que sonrió radiante-será mejor que vayamos a clase. ¡Obtendré mejores notas que ustedes!-salió corriendo.

-¡Eso si que no!-el rubio.

-¡Espérenme!-el de Heliohap.

« _-No me gusta verlos tan preocupados. Este es mi destino, soy yo quien debe encontrar una solución y sin embargo los arrastre a ello. Evitaré su sufrimiento tanto como pueda porque son mis queridos amigos. Dejaré de llorar y le echaré muchas ganas. Estoy seguro de que haces lo mismo, ¿verdad Judal-kun?»_

...

Ese mismo día durante la primera lección.

Los estudiantes miran curiosos el asiento donde debería estar Myers.

-Nunca llega tarde-el de Heliohap.

-¿Creen que se haya enfermado?-el de Reim.

-...

El peli azulino contempla curioso el rukh dorado a su alrededor. Esta alterado, como si anunciase un gran evento. Segundos después llegó Mogamet en compañía de unos cuantos magos de alto nivel.

-Hoy recibirán la clase de parte de Mogamet-sama-la tutora.

-¿Es enserio?-uno de los asistentes.

Se dieron varios cuchicheos de ese estilo, hasta que un ademan del mayor les pidió silencio amablemente.

-Hoy tengo que contarles algo muchachos. Estoy seguro de que la mayoría no ha escuchado siquiera del quinto nivel de ciudadanía-se ganó varias interrogantes-Titus-kun, ¿me harías el favor de contarles lo que aprendiste con tu visita?

Este furioso se puso de pie y le encaró con rabia.

-¡En ese lugar se trata a las personas como herramientas! ¡Peor aún como baterías fácilmente reemplazables! ¡Les absorben el magoi hasta dejarlos vacíos y de esa manera conducirlos a la muerte!

La multitud ahogó un grito de terror y miraron pasmados al rector. ¿Qué clase de demonio permite algo así?

-La tasa de mortalidad es mucho más baja que en tiempos de los Musta'sim.

-¿Eh?

-No negaré que tomamos el magoi de ellos, pero a cambio reciben alimento y vivienda. Están conformes con su estilo de vida. Son vagos que prefieren eso a trabajar. ¿No lo viste también?

Ni como negar que algunos si parecían bastante a gusto.

-¡¿Qué hay de Marga?! ¡Es una inocente niña que está enferma! ¡De continuar así le quedará poco tiempo de vida! ¡No es justo!

-¿Por quién peleas en realidad? ¿Por los ciudadanos en general o por esa niña de nombre Marga? ¿No será que te identificas por alguna razón? ¿Que intentas satisfacer tus propios deseos a través de ella?

-Eh...yo...no...

Bajó la miraba derrotado y comenzó a temblar, se sintió tan patético que incluso tenía ganas de llorar. El hijo de Solomon se levantó y posó una mano en el hombro de su compañero para dar consuelo. Este terminó por sentarse y mirarlo con tristeza.

-Aladdin-emitió con voz quebrada.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?-Mogamet.

-Independientemente de que Titus-kun sienta o no afinidad con Marga-chan pienso que no tiene el derecho de utilizar así la existencia de los seres vivos. Cada quien debería tener la libertad de decidir su futuro, el sitio en donde quiere vivir y sobre todo la manera en que debe morir. Obligarlos a mantener la energía de una gran herramienta mágica es un error. Sacrifica inocentes en pro de la comodidad de otros. Los magos tenemos el suficiente magoi para valernos por nosotros mismos. ¿Qué sentido tiene abusar de los que poseen una cantidad menor y por lo mismo corren gran peligro?

-Eres muy ingenuo mi pequeño Aladdin. Piensas de esa manera porque no conoces la verdad. No entiendes lo terribles que pueden llegar a ser los gois. Es por ello que hoy les contaré el pasado del "gran" país que fué Musta'sim. De como logró su poder y gloria a base del sacrificio de nosotros, los magos. Toma asiento por favor.

El joven curioso hizo lo dicho.

-Los magos como ya lo habrán notado tenemos un gran motor que nos mueve y esa es la curiosidad. Siempre buscamos obtener más y más conocimientos, a diferencia de los goi que solamente se conforman con poder. En nuestra naturaleza no está el someter a otros, es por ello que durante siglos han sido ellos los que dominan la política y tratados mercantiles. No hay país en el mundo que no esté bajo las órdenes de uno.

-¡Ah!-exclamación grupal.

-Kou, Reim, Sindria, Partevia, todos en dominio de ellos. Fué por esa razón que se fundó Magnostad, los magos debían tener un lugar en donde pudiesen hallar refugio.

-¿Refugio?-un estudiante-Lo dice como si fuésemos víctimas de persecución.

-Oh mis pequeños que todo desconocen, les contaré lo sucedido para que entiendan su presente.

Movió su bastón y empleando un recipiente que contiene un poco de su sangre les mostró su pasado con ayuda de la magia de clarividencia.

Pudieron advertir a un Mogamet mucho más joven, inocente y soñador. Enamorado de la magia y lleno de curiosidad. Tan ávido de conocimientos para mejorar las condiciones en que vivían sus semejantes menos afortunados incapaces de utilizar las bondades del rukh. Como se reunía con sus iguales y debatian teorías, armaban secuencias de fórmulas y se ofrecían para distintas labores. Todo con la noble intención de que todos pudiesen vivir felices y plenos. Pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. "Señores magos necesitamos un poco de lluvia porque la cosecha se echa a perder." "Mi hermano enfermó y necesita tratamiento." "Hubo un derrumbe y muchos heridos debido a ello." Más y más peticiones. La magia en esa época no estaba muy desarrollada por lo que se empleaba gran cantidad de magoi para tareas insignificantes. Por lo mismo muchos magos murieron a causa del agotamiento. La esposa de Mogamet una de las primeras. Dejándole a cargo de su querida hija, la única luz que le quedaba y que también era maga. Le repitió una y otra vez que no renegara de sus talentos. Que era un gran don concedido a muy pocas personas y que por la misma razón debían apoyar a quien no tenía la oportunidad. Ese pequeño país comenzó a crecer rápidamente gracias a ellos, pero también sufrió a causa de los desastres naturales, por los cuales fueron culpados. "¡No tienen idea de lo que hacen!" Para apaciguar un poco la ira y dolor de los que perdieron a un ser querido de esa manera, se ejecutó al azar a varios magos, cometieron una masacre. Mogamet perdió a muchos amigos, compañeros, camaradas con los que luchaba codo a codo por un bien común. El estrés, la tristeza y agotamiento mermaron considerablemente su salud, envejeció notoriamente pero no les culpó. No tienen las mismas capacidades, fué un momento de debilidad. Pero creía en ellos, en que las cosas tomaría el rumbo natural. Un día, luego de ser obligado a modificar el cause de un río escupió sangre. Forzó su cuerpo más allá del límite, ahora enfrenta las consecuencias; pero aún así no los culpó.

Pero los goi no solo mostraron su envidia por los dotados, sino que además parecían estar deseosos de acabar con ellos. Le dieron sentido al "sacrificio" enviándoles al frente durante la guerra. Peleas por territorio, poder, ambición y ego. Ellos servían como escudos humanos empleando sus borg, horas, días sin reposo. ¿Cuántas veces no fué testigo de algún compañero que bajaba su mediador algunos segundos para secar el sudor que empañaba su visión para después verle estallar en miles de fragmentos irreconocibles? Y tampoco les culpó. Llegaba a casa con múltiples vendajes. Pero siempre era recibido por un plato con sopa y la hermosa sonrisa de su adorada hija, entonces lo olvidaba todo y pensaba, realmente lo hacia que todo era perfecto. Pero lo bello dura poco, aún recuerda cuando le notificaron que mandarían a su pequeña al frente. Su primera pelea, deseaba que ese día nunca llegara y si lo hacia estar a su lado. Apenas se enteró se dirigió a donde su gran tesoro, pero llegó...muy tarde. Encontró un pedazo de carne cocido y desfigurado, tanto tiempo presenciando conflictos le brindaron la experiencia para reconocer a un ser humano sin importar que no lo pareciera, lo que jamás esperó recibir fué una frase de aquella "cosa" que se asfixiaba con su propia sangre.

-Papá...

Mogamet palideció y le embargó aquel sentimiento tan complicado de describir pero que te hunde en algo aún más espeso que el fango. Tomó a su hija en brazos y empleó magia para sanarla. Era inútil.

-Papá...

Su voz sonaba diabólica, te hacia recordar el mismísimo infierno, y era producto del lamentable estado de sus cuerdas vocales, o las que aún quedaban después de desgarrar la mayoría a base de gritos.

-Papá...-repitió por tercera ocasión-siempre me dijiste que...ser un mago era algo bueno, también lo creí...pero...-algo parecido a las lágrimas comenzó a brotar del sitio donde debieran estar sus ojos-odio haber nacido como una...¡ojalá hubiese sido una chica normal! ¡Maldigo mi destino!

El magoi en su interior comenzó a teñirse de negro, afortunadamente su padre le atravesó con una lanza de hielo el corazón. De esa manera evitó que cayera en la depravación, podrá volver al flujo del rukh sin problemas. Ya le arrebataron la vida, no permitiría que también su alma. Esto le dejó confundido y sumido en la desesperación. Quería creer que peleaban por un mejor futuro en el que todos saldrían beneficiados. Por ello se esforzó demoniacamente para acabar con el conflicto. Muchos más compañeros suyos de uno y otro bando cayeron, hasta que todo llegó a su fin. Podría descansar luego de décadas de atrocidades y falta le hace porque el reflejo que admira en el espejo ya no es el de un mozuelo. Iba de camino a casa, al oscuro y frío sitio que antes solía llamar hogar cuando la gran iluminación del palacio llamó su atención y fué hacia allá. Quizá no se encontrara a quién añora pero al menos estaría en contacto de otros seres vivos, un poco de calidez le sentaría de maravilla.

-¡Ja ja ja ja al fin nuestros sacrificios dieron fruto!-un goi dando un bocado grotesco a una pierna frita.

-¡Las guerras son fantásticas! ¡Obtienes miles de tesoros sin el mínimo esfuerzo!-presumiendo su joyería.

-¡Deberíamos declarar algunas más! De fin que los estúpidos magos son nuestros sirvientes ja ja ja ja-uno más.

Los orbes de Mogamet se abrieron con incredulidad, aquellos pobres desvalidos los ven como juguetes de los cuales obtendrán beneficios. Fué entonces que entendió la gran envidia que tenían por los dotados, que fueron ellos los que les despojaron del prestigio de antaño. Ahora se regocijan entre carne grasosa, vino vulgar y "piedras preciosas" que no son más que minerales obtenidos del subsuelo. ¿Por qué le dan tanto valor a ello? ¿El oro y la plata son metales no lo es también el hierro? ¿Qué diferencia hay entonces?

-¡Los magos son entes de segunda categoría! Ja ja ja.

¿Es que acaso hay niveles entre los seres vivos? Todos respiran, viven, aman y sufren. No lo entiende y admira en silencio a esos sujetos que atocigan la boca con más comida de la que pueden ingerir y que ni falta les hace. Le recuerda a los cerdos encerrados en el corral, e incluso estos tienen modales. Sintió la sangre ebullir en su interior y la rabia se hizo presente en los orbes. Si, aquellos que tiene en frente no son ni animales. Basura, despreciables...

-¡Malditos goi!

Ese día se juró cambiar el sistema, le daría a los magos el país que merecían luego de su sacrificio, buscaría la manera en que esa tragedia no se repitiera. Así tuviese que masacrar a la familia real y todo aquel que intentase protegerlos. Fué así como se extinguió el imperio de Musta'sim y nació el estado-academia de Magnostad. El paraíso de los incomprendidos. La visión terminó y se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

-Es mi versión de los hechos jóvenes. Abran bien los ojos y no se dejen engañar por el falso resplandor de aquellos que no los entienden. Si hay enemigos en este mundo ¡son los goi!

La mayoría quedó en shock, Aladdin meditaba seriamente cada palabra e imagen y sus amigos no tenían idea de como reaccionar a semejante y abrumadora realidad.

El director se retiró en compañía de los magos de alto nivel y el trío fué a comer algo en el pueblo.

Titus tan simplón se recuperó y puso a jugar con un perrito mientras le hacia caras. Aladdin y Sphintus le vigilaban desde una banca.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó el moreno-El rector es un hombre increíble. Mira que lograr algo como esto prácticamente de la nada. ¿No lo crees...?

-¡Jum!

El peli azulino mordió salvajemente su sandwich y lo tragó sin más furioso.

-¡¿Y a ti qué te pasa?!

-No estoy de acuerdo con él.

Para el hijo de Solomon todas y cada una de las vidas son preciadas. No es que no comprenda el dolor de Mogamet pero está muy lejos de aprobar sus métodos. La paz forjada a base de sangre no es sinónimo de justicia.

...

Esa noche volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. El niño se tiró en la cama dando la espalda al mundo entero. En verdad anhela llegar a un entendimiento con Matal pero no halla la manera.

Por la mañana el oji zafiro despertó brindando una imagen descuidada y para mala suerte tentadora al moreno que tuvo que contenerse para no sufrir un derrame nasal. Pero es que el contrario descansó con su tierno conjunto del chaleco azul y el pantalón blanco. Si, aquel del sarashi y he ahí el problema. Se removió tanto a causa de varias pesadillas que dejó en libertad uno de sus suaves, rosados y antojables botones, peor aún que estaba firme, seguramente culpa de la fricción de la tela en una zona tan sensible. Sphintus no tuvo de otra que salir corriendo para lavarse la cara. Mientras el pequeño se dispuso a colocarse el uniforme sin darse cuenta de su "crimen". Estaba demasiado atontado todavía.

...

El trío pasaba el rato esperando al profesor de la próxima clase. Sphintus platicaba con una colega que tenía dudas con respecto a un conjuro curativo. Titus y Aladdin miraban la planta baja desde un espacioso balcón que más parece patio.

-Buenos días jóvenes-Matal.

Los chicos respondieron con cierto recelo.

-Estuve pensando en lo que me dijeron ayer. No quiero ser un hombre inflexible que se cierre a las sugerencias o pensamientos de otros. Quiero ir con ustedes al quinto distrito de ciudadanía.

-¡¿Eh?!-perplejos.

-P-pero...-el rubio.

-No te preocupes-el hombre-te aseguro que no tendrás problemas con Sheherezade por esto.

El enviado de la magi se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente. Tomó su espada con intención de lanzar un hechizo pero el hijo de Solomon se interpuso en su camino.

-No te alteres. También sabe que estoy con Yam-san.

-¿Uh?-consternado.

No estaba muy convencido de bajar la guardia, pero si era algo que le pedía su querido amigo no le quedaba más opción que obedecer, aunque no entiende la razón.

Así, un grupo de unos diez estudiantes y el director fueron al quinto distrito.

Todos platicaban animados con el hombre que les prestaba tal atención que daba la impresión de ser un abuelo en compañía de todos sus nietos. El de Alma Toran se quedó un poco atrás del grupo, vigilando a Matal. Tan dulce, sincero y con un rukh tan brillante que le confunde. Es entonces que un pequeño de los que viven en el sitio se acerca curioso y se aferra con ternura al ropaje del gran mago, que en segundos le mira con desprecio y le propina una patada que si bien no fué potente le tumbó de sentón, siguiendo con el paseo. Aladdin le auxilió revisando su estado para asegurarse de que no se hubiese hecho daño. Buenas y malas acciones, ¿cuál de los dos es su verdadero yo? ¿Por qué reacciona de maneras tan diversas?

El grupo llegó al hogar de Marga, donde el rubio explicó los pormenores.

-Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?-dijo el mayor, el otro asintió-Entonces puedes quedartela.

Mogamet la cogió entre sus brazos con dulzura, para entregarla al de Reim. Algo en la acción le supo mal al magi, ¿pero qué? La mirada del rector no tiene una sola pizca de maldad, incluso acaricia la cabezita naranja...y lo comprendió.

« _-El director no ve a los no magos como humanos. Son animales, Marga-chan es como una mascota que le ha regalado a Titus-kun...»_

Su corazón se estrujó brutalmente, un hombre tan bondadoso que fué cegado por el dolor.

...

Volvieron a la superficie. Matal le obsequió una casa al enviado de Sheherezade para que pudiese vivir con su "adquisición" en total comodidad. Los otros dos les hicieron compañía un rato, al menos hasta que se vieran obligados a regresar al dormitorio. El rubio y la infante miraban asombrados algunas mariposas. El de Heliohap compartía su alegría aunque no el entusiasmo, y el magi cada vez más preocupado con la situación.

-Tenemos que irnos-el peli azulino.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana durante clases-el de hebras doradas.

-Si-sonrió.

El día no fué especialmente agradable para Aladdin y la noche como siempre le torturaba con miles de pesadillas sin fin.

...

El de Reim se estableció sin problemas en su nuevo hogar, a donde el par le visitaba.

-¡Oh es muy interesante Titus-onichan!

-¿Verdad?-emocionado.

-Eso me recuerda mucho a Alibaba-kun.

-¿El amigo del que siempre nos hablas?-el moreno.

-¡Si! Es muy valiente e inteligente. Por eso lo elegí como mi candidato a re...¡mejor amigo!

-Que forma tan curiosa de decirlo. ¿Y cómo lo conociste?

-Salvó mi vida, moría de sed en medio del desierto.

-¿Qué hacias en un lugar tan peligroso?

-Buscaba a los compañeros de una persona importante y quería saber más acerca de mi.

-Vaya, suena increíble.

-Fué muy divertido, me encontré a gente muy amable, aunque otros eran todo lo contrario. Pero Alibaba-kun se convirtió en mi primer y mejor amigo. A su lado conquisté un laberinto.

-Si claro-el oji esmeralda-no me engañas. Escuché que son lugares tan peligrosos que incluso ejércitos enteros fueron destruidos.

-Es enserio. Tomamos Ámon, es un ojisan bastante curioso, aunque algo gruñon. Y Zagan-kun parece pervertido.

-¿Y ese quién es?

-Otro genio. El que terminó escogiendo a otro amigo, Hakuryuu-onisan.

-No te ves muy contento por ello.

-Bueno, me agrada y todo pero pienso que no era la mejor opción.

-Tu querías que Alibaba fuera su amo-asintió-Parece que le respetas y quieres mucho.

-¡Sip!

-¿Eso no pone celoso a Judal?

-¿Eh?

-Bueno es que mencionas tanto a tu mejor amigo que si yo fuera tu novio lo estaría.

-No. Judal-kun es muy lindo. A veces se enoja y tiene un horrible carácter, es bastante pervertido y travieso, una vez me tiró de un puente. Pero es el tipo de persona que sin importar que no lo parezca entiende el corazón de otros.

-No tengo idea de si lo halagas o lo insultas.

-Lo primero-sonrió ruborizado-porque lo amo con toda mi alma.

Titus y Sphintus sintieron una leve punzada en su pecho, aunque el rubio no se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Le hace falta demasiada experiencia en la vida. La pancita del magi emitió un tierno sonido.

-Oh, así que tienes hambre-el de cabello de nieve.

-Supongo que tendremos que comprar algo.

-Ja, déjalo en manos de Sphintus-sama, ¿para qué crees que compramos tanta carne, vegetales y fruta.

-¿Para experimentar?

-¿Eh? ¡No! Yo haré la comida.

-¿Sabes?

-Por supuesto. Además estoy harto de que siempre me digas que soy más músculo que cerebro o hagas hincapié en que empleo un tipo de magia.

-Yo también lo opino-el rubio.

-¡Tu cállate!

Fueron a la cocina donde Aladdin y Marga ayudaron a lavar las cosas. Luego el médico hizo gala de todos sus conocimientos y el otro se limitó a mirarlos con curiosidad. Deseoso de aprender más cosas de este mundo, y de probar la sazón de este, metiendo de vez en cuando un cucharon. Ganándose por ello un manotazo y el otro una bofetada por el atrevimiento. Días felices y que llenaban de color la existencia de ese cuarteto tan desdichado en el pasado.

...

El de Reim dormia a pierna suelta hasta que cierto ruido le despertó.

-Cof cof...

-¿Marga?

-Lo siento Titus-onichan...no quería despertarte...¡cof cof!

Escupió un poco de sangre y cayó inconsciente en el lecho.

-¡Marga!

Alterado hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente. La tomó en brazos y fué con el director por ayuda. Este le pidió a los magos de alto nivel que se hicieran cargo. Él y el chico se quedaron juntos en el despacho del primero.

-Estará bien. Afortunadamente la trajiste a tiempo.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, la magia avanzó lo suficiente como para evitar el fallecimiento de alguien por algo así.

-¡¿Puede sanar múltiples padecimientos?!-esperanzado.

-Si-sorprendido-siempre y cuando sean humanos es muy probable.

-Vaya-recargó todo su peso en la pared-siempre y cuando...sean humanos. Entonces no funcionará.

La frase picó la curiosidad del mayor pero su invitado no dijo más.

A partir de dicho incidente la salud de Marga mejoró casi milagrosamente, hasta convertirla en alguien completamente sana siempre y cuando no abandonara el tratamiento. Con tanta vitalidad y fuerza que incluso a Sphintus le costaba seguirle el ritmo y por ello en más de una ocasión terminaron golpeando a Aladdin que perdió el sentido, y que al despertar regañaba al de Heliohap. Titus fué apartándose del grupo poco a poco. Creyendo que no había espacio para alguien como él. La oscuridad comenzó a rondarle con intención de tragarse su existencia.

...

Matal revisaba algunos documentos en su oficina. La gran mayoría tratados detallados del tercer príncipe para una alianza entre Magnostad y el imperio Kou. Debe admitir que estaban tan bien redactados que de no ser un país gobernado por gois hubiese considerado la opción y con el tiempo muy probablemente aceptado una tregua.

« _-Ese mocoso insolente no sabe cuando rendirse. No me agrada. Las chicas que le acompañan son magas. Si, parece que les trata bien pero estoy seguro de que les ve como herramientas.»_

Llamaron a su puerta.

-Adelante-y tiró los documentos por vigésima ocasión-¿Titus-kun? ¿No te parece que es algo tarde para vagar por la academia?

-Necesito su ayuda director-dijo con voz quebrada.

-¿Eh?

El joven se acercó de a poco tembloroso.

-No quiero morir.

-No lo harás.

-Quiero más tiempo. Ahora que Marga está bien me siento satisfecho pero también más y más lejos de ellos. Tarde o temprano no estaré a su lado y se olvidarán de mi. Me aterra.

-Vas a vivir muchos años. No tienes porque pensar de esa manera.

-No es verdad. Este cuerpo-apretó la ropa sobre su pecho-Está llegando a su límite. A lo mucho me queda un año de vida.

-¿Es cierto?

-Si. Últimamente no puedo disimular la envidia que me da el saber que ellos vivirán mucho tiempo. Que no tienen preocupaciones de este tipo, de que continúan su rutina sin saber lo que estoy pasando. Lo odio...lo odio...¡Me odio a mi mismo por pensar así de mis amigos! ¡Debería morirme y liberar al mundo del monstruo que soy! ¡Borrar mi existencia! ¡El hecho de que alguna vez pise este lugar!

El poder en su interior se descontroló saliendo violentamente de su cuerpo entre pequeños relámpagos cortantes. Y al maldecir su existencia su rukh se fué tornando negro, poco faltaba para que cayera en la depravación. El mayor se acercó como pudo siendo herido sin intención por el pequeño.

-¡Titus! ¡Titus!

Le llamó en repetidas ocasiones, este le miró pero no prestaba atención, como si su mente se hubiese ido muy lejos. El rector le tomó en un cálido y fraternal abrazo en un intento de acabar con la fuga de energía. Pero por más empeño que pusiese no lo conseguía. Hasta que un leve choque en las piedras que tiene el joven en sus antebrazos interrumpió el flujo y le hizo desvanecerse sobre una silla, presumiblemente inconsciente. El mayor se acercó y posó las manos sobre las muñecas ajenas.

-¿Titus?

Este le dió un fuerte golpe para apartarle.

-No me toques asqueroso anciano-le contempló con repudio.

-¿Quién eres?

-La gran magi del imperio Reim Sheherezade.

-¿Por qué ahora?

-No tengo la obligación de contestar.

-¿Cómo pudiste pasar la barrera? Dudo que sea solo por las herramientas que tiene.

-Estas en lo correcto. Titus y yo somos una misma persona. Él es una extención de mi y por lo tanto mis palabras expresan la voluntad de la representante del imperio Reim. Matal Mogamet, ríndete y anexa tu territorio al imperio.

-No.

-¡¿Es qué no entiendes lo complicada que es su posición?! ¡No tienes opción o te rindes ante nosotros o el imperio Kou los somete! ¡No hay más!

-No subestimes el poder que tenemos.

-¡No es un juego! ¡Está en riesgo la vida de miles de personas!

-Tan sencillo como que no invadan, ¿no te parece?

-¡Que insolencia! Parece que te juzgue mal. Esperaba que Titus pudiera persuadirte pero eres demasiado terco.

-Has utilizado a este pobre niño para tu conveniencia. Eres muy cruel.

-Te lo dije, somos uno mismo. Soy severa porque siempre exijo lo mejor de mi. De cualquier manera es un asunto que no te concierne. Titus dejará Magnostad mañana mismo.

-No.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-con hostilidad.

-No permitiré que vuelva al lado de una mujer que no lo entiende y solo le hace sufrir.

-¡¿Quién te crees para decretar algo así?!

-Nadie en especial. Pero todos los jóvenes bajo mi cuidado son como mis adorados nietos. No dejaré que lo hagas llorar nuevamente.

-Ja, no cuentas con la habilidad suficiente para impedirlo-las piedras mágicas brillaron-la traeré de vuelta con mi círculo de transporte.

-¡No lo harás!-el hombre le cogió de las manos.

-¿Eh?-el rubio volvió en si-¿director?

-¡Quiero que me lo devuelvas!-a través de las gemas.

-¿Sheherezade-sama?-alterado.

-No si solo piensas utilizarlo como una herramienta. Todo estará bien Titus, te protegeré de esa mujer.

-¿Eh?

-¡Déjalo ir!

-¡No!

-¡Que hombre tan arrogante!

La energía aumentó de intensidad dañando al de Magnostad pero ni así aflojó el agarre.

-¡No insista director es peligroso!

-No te preocupes.

Su rostro denota tanta bondad que no inspira más que ansiedad y empatia en el menor.

Un intercambió de habilidad se dió entre los líderes que tenían el cuidado de no herir a Titus, finalmente las piedras se destruyeron, aún así alcanzaron a emitir un breve mensaje.

-Secuestrar a Titus, es lo mismo que privar de la libertad a la magi Sheherezade...preparate porque esto significa guerra...

...

Aladdin fué llamado en plena madrugada al despacho de Mogamet que le explicó a detalle la situación. El rubio dormía agotado en un sillón, demasiado para su inocente corazón.

-Así que le queda poco tiempo de vida-los zafiros se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Necesito tu ayuda. Sé que eres un alumno de intercambio y no tienes ninguna obligación con Magnostad. Pero temo que son demasiados enemigos para enfrentar-se quitó el sombrero y se inclinó suplicante-por favor...

-Director-con tristeza.

-Quiero proteger este lugar, a todos los magos que necesitan y necesitaran un refugio.

-¿Aún si el conflicto extingue la vida de personas que no pueden ver el rukh?

-No me interesan.

Aladdin le fué desconocido al hombre en ese instante. Estaba tan furioso y se le presentaba con tanta seguridad, con tal aura que no pudo evitar pensar en él como un rey, un emperador o un ser cuya existencia es difícil de explicar.

-Usted sería un magnífico rey, de ello no me queda la menor duda, pero solamente de los magos. Está dispuesto de provocar la destrucción de otros siempre que su pequeño mundo este a salvo.

-Nuestra mentalidad nunca coincidirá, pero no tengo a quien más pedirlo, por favor...

Se humilló de tal manera que el hijo de Solomon fué incapaz de darle una respuesta clara. Por ahora se quedaría en Magnostad. Quería ser testigo de la batalla y con un poco de suerte hallaría el instante para intervenir y evitar la masacre.

...

En la mañana Matal, quien no pegó ojo en toda la noche tenía una audiencia con el tercer príncipe. Con una guerra en puerta ya no es momento para negociar, tenía que correrlo cuanto antes.

-¿Ha recapacitado?-interrogó el peli rosa con una sonrisa.

-No.

-¡¿Qué?!

Jinjin se aproximó a informar algo a Kouha, uno de los magos al director.

-Lo más apropiado será que vuelva a su país.

-Je, se puso de pie con elegancia-No soy de los que se rindan tan fácilmente. Tarde o temprano formarán parte del imperio Kou.

Se retiró alegremente, el mayor dió un golpe al asiento y apretó la quijada.

-¡Maldito goi!

El dueño de Leraje estaba frustrado puesto que no logró su objetivo. Pero no mintió cuando dijo que no lo dejaría de lado. El hombre que ama depende de ello, al igual que los habitantes de Kou a los que considera como de la familia. Sonríe porque confía en que la voluntad lo puede todo. No ha perdido aún.

-¡Kouha-kun!

Desde lo alto, en un balcón el niño de sus sueños, que llega como un ángel para brindarle esperanza.

El magi baja de inmediato para saludarle mostrando su característica sonrisa.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos-emitió el más joven.

-Tienes toda la razón, estuve algo ocupado. Supongo que tu igual.

-¿Cómo te fué?

-No del todo bien, pero no me doy por vencido.

-Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar.

El peli rosa tomó su mano respetuosamente y depósito un casto beso sonrojando al otro.

-Lo haces con el simple hecho de respirar-le soltó-me encantaría platicar contigo pero temo que debo volver a Kou.

-¿Eh?-desilusionado.

-Es que mi pa se murió.

Aladdin posó las palmas en el rostro ajeno para mirarle con detenimiento. No importa cuanta fortaleza aparente el conquistador o que tan bien esconda las lágrimas el puede captar su dolor porque es un mago de la creación. No, porque es su amigo.

-Se cuidadoso Kouha-kun. No permitas que los sentimientos negativos se apoderen de tu corazón y lo devoren, eres una persona fantástica. Si estas en peligro no dudes en llamarme.

-¿Y cómo? ¿Alzó el rostro al cielo y grito a todo pulmón...? ¡¿SÁLVAME NIÑO MUGRIENTO?!

-¡Kouha-kun!-le reprendió ofendido-Lo digo enserio.

-Lo sé, pero no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte. Soy muy fuerte, además...no estoy solo.

-¡Kouha-sama!-las asistentes que llegaban con todo el equipaje.

-Les dije que yo iría por las cosas.

-¿Y permitir que gaste energía en tonterías? ¡Jamás!-Junjun.

-Ah, hola Aladdin, disculpa no te vi-Reirei.

-Me da mucho gusto ver que conservan la vitalidad-sonrió cálidamente.

-Nosotros volveremos al imperio Kou-Jinjin-Deberías regresar a casa. Este lugar será peligroso dentro de poco-su expresión se tornó sería.

-Lo sé, pero aún tengo un asunto pendiente.

-Entonces es el momento de devolver la frase-el príncipe-Si necesitas que te rescate solo llámame.

-¿Y cómo? ¿Alzó la vista al cielo y grito a todo pulmón...? ¡¿AYÚDAME KOUHA-KUN?!-devolvió la broma.

-Claro que no. ¿Qué tontería es esa?

-¡¿Eh?!-agraviado.

El mayor se acercó para decir con suavidad en su oído.

-Basta con que susurres mi nombre Aladdin.

-¡Mmm!

El dueño de Leraje tomó distancia.

-Es todo chaito~.

Y como la fresca brisa de otoño el muchacho se alejó hasta perderse en la inmensidad, dejando una estela de tranquilidad tras de si, pero que se ve opacada por una inminente guerra a nivel mundial. El peli azulino aprieta con fuerza el mediador en sus manos.

« _-Protegeré este mundo no solo por el deseo de los habitantes de Alma Toran, sino por las personas que me importan y amo.»_

...

En el imperio Kou.

Hakuei llega en compañía de sus contenedores familiares ante el asombro del segundo príncipe.

-¿Quiénes son todos ellos?

-Miembros de la tribu Kouga que ahora comparten el poder de Paimon a mi lado.

-¡¿Tantos?!

-Bueno, supongo que como mi djinn es mujer es mucho más fértil-sonrió amable.

-¿Y Hakuryuu?

La interrogante provocó evidente desazón en la príncesa.

-Regresó por su cuenta pero...

« _-Ha cambiado tanto que apenas le reconozco. ¿Qué te ocurrió hermano?»_

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-uno de los guerreros alterado señalando el cielo.

-¡Es un ejército de monstruos!-otro.

« _-P-pero si es la habilidad de Zagan, ¿qué pretendes?»_

El tumulto se detuvo encima de los espectadores para evaporarse sin más. El cuarto príncipe descendió con gran elegancia mirando al pecoso y a su hermana con increíble seriedad, hostilidad con el dueño de Dantalion.

-Bienvenido-le dijo este.

-Gracias-respondió antipático.

La mayoría giró el rostro al advertir la presencia del hijo mayor de Koutoku.

-¡Es el primer príncipe Ren Kouen!-señaló uno de ellos y de inmediato se arrodillaron realizando la pose del imperio para mostrar respeto a excepción de su hermanastro.

El pelirojo le miró con intensidad, casi deseo olvidando cuanto le rodea, grabando cada centímetro del cuerpo del ser amado hasta centrar su atención al contenedor metálico y la estrella que resplandece en la punta, sonríe.

-Escuché que habías tomado un laberinto, aunque por ello perdiste un brazo-tocó con suavidad el hombro del menor-estoy muy orgulloso, buen trabajo.

Prosiguió con su camino pero al pasar justo al lado del peli negro dijo con suavidad, casi inaudible:

-Aunque para mi siempre serás perfecto.

Se marchó mientras el otro le dirigía la mirada más fría e indiferente que pudiera dar.

Koumei siguió a su hermano.

-¿Qué hay de Kouha?-el mayor.

-Tardará algunos días en llegar.

-Hay que esperarlo.

...

En la biblioteca algunas horas después.

El primer príncipe tomaba algunos pergaminos del estante cuando escuchó los pasos de una persona que se acerca y que le es por demás grata.

-¿Necesitas hablar conmigo?-el dueño de Zagan.

-¿Cuánto más me harás esperar?-articulo en tono de reproche-Sabes que la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes.

-No tengo idea de lo que intenta decir.

-Lo sabes, no he sido sutil precisamente.

Se acercó con aplomo y deslizó una mano por la cintura del joven para atraerle hacia si.

-¡¿Pero qué dem...?!

Fué silenciado por un beso, uno que ambos desean. Kouen introduce con elegancia la lengua y para su sorpresa se encuentra con una batalla cálida y húmeda por parte del otro que si bien le permite la acción también se rehúsa a causa de la gran rabia que le invade y que amenaza con envenenar su alma. El mayor deja en libertad los bellos hombros ajenos y se dispone a besarlos al igual que el cuello produciendo suspiros que escapan de labios del otro. La dulzura y suavidad que esperó durante años, sin embargo no le satisface como lo esperaba. Algo falta pero, ¿qué? Hakuyuu, Hakuren y Hakutoku se aparecen ante él como fantasmas del pasado al que está atado. Porque su vida entera está dedicada al frágil niño que no protegió y que ahora se derrite ante sus toques y caricias.

«- _Se supone que estoy decidido a terminar con su vida. Entonces, ¿por qué le permito llegar tan lejos? ¿Por qué espero recibir más?»_

El pelirojo baja aún más la prenda superior, admirando los bellos botones para chupar uno de ellos con bastante lujuria y apretar el otro ayudado de sus dedos.

-¡Ungh!

Hakuryuu advierte un insistente palpitar en su intimidad que con el paso de los segundos aumenta de intensidad. Le prueban a conciencia queriendo grabar el sabor en las papilas.

 _ **«-En-nii...»**_

Pero la electrizante voz de Kouha cubre los gemidos del chico. El pelirojo alza la vista y ve a un joven sonrojado de finas facciones y cabello rosado. Cierra los ojos para no caer ante una ilusión. Poniendo todo su empeño en devolver un poco de la felicidad que le arrebató a Hakuryuu. Si no piensa en su hermano es probable que aún pueda enterrar su más grande anhelo. Porque tiene una gran deuda que pagar al de ojos zafiro, así sus dedos ansien recorrer otra piel. No puede o más bien no debe detenerse. Es su obligación hacer entender a Hakuryuu que hay alguien que lo ama y que está dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por él. Y si bien es cierto no es por las razones que el más joven espera. El rostro del mayor comienza a bajar para lamer el abdomen que es mucho más marcado de lo que imaginó y de nuevo sus pensamientos viajan a su hermano que posee un vientre mucho más delicado, lo sabe porque su vestimenta poco deja a la imaginación y en una ocasión mientras este jugaba con el oráculo enseñó de más. Y decir que con lo avispado que es en ciertos temas no lo notó. A veces puede ser bastante inocente y esa es la característica que más gusta a Kouen y que contrasta maravillosamente con ese extraño sadismo que tanta curiosidad despierta en él.

-Ah ah ah ah...

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos que hasta ahora ve impresionado que Hakuryuu casi se ahoga envenenado con sus caricias. Le deja en libertad para permitirle un reposo pero el muchacho cae arrodillado y notoriamente ruborizado. Se ve tan dulce que le recuerda al niño llorón que le buscaba para que le contara alguna historia o le protegiera de una reprimenda de Hakuyuu o broma de Hakuren. Extiende su mano para ayudarle a levantar y sonríe amablemente.

-¿Estas bien...Kouha?

El "aludido" le mira perplejo para pasar a la rabia y humillación. Da un fuerte golpe para apartarle y se reincorpora por si mismo.

-Soy Hakuryuu-corrige a la vez que acomoda con propiedad su ropa-Imaginaba que solo estabas jugando conmigo, eres un sujeto en verdad despreciable. Te odio.

-Las cosas no son de esa manera.

-Si del que estas enamorado es de él, deja de molestarme. Tómalo en tus brazos, hazlo tuyo y mueran juntos.

-¿Qué significa?

-Que te aborrezco con toda mi alma.

Declaración que se clavó en el corazón del oji rubí con crueldad, porque el joven ante él siempre será un importante miembro de su familia. Los únicos a los que no juzga y a los que brinda la ternura de la que solo ellos son testigos.

-Nunca ha sido mi intención jugar contigo. Solamente quiero que seas feliz.

-Lo seré cuando cumpla mi venganza.

Ambos se miraron con intensidad sicopata, como si esperasen que el otro sacara un cuchillo para atacar al otro y asesinar al agresor en defensa propia.

-Hakuryuu...

Pero Hakuei llegó en el momento justo echando un balde de agua a la hoguera.

-Ah. Kouen-dono, lo siento no tenía idea de que estaba aquí. No es mi intención interrumpir, lo lamento.

-No te preocupes. Tu hermano y yo no tenemos más asuntos a solas. Lo que voy a decir también te concierne a ti.

Masajeó el puente de su nariz y se dió la media vuelta hasta tomar asiento y extender un mapa a lo largo del escritorio. A la vista de la chica se veía tan agobiado por los problemas que se colocó tras él para dar un suave masaje a sus hombros.

-La pose de hombre frío no te pega para nada Kouen-dono-rió sutil.

-¿Lo crees?-con una curiosa mueca más relajada.

En ese instante llegó la octava príncesa que hervía de celos por la cercanía de esa mujer con su adorado y querido hermano.

« _-No, no debo distraerme. Necesito encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con niisama y la relación del imperio con Sindria. Debo evitar a toda costa un altercado. Se lo prometí a Sinbad-san.»_

-¿De qué tienes que hablar Kouen-dono?

« _-Oh, Hakuryuu-chan está con ellos.»_

-Iré directo al punto. Hakuryuu, ¿te interesa ser emperador?

La pregunta causó cierto nerviosismo en las dos chicas, Hakuei miraba prácticamente aterrada a su hermano que no cambió ni un poco su actitud distante.

-¿Por qué?

-Ustedes siempre han estado al tanto de que la familia es lo más importante para mi, y no quiero que haya peleas entre nosotros. Me gustaría que me apoyaran con su poder, inteligencia y habilidad para unificar al mundo.

-¿Unificar?-los peli negros a la vez.

-Hace tiempo, cuando conquisté el tercer laberinto sentí curiosidad por el poder y misterios que envuelven a los contenedores de rey. Cuando pregunté a los genios estos me dijeron que fueron creados por el rey Solomon.

-¿El rey Solomon?-la ama de Paimon.

-Según me contaron era el rey de otro mundo. Pero este se destruyó porque sus habitantes no lograron el entendimiento mutuo.

-¿Cuándo y donde ocurrió eso?

-No tengo la menor idea. Me hizo pensar que es un lugar que no tiene que ver con este. Pero en los laberintos hay pergaminos en lenguaje Toran y este existe también en algunas regiones. Ese detalle me ayudó a llegar a una suposición. ¿Por qué hablamos todos el mismo idioma? Para evitar que una tragedia de esa escala se repita. Para que el mundo sea unificado bajo el poder de un solo rey. Quiero llegar a la cima con ustedes.

« _-¿Eh?»_

La octava príncesa que miraba confundida al frente, durante algunos segundos se desconectó de la realidad.

-Eso también te incluye Kougyoku-el dueño de Phenex.

-Ja ja ja-nerviosa presentandose ante ellos-¿Sabías que estaba aquí?

-Si, ¿qué opinas?

-B-bueno que eres maravilloso niisama.

-Así que no entendiste una sola palabra-suspiró resignado.

-A ja ja ja-bajó la mirada avergonzada.

« _-Que mal, perdí la oportunidad para discutir la relación que tenemos con Sindria, va en contra de sus planes. Ya no será posible.»_

Sin más asuntos que atender Kouen les permitió retirarse, y de esa manera pensar con calma la posición que tomarían para con el imperio.

...

Días después.

El tercer príncipe ha vuelto en compañía de sus asistentes. Fué a su habitación a dejar el equipaje y salió a toda prisa en busca de su hermano favorito, encontrándole como ya dicta la costumbre en la biblioteca.

El corazón del menor dió un vuelco al admirar la varonil y ancha espalda, se acercó sigiloso disimulando a la perfección el rubor en sus mejillas.

-En-nii-con la voz no ocurrió lo mismo puesto que la emitió con más sensualidad de lo que hubiese querido.

-Bienvenido Kouha-le mostró el duro semblante de siempre.

Porque solo a Hakuryuu destina aquella sonrisa dulzona.

-Lo siento, no pude cumplir la misión. Ese hombre es mucho más terco de lo que esperaba. Pero no significa que me haya derrotado. Luego del funeral de nuestro padre volveré.

-Lo hiciste bien. Me alegra ver que no estas herido. Esa mujer es en verdad peligrosa.

-Está demasiado ocupada por ahora.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh? ¿Con?

-El fallecimiento del emperador.

-Sin problemas~ -sonrió.

El pelirojo se aproximó y le tomó del rostro con ambas manos para mirarlo con intensidad.

-¿Por qué siempre te esfuerzas tanto? No es malo llorar.

-Tu tampoco lo haces.

-Somos personas distintas.

-Lo sé. Y por ello no quiero ser un lastre. Seré el que te apoye, proteja y te ayude a pisar la cima. Eres la única persona en el planeta que merece ser el rey de todo.

-Solo tu lo piensas. En realidad soy un hombre cobarde lleno de temor. Tomo decisiones incorrectas y carezco del coraje necesario para decirle lo que siento a la persona que amo.

-Algún día lo conseguirás. Solo tuviste mal tino de elegir a alguien complicado. Pero estoy seguro de que tu perseverancia logrará llegar a él. Y si no es un idiota.

-El imbécil soy yo. Porque confundí responsabilidad y amor. Hakuryuu es el niño que ansio proteger porque no pude hacerlo en el pasado. Pero no es...

-Siento interrumpir-el segundo príncipe-la ceremonia será en breve, será mejor que vistan su ropa de luto.

-Gracias Koumei.

-E-enseguida Mei-nii.

El dueño de Leraje fué a su habitación, arreglandose apropiadamente.

« _-En verdad estas confundido En-nii. Puede que tengas remordimientos pero frenando tus sentimientos no lograras nada. No juegues conmigo porque es lo único que no puedo soportar. Lo quieres a él, lo sé porque...no estoy ciego.»_

Y dejó salir el llanto acumulado de meses de frustración y dolor. Porque sin importar que ame a Kouen o sienta algo similar por Aladdin tiene mínima posibilidad de ser correspondido.

« _-Creí que me había resignado a la soledad, entonces ¿por qué duele tanto?»_

...

Sollozar liberó el alma del tercer príncipe que ahora se muestra relajado en compañía de sus hermanos y hermanas que caminan por un pasillo hasta llegar al gran salón. Al frente está la emperatriz tomando una cosa bastante parecida a una roca. Sintió un nudo formarse en el estómago.

-¡¿Padre?!

Kougyoku le ganó la expresión, Kouen sirvió de "escudo" al posarse frente a sus hermanas más jóvenes, para que no tuviesen que ser testigos de la abominación en que se convirtió Koutoku. Disminuyó la distancia con Gyokuen para terminar cuanto antes tan grotesco circo.

-Oh mi querido Kouen.

Ella se recargó en su pecho y deslizó los dedos para acariciar los bien formados pectorales, ganándose una mueca de repulsión por parte de Kouha, aunque a él y Hakuryuu les hervía la sangre de celos.

-Que descarada, así que la zorra piensa pasarse del emperador al príncipe, debe estar desesperada-uno de los contenedores familiares de Kouen.

-Debemos decir algunas palabras para darle una despedida digna-la mujer-Koutoku fué un gran hombre que dió su vida entera, fuerza y dedicación al crecimiento y prosperidad de Kou. Por ello quiero creer que el próximo emperador seguirá de cerca su ejemplo y designios.

Vaya que no se tomó ni cinco minutos para tocar tan delicado tema. Las miradas de varios se posaron alternadamente de Kouen a Hakuryuu, siendo ambos el primogénito de un emperador tenían derecho a suceder el trono.

-Ha llegado el momento de leer la voluntad de mi amado esposo-con lágrimas evidentemente falsas en el rostro.

La consorte cogió una pequeña caja y sacó de ella un pergamino al que dió lectura.

 _ **«-Yo Ren Koutoku en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales quiero anunciar al que será el tercer emperador. Luego de mucho meditar y un largo análisis llegué a la conclusión de que no hay nadie más indicado que Ren Gyokuen. A quien cedo todo poder y entrego el resultado del arduo trabajo de mi hermano y mío. Confío en que sabrá guiar y proteger a nuestra familia y conseguirá llegar a los sitios que por mi debilidad no pude. A mis hijos les pido ayudarla, la familia debe estar unida hasta el final. Perdónenme por entenderlo tan tarde. Los amo.**_

 _ **Atte el segundo emperador de Kou.»**_

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

-¡No me jodas zorra estas usurpando el puesto que le corresponde a Kouen-sama!-otro de los familiares del príncipe.

-¡Es una orden de mi señor y yo humildemente la acato!-dijo llevando la mano al pecho con actitud dolida.

Comenzaron a formarse dos grupos, uno el de los sujetos cubiertos del rostro, Al Thamen y otro de los que apoyaban a la familia real, los hijos del ahora difunto. Hakuei miró nerviosa las señales de una inminente guerra interna, así que se puso al frente y realizó respetuosamente la pose del imperio.

-¡Se lo suplico madre reconsidere su decisión!

El cuarto príncipe se colocó al lado de su hermana imitando el gesto.

-¡Por favor acepte el puesto, no hay nadie más indicado que usted!

« _-Por fin llegó el momento para llevar a cabo mi venganza. El imperio se partirá en dos.»_

-¡Hakuryuu!-la dueña de Paimon.

-¡Acepte por favor, no hay nadie más indicado que usted!-corearon los miembros de la organización una y otra vez.

La voz de los opositores se escuchó cada vez menos, los príncipes se vieron rodeados en algo más parecido a una rebelión. Como si quisieran acabar con sus vidas ahí mismo. Kouha, Kougyoku, Koumei y Kouen se pusieron alrededor para proteger a sus hermanas mientras se preguntaban cómo habían llegado a esto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **x~x llegados a este punto estoy tan cansada que no sé que decir, más que agradezco con todo el corazón su apoyo y paciencia, los amo!**

 **E.R. -Oh ;~; muchas gracias! Espero que te guste la conti! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejar un comentario, me haces muy feliz!**

 **Black soul 99.- ;~; oh...ah...m-me dejaste en blanco...me hace muy feliz, no algo mucho más intenso no puedo describir el sentimiento que llena mi corazóncito ante tan bello comentario, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyando! ;~; Oh me has hecho llorar otra vez ;~; mi corazón reventará un día de estos, estoy segura. Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos! Me gusta mucho escribir este fic «3 «3 «3 te quiero mucho amiga! Gracias por el apoyo! :).**

 **Ah si, ya me acordé de lo que quería decir! Este fic sin importar lo que pase es cien por ciento JudAla, aún con algunos acontecimientos que se darán más adelante y estoy segura sospechan, pero las demás parejas no las tengo fijas, si, tengo la historia hecha y un cierto rumbo para algunas cosas y otras las estoy dejando fluir como siempre, y lo digo por el EnRyuu y el Kouen x Kouha (no tengo idea de si este ship tiene nombre) me inclino por una de los dos, se nota bastante (creo) pero ni yo sé si se hará al final o la otra XD. Las parejas secundarias nunca toman en cuenta mi opinión XD. Nos vemos con la conti queridos compañeros de vicio. YAOI POR SIEMPRE!**


	15. Eso fué cruel

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15 Eso fué cruel.**

 **.**

Luego de un largo viaje Morgiana por fin pudo llegar a Katargo, las tierras oscuras; tierra natal de los fanalis. Pero lo que halló le desilusionó. Un paisaje árido a donde quiera que posara la mirada. No hay personas, animales o tan siquiera plantas. Nada. Si no le fuera complicado mostrar sentimientos seguro habría llorado. Pero también posee gran sentido común por lo que entiende que tampoco ganaría nada. Vuelve frustrada con los pobladores que sienten pena por ella y le cuentan una leyenda. Tal parece que pasando la gran falla hay un valle donde se dice que hay gente de su especie. De esa manera vuelve y se queda mirando hacia abajo, a un barranco tan profundo que no alcanza a divisar el fondo aún con el increíble don de observación que posee. Le dijeron que es peligroso y que salvo una persona nadie ha vuelto. La peliroja aprieta la tela que cubre sus muslos, indecisa entre aventurarse o no. Es entonces que el pequeño magi y el dueño de Ámon llegan a su memoria. Ellos poseen el valor necesario para enfrentar cualquier adversidad. Si pretende ser su compañera, aliada, camarada no puede darse el lujo de rezagarse más. Las dudas acerca de su origen le atan como poderosos grilletes de los que ha de liberarse. Sin tiempo que perder se lanza confiada en la capacidad de sus piernas para amortiguar una caída de al menos unos treinta metros. Pero luego de cinco minutos en la misma trayectoria se da cuenta de que algo va mal. Aún no llega y en caída libre parece haber cogido incluso más velocidad. Estira las extremidades lo más que puede para frenarse un poco, para su mala fortuna el espacio es demasiado grande, o ella muy pequeña. El punto es que no puede parar. Un sudor frío recorre su espina. Como no halle la solución rápido se quebrará hasta el último hueso en el cuerpo y eso suponiendo que no se muera. ¿De esa manera? ¿Por semejante tontería? Vaya que se sintió estúpida al no pensar en las consecuencias. Por subestimar al "enemigo". Aladdin ya se lo dijo alguna vez: "Las cosas normalmente son más de lo que aparentan." El magi es el mejor ejemplo de ello, con la hermosa sonrisa que posee difícilmente podrías adivinar que es letal. Aunque rara vez haga gala de su excesiva fuerza.

 _«-¡No me rendiré! ¡Les prometí volver!»_

Se aferró con valentía a su contenedor familiar que emitió un tenue brillo naranja. No está sola. Se concentró en el, imitando el proceso del que le hablará el peli azulino, dar forma a su habilidad. Las cadenas se expanden y logran clavarse con éxito a algo.

 _«-¡La pared!»_

La muchacha sonríe en una mueca poco común en ella, de esperar considerando que ha salvado la vida. Es así como continúa el recorrido y llega al fondo del valle. No tiene idea de cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido puesto que desde ahí no puede ni ver el sol aunque tiene la impresión de que han sido horas. Mueve la cabeza en todas direcciones para inspeccionar, pero resulta inútil. Está tan oscuro que no puede ni ver las manos que mueve frente a ella. ¿Qué camino tomar? ¿Siquiera existe uno? Niega violentamente y se toma de la pared siguiendo la trayectoria que este le indica, tarde o temprano tiene que llegar a algún lado.

Morgiana se tensó al no encontrar una sola señal de vida, una chispa, alguna fragancia. Nada, es como perder los sentidos de golpe, al menos aún se mueve. ¿En verdad lo hace? ¿No será producto de su agotada mente? Su respiración se acelera de a poco igual que su pulso. Y si se desmayó hace tiempo y no lo ha notado. Quizá no tenga energía para mover un solo dedo y de ser así, ¿que sería de ella? Es seguro que no la salvarían porque ha ido sola, ¿y entonces? La ansiedad cubrió cada rincón de su alma mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir con insistencia. Alargó la mano implorando aunque ni ella entiende exactamente qué. Le pareció ver algo pero a estas alturas y luego de muchas horas en la más profunda penumbra todo le era borroso. Cerró los ojos en un intento de estabilizarlos aunque no se detuvo, cuando los abrió se encontró con un joven rubio lo que le dejó perpleja porque además ahí estaba: una casa.

-Bienvenida Morgiana, te estaba esperando-emitió él en un tono cordial.

Una vez dentro él ofreció un té preparado con una combinación propia de hierbas.

-No pensé que tendría visitas-el con una sonrisa.

La menor le miró mientras daba un sorbo.

-Disculpa si sabe extraño-negó.

-Cuando llegué...dijiste que me estabas esperando. ¿Lo sabías?

-Ah si, escuche la conversación que tuviste con las personas del pueblo. ¡Ah! Pero no vayas a creer que me gusta entrometerme en asuntos ajenos. Lo que sucede es que soy el guardián de la gran falla. Así que vigilo ambos lados.

-¡¿Sabes lo que hay más allá?!

-Si.

-¿De causalidad algún fanalis?

-Muchos.

El rostro femenino se llenó de luz.

-Me gustaría conocer a otros como yo, de ser posible encontrar a mi familia. Luego no tendré más dudas y podré apoyar a mis amigos como se debe. ¿Puedo ir?

La expresión del mayor se tornó melancólica.

-Así es. Pero me temo que una vez hayas puesto un pie en ese lugar no puedo permitir que regreses.

-¿Por qué?-estupefacta.

-Este mundo está dividido en dos grandes territorios, son muy distintos entre si. No puedo explicarte en que manera. Pero los habitantes de uno y otro sitio no pueden convivir. Para que eso no ocurra me dieron la tarea de vigilar el valle.

-¿Quién?

-...

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

-Ah~ -el rubio suspiró con algo de amargura-muchos, muchos años.

La chica bajó la mirada pensativa. Analizando lo que le han dicho y llegó a la conclusión de que no recibiría más información.

-Aún deseo ir-ella.

-Ya veo.

-Pero no quiero abandonar la vida que tengo con mis amigos. Debo ser la base que les impulse a tomar la cima del mundo.

-Será una tarea complicada considerando lo que se avecina.

-¿Eh?

-El emperador de Kou ha fallecido y con ello se perdió el balance.

-¿Qué significa?

-Que todos buscarán la manera de hacerse de territorio y poder. En otras palabras dará inicio una guerra a nivel mundial.

 _«-Oh por dios Alibaba-san, Aladdin.»_

-Con ese conocimiento, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Los rubíes destellaron valentía.

-Los protegeré. Pelearé a su lado. Aunque...no poseo grandes habilidades.

-Si gustas podría ayudarte a desarrollar el poder de tu contenedor familiar.

-¿Cómo lo...? ¿Quién eres?-con cautela.

-Ja ja ja-con suavidad-que tonto. Olvidé presentarme. Soy Yunan, el magi de la gran falla.

-Oh, uno de mis amigos también es uno.

-Lo sé-extendió la mano amistosamente-hagamos equipo para detener la guerra.

Ella la tomó con algo de fuerza.

-Claro Yunan-san.

...

En el imperio Kou.

Los conquistadores tomaron sus contenedores dispuestos a enfrentarles de ser necesario. Si este era su final al menos se irían peleando y protegiendo a las hermanas que no poseen uno y por lo mismo están indefensas. Eso claro excluye a Hakuryuu cuya expresión solo denota rabia y a Hakuei que no se cree lo que está pasando.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

La risa de Gyokuen resonó grotescamente en el recinto, poniendo de nervios a los príncipes y a sus aliados.

-No hay necesidad de tener miedo mis pequeños-con dulzura-no tengo la intención de hacerles daño. Somos familia después de todo, ¿cierto?

Es evidente que más de una persona no creyó en sus palabras, pero Kouen que se adelantó a sus hermanos entiende que por ahora están en desventaja.

-Así es.

Emitió con autoridad, porque tampoco se humillara ante esa mujer.

-Vayan a descansar mis queridos hijos. Ha sido un día largo, seguramente están cansados.

A los Ren solo les queda aceptar, de momento que es la nueva emperatriz.

 _«-No por mucho querida madre.»_

 _«-Le devolveré a En-nii el lugar que le pertenece.»_

Ese y más pensamientos cruzaron sus mentes.

...

Hakuryuu y Hakuei caminaban apresuradamente por un corredor buscando alejarse de ese sitio cuanto antes, hasta que ella contrariada llamó su atención.

-¿Qué ocurrió ahí Hakuryuu?

Este se giró y le miró con seriedad.

-Es el momento para acabar con esa mujer-en tono grave-por fin el imperio se dividirá en dos bandos. Tendremos aliados para recuperar lo que nos pertenece.

-Despierta hermano. Kouen-dono no iniciará una rebelión.

-¿Quién dijo que lo necesito? Lo único que hace falta es una ruptura. Sembrar la duda.

-¿Con qué objetivo? Te guste o no es nuestra madre y le debemos respeto. Si nuestro padre le dejó el poder debemos aceptar.

-Si claro. El imperio Kou que todo lo arregla hablando. ¿Acaso no tomamos otros países por la fuerza? ¿Qué hay de la tribu Kouga? ¿O el reino de Balbad?

-B-bueno, en el caso de este último puede que las cosas no hayan salido como se esperaba. Pero sabes que un conflicto armado era la última opción. En cuanto a Kouga ellos aceptaron mis sentimientos. Comparten nuestros ideales.

-¡Es metira!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ellos en verdad nos entienden!

-¡¿Crees que olvidaran tan fácilmente a la gente que murió?! ¡¿Qué se resignaron?! ¡La amargura y rencor no desaparecen por arte de magia! ¡Tarde o temprano te traicionaran!

-¡Confío en ellos!

-¡Estas equivocada!

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preocupada-¿Por qué parece que lo repudias todo?

-Ha llegado la hora de que sepas la verdad.

-¿A q-qué te refieres?

-Esa noche en que se incendió el palacio, aquella en la que murieron nuestros hermanos y asesinaron al emperador. Todo fué planeado por Ren Gyokuen.

-¿P-pero que dices?-incrédula.

-Esa mujer es en realidad la líder de Al Thamen. No somos más que marionetas que destruirá en cuanto no tengamos utilidad-la tomó con fuerza de las manos.

-Me estas lastimando.

-Necesito tu ayuda. Si eres tu estoy seguro de que algo podremos hacer. Pero no te preocupes, no permitiré que estés en peligro, te protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario.

El rostro del chico adquirió tintes sicopatas, ella se estremeció incapaz de reconocerle. Aterrada se liberó del agarre y colocó las manos en su pecho, a la defensiva.

-Yo...no es que no crea en tus palabras, pero necesito tiempo para procesar. Lo siento Hakuryuu.

Le pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarlo. Puede que la conquistadora haya dicho una cosa pero sus ojos denotan que ha perdido toda la fe en él. Esto no es algo que estuviese en sus planes. El pasó muchos años cuidandola, guardando celosamente el secreto que atormentó su alma sin descanso, pues si bien no recordaba la razón tenía precaución al estar en presencia de Gyokuen. Siempre sospechó que era peligrosa. Para él Hakuei ha sido más una madre que esa mujer, la que de una u otra manera le educó con sus consejos. Podía contar con ella sin importar nada, como un equipo. Entonces, ¿por qué? Comenzó a mover sus pies sin objetivo fijo, estaba confundido. ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿O fué acaso el momento? Algunos minutos después caminaba por el patio de armas, la lluvia comenzó a caer con intensidad de un momento al otro, pero no le importó. Coger una neumonía es la menor de sus preocupaciones.

-Que desastre.

Dijo alguien al frente, alzó la mirada.

-Judal-con desprecio-no estoy de humor para hablar y menos contigo.

-Vaya que eres frío. Llevo quién sabe cuanto tiempo pidiéndote que seas mi candidato y siempre te niegas. Esto no habría pasado si fuese tu aliado.

-No confío en ti. Eres el esclavo de la organización, de esa mujer.

-Tu igual, ¿o no? Centras tu venganza en el odio que le tienes-se acercó hasta tocar su hombro-controla tu vida aún si te niegas a aceptarlo. Nos parecemos mucho, ¿no te parece?

Le apartó de golpe.

-No me compares contigo.

-Tranquilo, mi intención no es pelear. Quiero que cierta persona vea tu poder-sonrió maliciosamente.

El sacerdote retrocedió para que el príncipe pudiera ver a la mencionada.

-Oh mi pequeño Hakuryuu-con un molesto tono dulzón-Judal me habla mucho de ti.

-...

La mujer se acercó de a poco hasta quedar a unos treinta centímetros de él que le miraba con rabia.

-Que maravillosa expresión, has crecido tanto. Te pareces mucho a Hakuyuu y Hakuren. "Ese día" me dió igual el que Hakuei y tu sobrevivieran, ahora me pregunto si hubiese sido mejor asesinarlos. ¿Debo corregir el error?

En segundos el chico se equipó a Zagan y concentró la mayor cantidad de energía posible en su lanza en uno de los ataques más poderosos que tiene.

-¡No la metas en esto!

Su sorpresa fué enorme cuando su habilidad se estrelló contra un borg. La emperatriz alzó la mano y tocó con suavidad su mejilla para aproximarse y susurrarle al oído:

-Será mejor que no me desafies-su mirada se tornó siniestra-continúa siendo mi pequeño y lindo Hakuryuu.

-¡WAAAAAAHH!

El grito que emitió este al salir volando por los aires hasta golpearse con la pared que se hizo añicos al contacto, el se quedó en la misma posición con la cabeza baja mientras su madre y algunos miembros de la organización que le acompañaban continuaron su recorrido.

Judal le miró decepcionado y con algo parecido a la tristeza, se acercó hasta tocar su hombro amistosamente.

-¿Ves como no tienes el poder para vencerla? Pero si decides unirte a mi, te lo otorgaré.

El mayor siguió al grupo mientras el confundido conquistador le miraba en estado de shock. En ese instante una mariposa negra se posó en su lanza.

...

Judal miraba sin interés el techo de su habitación. Estaba molesto. En verdad tenía la esperanza de que Hakuryuu se hubiese hecho lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarle a derrotarla. Que gran fallo.

 _«-Maldita sea. Con las ganas que tengo de ver al enano. ¿Cuándo será completamente mío? Ni la oportunidad tengo de secuestrarlo, hacerle el amor o qué se yo. También me quedó claro que Kouen es un cobarde. ¿Qué se supone que está esperando? Si, la bruja es ridículamente fuerte pero estoy seguro de que si unimos nuestras habilidades podríamos enfrentarla, incluso derrotarla. Pero no. Estúpido orgullo malentendido. ¿De que sirve si somos sus juguetes?»_

La puerta se abrió lentamente, él tomó asiento de a poco creyendo que eran miembros de Al Thamen. Chasqueó la lengua al suponer que se trataba de más trabajo. En cambió recibió una grata sorpresa.

-Vaya Hakuryuu, no me esperaba tu visita. ¿Tienes intención de divertirte un rato? De una vez te digo que no me interesas de esa manera. Al único que quiero cogerme es al enano.

-Que vulgar.

-Je. ¿Y bien?

-Hoy me di cuenta de que estoy solo. Todo este tiempo intenté reunir aliados, amigos. Pero ahora sé que no cuento con ninguno. ¿Como esperar algo si incluso mi hermana me dió la espalda? Aún no puedo confiar en ti, por desgracia eres mi única opción.

-Me haces sentir bien especial. No sabes-sonrió-aunque tampoco esperaba que te lanzarás a mis brazos. ¿Qué tiene en mente mi rey?

El oji zafiro realizó una mueca bastante similar a las de Gyokuen.

-Esa mujer desea el control del mundo entero. Estoy seguro de que continuará con la expansión de Kou. Sin embargo dudo que los demás acepten sus demandas sin más.

-Guerra.

-Así es. Invadirá algún territorio, si mis cálculos no fallan será Magnostad. Aprovechemos la distracción y bajas para tomar la capital Rakushou.

-Tramposo.

-Eso es algo que se conoce como estrategia. No olvides que estamos solos. La victoria se definirá con la habilidad para tomar ventaja que tenga cada uno. Por ahora estudia, entre más eficaz sea tu magia, mejor. El círculo de transporte mágico me parece una muy buena opción.

El mayor arrugó el entrecejo.

-De todas las cosas que podías pedir. Tenía que ser la que más aborresco.

-Tarde o temprano me darás las gracias.

-Lo dudo.

-Si lo que escuché es verdad. Reim declaró la guerra a Magnostad y sumado al hecho de que Kou también fijó sus ojos en ellos. Es seguro que caerán, no habrá barrera y podrás raptar a Aladdin-dono.

-Que manera más retorcida de convencerme.

-Es lo que querías de mi, ¿o no? Ahora no te quejes.

-¿Qué hay de Kouen?

-Ese hombre está muerto para mi.

-Así que ya te diste cuenta.

-Imagine que siendo un magi lo sabrías. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba enamorado de Kouha?

-¿Me hubieras creído?

-No.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Se miraron con seriedad para luego estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!-a dueto.

-Eres un maldito enfermo-el magi.

-No te quedas atrás. ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un rato?

-No haré el amor contigo-tajante.

-No me interesa. Es sexo y nada más. Estoy seguro de que te hace falta, si no te gusta imagina que soy Aladdin-dono y ya.

-Te lo dije, estas muy viejo.

El oráculo se esperaba un golpe, reproche, insulto pero no la dulce sonrisa que le dirigió.

-Sin importar que tanto se caiga en la depravación se puede cambiar a una persona por otra, ¿eh?

-¿Aceptarás que te enamoraste de Kouen?

-¿Para qué? Es un imposible, su corazón ya tiene dueño.

-¿Te rendiras sin luchar?

-No. No me interesa que le pertenezca a Kouha. Será mío aún si tengo que sacarlo de su cuerpo. Si tiene que morir, definitivamente lo hará en mis manos, al igual que su querido hermano, es el precio de haberlo robado.

 _«-Si hubiese sabido que se pondría así al perder contra su madre...los hubiese reunido hace mucho.»_

-Hora de trabajar Judal.

-Más te vale llegar a la cima del mundo. No me arriesgo por algo que no valga la pena.

-Ni yo...

...

El tercer príncipe medita al tiempo que mira el jardín a través de su ventana.

 _«-Siempre supe que Hakuryuu no era más que un traidor. Pero delatarse ante En-nii...maldito. No tienes idea de lo mucho que tu actitud le lastima. Puede que no lo diga y su expresión no haya cambiado ni un poco pero lo conozco a la perfección. Me gustaría estar siempre a su lado para protegerlo pero también tengo obligaciones que cumplir. Le dije que en cuanto se realizara el funeral iría de nuevo a Magnostad...¿puedo? Por desgracia ahora esa bruja es la nueva emperatriz. No podemos movernos sin que de su consentimiento. Que molesto, ¿no podía irse con mi padre también? En su actual posición es incluso más peligrosa.»_

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Un castaño se adentró y cerró tras de si.

-Ah Meiho, ¿qué ocurre?

-Su hermano me mandó buscarlo.

-¿En-nii?-el otro negó.

-El segundo príncipe.

-Ah. Enseguida voy.

Una vez en el despacho del pecoso. Este guardó silencio algunos minutos revisando un pergamino para finalmente dejarlo en el escritorio.

-Creo que habló por los dos cuando afirmo que somos capaces de llegar hasta el limite por nuestro hermano.

-Tienes razón. Pero, ¿tienes algo en mente?

-Continuar con lo planeado es una muy buena opción.

-Pero ya no está en nosotros decidir, sino esa mujer.

-Estará de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué? Después de todo somos obstáculos de los que busca deshacerse.

-¿Qué le detiene entonces?

-Mmm...

-Posees una excelente intuición, seguro sabes que posee una fuerza misteriosa. Si hubiésemos tenido la más mínima oportunidad de asesinarla...

-Estaría diez metros bajo tierra.

El otro asintió con su clásica apatia.

-El motivo por el que aún nos tiene como sus "aliados" es probablemente economizar tiempo. Entre más personas estén a su disposición menos energía emplea. Su plan es permitir la invasión de otros países, cuando no quede nada más.

-El enemigo será interno.

-Exacto.

-Perfecto. Hay que utilizar su ambición. Cuando menos lo espere En-nii estará en la cima del mundo.

 _«-O tu, Mei-nii, porque sospecho que te considera mejor opción.»_

-Además-el mayor-la negociación con Magnostad carece de sentido.

-¿Eh?

-Mira-extendió el papel que hace poco leía.

El otro paseó sus ojos con suma atención.

-Así que Reim les declaró la guerra.

-El punto ahora es quien sea más eficiente y veloz.

-Está vez no fallaré.

-Lleva un buen número de subordinados.

Ante el comentario el amo de Leraje arrugó el entrecejo.

-Comprendo que todos los soldados son valiosos para ti. Opino lo mismo. Pero todos en el imperio tenemos un orgullo. ¿Les privaras de él?

-...

-Además, sin afán de ofender es una tarea imposible. Tomaste un laberinto pero ellos son magos además de militares altamente entrenados. Solo un magi podría con tantos a la vez. Se prudente. Si algo te ocurre...

-Entiendo-sonrió-¡no permitiré que uno solo muera!

-Confío en ti, él también.

...

Kouha estuvo haciendo preparativos para el viaje durante dos días.

-Llegó la hora-Meiho que estaba a su lado montado en un caballo.

-¿No piensa despedirse de él?-Jinjin.

Este se giró en dirección a sus asistentes.

-Será muy peligroso. Aún pueden desistir.

-Nunca-Junjun-todos los que nos ofrecimos lo hicimos con intención de ayudarlo. Aún si eso significa morir. Pero nadie lo hará porque no estamos dispuestos a errar.

-Chicas. Tienen razón. ¡Llevemos la gloria al imperio! ¡Tomemos Magnostad!

-¡Si!-el grito de la multitud.

Kouha tomó las riendas y se puso en marcha seguido de unos quinientos hombres. Todos ellos voluntarios para la misión.

 _«-Si todo sale bien, nos veremos pronto En-nii, por favor cuida de él Mei-nii. No permitas que Hakuryuu le meta en problemas...aunque...no lo he visto desde el funeral...»_

...

En Reim.

Los militares y fanalis corrían de todas partes en dirección al palacio, algo que notó Alibaba aún en el coliseo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-a Toto.

-Yo creer que estar preparando una invasión.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Escucharlo antes.

-¿Sabes contra quién?-negó.

« _-Esto es malo. Podrían iniciar una guerra. ¿Estará Muu-san aquí? Suele venir y según algunos rumores me parece que tiene un puesto importante. Aunque nos hemos saludado solo un par de veces. ¿Será demasiado atrevido tomarme tal libertad? No es tiempo de dudar, podrían atacar Sindria. ¿Sinbad-san estará bien?»_

Se giró o lo intentó para buscarle pero justo en ese momento varios de sus huesos crujieron cual plástico burbuja.

-¡Ungh!

El culpable de ello es nada más y nada menos que Garuda. Si, aquel enorme ser que fué su primer oponente y que liberó al comprar. Al principio no había problema. Alibaba sentía que estaba muy cera, demasiado pero lo artribuyó al agradecimiento por salvarle la vida justo como dijo el líder Yambala. Lo peor vino después. Cuando el esgrimista se volvió popular gracias a los duelo ganados y se hizo de un grupo de fanáticas que buscaban a toda costa salir con él. Entonces Garuda tuvo que intervenir por celos. Resulta que por increíble que parezca es chica y le ha cogido cierto cariño obsesivo a su benefactor. Al que acapara cada que tiene oportunidad, como ahora que el estruja entre sus brazos.

-Necesito ir al baño-se excusó en joven con una mentira para que le dejara en libertad.

Pero ella no es tonta, ni que fuese la primera vez que se la hace, lo aprieta más lo que le tensa. El ex príncipe se siente plátano y como siga le sacará de la cáscara y no será nada lindo. Posó sus orbes en la azabache que para nada disimula una sonrisa burlona.

-Alibaba decir que ser un héroe. Que no necesitar ayuda.

-¡Bien lo admito fui un patán! ¡Perdón!

-¿Dónde estar tu orgullo?

-¡De nada sirve si asesinan a las personas que me importan!-sus ojos se cristalizaron debido al llanto contenido.

Entonces Toto entendió que realmente estaba preocupado y que no había tiempo que perder.

-¡Ey grandota!-esta le gruño con desagrado-¡En la entrada estar la carreta que trae la carne! ¡¿Tu no quererlo todo?!

-¡UUUHUHU!

Un grito de guerra y luego el rubio liberado que casi se cae de bruces cuando no importó más.

-Ah~ gracias por la ayuda.

-Si ser algo importante no haber problema. Pero deberme una.

-Siempre pago mis deudas.

Sonrió y salió corriendo en busca del capitán fanalis.

« _-Maldición no le hallo por ningún lado.»_

Continuó el recorrido por las calles hasta llegar a un pequeño bazar saturado de gente, lo que hacia aún más complicado localizarle.

 _«-Será más fácil buscarle desde arriba.»_

Meditó varias opciones llegando a la conclusión de que un edificio alto sería apropiado para no evidenciar su contenedor de rey. Entró a un callejón, saltó sobre el techo de una tienda con gran elegancia. Se felicitó por la mejora en sus habilidades y dió un saltó a un balcon con intención de repetir el movimiento en otro y así finalmente llegar al techo, pero segundos antes de llegar al objetivo, en pleno aire:

-¡Ey Alibaba!-desde abajo.

-¿Uh? ¡Waaah!

Con ello se fué al traste toda concentración, no logró el agarre suficiente y se soltó con dirección al suelo dando un par de giros torpes debido al pánico y que no hicieron más que empeorar la posición. Cerró los ojos en un acto-reflejo y los abrió lentamente cuando el dolor no llegó, se encontró con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien?-el pelirojo.

-¡Muu-san muchas gracias!

-¡Un placer!

El menor se ruborizó al percatarse de que le han cogido cual príncesa, pero es mucho mejor a terminar convertido en puré. El fanalis le colocó cuidadosamente en el suelo.

-Estaba buscándote-el oji miel.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-cordial.

-Ah bueno yo. Sé que soy un extranjero y que no tengo el derecho de husmear en los asuntos de Reim, pero me preocupa el movimiento que hay desde esta mañana.

-Oh, así que es eso.

-¿Qué ocurre?-en sus ojos se aprecia la angustia.

Se puede decir que es un asunto clasificado pero esa expresión suplicate le hace dudar. Son realmente pocas las ocasiones en que ha logrado hablar con él pero eso no quiere decir que no le haya visto muchas más en el escenario del coliseo. Cuando enfrenta a sus enemigos con elegancia en algo parecido a un baile. Razón de que llamara su atención y buscara esas ocasiones "accidentales" para hablar con él.

 _«-Bueno. Alibaba es un chico con extraordinarias cualidades para el esgrima pero fuera de ello es normal. Dudo que Sheherezade-sama se moleste si le cuento la verdad.»_

-Secuestraron a alguien muy importante y vamos a salvarlo.

-¿Así que es grave?

-Mmm...

-¿Lo es?

-Reim ha declarado la guerra a ese país.

-¿Es Sindria?

-No.

-Ah-suspiró aliviado.

-Magnostad.

 _«-¡Aladdin!»_

-¿Irás?

-Como el capitán de la tropa fanalis es mi responsabilidad.

-Lleváme contigo por favor.

-Aún si quisiera me pides un imposible.

-¡Hay una persona muy importante que está ahí! ¡Es solo un estudiante pero si hay problemas estoy seguro de que querrá ayudar!

-La mayoría ha regresado a casa. Es casi un hecho que no estará.

-Si se dió cuenta de que hay problemas no se irá. Tiene la gran manía de salvar al mundo.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, es que pareces muy interesado.

-Es mi mejor amigo, solo eso.

-Ya veo.

-Por favor. Entiendo que te pongo en apuros pero...

-Está bien.

-¿Eh?

-Pero debes portarte bien. Nada de intervenir, no importa lo que veas, ¿De acuerdo?

-Tienes mi palabra.

-Ve por lo que necesites. Nos vemos por la tarde en el puerto.

-¡A la orden señor!

-Ja ja ja-con suavidad-no necesitas ser tan formal.

El capitán se retiró mientras Alibaba se inclinaba en señal de respeto.

 _«-Resiste Aladdin. Iré a salvarte, estoy seguro de que harías lo mismo.»_

Al llegar la hora indicada subió a la embarcación y le dijo adiós a los amigos y al sitio que durante tanto tiempo fué su hogar y que le vió crecer como espadachin. Siempre guardará un sentimiento de gratitud por la gente que le brindó su apoyo de manera desinteresada. A la única que no le informó de su partida fué a Garuda. Capaz que no le deja ir e incluso le rompe algo como advertencia.

 _«-¿Por qué tengo suerte con ese tipo de personas?»_

Y recordó nítidamente a Elizabeth y Ecatherina sin poder disimular el violento temblor de su cuerpo. Al menos el rey de Sindria es...bastante corpulento. ¿Sus hormonas les son atractivas? A saber.

...

En Magnostad.

Luego de hablar con el director, Aladdin volvió a su habitación y se metió en la cama sin importunar a su compañero. Meditó si debía informarle la situación de Titus puesto que le parece injusto que no lo sepa. Pero hay cosas que uno prefiere guardar en secreto por una u otra razón. El comprende muy bien el sentimiento. Así que decidió callar, que sea el de Reim quien tome la decisión. Se quedó dormido casi de inmediato aunque las pesadillas recurrentes volvieron a torturarle una y otra vez.

Por la mañana el moreno, Kukulcán y él tomaron el desayuno al igual que otros estudiantes sin inconvenientes. Pero una vez finalizaron se les pidió que fueran al auditorio. El rector se presentó ante todos con extrema seriedad, por lo que advirtieron que algo no iba del todo bien.

-¡Jóvenes!-alzó la voz para llamar la atención, todos lo hacían pero no dejaría opción de lo contrario-Tengo que informales sobre un asunto de extrema importancia. Como saben, este es un país interesado en el bienestar y desarrollo de las personas capaces de ver al rukh, los magos. Por desgracia no todos lo aceptan. Muchos han intentado someternos y amedrentarnos. Pero han fallado porque poseemos el coraje y resolución para resguardar la vida de los seres amados. En mi caso a todos ustedes que son como mis pequeños nietos. Y por ello no puedo permitir que alejen a uno de ellos. Que le priven de la libertad, que dicten su futuro sin tomar su opinión. Por esa razón, el imperio Reim nos ha declarado la guerra.

-¡Oh por...!

Un grito de terror de la multitud. La mayoría llevó las manos al rostro mientras otros se dejaron caer dramáticamente. Aladdin contemplaba la escena en silencio, con tristeza.

« _-Así que no piensa cambiar de opinión director.»_

-Es todo lo que tenía que decir. No importa lo que elijan, si quedarse o marcharse, solo quiero que entiendan que pase lo que pase tendrán en Magnostad un hogar al cual volver-se retiró.

Los estudiantes se miraron los unos a los otros.

-Yo escapé de una masacre.

-Mi casa se destruyó en un incendió provocado.

-Mi familia volvió al flujo del rukh.

-Si desaparece Magnostad, ¿qué sentido tendría haber abandonado todo?

-No perderé el lugar en donde aprendí a usar magia.

Esos y más comentarios se escucharon por varios minutos. El rukh dorado y el negro comenzaron a bailar furiosamente, el hijo de Solomon sintió un escalofrío recorrer su alma.

« _-¿Qué debería hacer Judal-kun?»_

...

Por la noche en Sindria.

El rey volvía de su oficina cansado, posó la mano sobre su hombro con el fin de mitigar la rigidez que le quedó luego de setenta y dos horas en la misma posición.

 _«-Jafar en verdad estaba molesto. ¿Es idea mía o lo está más que de costumbre? Quizá por el tema de Alibaba-kun. Desde la última vez no ha querido tocarlo y eso me impide arreglar las cosas. Es verdad que ahora Alibaba-kun es la persona que amo, pero eso no significa que haya deshechado lo que siento por él. Jafar es un gran amigo que me ayudó cuando más lo necesité. Jamás dudo en apoyar mis planes, por más descabellados que fuesen. Es verdad que suelo sacarle de quicio pero son más las veces que me mostró una hermosa sonrisa sincera. Aún así...no puedo corresponderle. Ese pequeño ex príncipe tonto se metió con fuerza en mi corazón. Ni yo me explico como ocurrió. Le extraño todo el tiempo y el que no enviara una sola carta lo hace peor. Seguro se debe al líder Yambala, ¿será tan estricto como antes? Espero que no le haya hecho sufrir. Incluso se lo pedí en la carta. El solo imaginarle herido y llorando me hace enojar. Pero no había otra manera de curar lo que ocurre con su rukh...estoy un poco celoso...ese amigo, ¿Kassim? Está todo el tiempo con él. Así que no solamente Aladdin es mi rival. Y hablando de él, ¿qué tan enserio irá Judal con su relación? Con todos los años que tengo de conocerlo y no le creí capaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera destruir.»_

-Sin-el visir.

-Hola-algo inseguro-si es por el trabajo de hoy, prometo que...

-No, tienes vistas. Está en tu habitación.

-¿No es algo íntimo para una reunión?

El albino se viró y retiró al instante.

 _«-¿Es que nunca me perdonará?»_

Caminó sin ánimos hasta su alcoba. Al entrar le vió sentado en la ventana mirando hacia el jardín en compañía de una peliroja.

-Tiempo sin vernos Yunan, Morgiana.

La chica asintió en silencio, el magi le dirigió una sonrisa mezcla de preocupación, tristeza y ¿decepción? Esto último en realidad no fué una sorpresa para el líder de la alianza que lo pasó por alto.

-Es raro verlos juntos. Pero supongo que es importante. ¿A qué debo el honor?

-Al Thamen.

El peli púrpura contrajo el rostro en una mueca de odio.

-Estoy seguro de que no has olvidado lo terribles y crueles que pueden llegar a ser. No, sus planes actuales no tiende precedentes. Si aún queda en ti algo del inocente muchacho al que elegí como mi candidato a rey...

-No le des tantas vueltas. Lo creas o no aún te considero un importante amigo.

-Necesito la fuerza de la alianza de los siete mares.

-¡Wah! ¿De buenas a primeras? Ni que fuese a estallar una guerra.

-¿Qué harías si te digo que si?

-No puede...¿quienes están involucrados?

-Reim, Kou y Magnostad.

-¡Alibaba-kun!-alterado.

-¿Qué hay de Aladdin?-la fanalis.

El monarca le miró antipático un par de segundos para disimular después.

-Claro que estoy preocupado por él.

-¿Enserio?-el rubio.

-¿Hasta cuando dejaras de dudar de mi?

-El día que me des razones para no hacerlo.

-Si no confias, ¿para que venir?

-Porque eres la única persona con tal capacidad. Aún me pregunto si es correcto.

-¿Quieres dejarlo por la paz? Al menos de momento. No hay tiempo que perder. Me preocupa que algo pueda ocurrirle a mi pareja.

-Si, Morgiana me comentó que eres el novio de ese chico llamado Alibaba-le contempló con desconfianza-No estas jugando con él, ¿verdad?

-¿Quieres mi ayuda o es un interrogatorio?

-Lo sabes. Pero no quiero que tomes ventaja de la situación como siempre.

-No soy la clase de hombre que se aproveche de una guerra.

-...

-¡No lo soy!

-Solo por esta vez...hagamos una tregua.

-Trato hecho.

...

En la academia.

Todo se desarrolló con relativa normalidad puesto que el director no quería estresar a los alumnos. Titus volvió a su casa por la tarde, cuando faltaba poco para que se pusiera el sol. Aladdin y Sphintus le hicieron compañía un rato hasta que se retiraron y él se quedó con Marga, lavando trastes. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que tardó bastante, pero la comprensiva niña no le recriminó aunque estaba preocupada.

-Es el último Titus-onichan.

-Ah...si.

Fueron a la habitación que comparten y se metieron a la cama. Ella le cubrió con la sábana como solo una madre haría y entonces el muchacho fué incapaz de contener el llanto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

La mayor con suavidad al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado y acariciaba las hebras doradas.

-Tengo miedo-con voz quebrada-me siento terrible. Sheherezade-sama cuenta conmigo. Me encargó una misión importante y...le fallé. No solo eso, al quedarme la traiciono. Pero...pero...¡no quiero morir! Ah ah ah...-le costaba trabajo pasar aire.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Respira profundo, si lo haces de esa manera comenzará a doler.

Entonces el rubio recordó la enfermedad de Marga y por todo lo que tuvo que pasar. Asintió y cerró los ojos algunos segundos para seguir la instrucción. Luego la observó con admiración.

-Eres increíble Marga.

-¿Uh?

-No importa lo que ocurra siempre muestras una sonrisa. Comparado contigo soy patético. Se supone que tenía claros mis objetivos, que nada lograría distraerme de ellos. Pero últimamente dudo de todo. No deseo pelear contra Sheherezade-sama o el director. No quiero dejar atrás a Aladdin o a ti, y por increíble que parezca tampoco al estúpido de Sphintus. Estoy confundido. ¿Soy un cobarde?

La otra negó.

-Eres alguien muy amable. Por eso no puedes elegir. Para ti todos son igual de importantes. Sigue a tu corazón, estoy segura de que te mostrará el camino. Además siempre podrás contar conmigo. ¡Soy muy confiable!-sonrió.

-Oh Marga...

Se abrazó a ella, sollozando desde el fondo de su alma, durante un tiempo prolongado. Poco a poco Morfeo se apoderó de la niña, por lo que la recosto y tapó. El intentó seguir su ejemplo pero estaba demasiado nervioso. Salió al jardín donde tomó asiento debajo de un árbol. Pensó en varias cosas y los sentimientos se agolparon con violencia, sobre todo la frustración que parecía querer adueñarse de su existencia.

-¡Maldición!

-¡Waaahh!

Alguien situado arriba de él gritó así que alzó la vista encontrándose con el peli azulino afianzado de la rama.

-¿Aladdin? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me quedé dormido.

-¿Sphintus te corrió de la habitación? Ese idiota, ahora mismo le pongo en su lugar.

-¡No!

El mayor bajó de inmediato, tomando asiento a un lado. Ambos mirando al frente.

-La verdad es que te he notado extraño. Pensé que quizá necesitabas hablar con alguien pero bueno, tampoco tengo intención de presionarte. Así que me senté aquí por si necesitabas ayuda, pero me quedé dormido y luego me asustaste je je-avergonzado.

-¿Y si no hubiese salido en toda la noche?

-Estaría bien porque querría decir que estaba equivocado. Pero no es el caso, ¿cierto?

-Llegarías tan lejos, ¿solo por mi?-incrédulo.

-¡Claro que si!-sonrió.

Las mejillas rosadas del magi eran como una invitación a algo. Titus podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, sus manos temblaban y tenía un nudo en el estómago. Se removió asustado.

-A-Aladdin, me siento extraño.

-¿Necesitas que le hable al director?

-No.

-¿No?-ladeó la cabeza.

-Creo que es otra cosa.

-¿Como qué?

-Yo...

Se distrajo con pensamientos internos. ¿Los labios de su amigo siempre lucieron tan apetecibles? ¿Por que ahora tenía el fuerte impulso de posar sobre ellos los suyos? ¿Siquiera dicha acción tiene nombre? Su natural curiosidad salió a flote. Tomó al mayor de los hombros con algo de fuerza por culpa de los nervios, casi encajando las uñas.

-Me haces daño-se quejó.

-L-lo lamento. Pero no puedo detenerme.

Titus cerró los ojos y acortó distancia, su boca llegó al sitio que tanto deseaba. Un contacto superficial, lleno de ternura e inocencia, luego de ello le dejó en libertad. El rostro de Aladdin se veía aún más hermoso con el rubor que ahora tiene, estaba en completo shock.

-¿Hice mal?-el rubio-Hay muchas cosas que desconozco, me dejó llevar por mis impulsos. Perdón. Ni siquiera sé como se llama lo que acabamos de hacer, pero puedes olvidarlo si te hace sentir mejor.

-¡Claro que no!-molesto.

-¿Eh?

-Lo que hicimos fué...ah~ besarnos. O más bien tu a mi. No es incorrecto, es todo un honor pero...el primero es especial...y...

-Nunca hice algo así.

-Pero...yo si. Tengo novio Titus-kun, siento no poder corresponderte.

-No importa.

-¿Eh?

-En realidad ya no espero mucho de la vida.

-Eso es muy triste.

-Supongo. Pero tampoco hay mucho que pueda hacer. Te lo contó Mogamet-sama, ¿cierto? Me queda poco tiempo de vida. Por eso, soy feliz de haberte dado mi primer beso. Es algo que me llevaré al más allá. Aunque sea lo único que me quede, cuando ya nadie se acuerde de mi-sonrió con nostalgia.

El hijo de Solomon le tomó del mentón y volvió a unir sus labios de la misma manera, sin un mínimo de perversión o doble intención y sonrió.

-Está será una promesa. Juntos encontraremos la solución, no te rindas.

-¡Oh Aladdin!

Se lanzó a los brazos ajenos, donde encontró consuelo y finalmente pudo dormir. El niño intentó cargarle pero como es de esperar pesa bastante porque es más alto.

 _«-Judal-kun tiene razón, estoy enano...Ungh, espero que no haya visto lo de recién. No quería ver llorar a Titus-kun aunque tampoco deseo que me mate. Ah, me haces tanta falta. Espero que todo salga bien. Necesito verte otra vez.»_

-Te quiero Aladdin-dijo el otro en sueños.

Eso comprimió el corazón infantil. ¿Por qué ha de ir por la vida rompiendo ilusiones? ¿Es alguna clase de maldición? Solo le queda rezar porque encuentre a la persona indicada. No ser correspondido por el ser amado debe ser tan o más horrible que verse obligado a estar lejos de él.

« _-Judal-kun...»_

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Su amigo pensando en él mientras el lo dedica todo a otro, el que sea su novio no cambia ni un poco la situación.

Estuvo así una media hora, cubriendole con su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo pero cuando comenzó a estornudar no le quedó de otra que usar magia de viento para llevarle a la cama. Por fortuna no le despertó ni a la pequeña. Y una vez se aseguro de que todo estuviese en orden volvió a la propia.

...

Las clases continuaron al igual que la convivencia entre los chicos. Aunque sin importar cual calmado aparentara estar el de Reim, lo cierto es que cada vez se sentía más lejos de sus amigos. Ni el beso que se dió con Aladdin o el juramento menguaron su ansiedad aunque pudo más o menos disimular y hacerlo pasar por nerviosismo. En la actual situación, algo comprensible.

-¡Cada día cocinas mejor Sphintus-kun!

-¡Ja ja ja ja hasta que reconoces mi...! ¡¿Quieres dejar de meter la cuchara en el guiso?! ¡Está crudo, te hará mal!

-Eres médico, ¿qué más da?

-¡Que irresponsable! ¡Dile algo Titus!

-¿Eh? Ah si, gracias.

El trío le miró preocupado.

-¿Te sientes mal Titus-onichan?

-No-sonrió ligeramente desanimado-solo estoy un poco cansado. Creo que me iré a dormir temprano.

-Te acompaño-ella-lo siento, creo que no podré cenar con ustedes-a los invitados.

-No se preocupen, cuando tengan hambre solo será necesario calentar-el moreno.

-Sip, gracias.

El de Heliohap y el pequeño se quedaron solos en la cocina. El más joven miraba con suma atención los vegetales.

-Ya te dije que no. ¿No puedes esperar un poco?

-Siih-Kukulcán que también le reprendía.

-No es eso. Es más como...

-¿Estas preocupado por él?-asintió.

-A simple vista es alguien increíblemente fuerte, por ello fácilmente pueden tirarle de arrogante pero lo cierto es que es dulce y frágil. Me gustaría ayudarle a encontrar su confianza pero hay cosas que uno debe hallar por si mismo.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es permanecer a su lado, que tenga un apoyo para cuando se sienta perdido.

-Tienes razón.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista la degustaron. Aunque el peli azulino dejó prácticamente intacta su porción.

-Debes alimentarte apropiadamente.

-Ja ja ja suenas tan profesional.

-Lo digo enserio.

-Entiendo, pero hoy no tengo apetito.

Levantaron las cosas y volvieron al dormitorio. Un día más con su correspondiente noche, y la guerra cada vez más cerca.

...

Algunos días después.

El hijo de Solomon ha intentado hablar con Titus pero este le evita más a menudo y desde ayer por la mañana no le ha visto. Cuando despertó el rukh estaba bastante agitado. Vió correr a varios soldados. Él recorría en compañía de Sphintus y Kukulcán el colegio cuando algunos magos superiores bajaron por las escaleras, todos les miraban con respeto hasta que quedaron perplejos al encontrarse con el de Reim.

-¿Desde cuándo Titus se convirtió en uno de ellos?-el de cabello color nieve.

El aludido se aproximó hasta quedar situado a centímetros de sus amigos. No estaba nada feliz y de tener la necesidad de adivinar bien podría asegurarse que faltaba poco para que se pusiese a llorar. Aladdin y él se miraron como si tuviesen un diálogo mental, hasta que cohibido el rubio desvió su atención al suelo.

-Ya no...soy capaz de hablar con el imperio-emitió con voz quebrada.

-¿En verdad eres capaz de pelear con Sheherezade-san?

Comentario que el menor tomó como insulto. Cogió al pequeño del cuello y lo estrelló con brutalidad contra la pared, estaba fuera de si mismo, por si fuera poco intensificó el agarre asfixiandole.

-¡Ungh!

El niño que inútilmente intentaba apartarle pero que a la vez tenía precaución para no herirle.

-¡Ey! ¡¿Qué estas loco?!

El médico que les separó, cayendo el de ojos zafiro mientras normalizaba su condición. Titus se estremeció al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Retrocedió un par de pasos hasta terminar sobre el mosaico arrodillado.

-Es tal como pensé. No importa que seamos amigos, al final no somos iguales Aladdin.

-Uh uh ah~...

El enviado de Sheherezade estaba desamparado, destruido. No pudo evitar verse a si mismo en él, en la época en que estaba encerrado en el palacio sagrado. Cuando intentó tomar su vida, la que fué salvada por su siempre confiable amigo Ugo. Por lo tanto no dejaría que alguien importante se hundiera en la desesperanza.

-Eso no es verdad Titus-kun-sonrió-si soy capaz de llegar tan lejos es porque tengo gente a mi lado que me apoya. Ustedes son importantes, por eso lucharé hasta el final, aún si mi energía se acaba por completo no me rendiré. Lo daré todo.

Lo dijo con tal seguridad que en ese momento lucía en verdad impresionante. Como si fuese algún tipo de rey mítico o algo por el estilo.

 _«-¿Quién eres en realidad?»_

Se preguntaba el oji esmeralda picado en su curiosidad. El otro le extendió la mano para auxiliarle y se puso de pie tomando la oportunidad que su paciente amigo nuevamente le da. Pasando por alto el ataque de recién, como siempre hace, porque no sería la primera vez que perdona una de sus estupideces.

-Gracias Aladdin.

-No hay porque-sonrió.

-Necesito ir a donde el director.

-Claro, no te distraigo más, pero no lo olvides. Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo.

Este asintió y se fué corriendo. El moreno centró su atención al magi.

-¿Crees que estará bien? No pretendo ser grosero pero no me parece que su mente este del todo en equilibrio.

-Es nuestro amigo. Lo justo es que le demos un voto de confianza, ¿no te parece?

-Mmm.

-Además aún si quisiera estar a su lado, tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

-¿El qué?

-Encontrar el origen del rukh oscuro que me atacó aquella vez. A como dé lugar detendremos está guerra. Así el no se vería obligado a participar.

-En ese caso, voy contigo.

-Gracias.

...

En el imperio Kou.

El pelirojo está un tanto confundido. Gyokuen no ha movido un solo dedo. Se esperaba que apenas tomara el mando les sentenciara a muerte, cambiara las leyes, mostrara sus verdaderas intenciones, cualquier cosa menos apatía total. Pareciera que le tiene sin cuidado el desarrollo de las cosas.

 _«-¿Qué busca en realidad? ¿Espera que Magnostad y Reim se debiliten el uno al otro? Es una buena estrategia si se consideran las bajas. Es imposible evitarlo, pero si nuestra intención es conquistarlos después, eso significa que Magnostad se volvería parte de nuestro territorio. Es decir, lo que se destruya en la batalla tendrá que ser reparado y con ellos en evidente crisis saldrá del bolsillo de los ciudadanos de Kou. ¿Eso no nos pone en desventaja en relación a otros como Sindria? No confío en lo más mínimo en su rey. Es un egoísta y manipulador. Si de cualquier manera tendremos que pelear contra Reim por el país de los magos sería más eficiente adelantarnos.»_

Su vista se poso en un documento. Frunció el ceño y justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Apenas Koumei le tuvo enfrente se percató del papel.

-¿Por qué no me lo han dicho?-el mayor.

-Es la voluntad de Kouha. Lo menos que puedes hacer es respetarla.

-No dije lo contrario.

-¿Acaso le subestimas?

-No.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-Reconozco su valor y habilidad al igual que todos aquellos que le siguen sin un mínimo de duda. Pero esto de demasiado. Estará solo contra todo un país.

-Dos si incluyes a Reim.

-Si lo sabes, ¿por qué no le detuviste?

-Porque no soy la persona capaz de hacerlo.

El dueño de Phenex le miró con intensidad, el otro le aguantó el ritmo sin siquiera pestañear.

-Eres muy severo Koumei.

-Lo aprendí del mejor.

El primer príncipe golpeó la mesa con las palmas para levantarse de inmediato y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?-el pecoso.

-A corregir mi error. Voy en busca de mis contenedores familiares. No me importa que no quiera mi ayuda. No lo dejaré morir.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es un importante miembro de mi familia.

-¿Solo por ello?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ah~ te admiro hermano mío. Pero en verdad eres torpe. Y antes de que te quejes por algo te aviso que tendré lista la magia de transferencia, por si necesitan apoyo. Recuerda que el imperio Kou tiene más de un contenedor de rey.

El de orbes arándano sonrió con perversión y se retiró en segundos. Koumei cerró los ojos algo cansado.

 _«-Que hermanos más problemáticos tengo. No es tan difícil. Espero que logren darse cuenta de sus sentimientos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Supongo que no está de más hacer algunos preparativos. Ah~ tengo tanto trabajo. La guerra no es una de mis aficiones. Espero que pronto termine tanta tontería.»_

...

En Magnostad.

Los estudiantes se situaron en el patio, esperando recibir noticias o indicaciones. Cualquier cosa que pudiera menguar un poco la desesperación.

-¡Los barcos de Reim están cerca de las costas!

Gritó uno de los guardias. Si alguno todavía tenía la esperanza de que esto fuese algún tipo de broma pesada con dicho argumento aplastó la poca esperanza en sus corazones. La mayoría se aferró a su contenedor, siendo la única seguridad que les queda en el mundo. Con ello se abrirán paso al futuro, sin importar sobre que o quien tengan que pasar. Se armaron de valor pero este se fué al piso cuando se escuchó un gran estruendo.

-¡¿Qué fué eso?!-uno poco menos que histérico.

-¡Parece que han disparado un cañón contra la barrera!-un guardia.

-¡Oh por dios!-un chico llorando.

-¡Silencio!-Myers-Confíen en el poder de Mogamet-sama y los magos de primer nivel que protegen al país. Ellos hacen su parte, nosotros la nuestra. ¡¿O es que pretenden vivir con arrepentimiento?! Lo que pudieron hacer y no se atrevieron.

-¡La profesora tiene razón!

-¡No es momento de temer!

Los primeros en ir al frente fueron los soldados de Magnostad, aquellos que no tienen habilidad mágica alguna o siquiera la capacidad para ver el rukh. Pero tienen su orgullo, han pasado demasiado tiempo dependiendo de los dotados. Llegó la hora para devolver un poco de lo recibido.

Por su parte, Reim al ser un imperio de humanos normales hizo lo propio mandando a su ejército. El choque no se hizo esperar. Las chispas que producían las espadas, los gritos de los heridos, la sangre de los fallecidos, todo se reunió.

-¡Ha!

Una estocada que atinaba o era neutralizada. La mayoría evitaba pestañear, un segundo puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. La sorpresa fué enorme cuando los "visitantes" hicieron que los otros se replegaran hacia la barrera. Varios hombres de armadura plateada, los del país de magos yacian sobre charcos de sangre, la propia. Los contrarios poseen un verdadero espíritu guerrero, es como si la lucha fuese algo propio de sus genes.

-¡AAAAA!

-¡Nooo!

-¡Gaaaaa!

Gemidos, gritos y lamentos de aquellos que de a poco eran superados. Los de protección dorada sonrieron e incluso lamieron sus aceros empuñados con gozo. Más embarcaciones se hicieron de un lugar en la costa y entonces llegaron refuerzos, aquellos que ni falta hacen.

Un rayo de luz se hizo presente desde el país invadido y arrasó fácilmente con la existencia de centenares de seres humanos, todos de Reim. Sheherezade que lo miraba todo desde el imperio sintió asco.

-¿Qué han estado haciendo? Eres un hombre retorcido Matal Mogamet, pero estas muy equivocado si crees que ese es el poder de nuestra gente-sonrió-¡Ahora!

Dió una orden por medio del rukh, la que sus súbditos escucharon. Pronto decenas de globos aerostáticos invadieron el espacio aéreo y soltaron gran cantidad de barriles que hicieron explosión al mínimo contacto con la barrera.

-¡Se ha roto la primera capa!-un soldado defensor-¡No les permitan acercarse!

Por su parte Mogamet lo observa todo manteniendo la calma. Cree en cada uno de los seres que buscan proteger su hogar. El tiempo siguió su curso, llevándose por desgracia la vida de muchos. Al sentirse acarrolado el director pidió a Irene utilizara su arma secreta una vez más, pero los ahí presentes no estaban del todo convencidos. Emplear magia de ese calibre tiene consecuencias.

-No tenemos opción-la rubia-de continuar así nos superaran.

-¡Pero todos los que viven en el quinto nivel de ciudadanía...!

-Aún así...¡Recarguen!

Apenas lo ordenó el conducto que alimenta dicha máquina estalló debido a un ataque. Todos miraron nerviosos creyendo que el enemigo se había infiltrado, pero la sorpresa fué mayúscula cuando vieron al peli azulino volar sobre ellos pasandoles de largo.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo Aladdin?!

« _-Lo siento Irene-sensei. Pero lo que pretenden no es más que una masacre sin sentido. Baba dijo que las guerras solo generan odio y estoy de acuerdo. No quiero que ocurra lo mismo que en Alma Toran. Me preocupa Titus-kun.»_

El moreno que le seguía de cerca, simplemente no podía entenderlo. En un momento busca el origen de la magia que le atacó y al otro se gira y emprende el vuelo sin la más mínima explicación. No, si la tiene. Todos los profesores heridos al recibir la onda de choque de la ruptura de la primer barrera, los pocos que estaban al frente en compañía de los soldados. Y luego, esa herramienta infernal que asesinó a centenares.

« _-¿Por qué Aladdin siempre termina involucrado en cosas como estas? Cargando tanto peso en sus pequeños hombros. Siento que la presión acabará con él un día de estos...y se romperá en miles de fragmentos.»_

Negó violentamente intentando deshechar la idea.

El enfrentamiento continuó, con la obsesión de ambos dirigentes por conseguir la victoria, más estallidos, asesinatos, sangre, cuerpos irreconocibles, el terrible aroma de la muerte en el aire.

« _-Esto no puede continuar. Tengo que ponerle fin antes de que sea demasiado tarde.»_

-Sphintus-kun.

-¿Uh? ¿Si?

-Necesito que ayudes a poner a salvo a los que estén heridos de gravedad, de preferencia que reciban tratamiento.

-¿Qué harás?

-Impedir que sigan.

-Es demasiado peligroso. Soy consiente de tu valentía, inteligencia y habilidad. Pero eres solo un mago en medio de dos grandes países.

-En realidad, hay algo que no te he dicho...pero no es el momento para hablarlo. Prometo que una vez acabe todo te lo contaré. Confía en mi.

El mayor frunció el ceño, dejarlo ir y encima solo no es una de sus prioridades, pero Kukulcán comenzó a estrujar su cuello.

-¡Ungh! ¡Basta!-molesto-¡Ya entendí! Aún si te ruego que no lo hagas me llevaras la contra.

-Bueno, no es que...

El médico le tomó de la cintura y aproximó en un candente beso, el cual aprovechó para morder con suavidad el labio inferior del niño que no pudo contener un gemido por la sorpresa y leve dolor. Este le miró descolocado y sonrojado por igual. Cuando rompieron el contacto y Aladdin volvió a la realidad estuvo a punto de decirle sus verdades, pero su amigo colocó el índice en la pequeña boquita para impedirle hablar.

-Seguro te quejaras con eso de Judal-kun es mi novio o aunque te quiera no debes abusar de mi confianza o cosas por el estilo. Si tanto te molesta, sobrevive y reclamame. Antes de eso no escucharé nada.

Se marchó rápidamente. Aladdin sintió una punzada en su pecho.

« _-Soy tan cruel con Sphintus-kun. Siempre estas a mi lado y no hago más que apartarte. Regresaré, aún tengo que decirte que soy un magi, es lo menos que mereces. Aunque por desgracia no incluye lo ocurrido con Alma Toran, ese asunto solo me concierne a mi, no quiero que los demás tengan las horribles pesadillas que no me dejan descansar.»_

...

Lo acontecido en el frente no tiene descripción, es algo más parecido a una grotesca película. El hijo de Solomon sintió su sangre hervir. Si todos son hermanos de especie, ¿cómo es que llegan tan lejos? ¿Que no les remuerde la conciencia tomar una vida? Seguro que todos tienen familias a las que desean ver. Si el tuviese la oportunidad no duraría en correr al lado de su madre y su padre. Pero ellos que pueden...respiró hondo y apuntó su contenedor a la costa.

-¡Harl-harl infigar!

Un rayo de fuego se hizo visible desde el punto en que se encuentra hasta mucho más allá de donde aparcan las embarcaciones. Los invasores se estremecieron, aterraron sería más atinado decir.

-Wah un ataque preventivo de gran alcance-un sujeto-¿qué será de nosotros si la próxima vez decide enfocarlo a las personas?

-¡No tengan miedo!-Muu que recién llegaba-¡El no es nuestro objetivo! ¡No es más que un rival al que podemos vencer de unir fuerzas!-y con él apareció la unidad fanalis.

-¡Ni-san tiene razón!-Myron.

-¡Ya escucharon al capitán!-Roro.

Tenían tal expresión de seguridad que la contagiaron a sus compañeros y se lanzaron al ataque de nueva cuenta.

Los de Magnostad poco podían hacer en contra de esa monstruosa fuerza. Los pelirojos apenas si los tocaban y ya les fracturaban algo, les obligaron a retroceder al punto de llegar a la segunda capa de la barrera. Los de dorado sonrieron grotescamente, es su oportunidad de acabar con todos pero antes de lograrlo múltiples ataques les hicieron volver sobre sus pasos.

-¡No se atrevan a dañar a nuestra gente!-Myers.

Los heridos lloraban de felicidad, algo incrédulos.

-¡Los magos han venido a salvarnos!

-¡Es la hora de mostrar nuestra capacidad!

-No te contengas Doron.

Magos contra fanalis por un lado y soldados por otro. Los gritos y lamentos continuaron puesto que de una u otra manera lograron un balance. No podían superar al rival y así solo se prolongaba el dolor. Titus empleó todo conocimiento con algo de brutalidad puesto que aún hay confusión en su mente. Hirió de gravedad a muchos, y no parecía tener intención de detenerse. Cuando el líder de los fanalis apareció ante él.

-Debe volver Sheherezade-sama. Lo que está haciendo no es propio de usted.

Y con dicho comentario no hizo sino empeorar su condición.

-No soy...Sheherezade-sama. Tengo un nombre, voluntad, mis propios sentimientos yo...

-No se engañe, al final usted y yo sabemos que es solo un monstruo.

« _-¿Que soy qué?_

-Ella le tiene gran consideración y paciencia. Pero su origen...si, no importa lo que uno quiera creer al final no se cambia la naturaleza-todo ello más bien estaba dirigido a si mismo. Pero sin que el chico entendiese sus motivos lo tomó personal y le hirió profundamente.

Cayó de rodillas asqueado de su poder, cuerpo, el alma misma. Lo que Muu dijo es algo que se ha recriminado una y otra vez. No tenía necesidad de recalcar. El más que nadie comprende que es una aberración que no debería existir. La oscuridad comenzó a rondarle. Con intención de engullirle, entonces su extraviada mirada advirtió decenas de mariposas doradas.

-Eso no es verdad-el peli azulino que al encontrarle por fin fué en su auxilio-Titus-kun es y siempre será Titus-kun-le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a poner en pie-Es un chico amable, agradable y sonríente, pero más importante aún es un valioso amigo.

-¿Yo soy tu...amigo?

El mayor les dirigió una mirada que denota incomodidad y...¿tristeza? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Pena?

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-el dueño de Barbatos.

-Ponerle fin a está triste guerra.

Aladdin retiró las gemas en sus brazos para liberar su poder pero no advirtió cambio alguno.

 _«-Está bien, seguro se debe a que ha pasado tiempo. Estoy seguro de que de un momento a otro las cosas volverán a la normalidad. Tengo otras maneras de pelear, no solo confiando en ello.»_

El príncipe de Alma Toran unió esfuerzos con Myers y los otros magos. Entre todos idearon formar una barrera natural cambiando el cause de un río, y si bien este se llevó a varios soldados no pudo contra los fanalis que eran estupendos nadadores. Así su profesora y otros usuarios de trueno lanzaron un potente rayo electrocutándoles. Pero algo aterrador ocurrió, este ataque noqueo a unos cuantos pero la mayoría estaba en perfecto estado. Aunque les hizo enfurecer y dejaron de tomarlo como un juego, los instintos animales propios de su raza hicieron aparición. Tanto así que incluso Myers fué herida de gravedad al cubrir a su hermano. El escuadrón no tenía limite, desgarraban cuellos cual papel y rompían espinas como si fuese una simple ramita. Pero un haz de agua les obligó a apartarse los unos a los otros. En medio del campo de batalla se erigieron tres gigantes, y en sus palmas podía verse el poder del pequeño, ese que les dejó petrificados a punto de ser lanzado. Al tiempo que el rukh entraba por montones y sin un mínimo cuidado al pequeño cuerpo del niño.

« _-¡Ungh! Duele mucho...siento que pudiese partirme en cualquier momento. Ayúdame, dame valor Judal-kun.»_

-¡UNGH!

Cerró los ojos y lo soportó con valentía.

-Un magi, ¿eh?-Muu.

-¿Ese enano?-su hermana.

-Así es. Ha reunido tanto rukh que incluso es visible para nosotros, ¿o no? Es algo de lo que he sido testigo con anterioridad. Cuando esa persona usaba magia.

-¿Esa persona?-Roro-¿Sheherezade-sama?

Pero el capitán le ignoró.

-Si es el caso no es un enemigo que podamos derrotar con métodos convencionales. ¡¿Piensas exterminarnos con tu aplastante poder?! ¡Eso no te haría distinto a un dictador! ¡¿No se supone que eres un magi?!

-Escuche que los magi son los magos de la creación-un alumno-aquellos que eligen reyes y crean países. Si en verdad piensa asesinarlos, ¿no iría contra su naturaleza?

-No-desde el cielo-terminaré con esto. Ni uno solo volverá al rukh.

-¡Es una locura! ¡Es imposible!

-¡No lo es!

Titus y Sphintus miraban desde distintos puntos, buscando el momento para intervenir. Aunque de alguna manera sentían que la situación les superaba desde hace mucho.

-¡Irene-sensei!

-¿Eh? ¿Si?

-¿Es posible hablar con el director en este momento?

-No, pero está mirando el desarrollo de la guerra así que te escuchará.

-Ya veo. ¡Protejamos este lugar una vez más!

Mogamet y Sheherezade miraban atentamente a ese muchacho, no les quedó la más mínima duda de que es un mago de la creación.

El infante movió su bastón y dió la indicación a los enormes seres de avanzar hacia adelante, los invasores se replegaban asustados. Cuando les colocó fuera de la zona donde se erige la barrera disolvió el conjuro. Tirándoles encima la arena. Los afectados pensaron que tenía intención de ahogarles por lo que se asustaron cuando esta les arrastró hacia la costa.

-¡Auxilio!-un soldado de Magnostad.

Pronto una mano gigante le tomó con cuidado y le colocó en tierra firme.

-Vaya-Sphintus-parece que que solo los de Reim fueron alejados.

Aladdin les miró con aplomo.

-¡Todos los que viven en Magnostad quieren vivir felices! ¡Respirar la tranquilidad en la comodidad de su hogar! ¡Estoy seguro de que entienden el sentimiento, no tienen nada que hacer aquí! ¡Vuelvan a casa y pasen el tiempo con la gente que aprecian! Si se niegan estoy dispuesto a detenerles de la misma manera una y otra vez.

-¿Acaso podremos enfrentarle sabiendo eso?-un espadachin de dorado.

-Así que esa era su intención-el mago que aplicó el examen de admisión.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Irene.

-Seguro fué un largo viaje en el que tuvieron que sacrificar hasta lo inconcebible. Todo para invadir un país en una tierra extraña y desconocida. La incertidumbre creció en su interior al enfrentar a un ser invencible. Lo que Aladdin quería no era asesinarlos sino quebrantar su espíritu.

« _-¿Cómo? ¿Es que pudo idear un plan tan profundo como este? ¿Quién eres en realidad?»_

Muu le miró de forma severa mientras tomaba su contenedor familiar.

 _«-Mogamet no es el enemigo a derrotar, eres tu.»_

El hijo de Solomon se percató fácilmente del aura hostil así que tomó su mediador y separó los labios para emitir un hechizo pero antes de hacerlo, vió una minúscula lanza de hielo de un hermoso tono azul precipitarse en su dirección. Invocó su borg pero para su mala fortuna logró atravesarlo, clavándose dolorosamente en su hombro que comenzó a sangrar.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!

El grito del pequeño cuando el artefacto se desintegró antes de poder tomarlo. Un increíble ardor recorrió su cuerpo, como si un potente ácido le quemese al desplazarse con ayuda del torrente sanguíneo.

-¡WAAAAAAHHH! ¡UNGH!

Sin importar cuanto intentó contrarrestarle con hechizos curativos lo consiguió. Todos se contemplaban inquisitivamente. ¿Quién fué el maldito que le atacó a traición?

Aladdin no pudo concentrarse más y se precipitó en dirección al suelo aún consiente pero aturdido, completamente indefenso. Y si bien es un acto vil, Muu encontró en aquella apertura la oportunidad de acabar con su existencia.

-Reviste mi cuerpo Barbatos-sentenció con diabólico tono bajo.

...

No muy lejos de ahí, observándolo todo estaban Hakuryuu y el oráculo.

-¡Ja ja ja ja es una suerte que la vieja nos pidiera vigilar el conflicto ja ja ja!

-Eso fué cruel, incluso para ti Judal. ¿No se supone que Aladdin-dono es tu novio?

-Si. Lo sabes mejor que nadie, lo amo.

-¿Y por qué lo lastimas?

Este se encogió de hombros divertido.

-¿Qué fué lo que le lanzaste?

El sacerdote le mostró una botellita con residuos de un líquido zafiro.

-Quería que lo bebiera con esa linda boquita, pero encontré un método más interesante. Seguro arde como el demonio.

-No resuelve mi duda, ¿qué es?

-¿Qué más?-sonrió-veneno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por la paciencia. Los quiero mucho compañeros de vicio!**

 **Black soul99.-Oh pues muchas gracias! Me gustaría actualizarlo más seguido pero me es imposible y más considerando que borro partes y las cambio cuando no me convencen, como en el de hoy, eliminé siete paginas y las volví a escribir porque al final no me gusto como había quedado XD, se veía mejor en mi mente (?. Muchas gracias por la paciencia amiga :). Oh me sonrojas ;~; siempre me dejas sin palabras, te digo que un día me vas a matar de felicidad. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, está hecho con muchísimo amor :) oh si, yop tampoco dejaría de leer y escribir sobre todo yaoi de magi aún si mi vida dependiera de ello (a veces literal como cuando me enfermé) el doctor casi me agarró a suerazos ok no, así que te entiendo :3 cuídate mucho! Y enserio gracias por todo :3.**

 **Nos vemos en la conti compañeros de vicio! VIVA MAGI! LARGA VIDA OHTAKA-SAMA! JUDALA PARA TODOS! :3 Y hablando de eso, tendré que golpear mi cabeza, tengo unas ganas de subir un JudAla mpreg. Ya hasta tengo la historia pero no lo hago porque ya no me quiero tardar con las actualizaciones, pero las ansias me corroen! COMO PUEDO AMARLOS TANTO?! ES QUE ALADDIN Y JUDAL SON HERMOSOS! Y como suelo decir, me voy antes de asustar a alguien XD.**


	16. Si no puedo hacerlo, haré que lo piensen

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16 Si no puedo hacerlo, haré que lo piensen.**

 **.**

-¿Veneno?-repitió Hakuryuu incrédulo-¿Por qué se lo darías? No tiene sentido que intentes asesinarlo, se supone que lo amas, ¿o no?

-No supongas, lo hago.

-¿Entonces?

-Eres un idiota. ¿Por qué he de explicarte siempre las cosas?

-Y lo dice el que no puede aprender algo tan simple como el círculo de transporte. Si no fuese por la magia del imperio no estaríamos aquí.

-Ja, me encantaría ver que alguien como tu lo entienda.

-Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Si no lo ayudas se estrellara contra el suelo.

-No lo hará.

-¿Por qué tan seguro?

-El veneno que le di no es puro, y le hice unas cuantas modificaciones. El punto es divertirme no quedarme viudo.

-Para ello tendrían que estar casados.

-¿Cómo rayos se supone que lo haga si no podemos ni hablar? Ahora cállate que no quiero perderme la diversión.

 _«-¿Tanto le facina verlo sufrir? Ha cambiado, pensaba que a pesar de todo le protegeria. Que le evitaría el dolor. ¿Acaso está resentido? Lo entiendo hasta cierto punto, es lo mismo que siento por Kouen-dono. Pero dudo que Aladdin-dono se haya buscado algo así. ¿Debería ayudar?»_ -negó-« _-Quizá sea mi enemigo más adelante. Si es el caso será mejor que permita que le destruyan.»_

 _«-¡Baila en mi manos enano! ¡Demuestra lo hermoso que puedes llegar a ser aún sumido en la agonia! Llora para mi.»_

Sonrió al tiempo que se formaban algunas lágrimas en sus ojos que no permitió escapar y el rukh negro que se instala con más facilidad en su corazón.

...

-¡Waaaaah!

El niño cerró los ojos por algunos segundos. Desorientado y herido en todos los sentidos. La energía del atacante no le es desconocida, entonces...

« _-¿Por qué Judal-kun?»_

Abrió los orbes y dió una rápida mirada a su alrededor, pero no logró advertirlo. Negó.

« _-Seguramente me confundí. El jamás haría algo así.»_

Empleó su borg a menos de tres metros del impacto. No puede distraerse ahora, buscará las respuestas después. ¡Pum! El golpe que se escuchó cuando su borg se rompió pero al menos le había protegido satisfactoriamente. Se puso en pie y llevó una mano a la herida que de a poco dejaba de sangrar aunque no así la horrible sensación en su interior, esa que le quema cual ácido y nubla su juicio. Frotó sus ojos y se aferró al bastón para detener a cualquiera que quisiese hacerle frente. No estaba seguro de poder luchar pero tampoco es que tenga muchas opciones.

-¡Ungh! ¡Ack!

Gritó cuando Muu le propinó una patada en el abdomen y le tumbó de rodillas. Aladdin se dobló sobre si mismo y escupió un poco de sangre pero se reincorporó con valentía.

-Déjame pasar, no necesitas sacrificar tu vida-el pelirojo que sentía un poco de pena.

-N-no...si lo hago mucha gente va a...¡cof!...morir...

-Vamos, no te hagas esto.

El otro negó.

Muu dudaba. Por muy magi que fuese la persona ante el era tan solo un niño. No quería manchar sus manos con sangre inocente pero este parece ser demasiado terco como para entender su difícil situación. Suspiró pesadamente.

 _«-Aún si es un pecado debo cumplir con las expectativas de Sheherezade-sama.»_

-Entonces te daré una muerte rápida e indolora.

La alabarda comenzó a brillar.

-¡Magia extrema...!

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡Hadika Hadeka!

El menor centró el ataque al arma contraria, pero con el veneno aún actuando en su cuerpo se distrajo un segundo y en pleno campo de batalla es crucial. Su mediador, ese que pertenecía a su amada abuela se hizo añicos ante su atónita mirada, pero no tuvo tiempo para llorar la pérdida porque Muu no tenía intención de parar. Aterrado solo atinó a interponerse en la trayectoria de la espada, para que la perteneciente a Barbatos no cortara cual papel la única protección de Magnostad.

-¡No lo hagas por favor!

-¡Aladdin!-Sphintus que estaba demasiado lejos como para salvarle.

En ese instante, de los ojos del mayor resbaló un líquido carmesí y su invocación se disolvio.

-Demasiado tarde, ¿eh?

Pero no así el brillo de su contenedor. La magia extrema se llevaría todo en su camino y eso por desgracia incluye al pequeño de mirada sincera frente a él.

-¡Lo destruirá todo!

-¡Vamos a morir!

-¡Por dios muévete Aladdin!-el moreno.

Entregado a su destino, el magi cerró los ojos, por su mente no cruzó un solo pensamiento que no fuese...

« _-¡Judal-kun!»_

Volvió a mirar luego de algunos segundos, cuando un nuevo dolor no se sumó al ya existente.

-Si se rompe la estrella de seis puntas es posible detener la magia extrema. Ámon tiene la espada capaz de cortarlo todo.

-A...¡Alibaba-kun!

Este giró el rostro en su dirección y sonrió.

-¡Ey Aladdin! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo?!

Muu cayó de rodillas al tiempo que Roro y Myron iban en su auxilio.

-Así que eras un usuario de contenedor de rey-emitió con cierta amargura.

-¡Eres un idiota!-la chica que brindaba apoyo a su familiar-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?! ¡Una persona se convirtió en el enemigo de todo un imperio!

Aladdin miró con tristeza a su amigo.

-Alibaba...kun...

-Lo lamento-bajó la mirada-pero-la alzó decidido-¡él es la persona importante que estaba buscando!

El pelirojo le analizó algunos segundos. Se supone que el chico vería a su amigo, ¿no es demasiada pasión y riesgo por uno?

-¿Qué haremos capitán?-el otro fanalis.

-No podemos detenernos pero...

-¿Podrían pedirle a Sheherezade-san que se detenga? Si continúan se perderán muchas vidas, ¿por qué hace algo tan egoísta?-preocupado.

-No eres nadie para darle una orden a esa gran persona-el conquistador.

-¡Deben parar! ¡Si no lo hacen horribles cosas vendrán al mundo!

-Retira a las tropas Muu-una voz detrás de ellos.

-¡Sheherezade-sama! ¡¿Qué hace en este lugar?!

-...-ella miró al cielo y luego al pequeño-es probable que este muchacho haya tenido la misma visión que Yunan. Quiero hablar con él. Necesito que me acompañen Titus, Aladdin y su candidato a rey Alibaba.

Las personas se retiraron de a poco, Muu y los dos fanalis volvieron a una de las embarcaciones, todos para curar sus heridas. Mientras el hijo de Solomon y compañía enfrentarían su destino. Guardaron silencio todo el trayecto y llegado a cierto punto Aladdin veía un tanto borroso, llevó la mano a su nariz en cuanto advirtió una hemorragia, la que limpió antes de que alguien más se diese cuenta. Luego posó la palma en su pecho, su corazón latía rápidamente peleando contra el veneno al igual que el rukh que intenta sanarle. Es posible que necesite tratamiento pero de hacerlo perderá su única oportunidad de evitar la guerra. Llegaron a una pequeña embarcación y tomaron asiento, lo que agradeció con toda el alma porque estaba seguro de que sus piernas no resistirian más. Los de Reim de un lado y los amigos del otro. El ambiente sin embargo no se prestó para iniciar una conversación, así que fué el niño, sobreesforzándo su cuerpo, el que rompió el hielo.

-¡Eres genial Alibaba-kun!-articulo al tiempo que movía con ternura sus pies-¡No me esperaba que aparecieras de la nada!

-¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Casi me da un infarto cuando te vi peleando! ¡Y luego a Muu-san atravesando el campo de batalla con un increíble brillo plateado! O-oye, ahora que lo pienso, has crecido, ¿o no?

Ambos se pusieron de pie para poder "medirle".

-¡Si, tengo razón!

-¡Ha pasado un largo tiempo después de todo!-con orgullo mientras se ponía de puntitas.

-¡Ya lo creo! Antes me llegabas por acá-hizo un ademan a la altura de su muslo.

-¡Nunca estuve tan enano!-ofendido.

-¿Y qué dices de mi?

-¿Eh?

-¿No soy más elegante, apuesto y varonil?

El pequeño le contempló a detalle para finalmente sonrojarse y sonreír animado.

-¡Nop! ¡No has cambiado nada de nada!

-¡Ung! ¡Fíjate bien! ¡Algo!

-Mmm-pensativo-¿El cabello? Ese pico se ve aún más peligroso. Mmm ¡no lo sé! ¡Uang!-el otro golpeó su cabecita.

-Lo haces para molestar, ¿verdad?-le tomó de las mejillas y comenzó a estirarlas.

-E-ey...Aladdin...e-estas siendo grosero con Sheherezade-sama, ¿eh?

Esta les miraba con una enorme y radiante sonrisa, algo de lo que Titus nunca ha sido testigo.

Cuando se calmaron los ánimos se le dió seriedad al asunto.

-Así que usted es la magi Sheherezade-el rubio.

-Pero ya la conocías, ¿no es así Alibaba-kun?

-No en realidad. Siempre tuve la precaución de evitar el contacto con ella. Después de todo no podía alejarme de mi contenedor porque el de Morgiana perdería sus poderes, pero de esa manera se daría cuenta de mi identidad. Ya sabes, como lo hizo Judal en Balbad.

-No es así-emitió la rubia con tristeza-aún si nos hubiésemos visto directamente no lo sabría.

-¿A qué te refieres, es decir se refiere?

-Ya lo suponía. Eres algo distinta de los magis-el niño.

-¡No seas grosero Aladdin!-Titus ansioso.

-Es verdad-admitió.

-¿Eh?-su enviado.

-Soy tan solo un clon de esa persona, al igual que Titus-este quedó perplejo-pero aún así. Mi voluntad y pensamientos representan a los de la magi Sheherezade. Es solo que es bastante mayor y no puede dar un solo paso fuera del sitio donde se encuentra.

-¿Mayor?-candidato y rey al tiempo.

-¿C-cuántos años tiene...?-Alibaba.

-Poco más de doscientos.

-¡¿Doscientos?!-al unísono de nueva cuenta.

-Je je je, así como me ven soy toda una abuelita.

 _«-Vaya, el rukh logra imposibles. Ugo-kun también lucía bastante joven a pesar de tener cincuenta y ocho. Mamá detuvo mi crecimiento en su interior. Viéndolo desde un punto de vista ajeno, todos aquellos que podemos manipularlo tenemos ventajas sobre los que no. ¿No es injusto el sistema? ¿Qué se necesita para que todos seamos iguales? ¿Acaso existe dicho método? ¿O se repetirá la tragedia de Alma Toran?»_

-Bueno, respondí su pregunta-con repentina seriedad-me parece que lo justo es que hagan lo mismo. ¿Qué quieres decir con que cosas terribles vendrán a este mundo Aladdin?

El aludido adoptó una actitud madura.

-Hace mucho tiempo, en cierto lugar existían personas que podían emplear magia y también los que no. Las diferencias se hicieron cada vez más evidentes y eso desencadenó una guerra, en donde se invocó el poder de un ser capaz de destruirlo todo. Debido a eso, aquel sitio llegó a su fin, prácticamente toda alma fué exterminada, incluso el sol dejó de brillar. Ahí solo se respira la desolación y muerte. ¡Es por eso que no quiero que se repita la historia!

-¿Dónde lo viste.?

-Desde que obtuve la sabiduría de Solomon en Balbad. Es algo que me tortura cada vez que duermo, lo ocurrido en Alma Toran.

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más?

-No, pero siempre creí que debía hacer algo.

-Ey Aladdin-el dueño de Ámon-no entiendo de que rayos estas hablando-con expresión severa y algo perturbadora.

-¿Eh? Ah, si. Lo siento. Supongo que dije cosas bastante extrañas...

-¡No es eso!

-¿Eh?

-¡Dices que es algo que te lastima todo el tiempo!

-Ah, b-bueno yo...

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

-B-bueno, es que era la historia de un mundo que nadie más conoce y yo...bajó la cabeza-nací siendo un magi justo para esto...y...¡Auch!-se quejó y llevó las manos a la cabeza luego de un gran golpe de parte de su candidato.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Somos amigos! ¡Un equipo! ¡Nos apoyamos mutuamente no tienes porque sufrir solo!

-Ah yo-con la expresión más dulce que haya puesto jamás-Ummm, tienes razón-bajó la cabeza nuevamente sonrojado hasta las orejas-G-gracias Alibaba-kun-en un susurro.

-¡Así está mejor!

-Pienso que Aladdin logró ver algo de suma importancia. Si lo que dice es verdad no podemos permitir que la guerra continue. Retiraré a todas las tropas de Reim.

-¿En serio?-el niño.

-Así es, el conflicto llegó a su fin. Carece de sentido.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Ella le sonrió y subieron al barco insignia. Candidato y rey por un lado y los rubios por otro. Sheherezade miraba con nostalgia a sus invitados.

-Ese chico me recuerda mucho a mi primer candidato. Tiene tanto tiempo...

-¿Está bien?

-Si, es solo que me invadió la nostalgia. Cuando el murió quise proteger el gran país que nació en nuestras manos. Pero me obsesione tanto que olvidé mi deber como magi. Cerré los ojos y pretendí no mirar los conflictos en otros imperios, en el mismo Reim. Cuando la tortura y esclavitud es legal. Me dije muchas veces que era correcto siempre y cuando Reim continuara creciendo. Incluso peleamos contra otros utilizando métodos dudosos. Pero Aladdin me abrió los ojos. Titus, eres libre.

-¿Eh?

-Siempre fui demasiado severa contigo porque te considero una exención de mi. Que arrogante, ¿no? Aún cuando no te di a luz eres como un hijo.

-¡Oh! ¡Yo también pienso en usted como en una madre!

-Me da mucho gusto saberlo-sonrió-por eso quiero que esta vez seas tu el que tome sus decisiones. El camino que seguirás a partir de ahora. Aunque...lamento que sea un período corto.

-¡Oh no tiene de que preocuparse! El director me dijo que hay posibilidades para encontrar una cura a mi condición.

-No funcionará.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya no es nuestro cuerpo el problema.

-¿Cómo?

-La vida de esa persona está llegando al final. La verdadera Sheherezade dejará de respirar pronto.

-¿Cuándo?-asustado.

-En cualquier momento.

-Eso no...puede...

-¡En verdad lo siento! No hay nada que pueda hacer por ti-se inclinó ante él.

Titus estaba en shock, le fué imposible decir algo más. De esa manera le llevaron con los invitados. Aladdin miró preocupado a su amigo pues estaba aún más decaído de cuando le atacó en el pasillo.

-Llévenselo por favor. Como sabes no le queda mucho tiempo y quiero que lo pase con esa niña de las que tanto me habla. Con Marga.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Por ahora quedarnos. Lo mejor será partir mañana, todos necesitan descansar.

-Si.

-Pronto enviaré un aviso a Magnostad para retirar la declaración de guerra.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Gracias. Pero es algo que debo resolver sola.

-Entiendo. Cuídate mucho.

-Tu también.

El trío volvió al país de los magos. Llevaron a Titus a casa, dejándole al cuidado de la niña. Alibaba y el príncipe de Alma Toran caminaban por la calle en silencio total. Cuerpos por todos lados. No se supone que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

 _«-Aún necesito hablar con el director. Convencerle de que todo está bien...pero...creo que no tengo la fuerza para...»_

Paró en seco preocupando a su candidato.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Alibaba...kun...me siento terrible...

-¿Eh? ¿De qué...?

Antes de que el pequeño pudiese dar una respuesta se desvaneció hacia atrás, el mayor alcanzó a cogerlo en brazos pero de inmediato se dió cuenta del intenso carmin en sus mejillas, la dificultad que tiene para respirar y la elevada temperatura en su cuerpo. Tanto así que Alibaba tiene la impresión de que aquello fuera más acero al rojo vivo que la persona que en algún lugar de su corazón aún ama.

-Ah ah aaah...

-¿Aladdin?-le removió para hacerle reaccionar pero fué inútil.

-¡Ungh! ¡Cof cof cof!

Y fué peor cuando aún inconsciente comenzó a tocer sangre.

-¡ALADDIN!

 _«-Creo que Alibaba-kun me llama pero...no puedo verlo...ya casi no le escucho. Siento que me hundo...¿Es que ya no me quieres Judal-kun? No me equivoco al suponer que fuiste tu, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué? Aún...te amo...Judal...kun.»_

-¡No me hagas esto Aladdin!-palideció-Oh por...¡no está respirando!

...

En otro punto de Magnostad.

El director apretaba los puños y mandibula con ahínco. Estaba furioso. En el patio de la academia había una impensable cantidad de cuerpos, todos de magos, camaradas que esta mañana le saludaron, sonrieron o mostraron sus respetos. Aquellos que debían volver con sus familias, los que ahora se han ido.

-¡El imperio Reim ha retirado la declaración de guerra! ¡Mañana se irán!-uno de los magos superiores con un pergamino en la mano.

-¡Esto no se quedará así!-Mogamet-¡Es solo un engaño de esos malditos goi!

-¿Qué tiene en mente?-otro.

-¡Destruirlos por completo!

-¡Es imposible! Perdimos gran parte de nuestros aliados.

-Aún tenemos un haz bajo la manga-sonrió perversamente.

 _«-Llegó el momento para utilizar la herramienta que juntos desarrollamos Ithnan.»_

Bajó en dirección al horno mágico, aquel que se alimenta de la energía de los ciudadanos de quinto nivel.

...

Aún en el cielo del país de los magos (afuera de la barrera).

-No tuviste suerte Judal. No has podido entrar.

-Las cosas no terminarán así como así.

-Dudo que continúen. No tiene sentido derramar más sangre.

-¿Enserio?-divertido-Si tu madre ofreciera disculpas por asesinar a tu familia, ¿las aceptarías?

-No.

-Aquí ocurre lo mismo. Murieron muchos, ¿piensas que sus familiares no querrán venganza?

-Ya veo.

-Te aseguro que lo que ocurra será aún más interesante. Nada como la guerra incentivada por el rencor y amargura. ¡Ja ja ja ja!

-¿Y que a ti no te preocupa la condición de Aladdin-dono? Continuó peleando y negociando aún cuando me dijiste que era veneno lo que...

-Ya lo sé. No necesitas repetir mis palabras. Y no, no soy un imbécil, solo quiero que sufra un poco, que aprenda su lección. Cuando lo haga lo tomaré en mis brazos y será mío.

-¿Qué lección?

-Eso mi estimado rey-sus pupilas se contrajeron-es un secreto.

-¿Al menos me diras que se pone que le pase?

-Bueno-paseó un dedo por el mentón propio en una fingida actitud inocente-Supongo que su interior arde, al grado que piense que ha ingerido ácido, luego tendrá fiebre, si calculo bien a estas alturas ya se desmayó. Y dejará de respirar algunos segundos, nada grave.

-¿Estas seguro? No me parece una sustancia confiable.

-Es un magi, somos amados por el rukh, ¿recuerdas? Tenemos mucho más resistencia. Por si fuera poco hice numerosos experimentos para asegurarme de que no ocurriera, no soy un imbécil-sonrió de lado-y con ello me quité del camino a treinta y dos miembros de la organización.

-Así que solo quieres herirlo.

-Ah~ es un co-rrec-ti-vo-hizo énfasis en cada sílaba-mi verdadero objetivo viene después.

-¿Y es...?

-Algo que no te incumbe metiche. Ahora guarda silencio que quiero disfrutar del hermoso paisaje.

-Que gustos tan grotescos.

-Je, ya lo sabes. Lo único hermoso y puro en mi vida es el enano. Por eso lo amo~.

-De la manera más retorcida que hay.

-¿Y qué? No hace menos real el sentimiento en mi pecho.

 _«-No puedo esperar Aladdin...¡te haré mío completamente! De una manera que no puedas perdonar. Asegurate de guardarme rencor y eliminar por completo mi existencia. Antes de que lo haga con cada una de las personas que te rodean y te encierre donde nadie te vea jamás. Porque si fallas te aseguro que te haré sufrir hasta lo indecible.»_

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

-Si que estas loco.

-¡Más que eso ja ja ja ja!

El sol negro advirtió claramente como otra parte de su corazón se destrozó y fué tomada por la bruja que controla Al Thamen. Pronto no quedará nada de su verdadero yo. Si ha de morir, si el destino que vislumbró en su visión tiene que volverse realidad, al menos agradece que sea su lindo enano quien le prive de un futuro. Quizá así logre encontrar el descanso que tanto anhela.

...

Mientras al nivel del suelo.

-¡Aladdin! ¡Aladdin!-su candidato que aún le removía.

 _«-¡Maldición! No está bien, nada bien. ¿Qué hago?»_

Buscó con la mirada algún médico, pero es claro que si hubiese uno por ahí, los que agonizan ya estarían recibiendo tratamiento.

-¡Aaaahg!

El infante que jaló aire emitiendo un sonido perturbador. Uno que te hace pensar en el infierno.

-¡Uang! ¡Cof! Uh~ ah aaah ah...

-¿Aladdin?

-¿Alibaba...kun?-algo cansado-¿En dónde estoy?

-Es Magnostad.

-¡La guerra!-intentó ponerse en pie pero volvió a caer en los brazos de su candidato.

-No te sobreesfuerzes. Hace poco te desmayaste.

-No lo recuerdo. Creo que sigo un poco aturdido.

-¿Qué es lo último que te viene a la mente?

-Que dejamos a Titus-kun en casa.

-No pareces estar tan mal. Aunque aún tienes una fiebre muy alta.

-¿La tengo?

-¿Eh? Si, tu piel está muy caliente.

-No lo siento.

-Es normal supongo. Cuando uno se enferma es difícil que pueda advertir su propia temperatura. Al menos no me quema como hace rato, no creo que corras peligro.

-¿Podrías asegurarte de ello?

-¿Uh? Si, claro.

Alibaba colocó su frente sobre la ajena. En ese instante Aladdin lamió sus labios. Asombrado el rubio se apartó de golpe. El otro le miraba sentado en el suelo con una extraña mueca en el rostro.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-Porque sé que tu también lo quieres Alibaba-kun.

-¡Claro que no!

-No mientas-sonrió divertido-soy un magi, ¿lo olvidas? Piensas en tocarme, en hacerme tuyo. ¿Por qué no aprovechar ahora que te doy la oportunidad?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tu no eres así!

-No puedo evitarlo. Es esta cosa en mi interior.

-¿Eh?

-Ja ja ja creo que Judal-kun me hizo algo raro.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Judal en todo esto?

-Eso no importa-deslizó su ropaje hasta dejar expuestos sus lindos pezones, el otro tragó saliva pesadamente-ven Alibaba-kun...

-N-no, no estas pensando con claridad.

-Tienes toda la razón. Nunca consentiría algo así, pero en este instante es diferente.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mi?!

-Que te dejes guiar por el instinto-alzó el faldón dejando a la vista sus hermosas piernas, no así su intimidad.

-Son muy bellas-dijo el otro sin pensar.

-Gracias-seductor.

-¡E-está mal! ¡Sinbad-san es mi...!

-Pero no te has olvidado de mi. Vamos, toma lo que deseas, por favor-suplicó con un cierto grado de maldad-aún no puedo moverme con facilidad. Te aseguro que más complaciente no me veras jamás.

-Ah yo...-quiera o no comenzaba a tentarlo.

-Ali-ba-ba-kun~.

El dueño de Ámon se tensó. En verdad resulta una tortura no hacerlo suyo. Hace tanto que lo desea, pero sobre todo lo ama. Aprovecharse de la situación no es algo que haría. Se puso de pie lleno de resolución y se arrodilló una vez estuvo frente al niño. Le tomó de los hombros y acomodó la ropa en su sitio.

-¡No es en mi en quien piensas! ¡No tengo ni la menor idea de que te hizo pero lucha contra ello! ¡Contrólate!

-¡No quiero! ¡Eres el hombre perfecto para mi! ¡Eres a quien debí elegir!-empleando toda la fuerza que aún queda en su ser tumbó al mayor y se poso encima.

-Bien, no te detendré más. Si tanto te interesa, toma tu mismo lo que quieres.

-¡¿Crees que no puedo?!

-Dime tu...

Aladdin acercó su rostro con intención de besarle pero se detuvo a centímetros para luego enterrar el rostro en el pecho del otro.

-Me siento muy incómodo Alibaba-kun-sollozando.

El otro le abrazo de manera paternal.

-Lo sé.

-Pero es verdad. Solo él puede...pero creo que ya...no me quiere-alzó el rostro, tan dolido, tan empapado y sonrojado, con la boquita curvada y temblorosa-¿Qué haré si no puedo volver a su lado?

-¿Qué tanto te gusta?

-Demasiado. Lo es todo para mi.

El rubio seco el llanto con ayuda de sus pulgares.

-Judal es un patán, bastardo e insensible pero, si te eligió quiere decir que no es una mala persona. Quizá todo sea culpa de Al Thamen, arruinan a la gente tal y como ocurrió con Kassim. No cometas el mismo error, no pierdas a alguien especial.

El esgrimista se ruborizó al sentir que la intimidad del pequeño cobraba firmeza, Aladdin llevó su mano a esa zona para intentar disimular.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-nervioso.

-No. Tendré que valerme de mi voluntad je je je-con timidez-Lo siento, es tan vergonzoso.

-No es tu culpa. Respira profundo y piensa en algo que distraiga tu mente.

-¿Como ah, qué?

-B-bueno...

-¡Ungh ah...!

-¡No lo sé! ¡Judal desnudo!

-¡No estas ayudando!

-¡¿Por qué diablos soy tan torpe?!-se lamentaba.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Eres maravilloso siempre me haces reír!

-¡No es el punto!

-¡Ungh!

-¿Duele?

-Si.

-¿Y por qué no haces algo al respecto?

-Porque solo el puede tocarme de esa manera ¡uangh! E-estaré bien, pronto pasará.

« _-Sigo sin entender que hizo ese sujeto pero no merece el amor tan puro que Aladdin le tiene. Ah, no soy quien para juzgar, después de todo mi primera vez con Sinbad fué...»_

Pasados quince minutos, el efecto disminuyó bastante y si bien la fiebre aún estaba presente al menos ya no se sentía excitado por prácticamente cualquier cosa. Aunque si lucía bastante agotado. Tomó asiento a un lado permitiendo lo mismo en el contrario.

-Debemos ir con el director.

-¿No crees que es mejor tomar un descanso?

-No hay tiempo para eso. El rukh hará lo suyo ¡son mis amigos después de todo!

El otro dió un suave golpe en su cabecita.

-No te sobreesfuerces tonto-le cogió en brazos-indicandome el sendero y duerme un rato.

-Me conscientes...¿qué es eso?-alzó la mano en dirección al cielo.

-Son-agudizó la vista-¡Djinn oscuros! ¡Como los que había en Balbad!

El peli azulino suspiró cansado.

-Gracias Alibaba-kun, pero temo que rechazaré tu oferta-se liberó del agarre-debemos detenerlos-decidido.

-S-si.

« _-¡¿Por qué no puede darse en simple descanso?! ¡Que destino tan cruel! ¡Eres un maldito Judal!»_

-¡Deprisa! ¡O destruirán los barcos de Reim!

El conquistador se equipó a Ámon y ambos volaron dando persecución al numeroso grupo.

...

En algún sitio sobre Magnostad.

Judal mordia con furia sus labios. Pudo ver la escena de recién gracias al rukh oscuro que todo le informa.

 _«-Maldito aprovechado, ¿cómo te atreves a tocar a mi enano? ¿Y tú cómo rayos te ofreces? Me vale completamente la porquería que te puse, además no se supone que hiciera efecto tan rápido. Es como si fuese distinto a mi. No, seguro estoy pensando demasiado. Aún así, vas a pagar bastante caro tu traición.»_

Para Judal es cada vez más difícil distinguir la realidad de las tonterías en su cabeza. Y el amor que tiene se convierte en miedo a perderlo, obsesión, posesión y deseos de herirlo. Sentimientos tan contradictorios que no puede controlar. Ni el sabe si la próxima vez que lo tenga enfrente le besara o le asesinará con tal de que otros no lo miren, pero de algo si está seguro. Si Aladdin se va de este mundo se irá con él porque no puede continuar sin su novio. Aunque sea probable que ese niño si pueda hacerlo de estar en su lugar y eso le da rabia.

-Maldición-dijo entre dientes.

-¿Problemas?

-¿Y qué si fuera el caso? No eres la persona indicada para ofrecer ayuda. Queriendo asesinar a tu madre estas tan o más perdido que yo.

-Quizá, pero al menos tengo fijos mis objetivos.

-Nah, tu solo divides entre los que te apoyan y los que no.

-¿Existe algún sistema más sencillo?

-Je, sínico.

...

Alibaba y Aladdin estaban cerca de los djinn pero estos pasaron por alto a las embarcaciones de Reim.

-¿A dónde se dirigen? Creí que sería su objetivo-el mayor.

-En esa dirección está ¡el imperio Kou!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Rayos iniciarán una guerra a nivel mundial! ¿De dónde salieron tantos?

-Estoy seguro de que es obra del director. Posee conocimientos avanzados porque hace tiempo estuvieron relacionados con Al Thamen. Y si bien rompieron lazos, es evidente que aún quedan indicios de ello en Magnostad.

-¿Por qué haría algo tan descabellado? Además la cantidad de energía no es cosa de risa. ¿De dónde la obtiene?

-Del quinto nivel de ciudadanía. Allí viven las personas que no pueden pagar impuestos y no son magos.

-Así que se les enseña que no son más que basura desde el nacimiento. Justo como ocurrió a Kassim. ¡No se repetirá la tragedia de Balbad!

El menor asintió y continuaron la persecución.

...

Cerca del país de los magos.

El tercer príncipe del imperio Kou va al frente guiando a su escuadrón.

-¿No se siente cansado Kouha-sama?-Meiho-Era mucho más sencillo y cómodo transportarse en carruaje.

-Pues si pero de esa manera no puedo ver a nuestro alrededor. Si algún enemigo nos ataca por sorpresa debo ser capaz de reaccionar y detenerle. Entenderían que con mi familia no se meten.

-Hablando de eso...¿habló con el primer príncipe?

-No tengo nada que decirle. Mis resultados hablarán por mi.

-Kouha-sama...-con tristeza.

-No te distraigas Meiho~ puede ser peligroso.

-¡Perdón!-reverenció.

-Ja ja ja, no es necesario ser tan formal. Somos camaradas que luchan hombro a hombro.

Un haz de luz les pasó de largo y luego se escuchó una explosión.

-¿Qué fué eso?-el peli rosa que giró en fa-No puede...ser...

Ante el una grotesca escena, más de la mitad de los hombres que le acompañaban. Aquellos que se ofrecieron por voluntad fueron desintegrados por completo, carbonizados e irreconocibles si bien les fué.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-fuera de si-¡LERAJE!

Equipó su djinn y peleó contra varios djinn oscuros pero sin importar cuantas veces les cortara se regeneraban. Incluso algunos de ellos se fusionaron adquiriendo proporciones descomunales. Tenían la intención de asesinar a Kouha y seguirse con los subordinados pero este les bloqueó el paso con su habilidad, pero la fuerza de estos es mayor y no solo le hirieron en múltiples ocasiones, sino que además le han roto el brazo.

-¡Escape por favor!-le gritaban.

-¡Si lo hago acabaran con ustedes!

-¡Estamos preparados!-Junjun-¡Su vida es mucho más importante que la nuestra! ¡Huya!

-¡Nunca! ¡No son sacrificios que puedo utilizar en mi beneficio! ¡Son compañeros a mi cargo! ¡Ungh!-el hueso de su brazo tronó al dislocarse completamente.

-¡KOUHA-SAMA!

A punto de sucumbir, le salvó una ráfaga de fuego que le pasó de largo para eliminar a más rivales.

-¿Eh?-el príncipe atónito-¿Qué hace un candidato a rey en un lugar como este?

Varios djinn rodearon al mencionado, este les atacó con múltiples cortes.

-¡No funcionara!-le advirtio.

El dueño de Ámon cambió de estrategia, y los eliminó con ayuda de sus llamas. A unos cuantos metros su magi le contempla orgulloso.

« _-Al fin puedes usar tu equipo djinn.»_

Varios enemigos más sustituyeron a los vencidos.

-¡Cuidado Alibaba-kun!

El pequeño que bloqueó a tres situados a la espalda del mayor.

-¡Gracias! Son muchos pero estoy seguro de que juntos podremos...

El comentario fué interrumpido cuando absolutamente todos los genios fueron reducidos a escombros. El par se giró, ante ellos algunas personas que portaban el estandarte del imperio Kou.

Los subordinados del tercer príncipe se acercaron a este para ver su estado. Jinjin, Junjun y Reirei sintieron una punzada en su pecho al ver la terrible herida en su extremidad superior. El dueño de Astaroth se acercó hasta quedar frente a él. Decenas de pensamientos rondaron la mente de ambos. El mayor frunció el ceño y le observó con furia, acción que prendió todas las alertas de los subordinados del más chico, más aún cuando el hombre desenfundó su espada y la apuntó a su hermano.

-Lo lamento En-nii, por mi culpa...

Las tres chicas estuvieron a punto de interponerse pero su líder les detuvo negando con la cabeza. El silencio se hizo presente algunos segundos.

-¡Phenex!

Le sanó para alegría y eterno agradecimiento del grupo. Aunque al menos Kouha supo en todo momento que no le haría daño. Porque él conoce a la perfección la clase de hombre que es.

Alibaba y el niño bajaron a nivel del suelo y se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Quién es ese?-dijo uno de los contenedores familiares de Kouen.

-Soy Alibaba Saluja-emitió con entera confianza-tercer príncipe del Reino de Balbad. Vine aquí para salvar a su majestad, el tercer príncipe imperial Ren Kouha.

-¡¿Pero cómo...?!-el aludido.

 _«-¡¿Cómo se atreve a utilizarme para sacar ventaja de En-nii?!»_

Los dueños de Ámon y Phenex quedaron a medio metro de distancia. Kouen no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

-Así que pretendes conseguir mi gratitud para obtener algún beneficio para un país que ya has perdido.

El rubio se ruborizó y agachó la mirada completamente humillado. Luego el otro tocó su hombro y emitió con suavidad y de manera sincera.

-Gracias.

Y continuó con su camino, como si lo ocurrido no hubiese significado nada. Lo cierto es que le debe un favor porque ha protegido a alguien que le es sumamente importante. Pero no es estúpido y entendió perfectamente su intención. Si avergüenza a Kouha, el solo devuelve la ofensa.

Por su parte el niño analizó a fondo y con preocupación la forma en que se desenvolvió su candidato. La rapidez de juicio le sorprende pero su método no le convence. Es más como si una parte de su alma hubiese sido corrompida por Sinbad. Como si no le importara la manera en que llegue siempre y cuando consiga su objetivo. Extendió la mano en dirección a su amigo cuando sintió una enorme cantidad de rukh oscuro acumularse.

« _-¡No puede ser!»_

Corrió hasta el primer príncipe que daba indicaciones a varios soldados.

-¡Ojisan!

-¡¿Ojisan?!-uno de sus subordinados-¡No es manera de dirigirte a él!

Irónicamente el agraviado no se sintió ofendido.

-¡Deben detener la guerra! ¡¿Qué no se dan cuenta de lo que provocan?!

-¡Insolente! ¡Eres tan solo un sucio mocoso!-un sujeto.

-¡Bien! ¡Si no me creen que ellos se los digan!

El símbolo en su frente comenzó a brillar al igual que los contenedores de rey de los presentes para sorpresa de todos.

-¡Larga vida oh gran magi!-Ámon, Leraje, Phenex, Astaroth y Agares.

 _«-¿Magi? ¿El niño mugriento es un...?»_

-¡Chicos una gran cantidad de rukh oscuro se está reuniendo! ¡Es como aquella vez!

-Cosas terribles vendrán a este mundo si no se les detiene-Astaroth.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

-El magoi se está reuniendo, dentro de poco se materializará el "medium". Si le destruyen, esa entidad no tendrá un cuerpo-Ámon.

-Así que solo necesitamos derrotarlo-el peli azulino.

-Lamento decirlo, pero es difícil incluso para usted.

-Mmm-frustrado.

-Parece que necesitas ayuda mocoso.

-¡Ungh!

-Podría prestarte el poder de todos los conquistadores del imperio Kou, pero me niego a hacerlo sin más. ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

-¿Qué quieres?

El mayor le miró de arriba a abajo, el niño tragó duro temiendo que fuese su cuerpo.

-Parece que tienes lo que tanto ansio.

-¿Uh?

-Soy un hombre curioso y ávido de conocimientos. Dame algo interesante, ¿qué tal el motivo por el cual estas tan preocupado? Estoy seguro de que conoces la historia de ese otro mundo.

-¡Los habitantes de este no deberían enterarse!-una genio.

-¡Leraje es taboó hablar de ello!-Astaroth.

-¡Está bien!-el magi.

-¡¿EH?!-los entes de piel azulina a la vez.

-¿E-está seguro?-Phenex.

-No hay nada que hacer. Son medidas drásticas.

« _-¡Lo siento mucho rey Solomon!»_

-Je-el príncipe satisfecho-Más te vale cumplir tu palabra porque soy capaz de buscarte por todo el mundo para que lo hagas.

 _«-¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Qué hice?! Siento que contarle la verdad a Sinbad-ojisan sería problemático pero a él es como decirle las cosas a la persona equivocada.»_

-No hay tiempo que perder-el oji escarlata-¡Koumei, Hakuryuu, Hakuei, Kougyoku vengan!-gritó con toda la fuerza de su alma para dar aviso por medio de la magia de transferencia.

La mayoría advirtió un pitido molesto en sus oídos luego de ello.

Ahora solo queda esperar que puedan derrotar a todos los djinn oscuros antes de que pueda invocarse al "medium".

...

El director estaba furioso.

Enviaba cada vez más rivales y tanto Kou como Reim estaban luchando con todo, los segundos valiéndose más que nada del escuadrón fanalis.

 _«-¡No es suficiente! ¡Más, más energía! ¡No me importa si con ello se mueren todos los que habitan el quinto nivel de ciudadanía! Sacrifiquen sus miserables vidas para salvar a mis queridos hijos, a mis preciados magos. ¡Muchos han muerto ya, ni uno más!»_

...

Con Marga.

Esta miraba con preocupación al rubio. Desde que volvió tomó asiento en la cama sin expresión en particular. No es su intención presionarle puesto que a veces tiene la impresión de que fuese un niño pero de no intervenir ahora su "hermanito" podría arrepentirse para el resto de su vida.

-Titus-onichan.

Este pegó un casi imperceptible brinco.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?

-Yo...no quiero morir.

-Entiendo. Comprendó a la perfección porque pensé lo mismo muchas veces pero...tus ojos no expresan ese tipo de sentimiento. ¿A qué le temes en realidad?

-Yo...tengo un tiempo muy limitado de vida, por eso...creo que tal vez no sea el suficiente para permanecer en el corazón y la mente de las personas. Si, es lo que más me asusta. Que mi recuerdo se borre. Que todos los grandiosos momentos que compartimos y en los que lo entregué todo sean irrelevantes el día de mañana.

-Es algo imposible.

-¿Eh?-con lágrimas escapando por montones.

-No importa si es un año, diez, cien o mil. Siempre vas a estar en mi corazón-sonrió-¡Porque Titus-onichan me gusta mucho!-el chico se sonrojó-¡Seré la fuerza que te ayude a enfrentar cualquier reto! Si hay un sitio al que debes ir, ¡lo haré también!-extendió su mano.

-Oh Marga-la tomó como si fuese guiado por una madre.

Y salieron dando una última mirada a su hogar.

 _«-¿Sabes Marga? No importa que tus manos sean mucho más pequeñas que las mías, porque siempre serás la mayor de los dos.»_

...

Kouen ordenó a sus tropas resguardarse. No es que pudiesen hacer gran cosa sin magia. Así Alibaba, Kouha, Aladdin y él se enfrentaron a gran cantidad de genios pero estos aumentaban en lugar de disminuir.

« _-Si tan solo pudiese ir con el director. Pero nos superan en número, y sin mi contenedor es muy difícil pelear. Con la flauta de Ugo-kun no tengo el mismo control pero es lo único que tengo a la mano.»_

Los dueños de Ámon y Leraje ya mostraban claros signos de agotamiento, no así que Kouen que parece demonio con la sonrisota gustosa que tiene.

-¡Quítense de mi camino!

Si, en definitiva da miedo. Alibaba quedó a su lado luego de partir a la mitad a uno de los enemigos, y aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntar algo que le tiene inquieto.

-¿Vendrá?

-¿Quién?

-Hakuryuu.

Sintió que había dicho algo malo por la expresión del otro, la que se desvaneció tan rápido apareció.

-Ni yo entiendo lo que pasa por su cabeza.

Más y más genios aparecían y rodeaban todo destruyendo a su paso sin importarles nada.

-¡Están destruyendo las afueras de Magnostad!-el magi.

 _«-¡Director! ¡¿Cómo puede odiar tanto?!»_

El esgrimista y el hijo de Solomon volvieron lo más rápido que les fué posible. Si bien los daños no eran significativos, lo serían de no hacer algo.

-¡Debemos llevarlos más lejos!-el niño.

Separó los labios dispuesto a emitir un conjuro.

-¡Pal Al-hazard!

Pero alguien se adelantó y los mando a volar lejos con magia de viento.

-¡Hakuei-onesan!-emocionado fué a su encuentro.

-Aladdin-dono, vaya sorpresa.

-¿Se conocen?-el segundo príncipe.

-Este joven salvó mi vida hace tiempo.

-Ya veo.

-¡Alibaba-chan!

-¡Kougyoku!

-¿Alibaba-chan?-el dueño de Leraje que recién llegaba-¡No debes hablar tan cordial con el enemigo!-le reprendió.

-Oh no niisama, somos amigos.

-¿Amigos?-anonadado.

Unieron fuerzas y lograron derrotar a gran cantidad de ellos, pero estos por desgracia parecían tener voluntad propia puesto que desarrollaban ataques complejos en conjunto. Pero si se habla de estrategia, difícilmente se puede superar al amo de Dantalion. Que organizó a sus hermanos logrando derribar a gran parte. Y aún así...

-¡¿Qué no tienen fin?!-Kouha.

Estos se reunían en un gran orbe que incluso tiene su propio borg. Aladdin le analizó a conciencia.

-Es varias veces más resistente que el mío. Supongo que aún debemos derrotar a cerca de cien mil djinn.

-¡Es una locura!-Kougyoku-¡No digas tonterías! ¿Quieres?

-Es la verdad.

-P-pero ellos aún son tan poderosos y nosotros ya...

Los príncipes estaban agotados, es probable que no faltara mucho para que se disolvieran sus equipos, respiran agitados y el sudor ya perla sus frentes. Incluso Aladdin que más o menos se sobrepuso al afecto del veneno comienza a resentir el uso de tanto magoi. Pero el primer príncipe no parece tener intención de ceder.

-Es increíble-el oji miel.

-Si, mi hermano y rey está dispuesto a sacrificarse y herir su cuerpo si con ello consigue sus objetivos.

-Así que se lastima por ayudar a otros. No imaginé que sería esa clase de persona.

-Ah no-rascó su nuca con flojera-se comporta así porque quiere escuchar la verdad de ese magi.

-¡Tu, Tu y tu no tienen boca!-este a los rivales-¡¿Quién me dará todos los conocimientos que deseo?!

-Si, En-nii no se detendrá hasta hablar contigo-tranquilamente.

-¡Ungh!

-No te preocupes-su candidato-estoy seguro de que...

-Ey tú, ven-el pelirojo que lo secuestró.

-¡WAAAAAAH!

-¡Alibaba-kun!

-No te preocupes. Lo que Kouen-dono quiso decir es: "El enemigo es numeroso y extremadamente complicado. Necesito su ayuda Alibaba Saluja-dono"-sonrió amable.

-¿Cuándo dijo eso Hakuei-onesan? Yo solo escuche un "ven".

Kouen cambió de genio equipándose a Agares. Con su habilidad creó un volcán y recargó energía ya que Astaroth es de dicho atributo. Pidió a Alibaba que le imitase, o más bien lo lanzó al suelo donde le piso en reiteradas ocasiones. Una vez listos unieron magias extremas, exterminando a si a por lo menos la tercera parte.

-¡Eso fué magnífico En-nii!

-¡Aún no!-señaló el peli azulino-¡Aléjense pronto!

El par le obedeció al instante.

La esfera suspendida en el aire comenzó a crecer de manera alarmante.

« _-¡¿Qué ocurre?! No debería ser posible a menos que...¡el "medium"! ¡¿Pero quién?!»_

...

Momentos antes en el "horno mágico".

-¡Malditos goi! Todo sería perfecto si desaparecieran todos. ¡No más soberbia, arrogancia, avaricia! ¡Solamente los conocimientos y sana curiosidad reinarían al mundo!

-Está equivocado profesor-llegaban Titus y Marga, la más pequeña protegida por un borg.

-No deberías estar aquí.

-Quiero evitar que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse más adelante.

-No lo haré. Estoy seguro de que tu me entiendes. Has sido testigo de lo que esta gente es capaz. ¿Cuántos más de nuestros compañeros tienen que morir para que se sientan satisfechos?

-¿Y planea vengar muerte con muerte? ¿Y qué hará cuando sus familias quieran imitarle? ¿Hará lo mismo? ¿Y luego? El odio se convierte en un círculo vicioso que no tiene fin. Estoy seguro de que juntos podemos encontrar una solución pacífica.

-No puedes razonar con las bestias.

-¡No lo son! ¡Son seres humanos al igual que nosotros! Solo que tienen habilidades distintas.

-Lo pensé mucho tiempo y mira a que me llevó. Lo perdí todo, no sucederá de nuevo.

-¡Director! ¡Escúcheme por favor!

-Es demasiado tarde, no hay vuelta atrás-empleó aún más energía.

-¡¿Qué hay con los ciudadanos de quinto nivel?! ¡Si continúa los asesinará a todos!

-No me importan.

-¡No lo permitiré!

« _-Tengo miedo. ¡Tengo mucho miedo! Aún no quiero morir pero me aterra más cruzarme de brazos cuando Aladdin y Sheherezade-sama están sufriendo. Sé que son personas maravillosas. Que ahora mismo pelean porque los demás no salgan heridos. Si puedo ayudar aunque sea un poquito, lo haré.»_

-¡Haqhir Dighdareza!

Liberó la máxima magia aberrante que posee su cuerpo, gran cantidad de energía salió y chocó con las mariposas negras que rodeaban al mayor.

-¡Ungh!

 _«-Duele. ¡Duele! Pero no me rendiré. ¡Dame fuerzas Aladdin!»_

-¡No lo hagas Titus!-Matal.

-Retire a los genios.

-No.

-Entonces no me deja otra opción. ¡WAAAHH!

-¡No! ¡Detente!

El rector interrumpió el flujo de energía. Justo como lo dijo, Titus es como un nieto. No sería el responsable de hacerle sufrir. Le abrazó cariñosamente.

-Aún cuando tu deseo es no morir llegas tan lejos.

-Es porque usted es muy importante para mi. No todas las personas que no pueden ver el rukh son malas, hay gente muy amable. Deme la oportunidad de mostrarle un nuevo mundo.

-Eres un niño muy bueno. Le brindas un nuevo futuro a un viejo tonto como yo.

-Porque usted ha hecho tanto por mi. Nunca terminaré de pagar su bondad.

Mogamet sonrió y dió la indicación a la herramienta mágica para detenerse por completo, pero esta desoyó su orden como si tuviese voluntad propia. De esa manera comenzó a drenar todo el magoi en su ser y el de todos los ciudadanos de quinto nivel.

-¿Director? ¡Pero usted dijo que...!

-¡Aléjense! ¡Perdí el control!

-¡¿Qué significa?!

-Se llevará mi vida y la de todas esas personas-la consternación del chico es evidente-Lo lamento, parece que no podré cumplir mi palabra. Será mejor que esa pequeña y tu se vayan cuanto antes o serán sus víctimas también.

-¡No! ¡Estoy cansado de vivir con miedo y arrepentimiento!-liberó de golpe toda su magia.

Todo brilló intensamente. El rukh dorado y negro bailaban furiosamente.

-¡WAAAAAAHH!

El despliegue de habilidad es tan grande que rápidamente se produce un choque, el cuerpo de Titus se degenera rápidamente, tanto así que es testigo de como se hace literalmente pedazos. Terror ya no es algo que describa su sentir, más aún al escuchar los gritos y suplicas de los acompañantes que no le quieren muerto. Pero sabe que llegado a este punto no hay marcha atrás.

 _«-Sheherezade-sama, soy un mal hijo. No pude pedirle perdón adecuadamente. No le dije con claridad lo mucho que significa para mi. Aladdin, ahora lo entiendo. Te quiero mucho, no importa si en un año no me recuerdas más. Me basta con haber estado en tu corazón al menos un segundo. Siendo tu amigo lo consiguí, ¿verdad? Quiero pensar que si. Muu, siento que nos faltó tiempo para conocernos, quería que vieras mi interior, que soy una persona distinta a quien ves. Estúpido Sphintus, hasta a ti te voy a extrañar. Espero que te vaya muy bien como médico, estoy seguro de que conseguirás tus objetivos porque eres perseverante aunque tonto, mucho. Kukulcán, cuida de tu torpe amo, y asegurate de ver también por tu felicidad. Marga...estarás sola otra vez...sola...¡SOLA! No, estoy seguro de que Aladdin cuidará de ella, es muy lindo. ¿Hablaran de mi alguna vez? ¿Saben? Me encantaría que un día, sentados a la mesa me vieran probando la comida antes de estar lista...los voy a extrañar tanto...no tengo idea de en donde termine mi alma ya que soy un monstruo, pero si una aberración tiene derecho de llevarse algo al más allá sería la relación que forjé con todos porque...»_

Su magoi llegó al límite al ser absorbido, entonces su cuerpo cayó al piso convertido en huesos.

-¡WAAAAAAH TITUS-ONICHAN!-la niña que entró en shock y se desmayó.

-Titus-el hombre que lamentaba la tragedia. El rukh oscuro le rodeó-Se lo han llevado. ¿Qué más quieren? No tengo nada que ofrecer.

-Tu.

-¿Eh?

-¡POR TU CULPA ESTAMOS ASÍ! ¡COMPARTIRAS NUESTRO DESTINO MALDITO!

-¡AAAAAAHHH!

Una densa masa negra engulló al hombre del que no quedó ni la piel. Solo el silencio más absoluto reina el lugar, además de uno que otro suspiro de Marga y una plegaria.

-Vuelve onichan...

...

Al mismo tiempo en el quinto nivel de ciudadanía.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-un sujeto-¡La batalla terminó!

-¡¿Entonces por qué continúan robando nuestro magoi?!

-¡Cof cof cof! Mami, duele mucho.

-¡Tranquilo mi amor!-alterada.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡No quiero morir!

-¡No se detendrán!

-¡MAMÁ!

-¡NOOO!

-¡WAAAAAAHH!

Lamentos de todo tipo se escuchaban por todos lados. La gente sangraba de ojos y oídos, clara señal de la falta grave de energía vital. Incluso vomitaban el líquido carmesí. La gran mayoría perdió el sentido. Los padres abrazaban a sus vástagos en un intento vano de protegerlos. La resignación llegó poco después y justo cuando habían aceptado su destino el magoi dejó de abandonar sus cuerpos.

-¡Nos salvamos!

Este instante marcó un punto importante en los ciudadanos de quinto nivel. El no permitir que otros decidan sus vidas, abrirse un camino con sus manos y a base de su propio esfuerzo. Y aunque no lo sepan nunca, se lo deben a ese muchachito temeroso y llorón que temía perder la vida y terminó por ofrendarla en beneficio de cientos de almas. El que jamás pedirá algo a cambio. Un regalo.

...

En distintos puntos del país de los magos.

Las tropas de Reim peleaban contra algunos djinn oscuros considerablemente más grandes que los primeros.

-Se han vuelto tan poderosos porque robaron su magia-Sheherezade-¡Devuélvanme a mi hijo!-atravesaron uno de sus brazos-¡Ungh!

Pero ella no se rindió, no lo haría porque protegerá el sitio que Titus ya no pudo. Los fanalis llegaron rápidamente para apoyarla.

-¿Por qué Titus no está aquí? ¡Con su habilidad sería fácil derrotarlos!-Myron.

 _«-Esperaba que encontrara una respuesta al lado de los seres que ama, pero esto es tan cruel. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Ahora mismo estoy tan pérdida.»_

Una mariposa dorada se poso en su hombro.

 _«-Gracias por todo Sheherezade-sama...mami.»_

 _«-¡TITUS!»_

Y se desvaneció como si no hubiese sido más que polvo en el viento.

-¡Waaaaahh!

La rubia enfureció y empleó cuanta habilidad le fué posible, recordando a la deslumbrante magi que peleaba hombro a hombro con su primer candidato. La fundadora del gran Imperio Reim.

...

En el campo de batalla principal.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a esa cosa?!-el tercer príncipe.

-¡Es el medium!-el hijo de Solomon-¡No permitan que les toque sin importar lo que pase! ¡Absorbe el magoi!

La mayoría le miró perplejo. Ya resultaba bastante complicada la batalla, ahora, ¿cómo enfrentar a un enemigo prácticamente indestrucible? Pero algo les quedó claro. De una u otra manera terminaron involucrados en esto. Son la única barrera que separa a esa cosa del resto del mundo. Los conquistadores y Aladdin unieron habilidades con valentía pero ese ente es aún más poderoso, las heridas no se hacen esperar. El primero Alibaba que casi pierde una pierna y parte de la piel cuando este solo le tocó, lo mismo a Kougyoku con ambas extremidades inferiores y hubiese sido más sino fuese por el dueño de Leraje que al cubrirle se llevó la peor parte. El medium le tomó con una mano para soltar una masa rojiza. De inmediato Kouen con semblante imperturbable le curó al igual que a todos los heridos con Phenex, aunque por dentro estaba histérico. Una vez el menor se reincorporó, Kouen atacó con todo al maldito que se atrevió a dañarlo. Estaba fuera de si, en su vida un sentimiento le invadió con semejante intensidad. Hakuei en un descuido estuvo a punto de ser la próxima, pero Aladdin le protegió con su borg, siendo impactados los dos y lanzados brutalmente contra la tierra, donde la dueña de Paimon perdió el conocimiento. Aladdin se puso en pie y miró alterado el cielo.

-¡¿Por qué continúan con esto?! ¡¿No tienen suficiente con todo el daño y la destrucción que ya han provocado?!

...

En ese instante en el imperio Kou.

Ren Gyokuen observa divertida a través de la magia de clarividencia de Judal sentada en su trono.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Aladdin? Bueno, aunque no lo hicimos directamente. Esa expresión de dolor te sienta de maravilla. ¿Intentas seguir el camino del arrogante rey Solomon? El hombre que conocí tan bien porque fui una de sus subordinadas-se levantó y cogió su báculo que entregó uno de los miembros de Al Thamen-¡Veamos el rumbo que toma el destino! ¡Es nuestro deber presenciar como los magis de Alma Toran que somos! ¡Contempla la magnificencia de nuestro padre! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

...

El príncipe de Alma Toran luchaba prácticamente solo, sus aliados caían y volvían al enfrentamiento una y otra vez pero estaban el limite, incluso más allá. De continuar así morirían.

-¡Basta!-el peli azulino.

Un haz de luz partió en cielo por la mitad golpeando de lleno al medium, Alibaba que en pleno aire se quedó sin energía y se desmayó durante unos segundos. Cerró los ojos confiando en que sus compañeros serían capaces de hacer lo que el ya no, cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba entre sus brazos.

-¡¿Mo-mo-mo-Morgiana?!

-¡Si! Alibaba-san.

-¡Luces tan distinta!

-Es porque quiero ser como Aladdin y tu.

El magi por su parte miraba más allá, a los recién llegados y el que lanzó semejante ataque.

-¡Sinbad-ojisan!

Se acercó con rapidez y emoción, a punto de darle un abrazo este retrocedió.

-Que no se te olvide la maldición que me puso Judal.

-Se me pasó.

-Lo noté.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Evito una guerra.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Gracias a dos personas que se dieron cuenta y me lo informaron.

-¿Uh?

-Hola-un rubio-Es todo un honor conocerte al fin Aladdin. Soy Yunan, el magi de la gran falla.

-Ah, mucho gusto.

El pequeño se preguntó si era idea suya pero tuvo la impresión de que no le era del todo grato al recién llegado.

-¡Aladdin-kun!

-¡Yam-san! ¡También estas aquí!

-¡Y no solo yo!

Parte de la alianza de los siete mares, específicamente los líderes de Heliohap, Sassan y Artemyra, al igual que Drakon, Yamuraiha y Sinbad. Los dos últimos bajaron a tierra firme, más que nada porque el rey quería ver la condición de su novio. Una vez le tuvo enfrente no se la pensó para tomarle entre sus brazos con entusiasmo.

-¡¿S-Sinbad-san?!-sonrojado.

-Oh Alibaba-kun, ¿cómo se te ocurre involucrarte en semejante peligro? No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estuve todo el camino. La angustia casi me volvió loco. ¿Cómo se supone que continue si me dejas?

-L-lo siento. Pero no podía simplemente cerrar los ojos cuando todo un país. No, el mundo entero corre peligro.

-Lo sé-le tomó del mentón-por eso te amo-y besó sus labios con suavidad.

Le liberó aunque no sentía deseos de ello y se giró en dirección al enemigo.

-No invadir ni ser invadidos, es el lema de Sindria. Pero no permitiré que extreminen las millones de vidas de inocentes en el planeta. ¡Definitivamente les detendremos! ¿No es así mi amor?

-P-pero ya no...

-Tenemos otra oportunidad, la última-el líder fanalis que recién llegaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-el hijo de Solomon que descendió en compañía de su profesora.

-Sheherezade-sama planea utilizar su máxima magia extrema-dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

En ese instante el niño lo entendió, pues todos recobraron la vialidad al tiempo que una gran calidez se extendía en sus corazones.

 _«-Lamento ser tan egoísta Aladdin, pero como le dije a Titus, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Si puedo darles aunque sea un empujón lo haré gustosa. Confío en que tu candidato y tu puedan construir un futuro lleno de paz, en donde las personas puedan sonreír libremente. Donde cosas como la esclavitud y las injusticias no tengan que verse todos los días. Entiendo que con ello solo pongo más peso sobre tus hombros. Pero confío en ti. Ni yo tengo idea del porque...y nada tiene que ver el que te consideres diferente. Para mi eres como todos nosotros, el importante amigo de mi hijo. No, más que eso. El en verdad te ama y lo sabes. Gracias por brindarle la más grande felicidad...»_

 _«-¡Sheherezade-san!»_

No recibió respuesta.

-No desaprovechen su poder-Muu.

-¡Jamás!-Aladdin lleno de valor.

Una vez que se estabilizaron, el grupo volvió al ataque. Los príncipes del Imperio Kou, la Alianza de los siete mares, Alibaba y todos los contenedores familiares rodearon al medium y usaron la habilidad más poderosa, entre ellas varias magias extremas. Hubo un gran estallido así que todos retrocedieron por precaución. Pero cuando el polvo se disipó, pudieron contemplar incrédulos que aquel estaba intacto.

-¡¿Qué es invencible?!-Alibaba ligeramente histérico.

-¡UGUUUHH!

El medium llevó las manos a la cabeza a la vez que se retorcía.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-el hijo de Solomon.

-Parece que el ataque de recién provocó una confusión en su interior. Tenemos que aprovechar la abertura.

-¡Yo lo haré! ¡Con la sabiduría de Solomon puedo entrar!

-¿Tienes idea de quien lo invocó? Es probable que esa persona esté atrapada.

-El director.

Su tutora le miró desconcertada. Él alzó su flauta.

-¡Sabiduría de...!

-¡Espera! ¡Llevame contigo Aladdin-kun!

En sus ojos se aprecia preocupación y dolor, por lo que afirmó. Le tomó de la mano y repitió.

-¡Sabiduría de Solomon!

Ambos perdieron el sentido y fueron sostenidos por Morgiana la mujer y Alibaba el otro, les colocaron cómodamente en la arena. Solo les queda esperar que el plan resulte.

...

En el interior del medium.

El par caminaba por un corredor de mármol, elegante pero helado como el solo. Guardaron silencio mientras buscaban algo, hasta que se toparon con Mogamet que les daba la espalda y una figura dorada que le cogía de la muñeca como si le estuviese deteniendo.

-Deberían marcharse. Este lugar el peligroso-el hombre.

-¿Por qué director?

-Al final fui un necio que no supo lidiar con el pesar, dolor, rencor y remordimientos. Deseaba llevar a los magos a un mejor futuro y solo lleve a la muerte a miles de almas inocentes. Entiendo si no pueden perdonarme, por eso no puedo volver con ustedes.

-¡¿Así que te vas a rendir sin más?! ¡¿Sin enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que hiciste?!

-¿Yam-san? No deberías hablarle de esa manera a tu abuelo.

-¡Ese hombre me secuestró!

-¿Eh?

-Es verdad-admitió.

-P-pero creí que...

-Yamuraiha nació en palacio. En esa época los Musta'sim comenzaron a "limpiar" el reino. ¿Tienes idea de lo que le hubiesen hecho a una linda niña con tus características?

La aludida apretó su mediador.

-Me hubiesen asesinado-con amargura.

-Aún así, no tenía el derecho para decidir tu futuro. Te hice daño y lo lamento.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Estoy agradecida! ¡Siempre quise decírtelo pero no tenía idea de cómo!

-Ya veo-sonrió-parece que no solo causo estragos.

-¡Usted es un hombre maravilloso!-el pequeño-¡Le dije que solo era digno de ser un rey para los magos! ¡Pero no es verdad! Fui severo sin razón. Usted en verdad quería que todos fueran felices, no supe entenderle.

-Aladdin. Tienes razón. Me cerré tanto a los problemas de los magos que no me di cuenta que los demás también necesitan y merecen respeto. Les trate como simples objetos. Nada justifica mis acciones. Ahora comprendo que nadie está por encima de otro. Por desgracia es demasiado tarde.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo regresar. El rukh oscuro...ya no tengo un cuerpo al cual volver.

-¡Eso es...!

-Lo justo. Como magi seguramente estas al tanto de la identidad de todas las almas que nos rodean-asintió con tristeza-Son todas aquellas personas a las que no les di un lugar, a las que prive de un futuro. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-¡El que sea!

-Encuentra la manera convertir el rukh negro en blanco, los que cayeron por mi culpa, deben volver al origen.

-¡Lo haré se lo prometo! ¡No importa lo difícil que sea!

-¡Es hora de irme!

-¡Director!

-¡No!

La mujer que corrió a su encuentro, pero fué detenida por algunas ramas que invocó el mayor.

-Aún son muy jóvenes. Disfruten de la vida Aladdin, mi linda Yamuraiha.

-¡Yam-san! ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Tu también!-al ente brillante, pero este negó-¿Qué?-y entendió finalmente que no pertenece a este mundo. Sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas-¡No es justo...! ¡TITUS-KUN!

Todo se volvió extremadamente luminoso, luego despertaron en el mundo real. El hijo de Solomon se reincorporó deprimido y agotado tomando asiento en el suelo para sentirse mal de inmediato al ser testigo del llanto incontenible de su tutora.

« _-Dije que no permitiría que uno solo volviese al rukh, les fallé a todos. No soy más que un mentiroso.»_

-Aladdin-su candidato que le extendió la mano sonriendo.

-Ali...ba...ba...kun...

-Bienvenido-la fanalis.

-¡Que injusto me ganaste!

El niño sonrió de manera hermosa y chocó puños con sus amigos, un poco de paz luego de tan brutal enfrentamiento.

...

Sphintus al igual que otros usuarios de la magia de octavo tipo busca heridos por todos lados, poco le falta para hacerlo debajo de las piedras. Fué así como llegó al sitio donde poco antes el director recolectaba la energía del pueblo. Se topó con Marga inconsciente y le tomó en brazos.

 _«-¿Qué hace aquí? No es un lugar precisamente seguro ni de fácil acceso. Además siempre está con...oh por dios...no...puede ser...»_

-¡Titus! ¡¿En dónde estas?! ¡No es el mejor momento para una de tus bromas de mal gusto!

Dió algunos pasos hasta tropezar con algo que por poco le tira, aunque igual se arrodilló perplejo.

-¿Titus?-a la osamenta-¡¿Qué rayos sucedió?! ¡Dijiste que no querías morir! ¡¿Entonces que significa esto?! ¡RESPONDE!

Dejó salir las lágrimas a su entera voluntad. Aún si no se llevaban del todo era un importante amigo. Cuando su pecho comenzó a doler respiró profundo y tomó los restos con cariño metiéndoles a un pedazo de tela que rompió de su uniforme. Salió del sitio y cuando encontró un hermoso árbol bajó. Colocó a Marga a un lado mientras aún dormía y comenzó a cavar con las manos. Su vista se tornó borrosa por culpa de las gotas saladas. Sus dedos sangraban pero era una molestia mínima comparado a lo que habita su interior.

 _«-Prometo venir a visitarte cuando todo esto acabe. Por ahora tengo que asegurarme de que Aladdin está bien. Eres un idiota, ¿cómo crees que tome la noticia? Un día de estos te daré un golpe, es lo menos que mereces, porque me has hecho...muy pero muy infeliz y no entiendo la razón.»_

Cogió a Marga de nueva cuenta luego de limpiar las manos con su ropa y siguió el camino que indica el brillante rukh dorado que pertenece al chico que ama. Ni ganas tiene de romper ese diminuto y frágil corazón.

...

Morgiana y los dos muchachos platicaban con entera naturalidad, cuando avistaron a un grupo acercarse.

-¡Ey Aladdin!

-¡Sphintus-kun!

El aludido se aproximó rápidamente.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Marga-chan?

-Creo que fué testigo de algo horrible.

-¿Eh?

-B-bueno, no sé como decirte que...

-Titus-kun murió.

-¿Cómo lo...?

-Lo vi hace rato, pero ya no está aquí. Probablemente esté con un querido amigo en un lugar muy lejano.

Muu que escuchó la noticia bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable de alguna manera.

-¡C-capitán! ¡N-nos e-enviaron con m-magia de t-transferencia a...!

-Cálmate que no entiendo lo que me quieres decir.

-¡Q-que y l-luego y...!

-Ah~.

Un globo aerostático aterrizó, de este salió una persona que se acercó de a poco al grupo. Aladdin, Marga y Sphintus sintieron una de las mayores alegrías en sus cortas vidas.

-¡Titus/kun/onichan!-al tiempo.

Este miraba su entorno confundido.

-¿E-en verdad estoy vivo?

-¡Es obvio idiota!-el moreno.

El cuarteto se abrazó con intensidad separándose poco después.

-¿Cómo es posible?-el médico-Yo vi tu...

-No estoy seguro. Pero estuve en un lugar parecido a una biblioteca gigante.

-¿Estas alucinando?

-Conozco ese sitio Sphintus-kun.

-Me encontré con un enorme sujeto azul. Me dijo que era amigo de Aladdin.

Este llevó las manos a su rostro cubriendo la boca.

 _«-¡Ugo-kun está vivo!»_

-Dijo algo así como que el mundo ahora menos que nunca podía perder su equilibrio y que enviaría a un nuevo magi. Debía ser Sheherezade-sama pero ella me cedió su lugar.

-¿Entonces ahora eres un mago de la creación?

-No sé, no creo. No soy digno de un puesto tan importante.

-Lo eres-aseguró el peli azulino.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo...

Varios comentarios fuera de lugar les interrumpieron. El peli azulino advirtió un cambio radical en el ambiente. Los del imperio Kou miraban con desconfianza a los que pertenecen a la alianza de los siete mares. Uno frente a otro como esperando la oportunidad para destruirse.

-¡Kouen-ojisan!-se acercó-¡Dijiste que no pensabas pelear!

-Con Magnostad por ahora. Pero tenía contemplado hacerme cargo de mi principal enemigo y ya que está aquí, he cambiado de opinión.

-¡Sinbad-ojisan! ¡No pueden continuar con esto!

-No deseo iniciar una guerra. Pero Magnostad sufrió severos daños. Siendo el país de origen de Yamuraiha, una de mis subordinadas no puedo abandonarles. Por eso brindaré mi apoyo para que recuperen su gloria.

-¡Este sujeto se aprovecha de la desgracia!-el tercer príncipe indignado.

-Es lo mejor para el mundo. Incluso el imperio Reim es nuestro aliado. No creo que tengan deseos de ser el enemigo de prácticamente todos los países, ¿o si?-sonrió victorioso.

-¿Es cierto Muu-onisan?

Este realizó una mueca que indica que para nada está de acuerdo.

-Si, fué lo último que hizo Sheherezade-sama antes de ir a la batalla.

-Ya veo-el primer príncipe.

 _«-Pide benevolencia Ren Kouen, estas en mis manos.»_

-Me parece una estupenda idea.

-¿Eh?

-Siendo así-cogió al hijo de Solomon del brazo y lo tomó por la cintura alzándole para cargarle cual costal-me quedo con el magi.

-¡¿EEEHHH?!-la multitud.

El pelirojo acercó el rostro a su prisionero.

-Dijiste que me lo contarías todo, ¿o no?

-S-si-resignado.

« _-¡Ojisan asusta!»_

« _-¡No! ¡Aladdin es una pieza importante en mi plan! ¡No puedo permitir que me lo arrabate! Eres un sujeto con el que he de tener aún más precaución. No, no es alguien a quien pueda dejar al azar. Tendré que manipularle con Zepar.»_

Sus ojos brillaron una milésima de segundo a la vez que concentraba una imperceptible cantidad de magoi.

-¡Ay!

Se quejó cuando Yunan le dió un suave golpe en la cabeza con su mediador.

-Dijiste que te portarias bien-molesto.

-Ah~ supongo que no tengo más alternativa.

Se retiró el equipo djinn, pronto los demás siguieron su ejemplo y se escuchó el suspiro de alivio de varios.

En cuanto al magi fué salvado por su candidato que le arrebató de brazos de Kouen, aunque ahora Kouha les molestaba a ambos para llevarselo, aunque es más bien un juego de su parte.

Myers e Irene que llegaron con Sphintus llamaron la atención de todos.

-¡Siempre y cuando no causen problemas son bienvenidos en Magnostad! La mayoría están heridos, necesitan tratamiento y descanso-la ex militar de Partevia-pero no se esperen un trato especial porque nosotros tenemos asuntos de los cuales ocuparnos, ¿les quedó claro?

-Muchas gracias-el rey con una sonrisa falsa.

El pelirojo asintió con sinceridad en beneficio de sus hermanos.

Todos se retiraron de a poco, los de Sindria y Reim a los barcos que aún se mantienen en la costa y a los de Kou se les ofrecieron habitaciones en la academia. Fué un largo día lleno de acontecimientos dolorosos, y la mayoría tiene hecho polvo el cuerpo. Las explicaciones y demás bien pueden esperar a mañana. Más ahora que el sol no se asoma más en el cielo.

Aladdin volvió a su habitación más dormido que despierto, estaría solo puesto que Sphintus se quedará con Titus y Marga preocupado por su condición. Abrió la puerta, cerró tras de si y caminó con torpeza al lecho donde se tiró sin más boca arriba. Con la fiebre que aún tiene por culpa del veneno no puede hacer más.

...

Hakuryuu volvió al imperio Kou luego de un diálogo semi interno que dejó claro al sol negro que ha roto sus lazos con los que fueran sus amigos, Judal le acompañó y volvió a su alcoba para dormir. Pero una vez se aseguró de que nadie le vigilara volvió a Magnostad. Ahora que tienen invitados no tiene sentido una barrera. Sonrió de lado, la oportunidad que esperaba. Se infiltró sin mayor problema en la academia encontrado el dormitorio de su novio a la primera gracias a la condición de ambos como magi. Entró por la ventana y le halló en dominio de Morfeo.

 _«-Que torpe eres enano. ¿Tienes idea de las cosas que pueden ocurrir si vas por la vida tan vulnerable? Un sujeto perverso podría querer dañarte, alguien como yo.»_

Tomó asiento a su lado y acarició los labios de este con su pulgar.

-Judal-kun...

-¿Estas despierto?

Un leve suspiro le hizo saber que no es el caso.

-Que remedio, dormido no me sirves.

Besó sus labios con suavidad en un principio para subir la intensidad poco después, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. ¿Siempre fué poseedor de un sabor y aroma tan agradable? ¿O se debe en realidad al tiempo que ha pasado sin probarlo? ¿Tanto así le extrañaba? Deslizó la mano derecha por la pierna hasta tomar su muslo, suave e inocente textura. La otra la pasó por detrás de la nuca para mover su cabeza y lamer y chupar su mentón.

« _-Estas tan caliente enano, ¿aún tienes fiebre? Pero no es lo que quiero. Vamos a divertirnos.»_

-Despierta Aladdin.

-...

-Je. ¿Entonces me das entera libertad?

-...

Recorrer con sus labios el resto resulta sencillo y tentador, pero paciencia no es algo que le sobre. Frunce el ceño y deja la intimidad de su pareja en libertad. Le mira detenidamente ahora que no halla protestas.

-Hermoso.

Como todo en su ser, aún más delicado y rosado de lo que recuerda. Se aproximó y dió una pronunciada lamida.

-Mmm...

Le sabe rico y repite la acción.

-Delicioso.

Lo introduce completamente en la boca para degustar. Ni sus adorados duraznos dejan semejante dulzor en sus papilas. Es como el vino más potente que existe. Es Aladdin quien está por completo a su merced y sin embargo es él quien se siente como su esclavo. El alma de Judal pelea constantemente consigo misma. Una parte de él aún quiere destruirlo por no estar cuando lo necesita, y otra amarle y protegerle porque entiende que no es responsable de todo cuanto le pasa. Los minutos transcurren con normalidad y el niño sigue sin reaccionar, no así la zona más sensible en su anatomía que luego del buen trabajo realizado por su novio deja escapar el elixgir perla.

-¡AAAAAHHH~!

El potente gemido del pequeño que despertó de golpe.

-¡¿Judal-kun?!-aterrado.

Este le dejó en libertad luego de tragar el líquido y sonrió.

-Hola enano.

-¿Q-qué hiciste?-incrédulo.

-¿No es obvio? Te saboreaba.

-¿Sin mi...consentimiento?

-Ah no, ni te quejes. Que estabas bien dormidote.

-Estoy cansado.

-No es excusa-molesto-además no se supone que reaccionaras así. Deberías estar un poco más cariñoso.

-Entonces si fuiste tu el que...-con cierto grado de decepción-¿Por qué? Sabes que te amo y que todo te lo daría, ¿por qué hacerlo de esta manera?

-Me lo debes.

-¿Eh?

-Los de Al Thamen estuvieron a punto de violarme. No lo consiguieron pero si hicieron cosas que deseo olvidar. Se supone que solo tu me tocaras de esa manera. Pedí ayuda ¡pero me dejaste solo!

-Judal-kun...

-¡Yo evité que Sinbad te lo hiciera! ¡Tu puedes confiar en mi pero tu no me das nada! ¡Estoy harto de tener que rogar, suplicar y pedir! ¡Si la vida es así entonces tomaré lo que quiero cuando se me de la gana!

-¿Me odias?

-Si fuese el caso estarías muerto. Te amo, por eso-sonrió divertido-te voy a violar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo voy a permitir?

-No tienes la energía suficiente para evitarlo.

-No podré perdonar algo así.

-Oh, estoy seguro de que lo harás-delineó sus labios con el índice-porque eres el ser más lindo y tierno que existe y eres todo mío.

-No lo hagas...

Este invocó una cuchilla de hielo filosa y corto su ropa hasta dejarle desnudo. Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar ató sus manos al respaldo con los restos de tela.

-Y para evitar confusiones, no es una broma.

-No. ¡No por favor! ¡Tu no!

El mayor mordió bruscamente un pezón haciéndole sangrar ligeramente.

-¡Waaaaahh!

Judal le tomó del mentón deleitándose con sus lágrimas.

-Si, es justo la expresión que quería ver.

-Judal...kun...no lo hagas. Te amo, en verdad lo hago. No rompas mi corazón de esta manera...por favor.

-No me importa-repitió la acción con el otro.

-¡Waaaaah! Ah ah ah alguien...ayúdeme ah ahh.

-Quizá tengas suerte y alguien venga por ti, también podría pasarte como a mi. Será divertido saber que ocurre, ¿no crees?

-¡NOOOO! J-Judal-kun...

-Es horrible, ¿verdad?

El mayor le tomó del mentón y adentró la lengua en un contacto que está vez no fué correspondido. Presa del pánico el niño le mordió, al salir el oráculo devolvió la agresión. Cuando la sangre de uno y otro se mezcló, las mariposas doradas y oscuras revolotearon con furia a su alrededor y mostraron los sueños premunitorios de uno al otro. Se miran estupefactos.

-¿Voy a cambiar al enano por Hakuryuu? ¿Te convertirás solamente en mi amante, un juguete?

-¿Te a-asesinaré?

-Soy un maldito bastardo. Aún con todo el dolor que te causo, piensas en mi.

-Te amo.

El joven se acercó para susurrar en su oído.

-Dije que tengo planeado violarte-el otro tembló-lo cierto es que no puedo llegar tan lejos. Lo he intentado creéme, y en verdad estoy molesto contigo. Pero después de todo eres mi querido enano.

-¿Eso quiere decir...?

-Lo has visto, estar a mi lado no te hará bien, pero tampoco tengo la voluntad para dejarte ir. Si no puedo violarte, haré que otros lo crean para que te protejan de mi.

-¿Qué? Pero no quiero...

-Es lo mejor. No importa que tan alejados estemos, siempre voy a pensar en ti. Vuélvete fuerte y cumple tu predicción. La muerte es un mejor destino que un futuro en donde no dejo de hacerte llorar.

-¡Es lo que haces ahora!

-Nunca fui bueno involucrando sentimientos.

-¡No lo hagas! Estoy seguro de que juntos encontraremos...

-Juntos, ese es el problema-sacó la botella con el restante líquido zafiro, el menor se tensó-Es poco pero hará que pierdas el sentido, bébelo.

-No.

-¡Hazlo!

-¡Que no!

Judal le cogió con fuerza de la quijada, apretando para que separase los labios, pero en todo momento Aladdin se resistió. No fué hasta que metió de a poco su índice, el cual el chico mordió que consiguió su objetivo. Los ojitos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y sin dudar un solo instante le hizo tragar el contenido.

-¡Waaaaahh! ¡Arde, me quema, duele! No, no me dejes Judal...

Y se desmayó. El sacerdote acarició con suavidad las mejillas y limpió el llanto con sus pulgares para depositar un tierno y respetuoso beso en la frente, el también tenía deseos de llorar pero se contuvo.

-Es el último enano, Aladdin. En verdad te amo.

Judal apareció su lanza y sin más se cortó el cuello derramado gran cantidad de sangre sobre el miembro de su amado, satisfecho con el resultado le cubrió con la sábana. El rukh le sanó en cuestión de segundos.

« _-Tal y como lo suponía, no soy más que un monstruo. Adiós, enano.»_

Se fué, Aladdin se quedó llorando aún inconsciente.

-Judal...kun...

Llamaron a la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Aladdin! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Te escuché gritar!

Al no recibir respuesta Alibaba y Morgiana entraron luego de que está última derribara el obstáculo. Ambos palidecieron al malinterpretar la escena y con justa razón.

-¿Qué sucedió?-ella.

El conquistador rememoró su primera vez con Sinbad y no es ni de cerca lo que tiene en frente.

-C-creo que alguien...abusó de él.

-¡¿Cómo?!

 _«-Oh Aladdin, ¿cómo te dejé solo? Vi que estabas débil. Debí permanecer a tu lado. Soy el peor amigo del mundo. Pero te aseguro que el responsable me lo va a pagar.»_

-¡Está ardiendo en fiebre!-la peliroja-¡¿Qué hacemos?!

El chico entró en pánico y se bloqueó. Hay solo una persona en su mente.

-Pidamos ayuda a Sinbad-san.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Black soul99.- Oh muchas gracias! ;~; que emoción! Oh muchas gracias! Siempre eres muy linda, intento describir lo mejor que puedo y corrijo varias veces y aún así se me van unos errores! Espero ir mejorando con la práctica je je je :). Oh y yop tengo una sonrisota cuando leo tus lindos rw. Este capítulo originalmente era mucho más fuerte, Judal en verdad iba a violar a chiquito bebé, pero estoy segura de que ni yo podría perdonarlo ;~; Aladdin debe ser feliz luego de tanto sufrimiento! Y que mejor que con un lindo juju? ;~; oh me muero de tristeza, espero llegar pronto a lo bonito, pero le cuelga ;~;. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, y si viva el JudAla!**

 **Gracias por leer y la paciencia infinita compañeros de vicio! Nos vemos en la conti! Larga vida magi, Ohtaka-sama y a Judal y Aladdin por ser tan HERMOSOS! MI OTP! En el próximo capítulo nos separamos un poquito del manga XD porque seguimos en el arco de Magnostad. Hasta entonces! :).**


	17. Al menos dame diversión

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17 Al menos dame diversión.**

 **.**

Alibaba se acercó para liberar al pequeño, al hacerlo pudo ver heridas en sus muñecas. Intentó escapar, resulta evidente. Aunque la razón nada tiene que ver con los pensamientos del rubio.

 _«-Es un o una desgraciada quien te hizo esto. Lastimar a alguien tan puro, dulce, tierno y alegre. ¿Qué clase de mountruo hace algo así? No, es mi culpa. No debí dejarte solo.»_

-¿Alibaba-san?

-Disculpa Morgiana, creo que estaba distraído. ¿Dijiste algo?

-No podemos llevarlo así.

-¿Eh?

Solo en ese instante el esgrimista se dió cuenta de que el infante estaba en sus brazos, apenas cubierto con la sábana manchada de sangre.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!

-Tranquilizate. Entiendo que es una situación complicada que nos supera por completo. Pero no por eso te alteres y le ocasiones más problemas de los que ya tiene.

-Cierto-respiró profundo-lo ideal será darle un baño-le tapó con otra tela sin que ella pudiese ver-Espera, ¿es algo que debe hacerse en esta situación? Mejor le avisaré a Sinbad-san.

Depositó al magi y corrió rápidamente en dirección a la puerta que abrió y por poco se estrella con alguien, pero este le evadió rápidamente, entrando y cerrando sin permitirle marcharse. Alibaba intentó cubrirle la visión de algún modo pero el tercer príncipe imperial le apartó con extrema seriedad y se aproximó a su amigo.

-¡Aladdin no es un espectáculo! ¡Deja de mirarlo!

-¿Por qué está así el niño mugriento?

-No te incumbe.

-Claro que lo hace.

-No tengo intención de gastar mi tiempo contigo. Hazte a un lado.

-¿Y luego qué? Con tu evidente histeria, ayudar será lo último que hagas.

-¡Eso es...!

-Verdad-Morgiana.

-Para empezar, ¿comprendes lo que ocurrió?

-B-bueno, alguien...abusó de él-frustrado.

-Que torpe.

-¡Oye!

-Malinterpretas la situación, pero no quiere decir que eso la haga menos complicada y difícil de superar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ah~ para empezar, la sábana que supongo le cubría en un principio tiene sangre aún fresca-la señaló.

-Si.

-Pero la de ahora no tiene ni un poco.

-No comprendo.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Cuánto tarda en cerrarte una herida?

-El tiempo varía.

-¿Alguna vez lo hizo instantáneamente?

-Ah.

-Exacto. Y más considerando la alarmante cantidad de sangre. Con el tamaño del niño mugriento me sorprende que no esté agonizando, aunque parece que tiene fiebre.

-¿Lo sabes con solo observarlo?

-Digamos que tengo conocimientos curiosos~.

-Si no le atacaron, ¿por qué?

-Alguien, bastante ingenuo por cierto. Quiere hacernos creer que lo hizo.

-¿Quién?

-Bueno-sonrió-ese es asunto entre el niño mugriento y la otra persona.

-Como sea, le llevaré con Sinbad-san.

-No.

-¡¿Quién te crees para...?!

-No me interesa la relación o concepto que tengas respecto a ese hombre. No es una buena persona. Tu mismo lo viste. Intentó sacar ventaja de la guerra. Bueno, tu también al salvarme, por lo mismo olvida mi agradecimiento.

-No lo quiero.

-Si claro, ¿entonces por qué se lo dijiste a En-nii?

-Bueno, eso es p-porque...por...

-¿Lo ves? Alguien con semejante grado de confusión es incapaz de dar apoyo alguno. Aladdin es mi amigo, no me interesa que creas en mis palabras. Pero no voy a permitir que reciba más daño. Así que, ¿podrían dejarnos a solas?

Alibaba separó los labios con intención de reclamar de nueva cuenta, pero Morgiana le cogió de la muñeca y negó con la cabeza.

« _-¿Tu también? Parece que todos están en mi contra. No, soy yo quien ve enemigos en donde no los hay. Este sujeto no me agrada en lo más mínimo. Pero Aladdin cree en él, haré lo mismo. Solo espero no estar cometiendo un grave error, otro.»_

-Más te vale no hacer algo extraño. Juro que si me entero te mato.

Kouha le ignoró deliberadamente. Razones para que no le agrade sobran. La principal su evidente negligencia y estupidez. Las que ponen al pequeño en situaciones como las de ahora. Alibaba y Morgiana se dieron la vuelta para retirarse. Cuando el de ojos miel cerraba la puerta alcanzó a escuchar algo:

-Piensa muy bien en lo que quieres hacer de tu vida. Y si la persona que escogiste es la adecuada.

Una vez le dieron privacidad al amo de Leraje. Este tomó asiento a un lado y pasó la mano por la frente ajena.

-Como lo imaginé, tiene fiebre. Es un magi. Mmm, ¿veneno? Recuerdo que a Judal le ocurrió algo similar varias veces, cuando Al Thamen le castigaba. Lo primero es estabilizar su condición, siendo un mago de la creación estoy seguro de que el rukh ya contrarresta el veneno. Pero las altas temperaturas pueden provocar un derrame cerebral y eventual fallecimiento.

Cogió el pantalón del pequeño y su chaleco del armario. Así si alguien le preguntaba, simplemente diría que le encontró dormido. Y en cuanto lo hizo se dirigió a uno de los muchos baños, el más alejado. Entre menos público mejor. Al llegar se alegró de ser siempre tan precavido. Apenas le dieron una habitación salió a inspeccionar el sitio buscando algo sospechoso. Nada, y por fortuna le fué de ayuda porque lo halló fácilmente.

-Mmm, aunque sería estupendo contar con una bañera.

Desnudó al niño de nueva cuenta, aunque el conservó la ropa y abrió la llave del agua fría. Se preocupó bastante cuando pasados cinco minutos Aladdin no volvía en si, aunque la temperatura en su cuerpo disminuía satisfactoriamente. Por el piso corre el líquido cristalino y otro escarlata, no solo el que cubre al magi, sino de algunas heridas que aún tiene Kouha en su cuerpo.

« _-Que bueno que no tiene hipotermia, aunque con este método sería peligroso. No quiero ni imaginar lo que ardería. Seguro me quedaran cicatrices. Seré menos atractivo para En-nii.»_

Sonrió con tristeza.

-Como si me viera de esa manera.

Una vez Aladdin respiró con normalidad le secó con una toalla y vistió.

 _«-Ojalá hubiese traído equipaje. Espero no mojarle en el trayecto de vuelta.»_

Salió con sigilo, está vez sería un poco complicado porque escurre por todos lados mientras el niño va inconsciente.

 _«-Puedo decir que nos caímos, el se golpeó con el suelo y yo me hundíen el río.»_

-Difícil de creer.

Pero la fortuna le sonríe el día de hoy. Por lo que regresa sin inconvenientes a la habitación de Aladdin. Le carga en un brazo y con el otro retira la tela sucia y la echa a un cesto. Siempre puede decir que tardó en vendar las heridas propias. Puso sábanas limpias y finalmente le recostó cubriendole.

-¡Ah~!

Cayó rendido en el suelo con la ropa aún mojada.

 _«-Si que debo estar bien mal de la cabeza para meterme en situaciones como esta.»_

Cerró los ojos un momento.

-No me dejes...

La frase del otro le obligó a levantarse de golpe. Pronto advirtió las lágrimas de Aladdin.

-¿Quién te hace llorar?

-Encontraremos una solución juntos...no me dejes. No...no...

El magi puso una expresión curiosa que no pudo ser identificada por el príncipe, para luego removerse bruscamente.

« _-¿Acaso tiene una pesadilla?»_

-Niño mugriento, niño mugriento-articuló al tiempo que tocaba con suavidad su hombro.

-No, no...por favor...

-Aladdin-continuó la labor.

Con ello logró que los zafiros se mostraran con claras señas de agotamiento.

-Todo está bien niño mugriento.

Pero este parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Aladdin?

Kouha acarició con suavidad su mejilla, los orbes del menor se abrieron desmesuradamente al igual que la boca a punto de gritar. Pero en un hábil movimiento el amo de Leraje se colocó encima y tapó con la mano los labios.

-No grites. Si lo haces, tendrás problemas.

Pero la situación le recordó al pequeño lo ocurrido con Judal y se puso histérico.

 _ **«-Te voy a violar enano.»**_

-¡Mmmm! ¡Mungh!

Aladdin se remueve, forcejea e intenta liberarse. El comentario se repite una y otra vez en su mente. Patalea y empuja al peli rosa tanto como le es posible. Al punto en que un mareo le invade en su frágil condición, pero ni así desiste. Es tal la fortaleza que la adrenalina le otorga que logra sacar de balance al príncipe y con ello le propina una patada en el pecho que le tira al piso. El mayor lleva sus brazos al torso para ocultar la sangre que escapa de las heridas abiertas.

-¡Kouha-kun!-volvió en si-¡Perdón!-se aproximó alterado.

-Je je je, estaré bien niño mugriento ay...enserio.

El magi cogió su mediador y realizó un conjuro básico de curación, el único que puede emplear en su actual condición pero que dió alivio al otro.

-Gracias. Se supone que sea quien te ayude y te causé problemas.

-¡No es verdad!-molesto-Me sonríes aún con lo que acabo de hacer.

-No tengo idea de lo que ocurrió pero estoy seguro de que no es tu culpa.

-Lo es porque no tengo los conocimientos o fuerza necesarios para liberar a la persona que amo.

-¿Tu novio?-asintió.

-Ya no tiene caso ocultarte mi identidad, aunque no es porque quisiera.

-Lo sé. Tienes muchas responsabilidades. Pero, ¿quién diría que eres un magi?

-Mi pareja también...es Judal-kun.

-¿Eh?-perplejo.

-¿Crees que somos muy opuestos?

-Para nada. Judal puede parecer hostil a primera vista, y quizá serlo un poco pero en el interior es muy dulce. Aunque tiene problemas para decir lo que piensa.

-Él-sus ojitos se aguaron-creo que terminó conmigo. No me quiere cerca.

-¿Lo dijo tal cual?

-No, pero teme que que Al Thamen o él me lastimen.

-Bueno, en mi opinión. Si no lo emitió abiertamente no cuenta.

-¿Entonces aún...?

-¿Son pareja? ¡Pero claro! Y si lo niega pon en su lugar a ese torpe~.

-Gracias Kouha-kun.

-Un placer~.

Aladdin sonrió con dulzura. El príncipe llevó su mano a la cabecita con suavidad.

-Eres un buen chico.

Al principio fué una sensación agradable para el magi, pero rápidamente se combinó con imágenes de Judal y el como amenazó con hacerlo suyo a la fuerza, comenzó a temblar y le apartó bruscamente con las palmas. Su rostro perdió color y un sudor frío recorrió su espina.

-N-no me toques...por favor.

-¿Eh?

-Judal-kun...yo...no...

-¿Niño mugriento?

-Tengo miedo...

-¿Te doy asco?

-¿Eh?

-¿Es así?

-N-no.

-No puedes poner una barrera entre los demás y tu. Confía en tu pareja. ¿Alguna vez te hizo daño?

-Mmm tiene unas maneras un poco extrañas de interactuar. Hicimos cosas muy raras je je-con timidez.

-Pero, ¿te obligó? ¿Hizo algo con lo que en realidad no estuvieras de acuerdo?

-No.

-Cierra los ojos.

-P-pero.

-Soy tu amigo. Si me pides detenerme lo haré.

-¿Por qué llegas tan lejos?

-Porque me gustas.

-Ah...

-No te preocupes. Solo quiero ayudar a que superes el trauma. Además ambos nos enamoramos de alguien más. Ya que me dijiste quien es tu novio, te diré el nombre de la persona que me interesa. En-nii.

-Vaya. Ojisan asusta un poco.

-Pero es muy lindo~. No me corresponde pero no pierdo la esperanza.

-Animo Kouha-kun.

-Cierra los ojos-repitió.

Aladdin hizo lo dicho, pronto advirtió una agradable calidez en los labios. Estuvo a punto de abofetarle por culpa del nerviosismo pero el mayor le cogió de las muñecas para impedirlo. El pequeño se remueve incómodo e incluso le muerde pero ni así recibe queja alguna.

 _«-Lo siento tanto Kouha-kun.»_

Abrió los ojos, el otro le sonríe como si hubiese escuchado su pensamiento y dijera que todo estaba bien.

El conquistador beso su mentón y cuello lamiendo de vez en cuando. El magi encajó las uñas en sus propias palmas al cerrar las manos. Para evitar que se hiciese más daño el príncipe las entrelazó con las propias.

-Siente Aladdin. No estamos en medio de un campo de batalla. Nadie quiere hacerte daño.

-Kouha...kun...

El aludido recorrió los suaves hombros con elegancia al tiempo en que le depoja de toda prenda en la parte superior. Sus dedos se pasean por los pechitos, en su contorno. Descansa las manos a los costados y con los pulgares hace movimientos circulares sobre los pezones.

« _-Que suaves.»_

El peli rosa se sorprendió pero no se detuvo un segundo. Aladdin deja escapar sonidos curiosos, mitad gozo y la otra parte molestia. Como si tuviese la impresión de que las acciones de ambos representan más un pecado que otra cosa.

 _«_ _ **-Enano...»**_

Rememoró la voz ronca de Judal y sintió un pinchazo en el corazón que le hizo olvidar la agradable sensación exterior.

-Judal-kun...

Emitió prácticamente llorando.

-Debes ser quien me toque, me bese, me quiera. Vuelve por favor...

Sus extremidades dejaron de luchar, entendió que la atención de Kouha está destinada a brindarle una sonrisa. Las que regaló sin problema a su pareja. Respiró profundo y miró a su amigo.

-Gracias Kouha-kun ah, me siento mucho mejor.

-Me da gusto.

El magi se sorprendió al ver múltiples golpes en el rostro del conquistador y el cabello desordenado además de muchos arañazos.

-¿Fui...yo?

-Je je je. No pongas mucha atención~. Estabas perdido en tus pensamientos y dolor. Si puedes levantarte y ver al futuro después, entonces valió la pena.

-¡No!

-¿Eh?-descolocado.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!

-¿El qué?

-Tienes una actitud de no me importa lo que ocurra conmigo siempre y cuando las personas a mi lado estén bien.

-En ese caso somos similares, ¿no crees?

-Uh.

-Je je je que cara tan curiosa. Bueno, supongo que es todo. La próxima vez asegurate de que Judal escuche todo lo que tienes que decir. Nos vemos~.

-Aún...no-se ruborizó.

-¿Necesitas de un abrazo hasta quedarte dormido?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Siento que te debo algo por salvarme.

-No lo hice esperando agradecimiento-molesto.

-Lo sé pero...

-De acuerdo.

-¿Eh?

-¿Tienes algo en mente?

-¿Platicar? ¿Un hechizo? ¿Comer algo juntos?

-Ah, que tierno. Pero temo que tomaré algo más. Quiero grabar en mi memoria tu carita excitada.

-¿Cómo?

-La que pones cuando te hacen el amor~.

-Pero yo solo podría...

-Entiendo. Llegados a este punto yo solo quiero recibir las caricias de En-nii.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo haremos sin tocarte, mucho. ¿Qué dices?

-No abusaras de mi. ¿Verdad?

-Un poquito, pero nada que logre traumarte, y si sale bien. Te gustará.

-Ah~ -dudoso.

-¿No querías darme las gracias?

-¿Por qué todas las personas que conozco son tan retorcidas?

-Lo provoca tu belleza~.

El niño se sonrojó y bajó la mirada para alzarla poco después.

-Está bien. Pero si considero que es demasiado raro.

-Puedes asesinarme si quieres. Ahora espera que voy por algo. Ah, y me ahorrarías mucho tiempo si te quitas el resto de la ropa.

-Uh...

Una vez Kouha se fué, Aladdin se retiró toda prenda en el cuerpo obedientemente. Frunció el ceño al recordar la palabra: masoquista. Debe serlo si accede cuando se muere de miedo. Al sentirse vulnerable y avergonzado, se metió a la cama y cubrió entre las sábanas. Poco después volvió el otro que puso seguro a la puerta.

-¿Listo?

-No.

-Je je le-tomó asiento a su lado mostrándole un objeto, el niño ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es?

-Una herramienta mágica que me encontré por ahí. Se supone que sirve para dar alivio a los músculos adoloridos. La compré para En-nii, pero supongo que puedo darle un uso más divertido~.

-¿Uh?

-Esto hará todo el trabajo. Ahora mmm-se levantó y buscó en el closet de Aladdin hasta que encontró el sarashi, este sudó frío.

-¿Me vas a amarrar?

-Solo las manos, no quiero que te lo quites. Pero no las piernas, si te molesta basta con que me des una patada~.

-Kouha-kun...

-¿Y bien?

El magi asintió nervioso. El príncipe le cogió de las muñecas y las ató al respaldo de la cama. Se detuvo algunos segundos admirando el tierno rubor que se formó en sus mejillas. Y luego deslizó la sábana para adentrar su mano al igual que el objeto que fijó con algo de trabajo puesto que no se permitió mirar la intimidad del infante que pegó un brinco. Segundos después presionó un botón y este comenzó a vibrar.

-Mmm...

El oji zafiro bajó el rostro avergonzado, mientras mordía sus labios y cerraba con fuerza los labios.

-¡Funciona!-el otro emocionado.

El mayor tomó asiento comodamente, como si estuviese mirando la mejor película del mundo.

-¿Te gusta niño mugriento?

-Es un poco ah extraño e incómodo ah...

-Supongo que hace falta que te acostumbres.

El conquistador presionó otro botón y elevó la velocidad. Aladdin removía con ahínco las piernas en un intento de retirar el objeto, y no porque le hiciera daño alguno, sino que le resulta un tanto perturbador. Pero el placer dejó su mente en blanco, y derrotado se dejó hacer. Sus ojitos mostraban lindas lágrimas de gozo y de sus labios escaparon miles de gemidos y suspiros.

-Mmm ah ah ah ah Kouha ah mmm...

-Buena frase-sonrió.

-Si Judal ah ah kun se entera, nos mmmungh mata a los dos.

-Que sexy~.

-Je je je eres muy ah extraño.

-Me lo han dicho varias veces. Consideran que es un gran defecto de mi personalidad-con amargura.

-Es más una ah aaaahh virtud.

-Muchas gracias.

El peli rosa acercó la mano nuevamente.

-No, espera ya va lo suficiente...¡Ah!-y aumentó el ritmo.

El pequeño apretó las manos y comenzó a respirar rápido, prácticamente se ahoga en placer. Su miembro cobró firmeza y el elixir de la vida abandonó su cuerpo.

-¡Ah!

Metió aire a sus pulmones, pero perdió color cuando el otro no mostró interés en retirar el aparato que continúa funcionando.

-Kouha ah ah kun...

-No creas que me basta con una vez.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡AAAHH!

-Al menos unas tres.

-¡No! Mmm...

Solito se sirvió en charola de plata. Aunque si bien Kouha si es un tanto sádico y le fascina verlo "sufrir" también lo hace para que recuerde que el sexo es placentero y no algo que le haga sentir mal. Algo así como terapia de choque, nunca se dijo que el amo de Leraje fuese la sutileza en persona.

-¡Ungh!

Sonido que emitió el niño al correrse por quinta vez, y entonces si le dejaron en libertad. Estaba tan agotado que se tiró sin resistencia en el lecho importandole poco que su trasero estuviese expuesto al estar boca abajo, con el rostro de lado y por completo sonrojado.

-Gracias Aladdin.

-Ah ah ah-intentando regularizar su condición-siento que ungh hicimos algo muy malo...

-Y sucio~.

-Uh~.

-Asegurate de hacer algo peor la próxima vez que estés con Judal. Así tengas que golpearlo hazle escuchar. Si necesitas que te ayude solo dime.

-Gracias.

-¿Por?

-Ser tan ah buen amigo...creo...eres algo complicado de entender.

-Igual que tú~. Supongo que llegó la hora de dormir.

-Que descanses.

-Tu también-se metió a su lado-Hoy me quedo para hacerte compañía. No abuses de mi virginal ser porque me reservo para En-nii, eso si algún día me ve de esa manera.

-Estoy seguro de que lo hará...-se quedó dormido.

-Espero-le siguió poco después.

En algún punto se abrazaron. Es como si luego de compartir un momento de tal intimidad hubiesen formado un lindo vínculo. Al menos les ayuda a superar un poco la ausencia de Judal y Kouen de la manera en que lo desean.

...

Aladdin despertó de estupendo humor. No tiene idea de si se debe al agotamiento o alguna otra razón, pero las imágenes de Alma Toran no le torturaron está vez. Se puso el atuendo de la academia y lavó la sábana manchada con sangre. Lo curioso es que le embargó la felicidad en lugar de lo contrario.

 _ **«-Si no puedo hacerlo haré que otros lo piensen para que te protejan de mi.»**_

 _«-No necesito protección Judal-kun, eres tu quien me hace falta. Gracias por pensar en mi, tampoco dejaré de hacerlo. Kouha-kun hizo que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que te amo. No me importa el rumbo que tomen nuestras vidas o destinos. Porque prometo que al final estaremos juntos y seremos muy felices. Eres el único para mi.»_

Colgó la tela y volvió a su habitación, donde el príncipe aún duerme.

-En-nii...

 _«-Animo, estoy seguro de que corresponde tus sentimientos, solo está algo confundido. Estoy seguro de que lograrán entenderlo. Si te lo digo podría arruinar el flujo del rey Solomon y eso podría traer graves consecuencias.»_

-Mmm-el conquistador abrió los ojos de a poco-¿niño mugriento?

-Buenos días.

-Buenos, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡De maravilla!-sonrió sinceramente.

-Que bien.

-¿Y tú?

-Solo estoy un poco cansado. Me gustaría tener la energía de un magi. La batalla de ayer fué más de lo que puedo soportar. Pero algo de comida y buen sueño ayudaran.

-Sip.

-Ah~ será mejor que me aliste. Porque con los ánimos que tengo me voy a tardar.

-Por cierto...

-¿Si?

-¿Te devuelvo la herramienta mágica que...?-se sonrojó-Después de todo estaba destinado a otra persona.

-Ja ja ja oh no, ahora está lleno de pecado.

-¡Kouha-kun!

-No te preocupes. Al menos tendré un pretexto para pasar mis manos por la espalda de mi querido hermano. Conservalo como un regalo de mi parte. Si necesitas mmm ayuda puedes utilizarlo.

-Pero solo él puede...

-O podrías jugar con Judal~.

-¡Oh!

-¿Te imaginas la cara que pondrá? Sirve que aprovechas y le robas un beso.

-Je je je-con timidez.

-Eres un pillo.

Al finalizar la conversación cada uno se dispuso a realizar sus actividades.

...

Sinbad esta de muy mal humor sentado en el borde de la ventana de su habitación en uno de los pocos barcos de la alianza.

Ayer por fin se encontró con su novio luego de extrañarle por meses puesto que estuvo en Reim. Después de mucho insistir logró que le permitieran pasear por las instalaciones de la academia para hablar con el y cuando al fin le tuvo enfrente huyó en lugar de saltar a sus brazos.

 _«-¿Por qué?»_

Un beso, un brazo, no pedía más. Pero nada. Ah, pero eso si. Se la pasa pegado al magi que no acepta ser su aliado la mayoría de las veces, no tiene idea de si anoche también.

 _«-¿Aún lo amas?»_

La sola idea hizo hervir su sangre. El entrega el sentimento más puro en su alma y es pisoteado con crueldad. Sinbad pasa la mano por las hebras moradas de adelante hacia atrás.

 _«-No. Estoy pensando de más las cosas. Si fuera el caso no hubiese aceptado ser mi novio. No es el momento de arruinar nuestra relación por un estúpido ataque de celos. Soy el líder de un reino y de la alianza de los siete mares. Tener dudas de está índole no es algo propio de mi.»_

-Su majestad, el desayuno está listo-un súbdito.

-Muchas gracias, enseguida voy.

 _«-Espero verte antes de partir. Soy un hombre con múltiples responsabilidades. Sería mejor si volvieras conmigo a Sindria.»_

...

Por su parte, Alibaba no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. Luego de que dejaran a Aladdin, el y Morgiana se retiraron a sus respectivas alcobas. Mira frustrado el techo.

 _«-Soy un idiota. Sinbad-san debe creer que le odio o algo por el estilo. Pero no quería verlo. Estoy seguro de que terminaría contándole lo sucedido. Y bueno, no creo confiar del todo en él. Lo amo, o eso creo. Quizá solo pretendo huir de lo que aún siento por Aladdin. Ayer, cuando se ofreció de esa manera, me costó mucho controlarme, quería hacerlo mío, pero estoy seguro de que nunca me lo hubiese perdonado. Me gusta mucho más de lo que imaginaba pero ya tiene a Judal y sé que para el no habrá nadie más. Soy un asco, ¿cómo puedo verlo de esa manera? ¿Cómo estará? Que te lastimen de esa forma debe ser aterrador.»_

-¡No puedo quedarme con las dudas!

Se puso en pie y salió rápidamente. Caminó por un pasillo y dió vuelta a la derecha, se detuvo a centímetros de chocar con alguien.

-¡Aladdin!

-Buenos días Alibaba-kun-sonrió radiante.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Uh? Bien, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Anoche fui a visitarte y te vi, bueno...quería ayudarte pero el chico de Kou dijo que solo estorbaba.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y? ¿Quién fué? No puede quedar impune. El que abusen de ti no...

-No te preocupes. Es solo uno de los muchos juegos de Judal-kun por decirlo de alguna manera.

El semblante de Alibaba se tornó sombrio.

-¿Un...juego?

-Así es.

El mayor le cogió de la muñeca y le arrastró consigo ante la sorpresa ajena. Una vez halló una recámara disponible le lanzó a la cama y se colocó encima, inmovilizandole.

-Así que una violación es un juego.

-¿Eh?

-Yo aquí, torturándome porque no puedo evitar desearte y Judal toma lo que se le da la gana sin consecuencias. Si tanto te gusta que te lastimen, no voy a contenerme.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué...? ¡Mmm!

El rubio tiró un poco de la prenda que cubre su torso, dejando a la vista los botones, rápidamente chupó uno y comenzó a succionar.

-No Alibaba-kun uh...detente.

-No-lo mordió con suavidad.

-¡Ah!

Desplazó la lengua por el contorno del pezón una y otra vez, provocando un intenso rubor en el niño del que ahora sujeta las muñecas.

-Ah ah Alibaba...ah ah no...

 _«-Su piel es deliciosa.»_

Presionó con sus labios apretando el botón y retorciendole como le vino en gana.

-Ah mmmung aaaahh no...por favor...

-Quiero que grites mi nombre hasta quedarte sin voz.

-Alibaba...

-Si.

-¡He dicho que no!

En un hábil movimiento le tiró de sentón descolocandole por completo.

-¿Ala...din?

Este cubrió su pecho visiblemente molesto.

-¡No es justo! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que solo hago estas cosas con Judal-kun?!

-P-pero...

-¡Estoy harto de que me toquen sin mi consentimiento!

-D-disculpa. No fué mi intención...

-¡¿Aún cuando te pedí detenerte?! "Si tanto te gusta que te lastimen."-sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas-¡Eres un tonto Alibaba-kun! Buuu...

El rubio sintió una punzada en su pecho, ahora entiende que obró de la peor manera. No solo intentó hacer algo que no tiene perdón, sino que le insulto e hizo revivir momentos dolorosos.

-Perdóname Aladdin. Yo, no sé que me ocurrió.

-Es por Sinbad-ojisan.

-¿Eh?

-Es tan brillante que seduce a las personas. Impone su voluntad y te insta a pensar de la misma manera que él. Siguendo sus métodos. Cuando salvaste a Kouha-kun, intentaste beneficiarte por salvar a alguien. Pero tu no eres así, ¿qué te está pasando?

-Yo...

-Quiero creer en ti porque eres mi candidato a rey, y más importante aún mi mejor amigo pero cuando haces cosas como esta me lo haces muy difícil. Si, Judal-kun tiene problemas, la gran mayoría culpa de Al Thamen. Le hicieron cosas horribles pero, intenta protegerme aún de él. Si te preocupa que me haya...tu sabes. Anoche no hicimos el amor...el quiere que lo alejen de mi. Le aterra hacerme daño. Es una buena persona atrapada en una difícil situación...Tengo miedo Alibaba-kun, si no hago algo al respecto perderá la razón. Le dije a Kouha-kun que la próxima vez le obligaría a escucharme pero...¿si no me reconoce? ¿Y si no sabe quién soy? La organización puede manipular su memoria. A lo mejor por eso se casa con Hakuryuu-onisan y me hace a un lado...su amante, ¿estaría bien con ello? ¿Asesinarlo? ¿Soy capaz? ¿Y si por ello caigo en la depravación? Va contra mi naturaleza de magi después de todo. Eso me convertiría en un hipócrita, ¿con qué derecho entonces destruiría el futuro de Judal...?

No completó la frase porque el mayor le propinó una increíble bofetada que dejó la palma marcada en la pequeña y delicada mejilla.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!

-"¡Eres muy valiente! ¡Todo saldrá bien! ¡No me rendiré sin importar lo que suceda! ¡Tengo una gran responsabilidad! ¡Amo...a Judal-kun!" ¡¿No son estas frases que has dicho?!

-Ah.

-¡Tienes razón he cambiado debido a la influencia de Sinbad-san! Y todo por mi debilidad. Cuando creas vínculos y convives con la gente es algo que naturalmente ocurre. Siempre habrán rasgos de otras personalidades que terminen añadiendose a la propia de una u otra manera. Cuando es algo positivo es bueno, pero Sinbad-san y Judal no son precisamente los mejores ejemplos. Está en nosotros ayudarles a encontrar el futuro correcto.

-No está bien que quieras cambiar a alguien Alibaba-kun...

-¡No cambiar! ¡Apoyar! ¿Te parece que tu novio este satisfecho con su manera de ser?

-No.

-Opino lo mismo del mío. Por eso...¡dejaré de ser un imbécil y tu debes sonreír como siempre! Pero no te obligues. Debe nacer del fondo de tu corazón o no funcionará. Desde hoy somos socios, ¿qué te parece?

-Je-rió sutil.

-¿Uh?

-Es una idea muy curiosa.

-Ungh.

-Pero es el Alibaba-kun que me gusta...¡no de manera romántica!-se corrigió rápidamente.

-Supongo que es un si.

Como respuesta recibió la amplia y brillante sonrisa del magi.

-Y disculpa por todo lo que hice con-el conquistador ruborizado-tus pezones.

-¡Alibaba-kun!

Primero se ofendió pero luego le causó gracia al reconocer su característica torpeza. Su amigo ha vuelto a su lado con relativa facilidad, como solo lo haría él y es por ello que un pensamiento se repite constantemente.

 _«-¿Quién eres?»_

Desde que le conoció le embarga un sentimiento de nostalgia, es como si no pudiera vivir sin el, aunque de manera distinta a como le ocurre con Judal y nunca ha logrado explicarse la razón. Solo le queda mantener la esperanza de que juntos vivirán miles de aventuras.

...

Morgiana se encontró al par poco después. Al verles de tan buen humor supuso que todo estaba arreglado. Para su tranquilidad le explicaron lo sucedido, omitiendo ciertos detalles. Como es costumbre la chica guardó los comentarios para si misma y sonrió con suavidad.

-Sería maravilloso comer algo-el esgrimista-quiero ayudar en lo que pueda. Pero sinceramente me muero de hambre~.

Las pancitas de los otros dos chillaron dándole la razón.

-¡Aladdin!-a lo lejos.

-¡¿Titus-kun?!

Este corrió veloz hasta casi llevárselo de cuernos y detenerse a centímetros. Sus rosadas mejillas indican que está de muy buen humor.

 _«-En verdad eres fuerte. Te sobrepones a la muerte de Sheherezade-san.»_

-El idiota de Sphintus preparó el desayuno. No es lo mismo sin ti, ¿vienes?

-Ah, bueno es realidad-miró a los otros dos.

-No te preocupes Aladdin. Morgiana y yo podemos...

-Entre más, mejor. ¡Vamos!-el recién llegado.

-¿Y si se enoja?-su amigo.

-Lo corro. Que no se le olvide que es mi casa.

-¡Que horrible actitud!

-¿Y bien?-ansioso.

-Ja ja ja ja, nunca puedo contigo. Además quiero presentarlos a todos.

-¿Todos?

-Mis queridos e importantes compañeros-sonrió.

El trío le imitó feliz.

...

En casa de Titus.

El médico termina los preparativos y la niña se dispone a colocar los platos.

-Ese irresponsable se largó sin avisar.

-Siih-Kukulcán.

-Seguramente fué por Aladdin-onichan.

-También lo pienso.

-¿Estas preocupado?

-Anoche. Pero parece que es mucho más valiente de lo que pensé.

-Je je je.

Se escuchó un fuerte portazo que les hizo pegar un brinco.

-¡Bienvenidos al hogar de Marga y mío!

-¡¿Que maneras son esas de entrar?! ¡¿Pretendes matarnos de un susto?!-el moreno.

-¿No puedes pasar más de tres minutos sin quejarte?

-Lo haría si no hicieras tantas tonterías.

-¿Ya está el desayuno?

-¿Marga y yo somos tus esclavos?

-Ella no, tu si.

-¡Eres un...!

-Buenos días Sphintus-kun.

-¡Aladdin! ¡Que maravillosa sorpresa!

-Espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a unos amigos.

-En realidad fui yo-el de Reim-y si lo hace te aguantas.

El mayor guardó silencio, pero sus labios se movieron curiosamente en una mueca de intenso rencor.

-Titus-kun, Sphintus-kun, Marga-chan. Ellos son mis compañeros de aventuras y amigos Mor-san y Alibaba-kun.

-¿Tu eres Alibaba?-el médico perplejo.

-¿Uh? Si. Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos de algo?

-Aladdin no dejaba de hablar de ti.

-¿Enserio?

-Si.

-Y...-emocionado-¿como qué te platicó?

-Que te embriagas con facilidad, que no tienes suerte con las mujeres, que tienes un extraño cuerno en la cabeza, que utilizas las palabras a tu conveniencia.

-Creo que no quiero saber más-dolido.

-Que eres muy valiente, inteligente, imaginativo y demás.

-Oh.

-Hay algo que olvidé mencionar, Alibaba-kun es el tercer príncipe de Balbad.

-¡¿Eh?!-el de orbes esmeralda-Eso quiere decir que, ¿p-pertenece a la realeza?

-Sip~.

 _«-Uh, no sé porque pero siento que me derrotaron en todos los sentidos.»_

-Mor-san es una fanalis increíblemente fuerte. Antes fuimos rivales, aún recuerdo cuando me dió una patada en Ámon. ¡Casi me mata!

Todos menos Aladdin y Alibaba le miraron con sorpresa. Ella se removió nerviosa y avergonzada. Pero entiende que el niño no actuó de mala fe.

-Sphintus-kun es buenísimo con la magia curativa.

-Ejem-orgulloso.

-Pero es la única que utiliza.

-Ungh.

-Kukulcán, su compañero; es muy agradable y al igual que a mi le encantan las manzanas.

-Siiih.

-¡¿Está vivo?!-el conquistador-¡Pensé que era alguna clase de adorno!

-¡Salvaje!-el de Heliohap.

-Marga-chan es muy inteligente y tiene el sueño de ser una erudita.

Ella sonrió tímida.

-Y Titus-kun también es...ah...

Se mareó un poco por lo que Alibaba le cogió en brazos.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Je je je solo se me movieron un poco las cosas.

El moreno le cogió por la cintura y le colocó en su hombro cual costal.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿A dónde me llevas?

-No puedes engañarme. Algo te ocurre y seguramente no me dirás. Así que voy a revisarte.

Se puso pálido.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Sphintus-kun quiere tocar mi cuerpo otra ve...!-el mayor le cubrió la boca.

-Ja ja ja, parece que está alucinando. No se preocupen, no tardaremos. Pueden empezar con la comida. Dudo se sea algo grave, y Titus...

-¿Si?-desde la mesa y con una cuchara en la mano.

-¡No empieces por tu cuenta!

-Si ya me conoces, ¿para qué descuidas la comida?

-Tiene razón-Marga.

-Ah-el peli azulino le dió un patadón en el abdomen-¡Deja de golpearme! ¡Ya dije que no te haré nada!

-Oh, parece que entendió-la de cabello naranja.

-Por fin-disimuló el moreno, cuando en realidad se ha desmayado.

 _«-¿Veneno?»_

El grupo fué rápidamente al comedor mientras el médico se dirigió a la alcoba de Titus. Le recostó en la cama y descubrió su pecho con fines únicamente terapéuticos. Empleó su magia y descendió por el abdomen donde se detuvo.

 _«-Mmm si, es veneno. Uno que jamás he visto. Parece que lo contrarrestó por si mismo. El desmayo fué provocado por el agotamiento de su cuerpo. Vaya, eres increíble. Lo pensé con anterioridad. Tienes cualidades distintas a las de un mago, y la cantidad de rukh que puedes utilizar es bastante superior. Eso quiere decir que...»_

-Ungh-abrió los ojos de a poco-Ah, lo siento mucho Sphintus-kun.

-No tienes porque decirlo.

-¿Estas molesto?

-No, pero tengo curiosidad respecto a algo...¿eres un...magi?

Aladdin se reincorporó hasta quedar sentado. Le miró asustado pero guardó silencio por espacio de unos segundos.

-S-si. No es que no confiara en ti, pero no quería ponerte en peligro por...

El moreno le abrazó con fuerza.

-Eres un tonto. Siempre sufriendo solo. Somos amigos, la próxima vez que tengas un problema dime. No te lastimes de esa manera.

-S-Sphintus-kun-una calidez indescriptible invadió cada centímetro de su corazón-Gracias...

-A ti por confiar. ¿Sabes? Es como si al fin pudiésemos ser amigos de verdad.

-Je je je.

-¿Podrías decirme algo más?

-Claro.

-¿Quién te dió veneno? No pretendo obligarte, pero es un asunto delicado.

-Judal-kun.

-¿Tu novio?

-Planea alejarme de él. Está confundido y no quiere hacerme daño.

-Admito la derrota.

-¿Cómo?

-No tengo idea de como es ese sujeto. Pero si le importas tanto como para dejarte ir, tiene una increíble fuerza de voluntad y de verdad te ama.

-Yo también.

-Por eso, sé egoísta. No importa lo que suceda de aquí en adelante. Debes ser feliz. Si necesitas que te ayude a secuestrarlo me dices.

-Ja ja ja ja que gracioso.

-Lo digo enserio.

-Ungh.

-Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar-cogió el picaporte-o nos dejarán atrás-abrió y el grupo de metiches cayó directo al suelo, Marga encima de todos-¡¿Que aquí no hay privacidad?!

-¡Estábamos preocupados!-el rubio oji azul-Más importante aún, ¡está vez si somos compañeros magi Aladdin! ¡Y ya no es un secreto!

-¿Lo sabías?-el moreno.

-Me enteré luego del duelo que tuvimos.

-En el que casi lo matas.

-¡¿Que casi qué?!-Alibaba.

-¡Un simple examen!-el pequeño-No te alteres.

-P-pero...

-¡Sphintus-kun!

La ingesta de alimentos transcurrió entre bromas, insultos, miradas analíticas y muchas carcajadas.

Al finalizar Titus y Sphintus se quedaron en casa para asegurar que el de Reim no tuviese un colapso en su nuevo cuerpo. Mientras los otros echaron un vistazo a Magnostad para ver en que podían ayudar. Como es de esperar es imposible que se mantengan unidos todo el tiempo. Así que cada uno se fué por su lado.

-¿Puedes llevar más vendajes para allá?-le señaló un mago médico al esgrimista.

-¡Claro!

-Gracias por la ayuda.

-No hay porque.

Sonrió y emprendió carrera teniendo precaución de no herirse. Un paciente extra es lo que menos hace falta.

-¿Tienes tiempo para pasarlo con otros pero no conmigo?-a su lado, por lo que paró en seco.

-Sinbad-san...

-¿Sabes? Me esperaba una reacción mucho más...

El rubio se lanzó a sus brazos con entusiasmo.

-¡Te extrañe tanto!-sus mejillas se sonrojaron y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas que el otro limpió galante con su pulgar para sonreír.

-Eres un tontito. No me preocupes de esa manera.

El rey le tomó del mentón con gentileza para depositar un tierno beso que fué correspondido.

 _«-Tienes razón Aladdin, actuaba extraño. Desde hoy me aseguraré de ser yo mismo. Ahora me doy cuenta, aún siento algo por ti y dudo que este sentimiento abandone mi corazón. También entiendo que Sinbad-san no es un hombre en quien pueda depositar mi fe y definitivamente no confiaré ciegamente en este hombre. Aunque hay algo de lo que estoy completamente seguro, en verdad lo amo. Si tu luchas tanto por tu relación con Judal y tienes intención de salvarlo, haré lo mismo por Sinbad-san. No me quedaré sentado esperando a que las cosas pasen. Je, siempre me pones el ejemplo amigo mío.»_

-Ah~ -el menor tiene una hermosa expresión avergonzada.

-Tengo que volver pronto a Sindria. Me gustaría mucho que también lo hicieras.

-Hay gente que necesita mi ayuda en Magnostad, por eso.

-Entiendo, ¿sabes? Creo que me esperaba esa respuesta. Siempre ayudando al prójimo, ese te convierte en una persona ingenua...supongo que es el rasgo de tu personalidad que me vuelve loco-le besó de nueva cuenta-No pienso obligarte a nada, pero asegurate de visitarme pronto. No quiero morir de soledad.

-Yo tampoco.

El monarca le cogió de la cintura con vehemencia. Y posó su boca en la contraria, haciéndose paso entre lamidas, succiones y sutiles mordiscos. Su lengua recorrió como amo y señor el interior despojando al otro del aliento. Bebió la dulce saliva del dueño de Ámon con locura y devoción para sonreír y acariciar el cabello dorado cuando le dejó en libertad.

-Te estaré esperando mi bello príncipe-se arrodilló y paseó sus labios por la mano de este-Es hora de irme.

Pero Alibaba no respondió, le contempló como en un sueño hasta que volvió en si y se dispuso a continuar con sus responsabilidades.

...

El rey camina confundido. Se desconoce completamente. Se dijo así mismo que una vez tuviese a su novio enfrente le llevaría a casa aunque fuese en contra de su voluntad. Pero cuando se presentó la oportunidad se vió imposibilitado de hacerlo. Y no por falta de medios, es más bien porque respeta su opinión.

« _-Me pregunto que tan lejos puedo llegar por ti Alibaba-kun»_

-Sinbad-ojisan...-tras de si.

-¿Qué ocurre Aladdin?

-Estaré un tiempo en Magnostad. Necesito asegurarme de que las cosas marchen bien. Pero me gustaría visitarte un día de estos.

-¿Por?-sorprendido.

-Organizar una cumbre. Justo como se lo prometí a Kouen-ojisan les contaré lo ocurrido en Alma Toran.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¿Eso quiere decir que confias en mi?

-No. Pero es indiscutible la influencia que tienes en el mundo. Pude darme cuenta con la batalla en contra del medium. Solo necesitas dar una orden y los países se movilizan sin dudar. De todas las personas que conozco eres el más peligroso.

-¿No es más sencillo dejarme fuera de todo? ¿Entonces por qué me incluyes en tus planes?

-Tengo la esperanza de que entiendas tu error. Que cambies de actitud porque no quiero que Alibaba-kun pase por el dolor de tener al ser que ama como enemigo.

-Eso significa que Judal y tu...-sonrió perverso.

-...

-Tu silencio solo demuestra que tengo razón.

-Je je je.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-En verdad no lo comprendes. Mi relación con él puede ser mucho más intensa y peligrosa que con cualquier otra persona. Pero estoy seguro de que nos amamos.

-Solo quieres creerlo. Eres un mago de la creación, no está bien que te mientas de esa manera. Un corazón lleno de dudas es incapaz de guiar.

-Ese eres tu ojisan-sonrió-Quieres comprobar que los sentimientos pueden cambiar sin aviso pero cuando son sinceros no ocurre.

-Judal te dejó atrás. Seguramente me retiró la maldición, no gastaría valiosa energía en alguien que no vale la pena.

-¿Es lo que harías? Entonces, ¿por qué no intentas tocarme?

El hombre afiló la mirada y alargó el brazo en dirección al cuello del niño que de un tiempo para acá le desagrada tanto, pero sintió una onda eléctrica recorrer su ser estando a siete centímetros de la piel del otro.

-Tienes razón. Es una gran ventaja ser un magi, puedes darte cuenta de cosas como esta con solo mirar.

-El hechizo que empleó Judal-kun, hace imposible algo así. ¿Recuerdas que estuve a punto de abrazarte porque lo olvidé?

-¿Entonces cómo es que...?

-Él es lo más real en mi vida. Es igual a lo que te ocurre con Alibaba-kun, no pierdas la oportunidad de construir un magnífico futuro juntos por tus ambiciones.

Los orbes dorados casi hervían, Aladdin tuvo la impresión de que le quería muerto. Pero no tuvo manera de corroborarlo puesto que decenas de súbditos rodearon al monarca rápidamente.

-Es hora de irnos señor.

-Gracias-sonrió con falsedad.

-¡Visítanos pronto Aladdin-kun!-Yamuraiha grita desde la proa.

-¡Seguro Yam-san!

Las naves se fueron mientras el hijo de Solomon se quedaba en la costa pensativo.

 _«-Justo como lo imaginé, Sinbad-ojisan es muy peligroso. Ah~ Alibaba-kun, creo que no somos buenos escogiendo a la gente. Pero rendirnos no es una opción, ¿cierto? Ahora tengo que buscar a...»_

Pasó saliva sonoramente.

-Kouen-ojisan.

Porque si hay alguien que le aterre más que el líder de la alianza de los siete mares, es el primer príncipe imperial. Sus ojos se centraron rápidamente en algunas mariposas doradas especialmente brillantes, pocos seres tienen de ese tipo.

« _-Llegó la hora de enfrentar a mi destino. Deséame suerte Judal-kun.»_

...

Aladdin llegó hasta una puerta y se detuvo antes de tocar. Lo que hizo segundos después.

-Adelante.

La característica y varonil voz del dueño de Phenex resonó con intensidad en sus oídos. Entró y le miró sentado en el borde de la cama leyendo algunos pergaminos. El pequeño advirtió su corazón latiendo sin control.

 _«-Me siento extraño.»_

Colocó el seguro a la puerta y se acercó deteniéndose frente a la cama. El otro arqueó una ceja pero no emitió comentario alguno, hasta que el niño soltó su larga trenza, dejando en libertad el cabello.

-¿Qué pretendes? Si quieres jugar estoy demasiado ocupado para eso.

-Kouen-ojisan.

El tono le fué desconocido, es como si estuviese impregnado de deseo, es el mismo que emplea en la intimidad con Judal.

-Je, ¿vienes a contarme las verdades del mundo?

-Tal vez.

-En ese caso, te haré mío-sentenció.

El magi rió sutil y se aproximó hasta sentarse en el regazo del mayor.

-¿Y bien?-este.

-No sé. Tendrás que obligarme a hablar.

-Mocoso engreido-sonrió de lado.

Tomó las hermosas piernas del pequeño mientras besaba sus labios con desesperación. Las manos del pelirojo recorrieron el delgado cuerpo mientras le retiraba la ropa con cierto grado de salvajismo hasta dejarle desnudo. Kouen posó la palma en el pecho de este e hizo presión hasta que le recostó en la cama, sus ojos subieron y bajaron una y otra vez grabando la perfección y pureza del lienzo.

-Eres bello mocoso.

-Je je je.

El pelirojo besó los tiernos botones con delicados roces que le hicieron estremecer y que parecían agradar a su "víctima" que se removía gustoso arqueando la espalda para ofrecerse.

-Desvergonzado.

-Ah ah je je je.

El conquistador los chupó y tiró de ellos a la vez que los apretaba. Aladdin cerró los ojos perdido en el gozo, más cuando el príncipe le giró abruptamente para colocarle boca abajo. Besó su nuca, cuello y hombros para pasar a la espalda y continuar hasta el trasero en el que deja coquetas marcas rojizas y estruja con crueldad.

-Mmm...

Aunque nada parece molestar al niño que se inclina buscando más, separando su cuerpo de la tela. Gracias a ello el príncipe se da el lujo de tomar la inocente virilidad y masajearla en toda su longitud, la que no es mucha.

-¡Aaahhh! Kouen...ah ah ojisan.

El conquistador se ha vuelto poco sutil, es bastante rudo con las caricias. Como si tuviese la intención de someterle debajo de él, de quebrar cada una de sus quejas a base de gemidos. Los que escapan una y otra vez de sus labios, más aún cuando la lengua del mayor le penetra sin aviso.

-¡Ungh!

El magi estruja las sábanas entre sus manos y entierra el rostro lleno de confusión. Es extraño pero excitante, le derrite y encanta. Su miembro cobra firmeza y deja escapar un líquido color perla que resbala por sus piernas causándole cosquillas. Pero la atención ahora pasa a los compañeros, al par de linduras rosadas. Una sola mano del hombre aprieta ambas y las frota con nula consideración. El hijo de Solomon respira con dificultad, se ahoga entre lágrimas de placer y saliva. Entonces muerden su lóbulo y susurran con lujuria en su oído.

-Te mostraré lo que es un hombre de verdad.

-¡AAAAAAHHHMMM!

...

El oji zafiro mira a su alrededor consternado.

-¿Te quedarás parado todo el día?

-¿Uh?

Cuando logró reaccionar se dió cuenta de que estaba dentro de la alcoba de Kouen y su mano aún en el picaporte.

« _-¿Qué fué lo de recién? ¿Un sueño, visión, premunición?»_

La última opción le aterró de sobremanera, por lo que se vió imposibilitado a dar un solo paso más.

-Kouen-ojisan-su voz salió bastante aguda-Voy a preparar una cumbre para contarte lo sucedido en el otro mundo. ¡Luego te doy los detalles!-huyó.

No se quedaría a averiguar si aquel encuentro tenía o no futuro. El pelirojo suspiró cansado y molesto.

 _«-Es una buena noticia. Ojalá me la hubiese dado en otro momento.»_

Porque aquella visión fué una fantasía del conquistador, aunque con otra persona. Curiosas maneras que tiene el rukh para comunicarse. Llamaron a la puerta nuevamente.

 _«-Ese mocoso es increíblemente inoportuno.»_

-Adelante.

-Buenos días En-nii-sonrió-Mei-nii necesita hablar contigo. Si te interesa está en la biblioteca.

Por un segundo Kouha sintió que la mirada ajena quemaba su ser. Como si estuviese molesto o algo por el estilo.

-Apuesto a que el niño mugriento te interrumpió.

-Si.

-Ja ja ja me lo encontré, tenía una cara muy chistosa. Creo que en verdad lo asustas. Es de esperar, no muchos se dan cuenta de la maravillosa persona que eres. Me retiro, necesito arreglar unas cosas con las chicas y despedirme del niño mugriento. Nos iremos pronto, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Me preocupa la situación en Balbad, supongo que es lo que quiere tratar Koumei.

-A mi también, además de...

 _«-El traidor de Hakuryuu, pero cuando se trata de él no escuchas.»_

-¿De?

-Nada importante-se giró en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Cómo van tus heridas?

-Bien gracias. Tu contenedor hace maravillas-dándole la espalda-¿Hay algo más que quieras decir?

-No.

-Ya veo. Nos vemos después-se marchó.

« _-Pensé que te había perdido cuando ese monstruo te tomó entre sus manos, cuando no quedó de ti más que un despojo. Me hizo darme cuenta de la verdad que siempre tuve enfrente pero no quise ver. Fui tan estúpido como para confundirme con mis sentimientos pero no más. Te diré lo que siento pero no en este lugar que huele a muerte y sangre. Mereces algo mejor. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.»_

Sus ojos se pasean por infinidad de cálculos en el pergamino, anota, corrige y aprieta tan fuerte el instrumento de escritura que se lo carga.

« _-No fué buena idea dar un paseo nocturno.»_

Porque a sus oídos llegaron ciertos sonidos del pequeño magi entregado al placer. Preguntarle si tiene una relación con su hermano es sencillo, pero también le convierte en un cobarde que no puede enfrentar al involucrado. No, si ha de hacer las cosas será de la manera correcta, exponiendo su corazón al rechazo. Como el valiente guerrero que es. Si al final resulta que no es el elegido, sonrió de lado.

 _«-No me interesa. Robaré su corazón como lo hizo con el mío.»_

Ren Kouen un sujeto al que la palabra paciencia no describe pero que cuenta con la inteligencia suficiente como para permitir que se enfrien las cosas y poder dialogar tranquilamente. Totalmente opuesto a Sinbad que la mayoría de las veces se deja guiar por su instinto y sueños.

 _«-Un idiota. Pero también un peligroso obstáculo.»_

Cuando ve a ese sujeto no puede evitar pensar que le traerá la desgracia. Pero lo evitará tanto como le sea posible. Después de todo tiene a su preciada familia de su lado.

 _ **«-Hakuryuu es tu debilidad.»**_

 _«-Lo sé, pero dudo que haga algo estúpido. Entiendo que el rencor que le guarda a su madre no es normal pero el conjuro que le coloqué cuando niño impide que le haga daño. Además siempre vela por la seguridad de Hakuei. Si Hakuryuu asesina a un miembro de la familia real será considerado un traidor. No puedo permitir que llegué tan lejos porque me veré forzado a...eliminarlo.»_

...

En el imperio Kou.

Judal mira el techo con gran alegría.

« _-Estúpido algodón de azúcar, tenías que meter la narizota en donde no te llaman. Mi plan se fué a la mierda. Pero bien que te cobraste. Je je je enano menso, ¿cómo es que siempre te metes en situaciones con esas? Nah, hubieras dejado que tu estúpido candidato te cogiera, ya me lo imagino bien cerdo y a la hora de lo bueno sin saber que hacer. ¿Qué cara habrias puesto si te hubiese dejado con las ganas? Je le je eres increíblemente necio. Ya te dije que a mi lado no serás feliz y aún así te aferras. También eres cruel porque me obligas a mantener la esperanza en que las cosas pueden cambiar y no es así. ¿Qué necesito hacer para que entres en razón?»_

Toc toc.

-¿Esperas una invitación o qué?

Hakuryuu se adentró cerrando tras de si.

-Tienes problemas con las normas mínimas de cortesía.

-Nah, no hay beneficios en actuar como un imbécil que pide permiso a todo. Gracias, por favor, puras estupideces.

-Eso te traerá problemas algún día. Me encantaría verlo para burlarme.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Tu ríes como loco! Así que eres tu quien terminará haciéndo el ridículo.

-Antipático.

-Llorón. Nah, ¿qué quieres?

-¿Por qué tienes las cortinas cerradas? Casi no te veo.

-Pues te jodes, se me dió la gana y punto.

-¿Será que estas llorando por Aladdin-dono?

-Si eso te deja dormir bien por ti.

-¿Por qué me evitas?

-Ideas tuyas.

-No lo son. Si bien no eres especialmente amable tampoco eres TAN patán.

-Como te gusta sufrir.

-¿Eh?

-Bien, te daré una gran noticia. Perdiste a Kouen para siempre, ya se dió cuenta de que está enamorado de Kouha.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¿Eh?

-Te lo dejé claro la última vez. Esto ocurriría tarde o temprano. Mejor para mi, ya no tengo excusa para detener mi venganza.

-Wah, lo tomaste mejor de lo que pensé.

-Maduré. Si algo no sirve lo desechas, y el amor es tan solo un lastre. Basta con ver todos los problemas que Aladdin-dono te causa, y aún así eres tan masoquista como para no dejarle atrás. Me dí cuenta de que volviste a salir, es obvio que fuiste con él.

-Je, nada se te escapa mi rey.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué me evitas?

-Ahg-hizo una mueca de disgusto-Digamos que tuve una visión.

-No es raro, eres un oráculo después de todo.

-Como sea, el punto es que en ese "futuro" tu y no estamos casados y el enano se convierte en una especie de juguete sexual.

-¿Tu amante?

-Es lo mismo-bufó.

-Y la idea no te gusta.

-¿A ti si?-molesto.

-No me parece tan repulsivo.

-¿Tan? Digo, no es por presumir pero tengo un hermoso cuerpo.

-Y gran trasero.

-¿Qué carajo me has estado viendo?

-Pues no soy yo el que contonea la cadera al caminar.

-¿Lo hago?

-Me sorprende que no lo hayas notado. Haces un movimiento similar al de Aladdin-dono, aunque en él luce tierno, en ti es algo mmmm retorcido. Como si buscaras corromper al mundo entero.

-Je je le soy condenadamente sensual, con razón el enano se pone...

-Omite detalles, ¿quieres? El punto al que quiero llegar es que tu y yo somos del tipo enfermizo por así decirlo. Una vez ponemos los ojos en alguien difícilmente cambiamos de objetivo. Dime, ¿en esa visión nosotros tuvimos sexo?

-No, solo con el enano.

-¿Lo ves?

-No entiendo.

-El que una pareja llegue al matrimonio no indica necesariamente amor. Quizá lo hicimos por aparentar. Puede ser otra de las horribles maneras que tienes de proteger a Aladdin-dono y yo, bueno Kouen-dono no sentirá nunca celos de mi, así que el resto me tiene sin cuidado.

-¿Lo crees?

-O podría ser una mentira.

-¿Lo que me acabas de contar?

-Todo. No me conoces tan bien como crees. Kouen-dono puede ser el distractor de mi gran objetivo.

-Tendrías que ser un gran actor para engañar a un magi como yo.

-No olvides quien es mi madre.

-Si fuese el caso, ¿quién se supone que te gusta?

-¿Quién crees?

-¿Yo?-arqueó una ceja.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Si fuera el caso no te habría hecho rogarme tanto.

-Desgraciado-pasó saliva-¿el enano?

-Tu eres el depravado.

-¿La fanalis amiga de Aladdin?

-¿Morgiana-dono? No es mi tipo aunque tiene un lindo color de cabello.

El sacerdote meditó varias opciones, al final encontró la que a opinión suya continúa siendo la más lógica.

-¿Kouen?-una suave risa le dió una respuesta afirmativa-¡Tenía razón desde un principio! ¡¿Entonces para qué carajo tanto juego?!

-Porque las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. Pensaste que estabas seguro de algo pero solo hicieron falta unas cuantas palabras para hacerte dudar.

-¿Y el punto es?

-No lo sé, supongo que ya lo sabremos algún día. Si esa visión es la realidad o solo lo que muestras a Aladdin-dono, sería curioso que fuese lo último porque con tu carácter no te imagino siendo fiel. Incluso si has mencionado que soy tu candidato favorito también apoyaste a los demás a tomar un laberinto. Podría decirse que eres fácil.

-La organización me obligó a ello. Jamás fué por gusto.

-¿Seguro?

-Te metes a mi habitación interrumpiendo mis asuntos y encima tengo que escuchar tus estupideces.

-Solo me aseguro de que en el momento decisivo no me traiciones.

-Los trucos mentales no funcionan conmigo. Si fuese el caso ni siquiera pensaría en asesinar a la bruja. Deja tus dramas y reclamos a Kouen.

-Entonces pasemos a temas importantes.

-Idiota.

-¿Ya puedes controlar la energía que robaste en Magnostad?

-Je, ¿quién te crees que soy? Ese anciano tiene muchos conocimientos. Y encontré algo que puede ser de ayuda.

-¿Qué?

-Una barrera de insolacion. Esa bruja no será capaz de utilizar su magia. Tardaré un poco en perfeccionarla. Asegurate de obtener la habilidad necesaria para cortar su horrible cabeza y exhibirla como trofeo.

-Grotesco.

-Aunque me pregunto si serás capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no podría?

-Je, no lo sé. Estoy cansado, déjame solo.

-Te advierto algo. Si llego a estar en peligro por tu culpa.

-Nah, dale el reclamo a tu amorcito, ustedes son los que me arrastran en sus tonterías.

Viendo que no obtendría más de Judal, el príncipe le dejó solo.

 _«-No te volverás más fuerte que yo enano. No debí tomar el punto oscuro. Un magi no debería poseer tantos conocimientos. Ahora no soy un monstruo, no tengo idea de que palabra puede describir a un engendro como yo.»_

...

En Magnostad.

Los de Kou y Reim volvieron a sus respectivos lugares de origen por la tarde, aunque Yamuraiha se quedó por voluntad propia. Quiere ayudar en la reconstrucción del país en el que puso tanto empeño Mogamet. Ahora cose algunas prendas con nostalgia.

 _«-Y pensar que hasta me había despedido de Aladdin y subido al barco. Cambiar de opinión de un momento al otro no demuestra madurez. Pero conforme me alejaba de la costa me daba cuenta que dejaba atrás mi responsabilidad como la nieta de ese hombre. Ya no escaparé.»_

Toc toc.

-Adelante.

-¿Me buscabas Yam-san?

-Ah si, te tengo un regalo-extendió la ropa-¿Qué tal? Es un nuevo traje de mago. El que usabas se destrozó. Y ningún alumno mío irá por la vida medio desnudo.

-P-pero yo-se sonrojó-tengo más...

-Oh, así que no lo quieres.

-¿Eh? No dije eso. ¡Muchas gracias!-sonrió.

La mujer se lo entregó y se giró para darle privacidad al pequeño que emocionado dió un par de giros con el.

-¡Eres fantástica! ¡Sabes hacer de todo!

-Ejem-orgullosa.

El niño alzó el faldon dejando algo expuestas las piernas sin intención para ver las costuras.

-Mmm, son un poco grandes.

-¡No es mi especialidad! ¡¿De acuerdo?!-con las mejillas rojas.

-Pero me gusta mucho.

-Ah~.

El magi tomó asiento en el piso a un lado de su profesora.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Aladdin-kun?

-Por ahora ayudar en lo que pueda en Magnostad. Siento que se lo debo al director porque no fui capaz de entenderle. No, también quiero que la gente pueda disfrutar de la vida que el pensaba brindarles. No puedo hacerlos felices a todos a la vez, pero poco a poco será menos complicado. No quiero que hayan más guerras.

-Ni yo.

-Ojalá que Sinbad-ojisan y Kouen-ojisan escuchen lo que tengo que decir.

-Lo harás bien.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Tu también Yam-san.

-P-pero que dices, si no estoy nerviosa.

-¿Ah no?-sorprendido.

-Bueno, tal vez un poco.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!-al unísono.

...

Toda la semana estuvo llena de trabajo para todos los que fuesen capaces de moverse. Aladdin se la pasó reparando casas con ayuda de su magia, al igual que otros, lo que no resultó sencillo considerando que el noventa y cinco por ciento de las construcciones se vinieron abajo. Por fortuna los fanalis de Reim impidieron que los djinn oscuros arrebataran la vida a los pobladores.

Los ciudadanos de quinto nivel ahora se pasean en la superficie puesto que decidieron romper sus cadenas y Myers e Irene que escucharon las últimas palabras del director de labios de Aladdin no vieron inconveniente para ello. Por lo que hace falta construir nuevas casas y harar el campo, cosa que también hacen a modo de pago de impuestos.

-¡Ugo-kun!

El magi continúa utilizando su flauta, puesto que no ha tenido tiempo para buscar otro mediador.

-Wah, ese gigante asusta-alguien tras el.

El niño se giró rápidamente, sus ojos se abrieron en demasía al encontrarse con el sujeto que le atacó en el quinto nivel, aquel que probara un poco su piel. Los zafiros se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas cuando advirtió que le faltaba una pierna. Es normal, ¿o no? Aconteció una guerra. Es evidente que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, aunque odie admitirlo.

-No le prestes atención. Al menos estoy vivo-sonrió-Je, quién diría que eres un magi, me alegro mucho de no haberte violado en esa ocasión.

-¡Ojisan!-ruborizado.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Te dejo tranquilo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Aún tengo las dos manos.

-Me alegra saber que lo estas tomando con optimismo.

-¿Bromeas? Tiene mucho que no veo el sol. Si esto no me inspira nada lo hará. Estar encerrado es lo peor que pude ocurrirle a alguien. Trastorna la mente.

-Lo sé.

-¿Eh?

-Que tengas un buen día. Cuando tengas hambre recuerda ir a la academia. Una amiga mía está ayudando con la comida. ¡Y es muy fuerte!

-¿Será la peliroja que carga sola como veinte costales de harina?

-¡Si! ¡Mor-san!

-Ung.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Definitivamente me alegro de no haber tocado de más esa vez-sudando frío.

-¡Ojisan!

-Je je je-nervioso-será mejor que me vaya.

-Uh~.

-¡Antes de que se me olvide!-a lo lejos-¡Deja de soñar despierto es peligroso!

-¡No lo hago!

-¡La chica de la estrella de la mejilla dijo que ayer te vio suspirar y decir el nombre de alguien!

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Un chico!

-¡Ungh!

-¡Judal-kun! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!-y se fué.

 _«-Que cruel, no es divertido. Además, no es mi culpa, se aparece en mis sueños y todo parece volver a la normalidad. ¿Algún día me dirás al oído que me amas?»_

-Je je je.

-¿Pensando en Judal?

-¿Uh? Alibaba-kun.

-Morgiana me dijo que es hora de comer. Se molestará si te saltas los alimentos.

-Lo lamento, no me di cuenta de que ya era tan tarde.

-Si, sueles concentrarte en tus deberes.

El hijo de Solomon negó tranquilamente con la cabeza.

-No soy solamente yo. ¿Te das cuenta? Ocurrió una gran tragedia y todos unieron esfuerzos. Incluso los ciudadanos de quinto nivel conviven con normalidad con los demás o los magos. Estoy seguro de que podrán romper las barreras y lograrán entenderse.

-Tienes razón. Es como si el mundo comenzara a moverse por el camino adecuado. Si Kou, Sindria y Reim dejan de lado sus diferencias...

-Dudo que sea tan fácil. Al Thamen aún existe, Sinbad-ojisan...bueno no termino de entenderlo y Muu-san...intenta ser fuerte pero me parece que a excepción de cuando va a la guerra es demasiado tímido para ser un líder.

-¿Te parece? Yo pienso que su aura brilla bastante.

-Ja ja ja, eres muy ingenuo Alibaba-kun.

-Ungh.

-Será mejor que vayamos con Mor-san, no quiero preocuparla.

-Tramposo.

-Je je je.

...

Marga ayuda en la cocina a Morgiana y al profesor que hizo los exámenes de admisión. Por lo que Titus y Sphintus tuvieron un tiempo a solas luego de ayudar a varios heridos. Ahora miran con seriedad las raíces de un árbol.

-Es raro-señaló por fin el más joven-Morí y la prueba de ello es, bueno tu sabes. Lo que descansa ahí. Pero también estoy aquí. Es demasiado extraño.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-Es curioso. Siempre me consideré un monstruo, pero ahora. Me doy cuenta de lo injusto que fui con mi cuerpo-se arrodilló presentando sus respetos-Gracias por acompañarme. Pasamos poco tiempo juntos pero pude encontrar cosas valiosas. Soy un poco más fuerte y adquirí confianza. Siempre vivirás en mi corazón. Je, siempre tuve miedo de que me dejaran atrás, no es tan sencillo, ¿verdad?-se puso de pie-¿Perturbador?

-N-no, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Lindo?

-¿Eh?

-Ah. Aladdin me gusta, ¿sabes?

-¿Quieres algún tipo de consejo romántico? De una vez te digo que soy un asco para eso. Lo besé a la fuerza.

-¿Tu también?

-¡¿Como que también?!

-Me sorprende que aún nos dirija la palabra. Si estuviese en su lugar no volvería a confiar en chicos como nosotros.

-¿Y en todo caso para qué me lo dices?

-Porque-comenzó a jugar con las manos-lo quiero mucho y creo que eso me llevó a confundir mis sentimientos. Se puede decir que fué mi primer amor pero-se sonrojó-nació un sentimiento aún más grande, y bueno creo que me gusta otra persona.

-Eso solo significa que eres un fácil-molesto.

-¡Que horrible declaración!

-Siiih-Kukulcán que intentaba defender a su dueño sin encontrar como.

-¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Me da igual!

El moreno cogió al otro de las muñecas y le recargó contra el árbol. El magi estaba a punto de decirle hasta lo que no cuando fué silenciado por una cálida sensación sobre sus labios. Se sonrojó y cerró los ojos algunos segundos para abrirlos de inmediato y morder al agresor.

-¡Aaaaahh!-se quejó este al tiempo que le suena a deja vú.

-¡Ayúdame Aladdin! ¡El estúpido de Sphintus quiere violarme!-se dió a la fuga.

-¡No es cierto!-el de orbes esmeralda cayó derrotado sobre sus rodillas-¿Por qué tengo que enamorarme de chicos tan problemáticos? ¿Sería mejor rendirme?

-Siiih.

-¡Tienes razón Kukulcán! ¡Titus no tiene novio! ¡Nada me impide luchar por el!

-Siih

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no me importó con Aladdin y me comporté como un degenerado?!

-Siih.

-Ah~ olvídalo. Da igual lo que el mundo piense-se puso en pie e inició un maratón-¡VEN ACÁ TITUS!

Pero el mencionado no sabe en que pensar. No tiene experiencia de situaciones de está índole. Pero al menos el terror si recorre con entusiasmo su cuerpo. ¿Por qué? A saber.

...

En el imperio Kou.

El regreso fué silencioso, se hizo una pequeña ceremonia luctuosa para el descanso de todos los soldados que murieron en la guerra.

Kouen le ha dado espacio a Kouha, respetando su dolor. Después de todo eran como una familia para el. Es un sentimiento que entiende perfectamente. Así, se la ha pasado leyendo algunos pergaminos con respecto a Balbad, primera vez en mucho tiempo que puede darse un lujo así. El dueño de Dantalion le contempla sin cambiar en lo más mínimo su eterno semblante cansado.

-¿Qué opinas?

-El golpe de estado dañó considerablemente su economía y el sistema social está hecho un lío sin un símbolo de poder.

-¿Aceptarás mi sugerencia?

-Eres el único que puede meter orden. Necesito que te conviertas en el gobernador general. Confío en ti plenamente, tienes poder absoluto. Harás buen uso de el.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo a cambio?

-Si.

-Arregla las cosas con Kouha-el otro sonrió perverso-Supongo que esta vez me preocupé sin razón. Partiré mañana, necesito dormir.

-Que descanses.

-Igualmente.

...

El tercer príncipe volvió a su alcoba luego de pasar con los familiares de los súbditos fallecidos ( los que tenían.) No podía simplemente enviar una carta. Y si bien ninguno le recriminó nada, contempló más rostros desfigurados por el dolor de los que podía soportar. Y decenas de rodillas caer al piso al dar la noticia que repitió una y otra y otra vez en cada hogar.

 _«-Lo siento chicos. Daré lo mejor de mi para ser un buen líder la próxima vez. Aunque ello no les devolverá la vida.»_

Se tiró descuidadamente sobre el lecho cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-con normalidad.

El dueño de Phenex entró con su característica elegancia cerrando tras de si.

-No es común que me hagas una visita de este tipo. ¿Es un asunto delicado? ¿Esa vieja ya hizo su movimiento?

-Es algo aún más importante.

-¡¿Qué?!-molesto-¡No permitiré que continúen destruyendo al imperio!

Se levantó para tomar su mediador pero Kouen le sujetó de la muñeca.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre En-nii?

-Esa mujer no tiene que ver en mi visita. Eres tu.

-¿Perderé mi título por mi error? No es que me interese realmente, pero sin el no podré ayudarte y las personas que creen en mi...

-Te amo-soltó brutalmente.

-Je je je, eres malo para hacer bromas.

-Jamás hablé más enserio.

-P-pero Hakuryuu...

-También lo quiero.

-Lo sé.

-Pero no de como crees. También yo lo pensé y estuve confundido. Pero para mi siempre será el niño que perdió a su familia en aquel incendio. No puedo quedarme encerrado en el pasado. Cuando estuve a punto de perderte...no puedo vivir sin ti.

-¿Es enserio?

-Si.

-En...-se giró para lanzase a sus brazos-Siempre soñé con el día en que me corresponderias. Estaba seguro de que te besaría y...pero...me siento tan mal por lo ocurrido...

-Soy consiente de que elegí el peor momento para confesarme. Pero en parte eres el responsable.

-¿Uh?

-Te escuché jugar con el mocoso.

-Ja ja ja no pude evitarlo, es muy lindo~. Me gusta, pero a ti...te amo.

-Yo también y ese magi me parece interesante.

-Deberíamos intentar un trío~ -bromeó.

-Tendrías que incluir a Judal porque es su novio.

-Oh, lo sabías.

-Abuse de sus servicios.

-Je je pobre.

-Me gusta cuando sonries-acarició sus labios.

-A mi cuando me tocas con tanta suavidad. Siempre imaginé que eras ese tipo de hombre.

-No estés tan seguro. Puede que contigo muestre mi verdadero yo.

-Destroza mi alma si es necesario, porque no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir.

-Ni yo.

El mayor le recostó, cubrió con las sábanas y se colocó a su lado.

-Será en otra ocasión, una en la que solo puedas llorar de placer y no de tristeza.

-Eres demasiado directo En-nii-se ruborizó.

-Y tu más tímido que de costumbre-mordió el lóbulo.

-Mmm~.

...

En uno de los corredores camina el cuarto príncipe imperial.

 _«-Así que te quedarás con Kouha-dono. Bien, que lo disfrutes porque no durará mucho.»_

Apretó con fuerza la lanza en su mano, enterrando las uñas en su piel.

 _«-Si el mundo toma lo que quiere, haré lo mismo.»_

Abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación del oráculo.

-¡¿Qué demonios...?! ¡Ungh!

Hakuryuu invocó el poder de Zagan y materializó una rama de increíble grosor que atrapó a Judal por el cuello y le elevó en el aire.

-Que dem...ung...no es gracioso bastardo, no puedo respirar...¡Ah!

-Tendremos relaciones.

-Cof cof...no...solo mi enano.

-Esta vez no acepto una negativa.

-Jódete...ung...

-Si no quieres lucha, pero al menos dame diversión ja ja ja ja ja.

El rukh más oscuro y grotesco que haya visto Judal jamás, revoloteó alrededor del príncipe.

« _-Ahora si está completamente loco.»_

Y aún en tan desventajosa situación, sonrió satisfecho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Black soul99.-Oh y tu me haces MUY FELIZ con tus COMENTARIOS TAN LINDOS! :3 Oh yo también quiero mucho más JudAla en todos lados! Quiero ver un doujinshi pero la mayoría los tienes que comprar ;~; tan bonito que es ofrecer gratis el trabajo ;~; todos somos fans ;~; bueno, Ohtaka-sama si es la única que puede cobrar por su trabajo je je je. Y mientras pueda, haré mucho más de mi Otp, tu confía amiga! Gracias por siempre apoyar!**

 **Je je je disculpen la tardanza, pero este capítulo lo escribí un buen de veces XD, no me convencía y al final quedó con mucho lime ;~; por qué? Parecerá que escribo puro porno ;~; algo debo hacer al respecto ja ja ja. Nos vemos en la conti :3 se cuidan compañeros de vicio~. Los amo~. Y si alguien quiere escribir un JudAla yop con mucho gusto me paso a leer~ por fis ;~; necesito más JudAla o moriré de abstinencia ;~;...;~;...;~;...un one shot? ;~;...bueno ya dejo mi drama, el chiste no es espantar a nadie (aunque lo parezca) je je je.**


	18. Le capturó en su red

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18 Le capturó en su red.**

 **.**

-¡Ungh! ¡Duele maldita sea! ¡Déjame ir!

-Te expliqué la condición. No quieres, lucha; pero entretenme.

-¡No soy un puto juguete!-intensificó el agarre-¡Ah!

Hakuryuu se aproximó y colocó las manos sobre la tela del pantalón ajeno con intención de retirarlo. Aprovechando que su víctima pelea por liberarse de la gruesa rama que amenaza con partirle el cuello en dos. Lo deslizó un par de milímetros cuando un rodillazo en el mentón le tiró hacia atrás.

-¡Uack!-se quejó.

Judal creó una abertura y de esa manera sacó la varita del top e invocó una lanza de hielo que destrozó el elemento captor, para caer sobre las rodillas intentando normalizar su respiración.

-Estas loco-el príncipe-pudiste haberme matado.

-Y tu violado desgraciado.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre? Si, es genial que seas más decidido y letal, pero no conmigo imbécil. Somos aliados.

-Ya te liberaste, ¿de qué te quejas entonces?

-Ni creas que te daré las gracias. Es algo que obtuve por mis medios. Si de ti dependiera me coges. Y ya te dije que solo hago cosas así con mi enano. Ah~ ¿por qué él y yo seremos tan irresistibles?

-Que mal gusto para los chistes.

-No lo es. No me produce ninguna gracia que más de una persona se haya creído con tales derechos sobre nosotros. ¿Y? Estuviste a punto de pasarte de listo, merezco una explicación.

El oji celeste prestó suma atención a la mano derecha del magi, en la cual sostiene su mediador con fuerza. Suspiró al dar el caso por perdido. Solo quería un desahogo a su frustración, terminar ensartado entre miles de estacas de hielo en definitiva no forma parte de sus planes. Se puso en pie con la elegancia que le caracteriza.

-Ahora fingiras que nada ocurre-el mayor ofendido.

-Nada ocurre-reiteró-Te lo dije, es solo diversión.

-Es por Kouen, ¿cierto? No te pienses que soy un maldito insensible. Si el enano se fuera con otro...no, nunca le dejaría ir. Asesinaría a todo aquel que intentara robármelo.

-Eso haré, pero Kouen-dono y Kouha se irán juntos. Tampoco a él puedo perdonarlo.

-Tu más bien odias a todo el mundo.

-Y tu no.

-No a todos.

-Como sea. Si no quieres divertirte no tiene sentido permanecer aquí.

-Tampoco es que te esfuerzes mucho.

-¿Qué con eso?

-Es tu principal problema. Las cosas no se dan gratuitamente. Te insistí por años para que fueses mi candidato. Casi me volví loco estudiando cada pergamino que me entregaban los de Al Thamen. Incluso hay múltiples razones por las que el enano y yo no podemos gozar de una noche de pasión decente. Pero tu lo quieres todo fácil. Que Kouen te ruegue, se declare, que corra a tus brazos, ¿pero que ofreces tu?

-No estoy de humor para un sermón.

-Jamás.

-Mejor dedicate a dominar el poder adquirido en Magnostad. Yo haré mi parte, hasta entonces no molestes.

-Ese eres tu, ¿o no?

El dueño de Zagan le miró con desprecio y sin emitir un solo comentario más se dió la media vuelta y se marchó. Judal sonrió sutil y se tiró sobre el lecho cerrando los ojos.

 _«-Te extraño enano y mucho...si te hago una visita, ¿me recibirás con tu linda sonrisa? ¿O me recriminaras lo que hice la última vez? Je, como si fueras ese tipo de persona. La vieja está ocupada con el resto de la organización, es una suerte que por ahora sea la emperatriz. No te acostumbres porque Hakuryuu ocupará tu lugar tarde o temprano.»_

Se levantó y salió por la ventana con destino a Magnostad.

...

Por la mañana Aladdin despertó de estupendo humor aunque ligeramente adolorido por todas las cosas que le han pasado a últimas fechas. Tomó un baño y se puso su ropa habitual, la del sarashi. Porque es con la que conoció a Judal. Se colocó frente al espejo para cepillar su largo cabello cuando una mariposa negra pasó a su lado. Se viró rápidamente.

-Hola enano.

Su novio sentado en la ventana.

-Ju...dal...kun...-pálido.

-Me esperaba un recibimiento mucho más...

-¡Judal-kun!-sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, corrió a su encuentro y se lanzó hacia él provocando que ambos cayeran al vacío.

Por fortuna el mayor alcanzó a levitar y en pleno aire abrazó a su pareja con entusiasmo.

-Eso fué peligroso enano menso. Si fuesemos incapaces de usar magia estaríamos muertos y de la manera más estúpida.

-Te extrañe mucho.

-¿Aún cuando intenté violarte?

-No fué así. Nunca lo harías.

-Tienes demasiadas expectativas.

-Quizá. No puedo evitarlo porque te amo.

-También te amo.

-Je je je je.

Entraron a la habitación y permanecieron en el límite de la ventana. El mayor sentado, el otro de pie, sin romper el contacto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-el oráculo.

-Me duele un poco el cuerpo.

-¿El veneno?

-Mucho trabajo.

-Si caray. Mira que gran parte de Magnostad se vino abajo. Pero, ¿cómo se atreven a explotarte?

-Me ofrecí. Quiero hacer algo por mi mismo.

-Masoquista.

Las mejillas del pequeño se colorearon de escarlata.

-¿Qué?

-Odio esa palabra. Pero cuando tu lo dices-se removió nervioso-es algo especial.

-Ahora si te volviste loco.

-Je je je.

-Masoquista.

Aladdin frunció el ceño.

-Pensándolo bien, creo que aún no me convence.

El mayor le cogió de las mejillas con ambas manos y le plantó un beso inocente pero imprimiendo mucha fuerza. Los ojitos zafiro se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Me gustas mucho enano. Siento que tuviese meses que no hablamos de esta manera.

-Así es.

-Ya veo.

-Judal-kun...

-¿Si?

-Eres el chico perfecto para mi. Te amo tanto-se aferró a la ropa del otro-El que estemos ahora así me parece un sueño, ¿lo es?

-No-le besó-Enano...-con voz seductora-Quiero que hagamos el amor.

-Yo también.

-Quiero que seas mío.

-Je je je que posesivo. Pero también lo deseo.

Judal le tomó en sus brazos y le llevó a la cama, se colocaron de lado, uno frente al otro, cerraron los ojos y unieron sus labios en un contacto que pareció eterno. Suave, dulce, alucinante. En algún punto entrelazaron sus manos y continuaron con la sesión de besos. Aladdin siente sus mejillas arder y su corazón inflamarse de felicidad. Algo que necesitó por meses.

« _-¿Cómo pude resistir tanto?»_

El mayor rompió el contacto y miró divertido.

-Vi lo que hiciste con el algodón de azúcar y tu estúpido candidato. Vaya que te metes en problemas.

-¡Ah pero yo no!

-Tranquilo. Confío en ti. Hakuryuu también intentó algo similar conmigo.

-Onisan...

-Pero para mi solo existes tu. Quería que lo supieras.

-Para mi...

-Lo sé, te escuche. Te espio cada que tengo oportunidad.

-¿T-también cuando me baño?

-¿Para qué? Cosas como esas son mejor en vivo-le acarició un pezón sobre la tela.

-Mmm.

Aladdin cerró los orbes con fuerza, sintiendo como el corazón se le atoraba en la garganta.

-Así no solo veo tu expresión, sino disfruto tu aroma, movimientos y el temblor en el cuerpo que no puedes disimular. ¿Te gusta?-asintió tímidamente y le dejó.

-Pero también me gustaría devolver un poco de lo que me das.

-Nunca te quedes con las ganas de algo.

-Pero, ¿si lo hago mal?

-De que me lastimes no pasa. También podría guiarte, supongo que en ese sentido es algo a lo que ya me acostumbré. Además me parece muy tierno que seas un inútil en ese aspecto.

-¡Ungh! ¡Pues me saldrá muy bien!

-Adelante-sonrió.

El sacerdote se colocó en el borde de la cama, abriendo las piernas desvergonzadamente, ofreciéndose sin la más mínima sutileza. Aladdin colocó las manos en el borde del pantalón ajeno. El mayor sufrió una especie de deja vú, de las acciones de Hakuryuu pero el sentimiento en su pecho es completamente distinto. Tanto así que se contiene para no arrancar la prenda y literalmente atragantar a su pareja. Respira hondo y descansa las palmas sobre la cama. Aladdin no puede tener más colorado el rostro pero después de mucho meditar, retira de a poco el pantalón. Y mira con curiosidad el miembro del otro. Justo ahora se le antoja tanto como una manzana. Lo toma con sus pequeñas manos y el otro da un respingo.

-Estas frío estúpido enano.

-Lo lamento, estoy nervioso.

-Nah.

Le recorre con miedo y torpeza pero el tacto tan carente de destreza le gusta mucho al otro.

-Oh Aladdin~.

Este sonrió al ver que no falla olímpicamente como lo esperaba. Y le estimula con entusiasmo al igual que al par que siempre le acompaña. Las mejillas de Judal se ponen rojas y cierra los ojos en una expresión inocente, como si fuese un niño.

« _-Judal-kun es muy bonito.»_

Son dos infantes practicando un acto tan maduro como el sexo pero descubriendo mucho del amor. El sacerdote se estremece por la atención recibida que es de excelente calidad. Le estalla la cabeza de gozo y las ideas se agolpan sin sentido. Su virilidad cobra firmeza de a poco y es entonces que Aladdin lo introduce en su boca con cautela.

« _-Je je je sabe a durazno. Ojalá le gustaran las manzanas pero aún así es muy rico.»_

Chupó al principio más que nada comprobando terreno para luego succionar como si no hubiese mañana, con la lengua realizando patrones indefinidos y sorpresivos.

-¡Uangh aaaahh mmm!

Judal cayó de espalda al no ser capaz de sostenerse por más tiempo y luchó contra su instinto de cerrar las piernas, porque de esa manera solo lastimaría a su enano. Este sin embargo no entendió las señales y lo hizo con ímpetu cada vez mayor.

-Mmm aaaaah Aladdin, con calma aaaaaaahh, vas a terminar por arrancarlo...

Fué lo único que pudo decir, se sintió patético, más aún cuando el otro dejó escapar una pequeña risilla por el comentario.

Aunque el sudor recorriendo la espina del oji escarlata es real. Siente que el mocoso estratégicamente situado intenta privarle de él, morderlo y quedarselo para la posteridad. Eso o es una bestia encerrada en un diminuto contenedor, uno que no tiene llenadera. El hijo de Solomon le degusta peor que si fuese caramelo, puesto que ninguno podría seguirle el ritmo. El miembro comienza a palpitar en intervalos cada vez más breves y es entonces que se reincorpora con trabajo y algo sofocado para poner las manos en los hombros del otro e intenta apartarle; pero este no lo permite y pasa el líquido perlado que escapa por sus comisuras al ser una mayor cantidad a la que puede tragar.

-¡Cof cof cof!

El niño se hizo a un lado rápidamente al ahogarse, y el otro dió suaves palmadas en su espalda para ayudar.

-¡Cof! G-gracias ah Judal-kun.

-Vaya que eres torpe. No lo desperdicies.

Le besó para tomar los residuos en los labios. Luego hizo una mueca de asco.

-¿Qué rayos? Mis duraznos no son tan dulces.

-Lo son.

-Pues me gusta más el sabor del tuyo.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Te daré muchas manzanas!

-Tramposo. Estarás tan bueno. Dije que me gusta TU sabor, me quedo con mis duraznos, gracias.

-Uh~ al menos lo intenté.

-Fué mucho más agradable de lo que imaginé, aunque en algún punto pensé que me agarrarias a mordidas.

-Nunca haría algo así...¿y tú?

-Lo hice con anterioridad, ¿no lo recuerdas?-sonrió travieso-¿Será que excitado no te das cuenta de algunas cosas?

-Es probable.

-Ahora me toca a mi probarte~.

-Mmm-nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que ya me desacostumbré...

-No te preocupes, en dos segundos agarramos práctica.

-B-bueno.

El oráculo le despojó del chaleco y lo lanzó por ahí, luego paseó las manos desacomodando el sarashi sin retirarlo pero dejando expuestos los hermosos botones. Con las yemas de sus dedos masajeó los pechitos, prestando especial atención a la zona que rodea el pezón. Aladdin no tardó en liberar los primeros gemidos llenos de gozo. Judal le frota y roza con gran erotismo y lentamente adquieren rigidez. Pero ni así el peli negro se detiene ni el otro se lo pide. La atención en aquel territorio continuó a una mano pues la otra le bajó de improviso el pantalón dejando en libertad su intimidad despierta.

-Que tierna erección.

-¡Judal-kun ah!

-Je je je je. ¿Por qué te enojas? Es la verdad.

-Si pero se oye muy feo.

-Conoces a la perfección mi manera de hablar.

-Pero es tan directa que me da pena.

-Lo sé~ y me encanta. ¿Toco tus...?

-¡No lo digas! Mmm, has lo que tengas que hacer-con lágrimas en los ojos-Ya no me preguntes.

-¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan inocente y cerdo a la vez? Me vuelves loco.

-Uh~ -dolido.

Judal apretó toda piel que tuvo a su alcance, manoseó cuanto le vino en gana y no recibió queja alguna. Un persistente cosquilleó invadió cada milímetro de la intimidad de Aladdin que se corrió en la mano de Judal para luego respirar agitadamente.

-¿Aún te sientes bien enano?

-S-si.

-Sabes lo que sigue, ¿verdad?

-S-si.

-¿Aún quieres continuar?-asintió-Estupendo.

Los dígitos de Judal se introdujeron para dilarle, uno a uno con amabilidad y pasión. La necesitada entrada del pequeño se contraía aprisionandole una y otra vez. Hasta que se deslizaron con soltura. Aladdin suspira y emite quejidos adorables. Es entonces que el mayor pasa la mano por el vientre del otro y le carga.

-¿A dónde vamos? No querrás público ah, ¿o si?

-No. Eres solo mío.

-Bien.

En el camino el sacerdote sacó de un cajón el objeto que Kouha le regalara a su amante que perdió color.

-Supiste todo el tiempo donde lo guardé.

-Si condenado. Con que usarlo en mi, ¿eh? Te hace falta demasiada práctica para algo así.

-Según recuerdo, en pareja tenemos la misma.

-Oh si, pero yo tengo mucha más imaginación.

-Para lo perverso.

-Bien que lo disfrutas.

-Je je je je.

-Si crees que todo se arregla con tu estúpida risita...tienes razón maldita sea.

Se aproximaron a la pared y Judal le arrinconó contra ella. Besándole, desnudándole y tocando cuanto terciopelo se puso en el camino hasta que los dos estaban como vinieron al mundo. Judal le miró sin recato y el pequeño intentó cubrir las zonas más sensibles sintiéndose indefenso.

-Eres demasiado bello enano. Estoy seguro de que eres alguna clase de alimaña que tienta a la gente para hacerla caer en la depravación.

¿Ese no serías tu?

-Muy listo, ¿No?

Judal le puso de frente a la pared, de espaldas a él. Le sujetó de las muñecas.

-Recárgate con los antebrazos.

-S-si.

De esa manera el niño tenía un punto de apoyo pero su rostro estaba a unos veinte centímetros del muro. El mayor colocó la mano sobre la espalda contraria y vientre para acomodarle en "escuadra" con el torso en horizontal pero las extremidades inferiores firmes, como si estuviese de pie y ofreciendo así su lindo trasero.

-Así estas perfecto. No te muevas-asintió.

El sacerdote colocó el obsequio de Kouha en la intimidad del niño y lo activo en la velocidad mínima, provocando un cosquilleo de la zona que hizo suspirar a la víctima.

-Ah~.

Conforme se acostumbra aumentaba el ruitmo a medio, mientras Judal caricia la pequeña retaguardia con su miembro poniendo al niño de nervios.

-J-Judal-kun...

-Relájate enano y disfruta tanto como lo hago yo.

-Mmm.

La cadera de ambos se mueve en un erótico baile que busca el gozo del otro. Tienen el rostro ruborizado al máximo y su piel es cubierta por el sudor que desencadena el acto. El mayor presta atención al artefacto y emplea la máxima velocidad. Es entonces que las piernitas tiemblan incapaces de sostener su peso y estando a punto de caer le sostienen del pecho y vientre, tomándose la oportunidad de pellizcar los pezones. Aladdin muerde sus labios y cierra los ojos con insistencia, sus mejillas arden como el resto de su ser. Judal muerde su lóbulo y lo chupa.

-Te deseo Aladdin.

-Ungh...

El oráculo coloca la punta de su virilidad en la entrada ajena y se introduce de a poco, el otro pega un brinco sorprendido con la intromicion, que esta vez no dolió ni un poco. Su amante llegó hasta el fondo y se ruborizó al sentirse aprisionado por el terciopelo.

-¿Te hiciste mmm más enano?

-Que ah aaaaah grosero.

-Nah, da igual-sin previo aviso, como dicta su costumbre dió la primer embestida casi estrujandole contra la pared de no ser por sus antebrazos.

-¡Uaaaangh!

Y entonces si que la inspiración invadió cada poro del muchacho que le penetró sin consideración. Adentro, afuera, arriba, abajo, en círculos y patrones que jamás le habrían pasado por la cabeza.

-J-Judal-kun aummmm~.

-Grita enano, dilo.

Más y más fuerza, salvajismo, dulzura, morbo y respeto. Hasta llegar a ese punto que ofrece el máximo climax.

-¡Judal-kun AAAAAAHHH!

-Je je je un día de estos destrozaras tu garganta y mis oídos. Pero me fascina tu voz cuando te excitas, eres mío.

-S-si...lo soy.

Judal descansa el rostro sobre el hombro del otro y deposita un tierno beso mientras aún arremete en su interior.

-También soy tuyo enano menso.

-Je je je je aaah~.

El vaiven lujurioso prosigue por algunos minutos hasta que Judal se corre en el interior de su amante y este hace lo propio, ambos líquidos calientes bajan por las piernas hasta perderse en algún lugar de la nada. Aladdin agotado se deja caer en brazos de Judal que le carga y lleva al lecho para depositarle y sentarle sobre su regazo. Las manos del pequeño se posan sobre el regalo que aún funciona y quiere retirar pero el otro le sujeta de las muñecas.

-No lo hagas aún-le besó-quiero que mi piel tenga tu aroma.

-P-pero.

-Cumple ese capricho-más como súplica que orden.

-Mmm-asintió.

Se besaron con ternura, de vez en cuando la intimidad de Aladdin cobra firmeza y se libera, lo hace de nuevo y unas cinco veces, hasta que su amante le retira el objeto. Aunque los labios le recorrieron a lamidas, chupetones y succiones. Cuando le recostó en el lecho boca abajo y dejó coquetas marcas rojizas en la retaguardia, para penetrarle esta vez con la lengua y saborear no solo al infante, sino su propia esencia. Las sábanas se mojaron con las inocentes lágrimas de placer del hijo de Solomon que difícilmente puede respirar y solo entonces el mayor se detiene para tirarse a su lado y pasar el brazo por la diminuta cintura. Se contemplan con ojos brillantes, llenos de aprecio, pasión y sueños.

-Lograré salvarte de Al Thamen-sonrió.

-No creas que tengo grandes expectativas puestas en mi caballero enano-le imitó.

-Te amo Judal-kun.

-Yo también Aladdin. Gracias por siempre dejarte coger con todo.

-Pervertido.

-Tu también.

Una risilla traviesa escapó al unísono, entrelazaron las manos y decidieron dormir un rato.

...

En otro lugar de Magnostad.

El dueño de Ámon va a la cocina a la hora de la comida, al no encontrar a su amigo se acerca a Morgiana.

-¿Has visto a Aladdin?

-No.

-Que raro, ¿le habrá ocurrido algo? Ha trabajado sin descanso después de todo. Y si bien es un magi toda resistencia tiene un límite. ¿Y si se desmayó?

-¡Alibaba-kun, Mor-san!-agitando la mano con una sonrisa radiante-¡Buenos días!

-Tardes amigo mío. ¿En dónde estuviste?

-Je je je-se sonrojó.

-¿Judal está aquí?-incrédulo.

-Ya no. Tuvo que regresar al imperio. Cuando desperté no lo encontré.

-¿Cuándo despertaste?

-Me quedé dormido después de...-jugó nervioso con las manos-Es algo personal Alibaba-kun.

-Bueno, mientras te haya sido agradable y no provocara un trauma está bien. Además dijimos que salvaríamos a Sinbad-san y Judal, ¿o no?

-¡Si!

-Luces tan contento. En verdad te hacia falta verlo.

-Lo quiero con toda mi alma.

-Estoy seguro de que su futuro es estar juntos. Me invitarás a la boda, ¿cierto?

-A mi también-la peliroja-¿verdad?

-¿Boda?

-Uh, si-el esgrimista.

-Boda...¿Judal-kun podría ser mi...esposo?

-¿Eh? Pues sí, si se casan será tu marido.

-Oh...

-¿En que piensas?

-En que ese día me moriré de la felicidad. Supongo que debo empezar a cuidar mejor mi cabello. Quiero verme lindo para él ese día.

-O creeme, si algo así en verdad ocurre sería un crimen.

-Je je je je.

...

En la alcoba del tercer príncipe en el Imperio Kou.

El sol de la tarde despertó a Kouha al alumbrarle de lleno el rostro. No es nada temprano pero sonríe al percatarse de que su hermano aún le tiene entre sus brazos. Acomoda el rostro sobre el trabajado pectoral y sus labios rozan la piel desnuda que deja a la vista el ropaje. Y sin poder contenerse le besa, se paraliza y vuelve a su posición original.

-Pensé que llegarías más lejos.

-¿Hace cuanto que estas despierto En-nii?

-Horas.

-¿Y no te aburres?

-En lo absoluto. Me eres agradable en cada aspecto. Quiero besarte.

-Deseo que lo hagas.

Las manos del mayor retiraron parte de la prenda superior, dejando al descubierto cuello y hombros. Repasando la boca en la zona una y otra vez ocasionando un intenso rubor en el dueño de Leraje.

-Mmm En...nii...

-Eres delicioso.

Kouha se quedó mudo a no ser por las decenas de gemidos que obsequia a su hermano. El que admira, respeta y ama. Al que entregaría su completa existencia sin pararse a pensar un segundo. El que nubla sus sentidos con un solo toque. El que electrifica su espina con un beso o suspiro sobre sus labios. El mayor juega con su cabello, inspira el aroma y suspira sobre el con erotismo para luego besar el mechon.

-Cuando hayas guardado el luto necesario para tus subordinados, te haré un hijo.

-Oh En-nii, soy un chico. No puedo embarazarme. Y considerando la opción lo cierto en que me faltan algunos atributos.

-¿Como cuál?-frunció el ceño.

-Los pechos.

-Los tuyos son maravillosos. Están hechos para que nos adaptemos-deslizó la prenda dejandolos expuestos, acarició el contorno y posó toda la palma en el derecho-¿Ves? Es del tamaño perfecto para mi mano.

Kouha no emitió comentario alguno pero le fué imposible esconder el intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

-En-nii aún no estoy listo para...

-Lo sé, pero eso no implica que no pueda acariciarte.

-Es verdad...-sonrió sugerente y se recostó sobre la cama-Quema mi piel.

-Y más que eso...

-¡Mmm!

...

Sphintus llora amargamente sentado en la puerta de la habitación de Titus y Marga, Kukulcán intenta en vano consolarle.

« _-No es justo, fué solo un beso y no me dió la cara. Se encerró con llave. De esta manera me siento más pervertido y criminal que con Aladdin. Supongo que ser sutil ayudaría mucho pero no puedo evitarlo. No tengo experiencia en cuestiones amorosas, me entran los nervioso y suelo ser demasiado directo, ¿cómo corrijo mi actitud? ¿Algo así es posible?»_

-¡Ay!

El rubio abrió provocando que el médico se fuese de espaldas al suelo.

-¿Estúpido Sphintus? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Busco una oportunidad para hablar. Para arreglar las cosas.

-El que me besaras a la fuerza no es algo que pueda perdonar.

-Ya veo.

-¿Dormiste aquí toda la noche? Bueno, ya es bastante tarde además.

-No.

-¿No?

-Pues si quería pero me fué imposible pegar los ojos.

-Ah-suspiró-que tonto.

-Mi autoestima no está en condiciones para escuchar tus insultos. Ya me siento suficientemente mal.

-¿Por?

-¿Por qué más? Ese beso me convierte en un aprovechado.

-¿Y?

-¿Como que y?

-Bueno, los sentimientos no son algo que se pueda controlar. Te lo dije yo le hice lo mismo a Aladdin. Lo imperdonable es que tomaras las cosas sin pedir. Sin preguntar mi opinión.

-¿Tú?

-No sé porque pero antes de morir pensé en Sheherezade-sama, Aladdin, Marga y en ti.

-¿Enserio?

-Solo un poco. Tampoco te emociones.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-¡Estoy furioso médico vulgar!

-¿Eh?

-¡Tengo muchas cosas que digerir, una nueva existencia, muchas responsabilidades y agregas una a la que no puedo dar respuesta inmediata! ¡Eres médico, deberías tener más consideración con mi bienestar mental!

-No soy psicólogo-ofendido.

-No tiene caso-le pasó de largo en dirección a la comida.

-¡Ey no me ignores! También tengo un corazón y no es fácil, estoy tan confundido como tu.

-En ese caso solo nos queda una opción.

-¿Cuál?-molesto.

-Aprender juntos-extendió la mano que fué tomada por el otro en clara confusión-El primer paso es...¡desayunar algo rico!

-¡Eres un...!

Sphintus tiró de la extremidad y una vez le tuvo a unos cuantos centímetros besó su mejilla en un contacto fugaz. El rubio tiene el rostro prácticamente fluorescente.

-Has bien las cosas estúpido Sphintus.

-Lo siento.

-No es lo que quiero escuchar.

-Te compensaré.

-Ah por dios que tonto.

-¿Te amo?

El menor le sonrió. El de ojos esmeralda le cogió por la cintura y tomó con suavidad del mentón, rozando con sus labios los contrarios, esperando el segundo exacto en que pudiese probar su dulzor, impregnando el aliento para marcarlos como suyos. El corazón de ambos late violentamente provocando un nudo en el estómago y cuando están a menos de un milímetro de sellar la promesa eterna.

-Buenos días Titus-onichan, Sphintus-onichan, ¿qué hacen?

Ambos quedaron petrificados en una por demás comprometedora posición.

« _-¡¿Marga-chan?! Pensé que aún estaba dormida. ¿Cómo le explico? Es tan solo una niña. Sheherezade-sama, ¿qué haría en mi lugar?»_

-¿Sabes Marga?-el moreno visiblemente alterado-Cuando los amigos se quieren mucho, hay veces en que ya no es suficiente con platicar, jugar y convivir. Sino que se requiere un contacto mucho más in...¡ungh!

Titus se liberó al darle un golpe en el estómago y fué rápidamente hacia la niña.

-¡Preparemos algo muy rico!-él.

-¡Si!

El de Heliohap quedó adolorido en el suelo a punto de llorar cuando unas mariposas doradas le rodearon.

 _«-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡¿Que cosas quieres enseñarle a una niña de cinco años?! Primero debemos entender lo que sentimos tu y yo y ya luego encontrar una manera apropiada de hablar con ella. Y todavía me debes ese beso, más te vale que sea especial.»_

El dueño de Kukulcán se puso en pie con una sonrisa.

« _-Parece que el niño me ha dado una lección. Es mucho más maduro de lo que imaginé.»_

-¡Es peligroso Titus-onichan!-la peli naranja.

Comentario que llamó la atención del médico solo para encontrarse con:

-¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS HAN INCENDIADO LA COCINA EN SOLO UNOS SEGUNDOS?!

-Tengo hambre, pensé que un poco de magia de primer tipo le vendría bien-se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Es una herramienta delicada!

-¡Ahora lo sé!-sonrió inocente.

En ese instante Sphintus se preguntó que tan lejos sería capaz de llegar por ese gesto. ¡Pum! Una explosión en la que ninguno fué herido porque el magi empleó su borg. Algunas lágrimas silenciosas escaparon del mayor.

 _«-A su lado no creo tener gran esperanza de vida. Pero tampoco puedo dejarlo solo. Pobre Marga, ¿qué culpa tiene de haber sido adoptada o lo que sea por semejante irresponsable? Además, ellos y Kukulcán son miembros importantes de mi familia.»_

-Miren y aprendan. Dejaremos todo como nuevo.

-¡Si!-el par ilusionado.

-Son como niños.

-Lo somos-el magi-Marga tiene cinco y yo volví a nacer, eso te convierte en un...

-Oh.

Y con una frase la poca autoestima del médico terminó por destruirse, para deleite del travieso muchacho de alegres ojos zafiro.

« _-Aladdin y Titus tienen el mismo color de ojos pero son tan distintos el uno del otro. Creo que hubiese sido más sano pelear contra ese tal Judal por él, pero ahora es demasiado tarde.»_

Se dijo a si mismo un tanto arrepentido.

...

Una semana más tarde el hijo de Solomon da un paseo por la academia buscando a quien más ayudar. Cuando el rukh dorado a su alrededor se alborota y lo lleva a la habitación donde se hospeda su profesora. Llama a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-¿Todo bien Yam-san?

-No, si, bueno no lo sé.

-¿Eh?

-Hace poco tuve una reunión con los magos superiores de Magnostad y...

-¿Malas noticias?-preocupado.

-Estoy confundida. No sé si tomarlas como tal o no.

-Respira hondo e intenta decirme lo que hablaron.

-B-bueno, se trataron diversos temas pero en general ah~ me han pedido ser la directora.

-¡Es maravilloso!

-Una parte de mi también lo piensa. Pero es demasiada responsabilidad. No estoy ni cerca de los conocimientos que tenía mi abuelo y...Magnostad tuvo demasiados daños, además aún está mi deber como general de Sindria.

-¿Ojisan te marcó algún límite de tiempo para volver?

-Pues no pero...

-Has vivido muchas aventuras a su lado. De esa manera se forja un fuerte vinculo, algo parecido a lo que tengo con Mor-san y Alibaba-kun. Muchas veces podemos entendernos sin necesidad de palabras. Estoy seguro de que en tu caso ocurre lo mismo. Sinbad-ojisan entendía el riesgo de dejarte quedar. La posibilidad de que no regresaras más a Sindria era enorme pero te dió la libertad de elegir lo que mejor te conviene...mmm o a él.

-¿Qué quieres decir Aladdin-kun?

-No pretendo influenciar tu opinión respecto a él. Pero conforme lo he ido tratando y conociendo me da mucho que desear. A veces le veo como un líder brillante y amable que es capaz de sacrificarlo todo por su pueblo. En ocasiones es justo lo opuesto, un ser de magoi pesado y oscuro que no teme cometer una masacre para llegar a su propósito. No sé cual es su yo real y tampoco lo que pretende. El que te conviertas en alguien importante para Magnostad también podría significar una ventaja. Un nuevo miembro para su alianza...

-Y-yo...

-Disculpa si me expresé de manera inapropiada. Lo que Sinbad-ojisan piense de esta situación o no, no debería manipular tu decisión. Si crees que tus conocimientos puedan ayudar al país que te vió nacer, deberías aprovechar. Hay oportunidades que no se dan más de una vez en la vida. Soy consiente también del dolor que guardas en el pecho, la frustración, amargura, soledad y culpabilidad. Te entiendo un poco porque cargo con un sentimiento así desde Balbad, el pueblo por el que pude hacer más, por el amigo de Alibaba-kun que fui incapaz de proteger.

-Mi abuelo, la príncesa Dunya, la gente de Musta'sim y Magnostad que han perdido la vida.

-Entiendes el dolor como pocos Yam-san, es por eso que pienso que no hay nadie más indicada que tu para el puesto. Y en cuanto a mi respecta, Sindria ha recibido muchos beneficios, favores y cariño de la gran maga genio. No tienes porque encadenarte a un sitio que puede brillar por si mismo. Aún tienen a ojisan y los otros siete generales, ¿o no? Lo importante es el como quieres forjar tu destino.

Ella le tomó con suavidad de ambas mejillas mirandole con curiosidad y admiración.

-¿Quién eres Aladdin-kun? ¿Cómo es que luego de hablar con un niño encuentro la solución a los problemas que me agobian? Con la sencillez con que puedo tomar un vaso con agua.

-Je je je, ¿pero qué dices? Soy tu alumno, ¿o no?

-El favorito.

-¡Oh!-se ruborizó.

Ella sonrió con ternura y le dejó en libertad.

-Cuando pones caras como esas si que te vez como todo un mocoso y no olvido lo pervertido que eres.

-Je je je je.

-Aunque ya no te he visto acosar a las chicas.

-Ah, b-bueno es que tengo novio.

-¿Alibaba-kun?

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No!

-Ah-desilusionada-Me parece que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-Pero ambos tenemos a alguien.

-¿Conozco a esa persona?

-Creo que si. Es muy famoso.

-Debe ser algo similar a un héroe si te gusta. Seguro tiene en su haber miles de hazañas.

« _-No creo que eso de andar de belicoso por el mundo sea una hazaña. Judal-kun es terrible...pero me gusta demasiado.»_

-¿Me dirás su nombre?

-Lo lamento. No es que no confíe en ti. Pero entre menos personas se enteren de nuestra relación es mejor. El está en una situación de vida o muerte. Por ahora no puedo salvarlo y no pretendo ponerlo en peligro.

-Eso significa que, ¿no pueden verse siguido?

-Sip, la última vez fué hace como una semana y antes de eso antes de entrar a Magnostad.

-En verdad deben amarse para esperar tanto.

-Mucho.

-Oh así solo me da más curiosidad.

-Cualidad natural de los que estudiamos al rukh-rieron al unísono.

-Ah, me parece que tengo algunas cosas que hablar con los magos superiores. Gracias por el consejo Aladdin-kun.

-Siempre es un placer.

El niño le vió retirarse con un aura imponente y segura, entendiendo que sin importar lo que suceda estará bien. Ya sea porque Yamuraiha se mueve por si misma o las cuerdas de las que tira el rey de Sindria. Ella podrá tomar decisiones adecuadas en los momentos justos.

...

En el imperio Kou.

La emperatriz sentada en su ahora trono escucha con aburrimiento varios informes de los miembros de Al Thamen. En general el mundo goza de paz.

 _«-Que insolencia. Mi padre nos visitó hace poco y pareciera que nadie recuerda a tan maravillosa persona. ¿Cómo es que prácticamente no quedan registros de su estadía?»_

-Y el magi Aladdin ha logrado considerables avances en...

« _-El hijo del rey arrogante esto y lo otro. Estoy harta de que se cruce en mi camino. Al principio era una diversión, pero comienza a sacarme de quicio su constante intromisión en mi asuntos. Por desgracia no puedo asesinarlo porque tiene la llave para entrar al palacio sagrado. Si tan solo pudiese invocar a mi padre correctamente nada de esto importaría.»_

-Y eso es todo Gyokuen-sama.

-¿Alguna orden?

-No por ahora. De los asuntos del imperio se hacen cargo Kouen y sus hermanos y por ahora no hay mucho que la organización pueda hacer. Es aburrido destruir un mundo que ya lo está. Dejemos que reconstruyan y quebremos sus sueños frente a ellos.

-Como mande.

Se retiró y caminó por los corredores hastiada, de lejos advirtió a Judal pero a últimas fechas le incómoda tenerle cerca y no entiende la razón. Se desvía en dirección al jardín y se encuentra con Hakuryuu que le dirige un gesto hostil en respuesta a su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué de tan mal humor mi pequeño Hakuryuu? ¿Las cosas no han salido como esperas?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Que frío eres con tu madre-fingió llorar.

-Como si ese tipo de declaraciones te afectaran.

-Lo hacen. Solo quiero rodear con mis brazos el cuello de mi hijo.

-Para estrangularme dirás.

-Ja ja ja-con suavidad-¿quién te ha metido pensamientos como ese? ¿Kouen, Koumei, Kouha?-afiló la mirada-¿Judal?

-El oráculo no piensa en otra cosa que no sea guerra. Aburre.

-Es porque no comprendes las delicias que vienen implícitas en ella.

-Tal vez, pero no es algo que quiera entender tomado de tu mano.

-Estas muy grande para ello, ¿no te parece?

-Si es todo lo que tiene que decir me retiro. No estoy de humor para escuchar necedades.

-Nunca. Francamente te estas amargando.

-Su fuese el caso, la responsabilidad es tuya.

-No me eches la culpa de tu inseguridad y la poca voluntad que tienes para tomar lo que ansias. Si te gusta Kouen tómalo aunque sea a la fuerza.

-¡¿Cómo...?!-dió un salto hacia atrás colocándose en posición defensiva.

-Por favor. Eres un niño, tan transparente que das pena.

Este frunció el ceño al sentirse insultado e inmediatamente se relajó.

-Bueno, si lo sabes supongo que estas enterada de que lo nuestro no tiene futuro.

-No permitas que te ocurra lo que a mi.

-¿Eh?

-Hace mucho también amé a alguien pero me pagó de la peor manera. Me traicionó. En este podrido sistema uno solo se tiene a si mismo. El cariño es solo un pretexto, un apodo para el instinto de conservación. Los humanos tienen como principal propósito reproducirse y nada más. No permitas que estupideces como esas nublen tus sentidos. Ahora sé cual es la verdad y si te conviertes en mi aliado podría enseñarte.

-No gracias-se marchó.

Gyokuen sonrió grotesca. Porque si bien no hay mucho que pueda hacer en la actual situación más que esperar, si puede darse esos pequeños "lujos". No hay nada más gratificante que envenenar el corazón de aquel al que le dió vida. Y con eso ya le dió motivos para estar feliz en lo que resta de la semana.

« _-Aunque el corazón que más quiero herir es otro. Tienes que pagar todo lo que ese hombre me hizo sufrir. Destrúyete en mis manos pequeño Aladdin. Grita, llora, retuércete y suplica. ¿Cuál es tu debilidad?»_

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

...

El cuarto príncipe entra a la biblioteca. Sabe que al menos ahí estará tranquilo, puesto que su habitación suele ser invadida por el parlanchin oráculo y sus proezas amorosas. Poco sino que nada le falta para describir las sesiones que este y su amante tienen sobre la cama o fuera de ella. Y no es algo en lo que Hakuryuu sienta especial curiosidad. Toma asiento en un rincón y se recarga en la pared. Así, aunque alguien entre no tiene porque molestarle. Reposa hasta quedarse dormido cuando la visagra de la puerta rechina anunciando visitas. Algunos pasos y luego alguien jalando la silla, seguramente para tomar asiento. Otro más coge algunas cosas de los estantes y las pone sobre la mesa.

-¿Con esto es suficiente En-nii?

-Gracias amor.

Ese comentario hizo ebullir cuanta sangre tiene el dueño de Zagan en el sistema. Se maldijo por no tener a su alcance la lanza. Grave error. Si su madre le hubiese atacado ya estaría muerto.

« _-¿Acaso me subestima? ¿No represento una amenaza?»_

-Oh En-nii, aún no me acostumbro a que me llames de esa manera.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, porque lo diré cada que estemos solos. Si por mi fuera, ahora mismo te hacia mío.

-Oh~.

« _-Desvergonzados.»_

Aunque es casi seguro que de estar en lugar de Kouha ya le habrían quitado cuanta prenda tiene en el cuerpo.

-Ah, extraño a Mei-nii. ¿Crees que esté bien? Me preocupa que la gente de Balbad no le reciba apropiadamente. Después de todo les invadimos.

-Si hay alguien capaz de impedir una revuelta desde sus cimientos es él. Aún así tengo pensado ir cuando me haga de un tiempo.

-La figura del primer príncipe imperial impone~.

-Eso espero. No quiero que se derrame más sangre. El mismo Imperio ha pagado demasiada.

-¿Aún te afecta lo de Hakuyuu, Hakuren y nuestro tío?

-Es un peso con el que voy a cargar hasta el último de mis días. Incluyendo el rencor que Hakuryuu tiene sobre mi. Estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo todo. Soy un hombre fuerte, prometo sobrevivir a ello y guiarte por el camino correcto.

-Lo dices como si pudiera escucharte en este momento.

Ambos se miraron de forma cómplice, para ninguno es un secreto la presencia del chico.

-Si fuera el caso, yo solo tengo un mensaje para mi querido hermanito: si tocas a En-nii te mato. Ah~ es todo, supongo que voy por algo de comer. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

 _«-A menos que pretendas dejarlo encerrado por horas.»_

-Y ya luego terminas tu trabajo que seguro te toma hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

-Tienes razón.

Se marcharon y el peli negro se reincorporó con una sonrisa mitad grotesca como las de su madre y por la otra como aquella que se hace cuando uno quiere ocultar el dolor.

« _-No eres nada justo Kouen-dono. Que manera de jugar con mis sentimientos. Si no me quieres deberías tener el valor de decírmelo de frente.»_

También puede que afecte el hecho de que no le da una sola oportunidad, puesto que apenas oye sus pasos y se echa a correr. Eso si, con gran elegancia.

« _-Disfruten el tiempo que les queda porque me aseguraré de que nunca más puedan siquiera verse.»_

...

En Balbad.

El segundo príncipe llegó sin mayores contratiempos. Enseguida le recibió una comitiva de los más altos funcionarios. Sin tiempo que desperdiciar, pidió que le enseñaran la ciudad, en carruaje principalmente puesto que podrían llevarse días de otra manera y a pie cuando lo requirió.

-Es tal como lo ve príncipe-uno de ellos-no es necesaria la intervención del Imperio Kou. Nosotros nos hemos hecho cargo de las necesidades del pueblo-sonrió complaciente.

Koumei cerró los ojos unos segundos para cambiar su mirada a una mucho más severa, nada en comparación a la que posee rutinariamente.

-Le pido amablemente que no se dirija a mi con tanta confianza. Le recuerdo que el Reino de Balbad es ahora una provincia del Imperio Kou. Lo que significa que todos los nobles han perdido su título y poder político.

-P-pero...

-Silencio. El interrumpir a un miembro de la familia real es considerado desobediencia. Le aconsejo que no lo haga de nuevo, eso claro a menos que tenga intención de ser decapitado.

 _«-¿Decapitado? Pero Balbad no tiene un sistema penal tan...»_

-Como se lo expliqué. Balbad ha perdido autonomía. Las leyes que lo rigen son también las del Imperio. ¿Demasiado drásticas? Pero funcionan. Le crean al pueblo fuertes sentimientos de nacionalismo.

-¿Nacio...nalismo?

-¿Cómo es que los principales portadores del poder no conocen términos tan fundamentales?

-Ah bueno, eso es porque con nuestro sistema de gobierno nunca nos hizo falta.

-Su anterior rey Rashid, tenía grandes conocimientos y su hijo Alibaba Saluja también. No puedes encerrarte en un territorio pretendiendo que no le afecten los sistemas y leyes de otros. Tan solo tomando en cuenta el comercio ya se ven influenciados por las mercancías, moneda y rutas de otras naciones. Fué por no tomar precauciones que cayeron en desgracia, ¿o no?

Los acompañantes bajaron la cabeza avergonzados y frustrados.

-Se debe aprender de los errores y es claro que ustedes están lejos de hacerlo.

-¡Pero hay igualdad entre los ciudadanos!

-Le advertí lo que ocurriría de interrumpirme nuevamente, ¿o no?-este tragó saliva sonoramente-Lo dejaré pasar en está ocasión porque técnicamente no es un asunto oficial. Aún no tomo posesión de mi puesto y estoy de paseo. Pero la próxima vez seré quien le ponga una espada en el cuello hasta que deje de respirar. ¿Le quedó claro?-asintió-Ahora, como iba diciendo-se aclaró la garganta-Hay múltiples fallos en la organización. ¿Igualdad? Aún veo jugar a muchos niños bajos de peso y hombres y mujeres con harapos que pretenden hacer pasar por ropa-uno alzó la mano para pedir permiso para hablar-No estamos en el colegio. Es suficiente con que no interrumpan. No soy un idiota como para no entender cuando es necesario escuchar un argumento.

-Bueno. Como usted sabrá. La economía está muy lejos del nivel que tenía antaño.

-Pretextos.

-¿Co-cómo?

-Basta con darles una mirada superficial para encontrarse múltiples joyas.

-Somos de la nobleza.

-¿Y? Si en verdad les preocupara la situación las venderían para ayudar a sus ciudadanos. Me sorprende lo egoístas que pueden ser. Mostrando oro, plata y piedras preciosas mientras otros difícilmente tienen que comer.

-Bueno, usted es un príncipe. Estoy seguro de que nos entiende.

-En lo absoluto. Salvo mi contenedor familiar y los pendientes que conservo de una persona muy importante no tengo más. Mis hermanos son iguales. Conservan objetos que tienen alto valor sentimental pero si con ello pudieran salvar la vida de alguien, no se la pensarían dos veces para desprenderse de cuanto poseen. Todos son libres de un poco de lujo pero ustedes rayan en lo grotesco. Será de las primeras cosas que cambie. Tienen dos opciones: someterse al nuevo régimen o mudarse a un nuevo país.

-Aún podríamos iniciar una revuelta-uno de ellos que guardó silencio al sentir el metal de uno de los guardias a su nuca.

Koumei hizo un ademan indicando que le dejara.

-Como ordene mi señor.

-No han entendido. No están más en su pequeño y pacífico pueblo marítimo. Son una PROVINCIA del Imperio. Su territorio, economía, rutas, gente; todo nos pertenece. Si amaneciera con ganas de venderlos como esclavos del Imperio Reim, no tendrían manera de evitarlo. Rentar su territorio a Partevia o Kina tampoco me parece mala idea. O como campo de entrenamiento para Sindria. Escuché que gustan de cazar bestias marinas. De todas las opciones, somos nosotros los que les presentan más beneficios. Aceptan o perecen, no hay más. Además, ¿cómo pretenden iniciar un golpe de estado? Su pueblo apenas si se mantiene con vida. ¿contratar mercenarios? Con su actual poder adquisitivo serán fácilmente destruidos con menos de la décima parte de nuestros hombres, ni siquiera del imperio, sino los que me acompañan ahora. Además, no se les olvide que soy un conquistador de laberinto. Puedo hacerme cargo de un ejército o dos solo. ¿Alguna duda?

Los sujetos negaron torpemente.

-Perfecto. Llévenme al palacio.

-Pensé que se quedaría en un hotel.

-Mi hermano Kouen envió una carta explicando que soy el gobernador general.

-Así es.

-Eso significa que soy una especie de virrey. No entiendo porque el símbolo con más poder en Balbad tenga que vivir en un hotel.

-¿No volverá al imperio?

-Evidentemente. Desde lejos no puedes gobernar un territorio. Ahora guarden silencio que comienzan a molestarme-se giró en dirección a la ventana, dando la espalda.

-Si señor. Discúlpeme.

 _«-Ah Kouen-niisama. Esto es muy difícil para alguien como yo. Tengo tanto sueño que mis ojos se cierran solos. Pero tengo que dejar en claro mi autoridad. Porque de ofrecer alguna abertura habrán grandes consecuencias para todos. Al Thamen podría intentar aprovecharse y sembrar caos. No lo permitiré. Además es mejor de esta manera. No puedo permanecer más tiempo en el imperio. Porque me recuerda lo cobarde que he sido para confesarme a la persona que quiero. Nadie más que yo sabe de este sentimiento pero sé que no tengo posibilidad alguna con él. Me gustaría ser como tu y Kouha que aún con todos los inconvenientes abrieron su corazón. Estoy seguro de que ahora puedes tenerle en tus brazos y decirle lo especial que es para ti. Pero yo no...»_

Llevó las manos a los pendientes en sus oídos.

 _ **«-¡Eres un abusivo! No puedo creer que te guste pero ya que. Es muy joven y no entiende muchas cosas, pero confió en que a tu lado será feliz. Te doy estos pendientes como recordatorio de tu promesa. Tienes que cuidarlo mucho porque es mi querido e inocente hermanito.»**_

 _«-Lo lamento Hakuren, porque mi hermano En me robó su amor antes de que me diera cuenta. Temo que romperé este juramento como muchos otros.»_

Cerró los ojos y pudo ver claramente a ese niño de mirada sincera y gran sonrisa acercarse a él.

 _-¡Koumei-dono! ¿Leeremos otro libro?_ -entusiasmado.

« _-Hakuryuu, ¿por qué tuviste que torcer tanto tu camino? Ahora eres un peligro para todo el imperio y aunque te quiero no puedo permitir que dañes a mi familia. Si alguien ha de terminar con tu vida seré yo...pero...no puedo...»_

El gran gobernador general de Balbad se considera a si mismo poco menos que basura. Renuncia al chico que ama, a la responsabilidad de traerle por el buen camino, a su lugar en el imperio, a luchar por sus sueños.

 _«-Y aún así animé a mi hermano Kouen para confesarse a Kouha. ¿O era solo que me deba celos que estuviese junto a Hakuryuu? Lo siento tanto pero...¿a quién debería pedir perdón?»_

...

Un par de días después en la sala principal del Reino de Balbad.

El segundo príncipe imperial muestra varios documentos con los cambios que se harán de ahora en adelante. Más de un consejero y noble frunce el ceño. Esperaban que los cambios fuesen paulatinos, cuestión de años y eso. Con un poco de suerte no les tocaría vivir en la pobreza, pero esto fué mucho más de lo esperado. Uno sintió toda cordura abandonarle, corrió y arrebató a uno de los guardias nativos de Balbad su arma y la empuñó en dirección al pecoso. Rápidamente sus hombres se pusieron en posición pero este negó suavemente y se puso en pie.

-¡Muérete maldito!

-¡Harás que nos ejecuten a todos!-uno de sus compañeros.

El metal quedó a centímetros del pecho del dueño de Dantalion, que en un magistral movimiento esquivó al sujeto, golpeó su muñeca y se hizo con el filo.

-Ah yo, discúlpeme no...

-Lo dije, soy un conquistador. Mi poder no solo viene de mi contenedor-sin más cortó la cabeza del sujeto-¡Exhibanla en la plaza! Que sea una advertencia para todo aquel que atente contra el imperio.

-¡Como ordene señor!

-¿Alguien más tiene quejas?

Todos negaron aterrados.

-Bien, una vez resuelto el asunto, tienen obligaciones que cumplir. No me gustan los errores.

-¡No los habrá!-realizaron la pose del imperio.

« _-Por Kou y mis hermanos no me importa que tanto tenga que mancharme las manos. Ojalá tuviera tanta resolución para enfrentar a Hakuryuu. Lo nuestro...nunca podrá ser. Es más lejano que un sueño o una fantasía.»_

 _ **«-¡Koumei-dono!»**_

 _«-Ojalá me llamaras a mi y no a él. Entonces no tendría tanto miedo.»_

...

En un corredor del Imperio Kou.

El cuarto príncipe sale de su habitación para tomar un baño luego de pasar varias horas entrenando con su lanza. En su mirada se cruza Hakuei que luce preocupada.

-Hakuryuu...

-¿Tan incómodo es dirigirte a mi después de nuestro último encuentro?

-C-claro que no.

-No necesitas fingir. Lo entendí todo esa vez.

-¿El qué?

-No tengo necesidad alguna de explicarte las cosas. Cuando te conviene me oyes, cuando no me ignoras.

-Yo no-retrocedió algunos pasos.

-Me retiro. No tengo ganas de ser rechazado por mi hermana nuevamente.

-E-espera, ¿has visto a Koumei-dono?

-¿Tendría? Si se la pasa pegado a alguien eres tu. Se llevan muy bien, ¿o no? Lo que haga de su vida no me interesa. Si se muere le hace un enorme favor al mundo.

La dueña de Paimon le propinó una potente bofetada.

-¡Despierta Hakuryuu! ¡Estas tan sumido y preocupado por ti mismo que no te das cuenta de nada!

-¡Lo hago pero eres tu la que mira a otro lado! ¡Estoy harto de tener que recibir malos tratos de tu parte!

-Ah yo no...-llevó su mano a la mejilla del menor para dar alivio pero este la alejó bruscamente.

-No me toques.

Lo emitió con tanta rabia y rencor que por un segundo creyó ver en el a Gyokuen. Fué incapaz de detenerle porque le atemorizó. Se recargó de la pared y colocó su mano en el pecho.

-Koumei-dono...

« _-Dime que no te fuiste antes de decirle la verdad. Hakuryuu tiene que escucharlo de tus labios. Puedes engañar al mundo entero pero no a mi. ¿Crees que no sé porque me preguntabas tanto de mi hermano? Oh Koumei-dono, lo siento tanto. El cariño que tienes por el solo te causará dolor, ya no es más el niño inocente que todos queremos ver en él.»_

...

En el despacho del primer príncipe.

Este lee los informes enviados por el dueño de Dantalion.

-¿Tan rápido?-Kouha-Seguramente no durmió.

-Supongo.

-Debería cuidar más su salud. Es como si intentara olvidarse de algo.

-¿Como qué?

-No lo sé. Pero es lo que yo hacia cada que pensaba en que pudieras estar con Hakuryuu.

-En verdad te lastimé con mi indecisión.

-No interesa. Importa que eres mío-sonrió.

-Tengo al más hermoso, valiente y decidido novio que podría pedir, claro que lo soy. Y próximamente tu amante.

-Oh En-nii, que intenso~. Pero primero debemos terminar con todo el trabajo acumulado. Ser el principal heredero si que pone carga sobre tus hombros.

-Ah~ ¿cuándo podré hacerte el amor?

-No soy tan fácil-jugueton.

-Si lo fueras ya no serías virgen. Hace mucho que le habría quitado la pureza hasta a tu sombra.

-No hagas comentarios como ese-se ventila con la mano-¿Es mi imaginación o hace demasiado calor?-con un intenso rubor.

-Eres muy tierno. Me sorprende por varias cuestiones.

-¿Y la principal?

-Tu sadismo.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Me encanta que no te pienses las cosas para decirlas, eso es lo que más amo de ti. Porque sé que de todos los seres en el universo tu jamás me dirás una mentira.

-Es todo-dió un fuerte golpe a la mesa-Te haré mío.

-Y nada me gustaría más pero estamos ocupados-tomó asiento en el escritorio y tiró con su trasero varios papeles-Oh perdón, eso si que fué sin querer. Tendremos que levantarlo.

-Será después.

Le tumbó boca abajo y besó su cuello.

-Se considerado...tengo un poco de miedo. Eres mucho más alto que yo y...

-Nunca te haría daño.

-En...ni...

Retiró la prenda superior y besó su espalda succionando de vez en cuando, dejando sutiles marcas rojizas.

-Mmm...

Toc toc.

-¿Quién?-el primer príncipe con tono neutral.

-Soy Meiho señor, lamento importunarle. Pero necesitamos a Kouha-sama en el cuarto de armas. Con su permiso, es todo.

-Je je je, es bastante agudo. Se dió cuenta de que estábamos juntos.

-Casi todo el tiempo lo estamos. Al menos tiene la cortesía de anunciarse. Si fuese Judal ya nos habría visto a detalle.

-¿Aún quieres ese trío, probable cuarteto?-el otro se encogió de hombros.

-Aladdin me parece interesante y Judal cuando menos curioso. Pero yo, solo quiero hacer cosas así contigo, pero si tu quieres tampoco tengo objeción.

-Con el niño mugriento si. Uy con ustedes dos creo que me iré al otro mundo de pura emoción-sonrió-pero Judal es tan o más retorcido que yo.

-Judal es un niño inocente si lo comparas conmigo.

-Pero en un "uno a uno" puedo defenderme, eso considerando que quisiera hacerlo.

Se reincorporó y vistió apropiadamente-Y mejor voy con Meiho, debe ser algo importante si interrumpió nuestro momento de placer.

-Seguramente tiene que ver con la cantidad de armas. Debemos surtirnos pronto.

-Gracias por avisar. Nos vemos~.

El peli rosa se fué. Kouen entrecerró los orbes en actitud sicopata. Ahora que por fin se han declarado su amor parecen tener menos tiempo que antes. No le queda más que tener paciencia y por lo mismo volver a esas locas fantasías suyas. Rompe el instrumento de escritura.

-No es lo mismo.

Suspira y vuelve al presupuesto.

« _-Espero que Koumei la lleve mejor.»_

...

En Magnostad. (Tercera semana de remodelación).

Aladdin continúa con el trabajo voluntario de mejor humor que nunca. Da gusto ver como todos son como un gran grupo de amigos, de hermanos que se tienden la mano los unos a los otros.

« _-Han crecido como seres humanos. Es posible entenderse. Ojalá no se necesitara de una tragedia. Murió tanta gente que ya no tuvo oportunidad de presenciar esta maravilla. Director, espero poder cumplir el favor que me pidió. Aún me hacen falta muchos conocimientos y tampoco estoy seguro de como pueda conseguirlos. Magnostad es una buena opción pero si usted siendo el director no tenía la respuesta...supongo que llegó la hora de continuar mi camino.»_

-¡Ey mocoso!-la chica con la estrella en la mejilla.

-¡Onesan! Que gusto verte, ¿cómo estas?

-Tan bien como una prostituta puede estar.

-¿Aún?

-No te fijes, ahora es solo por placer cuando me dan ganas.

-Ungh...

-Vamos, no es para tanto. Es solo sexo.

-S-supongo, aunque en mi caso solo podría con una persona.

-¿Ese tal Judal-kun por el que luego suspiras?-perplejo-Lo sabe casi todo el mundo.

-¡Oh por dios!

-Además, ¿quién te dijo que tengo más de un cliente?

-¿Eh?

-Parece que encontré a mi alma gemela. El menso ese que se quedó sin pierna. No me paga pero me pondrá casa ahora que consiguió trabajo. Igual dice que me hará un chamaco o dos y que viviremos felices para siempre.

-Eso quiere decir que...¡Son una familia!

-Algo así.

-Muchas felicidades. Lo dijiste tan raro que no entendí. Me da gusto saber que amas a alguien.

-No lo amo.

-¿Eh? Pero dijiste que es tu alma gemela.

-Porque somos parecidos en muchos aspectos, tantos que incluso es aterrador. Despierta niño, no vives en el mundo perfecto. Las cosas no son color de rosa ni las paredes de caramelo y azúcar. Algo como el amor no existe.

-P-pero yo estoy enamorado de alguien.

Ella le tomó con ambas manos de las mejillas para poder apreciar mejor sus zafiros, estos no muestran un ápice de duda, sonríe de lado.

-Eso que encontraste mocoso no es común y mucho menos natural. Es un milagro. Protégelo con tu vida de ser necesario porque circunstancias como esas no se repiten.

-Lo haré. Tu tampoco te rindas. No tengas miedo y entrega tu corazón. Ojisan es un buen hombre.

Ella le dió un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!

-Estas a mil años de dar un consejo a una mujer hecha y derecha como yo.

-¡Mira lo que me encontré!-el novio de la mujer con una maseta.

-¿Qué es?-ella apática.

-Por ahora solo tierra, pero si crecen bien, rosas. Son para ti.

-Eres un tonto-se ruborizó.

-¡Ánimo onesan!

-Cállate mocoso sabelotodo y malcriado.

-¡Ungh!

Los adultos se fueron dejando al pequeño satisfecho. Más aún cuando los vió entrelazar las manos. Aunque algo diría el porque casi fué asesinado por la maceta que de pura suerte no se quebró, para coger a su pareja y sonreír como si nada.

« _-No los entiendo.»_

-¿Aladdin?

-¿Alibaba-kun?

-¿Todo bien?

-Como nunca. Ahora todos sonríen desde el fondo de su corazón. Me da tanto gusto.

-Es la satisfacción que te da el hacer las cosas por ti mismo.

-Y lo dice el que me explotaba cargando manzanas para luego no darme una sola.

-Porque antes te comiste como tres barriles.

-Ja ja ja ja.

-¡Nada de ja ja ja! ¡Me causaste muchos problemas con Boodel-san! ¡Casi me convierten en esclavo!

-Lo importante es que no pasó.

-Irresponsable.

-Je je je. ¿Has decidido que harás a partir de ahora?

-Por lo pronto volver a Sindria. Extraño mucho a Sinbad-san.

-Si, supongo que tu cuerpo virgen tiene necesidades.

-¡Ya no soy virgen! ¡Y no me hagas gritar esas cosas!

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

-Además, ¿tu qué? Estoy seguro de que tienes tanta o más abstinencia que yo.

-Para nada. Soy capaz de controlar mis instintos.

 _«-Además solo tengo ese tipo de deseos cuando Judal-kun me acaricia.»_

-¿Te quedarás en Magnostad?-el rubio.

-Lo dudo. Temo que aprendí todo lo que podía y mi trabajo, al menos por ahora finalizó. Todo está reconstruido, el resto depende de sus habitantes y Yam-san, estoy seguro de que lo harán bien.

-¿Entonces?

-Supongo que volveré a Sindria contigo. Aún no confío del todo en Sinbad-ojisan, también tengo que preparar la cumbre e investigar algunas cosas. En la bibliotecas de ojisan tienen muchas cosas interesantes que deje a medio leer.

-¿Crees que te permita mirarlos?

-Espero, no tiene razones de peso para negarse.

-Cierto.

-Deja de preocuparte. Me las arreglaré de alguna manera. Si no me permite quedarme, siempre puedo irme a vivir con Judal-kun-sonrió-en el Imperio Kou, donde está Al Thamen y Kouen-ojisan je je je-nervioso-creo que esa es mi última opción.

-No habrá problema. Morgiana también planea volver a Sindria. Si es verdad que Sinbad-san siente la mitad de lo que yo por él no le negará la entrada a mis amigos-decidido.

-Eres genial Alibaba-kun, me da mucho gusto saber que has vuelto a la normalidad. Quizá Kouha-kun y tu sean muy buenos amigos algún día.

-Lo dudo.

-¿Eh?

-Supongo que somos más como rivales por varias cuestiones.

-¿Uh?

-Tampoco es algo terrible. Solamente no congeniamos. Te dejo, tengo que hacer mis maletas, no quiero salir a la carrera. Me olvidaría de la mitad de mis pertenencias.

-Uh, tienes razón.

-Nos vemos-sonrió y se fué.

-Seguiré su ejemplo o podría arrepentirme después.

Aladdin se la pasó recorriendo Magnostad todo el día, hasta bien entrada la tarde cuando volvió a su habitación para disponer de sus cosas y por la noche fué a casa de Titus.

Toc toc.

El trío se miró confuso.

-¿Esperas visitas?-el médico.

-No.

Ambos cogieron con decisión sus mediadores.

-Adelante-el dueño.

Pronto vieron al pequeño y dejaron de lado sus armas.

-No espantes-el moreno-creímos que era algún enemigo. Es cierto que por ahora estamos en paz pero tampoco dejaremos que nos tomen por sorpresa.

-Oh suenas tan confiable-orgulloso.

-Je je je je.

-¿Sucede algo?-el rubio-No es común que nos visites tan tarde.

-Vengo a dales una noticia no muy agradable.

-Toma asiento-le invitó en lo que el otro le sirvió una tasa con chocolate caliente y espumoso. Sonrió ante el gesto.

-Gracias-dió un sorbo-Está muy rico.

El trío le miraba con la preocupación pintada en el rostro, ansiosos.

-Je je je lo lamento, tampoco es un asunto tan complicado o peligroso como lo imaginan. Como saben, yo no pertenezco a Magnostad-les contempló-Bueno, a excepción de Marga ninguno de nosotros. Llegó el momento de seguir adelante. La próxima semana regreso a Sindria.

-Vaya-al unísono.

-Es duro-el moreno-considerando que somos como una familia. Pero yo...mmm no estoy muy convencido de volver a Heliohap. Si, es el país al que pertenecen mis ancestros. Me dije a mi mismo que me haría famoso para limpiar nuestro honor pero, a final de cuentas la medicina no sirve para eso. Siento que estaría faltándole el respeto a mi profesión. Además aún me preocupan Titus y Marga, ahora están bien pero...

-Pues yo-el rubio-tengo que volver a Reim. Tengo que hacerme cargo de todos los pendientes que dejó Sheherezade-sama.

-Así que es un adiós.

-No tiene porque serlo.

-¿Eh?

-No deseas volver a Heliohap, y tu familia no es bien vista. Entonces, ¿por qué no se convierten en mis médicos reales?

-¡¿Del magi gobernante de Reim?!

-¿Verdad que es buena idea? Tendrán un estatus más alto que nunca.

-Si lo haces porque me gustas...

-Una palabra más y le pido a Kukulcán que te ahorque-molesto-Esa es una razón para no dejarte ir, pero soy testigo de los grandes conocimientos médicos que tienes. En tus manos y las de tu familia, claro está; la vida de Marga y la mía están aseguradas.

-¿Seguro? Podrías tener problemas con Muu.

-Tendrá que escucharme, además no es como que me lleve especialmente bien con él. Hay comentarios y acciones que no se olvidan tan fácilmente, de ambos. Pero si era tan especial para Sheherezade-sama hallaremos la manera de convivir sin matarnos.

-Uh...-los otros tres temblaron.

-Hay motivos de peso para no dejar ir solo a este demente. Si se mete en problemas es cosa suya, pero de una u otra manera involucrará a Marga y eso si que no.

Aladdin les miraba como una gran sonrisa.

-¿Q-qué?-el de ojos esmeralda.

-Me da gusto por ustedes.

-¿De que hablas Aladdin-onichan?

Este acarició con ternura la cabecita.

-Tienes una familia que lo daría todo por ti.

Guardó silencio algunos minutos sin más que agregar tomando el chocolate para inclinarse en agradecimiento y ponerse de pie.

-Bueno chicos, ya es muy tarde. Tengo que volver a mi habitación. Te visitaré pronto Titus-kun, estoy organizando una cumbre para contar ciertos detalles al Imperio Kou y Reino de Sindria, necesitaré de tu ayuda.

-Cuenta con ello. Somos compañeros magi, ¿verdad?

-¡Sip!

...

El tiempo siguió su curso hasta el día acordado.

Titus, Sphintus y Marga partieron hace una hora con destino a Reim. La casa que hasta entonces fué su hogar la donaron como refugio a todos aquellos que no tuviesen un techo. Así, aquello que les brindó tantos momentos de felicidad también se los daría a otros.

Aladdin, Alibaba y Morgiana les despidieron desde la costa con grandes sonrisas ellos, y una mueca inexpresiva ella.

-Este es el barco que nos llevará-el peli azulino-a nuestro ¡ungh!

Un látigo se enredó en su cuello y tiró de él hacia atrás.

-¡ALADDIN!-el par histérico.

-¡Está ungh bien!

Dejó de doler cuando el atacante soltó el agarre y se encontró ante un par de pechos conocidos.

-Myers-sensei.

-Tienes agallas mocoso. El que seas un magi no indica que puedas largarte sin avisar.

-No era mi intención-desvió la mirada-pero...-inaudible.

La mujer le tomó del ropaje y como antaño le estampó contra el suelo con la consecuente sucesión de acciones. Donde incluso quería devolver la agresión pero era detenido por la estupenda delantera.

-Habla claro.

-¡Me da mucho miedo Myers sensei!

-Así está mejor-orgullosa.

-Dijiste que no lo golpearias-una rubia que recién llega.

-Hay costumbres que nunca se van. Además es divertido porque tiene una buena resistencia-sonrió sádica.

-¿Con qué piensas defenderte de ahora en adelante?-Irene.

-Bueno, he utilizado estos días mi flauta. Pero pienso adquirir un nuevo mediador en el camino porque esta siendo un contenedor me causa algunos problemas.

-Entonces te servirá-entregó algo envuelto en un paño blanco que abrió de inmediato.

-E-esto es...

-El bastón de mi abuelo-Yamuraiha que se les unió.

-¿E-están seguras?

-Así es Aladdin-kun. Mi abuelo en verdad te estimaba, estoy segura de que nada le haría más feliz.

-Además el que Magnostad pueda ponerse de pie sobre sus cenizas sin depender de otros te lo debemos a ti-Myers.

-Conservamos nuestra autonomía y gloria-Irene-Eres un gran chico, sin importar que te depare el futuro lo harás bien.

-¡Irene-sensei!

-Aunque aún pienso que eres un mocoso vulgar.

-Ungh.

-Y débil-la peli púrpura.

-Ungh.

-Además de pervertido-la directora.

-¡Ungh!

-Aún así nunca te rindas. Si necesitas ayuda Magnostad siempre será tu aliado-al unísono.

-¡Gracias!-sonrió hermosamente.

-¡Ahora lárgate que se va el barco!-la de Partevia.

-¡Haré buen uso de todo lo que aprendí queridas maestras!

Se inclinó, sonrió y corrió sin mirar atrás, con una gran estela de mariposas doradas a su paso.

Las gotas saladas cayeron al piso.

« _-Ahí va mi alumno favorito.»_

Pensaban las tres chicas. En definitiva como Aladdin, no hay dos.

...

En el Imperio Kou.

Mogamet se retuerce, remueve e implora encerrado en un lugar oscuro.

 _ **«-Soy un espíritu que cayó en la depravación. ¡Déjame ir!»**_

-No. Tus conocimientos me serán de ayuda. Y deja que quejarte viejo que eres un fastidio.

 _ **«-¡Las vidas que se sacrificaron no lo hicieron para que nos utilizaras de esta manera!»**_

-Nah, no me interesa.

 _ **«-¡Destruiras al mundo!»**_

-Mejor para mi.

 _ **«-¡Nadie tiene ese derecho!»**_

-Demasiado tarde, ¿no crees?

 _ **«-¡Déjame ir o matame!»**_

-Lo primero ni lo pienses y lo otro no tiene sentido porque ya lo estas.

 _ **«-¡WAAAAAAHHH!»**_

Grita Mogamet con toda la frustración de su alma. Porque si hay algo peor que dejar este mundo con el alma teñida de negro es convertirse en esclavo de uno de los magos de la creación, de Judal. Porque todo aquel que no sea su enano no recibirá la más mínima consideración de su parte.

...

En Sindria.

El monarca espera emocionado en la costa, hace unos días recibió una carta de Alibaba informando que él, Aladdin y Morgiana volvían a la tierra que por un tiempo les vió crecer. Los dos menores le tienen prácticamente sin cuidado pero el dueño de Ámon tiene a su corazón pendiendo de un hilo. Pareciera que tiene siglos sin probar sus labios. A lo lejos se avista la embarcación que se adentra a su territorio sin percances puesto que ya no existe la barrera que se los impida. El navio aparca y bajan los tripulantes. En segundos se cruzan los orbes dorados de ambos y el joven corre a su encuentro.

-¡Sinbad-san!

Se detiene bruscamente a unos pasos con un increíble rubor en el rostro.

-Je je je casi me lanzo a tus brazos otra vez. Supongo que no es apropiado considerando que eres el...mmm...

El hombre le sujetó de la cintura y unió sus labios en un dulce contacto para luego mirarlo con ternura.

-Rey o no, hay cosas que no puedo evitar hacer. Te extrañé como no tienes idea. Por un momento pensé que moriría de soledad.

-¿Enserio?

-Si.

Le cogió de la mano y sonrió a los otros dos.

-Han crecido bastante Aladdin-kun, Morgiana.

Está asintió.

-Si, hace tiempo que no nos vemos-el magi con seriedad, respiró hondo y sonrió sinceramente-Sindria aún es tan maravilloso como lo recuerdo.

-Espero que con el tiempo lo sea aún más.

-Mmm...si.

-Le pediré a los guardias que les lleven a sus habitaciones. Pensándolo bien, son las mismas así que saben como llegar.

-Ojisan, ¿puedo continuar con la lectura de los pergaminos en tu biblioteca? Si necesitas que trabaje por ello, con gusto...

-¿De qué hablas? Son los amigos de mi pareja. Están en su casa-tomó en brazos al aludido que se ruborizó-Si me disculpan, quiero un rato a solas con él.

-Si, claro. Gracias-desconcertado.

El rey se giró pero dió un último vistazo al pequeño que sintió un escalofrio recorrer su espina. Es como si solo con eso se hubiese apoderado por un instante de su voluntad y alma. Como si le fuese imposible pelear contra el y resistirse. Un sentimiento familiar.

 _«-¿Abuelo?»_

Con ridícula facilidad, David le capturó en su red.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchas gracias por la paciencia compañeros de vicio! Lamento la tardanza, mi móvil tuvo algunos problemas y pues no le servía casi nada. Ni dos técnicos supieron con exactitud que tenía, pero parece ir mucho mejor! Por eso acá ando! Y que bueno porque el día que no pueda escribir más magi me muero! Me gusta mucho! :3**

 **black soul99.-Oh no te preocupes, entiendo que luego no se puede. Ahora que mi móvil estuvo malito no pude leer ;~;. Oh muchas gracias! No se que decir a excepción de que me sonrojo y me haces llorar de emoción! Son palabras más lindas de lo que merezco pero...joder! Me animas tanto que te amo! :3. Oh me alegra mucho que digas que mejoro, eso intento porque quiero narrar cosas cada vez más complicadas pero es difícil ;~;. Y como digo la práctica hace al maestro, he de haber escrito hasta ahora más de doscientos capítulos de magi (creo no los he contado) quizá más, dudo que menos, pero magi es mi adicción! No puedo detenerme! Y me encanta! :3. Sin duda seguiré mientras tenga la oportunidad y mi móvil me acompañe en la aventura. Y claro a ustedes preciosos y hermosas que siempre me leen! Son tan lindos joder! Me moriré de emoción! (rodando por el suelo) ((no pero casi)). Mmm Hakuryuu, tengo una relación tan amor-odio con él que no estoy segura de lo que siento a estas alturas XD. Si, pobre Juju, aunque también es un jijo del maíz, y eso lo hace tan sexy~. Oh si Judal y Aladdin están hechos el uno para el otro! Para mi son canon! Gracias a ti por siempre apoyar! Un besote! Cuídate mucho :).**

 **Y bien, más lemon. Me rindo, que le voy a hacer si me encanta la relación cachonda de nuestro oráculo y chiquito bebé. (tenía que ser tan sincera respecto a eso? Quizá no XD.) Nos vemos en la continuación! Y todos linchemos a David o cuando menos un escupitajo, pero bueh, le da emoción a la historia (? Nos vemos~.**


	19. Siempre supe que mi corazón estaba vacío

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 19 Siempre supe que mi corazón estaba vacío.**

 **.**

« _-¿Abuelo?»_

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Ah, no Mor-san je je je. Creo que estoy un poco paranoico.

-No es común en ti pero supongo que han sido tiempos difíciles

-Mucho. Me gustaría que la gente pudiera entenderse, que no existieran los conflictos; pero supongo que no es más que un ingenuo sueño-sonrió-de todas maneras me gusta pensar que es posible.

Ella asintió.

-¿Saludaras a Masrur-onisan?

-Si. ¿Y tú?

-Quiero leer cuanto antes esos documentos pendientes. Algo me dice que se aproxima una tragedia-viró en dirección al Imperio Kou.

« _-Judal-kun.»_

-Estará bien, es un hombre fuerte.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, pero gracias.

-Suerte, no exageres. Si enfermas no llegaras a la meta.

-Seré precavido.

Sin más que decir la fanalis se marchó y el magi se dirigió a la biblioteca. Con la firme esperanza de encontrar algo que fuese de utilidad, al menos una pista.

...

En el imperio Kou.

Hakuryuu práctica con su lanza, como dicta la costumbre. Da certeras estocadas al aire imaginando una y otra vez que decapita a su madre. Su mirada se ensombrece y vuelve diabólica por momentos. El agarre en el arma es tan intenso que sus manos tienen señales claras de ello y su corazón palpita lentamente, como si le transitara hielo por las venas.

-Hakuryuu.

El primer príncipe que habla a su espalda y que es ignorado magistralmente como si fuese una piedra en el camino.

-Hakuryuu-necesitamos hablar.

-¡Ha, ha!-no interrumpió la tarea-No existe tema que me interese discutir contigo.

-No puedes cerrarte de esa manera a las circunstancias. Eres un príncipe, quizá algún día emperador. Si alguien pide una audiencia, ¿le harás lo mismo? No eres un mocoso, madura.

-Si lo soy o no es algo que no te concierne.

-Lo hace porque eres de mi familia.

-Que pretexto tan barato. Ahórrate los comentarios.

-¿No te das cuenta que así solo le das la razón a tu madre?

-¡No te atrevas a mencionarla!-en un sorprendente giro, el metal rozó la mejilla derecha del hombre produciendo una pequeña cortada.

-Caes a la más mínima provocación, ¿qué dice de ti?

-¿Y de ti?

Ambos se contemplaron con hostilidad, como si de un segundo al otro hubiesen pasado de ser hermanastros a acérrimos enemigos.

-No pretendo pelear. Lo mencioné, necesitamos hablar.

-Lo estamos haciendo.

-Estoy preocupado por ti.

-Pues no lo suficiente como para evitar que te ofrecieras a Kouha como una mujerzuela.

-¿En dónde está ese niño llorón que corría a mi cuando tenía miedo?

-Murió con sus hermanos, fué enterrado bajo toneladas de tierra. Su cuerpo y alma se pudrieron. Si era de él que querías escuchar una respuesta, estas perdiendo el tiempo.

-Entonces te pregunto a ti, ¿qué harás de ahora en adelante?

-No tienes derecho alguno de meterte en mis planes.

-No hagas una tontería. Gyokuen puede no ser un ejemplo ni la mejor emperatriz pero aún no es momento para...

-¡Lo sabía! No eres más que un sirviente de esa mujer fingiendo empatia. Sentimientos falsos no podrán persuadirme, no soy un imbécil.

-O lo eres.

El menor le contempló con rabia, sus ojos destellan fuego y su mano se aferra a la lanza que mueve de forma inconsciente hasta posarla sobre el pecho del hombre que tanto ama y desprecia.

-Me da asco tu sumisión. Con su poder y habilidad podrías tenerlo todo, aún no es tarde-retiró la lanza y ofreció su mano-Únete a mi, sé mi aliado, mi amante. Construyamos un mundo juntos, tómame en tus brazos y hazme el amor.

-Amo a Kouha y...

-Entonces has sellado tu destino. Perece en el corrupto mundo y sistema creados por Al Thamen, continúa siendo su marioneta hasta el final.

Se giró dando la espalda y caminando algunos pasos.

-Si en verdad asesinas a esa mujer, seremos enemigos.

-Lo sé...

-Hakuryuu...

-No hay vuelta atrás. Uno de los dos morirá en manos del otro, y juro que no seré yo.

...

En Sindria algunos días después.

Aladdin lee con ayuda de unos anteojos mágicos que le brindan más velocidad para pasear sus orbes por el texto.

« _-Mmm, hay cosas muy interesantes aquí. La mayoría ni siquiera las aprendí al estar en Magnostad. ¿Quién eres Sinbad-ojisan? ¿Cómo es posible que tengas conocimientos tan avanzados? Pero no estoy ni cerca de convertir el rukh oscuro en blanco.»_

-¿Es interesante?

Dijo alguien tras él. Aladdin viró el cuerpo cuando una ligera brisa le arrebató los lentes que fueron a parar al rostro del mayor.

-¡Yunan-san!

-Hola Aladdin. Me gustaría hablar contigo-sonrió amigable.

-¿Uh?

-¿Yunan?-el rey-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Visita rutinaria a un compañero magi. Hay temas que me gustaría discutir con él.

-Pues háganlo ahora. De esa manera puedo opinar y dar algún consejo si lo necesitan.

-Prefiero que sea en privado. No confío en ti.

-¡Eso es...!-ofendido.

« _-¿No se llevan bien? Creí que Sinbad-ojisan era el candidato de Yunan-san, ¿Qué ocurrió?»_

-Desviaste demasiado el camino. Eres consiente de que no apruebo muchas de tus acciones. A veces incluso me arrepiento de permitir que tomaras el primer laberinto, de contarte los poderes que estaban ocultos tras sus muros.

-Hice grandes cosas. Sindria es fruto de mucho sufrimiento, sacrificio y trabajo. No puedes hacerme a un lado.

-Solo me interesa Aladdin. No insistas.

El rubio cogió al pequeño de la muñeca, obligándole a poner en pie y seguirle al enorme jardín, ante el monarca que emprendió persecución. Yunan paró en seco y realizó un conjuro que puso un muro entre ellos y el intruso.

-No eres bienvenido.

Emitió con tono seco.

-¡Yunan!-furioso.

El niño quedó perplejo pues de esa pared inicial le siguieron varias más hasta quedar encerrado con el mayor en una especie de casa, como la que tiene en la gran falla.

-¡Es maravilloso! Nunca escuché de magia como esta.

-Es de nivel elevado. Algo conocido como alquimia. Lo que aprendí del guardián del palacio sagrado.

-Ugo-kun.

-Quiero que me digas, ¿por qué conoces la historia de Alma Toran?-con actitud amenazante.

El menor se pegó a la pared como reflejo. Ni siquiera tiene su mediador para intentar defenderse cuando el otro posee grandes conocimientos y habilidad. Se sintió vulnerable. Yunan le arrinconó contra el muro, tomó del mentón y clavó los zafiros propios en los ajenos. Sus dedos se marcaron en la suave piel por la fuerza utilizada.

-He sido obligado a reencarnar muchas veces. Se me encomienda levantar laberintos y elegir reyes. Siempre confiando y guiándoles para que al final los conflictos nunca terminen. Es frustrante, es tedioso, triste. Pasaron décadas, vidas para que el guardián me confiara las visiones de Alma Toran. Pero tu...incluso posees la sabiduría de Solomon. ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué derecho te crees para contar el mayor secreto del mundo?

Aladdin cerró los ojos un instante y los abrió decidido, posando sus manos en la ajena para alejarle y que de esa manera no le hiciera más daño.

-Soy un simple viajero. Es posible que sea como dices pero pienso que los habitantes de este lugar deben conocer la historia para no repetirla. No quiero que ocurra lo mismo que en mi hogar.

-¿Hogar?-le miró detenidamente-¿Es posible que tu seas descendiente del rey Solomon?

-Yo...estoy organizando una cumbre y sería genial contar con tu ayuda. Y bueno...si me lo permites, serás el primero en conocer mi historia.

...

Pasadas algunas horas el rey de Sindria estaba en verdad irritable.

« _-¿De qué tanto hablan? Maldición. Esto podría echar a perder todos mis planes y ambiciones. Aladdin no se somete a mi, es muy peligroso que tenga más aliados, especialmente otro mago de la creación. Tengo suficiente con el hecho de que Judal sea su amante. Todos y cada uno de ellos deberían servirme, apoyarme para ser el máximo líder.»_

Consideraba seriamente el empuñar su espada y abrirse paso en la construcción que parece estar formada con bacterias del ambiente, muy al estilo de la magia de Zagan, pero es algo que sin duda enfurecería al magi errante, y cuando este no sonríe es simplemente terrible. La edificación comenzó a disolverse.

-Muchas gracias Yunan-san.

-Ni lo menciones. No tengo idea de como compensar mi insolencia.

-No pasa nada. No me importa-sonrió-¿Me ayudarás?

-Claro. No me privaría semejante honor. Bueno, hasta entonces. Me retiro porque tengo que continuar con mi deber y vigilar la gran falla.

-Agradezco tu empeño.

-Oh no es nada-se ruborizó.

Sinbad les miraba confuso. ¿De cuando acá Yunan le profesa tanto respeto a Aladdin?

-¿Me contarán algo?-el oji miel.

-No-el mayor-Hasta otra Aladdin.

-Cuídate mucho.

Una vez a solas el conquistador se aproximó al pequeño.

-Parece que se han hecho amigos.

-Mmm-arqueó una ceja-No creo que esa palabra describa lo que tenemos. Es muy complicado.

-Que si lo sabré. A veces pienso que es incluso más peligroso que Judal.

-Judal-kun es muy tierno.

-¿Es algún tipo de broma?

-No-sonrió.

-Supongo que entre magis hay afinidad. Es similar al cariño que tengo por Alibaba-kun.

-Es posible. El destino es misterioso.

-¿De que hablaron?

-Por ahora es un secreto. Cuando llegue la cumbre te lo diré sin falta.

-Un adelanto, lo que sea.

-Sería injusto con Kouen-ojisan.

-¿Por qué te niegas a todas y cada una de mis peticiones?

-Porque pretendes obligarme.

-Me gustaría mucho doblegar tu voluntad. Odio que me lleven la contra.

-Es una actitud demasiado infantil.

El rey alargó la mano en su dirección pero algunas chispas hicieron aparición.

-No puedes tocarme, ¿lo olvidaste?

-Judal, ¿eh?

Sinbad colocó las manos a los costados y apretó los puños con fuerza. Se quedó estático y sin reacción alguna durante unos treinta segundos, luego sonrió con maldad al niño que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina. La misma sensación familiar que le invadió al llegar.

-Harás lo que te digo porque no tienes opción-articulo con tono más varonil y grave al usual.

-Tu eres...

Sinbad colocó el índice sobre los inocentes labios, tocandole sin mayor problema.

-Limítate a obedecer.

Los zafiros perdieron todo brillo y asintió.

-Así está mucho mejor. Si te ordeno algo lo cumples, soy tu amo-asintió-Sígueme.

El rey se hizo paso entre los corredores hasta llegar a su habitación y cerrar con seguro. Le pidió al pequeño que se recostase en el lecho y deslizó el ropaje de este para poder jugar con el pezón derecho. Aladdin se ruborizó pero sus ojos aún miraban a la nada.

-¿Te gusta?

-...

-Tienes que decir que si.

-Si.

-Di mi nombre.

-Sinbad-ojisan.

-El real.

-No estoy seguro.

El mayor se acercó para susurrar en su oído.

-Dilo.

-Abuelo...

-Mi nombre.

-David...

-Es tan curioso, aún cuando te pareces tanto a Solomon me es imposible verte como mi nieto. Eres mío, ¿cierto?

-Si.

-La maldición de ese magi caído en la depravación no puede detenerme porque no soy Sinbad, somos dos almas en un mismo cuerpo.

-Mmm ah~.

David pellizca y aprieta el suave pezón, haciendo cuanto se le da la gana. Le resulta divertido someterle de manera tan íntima aunque no tenga ningún tipo de atracción por él.

-Quítate la ropa.

El niño llevó las manos a la tela pero no se movió más.

-¿Qué?

-Judal-kun.

-Eres mi esclavo, no tienes voluntad. Obedece-negó.

-Solo Judal-kun...

Toc toc.

El hombre sonrió de lado y murmuró sobre sus labios.

-Lo tomaré todo de ti, que no te quede duda. Por ahora vete, en silencio.

Así lo hizo.

Toc toc.

-¿Sinbad-san?

-¿Eh? ¿Alibaba-kun? ¡Espera ya voy!-abrió la puerta.

-¿Por qué pusiste seguro?

-No lo recuerdo. No tengo idea de por qué estoy aquí.

-¿Tomaste otra vez?

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No! No creo...-frunció el ceño.

« _-¿David?»_

-¿Estas bien?-el rubio preocupado.

-Si.

-Quizá es el exceso de trabajo. Jafar-san me dijo que no has escapado como de costumbre.

-Con lo ocurrido a Magnostad se complicó el comercio, pero todo parece volver a su cause.

-Me da mucho gusto.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Ah bueno-se sonrojó-en realidad solo quería vistarte y...

El mayor le atrajó de la cintura y besó respetuosamente en un contacto fugaz. Luego le tomó de la mano y adentró al sitio cerrando la puerta con simpleza, sin echar seguro. Tomó asiento en la ventana y colocó sus piernas a los costados de su pareja, saboreando sus labios. Un curioso aroma a manzana le invade de a poco.

« _-¿Aladdin? Mmm supongo que es normal considerando que son amigos, o acaso Alibaba-kun y él...»_

-Me gustas mucho-el dueño de Ámon-fué muy difícil estar lejos de ti. Pero el consejo que me diste me ayudó a superar el problema con mi rukh, gracias-sonrió.

Sus mejillas fueron tomadas con delicadeza entre las poderosas manos que parecen estrujar al mundo y el gesto le fué devuelto.

-Yo también. Soñaba contigo todas las noches.

-¿De forma sucia?-preocupado.

-Je je je, a veces. No te voy a mentir. Soy un hombre con muchas necesidades. Incluso frecuentaba los burdeles, pero eso acabó cuando llegaste a mi vida de forma sentimental. Además no todos fueron de ese estilo, también tenía algunos en que dábamos un inocente paseo por el jardín y cosas por el estilo. Cuando se trata de ti me desconozco, me inspiras a ser una mejor persona.

El joven recargó su rostro en el pecho ajeno.

-Puedo escuchar tu corazón. Tiene un ritmo tan melodioso, seductor, hipnotizante. Me siento seguro.

-Aunque protección no es algo que te haga falta. Eres un conquistador de laberinto. Pero me agrada saber que piensas así. Siempre tendrás a un aliado en mi. Te amo Alibaba-kun.

Le besó de nueva cuenta introduciendo su lengua en la boca del otro, buscando a su homóloga y enredándose con ella cuando le halló. Bailando, jugando y luchando por un dominio que en realidad ninguno pretende acaparar. Degustando el magnífico manjar líquido que beben como si fuese una bendición. Hacen distancia dejando un casi invisible rastro de saliva que aún les une y desaparece al instante. Alibaba respira agitadamente.

-Eres encantador, tan inocente y tierno-se sonrojó-Adoro que con acciones mínimas te derritas entre mis brazos.

Sinbad le sujetó de la cintura y deslizó sus dedos por la ropa de este, haciéndose paso hasta llegar a su vientre descubierto y repasar su piel una y otra vez haciéndolo estremecer.

-Sin...Sin mmm...

-No tienes idea de lo hermoso que eres.

Acarició su bajo vientre, el joven se aferró de los hombros del monarca, sin detenerle. Aquella sensación le recorría cada vez con más ímpetu, aproximándose de a poco a la zona más sensible de su anatomía, faltando poco para hacerlo reventar de felicidad, unos cuantos centímetros. Y llamaron a la puerta echando un balde de agua helada sobre sus almas. Alibaba se esconde en el pectoral de su pareja intentando contener los gemidos que estuvieron a punto de escapar y que no se fueron al detenerse Sinbad que está visiblemente molesto.

-¿Sin?

-Estoy ocupado Jafar.

Se hizo un momentáneo silencio.

-Llegaron algunas mercancías al puerto y...

-¿Si?

-Disculpa, creo que estoy un poco...te espero en la oficina. Con tu permiso me retiro.

Una vez se marchó Sinbad se encontró con los ojos dolidos de su novio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Jafar-san, se nota que te extraña mucho. ¿Lo estamos lastimando? No quiero que...

-Lo que tuvimos forma parte del pasado. Yo también le tengo mucho cariño aún pero no es sano aferrarse a una relación que no tiene futuro. Tu me salvaste, ansio creer que la vida le tiene destinado algo mucho mejor que yo.

-Es imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-No hay nada así.

-Oh Alibaba.

Le estrujó con entusiasmo, poco le faltó para hacer crujir cada uno de sus huesos.

-Cuando los conflictos en el mundo desaparezcan, me gustaría mucho que te convirtieras en mi pareja oficialmente, es decir; quiero casarme contigo, que seas mi consorte.

-¿Y Balbad?

-¿Eh?

-Si me quedo definitivamente en Sindria no podré volver.

-No puedes hacerlo de cualquier manera. Te exiliaron, no hay nada que puedas hacer por ellos.

-Aún si fuese el caso no puedo desentenderme de la situación. Me niego a cruzarme de brazos y vivir cómodamente cuando es posible que muchos de sus habitantes no tengan condiciones decentes para pasar el día a día. No tengo ni la menor idea de como les trata el Imperio Kou. Bien podrían haberse cumplido los anhelos de Al Thamen, una población no puede verse sometida a la esclavitud, es injusto.

-¿Por qué tienes que complicarlo todo? ¿Por qué no puedes ser un chico irresponsable y sumiso que se cobije con mi protección? No puedo hacer por Balbad más de lo que ya hice. Incluso rompí mi juramento de no involucrarme en asuntos ajenos. Pero le debía tanto a Rashid. El fué mi tutor y sin él Sindria hubiese sido un imposible. Sigues sus pasos con tal decisión que tengo miedo de que un día te alejes de mi. Pareces no tener inconveniente para ello y duele.

-Estas muy equivocado. Eres tan importante como Balbad para mi. Pero es como lo dijiste, eres un conquistador de siete laberintos, rey de un país y líder de la alianza de los siete mares, no necesitas que cuide de ti. Pero los habitantes de Balbad la han pasado realmente mal. Muchos no tenían ni la fuerza para ponerse en pie por si mismos, no tenían ni para comer. No tengo idea de si la situación ha cambiado pero no daré por hecho algo que desconozco. Me aseguraré de una u otra manera de que estarán bien. Aunque dudo que sea tan sencillo. Pero, ¿sabes? Me gustaría ser la mitad de maravilloso que el hombre que admiro, aquel con cuyas hazañas crecí, tu-se ruborizó.

-Eres increíble Alibaba. Tienes las palabras justas para convencerme de cualquier cosa. No pretendo obligarte a permanecer a mi lado porque es lo mismo que cortar tu libertad, pero si hay algo que te pediré.

-¿Si?

-Vuelve a mi.

-Siempre.

Se mantuvieron unidos en un cálido abrazo hasta que el mayor le soltó de golpe.

-Me olvidé de Jafar. Ya me tardé. Si piensa que escapé de nuevo me va a matar.

-Si que la tienes complicada.

-Deberes de un rey ja ja ja.

-El mejor de todos.

Sonrieron y el dueño de Baal huyó como si no hubiese mañana.

« _-Amo a Sinbad-san pero no por eso dejaré morir a miles de personas. El imperio Kou, después de tanto tiempo un enemigo prácticamente indestructible. No es como que pueda atacarlos arbitrariamente con Ámon. Además con Kassim me quedó claro que la violencia no es el camino adecuado. Solo me queda la diplomacia pero, ¿qué puede hacer un ex príncipe exiliado? Ni mi país tengo permitido pisar. Pero sentarme a llorar mis penas no solucionará nada. Quiero seguir el ejemplo de Aladdin, si él no se rinde; yo tampoco.»_

Fué a la biblioteca para ver si haya algún documento que le sea de ayuda. Sirve que aprovecha y saluda al pequeño magi.

...

Dos semanas más tarde en Sindria.

Aladdin está en su habitación cepillando su largo cabello cuando uno de los guardias le entrega una carta proveniente de Reim. De inmediato toma asiento y se dispone a leerla.

 _ **«-Para Aladdin:**_

 _ **¡Hola querido amigo! ¿Qué tal van las cosas por allá? Espero que hayas logrado avances en tu investigación. Me gustaría mucho poder ayudar pero hacerme cargo de las obligaciones de Sheherezade-sama resulta más complicado de lo que esperé. Por si acaso te preocupa, la salud de Marga y la mía va por excelente camino. Luego de mucho hablar y prácticamente obligar al estúpido Sphintus, él y los Carmen se mudaron a Reim y son ahora mis médicos personales. Aunque es curioso porque son más como una familia para mi. Incluso comemos juntos, mmm a veces se adelantan porque estoy ocupado en alguna junta. Es algo que enoja mucho a Sphintus. Hablando de él, actúa extraño. ¿Sabes? Cuando aún estábamos en Magnostad me besó, al principio no entendí y me disgustó, incluso le dije que era un fácil pero, no sé, creo que últimamente no me molesta del todo que lo vuelva a intentar. Eso significa, ¿que comienza a gustarme? ¿Alguien tan irritante? En fin. Las cosas con Muu-san tampoco están tan mal. Se ha empeñado en enseñarme todo lo correspondiente a la política, economía, comercio y bueno, no tengo intención de aburrirte. Pero de vez en cuando suele decirme Sheherezade-sama, confío que el tiempo y dedicación que pongo le haga ver que soy una persona distinta, que tengo un nombre propio. No estoy seguro de querer ser su amigo pero ya no quiero pelear. Me gustaría curar las heridas que guarda en el fondo de su corazón. Esto de ser un magi es difícil, eres increíble Aladdin. Ah, y antes de que se me olvide. Muu-san pregunta mucho por tu candidato pero no me dice la razón. Sospecho que tiene algún interés en él, lo cual es triste porque Alibaba es novio del arrogante rey de Sindria, ¿cierto? Ah, los sentimientos son algo muy complejo, ¿verdad? Incluso me aterra la idea de estar solo con Sphintus, tanto así que ayer le dí una bofetada. Espero que no me odie por eso. Aún así, estoy muy contento de seguir en este mundo. Ojalá hayas hecho las paces con Judal y te haya dado cuanto menos un beso. Dudo que hayan llegado más lejos, eres muy tierno después de todo. Oh lamento si me extendí demasiado en la carta pero tenía tanto de que platicar. Y le seguiría pero Nerva-san ya me busca para más lecciones, el también me ayuda. Tengo mucha suerte, el Imperio Reim es maravilloso. Me gustaría mucho que vivieras aquí pero estas en Sindria y sospecho que si tus obligaciones lo permitieran te podrías en marcha rumbo al Imperio Kou. Aún sigue en pie mi apoyo con el asunto de la cumbre. Espero pronto respuesta y detalles. Nos vemos luego.**_

 _ **Atte Tu compañero y amigo magi Titus Alexius.»**_

Aladdin dobló cuidadosamente la hoja y la guardó en un cajón, sonrió.

 _«-Me da gusto por ti. Me preocupaba que no pudieras adaptarte al Imperio o que fueran injustos contigo por considerarte culpable del fallecimiento de Sheherezade-san. Pero tus sentimientos han logrado alcanzar a todos. Cosas como esas de verdad ocurren. En cuanto a Judal-kun, bueno llegamos incluso más lejos desde la primera vez. Creo que eso me convierte en alguien fácil, pero cuando se trata de él me es imposible resistirme. Sabe exactamente donde y como tocarme para hacerme sentir amado...y muy avergonzado. Creo que si el me dijera que no quiere salir de la cama, tampoco lo haría yo. Y no por el sexo, que en todo caso es maravilloso, sino que me gusta mucho la ternura y calidez que me transmite. Lo quiero mucho, tanto que no dejo de pensar un solo segundo en él. Ah, Muu-onisan, si, sospechaba que sentía algo por Alibaba-kun cuando vi como le miraba en Magnostad. Pero si el no le ha dicho algo no tengo porque hacerlo yo. Sería invadir su privacidad. Y al menos a mi no me agrada cuando otros quieren meterse en la relación que tengo con Judal-kun. Si, aún está el asunto de la cumbre y buscar la manera de cambiar el rukh negro en blanco. Además de esa laguna mental que tengo luego de la visita de Yunan. Estaba con Sinbad-ojisan pero olvidé el resto. Cuando me di cuenta estaba en mi habitación pero mi cuerpo, era como si alguien hubiese tocado mi...»_ -llevó la mano a su pecho-« _-Pero es imposible porque no puede. Además si algo así fuera posible Judal-kun habría hecho algo, dijo que me espía todo el tiempo. Claro a excepción de cuando me baño. Ah, lo extraño. Me gustaría mucho despertar a su lado todas las mañanas. Pero supongo que aún queda mucho por hacer.»_

Sonrió y continuó con su arreglo personal. Incluso imaginó que su novio le elogiaba y besaba.

 _ **«-Enano...»**_

Se le enchinó todita la piel y se ruborizó. Vaya que el amor puede distraerle por completo de su rutina.

...

En el Imperio Kou.

El primer y tercer príncipe revisan varios documentos. Es entonces que el mayor imprime demasiada fuerza y rompe el instrumento de escritura ante la sonrisa contraria.

-Toma las cosas con calma En-nii.

Este frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso hago pero estoy harto. ¿Cuánto trabajo hay? Empezamos muy temprano, descansamos un par de horas y a seguir. ¿Cuando podré hacerte el amor? Si no duermes tu, lo hago yo.

-Es culpa de esa mujer. Quiere agotarnos para cogernos con la guardia baja. Hasta parece que no reposa, es un demonio. Para su mala suerte formamos un gran equipo. En cuanto a lo último ah~ yo también tengo muchas ganas pero si dejamos pasar algún detalle, por mínimo que sea los pobladores pagarían las consecuencias. Y eso si que nos haría enojar a los dos.

-¿Cómo es que puedes entenderme tanto?

-Porque te amo~.

-Así solo haces las cosas más difíciles. La abstinencia nunca fué mi fuerte.

-Lo sé-su semblante adquirió cierto grado de tristeza-Fuiste forzado a tener relaciones con muchas cortesanas para asegurar el nacimiento de un heredero.

-Pero contigo será la primera vez que haga el amor.

-Oh En-nii...

Kouha se acercó al mayor, tomando asiento en el escritorio. Una vez lo hizo Kouen retiró todo ornamento en las extremidades inferiores al igual que los zapatos.

-Tienes unas piernas hermosas-declaró con sensualidad.

-Je je je, muchas gracias.

El dueño de Phenex se hizo espacio entre estas y le tomó por los muslos besándo la parte interna y recorriendole hasta el empeine y de regreso, lamiendo de vez en vez, alzando el pantalón corto lo más que pudo para succionar y dejar una marca rojiza que nadie más podría ver.

-Mmm~.

Acomodó la ropa en su sitio y abrió la superior dejando el torso al descubierto. Paseó la lengua por el contorno del pezón derecho, rozandole de vez en cuando con malvada intención. Lo que coloreó las mejillas de Kouha de un tierno carmin.

-Ansio dejar una marca en tu corazón, ¿está bien?-asintió.

Kouen succionó el pechito con fuerza, removiendo el botón con ayuda de su lengua. Kouha tuvo que morder sus labios porque estaba seguro de que sus gemidos llenos de gozo y felicidad parecerían gritos. Y no quería que alguien interrumpiera tan mágico momento. Soñó mil veces con recorrer la piel de Aladdin, le entusiasma la idea de hacerlo llorar de placer. Pero que su hermano le someta con caricias y sencillez ridícula tampoco le desagrada. El pelirojo alejó el rostro para dejarle en libertad pero su amante colocó sus manos en la cabeza de este.

-Continúa En-nii.

-Te haré daño.

-¿No te lo dije? Estoy mal de la cabeza. Puedes arrancar mis entrañas y estaré bien.

-¿Por qué hacerlo si hay más de ti para disfrutar?

Tocó sin pudor alguna la intimidad del amo de Leraje y le frotó con locura.

-Mmm aaaaaah~ En...en...nii...¡Ungh!

-Tienes una voz hermosa que lo es más cuando no puedes hablar.

-Eres un enfermo ah y me encanta~.

-Tu también.

-Je je ah mmmunangh~.

Los orbes del mayor le recorrieron para deleitarse con los movimientos erráticos del muchacho que arquea la espalda gracias a sus atenciones. El como cierra las piernas invadido por el pudor pero al mismo tiempo se ofrece. Como le sonríe cínicamente con cierto deje de curiosidad, de ingenuidad, expectativa. Como si supiese que Kouen puede satisfacerle en todos y cada uno de los ámbitos además del sexual. Y cuando el climax está cercano, es que Kouha coloca su mano en la contraria para detenerle.

-Ah En-nii, me encantaría que llegáramos al final, de veras que si. Pero no puedo distraerte más, lo que resulta muy cruel porque también quiero probar tu piel. Ah~ Mei-nii te necesita. Tienes que ir a Balbad.

-Ven conmigo.

-Me fascinaría~, pero no puedo. Si esa mujer o Hakuryuu hacen alguna estupidez...me niego a permitir que destruyan un imperio que ha costado tantas vidas.

-¿Estarás bien?

-No asesinarían a un miembro de la familia real solo porque si. Se meterían en problemas. Es una fortuna que para el pueblo Al Thamen no exista y así está bien. No hay necesidad de estresarles.

-Siempre preocupandote por otros, ¿cuándo lo harás por ti?

-Oh, tengo más de lo que necesito. Eres suficiente para ser feliz, te amo En-nii.

-Yo también, además-sonrió perverso-te deseo.

-Ah~ con que facilidad me haces temblar. Ahora entiendo un poco al niño mugriento con Judal je je je.

-Me has interesado en el asunto del trío, pero dudo que Judal nos preste al novio.

-Ja ja ja ja, En-nii que ambicioso, quieres hacernos el amor a los dos.

-O ambos al mocoso.

-Que idea tan maravillosa~. Ya enserio, necesitas ver a Mei-nii. Se cuidadoso. Esa bruja intentó asesinarme cuando viajé a Magnostad, si no fuese por Aladdin.

-Lo sé.

-Por eso me gusta tanto~, ¿a qué no es lindo?-el otro se encogió de hombros-¡Ja ja ja ja!

Kouha se puso en pie y rápidamente se arregló con propiedad-Llegó la hora de continuar con los pendientes.

Se giró pero fué el pelirojo quien pasó las manos por su vientre, tocando su piel y recargando el rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y hombro para dar una pronunciada y erótica mordida.

-Ahm~.

-Eres mío, si cuando vuelva no estas, te buscaré hasta el fin del mundo. Sin importar la cabeza de quien tenga que cortar.

-Que sexy, ¿me la regalarías?

-Solo si la quieres.

-Je je je mejor no. No eres la clase de hombre que ensucie sus manos sin razón, conserva la pureza de alma que otros no pueden entender. Es todo, chaito.

Se liberó y acercó a la puerta tomando el picaporte.

-Kouha.

-Tendré cuidado, lo prometo. Ah, y sería bueno que llevaras a alguien a la cumbre. Estoy seguro de que Sinbad hará su movimiento.

-Ya lo tenía contemplado, pero gracias por la sugerencia.

-Me lo imaginé.

El de hebras fiusha se retiró, el otro cogió una simple y común hoja que bien podría contener la clave de su caída o éxito.

« _-Estoy seguro de que el imbécil de Sinbad pretende utilizar al mocoso y a su inútil candidato. Cuidarlos no es una de mis obligaciones pero Kouha estima mucho al pequeño y este al unicornio. Alibaba Saluja, teóricamente alguien sin poder, título o talentos pero hay algo en él. Sinbad le hará daño y con ello al magi.»_

Sonrió de lado.

-Veamos que tanto provecho se puede sacar de una desventaja. Mmm supongo que será bueno vernos en territorio neutral. Balbad me parece indicado.

...

En Sindria semana y media después.

Aladdin se la ha pasado de aquí para allá. Buscando la solución al problema que le encomendara Mogamet y afinando los detalles de la cumbre para la cual tiene cede. Además de los múltiples consejos que le ha pedido Titus. Por desgracia el que brilla por su ausencia es Judal.

« _-Es entendible. En la actual situación dudo que Al Thamen le diera libertad de movimiento. Un paso en falso y podrían arruinarse los planes de Arba-san, y con el tiempo que ha invertido es algo que no se permitirá. Solo espero que no le hayan hecho daño. No, posee una nueva habilidad. Desconozco como la obtuvo o su origen pero la última vez que nos vimos lucía distinto. Es una lastima que me durmiera porque ya no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle. Lo curioso es que no me inspira miedo. ¿Estar enamorado de él me ciega? Mmm, ¿es la verdadera razón?»_

-Aladdin.

-Oh Alibaba-kun, ¿qué sucede?

-Sinbad-san me entregó una carta de Kou. Parece que está dirigida a ti y a mi.

-¿Uh? ¿Quién la envía?

-Ren Kouen.

-¿La leyó Sinbad-ojisan?

-No y tampoco yo. Esperaba que lo hiciéramos juntos.

Los ojos de ambos recorrieron rápidamente las letras y luego se miraron sorprendidos en silencio.

-¿Es alguna clase de broma?

-No creo que ojisan tenga mucho sentido del humor.

-Muy cierto. Tiene más personalidad de sicopata.

-Eres demasiado severo con...ungh, a mi también me asusta.

-¿Verdad? ¿Para que querrá que le acompañemos a la cumbre?

-A lo mejor toma precauciones contra Sinbad-ojisan. Tiene una excelente intuición y como te lo mencioné, tampoco confio en él.

-Ni yo.

-¿Lo sabe?

-No, no quiero tener problemas cuando recién iniciamos nuestra relación. Aunque tampoco me gusta tener secretos.

-Entiendo pero creo que en su caso es lo mejor que puedes hacer. ¿Aceptarás?

-Mmm, ese sujeto no me agrada. Pero tampoco puedo negar que es el único que puede ayudarme con respecto a Balbad. Ah, siento como si estuviese utilizando mi existencia para llegar a mi objetivo.

-No necesariamente. Si hablas de frente con el y le expones tus preocupaciones es posible que lleguen a un acuerdo. Posees conocimientos de Balbad únicos porque es el lugar de tu nacimiento. Debe contar un poco, eso espero. Aterra pero no me da la impresión de ser cruel o malvado, aunque si me equivoco...no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo. Si vas, también yo.

-¡No!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Es cierto que eres un magi y me superas por mucho en cuanto a cantidad de magoi y versatilidad de habilidades. Pero...yo...siempre voy a amarte y me asusta que Ren Kouen ponga las manos sobre ti. En Balbad al menos tengo muchos amigos y me sé distintos pasadizos si me veo acorralado. Soy muy injusto pero mi corazón no soportará encontrarte nuevamente como cuando a Judal se le ocurrió andar con sus juegos. Por favor.

-Mmm, también corres riesgo.

-Kougyoku es mi amiga.

-Y Kouha-kun el mío pero no pretendo que se rebele a su familia.

-¿Eh? No es eso. Es que ella me dijo que Kouen le salvó de la soledad. Confiaré en sus palabras y le daré un voto de confianza.

-Ah.

-¿Por qué siempre piensas mal de mi? Solo intenté violarte una vez.

-¡Alibaba-kun!

-¡P-pero es algo que quedó en el pasado! Uh~.

-Espero que no seas tan torpe delante de ojisan porque regresaras embarazado. ¡Ay!-el otro le dió un coscorrón.

-Solo hay una persona de quien tendría un hijo, pero no soy una chica.

-Así mejor, sería extraño que heredara tu cabello.

-¡¿Qué tienen contra el?! ¡El del rey Rashid era igual y nadie se burlaba!

Ambos sonrieron.

-Cuídate mucho Alibaba-kun. Si tienes la más mínima impresión de estar en peligro hazmelo saber. Enseguida iré a salvarte. Supongo que es lo mejor. Si voy y Judal-kun está cerca lo pondré en evidencia. Y lo nuestro debe ser un secreto, al menos hasta que logre salvarle de Al Thamen. Mmm, ¿Estarás bien lejos de Sinbad-ojisan? ¿Lo entenderá?

-Sabe lo que pienso de Balbad. Ya lo hemos discutido.

-Mucha suerte.

-A ti también. Espero que ese par de idiotas que gobiernan Sindria y Kou dejen las hostilidades.

-Ojalá la historia de Alma Toran les abra los ojos para que no cometan los mismos errores y crímenes. El rey Solomon se enojará pero también quiero liberarle de la carga de vigilar el rukh eternamente.

-Si estuviese en su lugar me sentiría muy orgulloso de ti. Además si fuera el caso te detendría, ¿o no?

-¿Crees que esté de acuerdo?

-Probablemente.

Aladdin apretó su ropita entre las manos, su boca tembló, se sonrojó y sus ojitos brillaron llenos de emoción.

-Entonces tengo que cumplir con sus expectativas-sonrió-¡Le echaré muchas ganas!

-Siempre. No conozco a nadie que trabaje tanto como tu. Bueno, necesito hablar con Sinbad. No le gustara nada que me vaya otra vez pero al final lo entenderá.

-Eso espero.

-Nos vemos.

El rubio se despidió de su amigo y fué en busca de su pareja, al que no halló en su despacho, habitación y mucho menos en la biblioteca. Alibaba comenzaba a dar el asunto por perdido cuando al caminar por un corredor alguien le sujetó del vientre por la espalda.

-Sinbad-san.

-Te irás nuevamente, ¿cierto?

-Entonces lo sospechabas.

-Desde que me encontré esa carta. Si te soy honesto me entró la tentación de esconderla, destruirla o fingir que nunca llegó. Pero te amo y debes ser tu quien elija tu camino. Mentiría si dijera que no me preocupa. Es un sujeto perverso capaz de cualquier cosa. No permitas que te utilice. Debes ser libre sin importar las circunstancias.

-Pero Balbad...

-No puedes sacrificarte.

-Tu lo haces por Sindria.

-Oh Alibaba, ¿por qué me torturas?

Este se giró de inmediato.

-¡No quiero hacerlo! Te amo pero mi padre me legó una gran responsabilidad. Confiaba en mi. ¡No le fallaré aún si eso significa terminar de a poco con mi corazón!

-¿Qué hay de mi? ¿Se supone que me quede callado aguantando tus desplantes?

-Así que al final, eso es lo que piensas.

-¡No!-con tono grave y varonil, autoritario-¡¿Por qué te es tan difícil entender?!

-¡Lo intento pero no me das opciones! Limitas los caminos que puedo tomar aún si aseguras lo contrario. ¡Confía en mi! ¡No tengo interés en Ren Kouen así como no lo tiene en mi!

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Puedes asegurar que no te utilizará como un seguro en mi contra?

El rubio quedó boquiabierto, no se cree que dijera semejante barbaridad.

-¿Soy tu debilidad?

-No...es solo que...

-Un imbécil que puede caer en cuanta trampa le tiendan porque es incapaz de utilizar el cerebro.

-Bueno, eres muy inocente y...apuesto, quizá tenga deseos de llevarte a la cama y con sus engaños acceder sería...

Una sonora bofetada resonó en el recinto. El chico le mira con odio y frustracion.

-Después de todo lo que hemos pasado. El que haya perdonado la manera en que me hiciste el amor la primera vez no me convierte en alguien fácil. Mi madre fué una prostituta, pero lo hizo por necesidad, siempre se dió a respetar y por eso la admiro. Sacrificó algo tan valioso para que sus hijos, y eso incluye a Mariam y Kassim, no tuviéramos que pasar por algo tan terrible. Entonces, ¿por qué vendería mi cuerpo al mejor postor? Eres tu el que no deja de lastimarme. Incluso Judal que ha caído en la depravación entiende mejor a Aladdin. Cuando lo veo sonreír con tanta alegría a veces me da tristeza que tu y yo no podamos llegar a ese nivel de entendimiento. ¿Qué más quieres de mi? ¿Mi alma, mi dignidad? Lo lamento pero son mías. Si es la única manera en que puedes reaccionar, entonces no tenemos más de que hablar.

-¿Estas rompiendo conmigo? ¿Lo haces para estar libre para...?

-No más, terminaré por odiarte.

-Pero aún amas a Aladdin.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que compararlo todo?! ¡Deja de competir con el mundo entero!

-Si no me obedeces por las buenas, será por las malas.

Sus ojos resplandecieron con perversidad, Alibaba tragó saliva y llevó la mano a su contenedor familiar.

-Ah~ no puedo, eres el único con el que me siento de esta manera-se arrodilló y tomó galante la mano del ex príncipe para besarle con respeto-Merezco todo cuanto me has dicho pero por lo que más quieras. No termines conmigo. Eres lo único puro y limpio que me acepta, estoy mucho más enamorado de lo que creí. No importa lo que hagas en Kou siempre y cuando sea tu voluntad. Si me engañas, está bien. Porque yo seré fiel por ambos. Pero cuídate, hay cosas en el mundo peores que la muerte. No quiero que los hermosos ojos que tienes pierdan su resplandor. No soportaría perderte. Sigue siendo el chico ingenuo, confiado, y crédulo porque complementas perfectamente al engendro que soy.

-Sinbad-san.

-¿Si?

-Eres mi héroe.

El monarca estuvo a punto de llorar sinceramente, pero se contuvo y en lugar de ello le abrazó hasta cargarle.

-Eres mi más grande tesoro. El que me llenara de fuerza, energía y determinación.

-Y tu de coraje, seguridad y valentía. ¡Me inspiro en tus aventuras!

-Entonces tengo que seguir escribiendo una brillante historia. Pero no será para el mundo, sino para ti.

-Je je je je-le bajó-Volveré pronto.

-Para entonces habré terminado con el trabajo pendiente. Tengamos una cita.

Se besaron sellando el juramento y Alibaba se fué.

-Es de mala educación espiar.

El hijo de Solomon salió de su escondite.

-Tenía que asegurarme de que no le harías daño. Cuando Alibaba-kun tomó su contenedor tu...

-¿Lees la mente?

-...

-Entonces no pretendas pasar una sospecha como verdad absoluta. Además, tan interesado en la seguridad de tu candidato cuando no puedes cuidar de ti mismo.

-¿Cómo?

Y la mirada de ese hombre cambió nuevamente.

-Esta noche serás mío. Hagamos algo muy divertido-besó sus labios sin resistencia-Te gustará.

-Si.

David sonrió divertido y se marchó. Para cuando Aladdin recobró la conciencia de si mismo estaba confundido y nuevamente tenía una laguna en su memoria.

Morgiana y el magi fueron a la costa para despedir al dueño de Ámon que a pesar de todo no pudo disimular el nerviosismo.

-Lo harás bien Alibaba-kun.

-¿Y si Kouen tiene intenciones dudosas?

-¿Uh? ¿Como qué?

-Pues-jugó nervioso con las manos-convertirme en una especie de juguete sexual.

-Oh, no me preocuparía por eso. Kouen-ojisan está enamorado de Kouha-kun y es mutuo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡P-pero son hermanos!

-Para el amor no hay imposibles. A mi me gusta un chico, si Judal-kun fuera mi hermano estoy seguro que de cualquier manera le habría escogido.

-Mmm y yo a Sinbad-san...

-No te interrumpo más. No quiero que te vayas muy tarde, el clima podría no ser benéfico.

-Uh~.

-Enfrenta con decisión a tu destino Alibaba-san. Nada puede detenerte.

-¡Esa es mi Mor! ¡Siempre con las palabras justas! Nos vemos chicos.

Subió a la embarcación, los otros agitaban la mano uno animadamente la otra apenas perceptible.

...

A eso de la media noche Aladdin tomó asiento en la ventana, con la mirada perdida. Poco después se abrió la puerta dando paso al rey que puso el seguro. Se acercó a él y le cogió en un abrazo lleno de lujuria estrujando su pecho sobre el sarashi.

-Sabes que soy un mago con más conocimientos que tu, ¿cierto?

-Si.

-Parece que tu novio viene de visita, ¿qué te parece darle una función entretenida?

-Como desees.

Aladdin tomó asiento en el lecho, y David se escondió en un punto ciego, al lado de la ventana. Minutos después el oráculo entró por la misma.

-Hola enano-con acento sugerente que fué ignorado-¿Estas sordo o qué?

Dió un par de pasos cuando algo le cogió del cuello y le estampó contra la pared.

-¡Uangh!

Se quejó, reaccionó rápidamente para sacar su varita pero en segundos fué robada por David que la clavó en su mano derecha con brutalidad.

-¡WAAAAAAAHH! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa rey idiota?!

-El idiota eres tu por no entender que tienes otro enemigo.

El mayor le ató al muro con ayuda de unas cuerdas mágicas en tobillos, muñecas y cuello que a pesar de estar fabricadas en apariencia de ramas eran tan duras como el metal, y tenían espinas tan afiladas como la más peligrosa espada. Judal intentó liberarse pero solo consiguió incrustarse varias que de inmediato le hicieron sangrar.

-¡No te quedes parado enano! ¡Haz algo!

-Aladdin es mi esclavo. Obedece todo cuanto le ordeno.

-Si claro, bien que te gustaría cerdo.

-¿No me crees?-sonrió e invocó una lanza de hielo que entregó al pequeño-Quiero que atravieses una de sus piernas.

El peli azulino se acercó, alzó el elemento y lo empuñó a velocidad prodigiosa. Pero antes de rozar la piel de su amado se detuvo y comenzó a llorar negando en reiteradas ocasiones, lo que causó gracia a su abuelo.

-En verdad deben tener un vínculo envidiable si se resistió hasta este punto, no es la primera vez que lo hace. Pensaba divertirme con él mientras lo veías todo pero temo que no es muy cooperativo. Supongo que tendré que obligarlo de otra manera.

-¡No te atrevas bastardo!

El hombre devolvió la voluntad al niño que miró confuso a su alrededor.

-¿Sinbad-ojisan? ¿Judal-kun? ¡¿Por qué estas...?!

-¡Huye enano!

-¿Uh?

"Sinbad" le cogió de la trenza jalando de ella con fuerza.

-¡Aaaaah!

El niño golpeó su hombro y espalda al caer pero se puso de pie rápidamente para coger su mediador.

-¡Uaaangh!

Pero una patada le hizo rodar por el suelo para quedar inmóvil algunos segundos.

-¡Aladdin! ¡Déjalo miserable! ¡En cuanto me libere te voy a matar!

-¡Ja ja ja ja! No podrás hacerlo. ¿Crees que por conseguir el punto oscuro ya lo dominas todo? No tienes ni la más mínima idea.

-¡Ungh! ¡Cof cof cof!

Dió un par de patadas más al pequeño que escupió sangre. Le cogió del cabello para ponerle de pie, Aladdin respondió con una patada pero está, además de ser bloqueada fué seguida de un intenso dolor en el abdomen producto de un puñetazo. David le soltó sin precaución y de nuevo se estrelló con el piso para alzarle de nueva cuenta, ahora por el cuello.

-¡Enano!

La sangre comenzó a escurrir por las extremidades del sacerdote que forcejea como desquiciado sin resultado aparente.

El hijo de Solomon lleva sus manos a las ajenas para intentar liberarse pero es poco lo que puede hacer puesto que le asfixia. Comienza a ver borroso y tiene una hemorragia nasal producida por los golpes y que tampoco ayuda a que normalize su respiración.

-Ah ah cof cof...

-E...enano...

-Estoy bien...Judal-kun...

La pelea continúa un buen rato hasta que agotado Aladdin se entrega por completo a su captor que le lanza al lecho con vil salvajismo, aunque su víctima ya no se quejó. David empleó magia para alzar al niño a medio metro de la cama, y ató su cuello en una posición forzada que le obligaba a mantener la cabeza hacia abajo, lo que acumulada sangre en el sitio y le tenía constantemente mareado, sus extremidades también fueron dispuestas en la misma dirección. Es tan doloroso que Aladdin tuvo dificultades para contener el llanto y solo ofreció una de su magníficas sonrisas a Judal.

-Enano...¡Escúchame bien malnacido como le toques un solo cabello...!

-¿Qué?-con ironía al tiempo que tiró de las cuerdas invisibles.

-¡WAAAAAAHHH!

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿QUE RAYOS TE HIZO?!

-¿A mi? Nada, pero me gusta mucho hacerlo gritar, ¿no tiene una voz hipnotizante?

-¡Hijo de la fregada! ¡Eres un puto enfermo!

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

-Es tan gracioso ver cuanto me odias y lo poco que puedes hacer.

-Resiste enano, encontraré la manera de...

-Ungh cof cof, estoy bien Judal-kun.

-¡Deja de decirlo! ¡¿Cómo puedes estarlo?!-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-¿Por qué nos pasan estas cosas? No le haces daño a nadie, ¿entonces por qué? ¡Maldito destino! ¡Jódete!

-No...maldigas tu destino...no por mi...-las lágrimas escaparon sin que pudiera detenerlas-discúlpame por ser tan débil, por no cof cof liberarte de Al Thamen, por ser tan torpe como para caer un trampas como ¡WAAAAAAHHH!

-¡YAAAAA BASTA!

-No te escuché.

-Ya déjalo...por favor...no soporto verlo así.

-A ti no te importó la enorme cantidad de gente a la que hiciste sufrir. ¿Solo te interesa cuando es alguien cercano?

-¡WAAAAAHHH! ¡UNGH! ¡COF COF COF!

-¡TE LO SUPLICO DÉJALO IR! A cambio puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, torturame, violame, matame pero...

-¡Aaaaahhh!

-¡Por favor, ya no, no más!

-Ungh cof...Judal...kun...te...amo...

-Yo también te amo, mucho con toda mi alma, eres lo mejor que pudo ocurrirme.

David intensificó el agarre en el pequeño pero este no emitió sonido alguno, hasta que algo tronó, como si un hueso se hubiese salido de su sitio. Fué entonces que el magi exhaló su último aliento, cuando su corazón se rompió en miles de fragmentos al igual que su cuerpo.

-Je, creo que se me pasó la mano. Aladdin se murió.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

-¿Cómo se siente la impotencia?

-No lo sé, dímelo tu-emitió Aladdin desde la ventana con una sonrisa perversa.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo...?

Sinbad se encontró de un segundo al otro con múltiples huesos dislocados, incluso una herida abierta. Libre, en el piso. En el sitio donde debía estar Judal estaba la pared pulcra y brillante y Aladdin aún le contempla con burla.

-¿Qué hiciste?-furioso.

-¿Yo? Oh por favor, ¿que tenías en mente? ¿Qué no soy rival? Despierta vejete, soy un mago de la creación. No tienes suficiente con una maldición, ¿cuántas serían buenas? Nadie más que yo toca a mi enano.

-¿Ju...Judal? ¿Pero cómo...?

-Para que te sepas que nuestro vínculo es increíble. ¿Crees que me lo cojo porque si?

-Si.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Algo hay de eso. Está bien bueno ni como negarlo.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

-Te advertí que no pasaría por alto tus estupideces.

-Pero yo no...

-Nah, quejas para el parásito en tu interior. No sé quien carajo es y poco me interesa. Pero no te pienses con derecho sobre lo que me pertenece. Ahora ninguno de los dos puede tocar a mi enano, pero si quieren arriesgarse mejor para mi. No me perdería los fuegos artificiales que harán con su rukh y tripas.

-Eres un monstruo.

-Mucho más. No debiste subestimarme. ¿No lo has notado? Estamos en una historia y el villano principal soy yo. No tengo rivales. Si de maldad hablamos ni Gyokuen me pisa los talones. Muy pronto su cabeza decorará mi habitación.

-¿Crees que te dejaré ir tan fácil? En cuanto Jafar me vea...

-Anda, cuéntale todo a tu perro faldero. Seguro se pone bien feliz. ¿Sabes que me da más gusto? No te queda más que guardar silencio. ¿Y adivina quién no tiene un djinn de octavo tipo o es un magi? Je, un vulgar humano que tiene que esperar a que cierren sus heridas. Debe doler un buen. ¿A que te jode?

-...

-Oh, el rey idiota, ¿mudo? Eso si que es nuevo. Para que veas que tus palabras "dulzonas" no los convencen a todos. Tu maravilloso mundo se hará mierda, en unos años nadie se acordará de ti ni tus hazañas.

-Tampoco de ti.

-¿Y qué? No es mi ego el que parece globo. Sigue jugando con tu casita de muñecas y rompete la jeta. Bien, es todo me largo. Pero eso si, vuelves a intentar algo en contra de Aladdin y lo ocurrido en la fundación se quedará corto. No me has visto en verdad enojado. Eres el ser que más desprecio en la faz de la tierra.

-¿Y Al Thamen?

-Ellos pronto serán vestigios del pasado.

-Es poco común escucharte hablar de esa manera.

-Ni que lo digas, soy todo un anciano. Y por lo mismo sabio y con alcances inimaginables. Te conviene estar de mi lado, pero no te equivoques. Te ofrezco un puesto como mi sirviente. Mmm, ¿qué palabra empleó el otro bastardo? Esclavo. Porque mi candidato a rey es Hakuryuu y Aladdin mi prioridad. Si este me pidiera asesinar a Hakuryuu lo haría. Eso te da una idea de quien tiene el poder, ¿o no?

-¿Qué hay de tu orgullo?

-¿Qué te digo? Mendigo enano ladrón, me lo robó.

-¿Te das cuenta de que has confesado tu debilidad?

-Para nada. Podría decirse que antes estaba mal de la cabeza, por Aladdin estoy loco ¡ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Y tengo mucho más poder del que pude imaginar! Nos vemos~. Ah si, y si se entera de lo ocurrido también te mato.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Diversión.

Judal en el cuerpo de Aladdin le pasó de largo en dirección al lecho y sin más, se desplomó inconsciente. Sinbad no pudo contener la rabia en su alma y aún con el cuerpo destrozado se arrastró como pudo sin un plan en mente. Pero antes de tocarlo su estómago fué víctima de un increíble dolor que le hizo rememorar nítidamente la temporada que pasó con Mader. Y comprendió que ahora Aladdin está fuera de su alcance. Bajó la mirada derrotado.

 _«-¿Acaso alguna vez lo estuvo?»_

Salió del sitio rogando porque nadie le viese con semejante pinta. Al menos en lo que logra acomodar algunos huesos, cubrir las fisuras, suturar las...sería mucho más útil un nuevo cuerpo. Lastima que solo tenga uno.

Y mientras Aladdin duerme plácidamente entre suave seda con la sonrisa más hermosa que haya mostrado nunca. Y todo gracias a un maravilloso sueño que su novio le obsequió. Uno donde se estregan el amor más salvaje, apasionado, candente y erótico mientras van simplemente tomados de la mano a la orilla de la playa.

-Judal...kun-susurró con dulzura.

Una mariposa negra se posó con suavidad sobre sus labios para luego emprender el vuelo.

...

En el imperio Kou.

Judal patalea, llora y lleva las manos a su adolorido vientre, mientras ríe a todo pulmón.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Oh joder que cara! Seguro que ni él se lo esperaba. ¡Ja ja ja ja!

-Y ahora a ti, ¿qué te pasa?

-El señor indignación, ¿me hace una visita? ¡Ja ja ja ja!

-¿Quieres parar? Es importante.

-Dudo que más que esto.

-Mi madre se fué a Rakushou, además Kouen-dono y Koumei-dono están en Balbad. Llegó el momento.

-Por fin seré libre.

-Por fin cobraré venganza.

-Je.

 _«-Cada día estoy más cerca de tenerte entre mis brazos enano, y de teñir este mundo con caos, destrucción y guerra.»_

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

-No pierdas el optimismo.

-Llegado a este punto, imposible mi rey.

...

En Balbad.

Alibaba llegó sin mayores inconvenientes al que antes fuese su hogar. Pero por más que miró en distintas direcciones le fué imposible reconocer algo.

« _-Luce tan distinto.»_

En momentos como este le habría gustado mucho tener algo de compañía. Se sentía indefenso e inseguro pero no quería poner a nadie en peligro.

 _«-Es mejor así.»_

Se repitió una y otra vez y emprendió el camino rumbo al palacio. Incluso el mercado es tan diferente, es más como si estuviese en el imperio Kou. La gente sonríe pero no parece que estén contentos.

-¿Tu ser Alibaba?

-¿Uh?-se giró-¡Toto! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Encargos de maestro. ¿Y tú?

-Mmm visita diplomática. Es complicado de explicar.

-Ya veo.

-¿Cómo la llevas?

-El coliseo no ser lo mismo desde que tu irte. Muchos debiluchos llegar.

-¿Y Muu-san?

-Ocupado con el nuevo magi. Yo creer que está deprimido.

-Es natural. Debe extrañar mucho a Sheherezade-san.

-Tal vez, no tratarle mucho.

-¿Te irás pronto?

-Hoy, terminar con pendientes.

-Que mal, me hubiera gustado platicar un rato.

-Estar libre por ahora. Si tu querer yo acompañar.

-Alibaba-san...-una voz a su espalda, se viró.

-¡¿Morgiana?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Pensé que te habías quedado en la costa.

-Subí al barco unos diez minutos después de tu partida, gracias a mi contenedor familiar.

-¿Por qué?

-Estaba preocupada. Entiendo que era tu intención venir solo pero es frustrante quedarse atrás. Me escondí todo el trayecto porque no quería que regresaras por mi causa.

-¿Aladdin sabe que...?

-Dijo: "Eres libre Mor-san, si hay algo que debas hacer, no te detengas. No permitas que otros decidan por ti. Si Alibaba-kun se niega siempre puedes golpearlo." Y sonrió.

« _-¿De que lado estas Aladdin?»_

-Asusta volver al lugar de origen. Me ocurrió cuando fui a Katargo. Pero al menos era un sitio desértico, abandonado; donde no tenía enemigos. En tu caso es probable que tengas que pelear contra el imperio Kou. Por nada del mundo te dejaría solo y Aladdin piensa igual.

-Gracias-por lo bajo.

-¡Cuidado!-una mujer en la plaza.

El trío giró al tiempo solo para contemplar como un carruaje con fruta atropellaba a un niño que quedó tendido. Lo impresionante del asunto es que nadie intentó ayudarle, pasaban a su lado ignorándole, como si no estuviese ahí. Los chicos corrieron en su auxilio y Alibaba se arrodilló para revisar su estado con algunas técnicas aprendidas de los Yambala.

-Es grave-con seriedad-¡Un médico! ¡¿Piensan dejarlo morir?! ¡¿Qué clase de personas son?!-furioso.

-No se altere príncipe Alibaba-uno de los guardias de Kou-Es parte de las normas existentes. Está prohibido abandonar el trabajo sin importar la razón.

-¡¿Te parece que una vida es poco?! ¡¿Es que para ustedes no significa nada un niño?!

-Bien-suspiró-El gobernador general nos pidió que le diéramos una cálida bienvenida. En consideración a usted pediré que atiendan sus heridas. Pero no haga esperar más a su majestad.

Alibaba asintió de mala gana y le subieron a un carruaje, Toto y Morgiana le siguieron preocupadas por su situación. Llegaron al palacio de Balbad, por donde se mire tiene decoración que recuerda más al imperio que a su gloria de antaño, y no solo eso, todas las casas y construcciones en el trayecto tienen la misma apariencia.

Algunos guardias nativos les recibieron pero con reservas, como si fueran enemigos o algo similar. Alibaba se siete como un prisionero de guerra que es enviado al matadero. Como carne puesta en venta. Respira hondo y aprieta los puños.

« _-No te acobardes ahora. Sinbad-san, dame fuerza, Aladdin, inspirame con tu valentía.»_

-Señor-uno de los súbditos-Alibaba Saluja, tercer ex príncipe del Reino de Balbad le visita para una audiencia.

En el sitio de honor, sentado en el trono con elegancia: Ren Kouen, de pie a su lado Ren Koumei.

-¿En dónde está el magi?-con tono neutral.

-En Sindria. Mientras no sepa cuales son tus intenciones no permitiré que te acerques a él.

-¡Qué insolencia!-uno de los contenedores familiares del Kouen.

Este realizó un ademan para pedirle cautela.

-¿A qué has venido entonces?

-¿En verdad quieres que te acompañe a la cumbre?

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-Que no se te olvide-uno de los nobles de Kou-que has perdido tu título. Estas ante el gran primer príncipe imperial. Le debes obediencia y respeto. Antes de atacarle con preguntas sin sentido, reverencia.

Kouen le admira imperturbable, atento a su proceder, intrigado.

Los nativos de Balbad toman sus armas con fuerza, impotentes testigos del intento de humillación al que aún consideran su príncipe. Morgiana y Toto aguardan en silencio, nerviosas, sin manera de intervenir en asuntos de política.

-¿Qué?-el noble-¿Insinúas que no tienes relación con Balbad? ¿Has roto todo vinculo con ellos?

El comentario incentivó el nerviosismo en el ambiente. Morgiana estuvo a punto de dar un golpe al suelo pero logró contenerse.

« _-Es muy injusto. Si Alibaba-san se inclina admite que Balbad se ha sometido a Kou, pero si no lo hace estará traicionando a su gente, sus compañeros, conocidos, amigos.»_

« _-¿Qué harás Alibaba Saluja? Muestra la destreza, agallas y cinismo de Magnostad. Cuando tomaste ventaja de haber salvado a Kouha.»_

Este unió las manos imitando la postura del imperio Kou. Los labios de muchos se entreabrieron perplejos, otros cerraban con fuerza los ojos para no contemplar la humillación de un ser tan admirado y los más sonreían con gozo, a excepción de Kouen y Koumei que no han cambiado su semblante una sola vez.

-¡Todos deben hacerlo!-a los de Balbad que no les quedó más opción que obedecer.

-No tengo problema pero, ¿está seguro de querer algo así?

-¿Eh?-el noble.

-En Balbad tenemos la tradición de inclinarnos y tocar el suelo con la frente para pedir que llegue a buen termino un parto. ¿El gran príncipe estará satisfecho con ello?

-¡¿Qué?!

Los ojos del sujeto se pasearon en todas direcciones, a las decenas de súbditos arrodillados en algo más parecido a una ofensa.

-¡.Pónganse de pie! ¡Que falta de respeto!

« _-Como es de esperar de Alibaba-sama. Solo a el se le ocurren cosas como estas para que dejen de humillarnos. Muchas gracias.»_

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!

La risa del dueño de Phenex descolocó a la mayoría.

-Te lo has ganado mocoso. Escucharé lo que tengas que decir, pero será en privado.

-¿Uh? Si.

Los tres príncipes se retiraron a un salón mucho más pequeño y acogedor. Kouen situado a la cabeza de una mesa, su hermano al lado y Alibaba al otro extremo. Guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos.

-¿Dónde quedó la valentía de recién?-el pelirojo en son de burla.

-¿Por qué la gente vive tan oprimida? No importa como lo vea, es evidente que hay fuertes señalamientos en cuanto a nivel social.

-Y te bastó un simple paseo en carruaje para darte cuenta de ello. Se nota que no eres como la bola de inútiles que se hacen llamar políticos de este país.

-Si lo soy o no es algo irrelevante. Hice una pregunta.

-Cuidado en como te diriges a mi mocoso. Tampoco abuses de tu suerte.

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo entonces? ¿Que acate cada uno de tus mandatos en silencio? Lo siento pero no me voy a someter. Deseo que los habitantes recuperen, no; que mejoren la calidad de vida que tenían en la época del Rey Rashid. Que los barrios bajos no tengan razón de ser, que nadie se quede sin comida en la mesa, que la inseguridad no sea más que una historia de terror con la que los padres asusten a sus hijos, que todos puedan sonreír satisfechos y llenos de orgullo.

-Es un pensamiento demasiado ingenuo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Lo vi en Magnostad! ¡Cosas como esas en verdad ocurren cuando la gente trabaja junta! ¡¿Cómo lo vas a saber si los oprimes?! ¡Ni siquiera les das oportunidad! ¡No eres más que un tirano! La gente se ve oprimidas bajo tu yugo, ¿es que ansias destruir su espíritu hasta que no quede nada?

-El responsable de la apariencia y sistema actual de Kou soy yo-articulo con tranquilidad el segundo príncipe.

-¿Eh? P-pero...

-Así que el hombre cruel, perverso y todo cuanto se te ocurra es Ren Koumei-se expresó de si mismo.

-Tenía la impresión de que eras amable y pacifico.

-La personalidad no tiene relevancia cuando se trata de asuntos de estado. Puede que los cambios sean radicales y demasiado severos para quien no está acostumbrado. Sin embargo la situación era grave y me vi orillado a tomar medidas drásticas. No estamos hablando de Magnostad o Reim que aún cuentan con los medios para resurgir aún sin sus dirigentes. Balbad estaba al límite y más que eso. Es rescatar un país de poco menos que cenizas y despojos. No te creas que lo hice por algún tipo de sentimiento retorcido. Ahora forman parte del imperio Kou y con la misma "vara han de ser medidos". Es duro pero es lo que forja el carácter, ¿acaso no lo has visto en los ojos de los habitantes del Imperio? ¿El valor y orgullo propio de su espíritu guerrero que no temen mostrar? Los habitantes de Balbad tienen que renacer, pero para ello es necesario extinguir su presente y todo cuanto conocen.

-Es...muy cruel.

-Pero funciona.

-Si no te parece-el primer príncipe-conviertete en mi mano derecha. Gobierna Balbad, recupera tu país.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Claro que nadie da algo por nada. Para conseguirlo debes ser un príncipe pero ya que has perdido tu título tendrás que contraer matrimonio con alguien de la familia real. Cásate con Kougyoku.

-P-pero yo...¡ya tengo a alguien! No puedo...

-El imperio tiene normas bastante permisivas en cuanto al matrimonio. Kougyoku será tu esposa y la otra persona puede ser tu amante.

-No creo que él...

-Entonces es cierto, eres amante del rey de Sindria. ¿Eres su espía?

-¡No! Vine por voluntad propia con intención de ayudar a Balbad. Incluso discutimos por ello.

-Pretendes cambiar el destino de un pueblo por el que no estas dispuesto a sacrificarte.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Entonces rompe tus lazos con Sinbad y comprometete con Kougyoku.

-¡No puedo!

-En la vida no se tiene todo. No te daré privilegio alguno si no aceptas mis términos.

-¡Es demasiado apresurado! Yo...yo no...

-Tampoco me gusta rogar. No habrá una segunda oportunidad.

-D-déjame pensarlo.

-Has lo que quieras, pero mi paciencia no es eterna. Tienes hasta que finalice la cumbre para darme una respuesta.

El chico se retiró abatido, salió a uno de los balcones para tomar aire puesto que sintió que todo le daba vueltas.

« _-¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz con Aladdin? ¿Por qué ahora que las cosas parecen ir mejor con Sinbad-san ocurren cosas como esta? Ya le fallé a Balbad una vez, Kassim y Mariam murieron por mi culpa. ¿Qué hago? Kougyoku es mi amiga y la quiero mucho pero me es imposible verla como mi pareja. Ella también debe enamorada de alguien. ¿De Sinbad-san? ¿Aún conservas sentimientos por él? No sé que hacer.»_

-¡MALDICIÓN!

-¿Qué tienes Alibaba-chan?

-¡¿Kougyoku?! ¿Desde cuándo?

-Recién. Mis hermanos me dijeron que venias de vista y quería saludarte. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Oh, me siento atrapado en un cajellón. No tengo idea de que rumbo tomar-la miró-tus hermanos me han sugerido algo pero no soy capaz de aceptar su propuesta.

-Eres muy valiente y decidido Alibaba-chan, estoy segura de que si miras en lo profundo de tu corazón hallarás la respuesta.

-No lo sé. Es complicado.

-¿Ese hombre te tendió una trampa justo como te lo advertí?

-¿Uh? ¿S-Sinbad-san? ¿Por qué...?

-La mente de la príncesa está bajo mi poder gracias a la habilidad de Zepar. Pero tengo tiempo limitado. Dime que te preocupa...

-Es demasiado incómodo. Nos aprovechamos de ella...¿es que nadie se da cuenta de que es solo una chica? ¿Por qué la usan como si fuese una herramienta?

-Simplemente tomo precauciones. Ren Kouen es impredecible y peligroso. De mis rivales, el peor. Quiere que te cases con Kougyoku, ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo...?

-Eres demasiado transparente y fácil de leer.

-Dijo que si lo hacia me devolvería Balbad.

-¿Y por qué no aceptas?

-¿Eh?

-Es una mejor oferta de lo que esperaba.

-¿E-esperabas?

-Vamos. No creeras que ese hombre da pasos en falso, ¿verdad? Aún si su pretexto es la cumbre resulta evidente que tenía un plan bajo la manga. Que astuto.

-P-pero si me caso con ella tu y yo...

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho. Podemos ser amantes. Lo importante es que tendrás trato directo con el Imperio, podrías informarme de sus planes.

-Así que es eso.

-¿El qué?

-No me amas.

-Claro que lo hago. No quiero pelear por ello de nuevo.

-¿Qué hay de Kougyoku? Para nadie es secreto lo que piensa de ti.

-Lo siento por ella pero solo a ti te amo.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Desconoces el significado de esa palabra! ¡No te importa otra persona que no seas tu! Solo te aprovechas de los fuertes sentimientos que otros te profesan, Jafar, Kougyoku, yo, ¿de cuántos te has burlado ya?

-No seas infantil. Esto te supone un beneficio. Te di mi aprobación, ¿qué más quieres?

-¡No necesito tu permiso! ¡No eres mi dueño! ¡Tampoco permitiré que juegues con Kougyoku! Le diré la verdad a sus hermanos.

-No cometería semejante imprudencia de estar en tu lugar.

-¿Te aterra que se den a conocer tus artimañas?

-Como esa tengo muchas más que ni imaginas. Pero pondría en evidencia a la príncesa. ¿Cómo crees que quedará su posición cuando se enteren de que ha sido espía de Sindria todo este tiempo?

-Que bajo.

-Sin embargo es cierto. Me ha suministrado una cantidad enorme de información aún si no lo sabe. Y Kou no es especialmente indulgente con las traidores. Lo único que le espera es la muerte. ¿Quieres acabar con la vida de una inocente chica cuyo único crimen fué abrir su corazón?

-Y ahora me chantajeas. Que decepción Sinbad-san, Aladdin tiene razón no eres alguien en quien pueda confiar y mucho menos salvar porque no te interesa. No volveré a Sindria, aún no estoy seguro de si aceptar o no la propuesta de Kouen pero cualquier lugar es mejor que estar a tu lado-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-Lo peor es que...en verdad me enamoré de ti.

Se giró para marcharse.

-¡Espera Alibaba-kun!

-Este es el adiós.

Le detuvo un instante para regalarle una maravillosa sonrisa y luego de ello se echó a correr. Kougyoku en dominio del rey intentó darle alcance pero el poder llegó a su limite para buena o mala suerte.

-¡ALIBABA!

La pobre garganta femenina que casi se parte con el alarido.

...

 _«-Estúpido, estúpido soy un completo estúpido. ¿Qué me hizo creer que podía cambiar?»_

Sus piernas se movieron a gran velocidad, como si nada en el mundo le importase. Siquiera se tomaba la molestia de mirar el camino y de pura suerte tres carruajes no le atropellaron. Pasó cerca del puente, aquel en el que su "hermano" le salvó al ser acorralado por una multitud desesperada. En este punto sus pulmones quemaban cual si fuese ácido e incluso respirar era difícil.

-¡Bájate de ahí!

Una aterrada madre a su hijo que se trepa a un poste.

-¡Te harás daño! ¡Alguien por favor!

Alibaba limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

 _«-Con pequeñas acciones también puedo ayudar.»_

Corrió y hábilmente llegó hasta el pequeño que tomó en brazos, pero más o menos a la mitad, la estructura emitió un sonoro crujido.

-¡Oh por dios se romperá!

-¡Cuiden al niño!

Con toda su fuerza, Alibaba le arrojó a los brazos de su madre que le cogió sin problema. Sonrió y se hundió en el rió cuando el poste y parte del puente se vinieron abajo. El agua cubrió rápidamente su cuerpo y le fué imposible nadar hacia la superficie por todo el material encima de él.

 _«-Hasta el final tengo una suerte terrible. Lo siento mucho Aladdin, parece que te dejaré solo, ni eso pude hacer.»_

-¿Eh?

Aún en la cada vez más inmensa oscuridad advirtió la mano de alguien que iba en su ayuda.

 _«-¿Sinbad-san?»_

Apenas la tomó, perdió el sentido.

...

En algún lugar de Balbad.

-Te digo que no encontraremos a nadie aquí-emitió fastidiado un chico de ojos dorados-Desde que dejamos a Madaura nada me parece interesante.

-¡Olba!

Gritó una jovencita castaña. El mayor se acercó corriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo, yo...mira.

En sus brazos sostenía a una persona que se encontró al ir a beber agua. Tenía severas heridas en todo el cuerpo además de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que no deja de sangrar.

Olba abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Alibaba-san!

...

En el imperio Kou.

Kouha va de la biblioteca a su habitación luego de varias horas de trabajo y con mínimo descanso.

« _-Uh, ocuparse de los pendientes de En-nii es mucho más difícil de lo que imaginé. Pobres de Meiho, Jinjin, Junjun y Reirei no han tenido oportunidad para descansar. Mmm que raro, hace horas que no me encuentro a uno de esos sujetos pertenecientes a la organización.»_

-No puede ser...

Corrió rápidamente a la habitación de Hakuryuu hallándola vacía.

-Tchi.

Luego a la de Judal encontrándose con el mismo resultado.

-Se han ido Kouha-dono.

-Hakuei...siempre he considerado que las diferencias que tengo con tu hermano son independientes a la relación que tengo contigo pero...fuiste tu la que llevó todos esos documentos a mi oficina. Me mantuviste ocupado para que no lo vigilara. ¿Por qué?

-Es mi hermano después de todo.

-Es un sentimiento que entiendo pero no tu proceder. Lo que voy a decir sonará cruel pero si Hakuryuu es asesinado por esa mujer, serás la responsable. Y me has convertido en tu cómplice porque no le detuve. Le fallé nuevamente a En-nii.

-P-pero yo...

-Lamentarnos no sirve de nada. Quiero dejarte algo bien claro. Si Gyokuen no acaba con él y este continúa con su venganza contra En-nii lo voy a matar.

-¿Aún si te suplico que no lo hagas?

-Si. En-nii es incapaz de herirlo.

-Tenemos hermanos muy problemáticos.

-Mucho me temo. ¿Qué harás?

-No sé, aún no lo sé.

-Decidete pronto o no tendrás oportunidad de actuar.

...

En Rakushou dos días después.

La emperatriz camina alegremente por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón principal del palacio en la capital. Toma asiento tranquilamente y espera a que los miembros de Al Thamen aparezcan ante ella con noticias de lo acontecido a lo largo del mundo.

-¿Y bien?

-Gyokuen-sama-un sujeto le hizo reverencia-El magi Aladdin ha dejado Magnostad, estos se recuperan satisfactoriamente. Por si fuera poco parece tener relaciones con los otros dos y prepara una cumbre para contar lo sucedido en Alma Toran. Creemos que tiene intención de que se firme un tratado entre Kou, Sindria y Reim, pues sus líderes estarán presentes. En cuanto a Ren Kouen, se encuentra en Balbad y ha tenido un encuentro con Alibaba Saluja, por desgracia desconozco los detalles pero el chico desapareció hace dos días, todo indica que le han buscado pero no han dado con su paradero. También pienso que Koumei-sama y Kouen-sama no están muy interesados. Y el rey de Sindria ha salido de viaje para hablar con algunos de los miembros de su alianza. Tuvo un cambio radical de actitud poco después de la visita del magi de la gran falla, además de que aún no recuperan su barrera.

-Ni lo harán. Yamuraiha es la única que gastaría su vida de manera tan patética-sonrió perversa-¡Ha llegado el momento amado padre! El hijo de nuestro arrogante rey está indefenso. ¡Será el sacrificio perfecto!

-Eso si te lo permito bruja.

Judal que entró esbozando una gran sonrisa y lanzando un par de cabezas de miembros de Al Thamen al suelo.

-He venido a cumplir con mi venganza madre.

-Veo que no eres más mi marioneta-al oráculo-¡Juguemos un poco y luego mueran! Mis niños ingenuos. No estoy sola.

Pronto fueron rodeados no solo por la organización sino centenares de guardias.

-¡Se han olvidado de mi título como emperatriz ja ja ja ja!

Judal invocó una lanza que es ahora su nuevo mediador y Hakuryuu se equipó por completo a Zagan.

-No nos subestimes anciana.

Alrededor de cincuenta soldados rodearon al cuarto príncipe que giró su contenedor y decapitó a diez con un solo movimiento, sin dudar o pestañear. Además de evadir múltiples estocadas. Los demás fueron ensartados y destrozados por filosas estacas de hielo que congelaron gran parte del terreno.

La mujer tomó asiento en el trono, con tranquilidad, como si semejante pérdida no le significase nada.

Fué testigo de como uno y otro muchacho asesinaban a los miembros de Al Thamen Judal y guardias Hakuryuu. Con facilidad, decisión, nula consideración o arrepentimiento. Como si estuviesen rebanando vegetales. La sangre y viceras volaron por todos lados formando un espectáculo grotesco. Hombres partidos en toda forma y tamaño, algunos reducidos a poco menos que despojos.

-¡Thalg Al-salos!

Pero por más existencias que enviaban al rukh, la cantidad de contendientes no disminuía, todo lo contrario parecía incrementar con el paso de los minutos. Los rasguños y golpes comenzaron a ser notorios en el par aún cuando los ataques eran bloqueados o evadidos con ayuda del borg o la lanza.

-Ah ah ah, que rayos Hakuryuu es complicado.

-Ah ah, ya lo sé. Aún así...

-No me voy a rendir-al unísono.

Emplearon sus mejores habilidades dispuestos a dar lo mejor de si. Las cortadas y golpes aparecieron al por mayor pero lentamente sacaban ventaja. Los rivales disminuían y no llegaban más refuerzos.

« _-Ya casi desgraciada. Sin tus muñecos eres nada.»_

La cabeza del último desdichado rodó por el suelo, el sacerdote sonrió lleno de gozo y se aproximó amenazante a la mujer.

-Por fin maldita. Hasta aquí llegó tu reinado de terror. ¿Últimas palabras?

-Eres demasiado ingenuo mi pequeño Judal-apareció el báculo de Sheba en sus manos.

-Tendría que ser muy estúpido para no saber que usas magia. Vi que tu borg bloqueó a Zagan cuando peleó contra ti. Solo un magi puede hacer algo así. ¿Quién demonios eres?

-Te quedarás con la duda porque no voy a responder.

-Entonces te obligaré.

-Suponiendo que logres tocarme.

-Según tú, ¿qué me lo impide?

-Je.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Gyokuen invocó el rayo más potente que haya visto jamás. El sacerdote logró cubrirse como reflejo al igual que a su candidato para ser estrellados salvajemente contra la pared. Judal cayó al piso y llevó la mano a la cabeza que sentía arder. Hakuryuu inconsciente fué tomado en brazos por su madre que unió sus labios en un retorcido beso.

-¡No lo toques!

El magi se reincorporó y corrió hacia ellos pero la lanza de Hakuryuu se clavó en el piso a nada de atravesar su pierna.

-¿Pero qué...?-consternado.

-Toma lo que deseas mi pequeño Hakuryuu.

-¡Ella es el enemigo, no yo!

-Lo sé, hazlo ahora.

« _-¿Ahora este de qué va?»_

Se encogió de hombros pero de cualquier manera activó la barrera de insolación.

-No podrás usar magia desgraciada.

-Que conjuro tan molesto.

-Je, parece que tus planes fracasaron.

-Soy más de lo que ves.

Dió una sorpresiva y potente patada al abdomen de Hakuryuu que cayó a varios metros.

-¡Uang!

Fué tan veloz que incluso fué imposible de captar con los ojos. El joven quedó aturdido y presumiblemente con una costilla rota. Judal retrocedió un par de pasos pues no es especialmente hábil en el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero Gyokuen le cogió del cuello y le estrelló contra el suelo de cara. El cuerpo de este convulsionó ligeramente al ahogarse con la sangre. Forcejeó y de manera milagrosa logró liberarse, pasó las manos por el rostro para limpiar el líquido escarlata y que no entorpeciera su visión pero ella pateó su pecho lanzandole hacia atrás y provocando un importante sangrado en su nuca.

-¡Unghhhh!

Quedó tendido en el piso pero ella repitió el ataque una y otra vez en su costado. Quebrando cuanto hueso se le atravesó. Por ello Judal escupió gran cantidad de sangre pero mucha de está se alojó dolorosamente en los pulmones que no le permitían almacenar aire.

« _-Maldición...»_

La emperatriz tomó asiento en su regazo y lanzó un potente puñetazo, el único que no llegó a su destino. Hakuryuu la tomó del cabello y lanzó lejos.

-Cof, Judal es mi aliado. No permitiré que le hagas más daño.

-Ah ah aaaaah-este intentó decir algo pero no pudo.

-E-está bien-la mujer-si me dejas ir, prometo desaparecer de tu vida.

-Pero siempre sabré que en algún lugar del mundo continuas respirando. Te quiero muchos metros bajo tierra.

-Mi pequeño Hakuryuu...por favor.

-No escuchaste a mis hermanos o mi padre, ¿por qué lo haría yo?

Giró su lanza y la apuntó al cuello de la mujer.

-Ha...¡HAKURYUU!

Fué el alarido de Judal al ser testigo de como su candidato era atravesado por una espada que Gyokuen tomó al caer.

Este incrédulo posó sus manos en el metal soltando el propio y sonrió con tristeza.

« _-Siempre fui conocedor de que mi corazón estaba vacío. Es una lastima que ahora sea tan visible. Kouen-dono, necesito tu ayuda, ¿vendrás a salvarme? Je je je, creo que no...»_

Su cuerpo cayó sin resistencia alguna mientras la sangre le abandona rápidamente.

-¡Hakuryuu! ¡Reacciona maldición!

-Si estuviera en tu lugar correría.

-Nada puede ser peor que la muerte.

-¿Ves como eres ingenuo?

Gyokuen se acercó cubriendole como una sombra.

« _-Enano...¡tengo miedo!»_

...

La imagen de la piel quemada de Hakuyuu y Hakuren, su dolor, los gritos, la sangre, pero sobre todo el rencor; mantuvieron al cuarto príncipe con vida. Tiene una herida en pleno corazón y de forma inexplicable continúa con vida. Mira confuso a su alrededor y camina lentamente en dirección a un bulto que se arrastra ya sin piernas. La emperatriz o lo que queda, parece que Judal le dió batalla, aunque no se explica como.

-¿En dónde estoy? Hakuryuu, querido hijo...

-Es tu final.

-Mi amor, ¿qué está pasando?

Preguntó con auténtica confusión. Pero ni así el chico se la pensó para decapitarla.

« _-La pesadilla por fin terminó.»_

Volvió con el oráculo que sin sentido duerme en el suelo.

-Ganamos Judal-se dejó caer a su lado.

« _-No tiene más heridas que las de hace rato. ¿Entonces por qué no despierta?»_

-¿Oíste lo que dije?-llevó una mano a su pecho y con la otra removió al sacerdote-No es gracioso-repitió la acción-Judal. ¿Ju...dal...?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Tu nueva fan.-;~; oh me da penita, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Mmm supongo que por ser categoría M es difícil de encontrar pero definitivamente es imposible subirla como T y ya no se diga menor ju ju ju. Wow esa es velocidad! Me tarde un año escribiendo eso, era para que tardarás uno leyendo ok no. Muchas gracias por el tiempo que le dedicaste, espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado :3.**

 **black soul-99-Oh. ;** _ **llll;**_ **como puedes ser tan linda? Me vas a malcriar con tan hermosos comentarios pero muchas, muchas, muchas gracias! Me animan un montón. Sabes? En parte es gracias a ti que me apresuro lo más que puedo con la continuación. Tus palabras son más efectivas que si me amenazaras con un cuchillo (? Pero enserio, apenas las leo y ya me dan ganas de escribir! Oh en verdad me hace muy feliz que digas que mejoro, eso espero de todo corazón porque de por si son pocos los que escriben de magi bueno fuera que todavía saboteo a mi fandom favorito por falta de práctica, esa es sin duda mi peor pesadilla! Oh en verdad eres maravillosa querida amiga! TE QUIERO MUCHO! GRACIAS POR SER TAN FANTÁSTICA!**

 **Gracias por su apoyo compañeros de vicio! Hasta la próxima :3.**


	20. El espejo del alma

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 20 El espejo del alma.**

 **.**

La emperatriz se acerca de a poco a Judal que se estremece.

 _«-Tengo miedo enano...»_

Tiembla como el mocoso que era hace años, al que le aterraba la idea de ser herido. El que sufrió daños incontables en el cuerpo. Se congela y ella se hinca para cogerle del mentón, ejerciendo tal presión que delgados hilos carmesí escapan por las comisuras.

 **-Eres un niño muy malo** -articuló con voz diabólica- **Te cuide tantos años para que siguieras las enseñanzas de nuestro padre. Pero no, te descarriaste, has extraviado el camino. Debes volver a la organización, somos los únicos que pueden aceptar tu alma. Nadie más, ¿quién querría a alguien con las manos tan manchadas de sangre?**

El sacerdote desvió la mirada nervioso y Gyokuen encajó las uñas en su carne.

 **-Es una gran falta de respeto desoír mis palabras.**

Los rubíes y zafiros se cruzaron de nuevo. Él está casi seguro de que puede leer su alma, e intenta no pensar en su enano. Pero ella le sonríe divertida.

-¿Acaso encontraste algo interesante?

-No.

-Vamos. Tarde o temprano lo sabré. **Será mejor que lo digas de manera voluntaria.**

-No.

-Je, ¿mi hijo acaso?

Judal cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para encararle con todo el orgullo y valentía que hay en su ser.

-Nah. Hakuryuu está bien amargado. Sinceramente no entiendo para qué lo quieres. Un día lo mandarás a una misión importante y se pondrá a llorar o peor aún se quejará hasta porque pasó la mosca.

-No pretendas distraerme. Exijo una respuesta.

-Estarás tan...¡Ua!

Ella hizo presión con su brazo y le estampó contra el suelo. La nuca de Judal se impactó de tal manera que si bien no sangró, se escuchó claramente el crujir de su craneo. Cerró un ojo por el dolor pero sonrió divertido.

-Eres una bruta, por eso estas sola. Se me hace que eres una frustrada sexual.

-Tonterías como esa no me hacen falta.

-Oh~ ¿segura? ¿No será que te has tirado a todos los viejos de la organización? Que asco, cuando intentaron violarme vi sus cosas y vaya que estaban arrugadas. ¿Les secaste? Lo haces con cada cosa que tocas.

-Estas muy lejos de hacerme enojar. Mmm, además supongo que mi pequeño Hakuryuu y tu son más de mi tipo.

-Depravada-le asesinó con la mirada.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Es tan gracioso que seas tu quien lo dice!

-Ah si-irónico-Ya me duele el trasero, mátame o déjame ir.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo una vida por si no te has dado cuenta.

-No tienes nada. Si te mueres, nadie te va a extrañar.

-A que si.

El rostro de la mujer se contrajo grotescamente.

 **-Así que hay alguien que te dió un poco de amor. Lo sabía, aún cuando intentas disimular se nota. No es mi hijo según lo has dicho, ¿entonces quién?**

 _«-Mierda, que estúpido.»_

-¿Quién más? Aunque da igual porque ni me pela. Pero no me rindo, será mi candidato tanto si lo quiere como si no.

 **-Sinbad.**

-Ese hombre es maravilloso. Te derrotará algún día. No eres rival para él, incluso si fueras en este momento a su país.

-¿Te parece que soy tonta?

-¿Es una pregunta capciosa?

-Oh-con auténtica sorpresa-No esperaba que conocieras una palabra como esa.

-Graciosa.

-He sido testigo de las miradas que le diriges a ese hombre. Anhelo, aceptación, protección, son cosas que esperas conseguir a su lado pero dudo que estés enamorado de él.

-¿Y tú que vas a saber?

-Mucho más de lo que imaginas. No es por nada pero la persona que te soporte debe ser increíblemente masoquista y Sinbad está en el rango contrario. Te creería que fuese el mocoso ese que conquistó Ámon o el pequeño...-sonrió-¿cómo no me dí cuenta antes? ¡Tu amante es Aladdin ja ja ja ja ja!

-¿El enano? Si, como no. Con el no podría hacer nada. Soy un hombre con necesidades y con la pulga que es lo mato al primer intento de hacerlo mío.

-Ah-decepcionada-supongo...

 _«-Solomon y Sheba tampoco eran muy altos. Pero David si, ¿no se supone que esto de la genética se salta una generación? Más parece clon del rey arrogante que otra cosa.»_

-¿Entonces quién?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Tienes razón, aún cuando pido amor nadie está dispuesto a dármelo.

-Que triste existencia.

-Ay por favor. Bien que te vale madres.

-Mi pequeño Judal, has algo respecto a ese lenguaje. Da pena. Eres un sacerdote, tu lengua solo debe expresar palabras llenas de amor para nuestro padre.

-Jódete. Será lo último que haga porque estoy harto. No seré más tu marioneta.

-Entonces húndete en el lodo.

Le cogió del cabello a los costados de la cabeza y le azotó en repetidas ocasiones, sin heridas externas pero el interior es una historia distinta, su craneo se hace papilla con cada impacto. Él forcejea para liberarse pero es poco lo que puede hacer sin magia. Sin embargo se niega a rendirse porque quiere ver a su enano, tomarlo en sus brazos y hacerle sonrojar cuando susurre cosas inapropiadas sobre sus labios. Pero la emperatriz está enloquecida, más pareciera que juega con masa moldeable.

 _«-Mendiga, me has de querer lavar el cerebro a golpes.»_

Alguna vez leyó que los traumatismos pueden ocasionar amnesia. Esta en ocasiones es irreversible, si tiene suerte será la selectiva y en una de esas "resetea" todo lo que tenga que ver con la organización. En el peor de los casos, aquella en que se crea un "bucle" y a tu mente solo acuden los recuerdos del día vivido o unas cuantas horas, entonces si que sería un muñeco. Esto no sería tan terrible puesto que ha vivido encerrado repitiendo su rutina una y otra vez a no ser porque...de pronto una linda sonrisa aparece ante él, los bellos ojos azules que parecen contener todo el amor del mundo, la delgada voz que le regala un hermoso canto de ángel cuando lo hace suyo.

 _«-¡Perdería al enano! ¿Cómo se sentirá si me ve y no lo reconozco? ¿Y si lo asesino porque no sé quien es? Con las manos que deberían provocarle placer. ¡Acabaría con lo más valioso en este jodido mundo!»_

-Ah ahhhh...

Judal apenas si se queja, se ha quedado sin aire luego de tanto gritar aunque no se percatara del hecho. Gyokuen le dejó caer considerando cumplida su tarea y se levantó en busca de su hijo. Apenas le dió la espalda al oráculo este le propinó la más potente patada en la rótula que le sacó de su eje y la hizo caer. Ella se viró con expresión maniaca.

-Eso fué lo menos inteligente que has hecho en la...¡Ungh!

El magi le atacó con la espada de uno de los caídos y la clavó en la pierna sana, para girarla al instante. Se escuchó un sonido húmedo al retorcerse la piel, y luego tiró de ella separando la mitad que quedó unida al resto del cuerpo por un trozo de carne.

 **-Esto si me lo pagarás.**

Gyokuen apoyó las manos en el suelo buscando movilidad, pues sus extremidades inferiores no obedecen las órdenes que les da. Hizo fuerza pero volvió a caer cuando Judal le dió una patada en la espalda haciéndole girar un par de veces.

-¡Uang!

-No más desgraciada. Has hecho conmigo más que suficiente, ¿cuántos años me tuviste en tu poder privadome de los derechos básicos?-dió otro golpe-Quedarte días sin comer, ser golpeado hasta desmayarte, abofetearte por estar cansado o enfermo, torturarte porque no has querido asesinar a alguien y más no son cosas que tengan que ocurrirle a un niño. Te hice una pregunta, ¿cuántos años?-sin respuesta-Refrescaré tu memoria. ¡Uno!-la pateó-¡Dos!-repitió la acción-¡Tres!-lo mismo-¡Cuatro!-ella giró-¡cinco!-se contrajo de dolor-¡Seis!-llevó la mano a su abdomen-¡Siete!-y continuó castigando su cuerpo al tiempo que enumeraba hasta llegar al...-¡Veinte! ¡Veinte asquerosos años en que me consideré un desperdicio de ser humano! ¡Un monstruo! ¡Quizá lo soy, una aberración que nunca debió nacer y es tu culpa! ¡TUYA, SOLO TU ME HICISTE LO QUE SOY! ¡TE OÍDO!

Siguió golpeandole hasta el cansancio, su mente se nubló. No es consiente de lo que hace, solo de lo mucho que quema y asfixia el sentimiento en su pecho. Del asco y repulsión que le da. La pierna colgante terminó por caer y la otra le siguió poco después cuando el magi la cortó de tajo con la espada que solo entonces lanzó a lo lejos. Quedó clavado al suelo algunos segundos y limpió el sudor que ahora perla su frente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?-todo comenzó a darle vueltas por múltiples razones pero sus ojos alcanzaron a ver el brillante rukh de su candidato. Sonrió-Je, el destino está del lado de Hakuryuu, podrá cobrar su tan esperada...vengan...za-se desmayó.

...

En la actualidad.

El cuarto príncipe aún le remueve pero no le hace reaccionar.

-Judal, Judal, Judal, Judal...

Este abre los ojos de a poco.

-¿Quieres callarte? Es molesto. Con que lo digas una vez es suficiente.

-Ah-suspiró-por un momento pensé que estabas muestro.

-Pues no fué a mi al que atravesaron como brocheta. ¿Y la bruja?

-Bien muerta.

-Je-miró el torso contrario-salgamos de aquí, necesitas tratamiento y sin magia de veras que te vas a morir.

-No soy tan débil. Aún tengo muchos pendientes.

-Y por eso lo mejor es no tentar a la suerte.

-Supongo.

El más joven se puso en pie y ofreció la mano al otro para lo mismo pero salvo sentarse no pudo más.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me siento terrible. Esa bruja casi me hizo mierda el cerebro. La cabeza me estalla. Soy un magi estaré bien pero necesito que el rukh haga su trabajo...y...¡maldición quiero matar a alguien!

El menor se inclinó para que subiera a su espalda.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Sacarte antes de que quieras pelear conmigo.

-Y no sería mala...¡Uh joder! Bien, tu ganas que se me perfora la...uh...

El oráculo subió como pudo, pasó los brazos por el cuello de Hakuryuu y este le tomó de los muslos. Iban por los pasillos con total calma cuando el príncipe se tambaleó, estando a nada de caer, pero recuperó la compostura. Judal le amenazó con la varita frente a su rostro.

-Juro que si me tiras te saco los ojos.

-Si que debe doler para que estés tan preocupado. Ya ni yo que me estoy muriendo.

-Ya vas a empezar con tus quejas.

-Ese eres tu.

-¿Sabes qué...? O-olvídalo.

Recargó el rostro en el hombro de su candidato sin emitir comentario alguno. Al otro le recorrió un escalofrío, tener a Judal tan dócil es todo menos sinónimo de buenas noticias.

 _«-Resiste, estamos cerca. Si te mueres nunca te perdonaré. Eres mi magi, has tu trabajo.»_

La visión de Hakuryuu comenzó a tornarse borrosa, al grado que le era difícil ver el camino, pero se las arregló para salir del palacio. Apenas puso un pie fuera de la barrera se desplomó pero no se hizo daño porque la magia de levitacion del sol negro les depositó con suavidad en el suelo. El oji zafiro advirtió una agradable onda de calor recorrer su cuerpo, y su corazón dejó de torturarle con crueldad. Se dejó absorber por la comodidad hasta que se sintió más o menos recuperado.

-Gracias.

-No te esperes que haya hecho milagros. No soy especialmente hábil en la magia de octavo tipo, hacemos corto.

-De esperar.

-Ah, que odioso. Ahora...llévame a mi habitación que me siento terrible. Y encima tuve que emplear mis habilidades para curarte.

-Con esa actitud dificultas el agradecimiento.

-Ya enserio. Me duele mucho la cabeza, esa desgraciada me golpeó muy fuerte.

-Ah~ -suspiró.

Hakuryuu le tomó en brazos, el otro se dejó hacer y cerró los ojos, seguramente dormido; su pecho sube y baja en un vaivén relajado, sereno muy distinto a su personalidad. Al llegar a su destino el menor le depositó con suavidad en la cama y cubrió con las sábanas. Le miró algunos segundos para acercar su pulgar y cariciar sus suaves y ya no tan virginales labios.

 _«-¿Sabrán a durazno? ¿El resto de su cuerpo también?»_

Se aproxima hasta sentir la respiración ajena en su rostro, cuando los orbes escarlata se clavan con crueldad hasta el fondo de su alma.

-Un movimiento más y te castro, lo juro. Solo mi enano tiene permitido tocarme. Eres mi candidato a rey pero eso no te convierte en mi dueño. Toma tu distancia si no quieres terminar como Al Thamen. Y que te sepas que no soy plato de segunda mesa. Estas enamorado de Kouen, no intentes consolarte conmigo. Ahora hazme el favor de ¡largarte! ¡Me duele la puta cabeza con un demonio!

-Imaginé desde un principio que no llegaríamos más lejos, al menos quería intentarlo.

-Si, como digas.

El príncipe se retiró y Judal cogió su varita para congelar la entrada y ventana.

 _«-No me siento bien pero pasará en un rato. Por nada del mundo permitiré que Hakuryuu se pase de listo. Es recto y educado en ciertos aspectos pero también es un completo imbécil. Ah~ ¿cómo la llevas enano? ¿El estúpido unicornio intentó violarte otra vez o ya lo dejó por la paz?»_

 _ **«-¡Dejamos ir!»**_ -la voz suplicante en su interior.

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Dejen de fregar! ¡¿Qué parte de duele no entienden?!

 _ **«-¡Todo sería más sencillo si nos liberaras!»**_

-No.

 _ **«-¡WAAAAAAAAAHHH!»**_

Llevó las manos a las cienes, se contrajo en posición fetal y apretó los ojos con mucha fuerza.

 _«-Dejen de torturarme...ya no lo soporto.»_

 _ **«-No.»**_

 _«-Esta me la vas a pagar viejo.»_

Luego de varios minutos se hizo el silencio y Judal pudo tomar un merecido descanso.

-Enano...

Sonrió con la dulzura que solo él le inspira, como si arrebatar la vida de decenas de humanos y encarcelar en su interior a otros tantos no significara nada.

...

En Balbad.

Olba llevó en su espalda al dueño de Ámon con cautela para no provocarle más daño. Llegaron a la posada en que se hospedan y pidieron algunas cosas a la dueña del establecimiento. Limpiaron dentro de sus posibilidades la sangre de las múltiples cortadas que también desinfectaron para finalmente colocarle algunas vendas.

-Ah, es todo-una castaña que limpió el sudor de su frente-Estará bien, espero. Seguí el tratamiento que empleamos en nosotros. Mmm, ¿será efectivo? Tuvimos una vida distinta y...

-Alibaba-san no es alguien débil, saldrá adelante-el peli negro.

-¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?

-No tengo idea pero supongo que nos lo dirá cuando despierte.

-A esperar entonces.

...

Toto invitó a Morgiana a quedarse con ella en el cuarto que renta. Ambas estaban preocupadas porque el chico no volvió después de la audiencia con el primer príncipe. Cuando le pidieron una explicación a este, prácticamente les asesinó con la mirada, pasa suspirar y encojerse de hombros.

-Si es tan cobarde como para huir cuando las cosas no salen como quiere...

-Alibaba-san no es un cobarde-dijo la peliroja con gran seriedad.

El mayor sonrió de lado y tocó su hombro un segundo.

-Infunde un poco de ese coraje a ese cabeza hueca.

Y les dejó con miles de interrogantes.

-Alibaba no ser un cobarde-emitió Toto sentada al borde de la ventana-Pero ya está muy oscuro y no saber nada de él.

-Deberíamos buscarlo. No creo que Ren Kouen tenga la intención.

-Yo ver guardias del imperio haciendolo por la tarde pero ellos rendirse muy rápido. No ser confiables.

-Si queremos algo, tendremos que tomarlo en nuestras manos.

La mayor sonrió, cogió su espada y salieron para encontrar el paradero del muchacho.

...

En la posada.

-Aún no despierta, ¿no sería mejor llamar a un médico?

-Mmm-el peli negro-lo cierto es que no tenemos tanto dinero. Desde que Um Madaura murió no ha sido fácil, para ninguno. Necesitamos un trabajo de verdad pero...

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que todos se pusieran a la defensiva, pero la expresión del grupo se suavizó al reconocer a la fanalis.

-¿Morgiana?

-¿Olba-san?-miró al lecho-¿Qué le ocurrió?

-No tengo idea. Le encontramos flotando en el río. Sanamos lo más que nos fué posible sus heridas pero no desperta.

-Yo hacer algo al respecto, maestro enseñarme muchas técnicas que servir en esta situación.

-¿Quién eres?-el joven.

-Toto, gladiadora de coliseo en Reim.

-¿Gladiadora?-arqueó una ceja.

-Tu ser un mocoso que desconcer mundo.

-Ungh.

Fué humillante y molesto admitir que tiene razón. Pero viviendo bajo el yugo de la que consideró su madre tampoco es que tuviese muchas opciones. La ignoro y recargó en la pared cruzadose de brazos. Permitiendo que la chica pusiera en práctica sus supuestas habilidades. Las que brillaron poco después para incomodidad del muchacho.

-Es todo. Alibaba despertar cuando disminuya la fatiga.

-¿Cuándo?-Olba.

-Yo usar ki para ayudar no ser médico.

-Eres irritante.

-Muchos decirme eso porque ser inmaduros.

La peliroja tomó asiento al lado, sosteniendo su mano.

 _«-Debes recuperarte. Estoy segura de que tienes muchas cosas de las cuales hablar con Sinbad-san y Aladdin. Por ellos no te rindas.»_

-Cuidaré de él, si necesitan descansar, háganlo con confianza.

 _«-¿Por qué siento que estas dos llegaron para mandar?»_

-Olba-san.

-¿Si?

-Gracias.

-No fué nada. No fui el que le encontró. Además si al día de hoy continuo con vida es porque el me dió motivos para seguir cuando lo creí todo perdido.

-Tiene esa facultad.

El grupo tomó asiento en distintos puntos de la habitación.

-También nos quedamos.

 _«-Has deslumbrado a otros con tu calidez. El hombre que me liberó de la esclavitud no se rendirá con tan poco.»_ -Morgiana.

...

Al otro día.

Todos los jóvenes estaban desperdigados en algo más similar a un campo de batalla, entregados en algún momento de la madrugada al domino de Morfeo, a excepción de:

-Chicos-articulo la peliroja alto pero con tranquilidad.

Todos se reincorporaron al instante y corrieron al encuentro. Alibaba aprieta los ojos, como si tuviera una pesadilla. Tomó asiento rápidamente al despertar sobresaltado.

-¡Sinbad-san! Uh-llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Se cuidadoso, estas herido-la fanalis que le sostuvo por los hombros.

-¿Morgiana?-confuso.

-Si.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Hablaba con Ren Kouen y...ah si, el puente.

-¿Hiciste algo imprudente otra vez?-la de Reim.

-¿Toto?

-¿Quién más? Tu no preguntar a todos su nombre, ¿cierto?

-¿Todos?

Solo entonces sus ojos se desplazaron por el recinto.

-Olba, chicos. Tanto sin verlos, han crecido mucho.

-Y tu te vez igual.

-Ungh, ¿por qué será que todos me dicen lo mismo?

-Porque ser verdad.

-Ah si.

-No responder mi pregunta. ¿Hiciste algo peligroso?

-Juro que en el momento no lo parecía pero...

-Tu habitual mala suerte.

-¡Ya te dije que eso no existe!...creo.

-No alterarte, te hará mal.

-Cierto, lo lamento. ¿quién me encontró?

-Nosotros-la castaña.

-Muchas gracias.

-Oh, no fué nada-se sonrojó.

-¿Volverás al palacio?-Morgiana.

-No por el momento.

-¿No piensas hablar con Ren Kouen?

-Lo hicimos y me hizo una propuesta pero...aún estoy considerando si tomarla o no. Soy consiente de que las oportunidades no se dan dos veces en la vida pero tampoco me gusta la idea de someterme a ese hombre. Si no puedo vivir en libertad, ¿cómo espero que lo haga la gente que quiero ayudar?

-Ser muy ingenuo.

-Uh~.

-Pero en tu caso ser más cualidad que defecto.

-No sé si sentirme halagado o insultado.

-¿Qué plazo te dió?

-Hasta finalizar la cumbre. Así que pienso quedarme en Balbad hasta ese día. El tiempo es demasiado justo para volver a Sindria y luego a la cede de la cumbre, estamos más cerca ahora. Además no tengo ganas de ver a Sinbad-san-su rostro se ensombreció.

-¿Discutieron?

-Más que eso...yo...-apretó la sábana entre las manos.

-Entiendo.

-¿No creen que nos apartan de la conversación?-Olba.

-No ser espectáculo-la gladiadora.

-No me agradas.

-Tu tampoco.

-Lo siento chicos-el rubio-estoy un poco cansado. Necesito dormir.

-Ah si claro-la castaña.

Todos fueron a desayunar puesto que se han saltado varias comidas y el cuerpo reclama. Alibaba se tiró sobre el colchón de lado y cerró los ojos pero las gotas saladas escaparon de igual manera.

 _«-Cuando Sinbad-san y Kouen me hablan de esa manera me hacen sentir como un muñeco que pueden utilizar. Y fácilmente desechar. Supongo que me enamoré de un hombre que jamás será mi caballero. Nunca lo dejaría todo por salvarme...salvarme, ¿de quién era la mano que evitó que me hundiera? Por esa persona es que no morí. ¿Ocurrió en realidad o es una ilusión que mi mente mostró en un instante de desesperación? Si, eso debe ser. Espero que la estés pasando mejor en Sindria querido amigo.»_

...

En Rakushou.

Por la mañana el oráculo se sintió como nuevo, se levantó y fué en busca de algo para comer. En su camino encontró cuerpos desmenbrados por todos lados pero no le inspiraron ni un poco de pena. Ellos son los inútiles que se dejaron manipular aún en sus últimos momentos. Llegó a la cocina y cogió un par de sus amados duraznos.

 _«-¿Y Hakuryuu? Supongo que sería bueno hacerle una visita. En una de esas se arrepintió de haber asesinado a la bruja y se suicidó. Uh, espero que no. Arriesgué demasiado para que ese idiota hiciera algo así. Ahora que lo pienso, soy libre ¿no? Si en este momento se me pegara la gana largarme, secuestrar al enano e irnos lejos nadie podría impedirlo, ¿cierto? Ah no, aún está el asunto de cual de nuestros candidatos tomará la cima del mundo. Y ya invertí demasiado tiempo en el mío como para botarlo a la primera oportunidad.»_

Se paseó con elegancia y sensualidad por los corredores hasta llegar al patio de armas. Lo que ahí vió le dejó perplejo por lo que abrió y cerró los ojos al menos unas seis veces pensando que era una alusinacion, cuando comprobó que no era el caso se acercó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Buenos días mi rey.

-Buenos días-neutral.

-Ah, ¿es enserio? ¿No piensas festejar que esa mujer está muchos metros bajo tierra?

-Estoy ocupado.

-Me doy cuenta, no soy un imbécil. ¿Qué haces?

-¿No es obvio?

-Por algo pregunto.

-Ah~. Uno los cuerpos de aquellos que murieron en batalla con la habilidad de Zagan.

-Así que al final te dió remordimiento, quieres que se vayan a la tumba completos.

-¿Remordimiento? Y no, que desperdicio.

-¿Entonces?

-Son mi ejército personal. Nos hará falta si queremos derrotar a Kouen.

-Yo soy más que suficiente, ¿olvidas que soy un magi?

-No, pero nuestro oponente tiene a más de un candidato a rey. Incluso para ti será complicado.

-Tchi-entrecerró los ojos-Bien, supongamos que los "coses". ¿En qué te ayuda? Salvo que los uses de costal no me parecen muy funcionales.

El rostro de Hakuryuu se tornó siniestro, como el de su madre cuando no fingía abnegación, al mayor se le heló la sangre.

-Jamás mencioné que no pudieran moverse.

-Debes estar bromendo. Están bien muertos, algunos ni cabeza tienen, ¿cómo piensas revivirlos?

-El que no la tengan es culpa tuya. Exageraste. ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que me tomó limpiar tanta sangre?

-Nah.

-Y no los revivo. No tengo conocimientos tan avanzados, suponiendo que ese tipo de magia exista.

-¿Entonces?

-Es aún más interesante, ¿quieres ver?-asintió curioso.

 _«-A veces en verdad pienso que estuviera viendo a un niño inocente, ingenuo y lleno de afán por aprender. Supongo que por eso Aladdin y tu se atraen con tanta fuerza, sus espíritus son compatibles.»_

-¿Y bien?

La estrella de ocho puntas en la lanza emitió un leve brillo púrpura que rodeó a unos cinco soldados. Para sorpresa del magi, se pusieron en pie; de manera torpe pero lo hicieron.

-¡Fiu!-silbó entusiasmado-Si que te luciste. Aunque igual dudo que con esos movimientos puedan hacer mucho. Kouha bien puede cortarles en pedazos antes de que le pongan un dedo encima.

-No estés tan seguro.

-¿Eh?

El fruto rodó por el piso al caer de las manos del magi que fué cogido de cuanta extremidad tiene por los soldados y el último tiraba con fuerza de su cabello obligandole a mantener la cabeza hacia atrás en una posición forzada.

-¿A qué rayos estas jugando?-molesto.

-Eres mi magi. Te prohibó desobedecer cualquier orden mía, claro está.

-Ya veo, sigues con tus tonterías de tener relaciones conmigo a la fuerza-suspiró-Anda pues, que te aproveche.

-No lo dices enserio.

-Nah~.

Hakuryuu frunció el ceño confuso.

-¿Es uno de tus juegos?

-Uy si, no tienes idea. Obligué a estos idiotas para que me tuvieran en esta posición, por cierto, diles que suelten mi trenza o cuando me libere los haré picadillo.

El menor movió su contenedor y el aludido se desplomó convirtiéndose en desecho.

-Wah, eso es grotesco hasta para ti.

-¿En verdad permitirás que...?

-Me queda claro que eres una de las personas más obstinadas que conozco. No te detendrás hasta poseerme-sonrió de lado-eso suponiendo que seas tan valiente como imaginas. Te lo dije antes, lo quieres todo fácil y hacer algo así con alguien de quien no estas enamorado no es sencillo. Al menos para personas como tu y yo, que conocemos de sobra la soledad.

-Vaya que Aladdin-dono te ha cambiado.

-Salvó mi vida en muchos sentidos.

-No quiero quejas después.

-Ni que fuera tu para ponerme a lloriquear.

-Hablas demasiado, me irritas.

-Todo te enoja. Además, ¿qué esperabas? Oh si jódeme hasta que no pueda ah~ -se le escapó un gemido cuando el menor apresó su pezón con la mano humana-Que vil, me tomaste por sorpresa.

-Jamás consideré pedir permiso.

-Je.

La mano de Hakuryuu se desplazó por el pecho hasta el abdomen, delineando cada perfecto músculo y bajando hasta rozar apenas el bajo vientre. Para entonces Judal tenía los ojos cerrados y mordía sus labios para no acrecentar el ego ajeno. Sus mejillas tienen un lindo rosado, su respiración se vuelve errática. Cuando el miedo de que en verdad su candidato se atreva a llegar más lejos se hace presente, este se congela.

-Eres muy injusto-el oji azulino recargó el rostro en pecho del magi-Siempre lo supiste. Solo Kouen-dono.

-En realidad pensé que está vez estaba perdido. Parecías tan decidido...

-Sin embargo lo nuestro no es más que una ilusión. Ama a Kouha y nada de lo que haga le hará cambiar de opinión.

-¿Y por qué no lo obligamos?

-¿Eh?

-Pero antes ¡que estas cosas me quiten las manos de encima se siente horrible!

-No exageres.

-Si como no. Quiero ver que les des un beso.

-No es lo que haces.

-Si pero están muertos...eres un enfermo.

-Si me lo dice alguien como tu en verdad estoy mal.

-Ni que lo digas y yo por continuar a tu lado.

-Siempre me preguntaré que ve Aladdin-dono en ti.

-Con el enano no te metas o te incrusto una lanza de hielo en cada pulmón.

-Ah~ sería más sencillo de esa manera. Así no me vería obligado a continuar caminando por este asqueroso camino.

-¿Me vas a liberar o qué?

-Cierto.

Disolvió la magia, el sacerdote pisó el mosaico con elegancia y le propinó el golpe más potente que pudo dar (no tanto como para hacerle perder el sentido pero si para doblarse puesto que tiene mala condición).

-Ungh, ¿y eso?

-Grandísimo descarado. Solo mi enano tiene permitido violarme.

-¿Lo dejarías?

-Claro~ pero eso-sonrió inocente-nunca va a pasar.

-Le tienes en muy alta estima.

-Después de todo no es una basura como tu y yo.

-Gracias por lo que me toca-recuperó la compostura-¿Y?

-Llevó pensando un buen rato que no tienes lo suficiente para derrotar al candidato inútil de Aladdin.

-¿Te cambiaras de bando?-entrecerró los ojos.

-Me niego a permitir que el barco se hunda. Amo a Aladdin pero el vivirá en el mundo que yo cree y no al revés.

-¿Y qué clase de lugar es?

-Esa respuesta, la tiene mi estimado rey. Necesitas la habilidad necesaria para que nadie te lleve la contra. ¿Qué te parece tomar un nuevo laberinto?

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Si. Jamás me diste la oportunidad de guiarte por uno, aceptar mi ayuda no es tan malo, ¿cierto?

-¿Y cuál es?

-Uno muy especial. El que estuve reservando para ti: Belial-sonrió ampliamente con un gesto que se antojó cruel.

 _«-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente Judal? Supongo que siempre y cuando pueda llegar a mis objetivos no tengo razones para negarme.»_

-De acuerdo, está vez seremos un equipo.

-Ni más ni menos ¡ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Que divertido! ¡Y después a destruirlo todo! ¡Quiero iniciar una guerra increíble donde mi lindo enano brille como nunca!

-Dudo que sea algo que le haga feliz.

-Ya lo sé~ pero no solo es el gran amor de mi vida, sino un magi con el atributo contrario de magoi. Pienso que se vería más hermoso teñido de negro.

-O que el logré limpiar tu rukh.

-Eso si que es imposible-afiló la mirada en actitud amenazante.

-Miente cuanto quieras. Te conozco hace mucho. Si por ti fuera te marchabas a un pueblo abandonado y lejos de todo para estar a solas con él.

-Ah, muy tentador; pero irreal. No, situaciones como esas no ocurren a tipos como nosotros. Kouen no te corresponde y el enano se cansará tarde o temprano de mi.

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo en realidad?

-Quién sabe.

-¿Tanto te cuesta decirlo?

-Si.

-¿Por? ¿Algo muy personal?

-Me da flojera.

-Toma enserio las cosas.

-Lo hago, más de lo que crees, mucho más.

-Ah~ -suspiró-mejor pongámonos en marcha. Tomar un laberinto toma demasiado tiempo. Bien podríamos volver y aparecer en un momento distinto de la historia.

-No sería divertido.

-¿Verdad?

-¿Te imaginas a Kouen anciano?

-¿O Alibaba-dono casado con tu novio?

Se contemplaron con gran coraje.

-Es increíble que seas mi magi.

-Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Pero no te emociones, solo en cuestión de genios y eso.

-Ya me rendí con la idea de hacerte mío.

-Si, eres más del tipo que ansia que le den.

-Que vulgar.

-Nah.

-Nos vamos, ¿o qué?

-Hasta el fin del mundo mi rey-besó con sensualidad su mano.

-¿Por qué coquetear tan de pronto?

-No lo hice.

-¿Ah no?

-No. Solo corrompo tu alma. Es natural en mi, como beber agua. Seducir es muy distinto y solo lo hago con mi enano.

-Pobre Aladdin-dono, seguro le has metido en apuros.

-Y muchas cosas más ¡ja ja ja ja!

-Demasiada información que no es de mi agrado.

-¿Algo lo es?

-Como me sigas provocando te abandono en Belial.

-Por favor, soy un mago de la creación. Esos sujetos son mis esclavos. Estaría más preocupado de estar en tu lugar.

-No soy el niño llorón que entró a Zagan y fué un lastre para sus compañeros. Ahora tengo el poder para tomar al mundo entre mis manos.

-Y no espero menos. Basta de tanta platica y pasemos directo a la acción.

-Eres tu el que no puede concentrarse.

-Nah.

-Ungh-llevó la mano a su pecho-Creo que aún no me recupero de la pelea con mi madre. Me sobreesforzé. Iré a dormir.

-¡Que idiota! Más te vale sanar pronto que me aburro.

El menor movió la mano sin interés y se marchó, para algo tan importante debe recuperar toda su vitalidad.

...

En Balbad.

Alibaba se mantuvo en cama por cuatro días, más que nada por el golpe en la cabeza. Cuando se sintió mejor se puso en marcha al palacio para tener una nueva audiencia con Ren Kouen. Aún no tiene una respuesta pero debe recuperar un poco del honor dañado. Al llegar, le dijeron que estaba ocupado y le entregaron una carta:

 _ **«-Para Alibaba Saluja, tercer ex príncipe del Reino de Balbad.**_

 _ **¿Has dejado de lloriquear? Me sorprende lo quejumbroso que eres considerando que perteneciste a la nobleza. ¿No tienes orgullo? Da igual, no tengo tu tiempo. Te di un límite y hasta entonces no quiero que me molestes. ¿Quedó claro? Tienes prohibido dar vueltas en el palacio porque no quiero que metas tu nariz en mis asuntos. Al menos hasta que no estés dispuesto a pagar el precio por opinar. No es tan malo, bien podría convertirte en mi esclavo. Más te vale acompañarme a la cumbre, respecto a eso no acepto una negativa.**_

 _ **Atte. Ren Kouen, primer príncipe del Imperio Kou.»**_

 _«-Wah, que antipático es ese sujeto, además de mandón. Según el me da muchas opciones pero no me parece que sea el caso. De una u otra manera pretende atarme a Balbad, pero sus métodos son tan curiosos. Si en verdad estuviese interesado, ¿no sería mejor un método poco sutil? Es como dijo, bien podría convertirme en su esclavo empleando alguna artimaña. Pero no, al final deja la elección en mi. ¿Será un buen hombre? Ah~ es lo que pensaba de Sinbad-san y el solo quiso utilizarme. Es probable que nunca se haya enamorado de mi. ¿volverá con Jafar-san? No creo que sea justo para el. Ese hombre juega con los sentimientos de todos. Es muy cruel.»_

-¿Todo en orden Alibaba-san?-la fanalis.

-¿Uh? Si, no me recibirá; es un hombre demasiado ocupado. Así que disponemos de mucho tiempo libre-sonrió.

-¿Qué hacer?-la de Reim.

-Mmm-pensativo-Descubrir la verdad detrás de Balbad. ¿Y qué mejor que pasear por sus calles?

-¿Ren Kouen lo permite?-Olba incrédulo.

-Respecto a eso no tiene razones para negarse, es el país en el que nací después de todo. Además me dejó claro que solo no quiere que me acerque al palacio.

-¡Que injusto!-el peli negro.

-En realidad es obvio. Mi presencia aquí puede desembocar en muchas cosas, una nueva guerra civil por decir lo menos. Y con todo lo que el pueblo ha pasado...le daré un voto de confianza, por ahora. De momento iré a casa de Zainab y Hasan, son mis amigos; seguramente de ellos escucharé la verdad.

Se puso en marcha deteniendose poco después, mirando con curiosidad al numeroso grupo, pues los "hermanos" de Olba se unieron poco después.

-Ah chicos, ¿no tienen nada que hacer?

-¿Bromeas?-el menor-Puede haber trampas o asesinos encubiertos. ¡Te protegeremos!

-Tu ser niño inmaduro.

-¿Quieres dejar de insultarme por un segundo?

-Imposible si no ganar respeto.

-¿Somos una molestia?-la peliroja.

Todos miraron al dueño de Ámon con expectativa.

-No, es solo que...-rascó su nuca nervioso-Me sentía solo y perdido pero me doy cuenta de que esas cosas solo estaban en mi mente. Tengo amigos valiosos dispuestos a luchar a mi lado aún cuando no se los pido...soy tan afortunado-se inclinó-Gracias.

Todos se sonrojaron sin saber que decir, hasta que la castaña le tomó de los hombros para mirarle con dulzura.

-Ya nos salvaste una vez, es nuestro turno para protegerte, estoy segura de que Aladdin haría lo mismo de estar aquí.

-Je je je, en verdad gracias.

-Si no hay más que agregar-Olba-¡En marcha!

-¡Si!-al unísono.

...

Recorrer las calles fué como caminar dentro de un sueño. Todo está tan limpio y ordenado. No hay basura, enfermedad, moribundos o vestigio alguno que le recuerde a Balbad, es como estar de visita en el Imperio Kou, deja un extraño sentimiento en su pecho. Luego de mucho preguntar llegó al hogar de sus amigos, para nada le reconoció.

 _«-Parece que les ha ido muy bien. Nada que ver con la casa que tenían. ¿A todos en Balbad les ocurre algo similar?»_

Llamó a la puerta, esperó algunos segundos cuando se encontró a un mujer con rastas. Está abrió los ojos en demasía.

-¡Alibaba! ¡Que sorpresa!

-¡Lo mismo digo Zainab! ¡No has cambiado nada!

-¡Tu tampoco!

-Ungh...

Ella miró al grupo y sonrió.

-Parece que vienes bien acompañado.

-Son amigos.

-Pasen, estoy segura de que quieres hablar.

-Si no es molestia.

-Nunca.

Cerraron la puerta y tomaron asiento en el comedor, donde ella les ofreció jugo de fruta.

-Gracias-el rubio.

-¿Y bien?

-Mmm, ¿por dónde empezar?

-No eres de los que le den rodeos a las cosas, ¿qué necesitas saber?

-¿Eres feliz?

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, ¿estas a gusto con tu vida?

-Si-sonrió sincera-Pasamos por mucho sacrificio y penurias. Como sabes, Hasan y yo perdimos un hijo pero ahora-miró en dirección a una cuna.

-Oh...¡felicidades!

-Gracias. Estoy segura de que esta vez podrá crecer en un ambiente tranquilo y fuera de peligro. Será grande y fuerte como su padre pero inteligente como yo.

-Es muy cierto je je je.

-El que Kou lleve las cuerdas de todo no es tan malo como lo imaginas. Son estrictos pero se preocupan por el bienestar de los que menos tienen.

-Vaya.

-La gran mayoría piensa lo mismo y estoy segura de que los demás entenderán con el tiempo.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse, dando paso al marido.

-¿Alibaba?

-¡Hasan!

-¡Que sorpresa! ¡Creí que tenías prohibido pisar Balbad porque te habían exiliado!

-¡Ungh!

-¡Oh se hace tarde!-Zainab-Te encargo a los chicos, iré a comprar lo que hace falta para la comida.

-¿No quieres que te ayude amor?

-No, privilegios como este no se tienen todos los días. Volveré pronto-sonrió y se fué.

El hombre tomó asiento donde estuviera su esposa y bebió un poco de jugo.

-Zainab me dijo lo del bebé. ¡Muchas felicidades!

-Ja ja ja ja-se sonrojó-gracias.

-Está vez todo saldrá bien. Parece que tienes un buen trabajo.

-¡Oh si gano muy bien!-entrelazó sus manos-La jornada no es muy extenuante e incluso tengo tiempo para ver a mi adorada familia.

-¡Es magnífico!

-¡¿Verdad?!-apretó sus manos con fuerza, lo que advirtió todo el grupo-Pero no me gusta, es repetitivo y tedioso.

-¿Cuál es tu labor?

-Me avergüenza decirlo, ¿puedes creerlo? No me quejo porque tengo una familia que mantener. Además es posible que si en diez años no comento un error me permitan cambiar mi profesión.

-Es mucho.

-Pero es el sistema al que nos tiene sometido el imperio-se levantó y dió un golpe a la mesa con las palmas, provocando un ligero temblor-¡Todo está mal Alibaba! ¡Kassim no sacrificó su vida para que los demás bajáramos la cabeza y nos sometieramos! ¡Balbad perderá su identidad!-negó-Ya lo hizo, ¿te parece que sea el país donde viviste cuando niño?

-N-no.

-Es más una copia del Imperio. ¿Qué será de sus pobladores en el futuro? ¿Dobles de aquellos que viven en Kou? Al menos yo me niego a ser uno de esos pero...un simple hombre no puede contra un sistema-cerró los ojos frustrado-Que humillante.

El esgrimista guardó silencio, no tiene derecho de opinar sobre un país al que no pertenece, al que le fallo y que abandonó por segunda vez, aunque en contra de su voluntad, claro está. Bajó la mirada y fué entonces que Toto y Morgiana posaron una mano en cada hombro para infundirle coraje.

 _«-Gracias.»_

Se levantó y miró con severidad a su amigo.

-¡Quita esa cara!

-¿Eh?

-¡Aún estas vivo! ¡Y mientras sea así no se acaban las posibilidades!

-P-pero...

-¡Hay más formas de seguir peleando! ¡No tienen porque quedarse con tu alma! ¡Además soy Alibaba Saluja, hijo del rey Rashid y tercer príncipe del Reino de Balbad! ¡No todo está perdido! ¡Juró que les devolveré la libertad que merecen!

-¿L-lo dices enserio?-esperanzado.

-Si.

-Oh Alibaba...¡Es cierto! ¡No puedo darme por vencido! ¡Kassim nos mira desde el cielo!

-Así es.

La puerta se abre de nueva cuenta y entra Zainab para buscar la bolsa de mandado que olvido por las prisas, su marido la coge de la cintura en un abrazo que la alzó del suelo.

-¡La vida es maravillosa mi amor!-él.

-¿Y ahora? ¿No estas más entusiasta que de costumbre?

-¿Cómo no estarlo si estas junto a mi?

-Ah-se ruborizó.

-Bueno chicos-el rubio-fué agradable platicar con ustedes pero temo que tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Eh?-desilusionados a la vez.

-¿No quieren comer?-la mujer.

-Gracias, pero voy corto de tiempo.

-Visitanos algún día. Recuerda que en nuestra casa siempre tendrás un hogar-Hasan.

-Lo sé-sonrió con dulzura.

El grupo se marchó para seguir con su recorrido en múltiples calles, locales, casas y demás hasta llegar a un sitio desolado.

-No hay nada-emitió Olba arqueando una ceja.

-No ahora, pero en el pasado estaban los barrios bajos, aquí nací.

-Ah...

Toto le dió un sutil golpe en la cabeza pero este no reclamó porque entendió que sus palabras le hirieron.

Movieron de nueva cuenta sus pies hasta llegar a un árbol, debajo una lápida. Alibaba se arrodilló.

 _«-¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Kassim? Sería extraño preguntar cómo haz estado, ¿cierto? Me gustaría creer que al fin has encontrado la paz, la parte de tu alma que continúa a mi lado ayuda a que no me sienta tan mal. En fin, no vine para quejarme. La vida como siempre da muchas vueltas, a veces me aturde y eso, pero considero que soy alguien de increíble fortuna, en mi vida estuvo mi madre, Mariam y tu, son los que me llenan de animo para no rendirme, además de mi mejor amigo y...diría que mi novio pero je je je creo que terminamos. No sé lo que Sinbad-san opina pero...tal vez me dejé cegar por nuestro héroe de infancia, o puede que en verdad lo ame. Esto de los sentimientos es demasiado complicado. Si estuvieses frente a mi estoy seguro de que te reirías, me han hecho burla de ser virgen y no tener experiencia por mucho tiempo. Es algo que odiaba y avergonzaba por igual. Hoy no lo soy y me pregunto si fué la elección correcta. ¿Ese hombre es el indicado? Por más que lo analizo no puedo evitar sentir que me está utilizando. Mi madre y tu no me cuidaron para que por idiota me fuera a enredar con un sujeto asi. Continuo indeciso respecto a él pero decidí hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para proteger lo que en verdad importa. Balbad brillará por si mismo de nueva cuenta, eso te lo juro hermano. Por eso, descansa en paz. Duerme bien y nos veremos algún día, en mucho; mucho tiempo. No quiero que la primer reacción que tengas al verme sea golpearme.»_

Sonrió sutil y se puso en pie.

-Es todo chicos.

-¿Eh?

Olba miró confuso a su alrededor, con la intención de preguntar lo que ocurre en sus entrañas; pero Morgiana y Toto adoptaron una posición ofensiva, puede que contra la más grande pueda defenderse, pero la fanalis es asunto aparte, le quedó bien claro hace mucho.

-Mmmmmaaaaaahh~.

El rubio estiró los brazos en dirección al cielo, el alivio invadió su ser, un gran peso abandonó su alma.

-¡Vamos a comer algo muy rico!

-¡Si!-al unísono.

 _«-Nos veremos en la cumbre Aladdin, suerte con los preparativos.»_

...

Durante dos semanas el hijo de Solomon se la pasó corriendo de un lado a otro, casi nunca se le veía en su habitación porque estaba buscando información, arreglando detalles, evadiendo a Sinbad y sus múltiples interrogantes queriendo sacarle ventaja a Kouen o suspirando por Judal.

-Ah~.

Se detiene en un pasillo para respirar hondo y limpia el sudor de su frente.

 _«-Vaya, es más difícil de lo que espere pero no importa, si todo sale bien la gente arreglara sus conflictos, podrán ser amigos. Nada me haría más feliz.»_

-Je je je.

Se aproximó a la ventana y apoyó las manos en la barandilla.

 _«-Espero que estés muy bien Judal-kun. ¿Has dejado tu adición por los duraznos o aún te gustan tanto como a mi las manzanas? Ojalá nuestra fruta favorita fuera la misma, je je je supongo que es un tanto perturbador pensar de esa manera pero no puedo evitarlo ¡me gustas mucho! Y aunque intenté comer duraznos por tres días, mmm no es lo mismo je je je. Oh mejor dejo de distraerme o no terminaré a tiempo. Ah, necesitaré la ayuda de Yunan-onisan. Lastima que me asuste un poco, no dejó una impresión del todo positiva cuando vino a Sindria pero entiendo su situación. Es frustrante tener los conocimientos y no poder hacer nada. Por eso tengo que compartirles la historia de Alma Toran. Nadie con un poco de sentido común buscaría por voluntad un destino como ese.»_

Se puso en marcha nuevamente en dirección a la biblioteca.

...

En Reim.

Titus toma un baño para descansar de las múltiples audiencias que tuvo con el senado. Vaya que hablar de política es peligroso. Él solo quería disminuir un poco los impuestos, y estos más parecían tener intención de clavarle un cuchillo por la espalda, aunque terminaron por aceptar su presupuesto porque es bastante eficiente. Al menos Muu se puso de su lado y vaya que le tomó por sorpresa, incluso le llamó por su nombre por primera vez. Sonríe mientras el agua remueve su largo cabello. Cierra los ojos algunos segundos y se relaja, a tal grando que de a poco le invade el sueño. Incluso cabecea.

-Y luego dices que el idiota soy yo.

Los parpados del menor se separan de a poco y los zafiros admiran al médico con pereza.

-Es atrevido entrar al baño cuando alguien lo está ocupando.

-No lo haría si no tardaras tanto.

-Podrías tomar otro, no es el único.

-Pero si terminas ahogandote por perezoso habré fallado en mi labor.

-En todo caso mi idiotez nada tiene que ver mi salud. Ah~ debí suponer que tu estupidez era contagiosa-silencio-¿no comenzaras a gritar?

-¿Para qué? Nuca se te quitará la maña de ponerme ese espantoso sobrenombre.

El rubio salió de la tina dando la espalda, el otro desvió la mirada.

-Eres un cínico Titus.

-Gracias a mi cabello no ves nada.

-Pero de ocurrir un accidente te enojaras.

-Je je je.

-No es gracioso-molesto.

El magi se vistió con propiedad.

-Acabé-anunció.

-Bien por ti.

-Estúpido Sphintus.

-¿Qué?-con seriedad.

-Estoy demasiado agotado. No quiero usar magia y dudo llegar por mi pie a mi habitación. Llevame~.

-¡No soy tu esclavo!

-Tarde o temprano ibas a estallar-sonrió.

-Eres desquiciante. En verdad debo ser masoquista para enamorarme de alguien que no me corresponde y me trata mal.

-Deja de quejarte.

-¿Ves? No tienes remedio.

Se acercó y lo cogió en brazos, este pasó los propios por su cuello dejando a centímetros del rostro ajeno el suyo.

-No estas borracho, ¿verdad Titus?

-Que torpe-divertido.

-No entiendo.

-Creo que al fin comprendo del todo el sentimiento en mi pecho.

-¿Ah si?

-Sip. Pero para estar seguro-se sonrojó-¿me das un beso?

-¡¿EH?!

-¡Me dejarás sordo!

-¡P-pero...! ¿Es enserio?

-Si.

El moreno posó sus labios en los contrarios en un contacto superficial y cálido, su respiración se vuelve pesada y recurrente, provocando cosquillas en el magi que sonrió un poco. Quería llegar más lejos, ardía por ello pero hizo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad y tomó distancia, mínima en realidad.

-¿Y bien?-el de ojos esmeralda.

-Besas horrible.

-¡Oye!

-Incluso el que le di a Aladdin era más mmm ¿rico?

-Cuando te lo propones en verdad eres un idiota. Entonces supongo que aquí terminó lo nuestro.

-¿Siquiera empezó?

-Uh~.

-Además tampoco dije que no me fuese agradable, pero te hace falta experiencia.

-Tampoco es que pueda propasarme contigo. ¡No tienes ni cinco años!

-Je je je.

-¡Nada de risitas! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que será esperar?!

-Podríamos preguntarle a Aladdin que tan lejos llegó con su novio.

-Se llevan menos que nosotros.

-Mmm, el tiempo lo dirá.

-¿Te das cuenta de que eres un coqueto?

-Estuve encerrado en la oscuridad ¡quiero vivir!

Su expresión es tan inocente y llena me vida que remueve con crueldad el corazón de Sphintus que fué incapaz de encerrar las hormonas que recorren su cuerpo y besó su cuello. Para el más joven fué extraño e incómodo, pero debía aceptar que en comparación al beso anterior era mucho más gratificante. Eso al menos hasta que comenzó a succionar y le hizo una marca rojiza. Al no entender el rubio se entregó al pánico, gritó y le dió un rodillazo en pleno rostro para echarse a correr. Sphintus cayó al suelo de cuclillas, limpió la sangre en la nariz producida por el ataque y le dejó ir.

 _«-Tan problemático como siempre. Aunque tampoco es como que no le haya aterrado antes, ya se acostumbrará.»_

Movió la cabeza y su cuello tronó un poco.

 _«-Sospecho que cada día me pega más fuerte. Si no soy cuidadoso me asesinará antes de que formalizemos una relación. Pero me gusta mucho.»_

Una mariposa dorada revoloteó a su alrededor para detenerse en su cabello y prácticamente anidó ahí.

 _ **«-Te amo estúpido Sphintus.»**_

Fué lo único que hizo falta para que se pusiera en marcha a la habitación del magi. Una vez ahí cogió el picaporte.

-Cerrado.

-Te amo-el menor al otro lado con suavidad, casi un susurro-Pero aún es demasiado pronto para mi...¡no quiero que me violes!

-¡Que manera de arruinar el momento!-recargó su espalda en la madera-Prometo controlar mis impulsos. Te amo Titus...¿quieres ser mi novio?

-...

-¿Titus?

-S-si.

 _«-Así que también puede ser tímido. Como me hubiera gustado ver su cara, seguro está ruborizado.»_

-¿Sphintus-onisan?

-Hola Marga.

-Gracias por dejarme pasear con Kukulcán.

-No fui yo, se escapó por la mañana. Es un gran y fiel compañero pero supongo que es normal que le entren ganas de conocer el mundo.

-Mmm, dando vueltas por el jardín no llegará muy lejos.

-¿Eso hizo? A veces no lo entiendo.

El aludido llegó arrastrandose por el suelo para ascender por el cuerpo del moreno y enredarse en su cuello como de costumbre.

-Siih-siceó.

-¿Qué crees que haya dicho?-la niña.

-Que soy muy torpe.

Este asintió un poco y se durmió. ¿Qué sería de Sphintus si Kukulcán no le diera privacidad? Y consejos románticos que por desgracia no llegan a ningún lado, o a lo mejor si porque Sphintus parece entender aunque no le pueda hablar. Le enorgullece tener un amo tan brillante aunque en otros aspectos, los más importantes no dé una.

...

En Rakushou.

Han pasado unas tres semanas, durante las cuales la poca sino que nula paciencia del oráculo se esfumó. Luego de asesinar a Gyokuen Hakuryuu le habló tan lleno de confianza que imaginó que irían en conquista de Belial inmediatamente, no contó el pequeño e insignificante detalle de que estaba gravemente herido y que Judal no es el mejor enfermero, si sabe algunos conjuros básicos como los que empleó en Aladdin. Pero reconstruir gran parte de un corazón está fuera de su alcance. Afortunadamente el cuarto príncipe es un experto a la hora de emplear la habilidad de Zagan. El sacerdote mira el jardín sentado en el borde de la ventana, en la habitación de su candidato.

-¿Han notado que mi madre está muerta?

-No. Kouha y Hakuei fueron a la frontera para algunas negociaciones, Kouen y Koumei están en Balbad al igual que Kougyoku. Además utilicé mi magia para que piensen que hay movimiento en la capital.

-¿Algo así te era posible?

-Es complejo, no lo niego. Pero los conocimientos que adquirí del anciano de Magnostad son mucho más útiles de lo que me esperé. Pero tus hermanos no son estúpidos, se darán cuenta tarde o temprano. No podemos perder más tiempo.

-Es hora de ir a Belial.

Judal le contempló dudoso. En la cama yace sentado el otro, sin piernas y un brazo. ¿Acaso no es una misión suicida?

-¿Necesitas que te eche una mano?

-Muy gracioso.

 _«-Ah~ ¿Por qué mis comentarios son fácilmente malinterpretados? ¿Tan difícil es creer que me preocupa? Supongo, pero gracias al enano soy una persona distinta. Je, no del todo.»_

El príncipe empuñó su lanza y empleó la habilidad de su djinn en sus extremidades que de inmediato fueron complementadas con prótesis fabricadas a base de plantas. Se puso en pie con su habitual porte, el mayor le sonrió perverso.

-Vaya, eres tan distinto. Ya no te pones a llorar o lamentas de tus desgracias.

-Entendí que no tiene sentido. Las cosas no vuelven a ti por echarlas de menos.

 _«-Wah, es severo y frío que me pregunto si la bruja le robó por completo el corazón. Bueno, será el líder del Imperio Kou, es mejor si tiene carácter.»_

-En marcha.

-Como ordene mi rey.

El sacerdote empleó su círculo de transporte mágico y en segundos ya estaban en la entrada del laberinto. El menor lo admiró con desprecio, como si no le significase un obstáculo.

-Aún puedes arrepentirte-Judal.

-He llegado demasiado lejos para acobardarme a la primera oportunidad, además estoy contigo.

-No te confies por el hecho de tener a un magi como aliado. Si a Belial se le da la gana podría separarnos. Y cada quien tendría que valerse de su habilidad. Yo tengo suministro de magoi ilimitado pero, ¿tú?

-Lo sé. Zagan nos hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo me niego a fallar, está no es más que una prueba para llegar a mi objetivo real: asesinar al traidor de Ren Kouen.

-Un hombre despechado si que da miedo.

-Eso lo dices porque Aladdin-dono está perdidamente enamorado de ti. Si no fuera el caso puedo asegurar que estarías peor que yo.

-Je.

-Menos charla y más acción.

Dirigieron sus pies al calabozo, donde enfrentarán a su destino, algo que para ellos parece ser cosa de todos los días.

...

Judal mueve el rostro de izquierda a derecha con lentitud pero un número considerable de ocasiones. Está confundido con el proceder del genio. Al principio todo se desarrolló con relativa normalidad. Resolver ciertos acertijos, gracias a los cuales agradecia la inteligencia y temple de Hakuryuu, además de enfrentar cuantiosos enemigos que le hacían lo que una brisa a un muro: nada. Justo como lo contemplara, el djinn les dividió, hasta ahí todo bien pero...

« _-¿Qué rayos se trae entre manos? Este lugar es jodidamente blanco y no hay nada. ¿Se supone que me mate de aburrimiento? Porque es justo lo que está logrando.»_

Cierra los ojos durante tres segundos para meditar y los abre de golpe al advertir un aroma familiar.

 _«-¿Enano? No, debe ser mi imaginación.»_

-Judal-kun...

Viró a su izquierda encontrándose con el pequeño vestido con su pantalón blanco, el chaleco azul y ese sarashi que adora arrancar con sus labios. Estuvo a punto de correr y tomarle entre sus brazos cuando cayó en cuenta de que no es más que una ilusión.

 _«-¿Es porque lo extraño o es una jugarreta de Belial? Nah, nunca fui muy hábil para el control mental y esas cosas.»_

-Judal-kun-emitió en un tono dulzón e inocente a la vez que acorta la distancia entre ambos para detenerse a medio metro.

-¿Qué?-con desconfianza.

-En verdad me agradas. No, yo te amo y lo sabes.

-¿Qué con eso?

-Me preocupa el hecho de ser tu rival. Entiendo que eres un magi caído en la depravación a diferencia mía y que ambos tenemos una concepción distinta del mundo. Pero, no tenemos que pelear. Eres una muy buena persona que ha enfrentado situaciones difíciles y mucho dolor. A pesar de eso me niego a pensar que seas un hombre que se regocije con el dolor ajeno. Tus acciones no tienen porque llevar todo a su ruina-extendió su mano al mayor y sonrió hermosamente-Únete a mi. Formemos juntos un nuevo y maravilloso país.

Judal bajó el rostro. Le dan la oportunidad de desempeñar su papel, de obtener un lugar en el mundo que le ha rechazado ya en múltiples ocasiones, del destino que le dió la espalda y escupió en su rostro. Alzó la mirada y clavó los rubíes en el niño.

-Te lo dije antes. Me niego a someterme a un futuro en este asqueroso planeta. Me torturaron tantas veces que incluso perdí la cuenta, asesinaron a mi familia, me hicieron creer que nunca fui amado entre muchas cosas. ¿Piensas que es fácil olvidar? ¿Se supone que me trague el odio y sonria como estúpido fingiendo ser alguien más?

-¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!

-Si. Lo que ofreces bien vale la pena. Eso claro considerando que no tenga dignidad. ¿Convertirme en una marioneta de tu candidato? No gracias. Hakuryuu será un imbécil explotador, pero no ata mis manos. Me da plena voluntad mmm a excepción de las ocasiones en que intentó violarme, pero obviemos eso.

-¡Alibaba-kun no...!

-Si de la noche a la mañana me dieran ganas de extinguir la vida de todos los habitantes en Sindria, ¿me dejaría?

-No.

-Si provocara un conflicto entre Reim y Kou, ¿se cruzaría de brazos?

-No.

-Si te convirtiera en mi juguete sexual...¿lo permitiría?

-Ju-dal...kun...-sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡No quieras chantajearme con mis sentimientos por ti!

-¿Eh? Yo no.

-¿Te resulta divertido?

-¿Eh? No comprendo.

-Eres el bueno, el que todos quieren y en quien confían. Mientras soy al que todos repudian. Les valió lo que Al Thamen me hizo, fué más sencillo desviar la mirada que hacerse cargo del problema. Puedo asegurar que si hubieses estado en mi lugar no serías distinto.

-¿Me odias?

-Nunca, pero a veces me invade el insano deseo de teñirte de mi color favorito.

Disminuyó la distancia y le cogió por la cintura para pegarle a su cuerpo. Las mejillas infantiles tomaron un inocente color rosado que se intensificó cuando su novio le besó y frotó su pecho sobre la ropa.

-Mmmm~.

Aladdin cerró los ojos dejando que una onda eléctrica surcara su alma, mientras pasaba por la garganta el elixir que le es entregado por su pareja y que sabe a durazno, cuando su lengua se enreda en la invasora y provoca que la saliva escape por la comisura de su boca y recorra el largo trayecto hasta el pezón derecho que ha quedado al descubierto. El oráculo sonríe malicioso.

-Vaya que eres torpe enano, mira que humedecer tu propio pezón.

-Ah~ -se puso aún más rojo.

-Pero no es malo, puedo mojarlo aún más, ¿qué te parece?-asintió tímidamente.

El mayor deslizó la mano y la introdujo en el pantalón del pequeño para tomar su intimidad, este brincó sorprendido pero se dejó hacer. Aladdin intentó ocultar el rostro en el pecho de su amante pero se desvaneció por el gozo y el intenso palpitar en el vientre bajo que a cada segundo parece arder mas. Los dedos de Judal hacen magia sobre su piel. Le roba encantadores suspiros y quejidos. Si no fuese por la mano que le sostiene por la espalda se abría ido al suelo hace mucho al perder la fortaleza en sus piernas. Sus ojitos brillan llenos de placer y excitacion. La fricción que ejerce el sol negro es realmente deliciosa, en realidad no hace gran cosa para que Aladdin se corra en su palma, la que delinea su figura desde la zona baja hasta llegar al pecho y adornarle con el líquido perlado, una sensación extraña que sin embargo provoca que Aladdin se corra de nueva cuenta.

-Aguanta un poco enano, aún no llegamos al final-el otro asintió avergonzado.

Una vez su pecho fué "pintado" el contrario le lamió para captar ese sabor a manzana al tiempo que lubricó los botones con gran cantidad de saliva que une su lengua al infante. Judal presiona con su índice un pezón y se felicita al notar que está más firme que nunca. Seguro Aladdin está al borde del éxtasis. Este lleva su manita a la intimidad propia que de nuevo le causa molestias.

-Ju...dal...kun...

Su voz está impresa con deseo, lujuria y necesidad.

-Te amo Judal-kun.

-Yo también, pero me niego a jugar más con una copia de ti. Solamente cogere contigo, por eso espérame.

-¿Eh?

El pecho del pequeño fué atravesado por una hermosa daga de hielo. Aladdin se desplomó en el suelo una vez le soltaron.

 **-Es imposible-** el timbre de alguien resonó en el lugar.

-Oh, hasta que te dignas a dar la cara. Je, me gustaría decir pero ni eso puedes hacer.

 **-¿Cómo es posible que hayas eliminado a la persona más importante en tu vida?**

-Fácil, porque no soy un imbécil que se deje llevar por una ilusión.

 **-Pero si estuviste a punto de hacerle el amor.**

-Oh, así que eres un mirón.

- **Es mi obligación.**

-Nah, si como no. Y para que no te quedes con la duda, solo le disfrutaba para evaporar un poco de la abstinencia que tengo por mi enano. No te confundas, si aquí alguien se excitó fué él, no yo.

-Aún así, mi habilidad afecta tu psique. La temperatura, aroma, textura, voz y todo lo demás debió ser idéntico al original.

-Wah, no tengo ni idea de qué en todo lo que me dijiste me dió más asco, pero estoy seguro de que eres un pervertido.

 _«-¿Por qué a Hakuryuu le toca este tipo de djinn?_

 **-Eres un monstruo.**

-Uno que te obligará a convertirte en esclavo de mi rey-sonrió seguro de si mismo.

...

Al mismo tiempo con el conquistador de Zagan.

Este analiza a fondo la situación, alerta para evitar las sorpresas. Es entonces que se detiene, ante él:

-Hermana-con cierto desazón.

-Hakuryuu, por favor. Deten tu venganza en contra de nuestra madre.

-Me temo que es muy tarde para eso.

-¿Qué...hiciste?-horrorizada.

-Justo lo que imaginas.

-Yo...

-¿Soy una basura, una abominación?

-Es de humanos cometer errores-insegura.

-Ambos sabemos que no lo fué. Mis acciones me llevaran a ser enemigo del Imperio, de Ren Kouen. Ese hombre debe morir en mis manos al igual que su amante.

-No permitas que se envenene tu alma.

-Ya no hay nada que salvar, se pudrió hasta el último gramo de ella. ¿Lo peor? Es que no me interesa.

-Hakuryuu.

Una voz varonil, seductora y severa sonó tras de si. Solo con eso el aludido se estremeció y tembló un poco negándose a voltear.

-Hakuryuu.

Le llamó de nueva cuenta pero el menor se negó a obedecer a sus instintos repitiéndose una y otra vez que era una ilusión. Pero nada pudo hacer cuando este le abrazó galante e inspiró el aroma en su nuca provocando un delicioso cosquilleo que el más joven pretendió ignorar.

-Me gusta Kouha y no puedo negarlo. Sin embargo es una realidad que eres alguien importante. El será mi esposo pero puedes convertirte en mi amante, el sistema del Imperio lo permite.

-¿Es acaso un premio de consolación? ¿Sexo ocasional para mitigar tus culpas?

-No, nunca te pondré un dedo encima. Estas confundido, encaprichado. Ves en mi la sombra de alguien más. No me equivoco al decir que eres un niño. Ingenuo y temeroso de elegir un camino, de ser lastimado.

El muchacho se liberó rápidamente y le encaró con rabia.

-¡No es verdad! ¡No te regocijes de entender a mi corazón mejor que yo! ¡¿Cuánto más tengo que humillarme y rogar para conseguir las migajas de lo que Kouha obtiene sin un mínimo esfuerzo?!

-Cálmate por favor-Hakuei-alterarte puede resultar negativo para tu salud. Además, no me parece que Kouen-dono haya dicho una mentira.

-Puedo esperarlo de cualquiera pero que tu, mi hermana me de la espalda por segunda vez, ¿qué soy para ti?

-¿De que hablas? Siempre pienso en tu felicidad, es por eso que...

-¡CÁLLATE!

-No son maneras de hablarle-el pelirojo.

-¡SILENCIO! ¡LOS DOS...!-me están volviendo loco.

-Hakuryuu, abre los ojos-la chica.

-Vuelve a nuestro lado, construyamos un gran imperio juntos.

-No-en un susurro.

-Estas a tiempo-la chica.

-Seremos el país más poderoso. Tus hermanos estarán muy orgullosos.

-No, no, no...

-Hakuryuu.

-Hermano...

-¡NO!

-Das pena, cuando te rebasan los problemas, ¿te pones a llorar?-el recién llegado.

-Ju...dal...

-Está tontería no significa nada, no es más que una ilusión de Belial. Y aún si no lo fuera, ¿no decidiste vengarte de aquellos que te dieron la espalda? ¿O has olvidado el sufrimiento y horrible muerte de tus hermanos?

-Eso nunca.

-Si no te decides ahora, terminaras atravesado por la espada de Kouen, y este se largará con Kouha.

El oji celeste giró la lanza en su mano, atravesó el corazón de la conquistadora y antes de que su hermanastro pudiese reaccionar le partió a la mitad. Una gran cantidad de rukh negro emanó de su alma, el otro sonrió.

 _«-Ha caído completamente en la depravación.»_

 **-¿Por qué no tomar lo que desean? Lo que mostré no son mentiras, es un reflejo de lo que habita en ustedes, su mayor deseo. ¿Por qué destruir lo que añoran?**

-¡Porque el destino no nos ata más!-al unísono.

-Ahora cállate y entra al contenedor de Hakuryuu.

 **-Me niego a aceptarle como mi candidato. Mi habilidad supondrá un enorme peligro al mundo.**

-Je, no te estoy preguntando.

El oráculo creó una distorsión en el espacio-tiempo, cerraba el laberinto. Belial entró en pánico e intentó detenerle, pero al igual que cuando tomaron a Ámon, nada pudo hacer.

-¡Thalg Al Salos! ¡Thalg Hajar! ¡Garufor Kirestal! ¡Ill-Ramz Al-Salos! ¡Al-flash Habaheb!

Por si fuese poco, Judal le atacó con un llamativo combo de habilidad mágica. Para finalmente encerrarle en una de las hombreras metálicas de su candidato.

 **-¡Han cometido un crimen imperdonable!** -gritó con lo último que le queda de energía.

-Je, estamos preparados para cualquier castigo, es evidente si luchas contra aquello llamado destino.

...

En Sindria.

Aladdin tomó asiento de golpe en la cama. Miró en dirección a la ventana notando que es de noche. Colocó las manos sobre sus muslos y apretó la tela.

« _-Por un momento me dió la impresión de que Judal-kun maldijo su destino nuevamente. ¿Ocurrió? No, se veía muy contento la última vez. Pero...este sentimiento no se va...»_

Salió del lecho y se aproximó a la ventana para admirar la luna.

-Judal-kun-murmuró.

-¿Qué quieres enano?-expresó a milímetros de sus labios.

-¿Eh?

-Me llamaste y aquí estoy. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Me da tanto gusto saber que estas bien!

Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus mejillas se sonrosaron y se abrazó al cuello del mayor.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría? Las cosas no han podido salirme mejor.

El pequeño rompió el contacto y le miró consternado.

-¿Acaso hiciste algo?

-Mmm...no lo sé, tal vez, quizá no.

-No es un juego. Si fué grave...¡no quiero que te ocurra nada! ¡¿Por qué no entiendes que tengo miedo de perderte?!

-Yo también.

-¿Eh?

-Aladdin. Únete a Hakuryuu y a mi, creemos un nuevo mundo.

El peli azulino retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Que hay de Alibaba-kun?

-Ese idiota no me agrada. Si perece me da igual.

-Pero es mi mejor amigo.

-¿Lo prefieres sobre mi?

-¡No! Sabes que te amo.

-¡Y yo a ti! ¡Con locura! ¡¿Por qué no aceptas mi propuesta?!

-Tengo un deber que cumplir.

-¡Mandalo al carajo! Es más, estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo todo, solo quédate a mi lado. Huyamos a un sitio en el que podamos vivir tranquilamente.

-No existirá un lugar así mientras la guerra no llegue a su fin.

-¡Entonces acompañame a Kou!

-No puedo-entrecortado-Podrías quedarte en Sindria.

-Odio al rey idiota y todo lo que tenga que ver con él. Entonces, ¿es un no?-contrajo las pupilas con rabia.

El niño tiembla al igual que su boquita debatiéndose entre huir con él y el deber que le encomendaron Ugo y Solomon. Negó sutil mientras las gotas saladas escapaban por montones de sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Estas de acuerdo en ser mi enemigo enano?

-No...yo te amo...pero...

-Estoy harto, respeté tu voluntad tanto como me fué posible. No más. Te quedarás junto a mi así tenga que obligarte.

-No podemos pelear, se darán cuenta, tendrás problemas.

-¿No te parece que de ser el caso alguien ya habría intentado detenerme? No soy una visita grata para Sinbad o cualquiera de sus perros falderos. Supuse que discutiríamos, aún si destruimos esta parte del palacio nadie lo escuchara.

-Tu...

El peli azulino corrió hasta tomar su mediador entre las manos pero en ningún momento lo apuntó contra su novio.

-Así es enano. Lucha, porque está será la única oportunidad que tendrás para escapar. Te llevaré conmigo así tenga que medio matarte.

-Por favor Judal-kun, no me obligues, te amo.

-Yo también, ese es el problema. No quiero que te conviertas en mi enemigo.

-¿Aún si termino odiandote por ello?

-Al menos podré besar tus labios todos los días.

-Nada me gustaría más, pero el futuro que ofreces...

-Y al que me invitas tu...

-...es el equivocado-los dos.

-Sin importar lo que suceda de ahora en adelante-el hijo de Solomon-en verdad te amo.

-Yo también Aladdin, te amo con todo mi corazón.

-¡Ungh!

El peli azulino aún de pie, fué tomado del cuello por una especie de rama flexible fabricada en hielo, otra más por la cintura y dos más de las muñecas, así que soltó el bastón.

-Eso fué trampa Judal...kun...

-No quiero lastimarte.

-Pero me duele...

-Menos que una pelea.

-Ah...Ju-Judal-kun...no puedo respirar.

-Lo sé. Lo lamento pero no te soltaré hasta que te desmayes.

-Y jamás veré a mis ah ah amigos...

-...

Las manitas temblaron, el mayor sostuvo una entre las propias a modo de consuelo.

-Resiste enano.

-Déjame ir...

-No...

-Ungh...me lastimas...

-Las heridas sanaran.

-No es lo que me preocupa...yo...

Guarda silencio algunos minutos porque comienza a ver borroso.

-...mi corazón...se está rompiendo...ah aaaahhh, si me secuestras estoy seguro de que morirá...

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan difícil?! ¡Dijiste que me odiarias entonces hazlo! Ya me encargaré que enamorarte otra vez.

-Je je je, es imposible.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Lo que siento por ti ah ya no es amor...es más fuerte, grande, no lo entiendo, pero el rey Solomon, Ugo-kun, Alibaba-kun, también por ti es que peleo...ungh cof cof...

Judal, un ser que es descrito por muchos como un bastardo insensible. Y ahí está, desgarrando el alma del único ser que en verdad le importa en el universo. Al que privaria incluso de ver la luz del sol para tenerle en su poder. El que le enseñó y entregó el cariño más puro. A él un hombre perverso, sádico, corrupto y voluntarioso. El que no sacrificaría un durazno aún si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!

Liberó al pequeño que confuso y mareado le contemplaba desde el suelo donde cayó de rodillas.

-Ah enano. Ya no eres interesante. ¿Te ibas a rendir sin más?

-¿Eh?

-Quédate en Sindria y continúa con esa cumbre que ni sé de que va, para lo que me interesa.

-P-pero...

-¿Te digo algo interesante? Ayudé a Hakuryuu y conquistamos un nuevo laberinto-el niño no supo como reaccionar-Vaya que soy un maravilloso oráculo, el sueño que tuve resultó ser verdad. El y yo somos amantes, no me interesas más, ni para jugar. Y no, no es una de mis bromas, la próxima vez que nos veamos seremos enemigos, de verdad. Adiós.

Le dió la espalda y salió por la ventana para usar el círculo de transporte mágico y desaparecer del sitio.

Aladdin se puso de pie y llevó las manos a su cuello, se miró al espejo y pudo advertir una franja rojiza que se formó en su piel. Sus ojos perdieron todo brillo, estaba ido, todo pensamiento se esfumó de su mente porque no logra procesar lo ocurrido...las lágrimas no decoran sus mejillas pero su corazón se rompió. No es más que el cascarón de un pobre y deprimido niño que no tiene quien le consuele porque sus amigos están muy lejos.

-¡Ah! Todavía tengo que preparar la cumbre je je je-sonrió natural.

Pero su voz y rostro no pueden ocultar lo que revela "el espejo del alma" los zafiros perdieron toda su luz.

...

Tres días después en una isla que se encuentra cerca de Reim.

Ren Kouen, Ren Koumei, Alibaba y todos sus amigos llegaron a la cumbre. Pronto se encontraron a Jafar que les pidió todo contenedor para evitar sorpresas. Llegaron a un gran recinto al aire libre donde ya les esperaba el rey de Sindria, Masrur y el albino, detrás de ellos los Yambala. El pelirojo le miró con seriedad.

-Oh, no lo tomes a mal. Realicé algunos viajes para invitar a unos cuantos colegas, nada de que preocuparse.

-Entonces supongo que mi presencia no te molestará en absoluto-Muu.

El monarca casi le fulminó con la mirada pero pudo disimular con eficacia.

-Que curioso, pensaba que Reim era aliado de Sindria.

-Así es, pero soy amigo de Ren Kouen.

-¿Enserio? Espero que algún día se dé la oportunidad de tomar un buen vino mientras platicamos.

-Ah bueno-rascó nervioso su nuca-en realidad no bebo.

-¿Quieren dejar de perder el tiempo?-el primer príncipe.

Muu se acercó a los del imperio Kou y se situó estratégicamente junto a Alibaba a quien ofreció una linda sonrisa que fué correspondida con timidez a modo de saludo.

Pronto varias mariposas doradas llenaron el campo de visión de todos.

-Agradezco su presencia-Yunan-hoy tendrá lugar un evento sumamente importante que cambiará la historia. Pero no soy a quien deben poner atención. Aquí está el invitado de honor.

El hijo de Solomon llegó en compañía de Titus, caminando con extrema seriedad y con una vasija en sus manos.

-Agradezco a los representantes de Kou, Sindria y Reim su asistencia-con frialdad.

Alibaba y Morgiana se miraron entre si.

-¿No te parece que actúa extraño?-él susurrando, ella asintió.

-Gracias Yunan-onisan, es magia muy compleja para que pueda utilizarla solo.

-No hay de que. Es un honor.

-Permitan que les muestre la historia de otro mundo, Alma Toran, mi hogar. ¡Sabiduría de Solomon!

Pronto se formó una suerte de pantalla, en ella se proyectó el rostro de alguien idéntico a Aladdin pero como de unos cinco años que a pesar de ello tenía un aura impresionante.

-¡Joven amo!-una mujer castaña llegó corriendo a él.

-¿Qué sucede Arba?

-Hay problemas entre los manticoras.

-Da igual. De cualquier manera son seres inferiores...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Je, como seguro adivinan con el final del capítulo me voy a dar varias libertades con la saga de Alma Toran, siempre me dió curiosidad el pasado de Solomon, antes de conocer a Mamá Dragón, y pues no sé, me parece sexy (?. Ja ja ja y bueno, aunque me duele Judal y Aladdin tenían que pelear por lo que ocurre después ;~; pero no se preocupen, es la OTP (?.**

 **black soul99.-Hola! Je je je es que no puedo evitar meter drama en mis fics largos, aún cuando luego yo misma ando chillando je je je. Oh, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero...mmm digamos que pasé por unos muy malos momentos je je je, pero todo con optimismo! :). ;~; oh me has dejado sin palabras por milésima vez, no sé que decir. Es todo un honor que la consideres de esa manera. Muchas gracias! Espero no defraudar con la continuación :). Oh que bueno que los capítulos te dejen así, a mi me encanta escribirlos! Y claro que subiré más, tu confía que me falta un montón ja ja ja ja...ya enserio, me pregunto que tan largo es el fic, jamás me esperé que sobrepasara las cien mil palabras, no sé si has leído algún otro fic mío de los anteriores, jamás fueron tan largos, así que con este y tu único rey estoy aprendiendo :). Siempre fué mi sueño hacer uno así de largo, antes a duras penas pasaban los veinte mil, y aún así...hace falta tanto JudAla, pero los amamos! Verdad? Cuídate mucho y nos vemos en la conti! TE QUIERO UN MONTÓN!**

 **Nos vemos la próxima compañeros de vicio! Y para que no os digan que no han leído un libro (? Ya vamos por ahí de la página quinientos de todo sentimiento O.O muchas gracias! En verdad hacen realidad uno de mis sueños! El JudAla más largo en español, ya en otro idioma no sé XD. Hasta otra! Y viva para siempre está pareja! Mucha emoción? Es que llegamos al capítulo veinte y estoy que reviento de alegría ja ja ja ja! :). Los ama blue/dark kirito :) y UN MONTÓN!**


	21. Nunca le hice reír así

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 21 Nunca le hice reír así.**

 **.**

Arba no dijo más, contempló en silencio al niño que le pasó de largo, seguramente para escuchar uno de los tantos discursos del líder de los ortodoxos.

Solomon se adentró al gran salón, tan lleno de gente que difícilmente se puede respirar. Pero es al advertir su presencia que varios hombres se apartan e inclinan respetuosamente. Una vez al frente escucha con suma atención a David. Este tiene un semblante lleno de seguridad, inspira confianza y devoción, el que muestra cada uno de los seres presentes con la más increíble sumisión o interés.

-Los magos tenemos una gran misión que nos fue encomendada por el creador de este mundo. Somos los únicos capaces de utilizar poderes que sobrepasan la imaginación, la única raza que cuenta con inteligencia, es entonces nuestra obligación el guiar a las demás criaturas, encaminarlas al mejor futuro que su obtusa mente pueda comprender. Para que no se hagan daño. Evitar que una especie se extinga por su propia estupidez. Somos distintos, especiales, ¡únicos!

Cada palabra estaba destinada a envenenar el corazón de su público, ese pequeño niño de ojos crueles y sombríos uno de ellos. Para él lo dicho por ese sujeto es la más grande y absoluta realidad.

« _-Soy especial_. _Los magos lo somos, no existe obstáculo alguno que pueda frenar nuestro crecimiento. Llegaremos a la cima, nos haremos con el control del mundo. Porque es el_ _deseo del creador. Aquel que se rehuse debe ser eliminado._ »

-Es una sagrada tarea-continúa David-nuestras acciones son la bendición que se extiende por la tierra. Que nuestros pasos sean firmes, que los bastones apunten a todo aquel que solo gasta oxígeno al respirar y nuestra magia purifique lo que nos rodea.

Una vez finalizó se retiró en medio de alabanzas, el infante se inclinó, como un seguidor más ante el sujeto que no le prestó atención, como nunca hace, el que ignora por completo su existencia. Pero eso no es algo que le preocupe, entiende que David es alguien con múltiples ocupaciones. Para obtener aunque sea una fracción de su tiempo ha de ganarlo, ¿y cómo? Del modo en que lo hacen todos, volviéndose uno de los mejores, indispensable. Es por ello que prácticamente se la vive encerrado en la biblioteca, memoriza los hechizos más complejos que existen hasta ahora. Usar la habilidad encomendada por el creador es complicado, se desconocen aún muchas cosas. Un error podría ser fatal para quien la emplea e incluso contando con los medios genera una considerable carga al cuerpo. Es por ello que debe entrenarse. Una adecuada condición física disminuye el riesgo.

Solomon coge una pesada enciclopedia. Toma asiento en el piso que es por mucho su lugar favorito y pasa las hojas cuidadosamente. Una sutil sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y es entonces que los zafiros adquieren un encantador brillo, aquel que jamás ha tenido testigos. Coleccionar y almacenar conocimientos es increíble. Llena de una extraña calidez ese sitio en su pecho al que todos llaman corazón. Su atención se centra por completo en el texto.

 **"Los humanos forjan vínculos. Se agrupan en familias, generalmente con dos hijos, un padre y una madre."**

Las joyas azulinas quedaron clavadas en la última palabra. No tiene recuerdo alguno de la suya pero sabe que la tuvo porque de algún lado salió, aunque a su corta edad no comprenda del todo como se conciben los bebés. Alguna vez le preguntó a los mayores por ella pero lo miraban incómodos y terminaban por decirle que de nada le servía escuchar la historia, como si fuese algún tipo de crimen y pecado. No insistió más pero ahora, algo oprime su pecho.

« _-¿Qué significa esta debilidad que me hace sentir tan mal?_ »

Aún si interroga a Arba no le ayudará porque ella estuvo en otro lugar, llegó el año pasado para cuidarle, para hacer de él un magnífico soldado a la disposición de David. Niega repetidamente con la cabeza, las dudas y confusión nos alejan del objetivo. Lo que sea que crece en su interior debe ser eliminado, antes de que sea tarde. Bota la enciclopedia por ahí y coge un libro de artes marciales. Sonríe divertido.

« _-Quizá la próxima vez le sea más difícil a Arba el derrotarme._ »

...

Solomon va por un pasillo con el rostro ensombrecido. Hoy cumple seis años y si bien no es algo que merezca celebrarse, al menos le han dicho, no esperaba tener un brazo roto. Le molesta y más considerando que fue culpa de su falta de pericia, de su estupidez. Debió advertir que su tutora realizaría una finta y que le daría una patada en el abdomen, tan potente que le estrelló brutalmente contra la pared y al no contar con la mejor posición, he ahí las consecuencias. Odia que ella se acercara corriendo con expresión desencajada, aterrada. Se sintió tan débil e inútil. ¿Sus esfuerzos en dónde quedan entonces? Esta como al principio o peor, la brecha que le separa de su objetivo es cada vez más grande y sin importar lo que haga parece compensarla. Puede estirar sus brazos y piernas en su prisión invisible y no llegará a ningún lado.

« _-Maldición. ¿Desde cuando soy tan patético? Llorar es para los perdedores. Seré el mejor, el próximo líder._ »

Hizo presión en su brazo y estuvo a punto de gritar cuando en un arranque de autosuficiencia acomodó el hueso en su sitio. Los dirigentes no necesitan de nadie. Si se encuentra en aprietos ha de valerse de su habilidad. Fabricar e inventar las respuestas que no tenga.

...

Solomon ha cumplido los diez años. Del niño que leía entusiasta cuanto se le pusiera enfrente, nada queda. Es un ser de mirada dura y hostil. De grandes habilidades si, pero cuestionable integridad moral. No tiene problema en herir a los pertenecientes a otra especie que no sea la humana. Gracias a ello se ha forjado una gran reputación, estando solo detrás de David.

Arba aún práctica con él, con entera normalidad como si no hubiese notado el abrupto cambio, o no quisiera hacerlo. ¿Qué puede hacer después de todo? Su amo cuenta con un elevado estatus y ella es tan solo su sirvienta, aunque no parece tener problema con ello.

El chico llega al cuarto de armas en busca de una espada, una increíblemente afilada que pueda decapitar con un mínimo esfuerzo, entre más letal mejor.

Sus dedos se desplazaron por la hoja de una delgada, de unos cuarenta centímetros de largo. Le sedujó y tomó con ambas manos para blandirla. Sonrió al escuchar el sonido limpio que emitió al cortar el aire.

-Señor-un mago a su espalda-David solicita su presencia. Con su permiso, me retiro.

Dejó el arma, una elección precipitada y descuidada puede significar la ruina. Y su atención se dispersó en cuanto su objetivo llegó por voluntad propia. Llegó al despacho de este y tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.

Entró y cerró tras de si. Se quedó de pie sin emitir un solo comentario, ocultando el nerviosismo del que es presa. No puede fallar, no ahora.

-Me han llegado relatos de tus múltiples hazañas.

-Nada fuera de lo normal.

-Vamos, ¿con quién crees que hablas? No puedes engañar a mis ojos. Has crecido y muy bien por cierto. Tal vez sea el momento para dejar de pensar en ti como un mocoso. Has demostrado ser merecedor de tal privilegio. Como sabrás, hay entes que se rebelan a someterse. Tan egoístas, su falta de intelecto les impide ver que solo queremos ayudarlos. Se sacrifican y mueren sin sentido. Por ello debemos derrotarlos, expandirnos para erradicar las amenazas que atentan contra la paz que nos ha llevado ochocientos años construir.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Por ello. Dejo en tus manos al que más problemas me causa. Desconozco su nombre pero las ideas que tiene son erróneas y se niega a inclinarse ante nosotros. Es difícil llegar a su guarida por lo que no tengo más información. ¿Me traerás su cabeza?

-Si.

-No me interesa el tiempo que demores, incluso si son décadas, solo hazlo.

-Como ordene.

-¿Cuántos hombres necesitas para que te apoyen?

-Trabajo mejor solo.

-Igual yo-sonrió.

...

Solomon volvió a su habitación, no se molestó en preparar equipaje alguno porque lo considera innecesario. Solamente toma su bastón divino, aquel que le permite utilizar el poder concedido a ellos por el creador y se dirige rápidamente al sitio indicado por David. Una vez ahí se sorprendió al encontrarse una grieta enorme, con una longitud de kilómetros, imposible de calcular a simple vista y su profundidad es tal que no alcanza a divisar el fondo. Respiró hondo, colocó su mediador en el cinto y se dispuso a bajar tomado de las piedras que constituyen el terreno. Podría usar magia de levitación pero tiene dos grandes motivos para no hacerlo: si se le agota la energía antes de llegar al fondo morirá de una forma nada amigable, por si fuera poco no domina la técnica. A su parecer no debería ser tan complicada, es cuestión de manipular la gravedad pero teoría y práctica son temas distintos y los conjuros de David demasiado complicados para la mayoría. Al grando que le han hecho preguntarse en más de una ocasión si hay algún motivo oculto o ese hombre es el más grande erudito de la historia.

« _-¿Desde cuando exactamente es el líder de los ortodoxos? Nadie parece atinar con la fecha, ¿por qué?_ »

El terreno se vuelve inestable conforme avanza por lo que decide dejar de lado los cuestionamientos y aplicarse a la tarea. Un paso en falso bien podría significar que se haga papilla y no necesariamente de forma instantánea.

Aún en semejante peligro se negó a sentir miedo, como si su vida no le importara en lo más mínimo y es probable que fuese el caso. De matarse difícilmente encontrarían su cuerpo, se quedaría ahí, en medio de la nada. Nadie llevaría flores a su tumba.

« _-¿Quién lo haría de todas maneras? ¿Mi padre?_ »

Casi rió por su pensamiento.

Pasaron varias horas desde que inició el descenso y no parecía llegar a ningún lado.

« _¿Esto siquiera tiene fondo?_ »

Es ahora que su resistencia física es puesta a prueba de la manera más espartana. El sudor en su frente es evidente, el agotamiento visible y sus manos están destrozadas al grado que sangran y le dificultan el agarre y del dolor ni se hable porque hace mucho se dejó la piel de las palmas. Perseverancia y terquedad son las que aún le impiden detenerse, además de que nada ganará con ello.

Sobreesfuerza a sus pulmones para meter aire, hasta ellos parecen imposibilitados de cooperar, todo se vuelve borroso a su alrededor, han transcurrido unas veintitrés horas, es bueno calculando. Se mueve por puro instinto, con valentía a pesar de todo. Es entonces que una cálida luz plateada le rodea, le asquea, repugna. Por reflejo intenta cubrir sus ojos sin importarle nada más, y se precipita al vacío.

« _-¡¿Por qué lo hice?!_ »

Coge su bastón como puede y evoca un hechizo de levitación, con la velocidad suficiente para evitar que se matara pero no tanto como para salvarle del golpe que se llevó en la espalda al estamparse contra el suelo.

-Ah~.

Suspiró aliviado para luego sorprenderse de ello.

« _-¿Es que acaso me asusté? No, es imposible_.»

-¿Te encuentras bien muchacho?

Se reincorporó en segundos para buscar el origen de la voz, nada a excepción de una luz cegadora, la culpable de su actual estado.

-Será mi imaginación-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te encuentras bien muchacho?-repitió.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no te muestras?

-Invades mi hogar y ¿todavía tienes semejantes modales?

« _-Su, ¿hogar?_ »

-¡Eres tu! ¡Dile adiós a la vida!

Aún no la halla pero el sexto sentido apunta a ese fastidioso brillo que le lástima sin saber por qué. Es tan reconfortante que le enferma.

« _-Da igual si no puedo llevarle su cabeza, sus cenizas serán._ »

Apuntó el arma y recitó el conjuro más potente que conoce, acto seguido un rayo se dirigió a él, logró cubrirse con su borg pero aún así se estrelló brutalmente contra las piedras luego de que este se quebrara, para finalmente perder el sentido.

...

Los zafiros se abrieron de a poco, su dueño movió un poco la mano derecha buscando un punto de apoyo para ponerse de pie, pero de inmediato una grotesca punzada de dolor perforó hasta su última célula, sólo no emitió un alarido porque se atoró en su garganta seca.

-Fuiste demasiado imprudente.

« _-¿Quién?_ »

Cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta en lo que suponía era un nuevo desmayo pero no fué así. Aunque si sufre de una debilidad nunca antes experimentada. Algo recorre su cuerpo con suavidad aunque le es imposible adivinar que es. Al principio se muestra renuente para posteriormente admitir que es agradable, al menos es lo que se dice a si. Se entrega dócil a ello y se queda dormido. Es la primera vez en su corta vida que las imágenes en su cerebro se muestran en brillantes y acogedores tonos pastel. Las tibias lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y se encoge, se abraza y convulsiona debido al repentino hipo.

« _¿Por qué?_ »

-Me duele tanto...

-Todo está bien pequeño humano.

-¡No, no lo está! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?-se reincorporó con trabajo-¿Qué me hiciste?

-Nada.

-¡Deja de mentir! No estoy herido porque si.

-Ja ja ja-con suavidad-eso en realidad fue tu culpa.

-¡No es un juego ni un chiste así que no te rías!

-¿Por qué odias tu existencia?

-Que yo...¿eh?

-No te entiendes a ti mismo, ¿cómo esperas entenderme?

-¿Quién dijo que quiero hacerlo?

-Porque me cuestionas.

Solomon quedó clavado al piso, sin argumentos y desconcertado.

-T-tengo una misión...

-¿Estas dispuesto a perder la vida por ello?

-Si, no, no lo sé-contempló sus manos aturdido-ya no.

-Eres muy pequeño. Expande tus horizontes y abre tu corazón.

-Imposible.

-Regresa algún día, no importa si es para atacarme, al menos yo escucharé aquello que escondes.

-¿Eh?

Los párpados del chico le pesaron demasiado de un segundo al otro y sin poder evitarlo se desplomó, pero aquel ser le atajó antes de que se hiciese más daño. Una suave ráfaga de viento acarició el rostro de Solomon.

« _-¿Quién le haría semejante barbaridad a un niño tan_ _hermoso? Eres valiente e intrépido como pocos, solo necesitas hallar al verdadero tú_.»

...

-Señor, señor.

Un mago removió al de pelo azulino hasta hacerle reaccionar.

-¿En dónde estoy?-confuso.

-En la gran falla. Le encontramos inconciente. Fue casualidad porque volvíamos a casa. Está herido pero no de gravedad, ¿necesita que le ayudemos a terminar con el trabajo?

-Yo...no. Exterminé por completo al incordio.

-Me alegra, habrá que dar las buenas nuevas.

 _ **«-Regresa algún día.»**_

-Así lo haré.

...

Solomon informó a David sobre el fallecimiento del objetivo. Este le felicitó con apatía y advirtió que le visitaría más tarde sin darle la más mínima explicación.

El niño tomó una ducha y volvió a su habitación. Se lanzó al lecho y se entregó al merecido descanso que su extenuado cuerpo le pide a gritos.

...

David entró sin pena ni gloria a la habitación de su vástago, sin anunciarse. Como el amo y señor de todo cuanto existe. Cerró la puerta y puso el seguro al ver que el chico dormía. Se detuvo al pie de la cama y desplazó su mirada por el contorno ajeno.

« _-Siendo honesto no esperaba verte otra vez. Pero en verdad has crecido, te deseo, quiero poseer lo que significas_ , _tu misma existencia._ »

Se colocó a un lado del joven y tocó con lujuria sus labios, le complació escuchar el delicioso suspiro que escapó de ellos. Es claro que no iba dirigido a él pero qué más da. Los dígitos se desplazan por el ropaje, abriendo la prenda superior para descubrir el hermoso e inocente torso infantil. El mayor se relamió, admirando al antojable par rosado que ansía morder y destruir. Acerca el rostro y da una pronunciada lamida que abarca desde el mentón y cuello, pasando por el pecho y pezón izquierdo hasta el vientre para finalmente adentrarse en el ombligo y embestirlo una y otra vez con la lengua. Deja un delirante y adictivo sabor en sus papilas. Es por momentos como este que se regocija de no considerarle como miembro de su familia, aún cuando lo es y no pueda negar la realidad.

-Mmm...

Aquel gemido erizo la piel de su espalda. Vaya que ese niño puede ser increíblemente sensual cuando se lo propone.

Sus manos se deslizan por el torso de Solomon hasta posarse con total cinismo en sus pechitos, los que estruja y frota con crueldad. Su miembro cosquillea, extasiado al saber que toca algo prohibido, que la atención al cuerpo de su hijo es una aberración y que su inconciente víctima nada puede hacer para defenderse.

« _-Deberías poner más atención a lo que bebes_.»

Porque un simple jugo de fruta le otorgara con facilidad la oportunidad de ultrajarle y robar aquello en Solomon, ¿el qué? No tiene la certeza. Solo adivina que volvió con ello de aquella misión suicida.

Le despojó por completo de la ropa y tomó su muslo derecho, besandolo y haciéndose paso entre sus piernas, las que quiera o no admitir son hermosas. La extremidad libre reposa olvidada, de momento y con suavidad en el lecho, en una posición algo forzada. David toma la intimidad de su hijo que es inesperadamente tierna y roza con su índice la punta, una y otra vez con movimientos circulares. Añade segundos más tarde el pulgar, apresadole entre ellos y pellizcando para su propia satisfacción. Pero Solomon no parece reaccionar a ello así que toda la mano de su padre se desliza por la zona, para engañarle y hacerle creer que penetra algo, para que cobre firmeza y se corra, para que David beba la pureza que solo brinda aquella tontería llamada amor. David arruga el entrecejo y chasquea la lengua frustrado. Ha estimulado a Solomon de tal manera que le ha herido, el miembro de este tiene claras señas del abuso pero a pesar de ello no le da lo que quiere, lo único que le interesa. Es como si se negara a satisfacer sus órdenes. Furioso le da una bofetada que le rompe el labio e intensifica el movimiento en la zona baja del mejor.

-Eres un muñeco, estás vacío. Harás lo que quiera cuando te lo indique.

La calidez de un líquido jugueteó por los dedos del hombre, sonrió. Pero la alegría fue pasajera al percatarse de que era sangre. Hastiado le dejó en libertad y se puso de pie.

-Ni para eso sirves.

Y se marchó.

Los zafiros se abrieron poco después. Solomon se cubrió como pudo con la sábana y se dobló sobre si mismo al no soportar el ardor en la zona más sensible de su anatomía.

« _-Tenía tanto miedo, ¿qué quería? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me hizo?_ »

Llevó la mano al rostro para cubrir su boca. Las náuseas se agolparon con intensidad y estuvo a nada de volver el estómago varias veces. Afortunadamente no ocurrió pero todo le exigió un esfuerzo sobrehumano que le hizo desplomarse sobre la cama, víctima de una increíble fiebre a la que no pudo dar explicación. Sus labios se separaron aún inconciente para pedir ayuda pero, ¿a quién?

...

En la cumbre quedaron todos perplejos. Las miradas y rostros atónitos abundaban a excepción de unos cuantos entre los que se cuentan Ren Kouen, Koumei, Sinbad y Yunan. Alibaba tembló ante la escena, queriendo decir algo sin saber con exactitud cómo.

-¡¿Estás loco?!-fue Olba quien acabó con el incómodo aire sepulcral-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre mostrar cosas como esa?! ¡Poco más y lo viola!

Aladdin le dirigió un gesto apático que se le antojó cruel y que se clavó hasta el fondo de su alma cual daga, a la que dieron un giro para hacer más profundo el orificio de entrada.

-La vida está llena de buenos y malos momentos. Para entender una historia es necesario conocer todos y cada uno de los aspectos. Los traumas no se dan al despertar con una sonrisa por la mañana. Las pesadillas no se borran al limpiar las lágrimas. Los sentimientos no llegan solo con palabras-se interrumpió algunos segundos-y tus acciones pueden quedar en el olvido.

-B-bueno no digo que sea el peor método pero...¿qué sentido tiene mostrarnos lo que ese enfermo casi le hizo al pobre?

-¿Crees que me alegra su sufrimiento? ¿Qué para mi es grato este "espectáculo"? Lo ven gracias a mi sangre que guarda la información. No tengo control sobre lo que pueden y no observar. Así funciona la magia, no siempre tienes oportunidad de seleccionar. ¿Querías una historia rosa? Si lo fuera no estaría tan preocupado por el destino del mundo, ¿no te parece? ¿Piensas que ha sido fácil llevar ese peso en mis hombros?

-N-no lo creo pero...

-No entiendes, él tampoco, nadie...¿cómo espero que entren en razón si ahora me siento más solo que nunca? Si...ya no tengo nada.

-¡Aladdin!

Su candidato le removió con fuerza de los hombros, al principio no le hizo reaccionar pero su desesperación fue tal que lo consiguió, sin embargo le clavó las uñas accidentalmente hiriendo su delicada piel.

-¡Así no eres tu! Si, soy despreciable por exigir tanto cuando es evidente que no estás bien. Pero...¡te hundes! ¡Te estas perdiendo en un sitio que pretende arrancarte de mi lado! ¡Y no lo voy a permitir! Aladdin es un niño amable, sonriente, dulce, maduro e infantil. ¡Es mi mejor amigo! No tengo idea de qué te ocurrió pero ¡vuelve! ¡Me importas! ¡Me importas mucho! ¡Me lleva aún te amo!

Sin pensárselo mucho, el conquistador le besó, como nunca antes. Depositando un centenar de sentimientos en un fugaz contacto. El que hizo hervir la sangre de Sinbad porque su relación fue más como un remplazo. Que pintó la decepción en los ojos de Jafar que odia no tener su valentía. Que entristeció a Morgiana porque sabe que no llegarán a ningún lado en cuanto a romance se refiere. Y más, muchas más emociones que se manifestaron en miles de mariposas doradas que volaron en dirección al magi de Alma Toran. Bailaron a su alrededor para consolarle. Su mirada, aún ida recobró de a poco su brillo. Ante el testigo más cercano que ahora solo le toma de la cintura. Aladdin curvó su boquita y dejó salir las gotas saladas con violencia. Se aferró al ropaje del mayor con ahinco y se desmoronó por completo entre sus brazos.

-¡Buua Alibaba-kun, ya no me ama!

-Vamos-sobó gentilmente su espalda-seguramente tiene solución.

-Terminó conmigo y...es amante de alguien más...¿qué se supone que haga? Me duele mucho...

-¿Eh? Yo...

El dueño de Amón se sintió como todo un imbécil. Intentando animarle sin conocer la situación. Porque el mundo le ha exigido tanto a alguien tan frágil. Siempre ha de sacar fuerzas de su herido corazón para ser el apoyo y guía de otros, cuando tiene solo doce años. ¿Cómo encontrar una respuesta que reconstruya su realidad?

« _-Si estoy confundido por mis sentimientos entre Aladdin y Sinbad-san._ »

El que se haya decidido por salvar a su pueblo no implica que encontrara la solución a todos sus problemas.

-¿Tanto drama porque tu pareja te dejó?-emitió el primer príncipe imperial.

Absolutamente todos, incluido el rey de Sindria quedaron boquiabiertos. Koumei que lo disimula magistralmente al cubrir su rostro con la manga como lo haría Kougyoku no es una excepción.

-¡Eres un imbécil!-soltó Alibaba una vez se recuperó del shock.

-¿Y tú qué problema tienes estúpido unicornio? Le dije a él no a ti. Ahora que si te ocurrió lo mismo, has el favor de no inoportunar con tus tonterías.

-¡Que insensible! Y para que te lo sepas, nunca ¡NUNCA! ¡Te haría partícipe de mi vida amorosa!

-Por fortuna. Y cállate que no lo dejas responder mi pregunta.

-L-lo siento Kouen-ojisan. Soy consciente de que no elegí el mejor momento ni lugar pero...estoy destrozado.

-No lo estás.

-¿Eh?

-Eres un ser que nació con un increíble destino si, pero este elige a quien puede soportarlo. Las desilusiones, dificultades y cuanto sentimiento negativo se te pueda ocurrir forman el carácter. Tu mismo lo dijiste, no se puede "seleccionar". No te escondas tras esa máscara de fragilidad porque no lo eres. Eres un mocoso testarudo que no rinde hasta hacerse escuchar. Tienes a tu disposición a muchos de los líderes del mundo, atentos a cada una de tus palabras. Si puedes con algo así también con aquel imbécil de cabeza hueca. Solo necesitas darte cuenta.

Aladdin limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Kouen-ojisan.

-Si quieres darlas continua con la historia que no tengo todo el día.

-Je je je perdón-sonrió espectacularmente.

« _-Es verdad. Aún no lo he perdido. Si no significara nada para Judal-kun no habría ido por mi_. _Aún me ama pero es mi indecisión la que le hace actuar de esa manera y decir esas cosas_. _¿Quieres que te asesine para que no tengamos que pelear más? ¿Qué te odie? Deberías saber que es imposible. Je je je eres como un niño y por eso me lastimas_. _Nos hacemos mucho daño pero mientras viva el sentimiento aún hay oportunidad._ »

-¡Entonces miren con atención por favor! ¡La historia de Alma Toran!

-Ya no nos mostraras un intento de violación, ¿verdad?-Olba.

-Tu ser un idiota. El decir que no poder elegir que mostrar y que no. Si no gustar, largarte-Toto.

-Como te odio.

-Ser mutuo.

-Je je je.

La risa de Aladdin embargó de tranquilidad a los presentes, incluso a los que poco o de nada le conocen. Un niño misterioso que parece tener en su interior toda la bondad del universo.

...

Solomon permaneció en el lecho por tiempo indefinido, el que le pareció eterno. La debilidad ataca cada partícula de su ser. La blanca sábana se ha teñido con la sangre de su profanada intimidad, le llena de sufrimiento y agradecimiento, si; aún en esta situación se sabe afortunado. Porque ese hombre no llegó más lejos. Cierra los ojos pero dicha acción solo acrecenta los dígitos que recorren el sitio que nadie debía tocar. Respira hondo y suspira limpiando algunas lágrimas.

 _ **«-Regresa algún día.»**_

Y con increíble sencillez sacaron su alma de aquel pantano que pretendía engullirlo.

...

Una semana después Solomon volvió a la gran falla ya recuperado. Se paró en el borde de esta recordando como estuvo a punto de morir la primera vez. Pero no hoy porque ya no es un terreno desconocido. Se lanzó en caída libre cogiendo su bastón, con tranquilidad. Varios minutos más tarde le rodeó la brillante y cegadora luz, la que ahora parece cubrir una silueta. Empleó magia de levitación y aterrizó sin problemas con suma elegancia.

-Me da gusto saber que te has animando a visitarme.

-Pasaron algunas cosas que...

-Estas confundido.

-Algo así-renuente.

-¿Quieres platicar de ello?

-No.

-Fingir que el dolor no existe no te traerá beneficios.

-Lo sé.

-Quieres abrir tu corazón y no puedes, pobre niño.

-Si solo pretendes reírte de mi no volveré más-molesto.

-Je je je, no hay porque estar a la defensiva. No soy tu enemigo. ¿Qué te parece escuchar una historia que nadie más conoce?

-¿Y por qué tu si?

-He vivido por mucho, mucho tiempo. Antes de que los humanos tomarán el control del planeta.

-¿Eh?

-¿Deseas oírla?

-Si.

« _-Lo sabía, eres un chico muy hermoso._ »

-El mundo es enorme y en el habitan distintas especies: Berseker, Manticora, Centauros, Ogros, Gorgona, Ermitaños, Garuda y Humanos. Estaban dispersos en el territorio por lo que no tenían contacto entre ellos. Sus civilizaciones crecieron, las necesidades de alimento, vestido y vivienda se hicieron presentes y eso les llevo en busca de tierras más prósperas, expansión. Y fue ahí que iniciaron los conflictos. Las invasiones y batallas se dieron al por mayor. Era la supervivencia del mar fuerte y apto. Y de todos los humanos eran los más débiles, los que tenían las de perder.

-¿Cómo es posible? Somos los únicos capaces de razonar, además usamos magia.

-No siempre fué así. Y-le miró con tristeza-mucho me temo que has sido engañado. Las demás especies son tan inteligentes como ustedes. Soy una prueba de ello. Es evidente que no soy un humano, ¿cierto?-asintió-El problema radica en que se emplean distintos idiomas y no pueden entenderse. Al vivir alejados los unos de los otros desarrollaron su propio dialecto.

-¿También tu?

-Así es. Aunque soy la última de mi especie.

-¿Cómo es que puedes hablar conmigo?

-La vejez te brinda grandes beneficios al igual que la paciencia y escuchar. Si tienes la dedicación puedes aprender.

-Vaya. ¿Y cómo es que ahora las otras razas parecen no tener inteligencia? No pretendo ser grosero pero son más como animales salvajes.

-No parecen, lo son. Y ustedes tienen la culpa.

Solomon dio un par de pasos para atrás hasta que su espalda tocó la pared, le intimidó el tono severo que utilizó el enorme ser que ahora ve con claridad.

-Como dije, los humanos eran los entes más penosos, el primer objetivo de las demás especies. Una vez les exterminaran tendrían más especio y recursos, pero estos se agotarían tarde o temprano y daría inicio otra guerra. Al final solo quedarían los vencedores, los más poderosos. La humanidad entró en pánico cuando llegaron a menos de cincuenta. Alzaron las miradas al cielo y rezaron por un milagro. Ill Irah, el creador de este mundo descendió de los cielos, decidió intervenir por primera vez. Era un ser misterioso de majestuoso brillo dorado.

 _-"Humanos, amados hijos míos. Ustedes entienden de sufrimiento y penurias. Es por eso que sabrán guiar a sus hermanos por el camino correcto. Para llegar a la comprensión y entendimiento mutuo."_

 _"-¡¿Y cómo lo haremos cuando no tenemos ni cómo defendernos?"_

 _"-Les brindaré un poco de mi poder. Les otorgaré la habilidad para usar magia. Hagan de este un sitio pacífico en el que sus descendientes puedan vivir con tranquilidad."_

Se elevó en el cielo y no se volvió a saber de él.

Se hizo un silencio de tres minutos.

-Los humanos desvirtuaron su misión. Aprovecharon las ventajas y sometieron, esclavizaron a los demás. Trescientos años de un reinado de terror.

-¿Cómo lo consiguieron?

-Con las grandes torres que construyeron los Gunud. Emiten ondas que privan al cerebro de su natural capacidad para razonar, cuando esta no existe solo te queda el instinto pero sin una estrategia eres presa fácil.

-Si lo que dices es cierto...David...

-No es necesario que tengas la respuesta en este momento. Aún estás confundido. Tomalo con calma, para que así no puedas equivocarte.

-Gracias. ¿Me dirás tu nombre?

-Hace tanto ya que lo he olvidado. Lo único que recuerdo es que soy un dragón.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y el tuyo?

-Solomon.

-Es hora de volver a casa, si no lo haces tendrás problemas.

-¿Puedo visitarte otro día?

-Las veces que consideres necesario mi pequeño.

-Je je je.

De a poco se derrite el hielo que tenía cautivo su corazón.

...

En la sala de entrenamiento.

-¡Voy con todo joven amo!

-¡Yo también Arba!

La castaña empuñó la espada en la diestra, inclinando un poco en posición ofensiva. Apoyó por completo el pie izquierdo y se lanzó al ataque, una violenta estocada al hombro ajeno. Este le evadió con un elegante giro para golpear su muñeca pero esta retrocedió algunos centímetros, se agachó y dió una barrida que sacó de balance al oponente que terminó cayendo de sentón.

-Eres increíble Arba, estoy tan lejos de ser un rival decente.

-No diga eso. La práctica hace al maestro, es todo lo que necesita-extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantar-Además le veo más entusiasta y decidido. ¿Le pasó algo bueno?

-A lo mejor, aún no estoy muy seguro.

-Ya veo, ¿seguimos?

-Por supuesto.

-Esta vez no tendré piedad-decidida.

...

Al atardecer Solomon vuelve a su habitación luego de ducharse. Una vez a solas se quita la prenda superior y admira en el espejo, sus dedos se deslizan con suavidad por su abdomen y los múltiples morados que han producido los golpes de su tutora.

« _-Arba es temible cuando se lo propone, supongo que por eso mi padre confía tanto en ella. Normalmente me sentiría ansioso pero_ _jamás tuve el alma tan ligera. ¿Se debe a ese dragón? Mmm entender a otras especies, ¿es posible? De pronto me dieron ganas de leer. No es muy tarde y ya no tengo pendientes por hoy, un poco no hará daño._ »

Sonrió, se colocó la ropa con propiedad y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Una vez ahí miró curioso los estantes y pasó de su literatura habitual.

-Manticoras.

Lo cogió, y su vista se detuvo con tristeza en el lomo de este y la leyenda: "Manticoras, sus debilidades y como contrarrestarles."

« _-¿Es que solo hay cosas así? ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo logró engañarme por tanto tiempo? He sido un tonto por sentirme superior a otros, tan arrogante._ »

Bajó el rostro avergonzado.

-¿T-te encuentras bien?

Se giró a la derecha, dirección de esa gentil y varonil voz. Encontró a un hombre de gesto amigable.

-Yo...

-Ah, que tonto. Soy Uraltugo Noi Nueph, pero puedes decirme Ugo-sonrió.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Solomon.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-de nueva cuenta.

-Solamente me di cuenta de algo que no me hace feliz.

-Que mal.

-No te interrumpo más.

Dió algunos pasos hasta que el mayor le cogió de la muñeca para impedir que se fuera.

-E-estás aquí por una razón. Si no encuentras algo interesante, ¿qué te parece discutir algunas teorías mágicas? Ya sabes, el rukh y eso.

-¿Rukh?-ladeó la cabeza.

-Es la energía base de la magia, ¿nunca lo habías escuchado?-negó-Supongo que es de esperar. Después de todo fui el que le nombró así, debe ser tonto y sumamente aburrido para un niño.

-¡Nada de eso!-con las mejillas sonrojadas-¡Me encantaría dialogar y aprender todo cuanto me puedas enseñar!

El mayor tocó con suavidad la cabecita.

-Eres muy lindo pequeño.

El corazón infantil latió muy rápido, solo atinó a sonreír deslumbrante, como si por fin hubiese abandonado su prisión.

...

En la gran falla.

Solomon admira al gran dragón impresionado.

-Ocho mil años, es increíble. Has vivido por mucho tiempo.

-Demasiado quizá. No me queda nadie más, mi familia hace mucho abandonó este plano.

-No es lo mismo pero...siempre estaré a tu lado mamá dragón.

-Je je je muchas gracias. Y ahora dime, ¿qué te tiene tan feliz?

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-Eres transparente.

-Conocí a alguien interesante, amable y muy inteligente. Lo admiro.

-Es maravilloso. ¿Es tu amigo?

-¿Eh? No, no lo sé. Es la primera vez, no me detuve a pensar en ello.

-Bueno, las relaciones se dan con naturalidad. Te enteraras algún día.

...

Las visitas a mamá dragón continuaron, al igual que los entrenamientos con Arba y las conversaciones con Ugo. Por si fuera poco se ofreció como voluntario para someter a otras especies, aunque el motivo real era entablar un diálogo, lo que resultaba complicado por culpa del control mental al que eran sometidas las demás razas. Eso de una u otra manera le afectó al punto de tenerle constantemente preocupado. Debía hallar la manera de liberales pero con ahora once años es realmente poco lo que puede hacer. Pero no se resigna, es joven, aún tiene tiempo. Debe ser sensato para no arruinar las cosas.

-Y es emitiendo un conjunto de órdenes que el rukh produce magia-Ugo.

-De esa manera resulta más sencillo, preciso y conlleva un menor gasto de energía.

-Así es, pero es algo que entendiste rápidamente.

-Si se puede llegar a conocimientos como este que traen tantos beneficios, ¿por qué mi padre no los hace públicos?

-Mmm.

-¿Aún no te haces a la idea de que soy hijo de ese hombre?

-No y difícilmente lo haré. Es increíble.

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué eres realmente especial. Solomon, ¿hace cuánto nos conocemos?

-Poco más de un año, ¿por qué?

-Sabes que soy muy tímido con las chicas, ¿cierto?

-Si.

-Me siento raro e incómodo con ellas.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-No poseo la experiencia necesaria para asegurar que no son de mi interés pero...tu provocas algo en mi.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Siempre me ha parecido tierna tu ingenuidad. Eres realmente brillante y maduro pero también muy, muy dulce.

-¿Yo?

-Solomon, me gustas.

El rostro infantil se coloreó de un intenso carmín.

-¿Eso significa que somos amigos?-ilusionado.

-No, jamás te vi de esa manera.

El pequeño llevó la mano a su pecho que en ese momento se estremeció con crueldad, las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de salir cuando los labios de Ugo tocaron los suyos en un cariñoso beso, rompieron el contacto y Solomon se quedó mudo algunos segundos.

-Me besaste.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Te quiero, eres el único que saca lo mejor de mi. A tu lado tengo la valentía para hacer lo que sea.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Si.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Mmm, hace unos cuantos ayeres traspasé la barrera de los cincuenta.

-¿Te das cuenta de que solo tengo once?

-Uh~ estoy al tanto-casi llorando-me la pensé mucho para confesarme por esa razón pero no puedo resistir más.

-Je je je Ugo...

-¿Si?

-Jamás estuve tan contento.

-Oh Solomon.

El mayor se abrazó con intensidad a la diminuta cintura, colgandose como si el niño fuera él, lo que provocó una suave risa en el de pelo azulino.

-¿Y qué somos?-interrogó curioso.

-Uh~ ¿te parece novios?

-Si.

Vaya serenidad para tomar las cosas.

...

Solomon volvió de una misión hecho polvo. No soporta ver las injusticias, la manera en que los humanos tratan a los demás.

« _-Pero hace mucho era igual. Estaba convencido de que todo aquel que no fuera mago ocupaba un espacio y recursos valiosos_. _Que viviríamos en mejores condiciones sin ellos. Lo que hago ahora, ¿no es hipócrita? ¿Qué derecho tengo para juzgar a mis semejantes?_ »

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Su pareja se adentró y cerró tras de si echando el seguro.

-Bienvenido, ¿cómo te fue?

-Nada fuera de lo ordinario pero...Ugo, ¿soy un monstruo? ¿Me estoy convirtiendo en mi padre?

-¿A qué viene la pregunta tan de repente?

-Es algo que llevo meditando desde que conocí a mamá dragón.

-No, no importa que el viejo David y tu sean familia, son completamente opuestos. Él es un ente lleno de destrucción y maldad pero tú eres el chico que amo.

Se aproximó hasta tomar asiento a un lado sobre la cama. Tomó sus manos y le miró directo a los ojos.

-Quiero hacerte el amor.

El pequeño se encogió sobre si mismo y no pudo ocultar el temblor en su cuerpo.

-No sé si estoy listo.

-Es verdad, eres demasiado joven.

-No es por eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Hace tiempo mi padre...intentó abusar de mi, es algo que entendí después. Tenía mucho miedo y...mi cuerpo no reaccionó a sus caricias, me lastimó y al final me dijo que ni para eso servía. No quiero sentir un dolor como ese otra vez.

-No te haré daño.

-Lo que más me aterra es otra cuestión...¿Qué hago si hay algo mal en mi? ¿Si soy incapaz de satisfacer tus necesidades? Sería como utilizarte para mi beneficio. Me provoca repulsión pensar que puedo convertirme en alguien así.

Ugo colocó el índice sobre sus labios y sonrió.

-Solo siente, no pienses en él, no permitas que viva en tu corazón. Aquí estoy, frente a ti.

Solomon asintió tímidamente. Ugo le besó con gentileza y timidez en un contacto únicamente labial, la mano del mayor se adentró en la prenda superior para consentir el delicado torso, tomando un pezón entre su índice y pulgar y tirando de el. El pequeño arqueó la espalda ofreciendo su delantera de forma inconciente.

« _-Ah Ugo~ es tan diferente a cuando mi padre lo hizo. Me gustó mucho, el como me ah..._ »

La razón dió paso al instinto, separó los labios para permitir la intrusión de la lengua de su amante. Sonrió al darse cuenta de su falta de pericia, es tan novato como él, se deleitan con los manjares del sexo por primera vez.

Con forzados movimientos Ugo por fin le despojó de cada prenda, teniéndolo colorado, excitado y a su merced además de la evidente dificultad que muestra para respirar.

-Ah ah mmm Ugo no me mires así.

-¿Cómo?

-Con tanta vehemencia. Siento que robaras mi alma y estando desnudo me sé vulnerable.

-No puedo evitarlo, eres aún más perfecto de lo que imaginé.

-¿I-imaginaste?

-B-bueno, puede que me digan que soy virgen pero en mi mente hemos hecho el amor decenas de veces.

-¿Qué eres un pervertido?-y he ahí su característica sinceridad.

-El que seas mi novio y ahora amante debería darte una pista, ¿cierto?

Solomon se quedó mudo, lo que ahora experimenta es muy distinto a todo lo que ha visto en sus libros, no es teoría, es la más impresionante y exquisita práctica.

El de cabello celeste se colocó sobre él para besarle de nueva cuenta, fué recibido por la pequeña lengua, uno y otro músculo se enredaron y acariciaron sin descanso, en el exterior, dejando perceptibles caminos de saliva que forjaban un vínculo. La mano de Ugo se desplazó por el pecho y vientre tomándose su tiempo en la zona baja, preguntándose si debía continuar o detenerse.

« _-Estoy llevando las cosas demasiado rápido. Un año no es suficiente para..._ »

La palma de Solomon se colocó sobre su dorso, tembloroso e indeciso y aún así le pedía seguir. Ha de sanar la herida que David dejó en su psique, y solo hay una persona a la que confiaría dicha tarea.

« _-Ojala sea capaz de cumplir sus expectativas. Es demasiado pequeño pero ya no puedo resistirme más. Lo amo y admiro tanto. El que para muchos es un niño para mi es un gran ser humano._ »

Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo. Su boca recorrió la tibia piel provocando numerosos quejidos en el chico. Un sonido húmedo se produce cada que separa y une los labios al terciopelo rosado. Y es ahora que lamenta no haber encontrado algún escrito de como hacer el amor con un chico, con una mujer si pero no es igual. De esperar si los ortodoxos controlan el conocimiento, ¿por qué tanto miedo? Desecha la idea tan rápido le vino y pasó al pecho para succinarle con fuerza, los menudos dígitos se afianzaron con brutalidad a sus brazos. Las gotas incoloras decoran el rostro infantil.

-Ugo~ -exhaló mágicamente.

Continuó con la labor hasta que sintió el pecho arder y se retiró notando la marca accidental que rodea el pezón, la dibujó con su índice.

-¿Duele?

-N-no...¿p-podrías hacer una igual en el otro? Por favor.

-S-si claro.

-¡Aaaaaah! Mmm.

Solomon sufre por cada onda eléctrica que viaja a su miembro, todas las lamidas, chupetones y roces envían una. ¿Cuántas más ha de soportar para encontrar la liberación?

-¡Ungh!

Le han mordido sin querer y si bien fue algo doloroso no estuvo del todo mal. De un segundo al otro su cara casi se vuelve incandescente.

-Ugo...

-¿Si?

-Tengo mucho calor en...

Se interrumpió a si mismo avergonzado. Los ojos celestes se desplazaron por el cuerpo hasta llegar a la intimidad despierta de Solomon que emana lentamente un elixir de agradable aroma a violeta. Pasa saliva escandalosamente y presiona con la punta de su índice.

-¡Uagh!

El infante está tan sensible que la misma brisa le causa un culposo placer. Ugo toma la base e introduce la virilidad en su boca succionandole en su totalidad, engullendo y liberando, chupando y apretando. Es complicado considerando que su prisionero no se mantiene quieto un segundo, es como si bailará en su interior. Palpita provocando maravillosas vibraciones en los labios del erudito. Su mano se suma a la tarea y se desliza hasta tomar y apretar los frutos de su amante, rosados y virginales como la mejor seda que pueda existir. Solomon cubre la mitad de su rostro con el antebrazo, el otro estruja la sábana con tal ímpetu que sus nudillos palidecen. Sus piernas buscan cerrarse por instinto sin lograrlo y su saliva parece producirse en cantidades alarmantes sin que pueda tragarla por completo.

-Ah aaahaha haaaha U-ugo me siento muy raro, ya aah ¡Ah!

Se corrió sobre la mano y dentro de la boca del mayor. Este se reincorporó y paseó la lengua por sus dedos para degustar los dulces residuos.

El pechito sube y baja sin ritmo alguno intentando regularizar su condición. Tan hermoso y sublime que te atrapa en su hechizo.

-L-lo lamento Solomon. Me gustaría decir que es todo pero estoy en mi límite.

-E-esta ah ah b-bien. Puedes continuar.

El erudito se posicionó estratégicamente entre las piernas y tocó la virginal entrada haciendo que el niño pegase un brinco. Que reacción más encantadora.

Ugo liberó su palpitante miembro y lo posicionó en la zona.

-Es algo grande-preocupado-¿cabrá?

-No lo sé pero considero que no debería haber problema.

-Confío en ti.

Tomó impulso y de una sola estocada le penetró.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!

...

-¡Aladdin!

Alibaba corrió para atajarle puesto que se desmayó al ser testigo de la brutal escena.

-Aladdin.

Le removió varias veces hasta que le hizo reaccionar.

-Lo lamento Alibaba-kun, siempre olvido esa parte.

-No te preocupes, entiendo.

-Ya pasó.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-De acuerdo.

« _-Ay Ugo-kun que torpe eres. No quiero ni imaginar lo mucho que le dolió al pobre rey Solomon. Si Judal-kun me lástima aún al prepararme y eso que es cuidadoso. Tu si que no tienes perdón. Mmm bueno, tampoco es como si mi abuelo hubiese facilitado ese tipo de información._ »

El magi volvió a evocar la magia para seguir con el relato.

...

-Lo lamento Solomon, no fue mi intención.

-E-estoy bien.

-Saldré para no hacer más daño.

-Eso sería contraproducente. Me acostumbraré, solo no te muevas.

-B-bien.

« _-Si no fuera tan torpe no se vería en la necesidad de pasar por situaciones de esta índole._ »

Un cálido líquido resbala por los muslos del niño y los ajenos. El erudito siente el fuerte impulso de mirar porque sospecha lo que es.

-No lo hagas.

-Pero...

-No dejemos que una tontería arruine tan maravilloso momento.

-Pero...no se supone que todo ocurriera de esta manera.

-Al menos sabemos que no hacer la próxima vez.

-¿Aún quieres?

-Claro-sonrió-pero asegúrate de dilatarme primero.

-Perdón.

-Je je ay.

Pasaron varios minutos en la misma postura. Ugo cabecea y sus párpados se cierran de a poco. Solomon mueve la cadera para penetrarse y gime.

-La incomodidad ya pasó. Puedes moverte con libertad.

-Ya no tengo el valor.

-¿Eh?

-Nunca lo he tenido, sabes que soy un gran cobarde. Solo quería que olvidarás lo que hizo el viejo David, no soy mejor que él.

-No es verdad-tocó con delicadeza su rostro-Mi padre buscaba su satisfacción, tu la mía. Te amo.

-Oh Solomon...aún si lo dices, estoy paralizado. No hay nada que pueda hacer.

-Hiciste más que suficiente, es mi turno.

El pequeño entrelazó sus piernas sobre la espalda del mayor, es una fortuna que Ugo sea delgado porque no son muy largas considerando su juventud. Se ruborizó porque al hacerlo la virilidad entró hasta el fondo, tocando un punto sensible que casi le hizo gritar de felicidad. Una vez se aferró comenzó a balancearse de izquierda a derecha ayudado de los brazos que se sostienen del cuello contrario, en un vaivén lujurioso, como las perfectas manecillas de un reloj. "Tic, tac". El gozo invadió sus cuerpos de un extremo al otro y fue con ello que Ugo recobró su autoestima. Solomon se mece y Ugo le penetra una y otra vez, le empuja queriendo hundirle entre las sábanas. Y juntos, como una pareja llegan al clímax al mismo tiempo.

-Uh~.

El menor se queja puesto que con las heridas ardió un poco, pero sonrió al ser inundado por su amante, porque llenó el vacío en su corazón.

Cayeron rendidos pero aún conscientes sobre el lecho y se contemplaron con devoción tomándose de las manos.

-Eres lo más importante para mi-emitieron al unísono.

...

En la actualidad. Imperio Kou, Rakushou.

El oráculo va con la peor cara que haya puesto nunca. Divisa a lo lejos uno de los "muñecos" de Hakuryuu y le destroza con al menos treinta lanzas de hielo hasta convertirlo en despojos que yacen en el suelo.

-Si no quieres ayudar con los preparativos, bien. No cooperes, no hace falta. Pero no me des más trabajo.

Chasqueó la lengua y afilió la mirada pero se reservó los comentarios.

-Vaya que si estas de mal humor.

-Muy mi problema.

-¿Y Aladdin-dono?

-¿Qué con él?

-Te fuiste sin avisar así que llegué a dos conclusiones: o te dio por traicionarme o fuiste a secuestrarlo. Si estas aquí es evidente que no es la primera pero tampoco le has traído. ¿Vacaciones? Ganatelas derrocando a Kouen.

-Molesta la misma cantaleta. ¿Qué eres una cotorra?

-No lo haría si tuvieras presentes tus responsabilidades.

-¿Responsabilidades? Je, no te equivoques. Estoy aquí porque me rehuso a vivir en un mundo que permitió el nacimiento de un engendro como yo. Mi enano no estará encadenado al puto destino que marca ese tal rey Solomon. ¿Quién se cree para controlar la vida del mocoso que amo?

-Así que es por eso. Ya decía que era mucha buena voluntad de tu parte hacía mi persona. Si tanto te pesa ráptalo. Pon un grillete alrededor de ese frágil cuello y verás que se quedará a tu lado.

-Has de querer que te rompa la cara. Si lo hago su corazón morirá y no quiero que deje de ser él.

-Vaya que te tiene en sus manos. Si estuviese en tu lugar no me importaría que Kouen-dono fuera un muñeco vacío en mi lecho.

-Ya no podría joderte.

-¿Y eso qué? No sería de Kouha.

-De nada me sirve un trofeo. No pretendo que el enano viva en una vitrina.

-Oh con tu magia de hielo es posible, suena bastante tentador.

-Cada día estas más mal de la cabeza.

-¿Estas considerando el cambiarme por Alibaba-dono?

-Antes convierto a Aladdin en rey que a ese.

-Es un magi.

-Estoy harto de que nos vean como herramientas. ¿Quién carajo decidió que los seres más poderosos del mundo fueran sirvientes?

-Es una pregunta que tal vez tendría respuesta si vas a la cumbre.

-No quiero.

-Aladdin-dono dijo que revelaría la historia de otro mundo, su mundo. ¿Te da miedo saber que son más diferentes de lo que pensabas? ¿No te queda claro cada que te ves al espejo?

-¿Y a ti que no eres el tipo de tu hermanastro?

Hakuryuu le tomó de la mandíbula con fuerza, Judal le dió un manotazo para apartarle.

-¿Por qué estas a mi lado? Es claro que no compartimos objetivos.

-Porqué eres la existencia más similar a mi. La basura solo se mezcla con la misma.

-Entonces Aladdin-dono está destinado a ser esposo de Alibaba-dono.

-Es posible.

El otro pareció desconcertado por tan sincera reacción.

-¿Así nada más? ¿No piensas luchar por él?

-¿Qué caso tiene? Solo lo hago llorar. Pero me da rabia imaginarle en brazos de otro.

-Entonces no solo le abandonas sino a tu propio futuro. No me esperaba que fueras del tipo suicida.

-No exactamente. Si vences y te conviertes en rey, el mundo se adaptará a tus ideales, se teñirá de negro y Aladdin será libre.

-Wow darle lo único que no quiere. Destruiras sus vínculos y todo en lo que cree.

-Solo si ganas. De lo contrario me iré al otro mundo, error. Alguien caído en la depravación no puede volver al flujo del rukh, vagaría eternamente. Mmm podría poseer su cuerpo y entonces seríamos uno.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-¿Por qué no? No me parece que abunden las opciones.

-¿Te das cuenta de que pasarías a ser un cúmulo de pensamientos encerrado en un contenedor?

-El mejor de todos.

-Tú-perplejo-de verdad lo amas.

-Como no tienes idea.

-Entonces te juro algo aquí y ahora.

-¿Eh?

-No vamos a perder.

-¿Por qué decirme algo así?

-Aunque no lo creas...somos amigos.

-¿A...migos?

-Necesitamos todas las ventajas posibles. Tienes que traerme información de esa dichosa cumbre. Aunque me parece que para esta hora ya empezó.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡¿Buenos deseos?! Si como no. Tu nada más me haces trabajar.

-Si crees que es demasiado para ti...

-Eso si que no. No hay ser más poderoso que yo.

Empleó su círculo de transporte mágico y se fue. Hakuryuu suspiró.

« _-Ah~ eres tan infantil. Aún me cuestiono el porqué acepté que fueras mi aliado. Pero no mentí, eres algo similar a un amigo, es una lastima que yo no sea muy bueno para ello_. _Si lo amas protégelo porque si se interpone en mi camino no dudaré en acabar con él._ »

...

En la cumbre. Aladdin aún muestra las imágenes a través de su magia:

Solomon cumplió doce años. Su relación con Ugo se volvió tan íntima que incluso podía entenderle sin necesidad de palabras, aunque esto claro también se debe a su excelente intuición. Hoy es su cumpleaños y David le ha informado que le tiene un presente. Noticia que lejos de animarle le sumió en la preocupación. Ese sujeto es todo menos buen padre, ¿qué motivos tiene para hacer algo así?

Llegó al despacho de este y tocó la puerta para anunciarse.

-Adelante.

-¿Solicitó mi presencia?

-Así es. Acompañame.

Se puso en pie y salieron del lugar, recorrieron los corredores hasta llegar al gran salón. Una multitud rodea algo, se hacen paso hasta el centro. Solomon estuvo a punto de caer cuando vió a un joven moreno un poco mayor que él atado con una larga cuerda que está sujeta al techo. Su cuerpo tiene múltiples golpes y quizá señas de tortura.

-Este mocoso es un hereje-anunció su padre-Se niega a seguir las enseñanzas de Ill Irah.

-Es porque quieren controlar la voluntad de otros.

-¡Silencio!-le abofeteó-Solomon, es tu deber como el que algún día será mi sucesor el castigar su crimen.

-¿Castigar?

-Es merecedor a una ejecución inmediata.

-¿Eh?

« _-Ha enloquecido, ya no solo manipula sino que elimina a todo aquel que no está de acuerdo con su doctrina. Es mucho más peligroso de lo que pensé, esto no puede seguir así. Me niego a terminar con la vida de alguien pero...¿qué puedo hacer? Vamos piensa, tranquillo, la solución debe estar ahí solo necesitas hallarla._ »

-Aún no-emitió con tono neutro-Dudo que sea el único que piensa de esa manera. Debe tener compañeros. Le interrogaré, me dirá sus nombres le guste o no.

« _-¿Qué tramas Solomon? ¿Crees que el cambio en tu personalidad es tan poco notorio como para que pueda pasarlo por alto? Te confías porque jamás te he visto como un miembro de mi familia pero eso no significa que aparte la mirada, eres una pieza importante en mis planes después de todo._ »

-Has lo que te venga en gana pero dentro de una semana quiero su cabeza en mi escritorio.

-Así lo haré.

Al menos cinco magos llevaron al custodiado a una celda, aún cuando nada podía hacer para defenderse. Una vez ahí el hijo de David les pidió retirarse.

-Puedes torturarme cuanto quieras. No hable antes y no lo haré ahora.

Para su sorpresa el de pelo azulino se inclinó.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te ofrezco mis disculpas. Entiendo que no compensan todo el sufrimiento por el que has pasado pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Nadie te obligó.

-Es por mi bienestar emocional.

-Eres curioso-sonrió.

-Me llamo Solomon, ¿y tú?

-Setta.

-Encantado de conocerte.

-El placer es mío.

-¿Por qué te acusan de herejía?

-Porqué me niego a usar el bastón mágico para doblegar la voluntad de las demás especies.

-¿El bastón mágico? Creí que los Gunud eran los responsables de eso.

-¿Sabes que son en realidad?

-¿Torres?

-En apariencia pero por dentro son prisiones.

« _-Pero no hay criminales, a menos que..._ »

-¿A quienes mantienen cautivos? ¿Ermitaños? ¿Manticora?

-Niños humanos que ofrendan su vida para mantener el poder de aquellas atrocidades. Muchos de mis amigos no llegaron ni a los quince, yo he tenido suerte.

Solomon sintió un fuerte mareo que supo disimular a la perfección. Contempló sus manos pensativo y en ese instante tuvo la impresión de que estuviesen manchadas de sangre. Su padre es un monstruo y al no detenerle se ha convertido en cómplice.

« _-¿Cómo compensar el irreparable daño que ha hecho?_ »

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh?

-Es que luces algo pálido.

-No prestes atención. ¿Crees que podrías contarme lo que ocurre en el interior de ese lugar?

-Claro.

...

En la habitación de Solomon.

Su novio le ha recostado en el lecho y ahora degusta la delicada piel de su cuello pero el sutil canto no escapa de sus labios, está ausente y eso le preocupa. Se reincorpora y le mira. Duele ver lo mucho que ese pequeño soporta, pero está ahí, en silencio, rompiéndose en pedazos.

-Tiene que ver con el viejo David, ¿cierto?

-U-ugo, mi padre es un asesino.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Los Gunud no son manipulados por los grandes magos sino por niños que mueren al exprimir hasta la última gota de su energía vital. Y aún si son conocedores de su destino lo aceptan porque les lavó el cerebro. Les convenció de que es su misión en la vida, que nacieron para eso. Pequeños que se perdieron de tantas cosas, algunos seguramente se marcharon sin saber lo que es un beso y yo...he tenido sexo contigo tantas veces, sin importarme nada más. ¿En que me convierte? ¿Es que acaso llegue a ser como mi padre sin darme cuenta? ¿Cuándo olvidé el bienestar de los demás? Las paredes de este palacio se están robando mi voluntad. No quiero estar encerrado, es mi obligación reparar ese gran error. Debo oponerme a la autoridad que representa ese hombre.

-Es imprudente. Aún si eres su hijo no se tentará el corazón para castigarte. Me aterra que pueda hacerte más daño del que ya te infirió.

-Lo hará aún si no muevo un dedo. Su mirada, sospecha algo pero no estoy seguro de qué. No, él tampoco lo está. No es mi intención que lo dejes todo por mi. Te amo y siempre serás importante pero no me quedaré a sabiendas del monstruo que es. No me olvides, siempre te tendré presente y te visitaré al menos en sueños.

-No-articuló enérgico para casi romper en llanto poco después-Tengo miedo, no soy alguien afín al conflicto pero no puedo permitir que te expongas de esa manera, al menos solo.

-Eso significa.

-Si te vas, lo haré contigo.

-¿Y las investigaciones que llevas a cabo?

-Mientras tenga esto-señaló su cerebro-no necesito más.

-Ugo...

-Elaboremos un buen plan, el mejor de todos. Nos hará falta. Las defensas y vigilancia de ese hombre superan por mucho la imaginación. El punto es vivir, no sacrificarnos inútilmente.

« _-Me aterran las consecuencias de desafiar al líder de los ortodoxos pero...si voy a morir que al menos sea al lado del chico que amo_.»

...

Dos días más tarde.

David no se encuentra en el palacio, por lo que aprovecharán la oportunidad para escaparse. Solomon va a la celda donde mantienen cautivo a Setta con el pretexto de ejecutarle. El único guardia que le vigila le dejó pasar sin mayores inconvenientes y una vez le tuvo enfrente le liberó de los grilletes.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me voy. Tienes dos opciones, unirte a mi o esperar tu muerte.

-Vaya que eres insensible.

-Suelen decirme que soy demasiado directo.

-Tienes madera de líder.

-No lo creo.

-Será un honor trabajar para ti.

-No, a mi lado.

-Es aún mejor.

Como es de esperar el guardia se puso a la defensiva en cuanto advirtió al par.

-Ni usted tiene la autorización para dejarle salir.

-No quiero pelear, déjanos ir.

-No.

El hombre empuñó con decisión su bastón, sus labios se separaron para emitir un conjuro pero antes de completarlo cayó inconciente gracias a una patada y posterior golpe en la nuca inferido por Solomon.

« _-Lo lamento._ »

Miro a Setta y le ordenó tomar el báculo, corrieron por los pasillos lo más rápido que sus piernas lo permitieron, siempre teniendo cuidado para no cruzarse con nadie. Fue así como llegaron con Ugo que ya tiene su mediador.

-¿Estás bien seguro?-le preguntó al niño.

-Después de lo que hice no hay marcha atrás.

-¿Te das cuenta de que le has declarado la guerra al viejo David?

El joven palideció y bajó la mirada consternado un par de segundos, como si la cuestión no hubiese habitado su mente, hasta ahora.

-Aún así...

-Joven amo-detrás.

El aludido se giró, Arba le mira con tristeza al tiempo que aprieta su báculo.

-¿Vas a detenernos?

-¿No hay otro camino?

-Me gustaría mucho que fuera así.

-Ya veo.

-No quiero pelear contigo.

-Tampoco yo. Aún si resulta imposible de creer le he tomado cariño. Por eso...déjeme acompañarlo.

-Será muy peligroso. Con tu habilidad tienes garantizado un puesto importante. Nosotros...seremos perseguidos, no me sorprendería que le pusiera un precio a mi cabeza para dar un ejemplo al pueblo.

-Estoy preparada. Mi lealtad está con usted.

El chico se sonrojo de manera casi imperceptible al ser víctima de una increíble oleada de sentimientos agradables.

-Gracias.

...

Solomon fundó un poder opuesto a su padre, la resistencia. Si bien nunca fue su intención ser el líder, muchos veían las cualidades de uno en su persona, por lo que asumió no muy gustoso el puesto. Guió a sus camaradas por los Gunud para destruir esas aberrantes construcciones y liberar a los niños que mantenían cautivos. Como es de esperar no todos se tomaron a bien sus acciones y muchos en lugar de darle las gracias intentaron asesinarlo por hereje. Por fortuna sus habilidades y compañeros le salvaron y no pasó a mayores. La gran mayoría de los prisioneros volvieron por su cuenta con los ortodoxos, pero otros que despertaron de esa larga pesadilla se unieron a él. Entre sus nuevos aliados están: Ithnan, que resulta ser hermano espiritual de Setta, Wahid y Falan que parecen sentir atracción mutua, y los que ya estaban a su lado, Setta, Arba y su pareja.

Su tiempo se divide entre asaltar los Gunud para destruirlos y apropiarse de los bastones divinos y visitar tribus de otras especies. Lo que tampoco fue sencillo considerando que es cierta su capacidad para razonar, en más de una ocasión le atacaron pensando que era uno de los famosos viajes de conquista. Pero sus siempre atinadas y sabias palabras le sacaron de apuros.

Hoy se toman un descanso para reponer un poco de energía.

-Me parece increíble que David no haya usado a todos sus hombres para capturarnos-Ugo.

-¿De que hablas?-la de cabello naranja-Fácil no ha sido y muchas veces hemos estado a punto de morir. Si no fuera por lo fuertes que somos no la estaríamos contando aru.

-Vaya seguridad la tuya.

-Y lo dice el friki mágico-Ithnan.

-¡Que cruel! El que me guste estudiar e investigar no me convierte en...

-Pero si no dejas de hablar del tema, aburres.

-Por eso ninguna chica se fija en ti-Falan-eres el eterno virgen. ¿Cuántos años tienes ya? ¿No te da vergüenza?

-Ah b-bueno en realidad yo...

-Es mi pareja-Solomon.

-No es chistoso-Ithnan.

-Les he dicho decenas de veces que no es una broma. ¿Es tan difícil de creer?

-Ay por favor-la chica-si hasta se echa a correr cuando una mujer roza su mano accidentalmente.

-Solo soy un p-poco tímido.

-Je je diría que más que eso-Arba.

La conversación siguió un rato hasta que se retiraron a descansar. Una vez Ugo y Solomon se quedaron a solas, el más joven le acarició el cabello mientras este reposaba en su regazo, llorando.

-¿Por qué piensan que es broma?-el erudito.

-Es normal. Después de todo no hacemos demostraciones públicas de afecto.

-Lo lamento. Si no me paralizara en situaciones como esa.

-No importa. Tampoco es que tenga intención de hacer un espectáculo de lo nuestro.

-Siempre eres tan comprensivo. ¿Sabes? Me pregunto que creen que hacemos cuando estamos a solas.

-Estudiar o planificar la batalla.

-Bueno, eso es verdad a medias. Je je-pícaro.

-¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?-preocupado.

-¿Tu no?

-No me recupero de la última vez.

-Ah, soy tan torpe. Ni la práctica evita que te lastime.

-Al menos duele menos que al principio. Solo evita ser tan precipitado.

-No puedo, me pongo nervioso.

El niño sonrió con dulzura, la que muestra solo con él.

-Te amo.

-Yo también Solomon, mucho.

-Ojalá pudiéramos estar así por siempre.

-Así será, te lo prometo.

Se reincorporó para tomar al joven de la cintura y unir sus labios con suavidad.

...

El tiempo siguió su curso, Solomon cumplió los catorce, de vez en cuando visita a mamá dragón aunque con menos frecuencia al estar ocupado con el rol que desempeña en la resistencia, que dicho sea de paso se ha hecho de muchos miembros y poder, tienen veinte de los setenta y dos bastones divinos y han destruido casi el mismo número de torres. Hoy se dirigen a una más, como ya dicta lo que para ellos es rutina. Sin embargo esta vez se topan con numerosos oponentes aunque no sean grandes rivales en cuanto a habilidad se refiere. El grupo se divide, la mayoría se queda fuera para proveer una ruta de escape, mientras Ugo, Ithnan y Solomon se adentran para adquirir el báculo del sitio. Es entonces que se encuentran a una infante de cabello rosado que se aferra al artefacto dorado con su alma y que se encuentra en un estado peligroso de debilidad.

\- Padre, ¿realizé bien mi trabajo? ¿Pude controlar a esos impuros?-dijo al borde del colapso.

-Pronto morirá, no tiene caso salvarla-Ithnan-sería arriesgado considerando que mantiene activa la barrera a...

Solomon empleó su habilidad para hacerse paso.

-¡¿Estas demente?! ¡Puedes morir!

Ugo quedó boquiabierto y paralizado de terror. Es testigo de como su novio sufre cuantiosos rasguños que sangran al instante. Ansia ayudarlo pero la barrera es apenas estable, de hacerlo bien pueden terminar los tres en miles de fragmentos irreconocibles. Suda frío mientras reza por su seguridad.

La niña por su parte escucha los pasos de alguien que se detiene frente a ella pero no es capaz de verle, solo distingue una sombra y al no poder aguantar más, pierde el sentido.

...

En el campamento.

Solomon mira a lo lejos, con seriedad, casi furia.

-¿Por qué fuiste tan imprudente?-el mago genio.

-Lo lamento.

-No es un regaño pero me preocupa. No sueles ser así.

-Me frustra la situación de esa niña. Al borde de la muerte y tan convencida de que sus acciones eran correctas. Sacrificando su vida para herir a otros. Y lo que más me irrita es que yo pensaba exactamente igual. Supongo que de alguna manera me reflejé en ella. Fui egoísta, entiendo, en ese momento también pero no pude evitarlo.

-Gracias a ello tiene una oportunidad, estoy orgulloso mi amor.

El más joven se giró y sonrió con tristeza.

-Gracias.

« _-Oh Solomon, he llegado a pensar que esto de la resistencia y tu padre te hace tanto mal. Eres un ser muy dulce, no deberías experimentar cosas así, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo por ti. ¿Alguien como yo siquiera está calificado para ser tu amante? Quizá no..._ »

...

Con Arba.

Esta coloca un paño húmedo en la frente de la invitada que tiene un poco de fiebre.

-Mmm...

La niña abre los ojos lentamente.

-¿En dónde estoy?

-A salvo, tranquila.

-Debo volver, tengo prohibido abandonar mi tarea sagrada.

-Estás muy débil, si lo haces podrías morir.

-No importa. Siempre y cuando sea de ayuda a nuestro padre.

-¿Y luego qué?-el líder que viene entrando.

-¿Quién eres?-tomó asiento.

-Este joven-la castaña-es la persona a cargo y también el que salvó tu vida, se llama Solomon.

-Ah-emitió sin mayor interés.

-¿Y cómo se llama jovencita?-Setta con propiedad.

-Sheba.

-Suena genial-Falan-no tanto como el mío.

-Será mejor que comas algo-Solomon-no te pienses que sobran los que te atiendan si te desmayas. Estamos ocupados.

-Nunca pedí nada.

-Genial, eso lo hace más sencillo-se retiró.

« _-Que sujeto más desagradable._ »

Ugo miraba a uno y otro sorprendido.

« _-Solomon nunca fue tan grosero con alguien que apenas conoce. ¿Es que acaso Sheba no le agrada? ¿O es otra cosa?_ »-llevó la mano a su pecho-« _-Me inquieta, ¿por qué?_ »

...

La relación de Solomon y Sheba no mejoró en lo más mínimo porque este era un patán de primera diciéndole cosas que solo la hacían enojar, pero en ocasiones también era increíblemente considerando y detallista lo que terminaba confundiendola. Ugo, por su parte se centró más en el estudio del rukh argumentando que les sería de ayuda cuando enfrentaran a David. Pero ese fue tan solo un pretexto para distanciarse de Solomon, por su creciente inseguridad y celos que le aquejan cada que ve a Sheba, como si ella de alguna manera hubiese tocado una parte de su alma a la que nadie más ha podido llegar.

Solomon pasa a saludar a los habitantes de una tribu en compañía de Sheba que le mira como toda una psicópata, como si esperase el momento justo para clavarle un cuchillo, al menos es la impresión que da al joven que igual le pasa de largo como si no existiera. Antes de llegar son atacados por un manticora sumamente agresivo y de al menos cuatro veces su tamaño. Ella coge su bastón y le apunta pero antes de dispararle, algo que no alcanzó a ver y que fue una barrida de Solomon le hizo caer de bruces.

-¡¿Pero qué?!

Para cuando logró reincorporarse el chico ya se encontraba volando peligrosamente cerca del enorme ente. Tanto así que pudo colocar su rostro a la altura de sus ojos.

-Ya, ya-articulo con un amigable y dulzón tono que le fue desconocido a la chica-no tengas miedo pequeño, nadie te hará daño. ¿Estas perdido? Si esperas un poco tus padres...¡Ah! Mira, ahí viene tu mamá.

Un gigantesco manticora apareció poco después y luego de hacer una reverencia en agradecimiento por salvar a su hijo se retiraron. Solomon volvió a donde la de ojos fiusha y extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar.

-G-gracias-atónita-¿No fué peligroso? Después de todo son seres de intelecto inferior, monstruos.

Él tiró con fuerza de la extremidad para acercarla a tal distancia que bien podrían darse un beso, zafiros contra las joyas rosadas.

-¿No le parece señorita, que con ese tipo de pensamientos el único monstruo es usted?

Se quedó muda pero la rabia crece en su inferior, definitivamente está lejos de comprenderlo y comentarios como ese más bien la llevan a odiarlo.

...

Ugo contempla con curiosidad a su pareja que lee de lo más entretenido un libro, del otro lado Sheba que parece dirigirle a Solomon una maldición con el venenoso movimiento de sus labios.

-¿Volvieron a pelear?

-Ya sabes como son-Arba.

-Ya veo.

El hombre caminó hasta tomar asiento a unos centímetros del líder.

-¿Por qué la tratas tan mal?

-¿Por qué te interesa?

-¿Eh? ¿Hice algo para molestarte?

-No.

El chico cerró el libro, lo dejó en el asiento y se retiró sin más. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco. El sol se ha metido en el horizonte así que no hay más iluminación que la sutil que brinda el campamento que ha quedado unos veinte metros atrás, le toman de la muñeca, no necesita girarse porque reconoce el tacto.

-Te portas como un niño.

-No es así.

-Claro que si. Eres grosero con Sheba sin razón y ahora escapas de mi.

-¿No es al revés? Desde que llegó te has apartado de mi. Ya no me besas, ni me tocas, mucho menos hacemos el amor.

-Te quiero.

-Lo sé pero te sientes inseguro y no comprendo. Nunca te di motivos.

-Es la situación, es más de lo que puedo soportar.

-Para mi tampoco ha sido fácil. Para empezar no quería ser el líder pero de una u otra manera me veo arrastrado por el destino. Me convertiré en mi padre y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo. Sheba me trae recuerdos del muñeco que fui, quiero salvarla pero es una niña increíblemente voluntariosa. Si no puedo hacer que me comprenda, ¿cómo espero que otros lo hagan?

-Oh Solomon-le tomó del mentón y beso sus labios-te ves tan lindo cuando piensas en los demás. Perdona que te haya descuidado.

-No importa. Lo único que interesa es que confíes en mi.

-Lo hago, eres la persona que más me importa. Algún día, cuando el conflicto cese, porque sé que lo hará quiero que nos casemos.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-¡Por supuesto!-animado-Ansío que el mundo sepa lo mucho que te amo y no que se lo tomen a broma.

-Je je je.

-Que fácil eres de contentar.

-Pero si nunca estuve molesto, únicamente evito que te sientas incómodo.

-Muchas gracias amor.

-¿Me das un beso?

-Todos los que quieras, no tienes que pedirlos.

Unieron sus labios con delicadeza, inundados de alegría.

...

Al día siguiente algunos miembros de la resistencia fueron a visitar a los Manticora. Sheba prácticamente pegada al brazo de Arba a quien le ha cogido un cariño algo intenso sin motivo aparente para los demás. Lo cierto es que es la única que se ha tomado la molestia de explicarle como va la situación, lo que haría el líder si dejaran de discutir por un segundo. El grupo se separa para realizar diversas actividades y de un momento al otro la de pelo rosa se encuentra sola admirando un cúmulo de piedras en el suelo.

-Grrrr.

-¿Uh?

Se giró advertida por el sonido.

-¿Eres aquel que Solomon dejó con su madre?

-Grrrr.

No entendió lo que dijo pero de alguna manera sintió que le daba una respuesta afirmativa.

-Grrrr aung.

Este se colocó a su lado mirando la misma pila de rocas para finalmente ladear la cabeza.

-¿Grrrr?

« _-¿Qué es lo que quiso decirme?_ »

-¿Es interesante señorita?

-¿Solomon? Jum-indignada-¿Qué te importa?

Una casi invisible sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro masculino.

-A mi no, es lo que el manticora te preguntó.

-¿Acaso entiendes su lenguaje?

-No.

-Uh, no esperaba tanta sinceridad. ¿Entonces?

-Intuición.

-¿Hah?

-¡Los límites se los pone uno! ¡Si no te atas a ellos puedes llegar a donde quieras!

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan raro?

-No soy a quien debes poner atención. Está siendo grosera señorita. Alguien le formuló una pregunta y no ha tenido la delicadeza de contestar.

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Mmm, no lo es. Me aburro pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Grrrr.

-¿Mmm?

-"¿Y por qué no cambias de actividad?"

La niña miró en todas direcciones sin encontrar más que terreno árido, se encogió de hombros y recargó en su bastón sagrado, al hacerlo se formó una línea en la tierra.

-¡Ya sé!

Se aferró al mediador como si de un gran lápiz se tratará y comenzó a dibujar, al cabo de unos minutos había una hermosa flor de cinco pétalos.

-Vaya, es muy buena para esto señorita.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así?!

-Pensé que la señorita era un ser intocable e importante, solo muestro mis respetos.

-Eres un pesado. Como si no pudiera ver la ironía detrás de tus acciones. Dime Sheba y ya.

-Bueno.

-¡Es lo que querías!

-La señorita puede pensar lo que mejor le parezca.

-Ah~ -suspiró-me doy.

-¡Grrrr!

Su acompañante llamó la atención del par mostrando la obra de arte que hizo con su garra, otra flor que nada le pide a la anterior.

-¡Eres maravilloso!-la pequeña.

-Grrrr.

El manticora se giró y se marchó para volver poco después con una flor que colocó a los pies de ella.

-M-muchas gracias-se ruborizó.

-Grrrr grurr grrrr.

-Oh, no de nuevo.

Miró a Solomon buscando ayuda pero este solo le sonrió divertido.

« _-¡Eres un maldito!_ »

« _-Je je je apuesto a que está furiosa pero yo tampoco entendí lo que_ _dijo. Fui lo suficientemente claro, no hablo su lenguaje, me baso en la intuición y por desgracia esta tiene un límite._ »

El enorme ser garabateó a una niña con una flor en la cabeza.

-¿Q-quieres que me la ponga?

-¡Grrrr!

-B-bueno...-no muy convencida.

Con ayuda de su ahora amigo se la colocó en el sitio, pero es de tan considerable tamaño que teme pueda partir su cuello a la mitad. Hace equilibrio pero termina por caer de espaldas vencida por el peso.

-E-es muy grande-se quejó avergonzada.

-Guar guar grrrr.

Ser puso de mil colores al ver como el manticora se reía de ella. Desvió la mirada y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al encontrarse al líder de la resistencia en plena carcajada, tan inocente, encantador y dulce que incluso llegó a preguntarse si era el mismo que suele fastidiarle como pasatiempo. Sin atinar a otra cosa se cubrió con la enorme flor y llevó su mano al pecho que realiza movimientos nunca antes experimentados. Para finalmente dejarse llevar por los sentimientos y admirarle con total libertad, embelezada.

« _-No tengo idea de que me inquieta tanto pero no quiero dejar de mirarlo_.»

Y Ugo que veía la escena desde lejos con algo de frustración.

« _-Nunca le hice reír así. A veces siento que es el quien se aleja de mi...por lo que más quieras, no me lo quites Sheba..._ »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno, siempre tuve la impresión de que Ugo, a pesar de ser tan inteligente tenía un complejo de inferioridad con respecto a otros, sobre todo Solomon pues si bien este siempre tuvo miedo de que le vieran como alguien superior, no pudo evitar que muchos lo hicieran, y Ugo no fue la excepción, ahora imaginemos que hubieran sido pareja y llegara Sheba que le ve tal cual es con todos sus defectos...chan chan chan, ok no XD. Por cierto, una pequeña no tan pequeña corrección, en el capítulo anterior escribí que Hakuryuu no tiene piernas ni brazo pero fue un error de mi parte, por ahora no tiene el brazo y nada más, me confundo con una escena del manga que no se porque me da esa impresión. Mil disculpas por los inconvenientes que esto pueda ocasionar je je je.**

 **black soul 99.-Hola amiga! :3 me hace muy feliz verte otra vez! Muchas gracias por preocuparte y puede decirse que si y no salí de esa situación pero ahí voy :3. Como siempre me dejas unos rw preciosos, que me animan un buen! Con respecto a Judal tienes mucha razón, pero necesito que se comporte así para lo que ocurre después, sin embargo se ganará tarde o temprano a nuestro enano y lo hará muy feliz o lo capo ok no je je je. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que no haya sido aburrido considerando que no salió la pareja principal ;O;. Cuidate mucho y que la pases super genial :3.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima con la conti y si alguien se pregunta cuantos capítulos va a durar la saga de Alma Toran...no lo sé je je je, soy terrible calculando XD. Viva el JudAla! :3. «3«3«3«3«3 (son corazones, se come el otro símbolo XD.)**


	22. Nunca le dije que Solomon

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 22 Nunca le dije que Solomon...**

 **.**

El tiempo siguió su curso y la admiración de Sheba hacia Solomon creció exponencialmente. Ver como este conversaba con los miembros de otras tribus, que los protegía de los ataques de los ortodoxos en su afán de conquista. Que para ese hombre aparentemente ególatra todos eran iguales y podían forjar un vínculo poderoso llamado amor, provocó que llegado a cierto punto compartiera sus ideales y objetivos. Que se dedicara a entrenar para ser un miembro indispensable de la resistencia. Y no solo para conseguir la aprobación de ese hombre sino convertirse en un pilar que le apoyara en momentos de fragilidad. Si de algo se ha dado cuenta en este tiempo es que Solomon no es el hombre todo poderoso que todos quieren ver en él. Es más como un niño solitario y perdido que no haya su lugar en el mundo.

 _«-Como yo.»_

-Solomon~.

Ugo lloriquea aferrado a la cintura del aludido como de costumbre. Pareciera que vive pegado a él. La niña frunce el ceño considerando que la cercanía entre ambos es sospechosa. Por ahí escuchó que son pareja pero también le insistieron miles de veces en que no era más que una broma.

 _«-¿Y si no lo es?»_

Ese día algunos miembros de la resistencia visitaron a los Centauros, lo que les llevó varias horas. Al finalizar volvieron al campamento para descansar y disfrutar de una merecida comida.

-¡Son maravillosos!-Ugo emocionado-¡Poseen tantos conocimientos! ¡Muy distintos a los nuestros!

-Ay no-Falan-ahí va el friki mágico. ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo molesto que eres?

-A mi me parece interesante-el líder.

-Pero no a los demás-Ithnan.

-Eres un poco cruel-Setta.

Arba se limita a sonreír y Wahid aprieta con fuerza los senos de su pareja como de costumbre como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer. Sheba pica molesta un trozo de melón.

 _«-Ya quisiera ver que me insultaran, estoy segura de que Solomon sería el último en defenderme. ¿Por qué no quieren ver la verdad? ¿No se supone que son amigos? ¿Lo son aún si no pueden entenderte?»_

Solomon bostezó ligeramente.

-Estoy un poco cansado.

-Es natural. Eres el que va al frente en cada batalla-Setta-deberías tomarte las cosas con calma.

-Lo intentaré. Con su permiso me retiro.

-Yo también-Ugo.

-¿Y tú por qué?-Falan-Ni que hicieras algo. Eres un gran cobarde.

-Ugo es muy valiente. Es gracias a su empeño en investigar las fórmulas mágicas que David no ha logrado detenernos-su pareja.

Si bien para la mayoría lo dijo con total tranquilidad, casi apatia. Para Sheba fué notorio el tono molesto que empleó. Falan se hizo la desentendida puesto que sabe que en una discusión con el líder lleva las de perder.

...

Una vez a solas en su habitación.

Ugo tomó al niño cariñosamente entre sus brazos, este intenta disimularlo pero no puede dejar de temblar.

-Esta bien. Estoy acostumbrado a que me digan cosas así.

-Pero me molesta. Haces tanto por todos y no se dan cuenta. Si no fuera por ti no habría llegado tan lejos.

-Lo importante es que tu lo sabes y con eso me doy por bien servido.

El mayor deslizó la prenda para dejar en libertad los menudos hombros que recorrió a besos provocando el rubor en el chico.

-Te quiero mucho Ugo. Eres la persona más importante para mi.

-Yo también te quiero.

Las manos del erudito se desplazaron con esmero por el torso, hasta adentrarse en la prenda superior y apresar los inocentes botones que tocó de cuanta manera se le ocurrió, cobrando firmeza casi de inmediato. Para entonces Solomon ya mordía sus labios conteniendo con trabajo los gemidos y suspiros que buscan la liberación. Entonces le abrazaron por el vientre, sin embargo sus inocentes pezones aún eran visibles a través de la tela gracias a la atención ofrecida. Ugo sonrió al contemplarlos.

-Son muy lindos.

-Si todos supieran que en realidad eres un pervertido.

-Bueno, por ahora es un secreto entre tu y yo.

-Y eso que les he dicho que somos pareja. Es inaudito.

-Ja ja ja. Así pareces un niño haciendo berrinche.

-Es lo que soy.

-Uh. Aún me siento culpable al hacer estas cosas contigo considerando la diferencia de edad.

-No tengo problema. Si estoy de acuerdo no puede ser algo malo.

-Pero es como si abusara de ti.

-Ja ja ja en ese caso, hazlo tanto como quieras. ¡Ah!

Los dígitos de Ugo se dirigieron rápidamente a la intimidad del chico que comenzó a estimular con movimientos salvajes pero cuidadosos. Y en ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta dejando a los dos petrificados, en la misma y comprometedora posición. Con Solomon sentado cinicamente en el regazo de su pareja de espalda a él pero de frente a la entrada, donde Sheba se ha quedado con la boca bien abierta en un silencioso grito.

Ella cerró por instinto pero permaneció clavada al piso. Solomon entrelazó su mano a la que segundos antes estimulaba su virilidad, para que le liberara.

-¿Qué eres una mirona?-emitió con tranquilidad.

-Ah b-bueno no fue mi intención interrumpirlos.

-Tenemos una relación, se los he dicho muchas veces. No es culpa nuestra que les sea imposible de creer.

-¡No es así! ¡Les creo! Vi la manera en que lo protegiste durante la cena. Por eso vine pero supongo que no escogí el mejor momento.

Una vez se recuperaron del shock inicial, el trío se dispuso a conversar. Aunque al estar ellos en el lecho, sentados y ella en una silla al frente más parece un interrogatorio. La pobre no deja de temblar incómoda.

-B-bueno. No sé mucho del amor y esas cosas. Después de todo no conocí a mis padres, aunque no soy la única así que no tengo lástima por mi. En fin. Presto atención a los discursos de Solomon y llegué a pensar que si puede hablar con tanta facilidad respecto al amor es porque lo entiende, porque lo ha sentido y vivido. Solo quería decirles que soy su aliada. ¡Apoyo su relación! Aunque se me hace un poco raro que sea entre dos chicos.

-Las relaciones se dan de distintas maneras.

-Eso creo. A mi-se ruborizó-me agrada mucho Arba.

-¿Te gusta?-Ugo.

-Si, aunque no de manera romántica. Pero por ello puedo comprender que hay almas afines. Bueno, eso es todo. Ya me voy. No quiero continuar interrumpiendo, lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

Salió y cerró tras de si, le pareció escuchar la suave voz de Solomon en un delicado: "Gracias."

...

Tres años después.

La resistencia está por tomar una de las últimas torres de David. Los enfrentamientos se dan al por mayor pues ninguno está dispuesto a ceder.

-¡Cuidado en la retaguardia! ¡No se distraigan! ¡Coloquen una barrera en el sur!

Grita animosamente una jovencita de cabello rosado que ha dejado fuera de combate a por lo menos veintiséis hombres.

-Vaya Sheba, cada día eres más fuerte.

-Gracias Arba. Que el cumplido venga de ti lo hace muy especial-sonrió.

-Te has convertido en una mujer tan valiente y hermosa, es una pena que Solomon no te tome en cuenta. Bueno, no es como que lo haga con nadie en realidad-dijo con cierto aire dolido que pasó inadvertido para la otra.

-Ah, pero nunca le vi de esa manera.

-¿Enserio? Que mal.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, a este paso se quedará solo.

-Pero tiene a Ugo.

-Ya estamos algo mayores para seguir el juego, ¿no te parece?

-No lo es. Ellos en verdad se aman.

-Pobrecita. Eres tan ingenua. Bueno, me adelanto, aún hay oponentes en el ala oeste.

-Si, claro. ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?-dijo la último a si misma.

...

La invasión a las torres continuó y pronto la resistencia se vió reforzada con una cantidad descomunal de aliados, aunque un grupo reducido era el más cercano a Solomon, aquellos a los que considera sus amigos.

Posado en una silla lee de lo más entretenido acerca del lenguaje corporal, algo que quizá pueda ayudarle a comprender a otros así no conozca su idioma.

-¿Es interesante?-le interroga Sheba siendo ignorada por completo-Ah...me parece que el otro día vi uno similar-mismo resultado-Mmm, ¿en dónde los consigues?-silencio.

-¡¿Qué no tienes corazón?!-Ugo.

Pero el líder no puede desnudar su alma ante esa chica. Cada día le recuerda más a él en ciertos aspectos y lo que es más:

-Eres una niña malcriada-emitió con frialdad.

-¡Eres un patán!

Se marchó refunfuñando. Y lo dicho, Sheba a pesar de todo es una mocosa. Una que apoya la relación "secreta". La joven recorre los pasillos dando pisotones nada delicados, de esos que te dan la impresión de que pueden romper el suelo.

 _«-No lo entiendo. ¡De verdad que no puedo! Cuando los vi en...aquella situación creí que seríamos amigos. Ugo me trata distinto, de manera más cercana y cariñosa pero Solomon ¡no deja de molestar! Que si soy una floja, irresponsable, debilucha, que me estoy poniendo gorda y demás. ¡¿Cuál es su problema?! Si tiene algo en mi contra que me lo diga. E intentado hacerle conversación y ¡nada! Incluso escucha lo que Falan o Ithnan tienen que decir. Uh~ no es justo. Me esforzé tanto para convertirme en alguien confiable y él es tan distante como siempre.»_

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-desanimada.

...

Dos semanas más tarde.

El grupo está reunido compartiendo alimentos y platicando como de costumbre. Arba mira con preocupación a Solomon que parece inapetente y con nulo entusiasmo por coger un tenedor.

-¿Le preocupa algo joven amo?

-¿Sabes?-Ithnan-Siempre me ha dado curiosidad el por qué lo llamas de esa manera.

-Ah bueno-sonrió-Eso se debe a que es mi joven amo.

-Eso no resuelve mi duda. Me dejaste en la misma.

-Bueno, digamos que serví a su familia.

-Vaya, para que pudieran contratar a alguien como tú debieron ser increíblemente influyentes.

-A-algo así-nerviosa.

-¿Cuál es su nombre completo?-Falan.

-¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de otra cosa?

-Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham-respondió este como si el asunto fuese de lo más trivial.

El rostro de sus compañeros a excepción de Ugo y Arba mostró gran sorpresa y consternación.

-¿Jehoahaz Abraham? ¡¿Jehoahaz Abraham?!-Falan-¡¿Cómo David?!

El comentario no fué del agrado del muchacho que bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado, bien podría asegurarse que tiene vergüenza de su estirpe.

-Ese hombre es mi padre-en un murmullo.

-Vaya...-Sheba-es increíble. Formaste la resistencia a pesar de ir contra tu familia. Por el bien de las demás especies.

Él le dirigió una mirada imposible de descifrar. Como si le hubiese impresionado de alguna manera.

-Solomon-interrumpió su novio-siempre se ha preocupado por la felicidad de otros, incluso más que la suya. No es de los que se queden cruzados de brazos mientras las injusticias se dan frente a él.

-¡Eres muy valiente!-Falan.

-Y un gran líder-Setta con seriedad-Además salvó mi vida.

-Y un maravilloso compañero-Ithnan con una sonrisa.

-Y la persona que admiro-Arba.

-Y...¿mi mejor amigo?-Sheba temerosa.

-No.

-¡Argh!

Las carcajadas y una alegre platica se dió, como si la noticia fuese lo más irrelevante de la historia.

...

Esa misma noche con Ugo.

Este toma asiento junto a su novio a un lado sobre la cama. Coloca su mano sobre la pequeña que recargada en el muslo no deja de temblar.

-¿Estás bien?

-Es que no creí que...

-¿Te aceptarían al saber quien eres?-asintió apenas.

-¿Cómo podrían rechazarte si eres perfecto?

-No lo soy. Estoy lleno de defectos.

-Para mi es así.

Le sujetó de las muñecas y recostó en la cama.

-Esta vez se cuidadoso, ¿quieres? Es difícil pelear cuando apenas puedo caminar.

-L-lo intentaré pero no te aseguro nada.

-Je je je uh~.

Una risa nerviosa que terminó en lamento.

...

Por la mañana.

Sheba va de lo más emocionada con una charola con varias manzanas.

-Si te comes todo eso te vas a poner como barril-Solomon.

Paró en seco, tentada a lanzarle uno de los frutos, pero son demasiado valiosos para desperdiciarlos.

-¿Y quién te dijo que tengo la intención?

-Es más o menos lo que ingieres en cada comida.

-¡Que grosero! ¡Eso no es...! Verdad~. ¿Por qué siempre me hablas de esa manera? Quiero ser tu amiga pero...

-Lo hago por tu bien. Todos te conscienten, en especial Arba. Alguien debe educarte como es debido.

-¿E-eres algo así como mi madre?

Los zafiros se mostraron en todo su esplendor.

-¿M-madre?-pensativo-C-creo que algo así-no muy convencido.

-¡Pues me da igual! ¡Ahora menos te haré caso! Me dijeron que las compartiera con Ugo y contigo pero ahora no. Ja ja ja-perversa.

-Ah no que horror-con apatía-Si te da un infarto no vengas pidiendo ayuda-se fué.

-¡Solomon!

...

El líder salió para visitar a los Berseker en compañía de Arba y Setta. Así que Sheba aguarda deprimida sentada en el borde de una ventana.

-¿Estas bien?-a su lado.

-Ugo, ¿por qué me odia tanto?

-No es así. Es solo que tiene una manera poco convencional de mostar afecto.

-¿Cómo forjaste una relación con alguien tan difícil?

-En realidad es muy dulce. Eres la única con la que se porta así.

-Uh~ -al borde del llanto.

-¡Ah no me malinterpretes!-movió las manos tan rápido que incluso se veían un tanto borrosas-Mmm, ¿cómo te lo digo? Eres especial.

-Si me dices que se enamoró de mi me lanzo por la ventana.

-¡Oh no! ¡Eso sería terrible para mi!

-Ah-suspiraron aliviados a la vez.

-Pienso que es más como si se reflejara en ti. ¿Sabes? He hablado muchas veces con él y por más que intento convencerlo no lo logro. Tiene una terrible imagen de si mismo, como si fuera algún tipo de monstruo. Supongo que es culpa del viejo David. Solomon tiene un pasado del que no se siente orgulloso y creo que es hasta cierto punto lo que le empujó a crear la resistencia, aún cuando el odia ser un líder.

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué le aleja de los demás. Para él todos son iguales pero de esta manera no puede evitar que el resto le vea como alguien superior, que muestren su respeto e incluso veneración en algunos casos. Siempre me ha dicho que teme convertirse en alguien sediento de poder, ambicioso y arrogante; como su padre. Imagino que quiere evitarte un destino tan penoso, aún si no lo parece.

-Vaya, es increíblemente complicado.

-Además eres muy interesante. Tu lo haces sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón, ni yo puedo.

-Eso es porque soy como un juguete.

-Ja ja ja.

-¡No es una broma!

-Aún así. Confío en ti para que me ayudes a cuidarlo y hacerlo feliz.

-¡Cuenta con ello!

-Hola Ugo-el chico que vuelve de su viaje.

-¿Y qué yo estoy pintada?

-Ah, no te vi.

-¡Wah!-llena de ira.

...

Durante el desayuno.

Sheba bebe de un vaso con jugo de manzana cuando llega Falan corriendo para anunciar una gran noticia:

-¡Estoy embarazada!

-¡Puft!

El extraño sonido que emitieron sus labios cuando escupió el líquido y bañó con este a la castaña.

-¡Lo siento mucho Arba!

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente-al tiempo que limpia su rostro con ayuda de una servilleta-Enhora buena.

-¡Gracias!

Wahid llegó poco después.

-Por la cara de sorpresa que tienen, imagino que ya les contaste.

-Ja ja ja no lo pude evitar aru~.

-Aún hay algo muy importante que falta-el hijo de David-¿Ya le han puesto nombre?

La pareja se miró y dijo al unísono:

-¡Tess!

-¡Tenemos un nuevo miembro en nuestra gran familia!-Ugo que dejó escapar las gotas saladas.

...

Días después.

-¡Es maravilloso! ¿No lo crees?-Sheba.

-Aja-Solomon.

-Es increíble como un bebé se desarrolla en el interior de tu cuerpo.

-Aja.

-Aunque son muchos meses de espera.

-Aja.

-Y seguro que el parto duele muchísimo.

-Aja.

-¿Me estás poniendo atención?

-Aja.

-Te harán una cesárea cuando tengas al hijo de Ugo.

-Aja.

-¡Solomon!

-¿Discutiendo otra vez?-el de lentes con gran sonrisa.

-Para eso tendría que hacerme caso.

-Lo haría si no dijeras tonterías todo el tiempo.

-Ah si~ -con tono irónico-Mejor voy con Arba, tal vez necesite ayuda para practicar.

-No te lo recomiendo-podría romperte una costilla-el líder.

-No soy una inútil.

-No quiero reclamos después.

Diez minutos más tarde. Sheba volvió con un ojo morado, furiosa.

-No digas nada.

-¡Ja ja ja!

-¡Eres el patán más grande de la historia!

-Ven-el de lentes-Hagamos algo antes de que se haga más grande y no puedas ver.

-Arba es amable pero algo salvaje.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

-¡Ya cállate!

...

El líder examina algunos pergaminos con suma atención, con semblante fatalista.

-¿Todo bien?-su novio.

-No estoy muy seguro, hay algo que me inquieta pero...creo que sería bueno visitar a mamá dragón, además ya tiene tiempo que no lo hago.

-¿Mamá Dragón?-Sheba.

-Es un ser mítico que vive desde antes que los humanos-Arba.

-¡Wow! ¡Quiero conocerla!

-Esto no es una visita por diversión-Solomon-Comportate como es debido y no como una niña consentida.

-P-pero...¿la has visto Arba?

-¿Eh? Pues lo acompañé en tres ocasiones pero jamás bajé.

-¿Y no te dió curiosidad?

-Ah~ -desviando la mirada.

-¿No?

-Joven amo, ayúdeme.

-No todos tus caprichos se pueden cumplir.

-¡No lo es! E-es que, cuando hablas de Mamá Dragón te brillan tanto los ojos que imagino que es importante en tu vida y yo solo...quiero conocerte mejor.

-Ah~ -suspiró pesadamente-está bien.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Si, pero también Ugo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y yo por qué?!

-Aprovecharé para presentarle a Mamá Dragón a su yerno.

La mayoría se rió pero el erudito tragó duro, no está aterrado sino lo que le sigue.

...

Una vez al borde del valle.

-No, no, no, no-dice Sheba al tiempo que niega con la cabeza.

-Fuiste la que insistió en venir. Ahora no me hagas perder el tiempo.

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Está muy profundo me voy a matar!

-No va a pasar. Lo hice muchísimas veces.

-P-pero...

-¿Qué es eso?

Solomon señaló en dirección a la gran grieta, una vez la chica se giró le dió una patada en el trasero que la hizo caer.

-WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Ambos hombres se lanzaron un segundo después.

-¡ME VOY A MORIR! ¡ME VOY A MORIR! ¡POR DIOS SANTO ME VOY A MORIR!

Solomon se acercó para brindarle seguridad, y ella se aferró con ahínco a lo primero que tuvo cerca.

-¡NO ME TOQUES EN LUGARES EXTRAÑOS!

Gritó al sentir la mano femenina estrujando su intimidad, aquella que solo Ugo tiene permitido acariciar. Y este, sonríe divertido.

Aterrizan con ayuda de su magia de levitación con gran elegancia, al menos ellos. Sheba quedó a nada del colapso nervioso.

-Bienvenidos-les saludó con dulzura.

-¿T-t-t-tú e-e-eres...?

-Así vas a terminar mañana. Ella es Mamá Dragón.

-Vaya, es muy grande.

Solomon Arqueó una ceja pero decidió ahorrarse el comentario.

-Algo te preocupa, ¿cierto?

-Últimamente tengo la impresión de que la calidad del rukh no fuera la misma. Como si hubiera perdido su pureza, sus características elementales.

-Así que lo notaste. Y supongo que también entiendes a qué se debe.

-Se está agotando.

Sheba y Ugo quedaron pasmados.

-¿Sabes por qué?

-Alguna vez te conté que Ill Irah, el creador de este mundo le otorgó a los humanos mediadores que permiten utilizar su poder, su energía vital. Está tiene límite y él llegará dentro de poco si continúa a este ritmo.

-¿Por qué haría algo tan temerario? Es suicida.

-Porqué no es su plan original. El dió un mandato, que se llegara a la paz pero no ocurrió así. Alguien que vivió en esa época y que aún hoy día lo hace, torció el destino a su antojo y ahora planea robar toda la energía del creador.

-Mi padre-con amargura.

-Mucho me temo.

-Si no lo detengo...

-Toda existencia llegará a su fin.

-Ya veo.

-No tienes porque cargar con todo el peso. Hay gente que se preocupa por ti.

-Gracias-emitió como mera formalidad.

El grupo volvió a casa, decaídos y con la petición de Solomon de guardar el secreto a menos hasta que encontrara la manera de resolver el problema. Ese día apenas si tomó alimento y se desplomó en la cama.

 _«-Por hoy no quiero saber del mundo. Estoy cansado. ¿Por qué ese hombre ha de ser mi padre? ¿Por qué le gusta jugar a ser dios?»_

...

La lucha continuó, Solomon cumplió los diecinueve años. Convirtiéndose en el líder perfecto, sabio e implacable cuando de vencer rivales se habla. Pero se ha convertido en un hombre increíblemente serio y retraído. La responsabilidad y conciencia pesan demasiado llegados a este punto. Cada día se siente más lejos de aquellos que aún considera sus camaradas. La gran mayoría incluso se arrodilla cuando le ven pasar. Hoy da un discurso para incentivarles, porque el amor y entendimiento del que tanto habla es la gran verdad en su vida.

-¡Todos somos inteligentes! ¡Iguales! ¡Tuvimos la suerte de ser distintos para poder complementarnos mutuamente!

-Pero los humanos tienen ventajas al poder emplear magia-dijo un manticora.

-Aunque ustedes podrían aprovechar sus excelentes reflejos y afiladas garras para partirnos por la mitad.

-Viéndolo de esa manera...

Un cuchicheo que sonaba bastante bajo desde el inicio se hizo más fuerte con el pasar de los minutos, hasta que fué claro para todos los presentes.

-Escuché que el líder es hijo de David.

-¿Es enserio?

-Si.

Decía una conversación. En otro lado una no muy diferente.

-¿Entonces por qué se rebeló?

-Es un gran misterio. No creo que nadie tenga la respuesta.

Y una más.

-¿Y si todo esto es una elaborada trampa?

-¿Con todos los años que ha invertido? No lo creo. Nadie desperdicia su vida en una tontería como esa.

-¿Lo es?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Corre el rumor de que el viejo David tiene ochocientos años.

-Ay por favor. Nadie vive tanto.

-Hay múltiples testigos de ello. ¿Cómo si no, logró convertirse en el líder de los ortodoxos?

-Mmm.

-Solomon es su hijo. Por lo que podría compartir su habilidad.

-P-pero...

Ugo se colocó al lado de Solomon que para nada cambió su expresión. Como si estuviera bien con las calumnias a su persona, como si se hubiera resignado al destino o esperara pacientemente que le arrebataran la vida para no tener que luchar y convertirse en el monstruo que está a un paso de ser, a opinión suya. Molesto Ugo separa sus labios para defenderle pero Sheba que empuña con decisión su bastón divino se le adelanta.

-¿Siquiera saben lo ridículas que suenan sus palabras?-con voz potente y autoritaria-¿Un ser que ha vivido cientos de años? ¿Él? ¿El mocoso irreverente y falto de cortesía? ¿El que no puede ser caballeroso con una dama? ¡Solomon fundó la resistencia cuando sólo era un niño! ¡Les ha entregado gran parte de su vida sin pedir nada a cambio! ¡¿Y cómo se lo pagan?! ¡¿Dudando de él?! Yo-apuntó su mediador al cuello masculino que dejó en libertad un poco de líquido escarlata por la presión ejercida-siempre tengo la vista fija en su persona. Si se convertiera en un ser manipulador y ansioso de poder le decapitaría sin dudar. Pero para mi es alguien que busca la felicidad de todos antes que de si mismo. Si no están de acuerdo con mis palabras, adelante, son libres de matarlo ahora mismo...pero siempre tendrán la duda de si llevan la sangre de un inocente en las manos, y esta no desaparece nunca. ¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Quién es el primero?!

Todos se miraron entre sí para finalmente bajar la mirada contrariados.

-Tiene razón, el líder ha hecho tanto sin pedir nada a cambio-dijo uno.

-Salvó mi vida y la de muchas personas importantes para mi cuando ni siquiera me conocía-otro.

-A mi me cedió su comida cuando me quedé con hambre-uno más.

-¡Viva Solomon!

-¡Nuestro gran y único líder!

-¡El mejor guía que pudimos tener!

...

En la base de la resistencia.

Sheba se ha quedado a solas con Solomon en su habitación, preocupada porque tuviera un colapso por la tensión de lo que por poco se convierte en una rebelión. Ugo por su parte, ha ido por un poco de té por si las dudas.

-Vaya, te luciste con ese discurso. Creo que desde ahora debería dejar de decir que eres una niña. Creciste y maduraste sin que me diera cuenta. Te convertiste en una valiente y maravillosa mujer.

-¡Siempre estaré para ti!-sonrió-¿Ahora si aceptarás ser mi mejor amigo?-extendió la mano que fué estrechada por el otro.

-Sería un honor Sheba. La persona que logre conquistar tu corazón será muy afortunada.

-Oh no, creo que no estoy hecha para eso. Nada más de ver que nadie toma enserio lo tuyo con Ugo...además tener que soportar sus cambios de humor. Acabaste con mi ultima gota de paciencia. Lo malo es que si me gustaría tener un hijo. No tienes idea de lo mucho que lo deseo.

-Te envidio.

-¿Eh?

-Me encantaría poder darle un hijo a Ugo pero...

-Quizá sea posible.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno...

Uraltugo camina cuidadosamente por un angosto pasillo para no tirar la bebida que lleva a su amado. Toca la puerta y al no recibir respuesta se adentra.

-¡Queremos ser papás!-el par más joven a la vez.

El mayor miró a uno y otro consternado y confundido, creyendo por un segundo que se ha quedado sordo.

-P-perdón, creo que no les escuché bien. ¿Qué dijeron?

-Que queremos ser papás-ella.

-¿Q-quién?-temeroso.

-Solomon, tu y yo-sonrió.

-¿Solomon tu y...yo?

-¡Si!

-Oh por...

Y sin poder evitarlo se fué directo al piso. Para cuando reaccionó, ya estaba recostado en la cama, seguramente gracias al extravagante par.

-¿Estas bien?-su amante.

-S-si es solo que me tomaron por sorpresa. ¿Es...una broma?

-Vamos muy enserio. Sheba ansia tener un bebé y yo quiero formar una familia contigo y mi mejor amiga. ¿Es muy extraño?

-No sé si esa palabra lo describa...¿están seguros?

-Si-al unísono.

-Hace tiempo que un pensamiento se repite constantemente. ¿Se aman?

Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos para luego posar sus ojos en Ugo, en silencio.

-No llegas a una situación como esta si no fuera verdad. Admito que me dolerá mucho pero...

-Estas un poco confundido-ella-es más como que somos similares.

-Si, platicar con Sheba es como hacerlo con otro hombre.

-Pues tu eres gay.

-Muy cierto. Como sea, son las personas que me salvaron del gran abismo en que me hundía. ¿Tan difícil es creer que podemos tener un hijo juntos? Imagínenlo, un niño con la inteligencia de Ugo y la valentía de Sheba.

-¡Y que sea idéntico a Solomon además de más fuerte, amable y sutil!-ella.

-Como que ruegas porque no sea como yo, ¿o no?

-Bueno, hay que ser realistas. Nuestro bebé algún día se va a enamorar y con tu carácter es más fácil pensar que querrán matarle. Solo un ser con el sentido común dañado aceptaría una relación con alguien así. Ugo por ejemplo.

-¿Y tu?

-Oh, por eso no me gustas. ¡Pero me agradas!

-Eres demasiado complicada. Espero que ese pequeño no sea como tu.

Los rostros de Solomon y Sheba están tan llenos de alegría que es imposible no contagiarse de entusiasmo.

-Aún no lo sé. Me da mucho miedo-el erudito.

-No voy a traicionarte-el líder.

-Y yo respeto su relación. Tampoco es sencillo para mi, pero ustedes son las personas en que más confío.

-No es por eso. La mayor parte del tiempo soy cobarde e inseguro. El ser padre de alguien sería más como un castigo para él.

Solomon colocó ambas manos a los costados de su cara, sosteniendole.

-Te amará, de eso estoy seguro-sonrió-Por cierto, no sé tu pero no me gusta la idea de que Sheba solo de a luz a nuestro hijo y ya. Siento que la estuviéramos utilizando.

-Igual yo-los otros.

-Así que señorita...

-Uh, eso me trae malos recuerdos.

-Ja ja ja ja.

Cada hombre se arrodilló y la tomo de una mano para decir como si fuesen una sola entidad:

-¿Te casas conmigo?

-¡Si!

-¿Y cómo piensan engendrar al bebé? Aún con todos los conocimientos que poseo sé de algún hechizo que lo haga posible.

El par se tensó, jamás se detuvieron a pensar en el método solo en el resultado. Estuvieron a punto de retractarse pero el brillo en el rostro de Ugo es de esas cosas que te hacen sentir culpable de algo.

-S-supongo-el hijo de David-que no queda más que utilizar la forma tradicional.

-A-así es...-ella.

-Con una bruta.

-Con un patán.

-Ah~ -los dos con resignación.

...

Como bien dice el refrán: "El que juega con fuego se quema." Y fué exactamente lo que ocurrió a Sheba y Solomon. Entre ellos siempre existió algún tipo de curiosa atracción espiritual que se acrecentó con las intensas jornadas amorosas que se llevaron a cabo para procrear a su hijo, se enamoraron. Ugo y ella lo tomaron con entera normalidad, son grandes amigos no hay porque pelear, lo compartirían. Solomon es el que no estaba del todo feliz con la situación. Ambos son demasiado cariñosos para su gusto y ya sea uno u otro lo "someten" en la cama. Es más, podría asegurar que es ella quien le inspira más terror aunque su ahora marido no deja de lastimarle por su natural torpeza. Como no logre embarazarla en los próximos días bien puede darse por hombre muerto. Son varias las ocasiones en que llegó a la conclusión de que el asunto fué la peor idea que pudo tener en la vida, pero el deseo de tener un pequeño ser entre sus brazos llena su corazón de una calidez inexplicable. Quizá con su hijo si pueda formar una relación estable, aquella que a pesar de sus esfuerzos jamás logró con David.

...

Un año después.

-¡Estoy embarazada!-anunció Sheba a los amigos mientras disfrutan de un merecido descanso.

-Ja ja ja que buena broma-Falan-¿Y quién se supone sea el padre?

-Ugo y Solomon por supuesto.

-¿Lo hiciste con los dos?-Setta.

-Ugo es más el padre espiritual je je je.

-Para mi que esto se está saliendo de control-Wahid-un día los demás van a tomarse todo enserio.

Pronto llegó el líder y le cogió en un calido abrazo.

-Ugo y yo tenemos una relación. No me parece que sea extraño ni algo que deba tomarse a juego. Jamás les mentí. Y Sheba es una maravillosa mujer que adoro.

-¿A ver? ¿En dónde está el bebé?-el erudito hablando en el vientre femenino.

-E-es muy extraño-que quejó esta.

-¡Lo lamento! Es solo que estoy emocionado.

-Entonces es verdad-emitió Arba con un extraño gesto. Como si la noticia no le hubiese sentado para nada.

-Si-dijo la de ojos rosa que no advirtió el cambio en su actitud.

-¡Es maravilloso!-Falan-¡Mi Tess tendrá un hermano mayor!

-Enhora buena chicos-Setta.

-Aunque si es poco común-Ithnan.

-¡A festejar en grande!-la de ojos esmeralda.

Mientras Arba se siente excluida de la vida de Solomon, aquel al que protegió y sirvió con devoción y lealtad. Porque ella era una simple sirvienta que no tenía oportunidad. Y ahora se viene a enterar que un ridículo y cobarde ser que para variar es hombre y una niña que ni apellido tiene se lo han robado. Que de nada sirvió hacerse a un lado por su estatus porque el objetivo de su afecto siquiera tomó en cuenta su enorme sacrificio.

...

Un par de semanas más tarde.

La aparente tranquilidad se acabó de golpe, gracias como siempre a las acciones de David que incrementó el uso de los pocos Gnud que aún están bajo su poder. Es debido a ello que discuten el rumbo a tomar.

-¡Deberíamos atacarlo ahora mismo!-Ithnan-Después de todo contamos con casi todos los bastones divinos.

-Ese hombre es demasiado precavido e inteligente-el líder-Considerar que podemos vencerle por simples números es cometer un error.

-Estas exagerando aru. Somos más, además de poderosos y habilidosos. No veo donde está el problema.

-Tienes razón-Wahid.

-Solo retrasa lo inevitable joven amo.

-¿Lo crees?

 _«-¿Será? Quizá le tengo un miedo irracional a mi padre por lo que intentó hacer aquella vez. Sin embargo no estoy solo, hay personas dispuestas a pelear junto a mi. Mi demora significa el sufrimiento y probable fallecimiento de inocentes. Pero tampoco quiero arriesgar en vano a los miembros de la resistencia. Más aún que fracasar significa la caída del único obstáculo que ha tenido ese sujeto en trescientos años.»_

-Yo apoyo la postura de Solomon-Sheba-Es nuestro guía y si hemos llegado tan lejos es por sus consejos y sabiduría. Si la intuición le indica que no es el momento indicado deberíamos esperar.

-O-opino lo mismo-Ugo-El viejo David puede contar con muchos menos hombres pero se nos olvida la abrumadora cantidad de conocimientos que tiene a su disposición.

-Hay va el friki mágico-Falan con ironía.

-Es precisamente Ugo el que mejor comprende los riesgos-Solomon.

-¡Te dejas cegar por el amor!-Ithnan.

-Es gracias a sentimientos como ese que puedo pensar con la mente fría. Dime, si debido a tus acciones pusieras en riesgo a tu querido hermano Setta, ¿te lanzarías al peligro sin dudar?

-Yo...no, creo que no.

-¿Ves? No digo que hasta aquí llegue nuestra batalla. Pero debemos pulir nuestras habilidades además de realizar múltiples planes para no ser ejecutados así nada más.

-Mmm.

Se hizo un silencio pesado pero sus compañeros entendieron, al menos esta vez.

...

De aquella conversación transcurrió un año más.

La conquista de los Gnud restantes se dio sin mayores inconvenientes, es más, se hizo cada vez más sencillo tomarlos. Sheba decidió detener el cerramiento del bebé en su interior convencida al igual que los dos padres de que la situación estaba tomando un rumbo extraño, imposible de predecir. Además de sus palabras: _"Quiero que nazca en un mundo pacífico."_ Siendo una verdadera lástima que esta pareciera no llegar aún después de tanto esfuerzo. Los principales miembros se reunieron en el comedor.

-¿No les parece que el viejo David tomo demasiado bien la conquista de la última torre?-Ugo.

-Estas siendo paranoico~ -Falan.

-¡N-no es verdad!

-Es muy sospechoso-el líder cruzado de brazos y con rostro extremadamente serio-Si iba a detenernos se le pasó la oportunidad. En su poder aún quedan seis bastones incluyendo el suyo y de los magos más cercanos. Sin embargo no ha dicho o hecho nada al respecto. Robar los que tenemos, provocar disputas entre los miembros de la resistencia, infiltrarse, ¿qué se yo? Está muy confiado y eso es todo menos una buena señal.

-A lo mejor se resignó-Wahid-Está en tal desventaja que desistió.

-¿Para que buscar problemas donde no los hay?-Ithnan-Si no quiere pelear más, deberíamos disfrutar de una tan merecida paz, ¿no lo creen?

Setta y Arba asistieron en silencio. Y de alguna manera Sheba, Solomon y Ugo se sintieron fuera de lugar, como si les fuera imposible encajar o congeniar con los que por años han sido sus aliados.

Esa noche se retiraron a la habitación que comparte el trío, aunque con tantas preocupaciones hacer el amor es lo último que pasa por sus mentes o agendas. El de trenza siempre situado al centro mientras los otros se colocan a los lados en algo parecido a un guardián.

-¿Qué piensan? ¿Estoy equivocado? Sin darme cuenta, ¿impongo mi voluntad a los demás?

-Creo que más bien están asustados-Sheba llevando la mano a su vientre-Puedo entenderlos hasta cierto punto porque no quiero arriesgar a nuestro bebé pero...

-Conformarse con una paz ficticia es peligroso-Ugo.

-Mi padre solo espera que bajemos la guardia para eliminarnos. Nunca fué la clase de hombre que se tentara el corazón.

El par le miro con preocupación y tristeza.

-Está bien. Jamás fué un secreto para mi, solo me era difícil aceptarlo. A todo esto, ¿qué nombre le pondremos a nuestro hijo?

Los otros se sonrieron cómplices.

-Estoy segura de que ya tienes algo en mente, ¿cierto?

-Mmm...

-Ay vamos, la timidez a estas alturas no te queda.

-A-Aladdin.

-Que horror.

-¿Tan mal suena?

-No es que, es el que pensaba sugerir si no me gustaba el tuyo.

-T-también yo-Ugo.

-Vaya-el líder-supongo que es el vínculo familiar-sonrió.

El trío tocó con suavidad el vientre de Sheba para decir: Eres el bebé más esperado de la historia.

...

En la cumbre.

La magia de clarividencia dejó de funcionar repentinamente. El cuarto magi llevó sus manos al rostro intentando contener el llanto que no se detiene pese a sus esfuerzos. Alibaba y Morgiana se aproximaron y tomaron de los hombros ella y él acarició con suavidad las hebras azulinas para consolarle.

-Estaras bien amigo-el esgrimista-Entiendo que te duele, yo aún extraño a mi madre y al rey pero estoy seguro de que te miran y se sienten muy orgullosos.

-M-muchas gracias Alibaba-kun pero no es por eso que lloro. Es que, me siento muy feliz, mis papás me querían mucho.

 _«-Pobre Aladdin, según me dijo se enteró de la historia de Alma Toran durante el golpe de estado de Balbad, ¿cómo se tomaría el hecho de que aquel que es su mejor amigo también es su padre? Me gustaría mucho platicar con él a solas, por desgracia no es posible.»_

-Ah-el pequeño respiró hondo-Lamento la demora, les pido que sigan mirando y agradezco mucho su paciencia-sonrió y evocó el conjuro.

...

Seis meses más tarde.

Ugo y Solomon con ayuda de mamá dragón crearon nuevas fórmulas para emplear hechizos más complejos y poderosos, además de enseñarlos a los demás miembros para que pudieran utilizarlos en la batalla. Y la duda invadió a Sheba que curiosa se acercó a los padres de su bebé.

-¿Sabes Solomon? Siempre me ha parecido genial la magia que utilizas pero no veo que se la expliques a otros.

-¿La magia que utilizo?

-Si, ya sabes esa que parece invisible. Desde que te conozco la empleas pero...

-Ah, los rieles. Imposible.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno-Ugo-Solomon es el único que puede valerse de ella-Verás. El mundo está divido en tres planos. El primero es en el que nos encontramos, el que podrías llamar la realidad. El tercero es aquel donde habita el rukh, la energía que fluye en nuestro interior y que permite la vida. Entre ellos está el segundo que como podrás imaginar es una fase intermedia, en teoría imposible de tocar pero Solomon puede ver ciertos caminos a los que llamaremos rieles, gracias a la influencia de estos puede modificar los otros dos.

-Vaya, suena tan complicado.

-Lo es. Ni yo los comprendo a la perfección.

-Y aún así le enseñaste magia tan avanzada.

-No fui yo.

-¿Eh?

-Mamá Dragón-el líder-Tiene conocimientos increíbles. Además es muy paciente cuando de educar se trata. ¿Creíste que solo hablamos de amor? Je je-travieso-es usted muy ingenua señorita.

-¡Que no me digas así!

- _"Para proteger es necesario tener el poder."_ Fué lo que me dijo.

-No esperaba que un ser tan amable tuviera habilidades de ese tipo.

-Oh es muy fuerte aunque no tengo idea del por qué se aísla. Cuando la conocí me dejó inconciente. Si hubiera tenido la intención pudo matarme con mucha facilidad.

-Ungh...

-Por fortuna es muy cariñosa-sonrió como niño pequeño.

...

Sheba vuelve a su habitación luego de tomar un baño. En su camino se topa con Falan que toma de la mano a un pequeño de ojos esmeralda.

-¡Hola Tess!

-¡Hola tía Sheba!-corrió hasta ella con algo de trabajo considerando su juventud.

-Has crecido tanto. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-En tres meses cumplo cuatro.

-¡Que grande! Y confiable, estoy segura de que serás un estupendo hermano mayor para mi bebé.

-¡Wah! ¡¿Enserio?!

-Sip.

-¡Es genial! ¡Algún día será mi esposa!

...

En la cumbre.

Un repentino e inexplicable frío hizo temblar a los asistentes. Aladdin no interrumpió su magia pero sonrió sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

 _«-Lo sabía, si te molestó el comentario de Tess-onisan es porque aún te intereso. ¿Estas poniendo atención a todos los detalles? Je je je ojalá que cambie tu manera de ver las cosas porque en verdad me gustaría mucho casarme contigo Judal-kun. Además es una frase que onisan decía de manera descuidada porque hizo enojar muchas veces a Wahid-san porque aseguraba desposar a Falan-onesan.»_

Apretó con fuerza su bastón al recordar lo que sucedió después.

...

-¿C-cómo?

El líder perplejo que no se cree lo que han dicho.

-Somos demasiados para continuar como una simple resistencia-Ithnan.

-Además otras razas se han unido a la causa. Fundar un reino me parece ideal-Setta.

-Si, eso de andar de nómada no es recomendable para familias enteras. Quiero un lugar donde mi pequeño Tess pueda descansar e ir a la escuela-aru.

-No me opongo, de hecho estoy de acuerdo pero...

-No quieres ser el rey-Arba.

-Si.

-Pero es gracias a ti que llegamos tan lejos-Astaroth-Eres un buen líder en época de guerra, serás aún mejor durante la paz.

-¡No hay candidato más indicado!-Leraje.

-Tienes el respeto y admiración de todos-Paimon.

-Siempre contará con mi lealtad y agradecimiento-Ámon.

-Yo no...-dudoso.

-Por favor joven amo.

 _«-Es una gran responsabilidad y mucho poder yo no...pero mi padre aún está por ahí. No puedo abandonarlos hasta asegurarme de que podrán gozar sus vidas sin preocupaciones.»_

-Está bien.

-Solomon-Ugo y Sheba en un murmullo audible solo para el aludido.

-Será por un tiempo, en lo que todo pasa.

-Si es la decisión que has tomado-el erudito.

-Te apoyamos-ella.

...

Alma Toran se estableció finalmente luego de mes y medio en un amplio terreno, eran un reino-comunidad formada de otras más chicas, cada una tenía su líder y se dividen según su raza: Berseker, Manticora, Centauros, Ogros, Gorgona, Ermitaños, Garuda y Humanos; Solomon el líder de esta última además del rey de todas ellas. Comparten territorio y conviven los unos con los otros sin restricciones en algo parecido a una gran familia, idea que llegó al ahora monarca gracias a la convivencia con Sheba y Ugo. E inspirado por la espera de Aladdin. No se llevó a cabo ceremonia alguna porque el dirigente insistió en que no era necesaria, que lo harían cuando no hubiese riesgo de ser atacados por sorpresa. Así, finalmente se hicieron de una base permanente, y llegó el momento:

-Invadiremos la fortaleza de David-el rey.

La mayoría se mostró inconforme. Las cosas están bien como están, para qué crear disturbios.

-Todos los dueños de bastón divino deberán ir al frente, incluyéndome. A excepción de Setta a quien le encargo la protección de la base en caso de un ataque inesperado y Sheba que está embarazada.

-¡Eso si que no!-ella molesta-¡Estaré ahí para cubrir tu espalda!

-No seas negligente. ¿Que no te preocupa el bienestar de Aladdin?

-¡Es evidente! ¡Pero su padre es un irresponsable y me niego a ser la causante de que no lo conozca!

-No escucharás razones, ¿cierto?

-Lo sabes, ¿o no?

-Ugo-buscando ayuda.

-Lo lamento, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Es igual de testaruda que tu.

-En ese caso cuento contigo-sonrió.

-Je je je-victoriosa.

...

Poco antes de que Falan y Wahid vayan a la batalla.

Tess llora desesperadamente y se aferra al ropaje de su madre como si no hubiera un mañana.

-T-tengo miedo. Todos ponen caras muy feas cuando van a pelear.

-No te preocupes aru. Setta cuidará de ti mientras estamos lejos.

-¡No importa! ¡¿Por qué siempre deben ir?! ¿Y s-si les pasa algo? Escuché que es un hombre muy malo. ¿P-por qué mejor no se esconden en...?

Ni siquiera terminó la frase cuando una potente bofetada por parte de Wahid le tiró al suelo, el niño se llevó la mano a la mejilla que duele horrores.

-No recuerdo haber criado a un niño tan cobarde.

-Mi amor-Falan toca con suavidad su cabeza-Peleamos para proteger a las personas que nos son importantes.

-¿P-por qué me lo dices? Y-yo solo estoy preocupado.

-Oh mi pequeño...

-¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Los odio! ¡Si quieren pueden ir y morir!

Alejó a su madre de un manotazo y salió corriendo.

-Lo entenderá-Wahid-Es un chico fuerte después de todo.

-Tienes razón. Por eso debemos vencer a David.

-Y luego probaré una maravillosa comida hecha por ti.

-Ja ja ja y también nuestro pequeño Tess.

-Sin duda.

...

El niño de hermosos ojos esmeralda se abraza a si mismo escondido en un rincón donde nadie pueda advertirle. Pero su llanto llama la atención de alguien que caminaba por ahí.

-¿Sus sucede?-le preguntó con amabilidad Setta.

-D-discutí con papá y mamá. Les dije cosas muy crueles que no pensaba en realidad uh bu.

-Y te arrepientes-asintió.

-¿Sabes? Te entiendo a la perfección. No quería que mi hermano se fuera, me hubiese gustado estar en su lugar pero Solomon me encomendó una misión y le debo mucho. Ellos son los propietarios de un bastón divino. Nadie puede derrotarlos. Por eso, debemos mantenernos a salvo y recibirlos con una gran sonrisa.

-Ah...no eres muy alegre.

-Siempre puedo intentar-sin emoción.

-Je je je-limpió sus lágrimas-Es cierto, cuando vuelvan les ofrecere una disculpa.

El mayor tocaba con ternura la cabecita cuando se escucharon los gritos de alguien.

-¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!

...

En la base de David.

La resistencia se adentró sin inconvenientes, derrotaron por no decir que Arba que esta inusualmente alterada asesinó a varios miembros que no contaban con mediadores, simples guardias sin manera de enfrentar a los magos pero esto pareció no importarle. El grupo se separó para corroborar que el perímetro fuera seguro cuando Solomon abrió de golpe la puerta del salón principal.

-¡Vencimos a tus aliados! ¡No hay sitio al cual...!

El rey de Alma Toran se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pasmado con la horrible escena ante sus ojos. Arba, que de alguna manera sacó ventaja al resto del grupo le atravesó una espada al líder de los ortodoxos, la que entró por la boca y salió por la nuca bañada en el espeso y brillante líquido carmesí. La retiró sin la más mínima precaución y con una serie de elegantes y veloces movimientos le redujo a poco menos que escombros para sonreír de manera un tanto perturbadora e inclinarse para decir:

-Hasta aquí llegó su reinado de terror. Somos libres y es momento de que el joven amo tome el lugar que le corresponde.

Lanzó el arma por ahí para centrarse en su mediador que yacía recargado de la pared, a un costado de Solomon que sintió un escalofrío aunque no supo a qué atribuirlo. Está demasiado confundido e impresionado negativamente. Por ingenuo que sea, tenía la firme idea de que lograría entenderse con ese hombre, su padre. El que ya no existe ni puede escuchar sus plegarias o responder sus interrogantes. Ha quedado mudo para siempre muy a su pesar.

-¿Qué hacemos aru?

-La guerra terminó. Volvamos a casa.

Un grito de alabanza y alegría se alzó al cielo al igual que la mayoría de los bastones sagrados. Pero pronto la celebración se vió ensombrecida gracias a un comentario:

-No podemos salir-Ithnan.

El rey se giró y caminó en su dirección como si estuviese dirigido por un rayo. No pidió que repitiera lo dicho porque le escuchó a la perfección. Una vez a centímetros de la puerta su rostro adquirió un semblante increíblemente serio.

-Estamos encerrados en una barrera mágica.

La multitud ahogo un grito de pavor.

-B-bueno-Falan con evidente nerviosismo-Eso solo demuestra que David es un mal perdedor. De cualquier manera podemos romperla y salir de aquí, ¿cierto?

-A decir verdad jamás vi una tan elaborada y dudo que solo abarque esta habitación.

-Concuerdo contigo-Ugo-Considerando su densidad y aparente resistencia es probable que esté dispuesta en un área de al menos diez kilómetros.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Lo que es peor-lo rozó con ayuda de su contenedor-Si, ni uniendo la magia de todos los bastones podremos hacer una abertura.

Muchos cayeron de rodillas. ¿Se supone que así acaben las cosas? ¿Con la victoria pero incapaces de ver a sus seres queridos?

Solomon miraba el piso con insistencia buscando una solución.

 _«-Llegamos tan lejos. Me rehusó a permitir que nos encierre hasta morir. Aladdin, Sheba y Ugo deben ver la luz del sol nuevamente.»_

 **-Mamá, papá, la gente corre y grita no sé por qué pero ¡tengo mucho miedo! ¡Lo siento! ¡No lo dije enserio! ¡Los quiero mucho!**

Todos virarmo en dirección al sonido encontrándose con una proyección.

-¡Magia de clarividencia!-Ugo atónito-Es incluso más avanzada a la que poseemos, ¿c-cómo es posible?

 **-¿Pueden verlo? Oh, estoy seguro de que así es, me aseguré de ello. Es lo que sucede ahora mismo de aquello que ustedes tan ridículamente llaman hogar.**

Articulo la molesta voz de David.

 **-Como sospecharan a estas alturas, están dentro de una barrera de insolación que se activó en cuanto asesinaron a mi doble. Me llevó décadas perfeccionarla, más o menos unos ciento veinte años. Gracias a ella no pueden usar magia aunque sean capaces de percibir la energía. Se quedaran encerrados, ni yo tengo la certeza de por cuanto. ¿Y les digo lo más interesante? Ustedes jamás fueron el objetivo. Realizaré un ritual que requiere cuantiosos sacrificios. ¿Y adivinen quienes están indefensos sin los bastones sagrados?**

La burla es evidente en su tono.

 **-Nos vemos, quizá no. Lo que suceda ahora me tiene sin cuidado. Y Solomon...gracias por ser la marioneta perfecta, siempre hiciste lo que quería.**

El aludido palideció y estuvo a punto de irse de sentón cuando una sonora bofetada de Sheba le hizo entrar en razón.

-¡No le hagas caso! ¡El hombre está loco! ¡Busca estresarnos para que no encontremos una solución! Con el miedo en la cabeza es imposible pensar, ¿o no? Además eres el rey, no puedes quebrarte ahora.

-Gracias-respiró profundo cogió su mediador y recitó un conjuro-Nada.

-¿Q-qué haremos?-Ithnan-Mi hermano está...

-Ugo-el líder.

-¿S-si?

-Ahora es cuando más necesitamos de tu valioso cerebro.

-¡¿Yo?! L-lamento decir que sin magia es inútil.

-No es verdad. Conociendo a mi padre tiene un comando manual en caso de que las cosas no salieran como lo planeo. Si logras manipularlo, saldremos de aquí.

-¡Imposible! Él mismo dijo que le llevó poco más de un siglo, por mucho que me apasione estudiar acerca del rukh y magoi estoy lejos de ser como él.

-¡Puedes! Solo te falta confianza.

-Y-yo no...

Su novio le cogió de los hombros seguro de si mismo.

-Siempre admiré tu perseverancia y cada cualidad que hay en ti. Aquellas de las que ni siquiera te das cuenta. Te admiro, eres el mago más fuerte que existe.

Ugo se ruborizó ligeramente y asintió con suavidad. Hará lo que esté en sus manos para no decepcionarle.

 _«-Eres increible Solomon. La manera en que te expresas si que es única. Haces que alguien como yo vea sus propias habilidades. Yo soy el que siempre te ha admirado. A tu lado pienso que puedo llegar muy lejos, superar los mayores retos y cumplir lo imposible. Si confías en que puedo neutralizar la magia de David, así será.»_

-Señor Ugo-uno de los magos-encontramos un tablero-indicó la dirección.

El erudito se dirigió rápidamente seguido de Sheba y Solomon que colocaron sus manos sobre las suyas a modo de apoyo. Nada más de contemplar los confusos, avanzados y extravagantes caracteres se sintió derrotado. Limpió el sudor recién formado en su frente y se dispuso a la tarea.

El resto de sus compañeros son testigos del rápido movimiento en sus dedos, es tal que por lapsos se hacen borrosos. Frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios.

 _«-¿Cómo es posible que ese hombre llegara a tal nivel de conocimiento? ¡No entiendo nada!»_

 **-¡Mamá ayúdame!**

-¡Tess!-al borde del colapso.

Las imágenes mostradas aunado a los gritos llenos de impotencia hacen más complicada su labor. Bloquean su cerebro, pasados diez minutos está a punto de darlo por perdido cuando un símbolo le pareció remotamente familiar.

 _«-¿Eh? Tengo la impresión de haberlo contemplado con anterioridad. Mmm ¡ya sé en la investigación del borg!»_

Y como si todo hubiera cobrado un milagroso sentido se propuso resolver cuanto antes el acertijo.

Siete minutos, fué el tiempo que le tomó a Ugo el apropiarse de ciento veinte años de esfuerzos de David. Salieron volando para llegar a la base, mientras Solomon le mira más orgulloso y enamorado que nunca. Sentimiento que se fué al traste al no reconocer el tremendo cráter que hay en lugar de los hogares que deberían ocupar su lugar.

-¿Q-qué pasó aquí?

Preguntó Falan perpleja.

-Ma...má...estás bien...

Se giró en dirección a la voz sin siquiera pensarlo pero no hayó a su pequeño.

-¿T-Tess?

-Ma...má...lo siento mucho cof.

Ahora que cae en cuenta el tono es inusual, demasiado grave para el acaramelado de su hijo.

-¿T-Te...?

Llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito a la vez que ella y Wahid que ha quedado mudo corrieron a tomar al fruto de su amor. Aquel no puede tener un estado más lamentable, es un trozo de carbón y ceniza irreconocible que se despedaza al tocar lo que supone es su mamá, apenas lo hizo sus deditos se quebraron.

-¡Oh no mi amor! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡Alguien...! ¡AYUDENLO!

Muchos bajaron la mirada dolidos y avergonzados, en su estado no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Falan se balanceó sentada en el suelo, arruyandole, Wahid les abraza a ambos sin dejar de llorar.

-T-todo estará bien mi amor-ella.

-¿E-enserio cof? Y yo que cof tenía miedo de no verlos nunca cof más...

Y con esa frase expiró.

-¡Waaaaaaahhhh!-Falan-¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA MALDITO DEMONIO?! ¡ERA SÓLO UN NIÑO!-furiosa.

-Ja ja ja-David que vuela sobre ellos en compañía de los últimos bastones divinos-No me culpen. La responsabilidad es toda suya. Debieron prever que eran susceptibles a una invasión. ¿Enserio creyeron que no los vigilaba? ¿No es una maravilla la magia de clarividencia? Oh, lo olvidaba, no se parece en nada a la que utilizan.

-¡¿Qué hiciste con él?!-Ithnan fuera de si.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL IMBÉCIL! ¡EL DUEÑO DE BASTÓN DIVINO QUE CUSTODIABA NUESTRO HOGAR!

-¿Había alguien así? Lo olvidé.

-¡Eres un...!

-Oh-sonrió divertido-Si, me parece que vi a alguien así. ¿Será este de causalidad?

David proyectó varias imágenes con ayuda de su magia. De como Setta no escapó y le hizo frente. Y con ello la horrible manera en que lo asesinó, dejando a Ithnan perplejo.

-Bueno, si tanto les duele. ¿Por qué no los acompañan? Sirvan de combustible a mi gran ritual.

-¿Eso fué?-Solomon incrédulo-¿Eliminaste cientos de existencias para pagar la cuota de rukh?

-Vamos, esos iban a morir tarde o temprano. Yo solo les dí utilidad.

-Llegaste demasiado lejos. Sospeché por mucho tiempo que jamás lograríamos entendernos, pero lo que hiciste hoy no tiene perdón.

-No necesito tonterías como esa.

-No me queda más que detenerte.

-Ambos sabemos que no tienes lo necesario. Pero hagamos esto más interesante. ¡Extermínenlos!-a sus cómplices.

Falan y Wahid tomaron cada quien un oponente al igual que Ithnan para mitigar un poco su dolor. Otro Arba que está sumamente tranquila y los últimos dos Sheba y Ugo que ansían proteger lo poco que queda de ese gran sueño llamado Alma Toran. Pero el enfrentamiento principal se dió entre padre e hijo. Ambos hicieron gala de sus habilidades. Y aún cuando Solomon es capaz de ver los rieles poco podía hacer en contra del ente maligno que le engendró.

-¡Doruf ga inga nu!

-¡Demita ligu nah!

-¡Zi tomune!

-¡Al haratos vah!

El rey se ve acorralado, poco a poco le obligan a ceder, tiene múltiples rasguños y una que otra herida de consideración en el cuerpo. El enfrentamiento ha durado tanto que los demás magos de David han sucumbido y vuelto al rukh y ahora la mayoría observa queriendo ayudar pero sabiendose más un estorbo. Solomon comienza a quedarse sin opiniones cuando su padre se aproxima rápidamente y le coge de la muñeca para susurrar en su oído.

-Toma el poder de Ill Irah, cumple el gran y verdadero objetivo de los humanos.

Dicho esto un gran destello dejó momentáneamente ciega a la multitud. Cuando fueron capaces de apreciar no había rastro alguno del líder de los ortodoxos y su rey se precipitaba inconciente.

-¡Solomon!

Gritaron a la vez Sheba y Ugo que lograron cogerle antes de que se hiciera daño, o aún más considerando que su cuerpo se mantiene apenas unido por la mera fuerza de voluntad.

...

Seis horas más tarde.

El hijo de David aún dormido escucha entre sueños lamentos, sollozos, quejas y gritos. Abre los ojos pero no se levanta al considerar que no queda una gota de energía en su cuerpo, solo mira con tristeza la puerta.

-Te digo que el señor Ugo se ha encerrado en la biblioteca y no quiere salir.

 _«-Que Ugo...¿qué?»_

-De esperar. Tiene una personalidad tranquila, no está hecho para el conflicto. Por si fuera poco parece que se culpa aunque no entiendo muy bien a qué se refiere.

-A este paso se volverá loco. Pobre.

El par siguió su camino y el rey emitió con suavidad apenas audible el nombre de sus seres queridos: Aladdin, Sheba y Ugo.

Motivado por ellos se puso en pie, aunque se abrió algunas heridas principalmente en su abdomen del cual se sujetó angustiado. Con paso lento pero seguro se encaminó al sitio donde se ha reunido la mayoría: fuera de la biblioteca.

-Estamos perdidos, no quedó nada.

-Conseguimos la victoria pero el precio fué...

-Nos ibamos a casar la próxima semana.

-Mi hijo ya no...

-Tess.

-Hermano.

Más y más lamentos. Ahí lo último que hay es felicidad.

-Lo siento.

-¡Es el rey Solomon!

-¡El gran rey Solomon!

-De verdad lo siento.

No tiene palabras que animen o compensen lo que sus compañeros han perdido. Pero aún sin darse cuenta su sola presencia brindó un poco de luz a los demacrados rostros.

-No es tu culpa...-Ithnan abatido-Nadie lo piensa.

-Aún así...

-¡Joven amo!

-¡Solomon deberías estar descansando! ¡Tu condición es delicada!

Sheba y Arba que pretenden llevarle a reposar, pero este con un leve movimiento de mano les indica que está bien. Se hace paso hasta la entrada de la biblioteca y escucha a su novio.

-Es mi culpa, si solo hubiera analizado la barrera más rápido. Nada de esto habría pasado. ¿El mago más inteligente? Soy patético y ridículo.

-No es verdad...

 _«-¡¿Solomon?!»_

-Si no hubieras estado conmigo, en este momento aún nos mantendría encerrados.

El rey se desplomó inconciente víctima de una severa hemorragia. Provocando alarma en la multitud.

...

El llanto de alguien y como esa misma persona jala aire por la nariz produciendo un sonido húmedo hace reaccionar a Solomon que despierta y mira con algo de trabajo a los padres de su hijo. Con esas expresiones son más como niños pequeños que le inundan de ternura, sonríe.

-Sheba, Ugo...

-¡Eres un tonto!-ella-No seas tan imprudente. ¿Qué le diré a Aladdin si soy incapaz de cuidar a su padre?

-Lo siento.

-Ya no lo digas, duele.

-No debí dejarme vencer por la culpa. Aún tenemos mucho por hacer, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconciente?

-Tres días-la chica.

-¿Cómo están los demás?

-Deprimidos pero le echan ganas.

-Ya veo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Me duele todo. Hasta parece increíble que aún esté con vida.

-Al menos derrotaste a ese sujeto-ella.

-No. El pudo asesinarme pero no lo hizo.

-¿Qué sentido tiene?-el novio.

Solomon guardó silencio y clavó su mirada de aquel poder obsequiado por su padre en forma del bastón divino de este.

 _«-¿Qué esperas de mi? No quiero ser tu juguete. ¿No has hecho demasiado daño? Y aún si lo sé, ¿por qué conservo esa aberración?»_

-Te digo que tiene rato ignorandonos-ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijeron algo?

-¿Lo ves? Descansa, ¿quieres? Cuando estés en óptimas condiciones hablamos.

-Pero...

-Harás enojar a Aladdin si no lo haces-al unísono.

-E-está bien.

...

Una vez Sheba se aseguró de que el monarca estuviera bien fué por algunas manzanas pues lleva varias horas sin comer. Va mordiendo una que le sabe ligeramente amarga, culpa seguramente de su estado anímico cuando se topa con Arba que a últimas fechas le parece distinta.

-¿Cómo está el joven amo?

-Agotado pero saldrá adelante.

-Me da mucho gusto. Vaya, la situación se salió de control. Ese hombre en verdad era una bestia sin escrúpulos.

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir pero aún así era...

-Es verdad.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Me da la impresión.

-Mmm. No realmente. Es solo que siempre nos vi a ti y a mi como los pilares de Solomon. Aquellas que se asegurarían de que llevara a cabo su rol. Tu serías el ser brillante que le protegiera en momentos de gloria y yo cuando perdiese la razón y se volviera un tirano.

-¿Cómo?

-Fué lo que me dijo esa persona y aún así ocurrieron cosas que se salen por completo del destino.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El que el joven amo se enamorara de Ugo y de ti. Que te embarazaras entre otras cuestiones.

 _«-Me da rabia ver que tuvieron lo que siempre soñé.»_

-Para el ya no soy indispensable.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Eres su mejor amiga!

-Solo una sirvienta. No hay mucho que uno pueda hacer si se toma en cuenta el estatus.

-Actuas diferente pero lo entiendo. A nadie le sentó la tragedia. Nos repondremos, todo volverá a ser como antes.

 _«-¿Qué halló de interesante en ti?»_

-Tienes razón.

...

La reconstrucción se llevó a cabo dos días después. Con el rey en plena condición y dirigiendo además de ayudando en la tarea. Sin embargo la tristeza y demás sentimientos negativos están presentes en su pueblo. Y en más de una ocasión las últimas palabras de su padre y la sensación de tener la respuesta en las manos, provocan que se sienta tentado a utilizar ese poder que mencionara David. Es entonces que reúne a Arba, Sheba y Ugo, los tres seres en que ha depositado su confianza y les explica la situación.

-¿De verdad lo estás considerando?-Sheba-No es que pretenda ser cruel o algo por el estilo pero bien podría ser una trampa. Además si es como dices, es una energía maldita, demasiados seres fueron sacrificados por mero capricho.

-Aún si el viejo David te hubiese dicho la verdad es peligroso porque no tenemos idea de los alcances de esa magia.

-Pero si tiene la energía del creador es posible verlo, ¿o no? Podríamos conocer la verdad.

 _«-¿Conocer a mi padre? Al fin vería el rostro de aquella voz que solo yo escucho. Mi razón de vivir.»_

-Me niego a vivir con miedo-Arba-El joven amo tiene razón. Es algo que nos traerá beneficios.

Ugo y Sheba guardaron silencio no muy convencidos y fue así como Solomon se dispuso a emplear el bastón de su padre. Llegaron a un lugar completamente blanco, como si flotaran en la nada. Casi de inmediato algunas imágenes se reprodujeron en su mente. Tragedias, no solo la de Alma Toran, si no las que han acontecido a lo largo de la historia. El como estas se repiten en una especie de patrón enfermizo. Las mismas situaciones con distintos protagonistas. Como si alguien decidiese su existencia desde el instante en que abandonan el vientre materno. Algo llamado destino. ¿Y quién lo impone? El creador.

-E-esto no puede ser cierto-Sheba llorando-Llegué hasta aquí por decisión propia. El que espere un hijo fue algo que deseé desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-¿L-los conocimientos que adquirí son obra de alguien más? ¿No fue acaso la curiosidad en mi alma la que me hizo buscarlos?-Ugo.

El rey no emitió comentario alguno pero su semblante se ha descompuesto por completo. Luego de ello vieron el instante en que Ill Irah bajó de los cielos y el como un joven David se cuestionaba la tarea encomendada.

 _«-Me pregunto por qué nadie más puede verlo. Nos están utilizando. ¿La raza que logrará la unión entré especies? Vaya mentira. ¿Que no se dan cuenta que esto solo nos orilla a la guerra? No importa como quieran tomarlo. El hecho de ser los únicos que poseen habilidad mágica nos hace distintos. Y todo ser vivo por instinto teme lo que no conoce. No seré uno más de tus muñecos vacíos. Puedo verlo, esas cuerdas que nos atan, eso llamado destino. No seguiré tus órdenes, le daré la verdadera libertad a los humanos, no me importa el gran precio o sacrificios que tenga que hacer por ello.»_

Solomon miró con detenimiento el mediador en su mano.

-El creador solo nos emplea como baterías. Nos da una existencia que se alimenta de las vivencias o experiencias y cuando esta llega al límite vuelve a él. Un método algo enfermizo para aquel que desea conservar el poder que está perdiendo. Está en su derecho de buscar alternativas pero no así. No martirizando a los que nacen de él, sus hijos.

-No joven amo...no lo haga.

-Es lo justo.

-Ese rukh le pertenece a nuestro padre. Puede hacer lo que quiera con él, debería bastarnos con la oportunidad de vivir que nos dió.

-¿Es que no tienes sueños?

-Claro que los tengo.

-¿Y son tuyos? ¿O alguien más los implantó en ti?

-¿A dónde quiere llegar con ello? Además, ¿quién le asegura que David no le ha mentido?

-Nadie. Pero tampoco me está obligando. El me cedió este poder sin tener la seguridad del para qué lo utilizaría.

-O predijo a la perfección cada una de sus acciones.

-Es posible.

-Y aún así, no le veo dudar.

-Jamás estuve más seguro de algo en mi vida.

-¡¿No lo entiendes?!-Sheba-¡Es canalizar demasiado poder! ¡Tu cuerpo no lo soportará! ¡¿Es que no te importa Aladdin?! ¡¿No ansias conocerlo?!

El rey sonrió con tristeza.

-Es también por él que lo hago. No quiero que mi hijo nazca en un mundo donde todo está decidido. Si va a sufrir o ser feliz que sea por las decisiones que el mismo tome. Que cuente con la oportunidad de equivocarse, aprender y que ello le ayude a madurar.

-Solomon-Ugo llorando.

-Lamento ser siempre tan egoísta.

Alzó el báculo pero antes de emitir un conjuro que habita en su mente, seguro obra de David tuvo que bloquear un ataque de Arba. Lo que hizo más como reflejo y le sorprendió negativamente.

-Perdoné muchas cosas, demasiadas-temblando, fuera de si-P-pero de todo lo que pudo hacer...¡Esto es lo único que me es imposible pasar por alto!

-No voy a retroceder.

-¡Robar el poder de un ser superior, vaya arrogancia! No te lo voy a permitir.

En ese instante se mostró tan distinta a la mujer que se pasaba las horas enseñándole con severidad si, pero infinita paciencia múltiples tácticas de combate. Aquella que nunca pudo derrotar. Se dió un gran intercambio de habilidad, en el que se sirvieron de sus bastones como si fueran espadas, estaba bastante parejo pero fué el quien en un ágil movimiento apuntó su mediador al cuello de su profesora. Está entrecerró los ojos frustrada y temerosa, si planea arrancarle la cabeza de tajo no tiene manera de evitarlo. Pero Solomon la dejó ir y sin más impedimentos utilizó la magia sellada en aquel objeto metálico. En ese instante dejó de ser un hombre y se convirtió en un dios. Su cuerpo se desvaneció ante la impotencia de Sheba y Ugo que quisieron aferrarse a él. Y volvieron a su hogar con las últimas palabras del rey en mente.

"-Arba, eres en quien más confío. Ugo el que más amo y Sheba la que mejor me entendió. Para que no hayan más guerras los seres deben ser iguales. Sin embargo necesitan de alguien que les ayude a guiar sus pasos y les auxilie en las dificultades. No toda una especie, solo tres de ustedes, mis magis."

 _«-Aladdin debe ser muy, muy feliz. Aún si no puedo estar a tu lado soy capaz de ver tus acciones.»_

Y así Solomon volvió al origen de rukh, donde se apropió de aquello llamado destino.

...

Sheba toca la puerta del despacho de Solomon para anunciarse.

-Adelante.

Se adentra y cierra tras de si.

-¡Buenos días!-sonrió radiante-¿Qué tal te sienta el sol el día de hoy?

No obtuvo respuesta y bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada.

 _«-No está. Solo el contenedor que volvió poco después pero su alma se marchó tan lejos.»_

-La mayoría de los líderes han pedido que se haga una ceremonia formal para coronarte y dar a conocer el sistema magi, ¿estás bien con ello?

-Todos somos un cúmulo de rukh capaz de entenderse sin ceremonias, pero si eso les mantiene tranquilos, no tengo problema-miró distante en dirección a la ventana.

Ella llevó las manos a su rostro y lo cubrió escondiendo el llanto.

 _«-Oh Solomon, ¿cómo pudiste hacernos esto? Ugo, Aladdin y yo te necesitamos tanto...regresa. No te sacrifiques por el bienestar del mundo, tu familia te echa de menos.»_

...

La magi salió de ahí con el espíritu quebrantado. Caminando con pesar por los corredores hasta llegar al gran salón, donde se escucha una acalorada discusión.

-Desde que Solomon tomó el poder del creador no podemos usar magia poderosa-Ithnan-Esto-quebró una minúscula porción de suelo-es a lo más que llega. ¡Nos convertimos en la especie más patética del planeta!

-¡E-eso no es verdad!-Ugo desviando la mirada-El quería q-que fuéramos iguales, q-que no hubiese distinción.

-¡¿Que no hubiese distinción?-Falan-¡¿QUE NO HUBIESE DISTINCIÓN CUANDO ARBA, SHEBA Y TU SON TAN PODEROSOS?! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS SON?! Así que solo ustedes tienen privilegios por ser tan cercanos a su majestad-con ironía.

-¿De qué estas hablando?-Sheba con evidente molestia.

-Me parece que fui suficientemente clara. Los demás magos solo nos valemos de la energía en nuestro interior. Es tan injusto. Algo así le convierte en un tirano, ¿o no?

-¡Es verdad!-un mago.

-¡Ni siquiera nos consultó!-uno más.

-Tomó la decisión arbitrariamente.

-¡Que arrogante!

-¡Nos engañó para conseguir su objetivo y cuando no le fuimos necesarios nos desechó!

-¡SILENCIO!-Sheba-¡¿Que los utilizó y desechó?! ¡¿Que es arrogante porque deseaba poder?! ¡El nunca quiso ser rey, fueron ustedes los que lo obligaron! ¡Dió lo mejor de si aunque tenía miedo de convertirse en alguien como su padre! ¡Pero los protegió y se sacrificó para no defraudarlos! ¡¿Y así le pagan?! ¡Malditos malagradecidos!

-S-Sheba-Ugo que le toma con cuidado por los hombros, temblando-A-Aladdin...

-T-tienes razón.

-Para ti es fácil. Como no tienes los mismos problemas, ¿cómo vas a entender?

-¡Muerte a Solomon!

-¡Fin a su reinado autoritario y de terror!

-¡Colguemos su cabeza en la plaza!

-¡YA BASTA!-Sheba enérgica.

La discusión subió tanto de nivel que Ugo atemorizado solo atinó a abrazarse a si mismo en un rincón.

 _«-Solomon. ¿Por qué les es tan difícil entenderte? ¿Acaso se olvidaron del chico dulce y amable que siempre fuiste? Aún recuerdo como temblabas con mis caricias y el tierno rubor que se formó en tus mejillas en más de una ocasión. Te extraño tanto. Si te soy honesto me sorprende la fortaleza de Sheba porque no creo poder continuar sin ti.»_

-¡Queremos ver a ese desgraciado!

-¡No hasta que se tranquilicen!-la de cabello rosa.

-¡Bastardo!

-¡Es su amigo!

-¡Un traidor!

Sus ojos se posaron alteradamente en Falan, Wahid e Ithnan buscando algún tipo de apoyo, pero pronto le quedó claro que este no iba a llegar. Se sintió asfixiada y arrinconada, al borde de una rebelión. Con el poder concedido por Solomon serían rivales fáciles de derrotar pero no es el método que quiere utilizar, porque entonces les daría la razón. Apretó los puños con fuerza sopesando sus alternativas. Separó los labios para dar una orden pero el resonar de las pisadas de alguien le interrumpió.

-No molesten a Sheba. ¿No se dan cuenta de lo complicado que ha sido todo?

-Arba-sorprendida.

-Ah se me olvidaba-Falan-Otra de las bendecidas, es obvio que estés de su lado.

-Oh por favor somos amigos que pueden entenderse, ¿o no?

Se giró dando la espalda a Sheba pero su rostro que fué visible a todos los demás a excepción de los otros dos magis, fué suficiente para dejarlos mudos y aterrados además de muy pálidos. El grupo asintió obediente y de a poco se retiró.

-Muchas gracias Arba, de no ser por ti no sé que hubiera pasado. Me alegra saber que cuento con tu apoyo a pesar de todo.

-Pero claro. ¿Para qué si no están los compañeros? Estos no se traicionan ni se dan la espalda, ¿verdad?-emitió de manera extraña, como si tuviera doble intención-Bueno, con su permiso me retiro. Aún tengo que llevar a cabo los preparativos...

-¿Para qué?

-La coronación claro está, la coronación.

Sheba la contempló intensamente hasta que le perdió de vista.

-Pero nunca le dije que Solomon había aceptado...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Je, parece que en el próximo capítulo acaba la saga de Alma Toran. Saben? Pienso que hubiera sido buena idea hablar un poco de la vida de David, por ejemplo su relación con la madre de Solomon, digo, de algún modo lo concibió. Pero pienso que lo abordaré más adelante en cierto momento ju ju ju. De verdad gracias por leer! Supongo que no ha de ser sencillo considerando el largo de los capítulos pero para esta historia en particular siento que me funcionan más así XD. Nos vemos de la conti~~~ :3.**


	23. ¿Qué te parece divertirte un poco?

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchisimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 23 ¿Qué te parece divertirte un poco?**

 **.**

Sheba queda clavada al piso durante varios segundos.

 _«-Arba es amable pero de alguna manera me es diferente. Como si hiciera las cosas más por obligación que por gusto. ¿Por qué la situación se tornó de esta manera? Solomon hizo todo por proteger a su pueblo, su gran familia. ¿No llegamos hasta aquí por el esfuerzo conjunto? ¿Como es posible que nos estemos desmoronando? Tengo tanto miedo de no ser capaz de mantener a las tribus unidas. Oh Solomon, no poseó el mismo brillo que tu. Mis palabras no deslumbraran a nadie aún si vienen de lo más profundo de mi corazón. Me haces tanta falta y no soy la única. Ugo está destruido y el magoi de Aladdin se inquieta. Me pregunto si se da cuenta de esto. Supongo que si.»_

Negó repetidamente y se encaminó a la biblioteca pero en el trayecto se encontró con Zagan.

-Buenos días reina Sheba.

-Aún no se lleva a cabo la coronación, así que no hay necesidad de ser tan formal.

-Es solo una ceremonia. Hace mucho que todos le ven de esa manera.

-¿Enserio?

-Si.

 _«-Vaya, es como si una barrera me apartara del resto y ni siquiera me dí cuenta del instante en que ocurrió. El sentimiento que tengo ha de ser el mismo que experimentó Solomon. ¿A quién debería acudir cuando tenga dudas?»_

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-S-si.

-Disculpe mi insolencia pero, ¿el señor Ugo está enfermo? Es que a muchos les preocupa que se pase la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación o la biblioteca.

-Tiene cosas que aclarar consigo mismo. El ataque de David y los acontecimientos posteriores no fueron sencillos para nadie.

-Y aún así se mantiene.

-Tengo que, es mi responsabilidad por ser la reina.

-No está sola.

-¿Eh?

-B-bueno es que al ver su expresión. Parece dispuesta a tomar su bastón y enfrentar al mundo entero de ser necesario. No es mi intención ser impertinente y soy consciente de mi lugar pero...¡simplemente no lo entiendo! ¡El rey Solomon, el señor Ugo y usted han peleado por el beneficio de otros! ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender?! Me da tanta rabia.

Ella tocó con suavidad el cabello ajeno además de sonreír con dulzura y fortaleza.

-Muchas gracias. Me has subido el ánimo como no te lo imaginas. Justo ahora me sentía abrumada. Es cierto, tengo un papel importante que desempeñar y no llegué a el por casualidad.

-N-no es lo que quería...

-Tengo que irme, necesito arreglar algunos asuntos con los Gorgona.

Zagan no pudo detenerle, cerró sus puños con ahínco.

 _«-La reina tiene tantos amigos pero todos parecen más dispuestos a atacarle. Odio a las personas que traicionan tu confianza. Gente como esa no merece aceptación o consideración alguna.»_

...

Sheba llegó por la noche a su habitación y agotada se dejó caer en el lecho, boca arriba. Cerró los ojos y llevó la mano a su vientre.

 _«-Ay Aladdin, ser reina es tan difícil. Tengo sobre mis hombros la responsabilidad de todo un pueblo, la vida de quienes lo habitan, la creación de un sistema político y las leyes que lo rigen. Es dar forma.»_

-Un magi, ¿ah? ¿Qué soy con exactitud Solomon?

 _«-No has vuelto y Ugo no atiende mis llamados. No me interesa que sea un apoyo, no quiero escudarme en él. Tan sólo charlar como antaño. Tiene mucho que no rio o escucho tonterías. Incluso sus fórmulas mágicas me eran interesantes pero ahora, tengo que platicar con la puerta de su alcoba.»_

...

Con Uraltugo.

Este golpea el suelo con intensidad, tanto así que lastima su mano. Las gotas saladas escapan por montones de sus ojos y muerde los labios para que dejen de temblar.

 _«-¡Que impotencia! Oh Solomon, mi amor. Tu cuerpo habla y se mueve con naturalidad pero no irradia la calidez del alma que me enamoró. Te has ido y nunca pude ofrecerte la verdadera felicidad. Quería obsequiarte una vida llena de alegría, libre de preocupaciones, cargas y arrepentimiento pero no...me quedé petrificado. Debí tomar tu mano, obligarte a soltar el bastón de David así fuera en contra de tu voluntad. Te has convertido en aquello que más temias, un ser superior incluso más que un rey. ¿Qué haces ahora? ¿Por fin descansas en paz o las imágenes de la desastrosa realidad te torturan? ¿Acaso estas llorando? ¿Solo? Últimamente evado a Sheba y Aladdin. No soy digno de estar frente a ellos, les fallé. No tengo el valor de encarar a nuestro hijo. ¿Qué haré si pregunta por ti? ¿Y si me guarda rencor? No lo culparía, tiene todo el derecho.»_

-No puedo continuar de esta manera pero al final no soy más que un cobarde.

...

La reina se la pasa de un lado a otro preparando los arreglos para la coronación. Son pocas las veces que se ha encontrado con alguno de sus amigos: Arba, Falan, Wahid, Ithnan o Uraltugo.

 _«-Ahora que se ha establecido un reino es de lo más natural. No podemos continuar en nuestra pequeña y cómoda burbuja. Aunque hecho de menos aquella época. Incluso rememorar la indiferencia de Solomon me llena de nostalgia.»_

-Reina Sheba.

-¿Qué sucede Leraje?

-Ah, es sobre la ropa que usarán en la ceremonia. El sastre necesita tomar sus medidas.

-¿Y no puedo usar cualquier cosa? Tengo prendas muy bonitas.

-Oh no. Será un momento único que pasará a la historia, se lo aseguro. Usted es ahora una persona muy importante y debe verse hermosa.

-Ah-suspiró.

-Además, el rey Solomon estará muy agradecido.

 _«-Lo dudo.»_

-¿Sabe qué? Olvide al rey. ¡Los hombres son la más grande basura del universo! ¡Son seducidos por mujeres con más atributos! ¿Por qué? Mis senos deberían ser más grandes uh buuu.

-Oh Leraje, eres una jovencita pura y llena de cualidades. No llores por quien no lo vale.

-No puedo evitarlo, ¿por qué son tan infieles? ¡Las quieren a todas para ellos!

-Leraje, ¿estas molestando a la reina con tus infinitas quejas?

-Paimon, tu no entiendes. Eres el tipo de cualquiera.

-Ven, arreglemos el aspecto de tu rostro y de paso vamos a comer algo muy rico solo tu y yo, ¿qué me dices?

-Mmm-asintió.

-Con su permiso reina Sheba.

Esta les contempló con nostalgia hasta perderles a lo lejos.

 _«-Me recuerda tanto a los días más felices de mi vida. ¿Qué ocurrió? Se supone que fuéramos una gran familia feliz. Trabajamos mucho para ello y hoy no queda nada. Ni siquiera soy capaz de acercarme a Ugo.»_

Pasó el resto del día ocupada con las responsabilidades de alguien perteneciente a la monarquía, cuando cayó la noche fué a la habitación del erudito. Al darse cuenta de que no abriría la puerta como lo ha hecho tantas veces decidió tomar asintió en el piso, recargada sobre la madera.

-Hola Ugo-silencio-no es necesario que respondas, sé que estas ahí. Espero que al menos hayas comido un poco. Nadie me da razón de si lo has hecho o no pero eres alguien muy inteligente, estoy convencida de que no te dejarías morir sin un propósito. No, la verdad es que estoy rezando por un milagro. Eres el único amigo que me queda, ni siquiera puedo llamar a Arba de esa forma. Últimamente tengo la impresión de que la hice enfurecer, ojalá supiera con exactitud el por qué. Aún si le pregunto guardará silencio, siempre ha sido muy hábil para ello. Solomon me hace tanta falta, seguro es igual para ti. ¿Te has quedado sin lágrimas? ¿Necesitas un hombro sobre el cual liberar el dolor? Siempre estaré dispuesta a ser tu confidente, los acontecimientos no tienen porque interferir o cambiar nuestra relación. Creo que ahora entiendo un poco a Solomon, cada que me llaman reina...es como si pusieran una barrera, una que no me permite interactuar con los demás. Como una cadena que me ata y no veo el otro extremo, ansio romperla, eliminarla y hacer de cuenta que nunca existió pero es algo que ni él con su gran intuición pudo lograr. Es mi deber hacer de Alma Toran un lugar pacífico, seguro y agradable para todos sus habitantes. Que sean capaces de disfrutar el sueño que nosotros ya no. Algún día...ponte de pie y toma en tus brazos a Aladdin, recuerda que tienes un hijo y necesita de ti.-se levantó y sacudió su ropa-Bueno, es todo. Si te animas a visitarme, la puerta de mi habitación siempre estará abierta. Ah, no literalmente, tendría problemas mientras me cambio y cosas así aunque no le pondré seguro. Dulces sueños amigo.

Se retiró y el otro se entregó por completo al llanto.

 _«-¿Por qué soy tan patético? Sheba es tan fuerte, si tan solo fuera poseedor de la décima parte del coraje en su interior podría apoyarla. Desempeñar el papel que me corresponde pero tengo tanto miedo de echar a perder las cosas. Ya perdí a Solomon, no soportaría que ocurriera lo mismo con Aladdin. Lo lamento, aún es imposible para mi.»_

...

El día de la coronación llegó sin inconvenientes, es como si de buenas a primeras todos hubiesen llegado a un acuerdo. En el balcón de palacio se encuentran los protagonistas de la ceremonia.

-¡Doy la bienvenida a todos aquellos testigos del día que cambiará la historia para bien!-un hombre-¡Les presento a todos al rey Solomon y sus tres magis!

La multitud estalló en una exclamación de júbilo y el sujeto en cuestión colocó un tocado en la cabeza de Ugo, Sheba, Arba y Solomon que lo aceptaron con humildad y elegancia. Los gritos bien podían ensordecer pero fueron acallados con un sutil movimiento de la mano del monarca que, cubre la mitad de su rostro para que no adviertan las consecuencias de aquel hechizo.

-Moradores de Alma Toran-emitió con tono grave, seguro pero dulce-hemos conseguido nuestra libertad al sufrir cuantiosas bajas, seres amados que nos acompañaron hasta este instante. Los corazones de la mayoría albergan sentimientos como la tristeza, temor, rabia, confusión y más, mucho más de lo que debieran soportar. Pero es por los que hoy no están aquí que no podemos dejarnos caer. Somos una gran familia y compartimos un origen por el rukh. No hay razón para pelear entre hermanos, cojan sus bastones para fortalecer las ahora frágiles bases de su hogar, el que heredaran a sus hijos, nietos y tantas generaciones que les será imposible de contar con las manos. ¡Por un futuro inundado de paz!

-¡VIVA EL REY SOLOMON!

-¡EL DESTINO NOS BENDICE CON LOS MAGI!

-¡ALMA TORAN, TIERRA DE LIBERTAD!

Se escuchó una y otra vez, mientras Sheba miraba embelezada a su marido.

 _«-Aún si tu alma no se encuentra en este lugar eres capaz de conmover hasta el sitio más recóndito de mi existencia.»_

-No hay nadie mejor que tu para ser rey-afirmó llena de temor, buscando algo que protegiera su realidad, aún si ello hería a su pareja profundamente.

-¿E-en verdad lo piensas?-consternado, como si aquel que habita en el rukh se hubiese conectado por un segundo.

-Claro que si. No hay nadie más indicado.

 _«-Estoy segura de que una vez todo tome el rumbo que debe, Arba y los demás lograrán entender las decisiones que tomamos. Regresaremos a esos días.»_

-Ya veo-desanimado.

Ugo fue testigo de ese momento al igual que Arba pero guardaron silencio, uno por cobardía, la otra por rencor. Porque el sueño al que se aferra la reina se desmorona a pedazos y con rapidez atroz.

...

Gran parte de los habitantes mostró su respeto a los líderes pero hubo también quien estaba en desacuerdo y que se negaba a cooperar sin antes discutir. Hoy es un día de esos. Sheba le ha pedido a un grupo de magos que ayuden a regar los plantios que han sido trabajados por aquellos que no poseen los atributos necesarios.

-No lo haré-dijo uno con tono ligeramente altanero.

-¿Por qué no?-Sheba con seriedad.

-La energía en mi cuerpo es limitada, debería guardarse en caso de una emergencia real. ¿Cómo vamos a evitar ataques enemigos si estamos agotados?

-La guerra no existe más.

-¿Quién puede asegurarlo? No moriré de forma patética realizando actividades que no son dignas de mi. Hay campesinos, ¿o no? Que ellos lo hagan.

-¡Siembran y recolectan todo cuanto se come! ¡Valora su esfuerzo!

-Es lo mínimo, ¿o no? Gozan de la paz porque nos sacrificamos en su beneficio.

-Fué un bien común y ellos nos apoyaron bastante.

-Oh si, escondidos en casa hicieron un montón. He dicho, no acataré un mandato tan irracional.

-¡Lo harás porque es tu deber!

-Ja. Vaya arrogancia, igual a Solomon. Dictando e imponiendo su voluntad, sin tomar en cuenta a los demás. Encerrados en su pequeña burbuja y tan ebrios de poder.

-¡No es verdad!-furiosa-¡Aún cuando soy la reina ofrezco mis servicios a todo aquel que lo necesite! ¡Ni una sola vez me sentí especial o por encima de ustedes!

-¡Eres una magi, si quisieras podrías hacerlo todo! Solo lo pides a otros porque te gusta vernos sufrir.

-¡Todos debemos trabajar!

-¿Para que al final te burles? ¿Para que muera de agotamiento?

-No quieren ensuciar sus manos, tampoco emplear su habilidad o conocimientos. Entonces, ¿de que se piensan mantener?

-¡Los que no son magos nos deben obediencia y respeto! Que nos den tributo y con eso me doy por bien servido.

-¿Acaso entiendes lo que estas pidiendo?

-Si no fuera el caso no lo habría dicho.

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo laborioso que resulta arar la tierra y cultivar?! ¡Este mundo no goza de un terreno rico en nutrientes!

-¿Y qué? Es su problema no el nuestro. Ahora les toca sufrir. ¿O crees que aprendí magia en los sueños?

-¡Que insolencia! ¡Es una orden y la van a obedecer!

-¡No somos tus esclavos!

-¡Waah!-frustrada.

La discusión no llegó a nada y finalmente Sheba se retiró furiosa por decir lo menos. Llegó al sanitario y se contempló en un espejo, su rostro tiene claras señales de agotamiento y quizá locura. Lo mojó para luego encarar decidida a su "otra yo".

 _«-Esto aún no termina y no lo hará hasta que Alma Toran se convierta en aquello por lo que todos sacrificaron o perdieron algo. Hasta que pueda curar sus corazones.»_

...

Pero todo iba en picada, los altercados subieron de intensidad y si eso no estallaba en una revolución era solo porque los inconformes tenían miedo de los alcances de un magi. Sin embargo llega un instante en que el fastidio, rencor y oído crecen tanto que se desbordan y son imposibles de controlar.

-¡No reina Sheba! ¡Voy a descansar! Lo necesito-un mago.

-Y lo entiendo pero tengo que negarme a tu petición. Son pocos los que quieren ayudar y no me doy abasto para todo el trabajo. Si no eres capaz pide que alguien desocupado te supla.

-Los únicos que cumplen esa condición son los que no quieren hacerlo.

-¡Tienes amigos, ¿o no?!

-Pues usted también y no los ha metido en cintura. ¡No tiene derecho para exigir!

Ella se viró molesta hacia Arba que guarda silencio como siempre.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-Oh vaya, ¿qué servicios requiere la grandiosa reina?

-Que sometas a todos los desertores, autorizo que emplees tu habilidad como magi de ser necesario.

-¿Qué?-incrédula.

-Es tal y como dije.

-¡Ese poder no nos pertenece! ¡Es de nuestro padre!

-Ahora Solomon lo controla.

-¡Ese sujeto solo lo robó!

-¡En beneficio de otros!

-¡Por arrogancia!

-¡Soy la reina y te dí una orden!

-¡No eres mi dueña!

-¡ARBA!

-¡SHEBA!

Un enfrentamiento verbal que bien podía pasar a uno físico entre dos de los seres más peligrosos del mundo. Ugo se acerca tembloroso y coge a la de pelo rosa con intención de recordarle que en su interior hay un bebé que sufrirá las consecuencias de su estado de animo.

-Ah ah ah-respira agitadamente y logra mantener la serenidad, al menos la suficiente para retirarse metida en sus pensamientos.

La castaña limpia las lágrimas que empaparon sus mejillas.

-Oh Sheba, ¿qué te ocurrió? Antes eras una niña tan buena que entendía la importancia de nuestro padre, lo hacías todo por él. ¿Cómo te convertiste en alguien que impone en lugar de trabajar?

Y Ugo no sabe a quien de las dos consolar o qué hacer. Mientras el se lamentaba en un rincón el mundo se precipitó a su destrucción y ahora no tiene lo necesario para cambiar el rumbo de la tragedia que se avecina.

...

A últimas fechas Arba, Falan, Wahid, Ithnan y un numeroso grupo de magos se han recluido en algún lugar apartado del resto, pero sus actividades no preocupan en lo absoluto a la reina que se sabe en ventaja por contar con dos magi, la mayoría de los magos y miles de seres de otras especies. Si su mente contara con su habitual lucidez, habría tomado precauciones, trazado un plan o pactado algún convenio con los traidores pero su sique ha llegado al límite. No razona como debiera porque se empeña en ser en extremo optimista, porque en su corazón aún les considera como los valiosos amigos que le enseñaron todo de un mundo que hasta entonces le era desconocido.

 _«-Volverán, sé que lo harán. Debo tener paciencia, ahora menos me puedo rendir. Aladdin, Solomon, Ugo, denme fortaleza.»_

...

Seis meses más tarde.

La reina camina por un corredor rumbo a su despacho cuando se topa con Ugo. Continúa como si nada para no incomodarle pero a unos dos metros este se le planta enfrente.

-Lo lamento.

-No has hecho nada malo.

-No merezco tu consideración. He sido un cobarde que no te apoyó cuando lo necesitaste.

-El que Solomon nos dejara fué difícil de aceptar para ambos pero tu le conocías de antes. Es completamente natural que te costara superar tu duelo.

-No fué distinto para ti y aún así-negó-No tiene sentido decir quién está o no más herido. Estoy harto de sentarme a mirar. De ser un simple testigo de la caída del mundo que habitó aquel a quien tanto amo. Aladdin está con nosotros y...b-bueno yo...soy tan negligente al asegurar que aún hay sitio para mi.

-Lo hay, ¿acaso olvidas que eres su padre?

-No.

-Bueno, aprovechando que has vuelto-sonrió con dulzura-sería fantástico si simplificaras las fórmulas mágicas. No quiero que haya más desperdicio de energía vital si hay manera de prevenirlo. Nadie entiende como tu.

-¿Estas segura?

-Oh vamos, tengo fe en tu habilidad. ¡Hagamos de este un lugar donde todos puedan sonreír!

-Eres fantástica.

-Aladdin estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, ¿cómo rendirme si cada día siento su calidez? Es un niño especial, llegará al corazón de muchísima gente.

-Te entiendo, creo que me enamoré de él.

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Eres su papá y...

-¡No lo dije en ese sentido!-avergonzado.

-Ah~ menos mal. Bueno si algo así llega a ocurrir tampoco me molestaría. Quiero que sea el quien elija a la persona con la que compartirá su vida.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?

-Nop, es algo que le corresponde decidir. Quizá tenga discusiones y problemas con ese ser. Me conformo si a su lado puede ser auténtico.

-Si, que le acepten con cualidades y defectos.

-Como Solomon tu extravagancia.

-Y tu mal carácter.

-Ja ja ja como el no hay dos.

-Y eso le hizo tan importante. Bien, ¡a trabajar!

...

Zagan y Paimon miran con curiosidad a la reina.

-Vaya, se ve tan repuesta. Es como si su alma brillara-ella.

-Eso se debe a que el señor Ugo ha vuelto.

-Pero nunca se fue.

-Ay por favor, sabes a que me refiero.

-¿Crees que la prosperidad sea duradera?

-No tengo la habilidad de ver el futuro.

-Que antipático.

-Pero ansío creer que es así. ¿No han pasado ya demasiadas desgracias?

-Ni que lo digas.

-En mi siempre tendrán a un aliado. Por nada del mundo me pienso rendir.

-Tampoco yo. El precio fue muy grande y hay demasiadas cosas que aún no hago.

-¿Como qué?

-Oh~ así que te da curiosidad.

-Bendita juventud-Ámon.

-¿No tienes cosas que hacer viejo?-el otro.

-Oh-pasando la mano por su barba en expresión pensativa-Soy alguien que solo al terminar sus labores pierde el tiempo.

-Ey a mi ni me digas que Leraje se la ha pasado llorando y ya me tiene harto.

-¿Volvió a pelear con Fokarol?-se encogió de hombros.

-No entiendo como puede gustarle alguien tan patán-Zagan.

-¿Y quién lo dice?-Paimon.

-No soy así.

-Los sentimientos son muy complicados-el ermitaño-tu mismo-al joven-eres intolerante a la traición, habrá a quien no le afecte en lo más mínimo y quien guste de pagar con la misma moneda. Mientras se esté vivo las posibilidades no se acaban.

-¿Quieres dejar tu barba por la paz? A este paso vas a arrancarla-lo hizo-Me voy. Si hay algo más insoportable que el llanto de Leraje es escuchar uno de tus largos discursos que siempre terminan por confundirme.

-Ja ja ja-con suavidad-aún eres un niño.

Zagan se retiró dejando al par a solas.

-No puede evitar ser orgulloso-ella-supongo que se culpa hasta cierto punto por la situación.

-Igual que todos, por desgracia es algo que más que impulsarnos nos retrasa.

-Aún cuando lo entiendo es complicado de asimilar. Bueno, con su permiso me retiro. No quiero que Leraje termine haciendo todo sola, a este paso se convertirá en la mano derecha de la reina.

-¿Te parece algo malo?

-Si afecta su salud lo es.

-Eres una buena chica.

-Para nada, pero es una importante amiga.

-Es bueno saberlo, en cuyo caso no te entretengo más-Paimon se fue y el cerró los ojos un segundo.

 _«-¿Sus enseñanzas llegaron a quien debían rey Solomon?»_

...

Los días transcurrieron entre una que otra disputa sin embargo fue en ellas que logró darse un intercambio de ideas. Se discutieron puntos básicos y de a poco se logró el entendimiento. Los magos dejaron de sentirse únicos e importantes por lo que decidieron trabajar codo a codo con los demás. La simplificación en las fórmulas de parte de Ugo limó asperezas y las sonrisas comenzaron a dibujarse cada vez en más rostros. La reina que coordina las obras además de ayudar con su magia no cabe de felicidad y su corazón se inunda de calidez, a tal punto que casi le desborda.

 _«-Oh Solomon, parece que podremos hacer del gran sueño una realidad. Por fin lo que...»_

-Vaya, las cosas han cambiado mucho por aquí-la castaña.

-Arba, ¿en dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

-Oh disculpe mi insolencia. No creí que tuviera que informarle incluso de cuantas veces respiro en el día.

-No te interrogué al respecto, estaba preocupada.

-¿Por? Soy una magi y aún si no lo fuese puedo cuidar perfectamente de mi.

-¿O acaso se siente superior por ser la reina?-la de cabello naranja con un deje de hostilidad.

-Falan.

-No se ve ni un poco feliz de vernos, ¿no es así amor?-el aludido asintió.

E Ithnan le barrió con la mirada.

 _«-Algo va mal. Lucen tan distintos pero no logro entender de que manera.»_

-¿Es que ya no somos bien recibidos?-Arba.

-Oh no, claro que no. Ustedes nos ayudaron a llegar hasta aquí además es su hogar, son mi familia.

-Vaya discurso más vacío, ¿es que no aprendiste nada del rey arrogante?-la castaña sonrió con burla.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-con seriedad.

-Me parece que fui lo suficientemente clara.

Se escuchó un estallido y los gritos de una multitud se alzaron al cielo poco después.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!-la dirigente que miraba en dicha dirección para luego encarar a los recién llegados-¡ARBA!

-Tu falso e inmerecido reinado ha llegado a su fin. ¡ALMA TORAN CAERÁ!

-¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!

-De ella me encargo yo, para ustedes hay muchos inútiles.

El trío obedeció a regañadientes, no gustan de someterse pero le saben peligrosa.

-No hagas esto, aún estan a tiempo.

-¿Es una orden?

-Una petición.

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo.

-¿Es lo que queda? ¿Los bastones que se unieron para pelear por la misma causa ahora se enfrentarán?

-Vaya ironía, ¿o no?

-¿Por qué nos has traicionado?-silencio-¿Arba?

-Eres la menos indicada para decirlo.

-¿Eh?

-No vine a conversar ¡pelea!

...

Por las calles.

-Maldición, ¿qué rayos está pasando?-Zagan alterado.

-Oh, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Un poseedor de bastón sagrado-Ithnan-de una vez te digo que no eres un oponente digno.

-Aún si no soy un mago puedo utilizar el rukh gracias a las modificaciones de lord Ugo. Soy bastante habilidoso, no te conviene subestimarme.

-Seré quien lo juzgue. Si algo me ha quedado claro es que no puedes confiar en las palabras de otros.

-Que manera tan espantosa de ver la vida. Hay muchas cosas hermosas por ahí y por ellas-afilió la mirada-No te permitiré pasar.

-Novatos, jamás entienden su lugar.

-Experimentados que se piensan lo saben todo. Te equivocarás y aprovecharé ese momento para...

-¡Thalg Al-salos!

Zagan alcanzó a poner un borg que se estrelló ligeramente debido al impacto.

-Hoy día no soy especialmente conversador.

-Ya me dí cuenta-sonrió-tampoco yo. ¡Arag di ummeita!

Un espiral de viento púrpura se estampó contra la barrera de Ithnan.

-No lo haces nada mal pero hay una diferencia abismal entre tus conocimientos y los míos.

-¿Ah si?

El de largo cabello apoyó el báculo en el piso y lo cogió con ambas manos.

-¡Jah du-rahz!

Un montón de mariposas negras le rodearon al instante.

...

No muy lejos de ahí.

Leraje corre para auxiliar a los heridos por la explosión en caso de haberlos, cuando un rayo casi le atina a no ser por el salto que dió hacia atrás.

-No eres tan torpe como pareces-Falan.

-¿Estas detrás de todo esto?

-¿Y qué si lo fuera?

-Me vería en la necesidad de detenerte.

-Adelante, pero no aseguro tu éxito.

-No tiene porque ser así, eres importante para la reina, es posible que lleguen a un acuerdo.

-No puede devolver lo que perdí-con amargura.

-Escucha, no digo que sea sencillo pero esto tampoco lo hará.

-Estas en lo cierto.

-¿Entonces?

-Odio en lo que se ha convertido Alma Toran. No es más que una gran mentira que envenena a los idiotas. ¡Asfal Rif!

-¡Harl harl!

Ambos atraques se neutralizaron.

-Para mi lo es todo.

 _«-Aún si ese hombre es un ingrato.»_

-Entonces experimenta de primera mano la impotencia. ¡Jah du rahz!

El rukh oscuro acudió a su llamado.

...

Ugo observa con rostro desencajado varios edificios que se han venido abajo debido a la explosión.

-No, no, no. ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

-Lamentarse por algo no lo soluciona.

Viró en dirección a la voz.

-Wahid...¿qué?

-Tomaremos lo que nos pertenece, moldearemos todo a nuestra voluntad.

-¿Tienes idea de lo descabellada y arbitraria que es tu idea?

-No me interesa.

-¿Eh?

-Desde que Tess murió todo me da igual. No puedo con la culpa. La última vez que lo vi le golpee por cobarde y luego murió porque no pude protegerle. ¡Su temor estaba bien fundado!

-No te hagas esto. Tu hijo no estaría feliz de atestiguar como te martirizas.

-¿Qué vas a saber? No eres padre.

-¡Tengo a Aladdin!

-No lo conoces y dudo que lo hagas. Arba asesinará a Sheba antes de que llegues a ellos.

-¡¿Qué?!-perplejo.

Ugo realizó un burdo movimiento con intención de ir en auxilio de la reina pero el metal apoyado contra su pecho le detuvo en seco.

-Quizá hoy puedas entenderme con exactitud.

 _«-Solomon, lo mío no es pelear pero...¡no los dejaré morir!»_

-Aún te considero un importante camarada pero si te rehusas a dejarme ir, me conocerás enojado.

-No eres de esos.

-Asumiste en lugar de comprender. ¿Puedes asegurar que te mostré mis verdaderos sentimientos?

-Interesante.

 _«-Wahid tiene razón, no puedo dejar de temblar y aún así jamás sostuve tu báculo con tanto ahínco. Solomon, amor mío, guía mis pasos por favor. No permitas que sea un cobarde, no hoy.»_

Uraltugo realizó un sutil movimiento que dejó tendido en el suelo y confuso al rival que se reincorporó poco después.

-Vaya, posees tanto poder y no peleaste contra David. Sheba y Solomon no son nada comparada a la basura que eres tu.

-Lo sé.

 _«-Todos los días vivo con el remordimiento de no haber hecho más. Pero ya no, me niego a cargar más pecados. Quiero convertirme en el padre que Aladdin merece.»_

-¡Jah du rahz!

Las mariposas negras se acumularon rápidamente.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿E-eso es...?!

...

Por todo Alma Toran se daban enfrentamientos, siendo casi imposibles de contar. En uno de ellos está involucrada la reina.

-¡Arba!

La mencionada sonríe al tiempo que lanza una potente patada al vientre de Sheba que ya tiene numerosos raspones en todo el cuerpo y que logró bloquearla con el báculo, palideció.

-¿Acaso olvidas que estoy embarazada? Pudiste hacerle daño a Aladdin.

-Tengo una memoria privilegiada pero no me interesa. Le haré un favor al mundo con la muerte de ese engendro.

-Retractate.

-No sabía que expresar mi opinión fuera un crimen.

-No lo es ¡pero le faltaste al respeto!

-¿Al príncipe?

-A mi bebé-entrecerró los ojos amenazante-No tengo idea de lo que te ocurrió pero es claro que no escucharás razones. Si he de herirte para detenerte que así sea.

-Oh mi pequeña y siempre ingenua Sheba. No tienes ni la más mínima posibilidad-el rukh oscuro se adentró en su cuerpo-Mi padre me quiere tanto que me brindan su poder de manera natural. No tengo que pedirlo, ¿no es una gran ventaja?

-¿Negro? Nunca vi de ese...¿qué has hecho?

-Algo maravilloso. Me liberé del dominio del arrogante rey, maldije mi destino.

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?! ¡¿Es que no comprendes cuales son las consecuencias?!

-Eres tu quien no lo hace. Tengo el apoyo de mi padre, estoy del lado correcto. Le devolverán lo que robaron ese día.

-Solomon no tenía otra opción.

-Claro que la tenía, siempre la hay. Un ser tan corto de miras no merece el título de rey ¡mucho menos el de dios!

-¡El tampoco lo quería! ¡Me gustaría salvarlo pero no sé cómo!

-¿Por qué no empiezas por hacerle compañía? ¡Bararak inquerad saiqa!

-¡Viztel Riimz!

Un gran es estallido les dejó sordas algunos segundos y el polvo dificultó la visibilidad pero Sheba le disipó con un conjuro de viento.

-En verdad has mejorado tus habilidades-la castaña-así será más divertido. Podemos jugar como antaño pero, ¿tienes el tiempo?

-¿Eh?

Algunas mariposas doradas volaron con algunos pensamientos.

 _«-¿Por qué tengo que pelear contra él? Solomon, ¿por qué le es tan difícil entender que solo buscabas la felicidad de otros? Tengo que llegar a Sheba pero no es un oponente sencillo.»_ -Ugo.

 _«-Está mujer es increíble, no por nada estaba en el grupo que encabezaba las revueltas. Ojala hubiese tenido dicho privilegio, de esa manera sería un oponente más complicado. Sin embargo me niego a dejarle pasar, así me cueste la vida.»_ -Leraje.

 _«-Este sujeto no es tan poderoso como el señor Ugo pero juega sucio, debo ser más inteligente o me hará picadillo.»_ -Zagan.

 _«-Oh por dios, solo me sé tres hechizos ofensivos pero han asesinado a los demás.»_ -un hombre.

 _«-Estoy tan agotada que ya ni veo en donde está mi oponente.»_ -una chica.

 _«-El rey y la reina no están equivocados.»_ -Ámon.

-¿Te parece que voy lo suficientemente enserio?-la castaña.

-Tengo muy bellos recuerdos que atesoraré en mi pecho. El como todos ustedes me salvaron y me ayudaron a convertirme en lo que soy hoy.

-Pues si, Solomon te moldeó a su voluntad.

-Es una pena que lo veas de esa manera-se inclinó respetuosamente y volvió a su posición original-En verdad agradezco todo hasta hoy pero...por nada del mundo te dejaré ir. Una vez caigan los que protegen Alma Toran, eliminarás a los demás.

-Jamás escondí mis planes, tampoco es para ponerse tristes, serán afortunados porque irán con papá.

-No.

-¡Que terca! Por eso no verás un nuevo amanecer, aunque llegué aquí con esa intención.

-Estas molesta con Solomon pero me odias.

-A los dos. Él me traicionó y tu además me robaste algo muy importante al igual que Ugo, pero ese monstruo en tu interior es el que más me ofende y detesto.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Aladdin es completamente inocente!

-Supongo que la línea que divide la ingenuidad de la estupidez es muy delgada. Acabemos con esto. ¡Ramz!

-¡Al-har!

-¡Madraga inpu if!

-¡Destirato unh!

Los golpes, patadas, hechizos, estocadas y demás se dieron al por mayor. La saña con que Arba ataca es increíble y la mitad de estos van dirigidos al vientre de la reina que lucha desesperadamente por proteger a su bebé. Entiende que debe ser cuidadosa porque en la actual situación no llegará apoyo alguno. La manera en que los enfrentan los desertores es completamente distinta al método que empleaba Solomon donde eran una gran familia, estos les han dividido.

-Ah ah ah ah...

La sangre de la dirigente comienza a empapar su ropa y si bien el rukh continúa brindandole su apoyo, le han desestabilizado a tal punto que es complicado de asimilar.

-¿Qué sucede? No me digas que ya te cansaste.

-¿Cómo es posible que tengas tanto poder? Ambas somos magi.

-Te lo dije, cuento con la bendición de mi padre. O quizá estas recibiendo el karma. No eres exactamente un ejemplo a seguir.

-Arba...¿por qué?

-Estoy cansada de escuchar la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

-Arba...

-¿Sintiendo pena por ti misma? Lamento decirlo, la verdad no-sonrió-De todas las personas que podrían suplicar por su vida eres la única a quien no concedería dicho honor.

-Ah ah aaah~.

 _«-No me queda más energía, comienzo a ver borroso, tengo frío y mis dedos prácticamente se han paralizado por completo además del frío y cosquilleo en mi pecho. Me sobreexigí, fui tan descuidada. Pero Aladdin no debe pagar por mis tonterías, al menos a él debo protegerlo. No, no dejo de pensar en tenerlo en mis brazos, darle de comer, aún hay tantos motivos para vivir.»_

...

No muy lejos. Ugo vuela a toda velocidad, casi cierra los ojos para no distraerse con algún enfrentamiento en el que necesiten su ayuda. Luego de un breve enfrentamiento con Wahid le ha dejado inconciente. No le hirió de manera significativa y tampoco fue esa su intención, solo necesitaba crear una abertura para ir con Sheba. Sus manos no dejan de sudar por lo que el bastón se queda a nada de escapar de su dominio un par de veces hasta que le cogió con decisión, al grado que clavó las uñas en su carne.

 _«-Vamos Sheba, eres una mujer muy fuerte y valerosa. Resiste, los salvaré a ti y a nuestro hijo. Aladdin cuida de tu madre en lo que llego. No tardo, ya no. Por favor, quédense a mi lado, ya perdí a Solomon, no lo soportaría.»_

Alzó la mirada y vislumbró a lo lejos a la reina y su contrincante.

-¡Sheba!

Casi lloró de alegría. Pero como si fuese una burla del destino, presenció el como la castaña lanzó un poderoso ataque frontal que a decir por la cantidad de sangre que manaba de la herida fue fatal y no solo eso sino que además Sheba se precipitaba a gran velocidad.

-¡Oh por dios!

Alcanzó a cogerla antes de estrellarse, sus orbes se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver su torso bañado en líquido escarlata. Le acurrucó como sin con ello pudiese retrasar lo inevitable. Ella cerró los ojos dolida.

 _«-Lo siento Solomon, di mi mejor esfuerzo pero no fue suficiente. Ugo, lo lamento porque al final te dejaré con toda la responsabilidad. Aladdin...tenía tantas ganas de darte mi cariño, perdóname por no ser capaz de cargarte una sola vez.»_

-Sheba, ¡no te mueras!-rogaba el erudito.

Con ayuda de su reserva de energía la reina le entregó un pequeño tesoro protegido por un brillante y cálido borg.

-Es nuestro hijo, cuídalo. No permitas que le hagan daño.

-¡Tienes mi palabra! ¡Lo juro!

Sheba cerró los ojos para siempre, esbozando su amable sonrisa. El rukh salió de su cuerpo.

-¡Aladdin será muy feliz! ¡Me aseguraré de ello!

-¡No lo será!-la castaña.

 _-¿Por qué...?-la de cabello rosa._

-¿No es obvio? ¡Me lo robaste!

La más joven entendió en ese instante. Para ella Arba no es más que una penosa mujer que no fue correspondida.

 _«-Alguien así no vencerá a mi bebé, de eso estoy segura. Pero al final prefiero pensar que hallarás el camino.»_

Y confiando en todos, incluso en aquellos que la traicionaron murió.

Arba se acercó a ella con intención de burlarse, pero algo le supo mal y bajó la mirada. Era tan extraño, bien podría jurar que era arrepentimiento. Sonrió grotesca y robó el tocado de su rival al igual que el bastón sagrado.

-¡Debemos continuar con el legado de la reina Sheba! ¡Eliminemos de la faz de la tierra al hombre que engañó a tan inocente ser! ¡De él no quedará ni su semilla!-dejó en libertad un auténtico llanto de locura.

Miró a su alrededor notando que Ugo había escapado.

 _«-Tan inútil como siempre. ¿Crees que puedes huir?»_

-¡Salve nuestro padre! ¡Alma Toran es una gran mentira! ¡Nosotros si estamos llenos de amor por él! ¡Al Thamen!

...

Uraltugo esconde a su hijo entre sus brazos y pecho, vuela a toda velocidad con intención de ponerle a salvo y así poder pelear sin preocupación. Algunos guerreros se le unen.

-¿Qué ocurre lord Ugo?

-Un magi, Arba nos ha traicionado. Asesinó a Sheba.

El grupo enmudeció ante la horrible noticia. Sin embargo tuvieron que detenerse en seco cuando la aludida les cortó el paso.

-¡Magia de transporte!-el erudito.

-Los conocimientos que poseo han sobrepasado los tuyos por una sencilla razón: estoy del lado correcto. Sheba fue una gran rival, por un segundo llegué a pensar que me derrotaría. Pero tú, siquiera mereces que te llame así. ¡Únete a mi padre en el más allá y reivindicate! ¡Zogaresah vi-ithal!

Ugo invocó el borg más poderoso que un magi pueda crear y se dobló sobre si mismo para servir de escudo a su hijo.

 _«-Y decir que elegí defender en lugar de contrarrestar. Soy un fiasco.»_

Una explosión tuvo lugar y el polvo interrumpió la vista por algunos segundos.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto-articulo un hombre que se apropió del báculo que de inicio era suyo.

-¡SOLOMON!

La emoción es indescriptible. Las gotas saladas escapan sin control, la voz es más aguda de lo usual y las mejillas se sonrojan de alegría.

-Tardé tanto en volver.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Sheba me ayudó.

-Ella ya no...

-Lo sé. Dijo que te encomendó a Aladdin. Estoy al tanto de la situación.

-Oh, así que el arrogante rey nos honra con su presencia.

-Arba, eres alguien importante en mi vida. No soy de los que busquen la venganza. Pero también soy consciente de que mis palabras no te traerán de vuelta.

-¿Podría ser que estés molesto por lo de Sheba?-silencio-¿Tan importante es esa mujer?

-Fui muy ingenuo al creer que compartíamos ideales. Dañaste a mi familia.

-¿Me odias?

-No. Pero es mi responsabilidad asegurar que no lastimes a nadie más.

-Te tengo noticias, no estoy sola.

-Tampoco yo, aún así. Me niego a sacrificar a más gente.

Realizó un aparentemente sencillo hechizo que transportó a todos los miembros de Al Thamen frente a él. Su pareja le admiró perplejo e intrigado.

 _«-Solomon esta en un nivel completamente distinto pero por más increíble que parezca no inspira miedo. Es como si pudiera sentir la dulzura en su energía.»_

-¿Acaso quiere que hagamos reverencia su majestad?-Falan con amargura.

-No, aún si para ustedes es distinto los considero mis queridos amigos.

-¡Eres un farsante! ¡Por confiar en ti perdí a mi adorado Tess!

-¡Y yo a mi hermano!-Ithnan.

-¡Te odio!-Wahid.

Una alarmante cantidad de rukh oscuro rodeó al enorme sujeto que se entregó por completo.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?!-su esposa fúrica-¡Si te vas nunca te perdonaré! ¡Eres el más grande cobarde! ¡No huyas!

El cielo se abrió y de este descendió Ill Irah que empleó el cuerpo de Wahid como médium.

-¡Adorado padre bienvenido seas!

En segundos este adquirió forma. Apenas tocó el suelo este se seco hasta desmoronarse.

-¡Sean cautelosos!-Ugo-¡Absorbe el rukh basta con que los roce para ser heridos, en el peor de los casos que los asesine!

La mirada del rey se tornó melancólica.

-No me dejan otra opción.

Apoyó su bastón en el suelo para sujetarlo con ambas manos.

-Infigar thalg im-Zalaq do Im mihre ha at daqrualda.

La magia de los setenta y un báculos sagrados restantes se canalizó al suyo.

-¡SOLOMON!

Gritaron Arba furiosa y Ugo preocupado.

-¡Desgraciado aún al final arruinas mis planes!-ella.

-¡No lo hagas es demasiado, tu cuerpo no lo resistirá!-su marido.

-Lamento ser siempre tan egoísta-le sonrió con calidez.

-¡Deja de decirlo!-molesto.

-¿Mmm?-confuso.

-¡Un monstruo, un ser sin corazón, egoísta y desconsiderado! ¡Ese no eres tu! ¡Por una vez en la vida piensa en tu felicidad!

-Eso hago. Soy el peor esposo que pudiste tener porque deseo que Aladdin y tu sean muy felices y disfruten de la compañía mutua.

-¡No me dejes! ¡No puedo continuar sin ti!

-Claro que si, eres más valiente de lo que crees.

-¡Waaaaaah!

La castaña emitió un alarido que cala el alma. El médium intenta por todos los medios eliminar al hijo de David pero por increíble que parezca, la energía que le han robado le supera. Aún así toca a diestra y siniestra el terreno y cuanto objeto o ser se cruza en su camino y eso incluye a varios miembros de Al Thamen, que en su desesperación lanzan cuanto hechizo hay en su repertorio. Pronto la tierra que nunca fué del todo generosa se convierte en poco menos que polvo. Y el trabajo de generaciones se esfumó como si no fuese más que un mito. El mundo que se conecta entre sí comenzó a morir. Fué entonces que un gran rayo iluminó con intensidad, emitiendo un calor increíble, como fuego. Solomon redujo a cenizas al que hasta entonces fuera uno de sus compañeros en la resistencia. El que gracias a ello volvió al rukh al sentirse satisfecho. Solomon de alguna manera logró rescatarle de la depravación. Con un poco de suerte se encontraría a su hijo y le tomaría en sus brazos para siempre. ¿Qué importa que llegue el día en que sea autosuficiente? Esta vez Wahid cargará con los miedos, preocupaciones y peligros de los dos.

-¡WAHID!

Falan al borde de la histeria.

 _«-¿Cómo pudiste? No te basta con el dolor que tengo que soportar desde que mi pequeño murió, ahora me obligas a cargar con más. Estoy cansada.»_

Más de la mitad de los miembros de Al Thamen se lanzaron en un atraque simultáneo en contra del monarca, Arba incluida. Pero sus movimientos se detuvieron por completo y de manera inexplicable. Ugo le insistió al amor de su vida que se detuviese pero este solo sonrió con intención de tranquilizarle, lo que claramente no logró. Una barrera rodeó a los insubordinados.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Arba-¿Asesinarnos? Me convertiré en un ser de solo conciencia para destruir el monumento a tu arrogancia.

-Les encerraré en un sitio del que nunca puedan escapar.

-Pusilánime. Siquiera tuviste el valor para cortarme con una espada.

-Espero que algún día lo entiendas. Tendrás mucho tiempo para meditar.

-Es mi existencia, soy yo quien decide que hacer con mi tiempo. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te aborrezco. Nunca fuiste el gran líder que todos quisieron ver en ti. Solo me interesabas por ser hijo de David. Sabía que ese sujeto robaba la energía de mi padre. Te utilicé.

-Aún así, en verdad lo disfruté. Gracias.

La castaña se ruborizó y la calidez se apoderó de cada célula en su cuerpo. Pero eso lejos de ayudarle a comprender, incrementó el rencor a "su joven amo" ya que lo tomó a burla.

 _«-No importa cuanto me tome escapar. Haré miserable la existencia de tus descendientes. Derramaran tantas lágrimas que su alma se romperá.»_

Y con dicho juramento a si misma fué aislada del mundo, de la historia y de la realidad.

-Los venciste-el erudito impactado-Eres increíble.

 _«-No es así como quería solucionar el conflicto. Por desgracia y aún con todos los conocimientos que adquirí en el origen encontré la respuesta a mi eterna pregunta: ¿cómo entender los sentimientos de otros?»_

El de trenza miró el dañado paisaje.

-Este mundo llegó a su fin.

-Mucho me temo. No poseo las herramientas necesarias para resarcir el daño.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Por supuesto.

El menor le extendió el báculo que el otro tomó confuso.

-Crea un nuevo mundo y vive en paz con los sobrevivientes.

-¡¿Q-que haga qué?! No, no, no. Es imposible.

-¿Aún no te das cuenta?

-¿Eh?

-Eres el mago más fuerte de Alma Toran.

-No es verdad. Tú...

-No. Aún cuando mi sueño es unificar no hago más que destruir. No pude convencer a la gente que me importaba. Eres diferente y por eso me enamoré de ti. Tus manos crean, dan vida, irradian amabilidad y dulzura-tocó con suavidad el borg que protege a su bebé-Aladdin, eres muy hermoso. Tienes un alma más pura que la mía, supongo que has heredado las cualidades de Sheba y Ugo. Jamás te rindas. Si hay algo importante para ti lucha por ello. Cuando te sientas perdido confía en tu corazón. No cometas los mismos errores que yo-le besó y algunas lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos-Disculpa que no haya podido jugar contigo al menos una vez. Cuida mucho de Ugo, es torpe y algo pervertido pero es...el hombre que amo.

Se desvaneció en dirección al suelo, por fortuna su pareja alcanzó a tomarle en su diestra sin soltar al gran tesoro en su zurda. La mirada azul celeste se empañó y acarició con suavidad la mejilla aún tibia del rey.

-Te has ido para siempre. A-Aladdin, no los pude proteger. Discúlpame.

...

La destrucción y sufrimiento inferido por Al Thamen fue mayor al que ocasionara David.

-¡Estamos perdidos!

-¡Nos han condenado!

-¡Ojalá hubiera muerto!

Eran los lamentos que se repetían con mayor frecuencia.

-¡Aún tenemos una opción!-el erudito-Solomon me encomendó crear un nuevo mundo.

-¿Y puedes hacerlo?-un sujeto que arqueó la ceja incrédulo.

-B-bueno son conocimientos que por ahora no están a mi alcance.

-¿Y en cuánto tiempo lo estarán?

-N-no tengo la certeza. Me es imposible dar una fecha aproximada.

-¿Y así quieres que confiemos? Si tan solo el rey o la reina estuvieran aquí.

-¡El creía en mi! ¡Dijo que soy el mago más fuerte!

-Lo hizo para que no te sintieras mal, le cegó el amor o qué se yo-tocó su hombro-tranquilo. No hay razones para estresarte, después de todo nadie espera algo de ti-y se fue.

 _«-Me siento tan impotente. Pero esto es algo que me gané a pulso, debí desechar mi humanidad, ser más como Arba. De esa manera al menos me respetarían.»_

 _ **«-Eres el hombre que amo.»**_

 _«-¡No! ¡Solomon y Sheba tenían fe! Les fallé, no lo haré de nuevo.»_

Ese mismo día citó a los representantes de cada especie.

-Agradezco mucho el que estén aquí.

-¿Es para tratar el tema de la reconstrucción?-Zepar-Se vinieron abajo muchas casas, la mía una de ellas.

-¿Es posible?-Zagan-No me apetece ser de los negativos pero mis plantas no crecerán en tierra infertil. Quizá con ayuda del rukh pero se gastaría demasiado.

-Además-Paimon-el oxígeno se volvió pesado, es complicado respirar con normalidad.

-Hasta el sol nos abandonó-Dantalion-esas gruesas carpas de polvo impiden el paso de sus rayos y emplear hechizos es inútil. Como una maldición.

-Entiendo perfectamente cada una de sus preocupaciones, de hecho las comparto. Sin embargo el asunto que me tiene aquí es distinto y quiero ser sincero. Este mundo muy pronto llegará a su fin-el grupo ahogó un grito de pavor-Es algo que incluso el rey Solomon temía con anterioridad.

-¿Lo sabía?-Fokarol-¿Por qué no hizo nada al respecto?

-¡Claro que si! ¡Buscó la solución hasta en sitios que ni imaginan! Y todo mientras se ocupaba de David. Desde ahora les diré algo. Puede que no haya participado activamente en la guerra como otros. Siempre me interesó más proteger que destruir. Pero eso no significa que carezca de habilidades. Me han brindado la llave, solo necesito desglosar el contenido. Si piensan que no estoy calificado o es un desperdicio de valioso tiempo, están en su derecho. Respetaré su opinión. Si alguien tiene una sugerencia más conveniente soy todo oídos.

-¿Y si necesitamos su ayuda?

-¿Como para qué? Lo escuché un montón de veces: No tengo lo necesario, soy un inútil. Ya no, tuve consideración pero con esta no se dirige a un pueblo.

-¿Serás el nuevo rey?-Ámon.

Negó.

-Solo soy quien cimenta el camino. Además de mi cerebro no tengo nada. No cuento con el carisma o la voluntad para guiar a otros. Pero el hijo de Sheba, Solomon y mío nos superará, estoy convencido.

-Vaya-Leraje-siendo así tenemos que esforzarnos, ¿cierto?-guiñó.

-¿Eh? Ah, si.

-¡Así se habla lord Ugo!-Zagan.

-Agradezco su apoyo. Como imaginarán, entre más rápido lo haga mejor. Así que no podré hacerme cargo de las labores del reino, la reconstrucción, alimentación y demás. Por ello los reuní. Necesito que sean mis manos y ojos en los sitios que habitan.

-Cuente con ello-Astaroth.

A partir de ese día, el magi se encerró en su habitación con un montón de pergaminos en blanco. El conocimiento que necesita no es algo que pueda encontrar en los libros, es algo que habrá de construir por si mismo.

Las semanas y meses pasaron acompañadas de malas noticias, en su mayoría debido a las precarias condiciones del terreno. De a poco se estaban quedando sin lugar para sembrar y por consiguiente, productos que ingerir. Entonces Ugo tuvo que ingeniarselas, fue así como dotó de vitalidad a un pequeño grupo de plantas que hicieron lo propio con la tierra a su alrededor. No era del todo funcional porque se limitaba a un espacio minúsculo pero al menos el desgaste energético era mucho menor al estimado. Y no fue ese el único inconveniente, fueron tantos que difícilmente alcanzaría a contar con sus dedos. Sin embargo se daba el tiempo para buscar la solución. Fue gracias al trabajo duro que se ganó el respeto de aquellos que no creían en él y también se dió cuenta que desde un principio tenía gente que le apoyaba.

Es justo decir que sus nervios y confianza se destrozaron en más de una ocasión al sentirse acorralado, pero cuando algo así sucedía bastaba con que "platicará" un rato con su hijo para volver a la faena con ánimos renovados. Le llevó bastante, cinco largos y agotadores años pero lo consiguió.

 _«-Por fin tengo lo necesario para crearlo...»_

Sonrió satisfecho, se puso en pie y salió a dar la buena nueva.

-¡Lo conseguí!-gritó a todo pulmón en plena plaza.

-¿Uh?-una pequeña le admiró confusa.

-¡Por fin dejaremos atrás este mundo!-con algo de tristeza.

 _«-Aquel que hizo sufrir a tanta gente pero que también tiene los valiosos momentos que pasé con Solomon y Sheba.»_

Sintió una opresión en su pecho pero se armó de coraje. Dudar es un lujo a estas alturas.

...

Ugo reunió a los setenta y dos seres en que más confía.

-Como les he dicho, llegó la hora de marcharse.

-Tiene una mala noticia, ¿cierto?-Leraje.

-Mucho me temo. Como sabrán, tengo en custodia el poder que me confirió Solomon. Es demasiado grande y aún al emplear esta magia quedará una cantidad considerable. Lo he pensado mucho y deseo que nuestro nuevo hogar tenga un orden mejor establecido. Para ello seguiré con el sistema de los tres magis, ellos elegirán a un rey que deberá pasar pruebas difíciles. Si se le considera digno recibirá un contenedor que le permita usar magia, esa será su labor como genios.

-¿No sería mejor que exista un grupo de magos de increíble capacidad ?-Zagan.

-No, habilidades como esas enloquecen a la gente como ocurrió con David. Deben tener un límite pero...será injusto no darles las herramientas para proteger aquello que les importe.

-Si aceptamos nos quedaremos encerrados-Zepar.

-Así es, será una dimensión distinta donde no tengan contacto con nadie del exterior, ni sus familias. Sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado y aceptaré su negativa.

-¿Bromea?-Paimon-Estamos condenados a morir, a este lugar no le queda ni un mes. Con orgullo me ofrezco a ser una de las guardianas.

-¡Aún pueden decir que no! ¡Es un trabajo eterno! Para que puedan cumplirlo tendré que modificar su constitución física, convertirlos en algo que llamé djinn.

-¿Lo harás en ti también?-Agares.

-Por supuesto, tengo que supervisar el palacio sagrado.

-¿Entonces de qué te quejas? No estas sacrificando ni obligando a nadie. Todos cooperan en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales-con seriedad.

-V-vaya, no sé que decir.

-Eres terrible para los discursos-Zagan-que levante la mano el que esté de acuerdo.

Las setenta y dos se alzaron al cielo.

-¿Ves?-Phenex que sonrió con su característica amabilidad.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.

Llevó la mano a su pecho.

 _«-He sido tan estúpido. Jamás estuve solo. Si no fuera por Aladdin me habría rendido hace mucho y ahora que necesito compañeros lo han aceptado sin una sola queja. Los habitantes de Alma Toran son maravillosos, es por eso que Solomon fue capaz de darlo todo por ellos.»_

...

Ugo realizó un complicado hechizo con el cual podría copiar los patrones que conforman el mundo en el que vive para tener uno idéntico, cambiando "detalles" pues no ansiaba que en el nuevo se respirara el olor a muerte. Más mesetas, lagos, océanos, plantas. Las posibilidades son infinitas y las tiene bien establecidas en su mente. Pronto los habitantes se adentraron a los círculos de transporte mágico que les llevarían a su destino. Los seleccionados para convertirse en genios se despidieron de sus seres amados. Al finalizar Ugo volvió al ahora vacío y silencioso palacio sagrado. Le selló con una poderosa barrera prácticamente imposible de destruir para evitar la fuga de rukh sin su consentimiento y caminó en dirección a su hijo que continúa en esa pequeña esfera brillante.

-Lo siento Aladdin, sería mejor dejarte ir pero soy demasiado egoísta. Tengo miedo de que puedan hacerte daño. Debes crecer y madurar para que no lastimen tu corazón. No tengo idea del tiempo que le lleve a los de Al Thamen escapar pero conociendo a Arba estoy seguro de que lo harán. Por eso debo darte las herramientas para que no te conviertas en su víctima. Serás feliz y si sufres que al menos sea por las elecciones que hayas tomado. ¿Sabes? La vida perfecta no existe pero son precisamente la combinación entre obstáculos y victorias las que forman el carácter. Además te amo, quiero disfrutarte un poco más.

Rió de manera tonta durante un par de segundos, al terminar lanzó un conjuro sobre si convirtiéndose en un djinn.

...

Las décadas y siglos pasaron para Ugo que jamás despegó los ojos de su creación. Debido a ello notó que habían anormalidades en el flujo del destino. No tuvo la menor duda, eran provocados por Al Thamen. El problema es que eran increíblemente hábiles para esconderse. Los magis que enviaba se veían envueltos en el conflicto de una u otra manera. Yunan, uno que posee magníficas habilidades no podía solo con todo el trabajo y por si fuera poco hicieron caer en la depravación a Judal. Se sentía en deuda con este último porque no se percató de la situación hasta muy tarde. Un magi de energía oscura era un fallo, como Arba y lo sabía. Aún así tenía la esperanza de que aquel muchacho tuviera salvación, sin embargo los conocimientos adquiridos no le brindaron una respuesta. Alterado fue a donde su hijo y se sentó a su lado.

-Oh Aladdin, aún con todos mis estudios me sigo equivocando. Ese niño está tan perdido, se autodestruirá y no puedo evitarlo.

El borg emitió una calidez que hasta entonces le fue desconocida, como si le estuviera pidiendo nacer.

-¿Eh? ¿S-será mi imaginación? Aún si fuera el caso tienes tanto aquí. Tu compañía me pareció natural pero lo que te hago es muy cruel. Seguro quieres correr, tener amigos, vivir. Pero antes de eso debes aprender muchas cosas.

Introdujo un poco de su rukh en la esfera y esta se rompió dejando en libertad a un niño que para su completa sorpresa era idéntico a Solomon. Este tiene una mirada hostil, seguramente debido a la confusión.

-¿Quién eres?

La pregunta le atravesó el alma cual filosa espada. Tu padre, ansiaba gritar a los cuatro vientos pero el temor le detuvo. Bien, podría decirlo ¿y luego que? ¿Cómo le explicaría que es el responsable del fallecimiento de Sheba y Solomon? No le conoce por lo que no tiene manera de adivinar el resultado. De pronto la idea de que su vástago le repudie y guarde rencor le paraliza. Lo sabrá algún día puesto que no puede evadir el tema para siempre, pero lo hará cuando su alma posea la fortaleza necesaria para aceptarlo. Porque no contaminará un corazón puro a tan corta edad.

 _«-Y aún así soy tan injusto. ¿De verdad lo hago por él y no por mi?»_

-Soy el guardián del palacio sagrado-anunció por fin.

-¿Quién soy yo?

-Eres un ser especial, no hay nadie como tu.

-¿Y mis padres?

-No tienes.

 _«-Perdón.»_

-Ya veo.

Emitió el pequeño con frialdad para darse la media vuelta y explorar su entorno en completa desnudez.

-¡Aladdin...espera!-gritó un sonrojado Ugo.

Es gracias a la magia que empleó para ayudarle a nacer que conoce gran cantidad de palabras, quizá debió incluir conocimientos un poco más básicos, como por ejemplo que la gente no va por la vida sin ropa. Es probable que por ello el infante parezca más una marioneta, en realidad no entiende nada. Demasiado trabajo por hacer.

...

Ugo lleva embobado tres horas aunque es algo que no puede evitar. Y es que Aladdin cogió un libro mucho más grande que el y se tiró de panza para disfrutarlo. Mueve sus piesecitos de manera encantadora y harto adorable además de sonreír sinceramente al tiempo que sus mejillas que ponen coloradas por la emoción.

-¡Wow este onisan es muy valiente! ¡Enfrentó muchos peligros solo con las manos! ¿Algo así es posible?-al otro.

 _«-Es tan difícil mantener la distancia. Quiero abrazarlo y consentirlo pero con este cuerpo es imposible. Además de que podría malcriarlo y echar a perder su personalidad. No quiero hacerle daño y es lo que haré si me acerco. Entre menos conviva con un inútil como yo mejor.»_

-¿Algo así es posible?-silencio-Ya veo...otra vez me dejarás hablando solo, está bien.

Volvió al escrito pero fue evidente que el relato no le distraía lo suficiente porque bien podía jurar que contenía el llanto.

 _«-¿Por qué lo hace? Nunca le reprendí por algo similar.»_

...

El pequeño busca algo interesante en los estantes, es por ir más concentrado en estos que en su persona que tropieza con un diccionario y se va de cara al piso. Se reincorpora tomando asiento y lleva las manos a la zona afectada, confuso. Es la primera vez que siente pero no atina a qué, solo que es incómodo y para no experimentarlo de nueva cuenta ha de ser cauteloso. Reinició la tarea y encontró un tomó grueso con la leyenda: Historias cortas de padres e hijos. Escrito en el lomo.

 _«-Padres, me parece que de algo me suena la palabra pero no logro relacionarla.»_

Lo agarró y tomó asiento en una diminuta alfombra. Sus ojos se pasearon rápidamente por las letras y su semblante se ensombreció al leer el primer relato:

 _ **El niño no prestó atención a su entorno por admirar el mullido algodón en las nubes, es entonces que su pie se enreda en la raíz sobresaliente de un árbol y cae lastimando su rostro. De inmediato el llanto escapa a montones. Su madre siendo testigo se acercó y acarició con suavidad su cabecita para finalmente sonreír.**_

 _ **-¿Estás bien mi amor?**_

 _ **-Uh no buu duele.**_

 _ **Ella sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y limpió con delicadeza el polvo en la piel infantil, luego dió un beso en su frente.**_

 _ **-¿Mejor?**_

 _ **-Si, gracias. Lamento ser tan torpe.**_

 _ **-Descuida fue un accidente, no existe ser ajeno a ellos.**_

 _ **-¿Incluido papá?**_

 _ **-Especialmente él. ¿Te apetece comer pastel de chocolate?**_

 _ **-¡Si!**_

Aladdin cerró el escrito. Un pinchazo en su corazón le incomodó de sobremanera. Poco le importa no poder disfrutar de un delicioso postre luego de caer, pero se pregunta constantemente qué se siente que toquen tu cabeza para darte ánimo. Lleva la mano a las hebras azulinas y lo hace pero le deprime.

 _«-Es tan vacío. No me transmite nada.»_

Volvió a donde Ugo que le ignoró luego de explicarle la situación.

...

Amor, es una palabra que Aladdin se ha encontrado una y otra vez. Han pasado dos años desde que le tienen confinado en el palacio sagrado, al menos eso le informó el guardián al igual que su nombre. Sabe también que está lleno de ese poderoso sentimiento que ansía entregar, se desborda con el pero no tiene a quien obsequiarlo. Su vida se ha convertido en una tortura. No tiene con quien hablar, las noches son extremadamente frías al no tener quien le abrace y tiene que valerse por si mismo en muchos aspectos.

 _«-Me gustaría tener un amigo. ¿Es imposible? Ugo-kun nunca me presta atención. Aunque parece feliz cuando me ve estudiar. ¿Si lo hago todo el tiempo llegará a quererme? A lo mejor algún día acaricia mi cabeza.»_

Se ruborizó debido a la emoción y se levantó en busca de algo complejo.

...

Dos años más y nada.

A estas alturas el pequeño está frustrado y se ha convertido en un ser retraído. Estaba bien con ello, al menos al principio. Se desarrolló con la idea de si no espero nada no duele, el único inconveniente es que él no es insensible sino increíblemente empatico. Peor aún la convivencia si es que se puede decir de esa manera a la relación que tiene con el guardián le ha llevado a creer que es una especie de abominación.

 _«-Ugo-kun no tiene la culpa, debe ser espantoso el tener que vivir aquí, conmigo...¿es acaso alguna clase de castigo para él? ¿Si muero le dejarán ir a donde quiera? De todos modos yo...no sirvo para nada. Nadie me extrañará o se pondrá triste. ¿No sería mejor darle algún sentido? Al menos deseo que Ugo-kun sea feliz.»_

Se alejó lo más que pudo del gigante y tomó un bastón con intención de lanzar un hechizo, el único que conoce y que aprendió luego de mucho estudiar y practicar pues pensó que le llevaría al exterior, que equivocado estaba. El palacio sagrado tiene una barrera increíble y con la habilidad que ahora posee es imposible que siquiera le haga un agujero.

-¡Harl-harl...!-alzó el báculo-¡Infigar!-depositó en el conjuro su alma entera.

Una explosión hizo eco en el recinto, el hechizo no tiene la potencia para darle libertad pero al menos destruyó el techo que se precipita en su dirección. Estira los brazos a los lados esperando su final pero este colapsa sobre la espalda del guardián que le ha protegido con su cuerpo. Aladdin cae de rodillas sintiéndose derrotado.

-Ni mi muerte puedo elegir...-emitió en un susurro.

Ugo mordió frustrado sus labios al darse cuenta de lo que han provocado sus acciones.

 _«-El poder que me entregó Solomon es enorme, pero si no sirve para hacer feliz a nuestro hijo, ¿qué sentido tiene? Si es él hará un buen uso.»_

-Usted-declaró con tono severo y varonil-es un ser especial mi rey.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?

-Así es. El palacio sagrado mantiene custodiada una gran cantidad de energía, estoy dispuesto a cumplirle cualquier deseo.

-¿El que sea?

-Si. Vida eterna, riqueza, belleza...

 _«-Aunque esta última no te hace falta.»_

-Conocimientos ilimitados, cualquier cosa.

Los ojitos zafiro brillaron con emoción al tiempo que sus mejillas se pintaron de un adorable color carmín.

 _«-Es mi oportunidad, al fin podré hacer lo que tanto quiero.»_

-¡Se mi amigo!-extendió la diestra.

-¿Eh? No, espere creo que no ha comprendido. Es mucho, mucho poder. Literalmente lo que sea.

-¡Mi deseo es dar mucho amor!-sonrió-Me haría muy feliz recibir un poquito también por eso...¡se mi amigo!-reiteró.

-Oh Aladdin, me has derrotado.

-¿Uh?-confuso.

El mayor estiró un dedo que fué tomado entre ambas palmas infantiles, sellando así su vínculo. Desde entonces Aladdin se convirtió en algo infinitamente valioso para Ugo que a cada segundo agradecía su existencia.

...

Sin embargo llegó el día en que tendrían que despedirse.

El hijo de Solomon leía de lo más entretenido una revista erótica, de esas que el guardián tiene por montones, nunca supo por qué.

-¿Sabes Ugo-kun? Sería maravilloso que al salir pudiéramos conocer a muchas onesan.

-Aladdin, debes conocer el mundo. Necesitas encontrar tu origen y misión.

-¿Cómo?

-No puedes estar aquí por más tiempo.

-¿Por qué no?

-No es justo y quizá tengas una gran misión.

 _«-Aunque preferiría que no te vieras envuelto en esto pero aquí o allá, llegará la guerra y no siempre podré hacerme cargo de ti. Si me derrotan no quiero que te quedes solo. Sé muy bien lo que se siente, no; porque siempre te tuve junto a mi.»_

-¿Vendrás?

-Para mi es imposible dejar este lugar.

-¡¿No te veré nunca más?!

-Descuida, hallaré la manera.

Una cálida luz dorada rodeó al niño.

-No, no, no ¡no me quiero ir! ¡Vivir encerrado está bien!

-No lo está. Encuentra por ti mismo que es lo indicado. Elige tu destino.

-¡No!-cada vez estaba más lejos-¡UGO-KUN!

 _«-Suerte Aladdin, querido hijo mío. Espero que encuentres a quien te llene de alegría, así como yo tuve a Sheba, Solomon y a ti.»_

Sonríe al tiempo que las gotas saldas decoran su rostro.

...

En la cumbre.

El cuarto magi finalizó el conjuro de clarividencia.

-Esa es la historia de Alma Toran, un mundo que llegó a la destrucción porque sus habitantes no lograron entenderse.

Alibaba le contempló lleno de orgullo.

 _«-Vaya amigo eres increíble. Cargas con un peso tan grande para salvar también este mundo. Jamás te has quejado. Ese eres tu, el que está lleno de coraje e increíble voluntad. Que mal, de veras me gustas pero es algo que quedó atrás. Tienes a Judal y más le vale a ese idiota hacerte muy feliz.»_

Corrió a la primera oportunidad a donde el menor para llenarle de cuanto halago se le ocurra.

-Eres increíble Aladdin-pero se le adelantó la fanalis.

-Que injusto-el esgrimista haciendo "berrinche"-es lo que pensaba decir-sonrió-Da igual. Oh amigo, ahora me siento mucho más cerca de ti. Creía que eras un ser superior e invencible.

-¿Y por qué lo tratabas con normalidad?-la pelirroja.

-¿Uh? B-bueno es que aún siendo consciente es mi mejor amigo. Solo un chico y...no tiene sentido, perdón.

-Ja ja ja ¡muchas gracias Alibaba-kun, Mor-san!

Desde lejos los acompañantes del ex príncipe de Balbad eran testigos de la escena.

-Son en verdad unidos-Olba.

-Parecen hermanos-Brigid con una sonrisa.

-Tu tener razón-Toto.

-Bueno magi-uno de los contenedores domésticos de Kouen-Vimos tu gran historia, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Cuál es el objetivo de mostrarla?

-¿Acaso piensas imponer tu voluntad? Eres el hijo de los que crearon este mundo, puede que te sientas algo parecido a un dios pero solo eres el príncipe de un lugar que no existe.

-Así es-el primero-aún si empleamos el poder de Alma Toran no quiere decir que hayamos vendido nuestra esencia. Es algo que obtuvimos luego de muchos sacrificios.

-Es increíble-Sinbad-y decir que los laberintos, genios y contenedores tanto metálicos como de rey tienen una historia tan impresionante. Aunque aún no entiendo del todo. Dices que Alma Toran es otro mundo, ¿es algo así como que hay un espacio inmenso con muchos de ellos?

-Wow ojisan, has llegado a una conclusión muy curiosa. Pero no, si estos planetas por así llamarlos estuvieran en un mismo sitio, podrías llegar a ellos al viajar. No importa que te tome años o siglos, es posible. Pero yo me refiero más a una mmm realidad alterna. Es como ver tu reflejo en un espejo. Puedes contemplarle pero sin importar lo mucho que lo anheles te será posible interactuar con él.

-Así que es como reescribir la historia, si fueras el dios de un mundo podrías moldearlo a tu antojo. Es aún más interesante, perfecto.

-¿O-ojisan?

-Si maravilloso-un familiar del primer príncipe-Pero igual no tiene que ver. Dilo ya, ¿qué quieres?

-Que Kou, Sindria y Reim firmen un tratado de paz.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!-casi general.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que estas pidiendo?-el mismo sujeto.

-Si.

-¿Y con qué derecho vienes a exigir?

-No exijo. Si lo hiciera no sería distinto a mi abuelo que lo obtenía todo con poder. Podría pelear contra ustedes pero...

-Así que ahora nos amenazas.

-¡Es una gran oportunidad!-con aplomo-¡Están reunidos los principales dirigentes! ¡Si quieren iniciar una guerra adelante! Al menos así no sacrificaran a más inocentes.

-Estas enfermo, disfrutarás de un gran espectáculo. Un baño de sangre.

-Ja ja ja-con suavidad-nada te parece ojisan.

-D-da igual. En todo caso, ¿por qué tan feliz?

-Bueno. Nunca dije que permitiría que se hicieran daño. A veces discutir es la mejor manera de llegar al entendimiento. Titus-kun y yo no siempre fuimos amigos.

-¡Aladdin!-el mencionado colorado.

-Je je je lo lamento. Les dejaré algo muy claro. No permitiré que nadie vuelva al rukh.

-Que arrogancia-el otro contenedor de Kouen.

-¿Cuál es su decisión? ¿Dejarán que este sitio parezca o le darán una oportunidad?

Aladdin se vió en la necesidad de retroceder un par de pasos puesto que una lanza de hielo se clavó en el sitio que ocupó segundos antes.

-¡Nos atacan!-grito Olba alterado.

Pero a la agresión inicial le siguieron varias más llenando de polvo el recinto. Tanto que es imposible ver. Aladdin advirtió la mano de alguien que le tomó por el abdomen y le giró abruptamente para quedar frente a esta persona que se inclinó hasta rozar sus labios.

-Judal-kun...

-No estas sorprendido.

-Siempre supe que estabas aquí.

-Oh-sonrió-mejor para mi.

-¿Qué piensas de la historia de Alma Toran?

-Aburrida, me dormí a la mitad.

-Ya veo.

-Si es todo lo que tenías que mostrar, me largo. Iré a cogerme a Hakuryuu.

-Mentiroso.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya no seré tan débil. Si no te importara no estarías aquí. Te amo y sentimientos como este no desaparecen como si nada.

-Lo nuestro no puede ser. De una u otra manera terminarás destruido-besó su cuello y clavícula, provocando que el niño se estremeciera.

-Por fin te entiendo-pasó las manos por su cuello, queriendo hundirle en él-Recordé los sentimientos que tenía cuando estaba encerrado en el palacio sagrado. Creí que sacrificandome salvaría a Ugo-kun pero...jamás seré feliz si algo te ocurre. No te voy a asesinar.

-Eres un imbécil, ¿acaso planeas convertirme en un monstruo de verdad? Me volveré loco y te haré más daño.

-No voy a destruirme. Seguiré adelante siempre y cuando te quedes a mi lado.

-Es solo un sueño tonto-besó su mejilla izquierda-pero cuando lo dices con tanta convicción, me haces creer que hay posibilidades.

Le soltó pero cogió del mentón.

-Aún con todo lo que te hice, ¿me quieres?-ansioso.

-No Judal-kun, te amo.

-Yo...

Acortó la distancia rozando los suaves labios, poco a poco, milímetros de un contacto que han deseado por mucho. Pero este fué interrumpido cuando alguien cogió al de zafiros y una bola de fuego se impactó en el borg que colocó el sacerdote.

-¡Asfal rif!

Yunan disipó el polvo con un conjuro de viento. Y todos pudieron observar de nueva cuenta.

-¡Con esa actitud no eres bienvenido!-Titus.

-Je-sonrió de lado-Eres un magi novato, no estas a mi altura.

-No inicies un conflicto-Yunan.

-¡Anciano! Hace tanto que no te veía. Antes hubiese sido divertido enfrentarte pero ya no eres muy fuerte, ¿se te está agotando el tiempo?

No dijo nada pero le fulminó con la mirada.

-Nah, son una bola de inútiles. Ni juntos pueden vencerme, solo una persona es capaz...

 _«-Mi adorado enano. ¿Qué esperas? Eliminame.»_

-Judal-kun...

 _«-Ibas a decirme que también me amabas, ¿cierto?»_

-No hay vuelta atrás enano. Me equivoqué. ¡Pronto la guerra se extenderá por todo el mundo!

Se elevó en el aire y luego de emplear su círculo de transporte mágico, desapareció.

-¡Judal-kun!

-¡Señor!-un soldado de Kou-Han llegado noticias desde la capital. La emperatriz fué asesinada.

Una exclamación generalizada fue seguida de un pesado silencio que duró un par de segundos.

-¿Quién es el responsable?-cuestionó el dueño de Phenex con total serenidad.

-El cuarto príncipe Ren Hakuryuu.

 _«-Es imposible, le coloqué un...Judal, ¿eh?»_

-Preparen los barcos, partimos de inmediato.

-¡Si señor!

El pelirrojo se aproximó con semblante duro, casi psicópata en dirección al hijo de Solomon que consternado aún continúa en brazos de su candidato que se negó a dejarlo ir.

-Estoy bien Alibaba-kun.

-D-de acuerdo.

Le liberó aún cuando su tono no era ni por asomo convincente. Pero tiene suficiente con el sentimiento de culpa. Si no hubiese entrado en pánico por perder a Aladdin quizá este hubiese hecho entrar en razón a su novio.

 _«-Maldición, lo siento tanto.»_

-Aladdin...

La voz del primer príncipe sacó de sus pensamientos al dueño de Ámon que se interpuso entre él y su amigo pero fué apartado de un empujón en el pecho. Kouen tocó con delicadeza el hombro del magi, su dolor casi puede pasar de este a las terminales nerviosas en sus dedos y de ahí a su corazón.

-Agradezco mucho que me hayas develado tan valiosa historia. Pero ahora que lo has hecho, perdí todo el interés en ti.

-¿Eh?

-Será mejor que de ahora en adelante se mantengan al margen de asuntos que no les corresponden. Arba no es alguien que se pueda tomar a la ligera, no podrán vencerle.

-¿Eh? Ojisan, ¿acaso tu sabes quién es?

Este le sonrió con amabilidad pero se guardó la información.

-Tal vez no volvamos a vernos-se giró.

-¡Espera!-le cogió de la muñeca, temblando-Si necesitas mi ayuda.

-Eres un mocoso, no te hagas ilusiones-se marchó.

 _«-Ojisan. Cuidate mucho por favor.»_

-Parece que la situación ha cambiado por completo-el rey de Sindria-El imperio Kou está al borde de una guerra civil, no podrán decidir o firmar nada hasta que se decida quien será el nuevo dirigente-sonrió evidentemente satisfecho.

-¿No piensas intervenir?-Aladdin.

-Ni Sindria ni la alianza de los siete mares se involucran en conflictos ajenos.

-Lo hiciste con Balbad-el rubio.

-Ese fue un golpe bajo Alibaba-kun. Y en todo caso les ayudamos contra Al Thamen, no otra nación.

 _«-¿Y el golpe de estado encabezado por Kassim? Lo sabía, lo manipulas todo a tu conveniencia.»_

-Estamos en un punto muerto. Volveré a casa y decidiré una vez haya terminado el conflicto en Kou. Quien sabe, a lo mejor el vencedor se une a la alianza.

Ese comentario le supo mal a la mayoría, sobre todo a Titus y Muu que nunca estuvieron contentos por firmar un convenio con ese hombre que a cada segundo parece menos confiable.

Sinbad se aproximó al dueño de Ámon y extendió la palma como invitación.

-¿Volverás a casa? Sabes de antemano los sentimientos que tengo por ti.

-No soy un trofeo que puedas presumir-molesto.

-¿De que hablas? Nunca te he tratado de esa forma.

-No sabes lo que es amar, solo buscas obtener beneficios o sacar ventaja de cuanto te rodea. Me niego a ser un juguete en tu poder.

-Nunca te corresponderá.

-No importa. Me dí cuenta de que no siempre se encontrará al ser amado. Es algo más parecido a un milagro y tu...en realidad no sabes lo que quieres. Apreciate a ti mismo y tal vez encuentres la repuesta.

-¿Qué sientes por ti?

-Es algo que no tienes derecho de saber. Estaba confundido pero ya no. Terminamos Sinbad-san. Agradezco como no tienes idea los maravillosos momentos que pasamos juntos, aquellos en que me trataste como un ser humano. Espero que encuentres la plenitud, si es al lado de Jafar-san qué mejor. Si me hiciste sufrir y temer de mi mismo no imagino lo que habrás hecho con él. No hagas más tonterías, hay un límite para todo y al final podrías quedarte solo.

-Te arrepentirás.

-Es posible, pero ten por seguro que no será hoy-sonrió con tristeza.

El monarca se retiró indignado en compañía de sus generales.

-¿Estas bien Alibaba-kun?

-No deberías preocuparte por mi. Lo siento pensé que Judal quería asesinarte, me aterré y por ello te prive de la oportunidad para conversar con él, detenerlo.

-Temo que hace mucho mis palabras no llegan a él-desanimado-No dejaré que se involucre en la guerra. Acabará con la vida de muchos y aún si lo niega, se sentirá mal por ello algún día.

-Pienso lo mismo de Hakuryuu, quiera que no es su familia. Le pesará tener su sangre en las manos, en la conciencia. No quiero que le ocurra lo que a Kassim. Debo hablar con él.

-¿Crees que aceptará?

-Fuimos muy buenos amigos, estoy convencido de que aún si es en el fondo continúa siendo ese chico llorón y amable que gusta de cocinar.

-Mmm.

-¿Verdad?

-T-tienes razón.

-¿Me ayudarás?

-Claro.

-Alibaba-san-tras de si, el aludido se giró.

-Oh Morgiana necesito un favor.

-Si claro.

-¿Podrías ir a Balbad en compañía de Olba, Brigid y los demás? No tienen en donde quedarse y para como están las cosas pienso que no hay muchos sitios seguros para ellos. En Sindria Sinbad podría utilizarlos y sé que Ren Kouen no es la clase de hombre que tome las cosas de mal modo. Y si entiendo que es complicado y eso pero no involucrará Balbad.

-¿Por bondad?

-Orgullo.

-¿Qué harás tú?-silencio-¿No confías en mi?

-No es eso pero...

-Temes que quiera detenerte-asintió-¿Tiene relación con Hakuryuu-san?

-Si. El día que discutimos...

-Está bien.

-¿Eh?

-Si no te hubiese detenido probablemente le habrías hecho entrar en razón. Tienes ese curioso poder. Solo se precavido.

-Lo prometo.

Ella fruncio el ceño y luego negó con la cabeza.

 _«-Me gustaría acompañarlo pero Hakuryuu-san está confundido respecto a mi. Es como si viera a otra persona, las cosas podrían complicarse con mi presencia.»_

-¿Morgiana?

-Vayan cuanto antes o Ren Kouen llegará antes.

-Gracias.

-Vuelve sano y salvo.

-También cuidense mucho.

La chica asintió y fue en busca de los otros.

Muu por su parte miraba en reiteradas ocasiones al dueño de Ámon.

-¿Por qué no le hablas?-el magi de Reim.

-¿Como para qué? No tengo tema de conversación.

-Oye, no tiene que ser algo interesante. El estúpido de Sphintus y yo decimos puras tonterías casi siempre.

-No es lo mío.

-Te gusta, ¿o no?

-¿P-por qué lo dices?

-Ay por favor. Hasta para mi resulta evidente. ¿Alibaba-san lo sabe?-negó.

-No tuve el valor para confesarme. Está enamorado de otro.

-¿Del arrogante rey de Sindria?

-No.

Titus observó a su amigo y fue testigo de como Alibaba parecía sonreirle desde el fondo de su ser.

-Ya veo.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si. No hay mucho que podamos hacer. Solo deja me despido de Aladdin.

-Claro.

El menor fue a donde este.

-Volveré a Reim-anunció.

-¿Qué piensas de la situación?-el de trenza.

-No soy de los que gusten pelear y tampoco quiero involucrar a mi gente en ello pero-tocó se pecho-soy el hijo de Sheherezade-sama y más que eso, tengo recuerdos y sentimientos que guardó en su pecho. El arrepentimiento de centrarse en Reim y abandonar al resto. Por eso, daré lo mejor de mi. Si necesitas ayuda ten por seguro que estaré ahí. Somos compañeros magi después de todo.

-Suenas tan confiable.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Oh si!

-Se lo debo a Muu, Julius y Nerva. Me dan clases de política y...no te entretengo más. Tienes algo importante que hacer, ¿o no?

-Así es.

-Mucha suerte, estoy seguro de que tus sentimientos lograrán alcanzarlo.

-Eso espero. Gracias.

Poco después candidato y magi emprendieron el vuelo en dirección a Rakushou, capital del imperio Kou, no tardaron mucho debido a que uno tenía equipado su djinn y el otro empleaba su magia de gravedad.

-Hakuryuu entenderá, bueno tengo la esperanza. Ojala no lo moleste alguno de mis comentarios-nervioso.

-Todo saldrá bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Nadie puede enojarse contigo, aún si eres muy torpe.

-¡Oye!

-Llegamos.

El mayor tragó saliva, bajaron hasta tocar tierra y dieron un par de pasos hasta que el pequeño le detuvo colocando la mano delante de Alibaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mmm-pensativo-Siento algo raro. Creo que es una barrera de insolación.

-¿Una como en la que David atrapó al rey Solomon?

-Así es. Supongo que esperaban que entraramos. Luego nos rodearían varios soldados y al no tener magia o la habilidad de tu djinn nos capturarían.

-Que bajo-molesto-¿Podemos hacer algo al respecto?

-Si. La barrera es una secuencia de puntos que indican un límite, basta romper algunas herramientas-alzó su bastón y explotó cuatro piedras.

-Uh~ no eres lindo enano.

-Judal-kun. ¿Es una trampa?

-¿Te parece?-se miraron con intensidad-Nah quieren hablar, ¿o no? Es solo para que tu candidato no se pase de listo. Hakuryuu no está del mejor humor. No quiero que se maten, al menos por ahora. No arruinemos nuestro reencuentro.

-¿Seguro que esa es la razón?

-¿Prefieres que te diga que me lo ordenó y me dio igual lo que pasara contigo?-silencio.

-Eres un idiota Judal.

-No te metas unicornio. Además, esperas una invitación, ¿o qué? Si no te vas ahora no te dejaré acercarte otra vez.

-Estaré bien Alibaba-kun.

-P-pero.

-¡Déjanos a solas!-furioso.

-Lo hago por Aladdin, no por ti.

-Para lo que me importa.

El dueño de Ámon se adentró al palacio, recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar al salón principal. Una vez abrió la puerta se encontró a Hakuryuu posado en una silla con tranquilidad.

-Bienvenido Alibaba-dono-sonrió amable.

-Ah m-muchas gracias.

-Toma asiento, estoy seguro de que no fue un viaje sencillo.

-Ah, claro.

 _«-Pensé que me encontraría a alguien difícil y peligroso, como Judal pero no parece distinto del chico que conocí. Quizá sea posible llegar a un acuerdo.»_

...

Fuera del palacio.

-Judal-kun...

-No insistas.

-Lo que ibas a decir en la cumbre.

-Fue un error, no te ilusiones.

-¿Entonces...no me amas?

-No seas idiota claro que te amo, no tiene sentido ocultarlo más porque lo sabes. Pero sin importar lo mucho que quiera hacerte feliz lo conseguiré. Estamos en bandos distintos, uno asesinará al otro sin importar lo mucho que intentemos resistirnos. Somos magos de la creación, no escribimos la historia. Nuestro destino por desgracia lo deciden nuestros candidatos. Estamos en manos del unicornio y Hakuryuu.

-Si Alibaba-kun le convence.

-Te daré el cariño que mereces, no me cansaré de consentirte y hacerte el amor.

-Pero si no...

-Tienes que acabar conmigo.

-¿Es la única opción?

-No seré yo quien te haga daño.

-Eres muy injusto.

-Ya lo sé pero...maldita sea, de verdad estoy enamorado.

-Y-yo también...me duele mucho.

-Igual a mi. Joder, no soy una puta piedra.

 _«-Por favor Alibaba-kun...»_

 _«-Por lo que más quieras Hakuryuu...»_

 _«-¡Cooperen!»_ -a la vez.

...

El dueño de Ámon está completamente sorprendido. No se esperaba que la conversación fuese tan fluida. En verdad es como volver a esos días.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Oh Hakuryuu tu y tus ocurrencias.

-¿Las mías? Lo que cuentas si que es descabellado. ¿Y bien? ¿A qué has venido?

-Bueno es sobre tu venganza contra Kouen.

-¿Sigues con eso?

-Escuché que asesinaste a tu madre, ¿estás bien con ello?

-Nunca estuve más convencido de algo.

-¿Seguro? ¿Acaso no te arrepientes?

-En lo más mínimo.

-¡Fue quien te dio a luz! Dudo que estés libre de culpa.

-¿Quién te crees para opinar sobre mi?

-¡Somos amigos!

-Solo porque nos tratamos algunos meses no indica que tengas derechos sobre mi persona.

-¡Tienes que detener esta absurda guerra!

-¡Kouen no hizo nada para salvar a mis hermanos!

-¡Seguro lo intentó! ¡No es tarde!

-¿Comprendes lo que significa aceptar a ese hombre luego de lo que hice?

-¿Eh?

-¡Admitiría que ellos siempre tuvieron la razón! Asesiné a la emperatriz, me ejecutarán.

-Ah b-bueno ¡encontraré una solución!

-Únete a mi y eliminemos a Ren Kouen.

-¡Estas siendo irracional! ¡Dañar a otros está mal!

-Hipócrita.

-¿Eh?

-Te dí la oportunidad de estar en el lado correcto. Ese sujeto no es más que un traidor en muchos sentidos que pretende usurpar el trono. Soy el hijo del primer emperador de Kou, soy el legítimo sucesor.

-No estás listo. Hay demasiada confusión y rencor en ti.

-No le des más vueltas. Si te dieran a elegir, ¿a quién escogerías?

Hakuryuu...

-¡¿A quién?!

-No lo hagas.

-Ya veo. Fuimos amigos y eres novio de Sinbad-san por eso tuve consideración pero se acabó. Me servirás así tenga que obligarte. ¡Belial!

 _«-¡Tomó un nuevo laberinto!»_

-Tu mente será mía-sonrió.

...

Con el par de magis.

La pupila de Judal se contrajo.

 _«-Demasiado bueno para ser real, ¿eh? Vaya fiasco.»_

Aladdin advirtió un gran número de mariposas negras.

 _«-¿Judal-kun? No...oh, ¿cómo no me dí cuenta antes? ¡Hakuryuu-onisan cayó en la depravación!»_

-¡Alibaba-kun!

Voló en su dirección concentrado únicamente en ayudarle. Entró al palacio por la ventana, justo en el salón principal. Pero antes de hacer nada su candidato que estaba situado en un punto ciego le derribó de una patada de la espalda.

-¡Waaaaahhhh!

Aladdin giró varias veces en el suelo y cuando estuvo a punto de reincorporarse, Hakuryuu le cogió del cuello y estrelló brutalmente contra el mosaico quitándole además su mediador.

-¡Ungh!

El cuarto príncipe se situó a su cabeza, sosteniendole de las muñecas y Alibaba hizo lo propio asegurando con fuerza sus tobillos. El niño sólo atinó a mirarlos consternado y confuso.

-¿Qué rayos se supone que haces Hakuryuu?-el sacerdote que recién arriba al lugar.

-¿No es obvio? Déjate de dudas y toma el obsequio que te doy.

-Oh~ -sonrió-pues muchas gracias.

-Alibaba-kun, Hakuryuu-onisan...déjenme ir-suplicó. Silencio-J-Judal-kun...

-¿Qué te parece divertirte un poco enano?

-No, no...

-Je.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Je je bueno, una aclaración para las que les gusta el lemon con violación, ya sé que la escena final pinta para ello pero nop, no me gusta dar adelantos de mis fics pero es bien gacho ilusionarse con algo que al final no más no pasa. Y si, a quien le gusta eso no me olvido que esta historia tiene esa advertencia pero será en otro punto del relato y no digo más para no arruinar. ;~; este fic me hace llorar mucho pero es necesario para algo ju ju ju. Mi pobre bebé, cada día me siento más de deuda con el pero es necesario para el final que siempre imaginé de magi ;~;. Gracias por la paciencia y echarse las casi treinta y cinco páginas de este capítulo, fue un poco más largo pero definitivamente quería llegar a ese final. Ya quiero llegar a lo bonito! Creo que por eso me han quedado más largos, llegado a este punto de veras me cuestiono si pondré precisamente esa advertencia más adelante...es MUY IMPORTANTE pero...uh~. Bueno, disfrutemos el JudAla y un pequeño comentario para Judal: si lo lastimas (más) te capo! Hasta la otra compañeros de vicio! :) Los quiero un montón!**


	24. La suerte jamás me sonrió

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 24. La suerte jamás me sonrió.**

 **.**

En Rakushou.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco enano?

\- No.

\- Je.

\- ¡NOOOO!

\- ¡Ja ja ja! - prácticamente estalló en carcajadas - ¡Deberías ver tu cara! No seas idiota. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que te violaré en público? Tu trasero desnudo es todo mío.

\- ¿Desperdiciaras la oportunidad que te estoy brindando? - su candidato.

\- ¿Se supone que me das qué? Puedo cogermelo cuando se me de la gana porque nos amamos. No así, y mucho menos porque te dieron ganas de andar de puto mirón.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Ve a otro con ese cuento. Deja ir a mi enano o no respondo.

\- Como quieras.

Alibaba y el cuarto príncipe se reincorporaron hasta quedar de pie. Aladdin continúa tendido, aterrado y consternado. La mano de su pareja fué extendida en su dirección.

\- Vamos enano, no te puedes quedar ahí todo el día.

La tomó dubitativo pero el sentimiento duró una fracción de segundo puesto que la calidez y cariño de Judal se extendió de la palma al resto de su ser. Se ruborizó y sonrió con dulzura. En el mundo habrá gente a la que no le interese lastimarlo, que incluso goce con ello pero entre esas personas no se encuentra su amado, aunque disfrute pretendiendo que es así. Ambos se miraron con devoción, aún siendo rivales y enemigos el amor que se profesan es infinito, y esto ofende a Hakuryuu que les envidia.

\- ¿Continuamos? - emitió con desagrado.

\- No molestes - el oráculo que toma al niño de la cintura con intención de besarle, al ser incapaz de resistir sus rosados labios.

Dicha situación es más que favorable para el príncipe que aprovecha la distracción de ambos y lanza un conjuro a la mente de Aladdin que cae inconciente en brazos ajenos.

\- ¿Qué diablos hiciste? - le fulminó con la mirada.

\- Algo que agradecerás. Quizá no hoy pero si en el futuro. Estas mucho más confundido de lo que imaginé. No puedes pensar por ti mismo. Aladdin-dono mueve tu mundo y así no me sirves. El amor es un sentimiento que tiene fecha de caducidad. Te lo entrega ahora y mañana lo hará con otro u otra.

\- El no es así.

\- ¿Qué tan seguro estas de ello?

\- Mucho.

\- Entonces no hay razón para que interrumpas mi pequeño juego.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste?

\- Mmm digamos que le mostré algo interesante. Una realidad alterna donde es consorte de Kouen-dono.

\- ¿Por qué precisamente él?

\- Era uno de mis sueños.

\- Eres un enfermo. Todavía crees que me quedaré cruzado de brazos.

\- ¿Temes que le guste más?

\- Nah.

\- Eres libre de hacer cuanto te plazca. No eres mi sirviente, somos cómplices, compañeros. Por ello te hago una advertencia: el hechizo que utilicé es sumamente delicado. Contrarrestalo de manera equivocada y le harás perder la cordura.

\- Desgraciado.

\- Vamos, no es tan malo. Si lo que siente por ti es suficiente el mismo saldrá del embrujo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- No lo sé pero considerando la rapidez con que cayó Alibaba-dono no debería ser mucho.

\- Tchi - odio esperar.

\- Tendrás que hacerlo.

...

En el subconsciente del príncipe de Alma Toran.

Este camina por los corredores del palacio en el Imperio Kou, se desplaza por ellos como si los conociera de toda la vida y sonríe dulcemente al llegar al gran baño real. Toma la perilla, la gira, se adentra y cierra tras de si. Su sonoro andar debido a la humedad del piso alerta al ocupante que sonríe cínicamente sentado en la enorme tina que parece alberca.

\- Si tenías la intención de cogerme con la guardia baja, lamento informar que ha sido un rotundo fracaso, mocoso.

\- Je je je. Aún si fuera el ser más silencioso del mundo advertirías mi presencia gracias a tu aguda intuición. Me gusta tanto.

\- Pervertido.

\- Je je je.

\- Y, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?

\- Lo sabes.

\- ¿Y qué esperas?

\- ¿Es mi imaginación o estás más ansioso que yo?

\- Un mes fuera del palacio y de ti por negocios es más de lo que puedo soportar. ¿No te has infiltrado por la misma razón?

\- Je je je.

\- Dilo.

\- Ardo en deseo.

El mayor sonrió de lado, perversamente. Aladdin llevó las manos a la ropa para despojarse de ellas.

\- No lo hagas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Me apetece hacer algo interesante.

\- La tela es costosa, se arruinará.

\- Te compro más.

\- ¿Y el trabajo de quien la fabricó?

\- Algo podrás hacer con tu magia. ¿Me privaras de tan fantástica visión?

El magi negó repetidamente con la cabeza y se ruborizó. Entró de a poco, muy lentamente. Justo como lo imaginara la ropa comenzó a adherirse a su cuerpo, delineando el sutil contorno. Otorgándole un aire exquisito. Llegó hasta su esposo que se encuentra completamente desnudo y tomó asiento sobre su regazo. Alzó las manos hasta tomar el rostro que admiró embelezado, con ojos tan brillantes que parecen joyas.

\- Te extrañé tanto ojisan.

\- También yo.

Se besaron con suavidad y ternura, en un lujurioso juego que tenía como protagonistas un par de húmedos músculos ubicados en la boca. Que a momentos peleaban, lo que liberó un delicioso elixir que fué tomado por el pequeño al que todo le dió vueltas. Es más potente que cualquier vino que haya ingerido, el único que nubla su razón. Es beber el néctar de la más delicada flor, y Aladdin el hábil pajarillo que llena su piquito de él. Las manos del conquistador se desplazan por el torso, para finalmente hacerlo por la prenda inferior. Los dígitos rozan el diminuto y suave trasero hasta adentrarse a territorio prohibido. El índice toca sin el menor recato su entrada y le penetra sin consideración obligándole a arquear la espalda, ofreciendo sus firmes pezones que logran vislumbrarse a través de la tela.

\- ¡Ah~! ¡Judal-kun!

Aladdin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sus labios se separaron en lo que pretendía ser un grito. Se paralizó y finalmente las gotas saladas decoraron las tiernas mejillas.

\- Judal-kun... ojisan, no lo eres.

Se dibujó una sonrisa llena de amargura en su rostro. Abrazó al mayor por el cuello con gran respeto y cariño desmedido para susurrar casi inaudible.

\- A veces me das un poco de miedo sin embargo, me doy cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres, aún si me ofrecieras un mundo perfecto no puedo corresponderte porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de Judal-kun. Por él volveré y sé que tu corazón también tiene dueño. Espero que sean muy felices porque lo eres todo para Kouha-kun.

La imagen frente al magi se tornó cada vez más oscura hasta que no fué capaz de ver más.

...

De vuelta a la realidad.

Judal aún sostiene a su pareja en brazos, han pasado alrededor de quince segundos, podrían ser diez mil y se sentiría de la misma manera. El infante dejó en libertad un par de quejidos sumamente sugerentes.

 _«- Maldito enano, como te guste lo que estas viendo. Más te vale no ponerme el cuerno, al menos no ahora. Tienes que volver, despierta de esa pesadilla.»_

\- Judal-kun.

La mención de su nombre erizó su piel, más aún cuando advirtió que permanecía dormido.

 _«- Sin importar que otro le dé placer piensa en mi. Ay enano, eres el único que me hace sentir imbécil. Si pudieras ver la cara de estúpido que seguro tengo.»_

\- Uh - el pequeño aturdido - Esos no son mis recuerdos Hakuryuu-onisan.

\- Impresionante.

\- Tampoco los tuyos Alibaba-kun.

Movió su bastón recitando un conjuro que liberó a su candidato, el que llevó las manos a su adolorida cabeza.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? - confundido - ¡Hakuryuu! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡ Confíe en ti!

\- Así son las cosas, ¿o no?

\- ¡Te detendré así sea lo último que haga!

\- Bien dicho. Si no peleas carece de sentido. Debo derrotarte para demostar lo equivocado que estas.

\- Enano...

\- Estoy bien, entiendo.

\- Aún no es tarde. Únete a mi candidato - con gran dolor.

\- No puedo, ¿y tú?

\- Tampoco.

\- Eso imaginé.

Hakuryuu se equipó a Zagan, Alibaba hizo lo propio con Ámon. Mientras Aladdin y Judal se aferraron a su mediador frustrados. Queriendo escapar del sitio para vivir en brazos del otro. Sin embargo es imposible huir del destino. No interesa cuanto corras, siempre te alcanzará.

\- ¡Entra en razón Hakuryuu!

\- ¡Estoy en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales! ¡Kouen es un traidor que ha engañado al mundo entero! ¡Incluso a mi! No es más que una marioneta de mi madre y tú, de ese hombre. ¿Vendiste tú alma a cambio de Balbad? Que decepción, esperaba más de ti.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Me mantengo firme a mis ideales! Tengo una deuda con el reino.

\- ¿Lo sacrificarías todo por él?

\- Si.

\- Bueno, ha sido demasiada plática. Llegó el momento de pelear.

\- Lo mismo...

La frase se vió interrumpida por una estocada dirigida a su torso que logró bloquear con la espada. Le miró anonadado. A pesar de lo que ha dicho le fué imposible creer que en verdad le atacaría. No puede permitirse más dudas. El intercambio de golpes inicia. El menor gira y mueve su lanza con gran agilidad, apuntando a zonas estratégicas. Resulta evidente que herirle e incluso asesinarlo, no le supone un problema. Situación que no aplica a su rival que a cada segundo busca una abertura o error en su defensa. Aprovechar ese fugaz instante y dejarle inconciente es el mejor y único plan a su disposición. Su corazón se llenó de valentía y coraje. Si por accidente llegaba a herirle, utilizaría la técnica aprendida de los Yamabala, en el peor de los escenarios, el apoyo de Aladdin. Sus estocadas se convierten entonces en emisarios de la muerte, el otro retrocede de a poco al verse superado. Hakuryuu le observa con coraje y envidia.

 _«- Ni todo lo que he sacrificado ha servido para superarle, ¿cómo es posible que exista una distancia tan abismal entre nosotros.»_

\- Duerme Hakuryuu, y cuando despiertes...

\- Que engreído.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sentir que has ganado la batalla cuando el enemigo aún respira es signo de un ego gigante.

\- ¡No pretendo acabar contigo!

\- Como si pudieras.

Temeroso de la reacción del más joven, Alibaba lanzó un potente ataque con el dorso de la espada que se dirigía a la nuca ajena, aprovechando que ambos brazos del muchacho serían incapaces de reaccionar. Los orbes dorados se abrieron al máximo cuando una tercera extremidad superior le arrebató la victoria y tranquilidad.

\- Reviste mi cuerpo, Belial.

\- También a él... puedes equiparlo - atónito.

Hakuryuu le dirigió entonces una sonrisa burlona.

.

Otro enfrentamiento en el mismo sitio tiene lugar.

\- ¡Judal-kun deja de jugar! ¡Toma las cosas enserio!

\- No se me da la gana. Mejor aplica el consejo a ti. No pienses ni por un segundo que me derrotarás con hechizos de nivel básico.

\- ¿Y tú? No me has lanzado una de tus estacas de hielo.

\- Ya quisieras. No pretendo clavar algo, a menos que sea en tu trasero.

\- Je je je - se ruborizó.

\- Menso, no se supone que te pongas feliz.

\- No puedo evitarlo.

Judal se aproximó para tomarle de la cintura y pegarle lo más que pudo a su cuerpo.

\- Sigamos perdiendo el tiempo en lo que ellos deciden qué sucederá - mordió el lóbulo del oído para luego chupar - baila para mi enano.

\- Mmm ah~ n-no hagas eso.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te pone caliente?

\- Uh - incómodo - si.

\- Je je je. Si las cosas se arreglan te cogeré como nunca hasta despedazarte.

\- Ah~ .

.

.

Con los candidatos.

El rubio apenas es capaz de eludir los ataques.

 _«- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo es posible que me supere con tanta facilidad? Si me distraigo aunque sea un segundo me matará. No puedo permitirlo, y no sólo por todo lo que se pone en riesgo sino por él. ¡No sigas los pasos de Kassim!»_

\- ¡Aún hay personas a las que les importas!

\- No es verdad, incluso mi hermana me dió la espalda.

\- Aladdin y yo estamos aquí porque nos interesas, además tienes a Judal.

\- Aún me pregunto que espera de mi. Si existe un ser en sus pensamientos no soy yo.

\- Te apoyó más que suficiente.

\- Para satisfacer sus ansias de una guerra.

\- ¿Es así? No me parece que le hagamos falta a un magi, pero si a los amigos.

\- Me cansé de tus discursos. La próxima vez que abras la boca será para gritar de dolor.

\- Tchi.

\- ¡Judal, ya deja de jugar!

\- ¡Me vale tu opinión! ¡Nadie, ni tu me interrumpe cuando estoy con mi enano! Sigue con tu puto egoísmo y me largo.

\- Me encargaré de tu falta de disciplina más tarde.

Al dueño de Belial no le quedó más opción que emplear sus habilidades más poderosas, siendo correspondido por el otro. Por ser humanos llegaron a un punto donde el magoi comenzó a disminuir de manera peligrosa, situándoles al límite. El metal produciendo un ruido perturbador cada que choca, el que es acompañado por las explosión provocada por los hechizos de la pareja. Aquello rápidamente se convirtió en un caos, más aún si se le suma la desesperación.

 _«- Todo o nada.»_ \- se dijo a si mismo Hakuryuu.

 _«- Ahora o nunca.»_ \- pensó con tristeza Alibaba.

\- ¡Aaaaaahhhh!

Emitieron al unísono un portentoso alarido que lleva impresa su alma guerrera. Las decisiones y peso de cuantiosos pecados. El filo se encamina certero a la víctima. Un instante de duda provoca que la pierna del mayor sea atravesada por la guadaña.

 _«- Demonios.»_

Y se sorprende al ver que luego de ello continúa en su sitio, sin una sola gota de sangre.

 _«- ¿Cómo es posible?»_

\- ¿Eh?

El equipo djinn que recubre la zona se ha disuelto, instante en que también nota que no puede mover la extremidad. Lanza una mirada intimidatoria al otro que sonríe cínicamente.

\- ¿Qué me hiciste?

\- Belial cuenta con habilidades bastante curiosas y muy útiles. Seguramente no sientes dolor y nunca lo harás porque la pierna que has "perdido" no volverá.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Mi genio destruye ciertos "vínculos" en tu rukh y los envía muy lejos. Sufre, es lo que merece un traidor.

\- Hakuryuu - molesto.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo? Una vez que te derrote, Aladdin-dono admitirá que siempre fui mucho mejor opción que tú. Al fin se convertirá en mi magi. Bueno, eso ocurrirá lo quiera o no. Con o sin el consentimiento de Judal. Ja ja ja.

\- Estas loco.

\- Algo tarde para notarlo, ¿no te parece?

 _«- Hakuryuu es un amigo muy importante, alguien por el que estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo pero Aladdin, siempre será mi primer amor.»_

\- Lo lamento - emitió con auténtica pena.

Ambos aceros se elevaron en dirección al cielo y luego se precipitaron para sellar de esa manera el destino.

\- ¡WAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Un potente grito que parece sacado de las profundidades del infierno llama la atención de los dos magis.

\- ¡Desgraciado has cortado las piernas de Hakuryuu! - grita Judal fuera de si.

\- ¡Estoy bien! Al menos mejor que Alibaba-dono. He ganado. ¡Ja ja ja!

Anunció con una expresión tan psicópata que el sacerdote no tuvo la menor duda. El príncipe improvisó un vendaje con el poder de Zagan y Aladdin admiraba perplejo a su compañero de aventuras.

\- Alibaba-kun.

\- Derrotalo Judal, ya no cuenta con una excusa. No permitas que se aleje de ti.

\- Je.

Curvó los labios con maldad pero bastó con que viese el rostro del niño para que sintiera el mismo dolor y sufrimiento traspasar su ser.

\- Alibaba-kun...

Sus ojos se mueven erráticamente en al menos tres ocasiones, como si le fuese imposible centrarse. Los zafiros pasaron de su amigo a Hakuryuu para detenerse en Judal. En ellos no hay reproche, únicamente angustia. Toma su contenedor con ahínco, como si este pudiera ofrecer una respuesta a la pregunta que jamás formuló. Casi por reflejo colocó la piedra roja de su frente en la muñeca.

\- Sabiduría de Solomon.

Emitió mecánicamente. La culpa pesa como plomo en su diminuto pecho. Si no hubiese perdido el tiempo, si se hubiera desecho de las dudas, si no le amara tanto Alibaba aún estaría aquí. Tan joven, con tantas cosas por vivir y que le fueron arrebatadas de tajo, como si su existencia y anhelos no fueran más que un chiste mal contado y de pésimo gusto.

Las imagines, palabras y conjuros aparecieron en su mente, en una secuencia abrumadora, sin embargo no mayor a lo que desgarra el interior de su pecho. Sus labios se mueven y emiten sonidos apagados. Usa la magia de su padre aún consiente de que no puede controlarla, quizá deseando autodestruirse. Es testigo de lo complicada que es y la culpa se hace tan espesa como el fango cuando se ve a si mismo festejando un ataque exitoso, el que terminó impactando el borg del sacerdote.

 _«- Pero, ¿qué rayos? Aladdin está usando nuevamente esa magia extraña. Una parte de mi pide que le detenga inmediatamente, pero la otra quiere saber qué tan lejos puede llegar. Mendiga curiosidad de los magos.»_

 _«- No, ya no deseo lastimar a nadie. No logro percibir la energía de Alibaba-kun. No soportaré perder a Judal-kun, tampoco pueden quedar en la impunidad los crímenes de Hakuryuu-onisan. Juntos son por desgracia, demasiado peligrosos.»_

Un conjuro fué formulado por su garganta y escapó por los labios. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se despidieron silenciosamente de su gran y único amor. Jamás pensó que sus manos le obligaran a sacrificar tanto pero ni así se permite soltar su bastón.

\- ¿Es enserio enano? Vulgar magia de gravedad no podrá vencerme. No tengo tan mala memoria como para olvidar lo de Balbad, y por lo mismo no cometeré el mismo error - dijo al tiempo que la energía le empuja hacia el cielo. Casi de inmediato se agolparon en su dirección numerosas ramas provenientes del contenedor de Zagan, hiriendo así su orgullo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces? - le interrogó con desprecio.

\- Sé cauteloso, no te confíes. Hay algo extraño en la habilidad de Aladdin-dono. Sujétate de las plantas.

\- No.

\- Hazlo.

\- ¡Que no! ¡No interferí en tu pelea con el unicornio! ¡No arruines los últimos instantes con mi enano!

\- No comprendo.

\- ¡¿Crees que todo será como antes?! No eres tan estúpido.

\- Judal.

\- ¡He dicho que no! ¡No te detengas por nada del mundo Aladdin!

 _«- Así es enano, acabar con mi asquerosa existencia es lo mejor, porque no interesa cuanto me esfuerze, soy incapaz de robar tu libertad. Estoy sumamente enamorado de ti, tanto que no tienes idea. Si la muerte libera mi alma de la corrupción me gustaría mucho encontrarte nuevamente, pertenecer al mismo bando y entregarte todo lo que no pude. Lamento ser tan egoísta, seguramente vas a llorar. Sin embargo eres muy valiente, estarás bien. Haz tu vida, encuentra el amor otra vez. Je, pretendientes te sobran, aunque me enfurece saber que estarás en brazos de otro. Pero lo más importante de todo, nunca me olvides y tampoco lo que sentí por ti.»_

\- ¡Aladdin! ¡TE AMO!

Gritó con toda su fuerza para desvanecerse en el aire, como el fantasma de algo que jamás existió.

\- Judal...

Articuló el dueño de Zagan escéptico ante la derrota de su mayor y más fiel aunque le costara admitirlo, aliado. El niño se acercó a él con la mirada vacía, como si trajera al mundo entero a cuestas, sobre sus diminutos hombros.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - el mayor hastiado - Supongo que solo queda pelear entre nosotros.

\- Ya no quiero hacerlo. No más, no me obligues por favor - suplicó y cayó de rodillas al lado de su candidato, del que acarició la mejilla con suavidad - Alibaba-kun.

\- No volverá.

\- ¿A dónde le enviaste?

\- No lo sé.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Judal está muerto?

\- No.

\- ¿Regresará?

\- No - silencio - está lejos, mucho. Solo... para siempre. Aún si muere no pisará este mundo otra vez.

\- ¿Hay manera de revertir el conjuro?

\- No.

\- ¿Aún si mueres?

\- No.

\- Lo que le hiciste fué... demasiado cruel.

\- Lo sé - frustrado y dolido - ¡Estoy consiente de ello! ¡Pero es mucho más fuerte que yo! ¡Era la única manera en que podía derrotarlo! - al borde del llanto.

\- Te quedaste sin candidato, yo perdí a mi magi. ¿Qué te parece tomar el lugar de Judal?

Aladdin no dijo nada pero le miró de una manera en que casi se arrepintió de haber nacido. Suspiró pesadamente.

\- No es lo mismo.

En un torpe intento de enmendar su error.

 _«- Oh Judal-kun, ¿qué haré sin ti? ¿Cómo pude ser tan desalmado? ¿A dónde se fué mi corazón?»_

El magi tocó con ternura el rostro de su candidato.

\- ¿No detendrás tu venganza? Kouen-ojisan es una buena persona. Deberías hablar con él, estoy convencido de que el problema entre ustedes radica en una malentendido.

\- En parte es probable.

\- ¿Y el resto? - silencio.

El niño bajó la mirada pensativo.

\- ¿Fué algo tan horrible como para caer en la depravación? Es muy triste.

\- No deberías tenerme lástima. Nunca pensé de ello como una maldición. ¿Poseer un rukh brillante es tomar el camino correcto? ¿El que ese gran rey Solomon controle mi existencia es mejor? Eso no le hace distinto a mi madre.

Aladdin tembló visiblemente.

\- Hablé demasiado. Será mejor que te vayas.

El magi se perdió a la distancia, sumido en sus pensamientos. Hakuryuu contempló con pena y rabia el campo de batalla para luego sonreír.

 _«- Eres el peor magi de la historia Judal, al final elegiste a Aladdin-dono. Ah, tampoco es como que me tomara por sorpresa. Por tus dudas era algo que ya se venía venir. Planeaba divertirme y utilizarte hasta donde fuera posible, estaba preparado mentalmente para ello. Aún así, siento que hoy perdí algo muy importante. Me quedé solo. No me queda más remedio que pedir ayuda a Sinbad-dono. El dijo que me apoyaría cuando lo necesitara. Es la clase de hombre que no da algo sin obtener un beneficio pero si me rindo ahora, tu sacrifico habrá sido en vano. Y por más que intento olvidar me enfurece imaginar que Kouha vive lo que tanto deseé. Si al final del camino me espera la muerte, sin duda me los llevaré al más allá.»_

...

Aladdin viajó sobre su turbante, velando el sueño de su mejor amigo, admirando su rostro con la esperanza de que abriera los ojos. Confundido por las palabras de Hakuryuu que no le sentaron en absoluto. Con la frustración de haber guardado las frases que quiso decir cuando nombró al rey Solomon. Y el inmenso dolor de saber que en el mundo ya no está el gran amor de su vida. Se cuestiona en repetidas ocasiones a dónde ir. Sindria solía ser una buena opción pero ahora que Alibaba se ha liberado de Sinbad no tiene pretexto para pedir asilo. En Reim es posible que les reciban, sin embargo podría ocasionar inconvenientes a Titus. Así se la pasa durante varios minutos, hasta que al fin encuentra la respuesta.

\- Balbad. Alibaba-kun estaría contento, además Kouen-ojisan es muy amable aunque dé un poco de miedo. También necesito saber su opinión con respecto a onisan. Estoy seguro de que si existe alguien capaz de detener la guerra es él.

...

El sacerdote flota en una gran espacio carente de luz, es como si hubiese sido tragado por la oscuridad. Puede abrir y cerrar los ojos para tener el mismo resultado. ¿Está muerto? ¿No? Imposible saber.

 _«- Je mendigo enano tramposo. ¿Qué rayos hiciste? Otra vez caí con la magia extraña que usas. Quiero la revancha, es una lástima que no sea posible.»_

Le pareció ver la hermosa sonrisa de Aladdin, oler el delicioso aroma de su cabello, sentir la suavidad y ternura de su piel, saborear el dulce elixir que escapa por la comisura de los labios cada que le besa además de escucharle decir su nombre entre gemidos de placer. Cubrió el rostro con los antebrazos.

 _«- Me siento tan solo.»_

-Aladdin. _«- ¿Cómo te sientes en este momento?»_

\- Aladdin. _«- ¿Hakuryuu logró vencerte o le has salvado.»_

\- Aladdin. _«- El único, mi adorado enano pervertido.»_

Las dudas llegan a su mente. ¿Es posible volver del sitio en que le tiene confinado? ¿Cuánto le llevara? ¿Por qué a pesar del inmenso cariño que le profesa su rukh continúa siendo negro? ¿Por qué al destino le dió la manía de hacerlos rivales y por consiguiente enemigos?

\- Solo quería ser tuyo.

Se le quebró la voz. El pecho se llenó de remordimiento, tristeza, frustración, dolor y una infinidad de sentimientos negativos y cálidos a la vez.

\- Je, soy bien pinche bipolar. Estúpido corazón, decidete por uno.

Intentó dormir, no estaba seguro de haberlo conseguido, a lo mejor se desmayó en algún punto o como sospecha está muerto. Ríe ligeramente.

 _«- Si así se siente fallecer es una gran estafa.»_

Deseaba encontrar algún interruptor que eliminara su existencia, la que no podía tomar porque Aladdin no pretendió nunca asesinarlo.

 _«- A pero eso si, el cruel e insensible soy yo.»_

Chasqueó la lengua y cayó de bruces.

\- ¡Ay!

Se reincorporó sentándose sobre el terreno. Al principio veía borroso a causa del cambio de luz. Se talló los ojos y pudo apreciar un paisaje que le fué completamente desconocido. Arqueó una ceja.

\- Ahora resulta que estoy drogado. Nah, a lo hecho pecho. Si este va a ser mi nuevo hogar debo saber a qué me enfrento.

Más importante aún, tiene hambre y como no encuentre nada comestible morirá de la forma más deprimente que existe, una que bien puede ser considerada tortura. Diambuló por varios minutos encontrando cosas sumamente entrañas. A nada le halló forma. Lo que parecía un vegetal clavado en el suelo arrancó sus raíces y se puso a correr. Algo similar a un hongo le aventó varias espinas cuando intentó tomarlo, por fortuna tiene mala puntería. Una roca le cayó encima a otra entidad y se la comió.

\- Pero qué carajo...

Si, alimentarse en ese lugar es de las tareas más complicadas que existen. Su estómago gruñe y curva los labios de forma perturbadora. Paciencia no es un adjetivo que le describa.

...

En algún lugar.

\- Mmm - un joven despierta de lo que, a consideración suya fué la peor pesadilla de su corta vida - Ese Hakuryuu... - observa el entorno - ¿En dónde estoy?

\- El origen.

\- ¿Uh?

Volteó hacía la derecha, dirección de donde proviene la voz que le es familiar. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y su corazón a latir cada vez más aprisa.

\- ¿A-Aladdin?

\- Solomon.

\- ¡¿E-el dios de nuestro mundo?!

\- El padre de tu mejor amigo.

\- Vaya, es más apuesto en persona. ¡Es decir...!

El hombre le sonrió pícaro.

\- Pues muchas gracias. Pienso lo mismo de ti. Mmm - centrado en algún punto de la cabeza ajena - De veras que ese pico es muy extravagante.

\- ¡Oiga! - ofendido.

\- Ja ja ja.

Alibaba quedó hipnotizado con la carcajada, es como escuchar la más bella melodía jamás inventada. Es como ver a su primer amor más maduro, elegante y seductor.

 _«- ¡Oh por dios! ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!»_

Negó repetidamente.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¿Qué ocurrió con la pelea?

\- Fué un empate.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ese chico, Hakuryuu te venció. Y mi hijo a su novio.

\- ¿Qué? N-no me diga que lo asesinó.

\- Le envió a otro lugar, es algo similar a lo que ocurrió contigo.

\- ¿Y cómo está?

\- Muy herido pero confío en su fortaleza.

\- Soy un inútil. Se supone que debía convencer a Hakuryuu para que esto no ocurriera. ¡La guerra se aproxima y le dejé solo! Wah morí sin hacer nada.

\- Eso no es verdad. Continuas con vida pero el vínculo que existe entre tu alma y el cuerpo se rompió.

\- ¿Qué eso no significa que lo estoy?

\- No necesariamente pero es complicado de explicar.

\- ¿Cree que pueda regresar? Tengo que ayudarlo.

\- No puedo enviarte directamente.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Pongámoslo así: vivo en un mundo alterno. Aún cuando influyo en aquel y hasta cierto punto dictó sus leyes no estamos situados en la misma realidad por así decirlo. El palacio sagrado, los genios, Ill Irah, Al thamen y los seres asesinados por mi padre pertenecen a Alma Toran. Como habrás notado es posible llegar a tu mundo bajo ciertas condiciones que además llevan su tiempo. Ni yo puedo quebrantar esa regla.

\- Eso quiere decir que... - abatido.

\- Existe un método pero te será problemático.

\- ¡No importa! Por lo que más quiera, ayúdeme. Estoy muy preocupado por Aladdin.

\- Aún te gusta, ¿cierto?

\- Si. Pero soy feliz si él lo es al lado de Judal.

\- Eres un buen chico.

...

En Balbad.

Aladdin llegó al puerto poco después de los Ren que hicieron el trayecto en barco. La familia real se adelantó a excepción de Kouen que daba órdenes a unos cuantos soldados. El que finalizando miró con increíble seriedad al pobre y prácticamente derrumbado magi.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a tu candidato?

\- Intentó detener a Hakuryuu-onisan.

\- Pelearon y le derrotó - asintió.

\- No tengo idea de qué le ocurre a Alibaba-kun, onisan cayó en la depravación y no le convencí de renunciar a su venganza... Judal-kun ya no está aquí. Ojisan... necesito un lugar en el que pueda descansar - haciendo alusión a su candidato recostado en el suelo, aún sobre el turbante.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Yo...

\- Has hablado de todos pero no has dicho nada de ti.

\- Me siento muy, muy mal.

\- ¿Crees poder caminar hasta el palacio?

\- Si.

\- Idiota - silencio - Tú - a un soldado con voz firme.

\- ¡A la orden señor!

\- Quiero que lleven a ese mocoso - señalando al dueño de Ámon - en carruaje hasta el palacio.

\- ¡Enseguida!

\- ¡Waaaah!

Gritó Aladdin por la sorpresa cuando el príncipe le tomó en brazos.

\- Puedo caminar.

\- No me lo parece. Ahora cállate que no estoy de buen humor.

El niño se abrazó a su cuello al no tener alternativa y poco después se desmayó.

 _«- No quiero ni imaginar lo que estás sintiendo. Si perdiera a Kouha no tendría la fortaleza de ponerme en pie. Eres muy valiente mocoso.»_

\- Uh... Judal-kun.

 _«- Te enamoraste de alguien increíblemente problemático.»_

...

Con Solomon.

Este moldea algo con ayuda de su magia.

\- Disculpe mi insolencia pero, ¿está jugando?

\- ¿Te parece?

\- Si.

\- Pues no -sonrió.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Dije que te ayudaría a volver y eso hago. Como verás aquí no hay nada. Incluso el suelo bajo nosotros está y no al mismo tiempo.

\- Si, es como flotar.

\- Exactamente. Por eso tengo que usar algunos conjuros para crear un recipiente.

\- ¿Un qué?

\- Algo parecido a los contenedores de djinn pero que te permita la movilidad. Lo que hay de ti en este momento es tu esencia, el alma. No tienes problemas por las cualidades del lugar pero cuando lo abandones será distinto.

\- Entiendo.

El hombre continuó modelando la figura. Su rostro se tornó más severo.

\- Tengan mucho cuidado con Sinbad.

\- ¿Eh? Ah si, en general es una buena persona pero pienso que la ambición no le permite ver lo que es realmente importante.

\- Él en si no es el problema.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- El rukh de David se mezcló con el suyo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- He intentado decirle a Ugo y Aladdin muchas veces pero por una u otra causa no se ha podido. Ese hombre es aún más ambicioso, no tiene igual y temo que lastime a mi hijo. Judal le maldijo por lo que le era imposible tocarlo. Pero ahora que está lejos también su influencia. Si mi padre encuentra la manera de revertirlo...

\- Prometo hacer lo que esté a mi alcance.

\- Gracias. Listo - mostró orgulloso su obra de arte, un muñequito de arcilla - ¿Qué tal?

\- Ah... supongo que se adelantó a su época ja ja - nervioso.

\- Bueno, Sheba era la experta en artes, hice lo mejor que pude.

\- No lo tome a mal - preocupado.

\- Para nada.

\- Ah - suspiró.

\- Tu alma se adentrará al muñeco y te enviaré al continente oscuro, es el lugar más cercano al que llega mi influencia. Deberás buscar a Mamá Dragón y pedir su ayuda para que te lleve al otro lado de la gran falla. Es importante que entiendas que ahí no puedes usar magia porque eres humano. Incluso para un magi es imposible, se limita a la propia.

\- Entiendo.

\- ¿Estás listo para partir?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido?

\- Tienes prisa, ¿o no? Además ya no tengo nada de que hablar. Me saludas a Aladdin. Ojalá encuentres el verdadero amor. Ah, y se más cuidadoso cuando camines por un puente. No te vayas a caer.

\- Muy gracioso. Oh- recordó la mano que le salvó en aquella ocasión - ¿Fué usted quién...?

El mayor le sonrió. Pronto fué rodeado por una cálida luz dorada y enviado a su destino.

 _«- Es mejor de esta manera. Entre más tiempo estemos juntos más difícil me será despedirme. Aún tienes ese curioso encanto. Siempre velaré por tu seguridad y la de nuestro hijo. Debes ser feliz.»_

\- Sheba.

 _«- Y por favor ya no intentes violar a Aladdin que es extraño.»_

Sonrió con nostalgia y volvió a sus obligaciones.

...

En el continente oscuro.

Judal camina hastiado por decir lo menos. Han pasado varios días, bien quizá una hora pero lo parecía con el hambre que se carga. Y nada más no halla algo apetitoso o que luzca remotamente comestible.

\- ¿Acaso un árbol de durazno es demasiado pedir?

Reclamó al aire y dió un fuerte pisotón.

\- Tengo ganas de desquitar mi ira con alguien. Supongo que será con el primer rival decente que se cruce en el camino.

Pero solo el silencio más abrumador le rodea. Se encoge de hombros y continúa su recorrido hasta toparse con un gran manzano, aunque el fruto de este luce extravagante.

\- Enano.

No pudo evitar acordarse de él. Tocó de tronco por reflejo y una rama le agarró de la muñeca alzandole en el aire. Sorprendido intentó coger su varita pero otra se enredó desde la mano, abarcando también el brazo, torso, piernas y ambos tobillos. Sonrió con maldad.

\- ¿Quieres jugar bastardo?

Se removió en un intento de escape pero su captor ejerció presión, a tal grado que escuchó crujir sus costillas.

\- ¡Ungh!

Dolió terriblemente pero se negó rotundamente a llorar. No perdería el orgullo por semejante tontería.

\- Además no es la primera vez que me hacen algo así. La bruja de Gyokuen tiene mucho más experiencia ja ja ja. ¿Y como para qué te digo si no puedes responder?

Algunas enredaderas comenzaron a enroscarse en su cuerpo, la mayoría tiene espinas que se clavaron y le hicieron sangrar. Entregarse a la muerte pareció sencillo entonces, se ahorraría mucho sufrimiento. Aún así el rostro sonriente de Aladdin llegó a sus pensamientos.

 _«- Debo estar peor de la cabeza de lo que imaginé. Mantengo la esperanza de volver a tu lado. Desconozco si Hakuryuu fué capaz de cumplir o no con su objetivo. Gracias a él soporté tanto cuando niño pero ya no te debo nada. Hakuyû tampoco puede reclamar, Al Thamen fué destruido. Esta vez seré en verdad todo tuyo enano. Y por eso...»_

\- ¡No voy a morir!

Mordió al agresor, gracias a ello le soltó por lo que cayó de lleno al suelo. El ente transformó una de sus puntas en una filosa lanza, el tomo su varita y la apuntó en su contra.

\- ¡Thalg Al-salos!

Pero la magia no se manifestó.

\- ¿Pero qué... ?

Sin tiempo para levantase y evadir le miró con hostilidad. No le mostraría un ápice de miedo. Varios destellos acontecieron después y el árbol fué reducido a simples astillas. Un pequeño muñeco de arcilla de unos treinta centímetros empuñando una espada se giró para encararle, con expresión indescifrable.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Tu voz me suena de algo.

\- Soy Alibaba.

\- Si claro.

\- Así que Aladdin te derrotó.

\- ¡Hijo de tú... ! Espera, si lo sabes de verdad eres su inútil candidato.

\- ¡Que grosero!

\- Y con semejante berrinche infantil me queda más claro.

\- No eres más maduro.

\- Para lo que me importa. Como sea, no tengo interés en ti. Por mi puedes largarte, si uno de estos engendros te traga mejor.

\- Pues no soy la damisela a la que salvaron.

\- Imbécil.

\- Necesitas ayuda. Aquí no podrás usar tu habilidad como magi. Solo la energía en tu interior y a juzgar por lo de recién no es mucha.

¿Se burló? ¿No? Con esa cara imposible adivinar.

\- No ha llegado el día que esté tan desesperado como para pedir tu ayuda.

\- ¿No quieres verlo? Conozco la manera de regresar.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¿Qué gano con mentir?

\- ¿Y?

\- Primero necesitamos encontrar a alguien.

\- ¡Usemos mi magia de levitación! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

\- ¿Seguro? Podrías desmayarte.

\- Soy el gran magi del Imperio Kou. Puedo con esto y más - sonrió confiado.

Emprendieron el vuelo montados en el mediador del sacerdote. Diez minutos más tarde.

Judal suda como nunca en su vida.

\- Me lleva. Es mucho más difícil de lo qué pensé. Dependo demasiado del rukh. Necesito un descanso.

\- Te lo dije.

\- ¡Cállate! - hastiado - Por lo menos hago más que tú - silencio - ¿Qué? ¿Te vas a poner digno?

\- Mira - señaló con su índice a la distancia - Un estanque. Podrás refrescarte, solo necesitamos llegar.

\- Uh~.

\- No está tan lejos. Bajemos, el resto podemos hacerlo a pie.

\- Nah, que flojera.

\- ¿No es más agotador hacerlo de está manera?

\- Al menos estoy lejos de todo, así no me atacaran.

\- Te salvaré las veces que sea necesario así que no te preocupes.

\- No luces muy confiable.

\- Lo soy, al menos más que tu.

\- Si es como pretendes iniciar algo parecido a una amistad, vas por el lado equivocado.

\- Pues no.

\- Nah.

Los siguientes tres minutos el mayor le ignoró. Decidió centrar hasta la última gota de energía en la magia de levitación. Cuando sobrevolaron la zona, el conjuro se disolvió. Alibaba logró dar un gran salto por lo que cayó con maestría a la orilla. En cuanto a Judal.

\- ¡Waaaaaaaaahhhhh!

¡Splash! Fué el sonido que hizo su cuerpo al estrellarse con el agua.

\- ¡Está helada!

La mitad de su ser sobresale una vez se levantó. De esa manera la ropa se adhirió ofreciendo un contorno exacto de su figura, además del cabello cuya trenza se deshizo.

\- Vaya Judal, eres muy hermosa. Ahora entiendo por qué le gustas a Aladdin. Aunque imagino que le decepciona un poco tu pecho plano.

\- Muy gracioso tarado. La ausencia de senos no se compara a lo que tengo entre las piernas. Apenas si le cabe.

\- ¡No digas cosas tan vergonzosas!

\- Ay por favor. Si bien que te lo querías coger.

\- Ungh. Eso quedó en el pasado.

\- Como digas - tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos - tengo sed, que aproveche - y lo bebió. Pronto su expresión se descompuso por completo - Está demasiado dulce.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué con eso? Te gustan los duraznos, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Se supone que por eso consuma mucha azúcar? No soy burro.

\- ¿Ellos lo hacen?

\- ¿Y yo qué sé? No les abro el hocico para ver que tragaron. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

\- ¿Como qué?

\- Dormir.

\- Supongo que es buena idea. Se está haciendo tarde, mañana seguiremos.

El estómago del mayor gruñó.

\- Es verdad, no encontramos nada para ti.

\- Da igual.

\- Esperame, ¿quieres?

\- ¿Insinuas que eres más hábil?

\- No pero les será difícil detectarme. Soy como un muñeco.

\- Y bastante gracioso por cierto.

\- Recuperaré mi cuerpo.

\- Suerte. A ver si para entonces no se pudrió.

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres un patán?

\- Hasta el cansancio.

\- Pues tienen razón.

\- Je.

Alibaba se fué para no continuar con tan absurda discusión. Volvió poco después con algo que parecían raíces. El mayor las miró con asco pues las verduras y productos similares no son de su afición pero decidió ahorrarse el comentario. Lo admita o no, ha salvado su vida.

El ser de barro cogió algunas ramas e hizo fricción con un par de piedras hasta que luego de cinco minutos hizo una fogata.

\- Vaya, no eres tan inútil.

\- Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

\- Lo fué.

 _«- Mmm Judal puede ser amable si se lo propone. ¿Es lo que enamoró a Aladdin?»_

\- ¿Bien cocidas o término medio?

\- Lo primero. Así sabrán menos feo.

\- De acuerdo.

Apenas las raíces fueron lanzadas al fuego el par advirtió un escalofrío en su espina. Debido a los alaridos que callaron casi al instante.

\- N-no me d-digas que esas porquerías tenían vida.

\- C-claro que no. Fué nuestra imaginación.

\- ¿De los dos? - arqueó una ceja.

\- ¡Waaaahhhh! - las raíces.

\- ¡Con un demonio! - tomó su varita - ¡Thalg Al-salos!

En el sitio quedó un charco y las raíces emprendieron la huida.

\- Pues si tenían vida.

\- Idiota. Verifica primero.

\- Lo hice pero no se movieron aún cuando les hablé.

\- Tal vez tenían miedo. Con esa pinta pareces pervertido.

\- ¿Y ahora? Dejaste escapar tu cena.

\- No voy a torturarlos sin razón - se cruzó de brazos.

Alibaba le miró en silencio.

\- ¿Qué? - molesto.

\- Solo pensaba que hay muchas facetas de tu personalidad que desconozco. Me gustaría tratarte mejor.

\- ¿Para que me confíe y me bajes al enano? No, gracias.

\- O me fije en ti - bromeó.

\- Je, pirujo.

...

En Balbad.

Aladdin recobró el conocimiento algunos minutos después de haber sido recostado en una cama. Abrió los ojos y los talló ligeramente, agotado.

\- ¿En dónde... estoy?

\- Que mala memoria mocoso. Nos encontramos en el puerto y te desmayaste.

\- Es verdad. ¿Y Alibaba-kun?

\- En otra habitación custodiado por mis hombres. El tenerlo al lado no te hará bien.

\- Necesito ayudarlo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Por él o por ti?

\- Un poco de ambas.

\- El que culpes no arreglará las cosas. Además ese idiota estaba en igualdad de condiciones, el que esté así fué su estupidez.

\- No quería lastimar a onisan.

\- Entonces no debió ir al campo de batalla. En la guerra siempre habrá sacrificios. Si no estás dispuesto a pagar no eres más que un cobarde.

\- Je je je- con tristeza - Eres muy duro con él.

\- También contigo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- No lo sé. Me gustaría detener a Hakuryuu, odio pensar que más vidas serán sacrificadas. No quiero que la tragedia de Alma Toran se repita. Se supone que nací como magi para poder evitarla pero... Onisan me dijo que caer en la depravación no necesariamente es malo. Que así es libre de elegir su camino y no tomar el trazado por el rey Solomon. Si es cierto, si resulta que soy un magi que obliga a otros a hacer lo que no quieren... Judal-kun no está aquí por un egoísmo sin fundamentos. ¿En los argumentos o ideales de quién debería confiar? - abatido.

\- ¿Eres idiota?

\- ¡¿Ah?! - ofendido y molesto.

\- La historia que heredaste de Alma Toran es valiosa y sumamente interesante pero esos deseos pertenecen al pasado. Te dejas influenciar por los intereses de Solomon, Sheba y Ugo. Eso te convierte en una marioneta sin voluntad. ¿Pretendes cambiar un destino que se encamina a la tragedia? No te escudes en otro. Si vas a asumir la responsabilidad que sea de tus errores y no de otros. Te pregunto nuevamente. ¿Qué harás? ¿Qué es lo más importante para ti en este momento?

\- Salvar a Alibaba-kun.

-¿Necesitas mi permiso?

\- No.

\- ¿Y qué estás esperando?

\- Gracias ojisan - sonrió.

\- Largo.

...

En otra habitación del palacio.

Morgiana contempla sin expresión al dueño de Ámon pero al menos sus orbes la delatan al contener las lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió a Alibaba-san? - Brigit - Por más que le llamamos no reacciona.

\- Le derrotó Hakuryuu-onisan - informó el magi que va llegando - Intentó detenerlo pero no pudo hacer que entrara en razón.

\- Ese tal Hakuryuu - Olba - es el sujeto con una cicatriz en la cara, ¿cierto?

\- Si. Ren Hakuryuu, el cuarto príncipe del Imperio Kou.

\- ¡Ese desgraciado! ¡¿Qué le hizo?!

\- No estoy seguro pero es como si su magoi estuviera en otro lugar.

\- ¿Es posible traerle de vuelta?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Seguro se aprovechó de que le veía como a un amigo! ¡¿No piensan lo mismo chicos?!

\- Eso no haría feliz a Alibaba-kun. Quería salvarlo porque le es importante. Si le asesinas se pondrá muy triste.

\- ¿Se supone que me cruce de brazos y acepte sin más?

\- Hablé con Kouen-ojisan. Dijo que debía pensar por mi. En este momento no hay nada más importante que salvarlo. ¿No lo crees?

\- T-tienes razón. Lamento haber sido tan impulsivo.

\- Tu no impulsivo, solo muy estúpido - Toto.

\- ¡Deja de molestar!

Aladdin sonrió y se acercó a su amigo para tocar con suavidad las hebras doradas.

 _«- Estoy seguro que dónde sea que estés no te has rendido, por eso tampoco yo. Judal-kun, dame ánimo.»_

Tomó asiento en el piso y cerró los ojos. Las mariposas de rukh les rodearon rápidamente llenando la habitación de luz.

...

En Sindria.

El monarca revisa con evidente molestia algunos documentos. Poco le falta para atravesar el escritorio con la pluma.

\- Es sumamente extraño verte trabajar por voluntad Sin.

\- Tengo responsabilidades que cumplir.

\- ¿Acaso evitas pensar en Alibaba-kun?

\- No.

\- Es normal que te afecte. Rompió contigo. Me ocurrió lo mismo cuando, ya sabes.

\- Lo siento Jafar pero no estoy de humor para reproches.

\- No me estoy quejando y vaya que debería.

El mayor dejó de lado la actividad y le miró intimidante.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

\- Solo deseo evitar que sufras lo que yo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo intentamos de nuevo?

\- ¿Es alguna clase de chiste?

\- Lo digo enserio.

\- Oh Sin. Para mi desgracia eres consciente de lo mucho que te amo y lo difícil que me resulta olvidarte. Especialmente porque aún trabajo para ti. Pero no soy idiota. Tener una relación contigo fué uno de los más grandes errores en mi vida. Soy tu general, uno de tus súbditos, por mucho que me pese no negaré la realidad. Es por eso que puedes usarme como te venga en gana. Estoy dispuesto a ser un asesino otra vez si con ello protejo Sindria. Pero no sacrificaré mis sentimientos por un hombre que claramente no vale la pena. Con dolor y todo estoy bien así.

\- ¿Dices que soy una mal líder?

\- Casi nunca estoy de acuerdo con tus métodos pero no me quejaré de los resultados. El ser humano es quien no me convence. Ni Alibaba-kun pudo hacer algo por ti.

\- Es egoísta.

\- Ese eres tu. Él es muy ingenuo, por eso me agrada. No quería que lo lastimaras, que le hicieras lo que a mi pero decidí cerrar los ojos. Él tenía que experimentar por si mismo. No puedo imponer mi voluntad.

\- O no querías que pensara que estabas celoso.

\- Claro que lo estaba. Eras mi pareja y me botaste por él. Aún así te equivocas. Tantos años y no terminas de conocerme. Que decepción.

\- Pues no leo la mente.

\- Jamás utilicé acertijos o adivinanzas. Fui más transparente que el agua.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si aquí alguien oculta cosas, eres tu.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Dime tú.

Ambos se contemplaron con rabia, como si de un segundo al otro fuesen a molerse a golpes. Llamaron a la puerta pero ninguno prestó atención.

\- ¿Su majestad?

Este respiró hondo en un afán de recobrar la compostura.

\- Adelante Yamuraiha.

La maga se adentró cerrando tras de si.

\- Hakuryuu-kun se ha comunicado gracias a la herramienta que le dí. Quiere hablar con usted.

El conquistador sonrió.

\- Al fin una buena noticia. Adelante.

Ella le extendió el objeto que finalmente fué colocado en el escritorio.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos príncipe Hakuryuu.

 _\- Lo mismo digo rey Sinbad._

\- ¿A qué debo el honor?

 _\- Cuando le visité dijo que me apoyaría en la pelea contra Ren Kouen. ¿La oferta continúa en pie?_

\- No me retracto de mis palabras, especialmente cuando hay un aliado de por medio.

 _\- Me es difícil creer en usted pero no tengo opción. Estoy sólo._

\- ¿Judal te traicionó?

 _\- Aladdin-dono le ha enviado muy lejos. Aún si quisiera ayudarme no podría._

\- ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

 _\- Asesiné a Alibaba-dono._

Los dos generales quedaron atónitos, poco les faltó para irse al piso de sentón. Pero el rostro de Sinbad no cambió en lo más mínimo. Es evidente que de ser apostador sería uno de los mejores.

\- Supuse que tarde o temprano intentaría disuadirte. Es la clase de chico que pretendía solucionar los problemas ajenos.

 _\- Entiendo si me odia y guarda rencor por ello. Incluso si decide convertirse en mi enemigo._

\- Él tomó una decisión. Lo que sienta no es excusa para darte la espalda. Ren Kouen es un dictador que se beneficia del caos en el Imperio Kou. El poder en sus manos es un arma demasiado peligrosa que atenta contra la paz mundial. Discutiremos los detalles más tarde, tengo algunos deberes que no puedo postergar.

 _\- Entiendo._

La comunicación finalizó. El par le contempló con pena, sin encontrar la manera de consolarle.

\- Sin...

\- ¿Podrían dejarme solo? - emitió con tono nada amigable.

\- Por supuesto - ella.

El rey bajó la mirada, en sus manos cayeron algunas gotas de agua.

 _«- ¿De dónde vienen?»_

Paseó los dígitos por su rostro.

 _«- Y pensar que me harías llorar. ¿No tuviste suficiente con dar por terminada nuestra relación? Tenías que ir a un lugar donde sin importar lo que haga podré alcanzarte. Aladdin, ¿por qué lo permitiste?»_ \- inspiró profundo y sonrió - _«- Al menos me entregaste a Hakuryuu en charola de plata. Con él en mis manos Ren Kouen no será un estorbo.»_

 _«- Hay cosas más divertidas que pensar en tu estúpida paz mundial.»_

 _«- ¿Qué quieres David?»_

 _«- Cuanta insolencia pero me da igual. Ahora que Judal no está podemos jugar con mi nieto.»_

 _«- ¿Para que hagas lo que pretendías con el rey Solomon? No gracias, aún no estoy tan enfermo.»_

 _«- ¿A qué viene el ataque repentino de moralidad? Lo que hiciste con ese tal Alibaba no es distinto.»_

 _«- Lo amaba.»_

 _«- ¿Ya no?»_ \- divertido.

 _«- No es de tu incumbencia.»_

 _«- Que miserable existencia.»_

 _«- Al menos yo conocí el amor.»_

 _«- ¿Lo dices por aquella princesa, tu general o el mocoso? Para proclamar amor eterno cambias muy fácil de opinión. Es divertido ver como te hundes.»_

 _«- Mis sentimientos no tienen relación con lo que se avecina. La guerra que tanto odio acabará por fin.»_

 _«- Cuanta ingenuidad. Deberías saber que es un objetivo imposible de alcanzar.»_

 _«- ¿Lo dices por experiencia? No creo que tengas una motivación tan noble.»_

Sinbad no encontró repuesta a su pregunta y de todos modos no es algo en lo que tuviera especial interés. Lo único que interesa es que por fin se deshará del único ser que le representa un peligro. Sonrió con maldad.

 _«- Los más peligrosos son los despechados.»_

...

En el continente oscuro dos días más tarde.

Judal y Alibaba continúan con la travesía. Se han encontrado con numerosos obstáculos, más que nada seres que por una u otra razón pretender comerse al ahora indefenso oráculo. Pero el entusiasmo del ente de barro además del enorme deseo del otro para ver a su enano hacen que la fuerza de voluntad se triplique. Además entre ellos comienza a crecer una extraña amistad.

\- Conocí a Aladdin en un situación un tanto peculiar. Iba en mi carreta, era transportista y bueno me lo encontré en pleno desierto muriendo de sed.

\- Venía de otro mundo, ¿qué esperabas imbécil?

\- ¡No me estoy quejando es una anécdota!

\- Me da igual. Me sorprende que no te corriera o algo similar, eres terriblemente aburrido.

\- Y tu malcriado.

\- Como digas.

\- ¿Cómo lograste entenderte con Hakuryuu?

\- Ah, tengo una idea genial.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Pregúntale cuando lo veas. Eso si ten cuidado, en una de esas te mata otra vez. ¡Ja ja ja!

\- No es divertido.

\- Para ti, para mi sí. A todo esto, ¿cuánto falta?

\- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan impaciente?

\- Cuestión de carácter y no pienso cambiar solo para darte gusto.

\- No pedí que lo hicieras.

\- Más te vale. No te creas ni por un segundo que soy tan complaciente como el enano.

\- ¿Te desagrada ese rasgo de su personalidad?

\- Tendría que ser el mayor imbécil para desperdiciar semejante don. Me encanta tenerlo a mi merced.

\- Suena tan retorcido.

\- Caí en la depravación. Es algo obvio.

\- Supongo. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

\- Mientras no pidas mis medidas.

\- ¿Piensas que maldecir tu destino fué lo peor que pudo ocurrirte?

\- Al principio. Me odié porque no me consideraba mejor que la basura. Pero Aladdin se aferró tanto a mi sin importarle, que estoy seguro de que su amor es verdadero. Ah, ojalá no hubiera arruinado las cosas.

\- ¿Qué le dirás cuando lo veas otra vez?

\- Eso es algo que solo nos concierne a él y a mi. Pero de algo puedes estar seguro, me lo cogeré como nunca.

\- ¡JUDAL! - ruborizado.

\- Ja ja ja. Vamos pues, que la abstinencia quema.

El semblante del oráculo destila tanta ilusión que de alguna manera le sabe mal a su acompañante.

\- Hay algo que aún no te he dicho.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es posible que David, el abuelo de Aladdin intente abusar de él.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- Uno que no te gustará para nada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Le herirá como intentó con el rey Solomon.

\- ¡Imbécil! ¡Por ahí debiste empezar!

\- ¿Te asusta que sea infiel?

\- Si el así lo decide me vale. Bien, quizá no. Pero que un cerdo lo toque será lo último que ocurra en el mundo. ¿Dónde demonios está ese tal David?

\- En el cuerpo de Sinbad-san.

\- Ah, el rey idiota. Oh no - palideció.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- La maldición que puse sobre ellos se encuentra débil por la distancia.

\- ¿Eso significa?

\- Que puede acercarse a él sin problemas.

\- Con suerte aún no se ha dado cuenta. Es posible que aún no haya recibido la noticia.

\- La suerte jamás me sonrió.

\- Ungh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Nos vemos en la continuación! :3.**


	25. El rumbo que tomará la historia

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 25 El rumbo que tomará la historia.**

 **.**

El alma de Aladdin viaja por los interminables caminos en el flujo del rukh, buscando la brillante esencia de su candidato. Memorias de todos los tiempos pasan frente a sus ojos por montones, como si fuera testigo de la película más extensa de la historia. Romances, descubrimientos, reencuentros, perdidas, traiciones y tragedias de millones de personas que lastiman su ya de por si herido corazón. Gritos y súplicas de otros que llegan a sus oídos y que parecen propias. Grandes países nacidos luego de mucho esfuerzo y que fueron tragados por la historia, varios de ellos ni siquiera se los ha encontrado en libros antiguos. También caras conocidas en situaciones inimaginables. Lo acontecido durante el incendio en el palacio Kou, las torturas a las que fué sometido Judal, la difícil infancia de Morgiana y Alibaba, la fundación de Sindria, su querida Baba. Cada vez va más atrás, la cabeza duele luego de un periodo que parece eterno, teme que el cerebro le estalle en miles de fragmentos o que su alma no recuerde quién es y se extravie en algún punto. Cierra uno de los ojos y limpia el seguramente sudor imaginario de la frente, todo le da vueltas pero se da ánimo y se dice que rendirse no es opción. Prosigue y de entre millones de voces reconoce una en particular.

 _«- ¿Ugo... kun?»_

Se desplazó a cierto recuerdo, si el entorno no le engaña se encuentran dentro de un laberinto. Un gigante de piel azul mira con gran respeto al erudito.

 _\- Debes ser precavido Belial._

 _\- ¿A qué se refiere Ugo-sama?_

 _\- No puedes elegir a cualquiera como tu contenedor de rey. La magia en la que está basada tu habilidad es la misma con la que Solomon encerró a los miembros de Al Thamen, es algo sumamente complejo que ni yo entiendo en su totalidad y por lo mismo... imposible de revertir._

Aladdin ahogó un grito y se llevó las manos al cabello desesperado mientras un sudor frío le recorre la espina.

 _«- ¿Qué? Ugo-kun, ¿por qué creaste algo tan peligroso?»_

El genio y su creador intercambiaron más diálogos pero nada que fuese de utilidad para el angustiado muchacho.

El magi se va de bruces, se arrastra inconcientemente en dirección a su candidato que reposa en el lecho. Ha vuelto a la realidad, seguramente roza el límite de energía.

\- Aladdin es suficiente...

Le dice Brigid que coloca suavemente la mano en el hombro de este.

\- Llevas más de una semana sin dormir - le secunda Morgiana arrodillada del lado derecho.

\- No, aún no. Estoy bien, enserio.

Intenta convencerlas cuando ni es capaz de tomar asiento, cuando lástima sus dedos para deslizarse aunque sean míseros cinco milímetros, su piel está empapada en sudor, su respiración es irregular e incluso es difícil hacerlo. No hay parte de su cuerpo que no tiemble, este prácticamente está destrozado. Le mantiene la voluntad y el fuerte deseo de traer de regreso al chico que brilla tanto como el sol, su candidato, su querido amigo. Las lágrimas se acumulan en los ojos nublando la visión, convirtiéndose en un obstáculo, de esos no necesita más. El pecho se le oprime, sentimientos espantosos se acumulan, la culpabilidad pesa y la frustración se burla.

 _«- Alibaba-kun...»_

Llegan a él recuerdos. De como miraba el atardecer mordiendo una manzana, sentado en la carreta del esgrimista. Los chistes que intercambiaban, las sonrisas, penas, alegrías, éxitos y fracasos. De las visitas que realizaban a los bares, de como Alibaba le contemplaba con envidia al restregarse en el bondadoso pecho de alguna jovencita. De como volvía su amigo con la ropa desgarrada, de las quejas de este con respecto a su mala suerte con las féminas. La ilusión de Alibaba cuando se hizo pareja de Sinbad. Los anhelos, arrepentimientos y ánimo que le dió. Las frases sin sentido que muchas veces le hicieron reír y los besos que aún siendo robados estaban plagados de amor.

\- Alibaba... kun...

Debe ser una broma, alguien con un sentido del humor bastante excéntrico está detrás de todo esto. Tal vez si pellizca su piel despierte y descubra que todo ha sido una pesadilla. Su candidato entrará abriendo la puerta de golpe, caminará escandalosamente y le sonreirá como solo él sabe, lo deslumbre y derrita el hielo en el corazón que se clava cual daga, que se incrusta hasta hacerlo sangrar.

 _ **\- Nadie puede enojarse contigo, aún si eres muy torpe.**_

Aprieta los labios que tiemblan y más lágrimas resbalan por las mejillas. Casi se ha llevado algunas uñas y las yemas de los dedos comienzan a dibujar un sendero escarlata. Sin embargo es incapaz de detenerse. El esfuerzo se ve recompensado cuando llega a la sábana y escala por ella hasta arrodillarse y colocar su rostro a centímetros del torso de Alibaba. Se sostiene en todo momento porque entiende que de no hacerlo caerá.

 _ **\- Nadie puede enojarse contigo, aún si eres muy torpe.**_

 _«- No... eso no puede ser lo último que te diré.»_

Le hubiera encantado decir algo más atinado: Buena suerte, todo saldrá bien, eres el mejor amigo del mundo, gracias a ti he podido llegar tan lejos, conocerte me hace muy feliz, los salvaremos a todos y viviremos miles de aventuras. ¿Por qué hasta ahora llegan mejores opciones que lo que en realidad salió de sus labios?

\- Alibaba-kun...

Las asistentes de Kouha que se han sumado a la tarea le miran avergonzadas, si por ellas fuera le darían aquella respuesta que tanto busca pero ni sus súplicas o los ruegos de Brigit, Toto y Morgiana hacen que Aladdin entre en razón, que comprenda que de esa manera lo único que consigue es poner su vida en riesgo. Ha escupido sangre en seis ocasiones y se ha desmayado diez.

\- Aladdin... por favor...

Implora la fanalis que solo no le detiene por la fuerza porque teme que el frágil magi no lo resista.

 _«- No me voy a rendir así que no te preocupes Alibaba-kun...»_

El hijo de Solomon se puso de pie gracias a algún poder misterioso que reside en su alma, sonríe hermosamente y se aferra a su valioso mediador.

 _«- Solo es cuestión de encontrar el indicio de su rukh. No debería ser tan complicado pero no conozco algún hechizo que... quizá...»_

\- ¡Ábrete sésamo!

Deposita hasta la última de sus esperanzas en el as de su padre, de uno de ellos. Cierra los ojos concentrado al máximo y treinta segundos más tarde cae estrepitosamente de rodillas para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

\- ¡Santo dios Aladdin!

Brigid y una muda pelirroja corren a su encuentro pensando que ha perdido el conocimiento pero antes de llegar a él les da la espalda y se levanta. Por la posición es seguro que mira a su mejor amigo.

\- Es imposible traerle de regreso... - emitió en tono sereno.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le interroga Olba consternado y confuso a partes iguales.

\- El alma está constituida por los recuerdos, vivencias del rukh en nuestro interior. Si lograra hallar un poco podría conectarlo al origen e invocarle pero... no hay nada. Alibaba-kun está vacío. Nada importa cuanto lo intente, no puedo hacer más, será inútil.

\- ¿Qué... ? - procesando - ¡Eran como hermanos, no puedes simplemente dejarle a su suerte! - silencio - ¡Eres un mago de la creación! ¡No hay imposibles para ustedes!

\- Tengo límites.

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios estás tan tranquilo?! ¡¿No te importa?!

\- ...

\- ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE MONSTRUO ERES?! - fuera de si.

\- ¡Olba detente! - Brigit.

El mencionado corrió veloz y golpeó el hombro de Aladdin para girarle, una vez lo consiguió le cogió del cuello de la prenda superior y precipitó el puño rumbo al rostro infantil. Se paralizó cuando la oportuna intervención de Morgiana le detuvo a dos milímetros de su objetivo, lo que internamente agradeció. Soltó al magi que parecía no reaccionar, pero de sus hermosos zafiros salieron un montón de gotas de agua y sus mejillas no podían estar más rojas, lloraba en silencio.

\- P-perdón... no... fué mi intención... - se disculpó torpemente.

\- Uh buuu buaaa buuuaaahhh...

El corazoncito estalló, en ese instante todos cayeron en cuenta de que Aladdin es tan solo un niño, uno que ha recibido una herida mortal. Talla su carita con los antebrazos para finalmente ocultar el rostro y hacerse bolita. Aún si el mundo dependiera de ello no puede detenerse. Duele, saber que Judal y Alibaba no estarán en su rutina es terrible. Uno a causa de su propia mano el otro porque no posee la habilidad necesaria. Ha perdido a las dos personas que más le importan, es como revivir lo acontecido con Ugo por partida doble. Morgiana está ahí, intentando animarlo, haciendo hincapié en que no está sólo y por ello se siente peor pues considera que es ingrato con ellos. Las asistentes de Kouha desvían la mirada en dirección contraria.

\- Nosotras somos magas - intervino una de ellas - es por eso que entendemos perfectamente lo que Aladdin quiere decir. El cuerpo de Alibaba Saluja ha perdido el vínculo que lo unía con su alma, en otras palabras... ha muerto y en este mundo no existe conjuro alguno que reviva a un ser, o al menos nadie cuenta con los conocimientos suficientes.

El silencio reinó las próximas tres horas a excepción de los sollozos del niño que está cada vez más débil, solo entonces se levanta. Su semblante es penoso e incluso tiene ojeras. No alza el rostro porque se considera basura, no es digno.

\- Lo lamento, no me siento muy bien - dijo en un hilo de voz - hablaré con Kouen-ojisan respecto al... funeral de Alibaba-kun. Perdón...

\- Aladdin... - la pelirroja.

\- Perdón Mor-san...

Ella no dijo más porque estaba convencida de que le haría llorar nuevamente. El infante salió de la habitación, moviéndose por pura inercia. Los presentes dedicaron cada pensamiento a la tragedia de la que han sido testigos.

...

En la oficina principal.

Kouen lee concienzudamente varios pergaminos, tratados comerciales para ser precisos. Sonríe malicioso al notar que Koumei ha hecho un estupendo trabajo. Llaman a la puerta con suavidad, tanta que creyó era fruto de su imaginación, aunque algunas mariposas de rukh le hicieron entender que no era el caso.

\- Adelante.

Por aproximadamente diez segundos no ocurrió nada pero luego se presentó Aladdin. ¿Acaso le pesaría la puerta?

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No puedo ayudar a Alibaba-kun.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que ha muerto?

Los zafiros del niño se abrieron desmesuradamente, a pesar de todo no se esperaba semejante brutalidad.

\- S-si.

\- ¿Te parece la clase de mocoso que se deja vencer por una tontería?

\- ¿Tontería? - atónito.

\- Responde.

\- No.

\- Entonces no deberías preocuparte idiota.

\- Si demora su cuerpo...

\- Entonces busca una manera de conservarlo porque definitivamente tendremos noticias de ese imbécil.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que tengas tanta seguridad?

\- Porque los unicornios son mágicos.

Emitió con tal seguridad que Aladdin no pudo contener una risilla.

\- Lo dije antes, eres un importante amigo de Kouha.

\- Gracias Kouen-ojisan.

\- Ve a dormir, me distraes de mis responsabilidades.

El magi asintió y se marchó aparentemente más repuesto. El príncipe continuó en lo suyo hasta que rompió la pluma en su mano.

 _«- No seas un inútil Alibaba Saluja, demuestra lo que vales. Vence a la muerte y cumple mis expectativas.»_

...

En Sindria.

El monarca ha pedido a su visir que envíe invitaciones a los países que conforman la alianza de los siete mares para tratar cierto tema con los principales líderes. Estos se han reunido en el palacio al igual que el dueño de Zagan, en el que se clavan varias miradas curiosas o poco amigables.

\- Agradezco que se tomarán la molestia de venir ya que tienen deberes que atender en sus respectivos países.

\- ¿Por qué no vas al punto? - le interrumpió un hombre con ropas orientales al que sonrió.

\- Siempre tan directo Takeruhiko. Como sabrán la emperatriz de Kou, Ren Gyokuen ha muerto.

\- Fué asesinada que es muy distinto - Artemyra - y si no mal recuerdo el mocoso a tu lado es el responsable.

\- Para nadie es un secreto que esa mujer era la líder de Al Thamen, aquella organización que tanto dañó al mundo. Este chico ha hecho lo que ninguno de nosotros pudo. En lugar de recriminarle el hecho me parece que deberíamos expresarle agradecimiento.

La mujer desvió el rostro indignada al quedarse sin argumentos.

\- Si el problema ha sido resuelto - Amarkan - ¿Por qué has solicitado nuestra presencia? - emitió con su característica serenidad.

\- Ya que el Imperio carece de líder se encuentra vulnerable, es preciso que se elija un nuevo emperador pero Ren Kouen pretende usurpar ese puesto.

\- ¿Usurpar? - Rametoto - Ese sujeto es un hombre poderoso, además es el primer príncipe imperial, no veo problema en que sea el nuevo líder.

\- Aún si es el hijo del emperador Koutoku ahora que este ha fallecido ambos, sobre todo Hakuryuu como hijo del fundador del Imperio tienen derecho. Y ese sujeto no piensa respetar dicho privilegio. Es por eso que mi amigo aquí presente ha pedido mi ayuda para recuperar el país que le fué arrebatado por aquel traidor que aprovecha el ser parte de su familia. Se piensa intocable. Lo he dicho antes y lo repito. Ni Sindria ni la alianza de los siete mares se involucran en conflictos ajenos salvo, que estos atenten contra la paz mundial. Ren Kouen jamás hizo nada por detener a Al Thamen y eso solo significa que es simpatizante de Ren Gyokuen es decir, comparten ideales. Pretende extender su dominio por todo el mundo y eso es algo que en definitiva no permitiré.

\- Uno u otro mocoso - la mujer - ambos pertenecen a la misma familia. El resultado será el mismo sin importar a quién se elija.

\- No es verdad - el rey - el príncipe aceptó unirse a nuestra alianza una vez ocupe su lugar como emperador.

\- ¿Es así? - El líder de Heliohap.

\- Así es - declaró sin rodeos, con total seguridad.

\- ¿Deshecharas tan fácilmente la autonomía del Imperio Kou?

\- La autonomía no significa nada si al final un traidor es el que gobierna.

\- El que seamos compañeros no indica que estén obligados a nada - Sinbad - pero Sindria reconoce a Ren Hakuryuu como el legítimo gobernador y por ello le prestaré todo mi poder.

\- Si el principal país de nuestra alianza cae es cuestión de tiempo para el resto - Artemyra - así que también lo haré.

\- Igual yo - Amarkan.

\- Los hombres deben probar su fuerza en batalla - Rametoto.

\- ¡Humillemos al engreído primer príncipe! - Yamato divertido.

Y con sencillez atroz, Sinbad logró dar un gran paso hacia aquello que tanto dice evitar: la guerra.

...

Un par de horas más tarde.

El dueño de Belial se preparara para volver a Rakushou cuando en su camino se topa con Sinbad que le sonríe extrañamente.

\- Agradezco lo que ha hecho por mi.

\- Oh no te preocupes. Lo que está ocurriendo no es justo.

\- Si.

\- Pero ya que estamos solos, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón de querer pelear contra tu familia?

\- No tengo segundas intenciones.

\- Podrás engañar a alguien tan ingenuo como Alibaba-kun pero no a mi, para tu desgracia tengo demasiada experiencia en cuestiones de esta índole. ¿Acaso ese hombre no corresponde tus sentimientos?

\- ¡¿Cómo... ?!

\- Lo sabía, esto luce demasiado personal como para ser una pelea de egos.

\- Tienes razón en parte pero también quiero borrar hasta la última mancha que dejara Al Thamen en mi país, ellos me robaron lo más importante.

\- Supongo que Kouen no se fija en ti porque lo hace en alguien más, ¿o me equivoco? - silencio - Puede ser nuestra carta del triunfo, ¿quién?

\- Kouha.

\- ¿El tercer príncipe? - incrédulo, el otro asintió molesto - Vaya gustos más exóticos, aunque no negaré que el muchacho no está nada mal.

\- No es algo que necesite saber. Con su permiso me retiro. Le pido de favor que no intervenga a menos que se lo pida. De ser posible quisiera derrotarlo por mis medios.

\- ¿En verdad lo es? - burlón.

-Aún no han visto todo lo que puedo hacer - sus labios se curvaron con crueldad.

\- Entonces únicamente me queda desearte buena suerte.

\- Estoy convencido de que la tendré.

 _«- El sacrificio de Judal no fué en vano.»_

El rey se llevó la mano al mentón pensativo.

 _«- Un gran imperio envuelto en una mísera disputa familiar. Mmm hablando de ello sería buena idea visitar a mi nieto, debe estar destruido por lo ocurrido a su candidato ja ja ja.»_

...

Alibaba se hunde en el fango, sin importar cuanto luche este le traga con facilidad. El lodo se mete a los pulmones y algo se enrolla en su pierna derecha hasta arrancarla.

\- ¡Waaaaaaahhhh!

\- ¡Alibaba-kun!

Aladdin se desespera queriendo ayudar pero es como si estuviese hecho solo de conciencia, no puede hacer más que mirar. Las demás extremidades del joven rubio sufren el mismo destino. A este se le ha perdido la mirada mientras aún grita y prácticamente nada en una mezcla de lodo y sangre. Varias ramas dirigidas por un ser invisible comienzan a desgarrar su piel y clavarse en el torso como si fuese un alfiletero. El magi llora aterrado y frustrado, recita decenas de conjuros que para su desventura no funcionan.

\- ¡Alibaba-kun!

\- ¡Enano!

\- ¿Judal-kun?

Escucha la voz de este pero no le ve por ningún lado. Su atención vuelve al esgrimista cuando en un alarido el tono fué más grave y rasposo. Ponto se da cuenta de que la víctima de tan cruel tortura ya no es su candidato si no el gran amor de su vida.

\- ¡ENANO!

\- ¡JUDAL-KUN! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDO AYUDARTE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAS AHÍ?!

\- ¡ES EL LUGAR AL QUE ME ENVIASTE! ¡ERES EL ÚNICO CULPABLE!

\- ¿Q-qué?

El corazón infantil se oprimió violentamente, el castigo para el oráculo fué cada vez peor, llegó un punto en el que Aladdin no pudo soportarlo y despertó de golpe. Respira agitadamente mientras su frágil cuerpo es recubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Se abraza a si mismo.

\- Fué un sueño... una pesadilla.

Inspira hondo para recobrar la compostura, una vez lo consigue se cambia de ropa y sale a pasear para tranquilizarse. Recorre el sitio hasta llegar al bosque, toma asiento en una de las ramas altas y mira a detalle Balbad.

 _«- Este es el país en el que nació Alibaba-kun, es tan importante para él como Alma Toran para mi. Un sitio que tiene todos los recuerdos de su infancia, el que debía proteger aún si ello le costaba la vida. Si Hakuryuu-onisan inicia una guerra en contra de Kouen-ojisan Balbad se verá involucrado, incluso destruido. No puedo permitirlo. Aún no sé si hago lo correcto, tal vez caer en la depravación no es algo malo pero las dudas no deben distraerme de mi deber, no por ellas me cruzaré de brazos mientras la gente muere. El pueblo natal de Judal-kun fué destruido, el mío también. ¡Nadie debería quedarse sin hogar!»_

\- Guienme por el camino correcto mamá, rey Solomon, Ugo-kun.

Sonrió y volvió al palacio más dispuesto que nunca a detener el conflicto. Tocó la puerta del despacho del primer príncipe.

\- Adelante.

\- Kouen-ojisan...

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Pelearas contra onisan?

\- Hakuryuu no me dejó otra opción.

\- Está confundido. El rencor ha envenenado su alma pero pienso que es posible hacer que recapacite.

\- Alibaba lo intentó y no logró nada, tampoco me escucha. Ser parte de una guerra civil jamás figuró en mis planes. La familia siempre ha sido mi prioridad pero no puedes obligar a quien no quiere entender. Será mejor que todos ustedes se vayan pronto, es cuestión de tiempo para un ataque.

\- ¿Tienes un plan?

\- La familia Ren protegerá a su pueblo.

\- Si no es inconveniente quisiera quedarme.

\- ¿Serás testigo de los hechos?

Negó.

\- Deseo evitar que los involucrados vuelvan al flujo del rukh.

\- Eres más ambicioso de lo que parece pero también muy idiota.

\- ¿Es un sí?

\- Siempre y cuando no te conviertas en una molestia me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.

\- Gracias - sonrió.

\- Si es todo déjame tranquilo. A diferencia tuya tengo mucho trabajo acumulado.

\- ¿Requieres de un asistente?

\- Ja, no estoy tan desesperado.

\- Entiendo.

\- Por la tarde será el funeral del unicornio.

El semblante del niño se oscureció de pronto.

\- No estas obligado a asistir.

\- Se lo debo. Además quiero creer en tus palabras.

\- Entonces arreglate apropiadamente que das pena.

\- Je je je lo haré una vez informe a los demás.

\- Mis soldados se adelantaron, así no tendrás pretexto.

\- Eres muy amable.

\- Y tu fastidioso, vete ya.

El magi se retiró a su habitación, buscó ropa limpia y una toalla y se encaminó a uno de los muchos baños, puso el seguro y se soltó el cabello para finalmente despojarse de la ropa. Se metió a la tina llena de agua tibia, la relajación se apoderó de su alma y sin proponérselo cerró los ojos hasta quedarse dormido.

\- ¿Mmm?

Advirtió una suave presión sobre los labios, de principio no le prestó atención pero lo hizo en cuanto esta se volvió demandante y húmeda. Despertó de golpe y se petrificó al encontrase con el rey de Sindria que alejó el rostro, sonrió y recargó el codo a la orilla de la bañera. El pequeño estiró el brazo en busca de la toalla que dejó al lado para cubrirse pero no estaba ahí.

\- ¿Buscas eso?

El adulto señaló un mueble en la esquina más apartada.

\- Sería muy aburrido así que la quité del camino.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - molesto.

\- Oh, ¿es que no vas a saludarme? Pensé que éramos amigos.

\- Los amigos no irrumpen mientras te duchas y se aprovechan para besarte.

\- Pues sé de muy buena fuente que no es la primera vez.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Como sea, es una magnífica vista la que ofreces.

\- Si no tienes algo de que hablar me gustaría pedirte que me dejaras solo.

\- No te involucres en el golpe de estado del Imperio Kou.

\- ¡No tienes derecho de prohibirmelo! ¡Si buscas la paz y entendimiento mundial deberías apoyarme!

\- El más fuerte debería tener el control.

\- ¿Y quién es esa persona? ¿Tú? Hay algo en ti que no me gusta...

\- ¿Qué podría ser? - silencio - ¿No te has dado cuenta de quién soy?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Mira detenidamente...

El pequeño hizo lo dicho pero no advirtió nada fuera de lugar, fué entonces que se centró en el magoi del adulto, este posee dos tonalidades. La respiración se le detuvo completamente durante cinco segundos.

\- A... ¿abuelo?

\- Exactamente.

\- ¿C-cómo es posible?

\- Es un secreto. ¿Tienes idea del por qué te revelé dicha información?

\- No.

\- Entregame el poder del palacio sagrado.

\- ¡Ah!

El niño se levantó rápidamente importandole poco la desnudez, buscando su mediador pero fué tomado del cabello y estrellado brutalmente contra el piso, de espaldas.

\- ¡Ah!

Se quejó por el impacto, recitó un conjuro pero el rukh que vuela a su alrededor le pasó de largo, desconcertandole.

\- Coloqué una curiosa barrera, el rukh puede desplazarse libremente pero le será imposible entrar a tu cuerpo y el tuyo no puede salir. Si quieres huir tendrás que superar mi fuerza física.

\- ¿Qué?

Aladdin le propinó una potente patada en el abdomen que para su desgracia fué más como un cosquilleo a su captor. Este se acercó para susurrar en su oído:

\- No cometas las mismas estupideces que Solomon, no tenemos que ser enemigos. Entregame el poder del palacio sagrado.

\- No.

\- Sabía desde un principio que dirías algo así pero a mi - sonrió diabólico - Nadie me niega las cosas.

David y Aladdin forcejearon, el mayor le cogió de las muñecas que colocó arriba de su cabeza y las apretó intensamente, casi hasta romperlas.

\- ¡Waaaaahhhh!

\- Tan fácil que es darme lo que busco.

\- N-no. Abuelo, por favor no lo hagas.

\- Esto también es un pretexto, eres un mago muy poderoso y por lo mismo te deseo. Soy consciente de lo enfermo que estoy pero no me importa.

Los dígitos de David delinean una y otra vez los labios de su nieto que aún pelea para escapar, luego las mejillas, el mentón, cuello y pecho, los movimientos son lascivos, incómodos y lujuriosos, para nada agradables a quien los sufre. Las uñas del mayor se entierran en el suave pecho dejando algunos senderos escarlata.

\- ¡Ungh!

\- Seguramente es doloroso, ¿por qué no acceder a mis peticiones?

\- N-no.

\- Supongo que mientras sea divertido no interesa nada más - sonrió perverso.

Los dientes de Sinbad se encajan en el cuello hasta herirle, bebe sin recato la tibia sangre de su nieto, succiona tan rápido y tan fuerte que el pobre se marea, la debilidad y terror le atacan.

\- N-no...

El rey pasea la lengua por los labios propios, complacido.

\- Tienes un agradable sabor dulce.

\- Uh uh~...

\- ¿Me lo darás?

\- ... no ...

\- Repuesta equivocada.

La boca y ojos de Aladdin se abrieron al máximo en un silencioso grito que quedó atorado en su garganta cuando mordieron uno de sus pechos. Cuando David se dedicó únicamente a lo pezones fué aún peor, jamás experimentó un dolor similar, incluso le atemorizaba la idea que de un segundo al otro simplemente le diera por arrancarlos. Por fortuna, si es que así puede decirsele se conformó con lastimarlo.

\- Damelo.

\- N...

\- Ya no me interesa tu repuesta. Una vez quebrante tu espíritu te convertirás en mi esclavo, en todos los sentidos.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!

David le colocó boca abajo de forma tosca, por ello Aladdin recibió un golpe en el rostro que le rompió el labio. Se removió pero no pudo apartar el pesado cuerpo de Sinbad. Este deslizó las manos por la espalda infantil dejando marcas en el terciopelo, estrujó el diminuto trasero y aún más las muñecas que crujen perturbadoramente a una palma por acción. La diestra de David se coló por la delantera y tomó la virilidad del magi que de inmediato frotó.

\- A-abuelo... no...

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- No.

\- Debería.

El pequeño cerró la boca con mucha fuerza, negándose a obsequiar algún gemido, suspiro, quejido o lo que fuese.

\- No te contengas mocoso, es inevitable que tarde o temprano tengas una erección, es una reacción natural del cuerpo después de todo.

El magi negó lentamente, por las mejillas corren inocentes lágrimas de frustración. No se supone que fuese tan débil. Únicamente Judal debería tocarlo así. ¿Cómo es que la situación siempre se encamina al peor escenario? Desconecta su mente algunos segundos, finge escuchar la voz de su novio, olfatea su dulzón aroma a durazno, le atacan las cosquillas que le hace para molestarlo, le dice una y otra vez lo mucho que le ama. Pero la cruel realidad se apropia de sus sentidos cuando un fúrico David le da una poderosa bofetada, el rostro palpita por ello.

\- ¡¿Por qué no te pones duro?!

Aladdin le ignora, una frase de semejante vulgaridad tortura su alma, llora en silencio pero recibe más golpes por todos lados. Se arma de valor y le encara con zafiros brillantes que retienen las gotas saladas.

\- Mi cuerpo sabe que no eres Judal-kun.

\- Algo así es imposible. No importa que lo niegues, lo disfrutas.

\- No... ungh... Abuelo, ¿alguna vez has sentido algo como el amor?

\- Es una pérdida de tiempo.

\- ¿Qué hay de la abuela, de papá, de mi?

\- ¿Quieres saber lo que opinino de ti? - asintió - Eres una simple herramienta, una vez tenga el poder del palacio sagrado me da igual lo que ocurra contigo.

\- Has estado solo mucho tiempo, es posible que hayas olvidado cosas que antes eran normales. No es tarde, seamos una familia. ¡WAAAAAAHHHHHH!

En una muestra de la carencia total de empatía David penetró a su nieto con todos los dedos de su diestra a la vez, el contacto desgarró el delicado tejido de la zona propiciando una hemorragia, no satisfecho con ello los removió expandiendo lo más que pudo llegando casi a formar un puño en el diminuto orificio.

\- ¡JUDAL-KUN!

\- No vendrá, estuviste solo desde un inicio y hasta el final. Los amigos, compañeros de viaje y el sacerdote del Imperio Kou fueron simples ilusiones. Despierta y únete a mi.

\- Je je je.

\- Así que te burlas.

\- ¡Noooooooo!

\- ¿Te rindes? Soy capaz de provocar más dolor, mucho e inimaginable.

\- Je je je ah ah seguramente pero... me has arrebatado lo más valioso que tenía. El sexo era más que un contacto físico ungh entre Judal-kun y yo... y lo has ensuciando, me has manchado... ¡Waaaaaaahhhh!

\- Date por vencido.

\- No.

\- ¡Que terco!

\- ¡AAAHHHH HAAAAH AHAHAHAHAHA NOOOOOO!

Ante la rotunda y decisiva negativa del magi, David enloqueció y le violó de las más diversas y terribles maneras que hayan acontecido nunca, fué cuando el pequeño perdió la tercera parte de su sangre que finalmente se desmayó. Para hastío de David no solo no logró que le diera el poder del palacio sagrado si no que tampoco logró que su miembro se irguiera en lo más mínimo.

\- Desgraciado, de alguna manera me recuerda al inútil de Solomon.

Si por el fuera lo asesinaba ahí mismo, aunque prácticamente lo hizo. Pero perdería la única oportunidad de tomar aquello que según él le pertenece. Se reincorpora y lanza una mirada llena de desdén a su familiar rendido en un charco rubí compuesto de sangre y lágrimas.

\- Supongo que nos veremos en otra ocasión - anunció y se fué.

\- J-Judal-kun... ¿lo hice bien?... Perdóname... juro que no tenía intención de ser infiel... - se lamentó aún inconciente.

...

En el gran salón del palacio de Balbad.

Morgiana contempla sin expresión el ataúd donde reposa el cuerpo de Alibaba, de esa manera, en esa posición parece que solo duerme. Brigit se coloca a su lado, a ella si que le es imposible ocultar el dolor y no deja de limpiar su rostro con un pañuelo.

\- Uh...

Desea reconfortar a la fanalis pero la fuerza le abandona por lo que únicamente talla su rostro con la tela.

\- Era una buena persona - dice a nadie en particular Olba.

\- Así es - le responde Toto desanimada - A todo esto, ¿dónde estar Aladdin? No le he visto desde ayer.

\- ¿C-cren que esté molesto por como le trate? - el joven.

\- No lo culparía. Tu ser insensible, un completo bastardo.

\- ¡Ungh! - ofendido.

\- Aladdin - la pelirroja - No es esa clase de ser humano. Es demasiado bondadoso y amable. Es más factible que su corazón...

Un par de mariposas doradas volaron alrededor del grupo que giró en dirección a la ventana. Desde ahí les contemplaba el magi aunque por la distancia era complicado saber al cien por ciento que expresión tenía.

\- ¿Por qué no se acerca? - Olba.

\- Está siendo considerado por ti - la de Reim - si te largas a lo mejor se anima.

\- ¡Oye!

La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Morgiana? - la espadachin.

\- No.

 _«- Que extraño, huele mucho a sangre. ¿Será mi imaginación?»_

\- Oigan - Brigit - ¿No les parece que Aladdin está algo pálido? Creo.

\- El fallecimiento de Alibaba-san le afectó más que a nadie. Deseo respetar su luto pero hablaré con él después. Me preocupa que no haya comido nada todos estos días - Morgiana, el resto asintió.

Las horas pasaron y el grupo poco a poco se hizo más pequeño hasta que únicamente quedó Aladdin, solo entonces se acercó, con lentitud e increíble dificultad para caminar al serle imposible emplear un conjuro básico de levitación. Colocó la mano sobre la madera con ternura y sonrió.

 _«- Este no es un adiós querido amigo. Creo en tu fortaleza, en las palabras de Kouen-ojisan, en el sentido de justicia de papá y en el dicho de que las desgracias son recompensadas. Lo que me ocurrió hoy es suficiente para tenerlos a Judal-kun y ti a mi lado, ¿verdad?»_

\- Solo espero que el abuelo no me haya hecho un bebé je je je - sonrió hermosamente.

 _«- Aún de las tragedias puede reírse uno, lo importante es no dejarse caer. Ah, no te preocupes por tu cuerpo, estoy convencido de que aún hay magos pertenecientes a Al Thamen pero no dejaré que nadie se acerque a ti.»_

Una brisa se coló en la habitación, en fragmentos de segundo un alto joven rubio se inclinaba un poco mostrando sus respetos al hijo de Solomon.

\- Buenas noches Yunan-san.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Seguramente te estoy metiendo en problemas por pedir un favor tan irracional pero eres el único que puede hacerlo.

\- Está bien, dije que te ayudaría en lo que fuera necesario.

\- Gracias.

La expresión del mayor es severa. Como si quisiera gritarle todas sus verdades pero no se atreviera.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Luces algo pálido y tu magia no se encuentra precisamente en el mejor momento. Apenas si fui capaz de interceptar tu débil mensaje.

\- Hay cosas que uno prefiere callar, ¿verdad? - sonrió.

\- ¡Pero... !

 _«- Sinbad-san es importante para ti, por eso no quiero involucrarte.»_

\- Aladdin, parece grave...

\- Sanaré con el tiempo... además tengo una responsabilidad que cumplir.

\- Hasta yo pienso que es demasiado para un niño.

\- Je je je pero no imposible.

El aura de Aladdin brilla como nunca, ni en todas las vidas Yunan ha encontrado algo remotamente similar. Es inspirado por una gran admiración por lo que, se arrodilla ante el niño y besa respetuosamente su mano, en un gesto prácticamente militar.

\- Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero... es la primera vez que me siento de esta manera. Alma Toran no existe más y por la tanto no tienes un título real pero... ¿podría considerarte mi rey?

\- ¡¿Eh?!

\- Es extraño pero si fueras un simple humano sin poder jura que te guiaría gustoso a cada laberinto existente. Por eso...

\- Pero rey... soy un magi, solo eso.

El mayor se puso de pie y sonrió.

\- Entonces serás mi príncipe y no acepto negativas. Si eres terco también yo.

\- Onisan.

\- Cuidaré de Alibaba-kun, sueño con el día en que ambos lleguen a la cima del mundo. No...

\- ¿No?

\- No me hagas caso. Será mejor que me vaya.

El féretro se quedó en el mismo sitio, el peso no varió pero está vacío. El magi errante se desvaneció tragado por una brillante luz dorada. Las pisadas de Kouen hacen eco poco después y este al igual que los demás príncipes se colocan tras el magi.

\- ¿Has terminado de despedirte mocoso?

\- Si.

Kougyoku sufre de un gran hipo y su rostro no puede estar más colorado, claramente se encuentra a punto del colapso es entonces que Koumei y Hakuei la llevan a su habitación.

\- Niño mugriento...

\- Estoy bien Kouha-kun.

\- ¿Podrías terminar con la ceremonia ojisan? Tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

\- En ese estado lo dudo.

\- Je je je es precisamente por ello que esta vez puedo conseguirlo.

\- Lo que sea que te haya ocurrido no es cuestión de risa. Parece que puedas desmayarte en cualquier momento.

\- Tomé una decisión.

El pelirrojo bufó.

\- Ten en cuenta que a nadie le gustan los imprudentes.

\- De acuerdo - sonrió.

\- Puedo ayudarte - el dueño de Leraje.

\- No puedes venir.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Detendré a Hakuryuu-onisan.

\- ¡Ese no escucha a nadie!

\- No son las palabras lo que llegará a su corazón.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Y tampoco creo ser capaz de encontrar las indicadas. Todo saldrá bien, serán una familia nuevamente.

\- Aladdin - Kouha.

\- ¡Les confió el descanso de mi mejor amigo! - articuló en un tono encantadoramente dulce, empleó su magia y salió volando por la ventana.

\- ¿Notaste que cerró un ojo al moverse? - el menor.

\- Si.

\- ¿No tendrá problemas?

\- Es tu amigo. ¿Piensas que es tan cobarde como para suicidarse?

\- No.

\- Entonces no hay razón para preocuparse. Tenemos cosas que hacer. Demos al unicornio un digno final.

\- Gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo En-nii.

\- Esos chicos... si no hubieran conocido a Hakuryuu.

\- Tarde o temprano el resto del mundo se vería envuelto pero lo cierto es que... me duele ver tan mal a Aladdin.

\- Dudo que solo sea eso.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Terminemos y luego vamos a divertirnos un rato a mi habitación.

\- Yo aún no...

\- No tendremos sexo pero eso no impedirá que toque hasta el último rincón de tu cuerpo.

\- En ese caso, habrá que darse prisa - utilizó el tono más sugerente que hay en su repertorio.

...

En Rakushou.

El cuarto príncipe da varias vueltas en su habitación al no poder dormir, de vez en cuando se detiene para admirar los cuadros colgados en las paredes.

\- ¿Remordimientos? - interrogó a la nada para posteriormente reír amargamente.

\- ¿Hablando sólo onisan?

Se giró rápidamente y se topó con Aladdin que difícilmente tomo asiento a la orilla de la ventana.

\- ¿Vienes por la revancha? No pensé que Kouen pudiera lavarte el cerebro con tanta facilidad. No pretendo sonar engreído pero dudo que me representes un obstáculo.

\- Lo mencioné con anterioridad. Eres mi amigo y por lo mismo no quiero pelear. ¿No es suficiente con haber perdido a Judal-kun y Alibaba-kun?

El mayor suspiró pesadamente y tomó asiento con gran elegancia en el borde de la cama.

\- ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar? ¿Mi traumática infancia? ¿El cómo Kouen no hizo nada para salvar a mis hermanos? ¿Como es que finalmente asesiné a mi madre? ¿O por qué no me contuve con Alibaba-dono?

\- ¿Por qué detestas a ojisan?

\- Porqué él tenía el poder necesario para...

\- La verdad. ¿Qué es lo que te lastima? ¿El que no te corresponda?

\- Vaya que no te la piensas para herir a los demás.

\- Eres tu quien se lastima a si mismo. ¿Tan difícil es notar lo mucho que te ama? Quizá no de la manera en que tu deseas pero eso no indica que puedas desechar sus sentimientos. Estarías haciéndole lo que tanto repudias.

\- ¿Que me ama? Por favor, hasta parece que no le conoces.

\- Piénsalo detenidamente. ¿Alguna vez ignoró tu voluntad? - silencio - Ha sido más que considerado y lo sabes. Otro en su lugar no se la habría pensado para acusarte de traición y finalmente ejecutarte.

\- ¿A mi? ¡Es él... !

\- "Partiré al Imperio Kou en dos, en una guerra que lo destruirá desde dentro". Fueron tus palabras cuando Koutoku-ojisan aún vivía, pediste ayuda a Sinbad-ojisan.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- "De alguna manera siento que son distintos a él". Es porque ya habías escuchado su respuesta. Desde mi punto de vista y de cualquiera con un mínimo de sentido común eres tu quien traicionó a su hogar. ¿La organización? La gran mayoría desconoce su existencia y puesto que los eliminaste no tienes pruebas. Tienes todas las de perder pero continuas con vida. Solo hay una respuesta para eso: amor. A pesar de todos los inconvenientes eres tan importante para él como para darte prioridad, aún si ello le pone en peligro.

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Todo lo es! ¡Palabras bonitas que sirven de consuelo a los idiotas! ¡Seguramente está haciendo el amor con Kouha en este momento!

\- Tal vez, quizá no pero ¿no tienes algo más valioso? El sexo no es forzosamente sinónimo de amor o cariño.

\- ¡¿Tu qué vas a saber?! ¡Judal está loco por ti!

\- Hay cosas que uno no quiere compartir pero se han de hacer excepciones por las personas queridas y tu eres un importante amigo para mi.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No soporto tanta falsedad!

\- Lo que verás no es una ilusión, en verdad me ocurrió. Espero que te deje una enseñanza, por pequeña que esta sea.

Aladdin alzó su bastón, emitió un conjuro y Hakuryuu cayó dormido al lecho. Sueña con el encuentro entre David y su nieto.

\- Vuelve Hakuryuu-onisan. Ungh...

Llevó la mano al vientre que le duele horrores y luego a la boca para contener las náuseas que le aquejan.

\- Ja ja ja, ¿quién diría? Me siento peor de lo que imaginé.

Dejó caer todo su peso en el marco de la ventana y mejor se deleitó con el fantástico espectáculo nocturno. Todos sus pensamientos están destinados al único dueño de su corazón.

...

En el continente oscuro.

El oráculo emite sonidos desagradables entre dientes como si estuviese maldiciendo la vida misma.

\- ¿Quieres detenerte? Luego de varias horas es molesto - le reclama el ente de barro.

\- Pues no se me da la gana. ¿No te gusta? Bájate y camina por tus medios. ¿Te piensas que soy una especie de alfombra voladora? Sólo a mi enano le permito semejante actitud.

\- ¿Cuántas veces lo has mencionado ya?

\- ¿Qué con eso?

\- Es que me resulta increíble que le eches tanto de menos. Ya sabes, como tienes un carácter voluble imaginé que lo sustituirías con algo.

\- Imbécil. Nada se le compara.

\- Lo sé.

\- Je y es todo mío.

\- Eso si llegamos a tiempo.

\- Aún si fuera distinto no cambia el hecho.

\- Que infantil.

\- ¿Para qué sirve la madurez de cualquier manera? Además Aladdin tiene más que suficiente por los dos, a veces siento que estuviese hablando con un vejestorio.

\- ¡Que patán!

\- ¿Y cómo por qué te sientes si el asunto no es contigo?

\- ¡Es mi mejor amigo!

\- Y mi amante así que tengo derecho de expresarme como quiera.

\- ¿Algún día cambiarás? ¿Es que tus sentimientos por él no significan nada?

Judal ladeó la cabeza, pensativo para luego sonreír con malicia poco disimulada si es que acaso lo intentó.

\- Quién sabe - escapó de sus labios más como afirmación que pregunta - Puede que haya ocurrido ya.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que no jodas. Cierra la puta boca hasta que encontremos a la cosa.

\- ¿Cosa? ¡¿Mamá dragón?! ¡¿No comprendes su importancia?! ¡Incluso el rey Solomon ... !

\- Soy un magi, los seres que dominan la cadena alimenticia.

\- ¿La... ? - suspiró - olvidalo, no tiene sentido. Es por momentos como este que realmente agradezco que no te dediques a la política. Para ti es imposible llegar a un acuerdo o conseguir un resultado distinto a la guerra.

\- Tengo talento, ¿que no?

\- Si tu lo dices.

Continuaron con el trayecto sin mediar más palabras, por un periodo no muy prolongado pero que parecía todo lo contrario. La dificultosa respiración del mayor llegó a oídos de Alibaba que está situado al frente de la lanza, baja un poco la mirada y puede apreciar a la perfección el temblor en las manos del otro, seguramente forzandose a mantener el agarre.

 _«- No sé por qué tiene que pasársela entre quejas si de los dos quien más ganas tiene de volver es él... »_

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, a su mente llegó la hermosa sonrisa de Solomon y se tensó de sobremanera.

 _«- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en el padre de Aladdin? De alguna manera me resulta tan nostálgico... ¡Oh por dios! ¡Espero que nunca nadie se entere! ¿Qué pensaría? Seguramente que soy un pervertido, después de todo no creo que haya olvidado que casi lo... Uh soy un asco. »_

Se dijo a si mismo pero igualmente sonrió (al menos en su interior). Aún recuerda nítidamente a Sinbad y el como este no parecía realmente interesado en su felicidad, también la familia que imaginó a su lado aunque fuese literalmente imposible darle un hijo y del como sentía que con el rey de Alma Toran todo sería distinto.

 _«- Caray estoy alucinando o soñando... ojalá fuera real. »_

\- Me doy - el mayor - estoy tan agotado que podría confiarte mi seguridad mientras duermo.

\- ¿Que harías qué?

\- ¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad del problema?

\- Uh...

Un resplandor plateado llamó la atención del oráculo.

\- Maldita sea...

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Seguramente terminaré desmayandome en unos minutos, ya veo luces - señaló a la distancia.

\- No, yo también... ¡es madre dragón!

\- ¿Cómo diablos lo sabes? - incrédulo.

\- Porque... mmm ¿qué más da? ¡Hay que pedir su ayuda!

\- Pues ya que - se encogió de hombros y levitó hasta detenerse a unos veinte metros del ente que pareció no prestar atención - ¿Qué onda vieja?

\- ¡Judal!

Una amorosa mirada se posó en el ser de barro.

\- ¿Están perdidos pequeños?

\- Oh no, sólo damos un paseo por esta tierra infernal - el mayor irónico - Llévame a donde pertenezco y más te vale acceder porque no dudaré un segundo en utilizar mi magia.

El dragón les contempló con suma atención.

\- Es posible llegar por sus medios.

\- ¿Eh? -al unísono.

\- Es evidente que pertenecen al mundo creado por Solomon... están al otro lado de aquello que ustedes llaman la gran falla, el continente oscuro.

\- ¿Cómo... ? - el esgrimista atónito - Entonces todo fué... ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará volver?

\- Es algo que depende mucho de su capacidad pero deberían estar ahí en unos diez años más o menos.

\- ¡No tengo tanto tiempo! ¡Mi mejor amigo... No, no sólo él! ¡El mundo entero se encuentra en peligro! ¡Si no hacernos algo la guerra estallará!

\- Guerra, ¿eh? He vivido por tanto que he sido testigo de muchas más de las que me gustaría admitir. No importa lo mucho que se quiera evitarlas al final siempre se llega al mismo resultado. Ni mi pequeño Solomon hizo una diferencia significativa, y murió -dijo lo último con auténtico pesar.

\- ¿Estás loca? - Judal se le aproximó con hostilidad - Mi enano lucha como imbécil para proteger la felicidad de todos. No eres nadie para pisotear los ideales de ese menso, ¿quedó claro? ¿Quién te crees?

Alibaba quedó petrificado y el ser mítico centró su atención en el insolente muchacho.

\- ¿A quién te refieres?

\- Aladdin, el hijo del tal Solomon.

\- Así que la familia de mi pequeño aún... - cerró los ojos rememorando a la propia y de como la vida lentamente los apartó de su lado.

\- Aladdin corre peligro - repitió el dueño de Ámon una vez recobró la compostura - su abuelo encontró la manera de volver y tiene sus ojos puestos en él.

\- Si algo le ocurre ten por seguro que destrozaré hasta la última partícula en tu ser - el sacerdote.

\- ¿Cómo es ese pequeño? - con curiosidad.

\- Dulce, inocente, valiente posee la más increíble sonrisa de todo el universo.

\- En ese caso no puedo cruzarme de brazos. No permitamos que un alma tan pura pierda su resplandor. Suban a mi espalda, con gusto los llevaré.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!

\- ¡Al fin!

Ambos acataron el pedido y Judal se acomodó a sus anchas lo mejor que pudo como si estuviese en una suerte de carruaje para la nobleza.

\- De esta manera será más rápido pero aún así es un territorio en verdad extenso, aún si me doy prisa tardaremos en llegar unos tres años.

\- ¡Rayos! - el sacerdote.

El más joven empalmó las manos modo de plegaria.

 _«- Resiste amigo, se precavido. No permitas que Sinbad te haga daño. Solomon, por lo que más quieras, protege a nuestro hijo. »_ Este último pensamiento fue más algo llevado por la intuición, algo de lo que no tuvo conciencia.

Mientras tanto Judal truena sus dedos una y otra vez al tiempo que muerde sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y afila la mirada dispuesta al horizonte.

 _«- Le partiré la jeta a todo aquel que haga llorar a mi enano esta vez estas más que incluido Hakuryuu, ya no te debo nada. ¡Así que no exijas Hakuyû! Hice más de lo que me corresponde, es mi turno para disfrutar. Esperame Aladdin. Volveré y me quedaré contigo de la forma en que ambos deseamos y te haré mío hasta el cansancio ja ja ja. »_

...

En Rakushou.

Aladdin aún contempla las estrellas que ofrece el bello cielo de la madrugada, sonríe completamente enamorado.

 _«- ¿En qué piensas justo ahora Judal-kun? ¿En mi? Je je je espero que no estés muy molesto aunque no es algo que pueda evitar. Te compensaré algún día, eso si aún me quieres... Si no te da asco lo que mi abuelo... Nuestro amor es más fuerte, ¿cierto? »_

\- ¡Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Hakuryuu gritó y se reincorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre el lecho, empapado en sudor y con expresión desencajada. Cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo por un instante, luego recargó las palmas en el colchón y finalmente contempló un punto sin importancia en el piso mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

\- Q-que mal gusto Aladdin-dono...

\- Lo lamento.

\- ¿P-planeas ganarte mi simpatía con un espectáculo tan vulgar?

El pequeño guardó silencio pero su enigmático rostro expresó más que mil palabras.

\- ¿Fué real?

\- Dije que eras un importante amigo, ¿cierto? Y por lo tanto no te mentiría.

\- S-Sinbad-dono... hizo...

\- Mi abuelo pero no negaré que era el cuerpo de ojisan. No puedes confiar ciegamente en él, si en su ser recide otro espíritu es porque de alguna manera lo tolera, acepta o entiende, son similares hasta cierto punto. Quizá tengan el mismo sueño mmm más bien ideal.

\- Unificar al mundo.

\- Con ellos como principal gobernante.

\- ¿Ellos?

\- Ninguno posee la humildad suficiente para arrodillarse o reverenciar a otro ser. No soy quien para imponer mis pensamientos como verdades únicas sin embargo, pienso que un líder respetable es aquel que escucha a sus súbditos, que hace hasta lo imposible por ellos, que es capaz de sacrificar cualquier cosa para un beneficio común. ¡Un rey como papá! - sonrió radiante - Pero encontrar a quien reúna semejantes características es complicado.

\- Por eso elegiste a Alibaba-dono.

El pequeño negó lentamente con la cabeza.

\- En esa época desconocía mi deber como magi, fué algo accidental si quieres verlo de esa manera, me gusta creer que fué obra del destino. Pero tienes razón. Para mi sólo él es digno de ser rey.

\- ¿Qué hay de Judal?

\- Ambos conocemos la respuesta pero eso no impide que lo ame con toda el alma. Onisan, aún estás a tiempo. No cometas un error... otro. El corazón tiene un límite para el peso que puede cargar, este depende de la persona pero son más que suficientes pecados, ¿no te parece?

\- Si lo dices por la muerte de mi madre...

\- No estás del todo arrepentido.

\- Así es.

\- Pero muy en el fondo tenías la esperanza de que terminara distinto. Lo mismo se aplica para Kouen-ojisan. El obligarlo a mancharse las manos con tu sangre no hará que te ame.

\- Sin embargo me recordará en cada instante. Cuando acaricie a Kouha apareceré en su mente y no será feliz.

\- Esa no es una solución, es cobardía.

\- ¿Qué vas a saber? - molesto.

\- Lo suficiente para entender que quien ama no hiere y menos a un nivel tan profundo. ¡No podrá superar algo así!

\- Ese ya no es mi problema.

\- ¿Por qué... ?

\- Es una lástima lo que te ocurrió y en verdad lo lamento pero no afecta en mis planes en lo más mínimo.

\- Estás muy enfermo onisan - con tristeza.

\- Si, aquí - llevó la mano a la cabeza, apretando una porción de cabello entre los dedos, el otro se aproximó con dificultad levitando y colocó la mano sobre el pecho ajeno.

\- Aquí. Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Sólo te diré algo. No importa la elección que tomes, nunca te arrepientas. Ungh...

Aladdin cayó de rodillas ante la apática mirada del príncipe.

\- Ni la mejor actuación del mundo me convencerá. Eres muy inteligente, demasiado para tu corta edad, en exceso diría yo, manipulas mi voluntad. Lo de tu abuelo es mentira.

\- Je je je supongo que llegó la hora de irme, aunque no me siento del todo bien.

Hakuryuu le coge de los hombros con brutalidad, hastiado de un juego en el que no caerá, le pone en pie y sus labios quedan entreabiertos al igual que los ojos en demasía al ser testigo del charco escarlata bajo sus pies.

-Tú... ¡¿por qué eres tan imprudente?!

\- No quiero perder a otro de mis amigos, esta vez no lo...

El infante perdió toda fortaleza y se dejó caer inconciente, por más que le removieron fue imposible hacerle reaccionar.

 _«-Aladdin dono se arriesgó al punto de venir aún en semejante estado de debilidad, si tuviese la intención podría hacerlo mi esclavo ahora mismo. El hijo del creador de nuestro mundo... el arma más letal de la creación... y también quien más peligro representa, aún más que Kouen. Es tan sencillo, solo tengo que... »_

Rodeó con la diestra el frágil cuello a su disposición pero antes de ejercer la más mínima presión sonrió con amargura.

\- Eres completamente opuesto a tu padre, caí en tu trampa Aladdin-dono.

Suspiró resignado y lo tomó en brazos para llevarle a la cama y curarle con ayuda de Zagan.

La respiración de Aladdin es débil pero relajada, una amable luz morada recubre su cuerpo y las lágrimas bajan por el rostro de Hakuryuu mientras las mariposas negras se reúnen con más ímpetu alrededor.

 _«- ¿No es más sencillo aceptar la mano que ofrecen mi príncipe llorón? »_

Escuchó en su mente y chasqueó la lengua ofendido, frunciendo el entrecejo al estilo de su hermanastro.

\- No molestes Zagan.

 _«- Además, ¿para qué mendigar por la atención de ese sujeto cuando me tienes a mi? »_

 _«- Si como no, me humillaste más que suficiente en tu laberinto... »_

 _«- No, no, no se equivoca mi rey, lo que mis copias digan o hagan no expresa precisamente mi sentir. Lo elegí, ¿o no? »_

\- No digas más necedades y deja que me concentre, a menos que quieras ser responsable de la muerte de Aladdin-dono.

El silencio se volvió sepulcral, de pronto un cálido rukh se desplazó por su oído y las mejillas de Hakuryuu adquirieron un tierno tono rojizo sin dejar la tarea.

\- Que tonto. Kouha se queda con Kouen y yo... ¿tengo que conformarme con un djinn pervertido? No lo creo.

 _«- No soy de los que se rinden fácil. »_

\- ¡Zagan!

\- Je je je Judal-kun te quiero... - dijo el magi entre sueños.

 _«- ¿Es posible vivir un romance como ese para alguien como yo? Sólo tengo que tomarlo pero... Kouen-dono... es imposible desechar mi obsesión. Es cierto, al final supongo que no es amor pero... No puedo dejar de soñar... lo lamento Aladdin-dono. »_

...

Por la mañana.

El hijo de Solomon talla sus ojitos al darle los rayos del sol.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le interroga el dueño de Belial sentado a su lado sobre una silla.

\- Onisan... gracias.

\- No tienes porque darlas. Viniste hasta aquí por mi. Estuve pensando toda la noche en lo que me dijiste.

\- ¿Has cambiado de parecer?

\- Probablemente. Me gustaría hablar personalmente con Kouen pero dudo que me lo permitan.

\- Haré algo al respecto.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Confía en mi! ¡Soy tu amigo!

 _«- Utilizar a Aladdin-dono de esta manera me sabe mal pero... estoy tan confundido. Una parte de mi quiere reconciliarse y la otra vengar a mis hermanos. Siempre supe que "enamorarse" de Kouen estaba mal, es tan sólo un pretexto para no cumplir con mi deber. Hakuyû y Hakuren no volverán al rukh si el imperio continúa en manos enemigas. Por eso... acaba conmigo por favor, antes de que tome tu vida y la de Kouha. Aunque siendo honesto tal vez la última si es algo que deseo. »_

...

Por la tarde en Balbad.

El primer príncipe imperial revisa algunos balances con su eterno ceño fruncido.

 _«- Es increíble pensar que alguien realmente incompetente puede ser rey siempre y cuando posea un título. Los Saluja perjudicaron su país a un grado inverosímil y eso claro incluye a ese estúpido unicornio, pero al menos él tuvo el valor suficiente para reconocer sus errores y buscar la solución. ¿Habría llegado tan lejos sin la ayuda de Aladdin? ¿O hubiese sido manipulado por Sinbad? ¿Qué en ese mocoso magi llamó la atención de Judal y por qué me intriga tanto su existencia? No sólo es por pertenecer a otro mundo es más bien... »_

Llamaron a la puerta con suavidad.

\- Adelante.

El segundo príncipe se adentró con expresión severa, Kouen bien puede jurar que es su reflejo, no por nada son hermanos pero contadas veces le ha contemplado de semejante manera. Es seguro que noticias buenas es lo último que trae. El mayor frunce el ceño y suspira.

\- Tiene que ver con Hakuryuu, ¿cierto?

\- Ha llegado en compañía de Aladdin-dono.

El dueño de Astaroth apretó la mandíbula.

 _«- ¿A qué estás jugando? Si planeas iniciar una guerra es sumamente descarado y estúpido visitar territorio enemigo. ¿Supones que ese niño te brinda alguna ventaja? ¿O estás seguro de que no te dañaría en su presencia? Peor aún... subestimas mi voluntad. Hay límite para lo que puedo permitir, así seas mi hermanastro. »_

Se levantó en fracción de segundos y aproximó a la puerta sin emitir comentario alguno.

\- Hermano. Sé prudente y cuidadoso. No te dejes engañar.

\- Soy consciente de la situación - le contestó ofendido pues ha hecho hincapié en algo evidente.

\- No es mi intención menospreciar tu sabiduría ni mucho menos pero Hakuryuu - negó - me preocupan Kouha y tú.

El mayor detuvo su andar algunos segundos para centrar su atención en Koumei, arquea casi de manera imperceptible la ceja.

\- Kouha y yo... - pensativo - ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho?

\- No.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Con todo el respeto que me mereces, no busques problemas en donde no los hay. Si lo que te preocupa es que pueda sentir algo por Kouha o... por ti solo me queda asegurar que ese dilema lo tienes con Hakuryuu, no conmigo.

\- Lo lamento no...

\- Tranquilo. Es natural sufrir cierto grado de paranoia. Será mejor que te des prisa, no es muy paciente que digamos.

El pelirrojo asintió y se retiró rápidamente. Koumei se encaminó en dirección opuesta ocultando una sutil sonrisa con su abanico.

 _«- Ironías de la vida, ¿o no hermano? Detesto a Hakuryuu porque pretende obligarte a aceptar sus sentimientos. Si contara con la mitad de su valentía le diría que yo... pero sé de antemano que es una guerra perdida. »_

Al dar vuelta en un corredor se encontró con el dueño de Leraje.

\- ¡Ah! - sorprendido - Hola Mei-nii - sonrió con el resplandor que le caracteriza.

\- Hakuryuu está en Balbad.

\- ¿Qué... ? - el semblante se le descompuso por completo.

...

A la entrada del palacio.

Kouen no tarda en llegar, de inmediato sus ojos se posan en el par que le visita.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - no pudo disimular un leve tono de molestia.

\- Tenemos que hablar - el dueño de Zagan.

\- Tuviste más de una oportunidad, ¿por qué hasta ahora?

\- Onisan quiere poner en orden sus ideas - negó - aclarar sus dudas.

La rápida inspección ocular al cuerpo del magi por parte de Kouen no le pasó inadvertido a la víctima que sonrió apenas.

\- No soy a quien debes prestar atención.

\- Pero algo te ocurrió a juzgar por la palidez en tu rostro...

\- Hay cosas que uno prefiere guardarse Kouen-dono.

\- Como tu traición.

\- O la tuya.

La hostilidad es tal que fácilmente se percibe en el aire.

\- ¡Alto! - la voz enérgica del pequeño les desconcertó - Tienen opción de arreglar la situación, no cambiar el escenario de la pelea.

\- El mocoso tiene razón.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Es una pregunta que deberías formularte. Según la última información que tuve de tu parte, querías exhibir mi cabeza en una plaza cuando menos. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

\- Si qué - miró de reojo al magi - Es posible que Aladdin-dono esté en lo correcto al decir que mis sentimientos por ti no son más que un capricho pero, no cambia el hecho de que no hiciste nada por impedir la muerte de mis hermanos.

\- Con el poder que tenía entonces, no incluso ahora me hubiera resultado imposible derrotar a esa mujer.

\- ¡Cuanta necedad! - furico - ¿Por qué no admites que fuiste su sirviente? Judal y yo logramos asesinarla.

\- ¿Estas seguro?

\- ¿Pero qué... ?

\- Gyokuen siempre tuvo en sus manos al imperio. Tu padre y hermanos fueron grandes seres humanos, a los que admiré profundamente y ni ellos pudieron evitar la tragedia. Para mi ella es más como un ente que difícilmente hallará su final. En la historia que Aladdin nos mostró hizo mención de ello: "Me convertiré en un ser de solo pensamientos para destruir". ¿Alguien así puede fallecer al prescindir de cuerpo? Lo dudo.

\- Opino lo mismo - el hijo de Solomon - Arba-san aún se encuentra en este mundo pero por más que lo intento no logro encontrarla. Es una magi con mucha más experiencia que yo. Si no quiere que note algo así será por desgracia, en ese sentido es como mi abue... ungh... - se llevó las manos a la boca temiendo dar un espectáculo por las náuseas que le atacaron de pronto.

\- Aladdin-dono...

\- E-estoy bien, en verdad.

\- Sucede algo fuera de lo normal - el pelirrojo - y me van decir.

\- Es imposible razonar con alguien tan terco, no tengo nada que...

\- ¡Onisan! Si no quieres enfrentar la realidad estas en todo tu derecho, incluso de irte si consideras que no llegarás a nada pero no de utilizar el secreto que te confíe para tu beneficio porque entonces no serías distinto de Arba-san.

\- Eso es jugar sucio.

\- La verdad duele - el tercer príncipe.

\- ¡Kouha-kun!

\- Hola niño mugriento - sonrió radiante.

\- ¿Vienes para presumir tu relación con Kouen? - Hakuryuu.

\- ¿Por qué no dejamos de ser unos niños y nos comportamos como los líderes de uno de los más grandes imperios del mundo?

\- Que fácil es ponerlo todo en palabras...

Kouha se aproximó a paso decidido con intención de propinarle un gran puñetazo en el rostro cuando menos y para sorpresa suya fue ni más ni menos lo que consiguió. Retrocede algunos pasos al tiempo que observa la enigmática sonrisa de Hakuryuu.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

\- No yo, tú. Gracias por decidir el rumbo que tomará la historia.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ungh... ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Un increíble ardor invadió las entrañas de Aladdin que se dobló de dolor y cayó al suelo de rodillas ante la estupefacción de los hijos de Koutoku.

 _«- Me entregarás el poder del palacio sagrado, así estés en contra. »_

Le comunicó un ave negra que voló cerca de su oído.

\- No...

 _«- ¿Qué podrías hacer solo? »_

El niño viró el rostro hacia el horizonte, donde se aprecia una flotilla descomunal perteneciente a la Alianza de los Siete mares.

\- La guerra ya es... - prácticamente inaudible.

\- Un hecho. - sentenció Kouen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Oh pues con mi actual trabajo la verdad no tengo tiempo ni para dormir (solo cinco horas) por lo que encontrar espacio para escribir es complicado aún si me desvelo por lo que tardo mucho más que antes. Pero sin importar lo lento que vaya (lo que no es mi intención) o lo impopular que se vuelva el fandom ahora que el manga terminó seguiré escribiendo. Tampoco acortaré la historia porque pienso que todos los que leen magi merecen respeto y el mejor fic que alguien como yo pueda entregar. Lo último que me queda decir es que, para quien me tenga paciencia tendrá historias mías de magi aquí a muchos años (siempre y cuando tenga vida :3) porque magi lo es todo para mi! Viva el JudAla! Y todos aquellos hermosos que lo aman tanto como yo! Los adoro compañeros de vicio! Perdón por la violación de chiquito bebé pero es muy importante para la historia ;~;. Hasta otra!**


	26. Jugando con fuego

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 26 Jugando con fuego.**

 **.**

El niño viró el rostro hacia el horizonte, donde se aprecia una flotilla descomunal perteneciente a la Alianza de los Siete mares.

\- La guerra ya es... - prácticamente inaudible.

\- Un hecho. - sentenció Kouen.

\- Onisan, ¿me utilizaste? Por mi culpa, han bajado la guardia.

\- Tómalo del lado positivo, habrán menos muertos.

\- ¡No! ¡¿Por qué te es tan difícil entender?! ¡Sinbad-ojisan es peligroso! ¡Se aprovecha de tus sentimientos por Kouen-ojisan!

\- Si lo hace o no, la guerra es algo que de cualquier manera no puedo detener. La Alianza de los Siete Mares está aquí como apoyo, si llego a fracasar. Es sin embargo la última opción, tengo mi orgullo como cuarto príncipe del Imperio Kou e hijo del fundador. Sin embargo eso no implica que no pretenda erradicar a los traidores.

\- ¡¿Traidores?! - el dueño de Leraje - Maldito, debí asesinarte cuando tuve la oportunidad.

\- Es precisamente esa actitud la que les puso en esta situación. Quien inició la agresión fuiste tu con ese golpe, no yo.

\- ¿Crees que me tragaré el cuento? Hubieras buscado la manera, no peleas justamente.

\- Y lo dice alguien que se roba al hombre de otro.

\- En-nii no es un objeto.

\- Hakuryuu, es la última oportunidad - el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Acaso muestras lástima al enemigo? No la necesito. No soy más ese niño llorón que solías ver en mi. Judal no está a mi lado pero me dió las herramientas necesarias para conseguir mis objetivos.

Kouen tomó su espada dispuesto a equiparse a Astaroht cuando varios gritos le obligaron a detenerse, frunció el ceño molesto.

\- ¿Qué tan lejos llegará tu odio?

\- No tienes idea.

\- ¡No involucres a los habitantes de Balbad!

\- Eso debiste pensarlo antes, si estuvieras en Rakushou el lugar del enfrentamiento sería otro. ¿Qué esperan? Tienen súbditos a los cuales salvar, ¿o me equivoco?

Sonrió malicioso y voló en dirección a los barcos de la Alianza. Kouen y Kouha corrieron hacia donde se escuchan los alaridos mientras Aladdin tomaba un pequeño descanso, rezando por recobrar aunque fuera una milésima parte de su energía, con el terrible dolor en prácticamente todo el cuerpo y la insistente voz de su abuelo retumbándole en el cerebro.

...

En la embarcación.

Hakuryuu cierra los ojos para expandir el alcance del conjuro que activara hace unos minutos. Gracias a la combinación entre las habilidades de Zagan y Belial cuenta con un ejército propio, aquellos soldados que fallecieron en el combate de Rakushou. Imagina la expresión furiosa de Kouha, debe reconocerle el gran apego que tiene por los habitantes de Kou. El ha lastimado su corazón de tal manera que lo menos que puede hacer es devolverle el insulto. Ah Kouen, seguramente querrá proteger a su familia. Y Koumei, el gran estratega, nada mejor que tomarlos por sorpresa. Si el plan sale a la perfección y el magoi en su interior es suficiente hoy por la noche Kouen decorará magníficamente el lecho de su habitación o mejor aún, cumplirá su deseo. Gira su lanza al tiempo que recita un conjuro.

\- Dile adiós al reino que tanto quisiste proteger Alibaba-dono.

Emitió con amargura, palabras venenosas que contaminan su alma y que realmente no le brindan ni un poco de felicidad.

...

En las calles de Balbad.

Un sujeto estrangula a una aterrada mujer que pide ayuda a gritos, patalea y hace cuanto puede pero el agresor es dueño de una fuerza descomunal, para nada humana. Kouha que se cruza con dicha escena lo parte a la mitad, ayuda a poner en pie a la fémina y le pide que busque refugio pues es peligroso. Una vez ella se marcha se da la oportunidad de mirar a detalle al atacante, algo no le supo bien en todo esto. Le reconoce, lo imaginó al ver la túnica militar del imperio, es un soldado, uno de los fieles y más valientes. La sangre en su interior hace ebullición y cierra la quijada al igual que los puños con muchísima fuerza.

\- Hace mucho que no me agradas Hakuryuu pero cada vez me provocas más repulsión. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a despojarles de su humanidad?!

Dos soldados más salieron de una casa luego de asesinar a los ocupantes, el príncipe les decapitó frustrado. Es la segunda vez que esos hombres "mueren". Son marionetas sin alma, cuerpos vacíos, seres que deberían descansar bajo tierra.

\- ¿Es tal tu desesperación que no puedes respetar el cuerpo de alguien que ya falleció?

Interroga decepcionado. Es consciente de que su hermanastro emplearía cualquier método pero a pesar de todo no esperaba que fuera tan vil, cobarde. La espada de Kouha se desplaza por los músculos y huesos de varios soldados de su imperio, es triste sentir que parte mantequilla, no están en las mejores condiciones. Por momentos desea cerrar los ojos, imaginar que está en otro lugar, en una situación diferente pero es darles la oportunidad de degollarle cuando menos. Es entregar la existencia de mucha gente inocente a un maniático, renunciar al amor de su vida.

\- ¡Ha!

Gira y da una estocada al pecho de un antiguo compañero, la sonrisa de este en su memoria de cuando le dió una tasa con té le parte el alma, tortura a su corazón. ¿Cuántas veces no se le arrodilló orgulloso mientras decía: "siempre pelearé por la familia imperial"? ¿No ha hecho más que suficiente? ¿Según Hakuryuu cuándo termina la responsabilidad de este con Kou? ¿Hasta que la última partícula de su ser sea barrida por el viento? Hakuryuu es el primero en decir que Kouen se aprovecha de la situación, si en el más remoto caso fuese verdad, él al menos conserva su alma.

\- ¡Ha ah!

Lanza una gran secuencia de cortes exitosos pero igualmente desastrosos para su alma. Sería mucho más sencillo imaginar que aquello que cae al suelo es un tomate, zanahoria, pepino o algo similar pero sería una falta de respeto a los héroes que a base de sacrifico han hecho de Kou lo que es hoy. No hay más víctimas a la vista pero si una pila de marionetas. El príncipe se inclina dejando escapar algunas lágrimas que limpia con el antebrazo.

\- Juro que una vez detenga a Hakuryuu les daré el descanso que merecen.

Se puso en marcha de nueva cuenta, cada vez más aprisa. Repite en su interior el nombre de su amado, le preocupa que ese gran hombre admire tan penoso espectáculo. Siendo él los partirá en pedazos sin consideración, sin aparente emoción pero por dentro no dejará de culparse de todas y cada una de las bajas. No, si alguien debe encargarse de semejante tarea es él, después de todo tiene mucho que sus manos están manchadas de sangre. Un destello le obliga a saltar a la izquierda, un segundo más y le desgajan la garganta. Esos sujetos son verdaderamente hábiles, pero Hakuryuu es también un excelente maestro de ceremonias, si usara sus talentos para algo bueno sería incluso un motivo de orgullo. Pero ese melodramatico joven goza de proclamar que es la única víctima del destino. ¿Y todos aquellos que perdieron la vida bajo su lanza acaso son piedras? Kouha estruja el metal en su palma, da un paso a la derecha luego para atrás, coge impulso y hace picadillo a otro compañero.

\- Nos vemos después.

Sonríe con tristeza. ¿Cuántos más han de caer para que el hijo de Gyokuen se sienta satisfecho? Ese que asegura odiar a su progenitora cuando no es más que una copia al carbón de ella.

Varios minutos más tarde, el príncipe resiente el empleo continuo de su espada. El sudor perla su piel y la sangre que le ha salpicado comienza a secarse, lejos está de aquel muchacho que procura su apariencia y es lo último que le pasa ahora por la cabeza. Se recarga en lo que queda de un muro viejo para recobrar el aliento y serenar los sentimientos que pretenden desbordarle cuando un aroma familiar inunda sus sentidos. Da varios pasos y gira en la esquina.

\- ¿Kougyoku?

Está parece sumida en una especie de trance, lleva las manos al rostro aterrada. Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente y los labios al igual que el resto del cuerpo tiemblan sin control. Su rostro no podría estar más pálido ni las lágrimas fluir a mayor velocidad.

\- ¿Q-qué está pasando Kouha-niisama? Acabo de encontrarme con el general Dao Fa pero...

Él acorta la distancia, lo suficiente para tomarla entre sus brazos y acariciar con ternura su cabecita.

\- No pienses en eso, en nada. Vuelve al palacio y olvida lo ocurrido. En-nii necesitará que le animes más tarde.

\- P-pero...

\- ¿Te da pena? - sonríe - No te preocupes ¡te ayudaré! ¿Para qué si no están los hermanos? Bueno, es hora de irme.

\- E-espera.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Koumei me pidió que te diera esto a beber - le ofreció una pequeña botella - dice que gracias a ello tu magoi podrá durar un poco más.

Él miró el objeto con desconfianza y luego a ella con hostilidad.

\- ¿Quién eres? Kougyoku no llama de esa manera a Mei-nii.

\- Vaya, debo admitir que el vínculo que tienen los Ren me impresiona. Es cierto, no soy la princesa pero por fuera aún es su cuerpo.

\- ¡Déjala en paz!

Kouha la tomó por los hombros, removiendole bruscamente con intención de hacerla reaccionar, debido a ello el contenedor de vidrio se hizo añicos.

\- Kougyoku, Kougyoku, despierta.

\- ¿K-Kouha-niisama? ¿E-en dónde estoy?

\- No te preocupes por eso, será mejor que regreses al palacio. La situación se pondrá muy fea.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Luego te digo, mantén a la mano tu contenedor. Espero que no pero quizá lo necesites.

\- D-de acuerdo.

El príncipe le dejó en libertad, instante que ella aprovechó para cogerle del mentón con ambas manos y robarle un beso. La sorpresa fué mayúscula para él que al emitir una exclamación permitió el paso de la lengua invasora y con ello tragó algo, no atinó a qué con exactitud. La vista se le tornó borrosa y la debilidad se apoderó de su cuerpo hasta caer de rodillas.

\- Con las historias que me han contado de ti no te creía tan ingenuo. Supongo que la familia si es una debilidad, es una suerte que no tenga.

\- ¿Q-qué me hiciste?

\- Vivirás, que no te preocupe. Es sólo que prefiero tener un seguro en caso de que Ren Kouen se salga de control.

Kouha se maldijo, no sólo fué incapaz de proteger a Kougyoku sino que se ha convertido en un lastre para aquel a quien más desea apoyar.

\- En-nii... lo lamento.

Su cuerpo no pudo más y se desplomó inconciente. Su destino de ahora en adelante está en manos de Sinbad.

...

En otro punto de Balbad.

El dueño de Phenex parece poseído por el mismísimo demonio. Bastó que viera a una de las marionetas de Hakuryuu para que evacuara a los residentes de la zona a base de gritos autoritarios y amenazas. Además de convertir el picadillo todo aquello que se le cruzara y fuese incapaz de respirar. Vaya que su intuición es bastante aguda. Eliminó a decenas de oponentes situados en puntos ciegos, planeados estratégicamente y para ello se valió del instinto casi animal del que es dueño. Al hacerlo destrozó no solo cuerpos sino propiedad privada, ya se encargaría de reparar los daños, es una guerra civil. Imposible mantener el sitio inmaculado y tampoco se le da la gana. Decir que está furioso es quedarse corto. Aún así, la duda se apodera de su mente, Hakuryuu es un importante miembro de su familia. El poder que ha obtenido nunca fué para apuntar su espada a aquellos que comparten sangre. Maldita sea, ¿en qué momento su hermanastro soltó su mano? ¿Cuándo decidió caminar por un sendero plagado de destrucción? Kouen ha puesto de lado muchas cosas, una de ellas el orgullo para entregar un gran Imperio a los suyos. Y ahora se ve en la necesidad de enfrentar a uno de esos que tanto desea ver feliz.

\- ¡Jum!

Otro desdichado se despedazó en sus manos, una vena se hace bastante evidente en su frente al tiempo que entrecierra los ojos con expresión psicópata.

\- ¡Esto no tiene fin!

...

En el palacio.

Koumei intentó localizar por todos los medios a Hakuei, si aún hay alguien que puede hacer entrar en razón a Hakuryuu es ella, por mucho que le pese. Desgraciadamente le fué imposible ponerse en contacto con ella. Reunió a todos los soldados disponibles en Balbad, tanto los nativos de ahí como los que pertenecen a Kou. Se plantó con gran decisión ante ellos.

\- ¡Estamos en medio de una rebelión! ¡Una guerra civil! Sé de antemano que los habitantes de Balbad pueden negarse a cooperar en un asunto que parece ajeno pero, ¿no es este su reino? ¡No pido que nos ayuden porque el imperio tiene su orgullo pero ayuden a sus compatriotas! ¡Protejanlos y escondanles de esta masacre! - los aludidos se contemplaron entre sí, confusos - ¡Ahora! - no fué necesario repetir la orden, salieron rápidamente del sitio - A los demás, tenemos razones para pelear. ¡Quiero que me traigan vivo a Hakuryuu! Ustedes - señaló a un grupo - irán al sur, tengan en cuenta que los agresores son anteriores compañeros, no se distraigan. No muestren lástima, sino respeto. ¡Que no les usen como herramientas!

\- ¡Si señor!

\- ¡Ustedes! Se desplazarán del norte hacia el centro que es donde se concentra la mayor cantidad de rivales. ¡Los de ahí! - a otros - Diríjanse a la costa, serán el grupo de apoyo del primer y tercer príncipe, eviten el sureste, hay un incendio que está siendo controlado por otro escuadrón. ¡No debemos estorbar!

\- ¿Nos dará más órdenes desde aquí?

\- No, me adelantaré al último grupo. Nosotros debemos capturar al cuarto príncipe. De nuestro existo depende la sobrevivencia del mundo como le conocemos hoy. Es todo ¡A sus posiciones!

Cientos de súbditos se inclinaron respetuosamente y se encaminaron al sitio designado.

Koumei apretó con ahínco su contenedor de rey. Es ahora o nunca. Si fracasa perderá para siempre al gran amor de su vida. Tal vez si hubiera contado con el valor para confesarse le habría rechazado pero, al menos entendería que no siempre se pueden corresponder los sentimientos. Que difícil, atrapado entre su lealtad y admiración a unos y el cariño a otro.

...

\- Uh~.

Aladdin suspira más o menos aliviado. No se ha recuperado del todo pero al menos ha logrado bloquear el rukh oscuro de su abuelo que no dejaba de torturarlo. Le tranquiliza que fuera debido a un hechizo y no porque haya consecuencias de... Bueno eso que intenta olvidar. Es decir, no puede acosarle para siempre, ¿o si?

\- ¡Aladdin!

Una pelirroja se aproxima rápidamente a él hasta detenerse a pocos centímetros luego de un gran salto.

\- ¡Mor-san!

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Hay muertos caminando por todos lados!

\- ¿Qué... ? Mmm - pensativo - Me preguntaba que era esa energía tan extraña molestandome.

\- ¿H-Hakuryuu-san tiene algo que ver? - angustiada.

\- Mucho me temo. Ha cerrado su corazón por completo. Su rencor es tan grande que no escucha a nadie.

\- ¿Qué haremos? A este paso el hogar de Alibaba-san...

\- No lo permitiré. ¡Los detendré aunque sea a la fuerza!

Empuñó su bastón pero fué cogido rápidamente de la muñeca.

\- Espera...

\- Mor-san.

\- Durante el funeral olías mucho a sangre, aún percibo un poco. Además no has comido. ¿Tienes la fuerza necesaria para pelear?

\- Sip - sonrió hermosamente.

\- Somos amigos, ¿me vas a mentir? No quiero que me dejes atrás nuevamente, por pequeño que sea algo podré hacer.

\- Confío ciegamente en ti pero... hay cosas que no puedo decirte. Lamento ser tan injusto.

\- ¿Es arriesgado?

\- M-me da... vergüenza.

 _«- ¿Es algo tan terrible? »_

El rukh en la fanalis se alborotó así que el niño tocó su hombro con suavidad.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

\- Claro.

\- Haz lo que te dicta el corazón.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Eres tan buena que estoy seguro de que harás lo correcto!

La chica se ruborizó y marchó en busca de Toto y Olba. El magi no pretende involucrarle pero así al menos evitará que conviertan a Balbad en ruinas.

 _«- Aladdin tiene su batalla y yo la mía. Sólo cuidate por favor. »_

El hijo de Solomon se elevó a una altura considerable con intención de que todos pudiesen escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

\- ¡Hakuryuu-onisan! - este le observó apático - ¡Fuiste demasiado lejos! ¡No importa cuales sean los motivos que tengas para atacar a los tuyos, nada justifica que tomes la vida de otros! ¡Has involucrado a tantos inocentes! ¡¿No te remuerde la conciencia?! - silencio - Imaginé que no me darías la respuesta. Aún pienso en lo que mencionaste el otro día. Quizá los que han caído en la depravación no están perdidos sino que tienen una manera distinta de ver las cosas, aún así. ¿Deben eliminar a los que piensan distinto? En ese caso, ¿no se aplica a la inversa? ¡No estás haciendo de Kouen-ojisan tu enemigo sino al mundo entero! ¡¿Cuándo finalizará una guerra tan triste?! ¡Al Thamen no existe pero has simpatizado con sus ideas aún sin darte cuenta!

\- ¡No es verdad! - furioso - ¡Esto no te concierne Aladdin-dono, retírate!

\- ¡Ríndete!

\- ¡Jamás!

\- ¡No quiero que nadie muera!

\- ¡No te incumbe!

\- ¡Eres mi amigo! ¡Sinbad-ojisan, la Alianza de los Siete Mares dice odiar la guerra! ¡¿Por qué la incentivas?!

\- Únicamente ayudo a un amigo a recuperar lo que es suyo.

\- Los amigos no piden que manches tus manos de sangre - dijo con tristeza.

Un escalofrío recorrió al pequeño, encontrarse con el rey luego de lo ocurrido es difícil, incómodo y sumamente doloroso, por si fuera poco debido a ello le tiene miedo pero, huir o esconderse cuando es capaz de mediar un conflicto no es algo que haría.

\- Hakuryuu-onisan, verás quienes son tus aliados en realidad.

Emitió un conjuro en lenguaje Toran, pronto una gran cantidad de rukh dorado se reunió a su alrededor para cambiar de forma y convertirse en un borg que se hizo cada vez más grande, lo suficiente para cubrir todo Balbad y las naves invasoras.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - interrogó seriamente el cuarto príncipe.

\- ¡No podrán usar la habilidad de sus djinn mientras mantenga activa la barrera!

\- ¡¿Acaso eres un dictador?! ¡Impones tu voluntad!

\- No haré más. Este como dijiste es un problema entre ustedes. ¡No involucren a los genios! ¡Si tantas ganas tienes de lastimar a ojisan dale un puñetazo! ¡Dale la cara al menos!

El dueño de Zagan se irritó de sobremanera. ¿Acaso insinúa que se esconde detrás de otros? Cerró los ojos y sonrió irónico. Vaya ingenuidad la suya, diciendo que quiere salvarle cuando no ha hecho más que entregarle en charola de plata al ser que más odia y desea en el universo. Bien, no todo está perdido aunque es una pena que no le quede más que depender de Sinbad. Al final no es más que el mocoso inútil de toda la vida.

Aladdin bajó a nivel del suelo, pronto llegó Kouen que le recrimina su proceder con la sola mirada.

\- No tiene que entender hoy, basta con que no destruya sus cimientos.

\- Tendría que mantenerlo encerrado hasta que las palabras entraran en esa cabezota.

\- Je je je nunca dije que me opusiera al secuestro. Después de todo onisan nos ha dejado sin opciones.

\- ¿Estás bien con ello? Podría ejecutarlo en un par de horas.

\- Si fueras capaz de hacerlo, no te habría dado esta oportunidad.

El mayor le tomó del mentón, los rubíes y zafiros hicieron un intenso contacto visual, Aladdin no se doblega en lo más mínimo.

\- Creo entender porque vuelves loco a Judal.

Ese comentario hirió profundamente el corazón infantil.

\- Yo... no lo merezco.

\- ¿Pero qué... ?

\- ¡Nii-sama!

Kougyoku llegaba corriendo visiblemente alterada.

\- ¡Se han llevado a Kouha-niisama! L-lo siento tanto, fué mi culpa.

La poca paciencia que aún quedaba en el emperador se evaporó por completo. Separó los labios con intención de obligar a Aladdin a remover el hechizo pero se detuvo. Seguramente Sinbad es responsable de todo esto, está tan seguro de que tiene a Kouha en sus manos que podría apostar el Imperio por ello. Se centró tanto en Hakuryuu que olvidó prever más posibilidades a diferencia del rey. Incluso se puede suponer que este cuenta con más de dos planes en mente. Además el ataque fué tan sorpresivo que están en gran desventaja numérica. ¿Qué espera entonces? ¿Que Koumei y Kougyoku sean decapitados ante sus ojos? Les arrastró a un enfrentamiento que desde el principio careció de sentido, no los llevará al más allá también. Koumei llegó poco después.

\- Hermano...

Pero el mayor parece no escucharle. Camina varios pasos y se detiene ante Hakuryuu que se presenta nuevamente y que sonrie altanero además de girar su lanza. Por fin Kouen tendría más que suficientes razones para cumplir su deseo.

\- Me rindo.

\- ¿Eh?

La sorpresa invadió a todos los presentes. Es claro que era lo último que esperaban escuchar.

\- Soy el único responsable de la guerra civil. Mis hermanos no tuvieron opción porque les amenacé.

\- ¡Eso no... !

Gritó Koumei que fué silenciado por un ademán del mayor. El primer príncipe hizo lo impensable, se arrodilló y bajó la mirada.

\- Pagaré el precio que sea necesario pero por favor... perdona la vida de mis hermanos.

Aladdin fué testigo silencioso de los hechos. Cuando se ama profundamente a alguien se está dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier humillación. Dejas de lado tu orgullo y ego pero algo en todo esto se siente raro.

 _«- ¿Un alma que ha renunciado a todo posee el mismo resplandor de Kouen-ojisan en este momento? »_

\- Que decepción. Si estuviera en el lugar de Kouha no querría volver a verte. Está bien, ese sujeto te admira tanto que la culpa le torturara de ahora en adelante. Entiendes lo que significa tu confesión, ¿cierto?

\- Como criminal de guerra seré ejecutado.

\- Así es.

Koumei y Kougyoku cogieron sus mediadores dispuestos a entregar la vida de ser necesario pero Aladdin lo impidió al interponerse en el camino. Ambos pudieron advertir una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro.

 _«- Eres realmente brillante ojisan, no me gustaría ser tu enemigo. »_

...

Hakuei se quedó al frente del gobierno provisional de Balbad al no estar involucrada en el golpe de estado pero, no dejaba de culparse. Si hubiese escuchado a su hermano, si le hubiera convencido de que estaba en un error, si el miedo no habitara en cada partícula de su ser...

Dió varias vueltas en la habitación angustiada para luego tirarse sobre la cama y echarse a reír como maniática.

\- ¡Ja ja ja eres un encanto mi pequeño Hakuryuu! ¡Al final te venció el corazón pero no podrás salvar a ese hombre! ¡Sin Kouen podré gobernar el globo entero, Sinbad es tan sólo una herramienta de mi padre ja ja ja! ¿Estás viendo Solomon? El mundo que tanto adoras se irá a la ruina dentro de poco. Empezando por Aladdin, me habría encantado ver tu cara cuando Sinbad lo violó ja ja ja ja.

...

Kouen ha sido despojado de sus contenedores y dignidad al obligarle a vestir prendas destinadas a los prisioneros, justo lo que es. Luce demacrado y sus muñecas están fuertemente atadas con una cuerda. Piensa en todos los errores que cometió y lamenta no ser el dirigente que su país necesitaba. Lo supo desde un principio, que era un hombre capaz de destruir pero no crear, es por ello que era imposible salvar a Hakuryuu, como lo fué con sus primos y tío. La puerta se abre violentamente dando paso al cuarto príncipe. Este se detiene a unos cuantos centímetros sin emitir comentario, esperando que el otro se digne a mirarle.

\- ¿No preguntarás por Kouha?

Sólo entonces Kouen le encaró.

\- No eres del tipo que rompe una promesa.

\- Si planeabas rendirte a la primera oportunidad, ¿por qué no hacerlo antes? ¿Por qué esperar hasta ese momento?

\- Como siempre me dejaste sin opción. No debiste involucrar a Sinbad.

\- Tampoco quería hacerlo pero Aladdin-dono, no, todos se pusieron de tu lado. Es tan injusto. ¡Eres un maldito! ¡No salvaste a mis hermanos ni a mi padre! ¡No me ayudaste a vengarles! ¡Tampoco a derrotar a esa mujer! ¡Incluso estabas de acuerdo en que fuera la emperatriz!

\- No es verdad.

\- ¡No mientas!

\- Ren Gyokuen fué una mujer muy peligrosa. Jamás he tenido la habilidad necesaria para frenar sus planes. Odio admitirlo pero si me comparo con ella soy un mocoso inútil.

\- ¡Yo la asesiné y tengo menos contenedores que tú!

\- ¿Estas seguro de haberlo logrado?

\- Fuí testigo de como su cabeza rodó en el suelo.

\- Aladdin nos mostró una historia muy valiosa, estoy seguro de que gracias a Judal la conoces también - silencio - Arba fué una de las magi de Alma Toran, tan poderosa como para asesinar a la reina.

\- Empleó métodos dudosos.

\- Al final solo interesa el resultado, ¿o no? El rey de aquel mundo tuvo que sacrificar su vida para derrotarlos y aún así... encontró la manera de volver. En la actualidad cuenta con siglos de conocimiento. Tuvo tiempo suficiente para investigar, experimentar y planear. ¿Qué te hace pensar que fué lo último que veremos de ella? Eres muy ingenuo.

\- Y lo dice alguien que morirá dentro de poco.

\- No importa. Si con mi vida puedo proteger a mis hermanos y al Imperio la ofrezco gustoso. Pero la batalla apenas comienza. Sinbad no te ofreció ayuda de buena voluntad, pedirá algo a cambio.

\- Que Kou se una a la Alianza - dijo con amargura.

\- Lo imaginé. Puede que nuestros métodos no sean tan distintos pero no me gusta la manera en que maneja las situaciones. Se aprovechó del frágil lazo familiar de los Ren. Secuestró a Kouha usando a Kougyoku y así puede decir que ella siempre estuvo de su lado y que detuvo a nuestro hermano por considerarlo un peligro. De una u otra manera te tiene en su poder. Serás el nuevo emperador, ¿o no?

\- Yo...

\- Lo lamento, no pude liberarte de tan terrible destino - se inclinó dolido.

\- No lo hagas. ¡No te muestres de esa manera ante mi! Yo... nunca quise destruirte. En el fondo siempre supe que no podía competir con Kouha pero por más que lo intenté me fué imposible renunciar a ti y el rencor que te guardo. ¡Estoy traicionando a mis hermanos! ¡No era tan difícil! ¡Sólo debías tomar la espada y atravesarme el corazón! - sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas - Eres tan cruel al obligarme a vivir.

\- Lo lamento.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Me sacas de quicio! ¡No soporto tanta hipocresía! Haré lo que deba así no estés aquí, no tienes que decirlo.

\- ¿Podrías darme mi espada?

\- ¿Vas a matarme? Es algo tarde para eso.

\- Por favor.

El cuarto príncipe se la entregó esperando alguna clase de milagro. Un brillo púrpura se hizo presente pero antes de realizar el hechizo que pretende la puerta se abrió dando paso al hijo de Solomon.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con los guardias? - le interroga el dueño de Zagan molesto.

\- Duermen un rato - sonrió.

\- ¿Qué no piensas descansar?

\- Je je je no por ahora. Ojisan, no lo hagas.

Este frunció el ceño, Hakuryuu contempló a uno y otro confuso, parece que no es entera de algo importante.

\- Es lo justo, perdonó la vida de mis hermanos.

\- ¿De qué hablas Aladdin-dono?

\- Kouen-ojisan iba a curar tus piernas y brazo dando a cambio sus propias extremidades.

\- ¿Qué? - perplejo - P-pero...

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo grande que es su amor? Aún con todos los errores que has cometido es capaz de olvidar y hacer un sacrificio tan grande. ¿Te parece que es el tipo de sentimientos que transmitió mi abuelo esa vez?

\- N-no...

\- Llenó mi corazón de dolor, miedo y arrepentimiento. Estoy seguro que al igual que él Arba-san continua en este mundo. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder a un hombre tan valioso como ojisan.

\- ¿Por sus contenedores de rey?

\- No, por su inteligencia y... porque me agrada aunque me asuste un poco je je je. Sinbad-ojisan tomará ventaja, de eso estoy seguro. Está en nuestras manos el dificultar la tarea, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con que Kouen haga ese conjuro?

\- Es bastante sencillo en realidad. Con ese gesto se da a entender que la relación entre ustedes se arregló de alguna manera. ¿O no? Ojisan no haría algo así por alguien que odia y tu no aceptarías dicho presente de un ser que aborreces. El vínculo entre ustedes, ¿no sería amor?

\- Ah...

\- Sinbad ansia destruir a todos los que representen un peligro. Dejemos que piense que ganó, que se confíe. Por ahora no tenemos manera de enfrentarlos pero confió en que obtendremos tiempo para preparar el contraataque.

\- ¿Y si me niego? - Hakuryuu.

\- Tienes la última palabra. Iré a dormir un poco porque no me siento muy bien je je je. Ojisan - su expresión se volvió severa de pronto - Si no desistes, me enojaré bastante.

El magi se retiró quedando los hermanos a solas, el pelirrojo sonrió divertido.

\- Estoy rodeado de mocosos difíciles.

\- No es la primera vez que le veo molesto. Tampoco le hizo feliz que Zagan me eligiera. Supongo que jamás seré la primera opción de nadie - sus labios se curvaron melancólicamente - Me rindo Kouen-dono.

Y sin dar tiempo a que el hombre dijese nada, escapó.

...

Alcoba del cuarto príncipe.

Este toma asiento a la orilla de la cama. No estaba en sus planes el convertirse en el próximo emperador. Aladdin tiene razón, tomar la vida de su madre es un gran pecado difícil de sobrellevar. El ser rechazado por Kouen también es complicado y que no le odie es peor. Las lágrimas se acumulan en los zafiros.

\- Supongo que es el final que merece alguien como yo...

Cerró los ojos y llevó el contenedor de Phenex (que confiscó nuevamente) a su cuello con intención de suicidarse pero antes de llegar a su objetivo se detuvo. Abrió los orbes buscando la causa y se sorprendió al ver que Koumei era el responsable, la mano derecha de este sangra en abundancia al tomar el arma por el filo, aún así es capaz de arrebatarla y dejarla a un lado.

\- ¿Cómo... ?

\- Aladdin me ayudó. Más tarde volveré a mi celda para no levantar sospechas.

\- Así que no solo tengo que lidiar con Kouen y Kouha sino con tu lástima.

\- No es lástima. Todo este tiempo he sido un cobarde. Hoy un inútil que no pudo hacer nada. Pero también me dí cuenta de que no tendré otra oportunidad para decírtelo.

\- ¿Cuánto me odias? - preguntó con amargura.

El mayor se inclinó, tocó con suavidad la mejilla y sonrió bastante sutil.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti.

\- ¿Qué? E-eso no es...

\- Siempre consideré que era una batalla perdida. Después de todo es difícil competir contra un hermano que quiero y admiro tanto. Varias veces deseé tener tu coraje pero el miedo me paralizó. Que tonto, ¿no? Un hombre al que muchos consideran el mejor estratega de guerra se paraliza ante un niño.

\- ¡Yo no... !

Hakuryuu fué interrumpido por el pulgar de Mei que repasaba sus labios una y otra vez, se sonrojó sin tener la intención. Fué invadido por sensaciones extrañas y desconocidas.

\- Imaginé tantas veces tener este tipo de contacto, eres más suave de lo que pensé.

El menor no pudo contener el temblor en su cuerpo, se veía a si mismo vulnerable, tan indefenso. Koumei apartó el dígito y besó con ternura, en un roce bastante superficial y respetuoso.

\- Quería que lo supieras y que... sin importar lo que decidas hacer conmigo te amaré porque mi vida te pertenece hace mucho.

El segundo príncipe se reincorporó mostrando su habitual serenidad, casi flojera para retirarse luego de echar una mirada fugaz al motivo de sus eternos suspiros, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Hakuryuu quedó petrificado por varios minutos, sin poder esconder el cada vez más intenso rubor.

\- ¿Qué esperan de mi? Primero un genio pervertido se me declara y ahora...

Se llevó las manos al cabello, desesperado. Tiene la impresión de que estuviesen jugando con él, de que solo buscaran confundirlo. Separa los labios y su lengua se asoma tímidamente lamiendo un poco la boca, para luego internarse llena de culpabilidad. Ese inesperado beso fué muchas cosas pero no repulsivo, Koumei transmitió algo que logró tocar su corazón con violencia.

\- ¿Es lo que sienten Kouen-dono y Kouha cuando se... ? Oh por dios, ¿qué hice?

La realidad le cayó como balde de agua fría. ¿Acaso existe una manera de reparar todo el daño que ha provocado su egoísmo?

...

Sinbad espera desde su reino la decisión de Hakuryuu. Sonríe victorioso. Sin importar lo que ocurra le tiene en su poder. Un objeto mágico brilla anunciando el tan anhelado momento.

 _\- Sinbad-san..._

\- Buenas noches príncipe. Espero que mis guardias le hayan entregado al tercer príncipe sano y salvo. No me atrevería a lastimar a uno de sus familiares así sea parte de una revolución.

 _\- Si gracias. Está encarcelado al igual que los otros dos._

\- ¿Ya tiene un castigo en mente?

 _\- Ren Kouen se responsabilizó por completo del golpe de estado aún así mis hermanastros le apoyaron. El primer príncipe será ejecutado en un par de días en la plaza de Rakushou, que el pueblo sea testigo de lo que depara a un traidor._

\- Vaya, no creí que fuera tan cruel pero es justo. ¿Y los otros?

 _\- Confiscaré sus contenedores de rey y serán exiliados a una isla donde realizarán toda clase de trabajos forzados hasta morir. ¿Le parece adecuado?_

\- La decisión recae únicamente en ti.

 _\- He destrozado el espíritu de mis hermanastros, pero más vale asegurarse._

\- Perfecto. Respecto a la alianza...

 _\- Temo que debo negarme._

El mayor apretó con fuerza la herramienta y miró hostil al joven.

\- Me permito recordarle mi estimado príncipe que antes de la batalla hicimos un acuerdo. No tengo ningún enteres en particular y podría pasarlo por alto pero Artemyra, Heliohap, Imuchack, Kina y Partevia podrían...

 _\- El trato era que aceptaría anexar al Imperio si me ayudaban a derrotar a Ren Kouen. Corrijame si me equivoco pero ustedes solamente secuestraron a Ren Kouha. El primer príncipe se rindió ante mi, no se les involucró en ningún momento._

\- ¿Intentas torcer los acontecimientos a tu favor?

 _\- ¿Ese no es usted?_

 _«- ¿De dónde le viene semejante idea? Hakuryuu no es tan perverso. Maldita sea, se me fué la oportunidad... No, ríe mientras puedas porque tarde o temprano te arrodillaras ante mi. »_

\- Supongo que tiene razón, no hay necesidad de discutir entre amigos, ¿cierto?

 _\- Así es._

\- Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer pero antes quisiera darle un consejo al futuro emperador. Gobernar un país es realmente complicado, siempre tendrá la duda de quien le sirve con sinceridad y quien le engaña para sacar ventaja. Recuerde que estoy dispuesto a tenderle la mano de ser necesario.

 _\- Espero no se dé el caso._

\- Recemos por ello.

 _\- Ah, y le pido que no utilice sus habilidad en Kougyoku-dono. Entre amigos no hace falta el espionaje, ¿cierto?_

La rabia inunda el corazón del monarca. Maldito mocoso astuto que pudo ver claramente sus intenciones. Es claro que no debió subestimarle pero... ¿de dónde proviene ese repentino exceso de confianza y preocupación por los suyos?

\- Que tenga buena noche - se despidió cortante y finalizó la comunicación.

El de ojos zafiro dejó caer el objeto mágico por culpa del temblor en su cuerpo.

 _«- Todo salió bien, al menos por ahora. Si no fuera por todo lo que hicieron Aladdin-dono y Kouen-dono me hubiera convertido en una de las tantas marionetas de ese hombre. ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego? Necesito hacer algunos arreglos para terminar con todo esto, supongo que será una noche muy larga. »_

...

En la habitación del hijo de Solomon.

Da varias vueltas en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño pero termina despertando abruptamente cuando los recuerdos de aquella ocasión con David acuden a su mente. Por si fuera poco el dolor no se ha borrado por completo.

 _«- ¿Por qué? El rukh sanó mis heridas pero no termino de recuperarme. ¿Será que me hizo algo? Mmm no lo dudo, después de todo pretende apoderarse del poder del Palacio Sagrado. Por lo menos estoy un poquito mejor. »_

Llamaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

\- Aladdin-dono...

El dueño de Belial llegó con una actitud completamente distinta, pudo reconocer entonces al compañero de tantas aventuras por lo que, sonrió con dulzura.

\- ¿Koumei-onisan te lo dijo?

\- ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

\- Hoy, su rukh buscaba desesperadamente el tuyo para salvarte. Supongo que sabes de que color era, ¿cierto?

Asintió ruborizado.

\- El que aceptes o no sus sentimientos es tu decisión pero... ¿no te alegra estar en el corazón de alguien con tanta fuerza? - silencio - Je je je tienes mucho en que pensar.

\- ¡Necesito tu ayuda! - gritó desesperado.

\- Siempre has contado con ella.

...

La noticia de la ejecución del primer príncipe se esparció rápidamente por la capital, ya fuera mediante propagandas o corriendo la voz. Una parte considerable de la población se opone, esto llevaría sin duda a otra rebelión, así que el mismo Kouen ideó un plan.

Pasados tres días le llevan a la plaza, amarrado de manos y pies, con ropas indignas de su categoría pero con el porte elegante y autoritario que le caracteriza, como si no estuviese arrepentido en lo más mínimo de sus crímenes.

\- ¡El primer príncipe es inocente!

\- ¡Ren Hakuryuu es un traidor! ¡Es a quien deberíamos asesinar!

El golpe producido por la base de la lanza de Hakuryuu sobre la madera de la plataforma retumbó en los oídos de todos los presentes que guardaron silencio. Aladdin, Morgiana, Brigit, Olba y sus hermanos se sitúan al fondo.

\- ¿No crees que está llevando las cosas demasiado lejos? - interroga la fanalis al magi.

\- Está es la respuesta de onisan.

Sonrió enigmático provocándole un escalofrío en la espalda. Kougyoku se abraza a si misma con mucha fuerza escondida a lo lejos, tiembla llena de amargura. Si no hubiese caído en la trampa de Sinbad sus hermanos no habrían terminado de está manera. Ese hombre destruyó a su familia. Es tal la furia que aprieta la mandíbula y se lástima, Ka Koubun apoya la mano sobre su hombro a modo de consuelo y para frenarla en caso de que decida intervenir.

\- ¡El aquí presente es el actual primer príncipe imperial Ren Kouen! - anunció el dueño de Zagan - Todos lo conocen y respetan por los servicios prestados a Kou pero no ha sido más que un brillante engaño de sus parte. ¡Él fué un sirviente de mi madre todo el tiempo!

\- ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! ¡Ren Gyokuen fué la tercera emperatriz y usted la asesinó injustamente!

\- ¡Ren Gyokuen y Ren Kouen acabaron con la vida del fundador Ren Hakutoku y mis hermanos Ren Hakuyû y Ren Hakuren para obtener todo el poder político del Imperio!

\- ¡No es verdad! - dijó un soldado al borde de la histeria.

El asombro, desilusión y terror se agolparon sobre la confusa multitud.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? - al acusado.

\- Que todo habría salido bien si no hubieses peleado por el puesto que te corresponde. Pero has cometido un grave error porque jamás podrás gobernar como ella o... yo - sonrió altanero.

\- ¡Ahí lo tienen! ¡De su propia boca! ¡Ren Koumei y Ren Kouha fueron engañados por este astuto hombre, por lo que no les considero culpables pero si peligrosos, por lo tanto serán exiliados! ¡En cuanto a este sujeto será decapitado! ¡Es lo que espera a esos que anteponen el beneficio personal al del pueblo!

Hizó un ademán para dar la indicación. El verdugo empuñó el hacha que alzó en dirección al cielo para dejarla caer con toda su fuerza. Esta cortó de tajo y la cabeza del pelirrojo rodó por el suelo hasta detenerse.

\- ¡No se angustien por los errores del pasado! ¡Son testigos del renacimiento del Imperio! ¡Juró servirles y poner a su disposición todas mis habilidades!

Se hizo un profundo silencio para luego estallar el júbilo.

\- ¡Viva Ren Hakuryuu!

\- ¡El cuarto emperador!

\- ¿Así de fácil? - dijó Olba decepcionado - De alguna manera me recuerda a Um Madara. No es el tipo de país que imaginé.

\- Pienso igual - Brigit al borde del llanto.

\- Supongo que llegó la hora de continuar con nuestro viaje - él.

El resto asintió.

\- Toto ir con ustedes, no confiar en mocosos tan inmaduros.

\- ¡Oye! - el muchacho ofendido.

\- Ser el adiós Aladdin.

\- Je je je lo dudo. Quizá nuestros caminos se crucen algún día - sonrió.

\- ¿Estar bien? Con lo de Alibaba y el chico que gustarte.

\- Pronto lo estaré. Cuidense mucho.

\- ¡A comprar provisiones! - se adelantó Olba.

\- Discúlpalo por favor - Brigit - No tiene idea de como tratarte después de lo que te dijo.

\- Lo sé. Cuando tengas la oportunidad, dile por favor que no estoy enojado.

\- Es consciente de ello, por eso se siente culpable. No sabe como ayudar, además no soporta verte llorar, ninguno de nosotros.

\- Je je je lamento ser tan débil.

\- ¡Claro que... !

\- Buena suerte.

\- G-gracias.

El grupo fué en persecución de Olba. El magi se quedó con Morgiana.

\- Estás demasiado feliz.

\- Me alegra que todo saliera bien.

\- ¿No te estas sobreexigiendo? Hueles a...

\- Un poquito nada más je je.

\- ¡Aladdin!

\- No pude evitarlo, después de todo el Imperio Kou es el hogar de Judal-kun.

\- Así que todo fué por ese hombre.

\- Mmm la mayoría. Pero los Ren me agradan bastante.

\- ¿Te irás?

\- No. Tomaré responsabilidad de mis actos. ¿Y tú?

\- Me preocupa Hakuryuu-san.

 _«- Pero más tu, sin embargo no quieres hablar. ¡Me enfurece y más porque no puedo ayudar! »_

Le pelirroja dió un pisotón a la tierra dejando un agujero tras otro al retirarse. Si no da un paseo ahora teme sacarle la verdad a golpes. Este sonríe tristemente.

\- Perdón Mor-san pero si te cuento solo te haré daño. Después de todo no se puede borrar lo que mi abuelo hizo.

...

Algunos guardias de confianza han tomado bajo custodia al segundo y tercer príncipe. Les llevan a la playa para que aborden una embarcación. Koumei luce abatido pero Kouha parece muerto en vida. Sus hermosos orbes están decorados con grandes ojeras de tanto llorar. Hakuryuu se planta ante ellos, el de cabello rosa ni le mira. Las ganas de hacerlo pedazos se han ido porque eso no le devolverá a Kouen, si tan sólo no hubiera sido un inútil, una princesa en apuros.

\- No espero que me perdones - el dueño de Zagan - Pero admitiré que eres el único amor de Kouen-dono.

\- ¿Y para decirlo tenías que arrebatarmelo? Te odiaré por siempre, soy incapaz de perdonar, jamás tuve el don de cualquier forma.

\- Está bien, somos familia después de todo.

\- Vaya, tu sentido del humor es más grotesco que el mío. ¿Por qué no me haces un favor y me envías con En-nii?

\- ¿Es lo que quieres?

\- Si.

\- Concederé tu deseo.

El poderoso caminar de alguien tras ellos hizo girar a los príncipes exiliados. El rostro del conquistador de Leraje brilló de inmediato y varias lágrimas de felicidad surcaron sus mejillas.

\- ¡En... En-nii... ¿cómo?!

\- Es un sujeto difícil de asesinar - Hakuryuu.

Kouen tomó entre sus brazos al de orbes rosados y besó sus labios para finalmente sonreír maliciosamente.

\- No podía dejarte sólo. Algún día volveremos para enfrentar al idiota de Sinbad, ten paciencia.

\- ¡La que se necesite!

\- Nos veremos en un futuro Hakuryuu.

Este miró en otra dirección incómodo, confundido y víctima de un cálido sentimiento brotando en su interior, apenas si miró a la feliz pareja subir al barco.

\- ¿Estarás bien? - le interroga Koumei que se toma un momento para hablar con él a solas.

\- ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte? Después de lo que hice no lo merezco.

\- ¿Acaso no lo dije antes? Te quiero, los errores que cometas no cambiarán mi manera de pensar porque sé exactamente como es el chico del que me enamoré.

Hakuryuu le encaró sonrojado.

\- Limpiaré tu nombre algún día, lo juro.

\- No importa. Si nuestro exilio ayuda a que los pobladores crean en ti es suficiente.

Tocó la cabecita del menor con suavidad.

\- Es hora de irme.

\- K-Koumei-dono...

Este sonrió sutil.

\- Si continuas insistiendo de esa manera pensaré que no quieres que me vaya.

\- No. Ninguno, vivirán en un lugar terrible por mi culpa.

\- Supongo. Aunque gracias a ti dormire tranquilamente.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

El mayor le cogió por la cintura y besó su frente para luego liberarle.

\- Aún si no me correspondes, piensa en mi.

Hakuryuu quedó clavado al piso, temblando. Koumei es tan dulce y caballeroso que hipnotiza, sin embargo han sido muchos años pensando en Kouen, no es como si pudiera cambiar a uno por otro sin razón. Cierra los ojos y se deja consentir por la brisa marina. Si el destino lo permite sería maravilloso luchar todos los días por ese gran hombre. Pagar con creces lo que hay en su corazón. Por primera vez y desde el fondo de su alma anhela que Kouha y el dueño de Phenex se complementen a plenitud. Varias mariposas doradas vuelan a su alrededor, tal vez ha sanado un poco. Aún así tiene muchas responsabilidades de las cuales hacerse cargo. Después de todo es el cuarto emperador.

...

En el salón principal.

Kougyoku sonríe ampliamente mientras da indicaciones a varias mucamas. Que arreglen las habitaciones, que guarden las pertenencias de sus hermanos y más. Cuando finaliza se da la oportunidad de observar por la ventana en dirección a la costa.

 _«- No puedo mirar a mis hermanos, ¡los traicione! ¡Koumei-niisama y Kouha niisama fueron exiliados pero Kouen-niisama... ha muerto! ¡Soy tan estúpida! ¡¿Cómo permití que Sinbad me utilizara?! ¡Odio a ese sujeto! ¡Le haré pagar por destruir a mi familia! ¡LO DETESTO CON TODA MI ALMA! »_

\- Kougyoku-onesan... - le llamaron a su espalda, giró haciendo gala de su mejor actuación.

\- Buenos días Aladdin-chan. ¿Estás bien? Morgiana me dijo que necesitas reposo.

\- Je je je más o menos. ¿Y tú?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

La expresión del pequeño se tornó severa.

\- Soy un magi - negó - también un ser humano que tiene corazón. Supongo que es normal guardar rencor pero... ¿permitirás que Sinbad-ojisan se apodere de tu alma? Fuiste testigo de a donde llevaron ese tipo de sentimientos a Hakuryuu-onisan, de como le fué imposible liberarse de la influencia de su madre, que de una u otra manera modificó su destino. Y lo arrepentido que está. También mencionaste lo orgullosa que te sientes de pertenecer a la familia Ren, que eres una guerrera. Los mejores líderes no son aquellos que se dejan llevar por sentimientos negativos sino los que buscan lo mejor para su pueblo. Tus hermanos siempre protegieron a Kou, es tu turno como la hermana mayor el guiar a onisan. ¿O me equivoco?

\- Eres tan cruel. Lo tengo tan presente que duele pero... ¿cómo ignorar todo lo que nos hizo ese bastardo?

\- Pues no lo hagas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Úsalo a tu favor. Cuando te de sueño y sientas que se te acaba la energía, ¡enojate y termina con tus obligaciones! ¡Haz del Imperio un lugar mejor para vivir que Sindria!

\- Eres tan raro... - sonrió dejando escapar algunas lágrimas que Aladdin limpió con su índice.

\- Me lo han dicho a menudo. ¡Ánimo! Estaré feliz de ayudar si así lo quieres.

\- ¿Cómo es que siempre tienes la respuesta?

\- Porque aprendí de mi errores. Cometí muchos je je je.

\- Y lo admites tan cínicamente.

\- Porque somos amigos.

\- ¿Amigos? Es imposible.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Asesiné al djinn en tu flauta.

\- Ugo-kun no está molesto.

\- Pues si p-pero tú...

\- ¡Además eres la vieja que Judal-kun adora!

\- ¡No me digas así!

Kougyoku le proprinó tremendo coscorrón, el magi llevó las manos a la cabeza para dar alivio.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Tan o más patán que Judal-chan!

\- Al menos tu furia cambió de objetivo.

\- No te sientas tan especial mocoso masoquista. ¡Estudiaré tanto que te dejaré en ridículo! ¡Ya verás!

\- ¡Pues mucha suerte!

\- ¡No incentives a los rivales! Me rindo, eres todo un caso.

\- Antes de que te vayas y no me dirijas la palabra en semanas tengo algo que decirte.

\- Otro insulto de seguro.

\- Nop. Lamento no haber notado el poder de ojisan sobre ti pero ahora eres complementen libre.

\- Ya lo sabía. Obtuvo lo que quería después de todo. No me hagas perder el tiempo.

\- Oh no, más bien es para que no te preocupe el que se entere de lo siguiente: Kouen-ojisan no murió, si lo hacemos bien lo verás algún día.

El rostro femenino se tornó rojizo, pronto sus manos rodearon el pequeño cuello y de la nada comenzó a extrangularle mientras le removia con brutalidad.

\- ¡Debiste decirlo desde un principio!

\- ¡Ungh perdón!

\- ¡Eres tan malo!

\- ¡Cof cof cof onesan me vas a matar!

\- ¡Y bien ganado te lo tienes!

Cuando el niño comenzó a ponerse azul ella le soltó provocando que cayese sobre su resentido trasero, razón de que emitiera un breve grito. La princesa arqueó una ceja y se arrodilló acercando el rostro peligrosamente.

\- Lo sabía, te pasó algo grave.

\- ¿Sirve si digo que no me siento cómodo con el tema?

\- Eres un tramposo. Bien, da igual pero es algo que debes discutir con Judal-chan... si vuelve - emitió lo último apesadumbrada.

\- Lo sé...

Kougyoku se marchó al tener la impresión de que el magi lloraría. Este se deslizó hasta la pared para que sirviera de apoyo y sonrió lastimosamente.

 _«- Lo sé pero... no quiero que sepa lo sucio que estoy. »_

Aún así reza porque el oráculo sea capaz de volver.

...

Sinbad golpeó hasta el cansancio el pobre tronco de un árbol en el jardín. Es tanta la frustración que de no sacarla terminaría desquitándose con uno de los generales, seguramente con Jafar que no ha hecho más que procurarle.

 _«- Maldita sea... »_

Las cosas no debieron terminar así. Una vez eliminados los estorbos que representan Kouen y sus hermanos debió tener a Hakuryuu y por consiguiente su Imperio en las manos. Pero no sólo ha perdido el apoyo de Kougyoku y se delató con sus acciones sino que, debido a ello difícilmente confiaran en él, lo han dejado bastante claro. ¿Cómo es posible que todo se le saliera de control? ¿Que sus marionetas tuvieran voluntad? Y Aladdin llega a su memoria. Siempre supo que sería una pieza clave en su plan de dominación mundial pero nunca que desempeñaría el papel de obstáculo y no escalón. Ese niño le desafió desde un principio cuando se negó a ser magi de Sindria, su propiedad. ¿Tan transparente fué Sinbad en aquel entonces que pudo adivinar lo que esperaba?

 _«- Pensar que te podrías de pie después de... »_

 _ **\- ¡No abuelo por favor waaaahhh! ¡Judal-kun!**_

\- ¡Demonios!

Si aún quedaran lágrimas en el rey de Sindria las habría liberado ahora. Y decir que su cuerpo es capaz de producir tanto daño sin dar una orden. David es tan bastardo que incluso a él le repugna. Hizo cosas tan terribles con sus manos y lo demás, de muchas de ellas incluso desconocía su existencia. Aladdin se ha convertido en su enemigo pero jamás tuvo la intención de dañarlo tan profundamente. Quizá así es mejor, al menos en Kou será complicado herirlo, además seguro que no bajará la guardia y hará bien. Si Alibaba llegara a enterarse, ¿qué diría? Aprieta la mandíbula a tal grado que incluso rechina los dientes.

 _«- Jamás vuelvas a intervenir en mis asuntos David. Suficiente tengo con la culpabilidad de no evitar que violaras a Aladdin. Si por ello pierdo la oportunidad de reconquistar a Alibaba-kun... »_

 _«- ¿Por qué te haces el santo? Puedo ver tu interior a la perfección. Disfrutaste tanto como yo el hacerlo gritar. »_

 _«- Das pena. Como bien dices tienes acceso a mi alma y aún así no puedes entender. El único enfermo eres tú. De una vez te digo que como repitas tu "proeza" tomaré una espada y cortaré mi miembro. »_

 _«- No lo harías. »_

 _«- ¿Te arriesgarías cuando no puedes posesionar a otro? »_

El silencio se hizo presente. Sinbad cierra los ojos y ve con claridad el rostro de Aladdin bañado en llanto, envuelto en tanto dolor y sufrimiento que por primera vez desde que le conoce le vió como un niño. Uno al que no podrá devolver aquello que robó. Vaya encrucijada, sentirse en deuda con aquel que pretendes eliminar del camino.

\- Ah - suspira - La vía pacífica siempre fué mi preferida. Será difícil pero si gano la guerra económica y hago caer a Kou no podrás quejarte, ¿o si Aladdin?

Volvió al palacio. A pesar de que lo repudia tiene mucho trabajo por hacer.

...

Debido a la inestabilidad política luego del golpe de estado, Hakuryuu se convirtió en el cuarto emperador. La ceremonia fué sencilla pues no hay nada que celebrar. Kougyoku, Aladdin, Morgiana y él se la pasaron todo el día revisando políticas. Por la noche y luego de una ligera cena el magi volvió a la que, a partir de ahora será su habitación. Toma una ducha rápida y se mete en la cama, quedándose dormido casi de inmediato. Está tan agotado que los sueños o pesadillas no acuden a su mente pero si un terrible dolor en el vientre y zona baja que le obliga a despertar.

\- Ungh...

Se coloca de lado en posición fetal y lleva las manos a su pancita. Pudo ignorar el malestar durante horas pero lo cierto es que no se siente para nada bien. El rukh hace cuanto puede pero algo extraño le sucede a su cuerpo. No sabe a ciencia cierta el qué y no tiene intención de pedir ayuda. Cualquier médico con un mínimo de conocimiento se dará cuenta con solo mirarle de que fué... eso de lo que no quiere ni recordar el nombre. Teme que le hagan preguntas que le harían sentir peor. Puede soportarlo, es capaz.

\- Ungh uh...

Pero duele tanto que las lágrimas se agolpan en sus orbes. Se retuerce llamando al amor de su vida una y otra vez. Lo que le aqueja es tan intenso que bien puede volverle loco. De pronto se ve acorralado, se levanta con muchísimo trabajo y va en busca de Hakuryuu, el único al tanto de su situación.

...

El dueño de Zagan lee varios pergaminos. Debe aprender muchas cosas en poco tiempo, por fortuna goza de una increíble facilidad para hacerlo. Se alerta al escuchar las pisadas de alguien en el pasillo pero se tranquiliza al reconocerlas. Pronto el magi se presenta ante él y cierra la puerta.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Onisan - el rostro entero está coloreado de un intenso carmín - Necesito ayuda.

\- Te escucho.

\- C-cuando mi abuelo... yo... - el temor se apoderó de sus sentidos y quedó en blanco, solo el apretón del mayor sobre sus hombros le hizo reaccionar - t-tengo miedo. Algo me pasa... me quema - colocó la mano en su abdomen.

\- Necesitas a un médico.

\- ¡No!

\- Tranquilo. Soy consciente de que es mucho para un niño pero no puedes fingir que nada pasa. Las acciones de ese sujeto podrían tener consecuencias para tu salud. No debes pagar por su fechoría, eres inocente. Si lo que te angustia es dar explicaciones o que la indiscreción de alguien haga pública la situación te juro que será un médico de confianza.

\- N...

\- No tienes opción. Viniste porque te sientes amenazado, ¿o no? Todo saldrá bien, Judal me apoyó incondicionalmente, es justo que cuide a su pareja.

\- Je je je - rió amargamente - será mejor que no lo involucres conmigo. No lo merezco.

\- Si estuviese presente seguramente te habría golpeado. Siéntate, no tardo.

Aladdin siguió la indicación puntualmente, miraba la alfombra con mucha atención buscando distraerse. Ha dado todo de si pero el ataque de David y verse obligado a detener la guerra fué demasiado para su cuerpo. Un gran escalofrío se apoderó de cada una de sus partículas, los oídos dejaron de escuchar, la visión se tornó borrosa y el corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido. Estaba mareado, ni siquiera estaba seguro de en donde se encontraba o si continuaba sentado. Todo le daba vueltas, la sensación era parecida a ser arrastrado por un remolino. Se tambaleó y finalmente desmayó cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, de frente en un contacto sumamente doloroso que sin embargo ya no sintió.

...

Hakuryuu ha buscado por todos lados a las asistentes de Kouha, es claro que buenas caras no le pusieron pero en cuanto dijo que el magi necesitaba ayuda corrieron rápidamente, sobre todo a medio camino al ser llamadas por el rukh. Apenas abrieron la puerta tuvieron que ahogar un grito. El emperador tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño que no solo no reacciona sino que es víctima de una fiebre tan elevada que parece un trozo de madera recién sacado de una fogata.

\- No estaba tan...

Jinjin arrebató al niño que cargó y llevó a la cama. Las chicas rápidamente pusieron manos a la obra.

Durante quince minutos Hakuryuu no hizo más que dar vueltas cerca de la ventana. En primera porque no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudar y en segunda porque las magas lucen realmente molestas con su compañía. Está seguro que de tener la oportunidad le habrían convertido en puré y no las culpa, adoran a Kouha, es natural que demuestren tan alto grado de lealtad. Si están ahí es para asegurarse de que el imperio que su hermanastro tanto protegió no quede de ruinas.

\- Emperador - le llamó Junjun con tono extravagante, debió ser una gran esfuerzo referirse a él de esa manera.

\- Dígame.

\- Le dimos a Aladdin un calmante, servirá un par de horas pero...

\- ¿Si?

Las tres se estremecieron y apretaron los puños indignadas.

\- Si es respecto a lo ocurrido, él ya me había puesto al tanto de ello, les pido de favor que no lo mencionen a otros ni a él.

No les quedó más que tragarse la rabia, con lo agradable que les resulta el pequeño.

\- ¿Su condición es delicada? No se si sirva de algo pero mis djinn son de octavo tipo, si tengo que dar el brazo que me queda o lo que sea con gusto lo doy. ¡No puede sufrir para siempre! - se arrodilló - ¡Es un amigo que siempre creyó en mi! Se los ruego...

Reirei le puso en pie bruscamente.

\- Un emperador no puede tener reacciones de este tipo. No perdonaré que sus acciones pongan en vergüenza a la familia de Kouha-sama. ¿Le quedó claro?

\- S-si, lo lamento.

Vaya fiasco y decir que un mocoso llorón y temeroso pondría en jaque al hombre que ellas veían como próximo emperador de Kou, para ellas no hay mejor opción que su amo.

\- Aladdin estará bien. Por desgracia no sabemos que ocurre con su cuerpo, únicamente que sufrió una grave mmm peligrosa descompensación. Por fortuna al ser un magi pudo contrarrestarlo. Es probable que tenga ciertos malestares en... imagino que no es necesario entrar en detalles pero salvo eso debería estar mejor.

\- ¿No tendría que estar curado gracias al rukh?

\- Eso quiere decir que quien hizo esto es un...

\- Jinjin - le detuvo Reirei.

\- Tienes razón. Con su permiso nos retiramos. No debería pero si advierte algún síntoma independiente de lo mencionado avísenos de inmediato.

\- Si, gracias.

Las chicas fueron rápidamente a la puerta, cuando la primera tomó el picaporte el joven dijo:

\- Resulta obvio imaginar que no creerán en mis palabras pero... - respiró hondo - si estuviese en mis manos cambiar el pasado lo haría. No puedo pero les prometo limpiar el nombre de Kouha, le devolveré el honor y respeto que merece aún si con ello me convierto en un ser repudiado.

\- Con todo el respeto que me merece - la del rostro cubierto - Es un idiota. No hable de lo que no conoce. A Kouha-sama nunca le ha preocupado como le vean los demás. No nos permitiría estar a su lado de ser así. Pero se atrevió a tocar lo más valioso para él, jugó con su corazón e ideales. No interesa que haga, el podrá perdonarlo porque es un gran hombre pero nosotras... nunca olvidamos.

Se marcharon. El conquistador de Belial suspiró cansado y derrotado.

\- Si fuera fácil no tendría sentido, ¿no es así Kouen-dono?

...

Los meses posteriores no fueron sencillos para nadie. Si bien el malestar atormentó a Aladdin durante tres semanas se recuperó satisfactoriamente. El problema vino cuando Kou impartió reformas brillantes para mejorar su económica centrándose en el intercambio comercial más que en la guerra, pues Hakuryuu además de querer evitar el derramamiento de sangre no pretendía darle a Sinbad excusas para que otros países se aliaran en su contra. Es evidente que el rey no se esperaba tal preparación por lo que firmó o más bien obligó a Reim a hacerlo, un tratado en el que especificaba bajos aranceles a Sindria y Partevia pero el triple para los productos provenientes o que fueran enviados a Kou.

\- ¡No está funcionando Aladdin-chan! ¡Reim y Partevia están localizados en el centro del mundo y se encuentran bajo el dominio de la Alianza de los Siete Mares!

\- Kougyoku-dono tiene razón, nuestra ubicación es pésima. Además el tesoro real no es eterno. Seis meses mantenido a un ejército que no conquista es un gasto enorme. No sé cuanto más podamos resistir.

\- Mmm aún pienso que hacer de Kou un Imperio autosuficiente y que desarrollara otros productos es la mejor idea...

\- ¡Es demasiado radical! - la dueña de Vinea.

\- Los demás países nos verán como una amenaza - el emperador.

Morgiana los miraba a unos y otros en silencio.

\- Bueno, si fuera el caso tienen a un magi de su lado - sonrió Aladdin divertido.

\- ¡No los vas a matar a todos! - la princesa.

\- Eso no es lo que... - la fanalis que se detuvo por un ademán de su amigo.

\- Siempre hay opciones. ¿Qué clase de problema plantea una solución única?

\- ¿Uh?

\- Pero bueno. Dije que los apoyaría así que... ¡Iré a conseguir algunos aliados!

\- ¡¿Quién se opondrá a Sinbad?! ¡Ya nadie quiere una guerra! - la conquistadora.

\- Oh no, siendo un magi no iría en contra de la voluntad del rey Solomon, mucho menos la mía.

\- ¿Entonces? - Hakuryuu.

\- Reim, Balbad, Magnostad y Kina son buenas opciones.

\- A-Aladdin... - la pelirroja preocupada.

\- ¡¿Has perdido la razón?! - la otra.

\- ¡No funcionará!

-¡Lo hará porque tengo algo que quieren!

\- El poder del palacio sagrado... - el emperador aterrado.

\- ¡Ja ja ja! No soy tan osado como Judal-kun - el amor se hizo presente en cada centímetro de su rostro.

\- Estás jugando con fuego - Hakuryuu.

\- Y es justo mi especialidad.

Sonrió con tanta confianza que misteriosamente la transmitió a los demás.

\- Estamos en tus manos Aladdin-dono.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Oh si, como podrán ver chiquito bebé es responsable del cambio en el mundo porque bueno, es el prota de mi fic, después de todo es Magi XD. Ahora, bueno quería hacer un comentario. Mis historias están planeadas en su totalidad antes de empezar a escribir salvo algunos detalles que van saliendo mientras se suben y pues nunca he sido de hacer grandes cambios al desarrollo y eso pero... Alguna vez mencioné que este es o será mi JuAla más extenso y complejo o eso pretendo XD y pues de un tiempo para acá me coquetea mucho la idea de un mpreg (de hecho desde el inicio pero me he resistido mucho). Lo más seguro es que termine siendo de esa manera y más porque odio la idea de que David sólo haya dejado dolor con su estupidez, comparto la visión optimista de Aladdin con respecto a que un daño tan grande tiene recompensa y qué mejor que devolviendole a Judal, Ali y... ¡dándole un bebé! No sé si me di a entender porque creo que se me da terrible esto de hablar pero pues eso era lo que tenía que decir XD. Espero que no les repudie la idea porque ju ju ju casi es un hecho ese bebé. Nos vemos la próxima compañeros de vicio! Y espero que luego de este anuncio no me quieran linchar, en verdad lo siento por aquellos que no les gusta el mpreg ;~;.**


	27. Elegiste un mal momento

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 27 Elegiste un mal momento.**

 **.**

En el continente oscuro.

Alibaba mira con preocupación al magi caído. Da la impresión de ser víctima de una pesadilla porque tiembla y llama constantemente al hijo de Solomon. De pronto se reincorpora hasta quedar sentado, tiene la mirada ausente y los labios separados, como si se hubiese quedado a medio grito. Cierra la boca, lleva la diestra a la sien y niega lentamente.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le interroga el acompañante.

Como respuesta recibe un cansado gesto hostil.

\- Antes de que tengas una de tus crisis de mal humor te aviso que mi intención no es fastidiar pero me preocupa lo poco que has dormido, si es que acaso lo has hecho. ¿Por qué no me hablas de tus sueños? No podré ayudar pero al menos podrás desahogarte.

\- No recuerdo, creo que tiene que ver con el enano pero no... me lleva, estamos en este viaje hace meses y todavía no llegamos.

\- Entiendo como te sientes. Ojalá pudiéramos saber como van las cosas por allá.

\- El rango de mi magia es una mierda. No sólo estoy frustrado sino aburrido.

\- ¿Y por qué no haces un poco de ejercicio?

\- ¿Qué gano con eso?

\- El cuerpo de un mago regula la cantidad de energía que se puede usar - intervino madre dragón - entre más resistencia tengas más poderosos serán los conjuros que emplees.

\- Además no te haría mal aprender otras habilidades - el ente de barro - gracias a Aladdin vimos lo que ocurrió en Alma Toran. ¿Quién asegura que David jugará limpio? Puede que en el futuro use una barrera de insolacion o una similar. Si confias únicamente en tu habilidad como magi estas perdido.

\- ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué me le vaya a puñetazos?

\- No es mala idea. Aunque no sé mucho de artes marciales, eso es algo que podrías pedir a Aladdin. En cambio puedo enseñarte a manejar una espada y ataques físicos básicos.

Una enigmática y perversa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del mayor.

\- Mmm sin duda alguna será muy útil.

\- Casi puedo apostar que estas pensando en todo menos lo que te dije.

\- Ja ja ja.

 _«- Que perturbadora manera de reír tiene. Sospecho que es más peligroso que le enseñe a que le deje a su suerte pero... está tan enamorado que estoy convencido de que no le hará daño. Es mi deber el cuidar de Judal, no quiero que se amargue, debe volver como la persona que Aladdin seguramente atesora en su corazón. ¡Mantén la esperanza amigo porque te llevo el mejor obsequio que te hayan dado jamás! »_

Un ruido extraño, similar a una carcajada escapó del ente de barro.

\- ¡QUE GROTESCO TE OYES! - se quejó el mayor.

\- ¡ERES UN PATÁN!

Sin duda tienen una extraña o algo así, amistad.

...

En el Imperio Kou.

Aladdin pidió audiencia en los respectivos países que pretende visitar gracias a su magia de clarividencia.

\- ¿Estarás bien sólo? - le interroga un bastante preocupado emperador.

\- Sip - sonrió.

\- ¿Y si te ponen una trampa? - Morgiana - es muy arriesgado.

\- Siempre y cuando no pise uno de los países originales de la Alianza de los Siete mares no habrá problema. Reim firmó un tratado pero conserva su autonomía y es precisamente eso lo que me interesa. Además, ¡tiene mucho que no platico con Titus-kun y Sphintus-kun! Creo ciegamente en ellos.

\- Tienes razón - Kougyoku - es como suponer que Alibaba-chan o Morgiana jugarían sucio, imposible.

\- ¿Verdad? Pero prometo decirles si se pone peligroso.

\- ¡Iremos a la hora que sea! - la princesa.

\- Les haremos llorar sangre - el conquistador.

\- ¡Eso es aterrador onisan!

\- Cuidate - la fanalis.

\- Lo prometo Mor-san.

Sonrió, tomó su bastón para invocar su círculo de transferencia y desapareció.

\- Es muy molesto - la ama de Vinea - Aladdin-chan siempre quiere hacer las cosas sólo.

\- Y por eso no debemos bajar la guardia - su hermanastro - pida o no ayuda si se mete en problemas lo salvaremos.

El trío asintió y volvió al trabajo, mantener la economía de Kou es lo que pueden hacer por ahora.

...

En Reim.

Aladdin llega a la ciudad, sus ojos van de un lado a otro con asombro. Se ofrecen tantos productos que de algunos incluso desconoce la función. Es como ver una imagen similar a la del Imperio Kou en su mente. Llega sin problemas al palacio, donde un soldado le anuncia y pide que espere en el gran salón. Pasa varios minutos sentado hasta que decide levantarse y mirar por la ventana.

 _«- Tiene mucho que no hablo con Titus-kun y Sphintus-kun, ¿cómo les irá? ¿Habrán avanzado un poco en su relación? Espero, sé que se quieren mucho aunque peleen, además son dos importantes amigos, sin su ayuda no quiero ni imaginar lo que me hubiese ocurrido en Magnostad. Estaba tan asustado, aunque al final no pude salvar a mucha gente, como me ocurrió en el golpe de estado de Balbad y luego la guerra civil con onisan. »_

La puerta se abre lentamente dando paso a un joven moreno.

\- ¡Sphintus-kun!

\- ¡Aladdin!

El mayor corrió rápidamente hasta tomarlo en un abrazo que le alzó del piso.

\- ¡Pensé que habrías crecido un poco pero aún eres tan pequeño!

\- ¡Ah que grosero! - se ofendió.

\- No lo tomes a mal, es solo que resulta nostálgico, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

\- Mmm pues tu si estas un poco más alto - molesto.

\- ¿Enserio? No me di cuenta.

\- Ah... ¿podrías bajarme?

\- ¡Perdón! Y dime, ¿cómo van las cosas con tu novio?

\- No lo sé.

\- Si me dices que ese maldito te hizo daño...

El niño negó.

\- Toda la culpa es mía.

\- Como si me fuera desconocido tu complejo de responsabilizarte por todo.

\- Je je je pero es la verdad. Peleamos...

\- ¿Discutieron?

\- Más que eso, le envíe con mi magia muy lejos, ni siquiera sé a donde. No tengo idea de si podrá volver pero mantengo la esperanza.

\- Debió ser difícil.

\- Más para él... al final no pudo lastimarme y yo... al no querer hacerlo le hice algo más cruel. No lo culpo si es incapaz de perdonarme, no, lo haría porque es muy lindo.

 _«- Pero lo ocurrido con mi abuelo es distinto. Estoy tan sucio... »_

\- ¿Aladdin?

\- ¿Eh? Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo?

\- ¿Qué tienes?

\- ¿Uh?

\- Puede que sea mi imaginación pero siento que hay algo diferente en ti.

\- ¿D-diferente? - tragó saliva nervioso - ¿En qué sentido?

\- Mmm - pensativo - más... ¿lindo?

\- S-Sphintus-kun... ¿qué no eres novio de Titus-kun?

\- ¡No te estoy seduciendo! Ah~ olvidalo.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo vas las cosas entre ustedes?

\- Bien, eso creo. Discutimos como siempre pero - se sonroja y queda mudo.

\- Me alegra - sonríe con dulzura.

La puerta se abre abruptamente.

\- ¡ALADDIN!

El magi rubio entra cual rayo y estruja al pequeño como si tuviese intención de matarlo.

\- ¡Te extrañé tanto!

\- ¡T-Titus-kun cof no puedo respirar!

\- ¿A quién le importa?

\- ¡A mi!

El infante se liberó con bastante trabajo.

\- Oh Aladdin - el rubio - ¡Estoy tan emocionado! Gracias a Sheherezade-sama, Mogamet-sama y tu soy capaz de ver tantas cosas. ¡Los Carmen nos cuidan a Marga y a mi! ¡Muu y Nerva me dan consejos políticos! ¡Incluso el senado escucha atentamente mis propuestas! ¡Puedo ver el atardecer con tranquilidad porque sé que no es el último día! ¡Y lo mejor de todo... ! - le tomó de las manos y clavó sus orbes en los contrarios - ¡Estoy enamorado! ¡Muy enamorado del estúpido de Sphintus! ¡Soy tan feliz cuando me besa o acaricia!

El mayor se puso colorado.

\- Je je je, que bueno.

\- ¡Hacemos el amor de vez en cuando!

El rostro del hijo de Solomon se vió ensombrecido por ese comentario, luego miró decepcionado al nativo de Heliohap.

\- Siempre supe que eras un pervertido pero... Titus-kun aún es muy pequeño para eso.

\- ¡¿Por qué me reclamas?! ¡No te creas su falsa inocencia! ¡El fué quien se metió a mi cama y se aprovechó la primera vez! Comienzo a creer que los magi son unos degenerados.

\- ¿Es cierto Titus-kun?

\- Más o menos, leí un pergamino para darme una idea y pues no entendí mucho - admitió avergonzado.

\- ¡Que irresponsable!... ¡Ja ja ja ja!

El de Alma Toran estalló en carcajadas para sorpresa de los otros dos.

\- ¿A-Aladdin? - el rubio.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Je je je si, disculpen - limpió un par de lágrimas - la verdad es que estaba un poco nervioso. Me daba miedo hablar con ustedes. La situación ha cambiado y hace meses no platicamos. Pensé que tal vez ya no éramos amigos.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! - dijeron al unísono.

\- ¡No importa que ocurra... ! - el moreno.

\- ¡Siempre estaremos para ti! - el otro.

\- ¿Se te olvida que fuiste el primer amor de los dos?

Interrogó el médico, el rostro del niño se puso colorado y las mejillas comenzaron a arder.

\- G-gracias...

 _«- No quiero aprovecharme de sus sentimientos. No, ahora me ven de otra forma. Titus-kun lo dijo, que está muy enamorado. Soy tan afortunado por tener amigos como ellos, no sé que haría si me odiaran. »_

\- Necesito hablar de algo muy importante, tiene que ver con Sindria. Titus-kun, tu al igual que yo eres un magi, ¿has notado algo extraño en Sinbad-ojisan?

\- Todo. Nunca he confiado en ese sujeto pero tengo que ver su estúpida cara gracias al tratado que firmó Sheherezade-sama. Honestamente me gustaría cancelarlo pero quiero respetar su última voluntad. ¡Ah! ¡Es frustrante! Siento que Sinbad tuviera en sus manos el valioso imperio de mi madre. ¡Y no sé como liberarlo!

\- ¿Qué te parece firmar un pacto mercantil con el Imperio Kou? - sonrió.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sería "acercarnos" un poco más a lo que Sinbad-ojisan desea, una alianza a nivel mundial.

\- ¡P-pero... !

\- ¿Alguna cláusula impide que se relacionen con Kou?

\- Pues no...

\- Je je je eso pensé. Está tan seguro de su influencia que lo pasó por alto. Aún así no pretendo causar problemas, basta con un permiso para transitar Reim, así podremos llegar a los países que están al otro lado. Los impuestos y eso pueden consultarlo con Hakuryuu-onisan, no pretendo imponer. Además... si la actitud de ojisan se vuelve peligrosa estaremos comunicados. Soy tu amigo y siempre te ayudaré a proteger el legado de Sheherezade-san, tú hogar.

\- ¡Oh Aladdin!

El entusiasta rubio volvió a exprimirle entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Me lastimas Titus-kun!

\- ¡Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡Me has quitado un gran peso de encima! ¡Pide lo que quieras!

\- ¿Lo que sea?

\- ¡Si!

\- ¡Que tengas un hijo con Sphintus-kun!

\- ¡Eres un idiota! - el moreno - ¡Los hombres no se pueden embarazar!

Titus por su parte había liberado a la víctima para hacer su mejor imitación de un tomate.

\- Bueno llegó la hora de irme. Me gustaría platicar más, incluso desvelarme como en la academia pero tengo otras cosas que hacer.

El menor le tomó de las manos.

\- Cuidate mucho por favor. Recuerda que no estas solo.

\- Gracias.

Sphintus tocó suavemente su hombro y el hasta entonces silencioso Kukulcan se paseó por sus cabellos para despedirse. Les sonrió y uso su magia para ir al siguiente destino.

\- ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? Se veía muy triste - el médico.

\- Y decir que alguien tan estúpido se daría cuenta.

\- Gracioso.

\- Supongo que hay cosas que no puede contarnos, a lo mejor le da vergüenza. Espero que su novio regrese pronto, le hace falta su compañía.

\- Si.

\- ¿Y si te dejo por Aladdin? - travieso.

\- ¡Eres un... !

\- Vaya tonto, con lo que me has hecho no hay vuelta atrás.

\- Tienes talento para hacerme sentir desgraciado.

\- Mala suerte, ¿quién te manda enamorarte y corromper a alguien más joven?

\- Un día de estos me cobraré todo lo que has hecho.

\- Je je je. Voy con Muu, seguro me regañará por aceptar la invitación de Aladdin sin consultarlo con el consejo pero... es lo que más conviene a Reim.

\- Si, tampoco me trago la buena voluntad de Sinbad.

\- Ah~ será un día muy largo.

\- Ya no te quejes.

\- Un poco de ánimo no me vendría mal.

Sphintus suspiró cansado, luego le tomó de la cintura y besó con suavidad sus labios, en un roce dulzón y tierno. Aún si pelean no pueden contener la gran cantidad de sentimientos acumulados en el pecho.

...

En Kina.

Takeruhiko discute temas diversos con Nanaumi cuando tocan la puerta.

\- Señor, el magi Aladdin ha llegado.

\- Oh, le esperaba más tarde. Dile que puede pasar.

\- A la orden.

El rey pidió a su acompañante que le dejara a solas con el pequeño una vez este entró en su despacho, cerrando tras de si.

\- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? - sonrió alegre.

\- Me gustaría hacer un intercambio cultural con Kina.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Bueno, desde mi punto de vista eres muy curioso. El tipo de persona que gusta de vivir aventuras mientras gana prestigio para su país. Involucrarte con el golpe de estado del Imperio no fué causalidad. ¿Quieres ver que tan lejos llega Hakuryuu-onisan? ¿Por qué no miras en primera fila? Si aceptas mi proposición podrás visitarnos con regularidad, podremos intercambiar puntos de vista y... Tampoco confías del todo en Sinbad-ojisan, ¿verdad?

\- Vaya, vaya. No imaginé que un simple mocoso pudiera ver lo que tan bien oculto a ese hombre. Tienes razón, sigo la famosa teoría: "Ten a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos... "

\- "... aún más cerca".

\- ¿Es lo que pretendes.

\- Nop. Si fuera el caso usaría el poder a mi disposición para someter al mundo por medio del terror pero no me haría distinto a Al Thamen.

Takeruhiko le tomó del mentón para apreciar cada detalle del rostro con más facilidad.

\- De primera impresión pareces un niño tonto e ingenuo pero claramente eres mucho más. ¿Será que has mentido con respecto a tu edad?

\- Je je je nop, pero la experiencia se acumula de distintas maneras en las personas.

\- Acepto.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Me pasaré de vez en cuando a Kou para saludar al emperador, espero me entretengas.

\- ¿Yo?

\- No pensarás que te dejaré ir como si nada después de llamar mi atención, ¿o si?

\- Uh~.

\- Tranquilo, no eres mi tipo.

\- Ah... no lo pensé.

\- De acuerdo, quizá si eres tan lento como pareces. Da igual, eres agradable. ¿Los detalles los arreglo contigo?

\- Con Hakuryuu-onisan.

\- Que manera de dirigirte a la máxima figura de autoridad en tu Imperio.

\- Je je onisan es onisan sin importar su título. Además aún si vivo en Kou no es mi hogar.

\- ¿Entonces no eres su magi?

\- No.

\- ¿Y por qué los ayudas?

\- Porque deseo evitar todos los conflictos que me sean posible, son amigos importantes y porque el hombre que amo se esforzó por hacer de Kou lo que es hoy.

\- Cuanta sinceridad. Eres muy raro, ¿se puede saber quién te robó el corazón?

\- El oráculo del Imperio.

\- Wow, que gustos más exóticos. Bien pequeño, no te entretengo más. Cuidate y más te vale mantener tu promesa.

\- ¿Promesa?

\- Me escucharás cuando los visite.

\- ¡Pero no dije... ! Je je je tu ganas ojisan.

\- ¡Ojisan! Para tu información soy bastante joven, aunque supongo que para un mocoso me veo grande y maravilloso.

 _«- Creo que solo escucha lo que quiere aún así, no me parece que sea una mala persona. Aún hay mucha gente buena en el mundo Judal-kun. »_

\- Nos vemos Takeruhiko... ¿onisan?

\- Nos vemos mocoso.

\- Ungh.

Al retirarse el magi, el rey fué a buscar a Nanaumi. ¡Tiene tanto que decirle! Seguro se emociona tanto como él porque son bastante similares.

...

Magnostad.

Myers invierte toda su energía en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos: torturar alumnos. Los gritos de terror y múltiples latigazos pueden escucharse a la distancia. El patio de la academia se convierte entonces en algo similar a un campo de guerra.

\- Hola...

Aladdin le saluda desde el cielo para bajar lentamente.

\- Imagino que me esperaban un poco más ¡ungh!

\- ¡Woah!

La mujer de bondadosos atributos le cogió en un abrazo maternal, enterrandole cruelmente entre sus suaves pechos, y si bien el pequeño tiene dificultad para respirar no puede negarse el diminuto gusto, después de todo no puede borrar por completo la devoción hacia la delantera femenina. Sin embargo desde que es novio de Judal también le dan pena ciertas cosas por lo que debe pelear contra su conciencia, las ganas de apretarlos con sus manitas y el rubor cada vez más evidente en su rostro.

\- ¡Has crecido tanto renacuajo! - le colocó en el suelo y tomó solo del rostro con ambas manos.

\- ¡¿Enserio?!

\- Por supuesto, esos dos centímetros se notan enseguida.

\- Uh~.

 _«- Judal-kun se reirá o... ¿estará feliz porque sigo siendo su enano? »_ \- se sonrojó.

\- ¡Escuchen bien inútiles! - a varios chicos tendidos en el piso - Este que ven aquí es mi alumno favorito. ¡Aladdin! Es el mocoso que salvó Magnostad.

\- ¿El que es un magi? - dijo uno.

\- ¿El que es más sabio que la legendaria Yamuraiha?

Ese y más comentarios se dieron al por mayor haciendo que el rostro infantil se tornara cada vez más rojizo.

\- Aladdin, ¿por qué no le muestras a estos lo que un mago bien entrenado puede hacer?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Enfréntame!

El niño retrocedió un par de pasos. Jamás ha logrado superar el terror casi patológico desarrollado hacia esa mujer pero... ese brillo en los ojos, su gran ilusión, ¿cómo negarse? Además han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, debería ser capaz si bien no de vencerla, soportar sus ataques, cuando menos activar su borg.

\- ¡De acuerdo Myers-sensei!

\- Colocate ahí - señaló frente a ella - Miren bien mocosos, no pierdan detalle alguno, considerense afortunados de estar aquí el día de hoy.

Todos tragan duro y guardan silencio sepulcral, la profesora más letal del universo contra uno de los magos de la creación, sin duda será una batalla de dimensiones épicas, incluso capaz de cambiar la historia. La mujer toma su siempre confiable látigo, su contrincante el bastón. La tensión se respira en el aire.

\- ¿Listo?

\- Cuando quiera sensei.

Apenas la frase abandonó sus labios la de Partevia desapareció de su rango de visión, los zafiros la buscaron desesperadamente sin obtener resultados. Muy tarde notó el látigo en el pierna derecha, ella tiró de la herramienta aproximándole y alzandole en el aire cuando le tuvo al alcance le cogió del tobillo y lanzó contra un pilar...

\- ¡Waaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Que se hizo añicos al contacto. El magi salió de entre los escombros sobando su adolorida cabeza, ya ni se hable de la insensibilidad que le aqueja de la nuca para abajo.

\- Ay ay ay...

\- Tienes mucho que aprender mocoso.

\- Je je je auch...

Todo el público quedó boquiabierto, impactado. El infante se puso nervioso, sabía desde un inicio que no era un rival digno para su maestra pero no pensó que le sería imposible reaccionar. Le angustia echar por tierra las esperanzas de sus compañeros magos, ¿y si piensan que todo el esfuerzo no vale la pena?

\- ¿Vieron lo que yo? - preguntó un joven.

\- ¡Si! - le secundó una rubia - ¡Se levantó luego de tan terrible golpe! ¡Estuve en la enfermería dos semanas por un simple puñetazo en el estómago!

\- ¡Si llegamos hasta el final seremos igual de resistentes!

\- ¡Estamos a su cuidado Myers-sensei!

\- Tengo asuntos que atender con él así que ¡den cien vueltas a la academia en lo que regreso!

\- ¡Si señora!

Aladdin sonrió al ver la determinación en sus rostros, no estaba del todo convencido de su desempeño pero tal parece que no fué un rotundo fracaso.

Ambos recorrieron pasillos que el magi reconoció de inmediato, tantas vivencias, algunas gratas otras no tanto pero que se albergan en algún lugar de su memoria. Fué cuando llegaron al antiguo despacho de Mogamet que el paseo finalizó. Aladdin tomó asiento, con él sus dos profesoras.

\- Cuanto tiempo Irene-sensei.

\- Lo mismo digo, has cambiado mucho, luces más maduro.

\- ¿Lo cree?

\- Por supuesto, además has crecido, ¿dos centímetros?

 _«- Uh. Lo sabía Judal-kun se reirá de mi. ¿Cómo le hago para ser más alto? »_

\- Para que nos visites a pesar de todo el trabajo que tienes debe ser importante - la de ojos celestes.

\- Escuche que estuviste involucrado en el golpe de estado de Kou.

\- Si, ahora vivo ahí. Me preocupa la situación de Magnostad, después de la batalla contra Reim y el fallecimiento del director mmm, se perdió estabilidad política. Imagino que Sinbad-ojisan ha ofrecido apoyo, ¿cierto?

\- Si - la rubia - Dijo que sería un gran sacrificio para su reino pero que, podría renunciar a una magnífica y querida general como Yamuraiha con tal de ayudar a su país natal.

\- ¿Lo aceptaron?

\- Lo estamos meditando. Fué una de las alumnas de las que estamos más orgullosos pero...

\- No parece que sea su voluntad.

\- Si, luce contenta en Sindria. No veo porque desee alejarse de sus camaradas o el lugar que la ha hecho tan feliz. Es como si ese hombre...

\- La estuviera usando para su beneficio.

\- En verdad me intrigas Aladdin. Desde un inicio he pensado que son muchos los misterios que te rodean. A pesar de tu edad... no lo sé. Eres inalcanzable.

\- ¿Irene-sensei?

\- Je, no me prestes atención. ¿Y bien?

\- Creo ciegamente en Yamuraiha-san, sé lo importante que son la magia y la academia para ella. Nunca haría algo que los pusiera en riesgo pero, Sinbad-ojisan es otra historia. Es un hombre cegado por la ambición, al que no le importa lastimar o destituir siempre y cuando logre sus objetivos. Es capaz de borrar un país con el pretexto de su renacimiento. No me gusta su actitud. Si aceptan o no su oferta es una decisión que recae únicamente en los habitantes de Magnostad pero tengo una sugerencia. Por nada del mundo le den autoridad absoluta a mi maestra. Aún si se convierte en la directora que cuente con la ayuda de dos consejeros que tengan el mismo nivel de autoridad, Myers-sensei e Irene-sensei me parecen buenas opciones. Ojisan se delatará tarde o temprano, se darán cuenta de sus movimientos y no tendrá poder absoluto en Magnostad.

\- Es un buen plan pero también podría emplear la fuerza.

\- Muchos magos y soldados fallecieron la última vez - la de orbes miel - Por mucho que me pese admitirlo no contamos con...

\- Tienen el apoyo de un magi, el mío. Los protegeré las veces que sea necesario. ¿Qué les parece firmar un tratado intelectual con el Imperio Kou?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? - la rubia.

\- ¡A un intercambio de opiniones y conocimiento! De esa manera no será extraño que las visite o a la inversa. En caso de una invasión estaremos preparados.

Las mujeres quedaron pasmadas y decir que tendría ideas de ese calibre.

\- Si desconfían de mi...

\- Nunca - al unísono.

\- Je je je, gracias.

\- ¿Discutimos los detalles contigo?

\- Nop, con el emperador. No soy muy afín a la política, sólo quiero que todos sean felices.

\- Eres un buen niño.

La de Partevia acarició suavemente su cabeza.

\- ¿Me acompañas a tomar el té?

\- Lo lamento Irene-sensei pero aún hay un sitio al que debo ir. Cuidense mucho Myers-sensei.

\- Tu también, no seas tan imprudente y temerario.

\- Ja ja ja.

Aladdin empleó un conjuro y se fué. Las mujeres se contemplaron en silencio y con gran seriedad por varios minutos.

\- ¿Lo notaste? - la de ojos celestes.

\- ¿Que el aura que le rodea es similar a la de Mogamet-sama?

\- Ese niño hará cosas grandes.

\- ¿No te alegra haber sido su profesora?

\- Pero fuiste tu quien descubrió su talento.

El corazón de ambas se hincha de orgullo. Que alma tan sublime esconde ese frágil y pequeño cuerpo.

...

En Balbad.

Aladdin se da el tiempo de llegar por el sendero que le llevó ahí la primera vez, donde conoció a Sinbad, el hotel en que se hospedaba, donde se encontró con Alibaba y la Tropa de la Niebla y muchos sitios más hasta llegar al palacio donde una vez le anunciaron, le llevaron hasta el gran salón.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Aladdin-dono.

\- Así es Hakuei-onesan.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas en la capital?

\- No me quejo. ¿No has hablado con onisan?

\- E-es un poco incómodo desde que... tuvimos una discusión.

\- Si, lo mismo me dijo pero... ¿dejarás que su relación termine como si nada? Es tu hermano.

\- Yo... - se abrazó a si misma, temblando - Lo sé pero no puedo pasar por alto lo que le hizo a Kouen-dono, Koumei-dono, Kouha-dono y a nuestra madre. Lo pensé hace tiempo... ya no le reconozco, se alejó por completo de mi.

\- Ha cambiado, si hablas con el ahora...

\- Será igual que antes.

Él la miró con tristeza. Quería convencerla de alguna manera pero de forzar la situación podría provocar que se odiaran para siempre. Tal vez el tiempo sea lo único que puede ayudarlos ahora.

\- ¿A qué debo tu visita?

 _«- Decir que onisan le necesita no la hará cambiar de opinión, aunque me da tristeza lo mucho que la extraña. Llegar directo al punto tampoco me parece adecuado. »_

\- ¿Qué piensas del actual sistema de gobierno de Balbad?

\- Bueno, es bastante parecido al de Kou.

\- ¿Y la gente está feliz?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Bueno, soy consciente de que no hay más personas muriendo de hambre en las calles, que a todos se les ha designado una tarea importante según sus cualidades. Es más, creo firmemente en que deberíamos pedir sus consejos para crear una economía resistente basándonos en sus cimientos, no imponiendo otra ideología. Si, las personas ya no padecen la falta de alimento pero tampoco las veo sonreír sinceramente. ¿Cómo podrían si se les priva de sus sueños? ¿Qué será de los que nacen a partir de ahora? ¿Se dictará su destino desde que están en el vientre?

\- Entiendo e incluso comparto tu opinión pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Sinbad-dono...

 _«- De nuevo ese hombre... »_

\- Hakuei-onesan, los impuestos que se cobran a Balbad no son suficientes.

\- ¿Eh?

\- La Alianza de los Siete Mares está monopolizando la economía mundial. Además ahora que nadie desea involucrarse en la guerra han cesado los movimientos de conquista. Los pertenecientes al ejército de Kou deben recibir un salario pero el tesoro tiene límite y no crecerá considerablemente debido a la situación. En unos meses cuando muchos sufriremos un déficit y eventualmente la banca rota. ¿Pretenden llevar a la quiebra también a Balbad?

\- ¿No aplica también a la tribu Kouga?

\- Nop, ellos se rigen por un sistema autosustentable. No dependen del comercio con otras naciones aunque algunos se han convertido en tus familiares.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer?

\- ¿Qué te parece devolver el control de Balbad a su gente?

\- ¡Es imposible! ¡El mundo caerá en el caos! Carecen de príncipes que sepan gobernar.

\- Alibaba lo dijo antes. Que la monarquía les llevó a su actual situación. Además tampoco dije que se les daría la espalda. Si necesitan consejos o guía podemos ayudar.

\- ¡Pero... ! ¿Y el sufrimiento de la gente que murió en el golpe de estado? Renunciar a Balbad es como burlarse de ellos.

\- No necesariamente. Gracias a ellos existen los lazos que unen a las dos naciones.

\- Aladdin - Barkak que se ha mantenido callado al igual que los demás soldados en el recinto - Alibaba-sama tenía ideas bastante revolucionarias pero la verdad es que nadie posee el suficiente conocimiento político o económico a excepción de los Saluja.

\- Mmm Alibaba-kun mencionó que contadas fueron las veces que se encontró con su padre.

\- A-así es.

\- Eso significa que tuvo maestros, ¿o me equivoco?

\- No pero... son varios, cada uno se especializa en una rama.

\- ¿Y por qué no unir conocimientos?

\- ¿Eh?

\- El Imperio Reim tiene un senado. Titus-kun no da un dictamen y se sigue como si nada sin antes discutirlo. Debe obtener la aprobación de los consejeros. Nadie espera que lo hagan bien a la primera, después de todo cambiar todo un sistema es complicado. Se equivocaran pero también aprenderán mucho. Y si llegan a un punto muerto siempre pueden pedir ayuda. Hakuryuu-onisan lo hará sin duda, también yo - sonrió.

\- ¿Qué ganan con todo esto?

\- Mmm, ¿qué les parece firmar un tratado político-comercial?

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa?

\- Intercambio de teorías y la facilidad de ocupar su ruta marítima, claro no digo que sea de a gratis, son libres de pedir una cuota por el servicio. Eso reactivará el comercio. ¡Será como en la época de Rashid-ojisan!

\- A-algo así, ¿es posible? - Barkak.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Un magi no mentiría!

 _«- A menos que sea mi amado Judal-kun je je je. »_

\- No lo sé - la princesa.

\- Hakuei-onesan.

\- Aceptaré lo que ellos decidan pero no volveré a Kou.

\- ¿Qué harás?

\- Aún no lo sé pero no puedo darle la cara a Hakuryuu, al menos no por ahora.

La mirada del pequeño se llenó de tristeza pero obligarla no es opción. Los presentes se contemplaron los unos a los otros, intercambiaron opiniones. Algunos tenían miedo otros lo tomaron como una gran oportunidad y los últimos consideraban que podía ser una trampa pero, ¿el chico que les salvó antes tendría motivos para destruirlos ahora? No parece muy coherente. Pasaron cinco minutos, diez, veinte y más. Aladdin espera paciente pues no tiene prisa. Hakuei ha cerrado los ojos angustiada, al menos en apariencia. Si pudiera romper el cuello de Aladdin con las manos ahora mismo sería muy feliz, maldito mocoso entrometido. Pasada hora y media el grupo llega a un veredicto.

\- Aladdin - le llamó el profesor de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Si?

\- Decimos tomar tu consejo. Probaremos a gobernar por nuestros medios, claro con la ayuda del Imperio Kou pero conservando nuestra autonomía.

\- ¡Es genial!

\- Los detalles del tratado...

\- Ah, eso es algo que corresponde a Hakuryuu-onisan, el emperador.

\- Entiendo.

La mirada del adulto se volvió cada vez más intensa poniéndole de nervios.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Es que - sonrió melancólico - de alguna manera me recuerda a Rashid-sama.

\- ¿Uh?

\- No me preste atención, son desvaríos de un viejo.

\- ¡Aún eres muy joven!

\- Imagino que tendrá hambre. ¿Gusta acompañarnos a comer?

\- Lo lamento. Temo que debo rechazar su oferta. Me gustaría volver a Kou para platicar con mis amigos.

\- Ser un magi debe ser complicado.

\- Je je je no tanto. Porque estoy rodeado de gente maravillosa como usted.

Aladdin se acercó a la princesa, sonrió y le extendió la mano esperando que la tomara.

\- ¿Vienes?

\- Lo siento pero no.

\- ¿Te quedarás en Balbad?

\- No estoy segura.

Él acortó la distancia tanto como le fué posible y dijo en voz baja:

\- Solo cuidate de Sinbad-ojisan, con todo lo que ha hecho es difícil confiar.

\- Si, ¿verdad?

La princesa le tomó suavemente del mentón y rozó sus labios con el pulgar, su cuello, corazón y vientre, pudo advertir en la punta de sus dígitos el sufrimiento que quedó grabado de forma inconciente en el pequeño, era tan maravilloso que tuvo que emplear toda su voluntad para no delatarse o hacerlo pedazos ahí mismo.

 _«- Ansío ver tu reacción el día que se lo confieses a Judal. No te das cuenta de que al ignorar el problema solo lo haces más grande. El terror crece en el alma y se apodera de ella mi lindo e ingenuo Aladdin. ¿Gritarás y llorarás para mi nuevamente? »_

\- ¿Onesan? - preguntó confundido.

\- Cuida mucho a mi hermano, confio en que un día de estos logrará la estabilidad.

\- Ah... si.

 _«- Te dejaré un obsequio Aladdin, no quiero ser obvia solo disfrutar de un breve espectáculo. »_

Tocó las hebras azulinas con ternura y sonrió.

\- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por Kou.

\- Je je je siempre es un placer. Gracias a ti por cuidar el país que tanto quiere Alibaba-kun.

\- Fué todo un gusto. Algún día todos los países lograrán unificar sus sentimientos.

\- Ojalá sea pronto. ¡Mucha suerte! - agitó la mano para despedirse y una vez más se marchó.

\- Bueno, supongo que ha sido todo de mi parte - Hakuei.

\- Si no tiene en donde quedarse... - Barkak.

\- Aún soy bastante ingenua, me hará bien conocer el mundo.

\- Cuidese.

\- Ustedes también.

 _«- En especial tú Aladdin, lo que hiciste hoy tendrá consecuencias. Y ya que Sinbad te da tanto miedo sería bueno hacerle una visita ja ja ja. »_

...

Imperio Kou.

Kougyoku casi se muerde las uñas por culpa de la ansiedad. Revisa varios documentos en la biblioteca esperando noticias ya sea del magi o el emperador que se encerró en su oficina. Un círculo mágico se dibujó en el aire y de el emergió el hijo de Solomon.

\- ¡¿Y?! ¡¿Qué tal te fué Aladdin-chan?!

Se levantó de golpe, le cogió de los brazos y apretó al borde de la histeria.

\- Muy bien - sonrió - tenemos muchos más amigos de lo que pensábamos. Los detalles los arreglarán con onisan.

\- Ah, entonces es lo que está haciendo...

\- Dudo que sea cosa de un día o dos pero por algo se empieza, ¿verdad?

\- Eres increíble. Haz hecho algo maravilloso y lo tomas como si fuera algo natural.

\- Lo es, las personas deberían entenderse sin necesidad de complicaciones y obstáculos.

\- Que ideología tan ingenua - frunció el ceño - Debes estar cansado, estuviste fuera varias horas. ¿Gustas tomar una ducha?

\- Si no es molestia tengo hambre.

\- ¿No has comido?

\- No me dió tiempo.

\- ¿Nada? - negó - ¡NO PUEDES SER TAN IRRESPONSABLE CON TU SALUD! ¡Me irritas! ¡Si Judal-chan se entera se enojará mucho!

\- Je je je.

\- ¡Nada de risitas tontas! ¡Vamos ya!

La femina le cogió de la muñeca, prácticamente le iba arrastrando todo el camino.

\- O-onesan, vas muy rápido. Me voy a caer.

Kougyoku chasqueó la lengua y le dejó en libertad.

\- Más vale que me sigas el paso, ¿te quedó claro?

\- Sip.

\- Bien.

Caminaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras. Una vez en estas el corazón de Aladdin comenzó a latir inexplicablemente rápido, se tomó del barandal para tener un punto de apoyo y separó los labios para pedir ayuda pero fué imposible porque su boca no dejaba de temblar. Varios puntos luminosos entorpecieron la visión y un sudor frío le recorrió la espina. De pronto fué como si no estuviese ahí, o le mantuvieran encerrado en un sitio oscuro. El aire no lograba pasar de la garganta, las náuseas le atacaron, también podría jurar que estaba recostado sobre una pila de hielo. Se tambaleó pero sus piernas lucharon por sostenerle. Golpeó su hombro contra la pared y la costilla con la barandilla al ir su cuerpo en la dirección contraria. Se convirtió en un muñeco que espera alguna clase de señal.

\- Te callaste de pronto, ¿acaso te hice enojar?

Kougyoku se detuvo en la base de las escaleras y giró, justo en el instante en que el pequeño se desmayaba y caía por los peldaños de manera brutal, sin poder detener su loca carrera al haber perdido el sentido.

\- ¡ALADDIN-CHAN!

Corrió aterrada y subió lo más rápido que le fué posible, por desgracia le alcanzó a una cuarta parte del final, ahora no solo tenía varios raspones y moretones sino un par de heridas abiertas en las piernas y la cabeza. Los ojos arándano se llenaron de lágrimas, le removió con suavidad, apenas tocándole.

\- Aladdin-chan...

Las pisadas de alguien sirvieron como un momentáneo tranquilizante a la princesa que no tenía la menor idea de que hacer pues se había entregado al pánico.

\- H-Hakuryuu-chan... Aladdin-chan se desmayó y cayó por las...

\- Tranquilizate por favor.

Se arrodilló a su lado, en milésimas de segundo notó que la víctima no estaba respirando así que le recostó en el suelo e inició las labores de reanimación. Apoyó las manos rítmicamente sobre el pecho y dió respiración de boca a boca. Fué complicado pero logró que jalara aire. El color volvió a sus mejillas no así recobró la conciencia.

\- Le llevaré a su habitación.

\- ¿Q-qué tiene?

\- Quizá agotamiento, se ha sobreexigido.

 _«- Como siempre, tarde o temprano repercutiría en su salud. »_

\- Aún así pediré que un médico le revise.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

\- Un poco de comida no le caería mal.

\- E-es cierto, dijo que no ha probado alimento. ¡Estoy tan molesta! Me dan ganas de abofetearlo, y lo haría si supiera que no me sentiré culpable o que le haría entender.

El emperador asintió solemne y cogió a su amigo en brazos para llevarle a su alcoba. Luego pidió a un médico que le hiciera algunos estudios llegando a la conclusión de que, efectivamente era agotamiento, tal vez aunado a un leve desbalance en su magoi debido al contante estrés. Recetó algunas infusiones y mucho reposo así que Kougyoku le dejó en el buró una canasta con fruta fresca. En caso de que despertase hambriento. No le quedó de otra que irse a dormir cuando su hermanastro le dijo que se encargaría del pequeño. Sin embargo fué un día muy pesado y terminó rindiendose ante Morfeo, desplomado sobre la cama del pequeño. En la madrugada los zafiros del menor se abrieron lentamente, aún estaba aturdido pero vislumbró a su acompañante. Sonrió de lado.

 _«- El menso de Hakuryuu se quedó dormido. ¿Dónde estará el enano? »_

Se levantó con algo de trabajo pues le dolía el cuerpo.

 _«- Maldita sea, ¿qué hice para sentirme así? ... Mmm que extraño tengo la impresión de que esta no fuera mi manera de hablar, sino de alguien más. Nah, estoy desvariando. »_

Dió algunas vueltas por la habitación, como si el subconsciente le pidiera a gritos no pensar. Sin embargo los pies le llevaron inevitablemente ante un espejo. Se llevó las manos a la boca para silenciar los sollozos y cayó de rodillas.

 _«- No soy yo... yo soy ese niño sucio que ya no merece a Judal-kun. ¿Cómo podría? Me doy asco. ¡¿Por qué no puedo viajar en el tiempo para borrar lo que ocurrió?! Lo único que puedo hacer es proteger tú hogar, al menos hasta que tenga que despedirme de ti. No... debe existir una manera de evitarlo. Pero aún si no te importara no puedo perdonarme. ¡Jamás debí permitir que mi abuelo... ! Más fuerte y confiable, debo serlo aún más, más, ¡MÁS! »_

\- J-Judal-kun, me haces falta.

 _«- Aún cuando me empeño no creo resistir mucho tiempo. ¡Me volveré loco! »_

\- Aladdin... dono...

La voz del emperador le hizo pegar un brinco, no quería que le viese así. Afortunadamente estaba hablando en sueños así que suspiró aliviado.

\- Aladdin-dono, gracias por darme otra oportunidad. A alguien tan lleno de suciedad como yo. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde... je je K-Kouen-dono...

 _«- Esperanza... que hipócrita... me cuesta creer en mis palabras. »_

Alzó las manos y se palmeó con fuerza las mejillas.

 _«- ¡Ánimo! No le mostraré a mamá, Ugo-kun, al rey Solomón, Alibaba-kun y Judal-kun lo peor de mi. ¡Aún tengo que darle mi cariño al abuelo! ¡Uno sincero! ¡Debe entender que está mal tomar a la fuerza! T-tomar... fué lo que hizo conmigo. »_

Convulsionó a causa del más puro temor. Se acercó como pudo a la cama y ya ahí miró a Hakuryuu y la fruta que le dejara Kougyoku. Mordió una manzana y dejó fluir el llanto.

 _ **\- "No estas solo."**_

 _«- Así es, no lo estoy. »_

...

En el continente oscuro tiempo después.

\- ¡Jum!

Alibaba evade con algo de trabajo una patada de Judal que se va al piso luego de una suerte de puñetazo de su adversario que se encajó dolorosamente en el abdomen.

\- Desgraciado ungh cof cof...

\- No lo haces nada mal, tienes talento casi me atinas.

\- No pretendía atinar, pensaba arrancar tu espantosa cabeza.

\- Uh~. B-bueno no importa tu motivación el punto es que realmente has mejorado.

 _«- Y no es todo, el anciano que vive en la energía que tomé de Magnostad se rindió, por fin puedo hacer míos todos sus conocimientos. Mmm, ¿por qué dejaría de pelear? ¿Y si vió al enano en mis pensamientos? Nah, y si fuera el caso da igual. »_

\- ¿Judal?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Ah si...

\- ¿Y bien?

\- No te incumbe metiche.

\- Si no quieres hablar no te obligaré. Sigamos practicando, en una de esas me haces picadillo.

El oráculo sonrió malicioso, alentarle de esa manera es peligroso pero también lo único que ha funcionado con tan perezoso muchacho. Sin embargo muy en el fondo guarda su gran "secreto", obtener las herramientas necesarias para proteger a Aladdin.

\- Oye - el ente de barro.

\- ¿Tan difícil te resulta quedarte callado?

\- Es que hay algo que me preocupa.

\- No me interesa.

\- Debería.

\- Bien por ti.

\- ¿Has decidido que rumbo tomará tu relación con Aladdin?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Bueno, es que me contó que son novios pero mmm pasaron tantas cosas y luego se pelearon... digo no estás aquí por que si.

\- Oh eres estupendo animando a la gente - emitió irónico.

\- No me malentiendas, es solo que estoy seguro de que se culpa de lo que te hizo.

\- ¿Y? Pasaré toda mi vida a su lado así tenga que golpearlo.

\- Me da gusto.

\- ¿Ah? - arqueó una ceja.

\- ¡Ahí voy! - se aproximó a paso veloz.

\- ¿Que vas a qué? ¡No estoy...! ¡Ungh!

El magi se fué de espaldas luego de un rodillazo en pleno rostro, se levantó con el labio roto y expresión psicópata, se limpió con el dorso de la mano y sonrió como vil desquiciado.

\- Es todo unicornio, hasta aquí llegó tu existencia.

En definitiva provocar a Judal puede convertirse en un arma de dos filos pero si eso evita que en un futuro David haga lo que le venga en gana vale la pena arriesgarse. Además, no piensa ser un oponente fácil.

 _«- También estoy aprendiendo. No creerás que los dejaría a su suerte, ¿o si? ¿Qué tal lo estoy haciendo Solomon? ¿Ah? ¡¿Sigo pensando en él?! ¡¿Por qué?! »_

Alibaba sintió una repentina brisa, cuando se dió cuenta ya iba en picada rumbo al piso luego de haber caído de la espalda de madre dragón.

\- ¡Eres un maldito Judal!

\- ¡Y tu un imbécil! ¡Si no te haces papilla bajo por ti! ¡Ja ja ja!

\- ¡Me acordaré de esta! ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!

A centímetros de un impacto a todas luces fatal, el ente de barro fue rodeado por un borg, Judal tomó asiento sobre el y regresaron con mamá dragón.

\- Tranquilo, no soy un idiota. No asesinaría a mi profesor, al menos no hasta exprimir todo lo que pueda beneficiarme. Un pequeño susto pone en su lugar a cualquiera, ¿o no? - silencio - Ah vamos, ¿me vas a decir que te enojaste? - sin repuesta - ¿Unicornio? - igual - ¿Alibaba?

Judal sudó frío, retiró el conjuro y posó el oído en el pecho del otro. La respiración se le cortó y palideció de súbito.

 _«- Mierda, se le detuvo el corazón. »_

\- ¡No juegues! ¡El enano me va a matar!

E hizo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza, entrelazar ambas manos y golpear el pecho lo más fuerte que pudo, como si no hubiera mañana.

\- ¡Ay! - se quejó el menor.

Sin embargo el otro estaba tan histérico que no advirtió el grito y le dió otra vez.

\- ¡Alto! ¡Ya! ¡Me rindo, era una broma!

\- ¿U-una... ? ¡No las sabes hacer!

El sacerdote desquitó su ira hasta que la condición física no le ayudó más.

\- Ah ah ah uh~.

Y el otro quedaba tirado en un rincón casi hecho polvo.

 _«- Una vez más me pregunto qué le ve Aladdin a este loco. Uh~. Aunque no negaré que Judal lo adora. Me gustaría continuar con el entrenamiento pero lo más prudente es tomar un receso. ¿Cuándo nos veremos otra vez amigo? Cuidate mucho.»_

...

En una isla prácticamente desierta.

Kouen, Koumei y Kouha realizan distintas actividades que les fueron designadas por sus custodios. El más joven se mete al agua con una red para pecar, es complicado pero al menos no se lo lleva la corriente como al principio, al atardecer les permiten volver al sitio que les sirve de hogar. Y no porque se les tenga consideración sino que la noche puede facilitar su huída. El ex tercer príncipe coge una toalla para secar su cabello pero termina estornudando. El pelirrojo le coge por la cintura y toca su frente.

\- No tienes fiebre.

\- No.

El mayor esconde el rostro en el espacio que se forma entre el cuello y hombro.

\- Lo lamento. Si hubiera tenido el valor de tomar la vida de Hakuryuu...

\- Te habrías convertido en un monstruo como yo - el mayor le estrujó para dejar en claro su descontento con dicha afirmación - Bueno, no es algo que me importe en realidad pero... estoy enamorado del En-nii fuerte, valiente, sabio y bondadoso. Lograste corregir a un idiota como Hakuryuu. Volveremos, por eso no te preocupes. Aprovechemos estás vacaciones para planear la muerte dramática de Sinbad - sonrió maquiavélico.

\- ¿Sabes en qué más podemos utilizar el tiempo? - susurró en su oído, el otro negó con simpleza - Hacer el amor. ¿O aún te inquieta?

\- Nop. La principal razón de negarme era que no pretendía distraerte de tus obligaciones.

\- Oh Kouha, siempre encontraré espacio para ti y si no lo hubiera, ¿quién dice que necesito dormir?

\- Ja ja ja ese es el hermano que tanto admiro.

Koumei que hasta entonces fué ignorado dejó algunos costales en el piso.

\- Estoy aburrido, supongo que iré a jugar ajedrez o algo por el estilo con los guardias.

\- ¿Apostaras la cena de nuevo Mei-nii?

\- Estás en crecimiento, ¿no es bueno que tu porción sea más grande?

\- Lo podemos compartir, no como tanto. ¡Hazlos llorar!

El dueño de Dantalion sonrió sutil y se marchó.

\- Que considerado es Mei-nii~, y por eso me molesta que Hakuryuu sea tan cabezota. Espero que algún día logre corresponderle desde el fondo de su corazón porque, si se atreve a jugar con él, lo siento pero esta vez si lo asesinaré.

Kouen acarició las hebras rosadas.

\- Deja de preocuparte por todos o te arrugaras.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Que horrible imagen mental! ¿A dónde se irá toda mi belleza entonces?

\- Eres hermoso incluso en el interior - el otro se ruborizó sorprendido - Sin embargo sería el más grande mentiroso de la historia si no admitiera que me enloquece el exterior.

\- Siempre eres tan brutalmente honesto~. Me fascina tu actitud y...

El pelirrojo le interrumpe al besar sus labios cogiendole del mentón, situado a su espalda aprovecha para sujetar más fuerte su vientre mientras la mano posicionada en el rostro desciende por el cuello y pecho, abriendo cada botón de la camisa larga (y única prenda) que viste su hermano, no la retira de momento pero la traviesa mano se invita sola al pecho que consciente con ligeros roces. Va de izquierda a derecha, de arriba para abajo, en círculos y figuras extravagantes. De vez en cuando pasa por el contorno de los pezones pero a estos los ignora deliberadamente. El de ojos arándano siente las mejillas arder y sus pulmones contraerse gracias a tan demandante beso que parece no tener fin, le lengua de Kouen entra a su boca con autoridad total, se enreda en la suya y baila, le cobija e incluso la castiga, traga una porción de la inesperadamente dulce saliva de su hermano pero la otra por desgracia escapa por las comisuras. También obsequia uno que otro suspiro cuando su botón derecho es apretado entre el índice y pulgar ajeno, con tal fuerza que pareciera le tiene rencor personal pero, lejos de lastimarle era increíblemente delicioso. ¿Cómo lo consigue? La situación se torna mejor cuando le da por tirar de el o girarlo sobre su propio eje, inclusive lo aplastó como se haría con el enemigo más peligroso. Kouha se giró para quedar de frente y enterrar las manos en el cabello llameante, ansia carbonizarse en él, que el mundo ni siquiera recuerde su nombre. El oxígeno escasea por el contacto bucal que aún no han roto pero, ¿a quién le interesa? A ellos no por lo menos. El pezón del joven cobra una rigidez increíble y es entonces que se pasa al otro, para sorpresa de Kouha liberan sus labios, que decepción, quería que le robara hasta el último aliento. Sin embrago la felicidad no desapareció ni un segundo de su expresión pues le lengua del mayor ahora jugaba con su botón izquierdo. Replicó las acciones ejercidas en el otro pero involucrando más humedad y calidez, cuando se puso firme le apresó entre los dientes y le castigo de forma delirante.

\- Ah En-nii eso ah fué genial, ¿podrías hacerlo... ? Ah mmm...

El sabio conquistador de tres laberintos no necesitó que terminase la frase para ejecutar la orden. Kouha se derritió entre sus brazos ahora situados en la espalda uno y trasero el otro. Nunca vió a su querido hermanito tan cínico ni feliz, le pedía cada vez más, como si fuese un ente insaciable, y seguramente serían dos. Con la diestra prácticamente le arrancó la ropa hasta dejarle completamente desnudo. Exponiendo sus delgadas y preciosas piernas además del inocente miembro erguido que deja escurrir un líquido desde la punta.

\- Je je je En-nii cada vez me excitas más rápido~.

El aludido sonrió, que manera más sucia pero tierna de hablar, sin duda Kouha es poseedor de una curiosa elegancia, que lejos se haya su lengua de la venenosa del sacerdote del Imperio Kou. La boca del pelirrojo viaja por todo el torso y se entretiene algunos minutos con el ombligo pero sobre todo el bajo vientre para llevar a su hermano al límite. Este no sufre, sino que disfruta el tiempo que se toma para saborearle, besa su intimidad, la toma con su poderosa mano y lame como caramelo. Todo le da vueltas al menor, la zona situada entre sus piernas palpita violentamente como si fuese a estallar de un segundo al otro. Sonrió ante la graciosa imagen, justo en el instante en que pensó no podría soportarlo más, el pelirrojo lo engulló por completo.

\- ¡Uangh!

Se desplomó en el piso, si no fuera por el frío en su espalda no sabría donde esta, tampoco se dió cuenta de como llegó ahí o que ya no estaba de pie. Lo único claro en su mente es que Kouen se lo está comiendo enterito, devora cada rincón de su alma y corazón del que ya era dueño.

\- ¡Kuhhh ammm!

Se retuerce como la más bella y letal cobra, capaz de hipnotizar con las gemas que tiene por ojos, los que dejan en libertad cientos de brillantes lágrimas que parecen diamantes. Su boquita se abre y cierra en intervalos irregulares. La garganta se desgarra por momentos y en otros se resguarda en el más absoluto silencio. Kouen aprieta los labios enviando millones de señales eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de su amante que ve todo en colores brillantes, que halla la libertad en boca de su hermano, el que succiona esperando recibir más de ese exquisito y delirante licor.

\- Je je je En-nii ah no tengo más mmm...

El pelirrojo frunce el entrecejo incrédulo, molesto. Respira hondo y chupa tres de sus dígitos, pronto el índice rodea la entrada de Kouha que abre bien las piernas invitando al otro, Kouen lo introduce lentamente como todo un caballero. Traza diversas rutas pecaminosas y explora el secreto mejor custodiado del más joven, un par de minutos más tarde se une el medio que sigue el ejemplo y finalmente el anular. Dilatan al joven con entera delicadeza y ternura, como el tesoro más deseado de la historia. La sonrisa de Kouha le da a entender que está listo e intercambia su mano por el cada vez más necesitado y caliente miembro, el que ha tenido que soportar una espera que a ratos se volvía eterna. La punta intentó meterse varias veces fallando, aunque es más como un juego que otra cosa, una erótica distracción tal vez, cuando la ansiedad del pequeño comenzaba a manifestarse en una boquita ladeada le penetró hasta el fondo obligándole a arquear la espalda.

\- ¡Aaaaaahhhhhmmmmm!

Sus pieles chocan una y otra vez, los cuerpos colisionan como si se acercara el final de todo lo conocido por el hombre, Kouen toca tantas veces el punto más sensible de Kouha que despedaza su voluntad, cordura y mente. Se adueña de todo lo que ese muchacho significa, le llena con todo su amor y promesas de una vida mejor. Envuelve no solo su ser terrenal sino el espiritual, y por fin se vuelven uno.

\- ¡Uh!

Un líquido caliente resbala por los muslos de Kouha que sonríe ampliamente y se abraza al otro. Se contemplan en silencio, para no arruinar tan sublime instante, para grabar a fuego en la retina el dulce sudor en forma de perlas, el aroma embriagante que inunda la habitación y los veloces latidos a los que no pueden bajar las revoluciones, los que se acompañan y sincronizan. La alegría también se hace presente en el rostro de Kouen aunque en menor grado debido a su personalidad. Los dígitos de este acarician el bello rostro de su hermano para besarle y jurar que sin importar nada será el único. En ese instante se abre la puerta, Koumei queda petrificado en el acto, tan rojo como un tomate.

\- P-perdón... no creí que llegarían tan lejos, al menos no hoy...

\- Je je je Mei-nii, En-nii es maravilloso haciendo el amor~.

El pelirrojo sonrió orgulloso, Kouha travieso y el segundo ex príncipe solo atinó a cubrir su rostro deseado que se lo tragase la tierra, jamás experimentó vergüenza similar pero también alegría al ser testigo del gran cariño entre sus hermanos. Pensando también en el chico que adora.

...

Ha pasado un año de que Hakuryuu se convirtiera en emperador.

Las medidas que tomara Aladdin fueron de gran ayuda para mantener la estabilidad del Imperio, también ha sugerido modificar ciertas leyes sobre todo en el ámbito económico. Una pequeña parte del ejército se mantiene activa para garantizar la seguridad de los habitantes, a los demás se les han enseñado distintos oficios. También se ha sembrado el terreno inesperadamente fértil, la mitad de la producción es para autoconsumo y lo demás se vende a otras naciones llevado por las rutas terrestres o marítimas de los países con los que se firmó un tratado. Esto sin embargo no agradó a Sinbad que a pesar de contar con los conocimientos de David se vió estancado en sus planes. ¿Cómo fué posible que un niño tan ingenuo le haya puesto en jaque? Se preguntó una y otra vez. Gracias a esos y más méritos el hijo de Solomon se ganó el respeto y admiración de muchísima gente, desde la clase baja hasta la alta, todos igual de queridos para él. Sin embargo también se metió en el corazón roto de una chica sin darse cuenta, porque con sus tonterías y buenas decisiones le salvó del abismo en el que se estaba hundiendo.

\- Mmm no lo había visto de esa manera Aladdin-dono... - emitió el dueño de Zagan - es arriesgado pero podría funcionar. ¿Qué opinas Kougyoku-dono?

\- De hecho - ligeramente sonrojada - quería sugerir lo mismo.

\- ¡Que bien! Nos sincronizamos a la perfección onesan - sonrió.

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no me gusta que te dirijas a mi como si fuera una extraña?!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Sería mejor que te llamara como Judal-kun?

\- Si usas el espantoso "vieja" te ahogo con Vinea - entrecerró los ojos amenazadora.

\- Je je je, es que no puedo evitarlo. Después de tanto tiempo es difícil cambiar algunos hábitos. ¡Es un apodo especial para ti! Mmm como el enano de Judal-kun.

 _«- Oh Aladdin-chan, lo mencionas tanto que le tengo un poco de envidia. Sin embargo me hace feliz que encontrara a alguien como tú. Regresará algún día, no pierdas la esperanza. A partir de ahora deben pasarles muchas cosas buenas, salvaron a mi familia... él a su manera. Gracias a ti pude superar lo que sentía por Sinbad, aunque es una lástima que me haya fijado en alguien que ya tiene pareja. Quizá soy afín a las causas difíciles... ¡No! ¡Es horrible resignarse! ¡Y traicionar aún peor! »_

\- ¡Onesan!

\- ¡Eres un idiota manipulador!

Se marchó molesta dando varios pisotones.

\- Uh~ la hice enojar otra vez. Últimamente ocurre con mucha frecuencia. ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal onisan?

\- No lo sé. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que no he convivido mucho con ella. Estuve tan centrado en mi madre y hermana que sin tener la intención le hice a un lado. Tengo mucho que compensar.

\- Pero lo estás haciendo bien.

\- Si no fuera por ustedes y Morgiana-dono estaría perdido. Dirigir un Imperio es mucho más complicado de lo que parece. ¿Sabes? He llegado a pensar que Ren Gyokuen tenía muchas virtudes, de alguna manera... es como si estuviese orgulloso de su fortaleza y diligencia. ¿Estoy loco por ello?

\- Nop, después de todo es tu madre. Tal vez algún día logren hacer las paces.

\- Dudo que podamos platicar sin intentar asesinarnos.

\- Arba-san no es del todo mala y tu ¡eres un gran ser humano!

\- Me sorprende lo optimista que puedes llegar a ser.

\- Es porque me han pasado muchas cosas buenas je je je.

Hakuryuu separó un poco los labios, aún le angustia el daño que le infirió David, por muy alegre e ingenuo que se muestre el magi también es maduro y comprende perfectamente lo que ocurrió. No olvidaría algo así como si nada, ¿lo ha superado o lo guarda para sí? Recordárselo sin embargo es cruel por decir lo menos.

\- Onisan...

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Te ha contactado Hakuei-onesan?

\- No. Y tampoco la culpo, debí asustarla mucho. La forma en que le conté lo sucedido con nuestro padre y hermanos no fué la correcta.

\- Te quiere mucho.

\- Y yo a ella.

 _«- ¿No ha transcurrido más que suficiente tiempo? ¿Por qué no ha vuelto a Kou? Espero que sea mi imaginación pero algo me indica que las cosas no van del todo bien. Que sacara a colación el nombre de ojisan en nuestra última conversación me angustia. »_

...

En Sindria.

La dueña de Paimon contempla el jardín desde el balcón de su habitación cuando llaman a la puerta.

\- Adelante - su tono es melancólico.

Pronto tiene ante ella al rey de los siete mares que cierra tras de si.

\- Espero que haya pasado una buena noche princesa.

Ella sonrió suavemente pasando la manga de su vestido por el rostro para secar las lágrimas.

\- Lo mejor que puede alguien que extraña a su familia.

\- En verdad me sorprendió verla llegar en un barco del Imperio Reim.

\- Estuve ahí un tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué Sindria?

\- No sabía a dónde más...

\- Deberías entender que no soy de los que caerían con un juego tan tonto Arba.

La expresión triste de la joven cambió a una divertida.

\- ¿Quién lo notó? ¿El mocoso ingenuo que ha sido derrotado por un niño o David?

\- ¿Piensas gritarlo al mundo? Nadie te creerá.

\- ¿No?

\- ¿Y?

\- Nada.

\- No comprendo.

\- No es necesario.

 _«- Me da curiosidad saber lo despiadado que puedes llegar a ser o el sujeto en tu interior. Heriste al pequeño Aladdin de una forma en que ni imaginas. ¿Qué sucederá cuando te acorrale por completo? Oh si, estoy convencida de que sucederá. ¿Robaras lo único que le queda? ¿Te apropiaras de su vida? Destrozaras su cuerpo y yo me quedaré con su corazón, lo conservaré en una botella o mejor aún encerrado en un bloque de hielo mágico. »_

\- Bueno - él - diste más que suficiente espectáculo. No eres bienvenida.

\- ¿Ni siquiera si te represento una ventaja en está guerra?

\- Considero que eres más un obstáculo que otra cosa.

\- ¿Y no sería divertido un enfrentamiento entre magis de Alma Toran?

\- ¿Qué ganas?

\- Ja, ni tu o tu patético país me interesan. Así que, ¿qué más da?

 _«- Arba es una mujer astuta pero puedo usar sus conocimientos. Cuando no me sea útil..._

 _«- Cuando Sinbad no me sea útil... »_

 _«- Lo/la eliminaré. »_ -pensaron a la vez.

Hombro con hombro, trabajando juntos para traer caos y destrucción.

...

Dos años han pasado desde que Judal fuera enviado al continente oscuro. Aladdin ha dejado de ser ese pequeño niño y se ha convertido en un adorable joven que aún conserva su ternura y ciertos rasgos como sus enormes, expresivos y brillantes ojos.

El magi extiende un pergamino en el escritorio del emperador. La fanalis agudiza la mirada, Kougyoku aprieta los puños con fuerza y Hakuryuu gruñe molesto.

\- Sinbad-ojisan se está valiendo del alcance que tiene la Alianza de los siete mares. Es como si pretendiera obligar a otros a pertenecer a un tratado mundial. Si, parece que es algo bueno pero no es distinto a ser sometido por un dictador.

\- Kou - el príncipe - se ha convertido en una especie de estandarte para la "resistencia".

\- No me gusta...

\- ¿Por qué... ?

\- Para como van las cosas nos veremos envueltos en un guerra a nivel global.

\- ¡Es terrible! - la conquistadora - ¡muchas vidas se perderán!

\- Aún hay tiempo - el hijo de Solomon - Hakuei-onesan podría ayudar.

\- No estoy seguro - el hermano - ¿no es extraño que ese hombre haya adquirido tanto poder desde que... ?

\- Si, ella está detrás de todo. No tengo duda, es precisamente por eso...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es cuestión de convertir el "as bajo la manga" en el "talón de Aquiles". ¿Les parece si lo discutimos más tarde? Creo que tomé mucho jugo de manzana y...

\- ¡No lo digas! ¡Corre Aladdin-chan, antes de que pase un accidente!

\- Je je je.

El magi se desplazó por los corredores a gran velocidad, hasta entrar a una de las muchas habitaciones vacías y cerrar tras de si. El aire comenzó a escasearle, fue incapaz de ver gran cosa a pesar de tener los ojos bien abiertos. El sudor recubrió su piel, una oleada violenta de diversas temperatura le atacó. Terribles imágenes llegaron a su mente, tan reales que podría jurar que David le hacía lo indecible de nueva cuenta. Las lágrimas mojaron las mejillas, el pecho se oprimió y la garganta se contrajo impidiéndole respirar. Se fue de espaldas contra el muro hasta caer de rodillas en el piso donde, inconscientemente se abrazaba a si mismo. No podía contener el temblor en su cuerpo ni el horrible dolor en su pancita debido al estrés. Otra de esos horribles episodios, una crisis de pánico, el alma rompiéndose a pedazos.

 _«- Cada vez es peor... »_

Muestra su hermosa y confiable sonrisa a sus seres queridos, para que no experimenten algo tan agobiante como la preocupación o angustia pero lo cierto es que ha llegado al límite de sus habilidades y resistencia. Hay un tope en lo que puede aprender por su cuenta sin emplear la sabiduría de Solomon. Los conocimientos avanzados están lejos de su alcance, o quizá su agotada mente no funciona como debiera. Se desploma en el piso aún consciente, se retuerce y pasados algunos minutos contempla aturdido el techo.

\- Ah ah ah... me siento terrible...

El aire de pronto se sintió pesado, espeso y se tornó oscuro. Aladdin cerró los ojos lentamente, como si fuese la última acción en su corta vida para después susurrar débilmente.

\- Elegiste ah ah un mal momento... Arba... san...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Se que estoy siendo muy cruel con Aladdin pero, para mi es el chico perfecto. El que no interviniera en la guerra civil de Kou en el manga nunca me convenció, es decir si lo sé tiene dudas como todos pero no impedir que Hakuryuu masacrara a tantos siempre me pareció algo un tanto ajeno a su personalidad, soy consciente de que estaba deprimido y eso pero... ;~; siento ser tan estricta contigo bebé ;~;... por eso en mi fic pasa por momentos tan duros y más porque quiero que Judal le salve del abismo en que se está hundiendo y así reivindique todas las estupideces que hizo antes pues a partir de ya su prioridad es chiquito bebé! ;~; Me mata! Ya quiero escribir su reencuentro! YA! Hasta otra compañeros de vicio! Los amo!**


	28. Flotan en el mar

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 28 Flotan en el mar.**

 **.**

\- Elegiste un mal momento, Arba-san.

Aún si fuese verdad no es como que pueda sentarse a llorar sus penas. Esa mujer ha demostrado en más de una ocasión lo terrible que puede llegar a ser, un enemigo formidable que arrinconó incluso a su padre. Aladdin es el único que puede distraerle en este momento, ya no se piense derrotarla porque sencillamente es imposible. Debe conseguir algo de tiempo, el necesario para que sus amigos puedan escapar. ¿Una misión suicida? En absoluto, aún si Judal no le acepta al menos quiere verle, confesar que el paso de los años solo hizo que le amara más. Se reincorpora y coge el bastón dueño de una determinación increíble. Mira el cielo y confía en sus amigos, sin necesidad de indicaciones sabrán que hacer porque Aladdin no es un titiritero, es un compañero más.

...

Hakuei flota en las afueras del Imperio. Que fácil sería el borrar tan insignificante porción de tierra con un movimiento de sus dedos pero no es idiota. ¿Para qué destruir el fruto de tantos años de esfuerzo cuando puede eliminar los estorbos? ¿No es esa su especialidad? Un par de minutos más tarde tiene ante ella al hijo de Solomon, goza al cruzarse con su semblante tan descompuesto pero muy bien disimulado.

\- Tenía la esperanza de que no fueras tú Hakuei-onesan - niega - Arba-san.

\- Oh mi pequeño Aladdin, te felicito, tienes muy buenos ojos.

\- Onisan ha estado preocupado. No es tarde, ¿no extrañas tener una familia?

\- Fue divertido jugar a ser la madre ejemplar, no lo niego pero no llegué tan lejos solo para decepcionar a mi padre. ¿Qué hay de ti? Vives a la sombra de un hombre que no volverá, das lástima - silencio - ¿Has superado lo que hizo David?

\- Lo... sabías...

\- Eres transparente. No puedes esconder nada, al menos a mi - sonrió satisfecha - Si no se lo he dicho a nadie o me aproveché de ello es porque me encanta ver lo profundo que te hundes solo.

\- ¿Por qué escogerle? Jamás fuiste de seguir las órdenes de otro, a menos que fuera parte de tu plan. ¿Qué tiene de diferente ojisan?

\- No me trago el cuento de que no sabes. Entrega el poder del Palacio Sagrado y prometo darte una muerte indolora.

\- Pero Judal-kun se molestaría por mi cobardía.

\- Tenía pensado robarlo de todas maneras pero antes, haré sufrir a todos y cada uno de tus amigos frente a ti.

Intentó pasarle de largo pero el chico le bloqueó el camino.

\- No lo permitiré.

\- ¿Eres alguna clase de héroe dramático?

\- Je je je nop. Pero si alguien que no quiere cargar con más arrepentimiento.

\- Patético.

\- Lo sé.

Hakuei giró cual lanza su bastón, el que perteneciera a Sheba, presumiendo, recordando que la sangre de aquella mujer alguna vez opacó su brillo. Aladdin respiró hondo y se armó de valor, es ahora o nunca.

\- Hadika hadeka.

El mediador del mago comenzó a vibrar a un ritmo vertiginoso, uno de los conjuros más básicos que existen, no parece haber aprendido gran cosa en la famosa academia de Magnostad.

 _«- No puedo hacerle frente con conocimientos, me supera por mucho. Su habilidad en combate físico es fantástica pero siendo el cuerpo de onesan es imposible que esté sincronizada al cien por ciento, eso me dará ventaja, por muy pequeña que sea. Espero que Hakuryuu-onisan y Mor-san hayan escapado. »_

Apenas si esquivó una estocada que le rozó la mejilla.

\- No te distraigas - le reprendió.

\- Je je je gracias por el consejo.

Ella repitió la agresión chocando con el báculo del magi, la colisión provocó un molesto pitido que resonó algunos segundos. Ambos tienen armas que están a su altura. Hakuei atacó el hombro, el torso, la pierna derecha, giró y se dirigió a la espalda, la nuca, incluso su odiosa trenza. Al frente el pecho, la clavícula, el cuello, los ojos. De costado las costillas y codo. Retrocede y el blanco es un bícep, los riñones, el hígado, su corazón. Pero la mayoría fueron interceptados a excepción de unas pocas cortadas.

\- Vaya, parece que has entrenado un poco tu cuerpo.

\- Tuve una maestra bastante buena. Se llama Myers, estoy seguro de que se llevarían muy bien.

\- Solamente si le gusta verte sufrir.

\- Je je je.

Arba siguió con las estocadas, en esta ocasión combinadas con patadas bajas y de mediana altura, encontrándose con una reacción similar. Pero la experiencia hace la diferencia en estas situaciones. Ella logró colar su brazo en el ajeno y tiró de este en una posición forzada, para romperlo. Él sudó frío pero logró liberarse, no sin antes sentir como se le incrustaba en las costillas el codo enemigo, partiendo una.

\- ¡Ungh!

\- ¿Dolió?

\- Un poco - admitió.

\- La próxima no seré tan piadosa.

La mujer rió con ironía, prácticamente desconoce el significado de esa palabra. Si no ha logrado arrancar la extremidad como pretendía se debe a la obstinación del muchacho, ¿qué sentido tiene arriesgarse tanto por otros? En especial por aquellos que le han abandonado a su suerte. Pronto se da entre ellos un excepcional juego de pies entre saltos, patadas y retrocesos. Los movimientos son tan fluidos que difícilmente se recuerda que están en el aire. Los puños femeninos se estampan en las palmas del otro. Giros y piruetas letales pero hermosas. La intensidad en los zafiros de él, locura psicópata en los de ella que tuerce los labios llena de gozo. Una, dos, tres, diez, decenas de gotas escarlata que caen como leve lluvia provenientes de las heridas del magi. Pero Aladdin no se rinde. Emplea varios conjuros que estallan al impactarse en el borg de Hakuei. Respira agitado por el esfuerzo, pensando en la próxima maniobra. De un segundo al otro esto se convierte en un duelo de esgrima por ella y el mejor estilo occidental de él. Las chispas salen disparadas en todas direcciones, ofreciendo así un espectáculo diabólico. Se esquivan, evaden y de improviso Aladdin recibe un golpe en la parte posterior de la rodilla. Él aprieta la mandíbula y hace caso omiso a la onda de dolor. Más fué imposible contener el grito al ser golpeado en la nuca primero y en la garganta después. La visión se tornó borrosa un segundo y comenzó a toser llevando la mano por detrás, notando que sangra.

\- Por favor, no dirás que te ahogas con tan poco.

\- Cof cof cof...

El joven ofreció su mejor sonrisa y tomó distancia para recobrar la compostura. Entendiendo rápidamente que Arba sólo juega, ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Es momento de olvidarse de su amiga y pensar en derrotarla? No, Hakuei le es muy valiosa y no es tan grande su habilidad para soñar con lo segundo. ¡PUM! El borg de Arba apenas si tuvo una cuarteadura.

\- Conque un ataque sorpresa. Francamente me sorprendiste, de ser tu intención asesinarme me habrías herido un poco. ¿Sabes? Pensé que esto sería mucho más divertido pero no representas el más mínimo obstáculo. Creí que siendo hijo de Solomon y Sheba serias un oponente decente, que decepción.

Aladdin no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, mucho menos de pensar. La princesa le clavó el báculo en el abdomen y se sirvió de el como lo haría con un cuchillo, haciendo una abertura de considerable tamaño que en nada comenzó a sangrar, de manera bastante escandalosa cabe mencionar. El chico flotó varios segundos pero la debilidad le cobró factura. Se desplomó aún consciente, ella le cogió por el cuello, estranguladole. Aún así Aladdin sostuvó su bastón.

\- Ah ah ah...

\- Mi pequeño e insignificante Aladdin. Tratas de proteger un mundo al que no le interesas. Te arriesgas estúpidamente por ideales que no te pertenecen. No soy yo quien está vacía por dentro - se aproximó para susurrarle al oído - Falta poco para que pierdas la noción de ti mismo, cuando ocurra robaré el poder del Palacio Sagrado. No necesito tu permiso ni cooperación.

\- Ah ah... ¿c-cómo... ? - ella arqueó la ceja confundida - ¿c-cómo es posible que continues con vida? Mamá... papá... Ugo-kun...

\- Bueno, decírtelo no me causará problemas - sonrió - Al llegar a este mundo vagué como un ser sin cuerpo, recolectando todo el rukh oscuro que me fué posible, adquiriendo conocimientos. No fué rápido ni sencillo pero con los años aprendí a procesionar cuerpos, manipular la genética, crear "muñecos". La familia Ren es el fruto de mi experimento. Humanos si, pero no a la vez. En especial las mujeres tienen algo de mi, lo que nos hace compatibles. En el incendio no asesiné a Hakuei porque era mi repuesto en caso de que Gyokuen se "rompiera".

\- ¿Y onisan?

\- Con los hombres no es algo permanente.

\- Eso significa que una vez tomas un cuerpo, ¿no hay manera de recuperarlo?

\- Eres muy curioso, ¿no?

\- Si Hakuei-onesan muere...

\- Tendré problemas, pero no tienes el valor para hacerlo.

\- Ya veo... gracias.

\- ¿Qué?

Una estaca compuesta de ramas estuvo a nada de arrancarle la cabeza a Arba que se vió en la necesidad de soltar a la víctima que perdió el sentido debido a la hemorragia, siendo sostenido en brazos por Morgiana.

\- Oh Hakuryuu, has crecido tanto. Te queda bien el título de emperador pero dudo lo conserves por mucho.

\- ¡No perdonaré que lastimaras a Aladdin-chan!

Ante ella los conquistadores de Zagan y Vinea equipados.

\- ¿Qué podría hacer un grupo de chiquillos? No vine en vano, me llevaré lo que deseo.

Contempló al hijo de Solomon, tan dulce y vulnerable.

 _ **«- ¡No te acerques a mi hijo! »**_

La desconcertada mujer buscó a su alrededor a la emisora del mensaje sin encontrarle.

 _«- ¿Sheba? No, es imposible. »_

Sin embargo un inexplicable malestar rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos. La concentración le abandonó. Una mujer tan calculadora como ella no se arriesgaría a ser herida sin razón. Oportunidades como esta se presentarán fácilmente dado el estado anímico del magi.

\- Por hoy lo dejaré con ustedes pero no olviden que es mío.

Se retiró empleando un conjuro de transferencia.

 _«- No cambias madre. »_

\- ¡Hakuryuu-san, Aladdin no reacciona! - la fanalis.

\- ¡La herida en su abdomen es terrible! - Kougyoku aterrada.

\- Llevémoslo al palacio para tratarle.

Las chicas asientieron y volaron a toda velocidad. Una vez ahí las asistentes de Kouha limpiaron los cortes, colocaron medicina en forma de pomada, uno que otro conjuro y varias vendas, principalmente en el cuello, cabeza y torso. Le cubrieron con la sábana.

\- Será mejor dejarlo dormir - Hakuryuu.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme con él? - la princesa.

\- Tendrá escoltas por eso no te preocupes. Dudo que mi madre planee algo por ahora.

\- P-pero...

\- Dale un poco de espacio. A últimas fechas prácticamente le acosamos... no le hacemos un bien. Concuerdo en que nos preocupa pero desgraciadamente no somos los indicados para curar su dolor.

\- ¿Dolor? ¿Te refieres a la pelea que tuvo con Judal-chan?

El emperador, cruzado de brazos prácticamente se enterró los dedos en el bícep.

\- No le importunemos más.

\- Hakuryuu-san - intervino Morgiana para cortar la anterior conversación - Arba-san volverá tarde o temprano. ¿No sería mejor irnos? Aladdin no...

\- No escaparé nuevamente. Protegeré el Imperio de Kouen-dono. Además no quiero poner más carga sobre los hombres de Aladdin-dono y si Judal vuelve podrá verlo de inmediato.

\- Así que lo haces por ellos - su hermanastra.

\- No del todo - sonrió con melancolía - pero fué mi culpa que se alejaran. No más, estoy de su lado.

\- También yo - ellas.

...

En la gran falla.

Yunan toma con toda tranquilidad uno de sus famosos tés de cosecha propia cuando una alteración en el rukh le obliga a ponerse de pie, coger su bastón y abrir violentamente la puerta. Apenas lo hizo tuvo que sostener un no tan pesado bulto.

\- ¡Qué onda anciano!

\- ¡Judal! ¡Volviste!

\- No me digas - respondió irónico - Cuida de Alibaba, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

\- ¿A-Alibaba? - miró de forma inconciente en dirección a donde se haya el cuerpo del esgrimista - ¿Qué planeas... ? - con hostilidad.

\- Ey bájale. La cosa que te di tiene su alma pero al dejar el continente oscuro se quedó dormido. No entiendo del todo esos asuntos y no le daré a mi enano más dolores de cabeza. Has tu trabajo.

\- Tan amable como siempre.

\- ¿Esperabas que trajera flores? Nunca me caíste bien.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo - sonrió de lado.

\- Perfecto. Ahí te ves.

Sin más el oráculo se marchó. Yunan suspiró pesadamente. Nunca lograra entenderlo. Entró a su hogar y tomó asiento junto al joven rubio para adquirir una expresión bastante dulce.

\- Ha sido un largo viaje. Bienvenido Alibaba.

El ente de barro en sus manos emitió un brillo único que le deslumbró, un segundo más tarde un leve quejido escapó de labios adolescentes.

\- Parece que hay mucho trabajo por delante - declaró bastante animoso.

...

En el palacio del Imperio Kou.

Aladdin abre los ojos lentamente, aturdido. Se reincorpora para tomar asiento y una onda de dolor proveniente del abdomen le recorre entero.

\- Ay...

 _«- ¿En dónde...? »_

Alzó las manos para analizarlas y todo se aclaró de pronto.

\- ¡Arba-san!

Cogió su bastón y salió veloz por la ventana, sin prestar atención hasta que su cabeza chocó cual proyectil contra algo.

\- ¡Ay ay ay!

Se llevó las manos a la zona para dar alivio y miró al frente. Los zafiros se abrieron en demasía, las lágrimas se agolparon y su boquita se curvó pronunciadamente.

\- J-ju... Ju... Judal... kun...

Fue incapaz de contener el temblor en el cuerpo, se abrazó a si mismo y apartó la mirada en dirección contraria.

\- Yo... l-lo lamento - apenas si le salía la voz - Perdón... no debí, no tengo derecho. Lo que te hice fué tan cruel que...

\- ¿Ah? - el mayor arqueó una ceja - ¿Quién carajo eres y por qué demonios me hablas con tanta familiaridad?

\- ¿Que quién soy? - se le fué el aire un segundo -¿M-me o-olvidaste? S-soy Aladdin.

\- ¡No me jodas! ¡Si antes estabas bien enano!

\- ¡Judal-kun!

La molestia no le duró mucho tiempo pues el sacerdote le estrujó con gran entusiasmo en un poderoso abrazo, como si esperase fundirse con él, señal de lo mucho que le extrañó.

\- Estúpido enano, ¿cómo crees que no voy a reconocerte o recordarte? Estuve pensando en ti todo el tiempo. Soy el que debería disculparse, te hice sufrir tanto debido a mis miedos. Me vale si te casas con el unicornio o cualquier otra cosa porque siempre volverás a mí, así tenga que obligarte.

\- J-Judal-kun... - se sonroja.

\- ¿Seguirás con lo mismo?

\- Te eché tanto de menos - se aferró a su espalda - Estaba aterrado, de que me guardaras rencor o no quisieras saber más de mi, de no verte otra vez.

\- Menso, nunca pasará algo así. Te lo dije antes, me drogaste con ganas, después de tantos años y aún te amo como loco.

\- Je je je.

\- Tampoco sería capaz de abandonarte. Me voy un rato y mira nada más como te dejan. ¿Con quién te peleaste?

\- Arba-san.

\- Condenada bruja, ¿que no se muere? Nah. ya me cobraré esta.

\- No es que pretenda fastidiar el momento pero hay algo que me inquieta.

\- ¿La paz mundial?

\- También.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Qué somos? ¿Amigos, conocidos?

El mayor se aproximó para susurrarle al oído.

\- Sabes que mucho más que eso.

\- Mmm.

Un calorcito familiar y nostálgico invadió el pecho del hijo de Solomon, al que tomaron de la mano y prácticamente arrastraron de vuelta al palacio.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - interroga al estar en un ala poco visitada - Mi habitación no está por...

\- Oh, así que andas de gorrón en Kou. ¿Te convertiste en el magi de Hakuryuu?

\- ¡Cuido tu Imperio!

\- Por mi, ¿eh? - sonrió travieso.

Una vez llegaron a la alcoba del oráculo cerró la puerta con seguro y lanzó al otro al lecho sin un mínimo de consideración.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Estoy lastimado!

\- Je, comprenderás que no estoy pensando con el cerebro~ . Te pusiste bien sabroso aunque extrañaré tu regordete trasero.

\- ¡Eres un patán! Y... gracias creo.

Judal sonrió perverso y se aproximó con sensualidad, contoneando la cadera lujuriosamente, se deslizó por la cama con la elegancia y certeza de un tigre hasta "aplastar" con su cuerpo al más joven, besó su cuello pero las manos de Aladdin le impidieron llegar a más al posarse sobre su pecho.

\- D-detente por favor...

La frase salió tal cual una súplica, lo que le descolocó por completo. Hizo un poco de distancia, observando, en silencio, con quizá un poco de agresividad en la mirada.

\- Y-ya no puedo hacer el amor contigo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Te fui infiel.

\- ¿Ah si?

\- Es enserio.

\- Ve a otro con ese cuento. ¿Qué pasó en realidad?

\- ¡Esa es la verdad! ¡Estoy sucio! ¡Tuve sexo con mi abuelo!

Los orbes carmín brillaron terroríficamente, Judal le cogió del mentón con una mano, sus labios casi se tocaban.

\- ¿Te violó?

\- Ah...

\- Maldito hijo de puta. Con mi enano nadie se mete.

\- No tuve la fuerza para detenerlo... intento olvidar pero siempre tengo la misma pesadilla. ¡Me doy tanto asco! ¡Si lo hacemos te mancharé también! Uh bu uuuh.

Sus sollozos son algo que fácilmente comprime el corazón, que hace un nudo en la garganta y que también incrementa el odio al ser que le ocasionó tan terrible daño. Los pulgares del sacerdote secaron con gentileza las lágrimas.

\- Escúchame bien Aladdin, no fué tu culpa. Si ese imbécil hubiese querido violarme tampoco hubiese podido escapar. ¿Hace cuánto?

\- P-poco después de la pelea contigo.

Vaya que si Judal tuvo que hacer empleo de una paciencia infinita y poco natural en él. Saber que le ocurrió algo así es malo pero que fuese tan pequeño es aún peor. Si el pensamiento matara a la gente David, Sinbad o como digne llamarse el imbécil ese hubiese fallecido un millón de veces de forma muy dolorosa. Respiró profundo agradeciendo a madre dragón sus enseñanzas.

\- Mira enano. No negaré que me cae en la punta del hígado que ese idiota te tocara en contra de tu voluntad pero me vale madres que otro te cogiera.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No es como que no piense en arrancarle las bolas pero no te hace menos. Para mi eres el mismo mocoso virgen que me tiré la primera vez.

El rostro de Aladdin se puso completamente colorado.

\- Soy un asesino y no has tenido empacho en entregarte a mi.

\- Pero tu no...

\- Nah, soy una basura pero cuando estoy contigo se me olvida. Me convences de que merezco algo tan bueno como tú. ¿Qué me viste? Quién sabe pero considero que fué el mejor golpe de suerte en mi vida. Ya no me siento desgraciado. Caray que todo se ve en ridículos colores rositas.

\- Mmm oh.

\- Las marcas de ese sujeto desaparecerán, las borraré lo juro. Curaré toda herida y trauma así me lleve la vida entera. Por eso, no cometamos más estupideces, quédate a mi lado, no me rechaces.

\- ¿Está bien si sueño con un futuro juntos?

\- ¿No verdad?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Neh, no me pasa dos veces. Me iré a la segura.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Dame tu mano.

\- ¿P-para qué?

\- Hazme caso.

\- N-no, que tal que te da por hacer algo raro.

\- Como si no me conocieras.

\- Es por eso que dudo.

\- Enano.

\- No.

\- Aladdin.

\- ¡Que no!

\- ¡Bien! ¡Por las malas será!

Judal le cogió por la muñeca pero rápidamente se zafó. Intentó escapar boca abajo pero el sacerdote literalmente se montó sobre su trasero cogiendole de los hombros.

\- No seas terco, te vas a lastimar más.

\- Entonces déjame ir.

\- Ja ja ja no~.

\- ¡Judal-kun!

La pelea continuó un buen rato. Intercambiaron posición varias veces, Judal le sometió pero también recibió una que otra patada. Los manotazos se dieron al por mayor y poco faltó para las mordidas. El cabello de ambos se soltó, la ropa se movió de su sitio y finalmente se desplomaron agotados pero Judal logró su objetivo.

\- ¿Qué ah ah ah es esto? - el menor hace referencia a la sortija en su anular.

\- Un ah ah un anillo de compromiso. Eres mío, por ahora eres mi prometido pero nos vamos a casar.

\- ¿En unos años?

\- A la primera oportunidad.

Aladdin se giró para quedar de frente al otro, aún recostado.

\- Eres libre de elegir a quien sea.

\- Exacto. Solo mi enano es digno de ser mi esposo.

\- ¿Y no... ? - el índice sobre sus labios le interrumpió.

\- No lo arruines con excusas, reclamos ni nada. Estoy bien seguro y consiente de lo que hago.

Aladdin alzó la mano para deleitarse con el símbolo de su amor eterno.

\- Menos mal que te quedó, calculé fatal.

\- ¿Es un zafiro?

\- No, es una piedra del continente oscuro.

\- ¡Te la robaste!

\- Me la encontré que es muy distinto.

\- Si Yunan-onisan se entera.

\- Le parto el culo y ya.

\- Mmm, ¿no tenías dinero para una?

\- ¿Bromeas? Conquisté muchos laberintos, te lo dije antes. Soy asquerosamente rico.

\- Ah, es verdad.

\- Tu eres el único idiota que desperdicia tan buena oportunidad.

\- Eran tesoros de Alibaba-kun y Hakuryuu-onisan. Aunque si tenía pero lo gasté je je je.

\- Oh eres un gustito muy caro~. En fin, esa piedra me recordó a ambos, es todo.

\- ¿A los dos?

\- Ahora es azul pero a veces se pone roja y parece rubí.

\- ¡¿Enserio?!

\- Si pero lo hace cuando se le da la condenada gana así que no esperes mucho.

\- ¿Es mi imaginación o te has vuelto más lindo?

\- Y sensual.

\- Je je je.

\- No voy a presionarte para hacer el amor pero, ¿que tal si nos besamos un rato?

Las mejillas de Aladdin se tornaron de un intenso escarlata, sonrió y pasó los brazos por el cuello del otro. Posando los labios en los contrarios. De esa manera le dió la más cordial y esperada bienvenida. Por fin han vuelto a ser una pareja feliz.

...

Kougyoku da vueltas de un lado a otro de su habitación, poco le falta para sacarle brillo al piso y morder las uñas. ¿Dejarle sólo es lo más indicado? Es cierto que desde aquel incidente en las escaleras se "pegó" en demasía a él pero dejarle a su suerte le sabe mal.

\- ¡No soporto la angustia!

Abandonó sus aposentos para llegar a la recámara del magi donde, le saludaron los guardias con el debido respeto. Les pidió se retiraran y entró. Estaba preparada para encontrase con muchos escenarios menos...

\- ¡No está!

Salió a buscarle a toda prisa. También debía informarle de la situación a Hakuryuu y Morgiana. Se recriminó tanta irresponsabilidad. Debía protegerle tal y como él lo hizo por ellos. Estaba herido por enfrentar a Arba. Las cálidas gotas saladas corrieron por montones. Hasta que un quejido le llamó la atención. Se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación del oráculo, supuestamente vacía y lo oyó de nuevo. Sin más abrió y quedó petrificada en el acto.

\- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! - se cubrió los ojos dándose un violento golpe con las palmas debido a la velocidad.

\- ¡Kougyoku-onesan!

\- Qué onda vieja.

\- ¡Perdón! ¡No sabía que Judal-chan había regresado!

\- Nah, solo lo besaba vieja mal pensada.

\- Ah b-bueno es que si y yo... uh...

Ella les observó de nueva cuenta, quizá su imaginación fué demasiado lejos en cuestión de segundos. Aladdin tiene una expresión que hace mucho no ponía, es evidente que se siente muy feliz y protegido entre los brazos de Judal. El corazón femenino dolió, siempre estuvo consciente de que no tenía oportunidad porque Aladdin jamás le dió entrada pero soñaba todos los días con un futuro donde el despertara a su lado cada mañana.

 _«- Que tonta. Además, ¿pretendía que dejara de pensar en Judal-chan? Que ruin. »_

Apretó con fuerza las manos y estuvo a nada de ponerse a llorar pero no por la tristeza sino frustración y asco a si misma.

\- ¿Sabes Judal-kun? Kougyoku-onesan me cuido mucho cuando no estuviste. Procuraba que durmiera o comiera bien. Platicamos bastante y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

\- Amigos, ¿eh?

La joven desvió la mirada un segundo, bastante incómoda. ¿Acaso el sacerdote sospecha? Porque ese gesto fué como la insinuación de algo.

\- Ya veo - el oráculo sonrió de lado - gracias vieja.

\- ¿Judal-chan?

\- ¿Por qué la sorpresa? No soy un desgraciado que no pueda apreciar cuando le hacen un favor. Protegiste lo más valioso, lo único que tengo en la vida.

\- En verdad te gusta Aladdin-chan.

\- Lo amo. Y créeme que esta vez todo el mundo lo sabrá. Me vale que por ello quieran lincharme, decapitarme o el mundo se vaya a la mierda.

\- Vaya - se sonroja - no tengo idea de si fue un comentario dulce o no - sonrie sutil - Bueno, no los interrumpo más. Es un gusto tenerte aquí otra vez. Nos vemos.

La princesa se retiró cerrando tras de si. El sacerdote pasa los dedos por el rostro ajeno que acepta cada una de las caricias con agrado y una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Tengo mucha suerte enano...

\- ¿Uh?

 _«- Tuve tanta competencia sin saber y aún así decidiste esperarme. Volviste a escogerme. Te compensaré, juro que lo haré. »_

\- ¿Judal-kun?

\- Eres increiblemente ingenuo enano - se acerca para susurrar sobre sus labios - por eso me encantas.

\- Mmm...

\- Ay maldita sea, abstinencia con ese nuevo cuerpo tuyo...

\- No es nuevo.

\- Sabes bien a que me refiero.

\- Y tu... no cambiaste nada...

\- ¿Qué te digo? Me conservo de maravilla. En una de esas te da por cambiarme por alguien más apuesto y joven.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron para luego estallar en carcajadas. Se extrañaron tanto que para los dos resulta increíble pensar que resistieron tanto la ausencia del otro, es como si hubiesen vivido para este día. Judal desliza las manos por la prenda superior de Aladdin que abre dejando parte del pecho al descubierto, las mejillas de este se ruborizan al tiempo que intenta detenerle.

\- A-aún no...

\- Shhhh, no es lo que piensas.

El sacerdote recarga el rostro en la zona, su mejilla se posa gentil sobre la tierna y tibia piel de Aladdin, cierra los ojos concentrado en los latidos del más joven.

\- Me gusta mucho el sonido de tu corazón, me relaja enano - este quedó mudo de la impresión - déjame dormir así, fué un viaje demasiado largo.

No obtuvo respuesta pero los pequeños brazos se aferraron como nunca a su espalda, queriendo fundirse en él.

\- Te amo Judal-kun.

\- Te amo Aladdin.

 _«- Mi dulce y estúpido enano. »_

...

En Sindria.

Sinbad revisa algunos documentos en su oficina, sin mucho interés y bastante hastiado. Le encantaría escapar como antaño pero entonces Aladdin le tomaría la delantera. ¿Cómo y en qué momento se convirtió en un enemigo tan poderoso? Y ciertamente no hace referencia a su habilidad como magi porque, aunque le cueste admitirlo tiene todas las de perder.

\- Ah~.

Suspira pesadamente. Por si fuera poco cada que han coincidido en algún lugar el magi luce incómodo. Maldito David, estaba en sus planes detener al hijo de Solomon pero no solo no logró su objetivo sino que su cuerpo fue utilizado para herirle de la forma más vil. Una que incluso a él le da asco. Forzarlo a tener sexo... violarle mientras lloraba, tenerle tan vulnerable le recuerda a sus días en manos de Mader, cuando casi dejó de ser él. Si no hubiese sido por Masrur, Rurumu y Jafar a saber que hubiese sido de su futuro. Aladdin en cambio estaba solo, y debido a ello no puede evitar respetarlo un poco, además de envidiar su fortaleza espiritual. Hakuei entra abruptamente interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rey. Su semblante no es el más cordial de la historia por decir lo menos.

\- ¿Acaso no te recibieron como esperabas? Te dije que...

\- Era mala idea, no me interesan tus parloteos. Estuve cerca, demasiado. El pequeño Aladdin estaba en mi poder.

\- ¿Y le dejaste ir?

\- Nos interrumpieron.

\- ¿Quién?

 _«- Si, ¿quién? »_

\- ¿Importa? De todos modos no vas a ayudar. Eres el peor socio que existe.

\- Ah si - con ironía.

Arba le contempló con intensidad casi psicópata. Para una magi de su calibre es fácil advertir hasta el más sutil cambio en el rukh, especialmente el oscuro. Judal volvió, es cuestión de tiempo para que se entere de que Aladdin fué ultrajado y conociéndole no se quedará cruzado de brazos. ¿Debería advertir a Sinbad? Bueno, si David no lo hace que debiera estar más interesado entonces, ¿por qué habría de corresponderle a ella tan fastidiosa tarea?

\- Que tenga dulces sueños su majestad.

Este arquea la ceja confuso, que mujer, a veces tan educada y muchas otras con sus característicos desplantes y aires de grandeza. Arba se retira, tampoco es que le interese detenerla. Entre más lejos mejor, es una pena que así como la repudia la necesite. Si al menos uno de los magis le hubiese elegido como su candidato... incluso Yunan parece arrepentido de contarle acerca de los laberintos. Niega con la cabeza y vuelve a sus tediosos deberes, ojalá inventaran una pluma mágica que le obsequiara la libertad. De esa manera pasan las horas, lo que no advierte hasta que por su ventana se filtra la luz de la luna, siquiera ha podido darse el lujo de un refrigerio. Se levanta y las vértebras le crujen, recordándole que ya no es un jovencito.

 _«- Hace un par de años era tan enérgico como Aladdin. »_

Es probablemente eso lo que más le desquicia, el tiempo sigue su curso sin importar cuantos laberintos tome o los genios que le sirvan. Pasa por los corredores con lentitud, va directo a su habitación al estar prácticamente molido. No se toma la molestia de cambiarse la ropa y se tira en la cama, entregándose a Morfeo poco después.

Soñaba con gran variedad de cosas, algunas meras tonterías que sin embargo le hacían feliz, rememoraba sus inicios, mucho antes de entender que el mundo es un asco. Vislumbró la sonrisa enigmática de Serendine y abrió los ojos sentándose de golpe. Desde la ventana le contempla una silueta conocida, en completo y perturbador silencio. Traga saliva preguntándose si lo sabe por lo que no atina a saludarle o correrle, mucho menos posar la mano en uno de sus tantos contenedores.

\- Hola rey idiota.

El tono empleado por el oráculo resultó inesperado, sensual, como una invitación.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le interroga con hostilidad.

\- Vamos, siempre la misma cantaleta. ¿Es que no conoces otras frases? Apuesto a que no le hablas igual a tu perro faldero.

\- Te he dicho un millón de veces que odio que te dirijas a Jafar de esa manera.

\- Algo que nunca entenderé. No negarás que le sienta de maravilla. ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por fin aceptarás ser mi candidato a rey?

\- ¿Es una de tus retorcidas bromas?

\- Voy muy enserio. ¿Cuánto más tengo que pedir? Hakuryuu acabó con mi paciencia.

\- ¿Qué hay de Aladdin?

\- ¿Qué con él?

\- No le agrado. Dudo que esté contento con tu decisión.

\- ¿Y? Ese inútil no tiene voz ni voto.

\- Es tu pareja.

\- Era. Estuve muchos años en un lugar horrible y para variar con la peor compañía del mundo.

\- ¿No le has visitado?

\- No.

\- ¿No te da curiosidad? Cambió bastante.

\- Me tiene sin cuidado. La próxima vez que nos encontremos será para cobrarme lo que hizo. Me encantaría ver la cara de estúpido que pone cuando sepa que eres mi aliado.

\- Así que finalmente planeas utilizarme.

\- Como si fueras distinto. Nos beneficia a ambos, ¿por qué negarte?

\- Es cierto - sonríe lleno de seguridad.

\- Además. Ya no me atrae el estúpido cuerpo de un mocoso. Prefiero algo con más consistencia, ya sabes. Atragantarme con tu "cetro real" me parece divertido.

\- ¿Acaso propones lo que pienso?

\- Je.

Judal guardó silencio, se aproximó con lentitud y elegancia, llegó a la cama y gateó como felino por el colchón. Al llegar a su destino tomó asiento en el regazo del monarca, apoyando la mano sobre el pecho para tumbarle. Con los dedos delineó el contorno de la prenda inferior para tirar de ella y dejar en libertad el palpitante miembro ajeno. El rostro de Sinbad adquirió tonos perversos, se relamió los labios.

\- Que delicia...

Suspiró el sacerdote poniendo especial énfasis en cada sílaba.

\- Tan distinto a Aladdin... parteme a la mitad.

\- Será un placer.

\- Pero primero hay que atender a su majestad.

Sinbad cerró los ojos pero los abrió de inmediato al igual que la boca al emitir un potente grito. Un punzante dolor le atravesó cada célula y como reflejo dió una patada que golpeó a Judal en el rostro y le lanzó muy lejos.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos me hiciste?!

Pregunta el rey llevando la mano a su virilidad, luce exactamente igual a como la conoce pero se siente distinta.

\- Un poco de magia~ - pasa la mano por el labio roto, limpiando la sangre - De tipo prohibido debo agregar. Eres un cerdo asqueroso, jamás voy a perdonar lo que le hiciste a mi enano.

\- Entonces lo sabías.

\- Obvio. Teniéndolo, ¿para qué te buscaría?

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - repitió.

\- Mmm para ser honesto planeaba castrarte, cortar tu cosa y tirarla a la basura, ponerla en el cojín de tú perro también era buena opción pero caray, no me cae tan gordo. Estuve pensando en lo mucho que te gusta coger, si fuera por ti hasta con una piedra entonces... ¿qué mejor que quitarte la diversión? No importa lo que hagas, los remedios que busques o los hechizos que emplees, jamás volverás a tener una erección...

\- ¿Qué? - palideció - Eso es...

\- ¿Imposible? Oh, pronto sabrás que no. Tus hormonas, libido y todas esas tonterías funcionan con normalidad. ¿Te imaginas la desesperación de no poder satisfacer el instinto primario de un hombre? Especialmente uno como tu.

\- ¿Por qué de manera tan rebuscada?

\- Aladdin es idiota y si bien le das asco es capaz de perdonar. Así no tienes pruebas, a menos que tengan un encuentro íntimo y estando yo a su lado no sucederá.

\- Estás muy seguro.

\- Je.

\- Digamos que tengo métodos para...

\- ¿David? Puft... Ese está tan concentrado en otras cosas que no me detuvo.

\- Judal... - su expresión es de oído total.

\- Repudiame, piensa en mi todo el tiempo y cae por completo en la depravación. Pierde ante David, alimenta mi magia.

\- Te aseguro que las cosas no se quedarán así.

\- Exactamente. No soy tan dulce o si quiera lo soy como Aladdin. Ansío que llegue el día en que te retuerzas de sufrimiento, que te arrastres como el vil gusano que eres, que te hundas como el desperdicio que veo. Violaste a mi enano cuando era un privilegio solo verlo. Aladdin cambió mi vida, me salvó y me hizo experimentar algo como el amor. Acercarte una vez más y juro que desearás no haber nacido - los rubíes brillaron con locura - Esto no acaba así como dije pero - sus labios se curvaron perturbadoramente - es un inicio interesante.

\- ¡Sin!

A lo lejos se escuchan los gritos de Jafar.

\- Je, será mejor que me vaya o echaré por tierra los esfuerzos diplomáticos de mi enano.

\- Mis generales sabrán lo que hiciste.

\- Lo dudo. Tu gran ego es también tu perdición.

El oráculo posó la mano sobre sus labios y le lanzó un beso para finalmente desaparecer por medio de su círculo de transporte mágico.

\- ¡JUDAL!

\- ¡Sin!

El visir entró abruptamente en la habitación, encontrando al rey que en un rápido movimiento se cubrió con la sábana, no así pudo disimular su irritabilidad.

\- ¿Estás bien? - paseó la mirada por la zona, buscando - Te escuché gritar y pensé que...

\- Tenía una pesadilla.

\- ¿Con Judal?

\- Ni más ni menos.

\- Nos hizo mucho daño en el pasado, supongo que es natural pero afortunadamente no volveremos a verlo.

\- Ah Jafar, sospecho que las cosas cambiaran para mal.

\- Es inusual que seas tan pesimista.

\- Estoy un poco cansado, es todo.

\- ¿Extrañas a Alibaba-kun?

\- Alibaba... kun... ¿Eh? Suena tan lejano que parece hablas de otra vida.

\- ¿Es que acaso ya no lo... amas? - perplejo.

\- ¿Amar?

\- Ah, eres increíble Sin. No sólo me lo hiciste sino que ahora te aburriste de él. ¿Quién será tu próximo juguete?

\- Eso me gustaría saber...

El menor se inclinó respetuosamente.

\- Con su permiso majestad, no le tolero con esa actitud.

Sinbad se puso de pie para contemplar la luna.

 _«- Ya me la pagarás. Aunque de cierta manera me siento un poco aliviado. Se puede decir que Aladdin y yo estamos a mano así que no hay más excusas. Es hora de dejar de jugar y robar el poder del palacio sagrado. »_

Da la vuelta y se tira en la cama. Coloca el antebrazo sobre su rostro.

 _«- Recibo lo que merezco. Ya fuera David o yo... no tengo derecho de ver a mis padres en el más allá. Seguro están avergonzados. Papá, te sacrificaste por un inútil. Mamá, le diste libertad a un bastardo. Alibaba-kun... »_

\- Perdón...

...

En Kou.

Aladdin siente las manos de David recorriendo su piel, desnudandole, amarrando sus muñecas a la cama para no dejarle escapar. Llora, grita y súplica que le libere pero le ignora. Toma por la fuerza la sabiduría de Solomon y tortura a Judal que con trabajo se arrastra para llegar a él, quien finalmente muere. Despierta sobresaltado, bañado en sudor. Los dígitos de su prometido se pasean con ternura sobre su cara.

\- No prestes atención a lo que hayas visto. Estoy aquí Aladdin.

\- J-Judal... kun.

\- Siempre te protegeré así que no te asustes.

\- ¿Y si te hacen daño por mi culpa?

\- Falta que los deje. No soy el mismo que cayó en tu trampa barata.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¿A poco no? Tu y tus juegos infantiles.

\- Era un niño - se defendió.

\- El que no mojes el pañal ahora no dice mucho.

\- ¡No usaba!

\- Lo sé. ¿Olvidas que te vi y probé todito?

El pequeño se ruborizó hasta las orejas y refugió en el pecho ajeno.

\- Menso.

\- Eres muy injusto.

\- ¿Qué te digo? Eres mi pasatiempo~.

\- Te amo.

\- Yo más.

\- ¿Cómo sabes?

\- Te leo la mente.

\- ¿En que número estoy pensando?

\- Seis.

\- Cinco.

\- Mmm cerca.

\- Eres un mentiroso.

\- Uno muy feliz.

\- Siempre tan astuto - se quejó.

Acortaron la distancia para besarse, tomarse de las manos y suspirar llenos de alegría. Aún más plenos que la primera vez que lo hicieron.

...

Por la mañana.

La pareja camina rumbo a la cocina con intención de tomar el desayuno cuando en el camino se topan con el dueño de Zagan que no puede disimular la sorpresa.

\- ¡Judal!

\- ¿Por qué el grito? No soy un fantasma.

\- Lo sé es sólo que no creí que...

\- Pues ya vez.

\- Judal-kun, ¿es qué no saludaste a nadie?

\- ¿Para qué? Se darían cuenta tarde o temprano. ¿No te alegra ser mi prioridad?

\- Je je je - sonrió embelezado.

\- Así que eres el emperador - le miró decepcionado.

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- Nada.

\- No parece.

\- Esperaba que lucieras menos ordinario.

\- Muy amable de tu parte.

\- Lo hecho, hecho está, ya ni modo.

\- ¿Se supone que lo tome como qué?

\- Como se te dé la gana. Ahora solo el enano me interesa.

\- ¿Aún le dirás así?

\- Si.

\- Es casi tan alto como tu.

\- Casi, por lo tanto gané.

\- No son competencias.

\- Eso crees. Por cierto Aladdin ya no es mi novio.

La indignación llenó los pensamientos de Hakuryuu que casi se le va a golpes de no ser por la sonrisa del oráculo.

\- Nos vamos a casar - declaró.

\- ¿Enserio?

Aladdin mostró orgulloso la inusual sortija ahora rojiza.

\- No saben el gusto que me da. Aladdin-dono te extrañó mucho.

\- Y yo a él.

Varias aves moradas revolotearon alrededor de los magis ofreciendo un espectáculo conmovedor. Aladdin y Judal se entienden de tal manera que uno podría jurar que han estado toda la vida juntos, y lo que falta.

...

El sacerdote siguió por todos lados a su prometido que lejos de sentirse atocigado sonreía como menso, literalmente. Flotaba sobre nubes rosas que le hacían olvidar todas y cada una de las preocupaciones que no hacían más que torturarle todos los días a cada segundo. De esa manera llegaron al jardín, donde Aladdin revisaba varios documentos concernientes al presupuesto. Judal se recostó en su regazo valiéndole gorro el casi ser enterrado entre pergaminos. Kougyoku y Morgiana se unieron poco después. La fanalis se mantuvo en silencio como de costumbre, en cambio la princesa miraba en todas direcciones sin saber como iniciar con la conversación puesto que tampoco era su intención importunar.

 _«- Ah~ ¿qué les digo? »_

Varias opciones acudieron a su mente estacionandose en el asunto de la boda, de la cual medio Imperio se enteró en pocas horas gracias al orgulloso y comunicativo además de llamativo sacerdote.

\- Ah J-Judal-chan...

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Ya tienen algo planeado?

\- ¿Cómo podría? Prácticamente acabo de llegar.

\- B-bueno si pero deberías prestar un poco de atención, ¿no te parece? Es un día especial, de esos que ocurren una vez en la vida. Deben escoger a los padrinos, al ministro, el lugar, la comida, ropa, el ramo.

\- ¿Ramo? - Aladdin abandonó los deberes para escuchar a la conquistadora - creía que solo las onesan...

\- Pues acostumbrate enano que eres mi vieja.

\- ¡Judal-kun!

\- Nah, da igual. Si te cojo si lo haces tu. Si usas falda o pantalón si tienes vagina o pene...

\- ¡JUDAL-CHAN/KUN! - escandalizados y casi fluorescentes.

\- Ya ya, el punto es que sigues siendo Aladdin.

\- Oh~.

\- ¿Y bien? - interesado.

\- ¡Me veré muy lindo ese día!

 _«- ¡Judal-chan es un demonio! ¡Le mete ideas para satisfacer sus extraños gustos! A saber que fetiches tenga. »_

\- Por cierto enano...

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Crees que ese día podrías usar un liguero? Quiero seguir la tradición de lanzarlo...

\- ¿Qué es un liguero?

\- ¡Suficiente! - la princesa - ¡Eres una terrible influencia!

\- No parece mala idea - la fanalis.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si nos ponemos de acuerdo todos estarán contentos.

\- P-pues si pero Aladdin-chan no es un juguete que...

\- Vieja mensa, no lo veo de esa manera. Pero si que me encantaría presumirlo.

\- ¿Por qué tan de repente?

\- Me harté de ocultarme. Al Thamen pretendía ser mi dueño pero alguien en verdad lo es.

\- J-Judal... chan...

\- ¿Una tanga es demasiado?

\- ¡Ya cállate! - Kougyoku.

...

Un par de días después.

El hijo de Solomon mastica encantado una manzana en compañía de su lapa oscura que hacia lo propio con un durazno cuando, ambos advirtieron una distorsión en el rukh.

\- ¿Lo sentiste Judal-kun?

\- Si.

\- Creo que venía de Sindria...

\- Si no quieres ir no hay porque.

\- Es mi deber.

\- Ah~ ya pues.

El oráculo empleó su círculo de transporte mágico, en segundos ya se encontraban en la costa del país.

\- E-esto es...

Aladdin perdió todo color en el rostro y estuvo a punto de caer siendo sostenido por su pareja que le tomó por los hombros y luego le cubrió entre sus brazos para que no continuara viendo aquel escenario. Su pupila se contrajo, no daba crédito a la situación.

\- El rey idiota es...

Incluso las palabras eran insuficientes para describir el centenar de cuerpos desmenbrados que flotan en el mar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Y la indecisa de mi por fin se decidió (? No pondré Mpreg en este fic (aunque la idea me tiente con locura) Seguiré el concepto original :). Muchas gracias por la paciencia y espero no tardar con la conti :3. Los amo~.**


End file.
